Rosella Dumbledore
by Moni77
Summary: This is a story about Rosella Dumbledore, she is daughter of Alliana Dumbledore (niece of the Albus) and Voldemort. Read what happens as she is raised in the Light and befriends Harry Potter, falls in love deeply, finds a best friend in Neville and goes through all seven years of the books. Currently at the beginning book 7. HP/OC and more.
1. Chapter 1 Proloque

**Hello there! My first fanfiction. I am Dutch but I wanted to write in English so if it isn't written in the right way with spelling and all, please review and let me know! **

**I have to do this: I do not own anything accept for my own characters! Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling.**

**In short, this is a story about Rosella Ariana Dumbledore. She is the daughter of Voldemort and Alliana Dumbledore. **

**She doesn't know this. Alliana and Albus Dumbledore keep this a secret for her. Rosella become's best friends with Neville, just because I truly love Neville and how he becomes! She also becomes friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron. **

**Hope you enjoy! And please review! **

_**( just a little side info, I have changed all the confusion around the cousin/niece/grandfather thing. If it's still around please tell me! Also put in some additions in some chapters, but not to much. ) **_

**Chapter one**

Alliana was gasping for air and screaming in pain. Minerva Mcgonnagle was holding her hand and even with all the screaming and Alliana squeezing her hand really hard, Minerva didn't looked uneasy or uncomfortable. If anything she was a great support for Alliana who was having her baby right now.

"Just one more push honey!" said madam Pomprey. "Then you're all done."

With a last scream Alliana was indeed done and the cries of her newborn filled the hospital. Madam Pomprey was laying the baby down, lifted her wand and said the spell that would tell her if the newborn was alright.

"It's a beautiful baby girl my dear."

Minerva was washing the sweat of Alliana's forehead and was comforting her with soft whispering words.

"Is she alright?" Alliana asked out of breath.

Madam Pompry was still checking the baby while the baby was turning into different shades of red and orange and finally her pink normal color. Madam Pomprey looked up.

"She's alright," madam Pomprey said while putting a blanket around the baby. She gave Alliana her daughter. "Did you think of a name yet?"

"In all the confusion of the last weeks, I kind of forgot to even think of a name." Alliana admitted tiresome. She looked at the little girl in her arms. She was not crying anymore but let out little cute baby sounds. Even Minerva Mcgonnagle, who was normally very stiff and strictly looking, smiled at the sight of it. The baby girl grabbed one of Alliana's long black curls. Alliana smiled. She saw that her daughter had deep, dark blue eyes. It was unusual but it didn't concern her, she thought it was beautiful, everything about her daughter was beautiful.

"Can we come in?" a friendly voice asked.

"Yes you can," Madam Pomprey said.

Sirius Black came in and looked although al little bit concerned, very happy, he was followed by Severus Snape who was looking down and grimy as usual and finally Albus Dumbledore who looked like he just accidentally walked into the room. He smiled widely and walked over to Alliana and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well done dear niece," he said. Alliana smiled to him.

"It's a girl," Alliana said to them.

"What are you gonna call her?" Sirius asked. Alliana looked at him. Over these few months they had grown very fond of each other. She blushed a little as he smiled to her. Then she looked at her daughter again. Thinking of the name.

"It's going to be Rose," she said. "Rosella Ariana Dumbledore."

"Not Riddle?" Severus asked.

Alliana nodded her head. "No, she's taking my last name and her great aunt's Ariana's name. I like the flower Rose and in a bed time story my mother used to read to me there was a heroin named Rosella. So her full name will be Rosella Ariana Dumbledore and she will be called Rose after my favorite flower.

"Those are beautiful names Alliana." Minerva sighed.

"Now you all need to go, she needs her rest. It's not every day a woman gives birth," madam Pomprey said with her strict voice again.

"I'll take her for a bit my dear niece," Albus said as his hands reached out to Rose.

Alliana nodded and kissed her baby on the head before she gave it to her Uncle. Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Snape left the bed and Madam Pomprey pulled the curtains shut.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the girl which was sobbing a little but was over all very quiet. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. So Rose was born on the night of the 11th of August. He looked at her unusual dark blue eyes and knew he loved her and would protect her with his own life.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx-

A few weeks later….

Alliana was sitting in the Headmasters office. She had been here before when she got in trouble in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She got into a fight with a Slytherin girl, named Cindy Gorfitch. She had called her a blood traitor and Alliana, who normally never picked a fight, couldn't take it and had cursed her so that three weeks later she was still barfing out snales.

The previous headmaster let her off with some detention and a warning not the curse anyone but Cindy Gorfitch had the clean the toilets with a toothbrush. Alliana laughed a little bit at the memory of it. She had thought she was in a lot of trouble but it worked out fine, her uncle Albus who was now headmaster, put in a good word for her. The previous headmaster thought she was in her right to stand up for herself and it was unusual for Alliana to get in trouble.

Now however there was a far different reason she was her now and she wasn't a student anymore. She had left Rose with Minerva and Severus. And now she had to talk to Dumbledore. He wasn't there yet. But Minerva had told her to wait for him there.

A few moments later Dumbledore arrived. "Good afternoon Alliana."

"Good afternoon, Albus. Everything went alright?" she asked concerned

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded as he sat down behind his desk. "I explained to James and Lily how the spell works and that they had to find a Secret Keeper. I volunteered of course but James and Lily insisted on getting Sirius."

"It's sounds like you regret their decision, taking Sirius as their Secret Keeper. You don't trust him?" Alliana asked. She had got very close to Sirius since she had called out to Albus. He was her uncle, the brother of her father Aberforth Dumbledore. They hadn't spoken in 2 years.

That was because she was with Voldemort. He had romanced her and charmed her into coming with him and join him. At first she fell for him but that was only two weeks, after that he kept her a prisoner. He had only wanted her to take revenge on Albus because he was fighting against him. Alliana first didn't know why he kept her alive but then learned Voldemort wanted an heir and what better revenge to conceive a child with the niece of his number one enemy. He found her fitting to give birth to his heir.

About 4 months ago she managed to escape with the help of Severus who got her to meet up with Albus and then got her to Hogwarts where she and her newborn would be safest.

Sirius was very comforting to her and they became good friends. She didn't understand why Albus would be so untrusting towards him. He was James and Lily's best friend. He would rather die than give away their hiding place.

"I suspect that there is a spy from the Dark side in that group of friends. I don't know if it's Sirius but I do not want to take any chance. They are too important to us." Dumbledore explained.

Alliana nodded. She liked James and Lily. Lily had come to Hogwarts for a couple of times and helped her with Rose. She took her son Harry who was only a month older than Rose. She was very kind and became a good friend to her as well.

"But now we need to talk about Rose's future." Dumbedore carried on.

Alliana nodded again. Although they were pretty save at Hogwarts, Voldemort wanted his heir back. Severus had told them it was now the top priority under the Death Eaters.

"You will have to stay here with Rose it's the safest," he carried on and Alliana nodded. "But it cannot last forever, if Voldemort is the one winning this war, not even Hogwarts will be save for you and Rose. You understand that?"

Alliana sighed. "Yes I do."

"Good you need to know that, that could be a reality. But I want to give her extra protection. With your permission, I want to make an Unbreakable vow to protect her with my own life."

"Albus?" Alliana was a little surprised. "I know you will do that no matter what. You don't have to do that!"

"On the contrary," Albus replied. "I feel like I have no other option to make your daughter more save. She is in a lot of danger. I do not know what Voldemort will do to her but I do not want her to grow up with such a dark and twisted man. It would break my heart so I want to make this commitment to her. And to you as well."

Alliana looked at his eyes that always seem to know her deepest thoughts and fears. Then she sighed deeply. She saw that he was determent and she knew that her daughter would be safest this way. Albus wouldn't want it any other way.

"Ok, I will accept," she said firmly.

Albus Dumbledore smiled encouraging to her. "Alright Ill call for Severus he will be performing it."

Severus Snape performed the Unbreakable vow for them as Albus pledged that he would always protect Rose with his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Olivander's

**Chapter two**

Alliana cried as Albus gave her an handkerchief.

"I can't believe it," she sobbed. "Lily and James. Dead."

Albus looked very sad. "I can't believe it either."

"What about Harry?" Alliana asked. "Sirius is his godfather but… but."

She swallowed as she thought of what Sirius had done. He had betrayed his best friends. Alliana couldn't believe it but she knew it was true. Sirius had been the Potter's Secret Keeper. Nobody else could have told Voldemort about their whereabouts.

Sirius came by her and Rose as often as he could. He was so patriotic and felt so much hate against dark magic. Or at least she had thought so. He was so good with Rose and Rose adored him. Alliana felt very deeply for Sirius. She had such hope that maybe they would end up together someday. It seemed she had some bad taste in man.

"Sirius is being brought to Azkaban as we speak. He murdered Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles that just happened to be there." His eyes darkened a little.

"What's to happen to Harry then?" Alliana had cared for the little boy. He and Rose had played much together when Lily visited her. Unfortunately she had not seen Lily much anymore since the Potters had to go into hiding too.

"Hagrid, Minerva and I brought him to his only living relatives. Lily's sister and her family.

Alliana raised an eyebrow. "You mean Petunia? Aren't they Muggles?"

Albus nodded.

"But don't you need to get Harry with people like us? Wizards and witches. He not only defeated de most darkest wizard of all time while he is just a baby, he is the only one who ever survived a Avada Kedavra curse! He is going to be more famous than the four founders of Hogwarts, everybody will know his name!" she grew angry and did not understand why Albus would give Harry to Lily's muggle sister which, according to Lily she had not spoken with in a long time.

"That's what Minerva told me too," Albus answered. "And you're right he is going to be famous in our world. But I want to give him a normal childhood without overwhelming him or let him grow arrogant. He's got to have that chance."

"Can't he come to Hogwarts?"

"I have my reasons to let Harry be raised by his relatives. You should trust me on that."

They heard Rose crying in the other room. Alliana got up to get her daughter. Within minutes Rose was making little squeaking sounds and Alliana and Albus smiled.

"This does mean Rose is safe isn't she?" Alliana asked.

Albus sighed. "There are still his Death Eaters that will be looking for her. Because she is his daughter they will want her to grow up to be their new leader. So you'll have to stay here. But for now you're perfectly save."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx-

Ten years later…

"Mom!"

Alliana looked at the book her daughter was shouting about. She pointed at a Norwegian Dragon who was staring meanly to them from the picture. The book was titled _All Magical creatures from A to Z. _

"This was the one Hagrid was telling me about! He says it's his favorite dragon of all," Rose smiled. Alliana did not try to hide her fear of the beast. She did not like the very sight of them, even from a picture in a book. "I know you don't like them mom but you did not know what dragon Hagrid was talking about so I thought I would show it to you. Professor Quirrel didn't like to hear Hagrid talk about it either."

Rose had become fascinated by dragon's and as far as her mother had thought, she blamed Hagrid for sure. Her mother did not like them, she feared them. Rose thought they were beautiful and had some sort of great pride with them and even some elegance. Although she did not want one as a pet as Hagrid wanted too.

Her mother shut the book and gently pushed her daughter to the checkout to pay for her schoolbooks, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. Rose was so excited, it would be her first year at Hogwarts.

Now it wouldn't be her first year there but it would be first to attend school and be a actual student. She at least would know her way around. Her first memory's were of Hogwarts school. She and her mother had lived there for half her live. And although her mother and Rose now had a home of their own just outside of London, they still stayed there to spend the holidays with her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. She knew the professors and Hagrid. Although she would not know any of the students. That was what she was most nervous about.

"C'mon Rose, we've got to get your wand at Ollivander's," her mother said.

They continued their way to Ollivander's shop to buy her a wand. As they entered the store it was as silent as a church. "Hello?" her mother called. Than an old man with grey hair came out from the back of the store. He smiled friendly at her mother and when he saw her his smile turned wider and it got a little bit creepy.

"Hello there," he said grinning mysteriously. Rose had to swallow a little but she stood straight as if he did not intimidate her at all. Ollivander may seem old but he had an powerful aura around him. His moony eyes looked at her dark blue's. She shivered a little, but she held her head high.

"Yes, with that stance of elegance you look just like your father, Miss Rosella Riddle," he said.

Rose frowned at him. "Sorry? You must be mistaken I….."

Her mother interrupted. "You are mistaken Ollivander!" she said sharp. Ollivander looked at her mother as if he had not even noticed she was in his shop too.

"Ah nine inches, mahogany wood and very flexible," he said to his mother, as if a name did not matter, only the wand that she had. "How should I call the little miss then?"

"Her name is Rose Dumbledore I don't know where you got Riddle from."

Rose did not think much of it when she and her mother left Ollivander's shop with her brand new twelve and a half inches, willow wood a little bendy and with a phoenix tail feather core. She thought it was the most beautiful wand she's ever seen and she couldn't wait to use it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kings Cross and Sorting

**Chapter three The Kings Cross station**

It was time to go to Kings Cross. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken her trunk onto a cart and her mother and Rose we're walking with while Kingsley was telling them about his favorite subject in school Defence against the dark arts.

"When your teacher says the spell look closely what he is doing with his wand too, and not to forget where the emphasis lies."

Rose nodded, she was listening very closely. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Kingsley, she will learn it herself soon enough and show you how good her curses are," she said grinning.

"I just want to give her a lead for her classmates," Kingsley grinning too. "Now Rose we are going to enter platform nine and three quarters."

Rose looked around she saw platform nine and she saw platform ten. No nine and three quarters. She wanted to ask Kingsley what he was talking about but Kingsley took her cart and ssht her. "Watch closely," he said.

Rose kept watching him as he walked to the barrier between platform nine and ten and then suddenly disappeared.

"Oy," Rose shouted. Her mother smiled and Rose did to when she recovered of the fright it had gave her. "Can I go next mom!?" she asked excited while she jumped a little.

"You can go, just walk straight trough and don't be scared," she said but Rose was already running. When she passed the barrier A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Rose looked behind her

and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Kingsley was waiting with her cart and grinned at her. Her mother walked through the barrier too and they walked to the Hogwarts Express as Kingsley put her trunk in a compartment which was nobody in yet. When Kingsley and Rose walked back Rose ran against a boy and she almost fell. Kingsley prevented her from falling .

"Rose are you alright!" her mother fixed her green dress and looked at her worried. Her mother was always like that. She seemed always worried that anything would happen too Rose. And that meant anything. She had never been out of her mother's sight since she was born Rose expected. She looked at the boy she ran into.

"Are you alright Boy?" Kingley asked laughing. "Our little Rose is just a little clumsy." Rose felt a little ashamed of her mother now, she hadn't even asked about the boy. The boy had messy black hair, was small and had glasses, his eyes we're green. His red sweater and blue jeans seemed to be two sizes too big for him.

"I'm alright Mom," she assured her mother. Then she turned to the boy.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Then they both grinned at each other and laughed.

"I do apologize," the boy said still grinning.

"Me too," Rose said.

"Now if you excuse me," he said and he went into the train. She glared at him until he disappeared into the train.

"Alliana Dumbledore how nice to see you," an old woman shook hands with her mother while a nervous round faced boy stood next to her.

"Miss Longbottom," her mother said with a little smile. "It's nice to see you too."

"Well it's been a while Alliana. How are you?" the old woman asked.

"Fine thank you," her mother replied.

"Ah Kingsley." The old woman said firmly. Kingsley nodded at her and gave her a hand too. "What are you doing her my dear? You do not have any children have you?"

"No no," Kingsley answered smiling charming at the old woman. "I'm just helping Alliana waving Rose here out, now she's finally attending Hogwarts."

"Aah!" Miss Longbottom let out a sigh when she looked at Rose. "My my you are beautiful my dear," she said as a compliment but it sounded so firmly. Rose wasn't used to it. She shook hands with miss Longbottom as she introduced herself.

"This is my grandson Neville. It's his first year attending Hogwarts too," she introduced the round faced boy behind her. Rose smiled at him but he seemed really nervous. "How is Albus my dear," miss Longbottom then asked her mother. Her mother answered as Rose turned to Neville. Although he seemed really nervous holding his toad, he also seemed really nice.

"Shall we share a compartment, I'm really nervous and I would feel better if I could sit with someone and we could talk." Neville seemed to relax al little with the smile she was giving him and nodded.

A whistle sounded.

"Oh you have to get in!" her mother said and she rushed them in as she gave her a kiss. There we're children hanging out of the windows from the whole train who were kissing their parents goodbye or parents giving them last minute advice. "Say hi to al the professors and Hagrid, and give your Grandfather this." Her mother gave her an envelope.

"Ok mom," Rose nodded full of excitement. She would miss her mother a lot but she was so happy she was going to be a student at Hogwarts that she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Now do not wonder off and stay away from trouble if something's wrong don't hesitate to go to your grandfather and listen to your professors very well."

"Goodbye little one," Kingsley said as he hugged her. "And don't forget to have lots of fun too," he whispered in her ear.

Rose grinned and nodded. Her mother gave her one last hug and then the train doors shut. She ran to her compartment and hang out the window with Neville to wave at her mother, Kingsley and his grandmother.

They slowly faded out of sight as they turned and could not see the platform anymore. They sat down.

"Aren't you so excited Neville?" she asked.

Neville gave her a weak smile. "I hope I will do any good."

"Why? We are all beginners we need to learn."

Neville looked kind of sad. "Well everyone in my family thought I was a Muggle until my Uncle pulled a little stunt with me that could have cost me my life but I managed to survive because I used magic. Everyone was so proud and happy that I finally had given them a reason to believe I could use magic."

Rose told him of the many things she had done and afterwards she apologized because she did not want him to feel uneasy.

"It doesn't matter Rose, I like hearing you talk about it,"

They went on talking about the lessons that they had not even attended yet and about Quidditch teams.

"Are you related to Albus Dumbledore the headmaster?" Neville asked when they were talking about Christmas presents.

"Yes he is my grandfather, well sort of. His brother is my grandpa but we don't see him very often. I think he and my mom have had a quarrel even before I was born. I met him on different times and he's a bit grumpy. Does not say really good things about grandfather Albus or my mother. But he's nice to me though. I like my Grandfather Albus a bit more, but I see him more often off course," Rose explained.

"Were those people your parents?" Neville asked.

Rose grinned. "My mom is but Kingsley isn't my father. He's a very good friend of my mother's he wanted to wave me off. Where were your parents?"

Neville looked to his feet and Rose realized maybe that was a bit harsh. For all she knew his parents weren't there because they were dead. "I'm sorry Neville! I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"It doesn't matter Rose. Don't worry."

The compartment door opened.

"Hello there."

A girl with long brown her that was all curled and brown eyes came in. "Can I sit here?" Before they could say she could, the girl had already sat down.

"I am Hermione Granger," she said quickly. Neville became a bit nervous of her and so did Rose a little.

"My name is Rose Dumbledore and this is Neville Longbottom," Rose answered.

"Oh gosh," the girl said. Although she sounded impressed her whole presence said that she wasn't. It was a bit weird. "Are you related to our headmaster?"

Rose nodded. "He is the brother of my grandfather."

"Well that's nice," she said and then she started to talk about a great deal of things Rose didn't understand. She shared a look with Neville and saw he didn't understood as well.

Suddenly Neville sprung up. "My toad Trevor he's gone!"

They searched the compartment but couldn't find him. "I think he must have slipped out when Hermione came in Neville."

Neville paled. "But we will find him I promise!" Rose added quickly.

Hermione, Neville and Rose split up.

She searched and finally in a compartment where two red haired boys, a boy with dreads and a couple of cute girls wherein she found the toad. She thanked them but they stopped her.

"Hey wanna see something great?" one of the red haired boys asked her.

She looked suspicious. "What?" she asked.

"Look in the books squirt then you will see something far more interesting then that toad of yours," the other one said. They looked exactly alike.

"And what am I going to see then?"

"Take a chance!" they said together.

"I'd rather not, thank you!" she said grinning and left with a wave and a last thank you. She gave Neville back his toad.

"Watch him good Neville," she said while Neville thanked her over and over.

"You know who's in the train?!" Hermione said.

Neville and Rose shook their heads.

"Harry Potter!"

"Really?" Rose asked. "That's weird."

"I've read all about him off course. He is rather nice actually."

"Well maybe we get to meet him Neville," Rose said and Neville looked a bit nervous again.

"We should change you know, I expect we will be there soon," Hermione said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx-

When they walked out to the dark platform where people pushed their way through Rose took Neville by the arm. She could care less about Hermione but she did not want to lose sight of Neville.

Hagrid was holding a lamp in his hand as he towered above all the students. He was still the largest man she had ever met.

Neville let out an awe and she smiled. "That's Hagrid, don't let his size creep you out, he's a big teddy bear actually."

"Firs years over here! Alright there Harry?"

As Neville and Rose made their way Rose waved at Hagrid.

"Hi there Rosie ready fur Hogwarts are ya?" he grinned at her. Rose nodded so hard her neck hurtled.

They stepped into tiny boats. Rose was with Neville and a red haired girl and a boy with neat black hair.

As they turned around the bend they saw Hogwarts. It wasn't Rose's first time she saw the castle but everyone around her let out oooh's and awe's. She could understand, even she knew how beautiful the castle was.

When they were inside the were let by Minerva Mcgonnagle. Rose saw she had a very stern face on. And although she had known Mcgonnagle her whole life, even Rose was a little bit intimidated.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. She explained what the four houses were. Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and some of the rules of Hogwarts.

Rose was anxiously waiting. She knew how everything worked. She wanted to get inside.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the

rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as

you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened

under his left ear, and on a red haired boy with a smudged nose. Rose saw that the boy that she bumped into earlier tried to flatten his hair.

Rose followed Mcgonnagle's eyes to Neville. "Neville your cloak!" She putted the cloak in the right way so that he wouldn't look like a fool and he thanked her.

After meeting the ghosts of Hogwarts who surprised the new students with their presence. McGonnagle leaded them in and everyone (Except for Rose of course who had seen it all before) was blown away by the Great Hall.

The hat did his welcoming song which Rose thought was very clever and creative and the sorting began. First of there was…

Abbott Hannah, Rose recognized her from the boat her and Neville were in, and she was sorted into: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Bones Susan was also sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Which one do you wanna get in?" Neville asked Rose.

Rose knew the answer to that one. "Gryffindor. And you?"

"I will be happy if it doesn't send me back home," Neville stuttered.

"That won't happen Neville!" Rose said. Neville shook his head nervously.

"Dumbledore Rose."

Rose heard people whispering as she took a deep breath and didn't show that she was nervous. When she reached the sorting hat her grandfather Albus winked to her and she winked back feeling just a little bit more brave. Mcgonnagle putted the hat on her head and she waited."

"Well well," a voice said. Rose held her breath. "This shouldn't take long you have perseverance and you won't stop until you reach your goal. Slytherin will help you to achieve them. You could become great you know"

Rose was surprised. She didn't want to go to Slytherin. It was always supposed to be Gryffindor, her mother was convinced she would and Rose really wanted to go to Gryffindor house.

"Is see your brave too and very talented, but your actually very shy aren't you? Well I think I know where to put you then….GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped when she quickly gave the hat to Mcgonnagle and sat down to look at the next first year.

The snobby girl, Hermione Granger was sorted in Gryffindor too and sat down across her looking very self-righteous.

Rose looked at Neville while he fell over as he walked to the stool. She felt a little for him as he sat down a long time getting more nervous by the minute. She hoped he wouldn't get send home for real. As it took longer and longer the hat finally shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" Neville ran off

still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Neville sat beside her looking red faced.

"Oh Neville it doesn't matter, it could have happened to anyone. I almost forgot too."

Rose looked furious at a couple of second years who were still laughing and they immediately shut their mouths.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, "Potter, Harry!"

Rose saw the boy she almost ran over stepping forward, and whispers suddenly broke out like little

hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Oh my god," Rose whispered turning red.

"What?" Neville asked.

"I almost ran HARRY POTTER over at the station!" she whispered while slapping herself on her forehead. "Great way to make an impression."

"Well you made a impression at least." Neville grinned.

Rose giggled.

Harry Potter was sitting down but it didn't take the sorting hat very long to say GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table went mad. Everyone shouted and cheered and the red haired twins were shouting "We got Potter!" She herself cheered too. It was an honor for the Gryffindor house to have Harry Potter in their house.

Then after the other first years got sorted too, her grandfather Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Her grandfather winked at her again and she smiled putting her dumb up.

Their dinner appeared and they talked about their families. Nearly Headless Nick sat down with them and told her he was expecting her to be in his house and she turned red as her classmates looked at her.

"You seem to be very acquainted with everyone?" Neville said as he took some potatoes.

"Yeah, I practically grew up here," Rose said. As Nearly Headless Nick showed them how you could be nearly headless. She grinned as Neville turned pale.

After desert the hall went silent as Grandfather Albus stood up again. He explained a couple of rules and after that…

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose frowned.

They then sang the schools anthem. When the prefect boy Percy, started to round up the first year Gryffindors Rose quickly ran to the table were the teachers sat down. Grandfather Albus was talking to professor McGonnagle when he looked up to her.

"Grandfather Albus," she said smiling shyly as he was the headmaster now too. "Mom told me to give this to you." Rose gave him the envelop her mother had given to her. He opened it and looked at it quickly.

"You haven't opened it don't you Rosella?" he asked frowning.

"No no, of course not Grandfather Albus!" she answered quickly shaking her head. Her curls fell before her face.

He smiled at her now. "Good girl, now I would return quickly to you fellow Gryffindor's if I were you. Before you don't know the password and cannot get in the common room." She nodded.

"We are very proud of you Rose," Professor McGonnagle said softly. "Your mother will be delighted and a bit relieved that you got sorted into Gryffindor my dear."

Rose felt her face turn red as she said thank you and ran back to Neville just before they had left the Great Hall.

"Rose here too? Okay let's go then," Percy said, and Percy led them to the Gryffindor tower. Rose wished Neville a good night as she and the other first year girls went to their dorms. Hermione went on about a book Hogwarts a History. But Rose was so tired that when she laid down, she almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes

**I don't own Harry Potter only my own characters. This is a really long one but I really liked writing it. And it just kept getting longer and longer. Just like reading the books , you cannot stop!**

**Have fun and don't be afraid to review. **

**Chapter four Classes **

The next weeks they followed their first classes. Rose took Neville along the whole time. The first morning he got lost and professor Mcgonnagle took him into class while everyone made fun of him. Rose gave them a angry look and told them that they should shut their mouths. As if they knew to find everything at once. She hated that they were taunting Neville.

Neville was happy with her and wasn't ashamed of the fact that she was defending him.

The result was that people didn't laugh at Neville too much and Rose and Neville got to befriend a lot of people. At first they were a little scared of her fury look but when they got to spend time with her they immediately became charmed of her. Dean Thomas a black boy with a friendly face was with her in the Gryffindor house just like Seamus, a sandy-haired boy which could be a little rude at some times. There were also two girls, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, in her dorm, besides Hermoine. Rose taught they were really girly but also very nice. They also got to be pretty good friends with some students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She didn't get close with people from Slytherin but they didn't bother her. Except for that Malfoy boy and his two friends who'd never seen to move from his side, Crappe and Goyle. He was always walking around like he owned the school. Rose found him arrogant.

Rose was surprised at herself. She didn't care much if people would like her like she taught she would. Neville and she became good friends over the first weeks and she liked his company the most. Sure, he was really nervous and kind of clumsy. But Rose taught he was so genuine nice he became her best friend. They could be clumsy together then Rose decided.

Everything was going well but something seemed off. She felt like she was being watched. And it was not just the paintings. Rose would have to look around closely.

Their first flying lesson came and everyone was excited. Neville wasn't at all. The whole morning he was nervous and his face looked a little green.

"C'mon Neville! It will be fun I promise!" Rose tried cheering him up. He shook his head.

"It's going to be a disaster."

"No it isn't, it's going to be a great lesson you'll see."

"Yeah Neville it ought to be easy," said Hermoine who was sitting across of them with a big book.

Rose was surprised but taught that was really nice of her. It wasn't like her at all.

"You know that I read that…" yup there she was again.

"Well Hermoine I do not wanna ruin your mood but you know it's not something you can learn from a book." Rose said sharp

Hermoine paled. "It isn't?"

"No, you've got have that from feeling," Rose felt a little ashamed of her sharp tone. "It will be alright, and if it doesn't, you're the best at every other class we have!"

The rest of the day Hermoine seemed even more nervous than Neville and Rose ended up trying to cheer them up both.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained to Rose. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..." Rose remarked.

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Rose wanted to tell him off as Harry and Ron Weasley jumped to their feet, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Rose and Neville and the other Gryffindors

hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying

lesson.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying

in neat lines on the ground. Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and

yellow eyes like a hawk. Madam Hooch nodded at her and she smiled.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a

broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Rose looked at her broomstick that moved a up a few inches. She tried to say it more forcibly and after three tries it went into her hand. Harry who was standing on her right hat his broom on the first try already.

"Congrats!" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks you too!"

She looked to her left and her smile faded. Neville's voice was creaking and he was sweating a lot. His broom didn't even move at all.

Than madame Hooch showed them how to sit on their broom. Rose, Harry and Ron grinned when she told Malfoy he was doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips."Come back, boy!" she shouted.

"Neville! Just lean forward then you'll get down!" Rose shouted as she wanted to get the broomstick at the end. Harry pulled her back as Neville's broom suddenly went backwards and then went astray and shoot up high in the sky. Then he fell forward and…..WHAM! He crashed.

"Neville!" Rose ran to him.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Rose heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

"Madame Hooch?" Rose exclaimed. "Can I come with? I mean, he's my friend I want to make sure he's alright and all."

Madame Hooch nodded and turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

--

When Rose left the hospital wing it was dinnertime, so she left to the Great Hall. She wanted to stay to comfort Neville but Madame Pomprey insisted she let him rest now. She had said he was going to be alright.

She entered the great hall and the first years from the Gryffindor house began questioning her immediately about Neville. She told everyone he was alright and sat down beside Dean.

"Hey."

Rose looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing behind her. He was holding Neville's Remembrall in his hands.

"Neville dropped this when he fell…" Harry explained. Rose took it from him and thanked him gratefully.

"Don't mention it," he said.

When he walked off she put the Remembrall in her pocket. "Nice of him to pick it up," Rose said.

"You didn't hear?" Seamus asked bewildered.

"Hear what?"

Seamus and Dean described how Harry and Malfoy had a sort of duel on the broomsticks when Malfoy threw the Remembrall away and Harry spectacularly caught it before it hit the ground.

Rose had to admit she was impressed.

--

She only saw Neville the next day at breakfast. Rose was putting the last hand on both of their essay's for Snape.

"Where the heck were you?" she exclaimed while giving him, his essay.

He apologized and began explaining how he came back from the hospital wing and didn't know the password. Then Harry, Ron and Hermoine had come but they were going to a duel with Malfoy. They were caught in a trap and had to run to the third floor and he described the dog who was in a room which scared the hell out of him.

"Your uncle Dumbledore never told you anything about it?"

"No I didn't know it was even here, I swear," Rose admit.

"Weird ha!" Neville said.

"Yeah weird." Rose felt that feeling again, like she was being watched. "Say Neville, have you ever seen anyone look at me?"

Neville looked surprised at the question. "Sometimes yes, but people look at you because you just shine I figure."

Rose blushed a little. "Well I don't mean like I just stand out or something. I mean someone looking at me an numerous accessions."

"Not that I noticed. I will look around for you."

"Thanks Neville."

--

That afternoon she was excited in their Charms Class. Professor Flitwick was teaching them the Wingardium Leviosa spell to make objects move. They had to try with a feather first.

Happily Rose and Neville got paired up. Neville tried and tried but he couldn't do it. Rose was sweating with the effort she gave it but it wouldn't float.

Hermoine was the only one who got it the float up not just a little but all the way to the sealing. Ron, who was paired with her, was looking irritated. Rose didn't understand why. She herself was rather impressed. Maybe there was more to Hermoine than just her bossiness

When class ended Rose was looking for Hermoine. "Hey Hermoine, great how you did that," she said.

Hermoine looked surprised. "Thanks Rose," she sounded happy that she had talked to her at all.

"Don't mention it, I feel really jealous that I couldn't even get it to move, really great job. Maybe you and me could practice it sometime?"

"Um sure," Hermoine said, Rose could have sworn she blushed a little.

"Well I'll see you at Transfiguration, I have to find Neville. He will never find the classroom by himself." She walked off and found Neville quickly. Ron and Harry were walking behind them.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry as they pushed their way into the

crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly. "

Rose became furious at him for saying such an awful thing. The worst thing was that Hermoine knocked into Harry past him. Rose caught a glimpse of her face - and was bewildered to see that she

was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Rose turned around and Harry and Ron almost bumped into her. "You're awful, how could you say a thing like that!"

Ron turned red and got a bit scared of her fury eyes that everyone feared. "You're just jealous and you know it! You should hope that in the next class she won't turn you into a toad!"

Rose ran off from the boys into the direction Hermoine had went to. She found Hermoine in the girls bathroom.

Rose knocked on the door. "Hermoine?"

"Go away!"

"Hermoine, don't let him get you so upset, he's a boy. They are stupid they can't help themselves."

"Please go away everybody hates me," Rose definitely heard her cry.

"I don't hate you Hermoine, and I'm sure that you're overreacting."

"Ron hates me.."

"He doesn't know any better, he's a brat. I like you you're smart. A bit pushy and bossy, but that's why I asked you to practice with me. I thought maybe if I got to know you, you would let your guard down?"

Hermoine silenced. Than the door went open. Rose came in.

That afternoon they bounded and Rose got to understand her better. She was so scared of not doing well because she was a muggle child. She taught if she would be the best everybody would like her. They talked for a long time but then suddenly they heard the ground shudder a little and than a horrible smell.

"What's that?"Hermoine squeaked.

"You're the smart one here," Rose answered concerned.

It was incredible how horrible the smell was. Like rotten fish and eggs at the same time and then that times 10. The shuddering had stopped.

"Maybe…" Hermoine began making a sentence but then they saw something come in, something really big. It's skin was dull granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head

perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"Oh my…." Hermoine squeaked with a little voice. It was turning his ugly little head into their direction. It didn't really seem to see them though.

"Hermoine," Rose whispered, she tried to keep her breathing under control. "At the count of 3 we run to the door and get the hell out of here." They hold hands. "Okay, 1—2—3!"

They ran as fast as they could to the door. The troll looked at them running growling a little. They reached the door and Rose pushed the door. It wouldn't open!

"No open up!" Rose shrieked in panic.

"What are you doing? Open it!" Hermoine exclaimed. The troll turned to them and was coming their way.

"IT WON'T OPEN!" Rose saw the troll lifting it's club. "DIVE!"

They both jumped down to the floor while the troll was trying the hit them with the club. They both screamed petrified. The troll seemed to have concentrated on Hermoine who was trying to avoid the club as she was hiding under the sinks.

Then Rose heard the door open and her heart wanted to stop with relieve. The teachers!

But then she saw Ron and Harry coming in. Her heart went beating faster than it should again. She couldn't think of a spell herself, she hadn't learned enough yet. Harry and Ron would have the same problem.

"Confuse it!" Harry exclaimed desperately to Ron as he seized a tap and threw it against the wall. "Rose get down!"

Rose did what he said and dropped down putting her hands above her head. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it

went.

"Harry!" Rose screamed petrified.

"Oiy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the

troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. The troll tried to get Harry of as Harry desperately tried clinging on his neck.

Rose wanted to pull her wand to at least make it spark a little, whatever would make the troll distracted. She than saw her wand laying on the other side of the bathroom floor.

"Ron do something!"

Ron pulled out his own wand, not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Urgh - troll boogers."

He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room,

closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Rose had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. She thought it was best to shut her mouth, not even breath to loudly.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Harry looked at the ground Ron was still standing there with his wand lifted. Rose would have giggled at the sight of it if she hadn't been trying to be as silent as possible.

"Miss Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall was now founding her anger at Rose. Rose froze and looked at the ground too.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? She told what happened. "It was about to finish me off when they arrived. Rose knew what I wanted to do and tried to stop me before Harry and Ron even came in. She didn't want me to get hurt."

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Rose was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go. Oh and Rose, I will write to your mother about this and you better count on it that your Uncle will do too. Prepare for a fury that's way beyond my own. You understand?"

"Yes professor," Rose answered so quietly that the others almost didn't hear. They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." Harry said.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with them," Harry reminded him he looked at Rose who's head was still red with shame. She had not looked up since they left the girls bathroom. "I'm sorry you got into trouble with your mother and all."

She pulled her shoulders up as if she didn't care. But she did.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. From that moment on, Rose and Hermoine were best friends and Harry and Ron became her best friends too. There are

some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. At least that's what Rose figured.

When she, Neville and Hermoine where trying to fill their plate a boy came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Rose was still on edge and she dropped her plate in a little panic.

"Sorry Rose I didn't mean to scare you."

Rose looked at the boy. He seemed familiar. He was tall, had golden hair that was a bit curly, not as much as her own but still a little bit. He was quite handsome actually.

"It's alright, I'm a bit jumpy right now," Rose assured him.

"I heard you fought a troll! Is that just a rumor or is it a true story?" He had concern in his eyes. Rose was a bit confused. Who was this boy? And why was he acting like they knew each other?

"I'm afraid it's true," Rose admitted turning a little red. She was getting a bit uneasy in a way when her mother told her she had done something wrong and Rose would be ashamed of it.

"I'm glad that you are alright. But try to keep out of trouble Rosella. I mean it!" And with that he went away before Rose could say anything about it.

"Who does he think he is?" Rose muttered, but still said it quietly so the boy wouldn't hear it.

"Well we thought you knew?" Fred and George came out to get some chicken wings.

"What do you mean? Clearly Rose didn't know who he was?" Hermoine said snobby.

Rose figured that later she should talk to Hermoine about the snobby and bossy thing. But for now she turned to Fred and George. "If you know anything, just spit it out."

"Isn't he a fourth year?" Neville asked.

"You would think he is don't you," Fred grinned.

"Because he's so handsome," George said with a high girly voice.

"Who is he?" Rose started to get irritated. "And why does he think he can tell me what to do?"

Fred's face fell a little bit but then he grinned again. "You really don't know don't you? I couldn't believe when Fabian told us you just didn't know."

"Spit. It. Out!" Rose said using her fury eyes on him. Fred shivered a little.

"Oh Rose don't look at me like that, I'm just not the one to tell you. Fabian, me and George are mates. He should tell you himself."

"Fine!" Rose exclaimed. "Fine I'll ask him myself."

Rose looked for the boy, Fabian, herself. But she couldn't find him. Frustrated she walked back to Hermoine and Neville.

"Did you find him?" Hermoine asked.

"No," but he can't hide forever."

"Maybe you should watch Fred and George closely. He's in their year and Fred just said they were best mates. So he bound to show up some time." Neville rationalized.


	5. Chapter 5 Quidditchmatch

**I still do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters. It's a long chapter again! I really need to get them a bit shorter I think? **

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Chapter five Quidditchmatch**

Quidditch season began and news had leaked that Harry would be Gryffindor's new seeker. Harry had told Rose himself, as they were now friends. He would be the youngest seeker in history as first years normally couldn't join the team, but his spectacular save with Neville's Remembrall earned him a spot in the team. She sat beside him encouraging him to eat. "You need your strength."

Harry shook his head and looked really pale.

Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seamus could you be a little more considerate for once!" she said sharply. Rose tried to look around if she saw one of the weasley twins or Fabian. Fred and George were sitting a couple of seats away on the Gryffindor table. But no Fabian.

At eleven 'o clock they all went to the Quidditch pitch. Neville and Rose sat down with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on

one of the sheets Scabbers, Rons rat had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors

"Do you think he'll like it?" Neville asked. He had only been in the way when they had made the banner so they had send him to get more water, which in the end he dropped on the floor two times.

"I think he will won't he?" Hermione answered. "I mean than he knows we are supporting him."

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. The game began. Rose saw Harry looking at their banner and smiled. She knew he liked it. Maybe it would gave him more confidence.

Finally she caught sight of Fabian again. He was sitting only five tribunes away from their group of first years.

"Hermione," she pulled on Hermione's shoulder.

"What?"

"That's him again!" Rose tried to point at Fabian without anyone noticing.

"You want to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's Harry's first game we need to support him."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they followed the match.

Rose saw Ron's twin brothers flying to, Fred and George. They were a funny duo. Their friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by professor McGonnagle.

"…the goal posts are ahead. Come on, now, Angelina. Keeper Bletchley dives, misses!

GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Rose got up her feet with the other Gryffindors and cheered her lungs out of her chest.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Like the game better now you're a student dontcha?" Hagrid asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yes it's way more fun if you belong to a house here."

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Rose looked around if Lee was right. Adrian Pucey from Slytherin dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

"Oh my god! It's the Snitch!," Hermione and Rose screamed highly.

Harry and the Slytherin's seeker were neck to neck racing for the snitch and than WHAM! The crowd roar in anger. Marcus Flint, Slytherin's captain had blocked Harry almost knocking him of his broom.

Rose heard Ron and Dean fighting over soccer's rules but she didn't listen as the Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinner took the penalty and scored.

Rose looked up to Harry again when his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. Rose squeaked and she pulled Hermione's shoulder. It happened again, and again. Rose was afraid Harry was going to fall off.

Lee was still commentating.

No one seemed to notice that Harry's broom was getting higher and higher, swaying trying to get him off.

"Dunno, what Harry thinks he's doing? "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of

his broom... but he can't have..."

The crowd started to see what was happening.

"NO!" Rose and Hermione screamed. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Hermione took Hagrid's binocular and franticly looked at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape, look." Rose grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"Leave it to me." Before Ron or Rose could say another word Hermione left off.

"What do you think?" Rose asked she tried to suppress a scream when Neville squeezed her hand.

Ron pulled his shoulders. "Whatever it is, I hope it's quick."

"Don't worry Neville, look Fred and George are going to get him!" Rose reassured Neville. As they both looked how the Weasley's tried to get to Harry, his broom only got higher and higher. It didn't do any good and Harry looked as if he couldn't hold on much longer as the broom jumped up and down. "Never mind Neville don't look," Rose said fearful.

Then suddenly Harry was able to climb up his broom again he flew off.

"Neville you can look again, Harry's got it under control," Rose said almost screaming with relief.

Hermione joined them again.

"What did you.." Rose asked but Hermione cut her off.

"Later," she said.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the

game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules. They had won.

Later Rose went to Hagrid's hut with Neville. She had not been to him since the year started because she was so distracted with her classes. "Hi there Rosie!" Hagrid exclaimed when he opened the door letting them in. "And Neville was it? Come on in al make ya some tea."

"Sorry I haven't visited you earlier Hagrid. I was so overwhelmed by everything."

"Don worry about it Rose, I can understan," he put some tea into their cups. Neville smelled it and Rose was nodding it was okay. She was used to the strong smell of Hagrid's self planted tea.

"You just missed Harry, Ron and Hermione," Hagrid said.

"Oh?" Rose was surprised. But then she remembered. Hagrid had brought Harry to Daigon Alley.

"Harry alright? With the Quidditch match and all," Neville asked shrinking a little with the thought of it.

"Yes he was but those three are puttin' their noses in stuff that's not their business," Hagrid muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Hagrid looked at her grinning. "Don' join their noses Rosie. I heard you got into big trouble because of a troll Harry and Ron had a fight with."

Now Rose shrunk to. She had a very angry letter from her mom that morning.

_ROSE!_

_What were you thinking! Minerva and your Grandfather Albus wrote me that you had fought a troll?! They made it sound like it was a little thing and went as vaguely as they could in their letters but I know better. You should not be around people who get you in trouble like that. I don't care what the situation was. _

_You are not to be chasing after trolls, dragons or whatever you put your mind to. If someone else is endangered you go to your professors and not go after it yourself! Are you insane?!_

_Behave!_

_Your Mother_

"Yeah," Rose muttered. "But it wasn't like I had a choice and in the end Harry and Ron saved Hermione and me. It wasn't like I looked for that stupid stinking troll."

"Just watch yourself Rosie, wouldn't want anything happening to you," Hagrid said firmly, she never heard him sound like that.

* * *

Rose and Hermione met up in the Library. They had tons of homework and she could use her help. Rose liked to study she noticed. And Hermione and herself were found a lot at the Library. But today Hermione wasn't looking at her homework, strangely out of character but she wasn't. She had informed Rose about Harry, Ron and her talk with Hagrid. They found out the three headed dog from the third floor was guarding something. Something Snape wanted and it had something to do with Nicolas Flamel.

"Do you know who that is?" Hermione asked.

"Well it does ring a bell, Nicolas Flamel, I think my Grandfather Albus is friends with him." Rose thought about it but she couldn't remember how Nicolas Flamel fitted in the puzzle.

"Have you asked Fabian what his deal was yet?" Hermione asked.

"No I would have told you right away Hermione," Rose said while she grabbed a big book and started to read.

"Well I think you get your chance very soon," Hermione said.

"How come?" Rose asked curiously.

"He's coming this way."

Then Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rose can I speak to you?"

Rose looked at Hermione. "I don't mind I'll see you back in the Gryffindor tower."

With that Rose sighed and nodded to Fabian. They went outside to sit by the lake. Fabian seemed to have trouble finding words.

"You really don't know who I am?" Fabian asked looking at her with his blue eyes. They were really sparkling, no, more of a twinkle.

"You only seem really familiar. But I can't remember who you must be," Rose admitted.

"Well you wouldn't recognize me I guess, we never met," he said.

Rose waited.

"I'm…well my last name is Dumbledore too, were family. You're my cousin."

Rose expected much but this wasn't it. But now she looked more carefully at him. Those eyes, the same twinkle grandfather Albus had. That's why he looked familiar.

"Really? But…how?" Rose asked confused.

"Your mother is my father's sister. They are both children of Aberforth our grandpa."

"This is weird, I have never known that my mother had a brother nor that I had a cousin. How did you know?"

"Well I've known forever but your mother and my dad had some kind of big fight when I was just a baby. I never found out why though. They haven't spoken since you were born. That's all I know."

"But this is great, I've got a cousin!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes," Fabian said. "I just didn't know how to tell you, I figured you didn't know."

They talked more and stayed there almost the whole evening. From that moment on they were not only family but friends too. Rose was full of excitement when she told, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Christmas came and Hermione, Neville and her other classmates were packing their trunks to go home. Except for Harry, Ron and his brothers.

She would miss Hermione and Neville very much. Neville was her best friend from the start and she would miss just sitting around with him and practicing spells together. They could talk for hours easily.

Hermione had become her best friend. She could talk with her about everything and they studied together a lot. It was nice to have a girl as best friend to.

Rose, Neville and Hermione met up to go to the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick promised her every year that when she get in her first year of Hogwarts she would get the honor of putting the Christmas tree peak on top of it.

Neville and Hermione gasped at the hall looked which spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. The biggest one was next to the professors table. Professor saw her coming and held the peak in his hands.

"Just swish and flick Rose," he said laughing.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Rose said. And she directed the peak on top off the tree. Hermione helped her a lot with the spell so she could do it on her own. "Oh my god this does feel good, professor Flitwick."

Hermione and Neville were smiling. "Well I've got to go to…"

"The Library," Neville and Rose said at the same time.

Hermione left and Neville and Rose looked at the tree.

"What was the deal with putting the peak on top" Neville asked.

"I just have wanted to do that ever since I was little and saw professor Flitwick do it," Rose answered. "I don't know why it's such a big thing for me."

"Back when you were little we made a bigger deal of Christmas. You always asked if you could do it," professor Dumbledore putted his hands on her shoulders. "He promised you, you could do it when you learned Wingardium Leviosa."

Neville was a bit startled seeing her grandfather, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"And now I finally did it," Rose responded enthusiastic. "You saw me do it?"

"I was kind of waiting for it, to be honest." He smiled. "Your mother is arriving late tonight. You will see her tomorrow."

"Okay, Grandfather Albus." He left as Neville was looking at her bewildered. "What?"

"It's just weird seeing you and him together," Neville explained. "I don't know he is the headmaster, you my best friend and all. It's just a little getting used too."

"Oh Neville!" she exclaimed.

Neville was startled and move back a few steps as she hugged him. "What's the matter with you!?"

"You just said I was your best friend, you've never said it before, I have a lot of times, you never said it."

Neville patted her on the back a little. "Well I thought that was clear already that we were." She let him go. "I didn't knew it meant so much to you."

"You won't have to give me anything for Christmas now," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, all you want for Christmas is me right?" he joked back at her.

Rose laughed. "Right Neville, right."

* * *

The next morning Neville and Hermione left and Rose, Harry and Ron went to the common room which Rose, Harry and the Weasleys had to themselves now. Although Percy wasn't the greatest company but with all their joking around, Fred and George were great to have there.

The next morning Rose woke up she found a pile of presents in front of her bed. She stood up and looked at what she got. Hermione got her a book of different kind of Herbals, which looked very interesting, maybe she should let Hagrid read it. Ron had gotten her a books of chocolates, Hagrid gave her a beautiful picture of him and herself as a little girl, maybe six year old, yes she was wearing her purple snow boots which she loved. She saw the picture move while Hagrid and six year old rose were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. Which sometimes knocked her over as Hagrid made very large snowballs. She putted the picture on her nightstand.

Neville's present had a note with it.

_Merry Christmas Rose,_

_I know you were already happy when I said we were best friends but I still wanted to give you your Christmas present. I hope you like it!_

_See you soon!_

_Neville_

She tore it open and saw a beautiful golden hairpin in the shape of a half moon. It also had a blue diamond sated star at the end of it.

"Wow Neville!" she whispered. It looked really expensive. And she loved it.

Harry gave her a whole box of sweets and Chocolate Frogs. Which she immediately began to eat. Her mother had given her a beautiful blue dress and her grandfather Albus gave her a CD of her favorite band "Lefty Shadows". Her cousin Fabian had given her an poster of the same band. With a letter to tell her that he regretted that they couldn't spend the holiday's together but that they would both do their best to find out how to get his dad and her mother to talk to each other again.

And at last professor McGonnagle and professor Flitwick had given her a writing feather with a golden inkpot.

She put the CD on and put on the beautiful new blue dress. As she sang loudly (and very badly) with the song she fixed her hair and putted it in a perfect messy knot she putted her new hairpin into the knot on the left side of her head.

She went down to find Harry and Ron. Both with a knitted sweater. Harry held a silvery cloak up.

"Nice sweaters boys!" she said laughing.

"Thanks," Ron growled. But Harry seemed really happy with it.

"What's that?" she asked while nodding to the silver cloak. Then she realized. "Wait. Is that an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes," Harry said. He put it on and only his head was showing, floating above the ground.

"Wicked!" she exclaimed. "Who you got it from?"

"I don't know there was a note that came along with it, but it wasn't signed."

"Maybe professor McGonnagle?" Ron guessed. "She gave you the Nimbus."

"No that was because I didn't have a broom and all, but this?" Harry said still bewildered. "And the note said it had belonged to my father."

"Wow," Rose said a bit concerned not sure how to respond. Harry's parents were killed by the most evil wizard of all time Voldemort. Everyone knew that.

Harry put the cloak in his closet.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner at Hogwarts

**Don't own HP, JK does..**

**Chapter six Dinner at Hogwarts**

They sat down at the Great Hall's Christmas dinner. There was only one table because there were never a lot of students during the Christmas break so they just sat down at one table instead.

"Mom!" Rose exclaimed. Her mother hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek numerous times. "Mother please, you're embarrassing me!" Rose whispered to her mother as Harry, Ron, Fred, George and even Percy were trying not to grin.

"I'm sorry dear," Her mother apologized. "It's just been really uneventful since you've been gone, ive missed you so much."

They walked to the dinner table that was stalled with a lot of really good Christmas food. "I missed you to mom," Rose whispered to her mom and her mother smiled. "And I'm so sorry for the a—troll thing."

Her mother kissed her on the cheek again. "You haven't got into any trouble since then, and I was a bit too harsh, so don't worry about it Rosie."

Professor Dumbledore kissed her mother on the cheek and sat down to her mother and professor Flitwick. Rose was sitting next to her mother and Harry sat down beside her.

Hagrid came and took up room enough were three person could have sat down. Professor McGonnagle looked a little uncomfortable.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Let our Christmas dinner begin," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The feast was amazing. She saw all her favorites on the table and she licked her lips. Then she looked at Harry. "What are you waiting for Harry?" Rose said while she shoved some turkey on his plate. He was looking at the feast as if he had never seen anything like it before. Rose was used to it.

"At the Dursley's we had one turkey and some potatoes, which I didn't get anything from. I was stuck with leftovers."He looked at all the stuff Rose was putting on his plate. Rose saw his eyes lighten as If he could not believe it.

"Eat it!" Rose commanded smiling. He almost attacked his plate when started eating.

It was great! Fred and George were joking around and everyone couldn't help but laugh about the jokes they were making. Hagrid was drinking more and more and laughed the hardest. Her grandfather and Professor Flitwick were exchanging a lot of jokes which made Rose laugh a few times. She mostly just filled her mother in about all the things that were happening during her school year.

After the Christmas feast The Weasley's and Harry asked Rose if she wanted to join them in a snowball fight. She asked her mother if she could and she agreed, saying they would meet up that night.

It was a great afternoon when the Weasley's, Harry and Rose could just run around and have fun without any care in the world. When they finally got inside they were all cold, wet and very tired. Rose said goodbye to the Weasleys and Harry and went to her mother's accommodation. Her mother and herself had lived there permanently when she was younger. Now they stayed there only with the holidays. There was a very big living room filled with light as there was one big window that covered a whole wall. A piano was placed in front of the window, which in daylight sparkled like a diamonds. The rest of the living room was filled with comfy chairs and couches and there was a separately level with a dinner table. Apart from the living room there where two bedrooms, one for Rose and one for her mother. Also they had a little bathroom and a small kitchen.

Her mother sang a Christmas song while grandfather Albus played the piano. Rose joined them and sang with her mother. When the song was over the sat down with chocolate milk.

As primarily her grandfather and mother talked, Rose remembered that Hermoine had asked her if her grandfather had known a Nicolas Flamel.

"Grandfather Albus didn't you have a friend called Nicolas Flamel?" Rose asked innocently.

He looked up at her. "Yes I have, why would you ask about him?"

"Well I just," she stopped searching for a excuse without betraying Hermoine.

"Yes?" He frowned at her but he seemed to be amused.

"I just was reading something and came across his name," Rose said making her voice clear. "It just didn't say anything more about him. So I was walking around with it and I couldn't remember him except that you said he was your friend?"

"Well I haven't seen Nicolas for a long time now, and our meeting was very brief, nothing special dear. I'm afraid I won't be any use to your bothersome thoughts floating around in your head."

"Okay," Rose said disappointed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to ask about him? Or maybe tell why you've been so interested?"

"No, grandfather Albus," Rose said in the most innocent voice she could.

Rose didn't notice, but her mother had looked curious at Albus Dumbledore.

As grandfather Albus wanted to talk to her mother again. Rose had one more question.

"I have another question." Rose said. Her mother and grandfather Albus waited.

"Do tell," her grandfather said.

"I met my cousin, Fabian. He told me he was the son of mom's brother. I never knew you had a brother?" Rose looked at her mother who sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me? Fabian told me that you and your brother had some kind of fight even before I was born. Was it the same one you had with grandfather Aberforth?"

Alliana didn't look at Rose she looked at Albus but he didn't say anything. "It was the same one yes. Something happened before you were born. They were mad at me, and I have to add that they were right. Your grandfather Aberforth started to talk to me at one point when you were born but I don't think he ever forgave me truly. Fabian's father, who's called Aeron, never had it in him to forgive me for what I've done. Because I agree with him I never tried to get in contact again. I had forgotten about Fabian."

"Well what happened then? It cannot be that bad that you won't ever speak to each other again!"

Her grandfather Albus said: "It's a gift to be young enough so that you don't understand that two people can never seem to forgive each other. Aeron and your mother are two stubborn people. Maybe you and Fabian will be able to bring them together again. One day."

Alliana shook her head. "I don't think that will ever be possible but if you want to get to know Fabian better and maybe your uncle Aeron too, then I can only encourage that."

"Can't you tell me what happened to the two of you then?" Rose asked.

"No, you're too young to know that, maybe when your older," Alliana sighed deeply again.

* * *

Christmas break came to an end. Lessons went on and more homework and studying was required. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Rose didn't have a lot more time to look for Nicolas Flamel.

"Are you sure professor Dumbledore was telling you the truth?" Hermoine asked while she threw another book back on the shelf.

"How should I know!" Rose said while she was reading. "I'm not asking him again. I felt guilty enough as it is, for lying to him."

"I'm sorry but this is so frustrating!"

"Hey Rose!" Rose looked up to see Fabian.

"Fabian! You had a good holiday?" Rose asked exited.

"Yes I have but…" he looked at Hermoine who was just sitting down again.

"Hermoine can know everything you have to say, Fabian."

"Ok, good," Fabian said. "I asked my father what to fight was about but he wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't want to talk about you at first, but I told him what a great person you are. He agreed to meet up for the summer. He still had to think about letting your mother in too but I will try my best."

"I know you will Fabian," Rose said. "I couldn't get my mother nor grandfather Albus to talk."

"Well grandpa Aberforth wasn't too keen on him either actually."

"Strange, don't you think?" Rose said.

"Maybe they were all in it and your grandfather Albus picked Alliana's side," Hermoine pointed out.

"Maybe," Fabian agreed. "Well I have to meet up with Fred and George. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Rose and Hermoine said.

Rose and Hermoine went to their common room and sat down by the fire. Ron challenged Hermoine for a game of wizard chess. The only thing she wasn't good at so Ron used it at the fullest.

Harry came back from Quidditch practice covered in mud. At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole, nobody knew, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Rose, who leapt up .

"Shut up all of you or I'll put this curse on you one by one and throw you out of the window!" Everybody got scared of her and they went to their business. "Hermoine do you know the counter curse?"

Hermoine had her wand out already a performed the spell. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Rose asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. Rose felt like crying because Malfoy was being so mean. But she could do no good with tears. So she chose the other emotion. Anger. She stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I am going to curse Malfoy," Rose said putting her teeth together.

Harry stopped her. "We will get him another time. With this mood of yours you'll get expelled for killing him."

Rose sat down and tried to calm down, surprisingly Harry did have some calming affect on her.

"Maybe not a bad idea to let her go," Ron muttered softly.

Rose saw Harry reaching for his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Harry got the card from him and then froze. It was Dumbledore's card. I've found him!" Harry whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listento this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

The rest of them were really excited. Hermoine jumped to her feet. "Wait a minute I'll be right back!"

She came back with a large book. She told them that Nicolas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!

* * *

"What do you want to do with the information?" Rose asked Hermoine.

"Well we know that Snape's after it, we just need to know how to stop him." Hermoine said.

They were in the Library, again, and Neville joined them as they made an essay for professor McGonnagle that had to be a 600 words. Hermoine and Rose were talking as much as they could in code.

"Why aren't you just going to professor McGonnagle?" Rose whispered.

"And say what to her exactly, we cant really proof it," Hermoine said.

"Well…well… Hmpf… Let's just get this thing done," Rose growled .

Later that day Neville insisted that Rose would take some time off. "C'mon no studying!"

"You know what Hermoine said? That we should have began a month ago and that were never gonna make up for the delay if we don't study at least for 8 hours a day not including our classes off course."

"Yeah and you and Hermoine keep saying that, I didn't forget, c'mon," he said. "Some free time will do you good, you look like a mess."

He pulled her out of the common room and they walked outside.

"He what did you mean 'I look like a mess'?" Rose asked.

Neville pulled her to the lake and pointed at her reflection. "Look for yourself, ever since you and Hermoine went mental with studying, you both weren't paying that much attention anymore if you brushed your hair or not."

Rose looked at her reflection in the water. Neville was right, her hair was full of knits and it looked a little greasy.

"Oh no!" Rose shrieked and Neville laughed. "Pff, thanks Neville." But she had to laugh herself. Then she took a rubber band from her pocket and fixed her hair into a messy knot. "Well it's a bit better I think." She sighed. They laid down on the grass until nightfall.

"You know that Venus is such a hot planet it could melt lead," Rose said.

"No I didn't. What would you do with if you could melt that," Neville asked.

Rose laid her hands upon her belly. "What with my wand you mean?"

"Yes," Neville answered grinning. "I mean, it would be pretty cool, don't it?"

"I think so," Rose agreed. "Maybe we can do it someday, maybe in our sixth year. Who knows."

"Do you think there is live on other planets." Neville asked.

"I don't know, I suppose so."

"Maybe we should ask professor Sinistra," Neville laughed.

"That would be a question with her academic look on things, hi professor, do you think there's life on other planets."

They laughed again really loud at the thought of professor Sinistra's face if they would ask her.

At one moment Rose yawned. "I think I'm going to bed." She said stretching out. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah okay." As they walked back to the Gryffindor tower Neville suddenly hit himself on the head.

"What?"

"I forgot to give my essay to professor McGonnagle, I promised to give it to her tonight because I forgot to give it to her in class."

"Okay," Rose said laughing while Neville ran towards professor McGonnagle's study.


	7. Chapter 7 Philosophers Stone

**I do not own HP!**

**Maybe I'm rushing little bit? **

**Chapter Seven The Philosophers Stone**

Rose woke up that morning with a bad feeling. She got up and brushed her hair. Hermione wasn't up yet. Which was strange, usually she was the first one up. Rose walked over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione?" she pulled her shoulder. "Hermione, are…. Are you crying?"

Rose definitely saw tears when she looked up. "What the matter?"

The whole story came out, how Hagrid had a dragon and Harry, Ron and herself would give the dragon too Charlie, Ron's brother, Charlie worked with dragons and would bring it back with him to Romania. But Malfoy ratted them out to Filch and Harry and Hermione were caught being out of there dorms at one o clock in the night.

Neville was caught too, and brought to the professor as was Malfoy. Harry, Hermione and Neville lost 50 points and Malfoy too.

"Well," Rose said while she swallowed. "50 points isn't that bad, could've been worse. You will earn it back with all your good answers."

Hermione shock her head. "50 each." Her voice sounded unnaturally high.

Rose coughed when she choked. "150 points!"

Hermione buried her head in her arms and cried again. "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just, well you tried to help Hagrid didn't you? You had good reason. Maybe….Hey maybe no one will notice?!"

But everybody noticed. Hermione and Neville fell silent during the days. Everyone ignored them except for the Slytherins who as they past them were cheering and clapping for them.

Harry seemed to suffer the most. He was off course the most known and admired. Now he was the most hated. Rose felt for him and she and Ron stood by them telling them to ignore everyone. Although Hermione had told her not to curse anyone if they said anything. Rose couldn't hold her temper as two fourth years from Slytherin cheered for yet another time to Harry and Neville while they were walking to Charms class.

She cursed them with the same curse Malfoy had used on Neville and she got an hour detention from it.

"You didn't have to do that," Neville said depressed.

"Off course I do," Rose said still panting with anger.

Two nights later Ron and Rose waved them out as Harry, Hermione and Neville went down for their detention.

Rose and Ron spend their evening playing chess. But Ron was so ridiculously good at it that she turned to bed early.

* * *

The next day after they had their classes Harry and Rose had met up in the Library. They would study together for Potions, but their book was laying useless on the side of the table as Harry told her what happened in the forest.

"So you think that was Voldemort in the forest?"

Harry frowned. "I didn't know there was someone who called him by his name, everyone else wouldn't dare too."

Rose pulled her shoulders but wanted to go on with their conversation. Her grandfather had told her that if she would fear to speak the Dark Lords name out loud she would only increase her fear for him.

"Wait don't you think that maybe he wants the Philosophers stone to become immortal!"

Harry nodded. "That was my thought exactly."

"But it's protected, you won't be in danger Harry," Rose told him. "And with that, my grandfather is here. Nothing can happen to you while he's here."

Harry sighed. "I suppose your right." He rubbed his lightning shaped scar. "I wish this headache would go away though."

Exams came and Neville and herself were resting by the lake, looking at the clouds.

"That one's a sheep, I tell you," Neville said.

"No it's just a… well," she grinned. "A really ugly cat."

"If you mean it looks like Mrs. Norris, I agree."

Fred and George, Lee Jordan and Fabian came walking towards them.

"Hey, Rose, look at this," Fred said. He whispered a spell on the water and a big tentacle came up to the surface.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose and Neville got to their feet quickly.

"What is that?" Rose exclaimed.

"It's a squid," Lee Jordan said.

"C'mon tickle it," George added. "We woke her up especially for you."

"No it will drown you," Neville shrieked.

"No it won't, c'mon you know you want too," Fabian grinned.

Rose stretch out here hand and tickled the tentacle. She laughed out loud and encouraged Neville to try to. The rest of the afternoon they were tickling the squid. The squid seemed to actually enjoy it.

When the sun was setting and the temperature became sultry it became too much a effort to make any movements at all, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and some Hufflepuf's joined them by the lake to celebrate the end of their exams.

Rose laid down on her back again. She closed her eyes for a little bit. Then she fell asleep.

"_Rose…Rose…" a figure spook as it stretched out it's hand. She first couldn't see him as smoke was covering him in shadows. _

"_Rose, bring me the stone….," the voice spook the figure again. _

_Rose couldn't speak up. It was like her mouth wasn't even there. "Bring the stone to me Rose!" _

_The mist was fading. The figure couldn't be described, it was cloaked in black. If she could only get a glimpse…._

"_Take my hand…"_

_Rose stretched her hand and took his doubtfully, and when she touched it a terrible pain went through her body. _

"_BRING ME THE STONE!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Rose screamed in her dream, no. She was awake. But it was still her voice that was crying out.

"ROSE!" Neville exclaimed. "Wake up!"

The pain was so horrible. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Somebody get help!"

"Is she dying?"

"It's taking too long I'll carry her to the hospital wing." Fabian picked her up and Neville ran after him. "Weasley! Get professor McGonnagle!"

There were a lot of voices. Everything was one blur of pain.

"What happened!?" professor McGonnagle asked Fabian, the Weasley twins and Neville.

"I don't know," Fabian answered frustrated. "One minute we were laying down and relaxing. And then suddenly she started to scream her lungs out."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No she must have fallen asleep, but nothing was wrong," now it was Neville that answered, trembling. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Sure Mister Longbottom," professor McGonnagle said, but her eyes betrayed her. "Mister Weasley, both of you, get professor Snape. Run as fast as you can, NOW!"

Rose was still screaming as Snape walked in. "Thank god Severus, come here, quick!"

"How long?" He asked without looking at her.

"Ten minutes maybe more," professor McGonnagle answered.

"Then this has to work for now." Madam Pomprey and professor McGonnagle held Rose tight while Snape pour down the potion he had in his hand.

It took a minute or two but then the pain stopped. Rose dared to open her eyes.

Madam Pomprey, professor McGonnagle and professor Snape were standing around the bed.

"What happened Rose?" professor Mcgonnagle asked.

"I..It…It was a… a….dream…" Then she fainted.

* * *

Night had fallen when Rose opened her eyes. She was still shaking. This was the hospital wing. How did she get here. Then she remembered. That dream. The pain. It was abnormal. But somehow they were connected. Who was that cloaked figure.

Then she froze. She heard a howling voice, it came closer and closer. "Hello?"

It was silent for a minute then a ghostly face came right in front of her and howled. The face went right through her and she fainted again. As a voice in her head spook.

"_We will meet again!"_

* * *

It was daylight when she woke up again. Harry sat next to her bed in his pajama and robe reading a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Hey you're awake," he said closing his book.

"What happened," Rose asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well, something different than just the flu I guess," Harry said.

Rose's memories rushed back again. She shivered. It had been terrifying. And the pain was so intense, nothing like she ever felt again.

"You don't know?" Rose asked she tried to sit up.

"No I have no idea," Harry admit. "Dumbledore said you suffered a lot of pain, it had to do with something you experienced in the past."

Rose frowned at him. "I can't think of anything I'm afraid." She shook her head, she would have to ask him. "Why are you here, Harry."

"Well," Harry explained. "We discovered that Hagrid got Norbert, his dragon, from a stranger in the pub and he unintentionally revealed how to get past Fluffy."

"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaimed. "That stranger must have been Voldemort. Did he get it?"

"No," Harry smiled. "We thought that Snape was working for Voldemort to get him the stone, in the end it wasn't him though. It was Quirrel."

"Quirrel?" Rose frowned surprised. "Or stuttering Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He's afraid of his own shadow. I don't believe it."

"It's the truth!" Harry said, realizing how unbelievable it sounded. "Voldemort was on the back of his head. It was like he had two faces. Really horrible look if you ask me."

"No way!"

Harry told her how Hermione and Ron went to the third floor and got through all kinds of enchantments and how in the end Dumbledore told him how Harry had killed Quirrel by touching him."

"So," Rose said bewildered. "Voldemort is gone? But what of the stone then?"

"Two questions I asked Dumbledore too. First one, no, Voldemort isn't gone. I've just delayed him a little bit, he can't get to the stone anymore. Nicolas Flamel chose to destroy the stone." He swallowed. "So him and his wife will die, but Voldemort won't be able to became immortal."

"So he was his friend after all."

"Yes, I think he lied so you wouldn't go after it."

"Well I didn't," Rose grinned. "You did."

Later that day Hermione and Ron finally were let into the Hospital wing. Harry had to tell the whole story again from the moment they had parted ways and what Dumbledore had said about the stone.

"But then," Hermione hesitated. "Then Nicolas Flamel and his wife will die won't they?"

"Yes but my grandfather says: 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'" Rose reassured them.

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"Don't you think he maybe had planned it this way?" Hermione asked. "I mean with the invisibility cloak and all. It was all to convenient don't you think?"

Rose looked surprised. "He wouldn't do that Hermione! At least, I think he doesn't… No I think about it…"

Harry answered. He's a funny man, your grandfather. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

Rose nodded. Her grandfather had a hand for that sort of things.

* * *

The next day after a lot of begging and blinking with her eyes, Rose and Harry were allowed to go to the feast in the Great Hall.

"You are very persuasive Rose, that was scary good," Harry said laughing as they were walking out of the hospital wing.

"She was the one who helped my mom when she went into labour. She has an soft spot I think," Rose said neglectful. But she knew better, she knew how to use her charms and innocent eyes when she wanted something.

The Great Hall was decorated silver and green and they both moaned. Slytherin had won the housecup off course.

"Oh by the way," Harry remembered. "I'm sorry but we thought we didn't have a choice yesterday. Hermione petrified Neville when he wanted to stop us. So please don't use your fury eyes on us, he was trying to do the good thing. But I know your very protective when it comes to Neville. So I apologize." He awaited her reaction.

Rose looked surprised. "He really did that? Neville stood up to you?"

Harry was relieved. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty brave of him."

"I think so too," Rose nodded and laughed.

Neville and Rose fell into an embrace when they reached the Gryffindor table. Everyone was greating Harry as if he just had won a war. But it kind of was in the end. Everyone in the great hall pointed at him and even stood up to get a better look. Rose thought it was very disrespectful. Fabian embraced her too saying he had been really worried. It warmed her heart. She started to notice that some of the pointing was meant for her as well.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you

with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our

delicious feast. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding. Slytherin is in first place."

The Slytherin table burst out in cheers. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver.

Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had

burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening.

"We are tight with Slytherin!" Hermione screamed to Rose. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Rose had threw her arms around Neville and hugged him, after just one second they disappeard under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking ProfessorMcGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

Rose hugged Hermione as they cheered for their victory. It was the best night of her life!

The next day they were heading back to their homes. Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville shared a compartment together. They were talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier, eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns. When they finally arrived at Kings Cross and walked through the barrier, back to the Muggle world.

Rose hugged and kissed her mother who almost cried but tried to keep herself together. She was waiting for them with Neville's grandmother.

Rose was delighted when his grandmother said she was proud of him for bringing the victory for their house.

"How was your year dear?" her mother asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Eventful. I want you to say hi to someone," Rose added, she had seen Fabian. She pulled him to her mother.

"This is my mother," Rose said. "Mom this is Fabian."

Fabian and her mother shook hands. "You have grown a lot Fabian, the last time I saw you, you were just a little toddler. Look at you now."

"Yeah," Fabian grinned. "I grew a few inches."

Rose was delighted. Fabian gave her a tight hug. "I will let you know about visiting this summer. I have to go, my father is outside waiting."

Rose didn't want him to go but she would see him soon enough.

She and Neville hugged Hermione and said their goodbyes to Ron and Harry.

"Hope you have good summer," she said softly as she looked doubtfully at the Dursley's.

Oh, I will," said Harry, and she was surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

**The end of book one! Hope you had fun! I sure did writhing it. Next up book two. A bit of spoiler… Instead of Ginny, Rose will get the diary of Tom Riddle. I'm curious how it will turn out. Please feel free to comment! Even if it's about my English. (It's probably awful) **


	8. Chapter 8 Book 2 Dumbledore's visit

**I do not own HP**

**Rose will get Tom Riddle's diary instead of Ginny. Wonder what happens. Hope you enjoy!**

**Book two: Chamber of secrets**

**Chapter one Dumbledore's visit.**

Rose was putting on the CD her grandfather had given her at Christmas. She had already listened to it endlessly but the band hadn't bore her yet.

She danced around while she held her Astronomy book in her hands, trying to read it while she was still dancing. At one moment she thought she heard to doorbell rang, but her music was so hard that she decided she didn't. She was bouncing on the bed when Neville opened the door and grinned at sight of her. She bounced on the bed and let out a ashamed high yell as she saw him.

"Neville! Hop on the bed so I can give you a hug."

Neville came bouncing on the bed too and they hugged each other tightly when finally she turned the music down.

"You surprised me I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Well grandma had promised to come by. And well it's been four weeks already since the holidays began, I have to say I missed you already."

"Oh Neville," Rose said exited He was the most honest boy she had ever met. That was what she liked about him.

"Let's go downstairs."

She hadn't seen Neville for so long. None of her friends actually. But she did write them constantly. Also her cousin Fabian. She couldn't wait to see him and meet her uncle, he had said she could come and visit but she received a note from him yesterday morning. Her uncle Aeron wasn't ready for it yet.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know I told you that you could come and visit me here, but my father didn't want you travelling without your mother and take precious time she could spend with you away from her. And he isn't ready yet to face your mother. _

_I'm sorry but we have to be patient for now. Maybe next year he will be ready. And maybe your mother will be too. _

_With love _

_Fabian_

Rose shook Mrs. Longbottom's hand a bit shyly. The woman looked so strict.

"Well Rosella, I hope you have had a good summer so far," she said as strictly as her face stood, but she smiled friendly.

"I did thank you, Mrs. Longbottom."

Her mother had made some tea and they sat down in their living room.

"Mom?" Rose asked when she and Neville finished their tea. "Can I show Neville around town?"

Her mother was always scared to let her go out on her own for some strange reason.

"I don't know," her mother hesitated.

"Ah Alliana, let them go outside. It must be boring hearing grownups talk about day to day life. Neville's with her and they need to catch up don't you agree?"

"Yes mom can we? Neville's with me we'll be alright."

"Okay," her mother gave in and Rose took Neville's hand and pulled him to the door.

"But don't stay out to long! Your grandfather is coming over for dinner, so get back before five!"

"Sure mom! Don't worry! C'mon Neville," Rose said while she shut the door.

**Alliana's POV **

"I wanted to talk to you about something Alliana," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Well go on Augusta," Alliana said with a bad presentiment about it.

"Does your daughter know that she's the Dark Lords child?"

Alliana shook her head. Although she was a grown woman, Augusta Longbottom always made her feel like a little child.

"Now there, Alliana, don't look so frightened. I'm not going to tell her, and neither should you. It was a good decision not to tell her. She's too young."

"Does…does Neville know?"

"No," Mrs. Longbottom shook her head. "How would he? Their twelve years old. They shouldn't know."

Alliana nodded. "As far as I am concerned that will stay that way for her whole life."

"Now Alliana, that would be the perfect situation wouldn't it?" Albus Dumbledore said.

Alliana made a little sound and even the normal so calm Mrs. Longbottom made a little jump.

"Albus!" Mrs. Longbottom said with recovered calm. "Still appearing from out of nowhere as usual."

"I do have a talent for not being seen when I don't want to."

Albus sat down and whipped his wand to let the teapot poor some tea in a cup. "Where's Rosella gone off to?"

"She's outside with Neville," Alliana said while she was fiddling her fingers.

"Babysteps, dear niece, babysteps," Albus said while he took a sip from his tea.

"But about Rosella. I told you before, you shouldn't live in that fantasy world of yours. She's a very bright girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she found out herself."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Longbottom said firmly. "She wouldn't know where to look."

"Her friend miss Granger might. The two of them, found out about the philosopher's stone all by themselves. I told you before Alliana you have to be prepared for when she's going to ask questions about her father. She's bound to want to know someday."

"What do you want me to do? Tell the truth?"

"Not if she asks tomorrow I agree. But when she's older. She's not curious about him right now. But she will be someday. And then we have to be the ones that tell her. Not people who will have the intention to turn her against us."

"She's very pretty," Mrs. Longbottom said. "No doubt she's going to grow up a beautiful young woman like yourself Alliana dear, she looks like you. But on the other hand.. I've only seen her father once before his whole transformation. Rosella takes after him. With her charming appearance."

"If she wants to, Rosella can manipulate the whole room around her," Albus nodded. "It's a good thing she was let into the Gryffindor house. And if I may say, befriended such a modest boy."

"Modest? There's no reason to be modest for that boy. He doesn't know much."

"I think you will be surprised."

"Anyway, he's very taken with her. But he told me quite a story about her," Mrs. Longbottom came to the point. "He told me that they had laid down by the lake at school and that she had a dream. It was about a cloaked figure in the mist, he had asked her to bring him the stone."

Albus stayed silent and listened. Alliana didn't either but she bowed her head.

"When Rosella woke up she started to cry out in what must have been a horrible pain. I've heard about such a thing when I was younger. That's very dark stuff I tell you, dark magic. It can only be done if you share the same blood. And not related blood only, true immediate family like father and daughter? "

"I know what you mean Augusta. It's a very powerful ability to dream walk and you need to know occlumensy."

"But it can only be done with family members, alive ones!"

"I know where you're heading, and yes it was Voldemort he was present at Hogwarts at that time in some way. Oh please Augusta do not tell me you're one of those people who shrink down at his name."

"It's still there that fear Albus. But Alliana told me what happened at Hogwarts I understand. What I wanted to know has been answered. It's very dangerous for her, only thing I want to know is if she is a danger to people around her?"

"No she is not, you don't have to worry," Albus answered. "Rosella is luckily not like her father. And she cannot be controlled by him if that's what you're asking."

"That's exactly what I was asking. I have to watch over my grandson don't I? If the Dark Lord is reaching out to her in this way, this could be the beginning, what the Dark Lord wants, the Dark Lord usually gets. If she refuses and he wants to hurt her, Neville will probably be there to try and prevent it."

The door opened and Rose and Neville came in laughing. "Grandfather Albus!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you doing my dear?"

"Well I showed Neville around," Rose answered. "Are you staying for dinner Neville?"

Neville looked at his grandmother with the question on his lips. "No Neville, we have to go home now." Mrs. Longbottom got to her feet.

"But can we get our school supplies together?" Neville asked. "Please?"

Mrs. Longbottom thought about it and then said to Alliana. "If you are alright with this we can meet in about a week and a half on Saturday at 10.00 am at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That sounds like a plan then. We will see you there," Alliana said gruffly.

Rose and Neville gave each other a hug and then Alliana, Albus and Rose sat down at the dinner table.

Alliana was bewildered and angry that Mrs. Longbottom had asked such a question, was her daughter dangerous!? Rose wouldn't hurt a fly.

Rose was chattering to Albus about a show she had heard on the radio. Albus gave Alliana a look, to not be mad at Mrs. Longbottom. Alliana refused to at first but then she realized. She didn't want anything to happen to Neville or Rose. The old woman had been truly concerned about Rose's wellbeing too. So she put her own issues and personal feelings aside against the older woman and listened in on what her precious daughter was telling them.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

Rose was exited! They had just met up with Mrs. Longbottom and Neville. First it was off to Gringotts to get their money. Then they walked around Daigon Alley into different shops. Neville needed new robes. He grew a few inches over the summer, they both needed some ingredients for their potion class and some ink, and Rose needed a knew cauldron, when she was experimenting her old one melted.

At Flourish and Blotts they saw familiar faces. "Hermione?"

As Hermione turned around Rose saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George and a lot of other redheads along with a man and a woman who must have been Hermione's parents.

They all hugged each other and introduced their parents. They watched as Gilderoy Lockhart appeared, which Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Rose really seemed to like, and waited in line to get their schoolbooks. Rose was just before Harry and smiled shyly as Gilderoy Lockhart signed her books while he smiled at her.

"What's your name beauty," he asked with a enchanting smile. Rose could hear Harry moan from behind her. She ignored him.

"It's Rose Mr. Lockhart," Rose answered shyly.

"Well, Miss Rose," he said throwing another smile at her. "You are going to break some hearts sweetheart. Here you go my complete works all signed."

Rose turned even more red and made her way back to her mother who was standing behind the crowd. "You got everything on the list?"

"Yeah," Rose said while she pushed a black curl behind her ear. "I think so."

"What's happening now?" Alliana said looking at the stand of Lockhart's. Rose turned around to see Lockhart holding Harry by the arm.

"C'mon Harry, Smile! Where going to be on the frontpage!" Lockhart said.

"Well your friend has drawn quite some attention," Alliana grinned. Rose grinned too but her smile faded when she saw a blond haired boy coming towards them. Malfoy.

Harry came towards them and gave his books he just got for free to Ginny, saying he would get another set with his own money.

"Famous Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without getting on the front page.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Rose heard Ginny say.

"Oh how sweet Potter you got yourself a girlfriend," Malfoy snared.

"What's that Malfoy, can't take on somebody your own size so you stepped over on little girls" Rose said looking at him with her fury eyes. He took a step back but tried to look like he wasn't impressed.

"Oh it's you," Ron said when he pushed his way through the crowd with all of the books clutching to his chest. He was looking at Malfoy as if he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into Roses cauldron, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"You boy's stop it now!" her mother said firm.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George.

"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration before putting it back.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of a wizard, Lucius," Rose's mother said with a calm voice, but it was filled with venom.

Lucius looked at her mother. His eyes widened and he smirked as if he was entertained. "Alliana, what a pleasure to see you again." Her mother put her hands on Rose's shoulders firmly and the man stared at Rose, his smirk growing wider and his eyes glistening.

"And this must be… your daughter," he said with another silky smirk back at her mother. Rose got the shivers of it. The man was neat and aristocratic, with a calm and intimidating radiance but Rose stood up straight and stared up at the man with an expressionless look in her eyes. It was always better to not let strangers know that they intimidated you. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last," the man stuck out his hand and Rose turned her head to look at her mother. She nodded only slightly and Rose shook the man's hand. She didn't say anything but kept looking up at him. "Your daughter is a beauty Alliana." Mr. Malfoy said looking at her mother again who stared at the man as if ready to hex him. But he startled Rose when he pulled her a bit closer to him so she had to move her feet. "Forgive me." He said nonchalantly as her mother now reached for her wand. But the blonde didn't do anything just stare into her eyes, she kept looking back defiantly as if ready to bite him. "Your eyes, such strange eyes, they're dark blue." He kept looking at her, as if almost obsessed and she didn't like it.

"They're her eyes, so yes she must've noticed Lucius," Mr. Weasley suddenly said pretty forceful and put a hand on Rose's shoulder to gently pull her away from Mr. Malfoy and back to her mother who took hold of her quickly. Mr. Malfoy looked at Mr. Weasley with disgust and he took one of Rose's brand new books out of her cauldron.

"This is what new books look like girl, enjoy the sight of it," he said to Ginny. "Your father could never afford anymore than you're old, ugly copies, because he could not sink any lower…"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down

on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -" Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr.

Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Rose's Lockharts book.

"Hold on to it girl, the Weasley's might try to steal it from you!" He said before throwing it back into her cauldron.

Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

As Hagrid said Mr. Weasley should have ignored Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with fury. "A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"

"Do you know Malfoy's father mom?" Rose asked.

"A very long time ago Rose, a very long time yes, I knew him. You should never trust this man Rose. This man is dangerous."

Rose nodded fiercely. "Don't worry, the man gives me the shivers." And her mother nodded with a slight smile.

Neville and his grandmother came out of the shop too.

"What happened, who was fighting?" Mrs. Longbottom asked bewildered.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy!" Rose answered.

Mrs. Longbottom shook her head. "Arthur you should know better."

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and said there goodbyes. They would see each other again at Kings Cross.


	9. Chapter 9 The Flying Car

**B2002 The Flying Car**

Rose put Magical Me from Lockheart down. It was fun the read about all his adventures. He must be really brave. She imagined herself having those adventures herself. Her wand sticking out in front of her, she would show those ogre's a lesson they would never forget. Rose longed for such adventure.

The book went aside as she tried to grab another book from Lockhearts collection. But when she looked at the one she got Rose noticed it wasn't new and smooth. It was little small book with a shabby black cover. It seemed old like the second hand books Ginny got.

It looked like a diary. Rose opened it. On the first page she could make out the name. 'T.M. Riddle' in smudged ink. Strange… Riddle, it kind of rang a bell in her head. She couldn't figure it out. Rose couldn't remember where she bought it either. Maybe her mother did?

Rose was really attracted to the book, it made her curious. On the outside it seemed like an ordinary crumpled book. But something in herself made Rose think it was a little more.

She grabbed a feather and wrote. _Hello. _When she wanted to write something else, the letters started to vanish. Rose was stunned, but turned bewildered as new words appeared in a curly handwriting.

_Hello, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle _

Rose's eyes widened. T.M. Riddle! Was he writing back to her. She dipped her feather into the ink and started writhing back.

_My name is Rosella Arriana Dumbledore….but you can call me Rose if you want too_

Rose waited as he wrote back almost immediately.

_Nice to meet you, I will call you Rosella if you don't mind. It's such a pretty name._

_That's alright if you want to._

_How did you came into my diary's possession? _

_I just found it five minutes ago_

_You're a smart girl that you figured out how to use my diary so quickly_

Rose smiled, and though Tom couldn't see her, she blushed.

_Is this a joke? Some magical book that writes back?_

_No it's not I promise. The memory of me was kept in this book so I could help smart girls like you. _

_Help with what?_

_With whatever you want Rosella…_

A knock on the door startled her and she closed the diary. Her mother came in. "Dinner is almost ready are you coming down?"

"Mom you know what I fou…" Rose hesitated. Maybe she shouldn't tell her mother. She would have to ask Tom first if he was okay with it.

"Yes?" her mother asked.

"Never mind, I'll come down in a minute."

Her mother looked at her for a minute but then told her that it was okay and closed the door.

Rose opened the diary again. _Sorry my mother came in__._

_What's your mother's name sweetheart?_

Rose blushed again and she wrote back as quickly as she could.

_Alliana__._

For a moment nothing happened. But then he wrote back.

_How old are you Rosella? _

_I'm almost twelve years old, my birthday is in August__. _

_I am 17 years old. Are you going to Hogwarts?_

_Yes my second year._

_Did you do good in your first? _

_Well it was very eventful but I got good grades though__. _

Her mother called her.

_I have to go downstairs, my mother is ready with dinner._

_You shouldn't keep her wait then. Will you write me again? _

_Yes I will as soon as I can. _

_Goodbye then Rosella…for now. _

_Goodbye Tom talk too you soon. _

--

The remaining holiday's she wrote Tom more and more. She was really charmed by him. He made her feel she was really special. As she sat in the Hogwarts Express she wrote him again while Neville was reading one of Lockheart's books.

_I'm so excited Tom! I am a second year now. Hopefully it won't be too hard for me. I'm so nervous. _

_Don't worry Rosella I am confident that you will be the best._

_Not the best I think I am not that good. My friend Hermoine is though, she's the best of our year and really smart. _

_Is she as pretty as you? _

Rose blushed again. She tried to hide her face from Neville who was looking curious at her.

"I didn't know you kept a diary?" he said.

"I just recently began, it's really good to write down your thoughts and feelings once in a while."

"I've got you for that," Neville said and turned to his book again.

_How could you know I'm pretty Tom? You can't see me can you?_

_I just know…._

_I've got to go Hermoine is here and I don't want her to find out about you._

She closed the diary and put it in her pocket.

Hermoine came in and was complaining about Fred and George who were already pranking first years.

"Did you find Harry and Ron?" Rose asked.

"No I did not. I couldn't get anything good out of George and Fred."

Neville made a little jump as he was looking out of the window.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I think I just saw a car!"

"A car?" Rose said bewildered.

"Up in the air!" Neville nodded. "I swear!"

Rose and Hermoine looked closely at the sky but didn't see anything. But 10 minutes later they saw it too.

And another ten minutes again.

"Isn't that…?" Hermoine stumbled. "No it can't be even they wouldn't be that stupid."

"What?" Rose asked her.

"I think I saw Ron and Harry in the car!"

The next time the car appeared Rose looked closely at the people on the front seat. There was no doubt. Ron's red hear and Harry's messy black hair couldn't be missed.

"Why are they flying to Hogwarts have they lost their minds!" Rose said bewildered.

"We will hear about it soon enough," Hermoine said. "God there so stupid!"

--

But it took a while before they heard the true story about the trip with the car from Harry and Ron. The first time Rose and Neville saw Harry and Ron again was the next morning at breakfast.

They told them the story. Rose was impressed and grinned, Neville looked like he was happy he didn't have to do it ever and Hermoine just looked disapproving. Sometimes she looked like professor McGonnagle when she did that.

" Mail's due any minute," Neville said. "Gran's probably sending me a few things I forgot."

And sure enough mail arrived. Neville's owl delivered a big box with all the things he had forgotten.

An old owl landed, or crashed, into Hermoine's jug covering everyone close under milk and feathers.

"Oh no.." Ron gasped.

"Don't worry he's alive," Rose said tapping the owl on the beak.

"It's not that," Ron was pointing at the red envelope in his hand. Rose recognized it although she never received it.

"It's a howler," Neville said with fear. "My gran send me one of those. You better open it Ron."

"What's a howler," Harry asked.

"You will find out very soon," Rose said looking nervous at it.

And then the letter exploded. Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard even if you stood on the other side of Hogwarts.

Ron was really getting it.

"Hi Rose!" Fabian came towards her. "I'm sorry that you couldn't come over this summer. My father's being a stubborn fool."

"It's okay I think," Rose assured him. "Maybe the next summer. My mother didn't seem to like the prospect of seeing your father again either."

Fabian growled a little. "They're the grown up's they should know better than us."

Herbology was first with the Hufflepuffs. Neville was best at this class. They were repotting Mandrakes today. As they were making groups of four, Rose and Neville were in the group with Seamus and Dean, Rose got to the table to get a couple of Mandrakes for their group.

She bumped to a boy's hand with her own hand. She blushed as a boy with neat black hair looked at her and smiled.

"S..Sorry," Rose stuttered. He was cute.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling again. He gave her a couple of pots and then walked over to his own group, Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

Rose walked back to her own group. "Thanks Rose let's get to work."

"Who is that boy in Harry's group?" Rose asked.

Seamus, Dean and Neville looked.

"That's Justin Finch-Fletchley, I think," Dean said.

--

Their first lesson with professor Lockheart came and Hermoine, Rose and the other girls were really excited. Hermoine and Rose were the first ones to come into class and took a front seat.

As the girls were fighting for a seat in front of the class the boys were almost running for a place at the back of the class. Harry and Ron tried to be as invisible as possible.

Rose thought it was strange Harry didn't like professor Lockheart at all. He was trying to help him with the fame Harry was struggling with. She thought that was so nice of him. Harry seemed to be really annoyed by it and didn't say a good word about Lockheart. He had a hard time believing that Lockheart was that amazing. Rose got really irritated when he and Ron were joking about it.

Professor Lockheart came in and all the girls gasped. He was telling them about his adventures and really got deeply into it. They had to make a test, it was only about Lockhearts books and his life. Rose thought this would be easy but when she looked at the questions she realized she didn't know enough. Hermoine was the best as always.

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilstI am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Hermoine and Rose held their hands. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. " Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus

choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

Rose had to admit, Seamus had a point.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

I was chaos instantly. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back rowwith broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the

iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and

threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rose, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on? "said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish," said Hermione.

"You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -" said Rose as she helped Neville on his feet.

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

Rose was tired of that school day and when she got to her dorm she immediately took out Tom's diary.

_First lesson from Gilderoy Lockheart today. _

_Well how was it?_

_I guess kind of chaotic._

Rose told him what happened in class.

_Harry and Ron are so irritating Tom! They just don't understand that a first day of teaching is really difficult too. _

_Well you should not care what to two of them think. You know best Rosella. Just ignore them._

Rose blushed again as they talked more. She couldn't imagine how she ever lived without Tom to talk to.

_I'm disappointed that my uncle Aeron and my mother won't talk to each other anymore. I hope it has nothing to do with me though. Uncle Aeron seemed to want to meet me but not my mother._

_Maybe Fabian is hiding something from you. Watch yourself Rosella._


	10. Chapter 10 Opening Chamber of Secrets

**I still do not own HP JK does.**

**Chapter 3 Opening the chamber of secrets**

The next weeks whenever Rose was with Harry or Ron they would avoid Lockheart. Harry would grab her into a corner or into the crowd. Rose got so frustrated with it she didn't spend much time with the two of them.

She attended classes and studied as much as she could. But every moment she could get she would write to Tom in her dorm. Rose had not told anybody about him. Not even Neville.

One evening she Hermione and Neville were sitting down by the fire. They were talking about the exams and how Hermione set up her schedule for it already. But Rose didn't feel like listening really. She wanted to write with Tom again. So she stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Rose told them

"C'mon! It's ten o'clock!" Neville said.

Harry and Ron sat with them at that moment. "Are you going in this early again?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am tired, maybe you should try it sometime."

She went to her dorm. Rose knew that she ignored her friends. For Harry and Ron she had reason but for the others she had not. She wrote this to Tom.

_You should only be with people who are worth it and who appreciate you. Harry and Ron are doing what they think, and they don't listen to what you have to say, that Muggle girl, Hermione? She's trying to steal your shine. Don't you study together? She does that because she knows your much smarter than her. That's why she is with you! She is stealing your knowledge and because you are so sweet and nice, you let her do that. And Neville, he doesn't have the guts' to stand up for himself. He isn't your friend either. He is using you also. _

_But what do I have to do then? _

_You should not be to close with them. _

_But then I will be alone! You said that Fabian is not to be trusted either!_

_You won't be alone, you have me. Remember Rosella. _

As the letters faded Rose cried. Tom always knew what he was talking about. The people she called friends weren't her friends after all. Everyone was using her.

* * *

The next day Neville was the one talking for once. Normally Rose would chatter on, but now she was silent. She thought about what Tom said. That Neville was just using her as protection, just that. It hurt. So she was trying to be distant so he would get the message and go away.

"Why are you so silent today?" Neville asked.

"I am just not really in the mood to talk."

At their lunch Harry and Ron sat by them.

"You know what I have to do!" Ron complained.

Rose didn't react but he told her anyway.

"I have to polish all the silver in the trophy room. NO MAGIC!"

Rose couldn't help but to grin.

Classes were done soon as professor Lockheart had somehow blown up half of his classroom so Neville asked her if she could help him with his Charms spells.

"I don't know I'm tired I wanna take a rest," Rose said. She did feel tired. Lately her energy level was very low.

"There's enough time for you to do that, please Rose?" Neville begged her.

Normally she would probably suggest helping him herself and after they would spend the rest of their time in the common room. She looked into his eyes. "Okay why not!"

They were practicing and laughing a lot. Rose had so much fun and felt really good again but exhausted.

"Let's go to the Great Hall, it's the Halloween feast," Neville said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"No I am going to lay down, I am not that hungry."Neville tried to convince her to come with but she turned back to the Gryffindor tower and laid down in bed grabbing Tom's diary.

_I am back again Tom._

_Did you have a good day?_

_I did but I'm very tired. I helped Neville out with his Charm spells he was having trouble with it. _

Tom fell silent for a while. But then he wrote back, his handwriting looked a little sloppy now. She could tell he was really angry with her.

_Rosella! What did we talk about, again the boy is using you! When are you going to be strong? When are you finally going to stick up for yourself! Those people weak you and slow you down. You can only relay on yourself._

_I'm sorry Tom_

_You disappoint me Rosella_

Rose started to cry. He was right, in a weak moment she failed to stand up for herself and she was used again. With tears falling on the pages she wrote back.

_I'm so sorry Tom I will do better in the future, please don't be mad at me. I will do as you say don't leave me. You're the only one I can trust. Please._

_It's okay Rosella, I won't leave you. I've been harsh but I only want you to be the best you. I am helping you. You understand that don't you?_

_Yes._

_Well it is alright, as a matter of fact I will trust you with a secret. _

_What do you mean Tom?_

_It's something you must do. But you have to trust me and don't ask questions. Can you do that?_

_Yes Tom!_Rose wiped her tears away. She would do anything for him now. He guided her.

_First you must go to the girls bathroom were now a ghost Moaning Myrtle resides. When you get there you must write me and I will tell you what to do next._

Rose went to were Tom send her. Moaning Myrtle wasn't there at the moment. She was happy with that. The ghost girl was really sensitive and overdramatic.

_I am there Tom. What now?_

_Walk up to the sink, you will see on one of them a little snake. _

_Found it!_

_Okay, you speak Parselmouth don't you?_

She had told him she could talk to snakes. He had told her he could too and that people who could do that were special.

_Now say 'open' in Parselmouth._

As she did the sinks started to part away from each other until she saw a dark tunnel going down. Rose shivered as she looked bewildered. What was happening? What does he want her to do? Was this a good idea.

_Tom what is this?_

_You promised you wouldn't ask questions, you do not want to disappoint me again don't you?_

_No, what do I have to do?_

_Jump into the tunnel_

_But it's so dark!_

_Say the Lumos spell it will be okay. You wanted a life full of adventure didn't you? Don't back down now._

Rose took a deep breath and jumped. She went through the tunnel and screamed. Finally she was down and landed on something that cracked under her.

"Lumos" she whispered. When she looked down she saw all kinds of skulls from little rats. She screamed again.

_Where to go Tom?_

_Follow the path. Lights will go on so you won't need the lumos spell anymore. _

Rose walked and walked and indeed torches went on. Green flames made it even more scary. But Rose kept taking deep breaths as she walked and finally reached a big portal with snakes on it. Tom told her to tell it to open in Parselmouth again.

It opened and she came into a big chamber.

_Walk to the center_

She did what he said and wrote.

_I am there _

_Now call: Basalisk! Come before me, your master._

Rose took a really big breath. She was so dizzy. Her mind was a blur. She was blindly doing what she was told. "Basalisk! Come before me! Your Master calls!"

It took a moment but then a great big snake came before her from the water.

_Don't be scared it cannot harm you. It will obey us. Now close your eyes and think of me._

She closed her eyes and thought of him. Then everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in the bathroom again. What had happened? Then she heard a low hissing. Rose startled and got to her feet. The Basilisk! But then she remembered. It would not harm her.

She looked for the diary in her pocket.

_Tom? What happened?_

_Don't worry about it, your mission is not done yet. I want you to go down Hagrids hut and kill his roasters. Use the blood and paint it one a wall. Write, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemy's of the heir beware!_

She was exhausted and she could not see clearly but she did what he wanted. Blindly she killed the roasters and then wrote the message on the wall. Then Tom told her to change her robes and go to the Great Hall and warned her not to say a thing to anyone.

* * *

When Rose sat down she felt sick. All the smells made her nauseous. Neville sat down beside her.

"You look terrible Rose are sick or something?"

"I'm just not feeling well.."

She barely ate. The feast ended and everyone walked to their dormitory's.

"You look really sick, maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Neville said concerned.

"I _am_ fine Neville," Rose said irritated. Then people started to gasp for air and a couple of girls screamed.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked who was standing behind her. Rose closed her eyes. There was something about this corridor. She just couldn't remember what it was.

"My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris!" Filch shrieked. Rose saw grandfather Albus coming and she went after him, the other students were making room for her grandfather. "Ill kill you!"Filch screamed. Rose wanted to scream when she saw Filch reaching for Harry's neck.

"Argus!" Her grandfather had stopped Filch. The other teachers followed then while Dumbledore detached the cat from the torch bracket.

"Come with me Argus," he said then. "Everyone else return to your dormitory's. Everyone except for you three, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley."

The crowd parted their ways, before Neville or anyone else stopped her, Rose ran to the Gryffindor tower into her dorm. She felt so confused about what she saw. Then she saw her clothes laying on her bed. They were a bit dirty and when she looked closer Rose saw blood on them. She wrote to Tom instantly.

_Tom? Are you there?_

_What is it Rosella tell me ?_

_I just feel so confused. I am so scared Tom._

_Now what's the matter then, you can tell me._

_There's blood on my clothes. I don't know how it got there!_

_Burn them Rosella, right now and then go to sleep. _

Rose went down into the night hoping no one would spot her. She ran with her clothes still in her hands and went into the Forbidden Forest.

"Lumos Solem." Rose whispered and the clothes went on fire. She rubbed her shoulders, it was very cold that night. She rushed back to the Gryffindor tower. And went to her dorm. As she laid down in her bed she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was not to dramatic, I don't think it is anyway. I like writing this chapter. I you would like to give me your thoughts or critics or maybe just a thumbs up.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Next attack

**I do not own Harry Potter, JK does. But it's so fun writhing about her world a little bit. **

**Chapter four The next attack**

"Hey where is Hermione? I'm supposed to meet up with her, she has my notes from Transfiguration." Rose asked to Ron and Harry.

"Somewhere over there, I think she's trying to read the whole Library before Christmas." Ron answered as he angrily tried to finish his composition for Professor Binns.

"Well then I …" Hermione already came walking to them.

All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" said Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Rose quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on -"

The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to

long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.

He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything

about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. Rose opened her eyes and focused.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I

deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends."

Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "Yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is

such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his.

Rose could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets. You all know, of course…" Rose listened to him as he told the History of Hogwarts and the founders. How they got along for a while but then Goderic Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin got into an argument.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," Professor Binns said. "But these

honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew

nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of

all who were unworthy to study magic."

Professor Binns thought it was all rubbish. But Rose doubted that.

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We

will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

* * *

The first Quidditch match arrived and everybody was exited. They totally forgot about all the fuzz about the Chamber of Secrets. Rose wished Harry good luck as he was the team's Seeker. Then she bumped in to Justin. "Oh sorry!" they both said at the same time.

When she noticed it was Justin she turned red. He didn't seem to notice, or he just pretended so he wouldn't embarrass her. "Good luck for you team today I hope you win. Rather than Slytherin."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Rose said. They said goodbye and Rose quickly reached for Tom's diary.

_Tom Justin talked to me today! I turned red as a tomato off course. I feel so stupid__._

_Don't be I am sure he will like you. _

_I hope so__._

_Now can you do something for me? _

_Sure anything you want._

_Go back to the Chamber of Secrets and call for the Basilisk, I have a job for him_

_What do you mean? _

Rose gasped her breath, what was Tom talking about. She couldn't remember.

_Let me show you._

The page turned into some sort of little screen. It showed her how she opened the Chamber of Secrets and wrote the message on the wall.

She cried her eyes out. _I don't want to do it Tom please don't let me!_

_You have to do it, you have no choice. _

Rose cried and protested but then went to the Chamber of Secrets. She called out for the Basilisk again.

_Tell him that I want to take our task to the next level. He has to hunt Muggle borns now. _

With tears falling down her face Rose told the Basilisk what to do. The Basilisk left and Rose went back to the Gryffindor tower. She laid down on her bed and tried to think of something else.

_I can't believe I am the one that opened the Chamber! What do I have to do?!_

_Nothing, go to sleep you will forget about it when you wake up._

Rose did as she was told and got to sleep. Unaware that the Basilisk roomed around the school at that moment. When she woke up, she would have forgotten all about it.

* * *

The next morning everyone was talking about the attack that had occurred. Rose was more tired than ever, she was scared too. She couldn't remember what happened last night.

"Hey cousin!" From behind her Fabian ran towards her. Rose couldn't help but be happy to see him. "Good morning Rose, have you….wow! You look like a mess!"

"Thanks Fabian…" Rose replied irritated. "Good morning to you too."

"This is getting ridiculous, we are going to the hospital wing. You have been looking fragile for awhile now, if someone would give you a little push you would surely fell over."

"I'm fine Fabian," she said softly but was glad that Fabian pushed her to madam Pomprey.

"He! Where are you going?" Neville walked towards them.

"She is going to Madam Pomprey, she's ill," Fabian said to Neville in a tone that made Neville clear there would be no arguing about it.

But Neville agreed. "Finally I've been trying to get her there for days! I'm coming with you."

Madam Pomprey was looking at her with some concern in her eyes. "Well you do look very fragile, do you eat enough?"

Neville answered before she could. "No she hasn't and she goes to bed really early. Don't try to say that you don't!"

"I….I…I am just not that hungry," Rose stuttered.

"Maybe you just got the flu my dear," Madam Pomprey said while checking her ears. "I will keep you here for a night so you can put on some strength."

Neville and Fabian looked satisfied as they gave her a hug and then they left. Rose laid down in the hospital bed as Madam Pomprey pour down a potion. It wasn't very good, it tasted quite bitter. Rose looked at the other side of the chamber. There was one more bed occupied but the curtains were shut.

"Madam Pomprey, who is in there?" Rose pointed.

Madam Pomprey shut her eyes for a little bit. "Didn't you hear about the attack?"

Rose shivered. She did but hadn't heard what happened. Nobody did off course knew the exact story but usually the rumors where quite accurate.

"Yes I did, but…what happened to him? Is he alright then?"

"That's Colin Creevey. He is petrified just like Mrs Norris," Madam Pomprey said. "We are lucky that professor Sprout just planted Mandrakes."

After checking up on her again Madam Pomprey left to let her rest and shut the curtains.

* * *

Her dreams were awful. She was dreaming about the Basilisk, dark cloaked figures and dark chambers. It all chased her and if she wanted to scream for help, her mouth silenced. She couldn't make a sound.

When she woke up. It was early in the morning. To her surprise her grandfather Albus was standing by her bed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" he asked smiling.

"I feel fine, maybe a bit tired," she said softly fidgeting with the sheets.

"That surprises me," Grandfather Albus replied with a comforting smile. "You slept for two full days."

"Two?" Rose asked. "I feel like I haven't slept at all." She laid back down on the pillows. Almost closed her eyes again before grandfather Albus told her not too.

"You should eat something first."

"Thank you but, I'm not hungry."

"I hope you aren't starving yourself for superficial reasons?"

Rose shook her head quickly. "No grandfather I'm not."

He sighed when he stroked her hair and sat down on the bed right next to her. "Is there anything you would like to share with me Rosella." he asked with twinkling eyes and glancing over his half moon spectacles. She didnt dare lying to him while looking him in his eyes. She always felt like he could see right through her.

So Rose shook her head again, hiding away in her curls. "No grandfather there's nothing." she said nonchalantly and started fidgeting again with the sheets as if it was far more interesting and didnt look up.

"Anything at all you don't have to be scared I won't get mad at you."

"No, nothing at all."

* * *

Rose walked into the large dungeon her Potions lessons were taught in.

"I'm sorry professor Snape, I just got out of the hospital wing." Rose said while giving him a note. Snape shrugged but told her that it was okay. For some reason he was the only professor being a bit hostile against her. But at least he wasn't as mean to her as to the other Gryffindor's.

As Rose started to get a cauldron ready next to Hermione's, she saw Malfoy throwing puffer-fish eyes to Harry and Ron. But Rose thought it was wise of them not to react. Snape always favored his Slytherin students without being secretive about it.

While Rose started to get the Swelling potion on the level the other students had it already she saw Hermione nod at Harry.

"What the h...?" Rose started to say but she couldn't finish her sentence as there was a huge commotion all of a sudden. Rose tried to grab Hermione as she took shelter from the Swelling potion that was flying around but couldn't find her.

While everyone who got hit with the potion got to Snape's desk for the antidote Hermione came back with underneath her robes a couple of sacks and boxes.

"Hermione? What is that?" Rose asked her. But Hermione pulled her shoulders and looked at her innocently.


	12. Chapter 12 Dueling Club

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**But still love writhing about it.**

**Chapter five **

A couple of days later Rose saw a lot of commotion from the entrance hall. Hermoine came out of the crowd.

"There's a dueling club. Could come in handy," Hermoine said a bit excitedly.

"Sure it would, when is it?" Rose asked.

"Eight o clock tonight," Hermoine answered. So they met up that night in the Great Hall. The dining tables were aside and there was a big golden stage.

"I wonder who will be teaching us?" Hermoine said.

Rose nodded. "Flitwick was a dueling champion in his younger days, I'm sure he will be the one teaching us!"

"As long as it's not…" Harry began, but ended on a groan.

Gilderoy Lockheart and Snape got on the stage. Lockheart looking handsome and flashy as always and Snape grim and darkened as always.

"Can everybody see me! Good, good, now professor Dumbledore has granted me to start this little dueling club. Professor Snape will be my assistant and we will give a demonstration. But do not fear! Your potions master will still be able to teach after I'm trough with him."

"Wouldn't it be great if the finished each other off," Ron muttered. Rose started to giggle. In the past few weeks she had seen what a clumps Lockheart was and her admiration had decreased a little.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. Rose held her breath, she wasn't that sure either.

When Lockheart and Snape started Snape immediately shouted "Expelliarmus" and Lockheart was smashed into the other side of the stage.

Slytherin cheered and Hermoine was dancing on her tip toes. "You think he's alright?"

"Who cares," Harry and Ron both said. Rose was looking at Lockheart too, but he seemed alright.

Then the demonstrating was over. Lockheart and Snape would put them into pears. They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Snape reached out to Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley you can partner with Mr Finch-Fletchley. Potter you will be with Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy came strutting over with a self-rightous look on his face. He made Rose sick to her stomach.

"Let's see what you make of the famous Harry Potter. And you Miss Granger will partner Miss Bulstrode. Then Miss Dumbledore.." He looked at Rose and she feared the worst. "You can partner with Longbottom. Make sure he doesn't blow up the whole ceiling." He sneered at the last comment.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Rose and Neville bowed for each other. In the corner of her eye Rose saw that Harry and Malfoy weren't moving an inch. They would never bow for each other she knew that.

"On the count of three I want you to disarm each other. One – two – three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted before Neville could. Neville's wand got into Rose's hand.

Neville looked at his empty hand. "Well it wasn't like I hadn't expect that."

Rose looked around and was startled at what she saw. Several pairs had not just used the disarm spell. Next to her Harry and Malfoy were dueling for real.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted as Malfoy was being hit with a silver beam.

Malfoy was laying on the floor, Harry hit him with a Tickling charm and he could only laugh. Harry walked over to him. But Rose saw Malfoy reaching for his wand.

"Harry look out!" Rose shouted.

"Tarantallegra!" Malfoy pointed on Harry's knees and Harry started to dance a kind of quick step.

"Stop, Stop!" Lockheart shouted. Rose noticed that a lot of people were wounded or laid on the ground. Hermoine was grabbed by Millicent around her neck and gasping for air. Rose flinged herself on Millicent's own neck and started to pull. With the help of Harry they got her off Hermoine.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's

have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter up to the

hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Rose did not trust it. She wished she could stop this but she couldn't.

Three - two - one - go!" Lockheart shouted.

Rose saw Malfoy raise his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Rose watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd

backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Rose wanted to do something. She could talk to snakes but her mother told her to never let anyone notice this. But Justin was in danger! While Rose was still battling herself Harry walked up to the snake.

"Leave him alone!" he hissed. Parselmouth! Harry was one too! The snake stopped moving and looked at Harry expectantly. Rose was relieved. But she noticed then that around her everyone was looking strangely at Harry, even fearful.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an odd way.

"Come on," Ron pulled Harry on his robes. "Move, come on."

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked quickly out of the Great Hall. Once they were gone the crowd started talking and it wasn't nice.

"What was that all about?" Dean said. Even he looked confused.

Rose walked away and Neville followed her closely. "Why are they all talking so badly about Harry? He was telling the snake to leave Justin alone! He saved him!"

Neville looked at her curiously and choose his words carefully. "How do you know that Rose? To me it seemed like he was kind of egging the snake on or something. It was creepy." Neville shivered a little. He really looked scared.

"He was speaking Parselmouth, why do you think the snake stopped when he talked to it?"

"How do you know, I'm not so sure," Neville said to her. He seemed convinced that Harry was sending the snake straight to Justin, to bite him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Neville!" she shouted in anger and ran away. Rose didn't know where she would go. But when she stopped she saw that she ended up near Hagrids hut. That wasn't to bad she could visit Hagrid then.

Rose knocked on the door. It took a little time but then Hagrid opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello ther Rosie come in!

She went in and Hagrid made some tea for her.

"I thoug ya were all at tha duel club?" Hagrid said.

"I was, I mean we all were but something happened," Rose told him what happened. Hagrid's face fell.

"Tha no good, no a all."

"Why Hagrid, Harry was clearly telling the snake to move away from Justin!"

"How do ya know Rosie? Hagrid asked looking at her curiously.

Rose shrugged. "I just know." She found it hard to lie to Hagrid.

"Well all I know is tha Salazar Slytherin himself was a Parselmou." Hagrid said. "And I think the othe students know tha too, mos of them I think. And he was there when Mrs Norris was foun."

"What are you trying to say Hagrid? That Harry is the heir of Slytherin?" Rose said expecting him to laugh.

Hagrid looked a little serious. "Off course na, he's best friends with a muggle born. And even without that. Harry isn't like tha. But I'm jus tellin ya what the othe students might think."

Rose paled. She didn't know where she was when Mrs Norris was attacked, nor did she know where she was the night Colin Creevy was attacked. And she was a Parselmouth.

"Rosie are ya okay? Ya look all pale all the time an stuff. Is sometin going on with ya?" Hagrid asked.

Rose shook her head until her neck hurt. "No Hagrid I'm okay, it's just stress I think."


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Feast

**I still do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**Chapter six**

The next morning, the world looked white. Over a night it had snowed and covered all of Hogwarts. Herbology was cancelled because Professor Sprout wanted to fit scarves and socks over the Mandrakes. She wouldn't trust students to do it, since it was so important. Colin Creevy and Mrs Norris were still petrified and the Mandrakes were the only thing that would help them wake up.

Rose spend those free hours writing Tom. Since her fight with Neville they hadn't talked and she didn't want to talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione too.

_I'm so scared Tom, the attacks where at times I can't remember where I was. _

_Don't be scared. Harry could be the heir. _

_But I don't understand._

_You shouldn't let it get to you. Rosella I seem to notice that not all roosters are dead._

_No they aren't__. _

_I want you to kill them right now._

_But I don't want too_

_Just do this little thing for me and you will be rewarded._

Rose cried but felt truly exhausted from fighting him about it. It was no use. She had to do it. In a kind of trance she walked away from her dormitory and on to Hagrid's house. Hagrid wasn't there. Rose took a small but solid rock. Then she went on to the rooster that was standing isolated. Without making a sound she landed the rock onto the rooster's head. She then ran away until she was shaded by the shadow of the castle. Then tears started falling and she cried.

That was horrible.

Why did Tom make her do that? The blood on her robes was making her sick. She swallowed not to barf. When she wiped her tears she ran through the castle. Trying not to be seen she tripped over something. When Rose looked over what she tripped her stomach wanted to come out. Justin was laying there solid and cold. Nearly Headless Nick was just hanging there, but he also looked cold and…petrified! There was a great snake which started to circle around her.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged it.

"You're my Mistress, the heir of Slytherin, I won't hurt you," The snake hissed back.

Rose wasn't aware she was speaking Parselmouth.

"You should get out of here before they see you Mistress."

Rose fought away her horror and ran as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor tower.

Later she learned that Harry was found near the scene and that everyone suspected him even more of being the heir of Slytherin. Rose was so confused. The Basilisk had talked to her. Saying he was her servant. She became scared too.

Christmas break was approaching. Almost everybody signed up. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed for some reason. Harry was obvious off course. But Ron and Hermione? Maybe they were staying too because they didn't want him to be alone, as everyone else seem to think he was responsible for the attacks.

Rose and Neville still had not talked to each other. And she was feeling terrible about letting him leave without talking things over. But Tom told her that she should not do it. He would be very disappointed in her if she did. She had not talked to Fabian much too. Before he left though he hugged her.

"If you don't feel good Rose, you should just go to Madam Pomprey. You still look very sick.." With that he left. She almost told him what was going on. But at that last moment she couldn't.

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Rose, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had the tower for themselves, which meant they could

play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private. Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.

The day before Christmas arrived and Rose's mother came along with it. "Darling you look so pale! Are you sick?"

Rose shook her head but her mother wouldn't have it. "You are going to the hospital wing right now, no buts. You look like you're going to pass out any moment."

That's how Rose ended up getting a medicine for the flu from Madam Pomprey and laid down into a hospital bed.

Her mother said that she would see her daughter in the morning when she turned in for bed too.

The next morning all her presents were in front of her hospital bed. She had to admit she felt a little better thanks to Madam Pomprey.

She had sent a Christmas present to Neville and also too Harry, Ron and Hermione. Maybe it would make up for being so distant. She had ignored Tom's wishes but she would not tell him.

From Harry and Ron she got a big box of sweets, with a card in it that said she had to put on some weight. Hermione gave her a set of different inks. Hagrid gave her a whole collection of his strong tea. Professor McGonnagle gave her a new Hogwarts a History, and professor Flitwick gave her a new book about dragon's.

To extend her book collection even more, her mother gave her the book she had seen when she began in her first year. Magical creatures A to Z and were to find them.

Grandfather Albus gave her a beautiful Christmasball. It was blue, her favorite color and had golden and silver star's on it. It sparkled in so much ways as was possible. Fabian gave her a whole box of chocolate.

Her last present was from Neville. It was a beautiful ring that matched the hairpin he gave her last year. The same moon and blue diamond star. Now she felt even more guilty. She read the note.

_Dear Rose,_

_I regret that we didn't get too talk before I left. But I hope this present let's you know that I am ready to give this silent treatment (meanly from you) a rest. I hope you want to too. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Neville_

When Rose got out of the Hospital wing and dropped of her presents in the Gryffindor tower. She immediately wrote Neville.

_Merry Christmas Neville,_

_I agree, we should stop not talking to each other. I want too. I feel really alone. And I know I caused that myself. I hope you understand. _

_I will see you once Christmas break is over, hope your having fun!_

_Rose_

When she send him an owl Rose went to the Great Hall. The Christmas feast was just as impressing as ever. Her mother and grandfather wished her a merry Christmas and everyone sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be up to something. They were whispering with each other the whole time. Malfoy and Grab and Goyle were staying over too.

Grab and Goyle were eating like their lives depended on it.

Without that in compliance it was a really nice dinner. Grandfather Albus led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept

asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Rose felt much better, even more energetic. But something was still bothering her. She had killed the rooster and she still didn't remember where she had been on the time of the attacks. And the only one she could talk to about it was Tom. But she was beginning to fear him. Why did he tell her to kill Hagrid's roosters. Why had she done it?

When the feast ended she and her mother went walking around the Hogwarts grounds. She told him about her lessons she had.

"Well Rose," her mother started and Rose started fiddling her ring she just got from Neville this morning. "From your professors and your grandfather I hear that you are behind on your assignments and your grades are decreasing this year. With that said, you also make a very tired impression. They don't see you really participating anymore, not in the lessons and not with your classmates."

Rose remained silent. Her mother continued. "What is going on Rose, yesterday wasn't the first time you were in the hospital wing."

Still Rose didn't say anything.

"C'mon Rose spit it out!" Her mother said.

Suddenly Rose started to cry. She couldn't tell her mother the truth. What if Rose was the one after the attacks. She would let everyone down and maybe she would even get sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison.

Her mother put her arm around her and asked her to tell her what was wrong.

"I…I just, I can't get.. b…by this year. It's.. It's just to…to hard Mom," she made up the lie quickly.

Her mother let her cry. Rose thought that this was sufficient for her mother. From there on they went to her mother's accommodation. Grandfather Albus and professor McGonnagle joined them and they sang Christmas songs until it was getting one o clock in the morning and her mother rushed her to bed.

_**Alliana's POV**_

"What did she say about everything Alliana?" Albus asked.

Alliana sat down and thought for a bit while her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline. "Well she said that she didn't get by and found everything to hard for her." Alliana shook her head and Albus smiled.

"I don't believe it either, something else is going on, something she doesn't want to tell us," Albus said.

"It's rubbish that things are too hard for her," professor McGonnagle agreed. "She seems distracted by something, and that something is making her ill."

Alliana saw Albus thinking about it. "I know you have some idea of what is going on with her."

Albus smiled to her. "C'mon spit it out," Alliana said demanding.

"I think it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets…" Albus said. He looked tired too. More tired than Alliana ever saw him.

"Do you mean, she…. No!" Alliana said determined. "She couldn't have, she doesn't know how!"

"There are some things we may never understand Alliana. But no matter how much you pretend she isn't, Rose is still the child of Voldemort. And I believe Voldemort himself might be the heir of Slytherin. Somehow, it all makes sense but I cannot connect the dots yet."

"What should we do?" Alliana asked with fear for her daughter.

"We cannot do anything. I think we should just wait it out, hope that Rose will tell us what's happening herself."

"But Albus," professor McGonnagle was bewildered at his statement. "What about the students, even if we aren't talking about the danger Rose is in, the other students are in danger too!"

"I know that Minerva," Albus replied. "But we cannot do anything right now but wait."


	14. Chapter 14 Falling down again

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter seven Falling down again**

Christmas break ended and Rose learned that Hermoine ended up in the hospital wing. She immediately went to Harry and Ron thinking it was another attack. But they told her that Hermoine had an accident with a potion they had been making.

Luckily Hermoine agreed to let Rose in. Rose brought the homework with her the next few days. She knew Hermoine wouldn't want to get behind.

"Thanks Rose!" Hermoine almost jumped up and down. "I wouldn't trust Harry nor Ron with it. It wouldn't do anyways. They can't even get proper notes for themselves."

When Rose went down to the Gryffindor tower she bumped into Neville.

"Neville!" she tossed her arms around him.

"Oy be careful," Neville squalled.

"I am just so happy to see you. I'm sorry Neville!"

"I'm sorry too," Neville said. "Let's just not talk about it anymore. We have to go to Charms right now."

They went on and Rose started to feel like herself again. Energetic and full of life. There had been no attacks, she couldn't help but notice that it was the same time she stopped writing to Tom over Christmas. An idea struck her. If she got rid of the diary she would not be used by him anymore. And then it would all be over. Rose wouldn't have to tell anyone what happened and she could live her life again.

She decided there was only one thing to do. So she said her goodbye to Neville while he went to lunch and went to the girls bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle resided.

Rose didn't lose any time so she ran into the bathroom. She opened the first door she could find and threw it into the toilet. Then she ran away as fast as she could back to the Great Hall.

She felt good. And she talked to everyone in the most upbeat way.

"Well look who's back," Neville whispered to her as they were walking towards Potions.

And Rose felt as if she was back. The old Rose. She talked to everyone again and even started to get her grades up. Valentine's day came around and Lockheart thought of a idea to make it more festive.

All day there would be dwarfs running around and they would deliver love message's to anyone you would like. As they were walking up to Transfiguration Harry asked her if she was one of the 51 girls that had send Lockheart a love letter.

Rose laughed. More genuine than she had in a long time. "I am kind of over Gilderoy Lockheart I must say. I don't know how he has done all those things he says he has. But I am kind of doubting about it."

"He's a mess isn't he?" Harry grinned.

"Yes he is," Rose grinned too.

Then one of the Valentine's dwarfs caught up with them. "Oy! Harry Potter!" He snatched Harry by his bag as Harry was trying to get away. It ripped open. All of his stuff was scattered on the floor. As Rose and Harry tried to get his things together the dwarf started his song.

Malfoy came walking and Percy did too. Rose tried to get his things and help him get up but the dwarf sat down on his ankles.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

"Try to laugh with them," Rose told him in whisper as the crowd started to laugh. Harry tried his best to laugh along and Rose did too.

Percy just tried his best to get the crowd to their classes. "Off you go, off you go the bell rang five minutes ago."

Malfoy snatched a little black book and Rose's heart seemed to have stopped as she recognized the book. Tom Riddle's dairy!

Malfoy began taunting Harry about it. Apparently he thought it was Harry's diary.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Percy said, "As a school prefect -" but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Rose was looking terrified at Harry who put the diary back into his pocket. How the hell did he get that diary!

Rose was jumpy again now all the time, although she still kept on being energetic. She tried to think of any possible way to get the dairy. The opportunity came when during the Easter holiday's the second years got to chose their subjects for their third year. Rose and her mother already gone over this. She would choose Ancient Ruins and Care for Magical Creatures.

While Harry and the other boy's were all caught up in making a choice. Rose went to the boy's dorm and while she was there, her fear got the better of her. As she turned over Harry's trunk she looked for the diary. What if Harry had talked to Tom. He would know all her secret thoughts, what she had done, killing the roosters, that she was a Parselmouth, all her fears regarding that she might be the heir of Slytherin. Rose had to find it quick!

Then she saw it…Eureka! She putted it in her pocket and went to her dorm.

_Tom have you been writing to Harry?_

_Ah at last, Rosella again, I kind of missed you. Why did you toss me away Rosella? _

Rose cried and cried more than she had ever done in her life. She would never get rid of him. She couldn't escape.

_To answer your question, yes I have but I didn't spill you little secrets, don't worry. I might do it the next time someone else got me into his possession. _

_Please don't, I'll do everything you want_

_That's my girl now. You can go to sleep Rosella write me again tomorrow. _

--

The next morning Rose woke up very early. Silent as a mouse she opened the diary.

_What would you like me to do for you._

Rose yawned, she was as exhausted as she was when she wrote Tom daily. Even more exhausted than ever.

_Go to the chamber of secrets. Awake the Basilisk._

She didn't ask, Rose just went to the chamber and awoke the Basilisk. It was even more huge than she could remember.

"I want you to hunt Muggleborns," she said holding her tears back.

--

Next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital wing. She looked around and saw Neville sitting on the side of her bed. The Hospital wing was full of people, walking around attending to patients. But she didn't hear anything. It was really quiet.

"Neville what's going on?" she asked quietly.

Neville looked like he was about to cry. "There was another attack."

Rose paled.

"A girl from Ravenclaw and…Hermoine."

"No…" Rose whispered. She still remembered what happened this time, how she opened the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk. "Is she….?"

"No there both petrified."

Rose nodded as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"You were missing too and everyone started to panic as there had been an attack off course. But Lavender and Parvati found you unconscious in the girls bathroom. You know, the one with Moaning Myrtle. We thought you were attacked too but you were just knocked out. We were hoping you could tell us what happened."

"I can't, I cannot remember, must have taken a bump to the head."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"I can't remember I swear."

Neville shook his head but said he believed her. "Okay I will tell professor Dumbledore that you can't tell us anything. You should rest." He shivered a little but stayed brave.

Rose stood up and walked over to Hermoine's bed. She was cold and stiff staring into nothingness.

"I'm so sorry Hermoine," Rose whispered.

Rose looked more sick and destroyed than ever and when Madam Pomprey wanted to keep her in for a couple of nights, she didn't complain.

Rose cried herself to sleep night after night. When someone visited she would act like she was just coming down with a cold but she would cry whenever they left.

_Tom I cannot do this anymore, please make it stop! _

She tried to beg Tom not to let her call on the Basilisk anymore. Rose knew somewhere deep inside she had to tell somebody, but she was so scared of what everyone would say. Her mother would be so mad, her uncle would be disappointed. Maybe the Ministry would put her away in prison.

She couldn't tell anyone.

--

The next morning she got released from the hospital wing. When the mail arrived she got a letter.

_Dear Rosella,_

_I am afraid that for now I will be absent from Hogwarts for a while. But I want you to go directly to professor McGonnagle if something's bothering you. If you cannot reach her, you can go to any of the other professors. They will all be ready to hear you story without judgment _

_I really suggest that you watch yourself and don't get into trouble. I will miss you but know that I will be thinking about you. I promise._

_Think about what I am saying. _

_I will see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rose held her hand before her mouth in shock. "Where is the headmaster?" Rose asked to Harry sitting next to her.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked.

"I was in the hospital wing!" she answered.

Harry swallowed looking uncomfortable. "He was send away by the ministry. They didn't think he was up for the job, protecting the school and some other rubbish."

Rose felt tears falling down her eyes. She had to do something. Professor McGonnagle stood up.

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who

have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering.

"Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over." Ron said happy.

Rose got all tense and nervous. She knew that the Basilisk would go hunt again when Tom would ask her too. What could she do she had to tell someone.

Harry looked at her curiously and a bit concerned. "What's the matter?"

Rose glanced at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"I've got to tell you something," she whispered. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"Tell me."

Rose was rocking back and forth trying to find the words. But she couldn't, no she couldn't tell him about the awful things she had done, what she was responsible for.

"I…," Rose started. "I've got to go!" Before Harry could say anything. She was already gone.

Rose ran into any direction she could. She finally stopped in a small corner where nobody would notice her. There she took Tom's diary into her hands and started to write to him with trembling fingers.

_I am going to tell professor McGonnagle about you. _

_No you're not_

_I will! I swear._

_Why haven't you done it then? Why worn me about it, because you are not going to do it._

_Please I have just wrote you now because I'm saying goodbye. _

_YOU WILL OBEY ME!_

Rose cried, tears making her robes wet.

_If you tell anyone they will hate you for what you've done, your responsible. Your friends and your family? They will speak of you as an disgrace and you will be send to Azkaban. Believe me! No go to kill another rooster and take it's blood. Write you own goodbye. Then you go down to the Chamber of Secrets and stay there. Do as I say and don't disappoint me. _

She protested, she cried, she threw the diary on the ground only to pick it up again, then she told him she wouldn't do it. But in the end. She was so, so tired. Rose couldn't fight him anymore.

As she killed a rooster for the third time she cried again. Feeling horrible. But she swallowed as she wrote an a wall: HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

She still sobbed as she was trying to make her way into the Chamber of Secrets.

When Rose saw the Basilisk she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lay down," the Basilisk hissed at her. "Mistress is tired, she should sleep. Master will be here soon. Leave the dairy on the ground. He will awake you soon, you did good. And you will be rewarded."

Rose laid down and just before she fell asleep she saw a fog coming out of the diary…..

--


	15. Chapter 15 Chamber of Secrets

**There isn't a magical way to make HP mine 'sniffsniff' JK own it.**

**Thanks for the head's up Thefallism! I have replaced The Chapter Dueling club with the right one. You can read it back if you want too! Thanks also for the great review! Keeps me motivated. **

**Here's the next chapter It's meanly in Harry's POV. **

**Chapter eight The Chamber of Secrets**

_**Harry's POV**_

Open, "said Harry, in a low, faint hiss. He walked into the Chamber of Secrets. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Where was Rose?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward. Then he saw the black curls laying in front of the chamber.

"Rose!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Rose! Don't be dead, please don't be dead." He flung his wand aside, grabbed Rose's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't petrified. But then she must be….

"Rose, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice. Harry jumped and spun around on his knees. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar. "Tom - Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not - she's not -?"

"Oh she's alive…," said Riddle.

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed towards a little black book. His diary. Harry didn't waste time wondering how it got there.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Rose's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk ... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment ... Please, help me ."

Riddle didn't move. Holding Harry's wand he just looked at him.

"Why aren't you helping me!?" Harry exclaimed.

Riddle's smile broadened. "As I was saying, she will only wake up when I want her too."

Harry stared at him. "What do you mean, she will only…"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

Harry silenced, there was something strange going on. "How did Rose get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Rosella is like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Rosella has been writing to me all year, how she's so insecure about herself, and her friends. What secrets might be kept from her."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There

was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an twelve year old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Rosella simply loved me. 'I can only trust you Tom! There's simply nobody to trust but you."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. And Rosella happened to be the exact person I needed."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

" Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Rosella opened the Chamber of Secrets. She killed the roosters and wrote threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered. "She couldn't have, she doesn't speak Parselmouth."

"Yes she does, she speaks it fluently," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became ... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face. "There's blood all over my robes, I can't remember how it got there. Tom I'm so scared! I can't remember where I was when the attacks occurred. Please Tom help me you're the only one I can trust."

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

"It took a very long time for Rosella to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I

couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet . .. ."

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well the great and famous Harry Potter, she told me all about you off course as you two are such good friends. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust -"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but …"

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dipper to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed ...

Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did ..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years Id spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead my own child into the Chamber and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Your child? Rose isn't your child!" Harry said furious.

"Oh but she is Harry. She is the heir of Slytherin that's why I was so happy to get the book in her possession."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been …. you."

Harry stared at him.

"I knew you would go after her as you are such good friends. So I made Rosella write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But she didn't have a choice, she always does what I tell her to do... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last ... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time ...

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter . . . ."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name

rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"But Rose, NO she is not your child!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes she is, don't you see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest wizard in the world!"

"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world."

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly

look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me! He couldn't protect his dear granddaughter against her father. He could not stop me from reaching her!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think! And he's still protecting her." Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged

bundle. It let go off the bundle in his claws an dropped it at Harry's feet. It was the sorting hat.

"That's a phoenix," said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws

squeeze his shoulder gently

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old

hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "I will wake up Rosella and let her watch while you get murdered by the Basilisk."

He whipped Harry's wand and it took a moment but Rose opened her eyes. At first she saw Harry.

"Harry what's…." She stopped when she saw the black haired sixteen year old boy. She immediately seemed to understand that it was Tom from the diary. "Tom.." She said with fear and hatred.

"I told you, you would be rewarded dearest," Riddle said laughing. "Know you can see how the great Harry Potter will be slaughtered by our dear Basilisk."

Rose went totally white. "Harry, you have to run!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You can't take on a Basilisk Harry! Please!" Rose exclaimed. She had a look of great fear in her eyes.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Riddle spoke. And a huge snake came up to them.

"Close your eyes, don't look at him!" Rose exclaimed as the Basilisk neared them.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight.

Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents? Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill him."

_**Rose POV**_

"No leave him alone!" Rose spoke to the Basilisk in Parselmouth. But before she could say another thing Tom had whipped his wand and her mouth was covered with a black sort of string and her hands and ankles were tied by the same black strings. She couldn't move, or speak. She looked as the Basilisk was moving toward Harry. Harry's eyes were still shut.

Rose began to fear the worst, but then something happened. Fawkes her grandfather's phoenix. He dived , his golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The Basilisk's tail narrowly missed Harry. But Harry had his eyes open now. There was no danger as the Basilisk's eyes were punctured by the phoenix.

"NO!" Rose heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM."

Rose tried to get the black strings of herself. Pulling and pushing them away but it tightened even more.

Then the snake swept his tail again. Harry ducked and she saw him catching the sorting hat. She didn't know why he did it but he put the thing on his head. What was he doing?

But then she saw a long gleaming silver sword appearing from inside the hat.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF, SMELL HIM."

Harry was on his feet with the sword in both of his hands. The Basilisk lunged itself on him. Harry had aimed right and threw his whole weight behind the sword and Rose saw the sword going in to the serpent's mouth. Blood drenched from his mouth onto Harry.

For a moment Rose felt euphoric…But then she saw it. One long poisonous fang was sinking into his arm. She moaned and growled for all the hope that was now leaving her. The Basilisk's poison was going to kill Harry.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But Rose knew it was too late. He came walking towards them almost dragging his feet behind him. He was almost next to her. She saw the pain Harry was in. Tears filled her eyes.

Fawkes came and sat on his shoulder right next to the wound where the fang entered his body.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes . . . ."

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Fawkes was indeed crying, thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"You see what becomes of your hero Rosella? Harry Potter is dying!" Riddle snapped at Rose.

Rose felt her cheeks were wet from her tears, she almost couldn't see anything but as Riddle was going on about Harry dying, he wasn't looking like that at all. He was looking more awake. Then Rose saw the phoenix tears shining around the wound which was slimming down, closing.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him I said, get away."

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears," said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course ... healing powers ... I forgot…"

He raised the wand

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.

For a split second, the three of them stared at it. Harry looked Rose in the eyes and then suddenly Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor.

Riddle was screaming, crying out. And then he vanished. He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter, the strings around her mouth, wrists and ankles disappeared. The silence that followed was deafening.

He sat down beside her and looked at her to see if she was hurt. "Rose? Are you alright ?"

She drew a great, shuddering gasp and more tears began to pour down her face.

"Am I alright? Are you alright Harry? You're covered in blood!"

"I'm good Rose."

"Harry." Rose gasped. "It was me, I opened the chamber of secrets. I am responsible for all those attacks. I didn't want to I swear, he made me. You must hate me now…"

"I don't," Harry said holding her hand. "He deceived you, he did it with me too. And has done so with many others."

"A…are you…sure?"

"I'm very sure," Harry said. "C'mon let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Rose squealed. "Mom and grandfather Albus are going to be so mad at me and disappointed. I tried to tell you at breakfast Harry. But I..I just c..couldn't."

"Let's get out of here first Rose, I will tell them you were used by….Tom. It will be alright."

He took her hand and they took the sorting hat, the sword and the dairy with them.

They reached Ron and to Rose's surprise also Lockheart, although he seemed a bit crazy at the moment.

"He used a Memory charm but it backfired," Ron told her, looking at her curiously. "Have you thought about how we are going to get back from here?"

Fawkes was now fluttering in front of them waving his tail feathers. "I think he wants us to grab them."

And that's how they got back to the girls bathroom again, hanging on to Fawkes's tail.

Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Rose who was still crying silently. Harry pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.


	16. Chapter 16 Keeping the secrets

**I don't own Harry Potter only my own characters. **

**So… Just to be clear you understand… Tom Riddle / Voldemort has told Harry that Rose is his child. So Harry knows. He hasn't said anything to Rose about it. He isn't going to as well for a long while. Just so you know (wink) **

**Chapter 9 Keeping secrets**

For a moment there was silence, but then a scream.

"Rosella!" Rose saw her mother running to her and flung her arms around her, she was quickly followed by Fabian who too flung his arms around her.

Grandfather Albus was there too, and professor McGonnagle.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" her mother exclaimed while hugging Harry and Ron too who looked a bit startled.

Fabian still had his arm around her shoulders and did not seem to let go, for a while at least.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Her mother let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the silver sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling them everything. Rose was bewildered at everything they had encountered before Ron and Harry came to her rescue and how he got to find the entrance without Tom's help.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "So you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

So Harry told them what happened in the chamber. He didn't tell them about what Voldemort had told him about Rose being his offspring. But at one moment he fell silent and Harry looked at grandfather Albus, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said grandfather Albus gently, "Is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Rose, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

What?" said Fabian in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Rose? But Rose's not ... Rose hasn't been ... has she?" Rose felt terrible. What might he think of her.

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to grandfather Albus. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen . . . ."

"Brilliant," grandfather Albus said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to his relatives, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... traveled far and wide ... sank

so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Rose," said Fabian. Her mother was prominently silent. "What's our Rose got to do with, with, him?"

"I think Rose must tell us that herself," said her grandfather looking strangely at Harry.

"The diary," Rose said silently. "He wrote back to me the whole year."

"Rose!" said her mother flabbergasted. "Why haven't you told me?"

"He told me not to, that it was or little secret and later on, I…I just didn't dare to anymore," Rose stuttered. Tears were falling again.

"Rose should go to the hospital wing right away," Grandfather Albus interrupted with a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers our Rose up," he added,

twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore.

Her mother led her out, and Fabian followed, still looking deeply shaken.

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry sat down. Dumbledore had sent professor McGonnagle to the kitchens to prepare a feast to celebrate to good turn out and Ron to the hospital wing with Lockheart.

"So Harry," Dumbledore. "First of all, I want to thank you, you must have really shown your loyalty to me back in the Chamber if Fawkes came to help."

Harry nodded not knowing what to say at first.

"Second, I want to thank you for helping Rose. I realize that you are friends and you will go through fire and flames for them. This was exceptional bravery and thanks to you I still have my granddaughter around. I thank you from the bottom of a old man's heart."

At that moment Harry found the words to ask what he wanted to ask. "Professor?" He began. "Voldemort told me something rather…well….odd."

This time Dumbledore didn't say anything he just listened and nodded to him to go on.

"He said," Harry sighed. "He told me that he was happy that Rose got the diary into her possession. That he wanted her to open the Chamber of Secrets, because she is the heir of Slytherin. Slytherin's blood runs through her veins, Voldemorts blood runs through her veins. He said Rose is his daughter…?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "As you may have guessed Harry, Voldemort was telling the truth. Rose is his heir and remains to this day, his only child.

"But…," Harry protested. "Rose isn't his daughter. I mean first of all she's too kind and too sweet for that. She hates Voldemort just as much as everyone else and she isn't evil, Rose is, well Rose. She couldn't even kill a little spider if her life depended on it. And not because she's scared but because she feels sorry for it. It just…. It cannot be true." Harry decided.

"I am afraid that she is Harry, but as much as you may look like both your parents, not everyone does. Rose may take after her mother mostly as a sweet kind and tender girl. But I see a couple of things in her, like her ability to manipulate everyone around her with her charm, her determination, that's from her father also. It doesn't make her evil like Voldemort. But it makes her the better mix I suppose."

"But her mother…." Harry muttered.

"Her mother Alliana was tricked by Voldemort just like Rose was with the diary. Voldemort wanted to get back at me because I was fighting against him. He was also looking for an heir, his own child, molted in his own image, not to take over from him, as he longed to live forever, but to be his dedicated second in command. Alliana was the perfect mix of pureblood and he wanted me to suffer over it, knowing that my own blood would be a Death eater, maybe even kill me."

"How is that? Her mother wasn't a Death Eater than?"

"No she wasn't, she was the victim of Voldemorts charms. When she was expecting Rose, she escaped and went straight to me for help." Dumbledore looked away for a second probably flashing back to the moment. "Rose does not know this and her mother would like to keep it that way for a while. I can trust you to not tell anyone. Not even Mr Weasley or Miss Hermione."

"No I won't professor, I think it's better if Rose doesn't. It would really break her I think," Harry said. He couldn't believe it but it was true though. One of his best friends, one of the sweetest and most trusted girls he had known was the child of the most Dark and twisted wizard in the world. He would protect that secret.

Dumbledore and he talked about a lot of things. For example the similarities Voldemort and Harry himself shared and what Voldemort had said in the Chamber of Secrets.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx-

_**Rose's POV**_

Rose hugged Hermione as she came out of her frozen state. Hermione looked flabbergasted for a moment, not something common on her, but then she hugged Rose back.

Hermione stared at her hand. "The paper!" she exclaimed surprised again. "Oh wait, you must have solved it haven't you?" She glared at Rose as she looked to the floor.

"I think Harry and Ron did that," Rose said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I was the one Hermione," Rose admitted to her best friend. Hermione, as smart as she was understood immediately.

"You were the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets were you?" Hermione said as quietly as Rose before.

Fabian stood by his cousin and held her shoulder gently pinching it from time to time. Rose wanted to cry because she expected Hermione to be mad at her, after all it was her fault that Hermione was petrified.

However, Hermione quickly took her hand. "How? I mean were you enchanted or something like that, did someone force you?"

Rose felt color come back to her face again. So she told Hermione the story of the diary and how Harry and Ron had come to her rescue, also what had become of the deceiving Lockheart.

As the other students were getting up too, stretching their limps from the stiffness, they all, Rose, Hermione, Fabian, Miss Dumbledore, Justin, Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, Nearly Headless Nick, Madam Pomfrey and even Mrs Norris got down to the great hall.

It was a strange sight. Nearly every student in their pajama's and there was the biggest feast Rose had ever seen at Hogwarts. The feast lasted all night.

Neville stood up when he saw her coming. "Rose?" he asked.

"Neville!" Rose exclaimed and she run towards him, hugging him, probably embarrassing him a little but she didn't care.

"What happened?" He asked after she finally let go of him. He looked at her for a moment and then smirked. "Never mind, you look better than ever it can probably wait, or not?"

"I'm positive that it can," Rose sighed happily to her best friend.

Hagrid came at half past three and everyone cheered for him. He gave Rose, Harry and Ron a big hug, that nearly cracked their backs. And McGonnagle announced that exams were canceled, Gilderoy Lockheart wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts and that 400 points were awarded to Ron and Harry so Gryffindor won the House cup for the second time in a row.

Rose cheered too and Fabian whispered to her. "You think you are going to be alright?" His eyes twinkled at her and she smiled.

"I think this is the best night ever!" Rose exclaimed.

Final term passed fast and they had heard Lucius Malfoy was sacked as a school governor. Malfoy was no longer strutting the school like he owned it. Rose was however her sunny self again as, she, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville got down to the great lake and sat by their favorite willow tree.

"You know Mr Malfoy was the one putting the dairy in your cauldron that day in Daigon Alley," Harry stared at Rose. She was laying down in the grass looking at the sky.

"Well Hermione and I thought so too," Rose said and her face got a dark expression. "Maybe I should turn Malfoy junior into a toad. That would be a good getting even."

Neville, Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry only smiled and looked at her with something in between pity and bewilderment but also happiness. It took her a bit off guard.

"What's the matter Harry?" Rose asked curiously.

"I was just thinking that I would like us to stay like this forever," Harry said staring to nothingness.

Rose agreed it was fun, just sitting at the lake without a care in the world.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Fabian, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it. Neville wasn't.

As they entered the Kings Cross station Rose saw her mother and a man standing next to her. He was tall and a bit muscular. With silk brown hair that was a little bit longer than average and a twinkle in his eyes. She suspected something but didn't know for sure until Fabian grabbed her arm.

"That's my father," he said bewildered. Her mother and his father were standing next to each other looking happy to see them, both.

Rose hugged her mother and then turned her head to the man beside her. The man shook hands with her and with a little hesitation, then hugged her too.

"My name is Aeron Dumbledore," he said in a voice that sounded like her grandpa Aberforth. "I am your uncle."

"But," Fabian muttered in happy surprise. "I thought you weren't ready to see aunt Alliana?"

"I wasn't," he said looking at Alliana and smiling a little. "But when Albus told me what happened to Rose, I couldn't let her to face it alone. I put aside of my grudges and went to her. After she came back from Hogwarts and we knew you were safe we talked. We talked for a very long time but we came to peace with each other."

Rose smiled and was even more happy now. Her uncle and Fabian would come over for the summer for at least two weeks. And Rose and Fabian said their final goodbyes to the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Neville.

At last they went home, closing yet another eventful year.


	17. Chapter 17 Bk3 Malfoy's at Madam Malkins

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**And we landed at book three, now following the story of the Prisoner of Azkaban. Reviews and tips are more than welcome because although I had the first and second book already in my head. The third one I don't really know what is going to happen myself. I let my fingers type whatever they want (wink*) **

**So Reviews and Tips are more than welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one Malfoy's at Madame Malkin's**

Rose, Harry, Neville and Fabian paid for their sweets and made their way to Diagon Alley. They stopped at a window that displayed the newest broom, the Firebolt. It was a masterpiece. Many young boys were drooling at the sight of it, Harry was one of them.

As they went back to the Leaky Cauldron they met up with her mother and uncle Aeron. They had gotten their schoolbooks. The monster book was a weird one. The man at the shop was almost close to tears when they wanted to buy them. Before it could bite Rose or Neville, Fabian and Harry quickly put their belts around the books, they were still growling though.

Harry got his one already from Hagrid.

"Bloody Hell!" Uncle Aeron exclaimed. "What are those things?"

Everyone laughed as the monster books were still growling in their backs They decided to stay for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron as the Weasley's and Hermoine would arrive there too. Even Neville could stay, he would sleep with the Dumbledore's and they all would go too the Kings Cross that next morning.

Uncle Aeron had two weeks of from his job. He was an Auror. That meant his job was to mostly be updated about Dark activities and wizards. Even hunt them down and arrest them. He had told her how rough his education had been. But although it seemed really tough, it also sounded really cool.

"Everybody Butterbeer?" Harry asked while he reached for his pocket, which was tinkling.

But uncle Aeron held up his hand, "No Harry, you've been being us drinks all day, it's the Dumbledore's turn now. Harry looked like he was going to protest but her uncle wouldn't take no for an answer. "So four butterbeer, a firewhiskey for me and Alliana, you must want a firewhiskey too?"

Her mother laughed. "You have read my mind Aeron."

Rose and Fabian smiled at each other. Since the end of last year Fabian's father and her mother were really close again. It made them all very happy. It felt like a bigger family now. Not as big as Weasley's though, Rose laughed as that big family walked through the door.

"Hello there!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Aeron I didn't know you would be here today too?"

"I'm on vacation Arthur, how's work going? Are they missing me at the office." Uncle Aeron asked laughing. Him and Mr. Weasley continued chattering about work and the rest of the family entered the Leaky Cauldron too. First there were Fred and George who greeted Fabian and immediately started telling jokes and resumed all three too the bar.

Ron and surprisingly Hermoine followed. Rose, Harry and Neville greeted them excitedly and Hermoine and Rose hugged each other and Hermoine told her she feared that 2134 words for her essay on the rise and fall of the evil wizard Grindelwald, would be too short so Rose told her she would help her tonight because she thought it would be to short too as Rose had 3979 words. Ron faked a cough and murmured something that sounded like 'girls' or 'nerds' to Harry. Percy and his mother sided next to her mother, uncle Aeron and Mr. Weasley. The last of the Weasley's was Ginny who shyly walked up to Rose's little group.

"Hey Ginny!" Rose said kindly. "Ready for second year."

Ginny nodded a little. "I think so.."

There was a sudden crack of glass breaking and the twins and Fabian were laughing loudly. Ms Weasley got to her feet in a flash and was walking up to the young boy's. Fury waving over her face. The twins and Fabian looked afraid, with reason though.

"Maybe we should go to Daigon Alley, I am way behind with studies," Hermoine said casually. And they quickly walked into the street of shops.

"Watch out for drooling…," Rose said to Hermoine and Ginny as they walked to the Quality Quidditch supplies. And a few seconds later Ron and Harry were indeed clammed to the window to watch the Firebolt.

"Where to now?" Neville asked as the girls had pulled them of the window display.

"I want to get an owl, I think its about time I got one," Hermoine said, clinging the galleons in her hand.

"I want to get Scabbers checked over," Ron said, placing Scabbers on his hand. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him. " Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there, " said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. He had spend several days in the Lauky Cauldron by now "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl, " So they crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants Of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so they waited, examining the cages.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter. "It's my rat, " he told the witch. "He been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt. "

"Bang him on the counter, " said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket. Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took. Rose and Neville chuckled at the tricks they did. They were really trying.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially dreadful.

"Hm, " said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno, " said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother. "

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er -" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers.

"He's been through the mill, this one, " she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me, " said Ron defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these.." She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again.

Ron muttered, "Show-offs. "

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic, " said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much-OUCH!" Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"MERLIN!" Neville cried out as he buckled too.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers, shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted as he went after him followed closely by Ron.

"Merlin's beard," Rose said looking around for the thing that attacked Scabbers and Ron. "What was that?"

The witch was holding a now very self righteous looking orange creature. "Crookshanks! You ridged cat!"

"A cat! I thought it was a small tiger!" Neville cried out, looking at the cat as if it could attack again at any moment.

"He's so cute!" Hermoine said with care in her eyes.

"That's a matter of opinion.." Rose muttered.

Ginny also thought it was a cute thing but Rose didn't really like it. She agreed with Neville as he looked at it in fear. It had attacked for no reason at all.

"This is Crookshanks," the witch said. "He has been here for ages. Nobody wants him."

Rose saw the look on Hermoine's eyes and knew what was going to happen. Seconds later they walked out the shop, Hermoine with the purring cat in her arms. Ron almost exploded when he realized she had bought the cat. Hermoine kept defending the cat.

"The poor little thing." She said petting the cat. "The witch in the shop said that nobody wanted him."

"Wonder why!" Ron exclaimed and Rose nodded slightly. The cat kept gazing at Ron's pocket were Scabbers was in. Rose shivered. Strange cat…

Then they went to Florean's to enjoy a big cup of ice cream as they talked about Harry's latest events when he blew up his aunt and then had a ride on the Knight bus.

"I can't believe you blew up your aunt!" Hermoine exclaimed while Ron always choked on his ice cream laughing.

Harry looked a bit launched but couldn't help smirking a little Rose noticed. She herself wanted to tell him he shouldn't have lost his temper but as she visualized it in her head, Rose wanted to laugh just as hard as Ron did. Neville and Ginny looked like they visualized it too, Ginny had a grin she tried to hide from Hermoine.

"I can't believe that the Ministry let you of the hook," Rose said.

"Probably because it's Harry," Ron said shrugging.

"Ron I'm sure that….," Hermoine began a sentence.

"If I blew up my aunt I wouldn't be worried about the Ministry, no. My grandmother would probably have killed me already!" Neville shivered .

"Me too I would go into hiding before mum would get to me," Ron shivered to.

"I don't know," Ginny said as they turned to her. "If it was auntie Muriel she would probably have a party to celebrate."

Everyone laughed, even Hermoine.

"Hi there young people!" Rose grinned as uncle Aeron and her mother walked towards them.

"Hello old man!" Rose said smirking to her uncle. He was a real joker and had a great sense of humor. Even her mother grinned. Rose was really surprised at her mother lately. Ever since uncle Aeron came into their lives again she relaxed a little. As if having him around was safer. Rose couldn't agree more, but he was such fun to be around. Why would she have to feel safer anyway.

"Can we burrow you from your friends for a moment love?" uncle Aeron asked. Rose liked it that he always called her 'love'. It gave her the feeling she was special for him.

Rose looked at the others and nodded shrugging their shoulders. "We will see you back in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner I guess," Harry said with a mysterious grin on his face, Neville looked suddenly anywhere but at her. It was odd even for him

"Ok," Rose stood up and joined her mother and uncle. "Let's go then."

They walked towards Madam Malkin's to Rose's surprise.

"What are we going to Malkin's for?"

"Well," her mother said smiling. "Your uncle felt so sorry for missing all those birthday's and Christmases that he wanted to give you something special."

Rose frowned. "Really? You…you don't have too! I have enough I'm just happy your around uncle."

Uncle Aeron laughed hard. "Your sweet love, but don't worry about it. I want too. And I am confident that when you see what I want to buy for you, you will not be saying 'you…you don't have too'." With another loud laugh he opened the door for her and they walked into the shop.

Madam Malkin came in and seemed pleased to see uncle Aeron. "You are coming for you reservation Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I am! Could she try it on?" Uncle Aeron pointed Rose out.

Madam Malkin looked at Rose. "Aren't we a beauty!" She said kindly. Rose blushed. People were saying it to her more often than last year. She was charmed but she didn't really care. It wasn't on her priority list to be pretty all the time like Lavender and Parvati. Rose was more like her Hermoine. Why spend hours before a mirror? It isn't important right now! Probably why Hermoine were best friends. "You can go into the fitting room I will get it for you."

"Uncle what did you purchase?" Rose asked. "I have enough schoolrobes, you don't have to…"

"There she is again with her, ýou don't have too'," her mother said.

"Just go look at it love, put it on!" uncle Aeron said excitingly.

"Ok," Rose said confused.

She got into the fitting room and took her clothes off when Madam Malkin came in. Rose gave a little scream as she turned red because she was almost naked. Madam Malkin didn't seem to care.

"Oh dear in my years I've seen more, you don't have to feel ashamed, nah," she said casually.

Rose didn't care what she had seen and she certainly didn't want to know.

Madam Malkin hang up a dress for her. And not just a dress! It had hang in her showcase just a day ago. Harry and Neville had to pull her away from it. She couldn't stop looking at the perfection of the dress.

Neville and Harry had laughed. But now she knew why they acted so weird when uncle Aeron and her mother asked her to come with them. She should thank them later.

She put it on eagerly and then came out of the fitting room.

Her mother and uncle Aeron looked at her in a strange way. Happy? Maybe proud? She couldn't figure it out but she went to the mirror to look how the dress stood on her.

It was magnificent. It was a halter dress with no straps on her shoulders but it wasn't like she showed very much skin. The color was a crème white and it went to just above her knees. It had a lot of silver and gold sparkles which made it very elegant.

It was soothed for her age. The dress had a radiance which would make her stand out even if she was in a crowded room full of people. Not sexy or slutty. It actually made her feel like a lady.

"Uncle it's…so beautiful!" she said laughing. "Is it really for me? Can I have it?"

"You should, I've already paid for it, and Fabian is not going to wear it!" They all laughed at that. Madam Malkin was overly excited.

"I hoped the dress would go to a beautiful girl like you, now it won't be wasted!" She jumped a little up and down rubbing her hands.

Rose turned a little to see how the dress made her body look. For the first time in her life. She actually cared.

The door of the shop cracked and to her displeasure, Lucius and Draco Malfoy came in. Why would those Malfoy's always ruin her moments by showing up.

The younger Malfoy looked at her uncle and mother with a non emotional face. But he saw her in her dress and his mouth fell open.

Uncle Aeron looked at him, annoyed. "Didn't your father teach you it's rude to stare?!"

Malfoy closed his mouth and looked anywhere else but her.

"Now Aeron," Lucius said calmly. "If you wouldn't want people to stare at your cousin, you probably shouldn't let her walk around in a dress like that."

Uncle Aeron wasn't impressed and said as equally calm: "People can look at her all they want, I cannot stop them. But anyone like you shouldn't glance at my cousin like that."

"Are we threatening now Aeron?" Lucius sneered.

"If I have to Malfoy, I will. For now, it's just a request," uncle Aeron said.

The tension was almost too great to bare. Uncle Aeron's fists were clenched, her mom looked warningly at him. Draco stared at here again and Lucius lifted his head up. Rose herself held her breath. It was clear to her that her uncle and Mr. Malfoy disliked each other as much as Mr. Weasley did.

"C'mon Draco, we will take our business elsewhere," Lucius said arrogantly as he gestured Draco to the door. "Just something to bear in mind Aeron." Lucius said turning around just before he left the shop. "Last year has proved it, she cannot be protected forever."

At that he quickly left the shop as Aeron almost launched at him, his eyes full with fury. Her mother held on to him with more strength then Rose would have thought she had. Rose held her hands before her mouth in shock. What had happened. Why was her uncle so furious? It was just Lucius Malfoy. He always made comments like that, he never made any sense. Her uncle knew that didn't he?

"Sir!" Madame Malkin squealed.

"Aeron! Stop it, he is not worth it!" Her mother said panting. Uncle Aeron would not stop trying to get out of her grasp. "He's probably already gone Aeron." That made her uncle think and then he stopped resisting. He panted also.

"Fine," he said and he scoffed. "Your right, the bastard isn't worth it."

He kept repeating that sentence as Rose changed quickly and they made their way back to Leaky Cauldron. Although that stupid thing with the Malfoy's happened she was still smiling broadly, happy with her dress.

Her uncle looked still furious as if he was about to hex someone into hell and her mother held a close eye on him.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron the Weasley's, Fabian, Harry, Neville and Hermoine were already sitting at a dinner table. They were all chattering and laughing but that was about to change.

"What the..!" Fabian said as he saw his father's furious look. "Okay father, sit down, relax, it's probably nothing." He said quickly as he pulled his father to a chair next to Mr Weasley. "Get some firewhiskey, Quick!" he hissed to Fred who, totally flabbergasted, went to the bar and came back quickly.

Rose sat down between Hermoine and Ginny. "What happened?" Hermoine asked her.

Rose shrugged. "Well we went to buy me a dress," she smiled broadly for a moment. "And then when I had put it on the Malfoy's came in, cheerfully as ever off course…"

Her mother gave her a warned look and Rose shut her mouth. Her uncle took a sip from his firewhiskey. "It's a filthy git!" he said taking another sip. He seemed to calm down.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

Her mom began to explain. "His son, Draco wasn't it?" Harry and Ron stiffened. "Well he looked at Rose.."

"Drooling inappropriately was more like it!" Uncle Aeron interrupted angrily.

Her mother gave him a look and went on to tell the rest what had happened. "He can't go and threaten Rose like that, nor can you threaten him back. I mean were all adults aren't we?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well Lucius is different," Mr. Weasley inhaled tensely and Aeron gave him an agreeable nod looking pleased that Mr. Weasley agreed with him.

Suddenly uncle Aeron grabbed his Fabian's arm urgently.

"If that little squirm as much as glimpse at your cousin again, you will hex him into oblivion! You got that! If Lucius can threaten us, we can do the same!" He nodded a little manically. "Yeah, yeah, a good defense is the best offence!"

Fabian looked at him a bit startled but nodded determinately. Harry, Ron and the twin smirked. "We will make sure that Fabian holds his promise Mr Dumbledore," Harry said. Fred and George looked at each other and they both had an evil grin.

"Now boys we will not lower ourselves to a level the Malfoy's are in, all of you, just…well I do agree to look out. But do not curse each other for little things. Watch yourselves!" Her mother said.

And with that dinner came and everybody ate eagerly. Rose showed her dress to Hermoine and Ginny and they were all giggling. Fred and George joked around on how they would jinx Malfoy, which her mother and Mrs. Weasley looked a little disapproval at. And Neville and Rose looked at the new textbook for Herbology.

When it became dark outside her mother said it was time to go home.

"We will all see you tomorrow at the Kings Cross," Mr Weasley said while he shook her uncle's hand.

"I have to stop by the office tomorrow morning first, Arthur maybe you should come too," her uncle said meaningfully. Rose looked at them a bit curious. Mr. Weasley nodded and with that everybody said their goodbyes.


	18. Chapter 18 The Dementors

_**First: I do not own, boehoehoehoe, Harry Potter, the great JK Rowling owns. Because she's just that awesome!**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really sick and you might think that I would have enough time to write but I couldn't even pick up a plate or glass of water. I'm getting better now though. And now I'm horribly taking advantage of my still free time, because I do have to get better. But that gives me some time to write stuff. So expect a few updates !**_

_**Chapter 2 The Dementors**_

"I thought it was your two weeks off Aeron? Why would you go to your office tomorrow?" Her mother asked as she pore in tea for the other Dumbledore's and Neville.

"Sirius Black," Aeron said simply.

"But I thought they had said you could have your vacation in peace?" her mother protested.

"That would be selfish Alliana. I'm not the only one who cuts his vacation short. They can use my help."

"Let him aunt Alliana," Fabian said to end the discussion. "Believe me he would just be bothering grandpa Aberforth all day in the pub when were all back at Hogwarts. Grandpa wouldn't like that."

Uncle Aeron grinned. "Yes father would beg me to go to work within 2 days."

"Remember Rosella to go to your grandpa on the first Hogmeads visit. You have not seen him in a long time."

"Yes mom," Rose said reluctantly. Her grandfather was nice to her, but to her mother it was different, not that he wasn't nice to her but he had always send her these strict looks as if she had done something wrong.. But he kept everything he was thinking to himself though.

Fabian assured her that it would be fun. He would go with her and Neville too. So she felt a little bit better about it.

"Time to go to bed kids," her mother said to her and Neville. "Busy day tomorrow and make sure you are packed sweetheart."

Rose and Neville said goodnight and went upstairs. She laughed when Neville thought he had lost his monsterbook but she told him it would be in the bags they purchased today. He was so forgetful.

"Goodnight Rosie," he said after he packed the book also.

"Sweet dreams!" Rose replied.

As she put on a long purple nightgown she laid down. Although at first she wasn't really intimidated buy Mr. Malfoy's comment, now she couldn't get it out of her mind. He had meant what he said. She felt so naïve and stupid when she thought of last year. Stupid diary, stupid Tom Riddle. She still couldn't figure out where she had heard that name before the diary.

* * *

"C'mon love, we haven't got all day. Hurry up!"

Rose laughed as uncle Aeron hurried past her and Neville held on to his toad not to drop them. He always lost the damn thing.

"Aeron, you're on time?" Alliana asked. Aeron grinned and Mr. Weasley stood next to him, both red from running and panting a little.

Aeron faked acting like he was offended. And all the kids laughed, till there stomachs hurtled. Alliana pushed her brother a little bit and for a moment there they too looked like kids.

"Well if everyone would go to the platform please!" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Rose along. Mr. Weasley acted a little strange. He kept walking next to Harry while Mrs. Weasley was always checking were the two were.

"Heya Ron?" Rose tapped him on the shoulder while she kept looking at the strange occurance between those three.

"What's up?"

"Did your parents have a fight or something?" she asked carefully.

Ron looked at his parents. "Nah, there always quarreling a bit, but I think that's just their way."

They all entered platform nine and three quarters. Rose blushed when Justin said 'hi' to her. Neville looked at her and she could swear there was a little grin on his face.

"Now all of you up to the platform!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. While she kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"C'mon hurry up or we'll take you back home!" Rose and Neville grinned as they jumped on the train and followed the rest. In a compartment they found almost empty except for a man sleeping in it. So they all hang out off the window.

"Be careful honey!" her mother exclaimed. "Sure I will mom!"

"Wait where is Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Wasn't he walking with you George?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"Just a moment ago, before we boarded the train."

"Dad have you seen Harry?" Fabian yelled out of the window.

"No?!" her uncle said and he looked around. "There he is!"

"Get on the train quickly Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said hastily.

Harry got into the compartment. "Where were y…." Hermoine asked but he shook his head.

The train left and Rose kept looking at her mother and uncle and the Weasley's. It had been a great summer, and she would miss them.

Lee Jordan entered the compartment. "Hi you guys!"

The four friends shook hands and they wanted to leave. "Oh by the way, Neville," Lee said. "You're toad is in our compartment.."

"Oh no…" Neville said. At that exact moment his bag flew open and parchments of paper, quills and inkpots fell out. "Oh gosh"

"You clean your bag up Neville I'll go and find Archibald. Come after me okay? I promised Parvati and Lavender to stop by their compartment." Rose said grinning a little bit and then followed after the boys.

"You come back after that?" Hermoine asked.

"Sure see you later."

"Rose! Today please!"

"I'm coming Fabian, Merlin don't be so impatient!"

They walked through the train. The boy's said Hi to some girls from their year and they pushed each other a little and laughed as they talked about the different girls.

"Merlin, you could have more tact if you want to get to those girls," Rose muttered.

They looked at her, faces still in a smirk. "How would you know, princess?" George said.

"Yeah," Fabian said conspiratorially. "You've got a boy then?"

"No," Rose said calmly and a bit know-it-all. "I can see why you boys have some raging hormones through your body, but I am not interested in that right now. I have to stick to my studies."

She grinned self righteous, until Justin walked by.

"Hi Rose! Hope you had a good holiday!" he said cheerfully.

Rose's blushed a little and looked to the floor. "Yes I have, you?"

He smiled. "It was great, tell you all about it at school, I have to find Ernie. See you around Rose."

"Yeah, see ya…."

After he left Rose dared to look up. The boys looked at her face that was all red and then they burst out into a mercilessly laughter.

"Oh yeah, us boys with our raging hormones," Fred snorted.

"Not interested he?" Lee said holding his stomach while he laughed.

"I have to stick to my studies!" Fabian imitated her very good so the boys laughed even harder.

Rose clenched her fists. "Let's just go and find Archibald don't we?" They boys still needed a minute or two to laugh at her but then they resumed to Lee's compartment.

Luckily they had a new thing to laugh about as they saw Percy lecturing a boy about the importance's of putting your junk into a bin. The boy looked really bored.

"Poor boy," Fabian said grinning.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be in that position. Oh wait! I'm with that know it all the whole summer!" Fred said dramatically.

They all laughed as Lee gave Neville's toad to Rose.

"Take good care of it for once," Lee said. "That thing always ends up in our dorm." He shivered a little. "Waking up with that thing right in front of your eyes. It's terrible believe me!"

Rose giggled. "Sure Lee, I'll tell Neville."

Than the train stopped very sudden. "Whoa!" The five of them cried out and they all fell on to each other so they were a little pile on the ground.

"What in Merlin's name is this!?" Fabian shouted angrily.

"Merlin's sake! Lee, George get off! You're on top!" Fred cried out his face was put to the couch and he sounded a little muffled.

"Oh sorry Fred, Rosie, Fab," Lee said. And he and George got off, then Fred followed with Rose and at last Fabian could come up.

"We aren't there yet, aren't we?" Fred asked. Rose looked out of the window.

"No, it's way to soon, but I think someone's getting in?" she said, dark figures seem to enter the train.

"Why would someone….." Fabian began asking but then it was dark. The lights fell out. "Oh Merlin it's pitch dark!"

"What's happening?" Lee asked.

Rose let her eyes adapt to the darkness a little. She could always find her way in the dark. For some reason she saw fine.

"Oh no!" she squealed.

"What?" Fabian asked annoyed.

"Neville is somewhere in the train. I've got to find him he's going to break something in this darkness."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine see you in a bit!"

She walked and walked everywhere she heard people talking and sometimes she could hear people yell.

She kept looking for Neville as suddenly a freezing cold got it's grip on her. All the voices faded. There wasn't a sound in the train. Then she saw something move in front of her. She felt sorrow and held her chest as she was panting.

_Justin was laying there solid and cold. Nearly Headless Nick was just hanging there, but he also looked cold and…petrified! There was a great snake which started to circle around her."Please don't hurt me," she begged it._

What the hell was going on?

_She cried as she burned her blooded clothes in the forest._

Before her there stood a cloaked and horrible figure. Rose felt the sadness and coldness overcome her. Other students were screaming and crying. She tried to lean against the wall. The dark figure glided towards her.

"No…" she whispered, her voice broke.

"Expecto Patronum!" a voice cried out of the a compartment not too far from her her.

Something silver forced the figure to retreat and after a minute or two, Rose felt the air getting warmer again. She gasped for air as she tried to get her emotions under control.

The whole train was in uproar! Panic and relief steamed over the students. She held on to the wall while Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle almost ran her over. She could see Malfoy's eyes were red.

"Oh my god Rose!" Fabian wrapped his arms around her.

"I..I'm alright Fabian.." she muttered. "Merlin, what was that?"

"Dementors," Fabian said. "It had to be, dad talked about them."

"They were awful Fabian.." she said leaning in his embrace, his warmth calmed her down.

"Did you find Neville?"

"Oh no!" Rose remembered. "Neville, I didn't find him before all this. He must have been scared. I really have to find him!"

"I'll come with you," Fabian said while Rosella started to look across the compartments window.

But immediately Hermoine called for them out of the compartment the voice had come from. "Rose here!"

Fabian and Rose ran to the compartment. Everybody in the compartment looked completely horrified. Ron and Hermoine pulled Harry up to his seat.

"What happened?" Rose asked still with a shiver in her voice. She was still shaken and she sat down next to Neville. Fabian leaned against the compartment door. Rose looked around the people in the compartment. Neville looked very pale and she put an arm around him. Ginny was crying and Fabian put his arm around the girl who was shivering incredibly. The man who had been sleeping before was now awake and although he looked alright he too was a little pale. Hermoine and Ron looked pale to but Harry looked horrible. Almost white and close to tears.

"What happened?" he asked. "Who screamed?"

Rose looked around. Nobody answered.

"Nobody screamed Harry," Hermoine said.

A loud snap made them all jump. The man had been breaking enormous chunks of chocolate. He gave a piece to all of them.

"Eat," he said. "It will help."

Everybody looked at it but didn't eat. "What was that thing!?" Ron said.

"It was horrible," Neville said in a much higher voice than was usual for him. "It went so cold!"

"Yeah, like I could never be happy again." Ron added.

Rose nodded. "I felt like…," she began. "I thought I was going to pass out or something."

"I did apparently," Harry mumbled miserably.

"I didn't poison that chocolate you know," the man said again. Rose took a bite and to her surprise her whole body warmed up again, she didn't feel shaken up anymore.

"He's right," she said to the others. "It works I feel better already!"

The man smiled to her and the others started eating also.

"There you go," the man said. "No if you will excuse me, I have to go and speak with the driver."

No one really spoke after that.

"C'mon Neville, I left Archibald in the compartment that Lee was in," Rose said and her, Neville and Fabian went back to find his toad. In the compartment were Lee and the Weasley twins were in, no one spoke. Which was unusual for the persons in it. Neville did tell them about Harry fainting.

"Not really surprising, I mean, I felt memories coming to the surface I didn't even know I had, horrible memories," Fabian said.

"If you add that up to the fact he had witnessed his parents dead when he was a baby, I say pretty horrible memories." Rose added.

"When Harry fainted though, professor Lupin…," Neville continued but Rose shushed him. Malfoy walked by their compartment and their door had been open.

"What?" Malfoy smirked. "Potter fainted!? Oh I have to tell the others, this is great!"

"Move along Malfoy!" Fabian said annoyed without even looking at him and Malfoy quickly ran.


	19. Chapter 19 New Lessons

_**I wish I was JK, but obviously, I'm not… I do not own.**_

_**As promised a quick update again. Taking advantage of my sick time. **_

_**Chapter 3 New lessons**_

When they approached the Great Hall there was a grim atmosphere hanging over the students. Everyone was still shaken up about the whole Dementor thing.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger!"

A voice which Rose knew very well echoed over their heads. Professor McGonnagle called for Harry and Hermione. She looked exactly the same as always. Strict and no nonsense.

"What did you do now Harry," Rose joked and Ron began to laugh.

"Oiy, she said Granger too," Harry said. "Can't be that bad then if Hermione's involved."

"Maybe," Fred said. "But you guys have a bad influence on her."

"Geez guys," Hermione said. "C'mon Harry we have to go."

The rest laughed, maybe the only ones of the students who were laughing as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting of the first years, Harry and Hermione came back.

"He Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed from the Slytherin table. They all looked up. "Heard you fainted on the train. Are you afraid Potter!?"

"Shut it, you git!" Ron shouted.

"Oh Weasley you also fainted? You probably did didn't you!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed calmly as she stood up. "If I remember correctly you were crying your eyes out. So stop being a hypocrite."

The Gryffindor table burst into laughter as Malfoy's pale skin turned pink and Harry sat down next to her grinning. "Thanks Rosie," he said.

"No problem," Rose said in a tone as if it was no trouble at all but she grinned broadly.

"You missed the sorting again," Ron said to Harry.

"Oh, that's a shame," Hermione said while she sat down across Harry.

"Well do it next year Harry and you'll have a record I think," Ron added.

"Don't give me any idea's," Harry grinned.

"Shush," Rose said suddenly. "Grandfather Albus is going to give his speech, maybe he'll explain why the Dementors were on the train."

Everyone sat up to listen.

"Welcome everyone," said grandfather Albus, as the candlelight shimmered on his beard. "I have a few things to share with you before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

Grandfather Albus cleared his troat and continued, "As you will all be aware of after their search of the Hogwarts Express our school is playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Rose, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Grandfather Albus paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train when Professor Lupin gave them the chocolate, clapped hard. But Rose could understand that the others weren't as excited. Professor Lupin looked rather shabby next to the other teachers.

"Look at Snape," Ron hissed at them. Rose looked. Professor Snape their potions master, who had a particular amount of hate for Harry, was staring at Lupin. Rose startled from his look. It was pure loathing!

"Well," Harry said not really amused. "I guess I'm not the only one receiving that look all year."

"And we have another new teacher at Hogwarts this year." Everybody looked at the table to find a new face, but they found no one. "Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by our own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause that followed after that was deafening. Hagrid seemed truly happy and touched his wide grin spread over his face.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," grandfather Albus said. "Let the feast begin."

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

After the feast, Neville and Rose went after Percy to go to their tower. "The new password is: Fortuna Major." Percy said.

"Oh no," Neville moaned. He always had trouble remembering the password.

"Why don't you write them down?" Rose remarked. "That would be a good thing to remember it by."

"Yeah," Neville said. He took a piece of parchment and a Quill as he started writhing. "That's a good idea."

"Don't lose the paper though," Rose said while she walked up to her dorm.

* * *

The next morning they got their schedules and it was Devination for, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. But Ancient Ruines for Rose.

"But I thought you took Ancient Ruines too Hermione?" Rose pleaded as they were going to the North tower and she was going to the second floor.

"Off course I do Rose," Hermione said absently.

"But…" Rose began.

"Oh Rose don't worry about it, I'll see you later!"

Rose frowned as she made herway up the stairs with the others. Maybe she would have thought about it if Justin hadn't walked up to her.

"Hi Rose," he said.

Rose mumbled something and she could hit herself right at that moment.

"You take Ancient Ruines too, don't you? Want to walk with me and Ernie?" he asked.

"Sure," Rose said in a way to girly voice.

Justin and Ernie started talking about how the class would be as Hermione walked towards them. "Hi guys!" she said casually.

"But…but..," Rose muttered. "Aren't you, weren't you just….?"

"What Rose?" Hermione asked as Justin and Ernie grinned at Rose.

"You were going to Divination just a moment ago?!" Rose said now in a full sentence.

"Oh Rose don't be funny I told you, I would see you later," Hermione simply stated.

Rose was flabbergasted and to be honest a bit angry too as they all walked in the classroom. She went to sit somewhere at the end of the class and refused to sit next to Hermione. It was a bit childish but Rose didn't care.

After class she went to Transfiguration alone ignoring Hermione. She quickly sat next to Neville as everyone came down from the North tower too.

"Geez, Hermione, is really annoying today!" Rose whispered expecting some reply from Neville.

"I am not annoying!" Hermione said as she sat down at a desk behind them. "Why are you so agitated?"

"I'm not! You are annoying that's what it is!"

"Oh come on! It was Justin wasn't it, you think I made a fool out of you in front of him."

"That's! Well..NO… that's rubbish…I…"

"Settle down girls or I'll send you for detention in your first week!" Professor McGonnagle sneered. "If you want to use your claws at each other then do it somewhere I will not be disturbed with it."

Hermione shut her mouth and got her books out of her bag. Rose just looked angry and reluctantly shut her mouth, crossed her arms and leaned them on the table.

"Miss Dumbledore, get that angry look of your face and behave!"

Rose made an angry groan and got her books on the table. Neville and the rest of the class didn't even seem to hear them. They were looking at Harry from time to time with a compassionate look on their faces.

Rose listened very closely what Professor McGonnagle was telling them about the Animagi, but the rest of the class seemed to be looking at Harry the whole time. As if he was terribly sick or something.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Rose looked at her classmates. Nobody spoke. But then Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor, we just had our first Divination class, and.."

Professor McGonnagle interrupted her. "Aaah, I see, who is going to die this time?"

The class raised their heads and looked surprised and curious. "Me," Harry said finally.

"I see, " said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were notfor the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues…"Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in. "

Hermione laughed. And everyone seemed to feel a little better. Although some people keep whispering about it. Rose wished they would drop it already. It was getting annoying.

What was good about though was that Rose and Hermione seemed to have forgotten about there fight.

"That's exactly why I didn't choose Divination in the first place, I mean Professor McGonnagle is right. It's a really a lot of rubbish I you ask me," Rose sounding a bit more self righteous then she wanted.

"I agree Rose," Hermione said with the same tone. "I mean she said that Harry has a great enemy he has to fear for, duh! You-know-who! Everybody knows that."

"Honestly why does grandfather Albus keep the stupid subject."

They continued agreeing with each other all the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was already waiting for them. But then they remembered Hagrid's love for creatures that others considered dangerous. Fluffy for example, Hagrid would keep talking about the thing as if it was a little baby rabbit. It was anything from that.

They arrived at his hut and Hagrid stood there anxiously waiting for them. The Slytherins were already there.

"Crap!" Rose muttered. "The Slytherins, as if potions isn't enough."

The rest of the Gryffindors either grinned or agreed with her.

"C'mon everyone, get a move on, great lesson today!" he said. They followed him. As he laid them to the outside of a paddock.

"Everyone gather here, now open ye're books," Hagrid told them.

"How." The icy cold voice of Malfoy said. "How do we open those books." He held out his book that was taped together.

"Ye're stroke ther spine's off course," Hagrid said matter of factly.

No one seemed to feel anything for that. Rose took a breath. _Hagrid, it's a good thing I love you loads! _

"Yes Malfoy, didn't figure that out yet?" she removed the belt and quickly stroked the spine of the book. It growled a little but then relaxed. Rose tried to look as if it wasn't the first time she did it but looked at Malfoy with a self righteous grin. "Honestly Malfoy, you call yourself a wizard?"

Malfoy looked at her furious but then did what she had done, as did everyone else.

"Ten points to Miss Dumbledore, as she was tha only one tha foun out how ye open tha book." Hagrid said happily.

Rose grinned even more. That was worth it all the way.

"Wait ter everyone," Hagrid said as he left into the trees.

"You didn't know it for real didn't you?" Neville asked her.

Rose grinned. "No, but wasn't it totally worth it though?"

Neville grinned too. As Malfoy started to act like one of the Dementors she rolled her eyes. "Malfoy's getting more annoying by the day isn't he?" Rose said loudly.

"Say Rosie, you fainted too or…" Pansy Parkinson sneered but everyone had their attention to Hagrid who had….

"Hippogriffs!" Rose exclaimed excitingly.

"Ah ye're remember them Rosie?" Hagrid said equally excited.

Rose nodded with widened eyes of joy. Nobody seemed to share in her excitement . Everybody else draw back from the creatures. Rose remembered the day, Hagrid had cared for an injured hippogriff when she was eight years old. He had already learned her to bow for them and wait till they had bowed back. They were really proud creatures.

Hagrid was explaining it carefully to them. Malfoy, Crappe and Goyle weren't listening. They were talking in a low tone. Rose got a bad feeling about that.

"Who wants to try first?" Hagrid asked.

Rose immediately raised her hand. "Alrigh Rosie, ye're know what to do."

Then Rose made her way to one of them and respectfully bowed down to him and kept eye contact. After a couple seconds the Hippogriff bowed too. The class and Hagrid cheered for her. Rose stroke the feathers of the Hippogriff.

"Someone else?" Hagrid asked.

Harry raised his hand and he too had to bow down for the Hippogriff. It took a bit longer but the Hippogriff bowed for him too. Everybody cheered again and Harry smiled at her, glade that it went well and he wasn't killed. Rose put her thumb up and smiled too.

"I reckon they might ride yeh!" Hagrid said to them and Rose began to jump up and down with joy. Her mother forbid her that when she was nine years old but now she could!

"Help me up then Hagrid c'mon!" Rose exclaimed. Hagrid smirked and with one hand put her on the Hippogriff.

"C'mon Harry get on it!" Hagrid exclaimed to Harry. Rose could hear Harry respond with a 'WHAT' before she set off with the Hippogriff ( Bumbeal) and she felt the wind through her hair as they were high up in seconds and she cried out in joy. Short after came the other Hippogriff Buckbeak, with Harry on the back and he seemed uncomfortable as hell.

She let go of Bumbeal's neck and let her hands above her head. She screamed even louder and laughed looking at Harry. He seemed to get encouraged by her joy and let go of his neck slowly. When he seemed to notice it was okay he too got the excitement. Both of them were yelling and enjoying the ride.

"Isn't this AMAZING!" Rose screamed. At the schoolwindows they saw Fabian, Lee and the Weasley twins sitting and they noticed. A couple of windows they passed were students hanging out waving at them.

"This IS amazing!" Harry also screamed.

But soon after that the Hippogriffs were for their return and landed back in the paddock. The Gryffindors cheered and a couple of Slytherins cheered for them.

Hagrid helped them of the creatures. "That was amazing!" Rose said panting.

"Yeah great lesson, Hagr.. I mean Professor…." Harry grinned.

But then they heard Malfoy. "Your not dangerous are you, stupid filthy bird!" He walked up to Buckbeak.

"NO MALFOY!" Rose screamed.

"Malfoy stop!" Hagrid cried out.

Rose who was standing closer ran to him as Malfoy's arm got scratched. Buckbeak wanted to attack again but Rose tried, in an instinct reflex, to stand before Malfoy and held out her hand. The Hippogriff already held out it's claws and scratched her shoulder and side. She flinched from the pain but bowed down for Buckbeak and remained eye contact. Buckbeak looked at her and seemed to reconsider attacking. It was that second that Hagrid stood in between them and Buckbeak drew back totally and didn't look at them anymore.

Malfoy was crying out as if he was dying but although Rose wanted to cry she kept to herself to not make a big scene of it. After all Hagrid had intervened on time so it wasn't really a big deal to her. If she could just stop shaking.

Hagrid turned around to them with a pale face.

"I'm dying someone help me!" Malfoy yelled as the rest of the class panicked.

"Yer not dying," Hagrid said. "Rosie, you're really hurt!" As Rosie clenched her teeth together her school robe was drenched in blood and cut from her shoulder to her back all the way to her side.

"It…," she looked at it and became dizzy. "It's….no…really.. nothing…"

"Someone help Malfoy up. Come Rosie I got yer," Hagrid said as he lifted Rose up and began running for the school gates.

Within minutes they were in the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey, it's Rosie, she got attacked by one of the Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said as he put Rose on a Hospital bed.

"It's.. just a …scratch," Rose said sobbing a little.

"I'm going back for Mr Malfoy he got a nasty scratch too," Hagrid said.

"Yes you do that Hagrid," Madam Pomfrey said strictly before turning too Rose. "Honestly you of all people should know how too approach a Hippogriff correctly don't you? If I remember correctly you helped caring for an injured one, how old were you again? Seven or eight?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I do know, that stupid Malfoy…"

"Now don't be rude Rose, lay down on your stomach and don't pretend it doesn't hurt," Madam Pomfrey said. "Nobody's around now." She added as she closed the curtains and put on some gluey substance on her wounds. She heard Malfoy coming in crying out that he was dying.

"Well I have to attend the other 'patient' you just lay down there and don't move, I'll inform your grandfather," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No!" Rose said fiercely. "He'll write my mother!" she added and Madam Pomfrey left smiling a little.


	20. Chapter 20 Professor Lupin

_**WHAAA Why am I NOT JK Rowling? (Sigh) **_

_**I hope I'm not rushing or boring but I just want to write about Rose at Hogwarts. And what she experience with all the different characters. I have to say I quite like how it is turning out. I like Rose as a character and what she is becoming, very proud of it I must say. **_

_**Hopefully you do too!**_

_**R&R please! Keeps me writhing faster again!**_

_**Chapter 4 Professor Lupin**_

"Wake up love!" a familiar voice said.

Rose muttered something and opened her eyes and as she sat up she felt her neck stiffen. She had to sleep on her belly to whole night and it didn't do her neck very good.

"Uncle Aeron?" she asked surprised to see him at Hogwarts. Grandfather Albus, Fabian, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were standing around her bed. Rose frowned. "Was I wrongly informed, and am I dying? What are you all doing here?"

Uncle Aeron burst out in laughter grandfather Albus and Fabian smiled while Neville looked horrified, Hermione couldn't help grinning and Harry and Ron smirked broadly.

"I think you're ok, already joking," Fabian said.

"Class is over so we wanted to check on you," Hermione said.

"Oh, that's right," Rose said as she sit up.

"And your old grandfather is the Headmaster of the school so," grandfather Albus said with the famous twinkle in his eyes. "I have too come and look at all the sick students don't I?"

Everybody grinned. "But you seem to be alright then dear," He continued and kissed her forehead. "I will inform Alliana, Aeron, so she can stop panicking."

"Sure Albus," uncle Aeron exclaimed he poked her in her side were she wasn't hurt and Rose giggled as she poked him back.

"Now everybody out!" Madam Pomfrey said. "The patient needs rest!"

"But Madam Pomfrey I have rested the whole afternoon can't they stay!" Rose begged. Madam Pomfrey seemed to reconsider this.

"Well," she said. "Your uncle can stay. If he behaves like an adult." Fabian, Harry and Ron grinned. "But the rest has to return to their common room. They will see you tomorrow morning."

The rest protested but went away with a wave to her. She waved back and let madam Pomfrey replace the gluey stuff.

"Well this is legendary," uncle Aeron said smiling with also that Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes. "One day back and I have your mother already writhing to me that I have to pay a visit to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts for my niece."

"How did you get here so fast then?" Rose asked.

"I have a petrol stand here at Hogsmeade," Uncle Aeron explained. "For Sirius Black."

"Why there?" Rose asked curiously. "I mean what would Sirius Black want in Hogmeade, so near to the most powerful wizards and witches of Hogwarts. The teachers don't scare him? If I was on the run I would go to America or somewhere else far away."

Uncle Aeron looked at her at thought for a moment. "Well don't tell your mother I told you, but he is after Harry."

"What!?" Rose asked surprised. "After Harry? Wait! Because he killed Voldemort?"

"Yes," uncle Aeron nodded. "That's the reason, he is focused on Harry, we think that Sirius wants to kill him in order to arise his dark lord again. Something in that matter. But I am on patrol everyday for at least 12 hours."

"Twelve hours!" Rose asked frowning. "That's crazy!"

"Well I only have to do eight but I just want to make sure I'm up there and alert as much as I can."

"Geez uncle Aeron," Rose said. "Very dedicated."

"Yes well, it's a very important job isn't it," he winked. Rose thought he looked a bit tired but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Uncle Aeron? Could you please tell grandfather Albus that the thing that happened at class, it wasn't Buckbeak's fault nor was it Hagrid's. Malfoy wasn't listening and didn't show respect for the Hippogriffs. He was being a git."

Uncle Aeron looked at her with worry. "Your classmates have already said that and explained it all, the problem is that Malfoy is pleading that the Buckbeak is a mean beast and violent. You and I know what really happened and that accidents have always happened with that particular subject. I personally think Hagrid reacted very fast before things really got out of hand and had the Hippogriffs under control the whole time. Hagrid always knows how to control such creatures. It's just that it's one story against another."

Rose's face fell. "Don't worry love, it isn't like it's hopeless. Albus will not fire Hagrid that's for sure. Put that pretty smile back on your face."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That's it love, now if you excuse me, I have to report to your mother and after that it's patrolling again for me."

He too kissed her on her forehead and then left with a wave.

* * *

The next morning she was released from the Hospital Wing and Rose walked to the Great Hall.

"Hi there Rose!" Neville exclaimed. He waved and smiled as Rose sat down next to him.

"You alright now? Ron asked before he stuffed his mouth full of food.

Hermione frowned. "Yes I am alright Ron," Rose said grinning.

"Well we've got charms first," Harry said looking her over worriedly. "Nice slow start for you, you're great at Charms."

"Looking forward to that," Hermione replied as she rambled on about spells Professor Flitwick had told her would be in third year. Harry, Ron, Rose and Neville remained quiet. Hermione remained rambling until they finally sat down in the classroom and Ron told her to shut up.

* * *

"The day is done!" Rose exclaimed as Neville and her walked in the sunny September sun.

They walked and enjoyed the sun.

"Ey there, Rosie, Neville."

Hagrid walked towards them with Fang. They greeted him excitedly but Hagrid seemed grim.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" Rose asked worried.

"You don't seem like yourself today?" Neville added.

Hagrid groaned. "I hope y're alright Rosie?"

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Is that what your upset about. I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey had me up in a second. It was just a scratch."

Hagrid nodded seeming a bit more lightened but still grim. "Malfoy's father is takin tha whole thing very high. He's threatenin to make a whole case out of it, he is."

Rose paled and got a bad feeling about this.

"Blimey Hagrid, was Malfoy that hurt?" Neville pleaded.

"No he wasn't," Rose exclaimed angrily. "He was acting, purely acting. The git!"

"Well then they can't make a case of it don't they, there has to be evidence," Neville said.

"Sure thing Neville," Rose said as she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Well I'll be goin now, have a nice day ye're all," Hagrid said as he continued his way with Fang right behind him.

Rose kept having that bad feeling the whole week. On Thursday they had to endure two of the most awful hours in all time with Snape and the Slytherins.

Malfoy was pleading at how hurt he was and Snape made Harry and Ron cut his ingredients for him. Which they did, with clenching teeth as they endured the snobby comments Malfoy was making. Rose put all her attention to her cauldron the whole lesson.

To make it worse, Neville was having real trouble with his potion as it turned orange where it had to be bright, acid green and Snape threatened to feed the potion too his toad.

Hermione managed to help Neville and the toad survived.

To top it all, Seamus was telling everybody about Sirius Black being sighted not to far from Hogwarts. She looked at Harry, he seemed worried.

At the end of those horrific two hours the Gryffindors were glad to get out of the dungeon.

Neville and Rose got to the classroom for Defence against the Dark Arts but the new Professor Lupin wasn't there.

Rose and Neville sat down in a front table anxiously awaiting. He came in as all the Gryffindors had sat down. He was looking shabby but a bit healthier than before.

"Put your books away please, today's going to be a practical lesson."

Rose grinned at the other Gryffindors. This was going to be interesting.

"Stand up everyone and come forward." Professor Lupin gestured to a closet .

Rose grinned at Neville but he looked a bit scared. Right, Rose thought, Neville tented to become so nervous that sometimes he made a mess of the simplest spells.

"This closet contains a Boggart," Professor Lupin stated gesturing at the closet. "There's no need to worry." He said calmly. But everybody in the room seemed to differ. "Can anybody tell me what a Boggart is?"

To nobody's surprise Hermione's hand went up.

"It's a shape-shifter sir!" she answered. "It can take on a form which scares us the most."

"Couldn't put it better myself," Professor Lupin said. "The Boggart hasn't taken form yet because he doesn't know what the person on the other side of the door will fear the most. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he's alone. Now why does it hide in dark places like this closet?"

Hermione's hand was up but Rose thought she knew this one and Professor Lupin gave her the chance.

"Because it is in the Boggart's nature too scare people. So it hides in dark places you won't expect it too be. Then it can take you by surprise." Rose answered as clearly as she could.

"Correct! Now you are going to take on the Boggart," Neville's face turned into horror. "But we've got a huge advantage. Harry can you tell me what that is?"

"Ehrm…," Harry sputtered, Hermione's hand was already up again. "It won't know what to turn into because there are so many of us?"

"Very good Harry!" Rose giggled at Hermione's look of disappointment as her hand went down. "It's always best when facing a Boggart, you are in company. It will get confused. But there is a spell to finish a Boggart off. You see what really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force the shape into something you will find amusing. We will practice the spell, it's Riddikulus! Can everybody repeat after me?"

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"Excellent, but that alone won't do it, and that's where you come in Neville," Neville looked up pale faced, fearing what was expected from him. Rose bit her nails.

"Right Neville, first things first: What would you say scares you the most in the world?" Professor Lupin asked.

Neville whispered something but it couldn't be heard. "Didn't catch that Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin said cheerfully.

"Professor Snape. " Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically.

Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Well aren't we all. You live with your grandmother don't you?"

"Yes," Neville said. "But I don't want it to turn to her either!"

Rose giggled. She couldn't help it, Neville was so funny sometimes.

"No, no you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin said. He leant to Neville's ear and whispered something in his ear. There came a wide grin on Neville's face. Rose tried to figure out what had been said.

"Everyone think of the thing you fear the most and then think of a way to make it amusing!"

Rose thought and thought. She heard Ron saying "Take all it's legs off" and she giggled. What was her greatest fear. Spiders too? Not as bad as Ron. Maybe some other insect. Yes they were creepy but not her greatest fear. She couldn't think of one, Rose had been very happy her whole life. With friends and family around her. She didn't really have a care in the world.

_But what if that would be taken away…._

That! That was it, her heart filled with fear as she thought about her mom dying, not being there anymore, or her grandfather Albus. Any others of her family and the rest of who she considered family, all her friends. She was scared of someone close to her dying.

But how could she make that amusing? She would just picture them alive as clearly as possible. Wouldn't that do it?

"No Neville, you remember the spell, I will open the closet and you picture that image that I just told you really clearly and say, Riddikulus."

Neville nodded as Professor Lupin opened the door.

The same Professor Snape they had just seen an half and hour ago came out of the closet. Neville seemed determined though. He shouted: "Riddikulus!"

And Rose couldn't believe what she saw. Snape stood there in the clothes that were typical for Mrs. Longbottom. She couldn't catch her breath from laughing.

"Parvati, forward!" Professor Lupin shouted.

There was crack, and where Snape had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising -"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolledoff.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face-a banshee.

'Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then-crack! became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before-crack!-becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Rose thought Ron had frozen. Then…"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over.

Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but …

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

Crack! The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!"

Crack! "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.

Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined. "Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great

"Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... Five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart-ten for Neville because he did it twice... And five each to Hermione, Rose and Harry. "

"But I didn't do anything, " said Harry.

"You, Rose and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry, " Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me... To be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Talking excitedly, the class left the classroom.


	21. Chapter 21 Hogsmeade

_**Do not own HP **_

_**Chapter 5 Hogsmeade **_

As the weeks past, the first Hogsmeade weekend came with it. At Halloween.

"Have you ever gone to Hogsmeade before?" Neville asked her curiously. He had asked her the minute he had heard about it.

"Yes a couple of times but, so I can show you around," Rose said joyfully. "There's Zonko's we really need to go there, the Three Broomsticks, oh you're going to love their Butterbeer!"

She went on telling all about Hogsmeade and what it had to offer. Soon the other third year Gryffindors stood around her and asked her questions. Except Harry, who sat in a chair by the fire.

After a while the other Gryffindors parted. "Want to go to the Library?" Neville asked.

"I'll catch up Neville, go on without me," Rose said. Neville frowned but didn't ask any questions and took his bag. He left and Rose sat in the chair across from Harry. "What is gotten you looking so grim?"

Harry smiled weakly to her. "I am not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. My uncle didn't sign my paper." He shrugged. "So I can't go, the only third year."

"Oh," Rose replied. "Well it isn't that much fun so you won't be missing much. Just an old stupid village. Very old fashion really."

Harry laughed and she startled a bit from his reaction. "What was all that talk about how great the Butterbeer is at the Three Broomsticks hah?"

"Well… ," Rose muttered, putting a nervous hand through her curls. "Uhmm.." Harry laughed loudly at her facial expression. "I'm sorry, yes it is fun but maybe you should ask McGonnagle if you can go?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

* * *

"The landscape is beautiful isn't it?" Rose said to Neville as they were making their way to Hogsmeade.

"It is, can you imagine how it looks when it's snowing?" Neville looked around anxiously.

"I can," Rose said grinning. She had already seen it. Christmas at grandpa Aberforth. She would see her grandpa today, with Fabian and Uncle Aeron.

"Let's go to Zonko's Jokeshop first," Rose said.

Zonko's was everything a joker could dream about, so they ran into Fred and George. "He Rosie, Neville," they both said at the same time.

"Hi there," Rose said. "This is really your dream isn't it?"

"Oh," Fred looked forward dreamily.

"You don't know half of it," George said.

"It is really a great shop!" Neville said impressed, with his mouth open he was looking at all the different articles Zonko's had to offer.

"I would expect Fabian to be with you, where is he?" Rose asked looking around for her cousin.

Fred and George both had an evil smirk. "Didn't he tell you?"

"What?" Rose asked, she had been talking to him just yesterday in the common room. The twins had such evil faces that she started to suspect something. "Spill!"

"Ah but Rosie we would be breaking a bro code there."

"C'mon tell me!"

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"The Weasley twins were just going to tell me that," Rose said eying the two.

Fred and George burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, he's on a date with Katie Bell!"

Rose's eyes widened with pleasure. "Oh I see, and seeing that he didn't tell me, he probably wouldn't want uncle Aeron to know." Rose put her hands together. "Blackmail time for me!"

"Are you really going to blackmail Fabian?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Oh stop Neville, off course not, but the information is worth teasing him about it," Rose answered grinning. "Honeydukes is next! I want a big chocolate bar!"

Neville wanted to try the Bloody Lollipops so they bought a bag of that along with two big chocolate bars that had green and red glitter on it.

They laughed at the taste of the Bloody Lollipops. They explored the other shops and then went to the Three Broomsticks they joined Seamus, Dean, Ernie and….Justin. Rose told herself to act normal around him for once. It was hard, she thought he just had a really cute voice. And his hair , she just wanted to run her fingers through it, it was such a mess of colors. It made him even more handsome.

"He," Neville poked her. He pointed at the window. Fabian and Katie Bell were walking hand in hand and stopped just in front of the entrance. Fabian put her in a embrace and kissed her!

"Merlin!" Rose exclaimed. "He likes her!"

"Seems like it," Seamus said laughing.

"Well I should go then to grandpa Aberforth with him," Rose said grinning too. "You really don't have to come Neville," Rose reassured him as he was taking his bag.

"No I want to come, I'm curious about your grandpa," Neville explained. Rose shrugged.

"Ok, then come."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Justin asked. Rose heart warmed. Did he want her to stay? "Your cousin's going at it anyway."

"Well we are already late for meeting my grandpa, so he'll have to snog her later on," Rose said and Neville and her waved at the other boys before walking outside. Fabian and Katie seemed startled as they walked outside.

"Don't need to hide, Fabian," Rose said laughing. "I already saw you snogging her."

Fabian's facial expression was priceless. He looked a bit sheepish. Katie just blushed.

"Well, have much fun at your grandpa's," she said to Rose friendly. "I'll ah… see you later Fabian.." She giggled and then walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Fabian scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly again. "You weren't supposed to see that actually…"

Rose and Neville laughed. "Let's go Fabian, were late," Rose said.

They made their way to grandpa Aberforth's pub. It was for the more adult people in Hogsmeade. A rather strange clientele actually. People always were covered in cloaks as if they had something to hide.

"Do you like her Fabian?" Neville asked.

"Who Katie?"

"Yes Katie," Rose hit him on the back of the head. "Off course Katie, the girl you were snogging just a minute ago!"

"Yeah, I like her," Fabian muttered, rubbing the spot on his head she had just hit. "It was a nice date, we'll see."

Rose giggled. She pictured herself and Justin holding hands. She giggled again.

Fabian opened the door to the pub and saw her uncle Aeron sitting at the bar. He had a firewhiskey already and greeted them joyfully.

"Hello son! You already grew an inch again for sure," uncle Aeron exclaimed. Fabian laughed and they shared a manly hug. As did he with Neville who didn't know what was happening to him. He kissed Rose on her forehead. "Hello love, a Butterbeer?"

"Yes please," she said. The man on the other side of the bar came out to shake hands with Fabian.

"How are you Fabian," Aberforth asked in the same low voice as uncle Aeron had.

"Good grandpa," Fabian said.

"He's doing very well," Neville muttered to Rose. Rose suppressed a grin and let grandpa Aberforth hug her.

"Oh dear," her grandpa said worryingly. "You're growing up way to fast." Rose looked at him confused. But her grandpa shake hands with Neville.

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Neville Longbottom, sir," Neville said in a shaky voice.

"Longbottom," Aberforth seemed to think off the name for a moment. "Seems familiar."

He kept thinking about it as he poured them some Butterbeers.

"Any luck on finding Sirius Black, father?" Fabian asked.

"No, a muggle spotted him not to far from here. Luckily we informed the muggle world about him. Just as a criminal off course but still dangerous. But when we came there he was already gone off course. Not a lead to go on."

"It's becoming dangerous," grandpa Aberforth said. "Soon the bomb will burst, mock my words."

The rest of the afternoon they talked about Fabian, Rose and Neville's schooldays and how they're grades were. Especially since Fabian's OWL's were coming up.

Then it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. "Oh I want that feast, so badly!" Fabian said rubbing his stomach.

"Sure you just want Katie's lips," Rose made some kissing sounds and Neville laughed at the gestures she was making.

Fabian laughed too. "Just wait till you want to snog boy's Rose," Fabian said. "They have to get past me off course."

Rose rolled her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22 Black's in the Castle

_**Remember! I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own my characters, like Rosella, Alliana and Aeron. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter 6 Black's in the Castle!**_

Neville and Rose followed the other Gryffindor students as they all walked to the tower. Excited murmurs filled the halls and corridors, echoing giving the impression of a cave sometimes, enjoying their stuffed stomachs and blinking sometimes rapidly to keep their eyes open. The first years especially were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

"Pff, I'm stuffed," Rose said rubbing her stomach. The feast had been delicious as always, with all her favorites on the table.

"I know me too!" Neville said making the same movements. They noticed how crowded the corridor had gotten, and as they resumed their way, it got a little suffocating. It seemed like every single Gryffindor student was standing in that same corridor. "What is going on, move people!" Rose exclaimed.

Ron bumped into her . "Oi what's the holdup Rose?!"

Harry and Hermione joined them too, as did all the other students. Harry tiptoed to look over the heads of the other students. "It's jammed," Harry stated. "The portrait isn't open."

"C'mon I want to go to sleep!" Ron and Rose yelled.

"Out of the way, I'm Head Boy!" Percy passed them and pushed his way through the crowd. "Has Neville forgotten the password again, somebody could tell him, really!"

"He! I'm right over here, you know!" Neville exclaimed.

Percy didn't see him or chose to ignore Neville and continued his way until he reached the portrait.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked. Fred, George and Lee followed him.

"Ah Neville's forgotten…," Fred started.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Neville cried out.

"I don't know what's going on Fabian," Rose said.

"Percy is finding it out, I think," Hermione replied.

As if being called, Percy yelled trough the corridor. "Someone better find Professor Dumbledore!" Percy looked a bit grim and he made his way back to them. But Rose saw her grandfather arriving already, closely followed by Professors McGonnagle, Lupin and Snape and after them was Filch.

"What is going on Mr. Weasley?" he asked calmly.

"Professor," Percy's face was a bit clueless by now. It looked rather funny as he was always so put together. "The portrait is ruined, and the Fat Lady. She is gone sir!"

Rose gasped, shocked by the disturbing news. "The Fat Lady can't die, can't she?" she whispered the question to Fabian. He smiled reassuringly.

"Nah, she can't," He comforted her, although he seemed to worried too, "but I do wonder where she is though, and how the portrait got ruined."

"We need to find her," grandfather Albus stated fiercely.

"No need to Professor." Everyone turned to Peeves who was looking delighted as he floated over the students head. Most students already covered their heads in a reflex.

"What do you mean, Peeves," grandfather Albus asked as calmly as before. Peeves changed his behavior. He never dared to be disrespectful to her grandfather.

"She is ashamed, your Headship," He said but he couldn't suppress a smirk. "She's a mess, I saw her hiding behind a hippo on the portrait on the fourth floor." He smirked evilly again and added unconvincingly. "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did this to her?" grandfather Albus asked.

"Oh yes your Headship. Nasty temper he has. It was that fellow, Sirius Black"

It was as if Peeves had set a bomb off. All the students burst out in screams. Fabian held her hand fiercely and looked around as if Black could come out of the walls and kill them on the spot.

"Silence!" her grandfather said with force. Everyone got quiet.

"I want you all to follow Professor McGonnagle. She will take you back to the Great Hall. You will all spend the night there."

The teachers turned to secure and search the castle. Professor McGonnagle led them to the Great Hall.

"Come on Rose stay close to me," Fabian said pulling her with him. The Gryffindors turned to talk about the incident and everyone stayed close together looking around them scared or cautious. The older students comforting the young ones. Rose even saw the normally agitated Wood taking two first years by the hand and reassuring them that they would be fine.

"Fabian!" They turned around to see Katie all the way in the back. Fabian looked like he wanted to go to her.

"You go Fabian, she must be scared. I'll be fine," Rose said.

"You sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'll look after her," Neville said more forceful then Rose ever heard him. "And Harry, Ron and Hermione are right before us, and we are close to Professor McGonnagle. We will be fine."

Fabian nodded and with a worried look he left in Katie's direction. Rose had to admit that it felt much more dangerous without her cousin by her side.

"Don't worry Rose," Neville said brave. He reached for her hand and hold on tightly. She smiled. At least she had Neville there, he maybe wasn't that skilled, but when it came to it, she knew he had the heart of a lion, and that counted ten more times in worth.

"Thanks Neville." She said gratefully. "I really don't feel like a brave Gryffindor right now."

"That's rubbish you're usually the brave one," Neville said waving the comment away. "We're just taking turns."

She smiled at him and they continued walking in silence and following the rest.

In the Great Hall Professor McGonnagle waved her wand and purple ,comfort sleeping bags appeared. Soon the students of the other houses arrived.

Everyone got to a sleeping bag. Rose ended up between Neville and Harry. Rose didn't know if it was a good thing to be so close to Harry. After all, uncle Aeron had told her that he was the one Black was after.

Soon she heard the rest of the students sleep in quickly. Neville was snoring beside her. Rose couldn't get to sleep. Every sound that she heard made her open her eyes again. She became scared. Afraid that Black would run into the Hall and killed Harry right on the spot. So much for bravery. She turned to her other side.

Harry was awake too. Maybe he was scared also.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry whispered to her. She shook her head. "Are you scared?"

Rose first shook her head, but she realized it wouldn't be any good lying about it and she immediately nodded. "Are you?" she whispered back.

Harry nodded. She felt relieved. At least she wasn't the only one. "Black seems to be after me, Mr. Weasley told me."

"I know," Rose admitted. "Uncle Aeron told me. About Black being after you. Are you afraid that he might kill you?"

"No," Harry said. "I'm afraid that he kills someone else in a attempt to get to me."

Rose swallowed. She thought he was so brave. "Is that why you're awake?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I want to be alert, in case he comes. I don't want to let him hurt anyone."

At that Rose knew he was a true Gryffindor. He was mysteriously to good for his own good. She wished she could say the same about herself.

"I..I will stay awake with you," Rose whispered. "I won't let Black kill you!"

Harry smiled and reached for her hand and held it. "We'll take turns ok? I'll wake you if something happens."

Rose frowned. "You have to wake me! You have to sleep too."

He nodded and smiled again. "I will, you go to sleep. I'll wake you."

Rose squeezed his hand and soon she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she was still holding hands with Harry. He looked at her when she woke up and she saw how sleepy he looked. "You didn't wake me!" she stated simply.

"Truth be told, you just looked to peaceful," Harry replied.

The rest of the students started to get up and she quickly let go of his hand. "Next time, when we take turns please remember to wake me for my shift!" she said simply. Ron groaned as he woke up.

"Bloody hell," he said. "That was a long night!"

* * *

The ripped canvas of the Fat Lady was removed and replaced with the portrait of a Sir Codogan an his fat gray pony. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic, " said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job, " said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer. "

Neville desperately wrote down all the passwords as they were impossible to remember. Even Rose had to make sure she got them right.

"It will be alright Neville," said Rose. "Just keep writhing them down." They entered the classroom of Defence of the Dark arts. But instead of Lupin they saw Snape.

Ron moaned behind her. "As if potions isn't bad enough."Rose agreed and nodded.

It was the most horrible Defence against the Dark Arts lesson they've ever gotten. Snape was ranting about how behind they were and what a shame the Gryffindors were. Then he jumped to the chapter, Werewolves. They weren't even at that chapter yet! Snape was being more horrible than ever. The only difference with Potions class was that the Slytherins weren't there.

Although the lesson with Snape was terrible, the next day a Quidditch game would come up. Rose and Neville heard Oliver Wood, Team Captian of the Gryffindor House, saying that the team could put up with a little rain. But Rose didn't agree with the little rain thing. It looked like it was night instead of day, rain was pouring dramatically with thick spats on the windows and the wind seemed to knock of trees.

"Will you be alright out there?" Rose asked Harry as she walked by that morning. He was already in his Quidditch robes. "It looks like a hurricane out there!"

"Maybe it gets better?" Harry said unconvincingly.

But it didn't get better. It only got worse. Neville and Rose almost got blown away as they made their way to the Quidditch field.

The finally sat next to Hermione and Ron who were holding their jackets above their heads. It was no use. You couldn't get through that storm and come out untouched. They were all drenched within seconds.

"What a weather huh?" Neville exclaimed over the roaring wind.

"Whatever the weather, we just have to win from Hufflepuff!" Ron replied.

"Maybe we should just hope that they all survive this match!" Hermione cried out irritated.

Rose could barely see the players coming up, she did recognize the Weasley twins because of their red hair. Harry was also quite easy to spot because she knew his movements all too well. He was circling above the pitch. "I hope he catches that thing real fast!" Rose exclaimed. "C'mon Harry, GET THAT THING!"

But he seemed to be having trouble seeing clear, something was troubling in his search. Oliver Wood ordered a time-out. And Hermione ran down to the team.

"What is she doing?" Rose asked. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. When the team was up in the air however Harry was back in the game again, he could apparently see better again. Hermione joined them again after a minute. "And what did you do?" Rose laughed.

"Just a little spell on Harry's glasses," she said very proud.

"Brilliant!" Rose exclaimed and followed the match again.

Rose continued to follow the match, it was really close! If Harry could just get the Snitch! And sure enough Harry and Cedric(Hufflepuffs Seeker) both made speed and clearly had both spotted the Snitch. Rose, Ron, Neville and Hermione were jumping up and down with excitement. It was so close! But suddenly a freezing cold swept over them. Rose felt herself shiver of the sudden icy atmosphere. It was familiar, this horrible feeling. Dementors!

"_See what becomes of your hero Rosella, he's dying!" … Rose looked at a fire with her burning robes in it….. Her own goodbye written in blood…._

NO! She shook her head everyone looked miserable. A loud voice echoed over the field. Rose looked and saw it had come from her grandfather. And her heart stood still as she saw what it was for. Harry! He was falling down from the sky, he was up so high. It would surely kill him! But that was when her grandfather had shouted, it was some kind of spell, it slowed Harry down. Although, she swallowed as she heard a hard sound with Harry falling down on the muddy grass.

Her grandfather was furious with the Dementors, she had never seen him like this. He conjured some sort of silvery mist and the Dementors did retreat. Almost immediately the air seemed to be less freezing and she felt better now that they were gone. Grandfather Albus then waved his wand simply and Harry was laid down onto a stretcher and left to the castle.


	23. Chapter 23 The Date with Justin

_**Dont own dont own dont own!**_

_**Chapter Seven The date with Justin**_

After the weekend Harry was released from the Hospital. He didn't seemed to really want to talk to anyone for the next several days. He seemed lost in thought. It was when Rose was in the Library she finally got to talk to him. She herself had to look op some things about the side effects of a swelling potion when she spotted Harry studying at one of the tables. Rose decided that studying together would be much more fun than her alone. She walked over to him.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him calmly as she sat down putting her books on the table. Her thoughts had already gone towards the swelling potion. On more spoon of….

"Hi Rose," Rose jerked her head to him, startled how deeply his voice sounded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked him seriously. Harry shook his head. "It can't be just about losing the match can it? I mean it was a sore lost and your broom to. But I cant help but conclude that you have a lot more on your mind?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and put his hand tiredly against his forehead. Rose hesitated but still asked. "Is it about Sirius Black?"

Harry looked at her strangely. Then he sighed. "All that I think, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. You know, losing a game, I never lost one, and my broom. I know it's terribly childish but I've had it ever since first year."

"Are you afraid you've lost your lucky charm?" Rose couldn't help but frown.

"Nah, it's not that, before the Demontors arrived, I, well, I saw a black dog. The same dog was there when I fled Privet Drive and I nearly got ran over by the Knight Bus."

Rose looked at him not sure what he meant. "So, you saw a black dog, there are many black dogs in the world Harry it doesn't mean there the same."

"Do you remember what Professor Trelawney said about the Grim?"

Rose chuckled. "I remember Professor McGonnagle going on about how it was a dreadful subject."

"But do you remember the Grim, you know what that is?" Harry looked really worried this time.

"Well my mom told me it was a bad omen, something about…a…black…dog…"

Harry nodded. "I've seen it twice now."

Rose started thinking. "Harry your life is always in danger I really think you shouldn't worry about a black dog running around. It's merely a coinsedance. I am sure of that. You should be worried about not getting yourself in danger. Because the only clear bad omen you have is that you know Black is after you. Just watch yourself. I worry about you."

"Thanks Rosie." Harry said a little bit unsure.

Rose looked at her book again and started on her swelling potion receipt. She needed to know this word for word. _After stirring four times against the clock, the color of the potion will be pink. _

It seemed useless. She had one question she had wanted to ask him for a while.

"Why do the Dementors effect you so much Harry?" Rose asked. Harry looked up from his book.

"I don't know Rosie, maybe because I'm weak?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned a little red.

"I highly doubt that," Rose replied softly. "A weak person wouldn't have saved me in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry looked up and looked at her curiously. "You get those memories when they come don't you?"

Rose nodded her head slowly. "You remember your parents dying don't you?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. It had been roaming in her head for a while that this was the thing that made Harry faint when the Dementors were near.

"Yes," Harry nodded then turning grim. "I wish I could do something about it. Maybe defend myself against the Dementors. At this moment I feel just helpless against it."

"Maybe, you should ask Lupin?" Rose said.

The next day Professor Lupin was back. To everyone's relief as they had the most horrible potions class before. After class ended, Rose pushed Harry's elbow and gestured at Lupin. Harry smiled when he remembered.

"See you later Harry," Rose waved.

Later that day in the common room Harry walked towards her. She was playing a game of chess with Neville. I was a bit less embarresing than playing with Ron. Sometimes Neville would make some truly stupid moves so she won a couple of games. She didn't know that Neville just let her win sometimes.

Ron who sat on the couch couldn't help himself from shouting when Neville made a obvious'mistake' when he left his Queen unprotected. "What did I tell you yesterday Neville! Argh!" he growled. Hermoine chuckled from behind her book.

Neville just smiled when Rosella let her knight to the queen and she was smiling excitedly. Harry had seen the gesture of friendship a lot of times. He grinned and he patted Rose on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Rose looked curious at him.

"Are you ok with it Neville, we can finish another time?"

Neville nodded and Ron took Rose's place with a lot of frustration on his face.

Harry took Rose to a window seat. "What is the matter?" Rose asked.

"Lupin is going to give me some private lessons," Harry said quickly. "He's going to learn me to defend myself against the Dementors. You were right!"

Rose smiled broadly. "That's great Harry!" Unexpectedly she gave him a tight hug.

_**Harry's POV**_

This was one of the moments that he really believed Tom Riddle/Voldemort had told him a lie. She wasn't Voldemort's child. She was so sweet and considerate. And really cared about someone's troubles.

He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't tell her who she was. She had been a great friend and she had been really honest with him too. Although he never had trouble confiding with her, he felt like he wasn't a good friend to her, he could never be completely honest.

_**Rose's POV**_

Rose and Neville walked up to see the board with the announcement that there would be a Hogsmeade trip on the weekend of last term. "Yes I could use another of those Butterbeers!" exclaimed making Rose laugh.

"We could to the Christmas shopping there!" Hermoine said happily. "Maybe some good game to play in the common room during the Holiday's."

"Aren't you going home for Christmas?" Rose asked her.

"No," she said simply. Rose noticed Harry smiling a little when she said it. "The exams are going to be very hard. There aren't enough books at home to keep me on point. I need the Library."

"I'm staying her too," Ron added. "If I have to hear Percy for a whole two weeks again I swear I'll jump off the Astronomy tower!"

Rose, Harry, Neville and Hermoine laughed.

"Shall we go downstairs for breakfast, I'm starving, and I am sure Ron is too," Rose grinned. Everyone laughed again and the made their way to the Great Hall. It was even more enchanting than the previous years.

They sat down next to the other third year Gryffindors, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender.

Suddenly she felt a pat on the back. Rose turned around and she almost lost her grasp on her cup. It was Justin. He had his Hufflepuf scarf around his neck and looked a little nervous.

"Hi Rosie," he said a little shaken.

The other Gryffindors turned to Justin too. It seemed the make Justin blush a little.

"Hi Justin," she said softly.

"Well eh, I just.." Justin stuttered. Ron, Seamus and even Neville started to chuckle rather loud. Hermoine and the other girls told them to shut up. Rose remained to blush even more. As she waited for what he had to say. Justin closed his eyes and sighed deeply and breathed in again. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me, well just the two of us." Justin got even redder than he already was. Rose's heart skipped a beat.

"Like..on a date?" she asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Yes..," Justin seemed to be even more nervous than her right now. "Would you like too?"

Rose smiled at him broadly. "Sure, I mean yes I really would!"

Justin finally seemed to relax. "Alright great! See you on Saterday, at the gates?"

"Yes looking forward to it!" Rose said trying to keep her cool.

Justin left for the Hufflepuff table and was patted on the back by Ernie. Rose turned to her food again and smiled so much her jaws began to hurt. "You've got a date!" Lavender giggled. "Oh that's so great! What are you going to wear?"

"What are you doing with your hair!" Parvati squealed.

"I don't know!" Rose said giggling too.

The boys just groaned at all the girl talk and started talking about Quidditch. What a surprise. But Neville just gave her a little wink so she knew he was happy for her.

That evening in the common room Fabian pulled her apart. "I hear you have a date?" he said amused.

"Yes," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Please don't pull a protective cousin on me Fabian. It won't work."

"Don't worry I won't. Your just having a little crush, and you're only thirteen so it won't be really serious."

"What if it was?" Rose asked.

"Then I'll jinx the little bastard into oblivion. Just so you know." He chuckled and walked into his dorm.

"Your not the boss of me…" she murmured.

That Saturday morning she got up, feeling hundreds of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a great day. Justin and herself were going on a date!

The other girls were up to. But none of them would have to do much about their appearance because they wouldn't have to go on a date. Rose went through her wardrobe pulling clothes and shoe out of it and tossing them on the bed and sometimes over the heads of her dorm mates.

"Hey!" Parvati exclaimed as a green dress fell on her head. "I just did my hair Rosie!"

"Shush I don't have anything to wear!" Rose exclaimed back dramatically throwing a grey t-shirt into the room which just missed Hermoine.

"I don't think I say this ever again but, your acting mental Rose!" Hermoine added amused.

"Lavender do you have anything I can borrow, a cute dress or something!"

"It's freezing outside!" Parvati exclaimed. "Your right Hermoine she's mental."

Hermoine nodded in agreement. Lavender just walked over to Rose's pile of clothes. "Here!" she said with a look of expertise. "This dress is perfect!" She pulled the dress uncle Aeron had given her out of the pile. "I have a matching winter legging with same colored jacket and these," she pulled out some silver colored snowboots. "Will be keeping your feet warm. And If you just put your on grey winter jacket over it. Everything will match and you'll be warm." Lavender smiled as she put everything together. Pleased at the result.

"Your truly a master when it comes to clothes Lavender!" Rose said gratefully.

"If she just would put that much energy into her studies, she would be top of our year," Hermoine said matter-of-factly. Lavender glanced but said nothing.

Rose put everything on and went downstairs. Harry looked at Rosella and grinned. "Well have fun he waved at the girls and they waved back. Rose felt so bad for him that he had to stay. But she should focus on her date right now. Neville and Ron joined them.

"Nervous?" Neville grinned.

"A bit," Rose said.

"Well you look very pretty. So that won't be the problem." Neville grinned as Justin came into the picture, waiting for her at the gates. "Well I'll better be off then. Make sure you have a good time!"

Rose walked over to Justin. He looked really cute today. "Ready," he said a little nervous.

"Ready," Rose said softly. They walked through the landscape. Surprisingly it was easy to talk to Justin although he kept gazing at her, he seemed to get over his nerves.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks they sat down at a table for two and he got them some Butterbeers. Rose found it so easy to talk to him. It was almost like talking to Ron or Seamus. She could relax and just enjoy his stories about his muggle parents. Sometimes she would ask for more explanation because she didn't understood some of the words he was saying. They went to Zonko and Honeydukes.

Hours went by and before she knew it, it was time to go back to the castle. He brought her back to the castle and said goodbye at the gates.

Rose walked back to the Gryffindor tower feeling good. It had been a good date. She had got to know him pretty well. He was really modest and cared a lot for his family and friends.

Her daydream stopped when somebody crushed into her. "Oiy!" she exclaimed. She reached for her wand and pointed it at the person who had walked into her. To her surprise she saw it was Harry. He was panting and sweat on his forehead. His eyes looked wild.

"Harry!" Rose asked bewildered. "What…what's the matter?"

Harry breathed in a couple of times but couldn't answer.


	24. Chapter 24 The Outburst

_**I do not own HP boehoe!**_

_**SORRY! Not updated for a long time. Got very busy at work and stuff. But I also read the story over and saw that I completely forgot to put Crockshanks in the story! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! So I put a new part in the chapter Malfoy's at Madam Malkins chapter 17 were Hermoine buys her cat. **_

_**He kind of plays a big part in the book and I think he's cute, ugly, but surely cute. My sister has a cat that kind of looks like him. She named him Lucifer (giggle) she got the name from the Disney movie Cinderella. But enough of my chibber chabber!**_

_**Really sorry I have not updated in awhile. I hope to update more often. **_

_**Chapter eight The Outburst**_

Harry laid down on his bed. Rose was comforting him as much as she could. Her mother always comforted her with hot chocolate, especially in the winter so she had made some for him. He had told her everything he had heard in the Three Broomsticks. How Black had been his parents friends and Secret Keeper. Black had betrayed them. And the worst thing was, Black was Harry's godfather.

She didn't know what to say. He had pulled out his photo album he had gotten from Hagrid. Harry showed her Black on a wedding photo of his parents. "He was my father's best man. And he betrayed them.."

Rose put her arm around him and as he finally started to let the tears fall she was talking to him in hush tone. It was already pitch dark when he fell asleep.

Rose stood up and gently put a blanket over him and removed his glasses. "Goodnight Harry," he moaned something and changed his position. Rose left the room and walked downstairs feeling tired.

Hermoine and Ron sat down by the fire. "How is he?" Hermoine asked softly.

"He's sleeping, you heard everything?"

"Every word," Hermoine said.

"Well," Rose sighed. "How darker day's may come."

The next days Rose had that grim feeling again. Like something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. No matter what she did the feeling didn't vanish. Even studying in the Library with Justin didn't make it disappear.

When Neville and her were eating their lunch in the Great Hall and the mail came, she suddenly knew what the bad feeling was as she read a letter from the Ministry.

She accidentely knocked over her pumpkin juice all over the table as she finished the letter.

"What in Merlin's name!" Neville exclaimed. She showed him the letter. As he read it too his face went pale. "You have to testify?"

Rose nodded in astonishment. "We need to go to Hagrid right now!"

Neville nodded in reply. "Let's go!"

"Why in Merlin's name are they making a whole case out of it?" Rose said angrily the letter crumbled in her hand.

"I don't know," Neville admitted. "Do you think Malfoy had something to do with it."

Rose's eyebrows immediately formed an angry frown. "Oh Merlin help me I am going to kill him!"

She looked around, and to her gruesome enjoyment saw Malfoy and his troll of a companions sitting on the benches. Neville saw the evil grin appearing on her face and those already, famous fury eyes firing every horrible spell at Malfoy she could think of. Before he could do or say anything she shouted at Malfoy.

"OIY MALFOY," she yelled. Neville heard the ground shudder a little. Malfoy looked up and seemed more than happy to make his way out of her fury but she already pointed her wand at him. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" With that all three of the Slytherins were on the ground.

All light of the day seemed to shut out, it became hauntingly cold. "Rose?"

"I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

She made her way running fast to Malfoy and started to smash her fists into his face. "STUPID FOUL EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!"

Neville was stunned. The wind started to rage around them now he even heard light stricks of thunder. She was really angry…

He suddenly snapped out of his confusion and ran over to were Rose was having a field day over Malfoy's face. He truly thought Rose might kill him.

"FILTHY COACK ROACH, WITH YOUR STUPID IGNORANT PREDJEDICES! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"ROSE, STOP IT!" Neville grabbed her hands and tried to move her away from Malfoy but strangely, she was a lot stronger than she normally was. It was like she didn't even know she was being held and started to use her legs instead of her fists.

"Rose calm down!" suddenly Fabian grabbed her around her waist and Fred held her legs and George helped Neville holding her wrists. With a lot of effort and screaming they finally carried her away from Malfoy.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Finite Incantatem!" George pointed at the Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was bleeding but seemed alright. He looked extremely scared of the girl. "Run!" George simply said to them and they quickly disappeared into the castle.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU FOUL BASTARD!"

"Rose please calm down," Neville hushed her. He held her in a embrace tightly and the light of day returned slowly. No more thunder, no more wind. It was over. And now she just panted with exhaustion. Then she looked at her fists which were a little blue. "My fits hurt," she pouted and the rest began to laugh.

"Merlin!" Fred replied. "What the hell happened?"

"It was like the Dementors came again. Everything went dark and cold…" George shivered a little.

"I-I don't know," Rose stuttered. "I just… I got so angry with him. I just c-couldn't control it."

"Geez," Fred said while Fabian and Neville just looked at her worried. "I am never going to get on you bad side, EVER!"

The twins and Rose grinned but Fabian and Neville didn't seem able to.

"Hagrid don't worry!" Rose said trying to hold her temper. It was a accomplishment. "I will testify against Malfoy's case. I am not letting him do this!"

Hagrid sobbed loudly but looked proudly at her. "Thank y're Rosie. Hermoine promised to help also. She's goin to look for past trials and stuff. I have fate in it."

"I will look for Hermoine, we will do it together!" Rose said with confidence. As she hugged Hagrid ( her hands didn't even reach his back ) and ran out to look for Hermoine. Neville hurried after her with a worried look on his round face, panting a little.

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there with Malfoy?" he asked a bit out of breath.

"What do you want me to say?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I lost control. It happens all the time Neville. That's why we are in school."

"That was not losing control Rose!" Neville panted angrily. "That was just, well, scary!"

Rose kept looking around the corridors. "It was nothing Neville don't worry about it please."

"Rose.."

"Honestly Neville please drop it!" she said frustrated and she stopped walking. "I don't know what happened. I am just as confused as you. Really I have just never been that angry I figure that, that is what happened and I will go to Professor McGonnagle to tell her it was me who beat up Malfoy so I can get detention. It will never happen again I promise. I was just as scared as you!"

She panted when she spilled it out in one breath.

Neville wasn't intimidated by her temper nor her fury eyes. They were to close for that. "Ok." He said in the end. Then they continued their search for Hermoine. Off course they found her in the Library.

"Hermoine! Did you hear about..!" Rose exclaimed, only to be shushed by madam Pince. Hermoine grabbed her arm. "Buckbeak's case? " she concluded. "Yes, I am looking up past trails, Hippogriffs rights, anything that could help."

"Can you believe it! I have to testify!" Rose exclaimed again giving her the note and madam Pince shushed her again. Rose looked annoyed at her.

Hermoine's eyes widened as she read the letter from the Ministry. "We have to prepare a testimony, Rose!"

"Why?" Neville asked raising an eyebrow. "In the end Hagrid had it all under control. These things happen I suppose?"

Hermoine looked darkly. "Yes but if it's Lucius Malfoy,"

"Stupid Malfoy git!" Rose exclaimed again. "He won't get to win this!"

"Miss Dumbledore will you be quiet!" Madam Pince yelled at her. "Otherwise I must ask you to leave my Library."

Rose wanted to reply but Professor McGonnagle walked in. "That won't be necessary, Miss Dumbledore is going with me." Rose winced at the strict and angry voice. Professor McGonnagle's nostrils were shaking and Rose knew she was in deep trouble.


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas with the Dumbledore

**I dont own HP, sadly**

**Chaper nine Christmas with the Dumbledores**

She had gotten two week detention for it. They would be right after Christmas Break. Malfoy hadn't told Professor McGonnagle about the weird outburst though. So there were two weeks of writhing lines waiting for her when she would be back at Hogwarts.

Luckily she had two weeks of Christmas break to distract her from it. Neville and Rose shared a compartment on the way back to Kings Cross. They used the time to get some start on the homework they had gotten. Soon they seized their attempts as Justin and Ernie joined them in the compartment. It was great to talk about the gossips that were going around in both their houses. Justin had sat down next to Rose and after a few minutes he got the courage to take her hand and Rose blushed while she was stumbling over her words.

She didn't let go as they were walking through the barrier into the Muggle world. She saw her mother, uncle Aeron and grandpa Aberforth waving at her. She quickly turned to Justin and they both smiled shyly at each other. "Well," Justin said scratching the back of his head. "Have a nice Christmas." Then he leaned over and kissed her softly. It was short and gentle, but it still made them both blush.

"Thanks," she said. "You two Justin."

He then walked over to his own parents who were looking curiously at him. Rose just looked up and smiled in the most girly way she had ever had. Then she walked over quickly to her family.

Her mother smiled at her with a amused frown, uncle Aeron gazed over at Justin with an angry look and grandpa Aberforth just frowned.

"That must have been Justin!" her mother said and she gave her a hug.

Rose giggled and nodded. Uncle Aeron and grandpa Aberforth were looking at her in confusion. "You knew about this!?" uncle Aeron exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Aeron,"

Fabian walked over to and embraced the family while her mother and uncle Aeron remained arguing about Rose and Justin. Rose just let them, she was almost not able to hear them. She touched her lips from time to time in a dreamy haze. It was after all her first kiss!

"Dad, drop it!" Fabian sighed in amusement. "It's a good boy, and it's not like they are really going to do anything. Their thirteen for Merlin's sake!"

"You.. you knew about this!" uncle Aeron asked in disbelief.

"As I said, if there was really something to stop. I would have already stopped it dad!"

"She is to young for a bloody boyfriend," grandpa Aberforth supported Aeron.

"Thank you dad!" uncle Aeron exclaimed, happy that somebody still had some sense in them.

"If you are going to talk about this the whole vacation I am taking the Express, straight back to Hogwarts!" Rose muttered and her mother laughed. It was going to be their first time celebrating Christmas somewhere else. Rose just hoped her uncle Albus wouldn't be sad about it.

They were going to spend the holiday's at uncle Aeron's house. She was ready to see it. She had been looking forward to it actually. Uncle Aeron lead them to a dark and abandoned ally.

"Alright, quiet now, dad? You take Rosella?" uncle Aeron asked.

Grandpa growled something and the rest apparated, Fabian winked at her as he held his fathers arm. She grinned. "Ready to apparate?" Her grandpa asked while he offered her, his arm. Rose nodded and within seconds she was in a place surrounded by trees. A light forest, the sunlight came through the leaves as she smelled the air that was so light. It felt much better here, if you would set one foot in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts you would immediately feel afraid and alert. Here it was great and save.

"You like it?" Fabian asked.

"Do you live in the forest?" she asked curiously.

"No," Uncle Aeron laughed. "We live just on the edge. C'mon."

They walked up to the end of the forest and Rose saw a rather large stone cottage. It had two stories and out of a stone chimney already came smoke.

"It's rather a romantic sight Aeron," her mother chuckled.

"A well," uncle Aeron said modestly. "It's actually to big for just me and Fabian. But we can put some use to those spare rooms."

When they went inside, Rose was amazed at how neat and cozy it was. The living room was mostly colored brown and grey. With comfortable looking couches and a big fireplace. The Fireplace and the wall's were covered with photo's of Uncle Aeron, Fabian, grandpa and also a couple of grandfather Albus and Fabian with the Weasley twins and Lee. Then their were a couple of photos with uncle Aeron and her mother from when they were younger. They looked like they were just put back up, Rose noticed.

"You guys have even more photo's hanging then us!" her mother noted.

"And I thought we were nuts," Rose chuckled.

"Well," her uncle said rubbing the back of his head. "I am a bit sentimental."

Her grandpa scoffed but uncle Aeron showed them the rooms they would be staying. Rose's room was a little smaller than the one she had at home, painted in the same colors. Sweet thought, Rose grinned. A small wardrobe was on the other side of her bed and a little desk.

When Rose finished unpacking she went downstairs were dinner was already done and the table was set.

"Sit down everyone!" uncle Aeron exclaimed and they all sat down.

"Uncle did you hear anymore about Sirius Black?" Rose asked.

Uncle Aeron looked a bit darkly. "Since he had broken in Hogwarts I haven't."

"But that place is supposed to be a fortress, Albus is always saying that it's the safest place next to Gringotts," grandpa Aberforth growled. "So much for that."

"Don't forget dad," uncle Aeron gave him a warning look. "Black was in the inner circle of Voldemort. He has his ways no doubt."

"I still have trouble believing it," her mother sighed as she drank some wine. "He was so against Dark Arts. He hated his family for it."

"Alliana," grandpa put his cup down quit forcibly. "I do not want to hear it! There was enough evidence that spoke against him. All those muggles dead. He was always a impulsive boy!"

"Did you know him then?" Rose asked curiously.

The others kind of winced. "Just for a short period, until he betrayed not only the Potters but us too. You not need to know Rosellla. Your to young." Her grandpa took a long sip of his wine and started to talk about Justin. "Another thing, your way to young to have a boyfriend!"

"Are we on about Justin again!" Rosella moaned.

"I already told you," Fabian said calmly. "It's nothing serious. Nothing to worry about."

Rosella shot a fury look at him. "Why don't we talk about Katie then?"

Fabian spilled his drink and got a red face. "Who is Katie?" uncle Aeron asked curiously.

"His girlfriend," Rose said simply. "But don't worry I keep a close eye on them, see if Fabian likes that!"

"Well," her grandpa scoffed. "He is a boy, Rosella, and he is old enough."

"He's only two years older than me!"

"Leave it, dad!" her mother said firmly. "She is still my daughter."

Grandpa growled again and her uncle quickly asked about Katie, which Fabian telling about with a flushed face.

OoOOOOOOooooOOoOoOOOooOoOOoO oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooOOOOOO OoOOo

Christmas arrived and Rose send out letters to, Neville, Justin, Harry, Ron and Hermoine and of course uncle Albus.

Today Fabian would show her the forest. Although it was freezing cold she put on her winterclothes and quickly followed her cousin outside.

He lead her down into the forest and showed her all it had to offer. Cold and wet from the snow that was scattered throughout the landscape the came in back to the house in the afternoon.

"What about the trail Rose?" her mother asked when they sat down in front of the fire that night.

"Well," she said. "Hermoine is looking up information we can use. And you know Hermoine."

"Yeah," Fabian grinned. "Hermoine Granger is like the smartest witch of our age!" He told the others.

" The bushy haired girl wasn't it?" uncle Aeron wondered out loud.

"That's the one!" Fabian grinned.

"Hermoine won't give up until she finds enough information that could help Buckbeak and Hagrid. I will do my part telling the judges what exactly happened and that will be that. Simple!"

Her mother flashed a little and shook her head. "Lucius Malfoy is smarter than that Rose. He will have his piece ready, you can be sure of that. He's no less a snake that Voldemort was. Be careful there. Do not underestimate him."

Rose shivered and looked at the fire in thought. Lucius Malfoy may be aristocratic and seem like a true lord and gentleman. But the man seriously crept her out. She knew her mother was right. It might take more than her testimony to win this trail.

OooOOOOOOOOOooOoOOooooOOoOOo oooooOOooooOOOOoooOoOOOOooOO oOoOOOOooo

Next morning, breakfast was interrupted by the salvo of owls coming in. Fabian got a, apperentely hilarious letter from the Weasley twins which he read out loud for the whole family to enjoy and then he resided back to his room with a letter from Katie.

"Mom can I be excused? I want to read my letters too. I'll be on the front porch."

"Sure Rose," her mother said while she cleaned up the table. "Don't go off the porch though honey!" she shouted after her when Rose put her jacket on and resided to the front porch.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Her mother was annoyingly overprotective, has been all her life, always will be, Rose feared.

She started on the letter Neville wrote first. He was after all her best friend.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Christmas has been rather eventful. My uncle came by on Christmas day, to my grandmother's annoyance, and brought some pretty expensive Christmas presents. I got a dark detector and a strange parchment that would make your eyes tear up when you wanted to read it. _

_My grandmother started screaming at my uncle for being so irresponsible and were he had purchased the dark objects. I swear! If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have dared to laugh at my uncle's guilty expression, but you know my grandmother. _

_He started to mumble about someone called Finnagus. I don't know who that is but my grandmother had send me to my room because she didn't want me to hear everything she was going to say. I don't know what happened but my uncle couldn't walk properly for three days. He did get to stay luckily! So it was fun with him around. _

_How is your uncle's house? Did you get in trouble for the kiss at Kings Cross? Yes I saw it! _

_See you in a few days!_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Neville_

Rose laughed at the letter. Yes she knew how his grandmother was. Rose wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She felt a bit sorry for his uncle. She opened the next one from Justin.

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope your Christmas is good? Mine was in one word, busy. My grandparents from both sides came to visit as my cousins and aunts and uncles. As in tradition my mother, grandmother and aunts immediately went to the kitchen, and spend to whole day fighting among themselves about the cooking. _

_My cousins and I went outside for a snowfight and my uncles were just sitting in the livingroom complaining about their jobs. So same old, same old. _

_How is your uncles residence? I hope your enjoying yourself. _

_I also hope you didn't mind me kissing you. I don't regret it! Unless you did. I thought it was great though! I hope you do too!?_

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts Rose._

_Sincerely, Justin._

Rose grinned and blushed a little. No she had not mind him kissing her. She was kind of waiting for it. It was nice.

When she opened Hermoine's and Ron and Harry's letter she was a bit startled about what she read. Hermoine's letter was obviously written while she was crying and Ron and Harry's was just informing her how their Christmas had been and that Harry got a Firebolt. But Hermoine had told Professor McGonnagle about it and now it was being tested.

Hermoine wrote that the boys had stopped talking to her immediately. Rose felt a bad for her. She hoped by the time she got to Hogwarts again the drama would be over. But when she arrived in the Gryffindor tower again, she saw them sitting apart from each other. Ron and Harry talking by the fire and Hermoine hidden away behind two piles of books.

"Are they still fighting?" Neville wondered out loud when he caught up with her.

"Apparently…," Rose said a bit sad.


	26. Chapter 26 The Unexpected Black

**Hello! Just wanna say it really sucks that I'm not JK Rowling!**

**Thanks for all the people who added my story to their favorites or alerts. I'm really happy with it!**

**Chapter 10 The unexpected Black**

The next day classes began again. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling.

Harry and Ron would not talk to Hermoine as too the Firebolt incident. Rose and Neville tried to keep Hermoine as much company as they could do. Although hiding out in the Library was getting to Neville as Hermoine was starting to show signs of insanity with her ongoing speeches of how difficult the exams were going to be. Rose had told Neville to spend some time with their other classmates and friends so he wouldn't crack under the 'pressure'.

Hanging out with Hermoine meant more books and studying and less time for her and Justin sadly. He had joined them in their study session, but when Rose and Hermoine got in their study vibe, no one could follow that and he had kindly excused himself after three hours (which is insane, Rose thought when she went to bed that evening).

And then there was still her two week detention with Professor McGonnagle. She had to write lines endlessly, but luckily , she didn't ask about the incident. It was a well known fact that Harry's group of friends and Malfoy's group of friends, couldn't stand to be around each other. So it wasn't really surprising that Malfoy and Rose got into a fight, Professor McGonnagle probably was taking Malfoy's shouting about how everything went dark and cold to him being overdramatic.

Then there was her and Hermoine preparing for the trail. They had looked in several books of Hippogriff rights and law books to look up anything they could use. They even made cards for Hagrid to use at the trail and had made several versions of Rose's testimony but still hadn't decided which they both agreed on. Hermoine had asked her a lot of questions to prepare her and to keep her temper at a low point. As Rose's blood still began to boil when she thought of the whole thing.

Luckily there were a few stolen moments with Justin, when they could hang out at the Black lake or take walks around the corridors or even kiss a little. Although Rose's romantic moods were very low at the time.

As she finally walked into the common room after her last detention with McGonnagle she walked into Harry and Ron. "Hi Stranger!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hi Ron, Harry, how are you doing these days," she laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she talked to anyone else then Neville, Hermoine, Justin or McGonnagle.

"Fine," Harry mumbled smiling weakly

"Great!" Ron exclaimed grinning. "Thanks for knocking Malfoy in his face by the way. I would've liked to have seen it!" He dreamed away and mumbled a couple of evil things to himself while they walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Did you ever get those lessons from Professor Lupin?" Rose asked Harry. He seemed to lighten a little bit.

"Yes I've gotten some already, he is teaching me the Patronus charm."

"What's that?" Rose asked curiously. Harry began explaining it, and when he was done they were just walking into the common room. They sat down by the fire and began talking about Gryffindor's chances to win the House cup and the other Gryffindors quickly joined in and Wood stumbled in looking a bit bewildered.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She.. er…got a bit mad with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first. " Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me... You'd think I'd said something terrible... Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's strict voice. " 'As long as necessary, Wood'... I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick... You could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got. "

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good, " said Harry flatly. Ron and Rose nodded in agreement but Wood just looked like he was desperate. "I will take look at it." Harry sighed. When the commotion faded Rose saw Hermoine entering with about six big books in her arms and then sitting down at an abandoned table in the back of the common room.

"Do you guys maybe…er… thought about giving Hermoine a break?" Rose asked severe.

The boys looked annoyed but a bit uneasy at the same time. "No," Ron mumbled after a minute.

"She meant well!" Rose said angrily. "And she could use her two best mates right now, she is drowning in schoolwork."

The boys said nothing and went on their own business as Rose rolled her eyes and wished them a good night.

But there was a change when she saw Harry walking a few days later with the Firebolt in his hands. "You got it back!" she asked smiling.

"Yup!" Harry said with a smirk. "McGonnagle said they couldn't find anything! Imagine Malfoy's face!"

Rose had a good daydream about that very fact and Ron was having one as well when they ran into him. Rose, Harry and Ron began making up different scenes about Malfoy and his reaction all the way to the common room when they saw Neville pleading Sir Cadogon for entrance to the tower.

"Neville? I thought you wrote them all down?" Rose asked surprised.

Neville nodded tearfully. "I did! I must have dropped them somewhere!"

Rose patted him on the back. "Doesn't matter, Oddsbodykins."

Sir Cadogon bowed for her as they entered the tower. Whole Gryffindor surrounded them wanting to take even just a small peek at the Firebolt. After all the commotion went away Rose saw Harry and Ron walking up to Hermoine's 'table' and talk to her.

"I think they're finally going to talk," Rose said satisfied to Neville while they took a seat at the window. "Do you remember where you last had the passwords?"

"I think at Herbology," Neville replied. "That's where Seamus asked me one of them."

"Well give me a parchment I'll write them down for you again, don't lose them this time!"

"I won't I won't," Neville pleaded with relief.

Suddenly as Rose was writing a strangled yell came and the common room was silent. Ron came done dragging a sheet with him that had some parculiar stains on it. It looked like… "BLOOD!" Ron yelled looking like a maniac at Hermoine. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND ON THE FLOOR!"

"N-No," Hermoine said in a trembling voice.

"HAIR!" he threw some sort of long ginger hair on her books. "SCABBERS IS GONE! BLOOD ON THE SHEETS AND YOUR INSANE CATS HAIR ON THE FLOOR! WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU!?"

Rose swallowed. She knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

The whole school took notice of the break between Ron and Hermoine. It was a devastating sight to see and when Rose saw Hermoine taken her anger out on Harry who tried to point out that Crookshanks was the one who must have eaten Scabbers. All the evidence pointed that way. But Hermoine wouldn't hear someone talking bad against her cat and Rose decided too side with her in anyway. They needed to prepare the trail anyway so it was quickly on the back of Rose's mind.

A few weeks later the match for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor came up. They had won! And the victory was even more sweet as Harry had conjured half a patronus at what seemed to have been Death Eaters. He hugged her and was ecstatic about the fight off but Rose soon muttered to him, still smiling, that it had been Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint who portrait to be Dementors. He wasn't in the least sad about it and they all went back to the tower were Fred and George had made preparations for a party.

It was like they had already won the Cup as the party went on for hours. Rose and Neville danced the whole night together being also ecstatic with the good forsights on winning the House Cup.

Fred and George seemed to have unlimited resources on snacks and Butterbeer. "How did they get all the food and drinks here?" Rose exclaimed to Katie.

"I don't know, they just always do!" Katie shrugged while she pulled Fabian towards the dancing people. Rose grinned at her flushed cousin as he jumped up and down with his girlfriend.

Suddenly Rose heard Ron say rather loud, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten he could have had some of those Fludge Flies He used to really like him!" It was obviously meant for Hermoine to hear as she closed her book and ran upstairs to their dorm.

"Merlin Ron!" Rose smacked him on the head. "Grow some tact!" And she ran after Hermoine. The boy hasn't got a braincell in his head. Rose thought while she angrily tried to comfort a sobbing Hermoine.

* * *

Rose's dreams were pleasant as she dreamed of the Forest behind her uncle's house. Every member of their family was there. Her mother, Fabian, uncle Aeron, grandfather Albus and grandpa Aberforth. They all seemed to be on some sort of hunt for pieces of a puzzle. Rose ran with her grandfather Albus through the slightly bushed path as they found one remarkably shaped piece. Her grandfather just played with a lemon drop and she laughed as they made their way for...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH NOOOOOOOO!"

Rose sat up, and fought with her sheets and the curtains around the bed before she fell of it. The same had happened to Lavender who was growling and trying to get out.

"What was that!?" Parvati sat up in bed.

Rose pulled the sheets of off her. "I don't know someone screamed." She replied with a severe look in her eyes.

Hermoine was up already and stood up too. "Let's go and find out!" She had a confused look in her eyes, which wasn't like her at all and they opened the door on which behind they heard the commotion.

"I'm telling you it was him!" Ron shouted. All the third year boys were downstairs as were Percy and McGonnagle.

Different boys and girls from all the years were coming out of their dormitory's as well.

"Enough is enough already!" Professor McGonnagle seemed furious. "I am delighted Gryffindor won but this is getting ridiculous! Percy I expected more from you!"

Rose listened with wide interest. Something weird was going on.

"I certainly did not authorize this Professor, My brother, Ron had a nightmare and…"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE," Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Silent was spread over the common room and Rose took Hermoine's hand.

Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture.

"Ask him if he saw… "Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with holding breath.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You…you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But-but the password!"

"He had them!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read them off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk. "Which person, " she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Rose knew it, she knew it before Neville, trembling from head to toe, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	27. Chapter 27 Break up

**Do not own do not own!**

**Another chapter! Sorry is a short one but the next one is going to be the trail and I think it's going to be a really hard chapter for me, and I've got so many new Alerts and fav's. So I decided to give you something in return for the wait, although it is a rather short one. **

**I decided to break up Justin and Rose now. I was going to do it much later but I suddenly had a feeling it had to be now, and my fingers started typing. I hope I didn't upset anyone with it but we all know it was going to happen eventually as off course I have other plans for Rose's lovelife. **

**Hope you like it!**

**And please, if somebody has any ideas about the trail chapter, LET ME KNOW! It's a really hard one to write. **

**Chapter 11 Break up **

Nobody slept that night. All Gryffindor students waited in the common room for news if Sirius Black had been caught. It wasn't till dawn when Professor McGonnagle came back with the news that Black had escaped again.

Throughout the day everywhere Rose looked there was a tightening on the security. Professor Flitwick was teaching the doors to recognize a picture of Sirius Black and Filch could be seen even more through the corridors and hall's. Sir Cadogan had been fired and his portrait had been removed.

"Finally," Seamus had whispered to her when they saw Filch replacing the portrait with their trusted Fat Lady. The Fat Lady had agreed to take the post again if only she got more protection. So two security trolls (ugly as hell) were standing next to her portrait, growling at the students when they wanted to come in.

Hermoine was distraught about Black attacking Ron and during their study sessions she would some times burst out in tears. Ron however was over the first shock and was enjoying his new celebrity status, telling everyone who wanted to know, what had happened. The story got more and more dangerous and outrageous everytime Rose heard it.

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonnagle had been furious at him, he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore and received numerous detentions. Nobody was allowed to give him the passwords so Rose tried to meet him everytime he went back to the common room.

But the worst of Neville's punishments came two days after Black's attack. They were sitting at breakfast and the mail came. And a steaming red Howler was dropped in front of Neville's plate.

"Oh no.." Rose said worried.

"Run for it Neville!" Ron advised as he received one last year from his mother. Rose shivered at the thought and Neville didn't need telling twice.

He ran out of the Great Hall while the Slytherin table laughed at the sight of it. They could hear Neville's grandmother's voice all the way from the entrance hall, screaming how he had brought shame on the whole family. Rose covered her mouth in a gasping breath.

She felt really sorry for him. But it was washed away as a letter came for her too. She recognized the handwriting from her uncle Aeron.

She raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_Dear Rose,_

_This Friday is the trail with Buckbeak were you need to testify about what happened. Your excused from the lessons that day and I will pick you up Thursday night in the entrance hall. You and I are going to apparate to your mom's and we will meet Hagrid and Buckbeak Friday morning at the Ministry. _

_Don't worry love, everything will be alright no matter what the outcome may be._

_Sincerely _

_Uncle Aeron_

Rose sighed as she folded the letter back. She caught grandfather Albus' glimpse while he was looking at her with a worried expression. Rose poked Hermoine, and they went towards the Library.

But Justin came towards her with a serious expression. "Can I talk to you Rose?"

Rose swallowed. "Uhm, sure Justin, catch up with you in the Library Hermoine?"

Hermoine nodded a bit worried but continued her way.

Justin took her to a corner and didn't dare to look at her. "I-I..well..trouble finding words actually."

Rose felt it coming. It was her own fault off course, she hadn't spend time with him for two weeks now, but she was just so busy with everything. It still was going to hurt.

"You want to break up with me…" she said softly, also not comfortable to look at him.

"Well… I … yes…" Justin stuttered. Rose bit her lip. "I'm sorry but, we haven't spend anytime lately. It was just like, you don't want to make time for me, and well…."

"It's alright.." she said. "No really!"she added when he looked at her in disbelieve. "I have been so caught up lately, I didn't have time for you, and… that should say something right?"

Justin smiled and Rose swallowed trying to smile back. "Still friends then?" he asked nervous.

Rose nodded. "Still friends…"

"Great, you're the best Rosie," he said and waved at her before he returned to the Great Hall.

She sighed bitterly. "Yeah, I know.."

"You alright Rosie?"

Rose turned to see Neville with a worried look on his face, but he seemed himself close to tears. She started laughing at the sight without her consent, but he kept looking at her a bit sheepish now.

"I'm alright, just got dumped," Rose said chuckling bitterly. "Are you alright?"

Neville smiled now too. "Just got a terrible howler from grandma, but I will be ok."

"Well since we both had a terrible beginning of the morning let's get Hermoine out of the Library and eat those chocolate bars from Hogsmeade by the lake, shall we?"

Neville nodded. "Seems like a great idea!"

OOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOoOOooOoOo OoOoOOOOOOOOOooooooOooOOooOO OOOOOo

Rose took her bag over her shoulder and said goodbye to Neville, Hermoine and Fabian.

"Promise to take Neville into the tower alright?" Rose asked Hermoine, interrupting her trainline of last advise.

"Oh sure, Rose," she said a bit confused.

"See you tomorrow, little one," Fabian said as he hugged her. "Say hi to your mom for me!"

"I will! Bye!" and Rose made her way through the corridors into the entrance hall.

"Ready to go love?" uncle Aeron said while he embraced her and ruffled her hair.

"I think so."

"Don't worry love," uncle Aeron reassured her again. "We have a bit of a walk to do Rose, all the way to Hogsmeade before we can apparate."

"It's fine uncle Aeron," Rose replied. "I'm just happy to see mom I really want to talk to her." Uncle Aeron frowned. But Rose shook her head. "Girlsstuff!" Uncle Aeron shook his head and they made their way up towards Hogsmeade where they apparated to home.

There was mom already making a cup of chocolate for them. Her mother tightly took her in an embrace. "Good to see you again sweetheart. I made sure there was enough chocolate in the house. Every break up needs chocolate!"

Rose smiled, but uncle Aeron frowned. "What?" And Rose turned to him.

"Justin broke up with me, a couple of days ago," she said shrugging. Uncle Aeron seemed a bit to cheery at that. But Rose decided to ignore him and her mother put on some girly muggle movie and uncle Aeron's cheeriness faltered with that.

"Merlin I need a Firewhiskey with this, you have any Alliana?" he scoffed dramatically.

"In the cupboard," her mother laughed. Rose enjoyed being like this with her mother, sipping from the hot chocolate and just doing girly things. It was something Rose never really did with anyone but her mother. Hermoine wasn't all that girly, and that was why Rose liked her so much. And with Parvati and Lavender she was just overwhelmed at the girl state they were always in. Allthough it did come in handy at times. But Hermoine had her moments too off course. Gossiping was something they rarely did. They didn't see the importance in it.

"Mom, would it be weird to say that I'm fine with it?"

Her mother smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Not really Rose. I've got to admit that Aeron and Fabian were right. You're to young to be in something serious and it wasn't the love of your life. I knew that too, so it's not weird sweetheart. It's natural. Don't try to feel something you are not feeling."

"I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow though," Rose admitted. "With Lucius Malfoy being there, I mean Hermoine did prepare us good, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I've already lost my tempter once with his son. I can't shake the feeling that he wants to get back at me."

Her mother stroked her curls. "He is a bitter man Rose. Nobody can change that. You just do your best, everything will turn out fine."

And with that, Rose went up to her room and tried to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 The Trail

**Expecting for a while now. The Trail of Buckbeak. I have no idea how to write this. But I am just going to start and hope for the best.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 The Trail**

The next morning she and uncle Aeron arrived at the Ministry by a floo network. They needed to place their wands for check and Rose got a card that said: 'Rosella Dumbledore, Witness for Trail.

She swallowed but was lightened up seeing Hagrid. "Ello there Rosie, Aeron!"

"Hi Hagrid," uncle Aeron exclaimed.

"You have all the cards Hermoine gave you?" Rose asked.

"I have I have," Hagrid said nervous. It was all just a bit to much for him, Rose thought. She hoped he would keep his cool. And her own off course.

They made their way down and entered the chamber where the Committee was seated.

"They will call your name when you need to testify, for the rest you just have to be silent," uncle Aeron warned her before they sat down on the benches surrounding a chair with chains on it.

She nodded and caught the glare of Draco and Lucius Malfoy on the opposite side of the room. Uncle Aeron couldn't suppress a growl, Rose felt the same.

"Goodday everyone," an older fragile looking man said, the five members of the Committee were all dressed in black robes. All of them looked old and fragile, and a bit cowardly, glancing up to Lucius Malfoy from time to time with fear. Lucius looked, off course, as confident and arrogant as always. "Today the decision of the Hippogriff, named Buckbeak. Here today Rubeus Hagrid, owner of the Hippogriff in question, the prosecutor Lucius Malfoy, with witness, Draco Malfoy who is a victum of the attack that occurred, and Rosella Dumbledore as a witness for the defense who was also attacked by the Hippogriff. Here to supervise Rosella Dumbledore's stay, Aeron Dumbledore, he will not be participating in this trail. Committee member Forksbug will read the charges."

The old wizard next to him on the left stood up. "Charges that are laid on the Hippogriff Buckbeak are the following: Attacking, two third years students andbringing severe injury on the two students. First applicant will be Rubeus Hagrid. Come forward please."

Hagrid went forward knocking a bench over and sat down nervously. Lucius whispered something to Draco and they both chuckled loudly. Rose felt her anger increasing.

Hagrid was to nervous, he kept forgetting dates of important events that Hermoine used as examples of Hippogriff's trails were the Hippogriff got free. And it also didn't help he kept losing all his memory cards or that he stuttered the whole time. She looked at uncle Aeron worriedly, he just put his hand on her knee.

Then it was Lucius turn to take the stance. He was talking all about how Buckbeak was a vicious monster that needed to be killed. The Committee was listening and nodding as Lucius let some comments fall like 'and off course you understand that I will have to do a research at the Committee members their wellbeing if you may decide to let the charges fall' and 'off course I'm good friends with the minister, he would not approve..'. Things like that.

Rose wasn't surprised that Draco Malfoy made up a whole story about how Buckbeak attacked with fury for no reason at all, and if you had to believe Draco, Buckbeak must've been a dragon.

"We call Rosella Dumbledore forward," Rose stood up clenching her fists.

"Ms. Dumbledore, could you tell us what happened that day?" one of the Committee members asked with an encouraging smile. She tried to smile back charmingly to try and win them over. It seemed to work.

"Professor Hagrid, was showing us how to greet the Hippogriffs, professor Hagrid was clearly telling us how proud creatures they are and told us very clearly how to greet them. I remember that Mr. Malfoy and his friends weren't paying attention and were talking at the back of the class. I and my classmate Harry Potter took the first tries on greeting the Hippogriff like the professor told us. It worked perfectly and both of us got the chance to fly the Hippogriffs. Harry Potter got Buckbeak and I think that if Buckbeak was some vicious beast the professor wouldn't let the Boy Who Lived ride that one. We flew the Hippogriffs and when we were back down on the ground professor Hagrid helped us off. Right after that Mr. Malfoy walked up to Buckbeak, showing no respect and not greeting Buckbeak the way professor Hagrid had learnt us. He called Buckbeak stupid and filthy. I only got hurt because Mr. Malfoy hadn't paid attention and insulted the proud creature, something professor Hagrid had told us especially not to do. I jumped in front of Mr. Malfoy and that's when Buckbeak scratched me. Professor Hagrid stopped Buckbeak immediately from doing anymore harm. It was an accident because a student didn't pay attention and because I intervened. After we got hurt professor Hagrid and some fellow students helped taking us to the Hospital wing. And… and that's what happened." She said with another charming smile.

"Well Ms. Dumbledore," Mr. Forksbug smiled back. "Thank you for your explanation. You may go."

"Hold on one moment dear sirs of the Committee, I have a couple of questions for Ms. Dumbledore."

"Oh er…," Mr. Forksbug said.

"Thank you," Mr Malfoy sneered. Rose looked at her uncle. He looked like he wanted to punch something, or rather someone. That same someone who turned to her now. "Ms Dumbledore why was it that you were the first one to come to help Draco? Shouldn't your… er.. professor do that?" He smiled evilly and Rose felt her rage coming up.

"I was standing closer off course Mr. Malfoy," she said simply his smile faded but than it appeared again.

"Why would your professor turn his back on a beast like a Hippogriff, they are considered dangerous, here, read this Ms. Dumbledore..," he gave her a book.

"Look up under H of Hippogriff, Ms Dumbledore and then read paragraph four please."

Rose swallowed. "Dangerous rating out of 5, a five."

He snatched the book out of her hands. "As you see rating five! It shows how evil these creatures are. I understand that they have a way to take care for, but if this beast is agravatid by the slightest thing, it is clear and simple to me that this vicious beast needs to be executed, I am sure my friends at the Wizamagot will agree with me. Thank you."

"Er.. Ms. Dumbledore you can sit down now," Mr Forksbug stuttered.

Rose breathed out heavily and walked back to the bench next to uncle Aeron. He didn't seem in any state to calm her down.

"Well er, members of the Committee, who is in favor of dropping all charges?"

They glanced at Lucius Malfoy and nobody raised their hand. "All of those who are in favor of finding the Hippogriff guilty?" All the members raised their hand.

Her heart fell. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! She wanted to stand up but uncle Aeron forced her to stay down.

After the trail they could say nothing to comfort Hagrid. "It will be alright Hagrid, really." She patted him on his back.

"It's alrigh Rosie," he sobbed. "At least yer tried, yer best. Yer were great Rosie."

"Will you be alright Hagrid?" uncle Aeron asked.

"I'll just go back to the hotel to stay with Buckbeak Aeron. Bye yer two," he walked away sobbing and crying along the way.

"It wasn't fair uncle and you know it!" Rose said.

"I know love but…"

Her uncle got interrupted by the last person they wanted to see. "Don't be mad Ms. Dumbledore. This was bound to happen." He sneered and then turned around. Draco was right behind him.

"See you at school, Rosie," Draco sneered laughing.

"Easy now Rosella," Rose chanted to herself. "You to uncle Aeron!"

With that uncle Aeron smiled at her losing his face of rage and he put his arm around her.


	29. Chapter 29 Quidditch War Zone

**Hello! Here is another one! Bit short but the next is the Quidditch match.**

**Little bit of talk about Rose's father in this chapter, but no! No revelations yet.**

**Chapter 13 Quidditch War Zone**

"Neville!" she exclaimed when she woke up the next morning and saw him at breakfast. She had arrived late last night, nobody had been in the common room anymore.

"Rose," his face lightened up a bit. "I was starting to get worried."

"Well, uncle Aeron treat me and mom for dinner, it got a bit late as grandfather Albus had come too." She sat down next to him.

"How did the trail go?"

Rose face fell. "We lost, there will be an appeal though, but I don't know if it will be any use."

"Maybe it will Rose," Neville cheered her up. "You never know."

"Forget it Neville, Lucius Malfoy has the Committee in his pocket. He just put a couple of threats here and there and the all eat out of his hand. I don't know maybe I wasn't clear enough." She sighed.

Neville thought for a minute. Then took her hand. "C'mon!" he then took her outside and ran towards the black lake.

"What is going on Neville?" she laughed.

"We are going to sit here and relax." Neville said simply pulling her on the ground.

"It isn't exactly warm Neville," she said.

"Doesn't matter, we are going to do it," Neville laughed now.

"But it's Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'm not allowed to go remember?" he said with a sad face.

Rose covered her mouth and blushed. "Oh right."

"If you want to…"

"Na ah Neville, it won't be any fun without you anyway." She said and relaxed on the grass.

"When do you think McGonnagle is going to forgive you?" Rose asked after a while.

"Never!" Rose laughed hard holding her stomach. "I'm serious Rosie, she is never going to forgive for what I did, I swear. I can't blame her though. I mean the man almost killed Ron."

"Kind of weird isn't it?"

Neville turned to her. "What?"

"Think about it, Sirius Black is a mass murderer, why didn't he finish what he started?"

"Well, you said he was after Harry right?"

"Uhuh," Rose nodded.

"Maybe he got panicked or confused when he had the wrong bed? They say he's a nutter, dangerous but insane. I don't know, you're kind of right, it is weird but I don't see any other explanation."

"Hmm."

"Neville?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Why do you live with your grandmother?"

Neville fell silent. For a long while they just stared at the sky but then he told her. "My parents got tortured by the Lestranges and some other Death Eaters. They were tortured with the Cruciatus curse until they were insane. I only see them in the holidays, my grandmother and me visit them. But they don't even recognize us. But I do want to keep going."

Rose sighed heavily and took his hand. "I'm sorry Neville," she whispered.

He shrugged turning his head to her. "It's alright."

Rose nodded but knew it wasn't. "If we are talking about parents," Neville said changing the subject. "Where is your father?"

Rose drifted off in thought but shook her head. "I have no idea."

Neville frowned. "Do you know his name?"

Rose shook her head again. "No, I really never thought about it. I got my mom, and she is an amazing mom. I really didn't ever need a father, so I never questioned it. And I grew up with many parental figures. Grandfather Albus, all the professors and Hagrid in this great castle where there was always something to do. I don't really care honestly. If it was important my mother or my uncle would have told me something about him."

"Don't you want to know if you look like him, if you have something in common? It's simple really, you just have to ask."

Rose thought about it. She honestly never wondered. Her mother never told her about him. It didn't seem important to her.

"Never wondered what his last name is? I mean it's kind of curious that you have your mothers last name."

"They've probably never been married then."

"Don't you wonder?"

"Now I do!" Rose laughed.

"Maybe you can ask your mom," Neville said.

"Maybe…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooo OOOOOOOoooOoOOoOOOOOooooO

As Hermoine and her where in the Library again, studying for the exams, Justin walked by.

"Hi Justin!" Rose exclaimed earning an eye from Ms. Pince. Justin looked at her and Rose needed to suppress a laugh. His face was all orange. "Pfft! Uhm what happened to you Justin?"

Hermoine looked a bit shocked at the sight but didn't say anything. Justin just tried to keep his cool. "Fred and George happened!" He then walked off not saying another word.

"What was that all about?" Hermoine wondered out loud.

"Fred and George?" Rose said thinking. Then her face fell in realization. "Fabian.."

"Probably because he broke up with you," Hermoine agreed.

"Why the in Merlin's name is he interfering in my business," Rose growled.

OOOoooOOoOOOOOOOOOoOoOOOOOoo OoOooooOOOoOOOOOOooooooOo

The next couple of days was like a war zone in Hogwarts. The finale for the Quidditch Cup was nearing. Slytherin's would take every opportunity not only to sneer at the Gryffindor players or even harm them. That's why every Gryffindor student, even the first years, had to accompany the team's players. Neville and Rose took the job, as all of the students, very seriously. It was their chance to win the cup this year!

Fabian wouldn't let Katie out of his sight, it was quite funny to see how he carped her the whole time. But Katie was enjoying it with a bright smile.

Neville and Rose were just spending more and more time with Ron and Harry and at last also Hermoine. After the trail Ron had finally made up with her and Hermoine had even apologized that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. It was as it should be again.

Oliver Woods, the team's captain, seemed to have some insanity breakdowns as the weeks turned into days. Fred and George seemed to relieve the stress by being louder than usual. Angelina and Alicia would just sit listening to their jokes, although Alicia had a near nervous breakdown when Oliver cornered her and began interrogating her about her different tactics. Alicia had burst out in tears and Fabian had pulled Oliver into his dorms to get a cold shower.

Katie however relieved her stress by snogging the hell out of Fabian. Not that Fabian seemed to mind. Rose hardly ever saw their faces anymore as they seemed stuck together.

But finally the night of the game arrived. Rose and Neville were studying at their favorite window seat until Oliver ordered the team to go to bed.

"Let's turn in too," Neville said.

"Yes lot's of cheering to do tomorrow, we need our strength," Rose said with sincerity. "Hermoine you turning in too?"

"Be right there Rose," Hermoine replied irritated. The pile of books ever so high.

"Don't make it to late Hermoine, there are some people who died because they studied to hard," Rose said worriedly. But Hermoine just waved her hand impatiently and Rose left for the dorm.

After brushing her teeth and changing into her nightgown, she realized that she was to full of emotions to get some sleep soon.

The appeal hadn't worked, Hagrid had sent her a note, to thank her for her help but the outcome was still the same. Buckbeak would be executed.

Rose would become so angry when she thought about the trail and the Malfoy's. It was just so unfair. And it was also the first time her charm and manipulations hadn't worked. The fear the Committee had of Lucius Malfoy was stronger than Rose's charm.

The Malfoy's boiled her blood fury hot! She felt her anger taken over her, she closed her eyes. Draco always walked around like he owned the school, arrogant git! Good thing Hermoine had smacked her fist in his aristocratic pretty face. The bastard deserved. Like father like son, honestly, her grandfather knew that Lucius was the one that made sure Rose put the dairy of Tom Riddle in her possession. And that resulted in her opening the Chamber of Secrets, she could have killed people. Her anger raised and increased and she growled a little from frustration. Thinking about what Lucius Malfoy had said at the beginning of school year. That she would not be safe forever… the freakin ba….

"Rosella!"

Rose opened her eyes and in just one mere second she saw clothes, books, quilts, knobs floating in the air around her bed. When she opened her eyes and sat up startled from the voice, everything fell to the ground, with small puffs and cracks waking Lavender and Parvati up.

"What?!" Lavender groaned and Parati just let her eyes wonder around the room. Rose saw Hermoine looking at her with a mixture of aaw and bewilderment.

"What the..!" Rose stuttered in confusion. "Did you see that!?" she pointed at the objects that lay around the room.

"And what are we supposed to have seen Rosie?" Lavender muttered still sleepy.

"The clothes, quills the books! Just a moment ago they were floating in the air!" Rose spat out. Lavender and Parvati looked at her skeptical.

"You woke us up for a dream?" Lavender groaned. "I'm going to sleep." And she turned around covering herself with her blanket and went back to sleep. Parvati did the same with a good night and then it was just Hermoine and her. Her best friend had that same look on her face still. But it turned into her serious study face and she walked over to her best friends bed. Rose quickly pulled the curtains around her bed and Hermoine muttered a silencing spell around the bed so Parvati and Lavender couldn't hear them.

"Did you see what happened Hermoine?" Violin still whispered hastily.

Hermoine frowned a little. "I thought you were right actually, that I over studied myself but as you saw it too." Hermoine turned her head to one side. "I saw all those objects floating in the air. It was really weird. I knew you were still awake, you were growling a bit and the objects were flying around your bed."

Rose widened her eyes. "I didn't know I was doing something!"

"Really? Were you thinking, muttering a spell or something, anything?"

"I was thinking about how much I hated the Malfoy's actually," Rose admitted chuckling. To her surprise Hermoine joined her grinning.

"Maybe you had some outburst? Like we did when we were children," Hermoine suggested.

"Could be, it's that or I am beginning to get crazy and you over did it with your studying," Rose grinned.

"Could be," Hermoine sighed immediately followed by a yawn.

"Hermoine, I have to ask you something, and you have to be honest with me alright?" Rose suddenly asked.

Hermoine looked a bit startled but nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you be in two places at once?"

With that Hermoine sighed, it was silent for a minute or two, while Hermoine seemed to think about the answer. Finally she nodded, more to herself then to Rose.

"You can't tell anyone Rose," Hermoine said. Rose nodded but it wasn't enough for Hermoine who sat up more straight and pointed her finger at Rose. "I mean it, it is a very big secret, and Professor McGonnagle has sworn me to secrecy. So swear it!"

Rose held up her hand, curiosity was taking the upperhand but she tried to be serious. "I Rosella Alliana Dumbledore swear to secrecy," She said. "Really, no tell me!"

Hermoine tugged and struggled a little under her sweater to reveal a necklace with an hourglass. "Is that a…?!" Rose gasped.

"A timeturner yes," Hermoine smiled. "That's how I have been getting to my classes all year."

"Merlin!" Rose said.

"But don't tell anyone!" Hermoine warned her.

"I've sworn, Hermoine, and I can keep a secret."


	30. Chapter 30 The Finale

**Hello!**

**Sorry werewolfbabe4ever (seriously cool name ;D) that I didn't respond right away. Sorry bout the cousin thing I am not English original, so I thought cousin would be good. But if niece is the right form to use, let me know then, because I will change it. Glad you like the story!**

** agirlwithafanfiction101, thanks! **

**Everyone else that put me in alerts and favorites, thank you for appreciating my story, I am seriously happy you like it! **

**I know I haven't really been updating quickly but that is because I have some real trouble with these last chapters of book 3. If anyone has some nice suggestions, PLEASE! Let me know, the more ideas, the faster I update off course. **

**The biggest thing I am doubting about is if I let Rosella be part of the whole Sirius Black revelation thing or if I am going to skip it and let her find out later that Sirius is a good man. Both ways I have an good idea about how I am gonna go about it, but I cannot make up my mind! Maybe I should just flip a coin? Or some people could help me choose by reviewing. **

**Anywayz… **

**Chapter 14 The Finale **

The next morning Rose and Hermoine and the every Gryffindor student made sure that they were early in the Great Hall. It was an idea of Fabian, so that when the team members arrived, they would burst out in a ear deafening applause.

Rose noticed that Harry had a broad smile on his face, and the rest of the team to as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were applauding them too. The Slytherin table however hissed very loudly as the team passed. Harry sat down next to Hermoine and Ron who tried to get him to eat something.

Fabian poked her and while she looked at him annoyed he nodded his head to Oliver Wood, the Team captain. Rose chuckled with him as they saw Oliver urging his team to eat something while he touched nothing himself. Shortly after he hurried away to be the first on the field, muttering something to his team about the weather conditions.

"C'mon Harry, eat something, you like beacon," Rose heard Ron saying to Harry.

"No thank you," Harry said softly.

"Please Harry you need your strength," Hermoine added.

"I'm not hungry."

"Here," Rose bent over Hermoine and gave Harry some toast with just some butter. He looked at her and shook his head while Rose gave him some Pumpkin Juice too. "You don't want to fall of your broom do you?" Neville coughed a little. "Oh yeah, you already did that once." They all laughed, brightening the tense feeling a bit. Laughing seemed like a strange sound at the Gryffindor table as well as at the Slytherin table. To Rose's satisfaction Malfoy looked real pale.

Harry ate four bites of his toast and drank a little of the Pumpkin Juice she gave him. But then he and the team had to leave.

"Good luck Harry!" Hermoine said.

"Show those snakes!" Fabian called to Katie kissing her goodbye.

"You will win don't worry!" Rose called to Harry.

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables applauded for the team as they left. One girl of the Ravenclaw table, a beautiful girl with long black hair in particular gave Harry a loud cheer and that seemed to brighten Harry's mood.

"Who's that girl Harry is waving at?" she asked Fabian. "Isn't she the seeker of Ravenclaw or something, Cro, Cha what was it again?"

"You mean Cho Chang?" Fabian asked looking over.

"Yes that was it, Cho Chang."

"Why are you asking?"

"She caught Harry's eye," Rose said curiously. "I think he has a thing for her." Rose giggled.

Shortly after the team left the rest of the students left for the Quidditch field. Fabian and Lee were handing out scarlet rosettes and scarlet flags with Lion's on them. Dean and Ron were carrying the banner they had made with GO HARRY written on it. As they sat down Rose saw that three-quarter of the crowd were wearing scarlet robes only the Slytherins were wearing their green and silver colors.

"The conditions are perfect!" Ron said.

"Yes," Rose said excited. "Oh here they come."

As the Gryffindor players stepped on the field they cheered loudly as they could and booed when the Slytherins came.

"Shake hands," madam Hooch said. Marcus Flint and Oliver approached each other.

"Merlin, they are going to break each others hands," Rose said as the team captains looked at each other with upmost disgust and hatred.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch said. "Three, two, one!"

"And their off!" Lee shouted. And fourteen brooms went up. "And Gryffindor is in possession Alicia Spinner is off to the Slytherin goal posts, yes, no! Alicia lost to Quaffle to Warrington, heading towards the Gryffindor posts. WHAM! Nice bludger work by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by, Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina..! Nice swerve around Montague, oh, duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. "Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!" A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"How many points did we have to be before Harry can catch the snitch again?" Rose asked Hermoine.

"Er.." Hermoine muttered.

"Fifthy!" Ron shouted to her.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession-no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle.."

"Yes go Katie!" Fabian shouted from behind Rose.

"She's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

"Oh no!" Rose and Hermoine shrieked and Fabian paled. Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

"Look at Harry, has he seen the snitch!" Neville yelled.

"HARRY NO, WE ARE NOT FIFTHY AHEAD!" Ron screamed.

"Ron shut up, look.." Rose shushed him.

It was as Rose thought, Harry had seen the snitch else were and faked his move so Malfoy wouldn't have a chance at seeing it.

"Oh," Ron breathed and then laughed. "Yeah good job Harr… YOU FILTHY RAT!"

The two Beaters from Slytherin had send the Bludgers Harry's way but Harry was much to quick on his Firebolt and avoided them.

"Yes!" Ron and Rose clapped their hands.

"Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebold And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle-Flint alongside her-poke him in the eye, Angelina!—it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke-oh no-Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goalposts, come on now, Wood, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -"

"Merlin's balls what a dirty game!" Ron screamed when both of the Slytherin beaters shot their Bludgers at Oliver hitting them in the stomach.

"Totally uncalled for!" Seamus shouted.

But the penalty got them the 50 points they needed, if Harry catches the Snitch now. "C'mon Harry!" Rose squeaked.

And Harry did spun off moments later. "Yes! You got it Harry, you… oh c'mon!"

Malfoy had grabbed the tail of the Firebolt, to hold of Harry, and it had effect, because of the confusion. The Snitch was gone.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B -" Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoys direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously. Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet.

"Aargh! I hate that stupid git!" Rose sneered.

"Oh look, oh those dirty cheaters! They are going to block Angelina!" Ron shouted.

And indeed that happened. But Harry was diving at high speed towards her using his Firebolts speed to scare of the Slytherin players. It worked, the Slytherin players scattered and Angelina scored.

"Yes way to go Harry!" Hermoine shouted applaudding. Rose laughed but then she saw something that made her heart stop.

"LOOK!" she screamed pointing at Malfoy. He was diving, a look of triumph on his face, there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer. Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rose and Neville held their hands and squeezed so hard bruising nearly their fingers.

Harry came quick to level with Malfoy, bent himself forward, knocking away Malfoy's arm and….

"YES!" Rose screamed along with all the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, the tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

"Let's get down quick!" Fabian shouted and all of the Gryffindors rushed towards the field were Harry, Oliver and all the rest of the team were hoisted up onto the shoulders of the rest.

"We've got the cup!" Rose screamed as she helped Fabian hoisting Oliver up. Oliver was unshamefully crying. And next to her there was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. Words were lost. They simply beamed as the team was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup. As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, the stadium truly exploded. It was a day you truly cannot forget.


	31. Chapter 31 Hagrid's lose

**Hello!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Still didn't make a real decision. Whaaa frustrating hihi!**

**Chapter 15 Hagrid's lose**

"WE WON WE WON WE WON!" Ron still shouted while they were already back in the Gryffindor common room for over 4 hours!

The party was even bigger than the last time the team had won the match. The twins had brought up enough food and drinks to feed an entire army, and music was magically tuned up very loudly. But nobody cared, not even Percy who still hadn't captured his dignity, nor had Professor McGonnagle told them to stop their party and even Hermoine hadn't picked up a book for studying.

Rose was enjoying another goofy dance with Neville. She had put on the dress uncle Aeron had given to her and was having a fantastic time. Although Fabian had insisted she would put a jacket over her bare shoulders, and she was particularly warm.

"Why don't you just pull the thing off?" Angelina asked her. "You look flushed."

"No she won't Angie!" Fabian insisted.

"Geez Fabian you think the boys are going to jump her?" Katie winked. "She is only thirteen."

"Exactly!" Fabian nodded. "She is only thirteen!"

"Oh please Fabian you're being ridiculous!" Rose replied frustrated.

"No!"

"Merlin Fabian!" Rose stared at him with her fury eyes they knew all too well.

However, before it could get out of hand Katie took his hand. "C'mon Fabi!" she cooed seductively. "Show me how glad you are that we won the Quidditch cup." She giggled girly and took him away, while Fabian could only manage to look really sheepish and flushed.

"Now you can get this thing off," Angelina smirked while she shoved of Rose's jacket. "Katie is going to keep him very busy for a long while."

"Aah the coolness of the air!" Rose exclaimed dramatically while she threw her hands in the air.

"Looking good Little Dumby," Lee Jordan said smirking.

Rose turned around to face him, she had missed his eyes taking her appearance in. But Angelina hardened her look while Rose blushed a little. "Watch out there Lee," she said warningly.

But Lee rolled his eyes. "You worry too much Angie, you want to dance Rose?" He offered her his hand.

"Er…sure," Rose replied and Lee took her to the improvised dance area. Where he started dancing with her. They truly had fun and when a slow number came up and Lee pulled her close. Over her shoulder Neville pulled an eyebrow up at her, but Rose just shrugged. It felt good to be embraced. Although she didn't really like Lee, and she doubted that Lee thought of her in that way but it still felt nice.

"LEE FREAKIN JORDAN!"

"Oh no," Rose muttered. Lee seemed speechless and his eyes had widened. It was comical but Rose wouldn't dare laugh.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY NIECE RIGHT NOW!" No Rose wouldn't dare to laugh when her older cousin was shouting very angry like that and Lee quickly let go of her.

"Mate,I.. it was nothing really we were just dancing!" he started explaining.

"Don't 'mate' me" Fabain shouted furious, and while Lee quickly fled Fabian rushed after him shouting a couple of things that didn't need to be repeated.

"Well," Neville said with a amused smirk."That was funny."

The euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. But they couldn't.

Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O. W. L. S (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N. E. W. T. S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings.

In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione. She had a schedule that read as followed: Monday 9 o'clock, Arithmancy 9 o'clock, Transfiguration Lunch 1 o'clock, Charms 1 o'clock, Ancient Runes 1 'o clock… and that was how it went on. Rose tried to get Harry and Ron away with their questions about Hermoine's time schedule as Rose didn't want another fight. Hermoine seemed more irritated and annoyed than usual when someone interrupted her and could snap at anyone at anytime.

Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermoine, plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid. "Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed, " Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Rose's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still... We'll know day after tomorrow-one way or the other -" Rose shivered as she looked over at Draco who was smirking evilly.

The exams flew by, and Rose and Neville chose too celebrate it with a nice walk in the cool summer afternoon. But on their way they ran into Fudge, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were talking to him. "Lets go see what they are up too," Rose muttered.

"Pity... Pity... " Rose and Neville heard Fudge sighing deeply and looking down at Harry. "I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in. "

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Rose interrupted, stepping forward. "No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon, " said Fudge, looking curiously at Rose.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at A!" said Ron stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes, Rose recognized him from the trail and the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache.

The very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this... Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready!"

"Ron is right Hermoine! We should have said something!" Rose agreed with Ron.

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argue, his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak... "

But Rose could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.

After lunch Hermoine was off to Muggle studies exam, Harry, Ron and Neville were off for their Divination exam and Rose was sitting by the lake. She felt terrible. She doubted that the appeal would go well. Not if the Committee member already took a executer with him.

Poor Hagrid, she thought. Hagrid shouldn't go through this alone. As if on cue, she saw Hagrid and Buckbeak arrive at his cabin. Hagrid was crying. Rose made her way to him quickly running.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed panting and sweat covering her forehead. He turned to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. Sobbing his eyes out. "You lost…" Rose concluded. Hagrid made a nodding shake with his head and tears flew everywhere. "Let's go inside, I'll make you some tea."

As she weakly lead Hagrid inside and on to a chair, then she moved to his kettle and made some tea.

"It was already decided, yeh no," Hagrid sobbed. "Just wrote Harry, Ron and Hermoine a note, it was already decided. They're all scarred of that Lucius Malfoy."

Rose nodded putting a big cup of steaming hot tea in front of him with his favorite taste. "Thanks Rosie, yer really sweet."

"I know how much you care about Buckbeak," Rose sighed. "It's not right, what they are going to do. The Committee knows that too. It's just not fair."

"I know tha Rosie, but there ain't nothing we can do righ?" Hagrid dried his tears.

They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. "Is it them?" Rose whispered.

"Can't be yet," Hagrid said. "Quickly get out."

"But…,"

"No buts!" Hagrid said and Rose made her way to the backdoor, but stopped when she heard the voice behind his front door.

"It's us Hagrid!" Harry's voice sounded a little muffled. Rose frowned an eyebrow to Hagrid before he opened the door. For a moment they didn't see anything but then out of thin air there stood Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside.

"Rose?" Hermoine asked, but she didn't look surprised.

"Been here for a while now," Rose said sighing. "Same reason as you I figure."

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I…I took him outside, " said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'…an' smell fresh air…before," Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid, " said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard, " Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore -"

"He's tried, " said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's allright, but they're scared... Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like... Threatened 'em, I expect... An' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's... But it'll be quick an' clean... An' I'll be beside him." Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it… while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wantster…ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore... "

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid, " she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway... If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble. "Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek. "Ron, I don't believe it-it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment. "They're comin'... " Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair. "Yeh gotta go, " said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here... Go now... "

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out at the back," said Hagrid. They followed him to the door into his back garden.

Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed theground nervously. "It's okay, Beaky, " said Hagrid softly. "It's okay... " He turned to Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on, " he said. "Get goin'. " But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't…"

"We'll tell them what really happened…"

"They can't kill him.."

Really…"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Rose, Harry and Ron, with some difficulty letting them disappear all, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight. "Go quick, " he said hoarsely. "Don' listen... "And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap. "Please, let's hurry, " Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it... "

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. Ron stopped dead. "Oh, please, Ron, " Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers-he won't-stay put -"Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand. "Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron, " Ron hissed. They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Rose breathed.

"Okay-Scabbers, stay put -"They walked forward; Rose, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again. "I can't hold him-Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us -"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot. "They did it!" she whispered to Rose. "I d-don't believe it-they did it!"

**A/N: Well made the decision! My girl is going to be there to hear the truth. Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy, the next chapter should be there tomorrow or the day after, because it's an easier one to write. **

**Again sorry for the long wait! **


	32. Chapter 32 The Dog and the Rat

**Hello everyone! I want to thank bubbles1311143 very much for pointing out the errors and mistakes I have made. It's really helpful and I'm really grateful. **

**I will be correcting the mistakes hopefully next weekend **

**I also know that I haven't updated for a long while, I have a new job that is consuming all my free writing time. But I will do my best to update frequently! But because you had to wait so long, I have two chapters for you! To make up for it. **

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 16 The Dog and the Rat**

The four of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long shadowed grounds. Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. "How could they?"

"C'mon," Harry said. "Let's go. We can't do anything for him right now." Rose bend her head down sadly. But nodded wanting to take a turn when she suddenly felt Ron beside her, 'fighting' with Scabbers for control.

"Scabbers, keep still, " Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still-OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute!"

"He won't…stay..put .." Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?" Rose schrieked while she tried to help Ron but Scabbers scratched her hands too. It was like taking turns for the two of them catching Scabbers only to have the other one grabbing the rat again, preventing his escape.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"But the cat was getting nearer.

"Scabbers-NO!" Too late-the rat had slipped between Rose's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. Rose ran after the rat with Ron right behind her. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after them. Vaguely Rose could hear Hermoine and Harry shouting her name but she could be with Scabbers in one jump- "Oh Merlin, CROOKSHANKS GET OFF!" Rose exclaimed.

Ron's thundering footsteps came to a halt, as Ron kicked Crookshanks away from Scabbers with a loud thud.

"Gotcha!" Rose exclaimed as she sprawled over the ground with Scabber writhing in her hand, but she had a good grip now.

"Ron, Rose! Come on back under the cloak," Hermione panted. "Dumbledore the Minister-they'll becoming back out in a minute -" But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow… An enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Rose knew her face had gone pale. The others tried to grab their wand but it was too late… the dog had made an enormous leap and knocked the Hermoine and Harry over—while they tried to stand up Rose could hear the beast growling as it skidded around for a new attack. Ron was still on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Ron aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Rose's outstretched arm.

"Rose!" Ron lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging her away as easily as though she were a rag doll.

"Don't let go!" Rose screamed with tearstained eyes as Ron held her other arm which Rose still had a struggling Scabbers in. "Please!"

"I won't!" But the dog had dragged her into a dark hole with a force that didn't seem of this world. Rose began to fear it was some sort of hellhound from hell. Just when she thought that the dog would drag her into it, away from anyone, Ron had put his foot on the edge of the hole preventing the dog from dragging her into it. "Hold on!" But just as he had said it the dog pulled at her arm with even more force and with a sickening crack and a deafening scream from Ron she got further into the dark hole. She held his arm as if her life depended on it, which actually could be the case as the dog dragged both of them trough a dark tunnel, scrathing her face and body even more.

Soon they were in a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. In a corner there was a four poster bed. The dog dragged them to it. Rose didn't think she had been this scared before in her life, maybe she could have fought or ran, but her limps seemed frozen with fear. Breathing loudly as the dog sniffed at her she jerked her head away. "Get away from her!" Ron growled at the animal. Rose thought he was real brave. She didn't dare to move.

The dog unexpectedly turned from them. And Rose dared to breathe again.

"Let's get you up on the bed then," she whispered a minute later. And with some effort and cursing she managed to get Ron on the bed. "Are you alr—" She followed Ron's terrified gaze and saw a man. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

Quickly he took their wands, with surprising speed.

"Sirius Black," Rose breathed but than she used her famous fury eyes. "You got the wrong one down here Black, and now you're going to pay big time!"

"Yeah," Ron also said, frowning at the pain as he tried to straighten up. "Harry and Hermoine are getting the teachers and Dumbledore is going to destroy you! You know Rose is part of his family! He is going to rip you to peaces!"

"If Harry is his father's son, and I know he is, than he is going to run down here to see what is happening to you," Black said. "James also never thought things trough when he was going to save someone, if he thought they were in danger."

Rose thought that, for a insane murderer, he talked quite normal and reasonable. It seemed scarier that he had thought the whole thing trough. On the school grounds they could be discovered. And he was right, Harry would probably be on his way. And nobody could hear them here. In this—creepy old house.

"Are you really a relative of Dumbledore?" Black asked with an again, surprising, curiosity.

"That's none of your business!" Rose growled.

"By any chance Alliana's little girl?" Black went on, ignoring her comment.

"As I was saying none of your freakin' business!" Rose exclaimed.

Suddenly Crookshanks walked in the room, purring rather loudly. "Hold that rat," Black growled at Ron.

Then Harry and Hermione came in, looking slightly bruised and bewildered. Harry and Hermione dashed across to them.

"Are you okay?" Hermoine asked in a rushed tone.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a dog, " Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain.

"Harry, it's a trap -" Rose interrupted him.

"What -"

"He's the dog... He's an Animagus. " Rose pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, Black closed the door behind them.

"Expelliarmus!"he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at Harry and Hermoine. Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. "I thought you'd come and help your friend, " Black said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... It will make everything much easier... "

Harry seemed to grow in blinding fury. Rose could feel it increasing to the surface.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight, " said Brack, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat while Hermoine and Rose held his arms tightly, trying to keep him from an rash action. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone softin Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared.

Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes. "I don't deny it, " he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story. "

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know. "

"You've got to listen to me, " Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand... "

"I understand a lot better than you think, " said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... Trying to stop Voldemort killing me... And you did that...YOU DID THAT!"

Suddenly Harry got out of Hermoine's and Rose's tight grip and Rose gasped for breath as Harry launched himself on Black.

"Harry no!" Hermoine screamed.

Rose stood there for one second, totally bewildered at the sudden launch from Harry, but then came into action running for the wands that fell on the ground, quickly she grabbed one of them but the door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Rose who had barely raised the wand she grabbed at Black, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. Rose's wand flew out of her hand. Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Rose looked quickly at Lupin. She didn't understand what Lupin meant. She turned to look at Black again. Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Rose glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered. "But then... " Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one... Unless you switched... Without telling me?" Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Professor, " Harry interrupted loudly, "What's going on -?" But Harry never finished the question. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. And with utter disgust and fear the Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet, and embraced Black like a brother.

"NO!" Rose yelled walking backwards to be as far away from the two man as possible. Professor Lupin, wouldn't betray Harry. She couldn't believe it, but yet, the proof was right in front of her eyes.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"

"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"

"I trusted you, " Harry shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "And all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong, " said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now-Let me explain... "

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too-he's a werewolf!"

After that confession there was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale. "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione, " he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf. "

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since I did Snape's essay," Hermoine whispered.

"Well that will make him happy, he hoped someone would find out that way," Lupin said coolly.

"How could you help him!?" Rose growled. "Why would you want Harry dead too?!"

Lupin turned to her. "I do not want Harry dead, as I already said, there are things you don't know, just let me explain."

"You want to kill Harry, what in Merlin's name do you need to explain?!" Rose exclaimed. "All this time you were helping him!" Rose pointed at Black.

"I haven't been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you give me a chance to explain, look—" He took the wands and seperated them, throwing them each back to their owner. Then putting his own wand in his belt. "There, now you're armed, we're not, now will you listen?"

Rose looked in confusion at her wand. Was this a trick? She looked at Hermoine who seemed confused also. And Hermoine was a hard one to confuse…

"C'mon!" Harry exclaimed. "If you aren't helping him, how did you know we were here?"

Ron was nodding fiercefully before stopping because his head was hurting, Hermoine didn't seem able to move with nerve and Rose herself just held on to her wand in case Black would try something. Black was having a staring contest with her it seems, flinching to her armed hand from time to time.

"The map Harry, The Maurauders map!" Lupin explained.

"The what map?" Rose asked skeptically. But Harry seemed to know what Lupin was talking about.

"You know how to work the map?" Harry said suspiciously.

"How to work it? Harry I helped writhing it, I'm Moony," Lupin said. "I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it... , " said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut where Rose was sitting also. Twenty minutes later, you all left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else. "

"Yes," Rose said without looking up from Black. "Me."

"No, not only you Rose, there was still someone else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"Yes, there was someone else with you, I could not believe my eyes. But the map never lies. Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything, " said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise. Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers. "What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat, " croaked Sirius Black suddenly. And Rose, who was startled at the sudden sound almost cursed the man to oblivion.

"What d'you mean-of course he's a rat -"

"No, he's not, " said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard. "

"An Animagus, " said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	33. Chapter 33 Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Pr

**Here is the second chapter I promised! Maybe if I write real fast, I have time for a third chapter, because I feel so guilty. **

**Chapter 17 Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Rose was thinking. "You're both mental. "

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to, " he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me"

"Merlin, did Azkaban mess you up so bad Black!" Rose sneered. Black glared at her, with life she didn't expect to find in the grey eyes.

"It actually didn't," Black answered.

"But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... It just can't be true, you know it can't... "

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with grindylows.

"Because... Because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework-the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... And I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list. "

Rose barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh. "Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"Three?" Rose asked curiously.

"When Dumbledore made the arrangements for me to stay at Hogwarts I arrived for my first year. I befriended three people. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter."

Harry's face turned to a surprised expression, correction he was totally bewildered. "My dad?"

"Yes and all three of them became Animagus to accompany me on those full moons. Sirius became Padfoot, Peter Wormtail and James Prongs."

"What kind of animal…?" but Harry broke off.

There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.

"Expelliarmus!" Snap's cold voice drawled over them. Lupin's wand went out o his belt and flew gracefully into Snape's hand. Snape himself pointed at Black and Lupin, the Potion's master looked like a bat more than ever.

"Vengeance is very sweet, " Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"Once again you came to the wrong conclusion Snivellus!" Black said filled with hate.

"Shut up!" Snape sneered.

"Why don't you go play with your chemistry set!" Black growled back.

"All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... Pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..."

What little color there was in Blacks face left it. "You -you've got to hear me out, " he croaked. "The rat-look at the rat -" But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Rose had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you, " he said. Rose was confused. Lupin's story just seemed to make sense. But still there were a lot of gaps and Black was a murderous crazy lunatic that deserved nothing less than losing his soul to oblivion. But what if they were wrong.

However before they could do anything, Harry had stepped forward and struck Snape with a curse. For a moment it was silent. But then Hermoine began to whimper. "Harry…you…you attacked a teacher!"

"Thank you, Harry, " Lupin said while Black helped him up.

"I'm still not saying I believe you, " he told Lupin wand still pointed at him and Rose raised her wand at Black.

"Not a move," she growled at him. Black seemed to have a hint of a smile on his face.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof, " said Lupin.

"You, boy-give me Peter, please. Now. " Black said.

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. "It's rubbish! Scabbers has been in the family for…"

"Twelve years!" Black croaked. "Rather old for a rat isn't it?! And he is missing a finger doesn't he?!"

"He probably got in a fight or something."

"All they could find of Pettigrew…" Harry said with a weird expression on his face. Unbelieve and bewilderment.

"…was a finger…" Black finished for him. "And he isnt looking to good isnt he?"

"That's because of that cat!" Ron scowled.

"This cat is the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me... Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me.. . "

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... So he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower forme... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table... "

"From Neville…" Rose's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd... And yet...

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. " croaked Black. "This cat-Crookshanks, did you call him?-told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself... Well, faking his own death had worked once. "

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No, " said Lupin, "Harry-"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have, " said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers. "Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, " said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down-but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father-Sirius tracked Peter down -"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNEDUP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.

"Harry... I as good as killed them, " he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... What I'd done... " His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this, " said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat. "

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself, " said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him. " Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin. Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so, said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One-two-THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, 134his small gray form twisting madly-Ron yelled-the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then -It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter, " said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius... R-Remus... " Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends... My old friends... "Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"

"Remus, " gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you... ? He tried to kill me, Remus... "

"So we've heard, " said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so -"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus... "

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat, " said Lupin evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban-the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted. "How dare you, " he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter-I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us... Me and Remus... And James..."

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. "Me, a spy... Must be out of your mind... Never... Don't know how you can say such a -"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it, " Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... A bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must havebeen the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters. "

"Sirius…Remus please!" Pettigrew his expression turned desperate. "Sirius-it's me... It's Peter... Your friend... You wouldn't -"Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled. "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them, " said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter, " said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrews head.

"Forgive me, Remus, " said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend, " said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course, " said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so, " said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't... You won't... , " gasped Pettigrew. Desperately he crawled to Rose who was closest standing next to Lupin. "Beautiful girl, you are an angel, you wouldn't let them kill me don't you?!" he croaked. Rose stepped away and walked slowly backwards to the door. She felt disgusted.

And Pettigrew scrambled around to Ron. "Ron... Haven't I been a good friend... A good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... You're on my side, aren't you. But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy... Kind master... " Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet... "

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter, " said Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl... Clever girl... You-you won't let them... Help me... "Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified. Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and-turned his head slowly toward Harry. "Harry... Harry... You look just like your father... Just like him... "

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOUTALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry, " whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... He would have shown me mercy..."

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, " said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... You have no idea... He has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILYAND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He-he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized, " said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter. "

Rose covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him, " he said breathlessly. "You can't. "

Black and Lupin both looked staggered. "Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents, " Black snarled. "This cringing bit offilth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family. "

"Harry," Rose said quietly. "Are you sure, you know…"

"I know, " Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors... He can go to Azkaban... But don't kill him. "

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You-thank you-it's more than I deserve-thank you -"

"Get off me, " Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because-I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers-just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry, " said Black. "But think... Think what he did... "

"He can go to Azkaban, " Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does... "Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

"Very well, " said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry. "Harry hesitated. "I'm going to tie him up, " said Lupin. "That's all, I swear. "Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "We will kill you. You agree, Harry?" Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right, " said Lupin, suddenly businesslike.

Later on they were all walking through the tunnel. Lupin and Ron at the front, Ron's leg in a cast and Pettigrew between them, pleading as they walked. Hermoine and Rose after them and Harry with Sirius Black closed the row with Black, who was hovering unconscious next to him.

Rose didn't say anything as Hermoine was almost whimpering about the whole nights revelations. Rose heard Harry and Sirius talking. But she didn't want to disturb them. Maybe things were going to change for him. For both of them. After all, Black was Harry's godfather.

As they struggled outside Rose and Hermoine tended to Ron. He was bragging about how he had almost lost it and Rose and Hermoine rolled their eyes but laughed none the less.

"Maybe I could cast your arm as well Rose,?" Lupin said.

"Yes please," Rose said happily. It hadn't hurt like Ron's leg and it seemed to have healed a little already, which surprised her. "It's not to bad though."

"Well let's see," Lupin muttered. "That's strange." He said after a while. "It is already healing."

"I've always been a fast healer," Rose shrugged.

"Probably," Lupin said surprised, focusing on her wound. "Ferula."

Bandages bound around her arm tightly. "Thanks Professor."

"Your welcome." He returned to Pettigrew.

"It's been some night," Hermoine said.

"Yeah it has been," Rose replied. "But luckily everything's going to be alright."

"What do you reckon they are talking about?" Hermoine nudged to Black and Harry who were talking a little further ahead.

"I'm not sure," Rose smiled. "But he is Harry's godfather so, maybe their talking about that."

Hermoine smiled too. But her smile faded suddenly and she went deadly pale and started shivering. Rose turned and could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run, " Black shouted when he reached them. "Run. Now. "

But Rose couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. Harry leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back. "Leave it to me-RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.


	34. Chapter 34 Full moon

**Yes a update! Yaaaay! **

**I still haven't corrected the mistakes I've made yet because it is a very long job and I am going to do it when I have more time. **

** Movie in the House: I'm getting there, to be clear, Hermoine belongs to the Golden Trio and will always be Harry's and Ron's best friend. But I wanted to give Rose a best girl friend next to Neville as a guy friend. I also think that Hermoine deserves one. They are best friends but Rose will always hang out more with Neville and Hermoine with Harry and Ron. And I did not want to give Rose a really girly friend like Parvati or Lavender. (love them but not as a best friend for Rose) If that wasnt really clear in this story that's alright I didnt really pay attention to it I must say. But the Harry and Rose pairing isnt really playing right now. (SPOILER FOR THIS STORY A LITTLE BIT AT LEAST) The pairing will be more important in the fourth book if I'm honest, the first real romance begins there. Also the further we go into the books, the more it will glide from the original story. **

**Thank you for your review! **

**So now on with the story!**

**Chapter 18 Full moon**

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Rose stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted her -Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light-and Ron lay motionless on the ground.

Another bang-Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap. "Expelliarmus. " Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward. Too late.

Before Rose could do anything Pettigrew had transformed. Rose saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass. "Where is he!?" Hermoine squeaked while she scanned trough the grass with her hands almost like a blind man.

"I don't know," Rose breathed.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; they all turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest -"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled. Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Rose, Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron. "What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know... "Harry whispered.

Rose looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone... They had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair. "We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone, " said Rose, pushing her hair out of her eyes, trying to think straight.

"Come -" Harry started gesturing for them. But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain... "Sirius, " Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.

"Harry," Rose started but Harry seemed to have made a decision and set off at a run.

"Harry no!" Hermoine screamed.

Rose turned to her and Ron. Hermoine was sitting next to him holding his hand. "Stay with Ron and Snape, Hermoine. I'm going after him." Rose decided quickly. Harry wasn't about to put her aside again while he ran into danger, just like in the Great Hall when he had let her sleep all night holding guard. It was time Rose showed some Gryffindor courage.

"But Rose..,"

But Rose had also run and ignored her. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Rose, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean -The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, she saw why-Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head. "Nooo, " he moaned. 'Nooo... Please... "And then Rose saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. She spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides.

"Rose!" Harry reached out to her with widened eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wouldn't leave you alone, running into a werewolf," Rose said with a humorless smile.

Harry returned it in the same manor. Black had almost fainted by started to obscure their vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them...

"Rose, think of something happy! And then the spell Expecto Patronum " Harry yelled, raising his wand, Rose did the same, blinking furiously to try and clear her vision, shaking her head to rid of the faint high hissing that had started inside it.

_My mom singing at Christmas. I'm just back in our chambers enjoying Christmas with grandfather Albusand mom. _ She forced herself to think of that, and began to chant: "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" She heard Harry do the same but with more conviction.

Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death. "Oh Merlin!" she felt the happy memory leave her, only to be overwhelmed with the bad ones.

The memories came back to her…

_"NO!" Rose heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM."_

_Rose tried to get the black strings of herself. Pulling and pushing them away but it tightened even more. _

"Expecto patronum! Rose, help me! Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto -" Rose whispered, "Expecto-expecto -" But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Todr, and were getting closer...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. "EXPECTOPATRONUM!"

"I'm sorry- I can't…" With that Rose felt her consciousness slipping away from her.


	35. Chapter 35 The Little Owl

**I do think this is the last chapter of The Prisoner of Azkaban. After this it's over to the fourth book.**

**I think I haven't done this in a while: I do not own anything that's JK's**

**Without further ado! Moni77 presents the last chapter of Book 3:**

**Chapter 19 The little Owl**

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

Fear, despair and darkness. Rose felt her cold sweat still portraying her forehead. She wondered where she was. Soft warm blankets surrounded her body. Why was there so much talking, who was yelling.

"WERE NOT CONFUNDED!"

Rose heard a moan from the bed beside hers. She dared to open her eyes to that sound and saw that Ron was waking up also. When Rose looked to the source of all the commotion she saw her grandfather Albus shushing the Minister of Magic, Professor Snape and Madam Pompfrey out of the hospital wing closing the door behind them, and Dumbledore turned to the four Gryffindors.

Rose noticed that Harry and Hermoine seemed a bit more awake. While she herself felt really groggy. Her arm had been recast. "Why do I feel so sleepy," she pouted.

"Madam Pomprey gave you and Ron something for the pain. But that is not the most important think right now, Professor….!"

Hermoine and Harry both burst into speech at the same time. "Professor, Black's telling the truth-we saw Pettigrew "

"He escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf -"

"- he's a rat -"

"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off -"

"- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius –"

But grandfather Albus held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations. "It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time, " he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word-and the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper. "

"Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry said, unable to stop himself

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little-and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends -"

"But -"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours. "

"He hates Sirius, " Hermione said desperately and Rose and Ron tried to nod as fiercely as possible before but stopping quickly because the nausea came up. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him-"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady-entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife-without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence. "

"But you believe us? " Rose asked curiously.

"Yes, I do, " said her grandfather smiling to her kindly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic... "

"What we need, " said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved to Hermione, "Is more time. "

"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention, " said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law-you know what is at stake... You-must-not-be-seen. "

Ron gaped at him with open mouth, clearly as oblivious to what her Uncle had meant, just as Rose and Harry shared a look of curiousness. Her grandfather had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, " Five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck. "

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind her uncle. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

Rose looked at it and remembered their conversation as to how she could follow all of her lessons this year and let out an understanding 'oh' as Hermoine smiled at her.

"Harry, come here. I'm sorry Rose, Ron but as you have some calming potions in you, you aren't exactly alert, " she said urgently. "Quick!" Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. "Here -" She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times and then Rose and Ron saw the two of them became lighter and a bit transparent as if they were ghosts and then completely disappear.

"What in Merlin's name…!" Ron started completely bewildered but then the doors to the infirmary that her grandfather just had closed opened again and Harry and Hermoine came running in. A little bit sweated and both their hair was messy, for Harry even messier, but alright nonetheless.

Ron seemed to crash into a nervous meltdown. "First you were there! And- now you're here. What's going on?!"

Hermoine smiled to Rose. "I don't know what you mean Ron, how could people be in the same place at once."

Rose, Harry and Hermoine laughed as Ron looked still a bit confused.

Rose and Ron were informed of the fact that Hermoine and Harry had prevented Buckbeak from being executed. Then when the Demontors had come Harry was the one conjuring the full Patronus that saved them. Ron and Rose were amazed and didn't believe it at first but Hermoine told them how exactly it all happened and Harry even conjured the Patronus again. Then it seemed they had saved Sirius and Buckbeak and the former convict had both escaped their execution.

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen-his girlfriend, Penelope

Rose was really optimistic about everything, but the loss of Professor Lupin hit her hard and she certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Violin's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation. Nobody however took it as hard as Harry. But Rose knew that the two had shared a special bond in some way. Professor Lupin knew his parents and had learned him how to conjure the Patronus that eventually saved their life.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire, " suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.

"Yeah we already had a werewolf," Neville whispered to her. Off course Rose had informed her best friend of everything. She had, had asked permition from her uncle and from Harry. But they said it was alright. And Rose couldn't dream of keeping something a secret for her best friend.

Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Rose wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N. E. W. T. S; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O. W. L. S each although Fabian got a bad grade for Herbology the rest of his grades earned him enough O.W.L.S. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

As the train left Hogwarts again Fabian informed her that Uncle Aeron finally could take his well earned vacation because Sirius Black had resided as far away as possible from them and when Neville and herself joined Harry, Ron and Hermoine in their compartment Hermoine informed her that she would drop Muggle studies next year so she could follow a normal schedule.

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Rose joined Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap. "Harry, " said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

They all turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.

Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. "It feels like a very fluffy Snitch," he grinned.

He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way. Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly.

"Read it aloud!" Rose insisted.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I have allowed some Muggles to glimpse me, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. _

"Yes Fabian told me!" Rose said excitedly. "Uncle Aeron could finally take his vacation." They all smiled or grinned and Harry continued.

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt –_

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon. _

_Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. _

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS... "

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to their great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff. "What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"Crookshanks purred. "That's good enough for me, " said Ron happily. "He's mine. "

They all entered the Kings Cross station through the barrier. And Rose embraced her mother tightly. "Hello my sweetheart," her mother said happily. "I heard you had fun?" Rose examined her mothers expression and saw a mix of amusement, sternness and mischief.

"What do you mean mom?" she answered innocently.

"You know that doesn't work on me," her mother said proudly.

"Not everytime no," Rose muttered . And her mother shook her head.

"Anyway," her mother said her mischief returning. "I have heard all about your little adventure from Albus."

"You know about Sirius?" Rose asked a little surprised.

"Yes I do," her mother said smiling. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a guest this summer…"

**Yeah! I finished it finally. You don't know how hard these last chapters were for me haha. But I did it. You probably can guess who their houseguest is this summer! **

**Anywayz… To book four! A COUPLE OF SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!**

**First! Everybody remember how fond Sirius and Alliana were of each other in the beginning? Well you can predict some things I pressume. I am not sure how it's going to develop in this book and how clear that is going to be. But it's going to happen.**

**Second! The romance begins between Harry and Rose. Dont know exactly how I'm gonna write it but I do have the general idea in my head. It's not really going to happen in the first chapters though. So you have to bare with me. It's going to happen this book I promise!**

**Third! Fabian finds out Alliana's secret about Rose in the first couple of chapters!**

**Fourth! Rose finds out herself much later on but still in this book also. See how she reacts! **

**Then Last thing! I am sorry for all the confusion about the whole cousin/niece thing. From now on it will be written correctly (I think) and I am really not sure when I am correcting the mistakes. No free weekends anymore ****. But I am going to correct it don't worry!**

**Hope you enjoyed book three!**


	36. Chapter 36 Book 4 Houseguests

**YEeeeey! Fourth book! Oh geez there is so much that is going to happen in this book! Just wait and find out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP **

**Chapter 1 Houseguest **

_Dear HP,_

_I have to speak in a little code or so my uncle has instructed me. Because we can get into big trouble for what we are doing._

_I know that our favorite red head has invited you for the Quidditch Worldcup, I am not going by the way. My best friend N doesn't have permition so I am going to spend the last vacation weeks with him. And Quidditch isn't as big an obsession for me as it is for yourself. Although I am surprised the smartest which of our age is going. She only gets a bit excited for Quidditch when you have to play but it really stops there. _

_Anyway, I have some exciting news! I am speaking with nicknames as my uncle informed me to do, because this letter could fall into the wrong hands. Padfoot is coming to stay with us. We have enough room for him and apparently mom and he knew each other too back in the days. _

_I never knew that, but I'm blabbering. He is staying with us for the rest of the summer and we would like to invite you to stay here too, so you can get to know each other better. I know it has just been a week summer vacation and if you want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle we understand. But I already told my mom you would rather be here yesterday, as I assume anyway. _

_It will be fun I promise. Padfoot will be arriving this evening with my uncle. Write back to me soon with your answer and if you want to come we can come on Friday and pick you up.(Don't worry we will come with a car to not scare your Muggle relatives) You can stay with us until the Worldcup begins and go to our favorite Reds._

_Let me know!_

_Red Flower_

Rose reread her letter at least five times before she send it off with her mother's owl to Harry. Then she returned to the living room where her mom had cleaned this afternoon until Rose had finally forced her to sit down and take a cup of tea.

Her mother also seemed suddenly really self conscious about her appearance. Rose had always found her mother to be a beautiful woman. Even Rose saw the man looking at her when they went anywhere, and the funny thing was that her mother didn't even have to do much effort. She was a natural beauty and seemed tough. Her dark brown curls that reached her shoulder in a perfect clean wave and the blue eyes that twinkled most of the time and a good curved and muscled body, those things made her a beautiful woman Rose thought. Nobody ever said she looked like her mother actually.

Her mother looked in the mirror and arranged her eyeliner for the 20th time already. Rose wondered why she suddenly felt the need to look absolutely perfect. For her house and daughter the same.

She had insisted Rose should wear something neat, so Rose tried to put on the dress uncle Aeron had given to her. But Rose seemed to have grown a lot already, especially in the bosom area and also in length so her mother had bought her a neat blue dress that would go with her eyes. And she had taken the hairpin Neville had given to her and put it in her hair on the rightside.

There was the knock on the door. Her mother seemed nervous more than ever and breathed out slightly before she went to the hallway and opened the door. Rose followed to greet her uncle and their new houseguest Sirius Black.

When my mom opened the door I first saw uncle Aeron. Looking a little more rested, probably due to his week vacation. Then to my surprise Fabian how gave me a grin that I returned and then there followed a man I almost did not recognize.

Sirius had definitely cleaned up nicely. His long dirty hair was now silky and wavy and was a little shorter. He had shaved and looked like he had gotten some rest and some food. Healthier and more rested. He was handsome again.

"Hi there love," her uncle said. "Alliana you already met didn't you? Years ago?"

Her mother nodded a little taken away it seemed. "We have, it has been to long Sirius, I'm so sorry that I believed what had been said. I shouldn't have!"

"It's alright, Alliana," Sirius said closing the door behind him. "You weren't the only one. But the truth is out now, for the people that matter anyway."

They embraced each other and Rose felt a little uncomfortable. Her mother had told her that they had known each other but this seemed really cozy for just acquaintances.

"You already met my daughter?" she gestured for Rose when they let go.

"Yes imagine my surprise when I saw her, after so many years, the last time I saw you, you were a little one year old!" Sirius said as Rose shook his hand.

"You knew me when I was a baby?" Rose asked bewildered.

"I was there when you were born," Sirius said and Rose swallowed. There seemed to be more to this then she thought at first.

First it was really weird having Sirius around in their house but as the first few days progressed she came to like his presence in the house. He brought fun and humor in the house.

An Exploding snap game was more exploding than ever. He tried to learn her chess to finally beat Ron but under loud laughter of Rose and her mother, Rose beat him.

To my mothers relief Sirius could even cook, very good actually. They spend a lot of time in the kitchen. On the second day of Sirius' stay during breakfast their owl came back with Harry's reply.

_Hello Red Flower,_

_Yes, pick me up on Friday! I would like to see Padfoot and you again, I'm looking forward to it! _

_See you Friday Flower! And say hi to Padfoot in advance._

_HP_

"Mom," Rose said excitedly as she folded the letter. "Harry wants to come, we can pick him up on Friday!"

"Great!" Sirius and Rose's mother said at the same time and they laughed.

"Are you going with me sweetheart?" her mother asked on her own then. "It's a long drive."

"Yes, that's okay, but won't Sirius be alone?" Rose asked as she turned to Sirius who just took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Sirius assured her. "Can't wait till tomorrow."

"Then you can tell Harry all the stories you told me of his parents!" Rose said. "I'm sure he would love to hear them.

Sirius nodded taking another sip of his coffee and smiling the whole evening.

* * *

The following day, her mom started the car enthusiastic while Sirius tried to take a peek at them driving away with a wide grin on his face from amusement.

"Oh dear how did I have to do that again," her mother said joyfully. It reminded Rose a little of Mr. Weasley when he had a rubberduck in his hand that uncle Aeron gave him. "Oh yes, that's it, here we go!"

It was a long drive, although Rose listened to her mother chatting away about Sirius and how unfair it was that he still had to hide.

"And that Harry has to stay at his uncle and aunt," Rose added. "He doesn't like it there I can tell."

Her mother frowned a bit while taking a sharp turn into Surrey. "Well his summer is about to get a lot more fun. He can get to know his godfather and then to the Worldcup."Rose nodded at that.

Then they drove into Privet Drive up to number 4. The neatly looking house seemed to quiet. Like the moment before a thunderstorm would crash down. Rose opened the cardoor and she and her mother walked through the flowerbedded garden and rang the bell. The whole garden smelled like a unsoothing mix of the usual flowers.

The door opened and a relieved looking Harry looked at them, a happy smile appearing on his face. "Rose!" he said happily while he awkwardly let her embrace him. He had grown a couple of inches, his chest had grown a little bit, probably due to all the food they had sent him because his nephew was on a diet. But his hair was as messy as always. "You're right on time."

"Yes Rose couldn't wait," Alliana said. "She was already up at seven."

"As was Sirius!" Rose said blushing a little.

Her mother laughed and turned to Harry again. "Are you ready Harry?" she asked walking in past him. Harry didn't really seem to look forward with the foresight of letting them in but let them either way.

"Yeah, my trunk is in the hallway, shall we go?"

But her mother had already walked into the livingroom to say hi to his uncle and aunt. "She wanted to meet your uncle and aunt," Rose shrugged and Harry did the same walking after her mother into the leaving room with his hands in his pockets. He seemed really uncomfortable in this house.

"…well I'm sure Harry told you that then, as you don't react or interrupt me. Oh this is my daughter Rosella. Harry must have told you, their friends from Hogwarts?"

Rose surpressed a grin and it became a snort. Her mother was standing confidently in the middle of the living room, while the Dursleys were all cramped up on one small and flowery couch looking at her like she was a serial killer.

"Nice to meet you," she said in her most charming voice but they didn't even seem to see her. "Shall we go mom, Sirius is waiting, he can't wait to say Harry, you know, that notorious serial killer?"

"Yeah my godfather," Harry added. "He must be wondering if I'm doing well."

They both surpressed their laughter as they started to make their way to the hallway. "Bye, see you next summer!" Harry said. The Dursley's didn't say anything.

"He! Wait a minute!" her mother said suddenly in a harsh tone that she only used for people like Lucius Malfoy. "You won't see you nephew until the next summer?!"

"Really Ms. Dumbledore, there's no need…," Harry started but was cut off. Alliana had a hard time believing that the Dursleys couldn't care less if they saw Harry ever again. She herself always missed her daughter so much when she left for school and even as she knew Fabian not that long, she still was sad to see him go too.

"Well, doesn't that deserve a little more of a goodbye?!" she sneered.

Uncle Vernon looked at the woman with a purple head but his eyes flashed to her wand that was in her belt, every 5 seconds and he seemed to make a decision. "Well, see you…next summer….Harry…"

"Thanks, till next summer, uncle Vernon." Harry said waving as he left the room with Rose. Her mother still seemed in shock as they drove back to their home.

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed engulfing his godfather in a manly embrace.

"Finally Harry!" Sirius barked at him. "You couldn't drive any faster Alliana?"

Rose and Harry laughed while her mother just scoffed. She still couldn't believe how uninterested Harry's relatives had been. But she murmered something like 'the road was busy, we will talk about it later' and made some tea for all of them.

It made them all calm down the excitement. "I couldn't believe that you were hiding here Sirius." Harry said biting his biscuit. "The Daily Prophet stated that you were currently sighted in Romania?"

Sirius barked out a laugh and Rose smiled proudly. "That's uncle Aeron's and Charlie Weasley's doing." She explained. "You know Ron's brother. He works in Romania with the dragon's and Charlie owled the Prophet that they had spotted Sirius, trying to steal a dragon."

"I cannot believe that they made up such a overly dramatic story," her mother laughed. "Imagine Sirius on a dragon. Wouldn't that be an unbelievable story?!"

"He did ride a Hippogriff," Harry said seriously.

"Yes, when I told uncle Aeron about it he got very excited and that's how they got the story." Rose giggled. "Uncle Aeron is just a big child some times, Fabian is much more serious than him actually."

"That's probably why Aeron and Sirius get along so well," her mother eyed Sirius with mischief. "Both still little boy's.

Sirius grinned broadly. "I'm appalled Alliana." He said and everyone laughed again.

Sirius and Harry shared a lot of talk about the Quidditch Cup after that. Rose knew that Harry and Ron could go on for hours and she didn't really mind listening to it. Her mother neither. It was actually beginning to get quite interesting t times. Both of them knew a lot about it and Sirius was glad to be informed by Harry on the current Quidditch news. As he had been imprisoned for the last 13 years.

Harry appeared to be an excellent cook and he and Sirius took it upon themselves to make a lovely meal for the women in the house. "But you are our guests! Don't you mind this?" her mother pouted a little insecurely.

"I haven't been able to cook for 13 years let me do what I want to do, actually I am a much better cook Alli!"

Her mother threw a spoon at him which Sirius dodged very quickly before Rose convinced the men that at least she and her mom would set the table. And when they were eating, Rose had to admit, Sirius and Harry cooking together, was utter magic. "How did you two learn to cook so good," her mother moaned when she took another bite from the chicken filet they had made.

"From Mrs. Potter," Sirius said proudly.

Harry jerked his head to him. "Really?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Your grandmother, when I was living with them, I felt like I could repay them for their generosity by doing chores for them. Although they had a house elf who cried for me to stop, everytime I finished something. That's why Mrs. Potter teached me how to cook. Because, although your grandparents told me I didn't need to do anything I insisted and learning me how to cook was the best way to keep peace with their house elf. The elf didn't really like me." Sirius grinned.

"What about you?" Rose asked to Harry who listened in interest at more information about his family. But he jerked his head to her.

"I had to learn for my relatives. I cooked almost every day for them since I was six." Rose eyes didn't reveal anything but she felt anger rising. Especially when she saw how great Sirius and Harry got along. Cruel fate had kept him from growing up with his own loving parents and also with his godfather, where he could have grown up loved. But instead he was stuck with relatives who didn't care about him in the slightest only enough to give him a roof over his head and give him the leftovers they didn't need any more.

Rose felt hate rising up more. It was all Voldemort's fault. He had killed Harry's parents and Peter Pettigrew had become his follower, choosing his own well being over that of Lily, James, Sirius and Harry. Rose was more than confident that Neville would never do that to her. Whatever people may think of him, he was still in Gryffindor and more brave than most people she knew. Neville would never betray her and she would never do that to him.

It was Voldemort who torn families and friends apart. Making the worst of people come up. Using fear as a weapon. Harry didn't have his parents because of him. Neville grew up with his grandmother because of Voldemort.

"Everything alright Rosie?" her mother asked when the two of them were in her room and Rose was getting ready for bed.

"Yes," Rose sighed. "I was just thinking how sad it is that Harry had to grow up without parents, like Neville, and like many others. It's just awful that all of this has happened. All because of one men and his greed, his well, evilness!"

Her mom sank down on the bed sighing. "I know honey, Voldemort was a really dangerous powersick man. He never backed down for anything he would have to do to get what he wanted. And there were his followers who were just the same in their quest to become the most trusted follower. But that was such a sad and useless quest…"

"Why?"

"Because Voldemort didn't trust anybody dear, he does not care, he does not like and he does not love. He wouldn't understand it because he never knew it."

"That doesn't justify anything mom!"

"I know that sweety, but that's why we always have to be kind to everybody we come across. Voldemort wasn't supposedly born evil, he was made that way, by the world."

"I don't believe that mom," Rose said stubbornly. "Voldemort was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and he was really evil."

"How do you know that?" her mother asked with eyes wide open.

"I overheard grandfather Aberforth speaking about it when I was little," Rose muttered.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Rosella," her mother said sternly.

"But is it true?" Rose asked impatiently ignoring her mothers stern voice.

Her mother sighed deeply before answering. "Well it is true, and I wish you don't tell that further darling. But what I want you to understand is that even if your ancestors are evil it doesn't neccesarely mean that their children are going to end up the same. Sirius wasn't coming from the most lightest family there is but he turned out very good, didn't he."

"Yes, I guess," Rose shrugged.

"That's my girl," her mother said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mother."

**Man that took me long haha! But once I really sat down for it. It all came out very quick. I am trying to write another chapter tonight. **


	37. Chapter 37 Fabian Finds Out

**Oh Merlin! It's so hard to keep up with writing while I have a job and now I am diagnosed with diabetes. But everything will be alright I presume it was a bit of a shock actually but I am being treated now so it is okay. Harry Potter has always been a great world to escape in!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Dream Lightning thank you for your suggestion. I was planning on letting her skip the Quidditch cup actually. But it got me thinking hihi. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it yet. It would be almost two chapters to write that so it would be kind of a delay for something I thought wasn't that important to my story. But on the other hand…. I was thinking how I could get Rose to be more interested in Quidditch to get Harry's attention. They could grow a little more together there already. Aaah choices, choices! I wonder if JK felt the same while writing Harry Potter. (Not that I'm anything as good as the wonderful JK Rowling!) **

**I will think about it Dream Lightning I promise!**

**So here is a little chapter for ya all! Hold on to your seats! Fabian is finding out the truth! **

**Chapter 2 Fabian finds out**

"I told you! It's Accio Harry!"

"Well, you're the second best in our year! I didn't even have a chance didn't I?" Harry complained putting away his Charms homework.

"Now we can finally eat, let's see what mom and Sirius have brought up!" Rose grinned. They both walked in enjoying the last fresh breeze from the terrace. When they came walking in the kitchen Alliana and Sirius were making a big mess of the kitchen. Laughing hard and loud as they did.

"And who is going to clean this mess," Rose grinned.

"Thank god for magic!" Harry said sounding relieved by that fact.

But Rose turned around hearing a voice calling. "Did you hear that?" Harry listened too.

"Wait it sounds like Fabian actually," Rose said curious.

"Let's have a look then," Harry said diving away for a piece of potato that Alliana had thrown in the direction of Sirius. "Quick!" Harry took her arm and they flew away from the food flowing around their heads.

"Hello?" Rose called.

"Rosie is that you?"

"Fabian?" Rose called again. "Where are you..oh!" the fireplace was burning. "You're firecalling!"

"What?" Harry asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Here I'll show you, it's how, you know Muggles use the telephone? Hermoine told me about it. Wizards do a sort of the same thing with the fireplace, I'll show you!"

In the flames there was obviously Fabian's face, floating in the fire. "Hi Fabian!" Rose greeted him.

"Finally I've been shouting for 5 minutes now Rosie, hello Harry," Fabian said irritated.

"Hi," Harry said dumbfounded.

"Sorry, we were in the kitchen trying to avoid food thrown in our faces, why are you calling?" Rose asked smiling apologetic.

"Well, father and I were wondering if we could come by tonight?" he asked.

"I think that's alright, I'll ask mom. Why are you two bored without us?" Rose smirked.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Yes, terribly, just ask aunt Alliana alright?!"

All said and done. After dinner (and cleaning the kitchen!) Aeron and Fabian flooed over they were all enjoying a firewhiskey (Rose, Harry and Fabian got Butterbeers) while listening to a radioshow.

When Rose yawned and Harry followed soon after her mother clapped her hands and announced it was time for bed. Both of the teenagers protested off course feeling much to old to get send to bed, but a stern look from Rose's mother could make the Devil himself shrink in fear so they retreated to bed.

**Alliana POV**

"Wouldn't you like to go home either?" Alliana giggled a little tipsy of the firewhiskey.

Aeron smirked. "You want us gone already dear sister?!"

"Well we know when were not welcome anymore," Fabian said dramatically.

"Oh shush you two!" Alliana laughed staring happily at them.

"It's good to see that you resolved your fight," Sirius nodded at them. "I knew when Rose was born you were so sad that Aeron wasn't there."

The atmosphere got a little tense. Alliana really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not now anyway. It was a horrible pack of memories, the only good thing that came out of it was her daughter.

"I really wondered how Rosella would turn out if I'm honest, but she really takes after her sweet and beautiful mother." Sirius went on.

Alliana felt her cheeks reddening. Sirius had been great during Rose's first year. He had helped taking care of her without asking anything in return. She had been feeling so incredibly guilty about his imprisonment. She should have done more, she should have trusted Sirius.

"I was actually surprised to when Fabian told me about her and when I saw Rose," Aeron admitted taking another sip of his glass.

Alliana stared at Fabian who had been staying quiet, obviously hoping to hear more. "Let's drop the subject gentleman."

Sirius and Aeron frowned.

"Don't you….," Her uncle began carefully. "Don't you think we should tell her?"

"Tell her what exactly?" Fabian said sharply. Both Alliana and Aeron sighed heavily.

"Can I finally tell Fabian, Alliana?!" uncle Aeron said. "He deserves to know, I want him to keep an eye out for her but he should know. He is sixteen and loves Rosie."

Alliana sighed and stayed silent for a long time.

"It won't be long until Rose is going to come with questions you know that Alliana." Sirius added.

"Very well, but you cannot, I repeat, not tell Rose or anybody else this. I have to tell her myself eventually but she's to young now. Do you promise this."

"I promise," Fabian said.

"Fine," Alliana sighed angrily in defeat. "But it will shock you, I just hope you do not think of her differently or bad when you hear what I have to say."

"Don't worry, aunt Alliana," Fabian reassured her. "She's like my little sister. I couldn't think bad of her."

"I hope you still think that after I tell you my story," Alliana sighed. "I think I have to begin when the war started. With Voldemort. As you know your grandfather Albus was the leader of the people who fought Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Sometimes people said that Albus was the only one who Voldemort was scared of. But it putted Albus's family, us, in great danger. Albus told us to hide and Aurors constantly watched us."

"We weren't happy with it but it was necessary," uncle Aeron said. "Your aunt…" he paused. "She was deceived. Voldemort made sure he was constantly in front of her workplace. It was his top priority at the moment. One day he decided it was time to take action."

"He said, he… he just wanted to talk, about surrendering. I believed him, he was…. So honest in his words and I thought he actually wanted to quit being the Dark Lord. But when I was close enough he got me and took me away. With terrible torture from the Lestrange's it was horrible. I wouldn't give up but he didn't just want me tortured. He wanted me to join him. That would surely be a blow for Albus."

"But, you didn't did you?" Fabian asked nervously.

"I did, I joined him…"

"You cant be serious!" Fabian said unbelievingly. Alliana didn't want to go on, but she had to explain.

"You have to understand, you're aunt wasn't just tortured, they made her torture others, capturing her friends, if she didn't kill the one they wanted, they would kill the other very slowly. In the end they would just kill them both. It makes you feel like there's no hope. And you want to make it end faster for your friends."

"That's… terrible," Fabian whispered. "I, well, I can understand. I don't know what I would do in that situation."

"Thanks for your understanding," Alliana said nearly to tears.

"But what has this got to do with Rose and your fight?" Fabian asked. "Did you fight over aunt Alliana joining?"

"Yes that was half of what our fight was about," her mothers voice sounded dark and low. "Voldemort wanted more from me. He wanted…. A child…" It was very silent, deafening. Alliana felt her heart pounding. Fabian looked thoroughly confused, angry and then utter disbelieve. Alliana looked at the floor. "Someone of Albus's own bloodline, to humiliate him even more and kill him."

"NO!" She heard a chair move and knew Fabian had stood up. "You cannot mean, NO!"

"Keep your voice down Fabian!" uncle Aeron said.

"Say it.." Fabian said.

"I cant,"

"Say it out loud our I won't believe you."

"Rose is…. His child. Voldemort is her father."

**Fabian POV**

"Freakin Merlin!" Fabian said. It was a joke, a sick joke they were playing with him. "She is not his child, you didn't…N-no way! This is Rosie were talking about. Our sweet little Rosie, she…." Fabian looked around for support but his father looked at his glass darkly and Sirius just looked at his aunt, waiting.

"I escaped from Voldemort but I was already pregnant I didn't want her to grow up there. Evil. So I fled and went too Hogwarts, to Albus. And he helped me. But grandfather Aberforth and your father, well, Aeron and I talked and we are on good terms but dad. He will never forgive me I figure."

"That, well that was your own fault then!" Fabian said in anger. Yes, it felt good to blame it all on his aunt. Anything to keep his thoughts away from the mental picture of Rose whispering the Avada curse with venom in her eyes.

"Fabian Aberforth Dumbledore!" his father stood up also looking ready to slap him.

"What!" Fabian replied evenly angry. "It's her fault isn't it! Rose is the spawn of the most evil wizard of all time! What does that make her, you thought it too, you haven't spoken in years! Don't be a hypocrite father! Merlin!"

Sirius stood in between them quickly before they did anything to hurt each other. "You should go home. Let it rest and think about what you are saying Fabian. I thought you were old enough to understand but if you think badly of Rose or your aunt." Sirius said calmly. "Then you should really think about who is the hypocrite here."

Fabian snorted in anger and then took his leave, roughly leaving the room through the Floonetwork. How was he supposed to deal with this. He had always seen Rose as his sister and now, he just wasn't sure anymore.

**Harry's POV**

Harry had woken up with thirst going for a glass of water to the bathroom but heard the agitated voices from downstairs. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but heard Rose's name being spoken sadly and couldn't resist.

Fabian was a git! And Rose had no idea that her so called brother would be this angry with her for something she couldn't even do anything about. What if he told her about it in his fury. That's not the way she should get to know the truth. He would make it his mission to make sure, Fabian did not tell her the truth or upsetted her in anyway.

**A/N: Okay I know Fabian is a git, but I thought this first reaction would be natural for him. Don't worry he'll come around quickly, I promise!**


	38. Chapter 38 Dress Robes and mystery man

**Hmmz! I think I will skip the World Cup…. Sorry! But it isn't real important for the story you know and it's so much writing! I know I'm lazy. But I will skip it, and I promise in exchange I will get to the romance real fast! **

**But first, this is a longer chappie than usual!**

**Chapter 3 Dress robes and a mysterious man**

The next morning when Rose went downstairs she could feel some sort of… tension? Sirius wasn't humming happily while making breakfast. Her mother seemed to drop various of items the whole time and was very silent. And Harry seemed just to terribly, irritatingly calm!

At first Rose thought she must have been imagining things but when her uncle Aeron came in the house in the most grumpy mood ever and he, her mother and Sirius went outside to the terrace to talk in whispered voices she knew something was up. Harry wouldn't say anything but she was confident that he knew what was going on. And not even flipping her hair over her shoulder or staring at them with her big puppy eyes made any difference, so she did what was natural.

She wrote to Neville.

_Hi Neville,_

_How is your vacation so far? I hope it's enjoyable. It has been very fun with our new houseguest, you know who I mean, and Harry in the house. But since this morning everybody has been either sad, grumpy or incredibly calm. They are definitely hiding something!_

_And off course, that kills me! Nobody wants to tell me what is going on. I'm bored because nobody wants to do something that could remotely upset me in anyway, oh no! They just want to sit in a chair and stare at the distance. _

_Maybe I am imagining things but please write to me or I will lose my mind. I can't wait till you're here Neville. _

_Sincerely, Rose (very grumpy also at the moment, I swear it's contagious!) _

She send the letter and went downstairs again, because there was a great argument going on. She could hear it from her room. What she saw was strange to say the least.

Grandfather Aberforth had a very angry Fabian by his arm. Fabian seemed to be glowing with fury. Sirius and uncle Aeron were also in that same state. Aeron was shouting at his son and Sirius stared with piercing eyes at Fabian and an arm around her mother. Harry stood at the side watching it uncomfortably.

"I don't care what you think! You had me worried sick Merlin Fabian what the hell are you thinking!" uncle Aeron shouted. Rose thought quickly. That must have been why everyone was so anxious this whole day. Fabian had been missing, probably didn't want to tell her because she would be worried sick.

"Were you gone Fabian?" Rose asked a little worried. Everybody turned to her. Rose had expected a full summary of what had been going on. Maybe a reassuring look with apologies at their family but not a look full of sadness meant for herself. She frowned a little fearful. "What's going on?"

Fabian turned to his father with venom. "You do not expect me to stay here do you?!" It was whispered softly, but so full of venom and disgrace that Rose was startled from it. Was this thing about her. That look, why did Fabian look at her like that?

"Fabian?" Rose asked doubtful but Fabian pulled himself out of their grandfathers grip and scoffed.

"I will be at the Weasley's, don't come and get me. I'll go straight to the Worldcup from there." And with that said, he left through the Floo network. Leaving a deafening silence in the living room.

"Well," her grandfather said. "That was a good idea, yes tell a teenager. He cared about her, you two." He pointed at her mother and Aeron. "You just made up only to make your children have a fight."

"Dad.." her mother started with warning.

"What?!" Rose started to panick, why was Fabian angry with her. They were fine yesterday. She couldn't remember a fight. "What in Merlin's name is happening here, what did I do?!" Tears were running over her cheeks already. The poison that Fabian had radiated to her was a sting in her heart.

Nobody said a thing. It was silent and when Rose couldn't take that anymore, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. With no idea why Fabian hated her so much.

* * *

She finally had cried herself to sleep and after a short nap she got awoken by a hand pulling on her shoulder. "Rosie wake up"

She opened her eyes and saw her best friends friendly round face smiling to her. "Neville." She sighed in relief and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she said trying to remove the tears with her sleeves.

He pulled back a little. "Harry had asked your mom to come and get me because you were really upset about Fabian." Neville stared at her face for a moment. "Was it that bad?" he gave her a handkerchief.

Rose removed her tears and sniffed. "He hates me Neville," she whispered. "And I don't even know why."

Neville smiled sadly. "Harry told me that Fabian was upset with you yes, but he doesn't hate you. I'm sure of that. He is just being a git Rosie. Leave him be for a while, it's probably nothing to do with you."

"You didn't see how he looked Neville," Rose sniffed again. "He left because he couldn't stand to be in one room with me."

"Don't cry Rosie," Neville said. "We'll just have fun the next couple of days when the rest is at the Cup alright? Sounds good?"

Rose sniffed but smiled. "Sounds great."

"I promise when they come back, we will talk to him and get everything out in the open. Harry offered to be there too."

"He did?" Rose asked relieved.

"Yeah," Neville took her by her hand. "Let's take a walk outside you need some fresh air." Rose nodded smiling. No matter what Neville said. It was always comforting. When they took their walk outside of the house they started talking.

"You got to visit your parents?" Rose asked a little unsure.

Neville nodded looking at the ground. "Yes, I have."

"How was it?" Rose asked sounding like he just went for tea with grandfather Albus.

He shrugged. "Same as always, my grandmother blabbers about everything that has been going on in our life and mom and dad don't even seem to notice were there when she goes on for too long." He shrugged again but Rose knew it hurt him.

"I just think it's terrible that they will never get to know who you are. I mean I couldn't imagine my life without my mom."

Neville nodded but smiled. "It's okay the Healer said they were doing better." But Rose knew that was a lie, but she left it like that. "Ever wondered if your father maybe suffers from memory lose too?" he asked. "And Maybe that's why he isn't with you?"

"To be honest I haven't thought about it anymore, everything was so confusing with Sirius and all and then the commotion at the house with Sirius and Harry. I barely had time to get lost in thought."

"Alright," Neville said. "I just thought you would be more curious."

"I am but not that much. It would probably upset mom if I talked about it. Otherwise she would have already told me right?"

"Right," Neville nodded. It made sense. "Oh hi Harry!"

Harry walked towards them, he seemed lost in thought however. "Oh hi Neville, Rose."

"What are you doing on your own?" Rose asked.

"Just thinking," Harry waved it away. "Are you going anywhere special?"

"There's a nice candy store for muggles just around the corner, we could get some and sit by the fountain on townsquare, Neville and I did that in second year."

"Sounds good." Harry smiled. Rose couldn't help but notice his smile was actually adorable. He didn't do that enough. She made a note to herself to make him smile more.

When they got back to the house, her mother was already waiting for them looking worried. Her overprotected mother like always. But Rose shrugged it off.

"I have a surprise for you," her mother said.

"What?" Rose asked and the boys looked curious too.

"Your Hogwarts letters came and we need to get you dressrobes and ballgowns!"

"What are…?" Harry started but Rose squeaked with excitement and Neville groaned a little.

"It's for formal occasions?" her mother explained when they went inside. "Apparently there is a big event this year at Hogwarts." She hummed a little secretly and Rose suspected she knew exactly what it was for. "I was thinking we should go to Daigon Alley and get them before Harry goes off to the cup?"

"Yes that's a great idea!" Rose exclaimed and Neville and Harry bit their lip. Sirius grinned at their faces.

"C'mon gentlemen," Sirius said. "You need to look good for all the beautiful ladies at Hogwarts, you wouldn't want to court a girl with your schoolrobes on now wouldn't you."

Neville became as red as a tomato and Sirius laughed. "Aren't we the funny one," her mother rolled her eyes.

"Let me have my fun Alliana, I'm going to be stuck here while you have a nice trip to Daigon Alley!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, will you be alright?" her mother asked.

"I can stay" Harry offered quickly.

"But you need a dress robe too!" Rose said.

"Rosie's right Harry you need one too, just go and have fun." Sirius said reassuringly.

In about fifteen minutes the made their way to Madame Malkin's. Rose and her mother attacked the gown section looking for a dress. While Madame Malkin looked for dress robes for Neville and Harry.

The boys were done quickly. Neville wore a darkblue dress robe while Harry had a dark green one that matched his eyes. For Rose it took much longer even with the help of Madam Malkin. The boys were send off to the Leaky Cauldron already as it had been already 17 dresses and they were about an hour further.

"Good luck!" Harry chuckled when they went out the door to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It took another hour but then Rose finally found a dress she liked. A green silk one that was asymmetric at the top.

"It's almost the same color as Harry's," her mother said still doubting a little.

"No! No more discussion I'll get this one mother," Rose said laughing.

"Alright sweetheart, it suits you the best," her mother replied proudly. "Let's get the boys and buy your books also."

They took the boys with them again and looked for their new books. "Transfiguration looks hard this year."

"We have to study harder then Neville," Rose replied trying to get a book from the topshelf. Her mother and Harry were looking for the new Potion's books on the other side of the store. She just couldn't get the damn book. "Could you go get a stool or something Neville, I cannot reach it."

"Sure," Neville shrugged and went to the bookstore owner. Rose tried again jumping up and down.

A hand on her arm, gripping her tightly stopped her and she looked back startled. "Looking for something girl?" A tall cloaked and hooded man stood very close to her, he smelled of sweat.

"What are you doing?!" Rose shrieked trying to pull her arm out his grip.

The man laughed, she saw that he had straw colored hair and pale skin. "Rosella, Rosella, feisty one aren't you!"

"How do you know my name?"

"If you only knew," the man said laughing a bit maniacally. "Let's go beauty." He pulled her with him and Rose screamed in fear, she couldn't get away from him.

"Let her go!" Harry jumped on the man and all three of them fell to the ground. Rose felt herself pulled away by Neville while Harry and the man rolled over the ground for a couple of seconds. But the man must have noticed her mother coming , because he pushed Harry away against a bookshelf which came down with all the books landing on his head, and then the man ran off out of the store.

"Harry!" Rose ran over to the destroyed bookshelf where Harry was covered under books. Her mother, Neville and herself helped him up.

"Thanks, " Harry said pushing a hand through his hair. "What did that man want from you?!"

Her mother was already embracing Rose with a sort of desperation. Like nothing in the world would hurt her. Rose stared at the door a little shaken. "I'm alright mom." She breathed.

The store owner walked towards them. "What in Merlin's name happened!" he asked a little out of breath, looking at the destroyed bookshelf and all the books scattered over the ground.

"You should pay better attention who you let in to your store!" her mother snapped. And the storeowner looked a little scared of her. "My daughter almost got kidnapped you fool!"

"Kidnapped? In my store?!"

"Let's just go!" her mother said and she pushed everyone out on the Alley and they went to the Leaky Cauldron on topspeed. Her mother held on to her as if she was scared that Rose would be snatched from her arms if she didn't held her tight enough. But Rose didn't mind, she was glad, it felt more safe.

When they were home and all sat down with a cup of tea to calm the nerves they told Sirius what had happened.

Sirius looked a bit darkly. "Who would want to take Rose?" Neville asked confused. "Is it because she is a Dumbledore?"

Harry and Sirius locked eyes for a moment and looked knowingly at each other. But Rose missed that one, although Neville looked suspicious at them.

"It could be Neville," Alliana said. "I will go to Aeron in a minute and ask if he knows anything. Meanwhile, you will not be going anywhere, at least not on your own Rosella, I mean that!"

Rose nodded. She was much to cautious for that now. Maybe that was why her mother was always so scared for her.

* * *

Neville stayed with them the next two days. It was two days earlier than they had planned because originally he would come and stay when Harry would be off to the Worldcup. But her mother had suggested a bit to over excited that he should stay. With Neville there everybody knew that Rose wouldn't be asking questions. He would gladly distract her from Fabian.

"You've improved," Neville said with a smirk to Harry who on his turn smirked back as Neville let Rose win another game of chess.

"I really did didn't I?" Rose smiled happily. "Maybe I can finally beat Ron!"

"Who knows," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Do you have everything packed Harry?" Rose's mother came in looking a little worried that he hadn't packed everything.

"It will be fine Alliana," Sirius said reading the Prophet with a chuckle. "They now say I am in the Caribbean. I always wanted to go there actually."

Alliana smiled. "Maybe you'll get your chance when you're a free man Sirius."

"Maybe," a sad smile across his face, the same Harry got when it came to Sirius getting his name cleared.

"Anyway," Rose said changing the subject. "I can always take thing Harry forgot with me to Hogwarts. It will be alright."

"That's true," Alliana admitted. "Well all ready to go then, Harry dear?"

Harry nodded and stood up. "All set Ms. Dumbledore."

Alliana rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it! It's Alliana Harry."

"Alright," Harry said looking a bit sheepish. "Well thanks for letting me stay Alliana."

"No problem Harry, have fun!" she gave him a motherly hug and let him go to say bye to Sirius.

Rose was sad to see him leave. Although she still had Neville she enjoyed Harry's company just as much. He was funny, caring and he was easy to talk with for her.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts too then" Harry said when he gave Neville a manly hug.

"Yes, goodbye Harry have fun…and give my love to Fabian please…" She looked a little sad when she asked him but Harry gave her a tight hug and smiled reassuring to her.

"Don't worry, really he'll come around." And with a couple of last goodbyes he left trough the Floo to the Weasley's.

It was only two days later that Sirius opened the Prophet and almost choked in his juice.

"What's the matter?!" Neville said startled. All of them looked at Sirius like he was a ghost. His eyes were widened frantically looking at the frontpage of his Prophet. It reminded Rose of the scarred look he had from the first night she met him in the Shrieking Shack.

"There was a attack at the World Cup!" he said hoarsely.

Rose let out a yelp "What!"

"Let me see Sirius!" Alliana said and she gripped the paper out of his paralyzed hands. Her eyes went over the page and Rose and Neville waited impatiently for news.

"Well?" Rose asked not able to wait anymore.

Alliana looked up to her daughter. "The Dark Mark was up in the air and there were attacks at muggles."

"Merlin!" Neville exclaimed.

"What about the others, Fabian, Harry, Hermoine and the Weasleys were there!" Rose asked trembling.

"Nothing about that in here, but if Harry would be attacked it would be all over the Prophet I think," Alliana reasoned.

"Maybe, but what about the others!" Rose replied frantically.

"Perhaps… Perhaps you should floo to Molly," Sirius said unsurely.

Alliana looked at him and nodded. "Alright, Sirius, but don't do anything that would put you at risk alright? I'll come back as soon as we know more."

Sirius seemed reluctant but nodded.

"Rose, Neville want to come?"

"Uh Yeah!" Rose exclaimed. And they quickly dressed and went to the Burrow.

There they found a scared and crying Mrs. Weasley holding the paper in her hands and looking obsessively at a big strange looking clock.

Alliana quickly sat down next to her trying to calm the woman down. Rose and Neville took it upon themselves to make some tea for all of them.

"And the last thing I said to Fred and George was that they didn't make enough OWL's!"

"Don't worry Molly I'm confident that they are alright." Her mother said but Rose was thinking something similar to Mrs. Weasley. Fabian and she never made up, for whatever they were fighting.

"What if…" Rose started but Neville held her hand.

"Everyone is okay, I am sure of that Rose."

Rose smiled a little. "How can you be sure?"

Neville just shrugged. "I just do."

They waited for a long time while Mrs. Weasley sobbed further and Rose couldn't stop shaking and both her mother and Neville tried to comfort them.

But then they heard familiar voices outside. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran outside with the others right after her. And Rose saw them all. They were a little disheveled but otherwise perfectly fine.

Mrs. Weasley hugged the twins so tightly they seemed to have difficulty breathing.

Hermoine was the first one to spot her best friend and Rose embraced her gratefully. "I'm so glad you're alright, all of you!" her mother said.

"Do you know what happened then?" Mr. Weasley asked surprised.

Neville held up the Prophet and Mr. Weasley nodded. "Right they were fast."

They were all ushered inside by Mrs. Weasley for another pot of tea. Harry seemed to be in a whispered fight with Fabian. Rose couldn't resist and went over to them. Harry smiled and put her in a embrace.

"It's good to see you Rose," he said looking angrily at Fabian.

"You too Potter," Rose grinned a little tear eyed. She looked at Fabian a little awkwardly. He seemed uncomfortable so Rose closed her eyes and said: "I'm glad your alright too Fabian." And then walked away but she was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Wait Rose," he said softly. He looked at the floor, didn't dare to look at her. "I-I realized that I was being a jerk and I'm sorry. I missed you already."

Rose looked up in surprise but shook her head. "Why were you even mad at me? I don't understand."

"A stupid reason, it is not even important."

"It is if you hated me over it," Rose whispered and she pulled herself out of his grip.

Fabian closed his eyes and she was shocked to see a tear rolling over his cheek. "It is something that will be told to you sometime when you're a little older, but it is really not important. I forgot that I'm not a child anymore and should act like a adult. I saw some bad things at the World cup Rose. And it made me realize that I was being stupid. Please forgive me! I will do anything for you Rosie." Before Rose knew it he had her in an embrace and she gladly leaned into his muscled chest.

"Fine!" Rose said whipping a tear away while pulling back. "But you have to promise me then that you will talk to me the next time your acting like a child!"

"Deal," Fabian laughed.

**A/N: Waaah thank god that I do not have to write about Fabian like a jerk for too long. Told you he would come around quickly! He could never stay mad at Rose for too long I figure. **

**The reason I choose that Fabian would be over it after the Worldcup was because at the Cup (as we all know off course) the old Death Eaters attack that Muggle family. He realizes Rose would never do such an evil thing. Also he gets it from Harry real bad as Harry tries to defend Rose. Just thought you should know. **

**And who do you think that hooded man was? **

**Also I apologize that this chapter is pretty rushed!**


	39. Chapter 39 Encounter with Malfoy

**And their going to Hogwarts again! Harry comes back to Rose's house to spend a little more time with Sirius before it's time for a new schoolyear. They will see Neville again at the station. **

**Chapter 4 Encounter with Malfoy**

"Harry do not forget that new Potion's book, I'm serious!" Rose's mother said in her stern tone.

Harry mumbled something and Sirius whispered another thing to him Rose couldn't hear. They both snickered.

"Don't get me started on you, Mr. Black!" her mother said again as she packed some money for them in Rose's handbag. Sirius and Harry both laughed.

"Could you guys hurry up?" Rose said smiling. She loved them in the house but there was a lot more chaos in their lives. At first it had always been her mother and her and grandfather Albus and Aberforth. Then she got her cousin Fabian when she went to school. And Uncle Aeron soon followed. But before all that it was just her mother, Rose and grandfather Albus.

But times changed. It seemed that now it was always busy in the house. And that was fine to her. She had found the silence she and her mother enjoyed in their little house for a while very good. But she had always missed the crowded corridors of students and ghost's hiding in every corner when they went home.

"Are you ready to go Rose?"

"Yes mom, let's go, the Weasley's will probably be waiting.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Pigwidgeon, Ron's little owl that he got from Sirius to make up for losing his rat, became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist.

"Can't you make that bird shut it Ron!" Fabian complained as the little owl floathed around in his cage, hooting highly.

"His name is Pigwidgeon!" Ginny said. "And it's cute, he is excited."

"Yes really cute, wish we still had Scabbers," Fred muttered to Fabian and they grinned.

"Why has he called it Pigwidgeon?" Rose asked Harry in a whisper.

Harry laughed. And Rose was startled from his outburst. "He didn't," Harry quickly explained. "Ginny said it and since then he won't listen to anything else. Just call him Pig."

"Okay," Rose smiled with him. Poor Ron…

"Rose! Harry!" Neville called for her.

Rose was happy to see him, even as it was about three days she hadn't see him. "Neville, glad you're here, let's find seats then shall we?" Rose looked at Harry. He nodded.

Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie, her mother, uncle Aeron and Mrs. Longbottom. Although they stayed overly polite to the later. Even Fred and George.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it.. . It's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Aeron, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" said Ron. But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley rushed them toward the train doors.

"Bye Rose," her mother kissed her on the cheek and she returned it. "Don't get into trouble and be careful!"

"I know mom," Rose promised her.

"Bye to you as well Harry, it has been great having you over, I now Snuffles really enjoyed it."

"It was great to stay over Alliana, thank you," Harry said truthfully. "Say to Snuffles that I'll miss him, wherever he goes."

"Me too!" Rose said quickly.

"I'll make sure to tell him, although I think he already knows. I'd invite you for Christmas Harry, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with. . . one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Rose irritably. "What do you all know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, uncle Aeron, her mother and Mrs. Longbottom sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she and the others had Apperated.

Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what -"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Rose and the others listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

". . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . . ."

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" Rose said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows. Neville actually nodded.

"Er - why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that.. . well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron and Rose giggled. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's actually bewitched," Rose explained. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er. . . if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Rose thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... . Shame his mother likes him.."

Rose laughed again, Harry poked her in the side. "How do you know?"

"Well," Rose giggled a little unRoselike. "When I was 6 an old student of theirs came teaching at Hogwarts and he told me a lot about it. He even showed me the dance from the Triwizard Tournament."

"Come again?" Ron asked. Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"It's some sort of tournament between the three greatest Wizard Schools. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and off course Hogwarts. But it hasn't been done for a long time. A student died and they found it to dangerous but there was an annual Ball that belonged to the Tournament. He taught me the dance that belonged at that Ball for the Champions."

"You should really start reading a book once in a while Ron," Hermoine chuckled.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way.

After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm. But Rose wanted to listen though. She and Neville didn't go.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match. "Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville. . .

He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said both Neville and Rose as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley. . . what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . .

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So. . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know. . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . . ."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?' Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Rose testily, leaning into the seat where she was sitting.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face "Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago. . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. . . yes. . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him. . . ."

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

"Well.. . making it look like he knows everything and we don't.. . ." Ron snarled.

"Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry.'. . . Dad could've got a promotion any time... he just likes it where he is. . . ."

"Of course he does," said Rose quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"I'm going to blow away!" Rose yelled to Neville as she took his arm.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry, Rosie?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermoine climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	40. Chapter 40 The Tournament

**I'm really on a roll here! Lot of free time at the moment hihi! **

**Do pay attention for severe Harry Potter book readers! I'm following a bit more the storyline that the movie has taken. So I'm sorry if that is offending in any way but I am going to do it! **

**Not totally off course ^_^!**

**Chapter 5 The Tournament**

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "If that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Neville, it burst at Harry's feet. People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Rose looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, and aimed at the spot Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were standing. "PEEVES DON'T were already soaked!" Rose shrieked covering her head with her arms. Peeves looked a little closer and smirked.

"Well little Rosie, you should have screamed at me earlier, you want to help out?" Peeves asked innocently but with evil in his eyes. "I remember when you were seven and we came up with the same idea to…."

"Move along Peeves!" Rose said quickly and Peeves zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"That was bloody wicked Rose!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah well," Rose said grinning. "When you go along with Peeves, you get to know the little bastard pretty well."

"Yes I do remember well," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I'm glad you're mother forbid you to talk to Peeves in that period of time. Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year.

Rose looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, and Rose couldn't think who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Rose's favorite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year. She looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

In the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, the most wise wizard of his time and her sweet grandfather Albus. Rose waved at him and he winked, with twinkling eyes, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of grandfather Albus' long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned. "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. And after it's song it began sorting the first years. Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

Rose giggled. "You guys are disgusting you know!" Hermoine nodded a bit more disapproving.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits-"

Clang!

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick.

"Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning.. . see to the fires and so on.. . . I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops - sorry, 'Arry -" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

"Hermoine," Rose said carefully. "There really treated well here, it's not like with Dobby…"

But she refused to eat another bite.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said grandfather Albus, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of his mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Rose flinched when his voice sounded so loud. She looked around at Fred and George, fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at her grandfather apparently too appalled to speak. Her grandfather went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

It would have been a most terrifying sight to anyone. But Rose recognized him instantly and she waved at him excitingly. He nodded to her and went on to the teacherstable. That was Mad Eye Moody, or his real name Alastor Moody, she had met him several times. He was an Auror and surely half of Azkaban was filled because of him. He looked really terrifying and Rose knew that every single scar was due to his fights with Dark wizards or Death Eaters. The stories scared her so her mother told him not to tell them anymore but now that she was older she understood them more. She hadn't seen the man in over five years!

Alastor Moody reached her grandfather. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and her grandfather shook it, muttering words Rose couldn't hear. He sat down and began looking with one eye at the food and the other scanning the Hall. Rose couldn't hold a snort. If she hadn't seen him running around like a lunatic at Christmas when she was six, she might have been more impressed.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said grandfather Albus brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except her grandfather, Hagrid and Rose herself who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face? Do you know him Rose?"

Neville stared in awe too and couldn't say a word. "That's indeed Mad Eye." She grinned. "He is the number one Auror. He got every single scar from a fight with Dark Wizards."

"As I was saying," grandfather Albus said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and her grandfather chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said grandfather Albus, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"You were telling about that in the train!" Neville pointed out.

"Yes!" Rose looked back. "Isn't that exciting!"

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," her grandfather continued. "None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Rose could see people either gazing raptly at her grandfather or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then he spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said. "The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This…" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious. "Is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Her grandfather sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at her grandfather. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table.

The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally."

"And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons. . ."

"Come on," said Hermione, "We'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.


	41. Chapter 41 The Three Unforgivable Curses

**Alright Moody's lesson approaching! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, only my perspective on them and off course my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 6 The Three Unforgivable Curses**

The new schoolyear started good, for Hermoine and Rose that was. They didn't get any assignment while they saw Neville, Harry and Ron sighing from the homework they had gotten for Devination.

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, sitting next to Ron, while Rose sat next to Neville. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily. The all wanted to start lunch as they heard Malfoy's voice taunting for their attention.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Rose and the others turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this!

_**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry.

"C'mon Ron let's go," Rose said as they tried to leave the Hall.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, while Neville and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Rose, an arm on Harry's shoulder making them turn around.

BANG!

Several people screamed and Rose tried to steady Harry as he was hit by something Malfoy had launched on them. "Harry are you alright?" Rose asked forcefully. "Coward!" she yelled at Malfoy.

Harry plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry and Rose - at least, his normal eye was looking at them. The other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry. "Missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Rose said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly. "But I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . ." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Rose when she tried to speak up.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

* * *

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads. "Oh Neville," Rose said as she tried to remove the horns that got stuck in his hands.

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung.

"C'mon hurry up Neville, we don't want to be late, or Moody will turn us into ferrets," she grinned and they got a good seat in the middle of the classroom.

Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags. "That starts out good!" Dean whispered from behind her.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered. Both of his eyes lingered on Rose.

"Rosella Dumbledore," he growled. "I haven't seen you since you were nine."

Rose nodded and the others looked dumbfounded at her. "It's good to see you again, Mad Eye!"

"But don't expect me to keep you from the scary stories now!" Moody said with force. "You're old enough!"

"My mother isn't here to keep you from doing so," Rose grinned.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark curses." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively. "My dad told me about one.. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody and Rose, the Imperius Curse. That was one of those scary stories.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Rose's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Rose took his hand under the table. Off course he would know that one. It had left his parents, mentally insane.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently - "Stop it!" Rose said shrilly." Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Rose held his hands trying to calm him.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too… Right. . . anyone know any others?"

Rose looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, she guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Rose closed her eyes. It was common knowledge that Harry was the only human being that survived the death curse. Also one of the greatest mysteries.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

Rose swallowed.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down. . .

When the bell rang, Neville took his books and shoved them into his bag before almost running out of the classroom. Rose did the same and tried to catch up with him but as she exited the classroom she couldn't see him. "Neville?!" she exclaimed earning a few weird looks from people around her. "Neville!"

She ran through the corridor trying to find him and she kept yelling his name. She was close to tears because she couldn't find her best friend when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Your looking for Neville?"

"Yes! Where is he!? He ran off! He must be so upset! I…!"

"Calm down Rose," Harry said, looking concerned and cupping her face. "Hush now." Rose tried to leave at first but she felt her nerves relaxing and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Better?"

"Yes," Rose whispered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry said. "You're mother told me it calmed you down from nightmares when you were little. I didn't believe it at first, but I suppose it has been proved now."

She nodded. "Do you know where Neville is Harry," Rose asked. "He is bound to be upset after this lesson. I just know that."

"Sure," Harry said pointing the other way. "He is in the tower at that window you like."

"Thanks Harry, let's go!" They ran to the tower up the stairs. She knew which window Harry meant. "Neville?"

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Rose said gently. Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" said Rose as she stood close enough to hold his hands into her own.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

Rose gave Harry a startled look.

"Neville, what - ?" Harry started but an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All three of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on. . . we can have a cup of tea. . . ."

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Rose held on tighter to him. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending. . . well.. . come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly at Harry and Rose, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder, leaving Harry and Rose in the stairwell.

"He'll be alright," Rose said more to herself then to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry muttered helping her of the window seat.

"Are you okay Harry," Rose asked as they walked back to the common room. "I mean, uhm, with all that talk about the Avada curse and all? That must have been intense?"

"Yes," Harry said all to quickly.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked seriously and stopped him before he could enter the common room. "I mean, really sure? You can tell me."

Harry looked up to her. "I am fine really, just a bit overwhelmed. I promise."

"Okay," Rose said letting him walk in front of her through the portrait entrance. She resigned to Neville and hers favorite window seat and took her homework for potion out of her bag and started working, waiting for Neville to return.


	42. Chapter 42 The Delegations Arrive

**Really going like fire whoohooo! Yes feels good. My fingers hurt from typing but I've got my Within Temptation cd on and it's going and going! Don't know if any of you know Within Temptation. It's a symphonic metalband from my country the Netherlands. But they are known in other countries to so maybe some of you may know them!? **

**Anyway there great, and help me to write fast. So yes I am spoiling you! I haven't read through them so forgive me for mistakes. I will edit these mistakes when I will reread the whole story again and get rid of all the errors you spotted for me! But not going to do that now. I mean I am going nicely now. **

**Question!: I was playing with two ideas**

**Option 1 of letting both Harry and Rose wanting to go with somebody else but getting refused and end up going together. (which of course is going to be the best thing ever happening to them!) **

**Or option 2; getting Harry to ask her because he has feelings for her. (which off course will let them end up the same way!) (little out of ideas how to do that but I'm sure I can come up with something!)**

**Both options work for me, but I can't choose! Please help!**

**Help me quick! Or else I will get writersblock again!**

**Probably my last chapter for tonight. I present to you!**

**Chapter 7 The Delegations Arrive**

Neville's talk with Moody had been great, so it turned out. Professor Sprout had apparently talked about Neville to Moody and Professor Moody had given Neville a great book about waterplants.

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed due to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Rose and Neville sneaked their way through the front and read.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"GREAT!" Ron screamed behind her and she jumped up.

"Ron what the hell!" Rose exclaimed reaching for her heart.

"Constant Vigilance, Rosie!" he burst into laughter and Rose felt like slapping him.

"Not funny Weasley!" Rose sneered. "What's so great then?!"

"Half an hour off Potions!" Ron said and he and Harry clapped hands.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him. . . ."

"Cedric?" said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Rose said simply

"I've heard he's a really good student - and he's a prefect." Said Hermoine. She spoke as though this settled the matter.

"You two only like him because he's handsome," said Ron scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

* * *

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffiindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Rose and Neville sat down beside Fabian, Katie and Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Rose asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Fabian thoughtfully shoving a pumpkin juice to Rose. She smiled. Luckily he was himself again. Sweet and considerate.

"There are 3 tasks, and with every task there are judges who award points, depending on what the champion has done." Rose began explaining as she got everything from the old Durmstrang student/professor.

"Who are the judges?" Neville asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Rose. "And sometimes there was celebrity, or some Ministry officials."

"Do you know who selects the champions?" Fred asked.

Rose thought about it but came to the conclusion that she did not. "No, it must be someone who is impartial."

The twins groaned.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Rose and Neville hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front. . . no pushing..

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Rose who stood between Neville and Hermoine in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipation among the other first years.

Rose began shivering. "Can't they hurry it up! I'm freezing!"

Hermoine let out an agreeing snort. "Normally I would lecture you about the importance of international relations but now I agree. They should hurry!"

And then her grandfather called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers -"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid. . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Rose saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman she had ever seen in her life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Rose had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; she doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow -maybe simply because she was used to Hagrid - this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward her grandfather, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said grandfather Albus.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Rose, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Rose could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said grandfather Albus. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. And the Beauxbatons students were led inside.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then - "Can you hear something?" said Hermoine suddenly.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. .

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool. . . and then Rose saw the rigging...

"It's a mast!" Rose said to Neville and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," grandfather Albus replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good.. . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth. . . you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Rose caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He was real handsome, she recognized him from somewhere. But Ron's hasted whispers made everything clear.

"It's Krum!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Rose saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked - "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick. And Rose snorted.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats.

Rose looked over to the Beauxbaton's girls. They were really pretty. She got a little bit uncomfortable as they sat there. "What d'you reckon?" Lavender said to her.

"Their real pretty," Rose said truthfully. "But I think they might be frozen to death before the first task even starts." Hermoine and the other girls laughed.

Her grandfather remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," he said, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her. And Lavender nodded.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said her grandfather. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Rose had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"Yuk!" Rose said. "That doesn't look to promising."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," Harry muttered looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh someone you like?" Rose said rolling her eyes. "Doesn't she fall into nothingness compared to the 'Veela', c'mon Ron stop staring! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"When you've both put your eyes back in," said Hermione briskly. "You'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime.

"What are they doing here?" said Neville in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. The girl who looked like a veela appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, her grandfather stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"

"The what?" Neville muttered.

Rose shrugged.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said her grandfather as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," he went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Her grandfather now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Grandfather Albus reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Her grandfather closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said grandfather Albus "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said grandfather Albus, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough. . ."

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

"Off course he won't," Rose said. "Grandfather Albus knows what he's doing. You won't get pass it!"

"Where is he?" said Ron, who wasn't listening to a word of this conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry and Rose. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him. And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. "Freakin Merlin," Rose whispered angry at the gazes. Honestly couldn't they leave him alone.

The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

"Let's go Harry," Hermoine said.


	43. Chapter 43 Goblet of Fire

**Here we go another one for you! **

**Please react to the options I've given you! **

**Chapter 8 Goblet of Fire**

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Rose and Neville however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they usually did on weekends. When they went down into the entrance hall, they saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Rose asked a third-year girl.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry who approached them with Ron and Hermoine following. "I would've if it had been me. . . wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Fred, George, Fabian and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all four of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermoine. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the four of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"It's not going to work," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." Rose agreed with her.

"He would have thought about something as simple as Aging potion," Rose said. "Honestly Fabian you should know better."

Fred, George, Fabian and Lee ignored them.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other three, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley - Hogwarts. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Rose thought it had worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see her grandfather coming out of the Great Hall and Rose smiled. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee and Fabian, who were howling with laughter.

Rose and Neville still chuckled when they wanted to continue their way to the Great Hall. "Might I have a word with you Rosella?" Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "You too, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter."

Rose nodded looking curious. They made their way up to his office.

"What is going on?" Harry asked her softly.

"No idea," Rose whispered back.

"Sugar mice!" her grandfather called out to the gargoyle that led to his office. They continued their way up into her grandfather's office.

"Uncle Aeron?" Rose asked surprised.

"How are you love?" uncle Aeron embrace her.

"Fine, the whole Tournament thing is very exciting, Fred and George tried to get over the age line. And Fabian was going to try it too but Fred and George already suffered the consequences before he could try." Rose chuckled. "You just missed it."

"I'm sure it was hilarious," uncle Aeron admitted chuckling. "Hi Harry, Neville, please sit down all of you."

They sat down on the comfy chairs her grandfather had conjured for them. Rose now saw that Professor Moody was also standing in the corner. His good eye fixed at her.

"You are probably wondering why we asked you to come here," her grandfather said. Rose nodded and Harry and Neville did the same thing. "It's about the occurrence in Daigon Alley. The bookstore to be exact. Could you please tell us what happened?"

Rose swallowed with difficulty. "Uhm, sure." She said. And with help of Harry and Neville they told them what happened.

"Did any of you happen to see his face?" uncle Aeron asked.

Neville shook his head.

"He was really pale," Harry said in thought. "That's all I can remember."

"Good," uncle Aeron said. "Anything else? It might help tracking the guy down."

"Miss Dumbledore perhaps?" Moody growled.

Rose shrugged. "I can only remember, that he was tall, I believe straw colored hair and very pale indeed."

Uncle Aeron sighed in frustration. "Thanks for your time, all three of you."

"And I would especially want to thank you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom," her grandfather said. And Harry nodded. "According to Alliana you were both really fast in handling the situation. And you saved Rosella. Thank you for that."

"No problem Professor," Neville said, straightening up a bit.

"Thanks for your time you can go now," grandfather Albus said.

"Bye!" Rose said leaving the office and they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Rose, Harry and Neville led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told them. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook his head in disgust. "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Well," Rose said. "Cedric is one of our better options right?" The boy's groaned.

"Don't tell me you got hit with the Diggory disease!" Dean exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm just saying that he could win," Rose said simply while taking toast. "He's smart and in shape. So Hogwarts could have a good chance with Cedric."

"Yes, you've got that stupid Diggory disease," Harry groaned crossing his arms.

"I do not have the Diggory disease!" Rose said fiercely.

"C'mon Rose, we can do a lot of things for SPEW in the Library," she said. "Let the boys be immature and drool over the girls from Beauxbatons!" The girls left for a good day in the Library, but Rose regretted spending the day looking up things for SPEW and left for the feast, more frustrated then ever. Stupid boys with their stupid boythings. And Harry just stating that she had the hot's for Cedric Diggory. She so did not have that! But nonetheless she sat down beside him at the feast.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Rose didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as she would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Rose simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as her grandfather got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said grandfather Albus. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Rose.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Her grandfather caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron who sat across Harry as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Rose saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward her grandfather; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Rose scoffed irritated.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Rose thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip her grandfather pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly but nobody really heard him; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before her grandfather could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" grandfather Albus called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But her grandfather suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, grandfather Albus reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which he stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at him. And then her grandfather cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."


	44. Chapter 44 Two Champions

**Poor Harry, I always feel so sorry for him when I read that moment in the books. Like 'nooo, not me again!' hehe**

**I had had two opinions for option 1. So that's what I'm going to do.**

**Chapter 8 Two Champions**

Rose sat there, with widened eyes and turned back to Harry. Every head in the Great Hall had turned to Harry. And Harry, Harry was stunned, totally numb. Rose shook her head, pretending it had been a dream. But it was reality.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly to the first person next to him, which happened to be Rose. "You know I didn't."

Rose opened her mouth planning to say that she knew that, off course, but she couldn't get a sound out of her throat.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry got to his feet, stepped on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Rose felt like everything went into slow motion.

"Well.. . through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and disappeared. It was silent for several minutes. Nobody knew what to say.

But then the whispers came, and with that the talking, and after that the yelling. The Hufflepuff's were mad, furious actually. The Gryffindors were all numb but began to be more excited. And Rose felt a little torn. What the hell had happened.

She was still wondering about this when they stood up and were guided by the crowd to the common room.

"We should have a party!" George said.

"Yes great idea, after all we have a Gryffindor champion!" Fred agreed.

"And a Hufflepuff champion, let's not forget that," Rose said.

"We don't even know if he gets accepted as one, you know," Hermoine said. "He is to young to compete."

"Yes," Fred said. "But the contract is binding."

"How did he do it?" Katie wondered.

"He didn't do it!" Rose said quickly.

"How do you know?" Ron asked seemingly irritated.

"Because he said so, right after grandfather read his name out to us. You heard him didn't you?" Rose asked a bit surprised. Ron would be one of the people who would believe Harry instantly, right? They were best mates.

"How d' you reckon he got his name in there then?" Ron asked simply.

Rose didn't know the answer to that one. "Well it's bloody Harry Potter were talking about! Who knows how his name got in the Goblet," Fabian helped Rose out. But nobody wanted to listen to reason. As they entered the common room, the Gryffindors prepared for a magnificent common room party.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor tower he was the blast of noise that met Harry almost knocked him backward. He was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You do believe him don't you?" Rose asked Neville who was standing next to her.

"I don't know what happened, but I somehow find it hard to believe that he did it himself," Neville said thoughtfully.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how -"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some -"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast -"

But nobody wanted to hear, he wasn't hungry, nobody wanted to hear that he didn't do it. "C'mon," Rose told Neville. "Let's help him get out of here." But they couldn't get through the crowd of people surrounding Harry, congratulating him, wanting to be in his presence.

"I'm tired!" he bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George -I'm going to bed -" And luckily he escaped everyone and ran upstairs.

"Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow then," Rose sighed and she wished Neville a good night before going up to her dormitory.

When she laid down in bed she couldn't help but think about Fabian's words. _Well it's bloody Harry Potter were talking about! Who knows how his name got in the Goblet…_

* * *

The next morning Rose was up extra early than usual. Everyone on the table was talking excitingly about the Tournament and Harry and Cedric, although she heard a couple of conversations that weren't so positive about her friend.

Ernie Macmillan for example was appalled that her grandfather would let Harry into the Tournament while he obviously cheated and was too young. But the first task should show that very quickly. Rose turned around to him and hissed to him like poison. "What do you mean Ernie, 'should show that very quickly'?"

Ernie swallowed. In first year whenever anyone would tease Neville she would spit venom like that. After a while not many people dared to say anything bad to Neville anymore. Not when Rose was around anyway. Rose didn't use that tone for a while now. But Ernie was just being a jerk, a big one. "I-I am just saying that he wouldn't do as good as Cedric and the other champions because he hasn't learned as much."

Rose shot him her fury look. "You meant something else, and you should be ashamed." She turned around again. Did everybody think like that, that Harry was some fame seeking child and would get hurt in the first task already. She sighed and was glad Hermoine came in and sat down next to her. Somebody with an actual brain!

"Goodmorning," Hermoine said.

"Morning," Rose replied. "Seen Harry yet?"

Hermoine bit her lip. "No but I saw Ron."

Rose got uncomfortable. "And?"

"He says he doesn't believe Harry that he didn't do it, but honestly, I think he is jealous."

"Jealous?" Rose said a little surprised. "I thought they were best mates, he needs to support him, surely now, you know what Ernie said! He said that Harry will get what he deserves with the first task. And not that I don't believe in Harry but these tasks are brutal Hermoine. I think he could be right!"

"Look," said Hermione. "It's always Harry who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know he doesn't ask for it.. . but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and Harry is his best friend, and he's really famous – And Ron is always shunted to one side whenever people see Harry, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many. . ."

Rose sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right, you usually are."

Hermoine smiled.

"I was actually going to try to catch up with Harry. I can imagine he doesn't want to be anywhere near the Great Hall now."

"Yes," Rose said. "Say hi for me."

"I will," Hermoine said while taking toast and running off.

Rose waved her off and went back to eat her toast in peace.

The next few days Rose was wondering how so many people could be so cruel at the same time. Rose had already made Harry know that she believed him, as did Fabian and Neville. But the rest of the school seemed to think something different.

Ron and Harry stopped talking all together. Poor Hermoine was stuck between the two of them constantly and desperately trying to get them to talk, with no luck. Nevertheless, it was lonely with dislike pouring in on Harry from all sides.

But somehow she could understand the Hufflepuffs' attitude, even if she didn't like it; they had their own champion to support. She expected nothing less than vicious insults from the Slytherins - Harry was highly unpopular there and always had been, because he had helped Gryffindor beat them so often, both at Quidditch and in the Inter-House Championship.

She had hoped the Ravenclaws might have found it in their hearts to support him as much as Cedric. She was wrong, however. Most Ravenclaws seemed to think that he had been desperate to earn himself a bit more fame by tricking the goblet into accepting his name.

Rose saw that Harry struggled losing his friend and getting so much bad things thrown over him. He did so badly at Summoning Charms in Professor Flitwick's class that he was given extra homework - the only person to get any, apart from Neville.

"It's really not that difficult, Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him as they left Flitwick's class - she had been making objects zoom across the room to her all lesson, as though she were some sort of weird magnet for board dusters, wastepaper baskets, and lunascopes. "You just weren't concentrating properly -"

"Wonder why that was," said Harry darkly as Cedric Diggory walked past, surrounded by a large group of simpering girls, all of whom looked at Harry as though he were a particularly large Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Still - never mind, eh? Double Potions to look forward to this afternoon. . ."

When Rose and Neville planned on sitting relaxed at the lake, practicing summoning spells, Harry came outside without Hermoine at the moment and Rose waved at him to come and sit with them.

The Slytherins were blocking his way, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Rose thought they were S.P.E.W. badges - then she saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached too. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

POTTER STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly.

"Oh very funny," Rose said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, as Rose walked up to them. "Really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either. Rose clenched her fists.

"Thought about that by yourself?" Rose said sarcastically again with venom and grabbing Harry by the arm before he could get into a fight with about 6 Slytherins. "I bet you had to ask Hermoine for help to do that don't you?! C'mon Harry."

She sat him down next to Neville with his back against the people so he faced the lake.

"Merlin," Rose said. "You would think they got over themselves by now!"

"Probably not," Neville said while trying to summon the Galleon Rose had put down for him.

"Cedric and his fanclub are wearing them to," Harry said sadly trying to summon a quill Rose had laid down for him to practice on.

"He Potter!"

They looked up to see a couple of Cedric's friends beaming at them, flashing their badges. The guy that called out to them was quite cute, he was one of Cedric's best friends, Rose believed. With brown hair and brown eyes. But what a jerk.

"Surprised you know how to work it! Isn't it to difficult for your baby face!?" Rose shouted to him.

The guy's smile faded while his friends grinned. But the guy started smiling confidently again. "Don't you want one too? Would look nice on your pretty chest!"

Rose flushed a little. But Harry turned around. "Bugger off!" he yelled to him.

"Why? You don't want her to walk around with a badge, Harry? Would look splendid on her," he winked at her and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Not interested!" Rose replied.

"You will!" The guy grinned and walked off.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hogwarts seems to overflow with jerks."

Kruml walked by with a fanclub of his own. Giggling and pointing. "And hysteric girls," Neville stated.

Harry looked at a couple of Ravenclaw girls. "Not all of them."

Rose followed his gaze. "You like someone?" Harry blushed a little. "You do, tell me."

Harry leaned in closer to her and Neville. "See that girl there? The one with the long black hair?"

Rose nonchalantly threw her curls over her shoulder and sneaked a peek. "You mean Cho? The Ravenclaw seeker?"

Harry nodded. Rose chuckled. "Well maybe your new status as champion will impress her?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so.."

"Look at the bright side Harry," Neville added. "She isn't wearing a badge."

At that Harry looked a little happier after that.

* * *

In the meantime, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet had come by to make an article about the Tournament and all the champions. But it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry.

Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry; the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

Rose read one sentence out loud to Harry with a raised eyebrow while they walked to Charms class: "I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now. . . . Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it. . . . I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me. . ." Rose looked at Harry skeptical and read further. "Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school." Rose folded the paper and set it on fire earning a sneer from Filch. "Well at least we know not to say 'uh' to the woman," Rose shrugged.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Great that we know."

"Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?" A Slytherin came by.

Rose held his shoulder and chanted the 'ignore them, ignore them, for the 100rd time already.

"Since when have you been one of the top students in the school, Potter? Or is this a school you and Longbottom have set up together?"

"Ignore them, ignore them."

"Hey - Harry!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Rose found Harry shouting as he wheeled around in the corridor, having had just about enough. "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more. . .

"No - it was just - you dropped your quill."

It was Cho. Harry blushed all the way to his neck.

"Oh - right - sorry," he muttered, taking the quill back.

"Er. . . good luck on Tuesday," she said. "I really hope you do well."

Which left Harry feeling extremely stupid. "Thanks Cho we appreciate it!" Rose called after her.

Hermione had come in for her fair share of unpleasantness too, but she hadn't yet started yelling at innocent bystanders; in fact, Rose was full of admiration for the way she was handling the situation.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Hermione after Rita's article had appeared. "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

"Ignore it," Hermione said in a dignified voice, holding her head in the air and stalking past the sniggering Slytherin girls as though she couldn't hear them. "Just ignore it, Harry."

Harry hang with them the whole time now since he didn't have Ron. But Rose knew that he was disappointed and bored to death sometimes. It was off course a lot more hanging in the Library if you were Hermoine's best friend.

Viktor Krum was in the library an awful lot too, and they wondered what he was up to. Was he studying, or was he looking for things to help him through the first task?

Hermione often complained about Krum being there - not that he ever bothered them - but because groups of giggling girls often turned up to spy on him from behind bookshelves, and Hermione found the noise distracting.

"He's not even good-looking!" she muttered angrily, glaring at Krum's sharp profile.

"They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that WonkyFaint thing -"

"Wronski Feint, Hermoine" said Rose before Harry could react and Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "What I spend the whole summer listening to you and Sirius talking about it. Don't you think I would have picked something up?!"

Harry smiled. "I suppose so."

"Just wait for that essay Neville, I need to look a book on all the antidotes. Maybe we can do something extra on that."

She walked back to the bookshelves and started searching through them.

"He," she heard behind her. Rose turned around a little cautious. Before her was that guy, one of Cedric's friends. Good looking friend. No, wait, jerk.

"Good afternoon," Rose said a little snobby.

He grinned to her surprise. "You don't have to act like that."

"Why not you acted like a arrogant jerk," Rose said taking a book out of the shelf called Morgana's poisons and then putting it back.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm not wearing it now, you see?" he pointed at his chest.

"I see," Rose admitted turning back to the bookshelf. "Glad to see that, it isn't very nice you know. Although I do understand that your all mad at Harry for so called 'taking the glory from Cedric', but Harry couldn't help it."

"I'm sure he couldn't ," he said. Obviously not believing that. But he leaned into the bookshelves and looked at her confidently. "So," he said while looking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable while she scanned the bookshelves.

"So, what?" she replied looking at him. He was really good looking, but way to arrogant.

"You, me, tomorrow at Hogsmeade." He smirked. "On a date."

Rose was dumbfounded and that's how she must have looked. Because he started chuckling.

"You don't need to look so surprised, Rose," he added. "You're beautiful and I know lots of guys want to go with you, but they don't ask you."

Rose blushed a deep red, and her face felt hot. "I-I don't even know your name?"

"Kendall Reeds," he said holding out his hand. She took it a bit doubtfully. "So how about that date?"

Rose blushed again. "N-no, I-I already have plans." Rose blurted out. That wasn't completely untrue. She had planned to go with Harry, Hermoine and Neville.

He smirked further. "Then sit with me during the first task, c'mon you know you want too."

"No I don't," Rose said confidently. Why didn't he just leave and get the picture.

"She's not interested." Rose looked around. Professor Moody came walking in their row. "Beat it Casanova!" he growled. Kendall didn't know how fast he could get away from there. He didn't even dared to say goodbye.

"Thanks Professor," she said relieved. He smiled an ugly smile to her.

* * *

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Rose set off with Harry, Neville and Hermoine to the Three Broomsticks.

"What about Ron?" Neville asked.

"Oh. . . well.. ." Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks. . . ."

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Oh Harry, this is so stupid -"

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak."

"Oh all right then. . ." Hermione snapped. "But I hate talking to you in that cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."

So Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, went back downstairs, and all of them set off to Hogsmeade.

Fabian asked if she and Neville wanted to go and visit grandfather Aberforth but Hermoine looked at her pleadingly as if to say, 'don't leave me alone, I look like a lunatic talking to myself. So Rose excused herself and sat down at a table with the rest.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people Harry rarely saw anywhere else.

Harry supposed that as Hogsmeade was the only all-wizard village in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves.

"You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub.

"Yeah, right," said Harry from under his invisibility cloak. "Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?"

"Harry leave it please," said Rose.

"When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" she hissed back. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

"No idea, ask Fred and George," said Harry.

"How are you feeling about the first task,"Neville asked, trying to change the subject.

"Great," Harry said. Although Rose couldn't see his face she knew he wasn't.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione.

The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head - he had mercifully abandoned his bunches -emerged over the crowd with Professor Moody at his side.

"All right, everyone?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hello," said Hermione, smiling back.

"He Hagrid," Rose and Neville said.

Moody limped around the table and bent down; Rose thought he was reading the S.P.E.W. notebook, until he muttered, "Nice cloak, Potter."

"Can your eye - I mean, can you - ?" she heard Harry mutter.

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid was beaming down at Harry too. Rose knew Hagrid couldn't see him, but Moody had obviously told Hagrid he was there. Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well, and said in a whisper so low that only they could hear it, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione, Neville, Rose," winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised.

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "Oh Merlin!" She ducked under the table because she had seen Kendall coming in.

After a couple of seconds Harry ducked down with her. "What are you doing?" he asked putting of his cloak so she only saw a floating head in front of her.

"Hiding..," Rose said simple but Harry frowned. "Okay from Kendall, you remember? One of Cedric's friends, that jerk that kept hitting on me by the lake."

"Yes," Harry said. "Why are you hiding from him?"

Rose blushed. "He asked me out yesterday."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"And I said no off course, but he's so arrogant! I just… well reflex I think!"

Neville ducked under the table too. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Rose and Harry said at the same time.

"From who?"

"That Kendall guy there, you know Cedric's friend."

"Oh,"Neville grinned. "I understand."

"He asked me out yesterday, can you imagine, me and that arrogant dog?"

They all chuckled until Hermoine smacked the table. "Am I sitting here by myself, c'mon get up!"


	45. Chapter 45 First Task

**Aaargh weekend is over, I think I can update one more tomorrow but than I think you have to wait until Friday for a new one! **

**I apologize but please be patient hehe.**

**Chapter ten First Task**

It was the morning of the first task. Rose had not seen Harry or Hermoine much these past few days.

Harry and Hermoine dived into the Library. They didn't want to tell her why. Hermoine had told her _you would worry to much, _and then left to get another set of books.

Rose had no idea if he had prepared something that was going to permit him to live through this. She Neville and the others made their way to the stadium outside the castle. The stadium was very grand. It was like a quidditch match but this stadium was bigger more crowded with the foreign students, reporters and minister officials.

Her grandfather and the other judges were sitting in the middle on raised seats with gold drapings, with a good view on everything that would be taken place.

"Rose?"

Rose and Neville both turned around and saw Kendall standing behind them. He looked a little pale too. Rose relaxed, he was probably as worried for Cedric as she was for Harry.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that we stopped wearing the badges, all of us," Kendall said with his head down. "Harry told Cedric about the dragons they had to face today. And, well, as we have two champions now, we will all support Harry as well."

He looked at her expectantly. Rose nodded after a moment. "Thank you. Kendall." She said.

He smiled and went up the stairs to find a good seat.

Neville smiled gladly too. "That's good that will give Harry some courage."

"Yes," Rose said. And then she realized…. "Dragons! They have to face dragons?!"

Fabian came behind her, the twins were making good bargains everywhere trying to make bets. "What did Kendall want?"

Rose turned to him and shook her head. "He told me that they weren't going to wear those stupid badges anymore, and that they are supporting now also."

Fabian frowned. "Watch out for him Rose, he is a real Casanova. Almost every girl in seventh, sixth or fifth year has been conquered by him and then he tosses them aside. Stay away from him!"

Rose blinked. "I wasn't planning on spending much time with him Fabian, he's a jerk. But this was a great gesture."

"Just a trick of him Rose," Fabian replied. Rose didn't say anything in return and left it with that. They took a good seat next to the other Gryffindors and were joined by Hermoine. Ron, Dean and Seamus were behind them.

Rose hadn't really talked to Ron in this last period. She blamed him for abandoning Harry when he most needed him.

First up was Cedric. Cedric transfigured a rock on the ground. . . turned it into a dog. . . he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. It was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away.

And that Fleur tried some sort of charm, like she was trying to put the dragon into a trance . It worked! Until the dragon snored, and a great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand.

And Krum hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. His dragon went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs. That would cost him some points.

Then it was Harry, and he was amazing Rose thought while she held both Hermoine's and Neville's hand the whole time. After a couple of moments of diving and nearly escaping the dragon's flames he took out his wand and yelled a spell Rose couldn't hear.

"What is he doing!?" Rose exclaimed.

"Just wait!" Hermoine shrieked.

And after another dangerous escape of death Rose heard a sort of zooming. At first she couldn't place it but then she saw it.

"It's his Firebolt!" Ron exclaimed besides himself. Rose saw that he was awfully pale too.

And with that Harry jumped on his Firebolt and tried to get the dragon to come of her eggs. Rose had almost forgotten how great of a seeker he was and how good he was on a broomstick. This was his element, his strongest point. And everyone could see that now as he took his own Golden Egg and got an outrages applause from everyone in the stadium, well maybe not from the Slytherins who had hoped he would have an accident.

"Let's go!" Hermoine said and she turned around to Ron who looked really uncomfortable for a moment. "C'mon Ron it has been enough now!" She took him by his collar and dragged him with her. "Are you coming too Rose?"

"No that's okay," Rose said. "Congratulate him from me!"

"Will do," Hermoine smiled broadly.

It took a moment before they could get to see Harry's score. "Well, he survived.." Fabian breathed out deeply. " I swear I had been holding my breath since he started."

"Me too," Neville said. "But that was amazing, you know, maybe he could even win this thing!"

Rose smiled weakly. She didn't care if he won, just as long as he survived.

The first judge - Madame Maxime - raised her wand in the air. A long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Fabian said as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for his shoulder.." Rose shivered, he got hit on the shoulder by some of the flames, nothing that Madam Pomprey wouldn't be able to fix off course, but still.

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Dean yelled.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - ten.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" Fred bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!" Every Gryffindor joined him in his shouting, but it relieved Rose to see that also the majority of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were shouting too.

But Rose sighed with huge relieve when they returned to the Common room, first task was over. Now Harry had to survive the other two. "This calls for a big celebration!" Fabian announced and the other Gryffindors nodded. Fabian kissed Katie on the cheek. "You take care of the common room and we will take care of the food."

Katie nodded and immediately took the lead. "C'mon everybody, Harry can be back any minute now! And he needs to feel like a real champion, for Merlin's sake he is tied in first place!"

"Slavery!" Seamus shouted but got to work very fast with a grin. Dean who was a very good drawer

had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.

And when the twins, Fabian and Lee came back delicious food was scattered on tables around the room and Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks. So when Harry came in, welcomed with cheers and yells again, he looked around the room with bewilderment but also happiness.

She quickly hugged him while he went over to sit with Hermoine and Ron. "Congratulations Harry! You were amazing really!"

Harry smirked and hugged her back. "He, I survived didn't I?" he laughed and they all sat down while Lee took his Golden Egg to a table.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan sighing when he got it on the table."Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules. . . ."

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg. Harry looked around for a moment with mischief in his eyes. "You want me to open it?!" he exclaimed and everyone cheered and yelled for him to do it. Rose caught Harry's eye and she rolled her eyes, but chuckled. He was really in a winners mood now.

So Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around the egg and pressed it open.

It was hollow and completely empty - but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. "Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee ... Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing . .. maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower. Harry."

"George right Neville," Rose assured him. "They won't do that. You heard what Moody said right?"

Neville nodded. "One way ticket to Azkaban."

"That's right," Rose said with force.

The party went on for hours, Rose smiled broadly as Fabian and Katie danced together staring into each other's eyes. She wanted something like that too. Well maybe not in this lifetime with Fabian around. If someone was remotely interested he was forbidden territory. Like Kendall. Well, she was staying away from him anyway. The git, well not anymore now, he supported Harry now too.

Maybe there was more to Kendall then she might have seen at first.

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred. Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.

"It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch." Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed. "Just my little joke, Neville.. . ."

"Not funny," Rose shouted while she patted Neville on the back.

It was nearly one in the morning when Rose followed Hermoine, Lavender and Parvati up the stairs to their dormitory. She dreamed of Harry flying on dragons towards the new task.

* * *

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter. Rose was glad of its fires and thick walls every time she passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies. She thought the Beauxbatons caravan was likely to be pretty chilly too. Hagrid, she noticed, was keeping Madame Maxime's horses well provided with their preferred drink of single-malt whiskey; the fumes wafting from the trough in the comer of their paddock was enough to make the entire Care of Magical Creatures class light-headed. This was unhelpful, as they were still tending the horrible skrewts and needed their wits about them.

But December brought something else with it…

**A/n: Hihi, you all know what that is! **


	46. Chapter 46 Asking for Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter! Waaaaaaaaaah!**

**Chapter 11 Asking for Dates**

"BE VIGILANT!"

"WHOAH!" Ron fell of his chair and Rose almost fell of her chair laughing. It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers); they had copied down their homework from the blackboard ("Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches"}. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and Ron had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class when Rose had suddenly startled Ron with Moody's catch phrase.

"Gotcha!" Rose squeaked. Neville laughed too.

"Will you pay attention?" Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Rose and Ron both jumped and looked up.

"Now that everyone's acting their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them. "I have something to say to you all.

"Oh dear not more homework!" Neville whispered to Rose and she giggled.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. Rose got excited too. That was what the dress robes and evening gown were for.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Rose could see what was funny: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter … Miss Dumbledore - a word, if you please."

Rose poked Harry in his side before walking up to her desk. "What did you get us in trouble for now." Harry laughed.

Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners -"

"What partners?" said Harry.

Profesor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny and Rose stifled a giggle.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

At Harry's face, that visibly paled dead white, Rose couldn't hold herself anymore and giggled freely.

"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red. "I don't dance," he said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I told you about this in the train already, remember?" Rose said trying not to grin.

She saw Harry putting up his eyebrow as he tried to remember. "Oh yeah, that professor told you about that."

"Yes that's why I called Miss Dumbledore over too," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm not dancing," he said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But-I don't-"

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

Harry remained silent but didn't look happy. "Now, Rose," Professor McGonagall said a lot more kindly. "You know the traditional dance already don't you?" Rose nodded waiting as to why she was here. " I wanted to ask you to learn the dance to our champions first and when they have one, their partners too?"

Rose eyes widened. "Are you sure Professor?"

"Yes, I have been told you know it by heart, so if you agree, then we don't have to arrange a dance teacher."

"Off course I will!" Rose almost yelled.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "I have arranged a free classroom for you on Saturday. If you need anything then let me know." Rose nodded again. "

"I'll be fine," Rosella said and looked at Harry. "It's real easy Harry, you'll know it in no time."

Harry shrugged and they went back to their common room.

There were never so many students that stayed over for Chrismas Break. Everyone was excited about the ball. And it seemed that everybody was obsessed with getting a date. Fabian had already asked Katie the moment the announcement was made and she greedily excepted.

Harry was very popular among the girls. A curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff girl to whom they had never spoken in their lifes asked him to go to the ball with her the very next day. Rose and Ron snorted and Harry was so taken aback he said no before he'd even stopped to consider the matter. The girl walked off looking rather hurt, and Harry had to endure Dean's, Seamus's, and Ron's taunts about her all through History of Magic. The following day, two more girls asked him, a second year and (to his horror) a fifth year who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"She was quite good-looking," said Ron fairly.

"She was a foot taller than me," said Harry, still unnerved. "Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with her."

They all laughed again but Rose got a little uneasy. She wondered if the girls would ask him if he wasn't a school champion. The stupid wannabe's. But she realized that Harry was becoming more attractive.

He wasn't attracting nearly as much unpleasantness in the corridors anymore, because Cedric and Kendall had told the other Hufflepuff's to back off. Harry had warned Cedric about the dragons.

There seemed to be fewer Support Cedric Diggory! badges around too. Draco Malfoy, of course, was still quoting Rita Skeeter's article to him at every possible opportunity, but he was getting fewer and fewer laughs out of it. Kendall had thrown his badge away dramatically into the lake, winking at her while he did it.

She herself had, had a lot of boy's asking if she wanted to go to the ball. Two fourth years from Ravenclaw, one seventh year from Ravenclaw, two sixth and three seventh years from Gryffindor, a fifth year, two sixth years and one seventh year from Hufflepuff and also Justin and Ernie came to ask. And to Rose's surprise two seventh years from Slytherin too. It was unbelievable and overwhelming. Fabian looked like he wanted to beat up every guy that asked her into oblivion.

Rose guessed this was a very hard week for him, but she turned all the boys down, hopefully very nice and gently. She was actually waiting for Kendall to ask her. But she wondered what kept him. He liked her right?

She was getting so confused about it she even asked Parvati and Lavender what they thought about it. But Rose had to forget about it temporarily, she was going to have to teach the dance for the Yule Ball to the Champions.

That weekend, Fleur, Cedric, Krum and Harry came to the empty Transfiguration classroom and she smiled encouraging to Harry.

Rose showed them the full dance with Krum, as he surprisingly knew the dance already. It was a dance that illustrated the seduction. Because this dance was made during a time boys and girls were barely allowed to touch each other. The first part was without them even touching each other but the second part they would be allowed too. It was a beautiful dance Rose thought and the champions looked, rather impressed, scared, but also intrigued.

"It's really easy, don't worry!" Rose tried to comfort all of them. Although she couldn't really read Krum and Fleur kept putting her nose up and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Please stand in a line and look at what were doing, then we'll try it ourselves don't we?"

After a while Cedric got the hang of it, Fleur was a natural, but Harry was downright bad. When he remembered the steps it was great, but he forgot them the whole time, and he was to nervous.

"Great job everyone!" Rose said clapping her hands. "The last week before the Ball we will practice again, hopefully with your partners?" she grinned.

The last weeks became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Rose didn't believe half of them - for instance, that her grandfather had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters.

"With whom are you going?" Rose asked Neville as they were going into the dungeons for Potions.

Neville shrugged. "I'm going to ask Hermoine."

Rose looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Neville said. "Why not, she's always been really nice to me."

"That's true," Rose agreed. Hermoine would probably go for it. After Potions class he took Hermoine apart and Rose waited a couple of feet away from it. But Neville came back and he shook his head.

"Why not!?" Rose almost exclaimed.

"She has been asked already," he shrugged.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright plan B?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to ask Ginny."

"Good luck!" Rose called after him. And with that he left. Rose left also to seek Hermoine but she had already come for her.

"What am I hearing?" Rose said grinning. "You've been asked? By whom?!"

Hermoine smiled very broadly. "Viktor Krum," she whispered and giggled. Not very Hermoine like.

"What!" Rose asked in a high voice. "Krum? Really, Merlin Hermoine! Every girl is going to wish you were dead."

Hermoine grinned. "That's probably true Rose but I don't care. I actually found a good reason to wear my dress." Rose smirked at her and nodded. "With whom are you going, I heard you got asked by a lot of boys?"

Rose shrugged and looked down. "I am waiting for, well… Kendall to ask me. I thought he liked me. But he still hasn't asked me."

With that Hermoine frowned. "You can ask him too, we are independent woman right?" Laughing, Rose nodded. "Just go and ask Kendall yourself. Then you'll get some rest from the other guys too if you're already taken."

With a sigh Rose nodded again but she was a little reluctant to it. A girl wanted to be asked. It was natural, although she had been asked quite a lot now she wanted to go with Kendall. He had been so charming to her. It had made her feel very special.

But the longer she could postpone it the better so she and Hermoine went to the common room. They went to sit with Harry and Ron.

"He!" Rose asked. "Got somebody for the ball, you need to bring your partner to the dancelesson.

Harry and Ron shrunk a little. "Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred, who had walked to their table with George.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "C'mon George we need to speak to Fabian and Lee about that thing." He grinned evilly and Rose feared the worst. They left. Ron's expression was clear, he was on a mission now and looked across to Harry.

"We should get a move on, you know . . . ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation. "A pair of... what, excuse me?"

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to the dormitory," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two bickering again and looked up Neville in the boy's dormitory. "And?" she asked.

Neville looked more happy than ever. "She said yes!"

Rose smiled and threw her arms around him. "Oh Neville that's great!"

"Yes now you," Neville said as she let go of him. Rose sighed.

"Fine, I'll go for it, tomorrow I'll ask someone."

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up. Rose noticed that they were the most stunning she had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

And today, Rose had to gather all the courage she had and ask Kendall to the ball. Independent, as Hermoine had said. And there was nothing bad about asking a boy herself. No it showed that she was a confident young woman! That's what she chanted to herself while she looked for him.

It took her a half an hour but at last she found Kendall and his friends on their way to a class. With a deep breath and a weird lurch in her stomach she walked up to them.

"Er," she said. "Kendall, may I please have a word?" Her heart was in her throat as he looked up a little surprised. He got a smack on the back from one of his friends as his friends started smirking.

"Sure," Kendall said and he walked into a silent corner with her.

He waited for her to say something but she couldn't find the words correctly. But she just had to do it, swallow the pill and do it.

"Do, you… do you want to go to the ball with me?" Rose stuttered a little fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh…" Kendall looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry Rose but I already promised to go with Romilda Vane."

"Oh," said Rose looking down. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "Well okay," she said, "no problem."

"I'm really sorry," he said again.

"That's okay," Rose waved it away. "I'll err, see you around then.

Kendall looked a bit guilty, like he was really sorry. "Yes, see you around Rose."

Rose almost ran to the Gryffindor tower. She had waited to long! Now he was going with that stupid Romilda girl. The wannabe. She had asked Harry a couple of days ago.

Rose sat down with her face still red. She couldn't believe it. She was to late. Why did she wait that long! Harry sad down beside her. He didn't look that happy either.

"You alright?" he asked sounding both concerned and a bit annoyed.

"Yeah why," she said wanting to sound as if nothing was wrong but ending up sounding really irritated.

"Your face is all red." He pointed out.

Rose sighed and shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

"Don't worry I was refused today, I can handle it."

"It's Kendall," she said turning red again. "I really wanted to go to the ball with him. But I stupidly waited to long. He's already going with Romilda Vane.

"Hmm I had the same thing with Cho today I know how you feel."

"Well were lucky people than are we."

Harry looked at her red face.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"You want to go together?"

Rose didn't expect that one. She was surprised. "You don't mind I wanted to go with someone else?"

"I don't if you don't"

Rose nodded than. "Okay, it would be really nice to go with a friend. I think we will have a great time."

"Okay, it's a date," Harry said, than he knew what he had said. "Sorry I…I did…didn't mean like…"

"No its okay I know what you meant."

**A/N: Jeeeeej ! He asked her, poor Rose, poor Harry, both turned down! But mmm... maybe that's the best thing that could've happened to them.**


	47. Chapter 47 The Yule Ball

**Whaaa it's time, can't wait, and I let you wait much longer than I planned! Sorry! But it's happening now. I wrote it and I hope you like it! Put very much effort in it, that's why you had such a long wait. Here we go!**

**Chapter 12 The Yule Ball**

The next day it was like a owl was sent to every student in Hogwarts, Beautxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry Potter's date was Rosella Dumbledore. Girls were glancing at here during the day with some kind of jealousy. And boys were glaring at Harry with envy. '

"Does the staring ever stop?! It's ridiculous!" Hermoine scoffed loudly while taking their lunch in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had been joined by Rose and Neville, who were followed by stares and whispers the whole way to their spot.

"Not really," Harry said tiredly. "Sorry Rose, I should have warned you about the effect that could happen if you go to the Ball with me…"

"Don't worry Harry," Rose shrugged, sitting down next to Hermoine. She was about to say something else before a loud shout startled her.

"POTTER!"

They all looked around to the source of the shout and saw Fabian, red faced and fuming followed by the grinning twins, Lee Jordan, who had a concerned expression on his face and Katie who kept pulling on Fabian's arm trying to pull him away, without any luck.

"Fabian calm down…." Katie tried but Fabian pulled himself away from her.

"POTTER!" He yelled again as he had reached their spot. Neville, Hermoine and Ron shrunk, Harry looked wide eyed and Rose was just dumbfounded looking at her raging cousin with surprise. "DID YOU ASK MY ROSIE TO THE BALL!"

"Would you please calm down?!" Katie exclaimed irritated. She turned apologetically to Rose and Harry who were still looking slightly scared and wide eyed. "He only just heard it from Fred." She turned angry to the twinbrother. "Who thought it was very funny to see how Fabian would react!"

The twins grinned wider. "It is funny," the twins said at the same time.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF POTTER!" Katie was holding him back from launching at Harry. He was really angry. Rose understood that Fabian would be mad for any boy that would've asked her but now he was just unreasonable.

"Fabian, my boy, what's got you so agitated?" Rose looked to the other way, grandfather Albus was walking towards them, his fingers crossed together and giving the impression that he was going for a stroll around the room. He calmly looked at Fabian, a little bit amused too.

Fabian seemed to calm down a little bit and apparently a bit ashamed now. "He- well…Potter… I mean Harry… He's taking Rosie to the Ball…"

Grandfather Albus smiled as if there was nothing wrong and clapped his hands. "How great," He said. "Rosella can go with a good friend, no need to worry about her then." He smiled and walked passed them as if nothing happened. But Fabian really seemed to have calmed down now and see some reason. He scratched the back of his head and looked ashamed.

"Well… err, Harry. Rose, I guess that Harry would be the best date for you then… I err… well have fun… see you later."

He walked off followed by a now angry Katie who kept hissing that, that was no apology at all, and the rest laughed while they followed them.

For a minute it was silent but then Ron was the first to speak. "Blimey, Fabian is really overprotective."

"Yes…" Rose said shaking her head. "Well me and Neville are going to the Library, want to come Hermoine?"

Hermoine off course nodded and took her bag. "How come you don't ask me or Ron to come?" Harry asked.

Rose and Hermoine laughed and took off with Neville laughing, leaving the other boys with a grin on their faces.

* * *

"Look Harry," Rose said after an half an hour practicing the champions dance. The other champions and their partners knew the dance already now but Harry was still to nervous and Rose decided to take a little extra lesson with him. Harry started to get annoyed, she could feel it. Sweat was dripping down both their necks and his glasses kept gliding off. "You know the steps, just let the music take you with. Don't over think it."

Harry shook his head in frustration. "I don't understand." He threw his hands up in the air to state his frustration even more.

Rose tried to explain patiently. "It's a dance that states the seduction of dancing. My mother told me when the Tournament first occurred that times were different they were very strict to the boy's and girls dancing rules. The dancers couldn't touch each other. However at the end of the dance they could finally touch. It sets an example at how seduction could be there without even touching each other."

"That's just plain weird," Harry said and Rose laughed

"Your such a guy! Let me show you, Harry." She put on the music. Rose and Harry started the routine. Harry seem to try his best but at first it didn't pay off.

"Don't think, just look at me, at my eyes," Rose giggled again but she looked into his green eyes. And then something changed.

It got more, well intense.

Harry kept looking at her the whole dance and it seemed to come natural now. As he looked at her dark blue's the dance was flawless. And when the point came they could touch and stand in the dance together she felt a nerves through her whole body for the first time this afternoon. Still they finished the dance and when the song ended Harry and Rose hadn't taken their eyes of each other yet. They kept staring into each other's eyes for a moment in silence.

But then Rose shook her head and tried to act normal. "See Harry, if you just relax and don't think about it, it's going to be fine." She let go of him and walked over to the table she had thrown her jacket on.

"Yeah, probably," Harry said rubbing his head trying to act normal too. "Well I should probably go now, thanks for the lesson Rose."

"Okay see you later." And he walked out Rose only dared to turn around again when she heard the door shut. She sighed and wondered what had just happened…

* * *

Christmas came soon and after unwrapping their presents in the common room, they went down to breakfast all together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione and Rose chose to watch Harry, Fabian and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said they were going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at the girls incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

It took the girls several hours to straighten Hermoine's hair and after that each other's make up. They put on their dresses while giggling a bit about their dates. Rose looked at her reflection. The beautiful green dress that supported her curves the best and her black curls were half put up in a neat way but it was still playful. Hermoine stood next to her and smiled happily.

"You know, we actually look very pretty," Hermoine said and Rose nodded. "Let's go down.." Rose said and made their way down. Rose had decided to act as normal as possible. It couldn't get awkward, with the tension they had felt during the dancelesson.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Hermoine took off to meet Victor Krum and waved at her with a 'see you soon'. Rose looked around and saw Harry with Ron, Neville and Ginny and Parvati. Parvati was Ron's date. She walked towards them and saw that she had a lot of stares from the other Gryffindors. But not with envy or jealousy now. They were now staring wide eyed at her appearance. Harry too, she saw, had to swallow. They fitted nicely together. His robes were indeed almost the same color of green. She watched a little amused as he tried to get his act together.

"You - er - look nice," he managed to stammer out.

"Thanks," she said. "Shall we go?"

"Right," said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went already to meet her date," Rose shrugged. Harry took her arm lightly but quickly let go when he saw Fabian looking at them with piercing eyes of warning.

"Alright let's.. err… get going." Harry said.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron said again.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Rose's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Rose and Harry were pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

"C'mon," Rose said and they walked over to Professor McGonnagall. As they stood there waiting Harry glared at Hermoine standing next to Krum and smiling happily.

"I didn't know she was Victor Krum's date!" Harry said bewildered.

Rose smiled. "Nobody did, she told me a little while ago. But she didn't want all the attention. I practiced with her and Victor alone so nobody would know."

Harry was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. He wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward the dance area.

Rose noticed Harry was getting nervous again and took his hand. "Don't worry, it's fine if you're nervous. It will be alright I promise." He smiled a little but still seemed nervous as they took their place on the dance floor. Rose grinned broadly at Hermoine who looked very happy.

The "Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up. Rose brought him back to reality.

"Pay attention Harry," she grinned and he looked back at her.

"Now the champions and their partners will open the Ball," Professor Dumbledore said and he clapped his hands as the champions and partners took their places. "Music!"

The band started playing. Rose looked to Harry who seemed to be really uncomfortable under all the attention.

"Remember Harry," Rose said and he looked at her. "Don't think just, look into my eyes again and do the steps. It will all be okay." Harry smiled to her and they started.

Harry's green eyes made contact with Rose's dark blue ones. And from that moment on they both didn't think of either Cho or Kendall anymore. It was only them at that moment.

She giggled a little as he missed a step but it soon got serious when she connected with Harry again. Rose started to notice his hair which was a bit neat for a change, although she liked his hair being messy, it was a nice change. His dress robe seemed to fit him perfectly, she noticed that he was taller than last year, and he got more muscular, probably from all the Quidditch training over the years and now his training for the Tournament. He got quite handsome and she hadn't noticed that she thought of him like that till now.

For some reason, Rose knew that he was looking at her too in another way and as the time came to finally connect and dance together as one, she felt nothing but content, more then that safe. As if nothing could happen to both of them.

And as the song ended and they parted to bow for each other again she and Harry never took their eyes of each other while the crowd cheered and applauded.

Rose was panting a little but not from the dance, she noticed Harry was a little too, and Hermoine who just finished the dance too, looked at them curiously.

Then another number started and everyone came to the dance floor now. Rose turned around to look at Harry. Now that she had seen him in a different way she couldn't believe she didn't look at him like that before.

In her stomach there seemed to be butterflies. But she didn't want to do that. Rose couldn't feel this for him.

As it was expected from the champions to dance to the second number too he held out his hand to her and they slowly picked up dancing again. Not anything to difficult luckily. Rose felt like she had to say something, anything. If she could just come up with something! Instead she chose to look a bit around her and grinning with Harry about the other dance couples. Although the grins were very giggly and full of awkward nerves.

Neville and Ginny were dancing nearby - she could see Ginny wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet - and grandfather Albus was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

As they ran out of people to laugh at she couldn't help but feel his strong grip on her waist and how slightly muscled his shoulder was. "This is the longest song ever," Rose whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. Also to romantic, Rose thought after it. She caught his eye again, he stared!

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously. "Something on my face?"

"No..," Harry frowning a bit at her. "You.. you're just very beautiful, I mean I know you were… but I just noticed that you are…"

"Well," Rose said in a higher voice then normally. "I never really noticed how good you looked, so… you're forgiven I guess…"

Tension grew and her face was so close to his. It grew closer to his lips which were slightly parted. Manly, but seemed so soft. So close….

But then they heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with some…. Disappointment? No! that wasn't it, it was relief! The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Rose and Harry both parted immediately.

"I-I want to get something to drink, you two?" Harry quickly said to hide his nerves. But Rose nodded heavily.

"Yes, yes, we need a drink!" they almost ran and were parted far enough so they couldn't feel each others heat.

While they drank they went to sit down and drink a little more, just talking and laughing again. Victor Kruml, Hermoine and Ron and Parvati came sit with them sometimes.

Ron didn't seem happy, neither was Parvati but Victor and Hermoine were having a good time though. Hermoine and Rose offered to get drinks at some point and Parvati came with them.

"Well, the routine went good, didn't it?" Hermoine asked. It wasn't a question. She had noticed the tension between Rose and Harry.

"Butt out of it Hermoine," Rose said. "It's just getting normal again."

Parvati listened looking curiously.

"Well let me ask you something then?" Hermoine said. "Where is Kendall at the moment?"

Rose thought and then looked around she couldn't find him immediately and Hermoine seemed happy with herself.

"What?"

"It seems you and Harry have only noticed each other tonight," Hermoine said simply. "When I asked him where Cho was he couldn't even find her and went back talking to you again."

"What are you trying to say," Rose said getting annoyed.

"That you too like each other don't try to deny it," Hermoine said pointing her finger at Rose.

"I… No I don't we are just friends!"

"I don't know," Parvati said. "You were pretty intense during the opening dance. Everybody noticed."

Rose didn't want to say anything anymore after that. They came back to their table and as Victor pulled Hermoine on the dancefloor again (Ron looked really annoyed) Rose pulled Harry out of his chair too.

"C'mon I didn't learn you to dance just to sit here all night." Harry's cheeks got red but he smiled too.

They danced for a very long time. Rose danced with Victor as Hermoine then danced with Harry and Neville and Fabian stole a dance or two too. Even Fred and George didn't want to miss out. Harry on his turn danced with Ginny, Katie, and a couple of other girls too. But they still found each other every time and laughed and danced until they were worn off a little and went to the corridors to watch the night and cool off.

The breeze of the winter was more than welcome. Harry and Rose leaned against the wall and talked. It felt normal but Rose got nervous again. They were alone. How did that happen?!

"You know I did mess up at one point," Harry said finally.

"Yes, but you saved it marvelously, no one noticed," Rose said giggling again, but now it was a bit girly and high. She could hit herself right now. _Get a grip Rose!_

"It might but, I am sure I missed a step there, wait," Harry took her in the dancing stance again and he showed her what he thought had gone wrong and then they still finished the dance again. At the end almost nearing she lost concentration because she was so nervous and stumbled into him.

"What did you say about not thinking about the steps Rose?" Harry laughed and then they noticed how close they were. Rose could feel his chest, his heart beating rapidly and although none of them dared to push the other one away. They didn't say anything and stopped laughing.

Rose looked up to him and their lips were just an inch away from each other. So close again. "Rose I…" Harry whispered, but Rose had already planted her lips on him very softly. He didn't push her away, no, he had answered the kiss and caressed her cheeks and neck. When they both leaned more into each other and the kiss got a bit more passionate Rose put her arms around his back and slowly caressed his back following his spine and kissing him even more.

When Rose and Harry finally broke the kiss, Rose felt like firework. As if there was nothing else in that moment. She kissed him softly again and than just leaned her head to his chest and felt his chin on her crown.

"Harry?" Rose whispered.

"Yes?"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked unsurely. To her surprise Harry began to laugh. "What?!" She stared at him.

"I just kissed you Rose," Harry said and Rose smiled. "There's a beetle on your shoulder." He pushed it away and then held the embrace for a moment.

Rose shivered from the chill. "Do you want to go back?"

"Not really," Harry smirked kissing her again.

"Maybe we should call it a night. It's getting late."

"Let's go then," Harry said leading the way. And they got to the Gryffindor tower both smiling the whole time.

They heard shouting. "What's that?" Harry said.

"I think…" Rose listened again to be sure. "I think it's Hermoine and Ron."

"Yeah.."

They went inside to see Hermoine and Ron shouting at each other.

"Well you know what you have to do then next time there's a ball!" Hermoine exclaimed, her knot was getting loose.

"What!?" Ron shouted back.

"You have to ask me before anyone else does, and not as a last resort!" She then ran upstairs to her dorm, so did Ron. Harry and Rose were left with a deafening silence.

"What was that about?" Rose said confused.

"I'm not sure," Harry said shaking his head. "Maybe we should go to bed also."

Rose nodded and wished him a goodnight, he smiled to her and went upstairs following Ron.

Hermoine had shut the curtains and Rose heard little sobbing sounds but apparently Hermoine wanted to be left alone so Rose did not push it. She put on her nightgown and laid in bed. But she couldn't sleep. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

She wondered if Harry was feeling the same way, when she finally got to sleep.

**A/N: Teehee! And yes the dance I stole from Vampire diaries. So kill me! I already did it (very pleased with herself right now)**

**Hope you liked it and that I kept you satisfied now. Again sorry for the delay of such an important chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48 Tell Fabian about a kiss

**That was fun! And many thanks for all the great reviews! Really kept me inspired. The next one will be with you very fast I believe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you may recognize.**

**Chapter 13 Tell Fabian of a kiss**

Everybody got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations. But Rose was already up since 9.00 a.m. She couldn't sleep anymore, an energy flew through her like electricity.

She thought about the kiss they shared the entire time. And felt heaven. But then she started to doubt. And that was where things went wrong. Rose felt nerves coming to her stomach. Wondering how she was actually supposed to act, if Harry would maybe think of it as a mistake. And did Rose actually like him, did Harry actually like Rose? "And why in Merlin's name isn't he up yet!" she growled.

But around ten Neville and Hermoine came down, she waited while Hermoine and Neville took their food and ate talking about the ball. Every conversation seemed to go about the ball. "Where were you and Harry at?" Neville asked while he swallowed a big part of his sandwich.

Rose murmured something while she constantly stared at the entrance of the Great Hall. Finally at 10.30, Ron and Harry walked in. While Ron sat down and began stuffing food inside him as fast as he could Rose looked at Harry. His hair was messy again and he looked a bit tired but otherwise he still smiled at her, she smiled back and blushed. She tried to hide it but nobody noticed as Fred and George were pulling a prank on a sixth year Slytherin.

Harry sat next to her. She smiled the whole time _Please Rose get it together. Yesterday he was just Harry, one of your best friends. Nothings changed! _

But it had, they had kissed yesterday night. "It takes to long to straighten my hair every day really." Hermoine said to Neville who nodded taking another sip of his drink. Rose nodded also remembering how much work it had been to straighten Hermoine's hair, but she jumped a little when she felt a hand taking her hand under the table. He felt unsure but she quickly tightened her grip on his hand also and suppressed a giggle, hiding it with a cough.

Rose felt his thumb stroking the palm of her hand and playing with her fingers. She tried to hide another giggle with a cough. "Take some pumpkin juice Rose," Hermoine said absentmindedly.

"Yes, take some, Rosie," Harry said with a smirk.

Rose took a sip with a broad smile. "You know what," Rose said pulling her hand out of his grip with a grin. "I have to go and speak to Professor McGonnagle about that essay."

Hermoine immediately looked up. "What's that about then?"

Rose waved her hand and shook her head nonchalantly. "Nothing she told me I should do it over, it wasn't sufficient. Harry and I were the only ones. So are you coming, Harry?" she lied with no effort.

Harry blinked but then stood up and followed her.

"You're crazy!" Ron exclaimed. "It's still vacation."

But Harry and Rose walked further out of the Great Hall and made their way through the corridors and to the common room. The common room was pretty crowded with people getting up. So Harry took her to the boys dorm as all their male classmates were eating in the Great Hall.

"How are you," he said as they sat down on his bed.

"Fine," she said with a high voice. "So…" she fidgeted with her fingers. "What are we going to do then."

"Well," Harry said scratching the back of his head. He seemed shy too. That relieved her actually, then she wasn't the only one. "Yesterday was great, it was amazing actually." He said smiling like an idiot.

"It was wasn't it?" Rose said breathlessly. And before she knew it he was close enough to kiss her again. Rose leaned forward and kissed him before her nerves could keep her from it. Again it was breathtaking. Her head went hazy and her hands were tingling from it. Harry took her neck softly in his hands and she caressed his arms with soft strokes. It was so softly and sweet, butterflies were gathering in her stomach.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me," Harry whispered to her. Rose grinned.

"You want me to be your date Harry," Rose gave him a soft and playful push but he didn't back down he looked quite seriously actually. Rose laughed. "Off course I will."

He smirked now also and took her in another embrace to kiss her again…

"Freakin Merlin!"

They broke their kiss and turned to the shout behind them. Ron was standing in the doorway with open mouth and widened eyes. He just seemed frozen. "Bloody hell."

Rose held her hands up in the air but smiled. "Well now you know!" she stated.

"What?" Ron asked flabbergasted. "A-are you two together now?"

Rose turned to Harry and they connected with a broad smile. "Something like that.." Harry muttered.

* * *

Rose told Neville that she and Harry had kissed and would be on a date together in Hogsmeade with insecurity. Neville was practically family and she was nervous about his reaction. He was surprised but didn't mind, he was actually happy that it had been Harry.

"Better be Harry then," he smiled. "I'm happy really, as long as you don't spend all your time with him." He put an arm around her. "You still have to make time for your best friend."

Rose laughed. "Don't worry, Harry knows already that you are the most important guy in my life." They both laughed at that as if it was a joke, but it was true though. And Harry did know that. When he told Hermoine she pointed it out to him as a hawk.

"Never get in between those two, they have been best friends since the boarding on the train in first year. Don't be jealous of their relationship and the bond they share. Especially don't tell Neville to back off…."

"I know Hermoine!"

The rest of the school wasn't aware of it yet but Rose had learned, before it could spread she needed to tell Fabian herself, otherwise they could get another scene. She actually thought that Fabian would launch Harry if she didn't prepare him.

Ron had reacted good though, a little bit insensitive talking about Cho and Kendall, and not really understanding the fact that his best mate had actually kissed a girl, but nonetheless was really supportive.

Rose made her way to Fabian who was playing a game of Exploding Snap with George. She swallowed. "Fabian?" she began nervously. "Fabian could you come over?"

"Just a second Rose," he said not taking his eyes of the game.

"Fabian we need to talk…" those were the words that got every man's attention, he immediately turned to her.

"What's wrong?" even George looked a little concerned.

"Nothing! It's real good actually, well it could be, anyway." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Fabian excused himself from the game and Rose took him out of the common room (as far from Harry as possible would be best she had figured) through all the corridors and little hall ways. Until they were on the other side of the castle. "Now what is the matter!?" Fabian said concerned and a little irritated that he was dragged halfway through the castle.

Rose bit her lip. "You just have to promise to stay calm and don't get mad!"

Fabian frowned. "Why?"

"Promise, otherwise you'll ruin it for me. I mean it!"Rose pouted crossing her arms. Fabian let out a growl of frustration but then gave in.

"Fine," he said. "Will you finally tell me now, why in Merlin's name you dragged me away from the common room through the whole castle!"

Rose bit her lip again. "It's, well, err…"

Fabian put his arm around her and sighed. "Just tell me, I promise I won't get mad, alright?"

Rose nodded and scrambled all the Gryffindor courage she possessed together. "I err… well, at." She squealed. "AttheballHarryandIkissedandw ehaveadatetoHogsmeade!" She spat it out in one breath but Fabian looked confused.

"Pardon?"

"Uhrm, at the ball Harry and I kissed and err.. we have a date to Hogsmeade." She said softly shrinking under his widened eyes. "He asked me and I said yes and well… I think it's kind of serious."

Fabian looked at her for a moment, his stare confused and pulled a curl behind her ear. "Well I am going to keep my promise, so… I will take a walk around the castle. You just go back to the tower."

Rose nodded and sprinted back quickly to the tower. Harry helped her inside the portrait hole. "And?" he asked nervously.

Shrugging and panting she took his arm and sat down with him in a windowseat. "It's okay, I think at least. Maybe you shouldn't be near him for the next couple of days and please don't go out of the tower this evening. Do that and everything will be fine."

Harry stroked her hand again and played with her fingers. "Sure whatever you say." He said and then smiled. "I look forward to our date." Rose blushed but they both turned startled as Fabian walked in the common room while slamming the portrait behind him. They heard the Fat Lady shrieking and screaming about 'manners' and 'teenage boys'. The other Gryffindors looked up at him wondering what had gotten him so mad. Everyone was surprised, Fabian was usually very lay back, relaxed and calm. He was known for his good nature and friendliness. The last couple of weeks he had been mad and angry, snapping at anyone at any moment. Rose figured that these past few weeks had been hard on him. She knew that the Kendall thing, all the boys that asked her to the ball, going to the ball with Harry and now learning that Harry and she kissed was a bit much for his overprotective cousin complex.

Fabian looked to them and Rose knew that the sight of Harry and her sitting together holding hands would be a bit much for his tolerance level, no matter what he had promised her. Rose and Harry quickly let go of each other and Fabian looked a bit maddening satisfied before he walked up the stairs to his dorm.

Both Harry and Rose let out a relieved breath. The other Gryffindors who had seen everything started gossiping at once. Neville Hermoine and Ron walked over to them. Hermoine looked annoyed, Neville was worried and Ron was laughing.

"Are you alright? You told him?" Neville started.

"Kind of and yes," Rose said still on edge. The nerves she had felt were still trying to relax.

"That was funny," Ron said and Rose looked at him with venom. Ron turned his gaze. "Don't look at me like that, Rose! Those eyes are really …. Brrr!"

"It's not funny Ron!" Rose almost yelled. "I thought he was going to attack Harry!"

Fred and George started laughing also as they were walking up to them.

"It is funny!" George laughed.

"Poor Fabian has had some excruciating weeks with every boy in school wanting to ask you," Fred said.

"To the Yuleball," George added.

"And he thought everything would be over after the Yule ball." Fred went on

"Everybody assured him, Harry would be a perfect gentleman."

"Nothing would happen, they are friends!"

"And now….?" George asked with a smirk waiting for an answer.

"None of your business!" Harry and Rose exclaimed both at the same time.

Fred and George laughed again. "No worries, Fabian will probably tell us all about it, good night young lovers!" And they walked off with smirks on their faces up the stairs following Fabian.

"Merlin this is complicated," Harry complained. "Can't everybody just leave us alone?"

"Apperentely not," Rose sighed.

"Boys," Hermoine remarked annoyed.

"No overprotective cousins!" Rose replied.

"Yes," Neville said. "Fabian can be really intimidating if you ask me. I would have run for it!"

"No Neville," Ron said amused. "You know with angry lions you have to keep still and don't run."

"Very funny, really I cannot stop laughing!" Harry remarked.

"Well, you can't dwell on all this distraction Harry," Hermoine said seriously. "You've got to figure out that egg!"

* * *

And the following weeks, because Fabian knew, Harry and Rose didn't care to keep it a secret anymore. Although they didn't do anything when Fabian was nearby and they kept their distance deliberately when he was around, they didn't hide their newfound status to the other students and held hands while they walked through the corridor or the Great Hall and didn't care that the whispers and gossips were more than ever.

When Lavender and Parvati learned about it they spread it through the school faster than any other student could have done. After a day or two there was even an article about it in the Daily Prophet.

**Love for our Boy Who Lived and new Champion favorite!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It was a the Yule Ball that our young hero found love at last, in the beautiful and intelligent Rosella Dumbledore, grandniece of Albus Dumbledore currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

The strangest thing was that it was clearly described how they had come to their kiss and was pretty accurate. And although Skeeter exaggerated broadly it was based on the facts. That worried Rose.

"Maybe she was outside, glaring from the bushes!" Ron said simply.

"No Rose is right, we would've seen her," Harry said agreeing with Rose.

Ron stared pointedly at him. "You just agree with her because you want to impress her." He accused.

After a whole week Fabian finally walked over to their spot on the Gryffindor table. "Don't worry," he said to Rose who looked worried. "Aunt Alliana already wrote to me that I couldn't interfere. Although dad wrote me to scare Harry as much as I could. I will keep my promise to you."

She smiled and felt save to sit closer to Harry in the common room. Next to all the drama it was great to be with Harry. They were already friends so they had enough to talk about, with that she felt truly lucky. She never noticed how considerate he was. Harry always wanted to be sure she felt good and told her a couple of times with a flushed face how beautiful she was. What was also a great thing about Harry was that they could also sit together for hours not talking, just enjoying each others company.

Rose loved how he stroked her hand whenever he got the chance too. She loved how messy his hair was and the humor he possessed and the determination and a sort of goodness and drive.

She was excited the morning she could go to Hogsmeade with him. With her best outfit ( grey jeans, black snowboots and a white tight sweater and blue long coat.

"We will see you in the afternoon then at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermoine asked smiling strangely. Rose nodded brushing her hair for another time. "You do realize you're leaving me with Ron and Neville the whole time?"

Rose laughed. "Sorry Hermoine! You'll survive?"

Hermoine chuckled. "I suppose, but I was only joking, it will be fine, just have fun."

"Do you think he likes me that much?" Rose asked looking at her reflection.

"I know so," Hermoine said simply. "Now go you'll be late!"

Rose giggled loudly and indeed made her way down. Harry was already waiting for her downstairs and she smiled nervously at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," he said evenly nervous. "You look nice."

Rose felt under giggle coming up but suppressed it. "Thanks you to." And he did, these clothes actually fitted him and the black coat also suited him better.

"Let's go," he said offering her his hand, which she took and made their way to the Grand entrance to be subjected to a lot of checking up from Filch and then followed the path to the little Wizarding Village.

On their way they talked about Quidditch a lot, well, Harry talked a lot about it. But she liked the excitement that led up in his eyes whenever he talked about it. They first made a round around the shops but ended up looking at the Shrieking Shack. Rose leaned into Harry and he held his arms around her. They remembered how they figured out that Sirius was innocent in fact.

"Wouldn't it be great if that night wouldn't have been a full moon." Rose remarked. "You could have lived with him already this summer!"

"Yes," Harry replied with longing. "I would have been, you know, when I was with the Dursley this summer I fantasized a lot about it. It felt good to spend the majority of the summer at your home with Sirius. I love the stories about my parents."

"I know! And all those pranks with your father, Fred and George come close but I think they will never get to their level."

Harry shrugged and dared to embrace her tighter. When they kissed again, it was longer even more passionate. His fingers tightened around her and her tongue got entrance into his mouth. Although it was cold she felt like she was burning up. She loved his kisses and his arms around her, it was addicting!

When they finally parted they decided to make their way back to the three broomsticks holding their hands together. "Did you solve that problem with the egg yet?"Rose asked.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, I err… am close to figuring it out."

"Great!" Rose smiled. "You know, you could actually win the Tournament, you've already done so good in the first one. The second one will be even better! I just know it!"

She didn't notice that Harry looked a bit guiltily.


	49. Chapter 49 The Second Task

**As promised the next chapter!**

**Chapter 14 The Second Task**

The next weeks it was like a count down towards the Second task. Harry wouldn't tell her anything about what he had figured out and would quickly change the subject whenever it came up, so Rose wouldn't push it, although the second task came dangerously close the next following weeks.

They were together most of the time, some times accompanied by Neville, Ron and Hermoine but still found time to just look up quiet spots to be together or snogg.

As they took their spot in the back of the Library, Rose trying to read a book while Harry played with her fingers distractingly, they were approached by Cedric and Kendall.

"Hello," Cedric greeted them friendly. Harry and Rose looked up.

"Hi," Harry and Rose greeted them back looking curiously. Kendall even looked a bit uncomfortable as his eyes darted off to their entangled fingers.

"Can I have a word with you Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry frowned but let go of her hand. "Sure." He stood up. "I'll be right back." Harry said looking a bit unsurely as Kendall made no intent to go with him and Cedric. But followed Cedric nonetheless.

Rose wanted to finally start with her book but Kendall leaned towards her his hands placed on the table. He smirked at her and she looked up trying to stay friendly but his whole appearance was so arrogant, she probably sounded annoyed. "You need something Kendall?"

"Yeah," Kendall said staring at her "You looked very pretty at the Ball, you know that?" He smirked charmingly but Rose frowned.

"Yes Harry already said something about it." Rose said simply.

"Are you acting this way because I turned you down, I really regretted it when I saw you, with your very cute green dress. I mean, everybody knows that you look way to beautiful for Potter."

Rose closed her book with a loud smack that let some studying people turn to her in annoyance and Mrs. Pince shushed her. But she choose to ignore it. "Is there something you want, Kendall!"

Kendall didn't look taken aback in the slightest. "Yes," he said. "Actually there is, I want to go to Hogsmeade with you next time."

"No," Rose said immediately, and books flew from the table, she was startled by it herself, again with anger there was that wandless magic.

Kendall smirk disappeared for a moment. "C'mon! You can't be with that scrawny boy, you Rose need a man!"

"Harry's more a man than you'll ever be, now stop it and stop insulting him!" A couple of books flew from the bookshelf.

Kendal looked real mad but he took a step back startled as Harry and Cedric returned. Harry quickly sat down next to her again and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Cedric, have a nice day." Harry and Cedric looked both at Kendall with some venom.

"You're welcome, Harry. Good day to both of you, c'mon Kendall let's go."

They both took off and Rose breathed out, she felt so angry at him.

"Are you okay Rose," Harry said while he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," Rose said calming down with his touch. "I'm okay, what did Cedric want?"

Harry frowned. "He gave me a tip on the egg thing."

"Well that's a bit late, isn't it? You are already close to the solution right?" Rose said. But she saw his guilty expression. "Oh you weren't." Rose sighed. "What did he say then?"

Harry shrugged. "He said I should take a bath with it."

* * *

The next day Harry finally had figured out the clue that he had to into the bottom of the lake. Rose had no idea how he was going to hold his breath for over an hour… "To find something that they took."

"Yeah the mermaids," Harry said looking through another book. So Harry, Rose, off course Hermoine and to everyone's surprise also Ron, thinking that they would soon have had enough of the library to last them a lifetime, buried themselves once more among the dusty volumes, looking for any spell that might enable a human to survive without oxygen. However, though Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched through their lunchtimes, evenings, and whole weekends - though Harry asked Professor McGonagall for a note of permission to use the Restricted Section, and even asked the irritable, vulture-like librarian. Madam Pince, for help - they found nothing whatsoever that would enable Harry to spend an hour underwater and live to tell the tale.

By the evening before the second task. They were fully aware that even if, by some miracle, they managed to find a suitable spell, it would be real job mastering it overnight.

"I don't reckon it can be done," said Rons voice flatly from the other side of the table. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle closer to her. Her eyes were so tired she was poring over the tiny print of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes with her nose about an inch from the page. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."

"They have," said Ron. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There Just has to be!"

She seemed to be taking the library's lack of useful information on the subject as a personal insult; it had never failed her before.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, resting, face-down, while Rose stroked his messy hair comforting while she tried to find a solution on Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" said Ron.

"Or a frog," yawned Harry. "It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione vaguely, now squinting down the index of Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions. "Professor McGonagall told us, remember... you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office ...what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it..."

"Hermione, I was joking," said Harry wearily. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning..."

"Oh this is no use," Rose said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasleys voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Hermoine asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Hermoine. And you, Rose."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno ... she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Rose and Hermione stared at Harry, who looked like his stomach dropped. Rose pinched his hand.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Rose told Harry as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and got up to go with Hermoine – who looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

Her and Hermoine followed the twins towards McGonnagle's office. Rose wondered what the cause was. She had thought that maybe they were in trouble for helping Harry out, but then Ron had to be in trouble too and he was still with Harry. But whatever it was, it came at the most imperfect timing. Luckily they walked into Neville.

"Where are you going?" he asked when they stopped to greet him.

"McGonnagle," Fred said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." Hermoine admitted.

"Well that's a first," Neville said grinning.

"Rose could you maybe go to the Library?" Rose interrupted before Hermoine could react. "Harry and Ron are there, and Harry needs some help. If you could help them, that would be great, we'll meet you back in the common room."

Neville frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Sure see you later then."

And they walked on to Professor McGonnagle's office. When they entered they saw that the office was filled with people.

Grandfather Albus stood next to McGonnagle who was sitting behind her desk. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were also there together with Percy Weasley and Ludo Bagman. Also there sitting in chairs before the desk was Cho Chang and a beautiful little girl who actually looked like Fleur.

"Sit down please, Mr Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you may leave." Professor McGonnagle said.

Hermoine and Rose saw them leaving with a wave and Rose really didn't want them to go. She still felt that they were in some kind of trouble, but if Cho Chang and the little girl were here. Maybe they were in luck today.

"Please sit down, Miss Granger, Miss Dumbledore," Ludo Bagman said excitingly.

Rose sat down next to the little girl in the chair and Hermoine next to her again. "What's going on Professor?" Hermoine asked nervous to her grandfather. Her grandfather winked at her for a moment to reassure her.

"For this task the champions will have to retrieve something they would miss the most. We made a decision by using the Goblet of Fire again to give us the names of the one person they couldn't miss in their lives at this moment." Her grandfather explained with a amusement expression on his old face that she knew so well. "The Goblet gave us your names, and that's why you're here. For Mr. Krum that would be our own Miss Granger." Rose looked at Hermoine perplexed. Hermoine had the same expression. Apparently Krum felt very strongly for her.

"For Miss Delacour that would be her little sister Gabrielle," Grandfather Albus smiled kindly down at the little blonde girl. "For Mr. Diggory that is Miss Chang." Cho smiled broadly at that and seemed even more in love and Rose already turned red because she knew who would come next. And that person would miss her most in the whole world. "And for Mr. Potter that would be my own granddaughter, Miss Dumbledore." He smiled kindly at her too a little proud of her it seemed as well.

Rose turned a interesting shade of red. So her grandfather went on.

"You will all be placed in a certain place on the bottom of the lake where the Champions need to find you and take you back up."

Ludo Bagman took over. "You will all be place under a sleeping potion, no worries, it will able you to not breath in any water and you will only wake up at the moment you come above again."

"When do we need to do this?" Rose asked.

"Right now actually," Ludo replied.

Rose swallowed. And as they got some questions answered and were reassured endlessly that they would not be in any danger, they all got a cup of a very bright pink and when Rose sat down on a stretcher and took the potion her grandfather had given to her with a twinkle in his eyes, she fell down and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Aaah isn't that sweet, Harry would miss her most, how romantic! Hihi.**

**I actually put two short chapters together by the way! This was supposed to be a second chapter that I wrote. But I know that otherwise you have to wait to long for me too finish two chapters so I will put them together! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Rose felt was water and damn, freakin cold! Next to her there was the little blonde girl, Fleur's sister. She quickly helped the girl swim through the dock. Fleur was already waiting for her and took her sister out of the water. Rose was about to go up but she then noticed that Harry was still missing.

"Harry?" Rose called for him. She looked around for him. "Isn't he out the water yet?!" she asked Hermoine who was also already at the dock. She looked a little worried too and shook her head.

Rose didn't waste one minute and dived back in. She hoped she could hold her breath long enough. She looked to say Harry getting dragged down by a grindylow. He tried to fight his way out but it didn't work much. She swam to him and started pulling at the creatures also but they took her hands and feet as well. And she had no more breath left! But then Harry took his wand and shot hot water to their faces and hands. It seemed that his wand didn't really produce anything but hot water but the grindylow's let go of them quickly and swam off. Rose and Harry both swam as hard as they could pulling each other up as fast as they could. And at last above water they could breath. Rose and Harry both coughed severely but as they heard the crowd cheer they laughed.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet.

On both sides of them there were twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs.

Rose could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.

Grandfather Albus and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Rose from the bank as they swam nearer.

"I thought we were going to drown for sure…" Rose said relieved that they didn't.

Grandfather Albus wrapped her in a blanket just like the others while Madam Pomprey poored down a hot potion down their throat and steam came out of their ears but she felt much warmer.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well -" said Harry but they had just noticed Karkaroff watching him. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Harry, Rose, and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him. Rose smiled.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Rose had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry. . . . Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No ... I found you okay..."

They still had to wait for the points and as Rose shivered Harry put his arms around her so the blanket could warm her too. She blushed and leaned to his still wet chest. "I didn't know I would be the thing you would miss the most."

Harry was cute as he stuttered a reply she couldn't hear. She kissed him on the lips while she closed her eyes, leaning into him while his head rested on her crown.

Her grandfather was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly. She remembered, her grandfather could speak to mermaids. He straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

Rose felt so warm embraced by Harry. It felt safe again. She didn't know that she meant so much to him. But he meant so much for her though, so she was happy that he felt the same, extremely happy as he stroked her back absentmindedly. "I love you," Rose whispered to him, but he still heard her.

Harry seemed taken aback. But then he smiled very broadly. They were still surrounded by all the cheers and shouts from people. Rose thought this moment was perfect, simply perfect. She had her own personal savior and nobody could ever take that away.

"I love you too," he whispered back and she looked up with their both remarkable eyes locking. And then he kissed her again. Even with Fabian wouldn't be able to take this moment away. She felt it was the start of a new era in their lives. When they parted the judges were ready to give their verdict.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. . . . Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd. "We therefore award him forty-seven points." The Hufflepuffs were besides them selves. Rose saw Kendall looking at her and Harry, his eyes were narrowed and he didn't look happy with the fact that Harry would miss her the most and had a chance to be her hero.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks. Rose thought it was just what made Harry, Harry. It probably was his hero complex speaking.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However . . . Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Rose's stomach leapt - he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Ron and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"Hear that, that's all for you," Rose said happily as she embraced him with her hands around his neck. Neville came towards them too.

"Well done Harry," he said.

Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Thanks Neville, couldn't have done it without you!"

Rose looked confused at them. "What do you mean, couldn't have done it without him, what happened?"

They both started laughing in relief. "Moody gave me a book, remember, and therein was the jillyweed described. It's a good thing you send me to help him then."

Rose embraced Neville also and thanked him over and over.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

And as they went back to the castle again Rose could only think of the whispered words that she got back from Harry, 'I love you too'. She had not yet let go of his hand and wasn't planning on it either very soon. But she had to very quickly as Fabian came up to them and asked Harry if he could speak with him.

"It won't take long," He assured Rose as she looked annoyed. Nothing could take her bliss away at the moment not even Fabian being overprotective. She could kiss and hug him whenever she wanted. He loved her dammit! But Harry did went with him to a very silent spot just outside the trees were nobody could hear them. She waved away a beetle and walked with Neville back to the castle.

_**Harry's POV**_

"I just wanted to talk to you about Rose," Fabian immediately cut to the case. He waved a flying beetle away with a bit annoyance but then turned to Harry again.

"What about?" Harry asked a little fearful, he didn't forget how angry he had gotten when he had asked her to the ball, and back then he wasn't even attending to kiss her or be her boyfriend. And now she had told him she loved him.

"You know what I'm talking about, you told me at the Worldcup, when… err… I was being a idiot. You told me you knew, who she was."

"I did yes," Harry grew a bit defensive. "And I know still, what's the problem?"

"Well," Fabian started. "She is still Voldemort's daughter, I just don't want you to tell her yet, I think she is still to young and not prepared to know. I just wanted to make sure you didn't tell her yet, and if someone should tell her, it should be her mother. She could explain best as to why she was even involved and why she had been chosen to carry Voldemort's child. Rose shouldn't have to deal with that now, right?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it and I agree with you, she should be told by Alliana. And don't worry, I will never let her come into any danger."

Fabian chuckled. "Yes, she was brought down a lake in the first few weeks that you two were together, so much for that. But you did save her there, and I am starting to realize that you might be the best guy for her. I actually thought it would be Neville at one point."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything about it. "You don't have to worry, I will be there for her always, I mean, I lov…"

Harry quickly shut his mouth but Fabian heard. But he looked not angry at him, more pointedly as if he was trying to figure out what Harry had just said was true. "Already huh?"

After a couple of seconds Harry admitted and nodded. "I do."

Fabian actually smiled and patted him on the back rather hard. "Then I there is no need to keep her waiting anymore then right?"

But he sighed to Harry as they also walked into the castle. "This has been a hard couple of weeks, I really wished I cared about her a little less." And when they walked into the common room Harry saw her again, so beautiful and gracious. She looked unsurely to him as she gave Neville a drink also.

Harry still couldn't believe that she loved him too, sometimes he felt that she was way to good for him. "Yeah, I don't think I could care a little less about her." And both Fabian and Harry laughed finally.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next update will probably be on Thursday!**


	50. Chapter 50 Mr Crouch

**Hehe, Rosie's Daddy's Issues… I like that thanks for the review Beesy! And also EVERYONE ELSE who has reviewed and is reading my story. I'm really glad with the feedback, suggestions and the sweet reviews. Enjoy the romance between Harry and Rose, I am enjoying it immensely!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. **

**Chapter 15 Mr. Crouch**

By the next couple of day's Fabian was his old, calm and friendly self again. It seemed to cheer everyone up. Fred and George were already to their third pratical joke this day only, Katie was in a better mood, Hermoine refound her faith in the Library and Rose and Harry could happily be sitting closer together in the common room.

"Can you show me again please?" Neville asked her again to show the spell.

"Sure one minute," Rose told him and stood up again. She took her wand and showed him again. "It's the movement with this one."

Neville tried again. Hermoine gave him some more directions while Rose sat next to Harry again. He gave her a little chocolate which she eagerly accepted. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," and he took her hand again. "Want to walk outside for a bit?"

Rose nodded. "Sure, Harry." She let Harry lead her outside to the lake. There they walked around it looking suspiciously at Hagrid who was putting out crates in his garden.

"Wonder what that is about?" Harry said with concern for their next Care for Magical Creatures lesson.

"I hope it's not another Skrewt!" Rose replied.

"I agree." He shook his head but then looked at her again with a mischievous look in his eyes and he took her in an embrace. Rose let out a hard chuckle as his embrace warmth her up. His fingers tangled in her black hair following the curly line in them. It was sweet yet more longing Rose felt a little desperation in his touches. As if he wanted to touch every inch of her. The kiss was full of passion, Rose just couldn't get enough of it, it almost felt like some sort of addiction.

She held his sweater covering his chest very tightly to pull him even closer to her. She moaned as she gave him access into her mouth. Tightening her grip on his sweater she shivered from the touch it felt so safe.

"I love you," she said when they parted.

"You know I love you too," Harry replied giving her another kiss. He pulled a package out of his pocket and nervously he gave it to her. "I've got you something, I hope you like it."

She took it with a curious smile and pulled the wrap off. A little black box was in it and when she opened that there was a beautiful silver bracelet in it. On one smooth part there was a rose engraved. "Harry!" she said breathless.

"Just something to show how much I care about you." Harry said and she saw him blushing and waiting expectantly.

"It's beautiful!" Rose said quickly. "You want to put it on?"

Harry nodded and took it out of the box and nervously around her wrist. "You like it, it's not to much?"

Rose looked the sparkle it gave in the faint winter sunlight. "I love it!" she embraced him again kissing him on the lips. "It's perfect, thank you!" and they went back to the Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived Neville smirked. "Had a good snogg session?" he said. Rose and Harry both frowned. Neville grinned. "You shouldn't do it so openly if you don't want to be noticed. Rose turned a bright red but laughed also with Harry and Neville.

"BE VIGILANT!"

"Aaaah!" Rose screamed as Ron was now the one in the lead of their little game. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Don't be so overdramatic, Rose!"

"I know something to relax," Harry winked at her playfully.

Rose laughed at that again. "Bet you do, no thanks I am going to bed!"

"I'm coming with you. Goodnight gentleman," Hermoine stood up leaving her studies to what they were.

* * *

The next day they all set off to Hagrid's house for their class. Hagrid, who had told them last lesson that they had finished with unicorns, was waiting for them outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. Rose's heart sank at the sight of the crates – maybe she was right yesterday and it was another skrewt hatching- but when she got near enough to see inside, she found herself looking at a number of flurry black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking politely puzzled at all the attention.

"These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff. . . . There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

Rose took off the bracelet she got from Harry and stared at it for a moment. "Oh Rose what a pretty bracelet!" Lavender exclaimed. Rose looked up and saw Lavender, Parvati and HErmoine looking at it, and smirked.

"Yes," Rose said. "Harry gave it to me yesterday."

"How romantic!" Parvati said with a dreamy gaze.

Hagrid picked up a niffler. It put its long snout in Harry's ear and sniffed enthusiastically. It was really quite cuddly and cute. Rose looked at the sight giggly.

It was easily the most fun they had ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water, each scurrying back to the student who had released it and spitting gold into their hands. Ron's was particularly efficient; it had soon filled his lap with coins.

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" he asked excitedly as his niffler dived back into the soil, splattering his robes.

"Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron," said Hagrid, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now," he added, pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers continued to dive. "I on'y buried a hundred coins."

beadily.

"They're so cute!" Rose said. "I didn't even knew about nifflers!"

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" said Hagrid. "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle," he added, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. The bell rang and they had to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held him back in Transfiguration.

"You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Potter," she told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

Rose pinched his hand slightly when at half past eight that night he left downstairs. "Good luck Harry!" Rose kissed him when Cedric walked up to them to leave to the Quidditch field.

"Thanks," Harry replied nervously.

Rose waved him goodbye until they left out of the doors. She then thought to write to her mother. It had been awhile since she had written. Her mother had been really supportive about Harry. She seemed real happy about it. Rose went to the Owlery and pulled out a parchment.

_Hi mom!_

_Everything is relatively quiet her after the Second task. Tonight Harry will hear what the Third task is. I hope it's nothing to dangerous, but I have no hope for that. Hermoine said yesterday that it would probably be the most dangerous one and the only thing we could do is help prepare and support him as much as we can. _

_Harry gave me a beautiful bracelet yesterday, with a rose engraved on it. I know! Very cliché and maybe not the most creative thing but I love it, whatever you are anybody may say! It's from Harry. _

_I love him mother… I hear you thinking, well you're young, you don't know what that is yet. I'm fourteen and old enough, I love him so much, I cannot think about anything else. Concentrating on the exams is quite difficult. But as always, you don't have to worry, Hermoine will pull us through. She has already sat up enough schedules, Neville and I can follow. She made on for Ron too, but I am confident that he is going to ignore it. _

_I'll write you as soon as I know what the Third task is. _

_Love you Mom!_

_Rose_

She then went up to the tower again to spend time with Neville, Hermoine and Ron, trying to beat Ron in chess. Failing miserably off course.

Ron yawned at the 6st game she lost from him. "Well I'm going to turn in, I'm exhausted. You know beating you time after time is so tiring." He smirked at her and Rose aimed her venom eyes at him before he went up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"I'll beat him one day!" Rose muttered while she put away the chess game.

"Sure you will, Rosie," Neville said stretching a bit. "What d'you reckon Harry has to do for the third task?"

They had talked about it over and over, not in front of Harry off course, whenever it came up he turned really quiet. "Maybe he has to do something that brings the first two tasks together?" Rose said. "You know, he had to fight the dragon with the first one, and find a way to survive in the water for an hour. Maybe it will be a combination?"

"You reckon he has to fight the Giant Squid?" Neville frowned. All three of them snickered with the mental image.

"Well, then he just has to tickle it, don't he?" Rose giggled.

"I just think it's going to be some sort of combination of more things, like testing his mental skills but also his physical strength and knowledge of magic and spells." Hermoine thought out loud.

"Probably something like that," Rose said a little concerned.

Neville noticed and tried to comfort her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that Harry can handle it. If you ask me in all honesty, I think he can even win this thing."

"I'll be happy as long as he survives," Rose admitted while playing with her bracelet.

Hermoine and Neville nodded. "Well I'm going to bed also." Neville said stretching again and standing up. Hermoine did the same.

"You're coming Rose?" she asked.

Rose shook her head and made herself comfortable with a book on the couch. "No I'll wait for Harry to come in, I can't sleep as long as I wont know what it is."

"Okay," Hermoine said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Hermoine," Rose said.

* * *

"Rose?"

Rose shook her head sleepily and saw Harry standing in front of her.

"Harry?" she said sleepy. "What's the Third task, you have to fight the Squid?"

Harry looked confused to her. "Err, no?" He smiled then and kissed her on her forehead.

"The Quidditchfield is a labyrinth," Harry said quickly sitting down next to her. "There will be some tasks and difficulties in there. We have to find our way through it to get in the middle and get the Wizarding Cup. Whoever does that first has won the Tournament."

Rose looked troubled by this.

"Don't worry, as Hermoine said, we'll prepare really good this time and then everything will be alright."

"I suppose," Rose said.

"But you never guess what happened, Rose!" Harry went on further. "I saw Mr. Crouch!"

Rose frowned. "Yes, and then, we've all seen him, but he was sick right?"

"You can say that! After Bagman told us what the Third task would be Viktor wanted to talk to me and then we saw…."

"Hold on, why did Viktor wanted to talk to you?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh," Harry waved it away impatiently. "He wanted to talk about Hermoine, he thinks Hermoine likes me or something, I reassured him that she doesn't and that I have you. But anyway suddenly Mr. Crouch appeared behind us. He wasn't making much sense. He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault. . . . He mentioned his son."

"The one he sent off to Azkaban himself," Rose remarked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "He was out of his mind. Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"Strange," Rose said frowning. "Did he say anything more?"

He was talking about Voldemort. He said he's getting stronger."

There was a pause. Then Rose said in a confident voice, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving. ..."

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," said Harry. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore." Then he looked bitterly at the fireplace. "If Snape hadn't held me up," Harry said bitterly, "we might've got there in time. 'The headmaster is busy. Potter . . . what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?"

"What?" Rose looked bewildered but then she realized that Snape and Harry had always hated each other deeply.

"Yes but luckily your grandfather already came and he walked back with me to where I left Viktor with Mr. Crouch. But when we got there Viktor was knocked out and Crouch vanished."

"Oh dear," Rose breathed. "Is Viktor alright?"

"Your grandfather said he would. Although Karkaroff was livid, Moody was there too and wasn't helping the situation to calm down. Hagrid brought me back, I wanted to write everything to Sirius immediately but your grandfather told me not to go anywhere else but the Owlery tonight."

"Merlin Harry, it gives me the creeps," Rose shivered. Harry took her hand, it was still a bit clammy. "Are you alright actually?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing new."

Rose sighed. "Let's concentrate on getting you through the third task and don't be distracted by this whole thing. You need to be focus."

Harry smiled and turned his head to her. "You're really distracting, so you should stop snogging me."

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him either way finding a comfortable position next to him. When she stopped he looked at her with those deep green eyes, they said love.

"I'll see you tomorrow, do I have to wait for you for breakfast?" Rose asked.

"No I'm going to the Owlery first, I have to write Sirius about the Third task and what happened."

* * *

Sirius sent their owl back the day after Harry had send it. It fluttered down beside Harry at the same moment that a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak. She took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages, said, "Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!" then joined Rose, Neville, Ron and Harry in reading what Sirius had to say on the mysterious events of the night before last.

_Harry - what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night, also and especially not with Rose, I know that sounds tempting… _Rose and Harry both grinned but read further and lost their smile at the stern tone Sirius used._ There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

_Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again._

_Sirius _

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" said Harry in mild indignation as he folded up Sirius's letter and put it inside his robes. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"He's worried about you!" said Hermione sharply. "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack me all year," said Harry. "No one's done anything to me at all-"

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said Hermione. "And they must've done that for a reason. Harry. Snuffles is right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"And don't forget Harry," Neville joined their conversation. "At the beginning of this year someone tried to kidnap Rose in Diagon Alley. I hope you haven't forgotten about that."

Harry took Rose's hand in a heartbeat that Rose jumped a little from it. "Off course I did not forget!"

Rose tried to calm the situation. "I don't think that had anything to do with Harry, I mean, we weren't even together then."

"Yes that's true but who knows why that man wanted to capture you! It could all be connected. I'm not the smartest one at this table, but even I know how to connect some dots. It's all connected, I am sure of that."

"Look," said Harry impatiently, "let's say Sirius is right, and someone stunned Viktor to kidnap Crouch and in Daigon Alley someone tried to kidnap Rose for some apparent reason. Both of the times they could have finished me off and make it look like I died in a dual. But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"Harry, I don't understand it either," said Hermione desperately. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it. ... Moody's right - Sirius is right -you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away. And you make sure you write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."


	51. Chapter 51 The Truth comes out

**Really cool reviews! Thank you all and sorry for the delay. Wanted to update two days ago but stupidly enough XD I was writing until it was really late and I was pretty tired so accidentely I did not save my chapter and lost what I wrote that day. Which was EVERYTHING! So I was really bummed! And I was almost done, and this is such a long chapter where so many important stuff was happening. I was really, really, really, a tiny bit frustrated!**

**But here it is FINALLY! Now it's even better than the first version I wrote, really proud! ^_^**

**Chapter 16 The Truth comes out**

"Are you alright?" Rose asked wild with worry as Harry came down the corridor. She had been so concerned when Ron and Neville had told her that Harry had some kind of fit in Divination class. She embraced him tightly just to reassure herself that he was okay.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "It was just a nightmare, I went to Dumbledore. And he could shed some light on everything."

"What then?" Rose asked still concerned but relieved.

Harry parted the embrace slightly. "I'll tell you later, right now I have to go to the Library with Ron and Hermoine."

"You are in the Library the whole time. You never have time for me anymore," she teased him and gave him a soft and slow kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry chuckled when she parted her lips.

"That makes the time we are together so much worth, right?" Harry said sounding actually flirty.

She grinned to and they parted now. "I'll see you later. And don't think you can keep secrets from me, I want to know what happened."

Two fifth year girls from Ravenclaw walked by and made disapproving sounds before walking past them gossiping in whispers like maniacs.

Rose and Harry looked a bit confused. "What's their problem?" Harry wondered aloud.

Rose grinned again. "Their probably jealous Harry, that I snatched the Champion." She gave him a quick kiss again and winked with a "I'll see you later, I love you!" and took off towards the Great Hall leaving Harry behind a bit bewildered and flushed.

Once again Rose felt that familiar feeling of love boiling in her stomach while she made her way to the Hall. And she smiled like an idiot turning a bit red of her romantic thoughts about her boyfriend. While she walked into the Hall she was out of her dream quickly.

She noticed that people turned around to gaze at her and then noticed also that it were different stares. Some were anger like those Ravenclaw girls had given her just a few moments ago and it was turned at her. She even felt as if it was hate. Others like Ernie and Justin looked at her with their mouths open and seemed dumbfounded. And then there were people like Seamus who looked at her, then to his paper and threw it on the table with force. Then ran out of the Hall.

Neville waved at her to come to him. And she almost ran to him and sat down. "Neville, what's going on?"

Neville looked pale but also angry. "It's that damn Rita Skeeter again!"

Rose paled also. "What did she write than?" she asked softly. A fear overwhelmed her and she almost didn't dare to take the paper from him. Neville almost didn't want to even give it to her. And she didn't even have to search for what she wanted to read. It was right there on the frontpage. A picture of her splattered on the page with a big headline and Rose gasped

**Rosella Dumbledore daughter of You know Who!**

**Rosella Dumbledore is not a Dumbledore at all! **

**Shock overcame our reporter Rita Skeeter as she discovered the awful truth**

**The Girl is the dark heir of he who must not be named!**

_Facts came to the front as I Rita Skeeter took an investigation into Rosella Dumbledore, daughter of Alliana Dumbledore who is Albus Dumbledore's niece. I, Rita Skeeter overheard a conversation were Rosella is clearly the daughter of the Dark Lord. Her mother Alliana was a Death Eater for quite some time and gave him a very wanted heir. _

_This tells us that she was involved in to a dark romance with He Who Must Not Be Named. How do we look at our well respected and Grindelwald hero, Albus Dumbledore now? His blood is mixed with the most Dark and Powerful wizard of all time. And sources tell us that he is quite taken with his young familymember._

"_She always has a way of getting out of trouble! While we are always punished for the slightest things, she gets away with it just because she is his family!" says Pansy Parkinson a beautifull and smart fourth year Slytherin. _

_And what does she get away with? Draco Malfoy also a fourth year Slytherin tells us._

"_Rosella attacked me last year! With no reason at all, just to have her anger at somebody! The whole world went dark and she had our way with us, beating us almost to death. Crabbe and Goyle were horrible stunned into oblivion. I don't know what she'll do next!"_

_It is clear that Albus Dumbledore's favorite grandchild deservers a good treatment as she only got two weeks attention from the near murder and was not immediately expelled or even put up for trail! _

_What is worst is that our hero The Boy Who Lived is under her spell now. They were as a couple at the Yule ball and were seen kissing. I Rita Skeeter even overheard a conversation where Harry Potter clearly stated that he is in love with her!_

_Does she have the boy under her dark spells and do they have a darker motive. Maybe even Dumbledore is in on this!"_

_Make your own conclusions ladies and gentleman but I, Rita Skeeter, don't think the girl is to be trusted._

Rose's eyes widened at the article. What was this!? She looked around her. Everybody was staring at her while she read the story. The Slytherins looked curiously and Malfoy and his friends were already smirking.

She didn't hear Neville telling her to ignore everyone and that he didn't believe anything. But was it true? Her mother had never told her about her father. Rose never cared to even ask. She read the article another time and she got dizzy. What if this was true. The power outbursts, the strange wandless magic she could do. Was it all dark magic she inherited from her father!

"W-What is this?!" she said fearful.

"Ignore it Rosie, it's Rita Skeeter!" Neville said loudly.

"But what i-if it's t-true.." she panicked.

Neville swallowed. "Then it doesn't matter," he said but Rose didn't hear him anymore. Harry walked in with Hermoine and Ron. They seemed to be in a good mood. Well that was about to change.

"What if he sees this?! What will he think!" she squealed.

"He loves you Rosie," Neville said trying to calm her down.

"But what if this is true?!" Rose repeated. Before Neville could say anything Hermoine and Ron said across from them and Harry sat down next to Rose, like he always did. They were in conversation about the last task and the spells Hermoine found that made them confident he would be doing really good.

Harry leaned in to Rose and kissed her cheek. "Don't go looking for other boys yet, Rosie," he said oblivious apparently to the students that followed their every move. "I might even survive the last one after all!"

Rose was only looking at him with tears in her eyes. And looked back and forth to the paper and Harry. The later finally noticed that there was something strange going on. His girlfriend looked like she was about the burst in tears, Neville looked tense, and the rest of the students seemed to wait for something. "Rosie?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong? Please tell me? Did I do something?"

Rose shook her head frantically looking again at the Daily Prophet. "I—I've got to go!" Then she stood up and before one of them could do anything Rose ran off, out of the Great Hall.

"What has gotten into Rose?" Harry said worriedly.

"Ah Hermoine!" Ron groaned. "Did you give her a new panic speech about the exams? I swear you two are always going mental even months before they began!"

"Ron! It is imp…."

"Where is she going?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Probably to the Library, I swear these girls are… Ouch!"

Hermoine had slapped him on the head.

"Harry!" Neville held up the Daily Prophet. "It's that bloody Rita Skeeter again!"

"Merlin what did she do now!?" Harry growled. But he saw the head of the article and swallowed. He looked around the Great Hall as he noticed everybody was looking at him now. "Does everybody failed to notice.." he exclaimed angrily. "That she is in Gryffindor."

He threw the paper on the table and ran after Rose.

Hermoine and Ron read the paper as well. "Oh my.." Hermoine said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going after them!" Neville said and he stood up too with Hermoine and Ron right after him.

OOOoooOooooooooOOoOoOoooooOo oooOoOooooooooooooooooOOoooo oooooooooooOo

No, no, NO! It wasn't true! It was not! She resumed to a slower pace. "Calm down, Rose, it isn't true, just a Rita Skeeter article. Nothing more."

But she highly doubted that it wasn't true. Now she came to think of it things started to fit. That mysterious fight uncle Aeron and her mom had before she was even born and he didn't talk to her for years, Rose hadn't even known that she had a cousin and a uncle. Her uncle had been mad at her mother for joining Voldemort.

Why?! Why had her mother joined him, provided him with a child… her. Her mother never told her anything about her father. Figures, off course she wouldn't! This was sick! She was sick, the spawn of the most Dark wizard in history.

Her grandfather Aberforth had been mad at her mother for something, was this it? His only daughter joining the one man that his brother was fighting. Off course he would be mad. And he always looked at her so strangely, he was kind to her and sweet as he was not to many but he was never as close to her as grandfather Albus.

Rose leaned into a wall and tried to hold on. Not too faint.

"Rose?"

She looked up to see the concerned face of Professor McGonnagle. Rose looked down didn't dare to look up. "Rose my dear, don't worry I'll take you to your grandfather, and he can explain everything to you, you're mother has been informed already. They can both explain to you and shed some light."

Rose shook her head. "Is it true?"

Professor McGonnagle hesitated but still she nodded. "It is Rose…"

Rose felt like she was going to hyperventilate. "Please come with me, I promise it will make things clear to you."

Rose tried to make her legs move, but she was afraid they would fail her.

"Professor McGonnagle?" Both her and McGonnagle looked up. It were Neville and Harry shortly followed by Hermoine and Ron.

Harry took her into an embrace. She felt the safe feeling of security overwhelming her. He probably thought that Rita Skeeter was lying. He didn't know it to be true, right?

"Rose, everythings alright," He said. "I know so, you do not have to worry, when I found out, it was a shock but I immediately realized who you were as a person."

Rose's eyes widened and she turned stiff. She pushed herself away from him. "You knew?!"

Harry looked a bit guilty but that got her even angrier and she wanted to shout at him, not even sure why. Anger about her mother who had joined Voldemort was a stab in her heart as she looked up to her mother so much. And she was furious at her family for having fights over this and Fabian for being mad with her and not even telling why. And apparently more people than she thought knew about it, and she even understood the hateful stares and whispers the other students were giving her now. For some reason she felt so alone.

She crossed her arms as a defense. "Rose please," Professor McGonnagle said. "Let me take you to the Headmaster, your mother and uncle are there also and have been informed about the article. They will explain…"

"What's there to explain," Rose said lowly, dangerous sign. "Mom went to Voldemort." Ron, Hermoine and Neville winced. "And then got right to the killing for her lover, and after she impressed him she fucked him, with me as the result…" She almost sounded as if she regretted her very existence.

"Rose.." Hermoine started but Rose wouldn't have it.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I will not listen to anything, anyone has to say! Just! Just leave me alone!"

"Please give it a chance…." Harry said with concern for her but she wouldn't have it. She ran away from them, pushing them all away. She felt the sting of betrayal and disgust for herself. Running past anyone who tried to stop her or looked at her with anger. Rose ran outside leaving the save castle behind her only stopping when she came to the Black lake. And then she hid under a willow tree.

Rose pulled her knees up to her chin and cried like she hadn't done in her whole life. Not even when Tom Riddle from the diary, who turned out to be the younger version of her father, forced her to write her own goodbye on the walls in blood. Her anger was nowhere to be found now and she knew she had lost Harry forever. Her father had killed his parents, and for Neville, his parents were tortured his parents into insanity.

She was the daughter of the darkest wizard of all time. It explained all the wandless magic she could do and she could talk to snakes! She even began to feel stupid that she never thought of it before.

Rose was so lost in thought and saw blurry with tears that she didn't notice Alastor Moody approached her. A smirk was on his scarred face but as he came closer, with effort he turned it into a concerned expression.

"Having a rough day?"

Rose looked up and turned to him startled, with tear strained cheeks and eyes wet from her many tears. "Mad Eye?"

He handed her a handkerchief. "I was taking a stroll around the Lake after I read the most interesting article."

"You did?" Rose asked with another set of tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Yes, and I can understand that you are upset with this." He growled. Rose didn't react but turned her head away. "You know Rose, your father wasn't always a Dark Lord." He said and Rose's head jerked back with bewilderment. "Your father was forced to go to extremes for what he believed in."

"What are you talking about?" Rose replied not believing what the old Auror was saying.

"I'm not saying he is a good guy in the end but he started out with nothing but good intentions. He wanted to change the world but he was chased away, refused and made a fool by the ministry and also your grandfather."

Rose blinked in confusion and didn't know what to say.

"Please don't get me wrong, I started chasing dark wizards and the Dark Lord in the beginning of my career. And when you're around that many Death Eaters your whole life, you hear a thing or two. Your father was forced to kill and make his point clear, because nobody wanted to listen to what he had to say."

Rose looked down and fidgeted her fingers. "But I…"

"Just think about what I told you, and don't hate yourself. He was a good man with good ideals before he was forced to become the Dark Lord." Moody said. "It only gives you more ability and strength to become great. As the Dark Lord was also a great man. Terrible but great!"

Rose swallowed another set of tears and sniffed.

"Think about it Rose, and you will realize that it is not so terrible as you may think." He gave her a pad on the shoulder and left with another smirk on his face as he turned his back to her.

At this moment Rose was even more confused. She didn't dare to think about her being lucky to be the Dark Lords child and she curled up again and cried even more. And after an hour of sitting by the Lake under the willow tree alone she felt she had no tears left and she just wanted to sleep. And although she was scared as hell. Rose decided that she had to go back to the tower. She couldn't stay under this willow tree forever. And she braved up and went towards the Gryffindor tower.

Along the way she heard people talking about her and gossiping and staring at her. She swallowed another set of tears and continued her way.

When she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, someone was already sitting next to it. Neville looked up at her and he stood up and engulfed her into an embrace. First she was kind of surprised that he did that. But she then returned it and clang on to him for dear life. Rose cried again probably making his shirt wet but he didn't care and pressed her head to his chest.

"Bugger off!" he suddenly shouted at two third years that walked by and stared.

After a minute or two she looked up and stared at him with teary eyes. "Neville I.."

"Don't worry," he said. "I know exactly who you are and we are not even going to talk about me possibly being angry with you. I never will be, whatever you do."

Rose sniffed but laughed sadly. "I just feel so awful!"

"I know Rose, and that's why I waited for you, you really need to go to your grandfather and family." Rose shook her head and buried her face again in his chest but he pulled her chin up. "Don't you think there's all an explanation for this. And your family knows what happened, they can make everything clearer. And you will understand more."

Rose still shook her head. And Neville sighed. "I know that it will be definite when you go to them but I promise, you will feel better."

He smiled at her at Rose smiled back a little. "Will you come with me?" She asked with a little voice.

"Off course, if it makes you feel better."

"Loads!" she sighed in relief and Neville put his arm around her and led her to the Headmasters office.

"Cockroach Cluster," Neville said and Rose looked at him in surprise. But he shrugged. "Your grandfather gave it to me, I think he knew you wanted me to come with you." Rose smiled and they made their way up with his arm still around her shoulder.

Coming in the office Rose saw everyone sitting there. Her grandfather Albus behind his desk, no twinkle in his eyes, her mother and Fabian seated in chairs in front of it. Uncle Aeron was pacing left from the desk looking really worried and her grandfather Aberforth had his hands tangled together and leaned to a wall looking expressionless.

They all looked up when Neville and she entered. First it was silent, but then grandfather Albus stood up. "Please dear, sit down, you too Mr. Longbottom." He gestured kindly to the chairs that were already waiting for them. And Rose didn't want to sit down but Neville led her to them and they both sat down.

Rose crossed her arms and looked at none of them. But luckily grandfather Albus started. "I first wanted to tell you that we are all truly sorry that you had to find out in this manner. It was never meant to go that way."

Neville nodded but Rose didn't respond and looked to the ground. "Second you must have many questions and also some misconceptions. So I think it is best if I tell you the story from the beginning." Rose nodded and still didn't look up. "It all started off course with Voldemort. And how he got to power. I knew him as Tom Riddle a very talented young man who in his later years became Lord Voldemort. I taught him when he was a student, when I myself was the Transfiguration teacher. When he grew in power and took over the world I started a group called the Order of the Phoenix, this group consisted of people working to defeat the Dark side. I was their leader."

"Your grandfather was the one who started the fight back and as he had so much knowledge of the Dark Lord and knew who he truly was, Voldemort feared him. He knew too much." Grandfather Aberforth said like he regretted that fact. "It put us as his relatives in danger too."

"We were all fighting him, but as we were the Dumbledore family it was a well known fact that Voldemort wanted to take his revenge out on us." Uncle Aeron said carefully. "We were protected constantly but your mom, she was his target."

Her mom shivered and turned to her daughter. "Remember the diary? Were the younger version of him manipulated you and let you do things you didn't want to do?"

Rose looked up for the first time. She did remember how horribly she had fallen for his trap and mindgames. Rose nodded and looked down again.

"Well he said to me that he was ready to give up and was so persuasive I really believed that he wanted to stop the war and talk about peace. And I let myself be manipulated by him, but when I got comfortable enough he tricked me and took me away. He wanted me by his side, just to get back at your grandfather and our whole family. But I saw through him at that point and never gave in. The torture he used…. It was horrible. And he made me kill my own friends."

Her mother sniffed too now and Rose looked at her now hoping that she could explain and put away all the anger she had felt towards her. "He told me that if I didn't kill one of them, he would kill the other one very slowly. And I did it my sweet darling. I will never forgive myself but I thought I was doing the right thing and that they would let the other ones go. But off course he killed and tortured them either way. I said I joined him just to let the killing stop but he never stopped there. He knew I was only doing it to save my family and friends."

Rose swallowed, this was probably the part where she got in the picture. And she took Neville's hand quickly. "He thought of another way to get to your grandfather. He wanted a dedicated heir. A child molted in his image. To be his second in command and eventually kill everyone he wanted dead. And he forced me into it.."

Rose swallowed and almost started to cry again. Her mother meant that he raped her. She was conceived by rape. But now Rose understood what her mother had went through and she finally embraced her mom who was also crying. "I'm so sorry for you mom," Rose whispered through her cries.

But her mother held her in front of herself and looked her in the eye. "I loved you from the moment I felt you kick in my stomach Rosella! And you will never be a regret. You're my baby girl and although this is not supposed to be the way that it goes, I will never, in a million years regret that I was there and that you were born."

Rose felt emotion taking her over and sat back on her chair. "I thought you joined him willingly and I was so…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know," her mother said. "But after a couple of months I could escape from the manor with help of Severus Snape. I owe everything to him. He got me out of there and brought me here. That's why we have lived at Hogwarts for half you life. Even after Voldemort was defeated by Harry, I was still scared to go somewhere else."

"B-But why were Uncle Aeron and grandpa Aberforth so mad at you? You couldn't help it, couldn't you?" Rose asked.

"We never talked like this." Uncle Aeron said. And grandfather Aberforth nodded.

"Albus told me of you Rose, he told me so many good things about you and that it was time that me and my daughter had a good long talk. And we talked about everything and at that point I was happy to have you both back into my life. But I never wanted to force Aeron into talking with your mom. Your uncle is a stubborn man and if I even mentioned Alliana's name he would storm out of the room. That was until Fabian had met you and in your second year, when we thought you were taken away into the Chamber of Secrets. Aeron finally came to his senses."

"We both realized what fools we had been. And quickly restored contact and forgave each other." Uncle Aeron said.

Rose nodded and Fabian took over. "I was stupid at the beginning of this year. Stupid and a fool. I only heard that you were his daughter and immediately jumped to conclusions. Luckily Harry talked some sense into me."

With his name, Rose shrunk again. "When he found out in second year, he first couldn't believe it. But when I confirmed it, he immediately was at peace with it. And he never has resented you. He wanted to protect you also and I made him promise not to tell you. That we would tell you when you were ready." Grandfather Albus said.

"That time never came, it was always the excuse that you were to young. But we should have told you sooner. Because this wasn't the way you should have found out." Her mother went on."I just hope you can forgive us. Somehow."

Rose felt tears rolling over her cheeks again. "I do forgive you, but I really need time to get used to the idea, I mean, I need to get peace with this, because I am disgusted with it."

"You're not evil," Uncle Aeron said. "Just know that you aren't and that who you become and who you are is not decided by your parents. Although I am happy that you take after your mother more everyday."

Rose nodded and wiped her tears away. "I just wished that I wasn't his child."

"We can't chose our parents, but we can chose who we become," grandfather Albus said. Rose sighed but nodded.

"At least I know the whole truth now," Rose shrugged.

"And if you have anymore questions, you can ask them whenever you want." Grandfather Albus assured her kindly. "Mr. Longbottom, Fabian. I trust you can escort Rosella to the Gryffindor tower. I think she could use a good night sleep."

And all of them stood up. Rose embraced all her familymembers and her mother even a bit longer. But then it was time to go and they made their way back to their common room. On the way there not much was said. And when they entered the common room. People looked up but tried not to stare or gossip to loudly. Harry had stood up and walked over to them, but Rose couldn't face him right now.

"Please Neville, I can't talk to him today, I need to sort things out first, please!" she whispered to him desperately. Neville looked at her sadly.

"Rose, don't push him away…" he said but Rose shook her head.

"I just can't Neville, I'm really tired and I want to sleep, I cannot face him right now, just…. Just tell him that I'll speak to him tomorrow, please?" she pleaded with her eyes. Neville sighed but nodded.

"But you have to talk to him tomorrow Rose," he said still sadly. "Even…Even if it is to break up with him. Which I think is a horrible idea."

Rose felt herself starting to cry and hugged him and Fabian quickly before Harry could reach her and ran up to the girls dorm.

There she shut the curtains and laid in her bed. She still couldn't stop crying. Neville was right, she was planning on breaking up with Harry. There were so many things going through her mind right now. And she felt so guilty towards him. His whole life was ruined because of what her father did. And he would never get rest because of that.

She didn't even deserve to be with him, she needed to sort everything out. Her head was one mess. And after a long time of crying she finally fell asleep not really wanting to wake up for the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: If I work really hard now, then I might just be able to give you a new chapter tonight ;). Can't promise anything but I'll try!**


	52. Chapter 52 The Third Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**I'm really sorry!**

**Chapter 17 Third task**

The next day that she stood up it was already late. That was rare for her, usually she was one of the people to be the first at breakfast but now she had slept through the other girls getting up for another schoolday. Rose groaned but stood up. She did not want to go to classes today. Everybody hated her!

But to her surprise when she got downstairs, Neville, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lee, Fabian, Katie and Harry were waiting for her.

"We all thought you could use some support and friendly faces," Katie said kindly to her.

Rose nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, all of you."

"We are you're friends off course we are behind you!" Ron said fiercely. Fred and George nodded.

"Anyone who says a bad thing about you.." Fred said.

"Will pay a high price," George finished with a mischievous grin.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Hermoine said. And their whole group went through the portrait hole. At first she walked next to Hermoine and Ginny but then Neville gestured for them and Rose was left with Harry in the back.

It was awkward to say the least. Rose could almost feel his desire to just touch her. She could understand, Rose felt exactly the same. Harry seemed to want to say something but got lost in his attempt to find the words.

"Rose… I…"

"Harry, I just can't."

"You can't do what?!" he asked looking scared all of a sudden.

"Just… just drop it for now okay?" Rose said swallowing. With what seemed like hours they finally reached the Great Hall. The gossip and stares started as soon as they walked in but nobody dared to say something as her friends were with her, and a lot of people seemed to accept that as an answer as to what made Rose the new evil child in school or still the sweet old Rose that everyone knew.

Rose took half a toast and swallowed it away with some pumpkin juice. Her stomach couldn't digest anything and nerves had taken over. Her heart ached and her mouth felt dry. Harry kept giving glances to her but she had her mind made up. She had to break it off with Harry….

And as they went to their first class, Transfiguration, Rose felt she had to do it now, now he hadn't kissed her yet or gave her that warm overwhelming feeling or she might lose her nerve. She took his hand and he looked surprised as she took him into a less crowded corridor.

"Harry…. I…," she said not daring to look him in the eyes, so instead, she stared at the floor as if it suddenly had become very interesting.

"Rose you don't have to say anything, I knew you were hurt and confused. I love you, and I want to be there for you, really!" he stated fiercely. That made it even harder for her.

She swallowed closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. "Harry, I have to break up with you."

Harry turned pale, dead white. "Rose, don't, you…."

"I'm sorry…" Rose said, with a confident and strong voice, which they both knew was fake. "But I need to sort everything out …"

At that exact moment Harry grabbed both her hands and held them together with his own. "We can get through this, Rose, please…" Harry looked at her almost begging. "I don't want us to split up over this…"

Rose breathed heavily, her teary eyes met his greens that she could dream away in. But then she closed them and a couple of tears escaped her. Her heart felt as if it was in pain, she felt herself getting dizzy. "I'm sorry…." Her voice broke and she pulled her hands out of his. Turning her back to him and walking away she bit her lip to stop the crying.

**(A/N: Again I'm so sorry! Just needs to happen.)**

Never had Rose felt this much pain and agony. She couldn't imagine, caring for someone so much that it hurt when you lost him. And not even because she didn't love him anymore, no. Just because of her stupid head!

Rose came in just in time and sat down next to Neville a few feet away from Ron and Hermoine who were obviously waiting for Harry. But they didn't ask her. Her whole broken appearance must have told them enough. Rose leaned on her desk the whole time letting a little of the emotion overtake her.

Harry came in a minute after her and Professor McGonnagle didn't say anything about it, as he smacked his bag on the table and let his arms rest on the table, Rose glanced behind for one time and saw that he had cried also.

She sniffed and tried to pay attention but her thoughts went off. And as everyone cheered when Hermoine got her rabbit to turn into a hat, only Rose and Harry didn't join in, not even noticing the commotion.

When the bell rang Harry was the first one to get out, Ron and Hermoine hurrying after him. Rose followed Neville for once, she felt like a zombie the whole next week. While this was the most important week. The week before the exams.

Rose spend all her free time with Neville, either at the lake or a quiet spot in the back of the Library as she still received many glares that made her uncomfortable.

It had his positive sides being locked up in the Library, Hermoine soon joined them and made another time schedule to study. So that's what Rose did. Study, study, study. Anything to get her mind of Harry.

Ron, Hermoine and Neville felt like spies, because Harry kept enquiring of her, and as the day for the third task was nearing, so did Rose about Harry. Not truly ever getting him out of her head.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius, and her mother also. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same although he felt really good also about the good luck card her mother had sent him. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry, Rose, Neville and Ron together, staring at her. "Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"What?" said Neville. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," said Ron, and just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Ron, in an entirely unconvincing tone. But before Harry could demand to see the paper. Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Harry said to Ron. "Give it here."

Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline:

**"HARRY POTTER"  
"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"  
**_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.  
Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.  
It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.  
"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."  
The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.  
"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."  
Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."  
Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.  
_

_"_Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry lightly, folding up the paper_. _

"No not since you shouted at her for putting that… err…." Ron swallowed looking at Rose reluctantly. "That interesting article about Rose in the Prophet. She already looked so mad."_  
_  
Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Neville said. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard -"

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Harry. "You tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I...but..."

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" said Rose, frowning at her.

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She waved her hands around her head and then looked at Rose. Then she ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know...because then no one would be able to see...even Moody...and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge...but she's not allowed...she's definitely not allowed...I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library - just to make sure!"

With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Ron called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey," he said, turning back to the rest of them, "she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What're you going to do in Binns's class - read again?"

Exempt from the end-of-term tests as a Triwizard champion, Harry had been sitting in the back of every exam class so far, looking up fresh hexes for the third task.

"S'pose so," Harry said to Ron; but just then. Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" he asked the three of them blankly.

"Dunno," said Ron.

"Harry, we'd better hurry, we're going to be late for Binns. See you later." Neville said.

"Good luck Harry," Rose said encouraging and softly. But he still heard her and smiled broadly but also sad. Rose felt the butterflies in her stomach but ignored them and closed her eyes to go to the exam.

Hermoine walked in just in time and immediately walked to her desk, smiling manically. Rose made a note to herself to ask her what she had done later. But after the exam there was enough distraction.

"Mum - Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as they joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh...okay," said Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right," he said, helping himself to a Cornish pasty, while Mrs. Weasley looked stern, "they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

But Rose also saw people she knew sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry. "Mom, uncle Aeron?!" She embraced them both tightly.

"Hello love," uncle Aeron kissed her on the head. "We thought we would come cheer Harry on. The final task right, Harry?"

"Right!" Harry said seeming to be really happy.

Fred, George, Fabian, and Ginny came to sit next to them too, they were having such a good time and that same time went way to fast as it was almost time for Harry to go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys, the Dumbledores and Neville and Hermione all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear.

As they all walked up the stands Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mad Eye?" She asked surprised.

"Yes," Moody said a little creepy. "Rosella dear, I need you to come with me. The third task requires something from you again."

"What then?" Rose asked. Her heart warmth a little. Was she still the thing Harry would miss the most!?

Moody tried to reassure her and padded her on the back. "That's something you cannot know either, but I assure you it's okay."

Rose frowned but nodded. "Okay, let me just say it to my mom…"

"No!" Moody said loudly and Rose blinked. "No, she already knows, and gave her consent. It's a surprise.."

Rose thought it was weird that her mother had not said anything about it but nodded nonetheless. "Alright then. Let's go." She said.

And Moody let the way walking beside the maze. He didn't say anything but he did seem really jolly about something.

Suddenly she heard Bagman's voice echoing over the grounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Rose wondered what it was that she had to do, also strange that the other 'hostages' from the third task weren't with them.

"Here it is," Moody growled actually clapping his hands. And then picked up a package. "If you could open it Rosella?"

Rose took it reluctantly and in the package was a green glass bottle, it was a little dirty she noticed. She looked at Moody in confusion. "What do you want me to do with a bottle?"

"You need to touch it, Rosella, it will bring you to the place, Harry needs to get to also. It's all part of the task." Moody said a little to excited. Rose was getting more uneasy with the minute.

"Can I ask my grandfather a question about it?" she asked calmly.

"No!" Moody said loudly again. "Just touch it Rosella. Don't be a coward Rosella it doesn't suite you. C'mon touch it."

She reached her hand to it but jerked it back halfway. "No, I want to ask my grandfather first!"

Moody reached for her hand in annoyance and his strength was much more than Rose's and he forced her onto it while he quickly let go. "Here we go!" he exclaimed manically.

And Rose felt a tug on her navel and she travelled through a mix of colors, it had been an portkey!

**A/N: Again I am Sorry! But they had to break up. It cant all be sunshine off course. That's probably what JK Rowling thought when she let Sirius die. Grrr I cried so hard when that happened. **


	53. Chapter 53 The Cemetery

**Bleeeh Voldemort coming back! Or should I make a really different story and not let him come back. Naaah It's way to much fun with him!**

**I do warn you! It's a big one! Yes I am spoiling you rotten!**

**Chapter 18 The Cemetery**

Rose felt her feet slam into the ground. She cried out when she felt it. Then she felt a wave of wind and she flew against a high tombstone. It bedazzled her for a moment as she felt dizzy from the smack and gave her attacker time to tie her to the tombstone with a wave of his wand.

"W-What's happening?" she stuttered. "Who's there?!"

With another wish of his wand her mouth was covered with a black cloth. She tried to scream and tell him off but everything she tried to say sounded muffled. She wanted the silence to stop, for somebody to come forth. Then at least she would know who had captured her and tied her to a stone.

But it stayed silent, it stayed silent for so long it was deafening. She felt cold and the ropes that tied her hands above her head were painfully cutting her wrists. Where the hell was she and why had the person brought her here. Just to leave her hanging there the whole time?

She looked around, she had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; she had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Rose could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

She was scared, more scared then she had ever been in her life. There was a little town but that was miles away. They would never hear her. And for some reason she didn't dare to scream and interrupt the silence.

But then the silence got interrupted, not by her but by a flash of light and she saw… Cedric and Harry.

She screamed for help but the cloth muffled all her efforts.

And then, without warning, a cloaked figure appeared in front of them and Harry fell down to the ground clutching his forehead. His wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face.

From far away, Rose heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed Cedric in the chest and Rose cried out in despair. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Rose saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

Rose panicked. She hadn't seen it before but now she saw it, she wish she didn't.

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone.

"You!" Harry gasped.

But the man, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots.

Rose tried to call out to him, making him notice that he was not alone. She could only conjure a couple of muffled screams but Harry now looked at her. "Rose!" he seemed to get free from his numb status and tried to fight back but he was already tied to good to the Tombstone.

"Don't worry!" Harry exclaimed to her. "It will be alright, really!"

Rose doubted that but his eyes filled with love for her made her feel a little more brave.

Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Pettigrew drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away.

The bundle of robes that Rose had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully.

She could hear noises at her feet. She looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where she was tied. She cried out in muffled screams again and closed her eyes with Harry looking at her in fatal worry.

Then the cloaked figure pushed a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water .The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of the small cloaked figure tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Rose heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now..." said the cold voice.

The figure pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Rose let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking her mouth.

It was as though the cloaked man had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing he had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Rose had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around the small man's neck, and he lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Rose saw the look of revulsion on Peter Pettigrew's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron..

_Let it drown_, Rose thought, _please...let it drown..._

Pettigrew was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The ground split open under Harry's feet and a bone came out to be thrown into the cauldron.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Rose realized what Pettigrew was about to do a second before it happened - she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, but she could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Rose as though she had been stabbed with the dagger too. She heard something fall to the ground, heard Pettigrew's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Rose couldn't stand to look...but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Rose's closed eyelids...

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." Rose felt the tears flowing over her cheeks. She tried to get lose but it didn't work. He stumbled over to Harry. He took a knife and slit open his arm. She heard Harry groan and Pettigrew took his blood in a vile.

Pettigrew was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Rose felt Pettigrew's anguished breath on her face did she realize that Pettigrew was right in front of her.

"T-tears of the heir, created by fear …. let your father arise!"

Rose tried to get away from him but he caught her tears in a vile and let it drop into the cauldron.

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of them, so they couldn't see anything but vapor. _It's gone wrong_, Rose thought_...it's drowned ...please...please let it be dead..._

But then, through the mist in front of her, she saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Pettigrew, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Rose first and then at Harry. And Rose saw the horrid face that she knew was her father. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid red eyes. He looked like the older version of the handsome Tom Riddle. With horror she realized that she actually inherited some of his facial looks and looked like him.

His eyes had the same shape as hers and his black hair was just as black as hers.

**(I made Voldemort looking more human in my story, as I think that it is important for my story.)**

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Pettigrew's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master...thank you, Master..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Pettigrew."

"Master, please...please..."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Pettigrew's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Pettigrew's robes up past his elbow, and Rose saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Pettigrew's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Pettigrew's arm.

Harry groaned as if he was in pain, and Pettigrew let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Pettigrew's mark, and Rose saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Rose, Harry and Pettigrew, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry and Rose again, a cruel smile twisting his once handsome face. He turned to Harry.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. The snake circled around the tombstone Rose was tied to and she shivered as the snake was big enough to eat her twice.

Voldemort looked at her now a confident smile on his face. "Nagini is making a new friend I see."

Rose pushed herself away to the tombstone as far as she could. "She won't hurt you Rosella. You are my daughter, even dear Nagini wouldn't dare to do so." He walked up to her and touched her tearstained cheek, she jerked away and he laughed, highly and cruelly. "You will learn to love the Dark side of Magic, Rosella. When I'm done with you, you won't even remember what made the Light side so good, not even that mudblood loving old fool can make you to." He took her chin and forced her head to his. "It's so strange…" He said interested and Rose heard Harry struggling with his ropes and growling in dispair. "Your eyes, dark blue, I've never met anyone with such dark blue eyes as you. And you are a beauty. Your mother was also… but still…" Voldemort smirked. "You take more after me. Dumbledore must have noticed that. Oh he probably hates it, doesn't he?"

Rose jerked her head away again and didn't look at him. But Voldemort smirked again.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Rosella? Your grandfather from my side lived there. Your grandmother, my mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was...He didn't like magic, my father... He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Rosella and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage...but I vowed to find him...I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name...Tom Riddle..."

He looked at Harry and smirked evilly again as Rose exchanged a look with him, filled with love.

"Ha! Who could have pictured this," He said amused. "My own flesh and blood loving my downfall. But Rosella as your father I do not approve off course, no I already had considered some young lads who would be good enough to marry you."

Rose looked horrified at him. "Oh don't be so surprised Rosella, you think you can resist the Dark side, you are my daughter, it is already in your head, your heart and your soul. Your mother had resisted, oh yes, she was a hard one to crack. It never fully worked. Your mother, she may be beautiful and perfect but she had no promises. She was to Light. She didn't see the possibilities the Dark side could give her. You do, I can see it in your eyes. She's a Dumbledore and you are a Riddle. I will not stop until you are devoted to me, instead of to that old fool! When I killed my father I vowed to myself that I would make the perfect heir."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history..." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental...But look, Rosella! Our true family returns..."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master...Master..." he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Rose, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Pettigrew. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed dramatically.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Pettigrew, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ... And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Rose jerked her head away in disgust and fear, also pity for the man who was in so much pain.

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years...I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Pettigrew here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Pettigrew?"

He looked down at Pettigrew, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Pettigrew. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Pettigrew, "please. Master...please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Pettigrew sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me...and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Pettigrew's bleeding wrist.

Pettigrew's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Pettigrew," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Pettigrew stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Pettigrew's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius...Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay...but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course...You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me...When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

Rose felt the sting of hate when she heard of the Lestranges. Her father was a lunatic if he thought that she would honor those torturing bastards!

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Pettigrew tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

"Thank you, Master...thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe...you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Rose saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight... The Death Eaters looked at her and Harry, she felt their eyes all over her and linger. "Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's and Rose's direction. "Harry Potter and my daughter Rosella have kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call them my guests of honor."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Pettigrew stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen...I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice...This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now."

Rose felt nothing but helplessness when Harry screamed behind the fabric, while Voldemort touched his cheek. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters. Rose groaned in her bindings but they only cut further into her wrists.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah...pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know...I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked...for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself...for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist...I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited...Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me...one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body..., but I waited in vain..."

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.

I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic...and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long...

"Then...four years ago...the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of...for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school...he was easy to bend to my will...he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted...thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter..."

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers...Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour...I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess...and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me..."

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last...a servant returned to me. Pettigrew here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding...helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Pettigrew has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Pettigrew? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them...

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Pettigrew? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food...and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Pettigrew, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Pettigrew - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her...he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams...for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things...but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Pettigrew's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Pettigrew was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth...a spell or two of my own invention...a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided...I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower...I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need four powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Pettigrew? Flesh given by a servant...

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe...Pettigrew would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Pettigrew? Any wizard who had hated me...as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago...for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too... And another problem the tears from the heir. My daughter was so well protected. My faithful servant tried to take her in Daigon Alley were she was alone with her mother, Harry Potter and another friend of theirs. But he failed, again Harry Potter was able to stop him from taking her.

"But how to get at these two most protected younglings in the Wizarding World? For they have been better protected than I think even they know, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange their future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there... And he used the most powerful magic to protect Rosella from anyone who might want to take her. Why...by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my loyal Death Eater to lure my daughter away, into the confusion of the Tournament and bring her here. And now she's here, the girl will be away from under the old fools nose. I will form her into the heir she was supposed to be."

He waved his wand and her bindings cut of the tombstone and her wrists were tied even more tightly. The cloth disappeared from her mouth. Voldemort took her by her arm and pulled her roughly to him, using his embrace to hold her tight in place. Fear had frozen her. She looked at Harry and knew it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is...the boy you all believed had been my downfall..."

Voldemort moved slowly and turned to face Harry forcing Rose to look at him straight. He raised his other arm with his wand.

"Crucio!"

Rose heard him scream under the cloth that was in his mouth. Unbearable pain most been souring through his body, she remembered unwillingly the spider in Moody's class. "NO!"she screamed. "Stop it!"

But he went on seemed to increase his torture. "Please stop it! I'll do anything, but please stop!" Rose had fought to get out of his grip.

Voldemort smirked viscously. "Anything my dear?"

"Yes! Please, you're hurting him!"

"I know, that's the point of torture."

"I'll do anything you want! I promise!"

"You will join me my dear? Tell me you do and I will stop with the torture this very instant."

"Yes I will, just please! Stop!"

And then it stopped. Harry was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

Rose had silent tears falling and she was panting and she couldn't believe her ears. "No! I said I'll join you if you stopped torturing him!?"

"You need to learn how to negotiate Rosella, I stopped torturing him, I said nothing about dueling him to death." He smirked evilly again and he mentioned for one of the Death Eaters to come forward. "Hold her and make sure she doesn't run away from her promise and now untie him, Pettigrew, and give him back his wand."

Pettigrew approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Pettigrew raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

Pettigrew walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Pettigrew resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. "We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...Bow to death, Harry..."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow.A determined expression on his face.

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died...

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. Rose screamed with him and she pulled as hard as she could to get away from the hands that held her. But it was no use.

And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Pettigrew had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, "a little pause...That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. And Rose got struck by realization. He was going to die like Cedric. Voldemorts viscous eyes said it all. Harry, her love, he was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and Rose heard it crack as the curse missed Harry. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she followed the duel.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry...come out and play, then...it will be quick...it might even be painless...I would not know...I have never died..."

"Just run as fast as you can Harry!" Rose exclaimed. And Voldemort turned to her and laughed. He raised his wand and hit her with the torture curse. A pain like she never felt before shot through her body, like a hundred knives hitting her at once. She screamed as she hadn't done before. But it stopped as quickly as it came.

Voldemort smirked horrifying as she fell to her knees still being held by the two Death Eaters. "I will start raising you immediately Rosella. You need to learn when to be a good quiet girl. Now back to the duel!"

Before Voldemort could stick his face around the headstone. Harry stood up...he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort in a newfound fury.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold.

And then their feet lift from the ground. Harry and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters. Rose felt herself overwhelmed this was to much. She never saw anything like it.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air...It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Rose recognized: phoenix song.

It was the sound of hope to Rose...the most beautiful and welcome thing she had ever heard in her life... It seemed to whisper in her ear like a good friend. _Don't fear, keep hope, don't ever give up._

Ghostly like figures came out of Voldemorts wand. A metal hand, Cedric, a old woman and an elderly man, then… it were Harry's parents!

They couldn't hear the conversation but Rose concentrated on the phoenix song and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long it took but then she heard Harry yell.

"NOW!" Harry yelled, he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking over the Death Eater who was holding Rose aside as he passed and grabbed her with him; they zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following them, hearing them hit the headstones - they were dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body. "C'mon Rose, just a little further!" Harry shouted.

"Stun them!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Rose ran as fast as she could with him. Her tears blinded her vision but she kept following his lead and dodged when he did.

Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. He held Rose down and protected her from the shattered stone. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel -

"Rose?!" he said forcibly. She looked up scared as hell for him. But he looked a lot more braver then her. "I know you're scared, but we need to run for the cup okay? Then we can get out of here."

Rose nodded closing her eyes to get her act together. She felt his lips on hers. It was just quickly but she already felt more brave.

"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at them.

From a muffled yell, she thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as they heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over their heads as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm...

"Hold on to me Rose! We need to be connected!" Rose quickly put her hand around his shoulders.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort.

"Harry!?" Rose screamed in deep fear.

"Hold on, Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle -

Rose heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that she felt the jerk behind her navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding them away in a whirl of wind and color ...They were going back…..


	54. Chapter 54 The Aftermath

**Three chapters one night! And one of them was immensely long! Glad I got that over with! Was so many typing and then I didn't know how exactly it went in the original book. **

**Chapter 19 The Aftermath**

They slammed on the grass. Cedric and the cup fell out of Harry's hands and as Rose still had her bounded hands around his neck. For a moment both of them couldn't do anything, not even believing that they had escaped the cemetery.

She opened her eyes and shivered, and not from cold. No, this was from, fear and shock, everything she had witnessed. And she just waited, she felt Harry tremble, his leg couldn't support his weight, there seemed to be something wrong with it.

A torrent of sound deafened and confused her; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams... "Rose!" a pair of gentle hands embraced the both of them.

"Mom!" she shrieked and let the soothing smell of her mother fill her nostrils. She cried desperately. Harry held on to her in desperation. Grasping his hands on her arms, she heard him panting as much as she did. Her uncle Aeron was beside them and he took a knife in his hands.

"Give me your wrists love, so I can get to ropes off you," He said calmly. His Auror training shone through just then as Rose took her hands of Harry's neck while she trembled like a lunatic. Uncle Aeron quickly cut the ropes while she held her hands out to him. But Harry still held on to her, and seemed determined not to let her go.

"Harry," the voice of her grandfather came from beside them. Harry seemed to wake up from his slumber and raised his free hand seizing her grandfather's wrist.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared looking at Harry and Rose and at last Cedric; it looked white, appalled.

"My God - Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them...and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night - "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

"Harry, let Rose go," Her mother whispered gently to Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Rose didn't feel like he was going to do it. And she didn't really want him too, although his fingers were starting to hurt her arms a little because of his determined grip. She felt that she was much safer like this, finally away from that horrific graveyard where she thought he was going to die, and were she herself made a promise to join her father. Rose had been so terrified that he would die that having him so close, felt more like a reassurance that it wasn't going to happen.

"Harry, you brought her back, both of them. It's over. Let go." Her grandfather said to Harry.

"He tied us up," Harry muttered - it seemed important for him to explain this. "I couldn't help her… I couldn't even see…. Cedric wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

Rose let out a moan as the memory of Cedric falling, dead to the ground, his eyes wide open as if in surprise, came back to her. Her mother made soothing sounds to her.

"That's alright Harry, you brought her back, you saved her. Harry...just let go now..."

And slowly Harry let his grip on her arms loosening and her mother pulled her into an embrace, covering her whole body with her own. Harry swayed. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on them - "What's happened?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Diggory's dead!"

But then Amos Diggory appeared at the scene. Rose tried to not hear him not to look at Cedric, who was dead.

"Cedric!" Amos Diggory screamed. His cries overwhelming every sound. She heard everyone cry in despair as Amos Diggory cried and screamed for his son to wake up.

Rose didn't want to listen anymore, she wanted to pretend it was all just a horrible nightmare. She felt another pair of arms embracing her. "Shush love, it's alright now, " Uncle Aeron said softly.

Rose tried to shut out everything. But then Rose remembered something, something so important!

"Grandfather! No I have to tell you something!" she said with a trembling voice pushing herself away from her mother.

Her grandfather looked curiously at her but waited. "Voldemort he's back and he got me and Harry to a cemetery, he resurrected but he managed to do that with help of a faithful follower, who had been residing at Hogwarts the whole year!"

"What are you talking about Rosie!" her mother asked but she ignored her.

"It was Mad Eye who convinced me to come with him and he forced me to touch the Portkey he created! That's why I was at the graveyard and he probably was the one putting Harry's name in the Goblet. Voldemort told us how they did it, how they got us there. Grandfather you have to believe me!"

Her grandfather took her in an embrace to calm her down. "Off course I believe you Rosella."

And Rose felt her heart lifted but then she looked around. "Where's Harry?!" she said.

"Moody…" her mother said in anger. "He took him away, I don't know where!"

Her grandfather didn't waste one minute. "Aeron take Rosella to the infirmary and make sure she is taken care of. I'll follow with Harry shortly. Minerva, Severus. I have a hunch of where he might take Harry too."

Rose fussed and complained more than she would ever do in her life. She could feel Madam Pomprey getting annoyed with her but she didn't care. "Harry is with a Death Eater!" she yelled. "How can we just sit here and wait!"

Her mother put her down with some more force then she usually would need with Rose. "Your grandfather is taking care of that. Now hold still, you're hurt too."

The infirmarydoors opened and in came the Weasley's, Fabian, Neville and Hermoine. They rushed towards her bed.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked worried

"Where's Harry?" Fred asked

"Why is Cedric dead?" Bill inquired.

"NO QUESTIONS!" Madam Pomprey shouted to all of them. And they all stared at her stunned. "I need to treat her. Questions can be asked later, if she chooses to do so. You may stay but only as a comfort. No stay silent and Rosella dear, lay down! "

Rose sank into the cushions, she still didn't want to just lay down and wait but she knew her mother was right. If her grandfather was in it, it would be alright. And she let Madam Pomprey do her research. Approximately an hour after she was in the infirmary Snape floathed the unconscious body of Alastor Moody into the infirmary to a bed.

Her mother was fuming. "Severus! You would let the same man who is responsible for…" But Snape cut her off.

"He isn't the Death Eater we were looking for, the real Death Eater responsible for the events of tonight is Barty Crouch junior. He has had Moody locked up in his own trunk for months and drank Polyjuice potion to take Moody's job here."

"Oh Merlin!" her mother shrieked. "Is Alastor alright then?"

"I think so if he gets treatment, I have to go back now, Albus wants me and Minerva to watch Barty Crouch while he talks to Harry." And Snape took off while Madam Pomprey took care of Moody.

Rose was glad that it wasn't the real Moody that had tricked them and deceived them all. She already didn't think it was possible.

After another hour and many calming draughts later, her grandfather walked in with Harry by his side and a big black dog. Rose recognized the dog as the Animagus form from Sirius.

All of them whipped around as Harry, Dumbledore, and the black dog entered, and Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

She started to hurry toward him, but Dumbledore moved between them.

"Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry and Rose have been through a terrible ordeal tonight. Harry has just had to relive it for me. What they needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If they would like you all to stay with them," he added, looking around at the other people in the room also, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening. As you will also not do to Rose. They both suffered through something none of them should have gone through. So can you do that?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She was very white. She rounded on her own children, as though they were being noisy, and hissed, "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"

"Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey, staring at the great black dog that was Sirius. "May I ask what..?"

"This dog will be remaining with Harry and Rose for a while," said Dumbledore simply. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained."

Harry and Rose both got ready for bed and as her own mother and Mrs. Weasley made sure they were both comfortable, her grandfather kissed her on her forehead with twinkling eyes. She tried to smile broadly but noticed that her cheeks just wouldn't budge.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge," said Dumbledore. "I would like both of you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school." He left.

Then all the people in the room settled themselves in chairs on either sides of Rose or Harry. Rose stared at him while Madam Pomprey came back with a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.

"I'm all right," Harry told them while looking back at her. "Just tired."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she smoothed his bed-covers unnecessarily.

"We know you are Harry," her mother said soothingly. "That's why you need to sleep."

"You'll need to drink all of this," Madam Pomprey told them. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."

Rose took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. She felt herself becoming drowsy at once. Everything around her became hazy; the lamps around the hospital wing seemed to be winking at her in a friendly way through the screen around her bed; her body felt as though it was sinking deeper into the warmth of the feather matress. Before she could finish the potion, before she could say another word, her exhaustion had carried her off to sleep.

* * *

Rose woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that she didn't open her eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; she was sure it was still nighttime and had a feeling that she couldn't have been asleep very long.

Then she heard whispering around her.

"They'll wake them if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

Rose opened her eyes in fear. What else could have happened! "Mom…?"

"It's alright sweetheart," her mother shushed her. "Nothing happened, you and Harry are safe."

"That's Fudge's voice," Uncle Aeron whispered. "And that's Minerva's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

Now Rose could hear them too: people shouting and running toward the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva -" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out -"

Rose saw the hospital doors burst open. Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

"Present!" her uncle said irritated.

"I mean, Albus Dumbledore! Where is he!"

"He's not here," said her mother angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"

But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Rose had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.-

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," said Snape, in a low voice; he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who likewise looked angrier than Rose had ever seen him, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous -"

But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's.

"The moment that - that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"

Rose felt a chill in her stomach as Professor McGonagall struggled to find words to describe what had happened. She did not need her to finish her sentence.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who...returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry and Rosella. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, and Rose was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now...certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore..."

"Rosella was forced to touch the portkey Barty Crouch created for her to witness the resurrection. When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

Dumbledore glanced around at Harry and Rose saw that he was awake also, but grandfather shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight."

Fudge's curious smile lingered. He too glanced at Harry, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Sirius growling. His hackles were raised, and he was baring his teeth at Fudge. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was there wasn't he, when Harry and herself returned with Cedric's dead body traveling with them.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at Harry before answering.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who...well..."

Fudge shot Harry another look, and Harry suddenly understood.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly.

The Weasleys, the Dumbledore's (except herself and grandfather Albus), Hermoine and Neville all jumped. None of them had realized that Harry was awake.

Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy quiet and also the things about your family mix? And having funny turns all over the place"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power that Rose knew so well. "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before..."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

Snape made a sudden movement, but as Harry looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge.

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes…"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"You saw us return!" Rose gasped in disbelief. "You were there, when me and Harry returned with Cedric. What do you think has happened to us then?"

Fudge scoffed. "I don't know what you two are up too, but it certainly does not prove…"

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway. Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"

"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad..."

And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Harry's bed, her hands over her mouth. was still standing over Harry, her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising. Bill, Ron, and Hermione were staring at Fudge. Her mother and uncle Aeron looked quite murderous and Fabian, and the twins were silent as graves. Neville looked at the scene with some interest and waited.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..."

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances..."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Harry's bed.

"There is work to be done," he said. "Molly...am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Weasley. She was white to the lips, but she looked resolute. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry -"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come - Madame Maxime."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very - very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror.

"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Rose thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us.

Very slowly - but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill - Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But -" said Harry.

"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah...of course I do."

Sirius grasped his hand briefly, and embraced Rose too, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."

"I am," said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggory's. Harry, Rose - take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

No one spoke for a long time. "C'mon dear," her mother said suddenly. "You have to finish your drink."

"You've got to take the rest of your potion too. Harry," Mrs. Weasley said at last. Her hand nudged the sack of gold on his bedside cabinet as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while...think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," said Harry in an expressionless voice. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

Rose looked at his face and gulped. The image of Cedric was pressed so deeply in her mind she couldn't swipe the image off.

"It wasn't your fault. Harry," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"I told him to take the cup with me," said Harry said with teary eyes also. Her mother held her hand and stroked it.

Mrs. Weasley set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around Harry. Harry almost seem to want to let everything out. Rose felt for him. She had her mother still, and well a deranged father but Harry didn't have his parents anymore. And tonight he had seen them. Reappearing, advising him what to do perhaps.

There was a loud slamming noise, and Mrs. Weasley and Harry broke apart. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Harry drank it in one gulp.

"And now you Rosie," her mother said and she gave her the potion.

The effect was instantaneous. Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over her; she fell back onto her pillows and thought no more.


	55. Chapter 55 I'll wait for you

**The last chapter of the Goblet of fire!**

**Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews!**

**Chapter 20 I'll wait for you**

She woke the following morning Rose found she had only scattered memories of the previous day. It was as though she had been through too much to take in any more. Harry was awake also and laid back in the cushions, it seemed he had been looking at her and when she was asleep. She blushed a little sitting up straight. There wasn't much she remembered, but she did remember him kissing her. Giving her new courage, while she was so incredibly scared.

"Goodmorning," Harry said smiling contently.

"Morning," Rose said still with a blush.

"How do you feel," he asked her concerned.

Rose shrugged. "Fine I guess. How are you?"

Harry leaned back and looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Still in love, with you."

Rose was taken aback by the confession. She knew off course but for him to say it so bluntly, it caught her off guard. She swallowed painfully.

"Harry, I…"

But Harry cut her off. "I don't care that you are is daughter, I've known for almost three years now and I only love you more, ever since the Yull Ball. I think maybe even before that. With the second task they took the person I would miss the most, and Rose, the time we were broken up was hell for me, I miss you. I miss you're smile, you're fierce and honest opinion even if I don't want it, I miss your clear and thoughtful expression when you're trying to figure something out. I miss stroking your hand and distract you with that, your lips I miss even more, but above all, I miss the fact that I am not even you're friend anymore…."

"You can be my friend Harry…"

"That's just it Rose, I don't want to be just you're friend. I want to be more. You want it to be more, I know so Rose, everything was amazing until Skeeter came out with that article."

Rose felt tears stinging in her eyes and didn't look at him. She was about to say something but Madam Pomprey came in and started fussing over them. In the and they got released from the hospital and Fabian, Neville, Ron and Hermoine came to walk them to the Gryiffindor tower. Rose was glad so they didn't have to continue their conversation.

From what Fabian, Neville, Hermione and Ron told them, her grandfather had spoken to the school that morning at breakfast. He had merely requested that they leave Harry and Rose alone, that nobody ask them questions or badger them to tell the story of what had happened in the maze..

Rose was glad for that. And grateful. They reached the common room and went inside. "So how are you feeling Harry," Ron asked putting his arm around his best friend. Rose got embraced by Katie and welcomed back. Rose looked back at him. He on his turn looked at her.

"Fine," he said sadly.

The next month was one blur, she didn't give Harry a chance to even say hello to her. And the stares from her fellow students kept shying her away with Neville, who was on his turn trying to cheer her up every second of the day.

She was grateful that she could tell him what happened. And let it out. She only had to do it one time but it was good to talk about all her doubts.

"You were manipulated and forced to make him that promise to join him Rosie," he said wisely. "You wanted to save Harry. Off course you did everything to help him."

Rose doubted still and fidgeted her fingers. "What Neville, if I said that because he's actually right, that I'm dark like him."

Neville seemed to even get angry when she said that. "I would've done the same thing for you Rose. I would have told him I would join if you were in danger, and I'm not even you're boyfriend! You're not evil! When are you going to realize that!"

Rose sighed. "I think that's going to take a while Neville."

Neville looked at her like he was trying to figure something out. "You said Harry kissed you at the graveyard, and you immediately felt braver. Why are you not back together with him?"

"I don't know Neville," Rose replied desperately. "I just… I need to figure all this stuff out. And I want you by my side for that Neville. But with Harry…. I can't do it Neville. I want to find out who I am again and have some peace. But everytime I try to make it clear to him, he just doesn't understand. And he won't listen!" Rose looked away and crossed her arms for coldness she suddenly felt.

Neville frowned but accepted. "I will tell him what you said, Rose, I'll make him understand. Then he knows, but don't expect him to just forget all about you. He obviously still loves you."

Rose nodded gratefully but also sad. "I know…"

* * *

It was the night of the Leaving Fest. When she and Neville entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Rose knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Cedric. And the familiar flash back of his widened eyes staring out in nothingness. Neville took her hand and she smiled gratefully at him.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Rose couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty. Rose wondered, as she and Neville sat down with the other Gryffindors, where Karkaroff was now, and whether Voldemort had caught up with him.

Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His expression was difficult to read. Rose knew that he was going back to Voldemort as a spy. And she remembered what her mother said. That he had made it possible for her mother to escape when she was pregnant with her. Gratitude she felt immensely towards this man. Sure she would always complain about him in the future but she also complained about Professor McGonnagle. She caught his eye for a moment and he looked strangely at her, a bit with pity? She couldn't place it but looked away when grandfather Albus stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Rose swallowed back the tears again and caught Harry's look, she knew how guilty he felt about Cedric because he suggested they should both touch the cup. Rose thought he was wrong but she hadn't talked about it with him. She had been avoiding him as much as she could. But Neville's talk must've helped because he didn't chase her as much anymore. Although he found always a reason to be near her. And she had to admit. That was the time she felt happiest.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry raised his head and stared at her grandfather. Rose held Neville's hand so tight that it might have hurt him but he didn't wince.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at her grandfather in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory. There are two people who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," her grandfather went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's and Rose's direction before flicking back to face her grandfathers.

"Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said her grandfather. "He risked his own life to save my granddaughter from a life of certain torture and return both her and Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Grandfather Albus turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. Rose looked as she said his name to him and caught his eye. With a look o understanding he stared back at her.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, her grandfather continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Her grandfather looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Harry saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected him to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said her grandfather, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

As they went back to the Kings Cross, Rose and Neville first had a compartment of their own, but Fabian, Fred and George opened theirs. "Hey," Fabian said. "We saw Malfoy and his trolls coming by, I think their up to something, they were talking about Harry."

Neville nodded. "Let's see what their up too!" he said and pulled Rose with him. As they walked they suddenly heard him in a compartment.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this. Too late now. Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

Rose, Neville, Fabian and the twins aimed their wands at them. It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Rose blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. They looked up surprised at the rest of them.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect," said Fabian, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Harry.

"Odd," said Fabian lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Harry, Fabian and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit - out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark.

As they stepped through the barrier, Rose saw her mother and uncle Aeron standing, also Mrs. Weasley to get her redheaded children. And a black dog was happily barking as they all stepped through the barrier. Rose wanted to walk to her mother having missed her dearly but was held back by no other then Harry.

She frowned unsurely to him as he held her very close. "Neville told me what you told him, that you need time to sort everything out."

He stroked her cheek with a gentle touch and she closed her eyes happily. "I understand, and I will give you the space you need. But…" Now he seemed to have trouble finding the words, he looked to the ground and then to her eyes again. "I will wait for you. I know it sounds cliché and that were young and I don't know what I'm talking about. But I am in love with you Rosella. And I will truly wait for you, I can promise you that."

Rose blinked for a moment not sure what to say and did the only sensible thing she thought was the right thing to do. She claimed his lips, oh merlin she had missed them. So softly, but yet so incredibly rough. It was like the kisses they shared on so many occasions. And she was not about to stop anytime soon. But soon enough they were interrupted.

"OI!" They both jerked their hands towards the shout. It had come from uncle Aeron who looked a bit irritated, as was Fabian but her mother had her hand on his shoulder. Probably to stop him from launching at Harry… Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were making 'awe' sounds and Hermoine smiled.

Rose let out a short laugh as she felt so happy at the moment. Harry leaned into her ear. "Just remember that I'll wait for you, until you figure everything out." And with that he gestured for her to come and greet everyone again. Luckily nobody said anything about the kiss.

Until she and her mother were home again. "So are you together? Or not?" she said as she pour down some tea for them.

"Sort off," Rose sighed. "I made clear that I need to think about everything. And he on his turn made it well err… very clear that he would wait for me."

Her mother smiled painfully. "I'm sure he will Rose."

Rose nodded. But stood up and turned to go upstairs to unpack her trunk. "Oh dear," her mother called after her.

Rose stopped dead tracked. "Yes?"

"You should repack everything for the summer dear."

"Why?" Rose frowned. "Are we going somewhere?"

Her mother smiled broadly and almost seemed to…blush? "Yes, and pack some old clothes that can get dirty, because there is a lot to do in that house."

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH finished the fourth book! Oh I'm still sorry that I didn't bring them back together definitely. Loved the suggests but I still have to keep them apart for a little while longer. Sorry! They will be back together VERY soon I promise! Pinky swear!**

**Now for the fifth book. Some SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SPOILERS FOR MY STORY ABOUT THE FIFTH BOOK SHOULD NOW STOP READING! AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Finally some Sirius and Alliana action! Harry and Rose find something out what's been going on between them**

**Harry and Rose come together again! (duh!) **

**Rose and Alliana will transform the house of Black, so it will be a much better place to stay**

**Sirius and Alliana have an announcement to make during Christmas**


	56. Chapter 56 Book 5 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP!**

**Pfew! Fourth book is over! Now on to the Order of the Phoenix, over all you will recognize a lot of things but there will be some major differences. Suggestions are still so welcome!**

**Chapter 1 Grimmauld Place**

Rose felt like throwing up when they apparated. Her mother laughed. "You'll get used to it Rose when you have to do it yourself."

"I may dare to hope so! This is terrible!" Rose nearly sneered.

"Don't worry about it, it will, now read this paper and memorize it." Her mother gave her a little piece of paper. Rose took it curiously.

_Grimmauld Place number twelve, House of Black, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix _

"Huh?" Rose said she looked at the houses. They were standing outside number eleven; she looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"Mom, there's no-"

"Think about what you've just memorised," said her mother quietly as she set the little paper on fire.

Rose thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Rose gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

Her mother grinned again and took their bags. "C'mon let's go, Sirius must be waiting for us." And she led the way to the door, they only had to go a few steps until they reached the front door. When her mother knocked on the door it only took 2 seconds for Sirius to open the door.

"C'mon in, quick!" he hurried them inside. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Rose stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother and Sirius filing in behind her, Sirius was doing his best to carry both their trunks but her mother took her own laughing about his effort.

"Aren't you the gentleman Sirius!"

"I had to try didn't I?" Sirius grinned also. "Now walk through to the end of the hall. And please, whisper!"

"Why-?"

"C'mon Rose," her mother ushered her.

So Rose walked as silently as she could through the dark and damp hall. She got a feeling they were in a house that somebody was dying in. She shivered and took the door on the far end of the hall.

But before she walke in she saw a dark staircase with a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Rose that they belonged to house elves.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed gasping for breath.

"Rose don't—" But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech.

The moth-eaten velvet curtains Rose had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Rose thought she was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured-then she realised it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, she had ever seen in his life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Rose actually screwed up her eyes at the noise and clapped her hands over her ears.

Sirius darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-'

'Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!' he roared, seizing the curtain and trying to shut it.

The old woman's face blanched.

'Yoooou!' she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. 'Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!'

'I said-shut-UP!' roared Sirius, and with a stupendous effort he and her mother managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence tell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Sirius turned to face Rose. "As I said Rose, please whisper when you're walking through the hall please."

Rose nodded with open mouth but closed it quickly while she hurried through the door. She saw a big table that took up most of the space. This must be the dining area.

"Well, I'll make some tea," her mother said. "Could you bring our trunks up to the 4th floor Sirius?" she asked sweetly. Sirius seemed ready to show himself how strong he was but her mother grinned.

"Please use a floating spell Sirius, I have organized my trunk and want to keep it that way."

When Sirius had gone and put their trunks to their rooms he sat down also and her mother came in with the tea.

"Can somebody tell me now what we are doing in a house with shrunken house elves heads!?" Rose asked with a shiver. She felt uneasy in this house.

"It's my late parents house actually," Sirius said. Rose was stunned.

"I repeat why-"

"Sirius has given this house available for the Order of the Phoenix." Her mother explained quikly.

"Oh," Rose said suddenly anxious. "The one grandpa Albus started in the first war, right?"

"Yes, and well, the House of Black is a fine location because it is hidden away, if you don't know where it is you will never find it." Her mother continued. "But well, as you noticed it needs a lot of fixing up."

"And removing the dark artifacts," Sirius grimaced.

"Yes those as well," her mother shrugged. "We have to make it ready to live in again. We already made the 4th floor ready to sleep in."

"Oh," Rose said not really enthusiastic. "Great."

"Don't worry Rosie, it's really different from down here." Her mother said.

"And you should get a good night sleep, because we really have some work cut out for us." Sirius said.

"Oh can I do something for the Order?" Rose said a lot more excited.

"Yup," Sirius grinned. "We are going to clean until we drop, to get this house ready for the Order. So yes you can help."

Rose scoffed. "Well great I can be of any service, geez."

"It will all be worth it, we promise." Her mother said. And as they finished their tea, her mother and Sirius led her upstairs. Rose really didn't want to look at the shrunken heads on the walls, so she startled when she saw one with his body still attached to it.

"Who's that?" she whispered in a high voice as she saw an extremely rimpled and ugly house elf sneaking around mumbling to himself.

"That's Kreacher, the house elf." Her mother said. And as Rose wanted to take a look she saw that the house elf was already out of sight.

"Nasty little—"

"Sirius!"

"What it's true!"

Her mother sighed. "Let's move on."

And as they reached the 4th floor Rose immediately felt much better. The walls had a new bright color paint on it and brand new curtains. The hall leading to the 5 bedrooms had some nice looking portraits hanging on the walls. And the doors seemed to be new as their wood wasn't scratched or falling apart. It even smelled better in here.

"I am in the last room sweetheart, Sirius as the one next to it and you can sleep in a spare room for now."

Rose blinked and opened the third door. It was a small long room with two separate beds on either sides. Her trunk was already standing in between the beds. It was a small room but also had that new smell of paint, as the walls were white also and the beds were neatly made with dark red blankets.

"I'll leave you to it Rose, breakfast is at nine." Her mother told her before closing the door.

Rose quickly put her clothes in the wardrobe before changing into a nightgown. "Well at least it's clean in here," she smiled to herself.

The next morning Rose put on a green old pants and a brown old shirt. And after breakfast they started to clean the 3rd floor. After a whole day of cleaning all the five bedrooms, which two of them were master bedrooms, and although her mother and Sirius used magic for most of the things it still got Rose pretty beat at the end of the days. And the next day they went on with disinfecting everything on the 3rd floor and scraping the wood and walls so the next day they could clean and paint them. But they also had to move all the furniture and take the rotten doors out.

Luckily Remus Lupin came to help them that next day.

As he walked in the kitchen with Sirius who opened the door for him, she saw that he looked really tired. And then she remembered, it had been a full moon 3 days ago. Great of him to help though.

Around the second week that they were there, they finished repainting and decorating the 3rd floor, together with the downstairs kitchen, dining and living room. It all got some brighter colors and new wooden doors and even new furniture.

And in the third week, the Weasley's arrived. Rose was very happy with that. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook. And having Ron, Ginny and the twins around was great. Although Ron wasn't really helpful when it came to starting on their home work. That's why it was a good thing that Hermoine arrived too.

"You have no idea, how much work it took to get this neat again!" Rose complained quite proudly when she showed her the room she would be sharing with Ginny and herself.

It was the master bedroom on the third floor. Which her mother had said she could decorate any way she wanted as it would be the room she was going to stay in. Rose was already enthusiastic and had immediately asked Ginny if she wanted to stay in their room when she arrived. Ginny had always been a quiet girl but Rose discovered that she was ready to become more outgoing as they had already talked a lot sharing their room.

Hermoine was the last one to join in their girls room as they were starting to call it. They even put up a sign that said, 'NO BOYS ALOUD!' on the door.

The third floor was ready now and had also five bedrooms. But there were also two master bedrooms, which one of was the Girls room. For the rest there were two small bedrooms with both two beds in them and 1 bedroom which was slightly bigger and had 3 beds.

1 was occupied by Ron and the 3 persons bedroom by the twins, which were soon joined by Fabian.

The Order members came in and out for meetings, some times they stayed and sometimes they were gone again, going home, or on a mission. Mrs. Weasley kept shoeing them away from meetings no matter how clever their plans were (not really clever though).

But all together it was a great time in Grimmauld place now the place had been rebuild and redecorated. And she met a lot of people.

Nymphadora Tonks was the greatest by far, although they would never call her by her first name. She was a very successful Auror and a colleague from uncle Aeron and Alastor Moody. And she was a metamorphmagus. That meant she could change into any shape she wanted. She usually had a interesting bright pink color in her hair. But they were already requesting their favorite noses by the next evening.

Kingsley was their regally and the first time he came her mother and Rose embraced him tightly. She had truly missed his low voice that calmed down any crowd.

"How are you feeling Rose?" he asked concerned. "That article must have startled you?"

Rose shrugged indifferently. "I'm alright." But she wasn't…

Although she had enough distraction, she had trouble sleeping at night. She kept seeing Cedric die all over again. And she was so scared of the promise she had made. And still she doubted about who she was now. She had always been, Rosella Dumbledore, granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, the great leader of the Light, Hero who defeated Grindelwald and proud Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But now she found out that she was also the daughter of The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle if you will. The one who tortures and kills people. Who has ripped apart families leaving their children orphans, which she knew two off and he still terrified the whole Wizarding world, that people don't even dared to speak his name. He was evil, and being his child… well Rose started doubting if she wasn't also.

She had those strange outbursts of magic, and even if it was Malfoy and she had been really angry, she still hurt someone with it. And those outbursts only came when she was real angry.

But she was still scared about who she was now, and if she indeed could be easily persuaded to the Dark arts. She didn't want to! But what if he had been right. It was already in her head.

Rose tried to keep up a straight face and make sure nobody noticed. She didn't notice that people knew something was up. Rose didn't want to talk about it, she wanted that everybody was happy and everything was peaceful.

Although that was about to change when her grandfather walked in together with Arthur Weasley and Uncle Aeron.

All the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, her mother, Fabian and Rose were sitting at dinner when they all walked in. Mr. Weasley was sweating and slightly panicked, uncle Aeron seemed to try and get control of something and her grandfather, well he looked like he accidently strolled in the room, although his didn't twinkle happily.

"We've got a problem," Uncle Aeron said forcibly.

"What's that?" Sirius asked a bit on nerve.

"It's Harry," Mr. Weasley said. And everyone was on his feet in an instant.

"Was it.. was it You know Who?!" Ron stuttered.

"Off course not Ron!" Hermoine said but Rose began doubting it.

"Was it something like that Grandfather?" she tried asking in a calm voice but she trembled.

"We don't know yet, Rosella," he said. "He has used the Patronus spell, so he has been attacked by Dementors. He is safely home with his relatives but we need to act now. The Ministry has already tried expelling him but I arranged for him to have a proper trail. As it shouldn't be necessary. Every young wizard sometimes loses his or her self control. But with the current s circumstances."

Rose knew what he meant. The Daily Prophet had been really cruel. They were questioning her grandfathers and Harry's credibility.

"I need to go back to the Ministry," her grandfather continued. "I already send an owl to his aunt and Arthur has send Harry an owl to stay put. But Aeron will explain to you how they are going to pick up Harry tonight. I will see you all very soon."

And with a nod to all of them he left quickly. Her uncle then clapped his hands. "Alright children you have to get out! Order meeting right now, the other members are on their way."

The protests immediately came but her mother and Mrs. Weasley cut it very short. And they were all sent up to their rooms.

Rose, Ginny and Hermoine sat in their room.

"You think he's alright?" Ginny asked crossing her arms as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm sure he is," Hermoine answered. "He is still Harry, he can fight his way out of any situation. And you heard Dumbledore, he is safe at home."

But Rose really got unsure, she really hoped that he was alright but she was a little anxious of having him here. Her love for him hadn't decreased in the slightest. And she missed him.

And she still hadn't figured anything out. Her doubts and fears had only increased.

As the night had progressed she was awoken by screams, no shouting. She listened more closely.

"Oh damn Mrs. Black!" she murmured. And she pushed herself up. Ginny and Hermoine weren't there anymore. So she set off to go downstairs to the source of the screaming. When she came downstairs the screams were still going on as Mrs. Weasley and Remus were still trying to close the curtains. She sighed for frustration. "Honestly can somebody shut the woman up already!" she screamed and luckily Sirius rushed out of the dining room and shut the curtains with much force.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence was left. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Sirius turned to face a black haired figure in the hall. She gasped as she realized who it was.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Sirius!" Harry walked up to Sirius and engulfed him in a manly hug.

"Let's all go into the dining room. I made you something now!" Mrs. Weasley said motherly already fussing over Harry. Rose knew that she had to come to, she should have moved by now to great Harry. But for some reason she just couldn't. Her legs seemed to have frozen on her and to only way the wanted to go, was back up the stairs. To her room, where she was safe and just sleep it off. As she actually looked in the mirror in her room, she knew she had done the right thing. With her curls in a messy knot that was even messier from sleeping and her cleaning clothes on she didn't look real pretty. Well that probably was a good thing actually.

* * *

_Nobody was there, just a dark corridor. Silence that was deafening, but then Rose saw a dark figure coming up at the end of the corridor._

"_Hello?" she called out to the mysterious figure._

_It stayed silent for a while, but then he came closer. And suddenly he was in front of her just centimeters away from her. _

"_Rosella," the high cruel voice she knew sounded. It crawled her skin and widened her eyes. _

"_No go away!" she cried out. _

"_Rosella you made me a promise! Now come to me and join me!" he came even closer and now touched her with his white pale hands on her face._

"_NO!" Rose screamed from the pain she was feeling, it was terrible. "PLEASE LET ME GO!"_

"Rose wake up!"

"HELP ME!"

Panicked voices were all around her. Rose couldn't register anything, the pain was comparable to the Cruciatus curse. But it messed with her head. Like her body wasn't her own anymore and she couldn't do anything to make the pain decrease just a little bit.

"What is wrong with her?!" that was Ginny.

"Snap out of it Rose!" Hermoine's voice was really close.

"What's happening?" Ron's panicked voice sounded rather loud.

"This is what she had in first year, wasn't it Fabian, we need to…." George came in between but he was interrupted.

"MOVE!"

Rose suddenly felt two warm hands on her shoulder. It stung her and she screamed out harder. "PLEASE IT HURTS!"

"Go get her mother! NOW!" Harry's voice echoed through the room.

Rose heard stumbling and movement but another excruciating wave of pain going through her and she couldn't focus on anything else.

"Rose please, it's okay," his hushing voice somehow did wonders now. She suddenly became aware of the fact that he was holding her in his arms. His bare skin she could feel on her own unclothed arms.

"It hurts so much!" she cried through her gritted teeth. And tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"I know it does, hold on Rosie," Harry said soothingly. "I love you, and everything will be alright."

As the pain decreased with much effort it seemed she buried her head in his shoulder and moaned uncontrollably. "I love you too…," she whispered to him and he held her closer. The pain disappeared all together now. And all that was left was a soreness all over her body. She trembled but everything was alright now. The pain was gone but somehow Rose didn't dare to let go of Harry just yet.

Someone coughed and Rose opened her eyes. Everyone was just standing there, some, like Hermoine, the twins, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley seemed relieved. Others like Ron and Mr. Weasley were looking a little sick and panicked. And then there were her mother, uncle Aeron, Fabian and Sirius and Remus who were looking both relieved but also interested as to what had happened with Rose and how Harry seemed to have resolved it.

Her mother leaned down in front of her bed and put a robe around her shoulders. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I have no idea," Rose said not looking up. "I-It felt like the c-cruciatus curse."

A couple of people shivered. "We should go downstairs and get you a nice cup of warm chocolate," Mrs. Weasley said motherly putting an arm around her own daughter. "It's almost time to get up anyway so we better make a early day of it then."

To Rose's surprise nobody argued with her. And she slowly let go of Harry. "I'll get dressed then." She said with a shiver. And ten minutes later everybody had a warm and damp cup in their hands. Hoping that every nerve in their body would calm down.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of book 5. It took me a little effort to get that last part not to sappy or to dramatic. **


	57. Chapter 57 Rebuilding Relationships

**Geez, heavy shit in the last chapter, but I think the idea behind it is so sweet. I really liked one of the reviews from fantasyluver714 that stated that it would be great if Rose and Harry realize they need each other. 3 Yeah really liked that idea. And I hope everyone else likes the idea too. Hehe! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Rebuilding relationships**

If Rose thought her mother was a Tiran when it came to fixing and cleaning the house, Mrs. Weasley was twice as worse. But luckily, her mom had made sure that Neville came by that afternoon with his grandmother so that the clean up could be postponed.

"Come Neville I need to talk to you," Rose said and she pulled him away from the dining room. Up to their girls room.

"Hey! It's saying, no boys aloud!" Neville exclaimed. Rose opened the door.

"Well you're the only exception!" Rose said. "Come in, I really, really, really need to talk to you. It's urgent!"

"Fine, fine!" Neville shrugged overwhelmed but sat down on her bed. "What's wrong then?"

"You remember first year? When my dream caused me so much pain? It happened again this night!" she started her rant pacing up and down.

"Yes I remember, you couldn't get out of it, Professor Snape and Madam Pomprey had to help you before you could even talk normally yet," Neville said while looking away as if he was remembering.

"Indeed, you know what happened this time?!" Rose said and she sat down on the bed too and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry was there, and he, well I think it was because he touched me or something, because as soon as he was there with me. Every pain I was feeling, it was decreasing with his touch!"

"Really?" Neville asked surprised.

"What do you think, how did he do that?" Rose asked

Neville thought about it for a moment. "I think… I already thought you should have stayed with him the whole time." He blurted it all out but Rose heard him.

"I. Can't. Really!" Rose said very clearly.

Neville sighed but didn't stop. "I know, you think you're evil, because you're so called father is. But can you not concentrate on your mother's side of the family? The one you grew up in?"

"But Neville, what if…?"

"No Rose! No buts! No what if's!" Neville insisted. "If there was an evil bone in your body you would have packed your things a long time ago and left to join him. And you didn't, you resisted with everything you got and got home safely. Rose, you were raised by the very people who fought him the hardest."

Rose fidgeted with her fingers. She knew he was right. "But Neville, he killed so many people and.."

"I know! His Death Eaters tortured my parents to insanity. Guess what! Not your fault! Merlin Rose, get it together and don't concentrate on the minor possibility that you could be evil, really minor and focus on the good in you and the good people that care so much about you."

"I-I know," Rose said a little startled of his outburst.

"I truly think that everybody has something dark in them, yes me too, and still. Even you being the daughter of You know Who, I still think that you are the last on my list who I would ever suspect of going to the Dark Side of this war."

Rose eyes widened. "This war?"

Neville shrugged. "We are in one don't we? My grandmother told me a lot of the first one and she told me also that it feels the same. We are behind your grandfather and Harry one hundred percent."

"What about Harry?" Rose said smiling sadly.

"I think you need to go to him right now and tell him you that you are still confused but that you want him back! I mean, with the pain decreasing when he touched you, that's got to mean something don't it?"

Rose looked down and fidgeted her fingers even more. "He told me he loved me, and I said it back, you are right. That's got to mean something."

Neville grinned widely now. "Well what are you waiting for then? You should tell him!" he almost exclaimed it but Rose sat there, frozen to her core.

"But what if he doesn't…?"

"Merlin's balls Rose! Get going!" he pulled her up and guided her out of the room. He opened every door until he decided that nobody was there on the 3rd floor. "Let's go downstairs then!" He muttered. And took her downstairs, but Neville was real loud and the curtains flew open again revealing the portrait of Mrs. Black again. Her screams were so loud and Neville and Rose both covered their ears.

"Filthy Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors, dishonoring my ancestors house!"

"Merlin what is that!" Neville yelled.

The people who had been sitting in the dining room came out running. Her mother and Sirius followed by Fabian and Mr. Weasley trying to close the curtain.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine came out too.

"Harry!" Neville yelled. Harry looked up a little confused, Rose heart got stuck in her throat, Neville was really going to make her do it immediately.

And he did, he pulled Harry to her and he was still looking at them confused. Neville covered his ears again and walked away to stand with Hermoine and Ron who were looking at them waiting.

Rose felt so nervous but Neville was right. And he wasn't right that often in class, but about these kind of things. He was always right. Merlin she hated him right now.

"What's going on!" Harry shouted at her.

Rose took a deep breath so he would hear her over the shouting of Mrs. Black. "I want you back!"

Confusion was still written over his whole face. Merlin he hadn't heard her.

"I want you back Harry! I love you!" But he still hadn't heard her. So she decided on one thing that would make things really clear to him. She took his hands in her own. And with another step forward she captured his lips.

He was surprised still, she could sense his hands clenching her own. And he kissed her back with evenly much passion. Rose couldn't believe it was happening. Both of them didn't even notice that the curtains had shut and that everyone in the hall was staring at them.

"Ahem!"

They broke their kiss. Neville was looking incredibly pleased with himself, Hermoine and her mother were smiling. Ron frowned but Sirius chuckled.

"Well let's get going shall we?" he whispered. "Neville's grandmother wanted to leave for home."

Everyone left to say goodbye to the sternlooking woman and Neville. But Harry held her hand for a moment longer. His face said it all, happiness, doubt, real serious. "Wait for one minute." He said in a whisper. "Are we back together now? I-I get to call you my girlfriend again?"

Rose chuckled but quickly turned her voice into a whisper. "Yes you can, waiting is over." Her voice got a little worried. "If you still have me?" She asked a little unsure.

"Off course I do," he asked surprised. "I said I'll wait for you right?"

Rose leaned forward and kissed him again. "You did say that." She chuckled.

"C'mon let's go and wave Neville off, we can talk later." And they followed the rest to say goodbye to the Longbottoms.

She embraced Neville extra tightly. "Thanks Neville." She said softly to him. "You truly are my best friend."

"You're welcome, now enjoy and don't worry so much," he said. And then he disappeared into the flames after his grandmother.

After they left everybody got to sit down for dinner. "So..," Sirius said after they sat down and aimed his gaze at Harry and Rose who were sitting together now. "You're together again?"

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, but everybody laughed, Harry and Rose themselves too. "You cannot ask these sort of questions! You're not a hormonal teenager yourself anymore!"

"Yes, Sirius," Fred said. "Very very, immature of you!"

"And why ask? I hear that it was already very obvious?"

They all laughed again, even Mrs. Weasley. And her mother and Mrs. Weasley started dinner.

After that they went to bed and Harry kissed her once again goodnight. She smiled and realized how much she missed that. With a smile she laid down in bed and didn't have any nightmares that night.

* * *

"GOODMORNING GIRLS!" Rose looked up almost falling out of bed. It was Fabian and the twins trashing their morning slumber.

"Bugger off !" Ginny screamed.

"GET UP GET UP! UMPF!" Ginny had thrown her pillow in Fred's face and Rose and Hermoine had to laugh so hard they almost choked.

"Your face Fred pff!" Rose giggled.

"Not cool Gin!"

"Were you trying to tell us something?" Hermoine asked them.

"Yup mom wants us in the drawing room after breakfast. We are going to clean that one and then the rest of the first floor."

"Great!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"What Ginny means as that we will be down shortly," Hermoine said.

Half an hour later, Rose, Ginny and Hermoine, who gotten dressed and ate breakfast quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive-green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss-green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George and Fabian were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to the girls the moment she saw them, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad-what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years –"

Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Rose distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage—"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to everyone's enquiring look. "I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway ... this writing desk..."

He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, Harry now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole. "But perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out-knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."

"Right you are, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley. A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Neville talking to loud.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. They heard him thundering clown the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more: "Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of flith..."

"Close the door, please, Rose," said Mrs. Weasley.

Rose took as much time as she dared to close the drawing-room door; she wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mothers portrait because she had stopped screaming. She heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice she recognized as Kingsley saying, "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore..."

Feeling Mrs Weasley's eyes on the back of her head, Rose regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the doxy party.

Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it." She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all forward. "When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket." She stepped carefully out of their line of fire, and raised her own spray.

"All right-spray!"

Rose had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Rose caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide; it froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud thunk, on to the worn carpet below. Rose picked it up and threw it in the bucket.

"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Rose looked round. Fred was holding a struggling doxy between his forefinger and thumb.

"Right-o," Fred said brightly, spraying the doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink.

The de-doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair, and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying; unconscious doxys lay crammed in the bucket at the foot of them beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Mrs. Weasley pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Rose could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood.

The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Blacks screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.

"Mundungus!" said Hermoine. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" said Fabian, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view.

"Blimey, Mum won't like that..." Ron said.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration as he was listening at the door. "Can't hear properly ... d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

The Extendable Ears had proved their usefulness before when they were trying to listen in on the order. But Crookshanks took them.

"Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair—"

But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better. "It makes such a nice change."

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE—"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry-and there goes Sirius's mum again."

Mrs. Weasley's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall.

George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, Kreacher edged into the room.

The elf took absolutely no notice of anyone in the room. Acting as though it could not see them, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrog's, "...smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.

The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see Young Master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still lacing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnataral little beasts they are."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. The elf straightened up, eyeing them all malevolently, and apparently convinced that they could not hear him as he continued to mutter.

"...and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say—"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered. "He's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's—"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fabian, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.

Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry now.

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it—"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.

"What do you want, anyway?" George asked. Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.

"A likely story," said a voice behind Rose.

Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen.

At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black—"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone. "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart—"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.

"Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was—"

"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast. "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it—"

"I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.

"-comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too—"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded. "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little—"

"If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe—"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order," said Sirius curtly. "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

"Lunch," said Mrs Weasley's voice.

She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Harry remained with Sirius, who were going downstairs, to check out the tapestry Kreacher was talking about.

But when they came back they started on the cabinets with reluctance for all the dark objects that were there.

"Oh dear," Rose said as she pulled out a bloodstained box.

"Just put it in the bag Rose," Sirius said.

"So how are you feeling about the hearing Harry?" Hermoine asked carefully to her boyfriend. Rose sighed. What if he was going to be expelled for real?

Rose and Harry tried their best not to think about the hearing while Harry emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. Fortunately for them, it was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.

"It's OK," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal. "Must be Wartcap powder in there."

He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Rose saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already doxy-filled pocket. Rose wanted to say something about it but Harry stopped her.

"They need it apparently, leave it," he whispered in her ear. Rose frowned but decided on letting it go.

They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Rose's arm like a spider when she picked it up, and attempted to puncture her skin. Harry seized it and Fabian smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for 'services to the Ministry'.

"It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.

Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took two days to decontaminate, clean and repaint again, but the result was something to be proud off. They decontaminated and cleaned the rest of the first floor meaning the Large Library, which they threw all the books about dark magic out and the large living room, which her mother for some strange reason insisted that they rebuild the fireplace because she wanted it. Rose thought it was kind of strange. Why would her mother interfere with all the redecorating. Finally, the only undesirable things left on the first floor were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.

But her mother decided to just paint over it, and that worked, although it took them three rounds of doing it. Finally the tapestry was covered in a bright green color.

They moved from the first floor to the ground floor, where the dining room, the kitchen, the family room and also the grand hall, they started in the family room where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half). The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed.

Mrs. Weasley might refer to their work as 'cleaning', but in Rose's opinion they were really waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher. The house-elf kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks.

The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Rose and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they gleaned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Rose caught sight of Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Lupin, who was staying in the house with them but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order, helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe when they went to clean the 2nd floor which contained two bedrooms. But also an artifact room, second Library and the room of Regulus Black, Sirius's brother. But Sirius didn't want them to step foot in his bedroom yet. He would do that himself in time he said.

Although all the cleaning made them very tired, Harry and Rose still found time to spend with just the two of them. Although that was nearly impossible with so many people in a house, they were already caught snogging by Ginny, Mrs. Weasley even two times and Remus.

But as the date for the hearing neared Rose felt that she really had to distract him some times, because he was really getting on edge.  
She felt as though a brick had dropped in the room when Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly. "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Ron, Hermione, Fabian, Fred, George, and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Rose kept smiling at him the whole time but he couldn't fully return it. Rose understood and tried to keep eating her chop, but her mouth had become so dry she could not chew.

"How am I getting there?" he asked her mother, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said her mother gently.

Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table. "You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.

Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I—"

"-think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. But before it could come to an argument her mother, to her surprise, laid her hand on Sirius' hand. "It's probably the best, Sirius, there are so many Aurors and Ministry officials who don't know you're innocent. What would we do when you are in prison."

To her much greater surprise, Sirius even calmed down. Rose frowned, there was something strange going on.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.

"Now let's go to bed, you need your strength tomorrow," Rose said to him.


	58. Chapter 58 The Boggart

**Yaaaay! Harry and Rose back together! Couldn't have them apart for to long off course. But they will have some bumps in the road don't get me wrong. But I just see them as the ultimate, perfect and also imperfect couple. **

**Chapter 3 The Boggart**

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

"No doubt at all!" Rose said while kissing him on the cheek. "Just maybe a little bit." She laughed.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off—"

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"He got off, he got off, he got off—"

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Alliana, Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely, Arthur," said Alliana. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner—"

"He got off, he got off, he got off—"

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast..."

Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry's feeling of giddy relief, which had been somewhat dented by his encounter with Lucius Malfoy, swelled again. Rose sat next to him and couldn't sit still. Her relief was so great that she almost had no appetite at all.

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potato on to everyone's plates.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. But Rose saw on his face that there was something that was bugging him, and then without a warning his hand clapped his forehead and he looked as if he were in pain.

"Harry?" Rose asked concerned.

'What's up?' said Hermione, looking alarmed.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing... It happens all the time now..."

None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Harry's narrow escape; Fred, George, and Ginny were still singing. Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily, "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said her mother, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF. HE GOT OFF—"

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

On the very last day of the holidays Rose was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Hermione entered their bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Booklists have arrived," she said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this..."

Rose went over her new booklist for fifth year. "Only two new ones," she said, reading the list. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard." Rose looked up. "Defensive Magical Theory, hmm, wonder who's going to be this year's teacher?" But then she saw Hermione's frozen face as she read another parchment. Rose looked for another letter in her envelope, but there was none. "Hermione?" she asked carefully.

* * *

Hermione looked back an then held the parchment in front of her nose. "I got Prefect!" she shrieked finally.

Rose launched her into a hug and both of them fell on the bed behind Hermione. "Oh Hermione that's great! Wonderful!"

"Let's tell Ron and Harry!" Hermione said. And they both almost ran to the boys room. As they came in Hermione immediately raised the question.

"Did you-did you get-?"

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

And Rose wanted to congratulate him too but Harry shook his head. "No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It-what?" Hermione asked surprised

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But ... are you sure? I mean—"

"Hermione!" Rose hissed to her. "Ron congratulations, that's really good." Hermoine turned red as Ron looked round at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"It's my name on the letter," Ron said.

"I..." said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I ... well ... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really—"

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing ... what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said Rose, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," said Rose. Rose's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas.

"His ... but ... Ron, you're not...?"

Ron held up his badge. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family! Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie—" she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Am I on glue or did Fred and George never become prefect?" Rose whispered to Harry, but he didn't react.

"Mum ... don't ... Mum, get a grip..." Ron muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly. "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes? Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers—"

"Mum," said Ron hopefully. "Can I have a new broom?"

Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just-just a new one for a change..."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can... Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later... Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks... A prefect... Oh, I'm all of a dither!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

"Fred and George are going to bug me about this all day long," said Ron doubtfully, also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects..Still." he added on a happier note. "They've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose... She'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great... Yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows..." He dashed from the room, leaving Rose, Harry and Hermione alone.

For some reason, Harry did not want to look at Hermione. He turned to his bed, picked up the pile of clean robes Mrs. Weasley had laid on it and crossed the room to his trunk.

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Well done, Hermione," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her. "Brilliant. Prefect. Great."

"Thanks," said Hermione. "Erm-Harry-could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased-I mean prefect is something they can understand."

"Yeah, no problem," said Harry, still in the horrible hearty voice that did not belong to him. "Take her!" He leaned over his trunk, laid the robes on the bottom of it and pretended to be rummaging for something while Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and called Hedwig down. A few moments passed; Hermoine left but Harry remained bent double.

"Harry get over it!" Rose said sternly. "You and Ron are best mates, you should be the first one to congratulate him!"

"Oh really." Harry said still in that horrible tone of voice. "Did you expect this?"

Rose thought about it for a second, when Harry had the badge in his hand she doubted not a second, she truly thought he made prefect. "Well I cannot lie, not this."

Harry screwed up his face and buried it in his hands. "I didn't even think about those badges to begin with but if I'm honest, I expected it would be coming straight to me. Does that make me as arrogant as Malfoy? Do I really believe I'm better than Ron?"

Thankfully, he wasn't speaking in that hearty voice so Rose sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "No off course not. It's like I said, it was unexpected, and don't go comparing yourself to Draco Malfoy!"

"I'm better at Quidditch," Harry said suddenly. "Not in much other things, I mean, I amno better than Ron in lessons. But what about outside lessons? What about those adventures I, Ron, and Hermione had together since starting at Hogwarts, often risking much worse than expulsion?"

"Harry?" Rose looked at him. Where was this jealousy coming from, why was he trying to make Ron look bad. Was he really that sorrowful that he didn't receive the badge. He never showed any interest in getting it.

"Well, Ron and Hermione were with me most of the time," said Harry continuing his rant. "Not all the time, though. They didn't fight Quirrell with me. They didn't take on Riddle and the Basilisk. They didn't get rid of all those Dementors the night Sirius escaped. They weren't in that graveyard with me, the night Voldemort returned..." He seemed to be overwhelmed by some jealous and unreasonable emotion. He stood up even and started pacing in front of her, he eyes were blank, but he seemed to think deeply. "I've definitely done more, I've done more than either of them, Rose!"

Rose swallowed, he really didn't seem like himself, and she felt frozen by this new version of him. "Maybe Dumbledore doesn't choose prefects because they've got themselves into a load of dangerous situations... Maybe he chooses them for other reasons... Ron must have something I don't have! But no, no one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…"

"Harry!" Rose stood up and cupped his face between her hands. "What are you saying, Ron's you're best friend. This isn't you talking stop it!" She buried her head in his shoulder while her arms were going behind his neck.

Harry shook his head and rubbed his scar. "I-I'm sorry."

Rose looked him in the eye. He really was sorry. She could see it his eyes. He felt guilty. "I don't know what came over me. I wasn't planning on sulking about it. I actually don't even want it, I don't know, maybe my ego came up."

Rose smiled, "That's probably it." At this point they heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs again. "Now be the good friend you are and congratulate him!" He smiled back at her, straightened his glasses, and hitched a grin on to his face as Ron bounded back through the door.

"Just caught her!" he said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."

"Cool," Harry said. "Listen-Ron-well done, mate."

"Yes Ron, really great! But you're going to get your hands full with Hermione," Rose grinned.

The smile faded off Ron's face. "I never thought it would be me!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you!"

"Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Harry said.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Yeah, I suppose..."

"Well, we still have to feed Buckbeak, Ron, so we'll see you at your celebration diner," Rose winked and took Harry's hand.

"Yeah, see you…" Ron muttered looking at his badge.

And while she led him to the hall Harry asked confused, "We don't have to feed…." But then Rose led him to the stairs and they went down, stopped at the first floor and she finally came to a halt. And pulled him close to a wall. "I know you're bummed about the prefect thing, but I thought I might know something to cheer you up." She said in a soft voice while touching his chest lightly.

Harry swallowed. "Oh you do?"

Rose nodded. "I do," and with a grin she kissed him passionately. Getting every bit of him. She kept kissing him and moaned from the feeling it gave her. Harry grinned while he kissed her but unexpectedly broke it so Rose was still trying to kiss him but hit midair. She opened her eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

Harry laughed and took her hand. "Were a bit out in the open aren't we, let's get a quiet place." She giggled as he pushed her to the drawing room door.

"You have to open it first," she breathed in a grin as he attacked her neck.

"Oh right!" he said distracted but opened the door and pulled her with him. She tripped, giggled and they were in the drawing room, where she and Harry stumbled into a very awkward situation.

Her mother and Sirius snogging as if their lives were depending on it. They didn't even seem to notice that Rose and Harry had come in. But when Rose gasped for air as Sirius let his hands travel down her mother's breasts, they both looked up and were completely flushed and shocked.

"Mom?"

"Sirius?!"

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius growled

Quickly they let go of each other and looked at them, embarrassment was all over their faces. Rose thought it was rather funny as they were standing there like McGonnagle had caught them.

"Who are the parents now," she laughed and Harry did as well. Sirius had the decency to look a bit sheepish. Her mother just looked red as an tomato.

"Well now you know!" Sirius said simply.

"For how long?" Rose asked hugging her mother quickly.

"Well," her mother sighed. "It was always there but we got together two months after you went to school."

"Geez, Sirius," Harry grinned. "You do know how to pick them."

Sirius chuckled. "I sure do."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, loaded with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.

Down the dining room Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE-NEW PREFECTS. She looked in a better mood than Rose had seen her all holiday.

"I thought we'd have a little party not a sit-down dinner," she told Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fabian and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

Sirius, her mother, uncle Aeron, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Rose had gotten herself a Butterbeer.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here,"said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his travelling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages-could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly..." Moody's electric-blue eye swivelled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room..." he growled, as the pupil contracted. : Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it... Yeah, it's a boggart... Want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "You have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually..." She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swivelling around to gaze into the side of his head.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye. "Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you..."

Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother. Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's travelling cloak.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Rose and Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"'I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody who would listen. "...nought to seventy in ten seconds, not bad, is it? When you think the Comet Two Ninety's only nought to sixty and that's with a decent tailwind according to Which Broomstick?"

Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.

"I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures..."

Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.

"...getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Rose?"

"Oh-I dunno—" said Rose, slightly alarmed at being asked her opinion. "I think it looks good, Mrs. Weasley." But she slid away to her mother and Sirius who were looking very in love with their hands entwined.

Everybody by now knew it, they had kept it a secret for a while because, as her mother putted it, the timing was never right to tell them. Well in Rose's opinion, then it was never time, there was always something going on.

Rose moved to find Harry who was sitting with Moody looking at a picture.

"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody at her. "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… Thought people might like to see it."

Harry took the photograph and Rose looked over his shoulder. A small crowd of people, some waving at them, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at them.

"There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side... That's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom—"

Rose's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as she looked at Alice Longbottom; she knew her round, friendly face very well, even though she had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.

"Poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them ... and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her Harry, and that there's Lupin, obviously ... Benji Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him ... shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.

"That's Edgar Bones ... brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard ... Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young ... Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body ... Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever ... Elphias Doge, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat ... Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes ... budge along, budge along ...'

The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.

"That's you're grandfather Aberforth, strange bloke I have to say, but thought you liked to see him while he was a bit younger, and I think a lot happier with his wife Mary still alive." He pointed at the woman standing next to him. She had a proudly radiance over herself, her brown hair was in a neat knot and had a few grey streaks in it. Her grandmother… "And off course you're uncle Aeron, he was just starting as an Auror back then, and happily married to Danielle who had their little Fabian just a year ago and you're mum off course Rose, awe, she was the most shining star in our mids I dare say. Just graduated Hogwarts." Her mother did beam some strange light out of her. She smiled while she leaned to her brother and smiled so beautifully. How long was that before Voldemort took her away.

"... That's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally ... Sirius, when he still had short hair ... and ... there you go, thought that would interest you!'

Rose smiled Harry's mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man whom Rose recognized at once as Pettigrew, the one who had betrayed Harry's parents' whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped to bring about their deaths.

"Eh?" said Moody.

"Yeah," said Harry, once again attempting to grin. "Er ... listen, I've just remembered, I haven't packed my..."

He was spared the trouble of inventing an object he had not packed. Sirius had just said, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him. Harry took Rose's hand and crossed the kitchen, slipped through the door and up the stairs before anyone could call them back.

"Do you feel alright Harry?" Rose asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry said not much convincing. "Just a little sudden that's all."

Rose crossed her arms. "Well I feel awful, I haven't thought about grandma Mary or aunt Danielle in so long." Rose shivered. Harry embraced her quickly.

"How? How did it happen?" he asked carefully.

Rose swallowed. "In a raid in Daigon Alley, they were targets, as was the whole Dumbledore family and they died by the death curse. Voldemort did it himself. My uncle always says he was happy it was quick."

She could feel Harry's anger and sadness and she kissed him softly on the lips. "So many people dead, it's so strange to see them with all the happy faces. And Neville's parents." She swallowed again. And looked up to him. "Please don't tell anyone about it, Neville doesn't want people to know just yet!"

Harry pulled a loose curl behind her ear. "Off course not Rosie."

"I really think that photograph is disturbing. All waving happily at us, while Moody told us what doom was awaiting so many of them."

"I thought it wasn't good to watch either Rosie." Harry said stroking her curls absently. "You want to come to my room? Just lay down for a while?"

Rose nodded tired as she was and followed him but as they went up the stairs in the hall they heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.

"Hello?" Harry said holding her back. "Stay here."

"No way," Rose said strongly. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine but be careful," Harry replied still holding her behind him. "Hello?"

There was no answer but the sobbing continued. They climbed the remaining stairs two at a time, walked across the landing and opened the drawing-room door.

Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.

All the air seemed to vanish from Rose's lungs; she felt as though she were falling through the floor; her brain turned icy cold- Ron dead, no, it couldn't be- But wait a moment, it couldn't be- Ron was downstairs-

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

Crack

Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever.

'R-riddikulus!' she sobbed again.

Crack.

Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No ... riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!"

Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry...

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. Rose gasped for breath as his dead body laid there. Sorrow overwhelmed her. "Harry, I-I."

"What's going on?" Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from Mrs. Weasley to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly. "Riddikulus!"

Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh-oh-oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.

"Molly," said Lupin bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly, don't..."

Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Lupin's shoulder. "Molly it was just a boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head. "Just a stupid boggart..."

"I see them d-d-dead all the time!" Mrs. Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it..."

Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the boggart, pretending to be Harry's body, had lain. Moody was looking at Harry.

"Harry…" Rose whispered. She wanted to cry with Mrs. Weasley but she tried to keep herself together. Seeing his dead body was to real for her, seeing most of the Weasley's dead had been to much for her. Harry understood and walked to her to engulf her in an embrace.

"Come here, it's alright," he whispered back to her rubbing circles on her back. Rose trembled into his chest.

"D-d-don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d-d-don't want him to know... Being silly..."

Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?"she said shakily. "Not even able to get rid of a boggart... Oh dear Rose, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, trying to smile. "She's just startled also that's all."

"I'm just s-s-so worried," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. "Half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this... and P-P-Percy's not talking to us... What if something d-d-dreadful happens and we've never m-m-made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?"

"Molly, that's enough," said Lupin firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to—" Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name. "Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name-look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one..."

"Don't worry about Percy," said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly.

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died,"said Lupin, smiling slightly. "What do you think we'd do, let them starve?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously.

"Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes.

But Rose, closing her bedroom door behind her some ten minutes later after she kissed Harry goodnight, could not think Mrs. Weasley silly. She could still see every Order member beaming up at her from the battered old photograph, unaware that their lives, like so many of those around them, were drawing to a close. The image of the boggart posing as the corpse of each member of Mrs. Weasley's family in turn kept flashing before her eyes.


	59. Chapter 59 Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 4 Return to Hogwarts**

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

"I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called Lee to them as Rose and Hermoine stroked Sirius' ears roughly.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved. "Here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "Don't think we were followed..."

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Ginny. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred and George turned up with Lupin and after that uncle Aeron with Fabian and her mother.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you-careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Rose, Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick, said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice, "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!" Rose laughed and kissed her mother and uncle goodbye also.

"Be careful, all of you!" Uncle Aeron said.

"See you all soon!" Rose called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside her.

"Sirius shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron. "He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together. "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later." And he and George and Fabian disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Well we have to go to the Prefect compartment," Hermoine said.

"Oh right," Rose said knowingly. "Well we will find a compartment then, see you later."

"See ya!" Harry waved also and he, Rose and Ginny were hurrying through the express to find some good seats.

"Neville, should be around here somewhere." Rose said hurrying through. She could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at them with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbours and pointed them out. After she had met this behaviour in five consecutive carriages she remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off Harry was, and off course the article revealing her family history would still bring up stares and gossip. She wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Neville, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Neville!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rosie!" Neville gave her a hug. "Hi Harry, Hi Ginny. Every where's full... I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here—"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing. "She's all right." She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Rose, Harry and Neville followed.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Rose understood why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry and then Rose. She nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her. Rose did the same.

Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't. Rose couldn't resist a giggle at his awkwardness.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Rose sharply. "Neville Longbottom, and I'm Rose Dumbledore."

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year, but in Ravenclaw," Ginny introduced them.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice. She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny and Rose suppressed a giggle.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville to Rose.

"Another Remembrall?" said Rose, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... No, look at this..."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

Rose stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Rose smiled at him enthusiastic. "Does it do anything?" she asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..."

He dumped the toad into Rose's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Harry and Rose, both whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a face ful. It smelled like rancid manure.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"Sosorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before... Didn't realize it would be quite so... Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh ... hello, Rose," said a confident voice. "Um ... bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand and looked annoyed at the handsome boy that was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Kendall Reeds, the cute but obnoxious best friend from Cedric.

"Oh ... hi," said Rose blankly.

"Well ... just thought I'd say hello ... 'bye then." Kendall said waving at them before he went off.

Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. "Right, 'Just thought I'd say hello.' Show off."

"Be nice," Rose said surprised. "He lost his best friend, and we saw him die. Give him some sympathy."

"He was trying to get your attention!" Harry scoffed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Harry. Off course we _all_ got his attention. We were covered under Stinksap for Merlin's sack."

"You said hello to him!" Harry groaned as if she had jumped him.

"Well sorry that I say hello to people who greet me! Merlin Harry why are you reacting like I launched myself on him?"

"Never mind," said Ginny ending the argument. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry." said Neville again, in a small voice. Rose wasn't talking to Harry the whole trainride. She decided he was acting really immature.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Rose, Harry, Ginny, and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once.

" 'Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron told Harry and Neville. "And we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heavens sake, Ron—"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I ... must ... not ... look ... like ... a ... baboon's ... backside."

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was funny!"

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Baboon's ... backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but Rose, glancing at the magazine on the floor, noticed something that made her dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but Rose now realized it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; Rose only recognized him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudges hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin. The cartoon was captioned: How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts?

Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.

CORRUPTION IN THE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE:How the Tornados are Taking Control

SECRETS OF THE ANCIENT RUINS REVEALED

SIRIUS BLACK: Villain or Victim?

"Can I have a look at this?" Rose asked Luna eagerly.

She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.

"Harry look at this?" Rose opened the magazine and scanned the index, temporarily forgetting that she would give him the silence treatment.

She found the page, and turned excitedly to the article with Harry looking at it over her shoulder. This, too, was illustrated by a rather bad cartoon; in fact, Rose would not have known it was supposed to be Sirius if it hadn't been captioned. Sirius was standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. The headline on the article said:

_SIRIUS-Black As He's Painted Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?_

Rose had to read this first sentence several times before she was convinced that she had not misunderstood it. Since when had Sirius been a singing sensation?

_For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

_BUT DOES HE?_

_Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azhaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings._

_'What people don't realise is that Sirius Black is a false name,' says Mrs. Purkiss. 'The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognised him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister for Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now.'_

_Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, when he was elected Minister for Magic jive years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to 'cooperate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold._

_BUT DOES HE?_

_Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that Fudge's dearest ambition is to seize control of the goblin gold supplies and that he will not hesitate to use force if need be._

_'It wouldn't be the first time, either,' said a Ministry insider. 'Cornelius "Goblin-Crusher" Fudge, that's what his friends call him. If you could hear him when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies...'_

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry or Rose could answer. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I-oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well ... it's got some interesting ... I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.

The weather remained undecided as they travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy. Rose had her head on his shoulder and was enjoying a good slumber forgetting his weird behavior towards Kendall. And he was kind of in his right. Kendall had been a git even before they were dating.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this; they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Rose and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh-er-thanks," said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Rose could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. She stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of 'firs' years over 'ere ... firs' years...'

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, 'First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!'

A lantern came swinging towards Rose and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.

"Where's Hagrid?" she said out loud.

"I don't know," said Harry also looking at the woman. "But we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

They looked around for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank, but neither of them was anywhere near them, so they allowed themselves to be shunted forward onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station.

Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Rose glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.

The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If she had had to give them a name, she supposed she would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither-vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Rose could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

"Harry? Do you see that?" Rose asked him breathlessly.

"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry quickly also glancing at the horses. "What are those things.?"

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er ... yeah ... he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in... What were you saying, Harry?"

"He was saying, what are those horse things?" Rose said, as she, Harry, Ron, and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Neville were already sitting.

"What horse things?" Ron asked.

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry and Rose a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about? The carriages are pulling themselves like always?" Hermoine said a little worried.

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?" Rose insisted.

Ron, Hermoine and Neville were completely alarmed now.

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Rose a. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

Smiling faintly, she sat back again and whistled an unknown tune. Not altogether reassured, Rose sat back to and took Harry's hand. That reassured her a little.


	60. Chapter 60 Professor Umbridge

**I realize that the previous chapter was a bit boring but it was neccesary. We needed to meet Luna Lovegood off course. OOOH I simply adore Luna! Loved her in the books and after I saw her in the movie even adored her more. She's a great character!**

**Chapter 5 Professor Umbridge**

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Rose saw her grandfather standing up as usual to greet all the students. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Rose was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. Her four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft ...

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said her grandfather radiating happiness all over their heads. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Rose's face fell, grandfather Albus had not said how long Professor Gurbbly-Plank was teaching. Her grandfather continued. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Rose had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and she gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Rose glanced around. None of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. And Harry's face was one of utter loathing. "What's the matter," she whispered worried.

"That's woman was at my hearing, she is with Fudge," Harry said gritting his teeth. Rose frowned and looked back at the pink clothed woman again.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. "That would be bloody likely," Fred and George said at the same time a couple of seats away and they had devilish smirks appearing on their faces.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Rose distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ..."

Rose found her attentiveness ebbing, as though her brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Rose was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Harry and Ron were also losing their attention and finally Rose leaned back on Harry's shoulder enjoying the warm and glowy feeling she still had.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Rose had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Grandfather Albus clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Rose noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, her grandfather had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot.'

"Yes, it stated that she could probably get me to sleep with one of her speeches," Rose yawned.

Harry chuckled."I agree, what does this whole rubbish mean anyway?"

"'I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Harry and Rose had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and came to a halt realizing they both didn't know the password.

"Er ..." Harry said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at them.

"No password, no entrance," she said loftily.

"Oh c'mon I'm tired!" Rose scoffed.

"Hi guys, I know it!" Neville panted up behind them and they turned to see Neville jogging towards them. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once—" He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train. "Mimbuius mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Rose, Harry and Neville now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board. They waved goodnight to them and headed straight for the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Goodnight Rose," Neville said already taking the stairs.

"Goodnight Neville," Rose said and then kissed Harry quickly. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Rose," Harry said and followed Neville.

Rose ran up the stairs to her own dormitory where Lavender and Parvati were already sitting on their beds. "Hi Lavender, Parvati, had a nice summer?"

"Hi Rose," Parvati said kind of doubtfully. "Yes I had, I met this great guy and…" She started off talking about a guy she had met and how much of a gentleman he was.

"Well that's great Parvati," Rose said. "It's always great to have someone you care about so much"

"Well what about you and Harry? Are you two still together?" Lavender suddenly sneered. She had been uncharacteristically quiet but now looked t her with beaming eyes.

"Lavender, stop it!" Parvati warned her.

"No Parvati!" she said. "I want to know, are you still believing everything he's saying?"

"What about Voldemort being back," Rose sneered and both the girls shivered at the name. "Yes I was there when he returned. So yes, and my grandfather is still brilliant although the Daily Prophet seems to be determined to let people think otherwise."

"Is it true then?" Lavender looked expectantly. "If you could tell us what happened the night on the Third task when you and Harry disappeared and came back with Cedric's death body."

"What do you think happened Lavender! Merlin you've already heard it, Voldemort resurrected and Harry and I saw it happen, he used his blood and my tears for Merlin's sake! He killed Cedric!"

"What's going on!? Hermoine walked in. But being Hermione she immediately got on what was happening. "Rose calm down.."

"I am certainly not going to calm down to anyone who will call me, my grandfather or Harry a liar!"

"Geez, Rose. I just want to know if it's real." Lavender scoffed.

"It is real, and we are all in danger as long as Fudge keeps pretending everything's fine!"

"Well I wanna know—"

"Shut your big fat mouth and drop it Lavender I mean it!" Hermoine said.

"But—"

Hermoine pointed at her badge. "I don't want to use my authority as prefect, but you have to stop right now!"

Lavender scoffed again and laid down on her bed pulling her blankets over her.

"Thanks Hermoine," Rose said really grateful.

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for," Hermoine said loudly.

* * *

First lesson of their first day was History of Magic. Rose had been up early with Neville to go too Professor Sprout and show her the Mimbuius mimbletonia. Professor Sprout had been excited to say the least. Then they both resided to History of Magic with a sandwich in their hands and barely stuffed in their mouths before sitting down. Professor Binns would never notice anyways.

She sat next to Harry and pulled her books out. Harry didn't seem really happy for the first day of school. He looked really tired to be fair and seemed to be plagued by something.

"What's up, Harry?" Rose asked, concerned. "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron succinctly, when Harry did not respond.

Hermione sighed.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.

"No," said Hermione calmly. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side."

There was a short pause.

"Sorry," said Harry in a low voice.

"That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity. Then she shook her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her blankly but Rose nodded, still startled from Harry's outburst.

"About Voldemort. He said his 'gift' for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-"

"Yes," Hermoine smiled. "Exactly. We have to stay united."

Rose touched Harry's hand and smiled to him. "And we have to remember we are on the same side."

Harry seemed to have calmed down a little after that, the bell rang and they all went down for lunch. Almost being knocked over by Angelina, the new Quidditch captain.

"Harry we, oh excuse me Rose! You will try out again for this year right?" Harry nodded and started reassuring her and the conversation went to Quidditch practice.

"See you when you're done Harry!" Rose waved at him and walked with Neville, Ron and Hermoine to the Gryffindor table.

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside.

Her mother had send her a letter, to inform her everything was alright. For Hermoine there was a owl with a Daily Prophet.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably. as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I'm not bothering ... load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Harry and Ron had finished eating.

"Nothing," she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down by her plate. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Bound to be, isn't it? OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?' Rose asked the others, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their lesson

"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except ... well ..." He looked slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," said Ron in an off-hand voice.

"Yeah, it would," said Harry fervently.

"But they're, like, the elite," said Ron.

"Yes, you've got to be really good, but you two have encountered so many adventures. You would be great wouldn't you? I can ask my uncle if he can send you some information about becoming one, and Sirius, wasn't he an Auror too before he, well, got arrested? You two should talk with them about it and Tonks and Kingsley too. You've got to be really good. What about you, Neville?" Rose said.

**( A/N: Don't know for sure if Sirius was indeed an Auror, it wasn't stated anywhere, but I thought it would fit him?! Anyways, in my story he was an Auror!) **

Neville shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'm not that good at much."

Rose frowned. "Am I imagining things or was Professor Sprout praising you about that plant of yours this morning?" Neville looked at her and got lost in thought. She left it that way. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts Hermoine?"

"I don't know," she said. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."

"An Auror's worthwhile!" said Harry.

"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I mean, if I could take SPEW further ..."

"What about you Rose?" Ron asked quickly.

Rose thought about it. "I don't know yet, I always wanted to be a writer when I was younger but I do not want to be a journalist. If you see what happens with the Daily Prophet, I don't know, I should actually ask my mother about it. Before she was captured by Voldemort, oh honestly guys!" she said when Neville, Ron and Hermoine winced. "But before mom got taken away she was studying to be a Healer. She never finished because of everything that happened. She used to teach some times when teachers got sick or went on leave. There are a number of things I would want."

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Rose, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up the collars of their robes against the chilly September air and talking about what Snape was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year. They had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch them off guard after a two-month holiday, when someone walked around the corner towards them.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind them as they quickly entered.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.

He was reminding them of the importance of the OWL's and then made do an extremely difficult potion. The Draught of Peace.

Rose was doing good, she always got along good, not as good as Hermoine off course but who did, and as Snape didn't hate her he never bothered her and sometimes even give her good tips. Harry and Snape had always hated each other however and this time Harry had forgotten an important ingredient and his potion was vanished by Snape by a wave of his wand. It was extremely unfair.

"That was really unfair," said Rose soothingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, glowering at his plate. "Since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

Neither of the others answered; all of them knew that Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Harry had set foot in Hogwarts.

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean ... you know ..." she looked around carefully; there were half a dozen empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table " ... now he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.

"What the hell is his problem!" Hermoine said offended. "I mean it's not our fault that…"

"I know Hermoine," Rose said calmly. "But he's having a real hard time with the attack from the Dementors, the hearing, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry making him look crazy and Snape still having a go at him. I admit that he's being really unreasonable and angry for no reason. But please be patient, you are really dear to him, okay?"

Hermoine and Ron both wanted to say something but Rose stopped them again. "And you do really bicker a lot." She concluded. "Let's have it at a minimum alright?"

"Fine!" Hermoine said. "But please tell him that he cannot take his anger out on us! It's not our fault that Seamus and Snape are treating him like that."

She packed her bags and they left for the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Rose opened her back and got everything out and putted her wand back in it. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please.

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Rose turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. She felt her concentration sliding away from her. But a surprise to shook her out of her torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several more minutes had passed, Rose was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?' Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?"Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

Rose felt it coming but she just wished he wouldn't. They had to lay low, expecially with this woman. But somehow she knew he wouldn't do it. And she heard raising his voice behind her.

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh. "Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily. "He was the best we ever—"

"Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day. It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?"said Harry. Rose suspected that his temper, which had been boiling all day long, was coming up to surface very soon.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think ..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe ... Lord Voldemort?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry. Rose tried to reach out to Harry in some way, tell him to calm down and just let the toad talk. But she couldn't.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead This. Is. A. Lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, "Basics for Beginners"."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Rose whispered desperately, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. Rose clenched her fists and found herself shaking too. They had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. " Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice. "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

He kicked his chair aside, strode around and walked up to the teacher's desk. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Rose, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

**A/N: Hope you liked the entrance of the dear toad! **


	61. Chapter 61 Anger and Jealousy

**For my very sweet and real dedicated reviewer dream lightning, I will write an Harry & Rose moment especially for you, you're really great! And thanks for the suggestions, the later thing you suggested I am probably going to do also but later on.**

**GinnyKane, nice suggestions, definitely doing something with it, would be a great way to get action as you said. **

**Don't worry, I promise: I will never let Rose break up with Harry again!**

**But relationships get in bumps now and then and I think this fifth year is going to be challenging on their love for each other. Harry is angry and confused, feels like no one understands him and Rose is just getting over her daddy issues :P and trying to be there for him, which he some times makes very hard. But as my mother always's says, love is the most strongest force in the world and it is love that will conquer all. That's really how I came up with Rose's character and the story sort off. **

**bubbles1311143, as always your great! Going to do something about it! Also I will try and fix mistakes very slowly, chapter for chapter and going backwards so the order doesn't get messed up if that makes any sense. I have made a separate document with all your reviews and messages so I have everything in hand XD. That way I can correct all the mistakes you pointed out and also the other people that are giving me a hand in making the story, grammatically better." **

**Thanks to all of you! **

**Chapter 6 Anger and Jealousy**

After the bell had rang Rose immediately set off after Harry. "See you later Neville, I have…"

"…to find Harry, yeah that seems like a smart thing to do, good luck!" Neville waved at her.

Rose felt like she searched every inch of the castle. She had looked so far in the Great Hall, the Library, the Grand Entrance, the Astronomy tower, outside around the Black Lake, under their favorite willow tree, then she decided to, rather panicked, ask random people if they saw him, and her luck was with her today as Colin Creevey told her he was heading for the common room.

In the common room she looked around and a third year girl told her he was in his dormitory. Rose could actually slap herself, here she was searching the whole castle and he had just been in the Gryffindor tower all along.

Mad at herself she walked upstairs two steps at a time and opened the door to the fifth year boy's dormitory. "Harry?" she panted. And finally she saw him. He was laying on his bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. But when he heard her he looked up.

"Rose?" he took a good look at her and started laughing. Laughing!?

"What… are you…. laughing…. about….!?" Rose panted.

"You!" he pointed. "What have you been doing, running a marathon?"

"What's a… marathon?"

Harry sat up. "It's a… Muggle thing never mind, want to sit down and rest maybe?"

Rose nodded and sat down next to him, calming down. "Are you ok?" Rose asked normally again putting her long hair in a braid. "Umbridge was out of line I know, and I could make a whole speech to you about laying low and not let yourself get aggravated by her. But you're Harry and that's not going to happen, so…"

Harry put his arm around her. "Thank you for not lecturing me." He said sounding actually real tired.

She looked at him, his green eyes and rough features but he seemed ashamed to look at her or something. "Well the detention you got over it will give you a sense of what I wanted to say to you." She kissed him on his cheek. "But really Harry, we were told to stay low and not to attract attention to ourselves. I know it's really hard but try to count to ten next time, or something."

Harry looked up and started to protest but Rose interrupted.

"I'm serious Harry, the woman may look relatively harmless and we may laugh about her but she's dangerous, I can feel it! And how she looks at you… it scares me Harry."

Harry stopped to think for a moment and then embraced her and leaned down taking her with him. "Don't worry Rose, I can manage," he said carelessly.

Rose leaned into his chest. "No, that's not what you need to say, I know you can manage, I just want to prevent it, whatever it is, from happening. So that you don't have to."

Harry sighed. But stroked her curls, following that curly wave in them. "You really want me to promise that I won't lose my patience again?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I want you to at least try. Count to ten it works!" she smiled brightly at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Fine," He gave in. "I will try my best, happy?" Harry grinned.

"Exstatic!" Rose said also grinning and rewarded him with a deep but short kiss that left them both grinning like idiots.

* * *

Harry had to come back for a whole weeks detention with Umbridge. Angelina was furious, she had expected him to be there for Keeper try outs, and although Harry had tried, there was no way of getting out of her detention.

On the other hand Rose had caught Ron with his broomstick, going to practice at late hours. She ran into him while she was going to Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him confused.

Ron scratched the back of his head, glanced quickly at the Quidditch field, his broom and back to her. Rose waited for an answer. "Nothing?" Ron tried.

Rose crossed her arms and looked at him with an investigative look. "Spit it out!"

Ron let out a groan and with a red head he said, "Fine, I am trying out for Keeper, there happy now! Laugh if you want to!"

But Rose didn't laugh. She was happy that he wanted to try out. "That's great Ron? Do you reckon you're any good? Oh I bet you are!"

"Well I played keeper when Fred, George or Charlie practiced so, I think I am well prepared." Ron said unsurely.

"It's going to be good Ron, I just feel it, good luck!" she said and she had continued her way to Hagrid's hut.

And now, she was waiting for Harry to return from detention. It was already late, the common room had run empty. She locked at the clock, but then the portrait opened and in came Harry.

He looked angry, furious actually and he kept twisting his hands. He sat down next to her and growled some words that were not worth repeating.

"I know she's bad Harry," Rose said with understanding rubbing circles over his shoulder. "What did you have to do?"

"Lines," Harry scoffed twisting his hand again.

"What's that Harry?" she asked snatching his hand before he could react. He wanted to hide it but wasn't fast enough. Rose gasped for breath and looked at him with horror. On his hand there were the words 'I must not tell lies' engraved in his skin, like deep scars. "Did she…"

He tried to pull away his hand but gave up quickly as Rose pulled a box out of her bag, quickly held out a moist cloth and started rubbing slowly over the scars, giving him pain relief. He groaned from it. "What is that?"

"It is something my mom made. A fluid potion that can relieve the pain of open wounds and scars. She never said what she called it." Rose circled the cloth over his hands very softly. "What a sick woman!"

Harry groaned and she jumped a little. "To that again"

"What?"

"That circling thing you did… yes thank you, that feels loads better. Did your mom also tell you how to apply it?"

"No," Rose stated making the same circles over and over again to make him feel better.

"Well maybe you should follow her footsteps then and become a Healer, it feels much better."

Rose blushed, her face gone all red, she felt her heart grow for him. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Harry said closing his eyes and laying down, his head in her lap. "Or maybe it's the fact you are here, stroking my hand, I might be bit prejudiced." He said as Rose tied to cloth around his hand so it could be there permanently.

"Harry?"

Harry groaned in reply, to state that he was listening.

"Why are you so angry, you seem angry more than anything else. What is bothering you so much?" she asked carefully, stroking his unruly hair.

Harry sighed deeply and a troubled frown appeared on his forehead. "Just a lot on my mind Rosie, with Voldemort and the ministry having a go at me and then Umbridge. I am used to attention but all the disbelief and doubt in people. It's really getting me… really…"

"Angry," Rose smiled.

"Yes…." Harry concluded. Rose noticed that he was getting aggravated again and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're not alone Harry, keep remembering that…" Rose whispered to him in the most lovingly voice she could master up.

"I know," Harry sighed but he seemed to relax. In fact it only took him a couple of minutes to fall asleep. Rose sighed lovingly too and conjured a blanket for both of them and rested her head to the couch too. Still stroking his hair and face, she was glad to see him so peaceful, untroubled for a moment. And she fell asleep to after a while too, enjoying the warm radiations of the glowing fire that she knew for some reason, wouldn't burn up.

* * *

Rose and Harry were woken up by the twins shouting in their ears. Harry had jumped up and fallen of the couch. He groaned and pulled himself up with help from the couch.

"Think you're funny?" Rose sneered getting up to and waving her wand to fold the blankets they had slept in.

The twins were laughing so hard at their flushed and startled faces that they were holding their stomachs. "It was just too easy!" Fred said.

"Also," George cut in. "Fabian is coming down any moment now and it was a very suspecting picture, with you two on the couch."

Rose looked confused and shook her head frantically. "We were just laying on the couch!"

Fred shook his head. "Trust me Fabian will think otherwise, no get up young lovers. It's already breakfast time."

Rose and Harry shook both their heads and went to their own dormitories. When coming down again accompanied by Hermoine, Neville and Ron they parted ways again.

"I've got to send a letter to Snuffles first, I'll be down a little later," Harry informed them and he took off to the Owlery while the rest continued their way to the Great Hall. Smells of breakfast welcomed them and they, especially Ron, started eating.

"Where were you tonight?" Hermoine asked. "You weren't in your bed this morning."

Rose shrugged. "Yes, I know Harry and I fell asleep on the couch. He was back late from his detention."

"Oh yes," Hermoine grimaced. "How did it go?"

Rose thought about her answer. She shouldn't tell them yet, it was Harry's job to do that. And she didn't want to aggravate him this early in the morning. She reckoned he would probably tell them himself and then they could all think about going to McGonnagle or her grandfather.

"He had to write lines, he'll tell you about it himself I reckon," Rose said finally.

"Oh," Hermoine seemed surprised but relieved. "I thought it would be much worse than that."

Rose shrugged and resumed eating her sandwich. It was worse. Umbridge was a monster. A horrible monster.

Harry finally came back while breakfast nearly ended.

He sat down a little flushed. "What took you so long?" Hermoine enquired. "We thought you would be back earlier."

Harry nodded. "Ran in to Filch," he said.

"Oh?" Ron gaped at him. "What did he want?"

"He probably made something up didn't he?" Neville added.

"He was talking about Dungbombs, that he heard I had ordered them." Harry explained.

"You didn't, right?" Hermoine asked.

"Off course not Hermoine," Harry scoffed taking a huge gulp of his pumpkin juice. "Well he insisted that I did, but luckily Cho was there."

"Cho?" Rose asked frowning.

"Yeah," Harry said. Neville frowned too but Harry didn't seem to notice. "She stood up for me. So Filch walked off in the end."

"That's real nice of her," Rose said. It was real nice, Filch was a force to be reckoned with. And if he wanted to get you, he would. "Lucky she was there then. But who had said that you ordered them?"

"Don't know," Harry admitted. "He kept saying he wanted to see my letter, fortunately I had already send it."

"Okay," Neville said. "That's weird."

"It isn't," Hermione said. "He probably wanted to see the content of Harry's letter."

"Why would he..?" Neville started asking but was cut off.

"Because they want to know what and to whom he would be writing off course!"

Rose shivered. "This is getting worse everyday."

"I know," Hermoine said. "We all need to be careful!"

They all stayed silent for a moment. But Rose decided it was time for a lighter subject. "Well Ron, looking forward to practice today?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Ron turned white pale at once and couldn't eat anymore.

They all wished him good luck and Neville would go back to the common room to look after his plant and Hermoine and Rose set of to the Library to start on their homework early.

"Let's start with Potions, the essay on the Draught of Peace?" Hermione suggested taking a table. "That's probably the most severe one, then we can start on ancient ruins."

Rose nodded. "No problem." She took out her potions book, quill and parchment and they started. After about twenty minutes Rose saw that Kendall was approaching.

"Hi Rose," he greeted her excitingly. "Hermione."

"Good morning Kendall," Rose said. Hermione did the same.

"Can I…" he sighed and Rose thought he looked really vulnerable. "Can I maybe talk to you Rose, just for a moment."

Rose hesitated. He had been a real jerk last year, but Cedric's death must have affected him greatly. And he didn't look like the jerk from last year at this moment.

"I promise it won't take long."

Rose closed her book and stood up. "Alright, no problem. See you later Hermione."

Hermione waved a little unsure but nonetheless stated nothing about it. Rose appreciated that. She followed Kendall out of the Library. "What can I help you with Kendall?" she asked as he made no intention to start.

Kendall glanced at her. "I know I have no right to ask you this…"

Rose swallowed. She felt it coming. "You want to know how Cedric died." It wasn't a question she knew.

"Yeah," Kendall held a hand through his hear uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to.."

"No it's okay, you were his best friend I understand. If it was Neville" She swallowed and pushed that fear away very quickly. "Well I would want to know too. It's alright really," Rose said assuring him. "But not here, let's go outside."

She was anxious as they made their way to the Black Lake and stood still there. She saw the Quidditch field in the distance. Harry and Ron were circling in the air.

"What do you want to know Kendall?" Rose sighed clenching her fists.

Kendall swallowed. "Did he suffer?"

Rose thought back to it. It was still clear in her mind. It had replayed itself in her mind so many times now. She shook her head. "No."

Kendall seem to relax slightly.

"He didn't suffer, there was no torture or anything, he was killed quick by the death curse immediately after appearing with Harry."

She flashed back and closed her eyes as his wide open dead eyes cursed her image again.

"It went quick." Kendall repeated gazing at the distance.

"Yes. He never saw any of the horrid things happen that night. When Voldemort and Harry's wands connected his spirit appeared to Harry. Asking him to take his body back to his parents."

Kendall looked up. "Connected?"

"It's a long story but, all Voldemorts spells came appeared in a ghostly image backwards. Cedric was the last one he had killed. And he requested Harry to take him back."

"Did you hear him?" Kendall enquired anxiously. He had tears in his eyes to her wild surprise.

Rose shook her head trying to get her own emotions to calm. "No Harry did. But he said he didn't sound scared or sad. That he was brave like always."

Kendall held his hands before his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, everything went so quick that night. I didn't even realize he was dead really, until the Leaving Fest when Dumbledore told us."

Rose trembled. "He was just… just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was never meant to die. It was…" She swallowed. Kendall suddenly moved forward and embraced her. Rose felt all the air leaving her lungs. She first panicked wanting to get away from him, but he was so vulnerable at the moment she just couldn't. And she stroked his back trying to comfort him. After a minute of holding her he let go and rubbed his temples again.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just,"

"I know, it's okay." Rose shrugged. She wanted to leave but didn't want to be rude or insensitive. "If.. if you ever want to talk again, you just tell me. I'll make time for it."

Kendall smiled an actual sincere smile. "I'll keep that in mind. And thank you Rose."

Her name rolled over his tongue with some strange vibe to it. She nodded at him and quickly took off to go to the Quidditch field and wait for Harry and Ron to finish. But they had already come down from the field. Katie was held by Angelina and George, her face was covered in blood.

"What happened?!" she enquired from Harry and Ron who were right behind them.

"Err," Harry started. "Ron accidently hit her in the nose when he threw the Quaffle at her."

Ron looked really bumped and miserable.

"Oh," Rose looked at him with pity.

"Rose?" Angelina called for her. And Rose turned to her. "Could you inform Fabian, were taking her to the infirmary."

"No problem!" Rose replied nodding and they walked back to the castle. After finding Fabian in the Great Hall and telling him about the accident they walked towards the common room so Ron and Harry could take a shower.

"I thought you and Hermoine were studying?" Ron said still looking miserable. "Our studies are important, they determine our future." He mocked in a Hermoinelike voice.

Rose grinned. "I know but Kendall wanted to talk to me so we went outside….."

"Are you talking about Kendall Reeds," Harry interrupted her rudely.

Rose blinked. "Yes, I am. He wanted to …"

"The same Kendall Reeds who was harassing you last year, who kept staring at you even though he knew you were with me? That jerk?! Is that the one?" Harry gritted through his teeth, he was actually getting really angry.

"Yes!" Rose scowled at him. "Yes, that Kendall Reeds okay?!"

"No," Harry sneered. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

Rose remained silent while they went through the portrait hole. But when they were in the common room she replied to him.

"If you're interested in what happened he just wanted to talk!"

"Yeah right, you know perfectly well what he wants," Harry replied.

"Harry calm down! You're really being unreasonable."

"No! Rose, you're too naïve, you cannot see what he…"

"He wanted to know how Cedric died." Rose said deadly calm.

Harry was shocked to say the least. His mouth was still open in his reply and he blinked. His anger was decreased. More exchanged by sadness now. He closed his mouth now and didn't look at her.

"Oh," he said simply. Ron seemed really uncomfortable listening to their conversation.

"Kendall wanted to know if he suffered," Rose added crossing her arms. She felt angry at him but her anger was gone completely now. Although still slightly irritated.

"Can we get to the showers mate," Ron said suddenly trying to soothe the situation. Harry nodded and walked away from her up to the boys dormitories.

Rose shook her head and she walked to her favorite window seat. She had thought that now Harry and her were back together, everything would be great. But back at school Harry had been angry, jealous, suspicious and drawn into himself.

"You okay Rosie?"

Rose looked up and Neville sat beside her looking at the rain that was slowly falling. "No actually," Rose said truthfully.

"Did you have a fight with Harry?" Neville asked concerned.

"Kind of, but that will be okay I guess," Rose replied, she fidgeted with her fingers. Neville put his hand on hers.

"It will be alright," he said looking in her eyes, as if reassuring her that way that it would.

"I know it will," Rose said. "He's probably upstairs, beating himself up and will come down to apologize."

"I agree," Neville smiled.

"It's just that, I have this really bad feeling and I cannot shake it off. I miss Hagrid." Rose said sadly.

"Me too," Neville admitted. "But he'll be back soon I'm sure."

"It's just not fear, Neville! We are back at Hogwarts, and now. I feel that something's coming Neville. I can feel it really."

"I know," Neville nodded. "There's no need to worry about it now, we will deal with it when the time arrives."

Rose sighed. This first week had felt like it had been a month. And her feeling said that it would be worse. Hagrid hadn't come back yet, that toad was marching through Hogwarts as if she already owned it and the weather kept getting darker and darker. A storm that was slowly gathering it's dark clouds to come out as a hurricane.


	62. Chapter 62 High Inquisitor

**Sorry haven't updated for so long. Nice long chapter though!**

**Chapter 7 High Inquisitor**

Rose woke up the following morning to find an disturbing and alarming announcement.

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"High Inquisitor?" said Neville darkly, reading the announcement . "What does that mean?"

"As Hermoine said," Rose stated weakly. "The Ministry is interfering Hogwarts."

"Then we know how we ended up with Umbridge, Merlin!" Neville replied darkly. "They're going to get us killed."

Rose nodded. "Let's go to class." She finally shrugged walking over to Transfiguration.

Walking over to get some good seats she felt a hand grabbing her elbow. "Harry?!"

She looked back at him and was kind of shocked. He looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept and hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were dark and tired, with no real spirit in them and his hair was as unruly as ever. And the school uniform was wrinkled and untidy. Still, Rose thought he was handsome and sighed in defeat already.

This morning she had told herself that she wouldn't talk to him at all and give him the silent treatment, but she was worried about him. He coughed uncomfortably and let the hand that rested on her elbow travel down to her hand and entwined their fingers. He still looked unsure with his head barely up. "I'm sorry.." he finally opened his mouth to apologize.

Rose smiled brightly at him and she saw that his face lithe up as well. He even dared to look up.

"It's okay," she told him quietly and entangled her fingers with his.

"No I should trust you, I was…. I was being a jealous idiot…" Harry began ranting to her in a hushed voice. "I …. You're just so beautiful and-"

Rose leaned forward and kissed him. "And I love you, nobody else Harry." She smiled again and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm yours."

Harry looked dumbfounded so Rose choose to kiss him again and went to sit with Neville. Her best friend looked back at Harry who took his place next to Ron. Looking slightly more rested and better.

"You made up?" he asked although he knew the answer.

After Transfiguration it was time for History of Magic and Rose sat down next to Harry, getting ready to doze off against his shoulder. Hermoine looked around curiously before sitting down at her desk. "What with you?" Ron asked finally.

"I'm checking if Umbridge is inspecting Binns today." She answered warily.

But Umbridge didn't turn up to their History of Magic class today, so the lesson was just ass dull as ever. Nor was she in potions for Snape.

"I wonder when she will show up," Neville said thinking out loud.

"I fear the worst," Rose said crossing her arms around her book

But a grin was unfurling on Ron's face.

"What?" said Harry and Hermione together, staring at him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

Rose and the others grinned while sitting down for lunch. "What is she going to do next?" Rose wondered out loud. "I do worry. The woman gives me the shivers."

"Who gives you the shivers?" Fabian enquired with the twins next to him.

"The toad," Ron and Harry said together.

"You lot had an inspected lesson yet then?" Fred asked them.

"No," said Hermione at once. "Have you?"

"Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry asked.

Fabian shrugged. "Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," said George, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.

"Umbridge herself."

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today," said George. "Angelina'll do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

With the biggest effort they stood up to go to the Defense against the Dark Arts class room. She was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the room. They all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before Hermione could ask any questions Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.

"Wands away," she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags. "As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence "Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation". There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think," Hermoine said softly but it was hard enough to be heard.

Umbridge, still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Rose read through the page trying to concentrate. It went well enough until Umbridge walked through the classroom. She paced passed the desks with a sickly wide smile on her face. She was pacing up and down, passing Rose's desk the whole time. And her eyes lingered on her. Rose could feel them. She shivered trying to read the same sentence over and over again.

Umbridge suddenly stopped next to her and Rose felt every limb in her body go numb as the woman leaned forward to her. Her face was just a centimeter away from her own and Rose couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her spine.

"Is there something wrong Miss Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked her in a sweetly voice. Her hand rested on Rose's shoulder.

"No Professor," Rose shook her head.

Umbridge leant closer to her ear. "Are you uncomfortable? My dear?"

Rose looked away from her and didn't reply. "You should feel uncomfortable, you are a sick child coming from sick people. And the Minister Fudge, he wants to clean up you know, get all the bad apples out."

Rose looked up in horror. "W-What do you mean?"

"Joining up with the dark lord, providing him with a new potential danger, you're mother will be persecuted for her crimes, and you my dear. Are the spawn of the Darkest wizard of all time. Our wise Minister wants me to clean up this place. You will be the first to be cleaned up. Dusted off the perfect new World. You, your mother, your grandfather and especially your boyfriend…"

A creaking sound was heard as Rose had stood up and her chair had fallen backward. Everyone looked up startled at the sound and curiously followed the source of the noise. Rose herself had clenched her fists and in her mind she was counting to ten, like she had advised Harry to do. But her mind was a blur. And she felt nothing else but fear and hatred.

Professor Umbridge was looking at her as if she was worried. "Are you alright my dear?"

Rose looked at her bewildered.

"Rose?" Neville looked at her in wonder, concern written on his face.

But she was still numb opening and closing it again.

"What did she say to you?!" Rose looked behind her and saw that Harry had stood up also.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"Mr. Potter, I advise you to sit down right now."

"I advise you to do the same, _Professor._ Leave her alone, or you'll regret it."

This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences Rose had ever heard. Then-

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.

When the bell finally rang Rose jumped up as fast as she could and almost ran to the hallway.

"Hold up! Rose." Neville stopped her accompanied by Harry who took her in his arms.

"What did she say to you?" Neville demanded.

Rose leaned into Harry's shoulder. "She told me that she was going to make sure my mom would pay, and grandfather Albus, me…. And you Harry."

"For wha…." Neville said, but fell silent.

"You cannot go to detention with her Harry!" Rose told him in worry.

Harry stroked the back of her head. "I have to Rose."

* * *

The cut on the back of Harry's hand had barely healed and, by the following morning, it was bleeding again. He did not complain during the evening's detention; he was determined not to give Umbridge the satisfaction; over and over again he wrote I must not tell lies over and over again.

Rose had asked her mother for more of the potion so when Harry came back she could immediately lighten his pain. She waited for him in front of the portrait as Harry had made it very clear that he didn't want Hermoine or Ron to know anything. She only complied because she didn't want him to get mad again. And she could just predict Hermoine's and Ron's reactions. Hermoine would be critical giving him a dreadful speech and Ron would stutter that he needed to go to McGonnagle. Two things Harry didn't want to hear or do.

This night he had a scarf around his hand. Rose saw that it was a little blooded and sighed. "Get that thing off." She said irritated and took the scarf softly of his hand so not to hurt him more. He still flinched but not a sound came over his lips although his eyes were widened and full of anger. Rose quickly exchanged the scarf with a clean cloth that was drenched in her mother's medicine. The moment it touched his skin he sighed very deeply. It seemed to relief some of the anger also.

She smiled to him. "Better?"

Harry nodded and Rose took his other hand. "Let's go inside Harry."

They expected to find the common room empty but there were still two people on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermoine and Ron were talking quietly but when they came in they looked up.

"How are you doing?" Hermoine asked with a smile her eyes darting off at his clothed hand.

Harry looked happy to see them but he tried miserably to hide his hand which now got Ron's attention too. "What's that Harry?"

Harry sat down in the corner of the couch trying to sit as far away as he could from his two friends. "Nothing.."

Rose sat down in the chair next to the fire but didn't let anything slip as Hermoine tried to catch her eye. Instead Rose chose to stare at the fire and let herself be distracted by the flames happily burning their way through the wood.

"What's with your hand?" Hermoine asked pointedly and she reached out to it.

"There's nothing…," Harry said irritated but Hermoine caught his hand. She gasped for breath as she saw the blooded words in his hand.

Harry jerked his hand away and didn't look at her. Hermoine breathed in heavily. "You've got to tell Dumbledore…"

"No he's got enough on his mind." Harry replied like the discussion was over. "Besides I don't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell Harry, the woman is torturing you!" Ron said looking a little scared at his hand. "If the parents knew about this…"

"Well, I haven't got any of those, have I Ron."

It was silent for a moment in which Rose, Ron and Hermoine didn't know what to say. But Hermoine gasped for breath and gathered her Gryffindor courage. "Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple actually. You're being…."

"No it's not!" Harry shouted. "Whatever it is Hermoine, it is not simple! You… You just don't understand!"

"Then help us too unders…." But Harry had already stormed off up to the dormitories and slammed the door.

"Well I can't say I didn't see that one coming." Rose sighed putting her hands over her eyes.

"If he won't report this to the teachers, then we will!" Hermoine said making up her mind.

"And get him even more angry? Honestly Hermoine, he already feels like everybody's against him for some reason. Please don't give him another one to think like that."

Now Ron was the one staring in the fire. He was silent during there discussion. "I think we should wait. Perhaps he will do it himself in time. But if he doesn't want to report, then if we'll do it he wont trust us anymore. I think we should wait."

Hermoine opened her mouth to protest but Rose silenced her. "Ron is right Hermoine, you really want Harry to stop talking to you altogether?"

She seemed to think a little about this, almost seemed to want to argue further but then stopped and shut her mouth.

"Good," Rose and Ron grinned. It wasn't often that they could get Hermoine silent.

* * *

The next week they walked over to Transfiguration with a hint of the pink toad coming in their class room also.

"Excellent," whispered Ron, as they sat down in their seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves." Rose and Neville grinned quite loudly.

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework-Miss Brown, please take this box of mice-don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you-and hand one to each student—"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Rose's essay; Rose took it without looking at him and saw, to her relief, that she had managed an 'O'.

"You've got an O?" Neville asked with bewilderment. He looked at his own but quickly but it away before Rose could see it. Rose could guess what it was.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely-Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention-most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be—"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-'

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge. "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So- you know the incantation, let me see what you can do ..."

"How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Harry muttered to Ron under his breath, but he was grinning.

Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.

"Well, it's a start," said Ron, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around.

As they filed out of the classroom, Rose saw Professor Umbridge approach the teachers desk.'How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?' Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Professor Umbridge made a note. "Very well," she said. "You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door. "Hurry up," she added, sweeping Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione before her.

Rose could not help giving her a wide smile and could have sworn she received one in return.

That afternoon they had a free period luckily. They all set off towards outside to get a bit of fresh air. They even dragged Hermoine with them who first had insisted that she could really do with some extra studying.

They enjoyed the slight cold breeze that waved over them as they sat on the benches. And laughed as they joked around about Umbridge. But the fun soon ended as a tall figure approached them.

"Hello." Rose turned to the voice and smiled faintly.

"Hi Kendall." She replied.

Hermoine and Neville greeted him too. Ron nodded and Harry growled something under his breath. Rose could already feel anger radiating from him.

"I err.." Kendall stood a little unsurely before their group but turned to Rose. "I just wanted to thank you for telling me the other day about Cedric… and all."

Rose nodded to him and smiled again. "Don't worry as I said already. I can understand."

"Yeah anyway." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you."

"See you." Rose replied waving at him weakly.

"Yeah goodbye!" Harry groaned loudly.

Rose closed her eyes, breathed in and out and actually counted to ten.

"Harry don't be mean," Hermoine said to him. Definitely wrong thing to say.

"I will be mean at anyone who gazes at my girlfriend like that." Harry replied simply.

"But Harry…"

"Hermoine you can just give up." Rose said calmly. "It seems that what I said to Harry the last time he was acting like a child didn't really come through."

"And maybe you shouldn't be so naïve."

"You're jealous bout something that isn't even happening! I'm not in love with Kendall or something like that. I love you when are you going to realize that!"

"I know you do, I know very well. I do listen to what you say you know!"

"Then why are you being such a jerk?!"

"Because he fancies you! Can't you see that? And after last year, he's practically drooling all over you. If you want me to let that go, I cannot do that!"

The silence was deafening and it lasted way to long. In the end Harry stood up and walked away. Rose wanted to get up and go after him. But Ron stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave him be for now. Maybe… maybe being alone with his thoughts will help."

Rose nodded slightly but tears made their way out of her eyes suddenly. "Come here," Hermoine said quickly and embraced her. Rose's shoulders shook with her crying. Ron patted her shoulder a little unsurely and at that Hermoine smiled. At least he tried.

"He'll come around," he said.

Neville stared at the direction Harry disappeared in. "I hope he will, he's really lost isn't he?"

* * *

Harry, in the end, did come around. At dinner he was already back. He seemed calm and guilty as he approached them. Rose was just laughing about Ron who stuffed himself full with food again, not a good sight.

"Do you ever stop eating!" Hermoine scoffed in disgust.

"Wha I'm hungwy!" Ron replied. Rose and Neville shook their heads while Ginny laughed. And suddenly Rose saw Harry standing nearby them. He stood still and waited for a second.

"Harry?" Hermoine said curiously and a little taken aback.

He really was guilty. That Luna girl was standing beside him. She grinned in a absent smile and looked around her like she followed a fly.

"Can I join you?" Harry said doubtfully.

They all waited expectantly but finally Ginny spoke up. "Off course you can." She said taking a bite from her apple. "Well go on. You look like a statue."

They all snickered and Harry sat down gladly next to Rose. Who still was quite upset with him.

Luna tucked her head to one side. "You see Harry everything could be alright. Just remember that you're not alone in this world" She then turned around and hopped over to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah took me a while to update, life got in the way. Next chapter will be a romantic one! And the DA will come up shortly!**


	63. Chapter 63 A date

**So lots of romance in this chapter and lots of Harry and Rose time. Hope you like it. I do maybe have to warn you that it's going to get a bit hot towards the end of this chapter. So don't like don't read. **

**But I'm sure you don't want to miss it.**

**Chapter 8 A date**

_Neville POV_

Neville looked at his best friend and the one she truly loved, but was causing her pain. Harry was so bitter and angry the whole time. But on the other hand, Neville could fully imagine why. Although he and his grandmother fully supported Dumbledore and Harry, not everyone did. Harry was followed by whispers and Rose by gossips anywhere.

He had hoped that both of them could feel better if they had each other again. And it seemed that way but it still wasn't enough. Rose sighed as she closed her book and wished him a good night while the other Gryffindors applauded for the newest invention from the Weasley twins. It was a little firework bird that flickered around the common room.

But as Rose kissed Harry lightly on the lips and still smiled lightly at him before leaving with Hermoine to their dorm, he realized how strong they actually were. Other couples would have given up on each other a long time ago. But not these two. Although the tension was really playing it's part on them. Rose was still having a hard time with her 'Daddy' issues, people were still cautious around her and some people added to her feeling of being evil. Harry was being haunted by all the articles against him and the nightmares of the Cemetery with You Know Who.

And now there was Professor Umbridge. In her weeks as High Inquisitor she had made sure to make Hogwarts a funfree zone. She had made so many new rules and restrictions, he couldn't remember them anymore.

And as Harry left for bed too, Neville came to a conclusion. They needed some good fun. Just something for the two of them. Merlin they deserved it for all they had been through.

He made the decision and stood up. He needed a lot of people to arrange it. And he first set off to Fabian and Katie who were all up for the idea. Then it was the Weasley twins and Ginny. He asked Fabian to write a letter to Rose's mother to contact Professor Dumbledore and McGonnagle. The next morning he had informed Hermione and Ron also and gotten letters back from Rose's mother and the Professors with their consent and their permission for the things he had asked.

Neville was very pleased with himself. He may not be the smartest of his age but he knew this was a good idea somehow, as he walked up to the Astronomy tower.

* * *

Rose was up late that morning she already took the book she was reading the day before and continued reading. It was kind of crowded in the common room. But she didn't see her best friends anywhere.

"Morning," Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning!" Rose smiled slightly.

Harry looked around. "Have you seen Hermione and Ron?"

Rose looked up from her book with a frown. "No, I haven't. Neville either actually."

Harry scanned the common room again for them but shook his head. "We'll see them later, want to have breakfast?"

Nodding, Rose shut her book and put it in her bag. They left for breakfast passing the whispers and gossiping students, who didn't care to even keep their voices down, with heads high and sat down at the table from Gryffindor. But even during breakfast the others weren't even showing up.

"This is disturbing, I mean maybe not for Hermione and Neville but Ron missing a meal?" Rose said out loud, scanning the Great Hall once again.

"I know," Harry agreed. "There's something weird going on."

"Well," Rose sighed while drinking her last bit of her pumpkin juice. "Hermoine would never miss a class so let's just go, I'm sure we'll meet them there."

"Yeah," Harry replied standing up and putting his things in this bag. "I'm sure we will. Let's go."

But as they wanted to walked up to the Transfiguration classroom they were still not accompanied by their friends. And when they wanted to enter the classroom they were suddenly stopped by Professor McGonnagle herself.

"Both of you are excused from Transfiguration and also for Herbology." She said in a strict and stern voice.

Rose's eyes widened and Harry frowned in surprise. "But professor?" Rose asked in her sweetest voice. "Why?"

"That is not of your concern." Professor McGonnagle said hushing them out of the classroom.

"But..?" Harry stuttered.

"Please report to the Headmaster. He likes Sugar mice." She added before closing the door behind them. Both Harry and Rose were completely flabbergasted standing in the deserted corridor, just send out of class (before they were even well enough inside) for a mysterious reason Professor McGonnagle did not want to share with them and simply been send to the Headmaster's office.

"What the…?!"

"I know," Harry agreed. Rose turned to him still confused.

"Have we… done something?" she asked him.

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe… maybe the others have done something? And that's why they aren't here?" Rose wondered.

"Perhaps, let's just go." Harry shrugged. And together they continued their way to the Headmaster office. There they tried the password 'Sugar mice' and the gargoyle moved away for them. Still anxious they finally entered the office and weren't surprised to see Hermione, Ron and Neville there. However they were surprised to see a wide grin on their faces and Rose saw her grandfather's eyes twinkling.

"Good morning you two," he said calmly. Rose's eyes darted to each of their faces. Trying to figure out what was happening. Seeing the jolly atmosphere in the room they weren't in trouble. But what was actually the reason they were all here was still unclear to her. And figuring Harry's confused expression, he also had no idea. "You're probably wondering what is going on?" Both Harry and Rose nodded lightly. Professor Dumbledore smiled with the others. "Mr. Longbottom and your friends noticed that you both could do with some relaxation and fun. Seeing that they were really persistent and I too have noticed that you are both under a lot of stress, we have all arranged something for you."

Rose stared dumbly at her grandfather. "What do you mean by arranged something?"

Her grandfather smiled wider but it was Neville who answered. He crossed his arms and stepped forward. "A date."

Both Harry and Rose stared at him lost for words. "Excuse me?" Harry expressed what Rose was thinking.

"A date," Hermoine repeated seriously. And in that tone of voice it sounded pretty comical, so that Ron chuckled at their still dumbfounded faces.

"But.. but… what about classes?" Rose asked.

"All been arranged." Her grandfather answered. "I received a letter from your mother. According to her, Fabian was approached by Mr. Longbottom to arrange this date for you. It would have to happen during classes because we do not want a certain woman to interfere. So I talked to Professor McGonnagle, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawny and Professor Flitwick and they gave their permission to miss these classes under the condition that you would have some fun together."

Harry frowned. "What about that certain woman. Umbridge is going to notice isn't she?"

Ron laughed and Rose jumped from it. "Ginny has that one covered. She has a class with her right now and will make sure she is occupied. After that you don't have to worry, she's got the seventh year Gryffindor's and the twins have an arsenal on pranks they are going to pull and Fabian and Katie have informed the rest of the class to go along and if that doesn't keep her busy than they have a great stunt. Which they are dying to perform. You won't be bothered don't worry."

"And somebody else then? Maybe one of the Slytherins….?" Harry continued.

"We have made the Astronomy tower ready for you. Professor Sinistra gave her permission to use it. There are no classes tonight as she, sort of speak, will be too sick to teach. And we will all petrol the whole day with a couple of others who agreed you needed a break, to make sure nobody comes in." Neville explained.

"But what if…" Rose said.

"When did you ever have a proper date? Except from the Yule Ball but that's where it started so I don't think really that counts. And you've been through a lot, especially Harry. We thought that you deserved it." Hermoine said beaming and assertive.

"But…" Rose started again.

"No, no Rosella, no buts anymore. I believe your friends have it all covered so you don't have to worry." Her grandfather told her clapping his hands. "Now go get ready."

Rose frowned in question. "Ready…?"

"Yes, your school uniforms will not be appropriated. With a proper date, there should be proper clothes shouldn't it?" her grandfather said happily.

"Uhm…" Rose blushed. "I guess so…"

"Miss Granger and the other girls have arranged for you to get ready in the Astronomy tower."

"But I don't have any clothes there?!"

Hermione interrupted. "Don't worry, Ginny and Katie already looked up a dress for you. And the boys looked something up for Harry he can change in the bathroom closest to the tower."

With their total bewilderment silences the others assumed that their conversation had ended and Hermione took Rose by the arm, while Neville and Ron led Harry in front of them.

"Enjoy Harry, have fun Rosella!" her grandfather called behind them.

Rose was still to shocked to even talk as Hermione and as Hermione opened the door to the former classroom, where usually several telescopes and tables stood for their Astronomy lessons was now turned into a romantic site.

"You have not done this alone," Rose stated to Hermoine, who she knew was not that overly romantic. It was just a touch to girly for Hermione's taste.

Hermione nodded. "You are right Rose, it was mostly Katie and Ginny but Lavender and Parvati helped. Although we had to stop them from hanging up pink and red hearts everywhere."

"Lavender?" Rose frowned. "I thought she didn't trust Harry nor me."

"That has changed recently. She was actually really sorry but she never dared to tell you. So this is her way of doing it." Hermione told her.

Rose looked around the room. It was really nice. They must have been placing heat spells because it was a bit warmer than usual. There was a large grey rug that covered the whole stone floor and several big red and white cushions around the floor and a black couch where almost three persons could sit in. A radio stood in the corner and they had arranged for some snacks and drinks that stood on a long table on the other side of the room. A couple of candles were lit around the room but a lot of them were still untouched although they had different colors of white, pink, red, black, brown and grey and sometimes stood in a glass translucent jar or vase. It smelled of flowers and she noticed that there were a couple of red roses and lavender were placed around the room.

"Now for your dress," Hermione smiled. "I think you'll like it, we all agreed on this one." Her friend walked to a small dresser and folded out a deep red dress out of it. It had thin straps and would come just above her knee. The top was tight but the bottom was more lose. "It's actually Katie's but we adjusted it to your sizes. Go try it on!" Hermione said giving her the dress.

Rose took it silently and Hermione turned to turn over to the dresser again. Rose quickly changed and Hermione handed her short red heals in the same color and golden earrings. Rose kept the bracelet she got from Harry in third year on but for the rest she put everything in a bag that Hermione would take to their dorm together with her uniform.

After she put on some make up and had brushed her hair again, Hermione looked critical at her which Rose felt a little uncomfortable with. But soon enough Hermione smiled and nodded. "You look great Rose, really breathtaking. I'll go see if Harry is ready. I'm sure you don't have to wait long!" she said excitingly. "And try to have some fun tonight, really Rose, relax!" She hugged her and went for the door.

"Thanks Hermione, I think, although I still think it's pretty risky what we are doing." Rose said.

Hermione smiled. "What did I tell you, no worrying!" and then she closed the door and was gone. Rose chose to sit down on the couch and waited. As Hermione said, she didn't have to wait long. The door opened and she looked up fidgeting her fingers. Harry looked flushed coming in.

He was wearing a dark colored jeans and a white lose shirt with a casual tie. He looked so handsome right now she blushed brightly from it. Harry stared at her, as if lost for words. "You look…."

Rose stood up and approached him. When she stood close enough to feel his body heath she took his hand and stroked it softly. "You too Harry." She said softly and she kissed him softly on his lips. Then she gently pulled him towards the couch. And as they sat down he took initiative and started snogging her now. Pushing her lightly against the bank banister and deepening the kiss. Asking for permission with his tongue, Rose opened her mouth slightly to let him in.

She enjoyed the heath that was taking her over and the trembling feeling that Harry always seem to give her whenever he kissed her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as their date set of very good already in the first minutes. She smiled when he stopped and looked dreamily at him. Harry grinned and kissed her again before standing up. "Want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose said, straightening herself again. "What do we have?"

"Some pumpkin juice would be good to begin with." He poured in some glasses and took some cookies with it.

"Strange isn't it?" Rose said. "Them arranging a date for us?"

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed taking a bite of a cookie.

"But I do think their right. We do need to relax. Maybe, maybe we should talk some things over?" Rose hesitated, but she really wanted too. Harry sighed but nodded.

"What would you like to start with?"

"Well, maybe the anger thing first, that is leading to a lot of problems." Rose said matter of factly.

Harry stayed silent for awhile but then he answered in a confused voice. "I don't know Rose. Since the end o last year, everything happened so fast. First there was you finding out about Voldemort, then there was you breaking up with me over it. The cemetery with Cedric being killed and Voldemort resurrecting and a whole summer of being alone with the Dursley's hearing nothing from anyone, I was alone with my thoughts about everything, about you… And the attack from the Dementors, which made it unsure for me if I would even return to Hogwarts. Then there is the Ministry and Daily Prophet making me look like an attention seeking boy who lies and now Umbridge that keeps threatening us and making our school lives miserable. God I hate that woman!"

Rose smiled sadly. "I didn't realize you were having all those problems still in your head."

"I can't relax for a minute without thinking things will blow up, I cannot be happy without thinking that it will end again in one second after."

"But how can you live your life like that?" Rose asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"I can't Rose." He admitted. "I can't lay low and just wait, I need to make something happen to get it right. I need to fight before I can even think of resting."

"I know," Rose nodded. "Let's start at the beginning. Of me finding out about my… uhm… father sort a speak."

Harry looked to her and nodded also. "Go on."

"I felt terrible, at first I thought it was a lie but I knew somehow it was true, and got sad because of it, then there was anger because so many people seem to already know. I felt betrayed. But after talking to my family about it, I didn't feel angry nor betrayed. I felt different, like I wasn't the same, like I was evil. That was why I broke up with you. I knew what he had done to so many people and to you. I felt that I did not deserve you I guess."

Harry looked surprised at her. "I did. My heart hurt from it and I felt like I had to let you go. Because it wouldn't end well. That intensified after the cemetery, because I agreed to join him. In my mind I was evil because I did that, even if it was to try and save you. I wasn't feeling like myself, I thought my evil and dark self was hiding and was waiting to come out. But Neville made me see that I was wrong. And I realized that I grew up in the light more than any other people I know. I was brought up partly by Albus Dumbledore himself for Merlin sake. And I found myself again for a little moment and in that moment I didn't think anymore, I wanted you back. And kissed you before I could think. And that was the best thing to do. Cause now I have you back and every second with you, I realize more that I am good, and not dark, and that I want to fight against him."

Harry stared at her and then stroked her hand again. "I'm glad you did, I also feel much better when I'm with you."

"I know, I wished I realized sooner that I'm the best with you by my side. But Harry why are you so jealous of Kendall? You can't possibly think I would ever leave you for him?!"

Harry shrugged but Rose wouldn't have it. "C'mon tell me!"

He shrugged again. "You know why, he's drooling over you, yes you may not see it…" he said quickly when she wanted to reply. "But I can see it, I swear. He wants you to be his. His eyes linger just a bit too long on your body. And he is trying to get every moment possible to try and get to you. You're beautiful Rose. I know you may not think that, but you are the most beautiful girl in school." Harry stroked her cheek making her blush. "And with that, you're very modest about it. You think you're pretty, but you don't notice the gazes and stares from the guys in school. I do. You don't realize that every boy in Hogwarts would want you by their side. Not just because of your beauty but because you're also very smart, you get good grades, you're easy to talk to, and charming, fun to be around, really sweet. Rose you're perfect. Really you are. And you can have literally any guy you want, but you chose me. I'm sorry that I get jealous."

Rose was stunned to say the least but embraced him nonetheless. "I don't want any of those other guys. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you really have to trust me, I won't leave you again. I love you and you're the one for me. My heart will always be yours." She cried softly in his shoulder but quickly whipped the tears away. "Look at me, crying during our date." She laughed.

Harry laughed with her. "Maybe this is what they intended. That we could talk."

Rose sighed. "Please trust me with Kendall. I'm with you, and he knows so. He is just grieving about Cedric. And he sees us as his last link to him because we saw him die. And as he knows me better than you… Let me help him Harry. I think he really needs it."

"Fine," Harry gave in with a deep sigh. "But that doesn't mean I like it. I'll act… civil around him, happy?"

"Yes," Rose replied with a bright smile. "Thank you Harry."

"Now enough with the talking." Harry put down his glass, turned on the radio softly and pulled her up. Rose let out a little squeak as he took her in his arms and started snogging her deeply and with passion like there was no tomorrow.

It caught her of guard but she totally went with it. Deepening their kisses even more. And as noon arrived they got Dobby to come up with some sandwiches. And they got up after lunch to play some chess, where Rose actually won some of the games without Harry letting her win.

They then resided again to the couch talking about the 'adventures' Harry, Ron and Hermoine went to in first and second year. Rose told him about the years she spend as a child, walking around Hogwarts. How there was never a professor who lasted longer than a year as Defense teacher and fantasizing hopefully how Umbridge would come to quite or maybe horribly come to her end.

But then at some point they were quiet and allowed each other to look into their eyes. Harry telling her that her dark blue eyes were special and that was his favorite thing about her. She told him that his green eyes were her favorite thing about him too.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear every time he got the chance too. She smiled and replied it back to him every time.

Dinner arrived a bit late but the time unfortunately flew by and before they knew it they were done with dinner and they hadn't even noticed that all the other candles were burning now too and that there were rose paddles everywhere.

"They've really done their best," Rose giggled. It was a really romantic site. "I'm actually surprised that Fabian would cooperate creating something like this."

"Well let's not tell him about the romantic candles and rosepaddles right?" Harry stated nervously.

"Right," Rose agreed quickly while she poured in some Firewhiskey for both of them. "I cannot believe that they got us Firewhiskey. We aren't actually allowed to drink this you know."

"Ah, let's just enjoy." Harry said taking the glass from her and toasting. Rose felt amazingly good that Harry was so free and unbothered. He even seemed to move more free and flexible. "I toast to us, Rose!"

"Right you are, Harry." Rose grinned drinking from her own glass. She felt it burning through her throat but took another sip. Uncle Aeron always told her that it was a man's drink so she was determined to make it her favorite at some point.

Harry pulled her down into the cushions and after overcoming some shame, (probably due to the Firewhiskey) she climbed on top of him and attacked his neck with deliverance. He moaned as her lips followed his jaw line and nibbled softly on his earlobe. She moved seductively to his neck again, until she reached his lips again. But then Harry turned her around so she was on her back and did the same thing.

He kissed her neck very softly and slowly, nibbling lightly on her earlobe and then following her neck down to her cleavage. Rose moaned when his hands travelled unsurely to her breasts and started kneading them softly, pulling her dress top a little lower and continued kissing her lower and lower.

"Are you okay with this?" he suddenly asked huskily. Rose's eyes opened.

"I'm more than okay Harry…" she smiled. "Just take it slowly."

He went on then with all his loving movements grinding on her a little. She moaned repeatedly from all the kisses and touches he gave her. His hands were like silver, his lips were like gold. They left traces on her. She felt them and they were great!

It took her in other places, far away. She breathed heavily as Harry pulled her top down slowly and started kissing the fabric of her bra. She suddenly panicked in her mind that was in a saint haven.

"Harry…" she breathed. He looked up with a strange golden glow in his eyes. She blinked and a moment later she was sure she imagined it. And he smiled slightly to her.

"To fast?" She nodded with a flushed face. But felt ashamed. He seemed to know. "Don't worry Rose, I was getting a bit nervous too."

She nodded relieved. "Let's get a drink to cool off?" He pushed himself of her and stood up. "Stay there I'll get it."

Rose grinned. "Very gentleman of you." She leaned back into the cushions breathing out deeply. And as he sat down next to her again and handed her a glass she smiled. "Thank you for being…"

"Don't worry," Harry said smiling back and put his arm around her.

"You know what you said earlier, about fighting back?" Rose said to change the subject. Harry made a sound that implied that he knew what she was talking about. "Well, what were you thinking about?"

Harry was silent for a moment. But then he looked at her like he saw her for the first time. "I actually wanted to talk about that." Rose sat up. "Hermoine, she… she thought about starting a sort of defense against the dark arts club of her own. You know, since we don't actually learn to defend ourselves with our regular class."

"Yes?"

"Well, she thought that some people would be interested to maybe learn from me." Harry said looking a bit sheepish.

"What did you say to her?" Rose asked curiously.

"I got mad." Rose stared pointedly at him. But he already looked guilty. "And then I told her I would think about it."

Rose thought about it. "You are the one who is the most experienced. I mean, I'm not saying you're an expert and you'll probably say you got lucky each time. But think about it, defending yourself against the dark arts isn't just waving your wand. It takes courage and ability. You have both. I think you would do great."

Harry sighed. "You are sure about this?"

"Positive," Rose nodded nuzzling into his shoulder some more. "I think it's a really good idea."

"Okay then," Harry said toughening up a bit. "I'll do it."

Rose kissed him on his cheek softly. "This was an amazing first date Harry."

"It was wasn't it." Harry smiled back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! It is was fun to write. I havent really gotten to checking it for spelling. So let me know. I'll read it later. I just wanted to update this chapter real bad since I'm not going to be able too, for the next two days. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	64. Chapter 64 Fighting back

**Jeej finally beginning with DA. Love that!**

**Chapter 9 Fighting back**

The next Hogsmeade visit had arrived and although Harry was still reluctant to do it. He had agreed to Hermione's idea of starting their own Defense against the Dark Arts lessons. At first Rose had thought it was just for their little group. Hermione, Ron, Neville and herself. But it seemed many people had been interested in joining according to Hermione. Although she kept vaguely about that.

Rose led them to her grandfather Aberforths dodgy pub. She saw the other looking around a little uncomfortable. It was an immense difference between the Three Broomsticks. But for now that"s what they needed. Her grandfather had told her that there wouldn"t be to many people around this hour and that they wouldn't be bothered by other students.

Her grumpy old grandfather came out of the back room. "Grandpa!" Rose sighed as he sternly gazed at the others.

"Good day to you Rosella." He growled in a low voice. "Neville Longbottom, how are you doing m'boy."

Neville shrugged but nodded politely. "Very good sir."

"Grand m"boy very good." Her grandfather told him a bit louder. Rose smiled, that was his way of being nice. She knew he liked Neville.

"Grandpa this is Hermoine Granger," she introduced Hermoine who shook his hand politely.

"Smartest witch of her age," he growled. Hermoine looked up a little surprised. "You"re reputation runs ahead of you. And Sirius told me about you actually."

"Sirius was here?" Rose asked surprised before Harry could.

"He came to ask me something," her grandfather smirked. "You"ll hear all about it very soon. You must be a Weasley?" He stuck his hand out to Ron who took it uncomfortably.

"Yes, that"s Ron. And this is Harry.."

"Potter, yes I could guess so Rosella," her grandpa said suddenly stern again. Harry gulped and Rose sighed.

"Well thank you for letting us have our meeting here grandpa…."

"Don"t mention it Rosella. So Harry OWL"s are coming up, you have any idea what you want to do for the future?" Harry gulped again and Rose decided she didn"t want him to be at the mercy of her grandpa"s cross examination.

"Let"s sit over there," Rose said quickly pushing the others away to a table. "Fife Butterbeers grandpa?"

Quickly they all sat down while Rose waited for the Butterbeers at the bar. "Leave him alone grandpa, please!" she whispered to him.

"I have to check if he"s a good boy for you don"t I?" her grandpa growled with an amused grin.

"Fabian already did that, you can take it up with him and uncle Aeron if you insist!" Rose hissed. "You all seem to be in the same club to scare the hell out of my boyfriend. He"s great if you all ever even thought of asking me."

Her grandpa grinned again. "You have to lend us the pleasure of torturing the boy Rosella."

"I repeat, leave him alone," Rose hissed again.

He handed her the Butterbeers on a platter. "You"re no fun."

Rose walked back with the platter and divided the drinks.

"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that Rose's grandpa would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky-"

"He would care!" Rose said aggravated.

"And you-are-a-prefect," snarled Hermione.

"Oh," said Ron, the smile fading from his face. "Yeah ..."

"So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his Butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Just a couple of people," said Hermione, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is-oh, look, this might be them now."

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait clown her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Rose recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, then followed Kendall and a friend of him which she believed was called Jack an, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley, Fabian and Lee Jordan, all four of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko"s merchandise.

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Her grandpa looked grumpy at the people that were filling up his bar.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have ... twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"

After everyone had a drink Fred raised his hand. "Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these ..."

Harry watched nervously as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. Rose took his hand and pinched it.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Rose Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well-er-hi."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea-I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- "(Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts-" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands. We need a real teacher to learn to defend ourselves."

"Why?" Terry Boot asked suddenly.

"Because You know Who is back you idiot." Ron scoffed at him.

"So he says," Terry Boot replied simply.

"Dumbledore told you too," Hermione interrupted.

"Dumbledore says because he says so." Terry Boot replied right back.

"Point is where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"Look, I'm not talking about Cedric, so if that's why you came, you might as well clear out," said Harry angrily. "C'mon Hermione they just think I'm some sort of freak….."

"Is it true," interrupted Luna, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Dean, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

"And he killed a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said suddenly, looking slightly uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philological Stone- "

"Philosopher's," corrected Hermoine.

"Yes, that-from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah Abbotts eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Rose "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year-getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things ..."

"And last year he did fought You know Who in the flesh.." Hermoine added.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, "I ... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but ... I had a lot of help with all that stuff ..."

"He's just being modest," Hermoine said.

"No," Harry interrupted her. He really had trouble with all the sort of hero worshipping going on. That would probably never changed Rose thought to herself. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school id you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're seconds from being murdered." He looked at Rose for a moment who grew a bit pale. "Fearing for someone you love or watching a friend being murdered right before you're eyes." Rose looked down while she saw Cho doing the same. "You don't know what that's like."

"You're right Harry," Hermoine said softly reaching for his hand. "That's why we need you're help. If we want to have any chance of beating… Voldemort." The whole room shivered and trembled. But it was such a great gesture from Hermione's part that Harry looked up and smiled back at her.

It was silent for several moments. "He's really back." Colin Creevey stated grimly. It was no question it was a statement of what everyone knew and realized heavily. Harry nodded lightly.

But from that moment on nobody protested or asked any questions anymore. Not even Zacharias.

"Right, well," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Rose noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er ..." said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well ... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I-well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found ... well, I mean to say ... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out-"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Rose reminded him sternly.

"I-yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just-"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I-yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie. When the last person-Zacharias- had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Fabian, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too. Kendall waved at Rose before departing and although Harry looked away he didn't say anything about it. As Cho waved at Harry as well taking her time to close her bag, until her friend urged her to go.

"Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione happily, as she, Rose, Neville, Harry and Ron walked out of the Hog's Head into the bright sunlight a few moments later. Harry and Ron were clutching their bottles of Butterbeer.

"That Zacharias bloke"s a wart," said Ron, who was glowering after the figure of Smith, just discernible in the distance.

"I don't like him much, either," admitted Hermione, "but he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say? But the more people the better really-I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny-"

Ron, who had been draining the last few drops from his Butterbeer bottle, gagged and sprayed Butterbeer down his front.

"He's WHAT?" spluttered Ron, outraged, his ears now resembling curls of raw beef. "She's going out with-my sister's going-what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"

"Well, that's why he and his friends came, I think-well, they're obviously interested in learning defense, but if Ginny hadn't told Michael what was going on-"

"When did this- when did she-?"

"They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," said Hermione composedly. They had turned into the High Street and she paused outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where there was a handsome display of pheasant feather quills in the window. "Hmm ... I could do with a new quill."

She turned into the shop. The rest followed her.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.

"The dark one," said Hermione.

"I didn't like him," said Ron at once.

"Big surprise," said Hermione under her breath to Rose.

* * *

"First thing we need," Harry said while they had gathered a little group of Gryffindors to discuss some things about the Defense classes Harry would be teaching. Off course there were Hermoine and Ron, Rose herself and Neville, but also the Weasley twins, Ginny and Fabian. "We need to find a place to practice where Umbridge wouldn't find us."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"To small I think," Rose said while looking around, scanning for people who might listen to their conversation. They had resided outside to take a walk around the Black Lake.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Fred said with a smirk.

"Not bloody likely!" Ron said very quick.

"Harry," Rose asked suddenly. "What if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares!" Hermoine said jolly. A fire in her eyes. "I mean it's kind of exiting isn't it? Breaking the rules!"

Ron's eyes widened but he smirked, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Maybe we should just hope that by the time she finds out we'll have learned enough hexes to teach her a lesson." Fabian said laughing.

"Yeah," Neville said. "Turn her into a real toad."

They snickered again but Harry went back to business. "Over the next couple of days we should think about several locations where we could practice. We've got to make sure that wherever it is, they cannot find us."

"Don't worry, we'll find something." Rose said kissing his cheek. He seemed to have renewed energy. And happy also. She was glad she had encouraged him to do it. Otherwise he would still be in that dark spiral he had gotten himself into.

* * *

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are

henceforth disbanded.

An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined

as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor

(Professor Umbridge).

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist

without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation,

society, team, group or club that has not been approved by

the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree

Number Twenty-four.

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Harry, Ron and Rose read the notice over the heads of some anxious-looking second-years. They had come down this morning for breakfast and now this new educational decree 24 was put up by Filch, who looked utterly happy.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" a second year asked his friend.

"I reckon you'll be OK with Gobstones," Ron said darkly, making the second-year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" he asked Harry and Rose as the second-years hurried away.

Harry was reading the notice through again. Rose looked at his face as he did it, the happy glee expression it had, had since Saturday was now replaced by that new rage again. "This isn't a coincidence," he said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."

"She can't," said Ron at once.

"Someone must have told her," Harry said gritting through his teeth.

"Harry count to ten please," Rose said warily and turned to the bushy brownhaired girl that walked down the stairs. "Hermoine! Have you seen this?"

Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed to the pink toad!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're so naive," said Ron, "you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy –"

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well, put it this way," said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think ... I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"

It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

They were all looking at Harry. He glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course," he said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that," said Fabain, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," said Hermione coolly.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith ... and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed.

"Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious-sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. "Later! We'll-talk-to-you-later!"

"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly ..." She hurried off towards the Ravenclaw table. But the full repercussions of the sign were not felt until they were leaving the Great Hall for History of Magic. Angelina had come up to them to try and convince Harry to be very friendly to Umbridge because she could disband the Quidditch team. Harry promised her he would try and he seemed pretty determined to do so while they sat down at their usual desks in History of Magic.

Professor Binns, floating an inch or so above his chair as usual and preparing to continue his monotonous drone on giant wars. Rose took her parchment and tried to write the notes that seemed important but noticed that her attention got away from her, to outside actually. She often stared outside just to see if Hagrid was back already. But now she shot up in a second. Harry's owl Hedwig was perched on the narrow window ledge, gazing through the thick glass at them, a letter tied to her leg. Rose could not understand it; they had just had breakfast, why on earth hadn't she delivered the letter then, as usual?

She poked Harry in his side and pointed at Hedwig. He looked at the window and also looked surprised.

Many of their classmates were pointing out Hedwig to each other, too.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful," Rose heard Lavender sigh to Parvati.

Harry glanced round at Professor Binns who continued to read his notes, serenely unaware that the class's attention was even less focused upon him than usual. Harry slipped quietly off his chair, crouched down and hurried along the row to the window, where he slid the catch and opened it very slowly.

Rose had expected Hedwig to hold out her leg so that Harry could remove the letter and then fly off to the Owlery, but the moment the window was open wide enough she hopped inside, hooting dolefully. Harry closed the window with an anxious glance at Professor Binns, crouched low again and sped back to his seat with Hedwig on his shoulder. He regained his seat next to Rose, transferred Hedwig to his lap and made to remove the letter tied to her leg.

But now Rose saw Hedwig up close she realized that Hedwig's feathers were oddly ruffled; some were bent the wrong way, and she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.

"She's hurt!" Rose whispered. "Look, Harry there's something wrong with her wing—" Hedwig was quivering; when Harry made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully. "Shush Hedwig, don't worry girl."

"Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. "I'm not feeling well."

Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people.

"Not feeling well?" he repeated hazily.

"Not at all well," said Harry firmly, getting to his feet with Hedwig concealed behind his back. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes," said Professor Binns, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes ... yes, hospital wing ... well, off you go, then, Perkins ..."

Rose exchanged one last worried glance at Harry and Hedwig before turning to Professor Binns again. She couldn't concentrate now so she didn't take notes, but she also didn't slumber off as her nerves got the better of her.

She thought back to when Filch accused Harry of ordering those stinkbombs and that Cho helped him out. Filch wanted to read his letter, or maybe not Filch but somebody else surely wanted to know the content of Harry's letter. She could imagine who would. But would she really go as far to attack Hedwig? Rose shivered, she knew Umbridge would go very far.

She hurried of quickly with Hermoine, Neville and Ron at her tail. But Harry had already been strolling back to class.

"Is Hedwig OK?" asked Hermione anxiously, the moment he was within earshot.

"Where did you take her?" asked Neville.

"To Grubbly-Plank," said Harry. "She says she's going to be okay but she wouldn't know what could've attacked her.

"Well I can imagine a certain toad that would like to get her hands on your letters very much." Rose sneered angrily.

"I thought about that too." Harry said in anger.

"Who's the letter from, anyway?" asked Ron, taking the note from Harry.

"Snuffles," said Harry quietly.

"Same time, same place? Does he mean the fire in the common room?"

"Obviously," said Hermione, also reading the note. She looked uneasy. "I just hope nobody else has read this ..."

They trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all of them, lost in thought, but as they reached the bottom of the steps they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official-looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry ... it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, who were both watching Malfoy, faces set and fists clenched. "It's what he wants."

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance ... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years ... and as for Potter ... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's ... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.

Something collided hard with Rose's shoulder, knocking her sideways. A split second later she realized that Neville had just charged past her, heading straight for Malfoy. "Neville, no!" she screamed. Rose had been so busy trying to calm Harry down that she hadn't realized that the comment about St. Mungo's would hit Neville really hard.

Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked.

"Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight. Ron seized Neville's arms, and together he and Harry succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line.

Rose quickly cubed his face with her hands. "Please calm down Neville…" she tried to say in a soothing voice. Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.

"Not ... funny ... don't ... Mungo's ... show ... him ..."

"I know… it's not funny at all. But when has Malfoy ever been funny hmm?" She held the knuckles of his hand which were pulling at Harry's arm. "Calm down, is he even worth it Neville? No he isn't, he's not worth your time!"

After a couple of deep outtakes Neville calmed down slightly and let go of his grasp on Harry's arm. Harry slowly let go of him and grasped his arm.

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Inside, all of you"

Rose looked apologetically at Harry and Ron before stalking of into the dungeon with Neville right next to her.

Neville said nothing, but Rose could see he was happy she stayed with him. For as far as Rose knew, she was the only one who knew why the subject of people who were in St. Mungo's because of magical damage to their brains was highly distressing to Neville.

"Are you alright Neville?" she asked him worriedly.

"No," Neville said shortly taking his book out. She decided it was better just to keep him company and not try to talk to him before he would want to himself.

It stayed silent in between them still when they walked out of the dungeons. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to come join them but Rose shook her head and mouthed "Don't" to them before stalking off to the Great Hall for lunch.

During lunch everybody but Rose got a sneer from Neville if they tried to come close so their other Gryffindor classmates stayed out of their way. Finally at the end of lunch Neville seemed to have calmed down. "Sorry," he said grimly but sincere.

"It's okay," Rose replied back with a worried smile. "I know how that must have felt."

"Thank you for staying with me though."

"Off course Neville, I'm your best friend remember?" Rose stated forcibly. Neville smiled back now and hugged her. For a moment Rose didn't think he would let go of her but he did in the end and looked at her strangely.

"Would you…? Err… Would you come to meet my parents?" he asked softly, almost as if he didn't really want to ask.

Rose didn't really want to. It would probably be the most saddest thing she would ever see. But nonetheless she nodded. If he wanted her to meet them she would. "I will. Maybe this Christmas?"

"If you don't want to…!"

"No I will Neville!" she stated fiercely now, determined to let him think she wanted too.

He smiled. "Thanks Rosie, it would make me feel better."

Rose nodded before embracing him again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for such a long wait but this is a long one so you have to forgive me! Hehe


	65. Chapter 65 Dumbledore's Army

**Jeeej! Finally it has arrived review 100. Thanks fantasy lover! For being number 100!**

**Chapter 10 Dumbledore's Army **

Rose and Hermione had succesfully spend their day in the library with results. They had discussed a way to let the members of their Defense club know when the next meeting would be, without Umbridge finding out.

They now had made several coins that would give the time and date of every meeting on the sides. Although Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and Rose came close behind that, even Rose was bewildered at the results they had gotten.

"We did it Hermione!" Rose said proudly putting in a random date on her own coin and seeing it appearing on the other ones.

"Yes we did," Hermione said tiredly, stuffing all the coins in a bag. Just then Harry and Fabian walked in.

"What are you up too?" Rose grinned.

"You'll never believe it!" Fabian said.

"What?"

"Neville found a place to practice!" Harry went on. "You should come and check it out, it's amazing! Really!"

"Okay," Rose said smiling. "C'mon Hermione let's go."

Hermione took the bag with coins and stuffed it in her bag while they made their way to the seventh floor where there was a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

They met the twins, Ron and Neville there who were all smirking and Neville was glowing with pride.

"What is this?" Rose asked confused.

"Show them Neville," Harry said with spirit and Neville walked three times across the wall in concentration. And without warning, after his third time a highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was staring at it, looking slightly wary. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," said Rose enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions ... The Dark Arts Outsmarted ... Self-Defensive Spellwork ... wow ..." She looked around at them, her face glowing, and he saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. "Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

Rose embraced Neville excitingly. "How did you find this Neville!?"

Neville shrugged but smirked, displaying at how proud he was of himself. "I don't know really, I was walking across it, thinking really hard about how to find a place to practice and then suddenly this room was here. I first didn't want to leave it because when I did to get Ron and Harry it was gone. But after a lot of thinking and doing the exact same thing, we kinda figured it out."

"Oh!" Hermione said in awe. "Neville, you've found the Room of Requirement!"

"The what?" the twins said at the same time.

"Also known as the Com and Go room?" she stared at the boys as if they were stupid again. But Rose started to think.

"Oh, yes," Rose said thinking. "Indeed, but nobody has ever been able to find it twice…."

"….As it only appears when a person has real need for it!" Hermione finished her sentence. Fabian scoffed in amusement.

"You two should write a book together," the rest of the boys snickered.

"So," Ron said slowly. "Say you really needed the toilet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Charming Ronald, but yes. The room will always change into a room the seeker requires or needs."

"It's brilliant!" Harry said aloud. "Like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

The next day they had arranged for everyone to come to the Room of Requirement to have their first meeting.

Rose, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were the first ones there but soon enough there was a gentle knock on the door. Rose looked around. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"

Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived and he had to start all over again. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervous. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've-er-obviously found it OK."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Katie, frowning around at it.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled ..."

He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. He turned his back on it.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er—" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority.

"Good idea Hermione," Rose said coolly. Cho was starting to get a bit straight forward. "So-everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er-right, thanks," said Harry, and Rose saw his face burning. "And-what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" said Fabian. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about? "

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June." Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said. Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else. Only Rose looked intensely at him. "OK," said Harry, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Rose paired up with Neville off course.

"Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three—"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Rose was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.

He returned it to Neville with a somewhat proud smile at Rose that she had it already under control. "You need to be quicker Neville. Rose is very fast," he took Neville's place and stood ready to duel her. "But if you look closely you'll notice that she is slow in her movements of the charm. Ready, Rose? One- two-three! Expelliarmus!"

And off course Harry was much quicker and straight forward. Her wand slipped from her fingers and Harry caught it. "Saw that, she is slow when she begin the swirl. Take advantage of a weakness, and be quicker than your opponent Neville."

Neville nodded. Harry turned to Rose now. "And you try to put movement and words together. Be fast. A spell will have no use if your movements don't follow it."

Rose nodded also. "Yes sir!" She saluted and Harry grinned after that Harry took a stroll around the pairs, giving tips on it every now and then.

'OK, stop!' Harry shouted. 'Stop. STOP! That wasn't bad, but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."

As Rose glared around the room now and then she saw some doing better and some doing not so good. Ernie made to many unnecessary movements with his wand, Dean said it wrong but Ginny did really good and Hermione and Ron were a real match for each other, Kendall was also doing well. He winked at her when he noticed she was looking, hopefully not taking it the wrong way.

"Oh no," said Cho rather wildly as Harry approached them. "Expelliarmious!I mean, Expellimellius! I-oh, sorry, Marietta!"

Her curly-haired friend's sleeve had caught fire; Marietta extinguished it with her own wand and glared at Harry as though it was his fault.

"You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" Cho told Harry ruefully.

"That was quite good," Harry lied, but when she raised her eyebrows he said, "Well, no, it was lousy, but I know you can do it properly, I was watching from over there." She laughed. Her friend Marietta looked at them rather sourly and turned away.

Rose did her next try a bit too pointedly and instead of Neville's wand she hit a bookshelf behind him. "Oh sorry Neville."

After a while of more practicing Harry blew his whistle and got their attention. "Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. He let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Rose was anxious laying in her bed. She tossed and turned not able to go to sleep. She was being a hypocrite for being jealous when Harry was near Cho (although she at least admitted it to herself that she was) but that didn't change the fact that she got irritated by the whole 'I'm such a damsel in distress and I really need your help Harry' thing. She sighed and decided that she had to be honest. Maybe Cho wanted the same as Kendall. Being close to a person that last saw Cedric. She shouldn't be jealous as she had told Harry that there was nothing to worry about her and Kendall. That would be real unfair. So she put it out of her head and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Rose gave everybody their coins. They were busy with it for a long time as everybody was bewildered by their piece of NEWT work. By the time they were done, they were both glowing with pride and a tiny bit of arrogance. Okay maybe a lot as they both were the only ones to get their rabbits to turn into a frog in Transfiguration.

But their high ride had to cool down rapidly, as the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their DA meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretence of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious. Harry realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.

"I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," she said loftily. Nobody could quite believe their ears until she looked directly at Harry and Ron and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, boys, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?"

Snape was no less obviously partisan; he had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play. He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors. When Alicia Spinnet turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

The only thing really worrying Rose was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him before they even got on to the pitch. Harry, of course, had endured their snide comments for over four years, so whispers of, 'Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday', far from chilling his blood, made him laugh. "Warrington's aim's so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me," he retorted, which made Rose laugh and wiped the smirk off Pansy Parkinson's face.

But Ron had never endured a relentless campaign of insults, jeers and intimidation. When Slytherins, some of them seventh-years and considerably larger than he was, muttered as they passed in the corridors, 'Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?' he didn't laugh, but turned a delicate shade of green. When Draco Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle (which he did whenever they came within sight of each other), Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time, too.

October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragonskin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

The morning of the match, the Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. Rose ignored the 'Kiss your boyfriend goodbye before he gets knocked of his broom' and 'Better get yourself a new boyfriend' comments as she had heard them all by now and sat down with Hermione and Neville to join the rest of the Gryffindor's who were besides themselves with excitement. Every team member was greeted by a round of cheers and applause.

The same with Harry and Ron who received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits the cheers seemed to sap the last of his morale; he collapsed on to the nearest bench looking as though he were facing his final meal.

"I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," said Harry firmly, passing him a choice of cereals. "You're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Get a grip," said Harry sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant."

Ron turned a tortured face to Harry. "That was an accident," he whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it-I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said Rose, recovering quickly from this unpleasant surprise, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"

Ginny and Fabian sat down opposite them wearing red and gold scarves, gloves and rosettes.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron, who was now staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though seriously considering attempting to drown himself in them.

"He's just nervous," said Harry.

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione heartily.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Harry looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does ..." She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway ... good luck, Ronald!"

She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey.

"When you're ready," she said. "We're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry assured her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast." It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Harry thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Harry!"

Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.

"Good luck Harry, although you don't need it off course," she said happily kissing him on the lips and embracing him. But what she saw behind his back was startling her. A group of Slytherins walked by and she saw what was on the badges.

Weasley is our King

With an unpleasant feeling that this could mean nothing good. She leaned towards Harry's ear. "Don't let Ron see the badges!" she whispered hurriedly kissing him on the soft spot in his neck.

He looked puzzled at her but then ran after Ron.

The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white. "Good Quidditch conditions, luckily the weather is good to us." Ginny stated while they walked up to find some seats in the front.

The Gryffindor team came walking up the field at the same time the Slytherins did. Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew. The match had began.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Hermione pointed out Ron who streaked off towards the goalhoops. "Hope this is going to be okay," Hermione said worried. Rose nodded and let her eyes wonder of to Harry, who zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same.

"And it's Johnson -Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"-just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest-and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's-ouch-been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe ... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and-nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, avoids a Bludger-close call, Katie-and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King._

"-and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and Rose clenched her fists, her insides boiling at what she had just heard, she knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. "Come on now, Angelina-looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!-SHE SHOOTS-SHE-aaaah ..."

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

"C'mon Ron, you can do it!" Rose tried to support him but she was overdrawn by the Slytherin's singing united:

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King_.

"-and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead—"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring ..._

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team-come on, Ron!"

But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.

'Slytherin score!' came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below. Rose groaned together with the other Gryffindors. This wasn't a good start.

"He needs to get his nerves go!" Rose said loudly.

"Not gonna happen..," Ginny and Fabian said together.

"-and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch—" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING ..._

"It would be good thing if Harry just caught the snitch and got it over with," Dean said with pity, looking at Ron.

But there was no sign of the Snitch anywhere they looked; Malfoy was still circling the stadium just as Harry was.

"-that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

"Oh dear!" Hermione whimpered.

"He's going for the hoops again!" Neville said.

_"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING ..."_

"-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

But there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins.

_THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

"STOP THAT ANNOYING SONG!" Rose exclaimed but the Slytherins would never hear her and she groaned. "Ron is going to break from this I'll tell you!"

"Don't let your hopes down," Neville said following the match while talking to her. "Twenty to zero is nothing. There's still time for us to catch up or when Harry catches the Snitch. You don't think Malfoy's going to get it before him don't you?"

"Off course not!" Rose said looking at Harry. "Although he seems pretty distracted.."

"It will be alright, you'll see!" Fabian stated. But Ron let in two more goals. Rose could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened. She pointed it out to the rest and they laughed.

"ROOAOAAAR!" They all shouted with it. Rose could see that, although Ron didn't seem to hear it, Harry and the rest of the team did. It seemed to lift their spirits a little.

After another goal from Slytherin but now also two from Gryffindor, Rose squealed when she saw Harry dive...

Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck ... Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching towards the Snitch ... to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping ...

"GRAB IT HARRY!" Hermoine screamed in a high pitch.

"And kick Malfoy of his broom!" Ginny shouted right after it.

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds-Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball-Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly-Harry pulled his broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval ...

"HE DID IT!" Rose screamed and embraced Neville and Hermione at the same time. She looked at Harry who flew by, smiling widely with the Snitch still in his hand while the crowd exploded. They were saved, it did not matter that Ron had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won-

WHAM.

Rose let out a scream and watched in horror as a Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forwards off his broom. Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. They heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering.

"What happened?!" Rose exclaimed scared that he was hurt.

"It was that thug Crabbe," said Fabian angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at him at the moment that he say Harry got the Snitch."

"Filthy stupid Cockroach!" Rose screamed at him.

Hermione and Neville took her by the arm. "C'mon let's get down, he doesn't seem to hurt." Hermione told her.

"Yeah," Neville assured her. "He has had more smacks than that. I mean he fell off his broom last year and survived."

But by the time they came down, there were several things that were happening. Harry and George both were slamming their fists into Malfoy in blind fury.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie were screaming, "Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"

Girls were screaming, Malfoy was yelling, George was swearing and Madame Hooche's whistle was blowing. Rose let her eyes wonder of to Umbridge who was looking very pleased with the display before her and was walking down the stairs.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted to Harry, while Madame Hooch did the same with George. They were knocked over backwards by the force of the spell.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet still fuming.

Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers and Hermione and Neville held Rose back from approaching him for a moment. "I've never seen behavior like it-back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."

Harry and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, neither saying a word to anyone.

"What happened here?" Rose enquired to the rest of the team. Katie made a face.

"Malfoy insulted George's family and Harry's mother." She said grimly.

Rose sighed and her heart skipped a beat as the pink toad went after the two. "This isn't going to be good." Alicia said.

"I agree," Rose said also.


	66. Chapter 66 Encounter with Love and Hate

**The end of this chapter is a little heavy. I am not trying to offend anyone in anyway! Just remember that please.**

**Furthermore, there is a lot happing in this one. So keep up :D!**

**Chapter 11 Encounter with love and hate**

It hadn't felt like winning at all. Harry and George were banned for life from playing Quidditch by that freakin pink toad! And for some reason she banned Fred too, because if they wouldn't have stopped him, he would have attacked too.

"Umbridge will not be here forever Harry," Rose assured him. "This will not go on forever. When she's gone you will be playing again."

Harry didn't look up but kept leaning on the table. Ron came in finally. They hadn't seen him anymore since the match.

Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him. The stolen Snitch zoomed over their heads.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign," said Harry testily, "there'll only be three players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, he said. "I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George."

"What?" Ron yelped.

Hermione told him the full story; Harry could not bear to tell it again. When she had finished, Ron looked more anguished than ever.

"This is all my fault—"

"You didn't make me punch Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"- if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch—"

"-it's got nothing to do with that."

"-it was that song that wound me up—"

"-it would've wound anyone up."

Hermione got up and walked to the window, away from the argument, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.

"Look, drop it, will you!" Rose burst out. "It's bad enough, without you blaming yourself for everything!"

Ron said nothing but sat gazing miserably at the damp hem of his robes. After a while he said in a dull voice. "This is the worst I've ever felt in my life."

"Join the club," said Harry bitterly.

"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry skeptically.

"Yeah," said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back."

* * *

It seemed only minutes that they arrived at Hagrid's hut. Harry had ran into the boy's dormitories to get the Maraurder's Map and his invisibility cloak and they had made their way to him.

It couldn't be 10 minutes later before they were sitting at Hagrid's table drinking his strong tea and looking at his bruised and blooded face, when they mentioned that it was waved away.

Rose hadn't let go for what seemed like an half an hour of him, having him missed so dearly. "Maybe, you should let Hagrid sit down Rose." Hermione suggested weakly, looking at all his wounds.

"Nah it's fine, Hermoine." Hagrid said beaming at her. But Rose did let go and sat down next to Harry smiling brightly.

"So," Hagrid said chuckling, but quickly stopped because it seemed to hurt him. "Yer two are back together aren't ye?"

Rose nodded with a blush, Harry just took her hand and nodded also. "Well hadn't expected anathing less from yer."

"There has been a lot happening since you were gone," Hermione said. "Where were you?"

Hagrid leaned forward to them as if somebody could listen to them. "This is topsecret yer hear me?"

They all nodded.

"Dumbledore send me to go to the giants," Hagrid told them grimly.

"Giants!?" Hermione exclaimed. But Hagrid shushed her. Hermione continued in a more hushed tone. "Did you find them?"

"Well they're not tha hard to find. They're big yer see?" Rose frowned but listened. "Madame Maxime and me were tryin to convince them, to join the cause. But we weren't they only ones you see?"

"Death Eaters," Ron guessed right.

"Yeah," Hagrid growled. "In the name of You Know Who off course."

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well we got them Dumbledore's message. Some of them seemed to remember that he was nice to them I suppose."

"And… And they got you so wounded?" Rose asked. Taking a little bucket of water to try and clean his wounds.

"No not exactly…" Hagrid mumbled.

The atmosphere was very grim and cold, as they heard the cold November wind blowing against the little house. The coldness seeped into the house, like snakes. Rose shivered.

"It's changing out there," Hagrid said darkly in a low voice. "Just like last time. There's a storm coming. And you better be ready when she does…."

* * *

On Sunday Morning whole of Hogwarts was covered in a big pile of snow. It brought some happiness to Rose's mood but still felt grim, everytime she saw Umbridge passing the corridors.

When it happened for the twelfth time she was beginning to think the Toad did it on purpose. She got another bucket of the potion ready from her mother for Harry who was going to have another detention with Umbridge. Fred and George would have it in another classroom, it seemed that Umbridge wanted him all to herself. She grimaced but waited patiently until he came into the tower at twelve. More tired and frustrated than ever. With a growl he landed on the couch next to her and she quickly made a bandage ready for him.

"Let me see your hand Harry," Rose said soothing and she got the bandage over his hand. Harry leaned into her and almost immediately fell asleep in her arms while Rose kept caressing his face slowly.

She would wake him later, for now it was alright for them to sit here. Rose felt so angry at the woman. On top of it all, she took away the one thing Harry truly enjoyed. Flying. The woman was the devil, disguised as a pink toad! She needed to be taught a lesson.

And at that precise moment, the two man she needed walked right in. With both a grim and pained expression on their faces. They had their scarves wrapped around their hands to stop the bleeding.

Rose shushed them when they wanted to complain and laid Harry down carefully not to wake him up. "Come on," she said kindly. "I have something that will make the pain go away." And she made both of them a bandage to around their hand, filled with her mother's medicine.

They both sighed in relief and thanked her over and over. "Don't worry, you're my friends." She said waving it away modestly. "Although.." she grinned now. "I would like to propose something."

The twins frowned at her in confusion. "What do you mean propose?" Fred asked pointedly.

"I have an idea, but I need the help of the two most greatest pranksters in the world." She smirked evilly.

Fred and George returned it with more glee in their eyes than ever. "What did you have in mind?" George asked.

"Hmm," Rose did like she thought about it but she already knew what she wanted. "The Toad doesn't like snow at all it seems." Rose said innocently. "So let's give her snow at every corner she turns."

Fred already nodded. "Your wish, our command."

Rose blinked a bit surprised. "Don't you need to see if it's possible?"

"Oh we have been planning several things, only haven't done them yet." George said simply. "You're idea fits into our pattern. Consider it arranged."

Rose smirked again. "Great thank you, just one request, if I may?"

"What's that?" the twins said at the same time.

"Here's Harry's schedule," she handed them both a piece of parchment. "I want him to see as much of it as you can! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" both of them said and they shook their hands.

"We still owe him," Fred said in a blur.

"Why's that?" Rose asked frowning.

George was the one that answered. "Well don't tell anyone, but Harry got us the money to start the Joke Shop."

Rose was perplexed and looked from George to Fred and back. "Where did he pay that from, I know his parents left him a fortune but he wouldn't spend all that just for you? No offence."

"None taken," Fred said.

"It was the price money he won last year with the Tournament. He didn't want it and what he did want was some joy in the world. So… He gave it to us."

Fred and George seemed really grateful and Rose stared at Harry's sleeping face that seemed so content at the moment. He really was something special.

"So the plan is clear?" Rose asked them.

"Crystal!"

* * *

The next morning, everybody was still grim and sad even though they had won the match. Harry didn't really want to eat breakfast and just played with his food absentmindly.

"C'mon Harry," Rose said sweetly while seeming to be the only one who ate something (not even Ron couldn't take a bite). "It will be better today."

Harry nodded weakly. But Rose insisted, winking at the twins. "Mock my words, you will have a big laugh today."

"I doubt it," Harry said miserably. But as they walked through the corridor on their way to History of Magic, they past the Pink Toad. Rose already smiled innocently at her and she nodded at her stalking past them as if it was her right to do so and Rose stopped the others to let them pass.

"Go ahead Professor Umbridge." She said sweetly.

If Umbridge was surprised she knew how to hide it, she seemed more then delighted. Her classmates looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What's gotten into you?!" Dean asked bewildered.

"Just wait," Rose sang cheerfully.

And they didn't have to for long. Soon a continuing set of high pitched shrieks let them move forward quickly. And what they saw was to comical. Various snowball's were being thrown magically towards Umbridge. All the students stood around it laughing and after a couple of seconds of amazement and surprise her classmates joined in as Umbridge tried to fight them off, failing miserably.

Rose looked at Harry and her heart warmed. He was laughing so hard. It was all worth it.

The whole day whenever Harry walked out of his class or just through the corridors, Umbridge was right there being ambushed by flying snowballs. She was in outrage. Her once so overly calm presence was now ruffled and stressed.

Rose had given the Weasley twins so many hugs over that whole day that they were both glowing. Harry saw it the last time and suddenly something dawned to him.

"You arranged all this?!" he asked.

The twins shrugged. "We made it happen yeah, Rose came up with the idea."

Harry looked bewildered at her but then also laughed. "I should have known actually," he said and kissed her. "Thank you!" Rose glowed with happiness for this day full of fun, at Umbridge looking around every corner before passing it but then still being attacked by the snowballs.

"How have you actually done it?" Hermione asked. No authority was through her voice, only amusement.

"We never tell any of our prankster secrets," Fred said with a mischievous smile.

For some reason Professor McGonnagle gave them 20 points, simply because Fred handed her a piece of paper. George got another 10 points for coming in the classroom the first at Herbology and they both received 15 points from Professor Flitwick for smiling that day.

It was unreal but as the twins stepped in the Room of Requirement that evening they were welcomed by applause and they bowed playfully at everyone.

After everyone calmed down again Harry let them start at the stunning curses. Soon people were falling on cushions the whole time. (Some fell next to it unfortunately and painfully rubbed their backsides) And for doing so good Harry gave them some great news.

"Great work everyone," he stated at the end of the lesson, while standing before them like a real proud teacher. "You're really doing good, and after the Christmas break we can even start at the Patronus charms." Everybody got excited for that foresight and started whispering enthusiastically about what their Patronus's would look like. "So have a nice break everyone."

And they all parted in groups of three or four again and Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind stacking the cushions away. Neville wanted to talk about Harry for a bit about Stunning people, he actually had meant to stun instead of getting the people who were standing next to him.

"I'll walk with Ernie, Justin, Jack and Kendall, don't worry," Rose told them confidently and walked after the Hufflepuff's. They talked about the Patronus's for a while but after that Kendall told his fellow house members to get ahead already. He wanted to talk to Rose alone for a moment.

"What's the matter Kendall?" Rose asked curiously and a little worried.

Kendall seemed to struggle for words for a moment as if he didn't want to say them. There was a sort of hazy look in his eyes. "Harry's a great teacher…"

Rose frowned a little. "He is, he's great."

Kendall shrugged uncomfortably. He shifted his feet a couple of times. Rose began to feel uncomfortable also. "That's why it's so difficult you know…" He stopped talking for a few moments. Rose kept waiting but wondering if he was ever going to continue his sentence when he did. "It's difficult… because I like you Rose… a lot."

Rose felt her face redden and her eyes widen. How did she get herself into this position. Maybe Harry was right after all. She was to naïve.

"I understand that you are with Harry, but I had to say it, you know… It's feels so wrong to see you with him. Thinking that it should actually be me, if I had just gone to the ball with you last year. But I didn't Harry did, and now he has you. He gets to hold you and kiss you whenever he wants."

Rose bit her lip, she really didn't know what to say to him. She was in love with Harry, he was the love of her life and now there was Kendall. Declaring this to her. Whatever it was. "Kendall I…"

"No don't, don't say anything." Kendall told her forcibly. "I don't want you too." Rose shut her mouth completely not really sure why. He stepped closer to her and she felt herself taking a step backwards automatically but ended up against the wall. She swallowed painfully and looked with scared eyes up to him as he took another step towards her. "Just one kiss.." He breathed huskily and his eyes focused on her lips.

"Stop it," Rose whispered. But she froze as Kendall leaned forward, leaning with his hands to the wall, locking her up in between. She got completely petrified as he moved his head towards hers and then kissed her full on the lips. First she thought nothing, but then a million thoughts of panic started to swirl in her mind. Kendall kissed her desperately and tried to gain access into her mouth with his tongue. Rose tried to push him away with her hands against his chest but he stood his ground, was too strong for her. She whimpered desperately and she got scared of what he wanted to do with her.

His hands held her shoulders and waist now pushing her against him. She whimpered louder pushing in fear. "Please stop!" Rose pleaded to him but he either choose to ignore her or didn't hear her. His eyes were so hazy, as if he wasn't there anymore. He silenced her protest by kissing her more roughly pushing her to the wall.

"Impedimenta!"

Rose didn't know where it came from but she was heavenly relieved when Kendall fell down off her and pushed him away with a scream for extra effect, to get him as far away from her as possible. She panted. "Rose!" Harry pushed her against him more than he had ever done before.

"Harry," she said with relief that swept over her like a tidal wave and embraced him back. Harry stroked her hair with comforting strokes although the touch seemed very angrily.

"You're alright, and you're all safe. It's okay." He told her softly.

"I know…," Rose replied with her eyes closed to calm her nerves.

"What do we do with him?" Neville's voice suddenly sounded. He took Kendall's wand away from his pocket and looked at him with disgust.

Harry closed his eyes, seemingly to calm himself down too. "Get McGonnagle to sort it out please Neville if you could." He said gritting his teeth. "I'm taking Rose back to the tower."

"Right," Neville said grimly.

"Thanks, oh and Neville. Nice aim…"

Neville nodded taking off towards Professor McGonnagle's office. Harry wasted no time getting her to the tower. Never letting his arm leave her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked when they finally sat down in the tower looking up a window seat.

"Yes," Rose said shivering. "I am, you… you were right…"

Harry grimly kissed the side of her head before pushing her against him. His head leaning towards hers. "I didn't want to be…."

"I know."

Harry looked around them, they were getting a lot of unwanted attention. He shook his head towards the Weasley's and Fabian who wanted to come over but he did gesture for Hermione. She was the only one who could keep her head cool.

He bowed over to her while still keeping Rose close. "If McGonnagle comes to look for her, please tell her that Rose won't be speaking tonight."

Hermione looked curious and worried, but as the good friend she was, she nodded and laid her hand on Harry's shoulder for encouragement.

"Tell us if you need anything."

Harry nodded. "Will do, thanks Hermione. C'mon Rose let's go." He helped her up and protected her from the questioning gazes of their best friends and family before taking her upstairs to his dormitory. When they came in she sat down on the bed.

"Dobby."

With a small crack Dobby stood next to him a moment later. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir?" he asked eagerly with his squaky voice. He was wearing one of Ron's Weasley sweaters and a funny hat with a feather.

"Could you get some things for Rose so she can spend the night here?" Harry asked friendly.

Dobby seemed delighted. "Off course, Dobby is right back Sir!" And with another crack he disappeared. Rose looked up in question.

"I don't think that were allowed to…"

"I don't care," Harry interrupted. "I want you close to me now."

Rose smiled and gave him a nod. She actually felt relieved that she could be with him this night. She was still shaky and frightened. "I'm going to get ready, when Dobby comes back with your things you can get ready."

And after 15 minutes Harry pulled the blanket of his bed back and she crawled next to him nuzzling in his chest contently, being overwhelmed with a wave of security. "I love you." She whispered.

" I love you too." He replied embracing her all the way and kissing her.

"I'm sorry…" she swallowed painfully. For some reason she felt guilt. Maybe she had been too naïve.

"For what?" he asked bewildered, tilting her head up. "You're sorry for what Rose? For wanting to make him feel better, someone who was so obviously in pain. There's nothing wrong with that Rose. I was jealous yes but you wanted to help him heal over the loss of a friend. That's what's so amazing about you. What Kendall did to you, was his own choice. You're not to blame for it. Please believe me."

Rose swallowed again. But she nodded. She knew he was right. "Kiss me, please."

And he did, pulling her even closer and touching every inch of her body with want. It relieved her to feel his hands through her hair, on her face. His lips caressing hers in the way he knew she liked. Familiarity swept over her. She breathed when his lips traveled to her neck, slowly but still roughly going lower and then returning to her lips again. Then he stopped and smiled. She did too knowing that she could forget Kendall's actions on her lips and body very soon.

Rose buried her face in on his shoulder and closed her eyes, pulling the blankets up more. Feeling more love for him she thought possible. But she didn't know that Harry's heart was filled with fury towards Kendall for touching her. That his anger was still racing in his head, hidden under the will to make sure that Rose felt safe again.


	67. Chapter 67 Excrusiating Dreams

**Oh dammit! Another mistake I made not saving my document. An I was almost done! Very bummed but well gotta move on. Another try at it then. Oh dammit!**

**But the end of this chapter will be deticated to fantasylover! As the 100rst reviewer, fantasylover had the choice to add something to the story. The end of this chapter is deticated to Fantasylover. **

**Chapter 12 Excruciating Dreams**

Rose woke up with a start. Movement had caused her to wake. She smiled. Off course, Harry was next to her, with his arm around her waist. She heard him moving, it was probably a lively dream. She kissed him on his soft lips and stood up to move herself to the bathroom and get a glass of water.

Silently Rose made her way through the dormitory on her tiptoes to be sure nobody woke up. It was a bit strange to be in the boys dormitory. She missed the familiarity of girls stuff on the sink but nonetheless she took a glass out off the sink closet and let the water run in it.

She looked up as she heard footsteps moving in the bedroom and some rushed voices. Had she really been that loud? She hadn't woken up the all of the boys did she?

But she thought none of it as she took a large sip of the water, letting the dry taste in her mouth disappear. But then she heard screaming. And she recognized the sound. In a response to the fright that it gave her she dropped the glass and it fell broken on the ground, smashed to pieces on the bathroom tiles.

"Harry!?" she breathed before running to the bedroom area and finding a strange sight. Dean and Seamus were at the front of the bed that she had laid in just two minutes ago, Dean looked shocked, Seamus was definitely scared Neville stood next to the bed not really knowing if he had to come closer to Harry or keep his distance and Ron was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled and Rose's heart stopped for a moment, but then started beating rapidly. She ran to his bed. Landing on the bed right next to him on the floor. Every inch of his body was covered in sweat and he tossed and turned widely around him.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?!" Dean said softly.

"Is he sick?" Seamus asked looking still frightened of this occurrence.

"I'm going to get McGonnagle!" Neville told them and ran outside the dorm.

Harry let out another terrifying scream. "What's the matter with him!?" Rose cried out to Ron who looked a bit sickened by the sight before him. "We have to do something, he's in pain obviously!"

Rose touched his shoulder lightly. But Harry turned away from her, then Ron seemed to come out of his frozen state and held Harry's shoulders very firm and slapped him.

Rose shrieked but Harry finally seemed to wake from it. "Good one Ron…," Rose whispered to him.

Ron nodded darkly. Harry was awake, but that didn't seem much better. He clutched his hands on his head and rolled over. He seemed to fight the urge to vomit and took huge gulps of air.

He dared to open his eyes and turned to Ron instantly. "It's your dad… he's been…. Attacked!" he croaked out.

Ron paled but shook his head. "Mate, you had a dream…."

"It wasn't a dream… I was there… all that blood…"

Rose shivered and shared a look with Ron. Whatever it was Harry had seen, it was real.

"Over here Professor!" Neville's voice sounded.

"Are you okay Harry?" Rose asked him concerned. Touching his shoulder again. It tingled, for a moment she even thought it glowed. And she felt, for some reason, that he was going to be okay again. First he still looked panicked and horrified. But then he became calmer too.

"I-I'm fine, actually."

Ron frowned and looked strangely at them before they all turned to see McGonnagle arrive. "Where does it hurt Mr. Potter."

But Harry stood up now and took quite a impressive stance. "Ron's dad has been attacked. It's really bad Professor. He was bitten that big snake from Voldemort. I saw it happen."

Professor McGonnagle blinked but otherwise listened to him. "How do you mean, you saw it happen?"

"I saw it in my dream…"

"You mean you were dreaming it?"

"No!" he said quite loud now. "It wasn't an ordinary dream Professor. It's serious and I saw it happen. We need to help him now!"

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was hearing. "I believe you Potter, put on your robes, we are going to the Headmaster. You too Mr. Weasley, the rest of you off to bed again and… Miss Dumbledore? What in the devil are you doing here!"

Rose turned a bright pink and she muttered something nobody could hear. "I want to see you tomorrow in my office Miss Dumbledore. Now return to your own dormitory, off you go."

Rose gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and then ran quickly to her own dormitory. But she couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

That following morning she told everything to Hermione and they both went to check if Harry and Ron were back yet. But they weren't.

"They haven't returned back yet," Neville informed them, closing his trunk with a loud thud. "I think they might have gone to St. Mungo's last night."

"You think it's true then?" Hermione asked him a bit skeptical. Off course, she was off the facts and book knowledge. She would never believe in such things. But this wasn't a normal dream, not a premonition either. Harry had dreamed about what was happening right at that moment. Rose wondered how Mr. Weasley was doing. She didn't see all of the Weasley's at the breakfast table.

Fabian informed them that they were summoned by Professor McGonnagle that same night, the same was for Ginny. Worry was on all their faces but no one talked about it. They would have to simply wait for news. But Rose was planning on asking Mcgonnagle as she made her way to the professor's office. She knocked softly but determined.

"Come in." It sounded quite sternly but Rose knew better.

"Professor, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes Rose," she said. "Sit down." Rose took place in front of her desk. She fidgeted her fingers nervously.

"Is Mr. Weasley alright, is Harry okay?" Rose blurted out before she could stop herself.

Professor McGonnagle looked at her with a faint hint of a smile. She seemed tired actually but relieved. "Mr. Weasley is now in St. Mungo's, he will fully recover. Thanks to Harry's warning we could get there in time. Harry is also fine. He's with Sirius and your mother at Grimmauld Place. With the rest of the Weasley's."

Rose sighed in relief. That was at least good.

"I has been a busy night, wasn't it?" Professor McGonnagle said with the same sound of relief.

"It has."

"Now second," Professor McGonnagle went on. "I heard what happened with Mr. Reeds from Mr. Longbottom yesterday."

Rose nodded but then looked down. It was a bit shameful to sit here and talk to the professor about it.

"You shall be relieved to hear that when he did what he did, he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse."

Rose's head shot up and she widened her eyes. "Really? Bu-but how?!"

"We don't know yet. When we asked him he admitted that his mind had been foggy already two weeks. He was like a puppet in a body that wasn't his.. He's extremely sorry for what happened Rose. And believe me when I say, he is truly remorseful and we found prove of the curse on his mind and body. His actions weren't on his own accord. But he also understands if you do not wish to talk to him for awhile."

Rose shrugged. "It feels good to know it wasn't him." She remembered suddenly that vacant look in his eyes when he had been so close. She shivered. "Do you know who did it?"

Professor McGonnagle folded her hands. "It could be two possibilities actually."

"Two?"

The professor nodded. "The first option is the obvious. What I'm about to tell you, you may already know yourself, but I don't want you to spread it around. Agreed?"

"Off course Professor," Rose promised. She was curious but also fearful for what she was about to hear.

"Professor Snape, as you know, works for the Order as a spy. He has found out that there are two top priorities for V-Voldemort. Off course getting to Harry and kill him. But first of all, he wants you."

Rose frowned in surprise. "Why would he want that, he already knows I wouldn't join him, right?"

"Rose, he has convinced many victims in the past. Either by persuasion, blackmail, force, torture or the Imperius curse. He will try either of these things too you."

"But really, why? Somehow he must know I'm not going to be easy to persuade. And I wouldn't be a real Death Eater altogether then. Why is he so obsessed with getting to me. Does he want me as some sort of trophy?"

Professor McGonnagle looked uncomfortable for a moment. But then she continued. "His real reasons are unclear as for this moment. We need to wait if Professor Snap can find out more."

Rose looked intently for a moment. The professor knew more, and the fact that she didn't want to tell her exactly what her father wanted her for, it couldn't be good. But Professor McGonnagle went on. "The second option as to who it is that cursed Kendall is that a certain Professor within these walls has decided to reconsider darker methods to get control over this school and over the Dumbledore family as well over Harry. Rose both options are possible and both are extremely dangerous. You cannot be alone for a single moment. If you are not even save within the castle then please, try not to wonder off alone."

Rose paled slightly and nodded. "Alright Professor, I'll be careful." 'Vigilant', was the word she thought of again.

"And third thing I want to speak to you about…" Professor McGonnagle got a serious expression again. "What were you doing in the boys dormitory last night?"

Rose felt more ashamed than ever when she had left the office with a deep red color on her cheeks. That must have been the most awkward conversation ever!

Discussing with McGonnagle why she was there. That she had slept there and had to explain why exactly and that she certainly wasn't having 'intercourse' with Harry. Oh Merlin! The word alone made it more awful!

* * *

Neville and Fabian had laughed pretty loudly about it. Apparently it was amusing! Hermione had a stern look on her face and she had looked just like McGonnagle for a moment. Which in turn made Neville and Fabian cry out in laughter even more, but they got serious again when Rose told them about Kendall, the imperio curse, what Voldemorts intensions were an that Umbridge and the ministry could be behind it too.

They also thought it could be both options. "I'll make a schedule for everyone so you'll never be alone for a second." Hermione had said quickly. And she immediately began to sum up who would be able to help.

They're trainride had been pretty uneventful, they got picked up by uncle Aeron, Remus and Tonks. Her mother was still at Grimmauld Place.

"Is Mr. Weasley out of the Hospital yet?" Fabian enquired when they apparated in front of Grimmauld Place.

"Not yet, the Healers want to keep him for observation." Uncle Aeron replied grimly. "Thanks to Harry we got there just in time. I wasn't a 100% sure he was going to pull through to tell you to truth." He shook his head for a moment as if he wanted to shake off the bad memories and he ruffled Rose's hair.

Rose groaned and walked in the hall. It was a big improvement from the last time she had seen it. There was even some new furniture now. And luckily they got rid of the portrait from Sirius mother but it seemed that everyone was still used to it. They were still whispering.

When they entered the kitchen they were welcomed by the ecstatic Weasley family, Sirius and her mom, holding hands, and Harry. Rose immediately walked towards Harry and embraced him. Everyone greeted the new arrivals and Fabian quickly sat down next to the twins who greeted him greatly.

"I think it's time for a big lunch," Molly Weasley said clapping her hands and within minutes the large kitchentable was full with all their favorites.

"Are you alright now?" Rose asked Harry silently while everyone laughed about Tonks' pigsnout.

Harry laid his hand on her arm gently and pinched a little. "Yes," he answered. "Once you were there I felt better."

"Yes," Rose said thinking. "Actually, you were only calming down right after I touched you."

Harry shrugged, but Rose didn't let it go yet. She wanted to continue but suddenly Sirius stood up and couched loudly. Everybody's conversations faded away. "I- We- Alliana and I have an announcement to make."

Rose smiled suddenly not even sure why, but she had a feeling.

"We wanted to make the announcement later but, Alliana just told me that this would be a good time." He coughed nervously once more while her mother smiled very brightly. She almost seemed shy. Everybody held their breaths. "We are engaged."

Tonks and Ginny gasped for breath and let out little awe sounds. Remus clapped his best friend on the shoulder and uncle Aeron began to applause. Then everyone joined in. "Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley clapped excited.

"Yeah!" Fabian agreed giving his aunt a kiss on her cheek. "Merlin knows you deserve it."

Rose and Harry walked up fastly to both their guardians and Rose embraced her mother almost crying. "Oh mom that's so great." She said out loud and her mother almost began to cry too.

"Well I know it's early but we have to get some champagne and toast on this happy occasion." He and Sirius poured in for everyone, even Ginny who was the youngest.

"To Sirius and my lovely sister, that you may both have a happy life!" Aeron toasted. "Congratulations." Everybody repeated that last one and then raised their glass.

"Thanks Aeron," her mom said after a sip while Sirius drank it in one go. Rose was so overexcited. This was the best news, especially after such bad events that had occurred.

"We should have an official engagement party after Arthur comes home, we can celebrate his return, your engagement and Christmas all together." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's a great idea Molly!" her mom replied and the both of them immediately got to planning. The rest of the people kept talking about other things.

"Hey Rose," Ginny asked her suddenly. "Isn't that weird, I mean your mom and Harry's godfather. You'll be like, well, brother and sister right?"

Harry coughed while he almost choked in his drink and the rest laughed. "So be it Gin, I'm not gonna leave my lovely brother then!" Rose laughed with them.

"Well they won't be exactly brother and sister right?" Ron said kind of stating the obvious.

"No Ron, they'll be bloodrelated the second after Sirius and Alliana get married," George groaned.

Rose giggled. Even in the light of the past events, she informed Ron and Harry about later that night, she was now happy for her mom and also for Sirius. She couldn't wait to see them getting married.

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was of to St. Mungo's. The rest of the Weasley's were taken by Bill, the oldest Weasley brother, to The Burrow to take some stuff and clothes for the Christmas break. Aeron and Fabian did the same and went to their house.

Harry and Rose knew something was about to happen. Something neither of them wanted to experience. Sirius and Alliana were on the breakfast table when they came in. Sirius looked like he was in pain and her mom was looking really serious. She had a large letter in her hand.

"Harry, Rose, please sit down, we need to talk to you…"

Rose nodded nervously and Harry swallowed. As Rose sat down across from her mother and Harry across from Sirius. "What the matter? Did something happen, is it mr Weasley?" Rose asked in a rush.

"Was there another attack?" Harry added also worried.

"No, no," Sirius waved their questions away. "Everyone's alright, it's something else. We've received both a letter from Professor McGonnagle."

Both Rose and Harry shut their mouth immediately. Rose thought it might be about what the professor had told her about Voldemort being after herself and Harry. But she thought that they would know already, as they were both in the order.

"Why did she write you?" Harry asked the question Rose was thinking about.

"Well she wrote that yesterday night she found Rose in your dormitory and heard from the other boys in your year that Rose has spend the night in the same bed with you." Her mom answered Harry's question.

Rose frowned. "And…"

"That's against the rules Rose, you're supposed to be in your own beds, if you want to… you know…" Sirius said.

"Err," Harry shifted in his seat and looked uncomfortable.

"We think your too young in anyway but if you really want to…" her mom added trying to sound very rational and serious.

"Oh Merlin no!" Rose buried her blushing head in her hands and leaned on the table in shame. "Not The Talk!"

Harry was like a statue but he was really tense. He didn't dare move. "Are you really going to do this?!" he asked it to Sirius more than her mom.

Sirius smiled a little sheepish. "As your guardian I have too." He even smirked a little but her mom tried to stay serious.

"As I said," her mother continued, and Rose didn't think she would ever get over this. "We think your too young to have sex…" Rose let out a groan and didn't want to listen but her mom went on without mercy. "If you do make the choice to do it, you need to be careful, you've got to have protection. You don't want to get pregnant at such a young age."

"Were not going to have sex yet, really we… we don't need to talk about this!" Harry said stuttering. He was sweating now.

"You can never be prepared enough," Sirius replied.

"In the Muggleworld you have STD, these are diseases you can get during sex, but in the Wizarding World for Wizards and Witches there are luckily no such things, because of the potions we can take to just let the diseases leave our bodies, and that invention was a long time ago, so we don't have to worry about that anymore. Although it is good to let yourself get checked every once in a while. But to prevent pregnancy we witches can take birth control potions every week. Pick one day in the week to take it and you're protected that week from pregnancy." She softly handed Rose, who was now more red than a tomato, a small box. "One a week, 4 a month, Rose and don't forget to take them when the time comes."

Rose nodded not looking at any of them waiting for this Talk to finally be over. "Now do you have anymore questions?"

Rose and Harry shook their heads frantically. "Maybe on how you have to make love?" Sirius smirked.

"No!" Rose and Harry exclaimed both at the same time.

"We weren't having sex!" Rose said. "That whole thing with Kendall happened and we just wanted to be close together."

"Well for when the time comes, you are prepared now." Her mom said now also with a smirk.

"But if you may have some more questions when the time comes, you can come to us." Sirius told them.

"Yeah," Harry said with discomfort and he shifted in his chair. "Can we go now?"

Her mother smiled and gave a nod. "Yes you can."

Both Harry and Rose stood up so quickly and almost ran out of the room. "Rose your potions please."

Rose threw her hands in the air in frustration. "We are not having sex!"

But her mother insisted and with a growl she took them with her. Harry and Rose both wanted to forget this most awkward moment in their lives very quick.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked this!**


	68. Chapter 68 StMungo's

**Chapter 13 St. Mungo's **

Rose got to go to the Longbottoms the following day. She said a quick goodbye to Harry and the rest before taking off in the Floo. There she came into a large living room from Neville's home. Neville himself was sitting in one of the old fashioned looking armchairs and smiled when he saw her arriving.

"Hey Rosie," he greeted her with a hug. She returned and then gazed around the room. It was pretty big. And the whole room seemed to be filled with old fashioned furniture, from couches to closets full with ancient looking books. There were several antic tea sets placed around and a lot of photo's with Neville's parents on them. She got a little sad when she looked at the smiling faces of his parents.

"Ah Rosella my dear," Mrs. Longbottom stalked into the room and they shook hands. "Last time I saw you, you were a pretty, cute little girl." Mrs. Longbottom looked her over and Rose felt a little uncomfortable but held her ground. "Now you've turned into a beautiful young woman. How's your mother dear?"

Rose smiled. "She's getting married actually."

"To Sirius Black I presume?"

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "Your mom's engaged?"

Rose nodded happily. "Yes, they told us right after we arrived. Their wedding is this summer."

"That's good then. Your mothe has had a hard life, although with Sirius Black? He's still a wild one isn't he?" Mrs. Longbottom said thinking out loud. Rose grinned.

"That's probably why she loves him Mrs. Longbottom."

Mrs. Longbottom shook her head sternly. "Well I hope you are ready to go to St. Mungo's."

Again Rose nodded but she felt like she had lead in her shoes. Her hands got a little sweaty. "I am Mrs. Longbottom."

"Good, let's go then, were taking the Floo network to get right in the Hospital. Head Healer Reilly arranged it for us so we wouldn't have to go to all the trouble of getting to the Hospital. And I know him from when he was still in training to become a Healer. I put in a good word for him with the Head Healer from that time Ugo Richardson."

"Just say 's Head Healer Reilly's office. And you'll get there instantely. I'll go first." Neville said quite nervously. He disappeared in the flames and Rose went next. She entered a very large office that had a big desk and a sofa on the other side. Bookshelfs were filled with medical books and instruments that looked like they would be used for surgery. The whole room had an sort of intelligence atmosphere in it. Behind the desk there was a men sitting. He was obviously Head Healer Reilly. He waved at them.

"Hello Neville, Good day Mrs. Longbottom," he said courtly and stood from behind his desk to shake Neville's and Mrs. Longbottom's hands. "And who is the young lady?"

"Rosella Dumbledore," Rose introduced herself. "You have a real impressive office sir. What are all those books about?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Well there have all the information you would need to be a Healer. There are books about medicine, surgery's, treatment, how a Hospital works inside out, to be a Healer in the field, mind, body and spirit, there are also a couple of books on Muggle doctors and how they work, but that's just for fun." Healer Reilly began to explain. "But let me introduce myself. My name is Martin Reilly. Pleasure to meet you Rose. You are off course Alliana's daughter right?"

Rose looked the man over. He was quite tall and not that old actually. He should be around her mother's age. He wore glasses and head slightly longer neat hair. His hands seemed kind of rough but his whole stance was one of grace and respect. Rose nodded in the end. "I am sir."

"I know her from when we studied to be a Healer, she was just starting when I was about to graduate. She was really talented, she actually had her own little inventions already."

Rose nodded. "Yes she still uses everything, and it works very good still. I use them too now. She is learning them to me."

Healer Reilly blinked. "Are you interested in becoming a Healer then?" he asked curiously.

She blushed for a moment. "I'm still not sure, but I thought about it yes."

"Send me an owl if you're interested, we could talk about it or I could send you some information about the Healer training. It's pretty intense though and you have to have top grades."

Neville interrupted before Rose could. "She is a top student sir. Although she's struggling with Herbology a bit."

"With you as a friend? I couldn't imagine, well Rosella if you're really interested you should study hard for that one then. Neville will certainly help you I'm sure. You really need to master Herbology to become a Healer."

Rose nodded. "I'll definitely think about it sir thanks."

"You're welcome Rosella, say hi to your mother from me."

"I will sir."

"Now let's move forward you two. We still need to visit Frank and Alice." Mrs. Longbottom said rushing them out of the room.

Rose followed them and stared at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.

"Oh my goodness," Rose said, sounding breathless. "That's Professor Lockhart."

"Yeah," Neville shrugged. He was actually getting more silent by the minute. "He's been here since second year. He likes to give out autographs. Funny thing actually."

Rose didn't think it was real funny, but she doubted that Neville thought it for real to be funny.

Rose looked around as they entered the long-term residents ward. The ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds. Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing.

A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur. At the far end she saw two beds next to each other.

There were Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Rose had seen in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville.

"Ah Alice my dear." Mrs. Longbottom said. "Don't get out of your bed dear. We'll sit on the side like we always do." And they walked towards their beds and Rose saw that his dad was looking unhealthy also, just like his mother. She swallowed and fought some tears away.

"Hi mom," Neville said softly kissing her on the cheek. "I brought my best friend Rose today. You knew her mom also."

His mother seemed to be listening for 50% the other half she was following a fly on the ceiling. "Hello," Rose greeted his mom and dad happily but she had never seen anything so sad.

Mrs. Longbottom was chatting away to Neville's parents telling them what was new in their lives. But Rose didn't really think that his parents were listening. "C'mon Rose tell them something about yourself." Mrs. Longbottom ushered her.

Rose didn't know what the hell she should be talking about but she started talking about her mom's engagement for some reason. Telling them that she would get married this summer.

After a while Mrs. Longbottom announced that they were going. They started walking away through the wards. But suddenly Rose saw Harry. And Hermione, Ginny and Ron! They were standing next to Lockhearts bed.

"Oh dear," Rose breathed. Rose caught Harry's eye and he immediately started trying to get the others out of there, but Ron spotted them now too.

"Hey Neville!" Ron greeted him. "Oh hi Rose!"

Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.

"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen-? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.

Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them. Rose felt more sorry for him then she had ever had for anybody.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er-thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at him, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents-not well, of course-but fine people, fine people ... and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville, "but be hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly.

"What?" said Ron, looking amazed. (Harry stamped on Ron's foot, but that sort of thing is much harder to bring off unnoticed when you're wearing jeans rather than robes.) "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

"Ron…" Rose tried to whisper to him warningly. She got completely why Neville didn't tell anyone about his parents. He loved them, but he just wasn't ready for other people to know.

"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Rose could not remember ever feeling sorrier for anyone, but she could not think of any way of helping Neville out of the situation.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Harry and the others. Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers." Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified. "They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the Wizarding community," Mrs. Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them."

"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. "Actually Rosella, wouldn't you want to head back with them?"

Rose sighed deeply and looked at Neville for a moment. "You go home with them Rosie. Thanks for today…."

"That's no problem at all Neville, I know how much it meant to you." She hugged him tightly and held on a little longer. "Have a Merry Christmas Neville. If you want to come by, you're welcome you know."

"I know, we'll see Rosie."

"Very nice to have met you all. Goodbye Rosella, give your mother my regards."

And as they left the door closed behind them. Leaving a deafening silence

"I never knew," said Hermione, who looked tearful.

"Nor did I," said Ron rather hoarsely.

"Nor me," whispered Ginny.

"I knew off course," Rose crossed her arms and felt awful.

They all looked at Harry.

"I did," he said glumly. "Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone ... that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."

"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Hermione, horrified. "That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"

There was a long silence, broken by Lockhart's angry voice. "Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!"

* * *

Luckily the sad event was rapidly replaced by a joyful Christmas with the Weasley's, the Dumbledore's, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. What made this Christmas even more special all together was that Mr. Weasley came home from the hospital.

"Here we go Daddy's back," Mrs. Weasley said jolly while she sat Mr. Weasley down in a chair at the head of the table with a ridiculous Christmas hat on his red hair.

They all applauded being very happy that Mr. Weasley could join them. "And now for the presents!" Sirius said as enthusiastic as a little dog. Rose and Harry grinned. Her mom smiled happily, she loved the way her mom looked at Sirius and how Sirius on his turn treated her mother. Like she was the most precious thing in the world, that was all his.

They all exchanged presents and Mr. Weasley was the first one to toast. "I toast!" he said jolly but still serious. "To mister Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here." There was a silence as every person in the room turned to Harry. Rose who knew how Harry thought when all the attention and admiration was to him, took his hand under the table. "To Harry!" Everyone raised their glasses to him and luckily for Harry the attention was later turned on Remus, toasting to the happy couple once again. Sirius took this opportunity to get his chance in the spotlight and her mother took all the congratulations and good lucks with a bright smile. It soon was again the topic of the evening. Especially for the women and girls in their midst.

The men quickly started talking about the Quidditch finals when all the wedding talk got to much for their manly ego's.

Dinner was again spectacular as Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself once again. "I can eat some more of that," Mr. Weasley said hungrily staring at the Christmas pudding that was just next to Rose.

"Now Arthur, don't forget last Christmas," Mrs. Weasley said sternly and the Weasley kids began to chuckle.

But the following morning their jolly mood would be all over. As Rose and Harry came down her mother gestured for Harry to come over.

"No Rose, we need to discus some matters with Sirius and Severus." She said holding Rose back before she wanted to follow too. "The others are in the living room. We'll join you shortly."

Rose was left in the hall on her own, Harry looked back at her with a horrified expression and she shrugged to him not really knowing what to say to him. Hopefully Snape wouldn't be there because her mom would force him to learn how to brew that potion for her that would prevent her from getting pregnant. But she didn't get the idea it would be about that. Hopefully!

She did as her mother said and walked up to the living room. "Hey Rose, we were just trying to plan another great plan to get back at Umbridge." Rose grinned and joined in.

Later Harry pulled her, Hermione and Ron apart. He told him that Snape would be teaching him Occlumency. To keep Voldemort out of his dreams. Harry was really mad about it she could tell. And to be fair, she and her mom may have owed their life's to him, but extra private lessons with Snape, that sounded like hell. Especially with Snape's and Harry's relationship.

"Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort," said Hermione at once. "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them anymore, will you?"

"Extra lessons with Snape?" said Ron, sounding aghast. "I'd rather have the nightmares!"

They were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus the next week, escorted once again by Tonks and Lupin, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione came down next morning. The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as Harry opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent.

After a hurried breakfast, they all pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning. They said goodbye to everyone hastily before taking the Knight Bus. Harry really seemed to want to say something to Sirius but because of all the hurrying he didn't get the chance too.

They all squeezed themselves in a seat. Rose, Harry and Remus were together in one row. "Have gotten a chance to talk to Sirius?"

Harry turned to her in surprise. "How did you know that.."

"I'm your girlfriend I know these things…" she said self righteous and Remus grinned. "But did you?"

"No," Harry admitted with a sad look.

"What did you want to tell him then?" Remus asked. "I can let him know, when I get back from the mission."

"What mission?" Harry asked immediately. Rose knew that Remus was like his second godfather and that he cared for the werewolf as much as he did for Sirius.

"I told you in the summer, I have to go underground again to try and get as many werewolfs on our side." Remus said. "But Fenrir is blocking my every move, and I cannot get known that I'm loyal to Dumbledore and you, Harry."

"But it's quite known that you are, why do you keep going?!" Rose asked in horror.

"Everything to get support for our side Rose," Remus said lightly. But Rose knew somehow that it was more than that, but she left it there and she gave Harry a look that told him that he should too.

"But what would you like me to tell Sirius, Harry?"

"Just, just that he needs to stay indoors and don't take any risks." Harry shrugged. Remus nodded.

"I'll tell him," Remus promised him.

They reached King's Cross quite quickly. With all the security measures Moody wanted to take they were all tired and annoyed by the time they finally reached nine and three quarters.

"Have a good term," Tonks told them while hugging Ginny.

"Look after yourselves," said Remus, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry and Rose last. "And listen ..." he lowered his voice while the rest of them exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks and Moody. "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all-Sirius included-want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"

"Yeah, all right," said Harry heavily, looking up into Remus' prematurely lined face. "See you, then."

He walked in the train already and Remus turned to Rose. She nodded already and smiled. "I'll do my best." She promised before taking an embrace from him and catching up with the others on the train.

The train started to ride and they wave to Remus, Tonks and Moody until they disappeared when the train made it around the corner.

"Hey guys!" Fabian greeted them.

"Hi Fabian," Rose said. "Had a good break?"

He nodded while he hugged her. "Yeah it was okay," he told her. "I'm going to look Katie up. Fred, George wanna come?" And they left looking for the Gryffindor girl.

"Well," Hermione said. "Ron and I have to petrol again, see you later?"

"Yes, see you later," Rose waved at them while Hermione took Ron by his arm and left. Harry, Rose and Ginny went to look for a place to sit. Ginny spotted Luna and Neville and they opened the door. Rose felt a little bad for Neville still. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him about the others finding out about his parents.

"Hi Luna, hi Neville," Rose said sitting down next to her best friend.

He smiled and greeted her back. He looked a bit unsure to Ginny and Harry who didn't say anything about it and Rose was grateful that Hermione and Ron didn't do it either and Neville relaxed.


	69. Chapter 69 Azkaban Break out

**Oh gods, let you wait for a long time. But here is chapter 14, will try and update tonight still or tomorrow! **

**Chapter 14 Azkaban Break out**

The first evening back meant for Harry lessons with Snape. Rose didn't want to think about what was happening there. Maybe a stare of competition, who hated the other the most. But she wouldn't dwell. She was already looking forward to the DADA lessons. Wanting to learn to conjure her own Patronus.

But the next morning her nice fore sights were abruptly broken apart when Hermione's Daily Prophet arrived she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"Not another Harry is crazy or Dumbledore has lost his brain article again. I don't need to read those again." Rose said and Neville chuckled, but for answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black-and-white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at them, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Algernon Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named.

But Rose's eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch. Her face had leapt out at her the moment she had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture. She glared up at her through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. Like Sirius, she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something-perhaps Azkaban-had taken most of her beauty.

Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Hermione nudged Rose and pointed at the headline over the pictures, which Rose, concentrating on Bellatrix, had not yet read.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Black?" said Harry loudly. "Not-?"

"Shhh!" whispered Hermione desperately. "Not so loud-just read it!"

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped,'said Fudge last night.'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'_

"There you are, Harry," said Ron, looking awestruck. "That's why he was happy last night."

"What do you mean? Who was happy last…" but Harry interrupted Rose angrily looking at the paper.

"I don't believe this," snarled Harry, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"

'What other options does he have?' said Hermione bitterly. 'He can hardly say, "Sorry, everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort"-stop whimpering, Ron-"and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too." I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?'

Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Rose looked around the Great Hall. She could not understand why her fellow students were not looking scared or at least discussing the terrible piece of news on the front page, but very few of them took the newspaper every day like Hermione. There they all were, talking about homework and Quidditch and who knew what other rubbish, when outside these walls ten more Death Eaters had swollen Voldemort's ranks.

She glanced up at the staff table. It was a different story there: Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. For once her pouchy toad's eyes were not sweeping the Great Hall looking for misbehaving students. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.

'You okay Neville?' Rose asked him while he looked really pale.

But he nodded. "It's alright," he shrugged.

Suddenly Hermione jumped up and walked away from the table, looking really in thought. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To send a letter," said Hermione, swinging her bag on to her shoulder. "It ... well, I don't know whether ... but it's worth trying ... and I'm the only one who can."

"I hate it when she does that," Ron grumbled.

Rose shivered when she looked at all the Death Eaters looking at her from the front page. Harry put his arm around her tightly. "Don't worry Rose," he said to her softly, kissing her temple lightly. She smiled weakly back at him. Those Death Eaters joining her fathers ranks again, the Dark storm had almost broken lose. And she didn't feel at all ready to arm herself against it.

There was only one topic of conversation in the corridors now: the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers. Rumours were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had once done.

Those who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemorts; the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. There were relatives of their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors: Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Harry.

"And I don't know how you stand it-it's horrible," she said bluntly, dumping far too much dragon manure on her tray of Screechsnap seedlings, causing them to wriggle and squeak in discomfort.

It was true that Harry was the subject of much renewed muttering and pointing in the corridors these days, yet Rose thought she detected a slight difference in the tone of the whisperers' voices. They sounded curious rather than hostile now, and once or twice he was sure he overheard snatches of conversation that, suggested that the speakers were not satisfied with the Prophet's version of how and why ten Death Eaters had managed to break out of the Azkaban fortress. In their confusion and fear, these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them: the one that Harry and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year.

It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room anymore," said Hermione in a low voice, as she and Rose passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. "Not with Umbridge there."

"Reckon they know anything new?" said Rose, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.

"If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" said Hermione with a rolling eye. "Not after Decree ... what number are we on now?" For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information

that is not strictlyrelated to the subjects they are paid to teach.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

When Rose next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Rose gave him her healing lotion which he thanked her for later.

Rose and Harry had thought the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.

Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students' answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn. Harry, Ron and Neville informed them about it everytime. If Rose hadn't been so worried about Hagrid, she might have felt sorry for Professor Trelawny.

Unfortunately, Rose could not see that Hagrid was putting up a better show than Trelawney. Though he seemed to be following Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup-a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail-since before Christmas, he too seemed to have lost his nerve. He was oddly distracted and jumpy during lessons, losing the thread of what he was saying to the class, answering questions wrongly, and all the time glancing anxiously at Umbridge. He was also more distant with all of them than he had ever been before, and had expressly forbidden them to visit him after dark.

"If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," he told them flatly, and with no desire to do anything that might jeopardize his job further they abstained from walking down to his hut in the evenings.

"She is slowly depriving me of everything I love about Hogwarts!" Harry said angrily to her.

"Yes," Rose said sadly. "Visits to Hagrid, proper Defense class, talking to the teachers…"

"Letters from Sirius, my Firebolt, Quidditch…"

"Well..," Rose said taking his hand. "At least we have the DA."

And suddenly she saw the long and handsome figure of Kendall walking by, when he saw them he quickly turned around and Rose turned to Harry again. "Harry I really…"

Harry nodded. To her surprise not a jealous or irritated expression was on his face. It was actually pretty content. "He's probably worrying enough. Go tell him it's okay, and… and I forgive him too." He said half fierce, half soft.

Rose smiled and rewarded him with a deep kiss on his lips. "You're the greatest Harry. I love you."

Harry smiled back and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, just go and then come back to me right away so I won't lose my mind." He said waving it away.

Rose grinned and kissed him again hastily and Harry watched her go as she ran after Kendall, with a glint of jealousy still in his heart. Rose caught up with him pretty fast. He was just descending down the stairs when she saw him again. "Kendall?"

He turned around in fright it seemed. "Rose?!" He held a hand through his hair nervously. "Wha..? What are you doing here?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that." Rose said calmly. "I just want to say, that I forgive you. You really don't have to avoid me anymore."

Kendall's miserable face lightened up a little before it fell. "No I'll stay away, Harry…."

"He forgives you too!" Rose added quickly, Kendall's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"He does, we all know that these weren't your own actions. You were under the Imperius curse. It's really hard to resist that!"

Kendall shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I-I really didn't want to, I felt like some mindless puppet. I was still there but my body didn't listen to me. I was so confused Rose, really! I would never…!"

"I know," Rose said taking his hand and smiled calmly to let him know that she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. "I know you're really sorry, and you were real respectful to stand aside for awhile. But that's over now, agreed?"

Kendall seemed to doubt for a moment but then smiled back and nodded. "Agreed."

Rose sighed letting the tension go out, Kendall did the same. "Glad to have that out of the way."

"Yeah, I have to go I'm meeting up with Cho, but thanks for this Rose, I'll see you in DA again?"

"Yes see you there," Rose told him while making her own way back to Harry. She felt ready for another lesson from Harry with the DA. That was their way of taking revenge the only way they could—by redoubling their efforts for the DA.

Rose was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville. The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. Neville barely spoke during the DA meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them, the Shield Charm-a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker-only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.

Harry would have given a great deal to be making as much progress at Occlumency as Neville was making during the DA meetings. Harry's sessions with Snape, which had started badly enough, were not improving. On the contrary, Harry felt he was getting worse with every lesson.

He had such strange and sudden mood swings Rose was getting really worried about him. But this was the one thing he wouldn't talk about with her and for once Rose didn't push it. She knew he talked about it with Ron and Hermione though, and that was enough for her. Those two, especially Hermione, would be able to help him she thought.

With so much to worry about and so much to do- startling amounts of homework that frequently kept the fifth-years working until past midnight and secret DA sessions, January seemed to be passing alarmingly fast. Before Rose knew it, February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year. Rose had told Harry that she was going to spend it with Neville, as he needed some fun.

On the morning of the fourteenth she dressed particularly casual . She just had a brown long sweater on and dark jeans with thick winter boots. She and Neville arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls, Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today ..." she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

Rose thought nothing of it. She spend her time with Neville the whole day, visiting her grandfather with him and then taking a round through the shops.

They were having the best time but then Malfoy had to come and ruin it. They walked in to him on their way to The Three Broomsticks. He looked as slick and arrogant as ever with those two trolls by his side.

"Well who do we have here?" he sneered happily.

Rose rolled her eyes unimpressed. "Move along Malfoy!"

Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle all looked around, Rose knew why, they were trying to see if someone was around. But there were enough people around. And although Rose knew he couldn't do anything with so many people in the street she shivered at the thought that he would've planned too, had it not been for the people there.

While Malfoy moved to her as close as he could and held her forcibly by her waist and hand, Crabbe and Goyle held Neville in place to keep him from doing anything. Rose was overtaken by fright but tried to pull away. "Let me go or I'll scream."

Malfoy chuckled and leaned towards her ear. "He's looking for you." Rose knew exactly what he meant. And another shiver overtook her. But in front of Malfoy she wouldn't let him know she was scared.

"Well he cannot find me so big deal!" she hissed back.

"If I were you I would be nice to me, I might be your only friend when he gets you to his mansion."

Rose breathed heavily in anger but also fear. But before she could say another thing, a couple of things happened at once.

Neville had found a way to get his wand and send two jinxes to Crabbe and Goyle at the same time Fred and Angelina had done it. Ginny and Fabian had both send the paralyzing spell at Malfoy and Lee and Kendall together with Cho had send curses at the boys they had learned in DA.

All three Slytherins were out of it now. They lay unconscious against the shopwalls. "Are you alright Rose?!" Fabian embraced her quickly.

Rose nodded rather breathless. "Yes… Yes I'm fine." Rose muttered.

"What were those three up to?" Angelina asked to no one in particular, just staring at the three boys with disgust.

"They were trying to scare her," Neville said kind of sadly and angry at the same time. "Stupid Slytherins…"

"I agree!" Fred said with his fist in the air.

"Me too," Kendall said after him. "You sure you're alright Rose?"

Rose nodded again. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cho put her hair out of her face. "You need some help, do we need to find Harry?"

"Yeah," George said with an evil smirk. "Maybe Harry should have a go at them too!"

"No!" Rose exclaimed quickly. "No way! He's worrying too much already, just… just keep quiet about it please?"

The others all shrugged. "If you're sure," Lee said.

"I am."

"Okay, it's a deal, but we should get out of here. People are starting to look at us." Ginny frowned and Rose looked around her and noticed that she was right. So they all split their ways. She put up a impressive mask against Harry and the rest, although Neville was the only one who knew she was faking. But Rose still shivered with the thought and remembered Malfoy's words very clearly. _He's looking for you._

* * *

On a positive note, Harry had told her he had a surprise for her the next week. Rose had wondered what made him in such a good mood. He's was pretty lightened up and even seemed to put up with Umbridge in their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"You just have to wait.." He told her over and over. Whatever got him in such a good mood, she was happy about it.

The others had kept word, and had not said a thing about what happened in Hogsmead. Rose knew she had made the right call on that one. He had already so much to worry about. And he and Malfoy were already at each others throat the whole time, if she told him about Malfoy he would propably be ready to kill him.

Luckily she found out soon enough what Harry's surprise exactly was. They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Harry helped himself to orange juice; as he had only received one note during the entire year, he was sure, when the first owl landed with a thud in front of him, that it had made a mistake.

"Who're you after?" he asked it. Rose looked at the letter with a frown and showed it to him.

_Harry Potter  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School  
_  
Frowning, he made to take the letter from the owl, but before he could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give him their letter first.

"What's going on?" Neville asked in amazement, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed amongst the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings.

"Harry!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means-open this one first!"

Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. "Well this is the surprise, Rosie," Harry said unsurely and he unrolled it and then Rose saw his face grinning sheepishly at her from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we-?"

"Help yourself," said Harry while he looked at Rose's reaction. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing Harry! When did you do this," Rose asked bewildered.

"In Hogsmeade, Rita Skeeter took the interview actually," he replied.

"Really?" Rose asked a little concerned. She knew Hermione was blackmailing Rita Skeeter and that she was under her control, but still. Skeeter had been writing horrible stories about Harry last year and about her as well.

"Don't worry Rose," Hermione said waving her hand to sort of get rid of all her concerns. "Rita has behaved. She has too." An evil grin spread over Hermione's face. It was something Rose had never seen before on her.

Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker,"said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well ..."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks OK, though," said Harry slowly scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley. "Hey she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Geez this woman just wants to tell you you're nutz," Rose crumpled the paper at once.

"But this guy believes you, he had been doubting for a while but after reading your interview, he is now convinced that the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you," Fabian said also unfolding letters.

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly ... little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth ...Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking,"said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "... but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero-she's put in a photograph, too-wow!"

'What is going on here?' said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Rose looked up with her hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.

'Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?' she asked slowly.

'Is that a crime now?' said Fred loudly. 'Getting mail?'

'Be careful, Mr Weasley or I shall have to put you in detention,' said Umbridge. 'Well, Mr Potter?'

Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of The Quibbler came to Umbridge's attention.

'People have written to me because I gave an interview,' said Harry. 'About what happened to me last June.'.

'An interview?' repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them,' said Harry. 'Here-'

And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

'When did you do this?' she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

'Last Hogsmeade weekend,' said Harry.

She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

'There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter,' she whispered. 'How you dare ... how you could ...' She took a deep breath. 'I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions.'

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

Any student found in possession of the magazine

The Quibbler will be EXPELLED!

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

For some reason, every time Hermione caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure. "What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione breathed. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"

And it seemed that Hermione was quite right. By the end of the day, though Rose had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Rose heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes.

"Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I'm your girlfriend, so they bombarded me with questions," Rose told Harry, her eyes shining. "And Harry, I think they believe you, I really do. I think you've finally got them convinced!'

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Harry knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, 'Shh!' and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.

"TWELVE!" Rose exclaimed when Harry, Ron and Neville told her about it. And Ron was almost rolling over the ground with laughter. "What does she think I am?! A babymachine?"

But what made Harry happiest was Seamus stepping up to face him.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbled, squinting at Harry's left knee. "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

To cap it all, Luna told them over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster. "Dad's reprinting!" she told Harry, her eyes popping excitedly. 'He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice. Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation. Harry had to admit that the poster was not quite as funny after an hour or two, especially when the talking spell had started to wear off, so that it merely shouted disconnected words like 'DUNG' and 'UMBRIDGE' at more and more frequent intervals in a progressively higher voice.

After another half an hour Rose made the banner vanish with a faint 'poof' and rested her head tiredly on Harry's shoulder while the others went to bed. "Nice surprise Potter." She teased poking his arm.

Harry grinned and played with her fingers lovingly. "Don't you wish we could just sit like this forever?" Rose asked him.

"Don't be so over romantic Rose, I'm still a guy."

Rose chuckled and snuggled in closer to him while she put his arm around herself. "My guy though…"

* * *

**A/N: Yup ending it on a sweet romantic note. As promised you'll get another one tonight otherwise tomorrow!**


	70. Chapter 70 The Sneak

**As promised a second chapter, tomorrow you'll get another one!**

**Chapter 15 The Sneak**

When people were not discussing the escaped Death Eaters in the corridors, they were laughing at Gryffindor's abysmal performance in their match against Hufflepuff; the Slytherins were singing Weasley is our King' so loudly and frequently that by sundown Filch had banned it from the corridors out of sheer irritation.

The week did not improve as it progressed. Rose noticed Harry was getting more frequent headaches and moodswings for some reason and Hermione had told her with an annoyed and worried look that she didn't think he tried his upmost best with Snape's Oclumency lessons. He had another dream through Voldemort's eyes she told her. But when Rose brought it up he told her that Hermione was being overdramatic and that Rose herself shouldn't worry about it.

The concentrated on DA lessons more severe than ever as Professor Trelawny had been fired quite brutally in front of the entire school the day before. They might not be a big fan of the woman, and thought the Divination classes were a waste of time, but nobody deserved a scene like that. Thankfully her grandfather was there to calm down the situation and he had marvelously arranged Firenze as a replacement before Umbridge could find somebody else from the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts also.

Indeed, Rose sometimes wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the DA received 'Outstanding' in their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs.

They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practise, though, as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Rose brightly, watching her Phoenix-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a Dementor—"

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapour out of the end of her wand. "And I still-can't-do it!" she added angrily.

Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

"I'm thinking of kissing you Harry!" she said smirking at her full Phoenix Patronus and laughing when all the boys groaned and the girls awed. "He, don't complain you guys, it works for me as you can see. So Neville, please think of Harry kissing you and you'll have you're Patronus." She ended with another smirk.

"Not bloody likely!"

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever DA meeting by Dean. "Look-ah-it's gone ... but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her. "They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.

"Make it the happiest one you can remember, allow it to fill you up. It's Expecto, not Expected George."

"Oh right," George shook his head and tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" And he got a vaguely shape of something quite big.

"A full body Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also equally used against a variety of other opponents. Great job Ginny!" He exclaimed while she produced a Horse shaped Patronus and shined with pride.

"Remember you're Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused! So focus!" Harry said while he now walked passed Luna, who had a dreamy look on her face as she tried the spell. "Good Luna, keep that memory but focus more."

And seconds later a bunny was hopping around the room, just like Ron's dog now. Rose's own Phoenix swirled around her and she thought it was the most beautiful Patronus in the room. She smiled at Harry who looked at each and every one of them with so much pride. He caught her eyes and smiled back.

"Look it's working!" Neville shouted and to everyone's surprise a lion ran through the room, a silver mist behind it. It only held a couple of seconds as Neville was so excited that he lost his focus and it disappeared. But Rose, together with, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and the Patil twins embraced him with cheers.

"That was wonderful Neville, a lion!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well done!" Rose squealed too.

"A true Gryffindor then," Fabian said suddenly and the others nodded while Neville stood just a little more proudly.

The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Rose looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before she realized that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing she knew, something small was tugging at Harry's robes somewhere near the knee. To her very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf was peering up at him from beneath eight woolly hats.

"Hi, Dobby!" he said. "What are you-What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir ..." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell ..."

He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experience of Dobby s habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter ... she ... she ..." Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

"Who's "she", Dobby?"

But Rose thought she knew, which 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at Harry, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified. Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length. "What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about this-about us-about the DA?" He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Rose gasped for breath. Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

The others pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Rose could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitories. It was only ten to nine; if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer-

"Harry, come on!" Rose rushed Harry looking at the door, which people where pushing their way through.

But Harry scooped up Dobby, who was still attempting to do himself serious injury. "Dobby-this is an order-get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" said Harry. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off.

"Let's go before we she catches us!" Harry told her with a little panic in his eyes and took her hand pulling her over the threshold. Harry glanced left and right, the others were all moving so fast he caught only glimpses of flying heels at either end of the corridor before they vanished. They started running.

"Where are we going!?" Rose shrieked.

"The Owlery is really close by, if we run fast we can say we were there the whole—AARGH!" Something caught them both around the ankles and they fell spectacularly, skidding along on their front for six feet before coming to a halt. Someone behind them was laughing. Rose rolled over on to her, back and saw Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, love birds!" he said. "Hey, Professor-PROFESSOR! I've got two!' Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile.

"It's them!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry and Rose on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good-fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here ... stand up!"

Harry got to his feet, glaring at the pair of them and helped Rose up too. She had never seen Umbridge looking so happy. She took both of their arms and Rose winced from her vice like grip, before she beamed at Draco.

"You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library-anybody out of breath-check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls -off you go-and you two,' she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "you can come with me to the Headmaster's office."

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Rose wondered how many of the others had been caught. She thought of Ron-Mrs. Weasley would kill him-and of how Hermione would feel if she was expelled before she could take her OWLs. And it had been Seamus's very first meeting ... and Neville had been getting so good ...

"Fzzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Rose and Harry.

The office was full of people. Grandfather was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Rose did not recognize, were positioned either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them. As Rose and Harry entered, a few flitted into neighboring frames and whispered urgently into their neighbor's ear.

Rose pulled herself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at both her and Harry with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

"Well," he said. "Well, well, well ..."

Rose held a cool stance while she beamed a self righteous look at the Minister.

"They was heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge. There was an indecent excitement in her voice. "Malfoy boy cornered him."

"Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter ... I expect you know why you are here with Miss Dumbledore?"

Rose thought Harry fully intended to respond with a defiant 'yes': his mouth had opened and the word was half-formed when Rose saw him catching the sight of her grandfather's face. He was not looking directly at Harry-his eyes were fixed on a point just over his shoulder-but as Harry stared at him, Rose just saw he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side.

Harry changed direction mid-word. "Ye-no."

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," said Harry, firmly.

"You don't know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," said Harry.

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Rose.

"Miss Dumbledore," he said sickly kind. "You're a bright girl aren't you? Now tell me, you must know why you're here?"

Rose conjured her most innocent eyes to the surface and charmingly smiled. "No Minister."

"So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm. "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Rose as if she was surprised, and curious at the same time. "No."

"Or Ministry Decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of Minister, why do you ask?" said Rose blandly.

Her heart was still hammering very fast. It was almost worth telling these lies to watch Fudges blood pressure rising, but she could not see how on earth she would get away with them; if somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the DA then she and especially Harry, the leader, might as well be packing their trunk right now. They wanted Harry out of here and her just as much. Rose just feared there was even something more in store for her then only getting expelled.

"So, it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger and turning to Harry. "That an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to his face. Rose cursed internally, she was a much better liar then him. She had always been able to manipulate everyone around her finger if she wanted too. But this was never going to work. To put it short, they were screwed.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him. "We might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Rose heard the door open behind her. Umbridge moved past him into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge. "Is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office- she's been helping us police the Hogwart's fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to-galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK'.

Rose stifled a snort same as Harry.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently. "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister—"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face. "Came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there"

But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face.

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Rose felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here. You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade—"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me—"

"'Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age—"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.

Rose stared at her grandfather. She could not see how he was going to talk them out of this one; if Willy Widdershins had indeed heard every word Harry and the rest of them had said in the Hog's Head there was simply no escaping it.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on—"

"Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible dementors?"

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, very good, Minister, very good!" Rose could have kicked him. Then she saw, to her astonishment, that her grandfather was smiling gently, too.

"Cornelius, I do not deny-and nor, I am sure, does Harry-that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defence Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head." Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy. Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open. Umbridge recovered first.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," said grandfather Albus, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"

As grandfather spoke, Rose heard a rustle behind him and rather thought Kingsley whispered something. She could have sworn, too, that she felt something brush against his side, a gentle something like a draught or bird wings, but looking down she saw nothing there.

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge, with that horrible wide toad-like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Rose felt a horrible plummeting in her stomach. This was it, they had hit a dead end of solid evidence that not even her grandfather would be able to shift aside.

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta. "Come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank. And then-to Rose's utter amazement-Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?" Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organised it, Potter-why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly. "They mean "no". So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans—"

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later grandfather was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said grandfather Albus and, for the first time, he looked angry.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. 'I mean, yes-you're right, Shacklebolt-I-I forgot myself." Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her. A sudden suspicion, connected to Kingsley's whisper and the thing she had felt shoot past her, sprang into Rose's mind.

"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "the meeting tonight-the one we know definitely happened—"

"Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together, "yes ... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."

And to Harry's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And ... by thunder ..."

He looked up at her grandfather, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.

"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Grandfather Albus reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius -or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Rose saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. Then she looked at Harry who was also bewildered. She did not understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. 'What-I don't-?'

'Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius,' said grandfather, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. 'Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army.'

'But-but-'

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again.

'You?' he whispered, stamping again on his smoldering cloak.

'That's right,' he said pleasantly.

'You organized this?'

'I did.'

'You recruited these students for-for your army?'

'Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting,' said her grandfather, nodding. 'Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course.' Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to her grandfather, his chest swelling.

'Then you have been plotting against me!' he yelled.

'That's right,' said Dumbledore cheerfully.

'NO!' shouted Harry. Kingsley flashed a look of warning at him, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly. 'No-Professor Dumbledore-!'

'Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office,' said her grandfather calmly he shot a warningly look at Rose herself too who was ready to open her mouth in protest too. Just like Harry, it had suddenly dawned to her what he was doing.

'Yes, shut up, Potter!' barked Fudge, who was still ogling her grandfather with a kind of horrified delight. 'Well, well, well-I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and your granddaughter and instead-'

'Instead you get to arrest me,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?'

'Weasley!' cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, 'Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?'

'Yes, sir, I think so, sir!' said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

'The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilise me?'

'Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!' said Percy, scanning his notes joyfully.

'Very well, then,' said Fudge, now radiant with glee, 'duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!' Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to her grandfather. Rose swallowed. 'You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!'

'Ah,' said grandfather Albus gently, 'yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag.'

'Snag?' said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. 'I see no snag, Dumbledore!'

Well,' said her grandfather apologetically, 'I'm afraid I do.'

'Oh, really?'

Well-it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to-what is the phrase?-come quietly.I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course-but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing.'

Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder; she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at her grandfather with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise, then looked round at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forwards a little, away from the wall. Rose saw his hand drift, almost casually, towards his pocket.

'Don't be silly, Dawlish,' said Dumbledore kindly. 'I'm sure you are an excellent Auror-I seem to remember that you achieved "Outstanding" in all your NEWTs-but if you attempt to-er-bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you.'

The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

'So,' sneered Fudge, recovering himself, 'you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?'

'Merlin's beard, no,' said Dumbledore, smiling, 'not unless you are foolish enough to force me to.'

'He will not be single-handed!' said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.

'Oh yes he will, Minerva!' said Dumbledore sharply. 'Hogwarts needs you!'

'Enough of this rubbish!' said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. 'Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!'

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; a hand grabbed the scruff of Rose's neck and forced her down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Rose saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, 'No!'; then there was the sound of breaking glass. Harry held her down and pushed her head into his shoulder. Frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan ... and silence.

"Everything okay?" Harry whispered to her. Dust was still floating gently down through the air on to them.

"Yes." Rose replied breathlessly. Panting slightly, Rose saw a very tall figure moving towards them.

"Are you all right?" her grandfather asked.

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Marietta with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Her grandfather's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

'Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious,' said her grandfather in a low voice. 'He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way- thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva? Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate-you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember-'

'Where will you go, Dumbledore?' whispered Professor McGonagall. 'Grimmauld Place?'

'Oh no,' said her grandfather, with a grim smile, 'I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you.'

'Grandfather, I'm sorry….' Rose began sadly. She didn't want him to leave. Not for something they had done. Hogwarts would feel a lot less save without him. Her grandfather immediately embraced her quite tightly.

'Never go anywhere alone Rosella, you must know by now. He's still looking for you. You have to be careful. I love you, and although you won't have me at school I will be protecting you from a distance, understand?'

Rose looked up to him and nodded once with teary eyes.

"We'll see each other very soon I promise." And with that he kissed the crown of her head and turned to Harry. Professor McGonnagle held her shoulder tightly for comfort.

'Listen to me, Harry,' he said urgently. 'You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practise it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams-you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me-'

The man called Dawlish was stirring. Her grandfather seized Harry's wrist.

'Remember-close your mind-' But as her grandfather's fingers closed over Harry's skin, Rose noticed a strange change in Harry's demeanor. He looked a bit murderous. '-you will understand,' whispered Dumbledore.

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Her grandfather released Harry, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone.

'Where is he?' yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the floor. 'Where is he?'

'I don't know!' shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.

'Well, he can't have Disapparated!' cried Umbridge. 'You can't do it from inside this school- '

'The stairs!' cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.

'Well, Minerva,' said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, 'I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore.'

'You think so, do you?' said Professor McGonagall scornfully.

Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.

'You'd better get those three off to bed,' said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Rose, Harry and Marietta.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched Rose, Harry and Marietta to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Harry heard Phineas Nigellus's voice.

'You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts ... but you cannot deny he's got style ...'


	71. Chapter 71 A new Headmistress

**Oh how I hate that stupid toad! She's gonna get it though. But you gotta love the character in some strange way, it would be a great role to play I think. **

**Chapter 16 A new Headmistress**

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced

Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape.

'Dumbledore will be back before long,' said Ernie Macmillan confidently on the way back from Herbology, after listening intently to Harry and Rose's story. 'They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me-' he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to lean closer to him to hear '-that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her.' Ernie smirked. 'Apparently, she had a right little tantrum.'

'Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office,' said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. 'Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-'

'Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?'

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.

'Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffincor and Hufflepuff,' he drawled.

'It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy,' said Ernie at once.

'Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?' snarled Ron.

'I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King,' sneered Maltby. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. 'But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-'

'The what?' said Hermione sharply.

'The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger,' said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. 'A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points ... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. And five for being a dumbass Longbottom. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that.'

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, 'Don't!'

'Wise move, Granger,' breathed Malfoy.

'You aren't taking any points from me Malfoy, I almost feel discriminated.' Rose said half heartedly.

Malfoy turned to her, gave her a sneering look before looking around intently for people around him. As there were none he smirked. 'Can't go taking points from my Princess no can I?'

It was silent for a single moment. A moment wherein Neville, Ernie and Ron already took hold of Harry before he could launce himself at Malfoy. Everyone had known what exactly Malfoy had meant with the comment. He growled with anger at them. "Let me go, I'll kill him!"

'Tut, tut, another 5 points from Gryffindor then,' Malfoy smirked waving his finger mockingly at Harry.

'What in Merlin's name do you mean by Princess?" Rose asked calmly, but she already knew the answer, seeing that he already told her with their last encounter.

Malfoy acted like he sighed in fake annoyance. 'So naïf. Didn't you get it the last time we saw each other. I told you Rose, he's looking for you. My father told me to assembly every Slytherin in the castle to keep an eye on you. One misstep, one moment of inattentiveness. You will become the Dark Lord's Princess Rose. My father told me so. And you know what, I cannot wait for it.'

'IMPEDIMENTA!' Fabian's voice thundered through the corridor. BAM! He had hit Malfoy with it and he flew a few meters away from the rest of them.

'Fabian!?' Rose exclaimed in surprise. Fabian's face was a mask of horror and fury. His eyes looked quite dark. He had that same aura her grandfather had when he was really furious.

Fabian scoffed and looked at Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to be either to surprised or dumb to grasp what had just happened. 'Go! Take your slimy Ferret with you.' He pointed towards Malfoy. 'And don't you dare to linger around my cousin or Harry. You'll have to deal with me!'

And Crabbe and Goyle seemed to get that they could better be on their way. They took Malfoy by the arms and strode away.

Finally Ron, Neville and Ernie let go of Harry. The latter seemed to think about chasing after them but Rose took his hand quickly and smiled a half smile and he reconsidered. 'Don't worry he was bluffing I am sure.'

Harry nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

'What did he mean 'didn't you get it the last time I saw you' that he told you already that 'he' was looking for you?" Hermione said sharply.

Rose looked down. 'He told me my father is looking for me.'

Fabian scoffed. 'In a really intimidating way! He was holding you very tight to him when he said that.'

Harry turned tense again. 'What do you mean…?' And Neville and Fabian tensed also.

Sighing Rose took his hand again. 'I didn't want you to worry okay? Please let's just go to eat, we'll talk later.' And a bit numbly Harry let Rose lead him towards the Great Hall.

They gasped and grunted a little when they all turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house-points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin.

'Noticed, have you?' said Fred's voice.

He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined them in front of the hour-glasses.

'Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points,' said Ron furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

'Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break,' said George.

'What do you mean, "tried"?' said Fabian quickly.

'He never managed to get all the words out,' said Fred, 'due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor.'

Hermione looked very shocked.

'But you'll get into terrible trouble!'

'Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him,' said Fred coolly. 'Anyway ... we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more.'

'Have you ever?' asked Rose.

'Course we have,' said George. 'Never been expelled, have we?'

'We've always known where to draw the line,' said Fred.

'We might have put a toe across it occasionally,' said George.

'But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem,' said Fred.

'But now?' said Ron tentatively.

'Well, now-' said George.

'-what with Dumbledore gone-' said Fred.

'-we reckon a bit of mayhem-' said George.

'-is exactly what our dear new Head deserves,' said Fred.

'You mustn't!' whispered Hermione. 'You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!'

'You don't get it, Hermione, do you?' said Fred, smiling at her. 'We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first.'

'So, anyway,' Fabian checked his watch, 'phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it.'

'Anything to do with what?' said Rose anxiously.

'You'll see,' said George. 'Run along, now.'

Fabian, Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. Looking highly disconcerted, Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and scurried away.

'I think we should get out of here, you know,' said Hermione nervously. 'Just in case ...'

'Yeah, all right,' said Neville, and the five of them moved towards the doors to the Great Hall. They barely sat down before they heard it.

BOOM!

The very floor of the Hall shook. 'What was that!?' Ron exclaimed.

'I don't know,' Rose said with a glint of mischieve in her eyes. 'But let's find out!'

After seeing Umbridge running by in a funny way they ran after the new Headmistress. But they weren't the only ones, students, teachers and ghosts all followed Umbridge.

It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody (and Rose had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Fireworks comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went.

Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Rose watched, she saw a couple of the arrows following Umbridge and Filch around as they ran to take over control.

'Hurry, Filch, hurry!' shrieked Umbridge, 'they'll be all over the school unless we do something-Stupefy!'

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

'Don't Stun them, Filch!' shouted Umbridge angrily, for all the world as though it had been his incantation.

'Right you are, Headmistress!' wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

Rose had seen enough; laughing, she ducked down low whenever it almost hit her. Fabian put his hand on her shoulder and laughed with her.

'Impressive,' Rose said grinning. 'Very impressive!"

'Cheers,' Fabian said, wiping tears of laughter from his face. 'Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next ... they multiply by ten every time you and Fred have really outdone themselves. They might not hve gotten many OWL's but dear Merlin. They are brilliant.'

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.

'Dear, dear,' said Professor McGonagall sardonically, as one of the arrows soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. 'Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?'

The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, Rose saw, with immense satisfaction, a dishevelled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

'Thank you so much, Professor!' said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. 'I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority.'Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

'They were wonderful fireworks,' she said admiringly.

'Thanks,' said George, looking both surprised and pleased. 'Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. We used half our stock but the best thing we are saving for last. After that we have to start from scratch. Luckily Fabian can help us out. He thought of the Dragon's, they are going to blow your mind away.'

'Already on it!' Fabian snickered as he nodded mischievously and a little proud.

'It was worth it, though,' said Fred, who was taking orders from clamoring Gryffindors. 'If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe ...'

* * *

Rose had been sitting in the Common room doing some late reading waiting for Harry to come back from Oclumency lesson with Snape. It took him a lot of time longer though. It was already a quarter to one! She was just reminiscing if she should call it a night when the portrait opened and in came Harry. Looking really confused and disheveled. She tensed immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly shoving a chair back for him.

Harry sat down and waited a moment before he answered. 'I think I just saw Snape's worst memory or something…'He told her about what he had seen in Snape's Pensive. How he had been bullied by Harry's father and the rest of the Marauders. When his mom had looked at his father with pure hatred and that he feared that Snap had been right all along. James Potter had been an arrogant prick. And how could his mom have fallen for him while she seemed to hate him so much.

Rose listened patiently to his story. He looked expectantly at her when he finished. 'What do you think?'

Rose thought about it for a moment. Off course, she had pictured Snape's and Harry's father's revelry just like Harry and Malfoy were. But what the Marauders had been downright cruel. 'I think that you just saw one memory of them having a go at it. I mean, Snape isn't a sweetheart either.' She felt a bit guilty when she thought about her mother telling her that thanks to Snape, they had been able to escape.

'But he was so arrogant, like the school belonged to him, really abnoxious. I can't even imagine why my mother liked him. And at that moment she did not, she hated him, I could see it in her eyes.'

'I don't know either Harry, but we weren't there at the time. We don't know what was happening before that and your parents did marry each other so the hate couldn't have been that intense.'

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'I don't know Rose. But… I guess you're right.'

'It's alright, in the summer you can ask Sirius and Remus about it. They will surely know what had been happening and can tell you about it. Maybe even explain.'

He smiled at her and took her hand on the table. Tightly pinching it. 'Why didn't you tell me about Malfoy, threatening you in Hogsmead?'

'How did you know it was in Hogsmead?'

Harry shrugged. 'Neville… He wanted to tell me the moment after it happened but told me you asked all of them to keep it a secret. That I had to much on my mind already.'

Rose frowned. 'Well you have.'

'I understand why you didn't told me, but I want to know these things Rose. I mean, I suspected that Voldemort was after you but not that it is one of his top priorities. And a whole school full of his children's followers. It scares me. It's like Malfoy said, one moment of you alone, it's actually too easy.'

With that Rose shut her eyes. 'I don't want to talk about it Harry.'

Harry sat up a little. 'Why not? If we talk about what said we could take some precautions. Everyone's worried about you and already making plans to make sure you're never alone.'

She herself tightened her grip on his hand. 'I'm scared too Harry… What if it does work. That he gets to me. I do not want to go through what my mother went through! That was horrible. They made her kill her own friends, what if he forces me to kill Neville, or Ron, Hermione, Fabian, you. I promise you now, I wouldn't live with myself, no way! And why are we talking about just protecting me?! You're in danger too. Even more than me. If he finds you, he will kill you without blinking!'

'I know Rose,' Harry said softly. 'Were both number one on his list. We need to be careful, because the Ministry also after our skins.'

Rose slammed her fist on the table. Making the objects on it thudder and cling. 'I'm not some helpless girl. I can protect you too. You are doing the same as in third year when we thought Sirius was going to storm into the Great Hall and was gonna kill us all. We agreed taking turns sleeping. But no you had to be my hero. Not this time Harry. This time you'll wake me up when it's my turn!'

Harry smiled a bit proudly and kissed her softly. 'I'm sorry if you felt that I was treating you like a damsel in distress. Not my intention. I promise we'll do it together from now on okay? I'll have your back, you have mine.'

'Yes,' Rose said pleased. Hopefully he would keep his word, with his hero complex he was bound to break that promise at some point but at least she had told him.

Then Harry sanked back in the chair. 'I'll have a lot of free time either way now, Snape doesn't want to give me anymore Oclumency lessons.'

Rose widened her eyes. 'He what?!'

'He doesn't want to teach me anymore.' Harry shrugged it off.

'But Harry, those lessons are going to keep Voldemort out of your head. You need to talk to him.'

'I do not, he told me very clearly that I had to leave and didn't have to come back.'

'Harry,' Rose told him patiently. 'You need to talk to him.'

He sighed deeply. 'I'll think about it.'

* * *

The weather grew breezier, brighter and warmer as the Easter holidays passed, but Rose, along with the rest of the fifth- and seventh-years, was trapped inside, revising, traipsing back and forth to the library. Harry and Rose had taken their refuge in the Library when Ginny joined them, looking very windswept. It was late on Sunday evening: Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to revise Ancient Runes, and Ron had Quidditch practice.

'Oh, hi,' said Harry, pulling his books towards him. 'How come you're not at practice?'

'It's over,' said Ginny. 'Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing.'

'Why?' Rose asked worriedly.

'Well, we're not sure, but we think he knocked himself out with his own bat.' She sighed heavily. 'Anyway ... a package just arrived, it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process.'

She hoisted a box wrapped in brown paper on to the table; it had clearly been unwrapped and carelessly re-wrapped. There was a scribbled note across it in red ink, reading: Inspected and Passed by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

'It's Easter eggs from Mum,' said Ginny. 'There's one for you too ... there you go.'

She handed them handsome chocolate eggs decorated with small, iced Snitches for Harry and one with roses for Rose.

'Very creative,' Rose grinned unwrapping her Easter egg, broke off a large bit and put it into her mouth.

'What you're up too?' Ginny asked.

'Studying,' Harry answered simply.

'So you coming by with chocolate is a welcome distraction, I really don't want to do the Career advise thing tomorrow.' Rose added.

'Oh yeah,' Ginny chuckled. 'Career advise from McGonnagle and the toad in one room. That ought to be fun.'

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'

'Oh damn,' whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. 'I forgot-'

Madam Pince was swooping down on them, her shriveled face contorted with rage. 'Chocolate in the library!' she screamed. 'Out-out-OUT!' And whipping out her wand, she caused Rose and Harry's books, bags and ink bottles to chase, Harry, Rose and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.

As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

CAREERS ADVICE

All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their

Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss

their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.

Rose looked down the list and found that she was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at one o clock on Monday, which would mean missing most of Ancient Ruins. Rose cursed as she didn't want to miss such an important lesson. She and the other fifth-years spent a considerable part of the final weekend of the Easter break reading all the careers information that had been left there for their perusal.

'Well, I don't fancy Healing,' said Ron on the last evening of the holidays. He was immersed in a leaflet that carried the crossed bone-and-wand emblem of St. Mungo's on its front. 'It says here you need at least "E" at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I mean ... blimey ... don't want much, do they?'

'Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?' said Rose. 'My mom had to do much effort to get in but she made it. Although she didn't finish because…. Because she got me. She only went to first year.'

'I thought it would be a good career choice for you Rose?' Hermione said truthfully. She was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet, that was headed, 'SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS?'

'Head Healer Reilly was really enthusiastic about you, you know?' Neville told Rose while looking over Hermione's shoulder to read her leaflet. 'You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles; all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!'

'You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle,' said Harry darkly. 'Good sense of when to duck, more like.' He was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking. 'Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad ...They want Arithmancy, though; you could do it, Hermione!'

'I don't much fancy banking,' said Hermione vaguely, now immersed in: 'HAVE YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO TRAIN SECURITY TROLLS?'

'I thought you would fancy Auror?" Rose asked Harry.

He nodded. 'I still do..'

* * *

After Monday she got her career advice. Umbridge had been huffing and puffing but Professor McGonnagle had been thrilled to learn that she wanted to be a Healer. She promised to write to Head Healer Reilly so he could send her all the information she would need as he had promised he would do may she want to.

Umbridge had luckily only done that to show her disagreement. She heard from Harry McGonnagle and Umbridge got into a heated argument about him wanting to become an Auror.

Umbridge took over the school. She got people in the middle of the corridor to take them to her office and question them. All detentions were now only consisting of writing lines with their own blood. The portraits throughout the castle were all removed by a heavily grinning Filch. The portraits all screamed hell and heaven when they were removed. The school was locked up so nobody could get in or out.

"It's my fault…," Harry sighed for the so maniest time. They were walking along the open hallways. She could smell the Black Lake. It was a breezy night she shivered a little but not really from the cold.

"It's not your fault Harry," she said softly. "No one could win against that old hag, even grandfather didn't see this coming. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I told you to go for it."

'But I agreed,' Harry answered defeated. 'I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse… Anyway it doesn't matter anymore..' Harry leaned into the balustrade. 'Cause I won't play this game anymore. All it does is make you care.' He looked down. 'The more you care the more you have to lose, so… maybe it's better too….'

Rose sighed sadly and leaned onto the balustrade as well and looked at him soothingly. 'To what Harry?'

'To do things alone.'

Rose looked down for a moment too. It sounded like he had given up. To forfeit. It wasn't like him he always fought till the very end, but he was only human too. Whatever people might think of him as the Boy who Lived or the hero. He was still just Harry. But she could be strong for him now, like she said she would. 'You aren't alone Harry.'

She laid her hand on his arm softly. And he looked at her for a moment, as if surprised by her touch. 'I'm still here, and I will never leave you.' With a smile and a deep sigh he captured her hand on his arm and leaned with his head on her shoulder. 'It's like Hagrid said. We are just in the beginning of that storm. And we won't come out unharmed. But it's what we do till the moment it breaks lose. I'm still not giving up Harry, I never will.' She kissed him on his temple and cubbed his head between her hands. 'And I don't think you have given up either.'

He finally smiled fully and Rose was glad to see it. 'You really think it's better to go at it alone?'

He kissed her softly but long. His soft lips caressed hers lovingly. 'No, not if you're there.'

She chuckled and kissed him again. 'You sure? I can go?' she teased now. Harry laughed and embraced her now pulling her of the ground a little bit.

'Not a chance,' he said muffled because he was still kissing her. Little sweet chaste kisses that caressed her neck. Rose gasped a little and giggled right after it. He put her down and kissed her again with so much love, she felt it overflowing in her body. 'Thanks Rose, I'm sorry I was…'

'It's quite alright,' Rose told him in a soft voice while she stroked his cheek. 'I know sometimes it's just like it's pointless.'

And they walked back to the Gryffindor tower hand in hand. Luckily not spotted by Umbridge or her Inquisitorial Squad.

* * *

**A/N: I've kept my promises! Yah! But coming days are extremely busy, I'll try to update before the weekend!**


	72. Chapter 72 OWLs

**Don't worry lots of action coming. **

** Guest, that's a real coincidence! Thought I was pretty original, whats the name of your story, I would love to read it!**

**Havent done this is a while: I don't own Harry Potter! Rose does XD**

**Chapter 17 OWL's**

The next week was filled with a lot of Weasley pranks as there was now a swamp on the fifth floor of the east wing. Umbridge and Filch had been observed trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually, the area was roped off and Filch, gnashing his teeth furiously, was given the task of punting students across it to their classrooms. Rose was certain that teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant but, just as in the case of Fred and George's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.

Somebody managed to slip a hairy-snouted Niffler into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects, leapt on Umbridge when she entered and tried to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers. Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were dropped so frequently in the corridors that it became the new fashion for students to perform Bubble-Head Charms on themselves before leaving lessons, which ensured them a supply of fresh air, even though it gave them all the peculiar appearance of wearing upside-down goldfish bowls on their heads.

Filch prowled the corridors with a horsewhip ready in his hands, desperate to catch miscreants, but the problem was that there were now so many of them he never knew which way to turn. The Inquisitorial Squad was attempting to help him, but odd things kept happening to its members. Warrington of the Slytherin Quidditch team reported to the hospital wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes; Pansy Parkinson, to Hermione's delight, missed all her lessons the following day as she had sprouted antlers.

But nobody could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have made an alliance with Fred and George deeply to the heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armor, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, Rose witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn she heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, 'It unscrews the other way.'

The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May. Although Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match, Gryffindor were not daring to hope for victory, due mainly (though of course nobody said it to him) to Ron's abysmal goal-keeping record. He, however, seemed to have found a new optimism.

They found seats in the topmost row of the stands. It was a fine, spring day; Ron could not wish for better, and Rose found himself hoping against hope that Ron would not give the Slytherins cause for more rousing choruses of 'Weasley is our King'.

Lee Jordan, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out on to the pitch he named the players with something less than his usual gusto.

'And they're off!' said Lee. 'And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well ... he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot-and-and-' Lee swore very loudly. 'And he's scored.'

Rose, Neville Harry and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing:

'Weasley cannot save a thing

He cannot block a single ring ... '

'Harry,' said a hoarse voice suddenly. 'Rosie…'

Rose looked round and saw Hagrid's enormous bearded face sticking between the seats. Apparently, he had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first- and second-years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everybody else.

'Listen,' he whispered, 'can yeh come with me? Now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?'

'Er ... can't it wait, Hagrid?' asked Rose. 'Till the match is over?'

'No,' said Hagrid. 'No, Rosie, it's gotta be now ... while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way ... please?'

Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened. Rose had not seen him this close-up since his return to the school; he looked utterly woebegone.

'Course,' said Harry at once, 'course we'll come.'

'Sure,' Hermione said.

But Rose shook her head, 'You should go, if you're good with it Hagrid, there needs to be someone to cheer him on from the stands.' She swallowed as Ron let a goal slip through. 'Or at least feel sorry for him.' She ended with a groan.

"I'll stay with Rose, don't worry Harry." Neville said quickly as Harry doubted.

'Alright," Harry agreed. 'We'll see you after the game then. Have fun.' He kissed Rose on the cheek.

'You two, see you later Hagrid!'

Harry and Hermione edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up for them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.

Rose and Neville continued watching with their fellow Gryffindor's. Already one to zero for Ravenclaw. Nobody really had fate in it. Ron looked as insecure as ever and Rose leaned on the railing. But then something weir happened. As Bradley from Ravenclaw came shooting towards the hoops to Ron, and nobody expected anything. But Ron suddenly flew to the left and… he stopped it!

'What!' Seamus jumped up and screamed. 'He got it, he stopped it!'

'Yeah Ron!' Fred screamed.

'Go little brother!' George added.

'Ron keep it up!' Rose screamed also.

And when Davies came his way he stopped it also. It was amazing, Rose had thought Davies would go right, but then he went left and Ron somehow knew he faked it and flew also left and prevented another goal.

'Yes!' Lavender squealed. 'Go Ron!'

'C'mon everyone, what the Slytherins can do, we can also!' Fabian shouted standing on his chair. 'Weasley is our King. Weasley is our King!'

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

Every Gryffindor was shouting it and Ron looked at the stands. More hopeful then ever and he smirked like a maniac. It seemed to make him play even better. He didn't let anything through anymore.

'Weasley is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King ...'

They kept making different versions of the song and the Slytherins kept particulary silent.

Soon Ginny caught the Snitch knocking Cho aside and they all exploded with applause and cheers.

'Weasley can save anything,

He never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our King. '

Fred and George lifted Ron when they were on the field and Ron looked like he was about to cry.

'Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King ...'

'HARRY! HERMIONE!' yelled Ron, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air and looking quite beside himself. 'WE DID IT! WE WON!'

'Harry!' Rose saw him and Hermione and embraced them both jumping up and down. 'He did it, he stopped them all. WE WON! Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in!' She raced back towards the scrum at the door of the castle and Ron's head got rather badly bumped on the lintel, but nobody seemed to want to put him down. Still singing, the crowd squeezed itself into the Entrance Hall.

The euphoria of winning the cup was still there for a whole week. Ron was the hero of the match and he told the story over and over to everyone who wanted to hear. People would spontaneously burst out singing Weasley is our King.

But as Ron was trying to get Harry's opinion on his actions as Keeper Hermione and Harry admitted not being here. "Where were you then?'

'Oh yes,' Rose suddenly remembered. 'What did Hagrid want to show you?'

Harry and Hermione told them about Grawp. Hagrid's little (well big) half brother. Also a half giant but then much bigger.

'Excuse me?' Rose breathed. 'He took his half brother to the Forbidden Forest.'

'Yes, and he knows me..' Hermione snorted. 'As Hermy…'

Ron gave a nervous laugh. 'And Hagrid wants us to ... ?'

'Teach him English, yeah,' said Harry.

'He's lost his mind,' said Ron in an almost awed voice.

'Yes,' said Hermione irritably, turning a page of Intermediate Transfiguration and glaring at a series of diagrams showing an owl turning into a pair of opera glasses. 'Yes, I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Harry and me promise.'

'Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all,' said Ron firmly. 'I mean, come on ... we've got exams and we're about that far-' he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching '-from being chucked out as it is. And anyway ... remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?'

'I know, it's just that-we promised,' said Hermione in a small voice.

Ron smoothed his hair flat again, looking preoccupied.

'Well,' Rose sighed, 'Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hang on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all.'

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the fifth-years this meant only one thing: their OWLs were upon them at last.

Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. The purposeful, feverish atmosphere drove nearly everything but the OWLs out of Rose's mind. Hermione was acting crazier than normal, she was spending a lot of time muttering to herself, and had not laid out any elf clothes for days.

She was not the only person acting oddly as the OWLs drew steadily nearer. Ernie Macmillan had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their revision practices.

'How many hours d'you think you're doing a day?' he demanded of Rose and Ron as they queued outside Herbology, a manic gleam in his eyes.

'I dunno,' said Ron. 'A few.'

'More or less than eight?'

'Less, I s'pose,' said Ron, looking slightly alarmed.

'I'm doing eight,' said Ernie, puffing out his chest. 'Eight or nine. I'm getting an hour in before breakfast every day. Eights my average. I can do ten on a good weekend day. I did nine and a half on Monday. Not so good on Tuesday-only seven and a quarter. Then on Wednesday-'

Rose was deeply thankful that Professor Sprout ushered them into greenhouse three at that point, forcing Ernie to abandon his recital.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had found a different way to induce panic.

'Of course, it's not what you know,' he was heard to tell Crabbe and Goyle loudly outside Potions a few days before the exams were to start, 'it's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years-old Griselda Marchbanks-we've had her round for dinner and everthing ...'

'Do you think that's true?' Hermione whispered in alarm to Rose, Neville, Harry and Ron.

'Nothing we can do about it if it is,' said Ron gloomily.

'I don't think it's true,' said Neville quietly. 'Because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's, and she's never mentioned the Malfoy's.'

'What's she like, Neville?' asked Hermione at once. 'Is she strict?'

'Bit like Gran, really,' said Neville in a subdued voice.

'Knowing her won't hurt your chances, though, will it?' Rose told him encouragingly.

'Oh, I don't think it will make any difference,' said Neville, still more miserably. 'Gran's always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm not as good as my dad ... well ... you saw what she's like at St. Mungo's ...'

Neville looked fixedly at the floor. Rose put her arm through his as a comfort and strode along with him. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but didn't know what to say. It was the first time Neville had acknowledged that they had met at the wizarding hospital.

Meanwhile, a flourishing black-market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up among the fifth- and seventh-years. Harry and Ron were much tempted by the bottle of Baruffio's Brain Elixir offered to them by Ravenclaw sixth-year Eddie Carmichael, who swore it was solely responsible for the nine 'Outstanding' OWLs he had gained the previous summer and was offering a whole pint for a mere twelve Galleons. Ron assured Harry he would reimburse him for his half the moment he left Hogwarts and got a job, but before they could close the deal, Hermione had confiscated the bottle from Carmichael and poured the contents down a toilet.

'Hermione, we wanted to buy that!' shouted Ron.

'Don't be stupid,' she snarled. 'You might as well take Harold Dingle's powdered dragon claw and have done with it.'

'Dingle's got powdered dragon claw?' said Ron eagerly.

'Not any more,' said Hermione. 'I confiscated that, too. None of these things actually work, you know.'

'Dragon claw does work!' said Ron. 'It's supposed to be incredible, really gives your brain a boost, you come over all cunning for a few hours-Hermione, let me have a pinch, go on, it can't hurt-'

'This stuff can,' said Hermione grimly. 'I've had a look at it, and it's actually dried doxy droppings.'

This information took the edge off Harry and Ron's desire for brain stimulants.

Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. 'Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?' asked Hermione anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later, still clutching the exam paper. 'I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much-and on question twenty-three-'

'Hermione,' said Ron sternly, 'we've been through this before ... we're not going through every exam afterwards, it's bad enough doing them once.'

After lunch it was practical exam for Charms. Rose had done really good she thought. There was no time to relax that night; they went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in revision for Transfiguration next day; Rose went to bed with his head buzzing with complex spell models and theories.

Although she forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during her written paper next morning but thought her practical went perfect. At least he managed to Vanish the whole of his iguana, whereas poor Hannah Abbott lost her head completely at the next table and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minute; while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.

They had their Herbology exam on Wednesday, she hadn't been the best at Herbology ever but being Neville's best friend had helped her a lot, and then, on Thursday, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Here she thought she had done almost perfectly. She had no problem with any of the written questions and took particular pleasure, during the practical examination, in performing all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells right in front of Umbridge, who was watching coolly from near the doors into the Entrance Hall. She smirked as she left the room.

On Friday, Harry and Ron had a day off while Rose and Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam, and as they had the whole weekend in front of them they permitted themselves a break from revision. They stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air was wafting as they played wizard chess. Rose could see Hagrid in the distance, teaching a class on the edge of the Forest. She was trying to guess what creatures they were examining- she thought it must be unicorns, because the boys seemed to be standing back a little. As she and Hermione went through the exam a little, as much as Rose permitted her patiently since Rose was the only one who wanted to talk through the exam after they'd taken it as well, Hermione was thoroughly bad tempered.

'I mis-translated ehwaz,' said Hermione furiously. 'It means partnership, not defense, I mixed it up with eihwaz.'

'Ah well,' said Ron lazily, 'that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get-'

'Oh, shut up!' said Hermione angrily. 'It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail. And what's more, someone's put another Niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how they got it through that new door, but I just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off-by the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg-'

'Good,' said Harry and Ron together.

'It is not good!' said Hermione hotly. 'She thinks it's Hagrid doing it, remember? And we do not want Hagrid chucked out!'

'He's teaching at the moment; she can't blame him,' said Harry, gesturing out of the window.

'Oh, you're so naive sometimes, Harry. You really think Umbridge will wait for proof?' said Hermione, who seemed determined to be in a towering temper, and she swept off towards the girls' dormitories, banging the door behind her.

'Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl,' said Ron, very quietly, prodding his queen forward to beat up one of Harry's knights.

Hermione's bad mood persisted for most of the weekend, they spent most of Saturday and Sunday revising for Potions on Monday. The exam went extremely good for her, there were the exact same questions that she already knew perfectly and she was quite confident that it would be an O.

The afternoon practical was much more relaxed for everyone as Snape wasn't there to sneer at them. Harry and Neville were more relaxed than ever and seemed to master the potions they had to make perfectly. Professor Marchbanks said, 'Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over.' And she had another O feeling from it.

'Only four exams left,' said Parvati Patil wearily as they headed back to Gryffindor common room.

'Only!' said Hermione snappishly. 'I've got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!'

Nobody was foolish enough to snap back, so she was unable to vent her spleen on any of them and was reduced to telling off some first-years for giggling too loudly in the common room.

Rose was determined to perform well in Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in turn: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them); then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn.

Rose could see Hagrid watching anxiously out of his cabin window. When Rose's examiner, a plump little witch this time, smiled at her and told her she could leave, Rose gave Hagrid a fleeting thumbs-up before heading back to the castle.

The Astronomy theory paper on Wednesday morning went well enough. Rose was not convinced he had got the names of all Jupiter's moons right, but was at least confident that none of them was inhabited by mice. They had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy; the afternoon was devoted for Rose to go through her books as Hermione had Arithmancy and Harry, Ron and Neville had Divination.

'Well, I think I've done all right in Arithmancy,' she said, as Rose met up with her in the common room and sighed with relief.

When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight and there was a slight chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart they had been given.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the: ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished.

As Rose completed the constellation Orion on her chart, however, the front doors of the castle opened directly below the parapet where she was standing, so that light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn. Rose glanced down as she made a slight adjustment to the position of her telescope and saw five or six elongated shadows moving over the brightly lit grass before the doors swung shut and the lawn became a sea of darkness once more.

Rose put her eye back to her telescope and refocused it, now examining Venus. She looked down at her chart to enter the planet there, but something distracted her; pausing with her quill suspended over the parchment, she squinted down into the shadowy grounds and saw half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gilding the tops of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they walked. Even at this distance, Rose had a funny feeling she recognised the walk of the squattest of them, who seemed to be leading the group.

She could not think why Umbridge would be taking a stroll outside after midnight, much less accompanied by five others. Then somebody coughed behind her, and she remembered that she was halfway through an exam. She had quite forgotten Venus's position. Jamming her eye to her telescope, she found it again and was once more about to enter it on her chart when, alert for any odd sound, she heard a distant knock which echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog.

She looked up, her heart hammering. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and the people she had observed crossing the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and she distinctly saw six sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.

Rose felt very uneasy. She could feel Professor Marchbanks's eyes on the back of her neck and pressed her eye again to her telescope, staring up at the moon though she had marked its position an hour ago, but as Professor Marchbanks moved on she heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Several of the people around Rose ducked out from behind their telescopes and peered instead in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Professor Tofty gave another dry little cough. 'Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls,' he said softly. Most people returned to their telescopes. Rose looked to her left. Hermione was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's cabin. As was Harry

'Ahem-twenty minutes to go,' said Professor Tofty.

Hermione jumped and returned at once to her star-chart; Harry looked down at his own and seemed to correct something on his chart.

There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people cried 'Ouch!' when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.

Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

'No!' cried Hermione.

'My dear!' said Professor Tofty in a scandalized voice. 'This is an examination!'

But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still, as far as Harry could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, 'Be reasonable, Hagrid!'

Hagrid roared, 'Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!'

Rose could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Rose gasped, both hands over her mouth. 'What are they doing!?'

'Look!' squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

'Now, really!' said Professor Tofty anxiously. 'Only sixteen minutes left, you know!'

But nobody paid him the slightest attention: they were watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

'How dare you!' the figure shouted as she ran. 'How dare you!'

'It's McGonagall!' whispered Hermione.

'Leave him alone! Alone,I say!' said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. 'On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-'

Rose, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

'Galloping gargoyles!' shouted Professor Tofty, who also seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. 'Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!'

'COWARDS!' bellowed Hagrid; his voice carried clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. 'RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT- AN' THAT-'

'Oh my-' gasped Hermione.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Rose saw Hagrid double over, and thought she had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back-then Rose realised that Fang's limp body was draped around his shoulders.

'Get him, get him!' screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

There was a long minute's quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds. Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, 'Um ... five minutes to go, everybody.'

They all bent over their charts again in panic and confussion, although they had lost a lot of time Rose couldn't wait for the exam to end.

'That evil woman!' gasped Hermione, who seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage. 'Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!'

'She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's,' said Ernie Macmillan sagely, squeezing over to join them.

'Hagrid did well, didn't he?' said Ron, who looked more alarmed than impressed. 'How come all the spells bounced off him?'

'It'll be his giant blood,' said Hermione shakily. 'Its very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough ... but poor Professor McGonagall ... four Stunners straight in the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?'

'Dreadful, dreadful,' said Ernie, shaking his head pompously. 'Well, I'm off to bed. Night, all.'

People around them were drifting away, still talking excitedly about what they had just seen.

'At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban,' said Ron. 'I 'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?'

'I suppose so,' said Hermione, who looked tearful. 'Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too.'

They traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full. The commotion out in the grounds had woken several people, who had hastened to rouse their friends. Seamus and Dean, who had arrived ahead of Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione, were now telling everyone what they had seen and heard from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

'But why sack Hagrid now?' asked Angelina Johnson, shaking her head. 'It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!'

'Urnbridge hates part-humans,' said Hermione bitterly, flopping down into an armchair. 'She was always going to try and get Hagrid out.'

'And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office,' piped up Katie Bell.

'Oh, blimey,' said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. 'It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window.'

'She'd have sacked him anyway,' said Dean. 'He was too close to Dumbledore.'

'That's true,' said Harry, sinking into an armchair beside Hermione's.

'I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right,' said Rose tearfully.

'They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window,' said Colin Creevey. 'She didn't look very well.'

'Madam Pomfrey will sort her out,' said Alicia Spinnet firmly. 'She's never failed yet.'

It was nearly four in the morning before the common room cleared. Rose felt wide awake; the image of Hagrid sprinting away into the dark was haunting her; she was so angry with Umbridge she could not think of a punishment bad enough for her, though Ron's suggestion of having her fed to a box of starving Blast-Ended Skrewts had its merits. She fell asleep contemplating hideous revenges and arose from bed three hours later feeling distinctly unrested.

The fifth-years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock the next day for their final exam and took their places in front of their face-down examination papers. Rose felt exhausted. She just wanted this to be over, so that she could go and sleep.

'Turn over your papers,' said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hour-glass. 'You may begin '

Rose stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to her that she had not taken in a word of it; there was a wasp buzzing distractingly against one of the high windows. Slowly, tortuously, he at last began to write an answer.

Then suddenly she heard a soft 'bang'. She looked up, along with some others but then they turned over their papers again. Another slightly louder bang made them look up again. Umbridge stood up as another louder bang sounded and started to follow each other rapidly. And then suddenly. Fred and George flew through the Great Hall's entrance on their brooms, which to her belief were still locked up in Umbridge's office, and were followed by a explosion of firework.

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Rose looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.

One of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to manoeuvre; it whirled towards Umbridge with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'. She yelled with fright and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind her and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.

Rose watched as one the fire crackers followed the Slytherins around. It set Pansy Parkinson's hair on fire and followed Crabbe around while he was running in fright.

And suddenly Fred and George did a spell and made all the Catherine wheels and dragon heads come together so it created one big Dragon's head. And that head soared towards Umbridge who screamed her lungs out as she ran for it, the dragon's head on her tail. But she couldn't outrun it. It hit her and the dragon's jaws closed around her making such a big explosion at the Hall's doors so all the Educational decree's fell down crashing to the ground.

Rose and all the other students screamed their own lungs out in delight and followed the twins on the ground. The followed them outside were their big moment shone literally. A enormous 'W' was stated in the air with different fireworks next to it and everyone clapped and jumped, shouted the twins names as they flew off into the sunset, finally leaving the world of academics behind as they had already said they would do.

Rose jumped also putting an arm around Harry but she suddenly felt him tensing and then falling. She grabbed him but then went down with him as she saw him black out. She waited, it were mire moments but it seemed like ages as her heart flooded with worry and then he looked at her. A mask of horror. And said something that made her own face turn into one of fear as well.

'Voldemort…. He's got him, he's got Sirius…..'

**A/N: Whaaa and now I'm going to make you wait pretty long I suspect, or maybe I get more time unexpectedly. I wouldn't know but in the weekend I still have time. So be patient, I already have a roughly written version of the department of mysteries so that should follow pretty fast!**


	73. Chapter 73 Rescue Mission

**Okay, heads up because we're going pretty fast this chapter.**

**Chapter 18 Rescue Mission**

'W-what?' Rose stuttered.

'He has Sirius!' Harry told still in shock and he grabbed her arm tightly. 'Rose, he's got my godfather!'

'Are you sure?' Rose asked him, fearing for her mom's fiancé. 'Cause if there is even the slightest of doubt…' She was caught off by Hermione and Ron coming to their side.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked a bit frightened.

'No Rose, you've got to believe me, it's just like that dream with Ron's dad. It's real, he's got Sirius and he's torturing him in the Department of Mysteries!'

Rose let her eyes linger on the ground for a moment. If it was true then they had to get there as soon as possible. But if it was some sort of trap. . . It didn't feel right. 'Rose, I wasn't imagining….'

Rose took his hand. 'I know you're not imagining things Harry but what if it is a trap?'

Harry shook his head. 'It's real! It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months.'

'What do you…?'

'I've been dreaming about doors and the Department of Mysteries for months. Sirius told us that Voldemort was after something. And that's something is in the Department of Mysteries, he's captured Sirius to get it for him.'

Rose shivered.

Hermione led them away from the crowd that was still cheering for the Weasley's and Ron followed them. When they were alone Harry began talking again.

'We need to figure out how to get to the Ministry,' Harry said frantically.

'B-but…' Ron stuttered.

Rose suddenly was struck with realization. Her father was going to kill Sirius, he wouldn't even blink. Her mom would be destroyed with sorrow. She finally found the love of her life. And she must be in all states now trying to find him. And Rose knew where he was, she couldn't stand by if there was chance to save him. 'No buts Ron,' Rose said suddenly coming to Harry's aid. 'We need to get there very fast.'

'Rose what if Voldemort meant for Harry to see this!?' Hermione cut in.

'What do you mean?' Rose asked her getting impatient.

'What if he knows about the bond they share and that Harry can sometimes see what's going on in his head. We all know that he's after Harry and you. It could be a trap!'

'What if it is!' Harry said furious. 'Am I supposed to just let him die?! Hermione he's the only family I've got left!'

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then exchanged a look with Ron.

'What do we do?' Ron said determined. Rose nodded to show Harry her determination too.

'Follow me! We'll use the Floo Network to get there, but we need to use the one in Umbridge's office, it's the only one that isn't under surveillance.' Harry told them and they followed them as he set off to the stairs. But he bumped into Neville who was just coming down from it with Luna and Ginny following him.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked as she saw their flushed faces.

Harry didn't seem to know what to do. Rose stepped forward helping Neville up. 'Can you three do something for us?'

'Depends what it is,'Ginny said simply.

'We need you to distract everyone away from Umbridge office,' Rose explained. 'Can you do that?'

They all nodded, and Ginny took the lead. 'Let's go.'

Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran forwards to Umbridge's office. When they entered with an Alohamora immediately they set of towards the fire. Rose shivered from the overly pink office. It was like it was trying to trick you into thinking it was a nice old lady's office with a obsession for cats.

Harry strode to the fireplace with blind determination. And he threw in some Floo powder so the flames turned green. 'Alert the Order if you can.' He said quickly but Ron held him in his place.

'Are you nutz!? We're going with you!'

'No it's to dangerous,' Harry replied impatiently.

'Harry you cannot go alone! That's exactly what he would want!' Rose tried to reason with him. She wasn't going to let him go alone. 'Remember what I said Harry? I'm not leaving you to let you fend for yourself.'

'You of all people are not going!' Harry said in panic and he wanted to storm of into the flames.

'When are you going to get it?' Hermione said pulling him down. 'We are in this together!'

'That. You. Are…'

They all turned around with horror struck faces. They were all staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge.

'You think,' she whispered, 'that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take their wands,' she barked at someone Rose could not see. Malfoy took Harry's wand and Pansy took Rose's. Blaise Zambini and some seventh year Slytherin took Hermione's and Ron's.

'You mister Potter, sit down!' and she pushed Harry into a chair only to be hovering over him like a hunter on it's prey.

Ron and Hermione were being held very close to the wall and Malfoy took hold of Rose standing right beside the desk. When she turned her head to sneer at him she had expected to see Malfoy grinning self righteous, what she saw was a worried and panicked expression. Not very usual on Malfoy's face. She turned back to see Umbridge very delighted, bringing her hand to Harry's scalp and gripping his messy black hair tightly.

'I want to know why you are in my office,' said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered. Rose tried to get lose from Malfoy but he turned her hand behind her back and she groaned in frustration.

'I was-trying to get my Firebolt!' Harry croaked.

'Liar.' She shook his head again. 'Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?'

'No one-' said Harry, trying to pull away from her.

'Liar!' shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. Hermione gasped too and Rose looked to meet her eyes. Now she could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. And Ron by Blaise Zambini.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ginny, Luna and Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All three of them had been gagged.

'Got 'em all,' said Warrington, shoving Neville roughly forwards into the room.

'Good, good,' said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. 'Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?'

Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically, but Rose heard a nervous pitch in his voice. She wondered why he was so nervous, he should be enjoying this, right? Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

'So, Potter,' she said. 'You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon,' she nodded at Neville, 'to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes- Mr. Filch having just informed me so. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone.'

Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Rose found she was so full of rage and hatred she was shaking.

'It's none of your business who I talk to,' Harry snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

'Very well,' she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. 'Very well, Mr. Potter ... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Pancy- fetch Professor Snape.'

Pancy left the room smirking, but Rose hardly noticed. There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feel of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while lugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.

Harry looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. It was like a staring competition who hated each other the most. Rose had stopped struggling Malfoy, she knew it was no use and she was rather wondering why he was still so worried. Footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Pansy Parkinson entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

'You wanted to see me, Headmistress?' said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

'Ah, Professor Snape,' said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. 'Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, I need some answers from Potter whether he likes it or not.'

'You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter,' he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. 'Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient.'

Umbridge flushed.

'You can make some more, can't you?' she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

'Certainly,' said Snape, his lip curling. 'It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month.'

'A month?' squawked Umbndge, swelling toadishly. 'A month!But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!'

'Really?' said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. 'Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules.'

His cold, dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly. Rose knew he was concentrating on opening his mind for Snape so he could alert the Order.

'I wish to interrogate him!' repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering lace. 'I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!'

'I have already told you,' said Snape smoothly, 'that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling.'

'You are on probation!' shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. 'You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!'

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

'He's got Padfoot!' Harry shouted. 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!'

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

'Padfoot?' cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. 'What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?'

Snape looked round at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Rose could not tell whether he had understood or not. 'I have no idea,' said Snape coldly. He closed the door behind him with a snap.

'Very well,' she said, and she pulled out her wand. 'Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ...'

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry and then at Rose, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily.

'You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to,' said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, 'but sometimes circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice ...'

Rose noticed Malfoy was moving his feet quite nervously, she stayed put. Feeling horribly helpless without her wand.

'The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue,' said Umbridge quietly.

'No!' shrieked Hermione. 'Professor Umbridge-it's illegal.'

But Umbridge took no notice. She stared at Harry with a hungry expression. 'Off course, it would take an awfully long time to get you to talk Potter. No, I shall get all my answers if I use the Curse on Miss Dumbledore.'

Rose's eyes widened and she noticed Malfoy was now getting terribly anxious. Harry wanted to stand up but Umbridge raised her wand to him and he had suddenly robes over his wrists tying him to the chair. He growled in anger. 'You can't do this!'

'The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!' cried Hermione.

'What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him,' said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Rose's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. 'He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same.'

'It was you?' gasped Harry. 'You sent the dementors after me?'

'Somebody had to act,' breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-discrediting you -but I was the one who actually did something about it ... only you wriggled out of that one. I know where it hurts the most with you Potter and I intend to get my answers anyway I can. What would Cornilius care if I torture the offspring of the Dark Lord to get them.'

'NO!' Harry pulled the robes as hard as he could with no result. 'Don't use it on her, do it to me! Rose doesn't even know what's going on!'

'Oh no, no, no, she must know exactly what's going on and I already hear the answers coming from you in my mind, it already is taking effect.'

'Do your worst you freakin toad!' Rose shouted in fury and she braced herself for a lot of pain as Umbridge eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

'Cruc—'

'NO!' shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. 'No-Harry- we'll have to tell her!' And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

'Well, well, well!' said Umbridge, looking triumphant. 'Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!'

But Rose had just noticed something. Though Hermione was sobbing desperately into her hands, there was no trace of a tear. 'I'm-I'm sorry everyone,' said Hermione. 'But-I can't stand it-'

'That's right, that's right, girl!' said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. 'Now then ... with whom was Potter communicating just now?'

'Well,' gulped Hermione into her hands, 'well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore.'

Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; and even Luna looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.

'Dumbledore?' said Umbridge eagerly. 'You know where Dumbledore is, then?'

'Well ... no!' sobbed Hermione. 'We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-'

'Idiot girl- Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!' shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

'But-but we needed to tell him something important!' wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, Rose knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

'Yes?' said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. 'What was it you wanted to tell him?'

'We ... we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!' choked Hermione.

'What's ready?' demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. 'What's ready, girl?'

'The ... the weapon,' said Hermione.

'Weapon? Weapon?' said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. 'You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?'

'Y-y-yes,' gasped Hermione, 'but he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!'

'What kind of weapon is it?' said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

'We don't r-r- really understand it,' said Hermione, sniffing loudly. 'We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do.'

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant. 'Lead me to the weapon,' she said.

'I'm not showing ... them,' said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

'It is not for you to set conditions,' said Professor Umbridge harshly.

'Fine,' said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. 'Fine ... let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right-oh, I'd love it if the wh- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to s-sort you out!'

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.

Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.

'All right, dear, let's make it just you and me ... and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now.'

'Professor,' said Malfoy eagerly, 'Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-'

'I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?' asked Umbridge sharply. 'In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these-' she gestured around at Rose, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna '-escape.'

'All right,' said Malfoy, sounding sulky and disappointed. Umbridge released Harry's binding's with a swish of her wand and forced him to stand up.

'And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way,' said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. 'Lead on.'

And they disappeared out of the office. Harry glanced around to meet her eyes one more time and then the door closed. Rose breathed out in relief.

It was silent for a long time, the only thing she heard vaguely was Ron whispering something to Crabbe. Rose tried to pull her way out of Malfoy's vice like grip but still felt his nerves. 'Why in Merlin's name are you so anxious?!' she asked him irritated as he tightened his grip even more.

Malfoy didn't answer he seemed not able to take a decision. As if he were battling himself. He took hold of her tighter and then pulled her wrists together. 'What are you doing?!' she shivered in bewilderment.

'What I already should have done the first minute Umbridge left the room.' Malfoy was trembling too

'Let her go!' Neville exclaimed. But before anyone could do, she saw all the Slytherin's who were holding the others, let go of her friends and bend over. To her bewilderment they were throwing up!?

'What in Merlin's name,' Malfoy gasped, still holding her wrists, as he saw his fellow Slytherin's not being able to stand normally as they were puking all over the pink rug. Rose stepped on his left feet with al the power she had and when he cried in pain she punched him in the stomach with her elbow.

'AAARGH YOU BITCH!' he cried while he bend over too from pain. Rose smirked. Uncle Aeron's defense techniques had worked. He would be very proud. Neville grabbed his wand.

'Stupefy!' he aimed at Crabbe and then at Goyle while Ginny petrified Pancy and Ron did Warrington and Malfoy. The others were also stunned as they lay in their own, disgusting puke.

'Oh dear,' Luna sniffed.

'Let's get out of here!' Ron said and everyone took their wand and Harry's and Hermione's before they made their way out of there.

They ran of the stairs outside the castle grounds. 'How did they actually start puking?' Rose asked panting while they ran.

Ron smirked. 'Puking Pastels!' he said euphorically. 'Told Crabbe I was hungry, but he nicked them of course. So predictable!'

Rose smirked back. 'Where could they have gone?'

But today was her lucky day perhaps. They found Harry and Hermione already running out of the forest. They ran towards them.

'How did you get out of there?' Harry asked while he embraced her quickly. Ron told them what had happened with a smirk and Neville and he handed over Harry and Hermione's wand.

'That was clever Ron,' Hermione smiled a bit surprised.

Ron seemed a bit self righteous but then seemed to notice that he looked like that and shrugged. 'It's been known to happen.'

'It was brilliant!' Neville exclaimed. Ginny, Luna and Rose nodded. 'So, how are we going to get to London?'

'Look,' Harry said. 'It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, but I got you into enough trouble as it is. I'm going alone.'

'Harry..,' Rose began but he shook his head in anger.

'No Rose, you're not coming!'

'You remember what we talked about Harry, not treating me like a freakin puppet and not going at it alone!'

'I do Rose, but…'

But Neville stood by Rose. 'I thought Dumbledore's Army was about doing something real?' He stared intensive at Harry who looked like he was reconcidering. 'Or were that all words to you?'

'Harry,' Ron said before Harry could react. 'Maybe you don't have to do this alone mate.'

Harry seemed to stare at each and every one of them. He swallowed and then came to a decision. 'So how are _we _going to get to London?'

The rest of them wrestled in excitement but didn't know the answer. All but Luna. 'We fly off course…' She pointed towards the weird looking horselike creatures she had seen in the beginning of the year, pulling the carriages. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were a group of Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

'Yes!' Harry whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck.

'Is it those mad horse things?' said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. 'Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'All right, pick one and get on, then.'

It felt amazing to fly them, although it got really cold at some point. She wondered how the Thestrals knew where they needed to go. And she tried to imagine what it was like, flying when you couldn't see the horse like creatures. Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked pretty grim.

Thunder sounded through the air, and Rose felt that the storm was coming rapidly. She didn't feel good about this, but she couldn't bear the thought of Sirius dying. The landed on the pavement and minutes later they ran through the Atrium. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

Harry led them towards the elevator and they went down to the department of Mysteries. Rose felt like the light left them as they went lower and lower. She suddenly felt Harry's hand taking her own. She felt slightly better but still anxious.

The bell clanged and a calm voice from a woman told them. 'Department of Mysteries.'


	74. Chapter 74 The Department of Mysteries

**Simply LOVED the reviews I'm getting. I'm so glad people love this story! Thank you so much!**

**Gods this was a long write, it is also a REALLY BIG chapter. I just didn't know where to stop. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 Department of Mysteries**

They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift. Harry turned towards the plain black door. 'Let's go,' he whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

'Someone shut the door,' Harry muttered.

Rose regretted that Harry gave this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor. She swallowed a little to calm her nerves. She had the odd feeling creeping over that Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters would come out and sneak up from them out of the dark shadows.

For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again. Rose's eyes had blue streaks burned into them; it was all she could see.

'What was that about?' whispered Ron fearfully.

'I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through,' said Ginny in a hushed voice.

'How're we going to get back out?' said Neville uncomfortably.

'Well, that doesn't matter now,' said Harry forcefully, blinking to try to erase the blue lines from his vision, and clutching his wand tighter than ever, 'we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius-'

'Don't go calling for him, though!' Hermione said urgently.

'Where do we go, then, Harry?' Ron asked.

'I don't-' Harry began. Rose heard him swallow. 'In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room-that's this one-and then I went through another door into a room that kind of ... glitters. We should try a few doors,' he said hastily, 'I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon.'

He marched straight at the door now facing them, Rose and the others following close behind him, set his left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised his wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.

It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had seen in his dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

'What're those things?' whispered Ron.

'Dunno,' said Harry.

'Are they fish?' breathed Rose.

'Aquavirius Maggots!' said Luna excitedly. 'Dad said the Ministry were breeding-'

'No,' said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. 'They're brains.'

'Brains?' Ginny gasped.

'Yes ... I wonder what they're doing with them?'

'Let's get out of here,' said Harry. 'This isn't right, we need to try another door.'

'There are doors here, too,' said Ron, pointing around the walls. Rose's heart sank; how big was this place?

'In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one,' he said. 'I think we should go back and try from there.'

So they hurried back into the dark, circular room; the ghostly shapes of the brains were now swimming before Rose's eyes instead of the blue candle flames.

'Wait!' said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them. 'Flagrate!'

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

'Hermione you're a genius!' Rose said breathless.

'Good thinking,' said Harry. 'OK, let's try this one-' Again, he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. Instead, of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Rose was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

'Who's there?' said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

'Careful!' whispered Hermione.

Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where he now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

'Sirius?' Harry spoke again, but more quietly.

'Harry?' Rose asked unsure, she definitely felt presence, as if there was someone standing behind that veil.

'Let's go,' called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. 'This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go.'

She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam, yet Rose thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. The gently rippling veil intrigued her; she felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it.

'Harry, let's go, OK?' Said Hermione more forcefully.

'OK,' he said, but did not move. 'What are you saying?' he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

'Nobody's talking, Harry!' said Hermione, now moving over to him.

'Someone's whispering behind there,' he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. 'Is that you, Ron?'

'I'm here, mate,' said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

'Can't anyone else hear it?' Harry demanded.

'I can hear them too,' breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil.

'There are people in there!' Rose said also breathless. 'I can hear them whispering.' A strange feeling of familiarity reached her heart. She felt it.

'What do you mean, 'in there'?' demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, 'there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away-'

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled, but he resisted.

'Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!' she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.

'Sirius,' Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. 'Yeah ...'

Something finally seemed to slid back into place in his brain. He took several paces back from the dais and wrenched his eyes from the veil.'Let's go,' he said.

'That's what I've been trying to-well, come on, then!' said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais. On the other side, Ginny and Neville were staring, apparently entranced, at the veil too. Without speaking, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm,

Ron grabbed Neville's, and they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door. Rose shook her head and followed them with Luna behind her.

'What d'you reckon that arch was?' Harry asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room.

'I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous,' she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the more, the wall span and became still again. Harry approached another door at random and pushed. It did not move.

'What's wrong?' said Hermione.

'It's ... locked ...' said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

'This is it, then, isn't it?' said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. 'Bound to be!'

'Get out of the way!' said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, 'Alohomora!'

Nothing happened.

'Sirius's knife!' said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade had melted.

'Right, we're leaving that room,' said Hermione decisively.

'But what if that's the one?' said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.

'It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream,' said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

'You know what could be in there?' said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.

'Something blibbering, no doubt,' said Hermione under her breath and Rose gave a nervous little laugh. The wall slid to a halt and Harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.

'This is it!'

They were met by beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Rose's eyes became accustomed to the brilliant glare, she saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

'This way!'

'Oh, look!' said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar. Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

'Keep going!' said Harry sharply, because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.

'You dawdled enough by that old arch!' she said crossly, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

'This is it,' Harry said again, 'it's through here-'

He glanced around at them all; everyone had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. 'Ready?'

Rose nodded and swallowed bravely. 'Let's get Sirius out of there.'

Harry looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold. Rose couldn't hear the slightest sound of movement, it was dead quiet.

'You said it was row ninety-seven,' whispered Hermione.

'Yeah,' breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

'We need to go right, I think,' whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. 'Yes ... that's fifty-four ...'

'Keep your wands ready,' Harry said softly.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

Rose felt like they were intruders, not only of the room, but of the silence that was no interrupted. It seemed godforsaken.

They passed row eighty-four ... eighty-five ... Rose was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement, but Sirius might be gagged now, or else unconscious ... or, said an unbidden voice inside her head, he might already be dead ... No he's not! Said another voice in her head.

'Ninety-seven!' whispered Hermione. They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

'He's right down at the end,' said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. 'You can't see properly from here.' And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed ...

'He should be near here,' whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. 'Anywhere here ... really close ...'

'Harry?' said Hermione tentatively, but he did not respond.

'Somewhere about ... here ...' he said. They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

'He might be ...' Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. 'Or maybe ...' He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

'Harry?' said Hermione again.

'What?' he snarled.

'I ... I don't think Sirius is here.'

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

'It's okay,' Rose said quietly. 'It was just a misunderstanding. Luckily Sirius isn't here. That means that he is save at home, right?'

'But it was right here!' Harry replied in shock.

'Harry?' Ron called.

'What?'

'Have you seen this?' said Ron.

'What?' said Harry, but eagerly this time- He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven. Rose followed him, they found Ron staring at one of the shelves.

'What?' Harry repeated glumly.

'It's-it's got your name on,' said Ron.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

'My name?' said Harry blankly.

He stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, Harry had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. Rose looked over his shoulder. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter

Harry and Rose stared at it.

'What is it?' Ron asked, sounding unnerved. 'What's your name doing down here?' He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf. 'I'm not here,' he said, sounding perplexed. 'None of the rest of us are here.'

'Harry, I don't think you should touch it,' said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

'Why not?' he said. 'It's something to do with me, isn't it?'

'Don't, Harry,' said Neville suddenly. Rose looked at him, as did the others. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

'It's got my name on,' said Harry. And he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Everyone waited, holding their breaths. Expecting that something would happen. Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, they heard footsteps, that's what it sounded like. 'What was that!' Rose asked her voice surprisingly calm. 'Harry?'

'I don't know,' Harry said looking into the direction the noise had come from. But as they looked into the dark, Rose's heart fell. It was Lucius Malfoy. Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

'Where is Sirius?' Harry asked bravely they all had their wands in their hands. Ready to strike when they had too. And it seemed that they were going to need to after all.

'You know,' Lucius Malfoy's sneering voice said looking amused at them. 'You really should learn the difference between dreams, and reality.' He walked closer to them. 'You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see.'

'What do you want Malfoy?!' Harry gritted between his teeth. 'Where is Sirius?'

'As I said,' Lucius told him again. 'Learn the difference between reality and dreams. And as for what we want from you..' He looked at Rose with a satisfied and almost hungry gaze. 'The Dark Lord knew she would come with you. He desires two things, his daughter and that prophecy in your hand.'

'If you as much as lift a finger at Rose I'll break it,' Harry said quickly.

'He knows how to play!,' a woman said in a girly voice, mocking Harry. She came from behind Lucius out of the shadows. 'Itty, bitty, baby, Potter.'

Rose recognized her from the Daily Prophet.

'Bellatrix Lestrange.' Neville almost whispered, his voice drenched with hate.

'Neville Longbottom isn't it?' Bellatrix sneered amused at him. 'How's mom and dad?' She chuckled mockingly.

Rose felt anger rising up from herself. Neville pointed his wand with a trembling hand. 'Better now there bout to be revenged!'

Lucius held his hand up and Rose and Ron stopped Neville from launching himself at the deranged woman. 'Let's all stay calm shall we..' Lucius said calmly. 'I already told you what we want. So now Potter, give the prophecy to Rosella and she will walk to me slowly. And then you and your friends get to live another day. Sounds reasonable doesn't it?'

'What makes you think she wants to come with you?'

'She doesn't have a choice in the matter Potter, she will do it to save you and your friends,' Malfoy answered sneering.

'Why?! What does he want with me, if he wants to kill me, FINE! But why not do the dirty work yourself. I'm sure you lot will be rewarded. I'm not going to you, no way!' Rose said. She felt scared but wasn't going to let them notice.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered. Rose turned her head and noticed to her horror that other masked and black cloaked Death Eaters appeared from the shadows. Rose was now more scared then she had ever been in her life. They fell for the trap. It had all been part of a stupid plan to get them here. So they could get that prophecy and her. And then take both of them back to her father.

'Voldemort won't get her!' Harry said in fury. They all gathered around her.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters gasped and hissed. 'You dare speak his name?! You filthy half blood!' Lucius held his hand up again to now prevent Bellatrix from doing something. It seemed he wanted to keep the situation calm and businesslike. He did everything to prevent it from escalating. 'Calm now Bellatrix, he's just trying to do the best thing for his girlfriend. Don't you Potter?'

The Death Eaters approached closer and closer. The others all had their wands out while Harry and Rose talked to Lucius.

'Why would he want me? For Merlin's sake why bother?!' Rose nearly exclaimed. 'I don't want to be with him, I'm never joining him. He must know that, I want nothing to do with him!'

'You do wonder then?' Lucius asked her calmly. 'Indeed, why Rosella, that's a good question dear. Wouldn't you want to know?'

'What?' Harry breathed.

'He has good reason to want you by his side, as his faithful follower, aren't you at least a bit curious?' Lucius drawled further while they approached them closer again.

Rose took Harry's hand in which the prophecy was still laying. They both looked tentively at Lucius who approached them, ready for action. 'He wanted a weapon,' Harry stated. 'Something he didn't have before…'

'Yes indeed Potter, good, good.' Lucius was now standing really close. Bellatrix right behind him grinning evilly. 'So many secrets, supposedly for your own good. Rosella, if you come with me.' He put a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped from the touch. 'I promise I will unravel all those secrets.'

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Rose did the same while she kept looking into the older Malfoy's eyes.

'I know for sure that there's something that was kept hidden from me. They never tell me. I always have to wait for the truth,' Rose said.

Lucius nodded in a fatherly manner. 'I know dear.'

Rose shot a look at Harry real fast before answering. 'Guess I can wait a little longer.. STUPEFY!'

'MOVE,' Harry shouted. The ran everyone was shouting spells pointing their wands. 'Hold this thing!' Harry said giving her the prophecy. She held on to it and then grabbed his hand again as they ran past the shelves.

One of the death eaters punched Luna. But suddenly Ginny cried out. 'REDUCTO!'

All the shelves went down as their group ran towards the exit.

Rose saw Ron, Ginny and Luna ran past her and Harry but then someone caught Harry's shoulder.

'Stupefy!' Rose and Hermoine exclaimed at the same time. The man let go of Harry then they ran again towards the door they came from. The others came in after them and Harry shut the door. 'Colloportus!' Hermoine gasped.

'Where are the others?' Harry asked panting. Only Rose, Harry, Hermione and Neville were there.

'They ran past us! I saw them running, I thought they would be here waiting for us!' Rose answered also panting and starting to panic.

'They must have taken the wrong door!' Hermoine said, terror on her face.

'Listen.' Neville said.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, 'Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing his daughter and the prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter and the Dark Lords Child. Until we've got her and the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary — 'Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right — 'Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead — Macnair and Avery, through here — Rookwood, over there — Mulciber, come with me!'

'What do we do?' Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to foot.

'Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start,' said Harry. 'Let's get

away from this door.'

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room.

They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the

Door Hermione had charmed shut.

'Stand aside!' said a rough voice. 'Alohomora!'

As the door flew open, Rose, Harry, Hermione and Neville dived under desks. Harry took Rose under the same desk and Rose held her hand before her mouth to make sure she didn't make a sound.

They saw the knees of a Death Eater. Harry shouted stupefy and the Death Eater went down.

The other Death eater avoided Harry's spell and pointed at Hermoine. 'Avada..'

'NO!' Harry dived on the death eater and they were struggling and fighting. Rose didn't know what to do. Neville screamed 'Expelliarmus!' And both Harry and the Death Eaters wand flew out of their hands several meters away.

Harry and th Death Eater tried to get to the wands, pulling and hitting each other. Neville shouted 'Harry get down.' As Harry did Nevville stupefied the Death Eater.

There was a shout in the room nearby. 'RON!' Rose shouted and they all made their way after her as she was running towards the shout. They heard other footsteps running behind them.

They went into a dark office and shut the door. 'Do you still have the prophecy?' Harry gasped.

'Yes,' Rose showed him the ball. 'Harry maybe I…'

'NO!' Harry interrupted her before she could finish the sentence, and grabbed her by the shoulders. 'You won't! We are going to get away from here. Don't give yourself up. They wouldn't let us go anyway!'

Rose nodded a bit startled but understood what he was saying.

As Hermoine had shut the door she shouted 'Collo..' But before she could finish Death Eaters burst through the door. 'IMPEDIMENTA!'

Rose, Harry, Hermoine and Neville all flew through the office. Neville went over a desk and disappeared. Hermoine smashed into a bookcase, Harry slammed into the wall behind him and Rose was crushed into the desk were Neville went over.

She saw stars and got dizzy. 'WE FOUND HER! HERE IN A OFFI…'

'Silencio!' Rose cried out and the Death eater went quiet. The second Death Eater came in and Hermione yelled Petrificus Tottalus!'

The Death Eater slammed to the floor.

'Well done Ro…..' But the Death Eater who went numb struck his wand and purple flames smashed into Hermione. She gave a tiny 'Oh' as she went down.

'Hermione!' Rose exclaimed. Neville came up to help as another Death Eater came in. They broke into a fight but the Death Eater broke Neville's nose.

Harry twisted around and both he and Rose saw the face of Dolochov. He pointed his wand to them and pointed his other hand to Rose who was still clutching on to the prophecy.

'Walk over here Rosella and nobody gets hurt anymore,'

'Like you will all let us go after Rose comes with you!' Harry shouted.

'Whaddever you do, Rose,' said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, 'don'd gow to him!'

There was a crash outside the door and when Dolochov turned around Rose and Harry shouted.

'STUPEFY!'

The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards rigid as board and unable to move an inch.

'Hermione,' Harry said at once, shaking her. 'Hermione, wake up ...'

'Whaddid he do to her?' said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose. Rose watched Hermione for a moment fearing for her best friend.

'I dunno ...' Harry admitted.

Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.

'Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is.'

Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Rose that for a moment she felt light-headed.

'She's alive?' she breathed.

'Yeah, I dink so.'

There was a pause in which Rose listened hard for the sound of more footsteps.

'Neville, we're not far from the exit,' Harry whispered, 'we're right next to that circular room ... if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione and Rose up the corridor and into the lift ... then you could find someone ... raise the alarm ...'

'And what are you going to do?' said Rose, frowning at Harry.

'I've got to find the others,' said Harry.

'Well, I'b going do find dem wid you,' said Neville firmly.

'But Hermione-'

'We'll dake her wid us,' said Neville firmly. 'I'll carry her-you're bedder at fighding dem dan I ab—Robe can go…'

'No I'm coming with you!' Rose said.

Neville stood there frowning but then he stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.

'Wait,' said Harry, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, 'you'd better take this.'

Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.

'My gran's going do kill be,' said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, 'dat was by dad's old wand.'

Rose led the way her wand in front of her and stuck her head out of the door and looked around cautiously. They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more.

'So which way d'you reck-?' Harry started.

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

'Ron!' croaked Harry, dashing towards them. 'Ginny-are you all-?'

'Harry,' said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, 'there you are ... ha ha ha ... you look funny, Harry ... you're all messed up ...'

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

'Ginny?' Harry said fearfully. 'What happened?'

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

'I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack,' whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. 'Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark-'

'Harry, we saw Uranus up close!' said Ron, still giggling feebly. 'Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus-ha ha ha-'

A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.

'-anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but ...'

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

'And what about Ron?' said Rose fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

'I don't know what they hit him with,' said Luna sadly, 'but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all.'

'Harry,' said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, 'you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony ... Loony Lovegood ... ha ha ha ...'

'We've got to get out of here,' said Harry firmly. 'Luna, can you help Ginny?'

'Yes,' said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

'It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!' said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder just as, so many months ago, he had pulled Dudley's. He looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time-

He heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

'There they are!' she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Rose opened the door and helped the others inside. They were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

'Colloportus!' shouted Harry, and they heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

'It doesn't matter!' said a man's voice. 'There are other ways in-WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!'

Rose span around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. She could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.

'Luna- Neville – Rose—Help me!' Harry shouted. The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Rose crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in her haste to reach the next door: 'Colloportus!'

There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Harry, Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall-then, as Rose reached the very top of the room, she heard Luna cry:

'Collo-aaaaaaaaargh ...'

She turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.

'Get her!' shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at Rose. Harry reached her before Bellatrix could and was ready to protect her before they heard Ron.

'Hey!' said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Harry, giggling. 'Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?'

'Ron, get out of the way, get down-'

But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

'Honest, Harry, they're brains-look-Accio brain!'

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Rose, Harry, Ginny and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unravelling like rolls of film-

'Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it-' said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, 'Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird-'

'RON, NO!'

Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forwards but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.

The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

'Harry, look what's happen-No-no-I don't like it-no, stop-stop-'

But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

'Diffindo!' yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.

'Harry, it'll suffocate him!' screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor- then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

'STUBEFY!' shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, 'STUBEFY, STUBEFY!'

But nothing happened.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Rose, Harry and Neville were now the only ones left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry took Rose's hand and they ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at them: holding the prophecy high above her head, they sprinted back up the room; all she could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.

It seemed to have worked; they streaked after them, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch Rose in case they hurt the her, and she dashed after Harry through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come. They ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish-

She screamed and got separated from Harry while she was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of her body, she landed flat on her back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eater's laughter: she looked up and saw the five who had been in the Brain Room descending towards him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards her. Harry got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He looked around them frantically.

Rose looked at the prophecy, ít was still miraculously unbroken in her left hand. 'Harry..'

He looked around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of their legs hit something solid: They had reached the dais where the archway stood. 'C'mon Rose, up the archway! Hurry!'

He pushed himself on top of it and then took her hand to pull her up quickly into a protective embrace. She felt his arms around her waist and back and she gripped his shirt desperately as the Death Eaters surrounded them. It was all lost.

The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at them. Some were panting as hard as they were. One was bleeding badly; Dolohov, freed of the Body-Bind Curse, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harry's face. Rose felt his arms tighten around her even more.

'Potter, your race is run,' drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, 'I see she already has the prophecy in her hand. Come over here to me Rosella."

'Let-let the others go, and I'll come with you!' said Rose desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed. 'You are not in a position to bargain,' said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. 'You see, there are ten of us and only two of you ... or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?'

'They're dot alone!' shouted a voice from above them Rose and Harry looked up. 'They still god be!'

Rose's heart sank: Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.

'Neville-no- go back to Ron-' Harry shouted before Rose could.

'STUBEFY!' Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. 'STUBEFY! STUBE-'

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.'

'No let him go!' Rose said almost crying.

'It's Longbottom, isn't it?' sneered Lucius Malfoy. 'Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause ... your death will not come as a great shock.'

'Longbottom?' repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. 'Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy.'

'I DOE YOU HAB!' roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, 'Someone Stun him!'

'No, no, no,' said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry and Rose, then back at Neville. 'No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents ... unless Potter wants to hand Rosella over.'

'DON'D GO DO DEM!' roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. 'DON'D DAND DER OVER, HARRY!'

Bellatrix raised her wand. 'Crucio!'

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony. Rose screamed with him and wanted to run over to him, to help her best friend. But Harry held his arms around her and buried her head in his chest to keep her from looking. She shivered in his chest, trying to shut the sound of Neville screaming out. Harry tried to be true to Neville's wish and whispered calmly in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

'That was just a taster!' said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry and Rose. 'Now, Potter, either let go of Rose now, or you can watch your little friend die the hard way!'

'NO!' Rose cried out.

'DON'D GIBE UP ROSE!' Neville yelled.

"Rose no!" Harry said too but much more softly, just between the two of them. "There not gonna let us go you don't have too."

"I'm sorry," Rose said and her voice broke. "I'll find a way to make you save I have to." She caressed his neck and kissed him on his lips. With more will power then she thought she possessed Rose pushed herself away from his embrace softly and then she walked over to Malfoy who was laughing broadly. All the Death Eaters were smirking and Bellatrix chuckled maniacally.

Lucius grabbed her wrist and snatched out the prophecy. Then he turned her so she would have to face Harry. "Good choice," He sneered. "Now to order of business!" He pointed his wand to Harry.

"No, please, I did as you said!" Rose exclaimed desperately.

"Keep her out of the way Bellatrix!" Bellatrix snatched her arms around Rose and grinned viciously. 'Say goodbye to your boyfriend!'

"NO DON'T!" Rose cried out in tears trying to pull herself away from the woman.

Lucius lifted his wand and aimed. But then there was a flash of white light. And suddenly Sirius stood next to Lucius, who looked utterly bewildered.

Rose's eyes widened.

"Stay away from my godson!" He said calmly but his voice was full of hate and he beat Lucius in his face. Suddenly things started to happen very fast. Everywhere there were flashes of white and uncle Aeron was next to Bellatrix and he pushed Bellatrix aside. Something she had not expected and she fell down of the dais with a high pitched scream.

'Are you alright, Rosie?!' He asked her frantically while more flashes of light appeared and Tonks, Lupin, her mother and Moody also arrived.

'Y-yes, I think so,' Rose said trembling. A curse missed her by an inch as Aeron pulled her out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light. Bellatrix was on her feet again and had a look of hunger and kill in her eyes.

'Get out of the way Rose of the dais and try to reach the elevator. When you're there just run to the Auror's Head Quarters, you know where that is right?'

'I-I do but uncle Aeron…?'

'I'll come to get you when this is all over, I promise love.' He quickly embraced her and then pushed her away as Bellatrix had aimed her spells on him and nearly were missing her.

Rose fell on her knees but quickly got up only to be almost hit by a spell that missed her hand but the the stone floor beneath her exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where her hand had been only seconds before; she scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Rose around her neck and pulled her upright, so that her toes were barely touching the floor.

'I've got you now,' growled a voice in her ear, 'Don't struggle anymore beauty-!'

The man was pressing so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

'Let go of me,' she shrieked trying to pull his hands off.

'AARGH!'

Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eater's mask. The man relinquished Rose at once with a howl of pain. Rose whirled around to face him and gasped: 'STUPEFY!'

The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot.

'Good one Rose,' Neville stated darkly, looking at the Death Eater grimly.

'Neville!' she flung his arms around him desperately. 'Are you okay?!'

Neville didn't have time to answer when he pulled her aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, duelling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Rose's foot made contact with something round and hard and she slipped. For a moment she thought she had dropped the prophecy, but then she saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head. Her mom was hanging over him using different kind of spells to stabilize him. 'Mom? Is he going to be alright? He's bleeding so…'

'Rose dear, come here.' She gestured for her and with one hand her hand kept doing the difficult movements but her arm moved around her daughter's shoulders. 'He's going to be fine, Moody is a tough one.'

Neville leaned down with them looking grim at Moody. 'Let me fix that Neville,' her mom said quick and she whispered a spell at his face.

'Thanks Ms. Dumbledore.'

'You're welcome, now you two need to get out of here,' Her mom said in a hurry.

'But mom…,'

'No buts Rose, I'm not asking you. This is dange….' She moved to stand in front of Rose, Neville and Moody as Moody's attacker, Dolochov ran towards them aiming to kill her mom.

'OH NO YOU DON'T!' Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. 'That's my fiancé you bastard!'

Although the situation was dangerous and life threatening. Rose's mom smiled. 'My knight in shining armor. Now Rose, Neville, get out of here.'

'But I can't find Harry…,' Rose protested.

'We'll find him and send him right after you now go Rose I'm not….'

But her attention got elsewhere. Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione, Rose remembered. She feared for Sirius but suddenly she saw Harry spring up after Sirius and he yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

'Nice one!' shouted Sirius.

'Harry!' Rose yelled and ran towards him.

'Rose? I thought – you should be already out of here!' Harry said pulling her away and together the three of them hid behind a stone as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them.

'It's harder then you think,' Rose said bluntly and shot a Stunning Spell over her head. Harry did the same and they heard a yell.

'Good shot Harry, now I want you both to get out of-'

They all ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Rose saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

'Harry, take Rose, grab Neville and run!' Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Rose did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across her field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood. Harry forced Rose's head down as another jet of green flew past them. Harry pulled Rose with him and both of them jumped of the dais and reached for Neville.

'Neville let's go!' Harry bellowed. And Neville followed them, they ran as fast as they could, every two seconds diving down on the floor to miss a spell.

'Potter!' snarled Lucus Malfoy's voice above them. He shot a dark spell at them and smoke appeared.

'What is that?!' Rose coughed. Her eyes started to hurt and water. She backed up against the wall of the dais. Then she felt a sweaty hand grab her collar and shoulders.

'I've got you!' Lucius exclaimed euphorically. He took the prophecy from her hands and cried out in victory.

'Rose!' Neville yelled through watery eyes as he looked up and saw Lucius putting his arms around Rose who was struggling like a lunatic.

'No-get-off- me ... Neville !' She did the same with Malfoy senior as she had done to Draco just a few hours ago and got the same reaction. She really oughta thank Uncle Aeron for those self defense moves.

Harry and Neville climbed on the dais and pointed their wands at Lucius. 'Impedimenta!'

Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Rose scrambled up again she looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. The prophecy flew out of his hand. And he looked furious but also scared. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them.

'Go! Get out of here!' he yelled at them while creating a protective shield in between them.

But before they could do anything another black smoke flew in between Harry and Neville, cutting Rose of from them. A masked Death Eater did a spell that both Harry and Lupin deflected and it hit the floor making a huge explosion. She screamed as the blow let her fly a couple of meters away. She landed with her head against a stone wall.

She saw stars and got dizzy trying to keep the world straight. Her head felt sore and she moaned for a moment and breathed out to relieve the pressure she felt on her temples just where she had hit the wall.

Then she heard a vicious high laugh and saw Bellatrix standing above her.

"Well, well if it isn't little Rosie!" Bellatrix grabbed her and all Rose could do is yelling her lungs out, she saw Sirius on the ground, his eyes closed.

"NO! What have you done!"

"I don't know honey but he's probably dead," and the evil laugh that followed echoed in her ears. Bellatrix pulled her out of the chamber to the elevators. "No let me go!" Rose yelled.

Bellatrix threw here in the elevator and Rose's met the cold floor from the elevator. She was seeing stars again and Bellatrix pushed the button and let them go up.

In the hall she pushed Rose forward as Rose tried to free herself from her. Her dizziness did not do her good and as she tried to put one foot in front of the other, she fell down every step of the way.

"I'm not going with you!" Rose screamed tripping again. But slowly her dizziness faded and she could see a little more clear.

"Oh but you are honey, why not stop resisting, the Dark Lord awaits you dearly.'

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The spell just missed Bellatrix by an inch as she bowed down.

"Rose Run outside to the streets!" Harry stood near the elevator. But she didn't want to leave him with Bellatrix. Harry saw her hesitation. "Dammit Rose do as I say get some help or something. GO!"

Then Rose ran from the fight, she would have to contact someone else from the order who wasn't here. Maybe the Weasleys could help her. Or if she could get in contact with her grandfather, he could help them.

But when she was running she stumbled into something, something tall and black. She fell to the floor. And for the third time that night she saw stars. When her vision got sharper her heart stopped.

"Rosella…' Rose started to crawl back from him. Tall, whiter than a skull, with wide, livid red eyes, looking very satisfied a smirk on his thin bloodless lips. Dark hair as black as death itself. "Just ran right into me, I thought it would be a bit harder than this. I imagine that it would at least be a challenge."

"Crucio!" Rose heard Bellatrix gasping but not scream as the curse should do. Rose turned her head momentarily forgotten who stood in front of her. Bellatrix lay on the floor but a mocking smirk on her lips.

"You have to mean it Potter, you have to want it too hurt. Your no good, but maybe I ought to give you a lesson. The Dark Lord will be happy to hear you have learned something."

Voldemort took Rose by her arm and walked to Harry and Bellatrix. Holding his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't warn him. But Harry already noticed. He stared to Voldemort who had captured Rose, looking at him with hate and then he lowered his wand. He knew that's what Voldemort would request. Bellatrix started to beg and crawl before Rose and Voldemort.

"My lord.. I couldn't save the prophecy, Malfoy dropped it, I couldn't do anything," she panted.

"Well half of your order has been done. My daughter is here," Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you lord, I did that," Bellatrix said.

"So that would be half the punishment," Voldemort said viciously.

Rose shivered at his tone but Bellatrix thanked him over and over.

"Now over to Harry Potter," Voldemort continued pulling Rose with him. "You have been enough of a burden Harry. I will kill you…. right now."

Rose screamed and tried to get his hand of her mouth. Trying to beg him to stop. He lifted his wand. Harry looked in her tear filled eyes and lip synced to Rose that he loved her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry had to stop at one point! **


	75. Chapter 75 The Prophecy

**You know crossed my mind to kill Harry off mwhoehaha! But no I couldn't off course haha.**

**Chapter 20 The Prophecy**

Rose didnt look when he said the Death Curse. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to see the love of her life die in front of her eyes. That would certainly turn her evil. But whatever happened she would make sure that she would become much more dark and powerful then her father. And she would kill him!

But what she expected to hear, a joyful and euphoric scream, wasn't what she heard. 'What the…!'

Rose opened her eyes. The headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land on the floor between Harry and her father. Harry stood behind it also looking as if he didn't know what happened.

'What…?' Then he turned taking Rose with him. 'Dumbledore!'

Rose had her heart pounding. Her grandfather was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at her grandfather, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Voldemort growled in frustration before they heard a swish of a wand behind them and her father whirled around with her again. Grandfather Albus had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain.

The goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort.

Her father held her tighter and they vanished and reappeared beside the pool. Rose had feared he would just Apparate them away from there into his snake spit.

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom,' said her grandfather calmly. 'The Aurors are on their way-'

'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at her grandfather but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame. Rose moaned from the fear she felt. They were both evenly powerful, it was 50/50 now.

Grandfather Albus flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Rose, felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it-an oddly chilling sound.

'You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?' called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. 'Above such brutality, are you?'

'We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom,' Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. 'Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-'

'There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!' snarled Voldemort.

'You are quite wrong,' said her grandfather, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Rose felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shield less; she wanted to cry out a warning, but her father's hand blocking her every attempt to say anything but let out some muffled moans. Her grandfather looked at her with his twinkling eyes. He smiled kindly to her as if to reassure her everything would be alright. 'Don't worry Rosella, you'll be safe my darling.' Rose nodded trying to ignore her pounding heart.

'Should I just kill her then Dumbledore, to prove you that there is nothing worse than death!' Her father tightened his grip on her. She closed her eyes as she felt his wand on her temple. Panting from horrification she just waited, but stayed bravely, trying to stand tall.

'Your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-'

'Let us duel then, to show Rosella who is the weak one here,' her father challenged her grandfather. Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of her grandfather, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces. 'Bellatrix come here!' Bellatrix almost crawled to her master but stood stall when she reached him. 'Take my daughter to safety, while I fight this old fool! ' said Voldemort and he pushed her into Bellatrix who took her arms in a vice grip, while her grandfather had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed her grandfather had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face grandfather Albus.

'No grandfather!' Rose screamed. Bellatrix started to pull her to a fireplace destroying the stone Goblin in front of it. The deranged witch pushed her to the ground harshly and then she took Floo powder in her hand, panting with delight.

"Let's go honey," And as Bellatrix reached out to grab her she was pushed. With a scream she landed on the fire and screamed for the flames and yelled quickly a place. Rose did not hear it. There was too much noise. She just looked in total bewilderment as the witch disappeared.

Rose looked at the one who pushed Bellatrix, it was Harry. "Harry!"

The statue of the Wizard had stopped preventing Harry from walking away although it kept protecting them both now. She flung herself around Harry's neck. He embraced her and held her tight to his chest. Then they were smashed into a wall by the power of one of the spells either grandfather Albus or her father had used. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was faced to the wall protecting her from more blows. The statue moved to them and stood in front of them as their guard.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike- There was a burst of flame in midair above her grandfather just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

'Look out!' Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at grandfather Albus from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck-

Fawkes swooped down in front of her grandfather, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, her grandfather brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement-the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass-

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

The silence was deafening. 'I-Is it over?' Rose whispered.

'I think Voldemort has fled the scene,' Harry replied back softly. They made to run from behind the statue. But her grandfather bellowed. 'Stay where you are.'

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Rose stopped death tracked but she could not see why he was frightened: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor-'

Then Rose's whole body seemed to have burst open and she was sure she had died. It was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance—A horrifying pain that she never felt before. Even worse than what she felt in her first year. Harder than she had this year. It felt like her body had split open and she was a prisoner in her own body.

She was gone from the hall, she was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Rose did not know where her body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape-

And when the creature spoke, it used Rose's mouth, so that in her agony she felt her jaw move ...

'She will always be mine old man...'

Blinded and dying, every part of her screaming for release, Rose felt the creature use her again ...

'I control her... there's nothing you can do to change that'

Her screams filled the Hall and she couldn't even cry or get any light from the pain. Something in her forced her to open her eyes. She saw grandfather Albus leaning over her and Harry hurried and sank beside her. He and grandfather Albus exchanged some words which she couldn't hear. Harry took her hand. It felt even worse but he kept holding her hand. Strangely she remembered the very first time Harry and her had kissed. Softly and insecure, but oh so full of love already. She loved him so much, more than life itself. She concentrated for a small moment on the warmth his hand was giving. It felt like gold again. Beautiful shimmering gold. Then the pain came back. If she would die, she would at least have him by her side…. And as Rose's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone; Rose was lying on the floor, shivering as though she lay upon ice, not wood ...

And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been ...

"Rosella," grandfather Albus embraced her and she felt warm. Then she noticed all those people.

"Who are all those people?" Rose asked still shaking.

"It was him minister I saw You know Who!"

They were yelling and the minister just looked flabbergasted.

"Could you take Rose with you to Hogwarts Harry," her grandfather asked.

Harry nodded and together they got her up, Rose got barely stand on her feet and felt dizzy. Harry took her arm around his shoulders and grandfather Albus created a Portkey.

"Grandfather, what happened?" Rose muttered not being able to open her eyes fully.

"I will talk to you when I finish here, wait for me," grandfather Albus said and with that Harry and Rose touched to Portkey and returned to Hogwarts.

Harry stood up. Rose didn't feel able to speak or sit, just lay down on the floor would be great actually.

But Harry pulled her up and held her into his arms. "I'm sorry I fell for their trap," he whispered. "I'm sorry you got to be the victim of this."

"Don't," Rose said. "I would have done the same for Sirius or my mom, or anybody else. Voldemort just knows were to hit us. I don't blame you, nobody does, I am sure about that."

She sighed swallowing tears. "Did you maybe see if Sirius was alright. Bellatrix sort of said he was dead."

"I don't know Rose," Harry sighed also.

They sat down in the two chairs across the desk. And waited for her grandfather, holding their hands. Rose was still trembling and Harry tried to make it better by gently caressing her hand. It immediately got better.

Both of them got out of their seats, wands at the ready, when they heard a loud sound of flames burning up out of the fireplace.

Her grandfather came out of the fireplace actually grinning at them! "I am glad to see your both still vigilant. But please, sit down."

Involuntarily Rose thought back to their fourth year teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. It was Alastor Moody's imposter though, but he kept warning them to be VIGILANT! It became a little joke between Ron and her. But it actually made them pay attention in the end.

They all sat down. She was feeling tired. Whatever happened, all the hurt she experienced had drained her out.

"First of all," grandfather Albus stated. "I really would like to say that I truly understand why you were at the Department of Mystery."

Harry looked at the floor as if it suddenly became very interesting.

"What you did shows your greatest strength once again, Harry."

"My greatest strength!" Harry exclaimed. "I put everyone in danger! And to make it even worse. It was all a trap! Just to get that stupid ball of smoke and Rose. And I made it just too easy for him. I might as well just drop her off at his front door step."

Harry panted and Rose knew so well how guilty he could make himself feel.

"I'm alright Harry think about that," Rose said quietly hoping to calm him down.

He looked at her. His nerves started to settle down but he rubbed his forehead. "Voldemort had planned for this to happen, just to get to you. And whatever that ball of smoke was. Point is I put you in that danger. It was more than close and he would have had you!"

"But it didn't happen, it took me very long to realize but… It doesn't matter that I am his child. Tonight I could have chosen for him, the opportunity was there, but I only choose to surrender because I wanted to keep everybody save. Even if they had taken me tonight. It wouldn't matter! I would still fight. I would never join him! That's my choice. And I will never change that. Whatever I do or say. It will always be the same choice I make. I am a Dumbledore, and I will never be a Riddle."

Rose gasped for breath when she finished. Harry looked at her, still feeling guilty.

"That's what makes us doesn't it," he said and strangely enough he smirked. "The choices we make are the one that define us."

"Well said," grandfather Albus said smiling too. It was him who told Harry this in their second year.

"The only thing I fear," Rose said shivering. "Is what my father can do to me. In my first year he used that dream to cause me so much physical pain. Same this summer and now, tonight. It was the worst pain I ever felt. Like my body was a prison I wanted to escape so badly. I thought I was going to die right on the spot.'

For a moment nobody said anything. But then grandfather Albus looked at both of them with a twinkle.

"What he did to you tonight, could have killed you Rose indeed. He took possession of you to make us pay. He knows we wouldn't kill you, even if it was too kill him. You were in so much pain because you mind and body were resisting. In the end both your mind and body would have given up to escape the pain and he could have taken over your body completely, letting you do whatever he wanted. He probably thought there was nothing we could have done to prevent it. But there's still so much Voldemort doesn't understand."

"What do you mean? Exactly?" Harry asked.

"Remember what I told you a few minutes ago. Your greatest strength. Tonight you used it again to save Rose."

"What's that?"

"Love Harry, love is what saved her," grandfather Albus said. And both Harry and Rose frowned at him.

"Love?" Rose said a bit mockingly.

"Yes, the ability to love to be exact. That's how Harry survived the Avada Kedavra curse, Lily sacrificed herself for him. That leaves a mark and protection. The curse bounced back, it was Lily's love for her son that saved Harry." Harry looked at him, no particular emotion, but his brows tightened. "Tonight he saved you Rose because of his ability to love. Love is something Voldemort will never understand and will never want too. It's love that always survives and wins. No matter how much hatred there was in your body and mind tonight when he took possession of you. Harry's ability to love saved you. It's something that hurts Voldemort back."

Grandfather Albus looked amused to them.

"Don't underestimate love young ones, it the strongest force in the world," Rose shook her head and smiled.

'I-I think your right,' Rose said. And Harry looked slightly surprised at her. 'Harry, when you touched me I felt just a little of the pain go away, I could concentrate on your hand. But when the pain came back I started thinking about…' She blushed a little as she knew her grandfather was listening. 'About our first kiss at the Yule Ball, and how much I love you. It kind of filled me up, and that's when he left my body.'

Harry thought for a moment. 'Yeah, Professor? Is that why you told me to take her hand then?'

Her grandfather nodded his head. 'It is, I presumed that your love for her was so strong it could save her. And it did.'

'And think about it Harry,' Rose continued. 'There were more moments when we saved each other from pain and dreams that Voldemort caused to us.'

Harry nodded. 'This summer, when you woke up from that dream. I touched you. And when I was still shaken up from that dream about the snake attacking Mr. Weasley. You touched my arm and I could feel calmth running over my mind.'

'So when we touch each other, we have extra protection?' Rose asked her grandfather.

But he shook his head. 'Not entirely. It's not because of touch. At those moments, you must have realized how much you love the other, otherwise it wouldn't work as well. Love is not merrily touching and kissing off course. It lies much deeper. And is able to do much more then Voldemort will ever realize.'

It was a moment of silence again as Rose and Harry let the words sink in.

'But,' Rose had still more questions. 'Why does he want me so much. He's going through so much trouble to get me. Why grandfather? He knows I will not join him willingly. Surely not now as I'm with his arch enemy.'

Her grandfather smiled sadly. 'He wants a weapon against me and Harry, Rose.'

'A weapon?!' Harry sputtered out.

'Yes,' grandfather said calmly. 'Rose has, like you, some hidden strengths.'

'That—That wandless magic I can do?'

'Yes,' her grandfather said. 'It's a strength that you inherited from him, just like being a Parselmouth. He invested a great deal in you being just as strong as him while you were still growing inside your mothers stomach. Your mother told me he was doing strange rituals while she was pregnant to insure you got advantages in life. He wanted his child to be his loyal second in command, as he longed to live forever. Now I fear that he wants to use you as a way to kill me and Harry both. As he knows how much you mean to both of us. I also think that he values you as some sort of status symbol now. A trophy if you will. Just to prove that the Dark Side will always win, and get more followers, to prove that even I couldn't keep you away from him. That the Light is overrated. He's probably convinced that if he could capture you and keep you close, that he could make you switch sides in a short period of time. For such a brilliant student he still has a lot to learn.' Grandfather Albus smiled to her.

Rose looked down. She shivered again but Harry laid his hand again on hers and she stopped almost in instant.

'How did you actually know where we were Professor?' Harry asked to change the subject.

Her grandfather smiled again, but a bit darkly now. 'Professor Snape told me.'

'What Snape?!' Harry's mouth almost fell open. 'But he…'

'He couldn't tell you that he understood what you meant with Dolores Umbridge there now could he?' Grandfather said simply. 'He fire called to Grimmauld Place to see if Sirius was there. To his surprise off course Sirius was there and he didn't think much of it, but when he didn't see you or Miss Granger return from the Forest he alerted the Order at Grimmauld Place again and told them where you probably had gone off too.'

'I thought he was a spy?' Rose asked confused. 'Wouldn't he have known about the plan?'

'Unfortunately Voldemort hadn't informed him about the plan. I have seen into Lucius Malfoy's mind. He was in charge of this plan and he was the only one who knew how you would be lured to the Department of Mysteries.'

'Well, he's going to be in a lot of trouble with Voldemort then…' Rose shrugged.

'I think Lucius won't mind staying in Azkaban for awhile.' Her grandfather actually grinned.

'What about the prophecy Professor?' Harry asked.

"Well there is still something I want to show you Harry," grandfather Albus continued. He went to the closet and brought out a bowl full of liquid. His Pensieve. 'It is time,' he said, 'for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will probably be mad at me for keeping this a secret from you. Please understand, I thought it was best.'

Harry glared at him for a moment in surprise and a little frightened. Rose put her other hand on his now and he smiled as it calmed him down too.

'Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you.'

'The prophecy's smashed,' Harry said. 'Malfoy dropped it.'

'The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly.'

'Who heard it?' asked Rose, though she thought she knew the answer already.

'I did,' said grandfather Albus. 'On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave.'

Her grandfather raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sybill Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones:

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither her grandfather, nor Harry, nor Rose, nor any of the portraits made a sound.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Harry said very quietly, for her grandfather, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. 'It ... did that mean ... what did that mean?'

'It meant,' said her grandfather and Rose almost pinched so hard in Harry's hand that it hurted, 'that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times.'

Harry felt as though something was closing in on him. His breathing seemed difficult again.

'It means-me?'

Her grandfather surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

'The odd thing, Harry,' he said softly, 'is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom.'

'Then-it might not be me?' said Harry.

'I am afraid,' said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, 'that there is no doubt that it is you.'

'But grandfather…'

'You two are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort ... Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse.'

'But he might have chosen wrong!' said Harry. 'He might have marked the wrong person!'

'He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him,' said Dumbledore. 'And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pure-blood, which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing, but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far- something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved.'

'Why did he do it, then?' said Harry, who felt numb and cold. 'Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then-'

'That might, indeed, have been the more practical course,' said her grandfather, 'except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn from my brother Aberforth, which Sybill chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sybill Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My-our-one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building.'

'So he only heard -?' Rose asked.

'He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not.'

Harry closed his eyes. 'The end of the prophecy ... it was something about ... neither can live ...'

'... while the other survives,' said her grandfather.

'So,' said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, 'so does that mean that ... that one of us has got to kill the other one ... in the end?'

'Yes,' said her grandfather. And Rose pinched his hand so hard Harry put his own over hers again and stroked her palm. She breathed out and relaxed her grip. She felt cold and numb although somehow, she had already known Harry would be the one destined to kill her father, she was still shocked at hearing prove of it.

They sat in silence for a long time, not even the portraits said anything. And then the flames roared up and first her mother came in.

'Mom!' Rose breathed in relief. Both Harry and Rose stood up and Alliana embraced both of them.

'Thank Merlin up above that your both save!' She told them breathlessly.

'Alliana I'm so sorry that I got Rose in danger I ….' Harry started but Alliana shushed him and he stayed silent enjoying the motherly embrace until the flames roared again.

This was even more of a relieve as she had thought he was dead. 'Sirius!' Harry exclaimed, Rose almost thought he would cry out in relief. Sirius and Harry embraced each other too. And Rose smiled with tears in her eyes cluthing on to her mother.

The storm had arrived. Creating destruction and despair as it went. As the first wave of thunder had come, a moment of rest was now here and they could regather their strength before it would all burst out again. But for now, she would just enjoy the rest that came, for a long as she could.

* * *

**A/N: …. OFF COURSE IM NOT GOING TO KILL SIRIUS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! Haha I cried so much when I read it in the book and also in the movies. I've never even tried writhing it. To depressing. Off course not everybody is going to survive. And I do understand exactly why JK had let him die. It had to happen off course. But I found a solution for that problem that's why I made Alliana and Sirius get together. Can't wait to write about their wedding. **


	76. Chapter 76 Begin of the Second War

**I know! It's been too long! But here is the last chapter of book fife! Christmas came in the way had no time to write. Happy New Year in advance everybody!**

**Chapter 21 Begin of the Second War**

They all spend the following morning in the Infirmary. The members of the Order, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Alliana and Sirius and the members of the DA, Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Rose was extremely relieved to see everyone was alright. A lot of that was thanks to her mother who performed lots of healing techniques, especially on Moody and Sirius, and to Madam Pomprey's quick responses when they came to the Infirmary.

The Sunday Prophet had been taken in by Remus who had been relatively fine, other than a few cuts and bruises, just as Kingsley and her mother.

Moody, Tonks and Sirius were all three hit by severe dark curses. Sirius had almost died hadn't her mother been on time to heal him with the most powerful spells of Light she could master. Now they were all ok. Tonks already was her happy self and although Moody still had to be on bed rest, as the curses had been more severe for him because of his age. Her mom had the biggest trouble keeping Sirius for bed rest, so in the end she gave up and poured chocolate and tea repeatedly for everyone.

Remus started reading the article:

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS  
_Harry Potter duels He Who Must Not Be Named!_

_Sirius Black INNOCENT!_

_Minister Fudge confirms: You Know Who is back!_

_In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is once more active.  
_

_"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord-well, you know who I mean-is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord- Thingy.  
"We urge the magician population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."  
_

_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."  
_

_He also states that Sirius Black, who was presumed to be You Know Who's most loyal Death Eater, is innocent. He was falsely accused as the real culprit was in fact Peter Pettigrew who was presumed to be dead but as the minister states is also "alive and faithful to Lord- Thingy". _

"_As of now Sirius Black is innocent and a free man again, the Muggle authorities have been informed to also stop searching for him. We will welcome Mr. Black back to the Wizarding community and he will be reinstated to his old job as an Auror and off course greatly compasated for being falsely accused and him spending twelve year in prison."_

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_'Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the "Boy Who Lived"-'_

'There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow,' said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him while Remus chuckled folding up the paper.

'He's the "boy who lived" again now, though, isn't he?' said Sirius darkly. 'Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?' He helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet, threw a few to the others in the room who were close by and ripped off the wrapper of his own with his teeth.

'Their opinion on you has turned around,' Neville agreed taking a bite from his Chocalate frog also. His nose was now normal shaped again, thank Merlin!

'Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry,' said Hermione, scanning down the article. '"A lone voice of truth ... perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story ... forced to bear ridicule and slander ..."Hmmm,' she said, frowning, 'I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet ...'

She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing.

'I'm just so relieved they finally dropped all charges on Sirius!' Harry said. 'You're a free man now.'

Sirius grinned. 'I guess I am.'

A day later they luckily all got to leave the hospital wing. The Ordermembers returned home and Rose knew that now her mother nearly lost Sirius the wedding planning would proceed even more crazy then Sirius already told her it had been.

The castle seemed very quiet for a Monday. Everybody was clearly out in the sunny grounds, enjoying the end of their exams and the prospect of a last few days of term unhampered by revision or homework. Harry and Rose walked slowly along the deserted corridor, peering out of windows as they went; Rose could see people messing around in the air over the Quidditch pitch and a couple of students swimming in the lake, accompanied by the giant squid.

It was pretty confusing for Harry right now she knew. They would talk about the reason of Voldemort wanting to capture her and about the prophecy. But mostly it would just be a comfortable silence, they mostly used the bridges outside the schoolgrounds or even the Room of Requirement so they wouldn't be bothered, they were with just the two of them the whole time.

So when they had just descended the last marble step into the Entrance Hall and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from a door on the right, Rose and Harry stopped dead; so did Malfoy and the others. The only sounds were the shouts, laughter and splashes drifting into the Hall from the grounds through the open front doors.

Malfoy glanced around- Rose knew he was checking for signs of teachers-then he looked back at them and said in a low voice, 'You're dead, Potter.'

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Funny.' he said, 'you'd think I'd have stopped walking around ...'

Rose chuckled but Malfoy looked angrier than Rose had ever seen him. She didn't back down however.

'You're going to pay,' said Malfoy, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. 'I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father ...'

'Well, I'm terrified now,' said Harry sarcastically. 'I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three-what's the matter?' he added, for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name. 'He's a mate of your dad, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?'

'Yes that's what's still bothering me,' Rose interrupted before Malfoy could react. 'Why were you so nervous when Umbridge had caught us? And where were you going to take me when you grabbed me just before we outsmarted you?' She sneered a bit with the last part enjoying the humiliation clearly stating on Malfoy's expression now.

But he sneered back like a real Malfoy. 'I knew about the plan from my father, he instructed me to make sure you two would go to the Department of Mysteries. When everything was taking so long with Umbridge, I decided that it was time to take you to the Dark Lord myself. It was all about you in the end.'

'You knew?!' Rose said in a dangerously low voice and fury eyes. 'You realize people could've gotten killed? They nearly did!' For a moment she thought that Malfoy flinched but she wasn't quite sure.

'You think I care about-'

'I thought you were at least a descent person on the inside, or had your own opinion at some level,' said Rose harsly.

Malfoy shook his head. 'The dementors have left Azkaban,' said Malfoy quietly. 'Dad and the others'll be out in no time ...'

'Yeah, I expect they will,' said Harry. 'Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now-'

Malfoy's hand flew towards his wand, but Harry was too quick for him; he had drawn his own wand before Malfoy's fingers had even entered the pocket of his robes.

'Potter!'

The voice rang across the Entrance Hall. Snape had emerged from the staircase leading down to his office. 'What are you doing, Potter?' said Snape, as coldly as ever, as he strode over to the five of them.

'I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir,' said Harry fiercely. Snape stared at him. Rose chuckled again trying to mask her giggles with a cough.

'Put that wand away at once,' he said curtly. 'Ten points from Gryff-' Snape looked towards the giant hour-glasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile. 'Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hour-glass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to-'

'Add some more?' Professor McGonagall had just stumped up the stone, steps into the castle; she was carrying a tartan carpetbag in one hand and leaning heavily on a walking stick with her other, but otherwise looked quite well.

'Professor McGonagall!' Rose exclaimed happily.

'Rosella do not shout in the hallway will you.' But she didn't sound stern at all. Even a hint of a smile on her lips.

'Minerva!' said Snape, striding forwards. 'Out of St. Mungo's, I see!'

'Yes, Severus,' said Professor McGonagall, shrugging off her travelling cloak, 'I'm quite as good as new. You two-Crabbe-Goyle-' She beckoned them forwards imperiously and they came, shuffling their large feet and looking awkward. 'Here,' said Professor McGonagall, thrusting her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, 'take these up to my office for me.' They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase.

Rose poked Harry and pointed at their clueless and quite frightened faces and they both grinned.

'Right then,' said Professor McGonagall, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall. 'Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?'

'What?' snapped Snape, though Rose knew he had heard perfectly well. 'Oh-well-I suppose ...'

'So that's fifty each for Mr. Potter, Miss Dumbledore the two Weasleys, Longbottom and Miss Granger,' said Professor McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor s hour-glass as she spoke. 'Oh-and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose,' she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass. 'Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape-so there we are ...'

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.

'Well, Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this,' Professor McGonagall continued briskly.

Rose did not need telling twice; she took Harry's hand and headed straight for the front doors without another glance at Snape and Malfoy.

The hot sun hit them with a blast as they walked across the lawns to the Black Lake. Students lying around on the grass sunbathing, talking, reading the Sunday Prophet and eating sweets, looked up at them as they passed; some called out to them, or else waved, clearly eager to show that they, like the Prophet, had decided Harry was something of a hero.

'Want to take a short stroll around the lake?' Rose asked taking his hand with a mix of annoyance towards the other students (which most of were hypocrites) and the other half of the mix was a proud feeling for Harry.

'Sure,' Harry nodded. 'I don't want to deal with the other students right now.'

'I understand,' Rose replied and led him. They walked a short way around the lake, sat down on its bank, sheltered from the gaze of passers-by behind a tangle of shrubs, and stared out over the gleaming water, Rose absentmindedly stroking his unruly hair while he laid his head down on her lap with his eyes closed.

She heard him sigh heavily from time to time. 'Are you ok Harry?'

'Just thinking…' he smiled at her reaching for her face with his hand, to stroke it tenderly.

'Tell me,' Rose asked of him, never ceasing her soft strokes on his hair. 'What are your thoughts, what's bothering you?'

'I-I feel isolated, like… an invisible barrier separates me from the rest of the world. I've always been marked.' He touched the famous scar on his forehead, like it hurt, but Rose didn't see him flinch. 'I never really understood what that meant, until now…'

'Are you afraid?' Rose asked him calmly.

'Actually no,' Harry answered, locking his piercing green eyes with her dark blue's, again stroking her cheek tenderly. 'It's still very hard to believe that my life must include, or end in, murder..'

Rose stayed silent, enjoying the tender touch she felt on her face. Surprisingly she wasn't scared either. 'Come what may..' she said smiling at him. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

Harry smiled back and she saw in his eyes, that he agreed with her.

Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrances and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.

Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term leaving feast, but Harry had not even started.

'Just do it tomorrow!' said Ron, who was waiting by the door of their dormitory. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

'I won't be long ... look, you go ahead ...'

'Are you sure?' Rose asked unsurely waiting with Hermione, Ron and Neville by the door.

'Yes I'm sure. Don't worry I'll be there in a minute.' He assured her again.

And they left for the Great Hall, but Rose was sure that he wanted to be alone for now. She listened to her grandfather telling them all about Voldemorts return while almost every student and a couple of the teachers flinched at the mention of his name. Her grandfather also mentioned Harry again, and toasted in his name again. Rose was happy Harry hadn't come. He wouldn't have liked all the attention.

But later on he still sat by her side looking a bit more lifted then the past few days. 'Are you alright Harry?' she asked a bit surprised.

'I am,' Harry answered taking some pumpkin juice. 'Strangely enough, Luna and I had a talk. It was kind of relieving.'

Rose looked back at the Ravenclaw girl who was happily eating pudding. She was a strange girl. But she oddly knew always what to say, even if she didn't know what your problems were at the moment or though what she said might sound odd, but Rose actually realized Luna was wiser than most people she knew in her own way.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of DA members, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniform as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.

'I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train,' said Ernie to Rose when they told her and Ron who run out of their compartment to witness the commotion, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him. Ernie had never quite got over the indignity of Malfoy docking points from Hufflepuff during his brief spell as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.

'Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though,' said Ron, who had come to investigate the source of the commotion. 'He's loads better-looking now ... anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything ...'

Harry thanked the others and accompanied Rose and Ron back to their compartment, where he bought a large pile of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet again, Ginny and Luna were doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione and Rose read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning ...

'It hasn't really started yet,' sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again.

'But it won't be long now ...' Their compartment door had opened and Fabian stepped in with Lee, Kendall and Cho by his side.

'I guess not,' Harry sighed.

'Cheer up Harry! At least we know how to defend ourselves.' Cho said happily. And Rose noticed that her and Kendall were holding hands.

'When did that happen?' she pointed at their entwined hands and Cho blushed. While Kendall stood proudly.

'Well,' Kendall said. 'I was feeling so dreadful after I tried to harass you, I really wanted to be alone. But Cho came up to me and helped me through it, also with the loss we felt both from Cedric's death, and well one thing led to another…'

'… and here we are,' Cho concluded looking really happy. More happy then Rose had seen her since Cedric's death, more than ever actually.

'I'm so happy for you guys!' Rose said happily.

The train slowed down and they all got their trolleys for their trunks and animals. When the ticket inspector signaled to Rose and Neville that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, they found a surprise awaiting them on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet all of them who she had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material. Uncle Aeron, grinning in a red dragon leather jacket. Her mother in a fancy muggle dress and a shiny engagement ring on her finger, smiling rather foolishly like a little girl and Sirius was standing next to her, with a clean shaved face and a little shorter hair than usual in a casual black coat and evenly black jeans, his arms around her mother.

'Sirius!' Harry exclaimed. Rose smiled as she hugged her mother and then Sirius also.

'How does it feel to finally pick up your godson from the station?' Her mother asked putting her hand with the sparkling engagement ring on his shoulder.

Sirius glanced at Harry and they both smirked. 'Feels great!'

'Ron, Ginny!' called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. Rose looked at the twins new clothes.

'What are they supposed to be?' Ron asked, pointing at the jackets.

'Finest dragonskin, little bro',' said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. 'Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves.'

'Hello, Harry,' said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

'Hi,' said Harry. 'I didn't expect ... what are you all doing here?'

'Well,' said Sirius with a slight smile, 'we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home.'

'Why can't I just ignore what Dumbledore said and go home with you now..' Harry said sadly. 'Then you don't have too.'

Sirius seemed to find this a good idea but knew also why Harry had to go back, even if it was just for a couple of days. As her mother reassured him it would be only just a couple of days, then they would take him home with them for the wedding.

'We're doing this now?' growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. 'That'll be them, will it, Potter?' He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat.

'Ah, Harry!' said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. 'Well- shall we do it, then?'

'Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur,' said Sirius.

He, Moody and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor.

'Good afternoon,' said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Harry's uncle as he came to a halt right in front of him. 'You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley. 'We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry,' said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

'Yeah,' growled Moody. 'About how he's treated when he's at your place.'

Harry's uncle's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

'I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-'

'I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley,' growled Sirius.

'Anyway, that's not the point,' interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. 'The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry- '

'-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it,' added Lupin pleasantly.

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley, 'even if you won't let Harry use the felly-tone-'

'Telephone,' whispered Hermione.

'-Yeah, if we get any hint that Harry's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,' said Uncle Aeron.

Harry's uncle swelled ominously. 'Are you threatening me, sir?' he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

'Yes, he is indeed,' said Sirius, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

'And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?' barked Harry's uncle.

'Well ...' said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Harry's uncle leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. 'Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley.'

He turned away from Harry's uncle to survey Harry.

'So, Potter ... give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along ...'

'Take care, Harry,' said Sirius quietly. 'Keep in touch.'

'Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can,' her mother whispered, hugging him again.

'We'll see you soon, mate,' said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

'Really soon, Harry,' said Hermione earnestly. 'We promise.'

'See you soon Harry,' Sirius said taking him in a manly hug again.

Rose was the last of them and she could hardly let go of him. Harry was feeling the same, he had his arms around her tightly and she buried her head in his shoulder. 'It's so unfair! I know you have to go back because of the wards but still…'

'I agree with you,' Harry said simply. They kissed each other with their eyes closed and held on for a moment longer before Harry let go of her and raised his hand in goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Hope you enyjoyed!**

**We go to book six! Couple of SPOILERS AS ALWAYS!**

**1. The Wedding! Sirius and Alliana finally get married!**

**2. Rose and Harry make a big step in their relationship**

**3. Rose gets into the Slughorn club also**


	77. Chapter 77 Maid of Honor

**The first chapter of the sixth book The Half Blood Prince. I've got a really good idea which way this book will be going. But suggestions are still welcome. So feel free!**

**Chapter 1 Maid of Honor**

Rose sighed again and felt like banging her head to the newly painted walls in her room at Grimmauld Place. Her mom's perfect wedding had taken to it's final stages. Her mom had luckily waited for buying a dress until Rose, the maid of honor, had come back from school. But Merlin! The woman can be picky!

It had taken her mom five hours to finally decide on the first dress she had on. Sirius had told her, women who become brides are crazy. She grinned, poor Sirius. But for the rest her mom was pretty calm and collected about everything. She had arranged the guest list, the catering, a place for the party, the invitations, the cake, the dresses and suits, everything was settled for next Saturday. They wanted to pick up Harry themselves today but grandfather Albus told them he was going to do that. He had some business to attend too, and Harry could help with that.

Rose rather not think about. Since she heard the prophecy she couldn't rest. Her thoughts were of Harry constantly. His life was destined to include murder, if it wasn't his own death he would have to kill. Not that his life had ever been carefree. Every year there were dangerous events occurring surrounding Harry unfortunately. And all that because of the stupid prophecy.

She was worried about him. But luckily he would come back tonight. Grandfather would bring him home as it should be. Sirius and her mom had made a room ready for him also. It would be his as Rose had her own room now too. Her and her mom's old house was sold already and this was as good as their home now as it was for Sirius. Her room was to be simple, light. It had grey and white colored walls and a large windowseat, which Sirius had created for her as she loved the window seats at Hogwarts. Her kingsize bed was next to the window seat and had bright red sheets and cushions on it matching the cushions on the window seat.

A large wardrobe was on the other side of the room with on the other wall also a white open closet where she had several photographes and her girly stuff on. Also all her books she had for school or for the fiction books she read were in there together with her cd's and radio.

Close to it was her desk which was already covered with her potions and transfiguration books, different parchments, inkpots and quills.

'Rose!'

She turned to hear her mother calling for her. 'Coming!' she yelled back. That was the thing with such a big house. You had to yell quite a lot. And move a lot. She ran down the stairs into their livingroom downstairs. Her mother, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were there too, also Fleur who was engaged too Bill Weasley. She was happy to be with her mother every step of the way to see how she could plan her own wedding next year. 'You called?' Rose grinned.

'Yes I did dear,' her mom said beaming.

'Your dress is here!' Mrs. Weasley said excitedly clapping her hands.

'Oh really?' Rose said in surprise. 'Let's see it!'

She launched at the box her mother was holding. But her mom held the box out of her reach and smirked. 'Patience dear, patience.' She laughed at Rose's fallen face.

'I've been waiting long enough, let me see!' Rose jumped up and down to grab the box.

'C'mon Alliana, don't tease the girl,' Tonks said with a grin also.

'We wanna see too!' Ginny said impatiently.

'Alright then,' her mother gave in and put the box down on the table. She lifted the top of and held out a light crème colored dress. Rose loved it from the start. 'You can use the bathroom downstairs, but you'll have to show us!'

'Sure,' Rose took the dress and quickly changed. She looked at herself in the mirror on the door. It reached all the way to the ground and was really light to wear, it almost weighed nothing. It had halter straps behind her neck and a evenly crème colored band under her bosom. She smiled at her own reflection and then laughed at herself. Her dark blue eyes and black curls were a real reverse on her light dress. She smiled again and walked out of the bathroom to let the others see her dress.

'It ies so pretty on you!' Fleur said. Her English had gotten a lot better. Bill was probably a good teacher.

'Yeah you look really beautiful Rosie,' Ginny added with her thumbs up.

'Thanks, what do you think mom?' Rose asked.

'Hmm,' her mom pretended to think and Rose rolled her eyes.

'Oh c'mon Alliana!' Tonks said.

'Twirl around Rose,' her mom said barely holding a grin.

Rose sighed with a smile but played along and spun a circle so her mother could take an better look. She then stared at her mothers beaming face. 'Like it?'

'It's perfect little flower,' her mother embraced her. Rose felt so happy her mom could finally have the happiness she deserved. And it was going to be an amazing wedding she was sure off that.

They all turned when the bell rang.

'I'LL GET IT!' Sirius voice echoed through the house.

'Okay hun!' her mom yelled back.

'Oh, that's probably Harry,' Hermione said remembering.

Rose's heart made a little jump. 'Off course, grandfather would bring him by tonight. Argh the dress distracted me!'

'Let's reside to the dinner room then, get some tea ready?' her mother suggested but Rose already ran off towards the hallway.

'Sirius my boy, good evening to you too,' her grandfather greeted Sirius already and Harry and Sirius shared a manly hug.

'Good to see you Harry, Albus, come inside, we'll get you a drink.'

'Oh thank you Sirius, that would be much appreciated.' Her grandfather said.

'Yeah thanks Siri….' His eyes locked with Rose's. He smiled happily to her and she smiled back broadly. And when he couldn't resist to look her over his mouth dropped open and Rose blushed remembering that she still had her bridesmaid dress on.

Sirius let out his barking laugh and slapped Harry on the shoulder. 'As Harry's charmingly open mouth would suggest, you're looking beautiful dear.'

Harry seemed unable to make a smart comment back on that or say anything at all. His eyes were fixed on her form.

'Thanks Sirius,' she replied shyly.

'Now Sirius let's have that drink shall we?' her grandfather said lightly and they took off, actually grinning.

Rose sighed again with a broad smile and walked towards her boyfriend, throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him as a form of greeting. She loved the fact that he found she was beautiful. 'I missed you,' she whispered into his ear.

Harry groaned when she kissed his earlobe. 'Dammit Rose, you can't…'

'What Harry, can't do what,' she giggled and blew a little hot air in his ear. She got the response she desired. Harry let out a small groan again.

'You can't just walk in, looking so gorgeous. I'll look like a blubbering idiot.'

Rose laughed. 'I'll change then.' She said kissing him once more and moving herself to the bathroom to change again.

Later with her normal clothes on she found everyone in the diner room, sitting on the overly large table.

'We were lucky,' said her grandfather to her mother and Sirius, taking a large sip from his tea. 'Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Rosella!'

'Hello grandfather,' she said smiling, embraced him and pecked him on the cheek.

'Rosella, you're growing up way to fast,' he beamed at her, looking up at her through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression.

Rose tilted her head to one side and looked at him questionably. 'I do?'

He nodded taking another sip of his tea. Rose then saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

'Grandfather-what happened to your-?'

'Let it not worry you my dear, it's alright.' Rose wasn't convinced in the slightest but she let it drop. Knowing full well that she wouldn't get her grandfather to tell her if he didn't want to give her the answer.

Instead she sat next to Harry, across Hermione and Ginny. Those two were just involved in a heated discussion about S.P.E.W.

'But you have to admit,' Hermione said. 'They are being treated like slaves.'

'They want to be treated like that Hermione,' Ginny sighed.

Rose smirked and took Harry's hand leaning her head on his shoulder. 'Like these clothes better?' she sighed dreamily to him.

Harry stroked her hand with his thumb and grinned. 'It is not about liking, it's about my reaction to it. Really…' he said as she giggled and poked her in her side. 'My brain stops working. It's not even funny you know.' But he smirked too and poked her again and she pushed him back, giggling as she did.

'Here's something for you to eat Harry, you look to thin, honestly!' Mrs. Weasley gave him some union soup that smelled delicious.

'Bread?'

'Yes please, thank you Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said.

'You're welcome dear, no eat up.'

Harry did so, clearly enjoying Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking.

'Well I'll be off then,' her grandfather stood up.

'Already?' her mother asked surprised. 'You just got here? I hope you're going to be there for the whole wedding on Saturday.'

'I will don't worry.' Grandfather assured her putting on his cloak. 'I just have some urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour.'

'Well see you Saturday then,' her mother said.

'Newly elected Minister Scrimgeour,' Ginny said. 'Think he's up for the job?'

'He was an Auror,' Hermione said. 'Maybe that's what we need in this war.'

'Better then Fudge,' Harry shrugged.

'I guess,' Ginny said.

'You're all done eating Harry, would you like some more?' Her mother asked as she cleaned up.

'Thank you I'm done.'

'Good heavens is that the time?!' Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed. 'We should go home. Ginny come along now. Fleur you too.'

'I'd better be off too.' Tonks said.

'See you on Saturday,' Sirius said.

And they all raised their hands in goodbye as the Weasley's and Fleur went through the Floo and Tonks went to the hallway to apparate outside.

'Let's call it a day also,' her mother said after she cleaned up.

'C'mon,' Hermione said standing up also. Hermione spend her vacation here in Grimmauld Place also and she had her own room on the third floor also. 'We should show you your room. It has been newly painted and decorated for you.'

'Yes,' Rose said. 'You won't have to share with Ron anymore.'

They entered the third floor and Rose opened the door for him. Harry entered the room and swallowed. It was off course a beautiful room. Just as large as Rose's own. A great kingsize bed stood across from them in the middle of the wall. A wardrobe and cabinet on the right and a desk with all his new books on it already. It was decorated with red and golden sheets and cushions and a darker shade of red on the walls.

'Sirius and Alliana have been too good for me.' Harry said grateful. He seemed really touched by the fact that her mother and Sirius had given him a room for himself.

'You are my godson, nothing's too good for you Harry,' Sirius appeared in on the threshold with her mother by his side. The two of them looked really happy.

'T-Thanks both of you, really…'

'Don't worry about it Harry,' her mother said contently. 'I figured your erm… lovely relatives didn't really spoil you a lot, so Sirius and I are making up for it. So enjoy, and goodnight all of you!'

'Good night, I'm turning in too.' Hermione said. And she hugged Harry quickly. 'Great to have you back again.' She darted out also, to go to her own room, also on the third floor and they heard the door shot a couple of seconds later.

'Good night Hermione!' Rose said and took Harry's hand. He smiled contently and gave her a small squeeze.

'You want to sit down on the bed with me?'

Rose nodded and he led her to it. As they laid down and enjoyed the softness of the bed she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. To love and be loved back. He smiled again and stroked her cheek pulling her curls behind her air with tenderness.

Rose on her turn stroked with her own hands his neck and upper chest. The roughness of his skin always intoxicated her. He was so handsome and brave. She always felt safe when he was around. Maybe that's why she had felt so frightened when he wasn't in the same house with her. Not many people made her feel so secure. Rose sighed and crawled closer to him burying herself in his chest.

'I love you,' Harry mumbled in her hair.

'I love you too,' Rose replied. She looked up his lips and kissed him with her eyes closed and breathed in his scent. She could feel him smiling against her lips and he moved his kisses down slowly to her neck, to her collarbone, her cleavage. She gasped for breath and smiled closing her eyes again she let him go on petting his unruly hair slowly.

Harry pushed her left shoulder with a gentle touch down so she was now laid on her back. He crawled on top of her as he kept kissing her in her neck softly but filled with passion in his love for her.

Rose put her arms on his back and neck, she craved for more. His touch was so breathtaking, she gasped every minute of it. Savoring the small kisses he gave on her bare skin anywhere he could find it, moving her shirt around to get more skin. She grinned and sat up a little straighter to remove her shirt.

Harry didn't ask only grinned back and kissed her more, now moving his hands over her bare arms, her cleavage and belly. It was so soft it tingled a little everywhere he touched her. It was like it left trails on her. He shook his head as if he was imagining it and continued to stroke and kiss her body.

She gasped when he softly caressed the fabric of her bra. It wasn't fright, this was excitement. She moaned softly when he started grinding on her and moved with him to meet his thrusts and now kissed her nipples through the fabric. Rose moaned softly. 'Harry.. it feels… so..good..I love you..'

'Love you too,' Harry whispered back huskily. Rose opened her eyes and she saw that gold and silver again. Like the places of her skin he had touched with his hand was trailed with silvery powder. It was pretty vague, but it was there. And the places he had kissed had left the same trails only in gold.

She notices all the places on his neck and lips she had caressed and kissed had the same traces of silver and gold. Rose never saw anything like it, and she lived in the wizarding world.

'Harry..?' she whispered amazed. 'Open your eyes..'His head bend up he kissed her and opened his eyes. He looked kind of dreamy and husky. Then he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. She stopped him pushing her hand against his chest and chuckled. 'No Harry, look.' She pointed out the traces on her own body, the traces were vague but they were there. Harry looked at them now, followed the trails and traces of them. He seemed startled and sat up straight.

'What is that?' he said in awe. Confusion written all over his face.

'I have no idea..' Rose admitted. Harry bend down a little bit to her and followed the traces with his finger. It lit up just little, glistening like it was in the sunlight. 'It's all over your face also.' Rose touched his cheek following silvery line down to his neck. 'It's so beautiful.'

'It may be beautiful, but I would feel better when we know what it is.' Harry said reasonably.

'Oh,' Rose said a little disappointed. 'It's fading.'

And it was. The patterns were disappearing with a final glitter they were gone. Harry bent forward again and touched her skin with his finger from her chest to her belly. 'It's gone.'

'What you reckon it was?' Rose asked.

'I don't know.' He shrugged.

Rose thought for a moment, thinking back to when it had happened first and what her grandfather had told them. 'Harry, I saw it too when we had that date in the Astronomy tower, I just thought I had imagined it. Maybe.. maybe it has something to do with our love. You know? As my grandfather said. Love isn't merrily touching and kissing, it's deeper than that. Both at this moment and in the Astronomy tower we were getting really heavy, close to going the whole way. Maybe it has something to do with that?'

Harry shrugged. 'Could be Rose, but it still doesn't explain why they appear. I never heard anyone about having sex and seeing gold and silvery patterns appearing on their bodies.

'We-we should just ask my mom and Sirius about it tomorrow,' Rose said unsurely.

Harry paled. 'And get another version of The Talk again? Are you mad? One time was enough!'

'Alright, not mom or Sirius then, maybe Hermione? She knows a lot about anything, maybe she had already read something about this.'

Harry shifted a bit. 'I don't know if she has come across something like this but cannot hurt to ask.'

Rose grasped his hand lovingly. 'We'll see to it tomorrow. For now let's call it a night then.' She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

When she stood up to leave he took her by her arm. 'You don't have to leave!' he told her with a grin. She kissed him again but made her way to the door.

'I promised mom we would sleep in our own rooms. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Harry.'

Harry sighed to her. 'Sweet dreams Rosie.'

* * *

The next day preparations were going on like crazy. Rose, her mom, Fleur and Tonks sweated through the decorations and her mom instructed poor Sirius, Remus and Harry back and forth to the party room, until Rose and Tonks told her they had to have a break as Harry was coughing like a manic from using the floo every 10 minutes. In the end they decided it was best to get everything ready in one go and go through the fireplace one time.

Mrs. Weasley put Rose, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to work making the table ornaments. An hour later they were luckily done but their fingers hurt a little. Rose wanted to go with the others to the party room but her mom told her she couldn't stay there for a long time yet because the wards weren't set up strong enough yet.

So Rose took that time to pull Harry and Hermione apart into the second Library and sat down, putting up silencing and locking charms on the door.

'What going on?' Hermione asked perplexed.

'We need to ask you something.' Harry said sitting down after putting up the charms. 'But it's kind of private..'

'Private? What do you mean?'

Rose and Harry blushed a little.

'Oh that kind of private,' Hermione said. To Rose's surprise she grinned.

'Yeah that kind,' Harry said quickly. 'We have to ask you something, we don't know what it is.'

Hermione frowned. 'STD's aren't really a problem in our world. We've got potions for…..'

'Hermione its nothing like that!' Rose spat out.

At that Hermione frowned again and crossed her legs. 'What is it about then?'

'Let me tell you,' Harry said patiently. 'We were getting really, you know busy-'

'Not all the way!' Rose interrupted when Hermione gasped. 'Just hot and heavy you know.'

'Alright, and what do you need my help with?'

'Our bodies, they were kind of covered in gold and silvery patterns,' Harry continued. 'No really.' He added when Hermione frowned again. 'Whole traces of silver and gold.'

'I believe that the silver was the trail that was followed from where our fingers and hands had been touching the skin and the gold was a trace of our lips.' Rose said. 'I saw it in his eyes the last time we were going this far. He had like golden eyes instead of his usual green and I thought I imagined it but we both saw it clearly now! Do you know anything about this?'

Hermione looked at them bewildered. Not a look that Rose saw frequently on her. 'Why would you think I would know anything about this?'

'You're the smartest witch of our age!' Harry exclaimed.

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. 'Well I have never heard of such a thing. You should ask Alliana or Sirius about it. Maybe Dumbledore.'

'Not bloody likely,' Rose scoffed.

'We asked you because we didn't want to get another go with their Talk.' Harry added.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. She seemed to come up with an idea as her face lit up. 'You could ask Remus? He's not one of your parental figures or real family.'

'I-I don't know, he was our professor,' Rose said but Harry agreed with Hermione.

'He knows an awful lot, and he will be discreet and won't bother us with preaching too much.' Harry said.

Rose bit her own lip now but agreed. 'Alright I'll accept. I just think it will be pretty awkward still.'

'Well I want to know where those traces came from.' Harry said.

They were then called from downstairs to attend dinner and they lifted all the silencing and locking spells to go to the dinner room.

'It will probably have to wait for awhile though, tomorrow is Thursday. So the last preparations need to be done. And then it's Friday so that means the bachelor parties and then the wedding.' Rose remarked.

'We'll see when we get the time to do it Rose,' Harry said.

They indeed didn't get any free time the next day, the wards were finally strong enough and Rose and Harry were permitted to spend more time in the party room for preparations. They helped the others setting up the tables and chairs, decorations and ornaments and were beat when they got to bed at the end of the day.

The next day the men would leave for the Burrow to have the bachelor party for Sirius and the women stayed at Grimmauld place to have her mothers bachelorette party.

Rose got a high tea organized and just a fun girly night in the evening. They weren't allowed to go anywhere because of all the danger so they all made a fun night out of it.

Next morning would be the big day.


	78. Chapter 78 The Wedding

**I simply love the amount of followers and reviews, especially the ones who really review frequently. **

**So thank you and keep it going! Then I will too **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rosie does! Nah kidding, JK Rowling does. **

**Been looking forward to this chapter! It's going to be very corny and cliché. Just so you know hehe. But at the end I give you some clearity about Harry and Rose's relationship. Big revalation Bam Bam Bam!**

**I listened to the song and you're right, it does suite that chapter well. But funny thing. I actually listened to that song when I wrote the moment Alliana walked up the aisle. Hehe suits this chapter as well. **

**Chapter 2 The Wedding**

'Wake up mom. It's the big day' Rose crawled on the bed next to her mother. She was awake and smiled to her daughter. Touched her cheek with love.

'Who thought you would wake me up for my wedding?' her mother said.

Rose frowned and sat up. 'C'mon mom! We've got to get ready. We need to have Sirius' jaw dropping when he sees you!'

'Alright, alright,' her mother said with a foolish grin on her face.

Rose was satisfied with the first thing that went good today. She got her mother out of bed with success. Not that it was a difficult task to do, her mom has was an early riser. 'The hair and make-up dresser is here together with the beautician. You first get a peeling and then she does your nails. Then we go over to hair and make up, before the dress.' Rose continued in a happy voice. It was now ten in the morning and they needed to be on the secured location for the union at two.

Four hours seemed like a lot, but there was so much that needed to happen. The secured location was within the ministry in a wedding chapel specially made up for them. There would be more security that day at the ministry and they would flew there into the Ministers office. The new Minister Scrimgeour had offered this himself. About a dozen of Aurors would escort them to the chapel and stand guard during the ceremony outside the room. They were all very respected collegues of Uncle Aeron, Moody, Tonks, Sirius and Kingsley, they were assured to be save.

The media had given her mom's and Sirius' wedding a lot of attention. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Sirius was found innocent and her mom was respected as a normal human being again (not a lovesick groupie of Voldemort) and their wedding had been all over the Prophet, off course only the Quibbler got a short interview from them and a slightly longer one about Sirius being falsely accused. Luna's dad sold the interviews with permition from Sirius and her mom. They just wanted to give a message.

But today wouldn't be any different as Hermione came in grinning broadly with Ginny by her side. Rose had just seated her mother in a seat for the beautician who was giving her several peelings, cloths and little vials with creams floated in the air as the beautician directed several with her wand to her hand.

'You are on the front page again Alliana,' Hermione said folding the paper so she could read it.

**THE HAPPY WEDDING OF SIRIUS BLACK AND ALLIANA DUMBLEDORE**

There were lines in the article like "_a happy ending for soon to be Mrs. Black" _and _"a blow for You Know Who" _or _"like a fairytale, living happily ever after"._

Rose wished they didn't milk the whole happening so much. It got too much unwanted attention she feared. But she quickly shoved those worries away for today. Today was about her mom and Sirius. Although the Prophet couldn't help but bring her and Harry into it.

_As Sirius and Alliana are bonding for life on this happy day, we just have to wonder if their heirs will do the same. Sirius Black off course is our brave Harry Potter's godfather and is currently involved with the beautiful daughter of Alliana, Rosella Dumbledore. The two fated lovers are in a steady and romantic relationship for two years now. It is like a fairytale, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord and Rosella Dumbledore, daughter of You Know Who. They shouldn't love each other but nothing can keep them apart. Will they stand by each other as the Dark times have arrived? Are they following their guardians footsteps and give us another happy union to report?_

_The Daily Prophet wishes this young and challenged couple also lot's of love and good fortune for the future, and will be the first to inform you when that happy day arrives. _

They had all laughed about it, while Rose had blushed so much, that her face resembled the Weasley hair. Unfortunately the whole summer there were articles like this about Harry being the Chosen One.

HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?

_Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more.  
"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night.  
Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy.  
Though Ministry spokes wizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter 'the Chosen One,' believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (cont. page 2, column 5)_

Rose had sighed but became frustrated when the next day another article came out. The Prophet was giving their, apparently, fatal relationship even more attention.

**The Perfect Romance**

**Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore**

**Deeply In Love**

**From the people who know the story first hand, who were there when the romance started, the drama that drove them apart, and how they reunited again overstepping all the boundaries and prodigy's the world may have. **

_It all started over more than a year ago. When our Boy Who Lived was a champion on the Triwazard champion ship there was the usual Yule Ball as is accustom in the Championship, which he asked the lovely Rosella Dumbledore for. _

_Rosella Dumbledore is the daughter of Alliana Dumbledore and The Dark Lord. Niece of the well known Auror Aeron Dumbledore, granddaughter of Aberforth Dumbledore and granddaughter of our very wise current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. _

_There has been doubts in the community about Rosella being evil because she is the child of the Dark Lord. We have asked the people in their close circle what they think of their so called 'evil' friend. _

"_If Rosella is evil, I will jump in the Great Lake at Hogwarts to kiss the Squib on the mouth!" says Ron Weasley a friend of both Harry and Rosella. Who is fiercely offended to be even asked._

"_Rosella is more like her mother actually," says Auror Shacklebolt Kingsley a friend of the family. "Sweet, considerate, little temperamental, and also kind hearted. I didn't know she was the child of the Dark Lord, but I never saw her differently. She was raised good and into the light. She hated the Dark side even before she knew anything about her heritage. And people should never judge each other because of their past or heritage."_

_The two amazingly courageous teen's have overstepped every boundary possible and fell in love. All the people we interviewed about them have stated that the dark times may worry us all, but that their relationship is going really well. _

_Us at the Daily Prophet, it gives hope for a better future and we wish this young couple all the luck in the world._

Blushing fiercely they crumpled as many copies as they could find but everybody had read the article already. And were making quotes of it all day until both Rose and Harry locked themselves away in their rooms.

Sadly these 'happy' pieces in the paper were overshadowed by articles which informed you how to take precautions in these dark times.

_PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES_

The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.

1. You are advised not to leave the house alone.

2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.

3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition.

4. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2).

5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4).

6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately.

7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY.

Rose didn't want to think about all the warnings that were stated. She became frightened whenever she read them.

'Rose you're up next!' Mrs. Weasley called for her happily with several curling clips in her own hair. With a sigh he complied and sat down in the beautician chair to get a peeling and nail treatment.

After about 3 and a half hours Rose was ready to go, as were the others and her mother looked like the happy young woman in the picture Moody showed her and Harry last year. Beaming like a shining sun. Her weddingdress was ivory colored, strapless and had a heart shaped top. It had a scattered floral motif and a sweet heart at the back. Complete with a see through veil, a bit with the same floral motif. Her mom had her hair in a nice and neat bun in her neck. She was truly breathtaking.

Rose's own hair was half way put up with cream colored little flowers in her hair and curled beautifully, but it was still lose to her waist.

The others were also in their best dresses and they made a nice colorful combination. 'We should leave, Rose said checking the clock. Sirius and the others arrived at Scrimgeours office at one. We are up at one thirty so we are already late, Tonks you go first.'

Tonks complied grinning and went first. Then followed Hermione, Ginny and then it was Rose's turn. She stepped through and called out Ministers office and the password, before she twirled around and came to a halt in a neat but battle ready office. 'Let me give you a hand Miss Dumbledore.' Rose felt her hand taken and looked up. She saw a man with a lionlike mane of thick hair and a rather ravaged face. He looked impressive and rather intimidating, radiating a sort of power and leadership.

Rose smiled in a, she hoped, encouraging and respectful manner to the man. It was Minister Scrimgeour. He certainly seemed more qualified for the job then Fudge. 'Good day Minister, my mother and Mrs. Weasley will follow shortly, let's be ready for them.'

He nodded and sure enough the flames burnt green and her mother followed. Rose and Tonks quickly helped her with the dress.

'Oh Miss Dumbledore, or should I say Mrs. Black already?' Srimgeour said he shook hands with her mother.

'In about an hour it will be so, let's enjoy Miss Dumbledore, while I still can.' Her mother laughed.

'Certainly,' the flames burnt green again and MRs. Weasley came in steadiying her dress a little. 'Well Miss Dumbledore let me escort you to the Chapel.' He held out an arm and her mom took it a bit overwhelmed but nonetheless happy.

'Rubeny, Banks, Leafs, you keep the front, Robinson, Tonks you're with Miss Dumbledore's daughter and the others escort the other ladies and make sure every side is guarded.'

Rose felt a little uneasy but was happy with Tonks by her side. They passed several offices and hallways until they reached the doorway to the chapel. Her mom and Rose went inside an office so they could wait for the queue to come in.

'How are you feeling mom?' Rose asked excited after she straightened the veil and stood in front of her mother.

Her mom glanced another look at the mirror but sighed in happiness. 'A bit overwhelmed but so, so happy Rosella.' She cupped her cheek. 'The Prophet may be overdramatic but I hope also to guide you to the aisle when you get married to Harry.'

Rose smiled and nodded. 'I hope so too mom.'

Then they heard the creak of the door and grandpa Aberforth peeked through the doorway. 'My two favorite girls in the world. You look beautiful, both of you.'

'Thanks dad. Ready to give me away?' her mother asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Her grandpa growled something. 'They're all ready for us now, we should get on with it.'

Rose shrieked a little and looked at her mother one more time. 'Let do this!'

Her mom nodded and followed the Auror. With nerves of excitement she held her mothers hand until she heard the music start and took her flowers. She glanced one more look at her mother and smiled walking through the doors down the aisle.

It was still a small wedding luckily. All the Weasley's were there but Percy. He still hadn't returned to apologize to his family or at Harry. Hermione was right next to Ron, and a little surprised, Rose noticed that their hands were entwined. Tonks wasn't looking cheery as always, she wasn't lately, Rose figured it was because of the start of the war, she just wasn't as jolly and fun as she used to be. Her amber colored dress did match her now brown hair.

Kingsley was next to her in his best robes of gold smiling at her, she nodded to him and Moody who nodded back, an ugly grin on his scarred face, his hands resting on his walking stick.

Rose smiled broadly when she saw Neville and his Grandmother. His grandmother had another interesting combination of clothes on but Neville actually looked quite handsome in his light grey robes. Next to them were Luna and her father she had met when he came to take the interview from Sirius and her mother. Strange man, but well, Luna was off course a special but strange girl.

Next to them were the professors from Hogwarts, McGonnagle, Sprout, Flitwick, Hooch, Trelawny, Sinistra, Madam Pomprey and Hagrid off course. Hagrid was already blowing his noise with a handkerchief that was about the size of a table cloth.

She smiled and winked at Harry who was sitting in the front row with Fabian, uncle Aeron and grandfather Albus. She had gotten to Sirius, who looked like he had done on the picture from Harry's album, when Lily and James had married. He had on his best black robes was perfectly groomed and had such a happy smile and tender look in his eyes she was overwhelmed with happiness herself. Remus was standing next to him, beaming proudly and for some reason glanced at Tonks. She smiled at the werewolf and then she kissed Sirius on the cheek. 'Take good care of my mom alright?'

Sirius grinned. 'Off course I will.'

And Rose took her place not holding in her broad smile and waited for her grandpa to bring in her mother.

Then the music went up and all the guest stood up. And there came her mother with grandpa Aberforth.

Rose already felt that she was going to cry and let the tears fall. Her mother just looked absolutely beautiful.

She smiled as her mother reached the front and Aberforth kissed her on the cheek. He gave her to Sirius who couldn't stop smiling and Rose saw just a hint of tears in his eyes. Grandfather Aberforth sat down next to grandfather Albus. Rose smiled to both of them. As she looked at all the Dumbledore's she noticed all of them including her mother and probably herself, had twinkles in their eyes.

"Dearly beloved," the official from the ministry said. "We are gathered here today to…"

Rose looked at Ron and Hermoine, they were sitting really close together and Hermoine leaned on his shoulder while she was crying.

Neville sat next to Luna and winked at Rose. She winked back while Luna looked dreamily at the ceremony.

Rose then connected her eyes with Harry's green ones. She smiled again with all the love she could give.

"If there is anyone against this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your silence," the official said.

"Don't you dare!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin and everyone laughed.

"Then it is now time to say your vows," the official said also with a grin. "Ladies first."

Rose gave her mother the parchment and quickly stood back in her place.

"Sirius," she began smiling. "It has been far too long for this day to come. I remember you, smiling at me when Rose was born. You were so sweet to me and kind. If bad faith had not kept us apart then we would have been married for many years I am sure. I love your concern, I love that your just there, and I love how ridiculously handsome you are." She chuckled and Sirius squeezed her hand. "More importantly I thank the kids and Remus for proving your innocence. I never stopped thinking about you even when you were accused of all the charges. It's been too long, I love you, and I am never, never letting you go again." She sighed crying with happiness.

"Mr. Black?" the official gestured for him to begin. Lupin as his best man, gave him a parchment and Sirius began. Rose recognized his sloppy writing and grinned to herself, her mother's handwriting was so neat.

"Sweet beautiful Alliana. I can't believe you said you loved me back. I can't believe that you said yes. I am the luckiest man in the world. I promise to always take care of you even double because I couldn't for 12 years. I promise to take care of Rose who I know consider as my own and for my godson Harry, who I know you also see as a son. In my prison in Azkaban I couldn't get you out of my mind, thinking about what could have been and how I could not be there for you. Somehow I know that I kept sane because of you. The thought of you, and knowing I was not with you, wasn't a happy thought. So the Dementors couldn't get to me. I love you. And I have done that all along. And I always will. Thank you for being my savior and now, my wife."

It were heartbreaking vows. And everybody was touched. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were sobbing like crazy. Rose even saw McGonnagle pinking a tear away.

"Rings please," the official said said with a smile. Lupin took them out of his pocket and gave them to the official. He gave one to Sirius.

"Alliana Olivia Kendra Dumbledore, do you take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawful wedded husband."

Her mother gave Sirius her hand. "I do."

Rose felt her tears streaming over her cheeks as Sirius put the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Alliana Olivia Kendra Dumbledore, to be your lawful wedded wife."

"I do," Sirius answered and her mother put the ring on his finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius took her mother in his arms and they kissed to seal their marriage. Everyone clapped and the twins whistled. For a small gathering, they did make a lot of noise.

"May I introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Black!"

Everybody stood up and clapped and cheered. Sirius and her mother walked through the aisle and received all the congrats and good fortunes.

'Oh mom, I couldn't be more happier then I am right now, you look so beautiful!' Rose said still with tears in her eyes.

'I know hunny,' her mother said giving her a tight hug.

"Alright," Rose said and she gave Sirius a hug too when he finally let Harry go. "We are going to the party so we are moving ourselves to the Minister's office again.'

Harry and Rose smiled while taking their own hands together and soon felt both Kingsley and Tonks next to them as they were their escorts on the way.

'Unfortunate that we need this much protection, on such a happy day,' Harry sighed.

Rose nodded and but smiled. 'Let's have a good time now shall we!'

When they arrived at the party room, Rose got the reaction from the others she wanted. Their hard work had paid off. Everybody was enthusiastic about it.

They cheered again when Sirius and her mother came in and then it was time for dinner. Rose sat next to her mother and Harry while Remus sat next to Sirius.

'Good choice hun!' Sirius said pushing beaf into his mouth as he went. Her mother sighed.

'I married a pig,' she laughed. Rose laughed with her and the others also.

'Wha..?' Sirius asked and Rose had now tears in her eyes from laughing.

After dinner, and after their food had sunk down, grandpa Aberforth first danced the father and daughter dance before Sirius and her mother took their first dance as a couple. Rose was actually pretty surprised, she knew her mother could dance but she never knew Sirius could, he didn't seem the type for it, but then she remembered. Sirius came from an old pureblood family. Off course he knew how to dance.

More people joined them in their dance. Fabian took her hand and pulled her up the dancefloor. She laughed as she followed the movements Fabian was making in a silly dance. Rose saw that Neville was already on the floor with Ginny so she took deliberty of taking Harry by his hand and pulling him close to her.

She noticed he had tried to do something with his hear, probably to make it neat, but it was already as messy as ever and she loved it. He looked so good and handsome in his dress robes. She grabbed hold of him and danced with him all night. Until it was time to say goodbye to their guardians. Rose didn't want to but she knew they were going to have a great time on their honeymoon. They would be going to the Caribbean.

Everybody cheered and clapped when it was time for the couple to go and her mom and Sirius made their way to the doorway outside. The guests followed them and threw white clap-a-strips at them. The twins gave her the Clap-a-strips and she threw them too. Buckbeak, who was standing outside waiting for the couple let out a joyful sound.

Her mother turned to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you mom!" she squealed. Her mother just looked happier than Rose had ever seen her.

"I'm happy too," her mother nodded. "I love you sweetheart, see you in a week my little flower!"

"See you," Rose said and she gave Sirius a hug too when he let Harry go. "I'll see you in a week too Sirius, behave with my mother!" Rose laughed.

"Harry said that too, I am shocked!" he exclaimed dramatically. Harry and Rose laughed and took one last embrace of them before Sirius bowed before Buckbeak and put her mother on the hippogriff and jumped on himself.

"See you all in a bit!" he exclaimed and they flew off.

"See you.." Rose said as everyone was moving around and Tonks was making everything run smoothly.

"Shall we go inside Rose?" Harry asked while he took her hand.

She nodded looking a bit strange probably. She felt strange too. Happy but somehow a bit sad.

"I know Rosie," Harry said squeezing her hand and she smiled. "We'll have fun at the Weasley's while those two are on their honeymoon."

'I guess,' Rose shrugged.

'Harry, Rose, come inside, it's secure but you need to come inside you're still at risk,' Kingsley said hurriedly to them and both of them sighed.

The party had already started again when they came inside. They laughed as Hagrid moved with the beat and made poor professor Flitwick bounce up and down.

'Hey Rose,' Rose turned to Harry and frowned in question. He nudged his head to a table next to the dancefloor where Remus was sitting on his own, glancing at the dancfloor and laughing at the acrobatics the twins were performing. 'Let's ask him now.' Rose nodded, she knew what he meant. The patterns on their bodies.

They made their way to Remus and sat down. 'Hello Remus, enjoying yourself a little?'

Remus grinned in his own way. 'More than a little, it's good to have us all together now.'

Rose shuddered a bit from the sentence he had spoken aloud. She had thought the same but the way Remus pronounced it, sounded like he doubted that everyone would make it out alive in this war.

'Remus can we ask you something?' Harry leaned forward to their old professor.

The werewolf frowned. He noticed the serious tone Harry was asking it with. 'Fire away.'

Harry seemed to take the lead in this one so Rose waited. 'I'm going to get to the point quickly. A couple of days ago Rose and I got pretty heated.'

Remus frowned again. 'Shouldn't you be talking to Alliana and Sirius about…'

'No!' Rose said quickly. 'It's not like that, we know, we already had that conversation with them.'

'It's about something strange that happened. I know what you're thinking it's not like that!' Harry said impatiently when Remus started to grin in a fatherly manner. 'When we were kind of going at it, we noticed that there were patterns on our bodies. Strange patterns, like silver where we had touched each other and gold where, well were err…'

'Where your lips touched skin?' Remus asked curiously.

'Well err, yeah,' Harry blushed a little but didn't let it distract him.

Remus straightened up. 'Don't you know what that means?'

Both Harry and Rose shook their heads impatiently.

'We wouldn't ask if we knew,' Harry said.

'It's, well, I don't know how to explain it, it's just rare even among werewolves. And especially among humans!' Remus told them.

'What?' Rose asked confused.

'I've only heard of it once, when I was spying in the Pack from Fenrir. They were hunting down a werewolf couple. They were loyal to the Light side, I convinced them myself.' He let his head hang sadly. 'I didn't know Fenrir would be on their track so soon. But I heard one of Fenrir's men talk about them. When they found them, you see, they were making love. And the men said they had never seen anything like it. There were silver and golden trails everywhere they touched or kissed. The men told me it was the most beautiful thing they saw. Due to the confusion, cause even Fenrir was mesmerized, they could escape for that day, but a week later they were found again and not so lucky. But I will never forget the tenderness and awe the men spoke with. Silver for the trail that followed their hands and gold for the kisses the placed. They told me the couple were soulmates.'

Rose's eyes widened and Harry jumped up, making his chair fall behind him. 'What?! Remus what the hell are you talking about!?'

Remus blinked. 'Soulmates, that's what they were. Connected through body, soul and mind. Meant for each other. Made for each other. If you… if you two have that- you know what this means!?'

'I-I don't,' Harry said harshly. But calmed when Rose lay her hand on his shoulder and put his chair up, followed by a gentle push down so he sat again on the chair.

'Both of you, hush your voices, the others are watching,' Rose whispered to the men. And she was right. The Weasley's looked suspicious and worried as were Neville, Luna and Hermione. Her grandfather Albus looked at them with an amused expression plus twinkle and uncle Aeron and Fabian were coming over.

'Everything alright here love?' uncle Aeron asked.

'Yes, everything's ok, just having a heated discussion, don't worry.' Rose lied effortless.

Uncle Aeron frowned however, so did Fabian. 'We should talk later then,' uncle Aeron said.

'Okay,' Rose, Harry and Remus said quietly before bending forward to each other again when the two left for the dancefloor again.

'You mean we are soulmates?' Rose asked bewildered.

'What does that mean for us?' Harry asked.

'Were we made for each other for always?'

'Does this change anything in the war?'

Remus put his hands up slowly and shushed them. 'I don't know exactly what it means. You have to ask your grandfather about that.'

All three of them glanced at grandfather Albus who was chuckling with delight and a wineglass in his hand. Like all the others, he had a little much to drink too. They turned back. 'Maybe later,' Remus muttered.

'I am not! I repeat not! Going to talk about my love life with my grandfather!' Rose said in a low hiss to make her point.

'But you need to know what this means, being soul mates is a beautiful taking, but can also have consequences and dangers, especially if you aren't claimed by each other yet.'

'Sorry what?' Rose asked with a blush.

'Claimed,' Harry answered before Remus could. 'If the wrong people, by that I mean off course Voldemort, knew that we were soul mates and not yet claimed he could use that to kill me.'

'What do you mean?' Rose asked fearfully. She looked at Remus.

'The only thing I know about soul mates, is that if one of them chooses another to be bonded with, the other one will die. After that the soulmate who choose another will likely kill him or herself out of the soul breaking.'

Rose shook her head. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

'I don't know a lot that you can recognize the bond by, but the silver and gold patterns are definitely one of the signs.' Remus said worriedly. 'We have to tell your grandfather.'

Rose blinked. 'I'll tell him, save you some embarrassment but he has to know, and no one else can know, you understand. If this information gets into the wrong hands…'

'We know,' Harry said taking Rose's hand quickly.

Rose sighed. 'As if we had nothing to worry about already..'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this twist in the story, I had that in mind from the beginning, funny to finally write it. It will fit into the story more as we are going to the end I promise. This is a major part in the story and why I wrote it. **


	79. Chapter 79 More Worries

**I'm sooo sorry, life got in the way again and my muse was gone for awhile! **

**I know the soul mate part might be bit confusing but don't worry. All will be explained more soon. Now first the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3 More Worries**

"Today?" shrieked Hermione. "Today? But why didn't you... oh my God... you should have said..."

"I'm sorry Hermione,' Rose apologized. 'I didn't think about it anymore after grandfather said it. So much happened!"

She left out the part about the possibility of Harry and her being soul mates. Remus had told them vehemently that _nobody_should hear about it. Hermione leapt to her feet. "I'm going to see whether any owls have come..." she said sounding deadly calm.

But when Rose, Harry and Ron arrived downstairs ten minutes later in the Weasley's kitchen, Hermione was sitting on the table in agitation. Rose and Harry were staying with the Weasley's for whole week now. Today Sirius and her mother would come back from their honeymoon.

Hermione jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together. "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time..."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back-"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding O.W.L.s...'"

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "You'll jinx it I know I've failed everything!"

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large, but it was again Hermione who answered.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

Rose's stomach squirmed. She wished she had eaten less breakfast.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then..."

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are four of them," said Harry, hastening to her other side.

"One for each of us,' Rose said filled with nerves, joining from behind Hermione.

"Oh no... oh no... oh no..." said Hermione in a terrified whisper. She gripped both Harry and Ron tightly around the elbows.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, four handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, four, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All four of them lifted their right legs.

Rose moved forward. The letter addressed to her was tied to the leg of the fourth owl. She untied it with fumbling fingers. To her left, Ron and Harry were trying to detach their own results; to her right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Rose managed to detach the envelope. She slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Rosella Arriana Dumbledore has achieved:

Ancient Ruins O

Astronomy E

Care for Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology A

History of magic A

Potions O

Transfigurations E

Rose read the parchment through several times, her breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: She had passed everything! She ran her finger down the grades... If she wanted to become a Healer she would have to work hard on Herbology and put extra effort in for Transfigurations.

She looked around. Hermione had her back to her and her head bent, but Ron and Harry were looking delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said happily to Rose and Harry. "Here... swap..."

They swapped their results. Rose first gave hers to Ron and Ron his to Harry so Harry had Ron's.

"Merlin Rose, you've done really well, five O's!" Ron said.

"What, really Rose? Let me see!" Harry snatched Rose's results out of Ron's hands."Your mother is going to flip! She'll be so proud.' He kissed her and took her in his arms but Rose was really proud of him as well.

'What about you? You've done so well, all E's and a O for Defense!' Rose said.

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I-not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep... ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry and Rose laughed.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron.

Then there was a knock on the door. Pretty loud actually. They all jumped up. No one was expected for this time of day. It all brought them on edge if someone came by unannounced. 'Stay here," Mrs. Weasley said. She snatched her wand from her belt and Rose and Harry took theirs, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Fleur did the same.

Mrs. Weasley had tiptoed to the door and looked quite dangerously like a tigress protecting her cubs.

She knocked back on the door. "Who's there?" For a second it was silent but then Harry and Rose let their wands lower.

"Sirius and Alliana, my Animagus is a dog and my nickname in school was Padfoot." Sirius voice sounded.

Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply and opened the door. "Sorry dears, we weren't expecting anyone."

"You were good to be so cautious Molly," Alliana said. "You never know. Hello everyone!"

"Mom! Sirius!" Rose exclaimed and together with Harry they embraced them. The smiled like the ocean, sand and sun cream. They were both tanned and looking fresh and young. Her mother seemed to shine.

"How was the Caribbean?" Harry asked.

"Sunny I presume, you're both so tan!" Rose said.

Mrs. Weasley made some tea and poured in pumpkin juice while Sirius and Alliana told them about the Caribbean and they showed them their OWL results. As Harry predicted Alliana was so proud of them she almost burst out in tears.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder with pride and hugged Rose kissing her crown. "You two done so well."

"Yes good to ave some good news, after sie attack on sie bridge," Fleur pointed out bluntly.

They all shuddered, the day after the wedding there had been a major attack on a large bridge in the Muggle world. There was a large death toll among the Muggles. It was without a doubt a reaction to their wedding.

"That was terrible," Ginny said.

"Yeah it was," Sirius said looking in the distance. "But now you're NEWT students. Bound to be exciting right?"

Rose nodded. "It's going to be hell, but we'll be learning the real stuff now. Hope we have a good defense teacher this year."

* * *

They had spend a great night at Grimmauld Place. Her mother and Sirius told them a lot about their honeymoon and they informed them about the events at the Burrow. They let out the part again about the issue that was seriously bugging them. The soulmate bit.

Rose was expecting Remus to have some answers by now but he hadn't showed up at the Burrow yet. He had promised to discuss this with her grandfather himself so they wouldn't have to tell him. So far they didn't have any news and Harry assured her that it was a good thing.

"If it is true then we have a serious problem and Remus and your grandfather would've informed us right away. I'd reckon that means that we are not and we can worry about one thing less." He told her like he didn't worry at all. But Rose knew better. His eyes lacked a certain brightness in them and he was more silent. He knew as well, that it had to be true.

So when finally, a week after her mother and Sirius got back from their honeymoon, Remus came knocking on the door with her grandfather by his side and both a grim and concerned expression on their faces, they knew the answer already.

"Remus? Albus?" her mother and Sirius greeted them joyfolly as if they were just coming by for tea. But Rose and Harry cringed and grew grim also. "Would you care for some tea, I'm just making a pot." She added clearing the table of breakfast.

"Oh thank you Alliana, but I'm afraid we have to decline for now. We actually need to discuss some serious matters with Harry and Rose, in private if you don't mind."

Sirius and her mother looked confused. They looked from Harry and Rose back to her grandfather and Remus before Sirius nodded. "No problem at all. You can use the study room."

"Thanks Sirius," Remus said urging Rose and Harry to stand up and follow them. Rose felt her knees buckling and she had a dry mouth.

"Can I please have some tea to take with us?" she asked with a trembling voice she was trying to keep calm.

"I'll let Kreacher bring you something in a moment," her mother said, looking curious at her daughter. "Are you alright Rose?"

"Yes, yes, no need to worry. See you later." And she followed the three man to the studyroom. It had dawned to her how serious this situation would become.

She seated herself next to Harry on the couch and gazed nervously at her grandfather and Remus who were sitting in two armchairs across from them. Rose waited and Harry took her hand in his own.

"What did you find out?" Harry started without hesitation. "Are we soulmates or not? Because frankly, it's been excruciating waiting this long!"

Remus shifted a little. "I'm very sorry Harry, we weren't sure in the beginning, we had to investigate."

"And?" Rose asked in a soft voice. "What did you find out?"

Remus let his head fall in his hands, he looked exhausted. Her grandfather looked at them intently over his half moon spectacles folding his hands together.

"Grandfather?"

He just gave her a simple nod and then answered. "I'm afraid you are in fact soul mates."

Rose let out a sigh and felt Harry do the same. "But how… how do you know for sure?!" Harry asked harshly.

"Well first it's the silver and gold pattern that you are able to leave on your bodies. It's a sign of true love and heightened when you express that love and feel it truly in your soul. It means your souls are actually touching and that leaves marks. It's the most powerful evidence that you have for soul mates."

"Are there more?" Rose asked quietly again.

"There are actually," her grandfather continued. "Soul mates realize they love each other much quicker than normal couples. I suspect you told each other 'I love you' pretty fast."

"Quite yes," Rose answered meekly.

"Soul mates have a great sense of security and of being safe around each other and miss each other very much it hurts when apart. The older you are, the more intense that will get. Also soul mates have always had a pull to each other, not being able to ignore. There are a lot of similarities between them but also differences in which they complement each other. They complete the other and stand by each other on every challenge they meet. They will never love anybody else."

"Well that sounds about right." Harry said and Rose nodded.

"I don't know if you experienced this yet but when one of the mates is upset the other will feel it. And when one of you upsets the other, the one who was responsible for it will feel all lost. They can also feel if the other is in danger and will always be able to find one another. But these things are more known to come up as they actually find out that they are soul mates or when they are claimed."

"What is this going to mean, as to the war. This is dangerous isn't it? I only know that when one of them gets claimed by someone else that they both die." Harry said anxious. He tightened his hold on her hand.

Her grandfather and Remus nodded grim. "Yes that is true. You are in much more danger when you aren't claimed yet. Before the soul bonding you are still available sort of speak, the only thing you're much safer with, is that when either you or Rose dies now by an unfortunate incident, then the other won't die automatically, when you're claimed if one of you dies the other will follow shortly. But if you aren't claimed, I think personally that you are in more danger. Anybody can claim and marry you as their own. When that happens the other one will die of a sort of heartbreak. While it's actually the soul breaking into pieces as it has lost the other part of his or hers soul. Usually the other one will follow soon after as he or she misses that part of them as well. Although there is one case that has been reported were the one that was claimed by another survived due to a Ritual. The man who wanted to marry the woman in the soul bond, broke the bond through a sacred Ritual and married the woman right after to make them be bonded in body and mind. But the soul couldn't be bonded as it was just a lone soul now that was just shielded for her own soulmate. That's the only one I could look up. The man did die of the soul breaking, but the woman survived. She died at a late age but had never been more than an empty shell. "

Her grandfather leaned forward and they did two while Kreacher appeared with the tea and they all got a cup of their own to hold fiercely. "If Voldemort found out about your bond. He will use it to kill you Harry. I'm not sure if he would let Rose marry someone else so you'll both will die or that he will use the Ritual to unsure Rose survived, but he would use it to simply kill Harry with that."

Rose couldn't help herself. She suddenly felt the tears leaving her eyes and rolling over her cheeks. She felt Harry pulling his arm over her shoulder, shushing her and telling her that it would be alright. He stroked her cheek with his other hand. "I don't want you to die, Harry.." she told him brokenly.

"That won't happen, don't worry Rosie," he shushed her lovingly.

"But at the Cemetery he said that he had already thought of men who he wanted me to marry. And if he gets me he will force me to do that! And you'll die! Even without him knowing we are soulmates. He'll just make me marry someone else to hurt you or to prove I have to do what he says, whatever it is! You'll die!" she cried with heavy sobs now and felt horrible with the foresight.

"I'll come to get you Rose, I won't let that happen," he promised her softly.

But that made her even more upset. "That's exactly what he wants, he'll kill you when you try to save me." The last part was barely understandable as she was crying out so hard by now.

They waited with the rest of their explanations to wait until Rose had calmed down, but she didn't seem able to stop crying.

Her grandfather leaned forward and took something out of his pocket. It was a smile vile. He handed it to Harry who took it with a questionable look.

"It's a calming draught." He stated concerned, looking at his granddaughter with worry. "I expected this would be quite a shock for you."

Harry nodded and held her chin up. "You need to drink this Rose. It will calm the nerves a bit. Then we can think of a solution."

Rose nodded barely and drank the whole thing in one go. She felt her mind go foggy and relaxed instantly. All her nerves went a bit numb, and she felt like she was going to fall asleep. She leaned to Harry who put his arms around her to keep her up.

"I thought this would only calm her down, not make her collapse." She heard Harry whisper urgently to her grandfather.

"I assure you that wasn't the meaning of the draught. But I imagine that she is overwhelmed from all the emotions."

"You better take her to bed Harry, we'll take some more later. We'll think of a way to handle this the best." She heard Remus saying.

Then she felt Harry taking her in his arms before collapsing completely.

* * *

She woke up when it was dark outside, feeling an arm around her waist and steady breathing in her neck. Rose instantly knew it was Harry.

She moved a little and saw that he was still awake. "Slept well?" he asked looking dreamily at her.

"I'm still tired but I'm alright I guess." She stated meekly. "I was just…"

"I know," Harry said and he kissed her.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

Harry stroked her curls while he was in thought. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "What does claiming mean?"

Harry blushed a little. Rose thought it was absolutely cute but waited for him to answer. "Seal the bond, marry, and then we make love." He mumbled a little she noticed.

"Well, grandfather said that he thinks were in more danger if we aren't claimed yet because then anyone could claim us and cause the other one to die."

"But wouldn't that happen if we were claimed also. I mean if I claim you as mine, and somebody else then claimed you, wouldn't that be the same. I could die of heartache evenly so."

"I don't know, probably. But if you claim me as yours and someone kills one of us, and be honest, that's very likely to happen, then the other dies too. So, it's just a matter of looking at possibilities. Both ways, claim or no claim, we will probably end up death!" Rose felt tears of with the feeling of being powerless coming up.

"Don't cry Rosie, I'm sure we can figure something out." Harry whispered to her.

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the news Remus and her grandfather had brought. They still didn't know how to proceed. Even if the claiming would be the best option, she was too young to get married for Merlin's sake!

The stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet didn't help either. All those messages and articles were a big topic at Grimmauld Place that still functioned as Head Quarters, members of the Order and their friends came by very often.

Sometimes Sirius, Uncle Aeron, Mr. Weasley and Bill, brought news before it even reached the paper. To her mothers's displeasure, Harry's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as her mother passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north."

Rose sat up and Harry coughed his pumpkin juice. "Karkaroff? From Durmstrang you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes.. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters." Remus answered simply.

"Why?" Rose asked a little surprised at Remus' careless tone.

"Regulus, my brother, he didn't last long after his desertion." Sirius explained them. "Only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said her mother, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff..."

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran-"

"- the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place." Uncle Aeron told them.

"But he never harmed anybody. Why would they take him of all people?" asked Rose, while her mother pointedly glared at her Uncle.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean." Uncle Aeron said taking another sip of his whisky.

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand-maker?" said Rose, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped. Fabian alarmed the department to be exact. No idea what he did there though."

"He had an apprenticeship with Ollivander, he was supposed to come and sign some papers." Uncle Aeron said grimly.

"Oh but? I didn't know he was going to do that?" Rose said surprised.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. That's why he's late, the Department of Foreign Affairs made an appointment with him to discuss taking an apprenticeship in another country."

"Oh okay." Rose said.

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Jeej," Rose muttered. "Now I'm the only one not able to get in there." But Harry smirked at her which got him a pointedly glare from Hermione in turn.

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain... if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha..."

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"I'll better make sure Sirius doesn't have to work." Her mother added scanning the magical calendar on the wall.

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself..."

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Rose and Harry as his mother stormed out of the room.

"Blimey... you can't even make a joke round here anymore..."

* * *

That Saturday it was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars, in which Harry had ridden once before, was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from Grimmauld Place. He, Rose, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her mother and Sirius were sitting on the other side.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry and Rose," said Mr. Weasley. "They've been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

"Great," Rose muttered. "We'll have fun shopping, surrounded by a battalion of Aurors!"

Her mom smiled comforting at her. "Just wait Rose, you'll be surprised."

Rose didn't agree so when they arrived and the driver let them out she was surprised and her heart leapt. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaverskin coat, beaming at the sight of her face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Rosie! Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Rose and Harry both into a bone-crushing hug the moment they had stepped out of the car.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Lets get goin' then-after yeh,-"

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in Rose's memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

AMULETS: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi  
A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty..." said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list.

They did they're shopping real quick. Rose noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley and her mom, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

After all of them had their school supplies in order they set off to Fred and George's shop.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two... ninety-four..."

"Whoa," said Ron, stopping in his tracks so Rose bumped into him.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Rose's eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

**Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worrying About  
U-NO-POO-  
the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!**

Rose started to laugh. She heard a weak sort of moan beside her and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo."

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Rose, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"

And he led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; Rose could not get near the shelves. She stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Rose noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Rose pushed her way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman-spell it or he'll swing!

Hermione and Ginny pulled her with them to look at a large display near the counter and Hermione began reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens'. You know," said Hermione, looking up at Rose, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

Rose laughed. Then turned to look at another large display which Harry was standing in front off. "Hey Fred? What is Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"

Fred quickly came to her side. "That my darling is when you need to have a quick getaway."

"Wicked!" Rose glanced at it and Fred took one of the shelf and gave it to her. "On the house Rosie!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is a bribe by the way, need to steal your boyfriend from you for a minute."

Harry and Rose laughed. "Don't worry he was getting a bother anyway. I'm going to see what Hermione is up too."

She looked around the shop to find an action figure like Umbridge balancing on a cord. "I will have Order!" it shrieked. Rose saw her mother smiling as Sirius ran around like a little kid.

"Their genius' Alliana I tell ya!"

Rose grinned and made her way to Ginny and Hermione who were standing around the WonderWitch products. Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary but interested.

Rose grinned at Hermione. "Interested much?"

"There you go," said Fabian proudly suddenly behind them. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

"Merlin Fabian! You startled me!" Rose said.

"Sorry Rosie," he said not sounding really sorry at all.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going after an internship outside of England?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know?"

"Aeron told us about the apprenticeship with Ollivander, I'm sorry it didn't work out. I hope he's okay." Rose said sounding a bit sad.

"Me too, but George and Fred said I could work here until I can get another thing arranged. So here I am."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically towards the lovepotions. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time." Fred's voice sounded behind them. "Depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"- and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie, and also none of your business." said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf.

Rose turned to see if Harry was anywhere but stopped when she saw a boy looking their way. Not at her but Hermione. She snorted and poked Hermione in her side.

"Oupfh What?!" Hermione said.

"There's a boy looking at you from over there," Rose said nudging her head towards the boy.

"What? Who?" Hermione asked.

"Just do that thing that Lavender taught us. It works!"

"No I'm not going to do that, for starters, its ridiculous, and secondly. It's really girly."

"But it does the trick. I'll take a look for you." Rose nonchalantly swayed her long curls over her shoulder and quickly took a glance at the boy. "I think he's a Gryffindor, seventh year then."

"I don't care Rose," Hermione said but Rose saw her looking over her shoulder just slightly and smiling in a shy manner.

"Speaking about Lavender… Hey Lavender!" Rose called for the blonde haired girl. She moved herself to the girl.

"Hello Rose, great shop isn't it?" Lavender said.

"Yes I agree, Fred and George are really doing well."

"Is Ron still with you?" Lavender suddenly asked standing on her tiptoes looking behind her.

"He is, erm… He was, hey where did he go, and where are Hermoine and Harry?"

"I saw him a minute ago, he was talking with his brothers, he looks good today doesn't he?" Lavender said in a dreamy voice that Rose compared to Luna Lovegood's.

"I erm.. Suppose he is. I'm going to look for them, see you later Lavender."

Rose took off and scanned around for her friends but only found Ginny. She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it.

"You're still interrogating her? Please Ginny can take care of herself." Rose helped her out and Ginny looked grateful to her. She pointed at the Pygmy Puffs again and pulled her next to her.

"They're really cute!" Rose agreed with Ginny.

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Rose was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you," she added angrily. "not to tell tales about me to these two! Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny to her mother who just walked by

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet..."

Rose took off to look again for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She saw them again, just walking in the shop. She tucked her head to him. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Wait till you hear what we saw!" Harry said half in anger, half exasperated.

"What Harry thought he saw," Hermione added with her arms crossed.

"No Hermione we saw it!" Harry replied to her irritated.

Before Hermione could reply Rose shushed them. "Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. Mom and Mrs. Weasley are coming over."

* * *

**A/N: Hope I am forgiven, hehe. **


	80. Chapter 80 Slughorn Club

**There you go! Very long! Enjoy! Not really interesting or revealing but needs to be in!**

**Chapter 4 The Slug Club**

Harry spent a lot of the last week of the holidays pondering the meaning of Malfoy's behavior in Knockturn Alley. Where He, Hermione and Ron had spied on the Malfoy heir. To Harry's obvious annoyance, however, neither Ron nor Hermione seemed quite as curious about Malfoy's activities as he was. Rose didn't know yet if she believed him, but he seemed to be right, either that or he was getting paranoid.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently. She was sitting across from him and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," said Ron vaguely, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" said Ron, now trying to scrape some dirt off his broom handle.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry.

When neither Ron nor Hermione answered, Rose said, "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron looked up, blinking. "Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and-"

"Harry stop I know where you're going with this…" Hermione interrupted.

"He's one of them," Harry persisted. "He replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

"C'mon why would Voldemort let him join," Ron said in laughter.

"It all makes sense!" Harry pressed on stubbornly.

"But he was at Borgin's? Don't you think it's kind of odd? At least? Maybe.. Maybe Malfoy has some kind of debt to pay because his dad screwed up in the Department of Mysteries?" Rose said.

"Besides Hermione you saw…" Harry began.

"Harry I told you already, I'm not sure what I saw."

Harry said in annoyance. "I need some air." He said and stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"Harry," Rose went after him. Not saying a word to Ron or Hermione. She followed Harry who was determined to walk fast by. She couldn't blame him. People stared shamelessly as he approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at him. She had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping he would have to endure this term after all the "Chosen One" rumors in the Daily Prophet, but Harry did not enjoy the sensation of standing in a very bright spotlight, he never did.

Then he was surrounded by mesmerized girls. "Oh Hi Harry, how was your summer!"

"How are you doing Harry."

Rose growled in frustration. Those bimbo's seriously did not think Harry would even consider one of them. She stormed forward and took hold of his waist, kissing him right in front of them. Harry seemed a bit overwhelmed but started grinning and kissed her back. When she stopped the girls stared, glaring daggers at her. "Now move along girls!" She said with fury eyes. The girls winced and then turned around, whispering heavily, no doubt gossiping.

"That'll shut them up!" Rose said satisfied.

"I imagine that it would." Harry agreed. "Now where were we?" He added bending forward again to kiss her.

"Hi, Harry!" said a voice from behind them.

Rose rolled her eyes in frustration. "He's taken!" she said and turned around to stare into the dreamy eyes of a girl with long hair and large misty eyes.

"Oh, Luna, hi, how are you?" Rose stuttered a bit ashamed now. Behind Luna stood a round-faced boy . "Neville, nice to see you."

"You alright Harry?" Neville said amused. "Rosie went a bit alpha on you didn't she?" Harry and Neville laughed while Luna looked dreamily and Rose just scoffed.

"I think you scared them Rose," Luna said amused.

"Well," Rose sneered letting go of Harry. "They deserved it."

"How are you two?" Harry said before Rose could begin a tirade.

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

"The Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Harry, who felt a certain fondness for the magazine, having given it an exclusive interview the previous year.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily. "Especially after Rose's mom and your godfather gave the only interview to my father. He got a lot of money from the Prophet."

"Oh right, well the Quibbler was the only magazine to get the interview as the Daily Prophet su…."

"Hello!" They were interrupted by a third year girl. 'I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Rosella Dumbledore and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Rose, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Luna asked, as Rose unrolled hers.

"An invitation," said Rose.

Rosella Dumbledore,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.

Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looked perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," said Harry. "But let's go."

Rose shrugged and followed them. "Ron and Hermione are a bit up ahead Luna. We'll see you later."

When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Rosella! I have not seen you since you were a little baby! And this young lad must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, he was looking a bit uncomfortable but they sat down at the last three available seats. Rose glanced around at their fellow guests. She recognized a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys, one of them was the boy who had beem staring at Hermione. He smirked knowlingly at her and she frowned at him. Beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there was, Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Rose, Harry and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course-"

Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Rose, Harry or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other-? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Rose kept frowning while Harry and Neville nodded back at him.

"-and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"-and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Rose, Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn's back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Licorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started, and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Rose, Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

"Anapneo," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not... not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose..." said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er... he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about..."

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour-this was before he became Minister, obviously-"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out. "Now tell me..."

Rose was confused. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential... everyone except Ginny. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (from what Harry could make out, she had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold). It was Neville's turn next: this was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for Neville's parents, well-known Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies. At the end of Neville's interview, Rose had the impression that Slughorn was reserving judgment on Neville, yet to see whether he had any of his parents' flair.

"And Rosella of course." Slughorn said jovially. Rose swallowed, it was her turn. "Congratulations on your mother remarrying. The poor woman deserves it after what she has been through!" Rose glanced quickly to the door for a escape. "Your grandfather speaks very highly of you off course. You're the apple of his eye. He says that you want to be a Healer after you've finished Hogwarts?" He stared at her with a aprriciative smile and she smiled back with charm only she could master.

"I do sir," Rose admitted. Couldn't hurt to say that to the older man.

"I know a teacher at the academy. Manny Carpenter. He will be delighted to meet you, thought him when he was in Hogwarts you know. I will write him for you, no.. no thanks, it's not a problem."

Rose was a bit flabbergasted but quickly conjured a smile. "Thank you sir." He seemed charmed by her, that was always a good thing.

"And now," said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compare introducing his star act. "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!"

He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at him.

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumors for years... I remember when-well-after that terrible night-Lily-James-and you survived-and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary-"

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented... at posing..."

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's great belly. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely looked contemptuous.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes... but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry, nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at him.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond-you were there, then? But the rest of the stories-so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe-this fabled prophecy, for instance-"

"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning geranium pink as he said it.

"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat clam-like before his encouraging smile.

"And Rose was too!" Ginny added. Rose didn't know if she should be gratefull she said that or not. The attention was back to her.

"Yes… well, off course Rosella was there, it's a story of it's own isn't it? As daughter of You Know Who and the Chosen One. It's almost like that muggle romance of Romeo and Juliet isn't it?" Most of the wizard didn't know what that was about and stared blankly, but Rose knew it and so did Harry and Zabini.

"That's a bit exaggerating isn't…" Rose muttered but Slughorn went on.

"It's off course a bit different but the phrase 'meant to be' would be quite appropriate if I may say so. I remember dear Gwenog telling me, Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies -"

He meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence. Rose wandered if it would be over soon. She looked at Harry and Neville whom, considering their facial expressions, were hoping the same thing.

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Rose could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Blaise... any time you're passing. Same goes for you, Miss Weasley, Rosella," he twinkled at Ginny and Rose. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

As he pushed past Rose into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot them a filthy look that that Harry and Neville returned with interest. Rose, the boys and Ginny followed Zabini back along the train.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," said Harry, his eyes were focused on Zabini Rose noted.

"How come you ended up in there, Ginny?" Rose asked curiously.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him-when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head.

"Right you are Harry, it was a bit weird, it seemed only people with famous relatives were there?" Neville remarked.

"I'll see you later," said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

"But what're you-?" asked Rose with a frown.

"Later!" whispered Harry, darting through the corridors of the train.

"Where's he off too?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No idea… We'll see him later I guess, let's get to our compartments shall we." Rose suggested not feeling at total ease. She hadn't liked Harry's gaze towards the Slytherin but couldn't make anything of it.

They walked back to the now almost deserted corridors and found Luna sitting with Ron and Hermione. Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, Luna was reading the Quibbler and to Rose's surprise Hermione was looking over her shoulder to read with her.

"Anything interesting?"

Hermione nodded and pointed to an article in the magazine. "Luna's dad decided it was worth for people to know about the bridge. Your mom and Sirius were right. It was a reaction to their wedding."

"Was afraid it was? How come the Quibbler knows for sure?" Rose asked sitting down with Neville and Ginny across from them.

"The Ministry received a curse Howler the day after, they tried to cover it up because they were the ones instructing the Prophet to write about Sirius and Alliana as much as they could." Hermione said. "There's a copy here with the article and a witness from one of the Mailroom employees."

"Dad interviewed him at St. Mungo's, he received a curse from the Howler with the letter from Voldemort himself. His hands and arms are paralyzed. It did lead to making the security of mail even more perfect but that is a sad consideration for the man I believe." Luna said a little less dreamy than usual.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I can imagine."

"Kingsley warned the Minister," Rose said recalling Kingsley telling her. "He told him that he shouldn't make the wedding such a big thing, and not use it to aggravate Voldemort. Otherwise there would be revenge for it. But the Minister thought it would be a great thing for the public to be happy about."

"Just like all the writing about you and Harry," Neville said with a half smirk.

"Revenge will probably come for that, believe me Neville, daddy's not quite happy with my choice in men." Rose said grim.

The train arrived a little while later at Hogsmeade Station and they all got out. Hagrid was there as always guiding the students to the boots to get their first look at the Hogwarts castle. Off course it was a site to behold. She thought back briefly for her first year on the boots.

"He Rose. Where's Harry?" Ron asked sudden getting her from her thoughts.

"I actually don't know, he took off after Slughorns party," Rose said a little worried.

"We'll see him when we reach the carriages then, and otherwise with the feast." Neville said pushing them forwards. "C'mon hurry up."

"What're you in a hurry for? Hungry? You're starting to sound like Ron!" Rose replied gruffly.

"No, look over there by the gates," Hermione said pointing towards a couple of men near the gates, wands ready and looking around like sniffing dogs.

"Aurors." Rose said understanding.

"Here for you and Harry no doubt." Ginny said.

"I think there probably here to secure save departure for all students." Rose replied now out of her cheery mood.

"But isn't that your uncle?" Luna said pointing to a man who opened the gates for the students now so they could get in. A brown haired witch by his side.

"Oh wait!" Ron said. "Tonks' here too."

"That makes it a bit better, doesn't it?" Neville said cheerfully.

"Let's go then?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," Luna said suddenly. "I forgot my Spectrespecs."

"Right.." Rose said not sure what to say. The others felt the same. She heard Ron asking Hermione what the hell a Spectromatress was.

"No need to worry, I'll just walk back and get it." Luna said joyfully.

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I'll see you at the feast. Hope they have pudding." And she walked back in the train.

"Well, she'll be alright I guess, let's go say hi to Tonks and Aeron shall we?" Ron said taking the lead.

They walked towards the two Aurors all the while looking around for Harry. But they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Uncle Aeron?" Rose said giving him an embrace. "You're here to protect the castle?"

"Hello love," He kissed her forehead slightly. "Yes we are, just like the time with Sirius Black, although wasn't necessary then was it?"

"Wish it was all just a misunderstanding now huh?" Ron blurted.

"Yeah, we wish," Tonks said not really like her cheery self. "Where's Harry?"

Rose gave him a worried look. "I'm not quite sure, he took off for a moment, I honestly thought we would see him again on the platform." She glanced around again but she didn't see his unruly mass of black hair anywhere.

"I'll scan the train," Tonks said taking off in a flash towards the train.

"Well off you go then," Aeron said dismissing them.

"But what about…?" Hermione asked.

"We'll find them, now gow!" Aeron said with urge. "You're all save, we are within the wards of Hogwarts. He'll be back with you at the feast."

Rose stubbornly wanted to stay and wait but after a heated discussion uncle Aeron went with them on the carriages to insure that they would go straight up to the castle.

They walked into the the Great Hall with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. Aeron guided them all the way to the Gryffindor table.

"I really hate you right now.." Rose muttered to him. Not only she wasn't allowed to look for Harry, her soul mate for Merlin's sake, but as her uncle had led them to their table personally, whispers broke throughout the Hall, probably thinking that they had been in danger the first moment they set foot on the platform. But her uncle didn't acknowledge her bad mood.

"You'll forgive me I'm sure, enjoy the feast, I'll be close by. So don't get in any trouble!" He said and took off.

"Not bloody likely," Ron said softly.

The Sorting Ceremony was pretty uneventful and after it Harry finally walked in the Great Hall. Rose was glad he was finally there but second after she gasped. "Why is he covered in blood!" she shrieked fearfully. And that was the first question she asked when he sat down beside her.

"Blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him along with everyone else in the vicinity.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here -"

She raised her wand, said "Tergeo!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermoine anxiously. "Why shouldn't it?"

"Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!" Rose urged him to inform them.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly. He was very conscious that the rest of their year and everybody else in the Great Hall were listening in.

"But -" said Hermione.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice. He reached across Ron for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, but before he could take them they vanished, to be replaced with puddings.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Rose, as Ron dived for a large chocolate gateau.

* * *

The next morning, Harry lost no time in telling Rose, Ron,Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express.

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" interjected Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anything.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "I don't know. It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is ... but that's a big lie to tell... "

"I still think he has to repay for his father, because of the plan that went wrong at the Department of Mysteries last year." Rose added.

"Exactly," said Harry, but he could nor press the point, because so many people were trying to listen in to their conversation, not to mention staring at Harry and whispering behind their hands.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm. Ron sniggered. "I love being a sixth year. And we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. Neville joined them and the owls arrived with the mail. A big package was left in front of Rose and a second landed in front of Harry.

"Well you are getting big packages now you have a legal godfather haven't you?" Ron said amused while shoving some bacon in his mouth.

"You're disgusting you know that right?" Rose said with a smirk.

Hermione was looking at the owls who delivered them. "They have Ministry seals on them?"

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"No idea, let's find out shall we?" Rose nodded to Harry and they both unwrapped the neat and official looking packages.

Rose found that there were different kinds of books on Healing for first year students on the Academy and a lot of information leaflets about the same training together with applying forms and some letters of recommendation from Mrs. Longbottom and the Minister of Magic himself. Rose's eyes widened she looked at Harry's contents and saw that it was similar to hers only for the Auror training. A couple of books on defensive spells and transfiguration, neatly written letters and leaflets with information and extra guidance and a letter of recommendation from the Minister of Magic and also Kingsley with again applying forms. He looked dumbfounded at her and reached for an official but nicely decorated letter in purple with gold writing.

Rose looked again at her package and found the same one and mad with curiosity opened it. The content struck her with confusion even more.

_**Miss Rosella Ariana Dumbledore**_

_**You are cordially invited to the annual Autumn party **_

_**On the 2**__**nd**__** of October**_

_**We will be happy to meet you at the Atrium at seven 'o clock in the evening**_

_**Most Sincerely **_

_**Rufus Scrimgeour**_

Rose raised a brow as another note was enclosed.

_**Dear Miss Dumbledore,**_

_**I learned that it is your desire to become a Healer after you have finished your education at Hogwarts. **_

_**In this package you will find everything you may need to apply and to prepare yourself for the first year of your Healer Training. **_

_**Head Healer spoke highly of you and Mrs. Longbottom has gladly written a letter of recommendation together with a view of your O.W.L. results. **_

_**The Autumn party will give you enough opportunity to network and talk to Head Healer Martin Reilly, whom I have arranged to attend the party also. **_

_**I hope I can expect you at the Atrium previously mentioned, there will be an escort of Aurors to guide you to the party due to the safety measures as we do not want to endanger such a important person in our community. **_

_**Most Sincerely**_

_**Rufus Scimgeour **_

Rose stared dumbfounded at the invitation and she saw that Harry had gotten the same invitation and a similar personal letter from the Minister himself.

"Merlin's beard?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Why the hell are we invited to a Ministry party?" Rose wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Harry admitted staring at his letter. "Are we going?"

They stared at each other not knowing whether they should. But Hermione insisted they should. "This could do great things for your future!"

"I don't know," Neville said doubting a bit. "Why would the Minister himself go to so much trouble to gather all this information and invite those high placed people? It sounds like he wants something from you.. No offence off course."

"Non taken," Harry said staring back at his unfolded letter.

Professor McGonagall descended from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Herbology, fine," she said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles. "Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "my grandmother wants."

"Hmph," snorted Professot McGonagall. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have-particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly; Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before. "I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charm however-why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," mumbled Neville.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

"Goodmorning Rose, let's see Dumbledore, Dumbledore, ah there it is," she said searching through her notes but as she wanted to continue she stared at the pile of books, letters, leaflets and at last the purple invitations before Rose and Harry. Rose suddenly had an idea.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry and I got these," she handed McGonagall Harry's and her own letters from the Minister with the invitations.

McGonagall gazed through them for a moment. "Well, well," she said half amused, half aggravated. "It seems that the Minister wants to see you two at all costs."

Rose and Harry stared blankly at her and she explained. "Our new Minister has been requesting meetings with the both of you ever since he was elected, but your guardians and Professor Dumbledore have been refusing the meetings severely. Although.." She looked up to stare at there even more bewildered expressions. "He arranged for you to meet with your future teachers. It could be very beneficial off course."

"Yeah," Harry scoffed. "But what does he want in return?"

"That's clear thinking Potter," McGonagall said.

"We are not really interested in coming to a Minister's party Professor." Harry said plainly and Rose nodded.

"I would think that your clear thinking and spunk is going to get you further to becoming an Auror then getting the Minister to put in a good word for you. As for Rose, I already overheard that Head Healer Reilly was quite taken with you and would receive you either way. I think you can do without the Minister's help."

"Thanks Professor," Rose said. The other students in the Hall seemed to be listening in and whispering about their personal letters from the Minister.

"You're quite welcome my dear, no as for your classes…."

The rest of the day was taken with classes. Rose got a free period together with Ron and Harry as Hermione was taking Arithmancy and they took that time to sit at the Lake, enjoying the last bit of summersun they could get.

Rose had taken one of her books she got in the package with her and lay her head on Harry's lap while Ron and Harry were talking about try outs for Gryffindor's team this year.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Rose looked up; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward them holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. Well I'll hear from you then!"

"Sure!" Harry said not really listening to the boy. He enrolled the scroll and read it.

"Isnt that grandfathers handwriting?" Rose asked as she saw the curly text on the parchment.

Harry read for a moment and passed her the parchment. She took it.

_Dear Harry,  
I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come to my office at eight p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school.  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron, who had read the message over Harry's shoulder and was looking perplexed.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Harry in a low voice.

The rest of their free period they discussed what it could be that her grandfather wanted to speak with Harry about. Then they set of towards the dungeons to go to Potions class with Professor Slughorn.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry liked despite his rather pompous manner.

He greeted them in the same manner and asked how they were. Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Rose, Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Rose sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. They chosethe table nearest to a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Rose had ever inhaled: somehow it reminded her simultaneously of hot chocolate milk, the smell of the old books in the Library, the breezes in April that told her that Spring was coming and the manly soft smell of a broomstick and treacle tart, she smiled, the last one was definitely Harry's smell. She found that she was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling her up like drink. A great contentment stole over her; she grinned at Harry, who grinned back lazily.

"It smells like you," he whispered and she blushed while her heart give her a pull towards him.

"No it smells like you," she whispered back. She didn't quite know why they both smelled something different.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Rose raised herself slightly in her seat and saw something boiling, it looked quite plain but she recognized it from somewhere, she searched her brain but Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more. "lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one erm... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love porion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence. "That explains the difference in smells," Rose whispered to Harry. "And why it smells like you." Harry wrapped his hand around hers under the table, stroking the palm of her hand with a grinnish smile.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Harry saw Malfoy lean close to Nott and whisper something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You are the best in the year-I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

Hermione smiled but made a "shushing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of love... Although this would be obsessive love off course."

Harry pinched her hand and Rose smiled back to him knowing what he was thinking. Rose herself began musing on it. Harry's greatest strength was to love.

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Harry was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Malfoy was giving Slughorn his undivided attention now Rose noticed suddenly.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Rose, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Rose turned over her textbook of Advanced Potions and started to work chopping up her Valarians.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage. But to her surprise Harry had it too. Her own was smooth but not black, more of a greenish color and she didn't understand why. She had cut the sopophorous bean and the book stated that after her first bean it should be changing to black.

Harry bent to her and whispered. "Crush your beans otherwise it wont work."

She looked up with a frown. "That's not what the book says." She said frustrated.

"Do it, maybe you can repair some damage." Harry said with his own now perfect potion.

She growled in frustration but did as he said, and it turned black instantly. "No way!" she said.

"Now after every seventh counterclockwise stir, you have to add a clockwise stir." Harry said as his own potion turned pink, like it should. She smiled when her own did it as well. He smiled back. "That's the only time I'm helping you, you have to do the rest yourself." He said it rather smugly and Rose laughed silently.

"Getting very confident about yourself aren't you?" Rose said. But she was glad he let her do it on her own from that moment on. She wouldn't look like a fool, she got this far with his help but she didn't want to ask more. She had to learn on her own if she wanted to become a Healer.

Across the table, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. She smiled as she managed to get her potion to turn smooth but didn't get it pale as it should be. To her relief her potion looked quite okay although she knew it wasn't good. If she took a look at the rest of the class she was glad with the result.

"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rose were sitting. He looked proudly and with lightened eyes at Rose's. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are-one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, and the Slytherins looked disappointed and angry while Hermione just look mad with her hair bushier than normal and several stains on her normally neat uniform. Ron looked dumbfounded

"How did you do that?" he whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon with Harry's arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, probably because Malfoy was within earshot. The blonde looked ready to kill and Rose kissed Harry on the cheek. But once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, he told them about his potions textbook. It was full off notes and alternate instructions. Hermione's face grew stonier with each word he spoke.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," said Ron, "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but-"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as Hermione pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised her wand.

"Specialis Revelio!" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover. Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be ... just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table. But as he took it he dropped it and it landed on the floor.

"There's something scribbled there!" Rose pointed out.

Harry showed it to her and she frowned. "This is the property of the Half-Blood Prince."


	81. Chapter 81 Letters and Opals

**Chapter 5 Letters and opals.**

For or the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented.

Rose thought that Severus Snape must've been very surprised to hear that, but Harry was off course not following the textbook anymore but the instructions from the Half Blood Prince.

Harry and Rose resumed talking about Malfoy's weird behavior and their suspicions about him being a Death Eater. Hermione and Ron had stopped listening to them, they found it much more interesting talking about the Minister's invitation and the requests for meetings with them. Other then that, it had been a pretty uneventful first week and Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione used their free night ( although Hermione was already making a heads start with the homework, reminding them that they should start too) to sit at their favorite places at the fireplace in the common room. They were talking about Slughorn's club and Rose suddenly remembered where she knew McLaggen from. It had been bugging her mind ever since the trainride.

"That guy from Fred and George's shop, the one who was staring at you, he's McLaggen, one of our own Gryffindor's, he's a seventh year, that's where I knew him from!" Rose said remembering. Hermione just shrugged and seemed a little uncomfortable and Ron was shifting in his seat, he seemed grumpy. So Rose decided to quickly drop the subject and leaned back in Harry's lap where here head had been laying the whole time. But Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making into his bag.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Say hi for me, and be careful!" Rose said getting a quick kiss from him as he stood up to leave.

"Hope it goes okay," said Ron, and the three of them watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.

Neville passed him on his way up and they waved at each other before Neville joined them on the couch. Rose smiled but then stared into the fire. She wanted to tell him about the soul bonding so badly, she nearly never held anything from him and she would've really liked his advise on the matter. But she had promised not to tell a soul, and although she trusted Neville it was purely survival mode now. If he let something slip or someone read his mind then they were going to die for sure. She wished she just had a bit more information. She decided that soon it would be time for decisions and she had to know everything before they could. "Hermione can I please burrow your Quill and some parchment?"

Hermione levitated to stuff to her and Rose took a book to use as support to write. Hermione was busy studying and Ron and Neville were putting up the chess board. Nobody would look over her shoulder. So she tore the parchment in two. First one was going to her grandfather.

_Dear Grandfather Albus,_

_We never truly finished our conversation about the soul mate stuff. I got to emotional and we couldn't continue unfortunately. I would like to get on with that, Harry and I need as much information that we can get, otherwise we cannot make a decision on how to go about this. _

_Do you know of anymore soul mates? Maybe we can speak to them or someone else who can tell us more. We need to be prepared otherwise Harry and I will be defenseless! _

_As it sounds now we have two options, claim and we are most likely going to die, and the other not claiming and than we are most likely to die also. There has to be a save option or at least an option that will give as a better chance._

_Please Grandfather, I love him so much, and it's not fair that our love is threatened yet again. We are both the most haunted people for the Dark Side and I fear the worst._

_Please help us!_

_Rose_

She folded the letter and went on to the next one for Remus.

_Dear Remus, _

_I write to you and my grandfather both. We never had to chance to finish our conversation about me and Harry being soul mates. I thank you for all your help but unfortunately, I fear it is not enough yet. _

_To me it sounds that there are no save options and that this soul mate thing is going to cause us to die either way, whatever we decide to do. It seems more of a burden than a blessing to be a soul mate instead of a blessing. Harry and I were fine the way we were and now we have yet another danger to worry about. _

_Please Remus, help us! Isnt there another couple you know of that are also soul mates? People who can help us and explain everything? I think the time to decide is coming soon, there's a dark cloud hanging above us I can feel it, and Harry and I need to act and prepare right now. He's taking some private lessons with grandfather, I do not know what their about and it's probably best if you do not speak about this. The only thing I want is for us to be as save as possible. _

_I refuse to be such an easy target or make Harry into an easy target for Voldemort to kill!_

_Sincerely, _

_Rose_

"Something the matter Rose?" Neville asked worriedly as she folded her letters with a very hardened face.

"No, everything's fine…"

* * *

As Hermione had predicted, the sixth-years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. Rose barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days and was glad for Neville that he didn't have to do it; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

At breakfast an owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in a determinedly casual voice; he posed the same question every time Hermione opened her paper.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" said Harry.

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"'Stanley Shunpike," Neville read over Hermione's shoulder. "Conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...'"

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry, "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably.

"That's right," Neville said agreeing with him. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was reading now. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up with a troubled expression on her face. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those Veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Rose, frowning.

Hermione agreed with her. "People are terrified-you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty for more than half of the week."

They glanced at the Head table. Indeed today her grandfather was not there. Right then another owl landed to her, giving her two letters. From Remus and her grandfather! She nudged Harry to get up, she didn't dare to read the letters in such a crowded Hall. Anyone could just try an look into her letters and then blab about to the Dark Lord. So she told the others her and Harry would see them in class and she almost ran to the Room of Requirement. "What's the matter Rose?"

"Wait," she shushed him as she walked back and forth to get the room to appear and then dragged him in. It was now changed into a sort of living room that reminded them of the living room at Grimmauld Place. A little less homy.

"Now what's the matter?" Harry asked urgently, he was starting to get worried about Rose's strange behavior.

"I wrote Remus and grandfather, about the soul mate thing," she explained frantically. "I wanted them to provide us with more information and these are their letters."

Harry kissed her on her forehead quickly and smirked proudly. "Good thinking, we don't want anyone to maybe read with us in the Great Hall."

"Thanks." She unfolded Remus' letter first.

"You would probably make a great Auror if you decide not to become a Healer off course." Harry grinned at her wittiness.

Rose shrugged and sat down on a couch Harry right next to her. "This one is from Remus."

_Dear Rose, _

_Whatever you do, do not panic! Be calm and do not talk or even think to much about this. You never know who might be listening. Be cautious. As for the rest of the information. _

_You shall soon be told more by your Grandfather. He is gathering as much information as he can. His late friends, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were apparently also soul mates. But that will not do us any good now. _

_I will be going to the Packs again, as it is more common among werewolves to have soul mates. I hope I encounter at least one couple and we can learn more from them. _

_Keep faith Rose, I know it's hard and I know it is scary but answers will come very soon. I'm positive about that. _

_Don't do anything rash that could put you and Harry in danger._

_Sincerely _

_Remus_

Rose quickly unfolded her Grandfathers letter with hope for more and started reading this one also to Harry.

_Dear Rosella,_

_I am glad that you wrote me so I can perhaps take away some of the worry. _

_Right now I am trying to look up anything that could help. The only couple I knew of were the Flamels. I am going to look through their heritage soon to see if they have anything that would be more informative._

_Remus is trying to get to a mated werewolf couple that can help you. _

_Don't worry Rose stay out of trouble and keep close to Harry and your friends. _

_I love you my granddaughter, and will do everything within my power to protect you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Grandfather Albus_

Rose reread the letter another time and just sat still then.

"This situation is really confusing," She finally concluded. Harry put his arm around her and they sat there for awhile drowned in their own thoughts. "I just wished I could talk to Neville about it. He always has a way to rationalize things and sheds light on the real important stuff."

"We can't Rose, you know that," Harry said, but she knew he understood. "Nobody can know about this."

"I know," Rose shrugged. "When we do have to talk about it when somebody's around, we can always switch to Parseltongue you know."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "That could actually become really handy." He kissed her softly and then practiced his Parseltongue in the most sweetest way. _**"I love you"**_

Rose laughed and kissed him back in the same way. _**"I love you too."**_She grinned but then turned grim again cuddling closer to him. "I wish this would all be over soon," Rose said sadly. She folded the letters into her bag. "I mean... it's all getting real serious, isn't it?"

Harry did not answer, but Rose knew that they were thinking the same thing. There had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead. They had not seen Hannah since.

When they left the Room of Requirement five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Remembering what Hermione had said about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, Rose was unsurprised to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking distressed. But what did surprise her him was that when Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became something more like a strut. Rose resisted the temptation to laugh; Hermione, however, looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium through the cool, misty drizzle, and departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck. Rose did however and gave Harry a kiss for good luck on his first real job as the Captain and then hurried to sit next to Neville and Hermione.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating.

"That's him, you know, the guy from Fred and George's shop" Rose whispered to Hermione. They looked as McLaggen, who towered over Harry, was talking to him and was looking pretty confident.

"He's pretty sure of himself isn't he?" Hermione said uninterested.

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "Full of himself."

"It looks like he wants to try and be favored by Harry. But Harry would never fall for that." Rose said proudly.

Harry first started with a basic test asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: the first ten was made up of first years, and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.

The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Rose had ever encountered, who, when Harry blew his whistle, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. Romilda Vane, one of the girls who had been on the train, was amongst them. When he told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else.

The third group had a pile-up halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now, please!"

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter, Neville and Rose sniggered too while Hermione looked annoyed.

"They're all here to see the oh so great Chosen One!" Neville stated quite dramatically.

The pile of hysteric girls looked up and gave him a deadly stare while Rose and Hermione stared back even more venomous.

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; a new find called Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny Weasley, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot. Pleased though he was with his choices, Harry had also shouted himself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way of the Keepers I'll hex you," he bellowed.

Rose smiled encouragingly to Harry as he looked up to her to then make his choice for the Beaters known.

Neither of his chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but were still reasonably good: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well. They now joined Katie, Demelza, and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

Unfortunately, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever.

"Ron looks really nervous," Hermione whispered to Rose anxiously. Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves, was a delicate shade of green.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Rose's and Hermione's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five.

But when Ginny shot the last one, she heard Hermione whisper next to her behind her hand. "Confundus." And McLaggen shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.

"Hermione!" Rose hissed in amusement.

Hermione looked real innocent, "What?"

"You evil witch," Rose whispered with a grin. "Brilliant!"

Rose looked bewildered but looked at Ron who was no up in the air.

Ron looked ready to pass out.

"Good luck!" cried Lavender from her place in the stands. Her face quickly after hidden in her hands, , and Rose turned to watch Ron do his saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row. They cheered for every goal that he stopped, getting more excited for every goal he stopped.

Rose glanced over to see how Harry was taking it but saw that he was heaving a pretty heated discussion with McLaggen. The git was a sour loser. But Rose worried a little as McLaggen was towering over Harry, but her Harry stood his ground as the crowd cheered to their new team.

"Let's congratulate Ron!" Hermione said and the three of them descended down the stairs and ran up the field.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione shouted and hugged him. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself and even taller than usual as he grinned at the team and at Hermione.

Rose congratulated Ron and then walked to Harry smiling cheeky as she did. "Well Captain," she said putting her arms around his neck. "You did really good today."

Harry grinned back quite confidently and put his own arms on her waist to lean in closer for a kiss before they all walked to the castle for dinner. As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly and he and Neville strode off into the Hall after him, but Harry caught Hermione's arm and held her back.

"What?" said Hermione defensively.

"If you ask me," said Harry quietly so only Rose and Hermione could hear him, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in."

"Hermione's right," Rose came to her defense before Harry could react. "You wouldn't want someone like that on the team."

"No," said Harry truthfully. "No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped, as he smirked and they hurried after Ron and Neville.

* * *

Time past with more homework and more preparation for the NEWT's. Soon all of them were spending every free hour to study. Hermione kept bringing up the topic about Harry's potions book from the Half Blood Prince as Harry now had discovered several none related potions information in the book. It was also full of spells. He had successfully tested a couple, like Levicorpus. It hang a person upside down as if hanging on a robe with their ankle. Hermione insisted he wouldn't try anymore spells, as they could be dangerous. Rose had problems of her own.

They had started on doing non verbal spells with Snape on Defense against the Dark Arts. She mastered them with the first try already, which had surprised her slightly but that wasn't the problem. Ever since they were practicing the non verbal spell making, she had experienced trouble with her magic. Things were to, well, explosive. Not that she literally made things blow up like Seamus but it was close enough. Whenever she tried a levitating spell the objects were thrown uncontrollably through the room. If she tried to transfigure something it would grow to a immense size or just make an extreme transfiguration, like the rabbit she tried to turn into a goblet. It was big enough to be used as a bathtub for an adult and her and Neville's desk had crashed down.

She felt wind increasing whenever she got frustrated or things would get moved from her table if she concentrated on her Ancient Ruines translations. The result being she got even more frustrated and made glasses around her break. The others noticed and had asked her about it but she couldn't even explain herself. Harry had told her they should talk about it with her grandfather as soon as he was back.

And talking about Harry, he was gone a lot, and when she asked Ron or Hermione they told her he was going to see Professor Slughorn. Rose found the increasing amount that Harry tried to spend with the old and slightly obese professor was starting to annoy her. She didn't ask, she actually hoped he would tell her in time. If it was important enough he would tell her.

Luckily their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year came up. So they could all relax and not think about the exams or the strange magic for a day. But to be absolutely sure to avoid Hermione's constant rambling about the NEWT's, Neville and Rose took the time to go to grandpa Aberforth without her and Harry and Ron.

After an hour or two they went to the Three Broomsticks where they met up with the others. "Two Butterbeers please," Neville said and they walked with their Butterbeers to the table Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at. But she bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh excuse me," she said automatically while the person quickly grabbed her waist to steady her. "I'm so sorry, I'm a bit clumsy."

Rose looked up and stared into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy who looked a little wide eyed but other than that, he seemed in control of his emotions. She pushed him away. And walked further. His eyes lingered on her back, she felt them and wanted to give him a venomous look but he already walked further into the bathroom. So she resumed her way after Neville.

"Well we had fun, what you've been up too?" Neville asked. Rose thought back to how nervous he first had been with her grandpa in third year when he first met him. Grandpa Aberforth could indeed be pretty intimidating. It was a bitter man in more than one way. But if he liked you, you could enjoy his good side. Neville was on his good side.

"Not much," Hermione said casually sipping from her Butterbeer.

Rose kissed Harry as a form of greeting and sat down beside him. She noticed his quick smile and then he continued to look to Professor Slughorn. She frowned. "What are you on about with Professor Slughorn Harry?"

Harry looked at her and then sighed. "I can't tell you."

Rose raised her eyebrows and he sighed again. _**"It's something to do with your grandfather's lessons. I need something from Professor Slughorn."**_

"_**What is it that you need?" **_Rose hissed back and the others looked at them in confusion and a little frightened. Off course Parseltongue would sound pretty intimidating to people who didn't speak it.

Harry seemed to want to avoid her question but then apparently decided to share a partial truth with her. _**"He's teaching me things about Voldemort, things that will help me defeat him. But Slughorn has something that we need. I have to get it from him."**_

"_**Can't you tell me what?"**_

"_**Err.. well…fine a memory, and he knows that I want it from him but he refuses to give it to me."**_

Rose glanced a look to Slughorn who was telling stories about all his successful students to any of the man and woman who were unfortunate enough to sit near him. "Well let's get things into motion then." She simply said back to English. She stood up a little as Slughorn made to leave. "Professor! Hey Professor Slughorn!"

"What are you doing!?" Ron said grumpy. "I'm really not in the mood for…." But Slughorn had noticed them and walked up.

Harry grinned at her and leaned to her ear. _**"You're brilliant angel.." **_He hissed in her ear softly. Rose chuckled and shivered at the tone. He then stood up and gave Slughorn a hand. "Nice to see you Professor."

"And you Harry, and you," Slughorn said with eyes glittering. He probably had a heavy drink or two.

"So what brings you here?" Rose asked smiling charmingly to him and she knew it worked as Slughorn seemed to let his guard down towards Harry and looked more relaxed.

"Oh Rosella my dear, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit." He chuckled joyfully and looked at her as if he was going to trust her with a great little fact everybody wanted to know. "I used to come around here when it was just One Broomstick you know… oh pardon me Miss Granger…"

Slughorn had waved with his hands so dramatically that the majority of it went over the table and landed on Hermioine's lap.

"Oh quite alright, yes, yes, quite alright Professor." She muttered while taking her wand and drying her jeans.

"Listen you two youngsters," Slughorn continued. "I was thinking about having a dinnerparty.. off course with only a selected student or two, you'd be game?"

"I consider it an honor sir," Harry said almost too quick.

"Off course, we'll be there Professor," Rosella added with charm.

"Splendid! Oh and you are invited too Granger and… oh why not, Longbottom you can come too," he patted Hermione on the back so she almost chocked on her drink.

"I'd be delighted sir," She said half heartedly.

"Erm… sure.." Neville shrugged.

"Good, than I will be seeing you there, wait for my owl," he said and put his hat up and left the pub, wobbling a little as he went.

"The party should give you some opportunity's." Rose said.

"Good call Rose," Harry replied watching the professor go and they sat down again.

"What are you playing at?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore asked me to get to know him."

"Get to know him?" Neville asked perplexed.

"I'm sure it's important if Dumbledore asked," Hermione said taking a nervous sip from her Butterbeer.

Rose chuckled as Hermione now had a fume mustache from the Butterbeer.

"What?" she asked.

"You've erm, got a little…." Ron said to her while making a movement across his upper lip.

Hermione realized suddenly. "Oh." She blushed and quickly whipped it away with her sleeve. But Rose saw that Ron's eyes kind of lingered on her upper lip.

The moment Harry drained the last drops in his bottle he said, "Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?"

The others nodded; the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street. Rose pulled herself closely to Harry and held on to his arm to get a bit of warmth from him. For some reason he did always radiate warmth. She loved that about him.

It was a little while before Rose became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to him on the wind, had become shriller and louder. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Rose heard Katie say.

"What's going on?" Hermione mentioned but the others shrugged and braced themselves as they rounded a corner in the lane, snow coming thick and fast, blurring their sights. Just as Rose raised a gloved hand to wipe her curls out of her eyes, she stopped dead tracked and a high and horrifying scream sent shivers down her spine. As she looked, she found the source. Katie's friend Leanne.

Katie lay on the ground and Leanne turned to them.

"I warned her! I told her not to touch it!" she rambled in panic and then before any of them could even react, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron, and Neville rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

"What is going on?!" Hermione repeated her question she had asked seconds ago but now it was more of a shriek.

"Get back!" barked a raw voice behind them. "Don't get any closer!"

Hagrid walked towards them, his beard covered in snow and next to him was uncle Aeron, wand at the ready and he seemed almost unbothered by the whole thing.

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what -"

Hagrid and Aeron stared at Katie for a second. "Take her up to the castle Hagrid, I'll stay with the rest. So Hagrid didn't waste another second, bent down, scooped Katie into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"

"It was when the package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but uncle Aeron seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch it! Stand back all of you." He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry suddenly, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" uncle Aeron asked urgently.

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and - and -"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"What is it uncle Aeron?" Rose asked looking fearfully at the package.

"I'm not sure yet," uncle Aeron admitted. "But I'm going to take it to the Professors, they'll be able to sort this out." He pulled off his scarf and carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

"I'd better get you up to school quick. We'll be able to find out what happened to your friend." He said kindly to Leanne who nodded weakly. Rose heard the kind and friendly tone in his voice, but did not miss the tension in his eyes.


	82. Chapter 82 Michael and Willow Tait

**In the previous chapter I noticed suddenly that I wrote that Hermione used 'Confringo' instead of 'Confundus'! Haha, nice mistake but I corrected it. **

**Chapter 6 Michael and Willow Tait**

"And you are absolutely sure the package wasn't with her when you entered the three broomsticks?" McGonnagle asked Leanne.

"No professor." Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne had told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open.

"Did she mention too whom she had to deliver the package?" uncle Aeron asked.

"She said it was for… Professor Dumbledore," Leanne said very softly. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her. Rose shivered away in her coat. They all had not yet put off their coats, scarves and gloves.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall and Uncle Aeron turned back to Rose, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The necklace now lay on a cushion on McGonagall's desk looking quite innocently as it sparkled in the light of the fire that was burning.

Uncle Aeron levitated the necklace and stared at it for a moment, looking expressionless. "I think you should let Severus take a look at this Minerva."

Harry stepped forward to the two adults suddenly. "It was Draco Malfoy who gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

On one side of Rose, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry and Neville on the end looked bewildered.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but..I just know it was him Professor. He was in the Three Broomsticks, he looked up to something and…"

"No Potter," said Professor McGonagall, as Harry opened his mouth to continue. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he was in the Three Broomsticks -"

"Professor I just know he was the one who did it, he visited Borgin's at the beginning of this year, and I'm absolutely sure that I saw that same necklace in the store 4 years ago. He must've had it delivered or something…"

"We have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge ."

Harry didn't react but looked angry. Rose sighed and put her hands in the pockets of her coat to warm them up, it was pretty chilly in the room, but as she did she felt something in her right pocket and jerked her hand back. She was still jumpy from the whole thing and did not remember anything being in her pockets. As she jerked back she hit Ron in his arm.

"Auwch! Rose what are you playing at?!"

"Something's in my pocket.." she said kind of breathless.

"Well that's what pocket's are for aren't they!"

"I didn't have anything in my pockets the whole day." She looked around at all the frowned eyebrows in the room. "I swear! Wonder what it is though—"

"Are you mad!" McGonagall barked at her as she went for her pockets again and jumped from the sudden voice. "If you are sure you didn't have anything in your pockets and you do have now, don't you think it would be much wiser, considering what happened, not to touch something you claim to be unknown?!"

Rose reddened and uncle Aeron walked towards her wrapping his hand in the same scarf.

"You can never be too cautious," he said with an encouraging smile and Rose opened her pocket for him unsurely.

He reached for it and to everyone's surprise and instant confusion he got out a ring out of her pocket. Uncle Aeron held it up to inspect it and Hermione gasped, Neville actually cursed, Harry stared intensely at it and Rose grabbed Ron's shoulder before her knees collapsed while McGonagall covered her mouth with her hand and looked wide eyed.

The ring was quite big, it was a curled up snake with green diamonds as eyes and the Slytherin crest on it. It was colored really darkly silver as if the ring had experienced too much darkness and formed itself into that. Rose saw the green diamonds glistening in the light of the fire. It almost seemed as if it were alive. As the green diamonds sparkled she felt herself drawn. It contained the most darkest of magic she knew, but somehow she felt herself being pulled into its influence. The snake whispered to her in a calm eerie hissing voice, words too soft to understand, but she heard them in her head. Her mouth felt dry, she felt her magic spinning out of control. The fire's flames burned wilder and raised themselves. She felt wind rising, although there was no draft. Rose was hypnotized by the diamond eyes, her eyes fixated on them. She needed the ring, needed it desperately. If she could only touch it.

Rose stuck her hand out in an attempt to reach it, she was just too far away, if she would just...

"Rose!" Neville had quickly put her in an embrace spotting the danger and held her arms in his grasp. "Don't touch it." He said darkly.

Rose fought him for just a mire second before realizing what she was doing.

"Bring it to Severus Aeron, this is clearly a direct message from You Know Who!" McGonagall said still staring at the ring wide eyed but her voice was steady and confident. Ron and Hermione seemed frozen to their spot as they looked at Rose, staring confusedly at Neville who was just talking in whispered words to her. Harry stared at the ring in terror and suspicion as if the ring could blow up in their faces any second.

Uncle Aeron nodded. He did not look startled, just uneasy. He nodded to the others, put a hand on Rose's shoulder and left without saying a word, the ring wrapped in his scarf and the closed of box with the opal necklace in his other hand.

"It seems that someone is after two Dumbledore's at the same time," McGonagall said in confirmation.

"Professor," Rose said shivering still. Her reaction had scared her immensely but she tried to keep focused. There was only one person who could have slipped the ring in her pocket. "Malfoy was the one slipping the ring in my pocket, no Professor—" She added when McGonagall wanted to protest. "He bumped into me at the Three Broomsticks. Nobody but Harry, Neville, Ron or Hermione were that close to me. And they didn't to it. He bumped into me on purpose. I know he did!"

"I am not going to repeat what I said earlier to Potter! Now all of you please leave for your dorms and do not come out! I need to check on Miss Bell and then try and contact your grandfather if I can. Too much has happened."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

* * *

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Rose, Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Harry mainly to Rose, Ron and Hermione, continued their new policy of feigning deafness whenever Harry mentioned his Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater theory.

"You have to tell my grandfather about Malfoy, he'll at least wont just disregard what you tell him." Rose said.

As if her grandfather knew they were talking about him, Ginny came up towards them with a neatly looking letter. "Here Harry, it's from Dumbledore," she said before running back to Dean. Harry nodded. Rose had wondered whether her grandfather would ever be back from wherever he had been. Apparently he had returned.

Harry looked around the crowded corridor after he had read the letter. "He wants both of us there tonight."

Rose nodded in a grim matter. She felt it in her stomach, it was finally time for answers.

They went to grandfather Albus' office at eight o'clock, knocked, and were told to enter. There sat her grandfather, looking unusually tired; his hand was as black and burned as ever, but he smiled at them. Next to him was Remus Lupin, with more scars than the last time they'd seen him and in two fluffy and comfy looking chairs were sitting two people they did not know. They looked calm and collected. They radiated beauty, wisdom and power, most of all love. The couple had an eerie effect and instantly Rose felt her nerves go away.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away," her grandfather said. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."

"Yes, sir. How is she?" Harry said.

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin; there was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly. Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse -"

"Why him?" asked Harry quickly, ignoring the rest of the people. "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Impertinent," said a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall, and Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather, raised his head from his arms where he had appeared to be sleeping. "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."

"Yes, thank you, Phineas," said Dumbledore quelling. "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."

Harry wanted to say more but the woman in one of the chairs giggled softly, Rose thought it sounded lovely. It held something girly but amused tone to it.

"I guess Harry has a very strong opinion on things," the woman said.

"Guess so," the man agreed.

"Harry doesn't fail to voice his thoughts very often, Willow," Remus told the woman with a half smirk.

The woman called Willow stood up and shook both Harry's and Rose's hand. Both of them were slightly overwhelmed as she then engulfed them both in a hug. But Willow radiated such relaxing waves of magic that both of them felt the awkwardness slowly leaving them.

"Harry, Rose, these people are Willow and Michael Tait." Remus introduced them. And the man shook their hands as well.

Rose was mesmerized by their appearance. The man was tall, he had short dark blonde hair which looked a little wild, pointing in several directions and deep brown eyes. He was really tanned and looked foreign. A large and muscled torso complimented his body and he seemed really strong.

The woman had long very light brown hair that was almost perfectly straight. Her calm and cheery grey eyes had something wise about them but also something youthful. She was like a supermodel, slim, trained and curved.

Both were young about Bill Weasley's age, maybe slightly older.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said slightly shy. The couple's presence was quite intimidating to be honest but at the same time she felt comfortable.

"Please sit down, all of you," her grandfather gestured for all of them to sit and conjured two new comfy chairs so Rose and Harry could sit down too.

"In answer to your letter Rose, Willow and Michael will be able to tell you much more," Remus said sitting down in a seat next to the desk.

Rose turned towards the couple that was now peacefully holding hands while smiling contently, as if they knew all the secrets of the world. "Are you –?"

Willow nodded. "We are in fact soul mates yes, just like you."

Rose was stunned, she had never expected her grandfather or Remus to find another couple. They had made it sound like that wasn't going to happen. "How—?"

"Nicolas had started on writing a book and study about soul mates, and he mentioned Willow and Michael as his 'students'. How he helped them to understand and deal with their soul mate." Grandfather told them.

Remus took over. "I found Willow and Michael through another werewolf who is loyal to the light. Willow and Michael wished to remain neutral but went into hiding just in case. Their status is known to Fenrir Greyback. But I sought them and informed them what was going on with you guys, and they offered to help."

Harry let out a deep sigh in relief, it almost sounded like he had been holding his breath for several weeks since they first found out.

Rose took a shivering breath and took Harry's hand also, relief overwhelmed her. She couldn't explain how happy she was but Willow lay a hand on her knee in comfort. Rose knew that the woman understood. She looked up into her grey eyes. "I know it's tough, we were lost too." She smiled heartily. "But Nicolas and Perenelle helped us so much, we want to help you two, and we will keep your secret until Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord." She smiled warmly to Harry now. "You remind me so much of Michael when we just found out what we were. Opinionated, strong minded, brave, loving, protective.."

"So, you can help us?" Rose asked hoping it was true with all her heart.

"We will do our best at least," Michael said. "You can ask us any question you want."

Immediately Rose and Harry fired questions and her grandfather shushed them. "It is perhaps better to let Michael and Willow tell you about their own experience first."

"Oh yes, perhaps it is," Willow said with a nod. "Sweetheart, shall I?"

Michael gave her a small nod. "Go for it."

So Willow straightened herself up. "Well I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven. Michael only attended his first two years, when he was thirteen he got bitten and he turned into a werewolf. We were friends and felt a pull to each other but we were young, and we didn't know. Michael did not return for his third year although Dumbledore did ask him and his parents to come back, that arrangements would be made, his parents kept him from the world so when he turned 15 he joined Fenrir's Pack as a refuge because his parents just couldn't help him."

"I was lost, a young teenager with loads of anger in me. I soon learned that Fenrir held very poor morals, he enjoyed changing small children and go rogue on a full moons. It was vicious, but I stayed. I had nowhere else to go I figured. I've never bitten anyone but was part of the attacks that happened on people." He bowed his head in shame but Rose did not feel resentment for the man.

"I was bitten when I was just out of Hogwarts, I had a promising carrier in front of me at the Ministry but then I got bitten too, it was one of Fenrir's man, Scabior. He bit me and then took me to the Pack, intended to make me his wife. But that's where I met Michael again, it felt amazing to see him and I felt more complete. I didn't fall in love consciously but inside I felt like something changed forever. It was very soon we both realized that we were deeply in love, everything went real fast from there on. I'm sure you've experienced too." Rose and Harry both nodded. "We fled and ran for days and were taken in by the Flamel's. They recognized us for what we were and helped us deal with it. Guided us. We owe them so much."

"Nicolas and Perenelle were great people, I'm sure they did it with pleasure." Grandfather assured them.

"I know, they did, the Flamel's were too good for this world," Willow said sadly and she turned to Harry and Rose again. "I know how confusing this can be. So you can ask us anything. Just one at a time."

Harry nodded to Rose to begin. "What's the difference between being claimed, or not. Frankly I think that both options are not preferable. Both will send us to our death either way. That's how I think about it anyway."

Michael answered. "What Albus and Remus have told you might be confusing, they could only give you information of rumors and what they thought. But it's like this, when you're not claimed you have a couple of things that benefit you. You will not be depending on the other's life. When one dies, the other lives on but it will be a empty life even so without your soul mate, you will never fully love somebody else. Not being claimed also means that you will sort of stay your own person. You're not influenced by the other ones magic and emotions. You're still solely depending on yourself. There is no danger of death, even when the other one gets claimed. The other will feel despair but will live, as I said an empty life. You have realization of the bond and get some of the protection that comes with it or notice when the soul is connecting, the traces I mean. Another side effect of not being claimed is that you will both become, erm.. sort of irresistible to others. It starts when you're of age for the Wizarding World, when you are seventeen. And the longer you wait with the claiming, the worse it'll get. You will give off some sort of allure that will get others to want you as their own. Without any extra protection, that could be very dangerous. "

"It sounds pretty safe." Harry said and Rose agreed.

"It does, we thought so too, but the Flamel's warned us that it would cause complications very soon if we were not claiming each other."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"In tradition the man claims the woman his. From that moment on you share everything. It's like sharing your mind, your body and your magic, the entire soul. That's why it's called soul mates. You share your minds as you can feel each other's strong emotions, can always find each other anywhere and feel when the other is in danger. Your body seems shared as you can heal the other from pain using the love connection, you can also heal each other. Sometimes you can even feel pain from the other soul mate. Your magic is entwined. It's simply sharing. You can tap magic off each other, use the other one's skills. The love connection you share goes straight through your soul so you are granted these abilities and also blessed with an adding of your magical powers to be able to protect each other and make sure that you are stronger than others."

"So if we do decide to do the claim thing, it's not like we are completely defenseless?" Harry asked.

"On the contrary, you are even stronger as soul mates need to be able to protect each other. Because after the claiming, if one dies, the other dies automatically from heartbreak. They will either commit suicide or die simply in their sleep because you have lost the will to live. Another danger is that when you are claimed and another tries to take one of the mates away by marrying or rape, the connection is violated and will die out. You will both die."

"But grandfather said that there was one case where there was some sort of Ritual where the woman survived after being claimed again by another."

"Yes," Willow answered grimly. "The man did die actually, but the woman didn't live a full life having lost her mate. Her children were even cursed for many generations. Never to fully find love."

It was silent for a moment. But Rose went on. "What does the claiming mean?"

Willow grinned. "It means completing the bond, make love."

"What about marriage?"

"That's simply what everybody does to put their love on paper. Making love is deeper, with soulmates it is an expression of your deep love for each other. That's why the traces are left on your bodies when you kiss or touch bare skin. They're prove that you're souls are touching."

"So when Rose was experiencing the pain this summer and when Voldemort possessed her, I touched her and saved her right? Because of the bond? Because our souls touch, we realize how much we love each other?" Harry asked.

"That's what it means yes." Willow seemed glad he understood.

"So just to be clear," Harry continued. "If we claim the positive effect would be that we are still an individual person sort a speak, we will have no bother of each others emotions and wont die if the other one does. Negative would be that we aren't as protected and if one of us does die, the other will live an empty life. We are less protected. And we will in time get irresistible for other people."

Willow and Michael nodded so he continued. "Positive on claiming, we will be completely protected and even get extra boosts to our magic to be able to keep each other safe, we will be able to find each other anywhere any time and can feel when the other is in danger. Our souls are connected and we will feel more at peace and powerful. Negative effect is that we die when the other one does or gets claimed by somebody else so we could be an easier target… for certain people."

They nodded grimly again.

"When did you get claimed?" Rose asked with a slight blush.

Michael and Willow shared a very in love look between them. "Michael claimed me as his, on my twentieth birthday."

"If we had done it sooner we would have been more at peace I think but it was good that we did." Michael explained.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because not being claimed is excruciating, for the man, you will have a 'drive' like crazy, you want nothing more than to ravish your mate," Michael said with an embarrassed grin and Harry returned the look in same manner, confirming what Michael had told them. "You will get extremely jealous and worried, the longer you wait the worse it'll get. Your soul wants to claim and complete the bond, before another man does."

"For the woman it's different. You're not extremely jealous but you'll be angsty, easily become over emotional and you'll feel like losing control. At one point you will not be able to spend one second without him." Willow said to Rose and Rose gulped. "As we said you'll stay your own individual when you are not claimed but I think that I felt more independent and myself when Michael claimed me as his. Just because I was able to do things on my own without missing him by my side."

"Luckily as soul mates, even when not claimed, you will understand each other very well. The people around you will probably get annoyed with you because you'll become very dependent and clingy."

"It's nice of you to tell us, I really didn't understand why it would be such a great thing to be soulmates. It felt more like another problem." Rose said truthfully tightening her grip on Harry's hand who was stroking her palm.

"You have to make a good decision," Remus said. "You are number one and two on the list for Voldemort.'

Rose thought about it and looked at her grandfather. "What do you think grandfather?"

Her grandfather looked at her over his half moon spectacles. And over thought his answer. Then he leaned back in his chair. "I think that's not my decision to make, but I do give you the advise to think about the benefits it would be if you proceed with the claim."

"I know," Rose admitted.

"But Voldemort could use your claiming as a weapon, Harry would be a easier target." Remus said darkly.

"Not necessarily," Michael cut in. "When you claim you get enough protection."

"Still it's a big risk, are you willing to take that?" Remus asked the youngest members in the room.

Rose looked at Harry, his expression was unreadable.

"For now, I think that it would be wise to wait with the claiming, even so we weren't planning on having erm…" he flushed slightly but continued. "Sex. We should wait I think. We are still in a war and I do not want to risk Rose dying just because I am the most haunted target."

Rose smiled full of love to him. "I think I agree with Harry.'

"Off course you do!" Willow chuckled.

"Well," Michael said standing up and helping Willow up. "If you have anymore question, just owl us, we will answer all your questions gladly. Or help out when it's hard."

They all said their goodbyes and 5 minutes later Harry and Rose walked to their dorms, their kiss for goodnight lasted just a little longer than normal and both knew that things were revealed. They had a better vision of their situation and now would do their best to make it as preferable as they could. All though it was very clear it was going to take effort and still bring them a lot of problems. But Harry and Rose both knew now, that being soul mates, would be an asset for their lives in the future. At least they hoped it was.

* * *

The next week Rose saw that her grandfather was present again every day at the staff table. Harry received their next lesson and came in looking grim but relieved for some part. She did ask him about it just before they had gotten ready and went to Slughorn's dinnerparty.

"Is he teaching you how to duel then?" Rose asked him while they sat at her favorite window seat. They had put up silencing spells to make sure they weren't heard. "Or teaching you ancient spells?"

Harry didn't want her to know, that was obvious. "Look Rose it's nothing like that, it's really just information about Voldemort, he's letting me see memories that are about Voldemort and teaches me to learn more about him."

"Know your enemy?" Rose asked curiously.

"I think you can call it that, but we are also trying to figure out how I can defeat Voldemort, how I can kill him.."

Rose let her head fall. She couldn't imagine Harry being a killer, even if it was her father, the most darkest Wizard of all time and even as she knew from the prophecy that it was inevitable that he would be the one. It was still something she didn't imagine Harry would do. He wasn't a killer, he was just Harry.

"Does he tell you how you are going to do it?" Rose asked with a small voice. Harry took her hand once again and she looked him in the eye. She saw all the things that made him a Gryffindor, bravery, determination, care… all the things he would need.

"He doesn't tell me exactly how but gives me the tools for being able to do so."

"And you can't tell me?"

"He asked me not too…"

Rose raised her eyebrows in confusion and slight anger. "Why in Merlin's name not!?"

"He didn't say, more to do with you being in danger I think." Harry shrugged. "I will tell you anything that I can."

"What about Ron and Hermione you told them. And I'm already in danger as it is!"

"That's why there's no need to put you into more." Harry sighed but stayed patient. "Look Rose, it's not like I would like to confine you with all the things that are happening with your grandfather but you know, I am desperate to have one part of my life not being about the war all the time, or about me killing Voldemort. I just—Being with you makes me forget a little, I almost feel like were normal teenagers. If I tell you all the things that I learn from your grandfather's lessons then I am afraid it would be the only thing we talk about. I simply… I need for you not to know exactly… please?"

Rose almost laughed at his pleading expression and kissed him. She understood what he was saying and although she wanted to know, Rose knew Harry was right. Every bit of normal in their lives was something to hold on to. Still she let out a small groan of frustration. "All right, but I expect a lot of snogging in return." She told him. Harry smirked amused so she went on. "What? That's normal for teenagers in love!"

Harry laughed but lifted the silencing spells. "We can do that later, right now we are late for Slughorns dinner party."

Rose sighed dramatically. "Alright then if you think that's more entertaining." She said with a smirk and accepted his arm.

"I certainly do think that would be worth our time more," Harry said kissing her softly. "But we still gotta go." So he dragged her with him to Hermione and Neville who were just coming down both looking quite neat.

"Ready?" Hermione said with a nervous pitch.

"Sure let's go," Harry told her and they waved Ron goodbye, who looked pretty angry.

It was a festive occasion. And nice food actually. Off course Slughorn had been droning on about famous exploits a bit, and he absolutely fawned on McLaggen because he was so well connected.

"Are you going hunting again with your uncle Tiberius Cormac?" Slughorn asked eagerly.

"Yes sir, we will be meeting up again over the holidays, with the Minister off course."

Hermione and Rose shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Well Cormac be sure to give them both my best," Slughorn said with a praising look towards McLaggen. He seemed very self righteous. Rose had to admit that the boy was handsome but so vile.

"And what about you Miss Granger? What exactly do your parents do in the Muggle World?"

Hermione seemed a bit off guard but told them. "My parents are dentists." She said and almost everybody in the room looked at her not understanding what she meant. "They tend to people's teeth." Hermione explained quickly.

"Oh how fascinating!" Slughorn leaned forward, he did seem really interested. "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"Not really," Hermione answered but then grinned and went on. "Although! One boy Robbie Fenwick did bite my father in his finger, he needed at least ten stitches!"

The room just continued to look questionably while Hermione laughed nervously. "What are stitches?" Neville asked Harry who was sitting on his left.

After that the party it only took an half and hour and the party ended. But Harry and Rose stayed behind to talk to Slughorn some more.

When Slughorn left everybody out Rose stared at an interesting looking hourglass on a desk. Slughorn seemed a bit surprised but delighted that they stayed behind. "Well Harry, Rosella? Is there something I can do for you?"

When Harry couldn't make a quick response Rose stepped in. "Sorry sir, but we were just admiring your hourglass." She gestured for it and the old Professor followed her gaze.

"Oh yes," he said, gladly to tell them about it. "It's an intriguing object. It runs the sand with the quality of the conversation. It's stimulating the sand quite slowly now.."

"Maybe we should just leave then?" Harry said with a grin.

"Oh nonsense, you two have nothing to fear about dear boy," He patted Harry on the back. "As to some of your other classmates, well let's say they are unlikely to make it up the 'shelf'!"

"Shelf? What shelf?" Rose asked curiously.

Slughorn mentioned for them to come to his living room area and showed the shelf in question. The shelf had several pictures on it, some of them Rose recognized, it seemed these were only people who became famous, were rich or became influential.

"Anyone who is anyone ends up here, although Harry you are already someone aren't you. The Chosen one off course, and you Rosella. As a descended from the Dumbledore's you are destined for great things, and with Harry by your side… let's just say I am sure you two will make the shelf."

He poured in some tea for himself. Rose dared to question him. "I am proud to be born from such a great line of the Dumbledore family, but I have another line I'm coming from. One that I am not so proud off unfortunately." Slughorn stiffened. "Did my father ever made the shelf sir?" The Professor now almost dropped his cup and Rose and Harry shared a look.

After a pause of silence Harry took over from what she started. "You knew Tom Riddle didn't you sir, weren't you his teacher?"

Slughorn didn't answer immediately he seemed to overthink his words. "What was he like sir?" Rose asked. Part of her wanted to help Harry but the other part just really wanted to know. But the Professor had stiffened and didn't seem like he was going to say anything. Rose thought they had went to far. "I' sorry sir, I didn't mean to pry but, he is my father. I just wondered."

"Y-yes yes, off course. It's only natural for you to want to know more I suppose," and Slughorn seemed to relax a little. "But I'm afraid I cannot tell you much." He turn to look at her and Rose held his gaze. "When I met your father as young Mr. Riddle he was an obedient, charming and brilliant boy inspired to become a good Wizard. Not unlike other's I've known. Not Unlike yourselves in fact. You remind me of Tom Riddle in his younger years Rosella, just some times. You share his wit, and if I may say so you possess the charm Tom Riddle had."

Rose nodded in a grim way but remained silent. It was disturbing to hear that she actually resembled him. "Why do you think he became what he became?"

"If the monster existed at that time, it was buried deep within." Slughorn said and he sounded like he was telling the truth.

Rose gulped a little and left with a head full of thoughts a couple of minutes later with Harry by her side, hands entwined.

"You remind me more of your mom," Harry said exactly knowing what she must've been thinking. "You have her heart, her forgiveness and her beauty. When I look at Voldemort I only see hate, when I look at you I see my Rose and everything good that comes with it."

She stopped walking and he looked at her a little worried, as if he may have upset her himself now. But Rose smiled and pulled him close. "Thank you, but I'm fine." She pulled him so incredibly close she could smell his scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Harry replied while he rubbed little circles on her back and kissed her in her neck softly. Rose giggled from the sensation it gave her, even more when Harry nipped her earlobe.

"Harry," Rose groaned.

"What?"

"We are in the middle of the hall way Harry."

"Oh," Harry said with a foolish grin, taking her by the hand and pulled her in the nearest broomstick closet. "That's one problem out of the way. Anything else?"

Rose laughed and flung her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She grinned and for the next half an hour she enjoyed his lips and the touches. Noticing the glint of gold and silver on their bodies she just thought it was the most beautiful thing they could ever have between them. The words _true love _went through her thoughts vaguely. And she felt just that, not during their snog session, funnily enough the words came to her mind when they were walking back hand in hand to the common room. Feelings of not only love but want and instant relaxation came to her. And a feeling of safety. She was sure nothing bad could happen to her as long as Harry was there. As long as he loved her.

* * *

The next morning they had to deal with a grumpy Ron Weasley. Off course he had been the only one to not attend Slughorn's dinnerparty. They all assured him it had been quite boring. All and all, the food had been very nice and the atmosphere was pretty enjoyable, but she was glad that the majority of her friends had been there off course. Ron was still grumpy will they talked about the party. He must've really felt left out.

"When was the Christmas party again?" Ginny asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" Ron said stuffing some eggs in his mouth.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

"'Slug Club,'" repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

There was a pause while the rest of them just sipped their cups and eat their breakfast trying to act like they were not listing.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

There was another pause but then Ginny said something that made them all laugh, "Besides Ron, McLaggen and Hermione couldn't be King and Queen Slug, if you are counting all the attention Slughorn is giving out, Harry and Rose would be."

Even Rose and Harry laughed at the comment, but more out of relief that they did not have to endure the tension between Hermione and Ron.


	83. Chapter 83 Decoy's

**It's pretty long and not checked for spelling. So if I made some huge mistakes I'm very sorry but I just wanted to give you this update as fast as possible.**

**Chapter 7 Decoy's**

Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Harry had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short. He kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play. Rose did not think he could stand another full-House tryout so he asked Dean Thomas to play as a replacement.

There was much muttering in the common room about the fact that Harry had now chosen two of his classmates for the team. As Harry had endured much worse mutterings than this in his school career, he did not particularly bothered, but all the same, the pressure was increasing to provide a win in the upcoming match against Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, Rose knew that the whole House would forget that they had criticized him and swear that they had always known it was a great team. If they lost... well, Rose thought wryly, there were worse things going on in the world.

But luckily Harry told her there was no reason to worry his choice for Dean after practice; he worked well with Ginny and Demelza. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron. The looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities.

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Rose glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky.

"Good weather conditions isn't it?" Rose said to Neville and he grinned.

"If you say so," Neville replied simply.

"C'mon, it's a clear blue sky, perfect isn't it?"

"Maybe it would cause to much sun in their eyes?" Neville said.

"Oh… well I never said I was the expert, I only know things Harry tells me," Rose said and they laughed.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and Ron approached. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her.

"Tea?" Rose asked him as they sat down with them. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

"Don't worry I'll get it Rose," Harry said when she wanted to pour in some pumpkin juice for Ron. She frowned her eyebrows but left it.

"Good weather conditions Harry?" Neville asked and Rose glared at him.

"Yeah nice blue sky, but I hope we won't get to much sun," Harry answered like a real expert.

"I thought so," Neville smirked to Rose and she pushed him playfully on his shoulder.

"Shut it Neville," she laughed.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

They all looked up at her.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her, she hissed something on which Harry only shrugged and went to tend to Ron again. "Nearly time," said Harry blithely. "Let's go team!"

The table cheered and applauded for them and Harry bent to Rose. "Kiss for good luck?" he said innocently.

Rose looked wide eyed with surprise. "Did you just…?"

"No I didn't," he said simply. "No give me that kiss for good luck."

Rose did and Harry led his team out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch field. Shortly after they all set off to the tribunes. The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

Neville, Rose and Hermione took their place next to Seamus. "Hey did you know that Slytherin Chaser Vaisey - he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that-Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"Talk about luck," Hermione said grumpy. Rose had no choice to agree with her.

Then the team walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: amidst all the yelling and clapping Rose could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle... three... two... one..."

The whistle sounded, and the team kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Rose watched as Harry soared around the perimeter of the grounds, looking around for the Snitch and keeping one eye on Harper, who was zigzagging far below him. Then a voice that was jarringly different to the usual commentator's started up.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help..."

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Rose recognized Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff player whom she heartily disliked.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and –" The crowd held their breaths. "- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"I- It's nothing to do with luck, Ron's a great Keeper if he gets his head in the game," Rose said to Hermione but Hermione grumbled something. And Rose herself wasn't so sure either.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals and Dean and Demelza the other two. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.

Rose smiled at the happy face of Ron and turned to look at Harry if he saw it too. But Harry was nearly knocked off his broom as Harper collided with him hard and deliberately. Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors below shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off. His shoulder aching, Harry raced after him, determined to ram him back...

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

"Oh Merlin," Neville groaned.

"C'mon Harry show him how good you are!" Rose bellowed with her fist in the air.

Harry accelerated, but Harper was still ahead of him, and Gryffindor was only a hundred points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost... and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched...

Then Harry shouted something they couldn't hear and Harper did a double-take; he fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it. Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.

"YES!" Hairy yelled: wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

Rose applauded and cheered. She bowed her head to Neville. "You see great weather conditions!"

"You are not going to let this go soon aren't you?" Neville said with a grin.

"This was the last one I promise Neville."

"Party in the common room!" Seamus announced and they quickly resided back to the castle. Every team was greeted with a great roar of applause. Harry was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids.

Rose glared daggers at them but patiently took sips from her pumpkin juice, she didn't notice her cup was shaking a little. Neville was staring at her, half of him a little worried the other half a bit amused. "You okay there Rose?" he asked her joyfully.

They looked at how Romilda Vane was tucking her head to one side and then laughing at something Harry had said. Rose's cup crushed in her hands. Neville jumped from it but Rose didn't even seem to notice as she cracked her neck a couple of times. Luckily the glass hadn't cut her hand. "I'm absolutely fine Neville."

"You wouldn't say," Neville muttered. "You do know that Harry is not enjoying himself right."

"I know," and she did, she noticed that Harry tried to desperately get away from the girls. But they kept asking him questions. Neville took her arm and grabbed her with him to the dancefloor and started to dance real goofy with her as they always did, and that cheered her up every time.

It was some time before Harry could finally reach them. At last, he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him. So he went to Rose and Neville immediately before they could corner him again and enjoyed himself a little. Rose enjoyed their dancing immensely. Especially as almost everyone stopped trying to dance looking like a professional and actually just danced the way they wanted, inspired by their fun.

Neville at one point patted them on the shoulders and pointed towards a corner. "Oh Merlin up in heaven!" Rose said with a giggle.

There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately from their other side. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

Rose turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, she thought she saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight. She sighed and looked at Harry who saw it too. "You wanna go? Or shall I?"

"I'll go, you stay here and have fun," Harry said.

"Okay but be careful with her!" Rose stated happily and gave him a small peck on the lips only to return to Neville and Ginny with their dancing.

But it did took him a while to return. She stayed a little while longer but then walked up to the girls dormitory. Hermione also wasn't back. Rose figured she would learn more about everything tomorrow.

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Harry's frequent nighttime wanderings had given him an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that he was often, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.

Rose didn't really appreciated the girls doing that, she thought it was disrespectful towards her, everybody knew she and Harry were together. But as she noticed it were always Romilda Vane and her pile of friends. So when Neville past the mistletoe at the Great Hall where Romilda and her friends usually resided to wait for Harry and saw that they were all glued to the floor, he wasn't surprised to see Rose sitting with a mischievous glint in her eyes and gleeful smile at the lunch table. Ginny and Hermione were also grinning so he knew enough.

Ron, who might once have found the necessity of these detours excuse for jealousy rather than hilarity, simply roared with laughter about it all. Although Rose much preferred this new laughing, joking Ron to the moody, aggressive model they had been enduring for the last few weeks, the improved Ron came at a heavy price.

Firstly, they had to put up with the frequent presence of Lavender Brown, who seemed to regard any moment that she was not kissing Ron as a moment wasted; and secondly, they found themselves once more the best friends of two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other again. They took the normal strategy. Harry stayed with Ron and Rose and Neville with Hermione as much as possible and some times they did switch although Harry spend a lot of time with them as Ron and Lavender were pretty occupied lately. But Hermione wasn't much fun either.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less." She raised her quill and dotted an 'i' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment.

To make her own problems worse, she knew that there was a gossip going around that Romilda Vane and about a dozen of her friends were trying to decide how to slip Harry, her boyfriend, a love potion.

But all those problems were put into a dim light as the next day she was taken out of class by Professor McGonagall.

"Rosella, if you could come with me, you to Potter." Her voice was not unkind but held a certain tension to it.

Rose turned very pale and her classmates turned to them. McGonagall had that same look as when she took Hannah Abboth out of class. Neville, Hermione and Ron looked really worried too but couldn't do anything but give supportive looks as Harry and Rose both walked after Professor McGonagall who strode through the corridors. Rose's heart pounded, different people who could've died or captured were going through her mind. She barely noticed that she was shaking and that Harry had taken her arm out of fear she would collapse.

They passed the gargoyle in continuing silence and went up the stairs, knocked, and McGonagall did not wait for an answer. In her grandfather's office she saw Sirius and Fabian. Her breathing stopped. She felt her knees trembling and her mouth went completely dry. Fabian looked up when they came in and stood up with a big effort. Her beloved cousin walked up to her and embraced her trembling frame. He looked like he hadn't slept this night and like he had cried too.

Rose saw Harry walking up to Sirius, Sirius was never this emotional, he paced around the office with his fingers rubbing his eyes and she saw the tears that ran freely. Harry did his best soothing voice like he used on her in many occasions to get him to sit down.

Her grandfather stood in front of his desk, he looked old, she knew that he was an old man of course but he had never looked it. She didn't like it, he was suppose to be strong and beam something powerful and calming. He looked worried and exhausted. That wasn't right and she knew something was terribly wrong. Something that would make her world go upside down.

She swallowed with effort. "Where's mom?" she asked with a broken voice she didn't like at all.

Fabian avoided her look and Sirius did not react. "My dearest girl," her grandfather said softly.

"Where is she?" Rose demanded.

Fabian rubbed his eyes but then stared at his cousin bravely. "She's been taken Rose…"

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes. "Taken, what do you mean taken?" she said with a high pitched voice but she knew what he meant.

"There was a raid… in Daigon Alley again. We don't know who took her exactly but… my dad and his team of best Aurors are on top of it. Tonks, Mad Eye and Kingsley are one of them."

"Where is grandpa Aberforth?" she asked while she pushed herself away from her cousin.

"He's… doing his own research, just like Remus, they've gone in the underground worlds with the criminals and Death Eaters who aren't that highly ranked." Fabian still answered sadly.

Rose's breath seemed to get out of control she panted and sobbed uncontrollably. "She's dead! Just tell me the truth I'm not a little girl anymore!" she shouted and different bowls around the office cracked a small tremble went through the room as if it was an earthquake.

"She's not dead Rose," grandfather said calmly.

"She is! You're just feeding me false hope! If she isn't dead yet then she will be soon!" she screamed. And now bowls shattered and books went out of their shelves.

"Please calm down—"

"I will not calm down!" bang another vase shattered. "She's my mom!"

But a pair of hands took her by her shoulders. "Rose look at me," Harry said with an annoyingly calm voice. "Look at me!" She did and connected with his green emeralds. Instantly she felt the burst of power soaring through herself calming down and she just collapsed on her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably. "I know Rose," Harry shushed her and she did control her sobbing at one point but only to keep herself proudly not because she didn't want to cry. She felt like she could cry all night.

"I know this must be a shock to you," her grandfather said. "It's a shock for all of us, but we need to keep faith. Everything is being done to ensure her safe return home."

Rose nodded numbly. "Can we go home now?"

"Off course my dear," grandfather said. And he stepped towards the fireplace to let them through.

When they got home they went to the dinner room. Harry resided to the kitchen to make some tea for both Rose and Sirius who were still trembling with sobs.

"What was she d-doing in Daigon Alley anyway," Rose asked Sirius to at least let the room be filled with something other than silence.

Sirius looked at her through his hands. "Just some necessities." He croaked. "Floo powder, some herbs, we stopped by Fred and George's shop, she wanted to visit the bookshop also and as we walked there…"

Rose nodded. "Attack." She sighed.

"They were everywhere all of a sudden. And people were attacked randomly, and both our instincts told us to help, so we did. We got down quite a few of them. But we got separated and then the attackers disapparated. I searched everywhere for your mother, I even considered that she might have just hide away in a shop but knew that she would never do that…"

He then stopped talking. Rose knew he was right. Her mom was braver then most. She wouldn't hide while other's were in danger.

Harry came in with the tea and poured cups for them. "Do they have any idea who it was Sirius?" he asked when he sat down again next to Rose and pulled her close to him. Rose leaned to his shoulder and did not touch her tea at all.

"I only know that these attackers were not inner cirle Death Eaters. And as they did not focus on us and just attacked randomly that this wasn't meant as an attack for us. They weren't well trained either. We could easily overpower them. They just were smart enough to flee before we got all of them."

Rose stood up and started pacing. "Why aren't you out there looking for her," Rose gritted through her teeth. She had meant it to hurt him. Somehow it felt good, it took her own sorrow away and turned it into anger, that was a much easier emotion to handle right now.

Sirius winced and Harry shot her a warning look. She didn't care. "Aeron told me not to lead or participate in the investigation, as did my superior. It would be to personal and they feared I would only rely on my emotions. I would just slow down the process." He said sounding really sad.

But Rose still wiped her tears away and went on. "To personal?! Uncle Aeron is there, and she's his sister!"

"Your uncle's got his head together, I only accepted to not participate in the investigation if he would lead it. Aeron is good at his job. He wont let personal feelings get in the way. I wouldn't be able to treat this case like any other I've had."

"But-But he would?! Right! They just don't think you're up for the job to protect my mom. They're right aren't they!" Rose shouted at him, Harry stood up to defend his godfather but Sirius already answered her rant.

"Your mother is my wife, and I would do anything to get her back. In this case staying at home and wait is the best possible thing I could do for her. I would only slow the investigation down…" he said very calmly.

Rose kicked one of the chairs just to relief her anger and it smashed against the wall. She felt the fury leave her body and turn into sorrow and terrible guilt. Who the hell was she to talk to Sirius like that! One look at his watery and sad grey eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran without a word to the hallway and stormed up the stairs to her room.

When she opened the door she felt that her tears had escaped her already and let herself fall on her bed. She broke down in a sorrow that would seem to last forever. Millions of terrible thoughts as to what could've happened to her mother went through her mind. Images flew by in her vision and she buried her head in the blankets so she could strangle the sound of loud cries.

After everything, fate still had to punish her mother for some reason. She had married Sirius and started a new beginning for herself. Why couldn't she just be happy and left alone. She'd done nothing to deserve all that godforsaken misery.

And now Rose had shouted and questioned the ability and love Sirius held for her mother. She had no right in the world to question that. Sirius loved her mom and she loved him back just as intensely. If Voldemort hadn't taken her… Rose thought some times that if that hadn't happened Sirius would be her father, they would've married many, many years ago. She felt so ashamed of what she had said to him now. She hadn't meant it, it was to take out her anger, to replace that horrible feeling of fear and sorrow. At this point they only had each other to comfort. And Rose had no idea how to make this up to him.

But soon enough her door opened. She didn't look up but saw seconds later Harry crawling into her eye view and felt that Sirius put his arm around her from behind. They just lay there, crying and each to their own thoughts as the room got darker and darker with the setting sun.

"I-I'm so sorry Sirius. I d-didn't even meant it, I-"

"Ssh, I'm not mad at you," Sirius soothed softly. "I'm just as scared as you are. You can shout at me as much as you want." Rose laughed with little hiccups as her throat was so sore from crying and Harry kissed her on her forehead softly. She smiled with the greatest effort and sighed deeply feeling exhausted. "Why don't you go to sleep Rose?"

"But what if-?"

"I'll wait for the news downstairs, you should both get some sleep," Harry sat sitting straight up. "If there's news I'll wake you, okay"

Rose didn't have the energy to protest and just simply nodded. Sirius did so too and got of the bed too but Rose weakly grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me Sirius, please?"

"Off course," he said with a smile. He grabbed a thin blanket and threw it over themselves. "I didn't feel like sleeping alone either to be honest."

"Just try and sleep for a little, Rosie," Harry said and gave her one last kiss before she fell asleep instantly.

Rose woke up from a horrible nightmare where her mother was tortured by her father and snuggled into Sirius' comforting chest and arms like she was a little child. It was still dark outside she cannot have slept very long. So she leaned her head to Sirius shoulder and tried to sleep again while Sirius tried to distract himself stroking her hair and head in an effort to comfort her and get her to sleep. But soon she felt his hand stopping and his breathing go deeper and she knew he had fallen asleep.

Rose slowly got out of his embrace and walked downstairs. She found Harry with some Butterbeer in the main living room listening to the radio. He looked up and smiled weakly to her when she entered the room and sat down next to him. Harry was very sweet and considerate of her. He made her eat at least something and also got her to drink every once in awhile. He did the same for Sirius as two days past and no news came, Sirius and herself grew more grim and sorrowful, they were not waiting for any news that her mom was alive but started to prepared themselves for news of her death. Rose did insisted after those two days that Sirius would let her tend to the cuts on his arms and head.

Rose looked in her mother's study to see if she could find anything useful. She did find her medical box for emergency's so took that, but her eyes caught something brightly colored. She reached for it and saw that it was a little teddy bear. There was an inscription on the bears back. "Either a boy or a girl" she read and frowned. She took it with her downstairs. "Sirius what is this?" she enquired lightly but connected with his eyes.

Sirius saw the bear and sighed rubbing his temples. "You were supposed to hear this Christmas, under happy circumstances."

Harry looked at the bear too and seemed to get it also. "Alliana is pregnant?"

Rose waited and saw Sirius smile rather weakly, but it was still there. "Yeah she is."

"I'm going to be a big sister," Rose said with a weak smile too and she hugged Sirius.

Then the doorbell rang. They all stiffened, it was a strange sound to hear right now as it had been so quiet in the house those past few days. Sirius stood up and got to the front door and when he returned he took a whole group of people with them.

"They found her! " Sirius said in immense relief and embraced both Harry and Rose.

"Really?" Harry asked with the same sense of relief. "Where was she?"

"Did you get her out?" Rose asked the group of people. There was Uncle Aeron, Tonks, Mad Eye, Remus and grandpa Aberforth.

"Not yet but we know where she is," Uncle Aeron said. They all looked relieved in a way but still edgy.

"Well why don't you go and get her then!?" Harry exclaimed. Rose looked at him. He had been calm and comforting the whole time, she knew it must've been tough on him, taking care of two people who were incredibly said and anxious the whole time. Luckily Sirius had pulled himself together and took care of them. But Harry had wanted to be her rock the whole time she knew. And she thanked the heavens for that.

"If we just rush in there we are afraid they will panic and kill Alliana right on the spot. They're not the brightest people. And the chaos may cost us more than we want." Uncle Aeron explained.

"They aren't Death Eaters then?" Harry asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No they aren't , they're a joke really, it isn't very well organized. They aren't in the ranks for Voldemort but they try to get on his good side. Their supporters a sort of, and they just like to cause violence and raids. Anything to get noticed and rewarded."

"Why did they take my mom then?" Rose asked perplexed.

"They must've realized who she was when they saw her didn't they?" Sirius asked.

"We think so, but we think that they cannot get in contact with one of the Death Eaters or Voldemort, and that's why Alliana is still there. They are going to try and get rewarded we think for their catch." Tonks explained.

"How did you find her then?" Rose asked.

"Long story," Grandpa Aberforth said. "But to be short, with help of Remus, there are werewolves with them, one of them, Scabior is his name, he is the leader of the group. Remus heard in the underground that he was bragging about it. So he told me and together we asked around by contacting some of my not so innocent customers. Finally we found someone that knew where they resided and called for Aeron to come and think of a plan."

"They are very reckless and act on instinct." Remus explained. "And that's why we have a plan." He looked at Rose when he said that and Rose feared the worst.

"What?" she asked.

"We were talking about creating a diversion, a sort of decoy to try and lure them out, or separate them would be even better. Remus said that using, well," Uncle Aeron said a bit uncomfortable, not really getting the words out.

"You remember what we talked about with your grandfather?" Remus asked the two of them. And everybody tried to get hints of what he meant.

"Yes, but what part?" Harry asked with suspicion, he obviously did not like where this conversation was heading to.

"The longer you wait, the worse it would get?" Remus went on looking intently at them.

Rose suddenly realized. "The allure?" she stated softly, but Remus had heard her and nodded.

"What do you mean? What's that got to do with-?!" Harry almost shouted.

"It gives off a scent, a lovely smell, and a werewolf has a much better sense of smell than normal humans. It's already irresistible to ignore for me as I walked to the house."

"That's rubbish!" Harry put his hands up in frustration ready to strike the older man. "Why haven't you jumped her then?! It's complete and utter rubbish!"

"I find it not hard to control my urges as I- well I have other feelings to contain them." Remus said lightly and Rose swore that he just glanced for one moment at Tonks who suddenly shifted her feet nervously.

Harry obviously was lost for words and just sputtered some single words like 'stupid' or 'out of his mind' and 'no bloody way'.

But Rose was determined to do anything that would help her mother. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's not dangerous and Aurors will stand by to protect you." Remus explained. "We just need you to walk back and forth a little maybe pretend you're waiting for someone. And because they will smell your scent the werewolves in them will not be able to resist and will try to snatch you too. When they are outside, someone will take you to safety immediately and we'll have the advantage. If we act like this, it's very unlikely that someone will get hurt and we can get your mother out safely."

"No way!" Harry shouted. "It's way too dangerous!"

"I actually agree with Potter," Mad Eye said gruffly.

"Rose will not be in any danger, we will be there just a second away, and we won't have the risk of them killing Alliana in a fit of panic when we just barge in." Uncle Aeron said reasonably, but he surely didn't like the plan also.

"I want Alliana back safely too," Sirius said suddenly with his eyes to the ground. "But putting Rose into the middle of it doesn't sound very good either."

"I know it will work," Remus said determined to let them understand. "The werewolves will be intoxicated and distracted by her scent and appearance. We can take them down in a second while the other Aurors go inside and overpower the rest."

"There's no way she's-!"

"I'll do it," Rose said and Harry looked at her, mortified.

"No you don't!"

"You would do the same, I want my mother back, and if I can help her this way, I bloody will!" Rose said determined. And she turned to Remus and the Aurors. "But if possible, I would want Harry to come with us." The others were ready to protest but Rose only pointed her request to Remus. "You know that Harry will be the only one to insure my safety."

Remus nodded and suddenly smiled. "Yes Harry should come. No everyone, there's no way around it, you have to trust us in this case. Harry will be able to keep her safe like no one else can. But Harry you do have to wait until the werewolves are outside and close enough to her, they need to be close enough to touch her, can you handle that?"

Harry thought for a moment but then nodded. "I will."

"Then we have to go now," Aeron finally made the decision by agreeing. "Sirius if you think you're up for it-?"

"I am," Sirius said immediately.

So they contacted Kingsley who was with the other Aurors by using a Patronus and made the arrangements. Remus turned to Rose. "I know it's a terrible thing to ask but, well—"

"You need me to change my clothes," Rose stated with a smirk, knowing that she wasn't looking very seductive in her lose jumper and sleeping pants.

Remus weakly smiled, he seemed embarrassed to ask and glanced an apologetic look at Harry and Sirius.

"I thought, her scent, would be enough," Harry growled in obvious frustration.

"It would only intoxicate them more if she looked the part," Remus said neutrally.

"I'll quickly change upstairs, just one moment." Rose said trying to ignore Harry and walked up to her room.

She quickly brushed her hair, put up some make up. And then put on a nice long sleeved dress with a cream color and a long blue winter coat. She put on a darker colored panty and blue colored heels and then walked nervously downstairs.

"Ready," she said.

The others didn't say anything, only Harry muttered something like 'that will do it' and put on his own coat so they could leave.

"I'm going to stay behind in case somebody checks up here," grandpa Aberforth said gruffly. "Good luck."

Rose side apparated with her uncle and they stood in a dark alley. It smelled like urine and it seemed that something was rotting there. She felt tension in the air and it made her feel uncomfortable. She looked around and saw Kingsley beaming at her and pulled her in a hug. "I know you would do it, you're just as brave as your mother," he said and she nodded not replying.

"Alright, we should act fast now, the werewolves have probably picked up a hint of your scent already." Remus said looking around the street.

"What's everyone's position." Aeron asked Kingsley.

"We are here with five men strong, plus now you, Tonk, Remus, Sirius, Mad Eye and Harry. Left on the end of the corner are three other Aurors waiting, same for the corner to your right. Their ready as soon as they get the Patronus from you." Kingsley said.

"Alright, plan's clear. Rose lures them outside, Remus and Harry I want you to come with Kingsley's team. Kingsley's team will overpower the werewolves that come outside and you two take Rosella back to the alley and apparate out of here to St. Mungo's."

Harry and Remus nodded. Rose gulped but nodded too.

"While Kingsley's team will take care of the werewolves outside. We will move at the same time to over power the men still inside. The six men waiting on the end of the street will join us at the same time and Sirius and Tonks will get Alliana."

"It's clear Aeron, let's make our move." One of the Aurors Rose didn't know said.

Uncle Aeron nodded and took Rose's hands. "Don't be scared we are right here and will protect you if they try anything. You just need to wait patiently and Harry and Remus will come and get you when their close enough to you. But they need to be close enough to be able to touch you almost, so their eyes cannot travel anywhere else, alright?"

"Yes," Rose said breathlessly. "Just get my mom out okay?"

He nodded and embraced her before turning her to an old and rotting looking house just a few feet away. "Just walk up and down, pretend you're waiting for someone."

"Okay," she said and glanced a look at Harry, who looked actually really focused and then she walked slowly towards the house. Putting her hands in her pockets and looking down like she was in thought. She pulled her coat slightly backwards so they would be able to see more contour of her dress and body, it didn't feel right, she felt like a prostitute for a moment but bravely walked further taking a peak at the window. She saw that their plan was working, two animal like man looked her over and smirked, revealing their yellow teeth. She took a quick glance at her watch and looked around as if she was waiting. And walked back and forth before the window.

She did hear the sound of voices arguing in the house, but soon enough the door did open and the two men who were in front of the window came out first. After him there was a man who glanced hungrily at her with slightly longer hair and after him followed two more ugly but broad looking man out of the door. They all looked at her and sniffed the air that was clearly leading them to her.

She shivered but acted like she ignored them and looked at her watch again. The five stared and smirked at each other, their eyes fixated on her form. They approached closer. And she knew she couldn't act like she ignored them anymore and stared back at them.

"Hello beautiful," the man with the long hair purred at her.

She knew her fear was apparent, it seemed to arouse the man or something. They growled, grinned and panted, licking their lips. Rose got disgusted from the display of man before her.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

"Yes as a matter of fact." The same man who spoke before said and they stepped closer. "You can come inside sweetheart."

Rose swallowed but stood her ground just a little closer she knew. "Why?" She didn't want these man to come closer, every instinct in her screamed to run for it.

"You know perfectly well why," the same man said and the other man surrounded her. She could smell their sweat.

"I don't think I will," she said with a soft voice, the man now cornered her to the wall and one of them grabbed her wrist but that was the precise moment that the Auror's attacked. And they were all pushed aside while the men fought back. Harry and Remus were at her side quickly.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled at the man who held her with fury in his eyes. The man flew backwards with more force then the spell should have contained. Rose felt the long fingernails of the man that had grabbed her wrist cut her skin there, while and Uncle Aeron's team of Auror's barged inside. Shouting and breaking of glass was heard.

One of the man tried to get away and and came unfortunalty for the man, to close to Rose to Harry's liking and he pointed his wand again. "Stupefy!"

Again this man, was also send flying with much more force than the spell would've intended and Rose was incredibly surprised, but remembered that the bond, even if not claimed, would give them the abililty to protect their mate.

Harry and Remus quickly pulled her away and ran back with her to the dark alley. "Hold on!" Remus said in a rush and before she knew it she felt that familiar feeling of apparating. Within a second they were in a room were a couple of emergency Healer's stood and quickly led away tp the waiting room.

"What cut you there dear," a friendly looking woman Healer who was a bit chubby asked her as she inspected her and sat her down in a chair in the waiting room.

"Nails," Rose answered breathlessly.

"One of those bastards cut her with his fingernails," Remus explained to the confused looking Healer.

"Oh," she said understanding now. "Well I will get to it right away, one moment dear."

Harry took place beside her and put his shoulder around her tightly. They waited in silence and the Healer came back. "Here all just bandage it for you, there are some herbs in here that will ease the sting and disinfect the cuts. You'll not be affected, it isn't a full moon."

Rose nodded while she put bandages on her wrist and then stood up. "If you gentleman are alright, I need to be at my post to see if I can help when Mrs. Black arrives with the Aurors."

They nodded and Harry looked up furious to Remus his arm still tight around her. "Perfectly safe huh?"

"Harry, it's just a couple of cuts, don't be—"

"I'm sorry Harry but I thought this would be the best -."

"You have no right! This was our secret, I trusted you to keep it! Not use it!"

Rose stood up roughly. "Stop arguing, I am fine! You acted right Remus and I agreed, but this was one time only. And Harry you are feeling the danger and protective part of the bond I'm sure. But I'm really fine! I was never in any real danger. It was just scary, and that was all. You would have done the same for Sirius."

Before either of them could say anything Healers and Aurors ran in. Her mother was levitating on a levitated stretcher.

"Mom!" she shrieked and wanted to run to her. Her mom looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Sirius really—Rose, Harry, come and hug me dears, I need it!" her mother said and Rose and Harry both did and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black, but we need to do a check up." One of the Healers said pleadingly.

"I'm good sir, there's nothing to worry about."

"Just let them do the bloody check up Alliana," Sirius demanded not being able to let go of her either.

"Fine but Harry and Rose can come in don't they?"

"Well, usually only the husband comes in, but it's alright," the Healer said with a kind smile.

They did the check up and indeed, a couple of bruises, but other than that her mother was completely healthy.

"What about the baby?" Alliana asked with a look at Rose and Harry but they already assured her they knew.

"The baby is also completely healthy, look at your diet the next couple of days, a little more to eat and vitamins, I'll give you a potion to strengthen up." The Healer said.

"Alright," her mother said. "You told them didn't you?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head and grinned. He was completely the old Sirius luckily. "They found out themselves."

"It's alright mom, I can't believe I'm getting a brother or sister," she said brightly.

"I can't believe it either but I'm very happy, I heard you and Harry played a big part in my rescue and I hope this baby will be half as brave as you two." Her mother said proudly.

Rose crawled next to her in the bed and cuddle next to her mother.

"With you and Sirius as it's parents it will be no problem." Harry said.

And they all laughed, happy that their little family was back together again.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, it's just a thing I thought to give Sirius and Rose some bonding time and show that Harry can be there for her. Hope you liked it!**


	84. Chapter 84 The Party and Christmas

**Here we go, next chapter! Finally got it out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Slughorn's party. **

Her mother was luckily gone from the hospital that same night. And they could return home. Rose and Harry helped the two settle back in again, but they were sent back to school the day after. They stepped through the fireplace with a incredible sense of relief.

"Welcome back Rosella," her grandfather stood next to his desk beaming at her.

"Thanks grandfather," she replied with a happy smile. "Harry's following.."

And indeed, the flames roared again and Harry walked in the room. He coughed a little.

"You've been really busy," her grandfather stated, staring at them over his half moon spectacles.

Harry and Rose nodded. "I'm glad that it's all over now. Did you hear the news grandfather, mom is expecting a baby!"

Her grandfather nodded. "So I have heard yes. Only I had to good fortune of hearing about it from themselves."

"What do you mean professor?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question. Rose knew this couldn't be good.

"Unfortunately the whole story about Alliana's capture and her pregnancy has leaked. Someone talked. And the Prophet have published the story before me or anyone could prevent it."

Rose sighed tiredly and crossed her arms in annoyance. "It's not the worst thing in the world." She sighed.

" I suppose not," grandfather Albus agreed with her. "But unfortunate nonetheless. Now I suggest that you go and meet your friends, they've been at my door everyday." But he didn't seemed annoyed, just amused. "I'll accompany you to the Great Hall. It's nearly lunch."

They walked to the Great Hall and just when they wanted to enter grandfather Albus stopped them. "Grandfather?"

"I just want you to know, that I am extremely proud of you and your actions. You've been more brave than I could have ever hoped for." Rose bit her lip but smiled nonetheless. "You have to know that your parts in the rescue mission will be used to put you at the Hero's stand once again. I do encourage you to try and reduce those rumors."

"Why's that?" Rose frowned. She wasn't waiting for more unwanted attention but she wondered.

"The werewolves came out of the house, because of your allure, you've used it for good reasons and kept it quiet, the Prophet states that you lured the werewolves out because of your beauty, but I do not want Voldemort to become suspicious."

Both of them nodded. And Rose gave her grandfather an embrace. "Thanks for looking out for us grandfather."

"That's quite alright Rosella. Now let's get inside for some lunch."

So they followed her grandfather through the large wooden doors and were greeted by the loud noise of the students at lunch.

"It's good to be back," Harry told her with a smile. But when the students saw them enter, they burst out in gossip and whispers. Harry groaned, it was too predictable. Luckily they were soon greeted by the persons who would not whisper and gossip. Who were behind them all the way.

"Neville!" Rose said and hugged him quickly as he stood up. Harry greeted Hermione in the same manner and the boys shared a manly hug.

"Good to have you back," Neville said.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked curiously while pouring in some pumpkin juice for them.

"I thought that was in the paper," Rose said casually, "Probably a whole article about us fatal lovers right?"

"Yip, and but you're not the only fatal lovers in this story," Ginny said behind her, next to her was Luna with the paper in hand, folding out the first page with the headline, ALLIANA DUMBLEDORE RESCUED AND SAFELY HOME.

Rose scanned the page for some of the outlines. " 'Sources tell us that mother and baby are doing good'. Gods, the baby isn't even born."

"Is it true then?" Ginny asked with curiosity. "Your mom is really pregnant?"

Rose nodded. "Yes she is, I'm going to be a big sister."

"A mini Sirius," Hermione shrugged with a small smile. "You should remind your mom to never take that child into Fred and George's shop then."

"Who say's it's going to be a boy? I think it's going to be another girl, like a mini Alliana then," Ginny smirked.

"It would be funny to see Sirius meeting her first boyfriend," Ron chuckled.

"Yes we need to be there when the time comes," Harry smirked.

"I think it's going to be a boy," Rose shrugged. "But both genders are fine. I'm going to be a big sister anyway so it doesn't matter either way."

Enjoying the fact that they were back at school, they made their way along the deserted lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, where Harry and Rose made a short summary of what had happened, not mentioning any thing to do with the allure Rose used to her advantage.

"You just got those werewolves out by winking then?" Neville said a little disbelieving.

Rose fidgeted her fingers, she hated to not tell him. "No I just walked around on the street in front of their window."

"And they came out just like that?" Neville asked still suspicious. "There must've been something else you've done."

Harry came to her rescue luckily before she could stutter. "We were told that the werewolves would recognize her and try and take her too. To get double reward."

"I can imagine, and those people, as you said, probably weren't the brightest, but still… Didn't they figure that Rose wouldn't just happen to be there accidently. That it was clearly a trap?"

Rose thought that he had a good point where she didn't see a way out of. The werewolves were hypnotized by the scent she has, the allure pulled them without thinking twice. But how could she explain that the werewolves weren't given a choice in the matter, their instinct acted for them.

"Rose is very beautiful, they were surely hypnotized by her beauty," Harry said casually, but Rose could hear the tension in his voice. "Baubles," said Harry to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.

"Well I guess so," Neville shrugged. "Just glad it worked then." He added while the portrait swung open to admit them entrance.

"Who are you going with to Slughorn's party Neville?" Rose asked to change the subject. "You arranged someone yet?"

Neville shrugged. "I thought I'd ask Luna actually."

"That would be nice," Rose smiled. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Not sure yet," Neville replied simply.

As soon as they sat down at their favorite places in front of the fire Lavender Brown barely said hi and told them she was glad they were alright before entwining herself with Ron. Hermione seemed sickened and told them gruffly she was going to the Library to do some reading.

"I think I'm coming with you," Rose said quick. And ran after her before she could disappear through the portrait's entrance.

Rose thought that this momentarily danger had made the gap between Ron and Hermione mend itself again. But now it was back. "Ron's a git, Hermione," Rose assured her while they walked through the corridors, waving away all the mistletoe that covered their way.

"He's not," Hermione scoffed. "He can kiss anybody he wants. I have no opinion whatsoever."

Rose bit her lip. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Hermione turned to her in anger. Rose thought that it was definitely the wrong thing to say. She had reached some forbidden territory Hermione did not want to talk about.

"I don't feel anything for Ronald Weasley. He's an insensitive git! Why would I want to be with someone like him?!" She was fuming and puffing Rose saw. Rose figured wisely to not say anything and just let her rant but Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off. Rose heard her sniff, so knew she was crying.

Rose sighed deeply. This wasn't what she was trying to achieve. But maybe it would get her to think a little. Maybe…

"She was right about one thing."

Rose shrieked and jumped from a voice behind her. Draco Malfoy who was standing behind her in a casual manner. Hands in his pocket and staring at her.

"What d'you mean?" Rose asked blankly not sure what to do. He didn't seem threatening at the moment but knew that could change in a second and groaned inwardly. Everybody was telling her how she should not be alone. And here she was.

"That your Mudblood is right, the Weasel is a git." He stated as if he was just making a fact known about something they were studying for.

"Don't call her that please," Rose sighed tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for Draco's insults or threats and wanted to go.

"I am merrily stating the obvious, trouble in paradise Princess?"

Rose frowned. "What do you want?"

But Malfoy didn't budge. Rose noted that he was pretty close and she didn't like it, it felt uncomfortable. She wanted to say something but Malfoy beat her to it and pointed upwards. "Mistletoe.." he stated softly.

Rose's eyes widened. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do?! But he did, he bended forward towards her face ready to capture her lips. Rose closed her eyes and let her power come sourcing through her this time, she heard it crack in the air. As she did not feel his lips on her own yet, she supposed that he had heard it too, but stopped it before it could spin out of control again. "Don't…" she said softly her eyes still closed.

She heard him gasp for breath and opened her eyes. He didn't look like that arrogant little boy anymore. For a moment Rose pitied him and what he would be forced to become. But he was just as old as her, somehow she couldn't imagine that the Dark Side had swallowed him whole already. They were in a war, but still, they were all just sixteen.

"You have to remember who you are talking to, P-princess, I can arranged for you be taken anytime." said Malfoy, but he was not really convincing anymore, he even seemed vulnerable and shaky.

"Why did you put the ring in my pocket?" she asked now she knew she had the upper hand in this situation. But Malfoy shook his head, so Rose sighed and backed away.

"You are vile and arrogant Draco," she said, kind of startling him, using his first name. "But you're not evil or vicious."

"What do you think I am then," Malfoy demanded of her, he obviously tried to get control over her again but Rose wouldn't have it.

Rose smiled sadly to him, despite of who he was. "I just think you are lost."

Malfoy turned away from her and she saw clearly that he was trembling. He clenched his fists and didn't look at her. "You're wrong. A-and soon you are going to find out how wrong you are!"

Rose winced but took her wand out and slightly raised it before Malfoy could. "Don't even think about it."

"Everything alright here?" Rose recognized the voices of Dean and Seamus behind her. They looked at the both of them, not sure what to make of the situation, Malfoy had reached for his wand but had stopped half way and Rose had hers halfway raised although it wasn't pointed at him. The situation didn't seem hostile. More cautious.

"Perfectly fine, goodbye Draco!" Rose told the Malfoy heir calmly and then walked away with Dean and Seamus, leaving a unusually saddened Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody wicked!" Seamus said. "What did you do with Malfoy?"

"Nothing interesting really, could you to take me back to the Common room again? I'm actually not really allowed to walk around on my own."

"You looked like you could take care of yourself actually," Seamus grinned.

"But no problem we were heading there anyway." Dean said.

"Thanks guys."

"We're all fellow Gryffindors," Dean assured her. "What did he want from you?"

"He wanted to scare me I think." Rose said as if it didn't matter but inside her heart was pounding rapidly. She never thought she would take pity on Draco Malfoy.

Luckily when they came back Ron and Lavender had moved their snog session somewhere more private and Harry was sitting at the fire with Neville and Ginny.

"There you go, you were happy with the Dean and Seamus escort?" Seamus said with a smirk. Rose laughed and sat herself in between Neville and Harry.

"What?" Harry asked him with a look of alarm.

"Dean and I fancied a walk and then when we turned a corner, there were Rose and Malfoy. The look on his face, he looked really overwhelmed, but if Rose is pointing her wand at you, I would be cowering away too." Seamus told them.

"I wasn't really pointing, I was just cautious." Rose explained.

"What did he do? " Ginny asked her suspicious.

"He was trying to scare me again I think." Rose explained shrugging. "At least he tried too, he wasn't really good at it."

Neville made a face to her. "Right." Rose just shrugged again.

"Were you alone then? Where was Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"We got in a row, she got upset. It's okay really, he seemed confused. Not like his usual self, although I still can't believe he actually tried…." She darted off, shushing herself not to say what she wanted to say.

"Tried what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and the others looked questionable too. Rose could just feel Harry's anger rise.

Rose bit her lip but gave up. "Fine! He tried to kiss me, but I told him not to, I kind of talked to him and… and…" she looked at Harry's reaction. She knew it before she looked up at him. He was fuming.

"He tried what?!" he jumped up and started pacing in front of them. His arms up in frustration. There was first a whole rant about Malfoy being a bastard trying to kiss and threaten her, then he got on about how cautious she had to be and vowed that he would never leave her side again although Ginny pointed out that he couldn't get up the girls dormitory because of the enchanted stairs but he ignored her. Then Harry got on about Hermione being irresponsible and that he would need to speak with her about Rose's security. When Dean and Seamus finally had enough and told him that Rose was pretty good at taking care of herself and had the situation under control he at last seemed to calm down.

He sat down and panted heavily, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"It's not like you haven't gotten yourself in trouble every year, don't expect Rose to just sit back and be a nice little quiet girl," Ginny said to him with an edge.

Harry glared daggers at her but Neville agreed. "It's not in both your natures to lay back and wait nicely."

Rose chuckled putting an arm around Harry. "That's why we fit so nicely together."

They all laughed, even Harry and shortly after making sure that Harry was really okay, Rose took off to bed too. But she couldn't forget that lost look Malfoy had in his eyes.

Next day during a difficult Transfiguration lesson she was glad Harry had let Hermione off the hook, because Hermione's and Ron's friendship was hanging by a tread. They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache; Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind.

"Oh dear," Rose said she turned to Harry. "My turn I think?" Harry nodded and Rose scooped up Hermione's remaining possessions and followed her.

She finally tracked her down as she emerged from a girl's bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Luna Lovegood, who was patting her vaguely on the back.

"Oh, hello, Rose," said Luna. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright blue? Suits your eyes actually."

"Hi, Luna. Hermione, you left your stuff..." Rose held out her books.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact she was wiping her eyes with her pencil case. "Thank you, Rose. Well, I'd better get going..." And she hurried off, without ever giving Rose any time to offer words of comfort, though admittedly she could not think of any.

"She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought at first it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about Ron Weasley..."

"Yes, they aren't on good terms right now," said Rose.

"He says funny things sometimes, doesn't he?" said Luna as they set off down the corridor together. "But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year."

"Inside, he has a golden heart, but he hides it well unfortunately," said Rose. Luna was demonstrating her usual knack of speaking uncomfortable truths; she had never met anyone quite like her. "So have you had a good term?"

"Oh, it's been all right," said Luna. "A bit lonely without the D.A. Ginny's been nice, though. She stopped two boys in our Transfiguration class calling me 'Loony' the other day. Says that you are a good example. Neville told me that you told everybody off who dared to tease or insult him when you were first years."

"He's my best friend ever since that first train ride to Hogwarts, but I hate it when people are being excluded or teased, without a good reason anyways."

"I knew you were talking about me," Neville said behind her with a grin.

"Hi Neville," Luna said, her eyes let out a faint glint.

"Hello Luna, shall we accompany Rose to the Great Hall?"

"Oh right," Rose cursed herself again but gave a cheeky smile. "Harry will have a heart attack if I end up wondering off again."

"You were with me," Luna pointed out.

"That's true," Rose admitted. "We cannot eat too much though Neville, tonight enough to snack at the Party."

"Yeah," Neville shrugged. "You're going with Harry right?"

"I thought that wouldn't even be up for discussion," Rose grinned and then got a idea. "Who are you going with then hmm?" She gave Neville a simple wink and nudged her head to the blonde girl next to her. Neville made a face to her and blushed slightly but swallowed and coughed.

"Funny you'd bring that up," he said nervously. "Luna? Erm, wanna go to erm… the party with me?"

Luna actually seemed taken aback, but then smiled dreamily. "I would love to Neville…"

Neville seemed really relieved and Rose laughed. "C'mon let's get lunch before it's over."

Thankfully the day got by quickly and it was time for Slughorn's party. They left for Slughorn's office at eight o'clock that night. Rose smoothed her yellow dress; they were already approaching Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"My favorite couple!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Harry and Rose had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Rose turned to look at Harry and shot him an annoyed grin, Harry grinned back amused to her, and before they could even breath they felt Slughorn gripping their arms and he led them purposefully into the party.

"Harry and Rosella, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires-and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, looked quite interested at them. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited. The vampire had been looking at them from time to time but now sniffed the air and turned his hungry gaze at Rose who tucked her sleeves nervously now.

"You give off a lovely scent Miss Dumbledore," he said with an inhumanly low voice.

"I-It's a—new perfume," Rose stuttered getting awfully nervous.

Harry glared at the vampire. But Sanguini only nodded with a glint of danger in his darkened eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, new perfume, indeed." Rose said straightening herself.

"Miss Rosella Dumbledore, a pleasure indeed," the man named Worple shook her hand with delight. "Don't worry, Sanguini won't bite, he's just having fun. You should have seen this one time when we were in Glasgow…"

Rose already stopped listening, gazing at Harry who turned to say something to the vampire looking very tense, Sanguini nodded and said something back before turning to look at the girls behind them again.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering short-sightedly up into Harry's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?"

"Were you?" Harry said rather bored already with the conversation.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously-" his manner changed; it became suddenly business-like, "I would be delighted to write it myself- people are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four- or five-hour sessions, a couple of extra to get Miss Dumbledore's point of view, my, my that's a whole different story isn't it, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you-ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite - Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls, a rather hungry look in his eye. "Here, have a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Harry.

"My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea -"

"I'm definitely not interested," said Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a friend of ours, sorry."

He pulled Rose after him into the crowd; Rose saw indeed a long mane of blond hair and Neville's uncomfortable face behind two members from the Weird Sisters.

"Hi Luna, Neville!" Harry said loudly to make his point to Worple.

"Hi there, having fun already?" Neville grinned. He seemed glad that they were there.

"Yes loads," Rose said annoyed. "It appears the world craves for a book about Harry, have you seen Hermione?"

"Not yet," Neville said shaking his head.

"Shall we get those drinks Neville?" Luna asked lightly.

"Oh yeah, sure, you guys want anything?" Neville asked Harry and Rose.

"No thanks Neville, I think I saw Hermione, we'll catch up with you later." Rose said pulling Harry with her through the crowd. She had seen the brown bushy hair disappear behind the curtains.

They both joined her and Rose grinned at Hermione's half annoyed half exasperated face. "Having fun?" Rose said with a cheeky smile.

Hermione muttered something they couldn't hear so they moved closer.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked. "Everything alright?"

At these times Rose did realize that Hermione was truly Harry's best friend. Ron may be his best mate but Hermione would stand by him every step that he would ever take. She smiled at the good fortune they had for having such loyal and good friends.

Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped-I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Cormac?!" Harry asked confused and annoyed as well. "You went with Cormac?"

"Calm yourself Harry, we're hiding," Rose grinned.

"You don't share my opinion?" Harry asked again in confusion.

"Off course I do, I didn't know you went with McClaggen?"

Hermione shrugged guiltily and crossed her arms. "I thought that would annoy Ron the most."

Rose and Harry shared a look and thought the same. But jumped back as a waiter offered them a plate with something that looked like dried up troll poop. Rose and Hermione made a face of disgust. "Dragon toes?"

"No we're fine thank you," Rose said. But Harry took one.

"Maybe I'll try one," he said bravely.

"Good for you, they are quite tasty," the waiter assured him with a cheeky smile. "But they give you a horrible breath."

After he said that, Rose hit his hand before the thing reached his mouth but Hermione took a handful and put them in her mouth. Rose laughed. "You look like Ron right now!"

"What? Ib will kweep Cowmac abay!" Hermione asked her with widened eyes as she swallowed. "Horrible! Oh god here he comes, you've never seen me!" And before they could say anything she moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had moved through the other side of the curtain and vanished into the crowd.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, entering their hiding place.

"No, sorry," said Harry.

"She's a little minx that friend of yours," he said. "Wondering what other things she can do with her mouth besides talking."

"Right," Rose said irritated. "Excuse me I'm going after her before I have to barf because of your arrogance, thank you, let me through."

Rose looked around for Hermione and found her next to professor Slughorn again. "Ah Rosella, where have you left Harry?"

"With Cormac actually." Rose said a little guiltily.

"Oh then he will be alright, they're both crazy for Quidditch aren't they?" Slughorn said joyfully acting like there was not a care in the world. He was already turning red slightly and his buttons barely could hold his stomach.

"I guess."

"I was just talking to Miss Granger here about the subjects she was taking, my I think Miss Granger will have a very bright and fortunate future. I hear great things."

Hermione turned a bright red. "Thank you sir. But after Hogwarts I hope to achieve something with my own organization S.P.E.W."

"Spew? What would that be then?" Slughorn leaned forward to her and Rose held her breath as the buttons seemed to be likely to snap at any given moment.

"It's my organization to help the House elves. They need to be treated like equals, have wages and vacations that sort of things—" Hermione said proudly but got interrupted by Slughorn who was laughing.

"Wages and vacations, how funny Miss Granger!" Slughorn laughed. "You're a brilliant student and you should keep that naivety, it flatters you really."

Hermione's proud face fell.

"Rosella, you were hoping on getting in to Healer training right?" Slughorn now turned his attention to her and patted her on the back.

"Yes professor, I do," Rose nodded.

"Nobel profession indeed. And you have the care and focus one needs to become one."

"I surely hope so sir," Rose shrugged. "It's going to be a challenge and I have to get the highest grades and all."

"Nonsense, you'll get accepted my dear girl, you have a talent. Remind me what other subjects you're taking?" asked Slughorn .

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Ancient Runes..."

"All the subjects required and more. You'll make a great Healer one day and when the day comes I need medical assistance I hope you will be the one treating me."

Rose smiled brightly and felt heightened. But she turned to look at the commotion behind her. Draco Malfoy... being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filche's look of outrage had been predictable and he had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Malfoy had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Malfoy quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known..."

Rose stared at Malfoy. It was not the sucking-up that intrigued her; she had watched Malfoy do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that Malfoy did, after all, look a little ill. He looked even more breakable than the last time she had seen Malfoy close up; she now saw that Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly coming out with Harry right behind him.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Harry stood there for a moment before nudging his head towards the way Snape and Malfoy had went out. Rose nodded and followed him as he hurried off into the crowd.

Once out of the party they followed the pair until they could hear their voices more clearly. They had resided to a deserted corridor and were hissing to each other in rushed and frustrated voices.

"... cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Malfoy angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? I have no idea what happened to the Bell girl and I have better things to do then putting jewelry into a girls pocket alright - don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah... Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Harry and Rose had to be very quiet to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan ?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you ..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" said Malfoy. "Defense Against the Dark Arts-it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Harry and Rose had barely a second's warning; they heard Malfoy's footsteps approaching and pushed themselves further into their darkened corner. Malfoy was striding away down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner, and out of sight.

They turned to see what Snape was doing but his expression unfathomable, and after a couple of seconds he then returned to the party.

Rose slumped down to the floor her breath rapid and her mind racing. "What in Merlin's name is Malfoy getting himself into?!"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry said as he helped her up. "We were right, Malfoy has taken an assignment for Voldemort. And Snape wants to help him."

Rose gasped and gripped his hands tighter. "Does this mean…? Is Snape not on our side anymore?"

"Has he ever been?" Harry growled but Rose shook her head.

"He was the one who helped my mother escape when she was pregnant with me. Why would he do that if he was loyal to Voldemort?" Rose asked confused.

"Maybe he changed his mind this time?" Harry said in thought. "It didn't sound like an act to be honest. And Draco is his god son isn't he? For whatever reason he helped your mother he has now other priorities."

Rose nodded darkly. "I do agree, it doesn't sound good."

"And what this mission may be, it has Malfoy exhausted and terrified. I—I think it has to do with you Rose."

"Because of the ring?"

"Not only that, I got a bad feeling."

Rose sighed and leaned against him kissing the bare skin she found. "Let's just go back to the tower. I don't really feel like going back anymore."

"Don't worry angel, me neither," Harry said kissing her for head. "We'll talk to Sirius and Alliana about it when we get home."

"Home," Rose smiled.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" Ron asked that morning in the train. Harry leaned against the window tiredly and had his legs over Rose's lap sighing annoyed. "Are you sure that's what he said."

"Positive." Harry said. "Why?"

"It's just that, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow!" Ron said.

"I figured that much on my own," Harry replied.

"You don't understand Harry," Rose said, "if you break an unbreakable vow you'll die!" but before she could explain further Ron let out a groan.

"Bloody hell."

Rose turned to follow his gaze and understood. Lavender was standing by the window, she looked as if she was about to faint and looked with teary eyes through the door window. Then she leaned forward and blew some air on the glass, only to draw a heart with an arrow and in the middle 'R + L'.

Harry and Ron kept looking as if they were petrified and Rose didn't know how to react when Lavender left with a look at Ron as if she was not going to see him for ten years and then walked off close to tears.

"Lovely." Harry said. Rose just shook her head and removed the curls out of her face.

Ron however leaned forward, he seemed a tiny bit afraid as he did. "All she wants to do is snog me!" he said in a whisper, checking the door. "My lips are bruised! Look at it." He pointed at his lips and both Harry and Rose drew back. "I'll take your word for it!" Harry said quickly.

Ron sat back again but his mood only decreased when Hermione walked by with Neville, saw the heart that Lavender made on the door window and then she walked off as well obviously upset. Neville looked after her a bit worried before going in the compartment.

"Lavender's got it bad for you doesn't she?" he said.

"Stating the obvious," Rose said with a weak smile. She hoped that the Christmas break would give both Ron and Hermione some time to cool off. Cause if it went on like this, the friendship would never last and although Rose could divide her time between the two, they were both Harry's best friend and she knew this was hard on him.

Hermione would be going back to her parents but the Weasley's all came to Grimmauld Place (accept for Percy who still had not spoken to his family) and Fleur, Neville, his grandmother, Remus, Tonks, uncle Aeron and Fabian would all spend their Christmas there.

Luckily the house was big enough to fit them all. Sirius and her mother had the master bedroom together in Sirius' old room on the 4th floor off course and the spare bedrooms were occupied by Remus and Aeron who shared a 2 persons bedroom, Augusta Longbottom had one of her own, next to her would be for Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks was at the end of the hall so she wouldn't wake anybody up with her clumsiness, while her mother had assured her she wanted Tonks to be rested. On the third floor, Harry had his master bedroom of his own and next to his was Rose's bedroom and she and Ginny had paired up again creating another girls room. Next to them Ron and Neville would share a room and Fabian, Fred and George shared the last one. On the second floor Bill and Fleur shared the bedroom at the end of the hall and Charlie stayed in Regulus old bedroom that was still left pretty much the same as he had left it.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred at their first night at the dinner table. Almost everyone glared at him because Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Great start of Christmas," Rose muttered to Neville while the others resumed their conversations and did not disturb Mrs. Weasley, but Mr. Weasley did give Fred a stern look she didn't see often on the otherwise gentle man.

"Is Percy still not talking to his family?" Neville asked surprised. "But he knows You-Know-Who is back now?"

"I don't understand either Neville, but there are still some things I won't ever understand." Rose said with a frown. "You want to go to the park for a bit?"

"You can go outside then?" Neville asked suspiciously.

Rose sighed with frustration. "Off course I forgot!" she groaned. "If I set one step outside without a whole army of Auror's my mom would kill me."

"I guess so," Neville said with pity. "Not to worry, we can do something inside, there are enough people to do something with. It's pretty cold outside so."

"Yes but it's annoying we can't even do what we want. And the fresh snow looks so pretty. I mean we could be the first to step on it, before those stupid children will." Rose laughed at the end but off course they didn't go outside. Instead they chose to engage in a game of exploding snap with Harry, Fabian, Ginny, Ron and the twins. While the elder inhabitants of the house choose to whisper in hushed voices or discuss work.

But time went by to quick and before they knew it, everyone was all ready for bed. Rose and Harry did not get the chance to speak to Sirius or her mom, her mom was always busy in the house and never alone and Sirius was working very long hours at the Ministry, until Christmas Eve night. The Weasleys, Fleur Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and the Longbottoms were sitting in the dining room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. But Harry and Rose had asked Sirius, Alliana, Aeron and Fabian to come to the family room on the ground floor.

All of them sat down while Harry and Rose told them what they had witnessed during this year concerning Draco Malfoy and ended with their suspicions and even their doubts about Snape.

"So…" uncle Aeron stated, scrathing a large scar on his neck he must have gotten recently as it was still healing. "You think that Draco Malfoy has been chosen for a mission by Voldemort himself and ranked him into the Death Eaters?" He said it as if he didn't believe them and Rose glared daggers at him but stayed patient.

"I know it sounds mad," Harry said urgently.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," said her mother, "that Snape was simply pretending-?"

"Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?" said Harry quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know for sure?"

"It's not our place to doubt Professor Snape Harry, grandfather trusts him that ought to be good enough for all of us." Fabian said as if it was done and over with.

"But Fabian," Rose argued. "What if grandfather might actually be wrong? What if Professor Snape actually is loyal to Voldemort?"

"Rose?!" Her mother exclaimed in surprise. "After what I've told you, about what he has done for me?"

"I'm just saying that, that was a long time ago, and Draco is his godson. He made an Unbreakable Vow to protect him." Rose answered her mothers bewilderment stubbornly.

"He made an Unbreakable Vow?" Her mother asked softly and she glanced at her brother. "That is reason to be concerned Aeron."

"People have said it, many times. It comes down to whether or not you trust Albus' judgment. I do; therefore, I trust Severus." Aeron said decisively.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes," argued Harry. "He says it himself. And you-" He looked Sirius, who hadn't said anything yet, straight in the eye. "-do you honestly like Snape?"

Sirius looked at his godson for a moment and then sighed. "Look Harry, I might not like him but that is not the point. We are supposed to be on the same side and I will never forget what he has done for Alliana. That's why I chose to try and trust him for all it's worth."

Harry and Rose were both dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" Harry blurted out.

"You heard me Harry," Sirius said with another sigh. "I have a whole history with Snape but I do know that he made it possible for Alliana to escape and survive and I will be forever grateful." He glanced at Rose and than looked Harry right in the eye. "And I'm not telling you to like Snape, I never will, but be grateful for the fact that thanks to him, Rose was able to grow up without Voldemort raising her. She wouldn't be with you if she was under his influence."

"I would!" Rose told him stubbornly.

"Look, Malfoy and Snape are up to something. And if you're telling me that I should value the fact that Rose is with me I do. The ring Rose received was put in her pocket by Malfoy, nobody else had been close enough but me and Neville. Whatever it is Malfoy is planning, it has to do with Rose and I think she's in danger from him. He's already threatened her numerous of times and calls her Princess" Harry held on.

"You're blinded by hatred and jealousy."

"I'm not."

"Then by worry."

"But what if we're right Sirius? Rose said pleading. "An Unbreakable vow isn't just something you make."

"Perhaps," Sirius said. "But fact is, these are dangerous times, if we start fighting amongst ourselves then Voldemort has already won."

Harry didn't say anything anymore knowing that it would only make it worse but Sirius sighed again and stood up. "C'mon let's go back to join the party." The rest nodded but Harry and Rose choose to stay in the room for a couple of more moments as the others left thinking the discussion was done.

"They are planning something Rose," Harry said embracing her possessively. "And you are their target I'm sure of it."

Rose cupped his face and kissed him leaving a golden print on him. She smiled at the sight of it. "Love is stronger Harry."

Harry kissed her back. "I hope so Rose."

"Let's join the party Harry, it's Christmas after all, we shouldn't let Voldemort ruin it for us." Harry nodded to her in agreement and took her offering hand. They arrived in the dining room to hear the voice of Mrs. Weasley's favorite singer, Celestina.

_... and now you've torn it quite apart_

I'll thank you to give back my heart!

Celestina ended her song on a very long, high-pitched note and loud applause issued out of the wireless radio, which Mrs. Weasley joined in with enthusiastically.

"Eez eet over?" said Fleur loudly. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible -"

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" asked Mr. Weasley loudly, leaping to his feet. "Who wants eggnog?"

Rose smirked at Harry and they took the offered glasses from Lupin.

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked Lupin, as Mr. Weasley bustled off to hand out the eggnog, and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Lupin. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write or contact anyone for a while, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a give-away."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Lupin. "Werewolves," he added, at Harry's look of incomprehension. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was... ready-made."

He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realized it, for he smiled more warmly at them as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing-and sometimes killing-to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?" Harry growled.

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," said Lupin. "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there..."

"Greyback?" Harry asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Sirius' joined in the conversation.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today." Lupin said clenching his hands into fists. "He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children... bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results." Lupin paused and then said, "It was Greyback who bit me."

"What?" said Harry, astonished. "When-when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

Rose felt incredibly saddened for the nice and kind exprofessor and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a-a problem-"

Lupin and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company." Lupin coughed from laughing.

"Yes, many people were under the impression that Remus owned a badly behaved rabbit." Sirius added and burst out laughing again with long gasps for breath.

They both seemed slightly more cheerful.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked suddenly.

"The Half-Blood what?" Sirius asked.

"Prince," said Harry, watching both of the older man closely.

"There are no Wizarding princes," said Sirius, now smiling. "Is this a title you're thinking of adopting? I should have thought being the 'Chosen One' would be enough."

"It's nothing to do with me!" said Harry indignantly as now Rose joined in the laughter too. "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts, I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus-"

"Oh, that one had a great vogue during our time at Hogwarts," said Lupin reminiscently. "There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle."

"My dad used it," said Harry. "I saw him in the Pensieve, he used it on Snape." He tried to sound casual, as though this was a throwaway comment of no real importance. But Rose knew he had not achieved the right effect; Sirius and Lupin's smiles were a little too understanding.

"Yes," Sirius said, "but he wasn't the only one. As I say, it was very popular... You know how these spells come and go..."

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school," Harry persisted.

"Not necessarily," said Lupin. "Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else." He looked into Harry's face and then said quietly, "James was a pure-blood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him 'Prince.'"

Abandoning pretense, Harry said, "And it wasn't one of you?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh." Harry stared into the fire. "I just thought-well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has."

"How old is this book, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I dunno, I've never checked."

"Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts," said Lupin.

Shortly after this, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," which was taken by everyone, once they had glimpsed Mrs. Weasley's expression, to be the cue to go to bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They spend Christmas morning unwrapping all their presents but there was enough time for lunch and after spending the afternoon playing games and sharing enough eggnog. Mrs. Weasley and her mother spend their afternoon in the kitchen though and Ginny and Rose felt to sorry for them to leave them to go at it alone so helped them with what they could.

But when it was time to set the table they told the others some of them should help. (declining Tonks' offer as she would probably do more bad than good).

In the end Harry, Neville and Fabian helped them set the table but unfortunately broke out into a fight where Fabian definitely had the upper hand as he could use magic, so Rose, Harry, Neville and Ginny decided to join forces with each other to bring him down, breaking several plates while they were doing it. Her mother scolded at them so they behaved the rest of the time they spend setting the table.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas dinner, but Mrs. Weasley herself was sporting a spectacular golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave it to me! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "Are we going outside now?"

Rose and Harry jerked their heads to him and Rose rubbed her neck that now felt painfully. "How do you mean outside?"

George looked at them with a grin and all of the other people in the room laughed.

"Christmas present," Neville said laughing broadly.

"Neville told us that you wanted to go outside for the snow here. So we are all going," Sirius said putting on his jacket already.

"But what about the danger then?" Rose asked.

Uncle Aeron ruffled her hair and she spurted trying to get her curls into model again. "There are four Aurors here, a werewolf and enough skilled adults."

"But do take these in case." Fabian, Fred and George started to hand out the Puruvian stones they had seen in the shop.

"When we get unexpected visitors you throw these and run back to the house, there you can alert Dumbledore and the teachers to come and help the others." Tonks explained pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"We are really going outside?" Rose asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah we are, now hurry up love," Aeron said and Rose quickly did as he said.

When they were outside both Neville and Rose ran to the untouched snow and she heard it crackle under her feet. Quickly the grass was far from untouched as they made a big snowman who resembled Hagrid slightly. But soon the peacefull cooperation resulted in a huge snowball fight. Even Fleur joined in although she had first complained about the cold and allowed her silver hair to get wet from snowballs as the twins bombarded her with a big one above her head. She got her revenge though when Rose and her mother joined forces with her and bombarded them back.

It was great fun although the trained eyes from the Aurors there kept scanning their surroundings, they were having as much fun as the others. They all seemed younger somehow.

It was cold but no one wanted to go inside so her mother went inside and brought out damping cups of hot chocolate which the all warmed their hands on. After the warmed up Harry put his and her cup back to the plate and took her away from the others just a little while still under the watchful eye of the adults. "Come I saw something you'll like." Harry said grinning mysteriously. Rose took his hand and let him lead her to a rose bush. She smiled as Harry took one of the frozen roses and removed the thorns for her in a second before putting the flower in her hand. "It's frozen?" Rose said.

Harry nodded, "But still beautiful, there are some rhododendron over there, I wonder why it's still intact though. Shouldn't the winter had it destroyed already?"

Rose looked at the rose bush. "Probably magic radiating from the House of Black I presume." She said gazing at the frozen flowers before feeling Harry's arms around her and she laughed lovingly in his chest, lost in the moment before looking up from a chuckling sound she heard. Rose felt Harry tense in a second. She expected maybe a Death Eater but when she looked around she saw somebody different.

"Charming," said Scrimgeour, looking at them. He stood just three steps away from them and Rose glanced around for the others. They were all standing around Percy, who was standing with his mother rather stiffly. And Sirius and her mom kept looking at them while there were other Aurors surrounding the park. "Charming." Scrimgeour repeated.

Rose glanced at Harry slightly but said nothing.

"I've wanted to meet you both for a very long time," said Scrimgeour, after a few moments. "Did you know that?"

"No," Harry lied letting go of Rose and stepping forward to the Minister of Magic.

"You wouldn't mind taking a stroll with me while Percy spends some time with his family wouldn't you?" the Minister said, but they did not feel like they had much choice.

Rose shook her head but still looked at Scrimgeour while they walked slowly around the snow covered lawn. "But yes, I wanted to meet you two for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you," said Scrimgeour. "Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through... especially what happened at the Ministry ..."

He waited for Harry or Rose to say something, but neither of them did oblige, so he went on, "I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to the pair of you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has-most understandably, as I say-prevented this."

Rose glanced another time at Harry but he still said nothing, waiting.

"The rumors that have flown around!" said Scrimgeour. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted... all these whispers of a prophecy... of you Harry being 'the Chosen One'... I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"

Harry stayed silent for a while before he answered. "Yeah, we've discussed it."

"Have you, have you..." said Scrimgeour. Harry again waited for him to continue his questioning and stayed silent. Instead of acknowledging the fact the Minister was fishing Harry bend down and looked at a frozen rhododendron. "And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?" Rose knew that the real reason the Minister was here, was approaching and waited for it to come.

"Sorry, but that's between us," said Harry cutting the flower lose. He kept his voice pleasant, and Scrimgeour's tone, too, was light and friendly as he said, "Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidences, I wouldn't want you to divulge... no, no ... and in any case, does it really matter whether you are the Chosen One or not?"

Harry had to mull that one over for a few seconds before responding. "I don't really know what you mean, Minister."

"Well, of course, to you it will matter enormously," said Scrimgeour with a laugh. "But to the wizarding community at large... it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important."

Harry said nothing and Rose froze with the statement. She thought she knew where they were heading.

"People believe you are the Chosen One you see, with Rosella by your side, they believe that you've already conquered the Dark." Said Scrimgeour. "They think you quite the hero-which, of course, you are, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now? Well, anyway," he pressed on, without waiting for a reply, "the point is, you two are a symbol of hope for many. The idea that the Dark Lord's daughter has fallen for the one man that might be able, who might even be destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

Rose saw Harry flashing his eyes dangerously and he gave Rose the rhododendron, Rose suspected that was so he could just feel her touch for a second, so he would calm down.

"That's what I mean, even small gestures like that, it would've made the frontpage without a doubt," Scrimgeour said. "Well Harry, Rosella, what do you say?"

"I don't exactly understand what you want," said Harry slowly. "'Stand alongside the Ministry'... What does that mean? What do you expect from me or Rosella?"

"Oh, well, nothing at all, I assure you," said Scrimgeour. "Have some pictures taken off you while holding hands, or small little things, like just now when you gave her the flower. Maybe some interviews. And some things that suggest something more, if you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample opportunity to speak to Gawain Robards, my successor as Head of the Auror office. Dolores Umbridge has told me that you cherish an ambition to become an Auror. Well, that could be arranged very easily..."

Rose turned and was stunned; so Dolores Umbridge was still at the Ministry, was she?

"So basically," Harry said, as though he just wanted to clarify a few points, "you'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry and as Rose and I are so much in love she must be too?"

"It would give everyone a lift to think you two were more involved, Harry," said Scrimgeour, sounding relieved that Harry had cottoned on so quickly. "'The Chosen One,' you know... it's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening..."

"But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry, keeping the impression that Rose and I are doing those exciting things," said Harry, still endeavoring to keep his voice friendly, "won't that seem as though we approve of what the Ministry's up to?"

"Well," said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, "well, yes, that's partly why we'd like -"

"No, I don't think that'll work," Rose cut in pleasantly. "Some of the things that the Ministry does, we don't agree with it."

"Locking up Stan Shunpike, for instance." Harry took over again.

Scrimgeour did not speak for a moment but his expression hardened instantly.

"I would not expect you to understand," he said, and he was not as successful at keeping anger out of his voice as Harry and Rose had been. "These are dangerous times, and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen years old -"

"Dumbledore's a lot older than sixteen, and he doesn't think Stan should be in Azkaban either," said Harry. "You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make us your mascot. I can tell you right now that I won't be used for that and I won't allow you to make Rose one."

They looked at each other, long and hard. Finally Scrimgeour said, with no pretense at warmth, "I see. You prefer-like your hero, Dumbledore-to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?"

"I don't want to be used," said Harry.

"What about you Rosella, maybe you think differently?"

"Don't try to use her for your problems," Harry said coldly.

"She can answer for herself can't she?"

"I won't be your puppet Minister Scrimgeour," Rose replied coolly.

"Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!"

"Yeah, and others might say it's your duty to check that people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison," said Harry, his temper rising now. "You're doing what Barty Crouch did. You never get it right, you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got the Chosen One working for you!"

"So you're not the Chosen One?" said Scrimgeour.

"I thought you said it didn't matter either way?" said Rose angry. "Not to you anyway."

"I shouldn't have said that," said Scrimgeour quickly. "It was tactless -"

"No, it was honest," said Harry. "One of the only honest things you've said to me. You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort. I haven't forgotten, Minister..." Harry raised his right fist. There, shining white on the back of his cold hand, were the scars which Dolores Umbridge had forced him to carve into his own flesh: I must not tell lies."I don't remember you rushing to my defense when I was trying to tell everyone Voldemort was back. The Ministry wasn't so keen to be pals last year."

They stood in silence as icy as the ground beneath their feet. Their seemed to be commotion under their friends and family but they left it on the background for now.

"What is Dumbledore up to?" said Scrimgeour brusquely. "Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"

"No idea," said Harry.

"And you wouldn't tell me if you knew," said Scrimgeour, "would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Harry.

"Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means."

"You can try," said Harry indifferently. "But you seem cleverer than Fudge, so I'd have thought you'd have learned from his mistakes. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed he's not Minister anymore, but Dumbledore's still Headmaster. I'd leave Dumbledore alone, if I were you."

There was a long pause.

"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you," said Scrimgeour, his eyes cold and hard at Harry, "Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you, Potter?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "Glad we straightened that out."

He took Rose's hand again and turning their back on the Minister of Magic, they strode back towards the others.


	85. Chapter 85 Th Bridge

**Well the whole story has now been under editing and the cousin/grandfather thing, has been changed and some other errors that have been mentioned throughout the story. Some adding of text has also been done in certain chapters but nothing major to change to story as it is now. **

**Now as for this chapter, it's a surprise XD But in the beginning Harry and Rose get a bit hot and heavy again, so if you're not a fan of that, than move along, otherwise, nice read! **

**Chapter 9 The Bridge**

It had been quite an eventful night. Percy had stormed away in the end even before Rose and Harry had returned with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip (for which Fred, George, and Ginny all claimed credit).

Mrs. Weasley was in tears, nobody could comfort her and after Mr. Weasley and her went to bed, the twins, Ginny and Ron toasted on humiliating Percy which wasn't received all too well, but for the time being everyone let it slip.

When everybody resided to the large Family room snacks and drinks appeared from out of nowhere and Fred and George entertained Rose and Harry with a miniversion of Umbridge shouting 'I will have order' .

"Are you going to stay closed for long? During the holidays?" Rose asked them when they let the mini Umbridge explode with glittering confetti.

"We can keep it closed till New Year," Fred said with a cheeky smile. "We made a huge profit before Christmas, people bought their gifts with us in large numbers."

"I can imagine," Harry grinned. "Your stuff's really good!"

"Thank you Harry," George mocked him a little.

"It is, amazing actually," Rose added.

"Well from the pair of you, it means something," Fred laughed cheekily.

"Fabian did do a lot of the inventions you know, or at least helped us," George said modestly.

Fabian who had heard his name walked towards them and excused himself from Ginny, who was telling him about Quidditch. "Did I hear my name?"

"Only the good things mate," Fred said jovially.

"We're gonna miss you in the shop when you're off to Russia," George added in the same tone of voice slapping her cousin on the back.

"Russia?" Harry and Rose asked.

"Yeah," Fabian shrugged but looked proudly. "I got an internship there, it's not Ollivander but I do get to learn there."

"I'm so excited for you," Rose said with a broad smile. "And a little proud." She added cheekily hugging him briefly.

"Thanks Rosie, but it's going to be hard work," Fabian said.

"You're really smart Fabian, if it's not going to be wandmaking then you'll find other stuff to make and invent." Rose assured him confidently. "And you're going to see the world, I'm sure."

"That's the plan," Fabian shrugged. "And maybe one day you can come with me, explore together."

Rose smiled weakly. "I would love that." She said sadly.

"When ol' snakeface is gone," Fred said lightly. And they all laughed but it wasn't fully.

They jumped a little as on the other side of the room Sirius and Aeron had been laughing and joking with an already double tongue the entire time and now Aeron glass had been knocked out of his hand by Sirius telling a story way to physically, waving his hands to left and right. They both laughed but her mom was not that amused and called it a day for everyone.

After wishing everyone a goodnight Rose followed Harry to his bedroom. She smiled as they entered and locked the door behind her waving her wand only slightly. Harry frowned amused. "You've become really good at the non verbal spells." He said while sitting down on his bed.

"I did," Rose said simply, casting a silencing spell and approaching him like a tigress.

He looked amused at her. "What're you doing Rosie?"

"Just in case," replied Rose in a casual manner but taking place on his lap and straddled him, as she leaned forward to capture his lips she had no time to think as one arm pressed lightly against her back pushing her closer and the other one caught her hair at neck length, also with a light touch pushing her head close to his. It didn't take long for him to pull her down with him in a much more comfortable position and kissing her from her lips to her neck.

She giggled softly and pushed him on his back and sat on top of him. Rose felt his hands caress her arms, her lower back and belly with longing.

"Now for your present," Rose said with a cheeky smile pulling her hair down. It flowed around her with ease.

"You've already got me—"

"Well this present is more private, I couldn't give you this present in the middle of the dining room, with all our friends and family there."

Harry grinned at her. "What's my present then if you don't want the others to see it?"

Rose looked him into his eyes, those hypnotizing emeralds, and took of her sweater leaving her with her tanktop, but she removed that piece of clothing too, very slowly. Now it was just her bra left.

Harry had a foreign look of amazement in his eyes and lit his fingers travel over her belly going slightly upwards. And there was it again, his fingers left a silvery colored trail and he slowly created more with a interested look in his eyes. He seemed hypnotized by it so Rose took his hand gently and with a tender movement she laid his hand on her breast, seeing his eyes lighten and he sat up to embrace her and kiss her anywhere he could.

Rose gasped feeling the excitement and intoxication that came with his tender and knowing actions. Like following her spin back and forth, like he knew she enjoyed and kissing a tender spot behind her earlob, where he knew he could get her to shiver. Biting her lip, applying just enough amount of pressure.

"Want to unwrap more of your present?" she asked in a breathless whisper, the vibration of her breath in his ear. He nodded eagerly letting his hands travel up to the hooks of her bra. She grinned a little as he didn't get it right at first.

"It's harder than you think," he smirked in her hair. But after another attempt he got it lose and removed it slowly of her upper body, trembling with anticipation.

Rose gave another cheeky smile as she let her bra drop to the floor, landing it next to her other clothes. "You're such a guy," she whispered cheekily following a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder.

She heard him chuckling and he laid back down watching her and caressing her upper body as if exploring.

Rose tucked her head to one side. "Like what you see?" she asked softly, letting her fingers move to his still clothed chest and awaiting his reaction.

"Yes," Harry answered with a grin. "I love my present."

Rose laughed loudly and ducked down to almost literally attack his mouth as if it was for survival. He obliged eagerly and Rose moaned as sensations took her over, the moment he began kneading her breasts and gripped him tightly.

She enjoyed this, and she enjoyed the traces of gold and silver that were appearing over their bodies, briefly wondering how she could've ever been scared of the beauty that those patterns brought.

They enjoyed the sensations the other one could bring for a long time but Rose stopped at one point when she realized she had been there for awhile now. "No stay…" Harry growled when she wanted to pull away.

She smiled and kissed him yet again but cut it short, with unbearable effort, and leaned over to the ground to get her clothes and stood up from the bed to get them back on. She landed herself back on the bed again and leaned into him. His scent entered her nostrils and she shivered with delight.

"I am going to bed Harry," she whispered with a chuckle.

"You can't leave me like this, I'm your mate!" he replied with an innocent growl, nipping in her neck. But she still pushed him away.

"Ginny's going to be wandering where I am." She told him breathlessly.

"No she's not," Harry nipped another few kisses in her neck, leaving those beautiful golden trails.

"I can stay if you promise you can hold yourself back," Rose turned to look at him with a grin. "If you know what I mean."

Harry groaned and laid back on his bed. "I guess… I suppose you should go then. I'll see you at breakfast." So Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to leave. "You do know what you're doing to me right." Harry muttered just before she left and she only grinned in reply.

* * *

They were going to return to Hogwarts a few days after New year. They were going to take Ministry cars again. The conversation between Harry and Scrimgeour had not resulted in them refusing to give protection.

There were divided into three cars. Tonks, Sirius, Aeron, Kingsley and Moody would be going with them too.

Mrs. Weasley dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the park on Christmas Day.

"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay..."

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever as said that.

Rose embraced her mother and maybe it was her imagination but she thought she felt a slight bump. "Look after yourself darling, stay out of trouble." Rose nodded kissing her mom on the cheek.

"You too Harry," her mother said as she embraced him.

"I always do, Alliana," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

"Sure you do," Ron said with a chuckle and the rest of them sniggered.

"Be save all of you..." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And do your best," Neville's grandmother told them sternly.

Rose stepped in the second car with Harry and she kept looking at her mother who looked really worried at them. She didn't really feel good about this either, two unknown Aurors were sitting up front, luckily Sirius and Moody were in the car with them in the back.

The third car had Ginny, Ron, Neville, uncle Aeron, Tonks and Kingsley in it. The first car full of Aurors was leading them and Rose kept looking at her mom until they were around the corner. She then sat back and tried to relax.

"Why are we in the second car?" She asked when she was sick of listening to casual work talk from the Aurors. Sirius smiled kindly at her.

"It's completely random. We chose for the most secure option." He answered her questions.

She shrugged. "For some reason I doubt any option would be secure enough."

"Nobody can promise complete protection," Moody growled. "It can only be increased at the most possible way."

"I would've felt better if, Ginny, Ron and Neville were with us." Harry said truthfully, also not able to relax. Shifting in his seat quite uncomfortably.

"It's better to have you separated." The unknown Auror at the wheel said. "If Death Eaters do chose to attack then there will be the chance that they won't chose the car your in."

"So their simply a decoy?!" Harry sneered sitting up straight.

"No Harry," Sirius said calmly, trying to explain. "If there is an attack, they will be after you. Then it would be better to sit in a different car so they have the least chance of getting hurt."

Rose knew that neither reasons were the main one but Rose knew that Sirius' explanation would sound far better in both their opinion. She still wasn't that happy with everything but hoped that if there indeed was a attack the others would be safe. She sighed sitting back as Harry did too. "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem, I can imagine how you feel." Sirius said staring out of the window.

"Sorry that you got stuck in our car then, the dangerous one," Harry said with a chuckle crossing his arms and looking outside too.

They laughed at that. "Yeah second thought, let's switch cars," Sirius said and they all laughed again feeling somewhat relieved. But then, suddenly, it turned dark, and cold outside. The people outside put on their collars higher and looked up unsurely at the sky as if expecting rain. Some of them got aa self righteous smirk and pulled out their umbrella's as the first drops of rain fell.

"Sirius?" Harry said but Sirius put his hand up for him to be silent. Rose stared out of the window with increasing alarm as the rain burst out in all its fury. As if buckets of water fell out of the sky. All the people were soaked within a second. It reminded her of the storm that had roared in third year, during that Quidditch game where Harry had fallen of, of his broom because of the Dementors. That thought made her sat up even more straight and tense.

"Keep driving," Sirius said suddenly and Moody followed with a same growl a second later.

"We have a stop sign Sirius—"

"They're coming, get moving for Merlin's sake!" Sirius said with a demanding tone of voice, glancing out of the window with alarm and the Auror behind the wheel stepped on it as Rose could only catch a glimpse of dark shadows landing next to their car doors. She instantly gripped Harry's hand and held on with might.

She heard that their driver was making a huge uproar on the Muggle streets. It was like horns and the slipping sounds of car wheels were the natural reactions for this street. They slipped several times, due to the rain but the young Auror upfront was an excellent driver and maneuvered over the road.

"Hold on!" the young Auror said. And a sharp turn resulted in Sirius and Rose getting to Moody's and Harry's side before sharply banging against the car window.

"Did we lose them?" Sirius asked as they had a little time to look through the back window. Moody nodded at first but then Rose saw that his eyes widened. He turned back to them.

"You should all hold on to something." He said darkly.

And at that precise moment, all hell broke loose. Rose saw a big smoky shadow coming to their car and moved away but it hit their car with immense force. She heard a sound, like the twins firework went off with a bang and the windows on her side crashed engulfing them with glass as the car looped.

Her whole world turned upside down and she saw nothing but blurred sights of the sky as the car rolled over and she saw the pavement. The world was spinning, and she didn't know for how long until their car stopped and landed sideways. She groaned loudly and felt that blood was dripping over her forehead.

Rose tried to focus her vision as she looked around the car. She practically hang from her seatbelt as was Sirius, but he was unconscious, as were the two Aurors in the front of the car. She saw Moody groan and trying to get his act together as well. Harry however panted wildly and tried to get loose from his seatbelt.

"Harry..?" she groaned.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked urgently while reaching for his pocket and sighing in relief when he found out it wasn't broken.

"Could've been worse," she groaned again but felt a sting in her left hand and fingers. "Aargh, I think my hand's bruised and I broke two of my fingers! Aargh! Merlin what happened…"

Harry made a wave with his wand and he was loose. He stood up right and got her out of her seatbelt too, catching her and putting her on the 'ground', which was now the side of the car. He pointed his wand at the car door that was now considered the ceiling and blasted it off. Rain poured down on them and Rose took her own wand out with effort, trying to ignore her trembling fingers.

"Rosella, please get me out of the belt would you?!" Moody suddenly growled at her. So she cut him out and he checked Sirius who wasn't fully awake but also not unconscious anymore.

"Get out you two!" he said anxious. "Just run and try to contact the others, send them your Patronus Potter. And hide in the crowd. They will be less urged to use magic. We may be enemy's but we all don't want the muggles to find out about magic!"

"But Sirius—" Rose said but Moody wouldn't have it.

"I'll take care of him!" Moody said. "It's about you two, you're the ones they want, get yourself the devil away from here! GO!"

So Harry, with pain in his heart, climbed out of the car door and then urged for Rose to take his hand and he pulled her up. When Rose climbed on top of the car she saw a crowd of people around their car.

"Here," a bald older man said already soaked from the rain. "I'll help ya off."

Harry accepted the hand and they both helped Rose off but Rose had already spotted two dark figures coming their way. The Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle senior.

"Are you two alright, my friend already called the Hospital for an ambulance." Said the man who had helped them.

"Thanks," Harry said quickly. "Could you help the rest out?"

"Yes of course, take it easy you two." And the man went to climb on the car with two other Muggles who wanted to help out.

"Harry, their coming!" Rose said looking at the two Death Eaters approaching. They wouldn't stop just because of the crowd. They were big enough to get what they wanted with violence.

"C'mon!" Harry told her and they started walking with a fast pace. Several people tried to stop them but Harry put his arm around her and they walked faster as the two Death Eaters didn't stop either.

Rose and Harry went around the corner and came out on an open square and tried to melt with the crowd. It seemed to work.

"You see them?" Rose asked panting from shock, exhaustion and pain.

Harry glanced around. "Not entirely but they seemed to have lost sight of us."

Rose nodded and they hurried themselves into the crowd even more. They walked trying to be casual as some of the people who walked by asked them if they were doing alright. "Were fine, really we need to go, get of the way!" Harry told them several times. Rose looked at him, he had a few nasty scratches on his face and one of his glasses were broken. Several cuts were on his neck also from the glass and he limped a little. She couldn't see if there was anything else wrong with him. But Harry knew how to bite of pain if needed, he had suffered far worse injuries and situations.

"We need to get out of the crowd, I need to send the Patronus." Harry said sudden keeping her steady.

Rose thought the situation over for a moment. "We should go into a shop, hide in one of the fitting boots."

Harry nodded and gently kissed the side of her head. "We'll look at your hand there then also, c'mon let's go into this warehouse." He gestured her with him still looking around for danger and entered the shop.

Warmth set over them and the rain dripped of their clothes. It was a big warehouse with several things you could buy there, from clothes, to expensive chocolate. Large groups of Muggles were either shopping extensively or trying to get out of the rain, taking cover here at the restaurant on the 6th floor.

Harry and Rose scanned the map of the warehouse. With his finger he scanned over the glass and ended at the 2nd floor. "They sell women's clothes there."

"Let's go then." Rose muttered and they took the escalators. It was unreal, as the Muggles around them wildly talked or gossiped and walked around with their plastic bags without a care in the world, while glancing at Harry and Rose with suspicious looks in their eyes or worried at their cuts.

"Merlin, it's big in here," Rose muttered.

"I agree, let's ask one of the sales girls over there." He pointed at a girl in a black skirt and white blouse, folding some sweaters on a sales stand. "Excuse me," Harry called out to her and the girl turned around. She was slightly older then them and looked first at their drenched clothes, then the cuts and blood dripping over Rose's left side of her face and ended on Harry's broken glasses.

"Could you tell us where we can find the fitting rooms, please?" Harry asked quickly and pretty casually.

The girl raised her eye brows in bewilderment. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes. Yes perfectly fine, my question?"

She looked really suspicious and pointed behind her. "At the back, sir. But don't you need some help-?"

"Thank you!" Harry abruptly cut her off and took Rose with him. They continued their way until they indeed reached the back of the floor and found the fitting rooms. The first chance they got they got into one and got a lot of disapproving looks from the women there, but that was the least of their worries right now. Harry shut the pink colored curtains and turned to her. "You can sit down, I'll see what we can do about your hand." He said smiling slightly. She nodded and sat down on a stool leaning her head to the wall while Harry took out his wand and prepared to send out his Patronus.

"The nerve, these are the young people of today!" she heard one of the shoppers say.

"Didn't you see them, they look like they've been in a crash or a fight."

"We should inform the sales people, and call the police."

Rose turned to Harry as he whispered the words and his Patronus took flight in the form of a orb. He held it close to his mouth. "Our car was attacked and crashed. We are hiding in a warehouse right now. Death Eaters are on the move. We are near the bridge. We'll try to reach Kings Cross. Be safe." He whispered in the orb and then send it flying. The muggles hadn't noticed hopefully. It went so fast.

"Harry your glasses," Rose said weakly trying to focus.

"You can repair them?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly and pointed her wand at them. "Oculus Reparo." The glasses repaired themselves in a second.

"Let's fix your hand," Harry said taking her left hand gently and she hissed in pain. "Sorry Rose. I do not know any healing spells, you're the one that wants to be a healer. You know one?"

"Brackium Emendo," Rose said closing her eyes. "But it's a difficult one."

Harry looked at her broken fingers but shook his head. "I'm not going to try and fix that, who knows. I'll maybe remove your bones like Lockhart did." He grinned and Rose did too although through gritted teeth.

"Ferula is the spell you can use to bind them for the time being." Rose said. "Lupin did it with Ron's leg, remember?"

"I do," Harry said pointing his wand at her hand and concentrating. "Ferula." He said forcibly and her hand and especially her broken fingers were bind.

Rose sighed and let Harry inspect her wound on her head. "It looks okay." He said with a frown. "But you're making a really confused impression, I think you have a concussion."

Rose nodded one time and let herself be pulled up. "We've got to get to Kings Cross, we'll meet the others there. And then we at least have some backup."

At that Rose nodded. "The Muggles are going to get the police, we should move." She said leaning to him.

"You're right," Harry said and pushed the curtains aside, creating a massive uproar of whispers and looks on them.

"Let us through," Harry kept telling them.

"But boy, the police is her, you can go with them, you need medical attention." One of the women said.

"No, we—"

"Hello Potter!" Rose looked up and let out an unexpected yell. In front of them were Dolochov and Avery.

"Now why don't we—"

"MOVE!" Harry shouted and pushed Avery away while Rose kicked Dolochov in his, well private parts. With another yell she pushed him away and Harry and Rose both ran like there was no tomorrow.

The pushed people aside on the escalators and ran through the warehouse's ground floor. With the two Death Eaters right after them. Rose threw random stuff like clothes or vases even a whole rack of CD's at them or in front of them so they tripped. "Keep running, head for the bridge!" Harry shouted at her while the Muggles didn't know what they were seeing.

They ran out of the warehouse onto the streets again. "Where-?"

"To the Tower bridge, on the other side we just have to run until we get to Kings Cross!" Harry took her other hand and pulled her with him.

"Stop those two!" Dolochov barked behind them, but nobody seemed to oblige only looking at all of them in awe.

Rose got an idea though. "Those men are trying to kill us! Stop them!" she cried out desperately. Those words coming from a pretty and wounded young girl had more effect then Dolochov, looking like an outright criminal on the move. So Muggles started to crowd in front of them, leaving the to Death Eaters blocked and delayed.

"Good one Rose!" Harry shouted but they kept running. Rose's heart pounded in her throat. Every muscle in her body protested to her not to run anymore, but she couldn't stop. Fear overwhelmed her as they finally reached the Tower Bridge. Harry slowed down again looking around them frantically.

"I think we lost them for now," Harry said putting his arm around her shoulders again and entering the bridge.

Excited tourists were still taking picture although it was pouring like hell today. And several business like looking people with black briefcases were looking around them with annoyed looks at the tourists who were blocking their way.

Rose glanced behind them as she heard an insanely cackle she knew all too well by now. She nudged Harry and both of them saw Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan aiming towards them.

"Get them, kill Potter for all I care, but grab Rosella! We need her alive!" Rose heard Rodolphus ordering them. Several Muggles looked at the man in shock and started to realize there was something going on.

"Shit! Rose run!" and she quickly did, still tired and ached from the previous run they did while the three Death Eaters followed them with hunger on their faces. Rabastan aimed his wand at the bridge.

"Oh look darling the bridge is opening!" a woman exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" Harry shouted in panic. And indeed they saw the bridge starting to open up more rapidly then it would have done normally. Several cars went nearly over it and people backed up as it opened unexpectedly. Rabastan Lestrange had something to do with that. If the bridge opened they would be trapped! Bellatrix' insane laugh confirmed it. "No we won't get trapped Rose RUN!"

Rose was bewildered, he didn't want to, really?!"

"Move!" Harry shouted at her and he took her hand again pulling her with him towards the increasing bridge. With already a large gap.

"No Harry?!"

"We've got no choice go for it! Run as fast as you can!"

"Merlin!" she panted but trusted him. And ran like she had never done before. Like the devil was chasing them himself.

The Lestrange's knew what they were going to do by now and moved for the gap themselves. Rose felt the bridge increasing in height and felt like running up a mountain.

"Almost!" Harry panted. The muggles were screaming and pointing. Calling them crazy. Well they were right, they were heading for the jump. And Rose saw the gap in front of her only a few feet away. They reached it….!

"JUMP!" Harry barked and both of them jumped forward with as much as they could. Rose felt her stomach coming up. The sounds and screams of the world were shutting out. It all went to the background. And then she saw the other side. It came closer, and closer, until… at last they reached it! They've made it!

But her euphoria was cut short as the bridge on this side was also increasing rapidly and becoming hard to land on so both of them slipped and rolled down the pavement. Rose cried out as they reached the end. "Merlin's balls!" she yelled in pain as her fingers screamed in pain and her whole body had to endure another smack.

"Rose?!" Harry turned her around heavily panting and clenching his teeth. "We made it, but we still have to move a little further!"

Rose looked behind him, the Lestrange's hadn't made the bridge but she did see black clouds of smoke flying away. "Right!" she said alert again and trying to ignore the pain she stood up and while the tourists and Muggles gathered around them they pushed yet again through the crowd.

"Rose hurry!" Harry said his eyes on the black clouds of smoke. "You're magic has been spinning out of control for days, can't you do something with it?" Harry asked her urgently.

"I can't control it, especially not now!"

"But if it's wandless magic, then we can at least fight them off."

"Wait, Michael and Willow told us we could share our magic didn't they?" Rose said glancing around her. "What if I channel my magic to you, and you can focus on the attacks while I control it?!"

"Anything is good right now!"

"But the Muggles?" she asked.

"The rain will cover the spells. Just do it, whatever you can!"

So Rose let the sensation of power and magic run through her. They were mates for a reason, they should be able to do it as both their lives were in danger! It came through her quick. And she gripped his hand tighter. It went better then she had thought. Already she felt her magic mixing with Harry's.

"It's working!" Harry told her and he held out his hand quickly towards one of the black orbs and he whispered a spell under his breath. Light appeared from his hand and another towards the cloud of smoke on the other side of the bridge. People screamed and held their hands above their heads.

The clouds of smoke disappeared and Rose took everything back and almost collapsed, Harry nearly did too but pulled her up and urged her to continue walking. Telling her that they would be there soon enough.

"Harry," She panted collapsing every know in then because her knees wouldn't carry her. He cupped her face and looked at her lovingly.

"Listen Rose, they're going to catch or kill us if we do not keep moving, I know you're exhausted, so am I. But we're going to make it!" She looked at him, the same fear and exhaustion as she must have on her own face. But she nodded nonetheless. "Alright, let's go then." He took her hand again but a grand shudder of the bridge made them both bent down to the ground. As did everybody else on the bridge.

"What was tha-?" Rose said but a large sound overthrew her words. It sounded like a ships horn. Or hundreds of car horns together. But no cars were making the sound. And then, cracks, like bricks breaking.

And then it the cracks started to show, on the pavement under them, large thunder shaped cracks were moving breaking along their feet.

"Oh no!" Rose shouted. She pulled Harry with her as the cracks became gaps and grew with each seconds, it wanted to catch them. The Muggles on the bridge started running or screaming as they were nearly taken into the gaps, seeing the water beneath them. Roaring like a dark blue monster.

The people on the end of the bridge could still flee and ran as fast as they could to solid ground as were the cars backing up. At least they could escape. Rose heard Bellatrix' laughter ringing in her ears over the sound of breaking pavement bricks, the screaming of the people there and the pouring rain.

The cracks came closer, like rigid snakes coming after them. "Don't try and escape!" Rabastan's voice suddenly barked in front of them. Harry pulled her back and wanted to try and get back to the bridge but there was Rodolphus standing.

"C'mon come here, come here," Rodolphus shouted mockingly. "Or we'll make the bridge collapse."

Rose looked around her, there were slightly less people on the bridge but still a lot of them were there trying to get out of the gaps or cars trying to drive backwards nearly hitting the people by foot.

"C'mon Rosella dear!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked in her ear with that annoying baby like voice. She felt Bellatrix' hands grabbing her but before Rose could think of anything else she smacked Bellatrix on her face with her fist. Bellatrix went backwards and the brothers seemed to be flabbergasted by her actions. Harry and Rose however recovered far more quickly.

"Move!" Harry yelled and he pushed Rabastan aside. They were all on the same level now they could not use magic in front of the muggles. And it was getting to Harry and Rose's advantage.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, ENJOY THE WATER!"

"BELLA NO! YOU'LL KILL ROSELLA!"

But Bellatrix already said the spell and then Rose knew she was going to die. The bridge's now weakened, pavement was starting to collapse entirely and through the rain she saw three balls of smoke flying away. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Rose screamed and everybody started to fight for a place at the railing.

"Climb on top of it!" Harry said with terror in his eyes and she did as fast as she could using one hand and Harry climbed right next to her. One hand on the railing above them and the other around her, making sure she didn't fall.

The pavement collapsed with an enormous sound of crash and horrifying screams, taking Muggles who couldn't get to the railing fast enough with it. The bricks from the pavement smashing their heads and bodies and they smashed into the river. Rose didn't see them coming up.

Rose held on to Harry and buried her head in his chest, not wanting to look. "It's okay, it's alright." He muttered useless words to her. They were sitting on a railing that was barely holding with a dozen other Muggles, in the pouring rain, hunted by Death Eaters.

It was a moment without the breaking of the bridge sounds, the only sounds that filled the air were all the screams from the people with them, crying for help. Rose panted and wanted to cry with them, but she couldn't master her breath, let alone scream.

"I know it's pretty hopeless," Harry said and to her shock he started to grin. "But any ideas?"

Rose looked at him with widened eyes, but for some reason she grinned to and almost started to laugh. "Really? Any ideas?"

But their brief moment was soon over as the railing started to squeal and crack. Harry slipped and fell. "HARRY! NO!"

Rose was just in time to grab his hand. "Climb back up!" She shouted with effort as she now had to hold herself with her injured hand and could not use all her fingers and her bruised wrist was stinging. "AAWH MY WRIST CLIMB BACK UP HARRY PLEASE!" she cried out.

"C'mon boy!" a man next to her shouted helping her hold Harry. "Come up."

"Put your legs on the railing!" the woman next to her yelled. And together they helped him up. Harry put his legs on the railing and held on with his hands to the one she was sitting on. The railing started to shudder now and everyone did their best to stay on.

"Rose, listen to me, we are going to jump okay?" Harry shouted.

Rose looked at him in shock.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" the man who had just helped them shouted to him.

"No I'm not, it's our only shot, if we jump in after the railing falls it could hit our head or body and injure, or even knock us out. We're going to fall anyway, just try and swim to one of the boats or the side as fast as possible. Just trust me, we can all jump and help each other!"

"O-Okay!" Rose shouted back to him. And the man also nodded and spread the word while Rose could hear sirens of ambulances at the side. She held on to his hand and looked him in his eyes. "Let your magic run and try keeping contact with me, slow our fall down!" Rose nodded again and looked at the other people who were willing enough to believe Harry on his word as the railing shuddered again.

"Ready?"

Rose nodded with a weak smile to him. "Ready!"

Harry looked her in the eyes for one more moment and then started to count, loud enough for everyone there to hear. "ONE- TWO- THREE!"

And Rose jumped letting herself fall into the deepness.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea if the bridge is close to Kings Cross or what everything looks like from close by. So don't worry about it, I just used my imagination and what I could figure out on the Net. It's also probably a little rushed but that's how I wrote it haha. But I liked the idea of this attack and the whole bridge thing in the pouring rain. And I know I'm a bitch for the little cliffhanger. I'll have it up soon enough I think! Hope you liked the action.**


	86. Chapter 86 Recovery

**Pfew! Hope they make it ;-) hehe. That's obvious off course, but it's hard I'm putting them through a lot of difficulty. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 10 Recovery**

She felt a feeling of numbness as they fell but did as Harry had instructed and let her magic flow through her as much as she could, even let it slip out of control as it didn't matter. She just needed to slow their fall down. And she did, both Harry and she stuck their hands forward and expanded their magical field so the other ones that were falling with them slowed down as well just before they reached the water. But it was inevitable. She reached the water feet first and felt the cold, freezing water surrounding her body in a grip. It was so incredibly cold! And silent, it was eerie and scary at the same time. Silence even made her panic right now.

Her muscles screamed, trying to maintain some of the warmth she still had but the coldness attacked her body with the feeling like a thousand knives hit her. She saw nothing but darkness at first but in the water were all the people who had also held on desperately to the railing. Swimming and trying to get back up. Harry?!

He was next to her, still holding her numb hand. He looked up and tried to swim up also. But with one hand he was holding her and it took him a lot of effort. She remembered that he couldn't swim very well and this wasn't making it any easier but she helped as well as she could with her bruised hand and broken fingers and her whole body in pain. They reached the edge and gasped for breath.

The silence was gone, as the screams filled her ears and she got blinded by the rain. Sirens were everywhere and Rose blinked her eyelashes to focus. Where was the shore? Where could they get on land again?!

"Harry!" she glanced sideways to him. He couldn't see anything, his glasses were gone and he struggled to keep his head above water. So she embraced him and held him up. She had gotten swimming lessons so she was better at keeping her head cool and keep it up. "Come on, we've got to swim away from under the bridge."

It was still squealing, not as much but she heard it and she didn't want to get under it. She also saw the Muggles swimming away as well and she thought it would be better to go after them. She helped him as well as she could. But her calves and feet cramped, she couldn't keep him up. And felt them both going under water sometimes, Harry went weaker and weaker, limb in her arms. "No Harry!" She shrieked weakly. "Stay up, please! I'll help you but you can't go limb on me! Harry!"

Luckily everyone was helping each other to swim away and keep above water. Thank Merlin that they were no exception. "C'mon I'll help you, you're not strong enough to keep him up." A man with wet brown hair helped her to keep Harry up.

"Harry say something," Rose cried while she ignored all the pain and exhaustion. But Harry was really unresponsive. Maybe he got too much water in.

"We need to get to land. He's not going to make it this way."

Rose almost fell apart when he said that but nonetheless her determination was greater and she started to swim with all she had left.

But as she did the sirens came closer and she realized there were police boats coming from several directions. Everyone began cheering and calling for help.

"This one first he's drowning!" the man called to the boats.

"Harry hold on! There is a boat coming, they're going to save us!" Rose said with quivering teeth as she held his head up. Her body couldn't stop shivering. She saw that both men were also shivering and that their lips were turning slightly blue. Damn the cold!

And seconds later a boat with sirens stopped near them. Two men helped Harry up first. And Rose saw that he was hoisted up quickly.

"Now it's your turn," they told her.

"My left hand is bruised" she trembled.

Both man smiled encouragingly to her. "It's alright we'll get you up, stick out both arms, we'll hoist you up on your arms not your hands."

Rose did as she was instructed. And she felt herself leaving the water. Immediately after she got aboard, she got wrapped into a sort of plastic blanket that wasn't warm but did manage to hold of the rain and dry her up. "Where's Harry?" she asked in a heartbeat. "Is he alright!"

The man that had wrapped her in the blanket looked at her strangely. "The boy that came up first?" Rose nodded, pleading with her eyes. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rose." She managed to say with her teeth trembling.

"It's alright Rose," the man said. "He's up already, just groggy, but we need to get you to a hospital, he's gotten water in his lungs and both of you got signs of hypothermia."

"I have to see him!" Rose said urgently.

"He's your boyfriend?" the man said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes! Please I need to see if he's alright!" she almost yelled.

"Don't worry he's right there at the back. You can sit with him."

So Rose turned to see where the man was pointing too and saw Harry indeed sitting on a plastic bench with the same plastic blanket around him. "Thanks!" she shouted to the man and then went to Harry. A woman with blonde hair was sitting with him and talked to him.

"Harry?" Rose sat next to him and held his hand. He couldn't quite conjure a smile but squeezed her hand.

"You must be Rose?" the woman said.

Rose nodded. "I am! How's he doing?"

"He's alright. Keep him company, make sure he doesn't fall asleep. And Rose, I'm glad you're okay."

Rose frowned and suddenly the woman changed her nose into a pig snout real quick and then let it change back again.

"Tonks!"

"Yes it's me, when we come on shore, the others will be waiting to take you away so you won't get send off to the Muggle Hospital."

Rose nodded and Tonks went to look after another victim of the water. Harry leaned to her and shivered like mad. "Now it's okay, Harry." She said kissing his wet hair with trembling lips. He didn't really react and kept shivering and panting but held on to her.

The rain finally seized. And the sun was already coming through by the time the boat left for the dock. They all got towels to dry themselves off and warm blankets that kept the wind. Rose helped Harry as much as she could. And then sat next to him again, embracing him with as much warmth as she could muster but he still kept shivering. She hoped the Healers at St. Mungo's could give them those Pepperup potions so Harry would at least be warm again.

On the sides of the shore there were people cheering and applauding, probably having witnessed the bridge collapsing and now happy for the good outturn. It was a very unpleasant sound to her ears being so tired and cold but somehow she did feel better. The cheering meant everything was alright now. And the smiles and relieved expressions were calming. "Do you hear that Harry?"

Harry nodded one time with tired eyes. Rose felt her worry rising, he was still panting heavily as if he had a lot of trouble breathing properly and still shivered severely. And his body color was so white. She tried to cover him up more and held him close to her with both her arms. "It feels like coming out of the Black Lake all over again. After you saved me from the bottom, remember?"

He nodded again and she heard his teeth clatter and felt his whole body trembling. "I remember it so well, the first time we told each other we loved each other." She held his head up slowly and kissed his lips very softly. "I love you, hold on for a little moment longer alright? We'll be at St. Mungo's in no time at all."

He looked a little hazy but Rose hoped it was just because his glasses weren't there. Nonetheless she held him close and tight to her. She herself was still cold as hell but glad to be out of the water and felt that this terrible time was over.

Suddenly his trembeling and ice cold hand reached out a little to her injured hand stroking with his finger slightly over her wrist. "It's alright Harry, it will be healed in no time, you just worry about you. Keep yourself awake now." She said kissing his temple once again.

"C'mon everybody we can get on dock." Tonks said and she helped Rose to get up Harry. Uncle Aeron was waiting for them together with Kingsley when they reached the pavement again, they were dressed in the same police clothes Tonks was wearing and did not stand out at all or raised any suspicion in the crowd.

Uncle Aeron embraced her but took her place to help Harry and then took them in a Ministry car before something else could happen. Several other Aurors were blocking the view if somebody got nosy.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked still shivering and feeling the exhaustion really setting in now she could finally sit down.

"St. Mungo's," Kingsley answered putting a dark colored blanket over her and then Harry. "We're driving their straight away."

Rose felt everything else going in a blur. They arrived at St. Mungo's fast, Mediwizards and Healers pulled them in and several potions were poured in their mouths while they were led to recovery rooms.

One of the many potions was indeed the Pepperup potion and she felt a lot warmer but there was more that needed to happen. Apparently there was a lot more that needed to happen. Head Healer Reilly came to help personally and Rose's hand and head wound were treated as well for Harry's injuries.

"So these are fixed now Rosella," Headhealer Reilly told her as her hand and fingers now had fresh and clean bindings on them. She smiled weakly at him.

"Sir!" one of the other healers said. "He's having trouble breathing again!"

Rose looked up immediately. She felt like she was losing him although all of the Healers assured her everything was going to be alright. She heard them talking to each other in hushed voices. Blurs of the conversation were passing her. She was so tired but kept looking at Harry who was literally looking like he couldn't breathe. "Harry.." she whispered softly her voice was beginning to hurt whenever she spoke.

"Rosella."

He felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Grandfather Albus was with her, he radiated calmth and warmth. "Grandfather," she whispered brokenly. "Is he dying?!"

"No my girl. There's still water in his lungs and it has been there for far too long. The Healers will have that fixed but it may seem scary right now."

"It does," Rose cried with a high pitch and held on to her grandfather with the need for his reassuring sort of aura.

"Sleep my dear, when you wake up everything will look better." He said patting her curls.

"No I can't—"

"I will keep Harry safe, nothing's going to happen to him. He'll soon be better, you need to rest."

"I don't want to rest," she said barely in a whisper. But exhaustion caught up with her right in that second and she felt herself drifting away into a restless sleep.

* * *

Her head was pounding, why was there so much sunlight! Rose groaned and shifted.

"She's waking up!"

"I told you she was going to be alright!"

"Move give her some space."

She groaned again and then opened her eyes. "Thank Merlin you're okay. Where are the others?" She said softly not really able to use her voice properly and coughed.

"Here dear," her mother was next to her and gave her a glass of water. "Healer's said you should drink a lot."

Rose took it gratefully and stared at her fresh bindings on her left wrist and hand and then at everyone in the room. Next to her mom was uncle Aeron and her grandfather Albus. Sirius stood on her other side just appearing with a large bandage on his head. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beaming at her, although Mrs. Weasley had been crying. Remus looked tired but leaned on the bedpost.

"Did the other two Aurors make it?" Rose asked fearfully.

Sirius shook his head with a sad expression and stroked her hair behind her ear. "They were in the front seats and got the full blow, they didn't suffer they were dead on impact." A dark glint flashed in his eyes.

Rose looked down and bit her lip. "I thought they were just unconscious."

Sirius nodded and sighed with a smile to her as if he didn't have a care in the world. "How are you?"

Rose shuddered again and she wasn't even cold anymore. "Don't ask just yet." And she took another sip of her water while the others turned very grim. Somehow the fear and worry still present in their eyes. "How's Harry?"

"He's good dear, he's just exhausted like you, they treated the hypothermia and his wounds from the crash. There was however some water that got into his lungs but the Healers resolved it, he's sleeping still." Her mother said.

Rose leaned back into her pillows feeling slightly better. "What happened to the rest of you?"

Aeron took over. "We saw the Death Eaters landing next to your car and then you drove off as fast as you could and disappeared from our sight. Next thing we knew we found your car on his side. But you weren't in it."

"Yes," Rose replied. "Moody told us to go and Crabbe and Goyle senior were already heading for us. So we ran as fast as we could. It was complete hell I'll tell you. But Harry was surprisingly cool under the circumstances. I wouldn't have made it without him."

"That's why he's is going to be an amazing Auror," Sirius said proudly.

"Only thing is that he isn't the best swimmer," Rose said with a sigh. "I thought he'd drown…" She wiped a tear away and sniffed.

"It's okay Rose," her Remus said comforting. "Tonks told us you saved him also, if you hadn't held him up."

"I know," Rose said with a grateful look at him. "Where are the others?"

"Neville, Ginny and Ron are at Hogwarts, we let three of our Aurors apparate them to the gates of Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Alastor Moody, is standing by the door with Kingsley standing guard. And Nymphadora Tonks went to report to Auror's Head Office." Her grandfather told her with a calm voice, he beamed power and calm.

Rose was happy to hear that everyone had been safe. "Where's Harry?"

Her grandfather gestured for the other ones to move. "He's right there."

Rose stared at his now fragile looking form and sighed. Her heart was still pounding from everything that had happened. "Did you catch somebody?"

"They were all gone by the time we got there and the bridge was already collapsing." Aeron explained. "We did get Harry's Patronus and went to the warehouse but you weren't there, so we did go to the bridge but at that point it was already collapsing and you and Harry were holding on."

"It was that bitch Bellatrix!" Rose cursed. "Because I smacked her, she got angry! Enjoy the water she said, well, I did! She must've felt good that those Muggles died when it collapsed!"

"Rose calm down," her mother said gently. "It will be no good to agitate yourself. Your still hurt." Rose panted in anger and didn't feel like laying down, but her body was so tired. "Think about what Voldemort will do to her when he finds out she nearly killed you."

"Why would he care? I've had it! He's trying to kill Harry every freakin second of the day!" Rose exclaimed but she started coughing as her voice was far from being ready for that. Her mother gently pushed her down and gave the glass of water again.

"But he wants you alive Rosella, think about what he'll do to her. You'll feel better." Her mother assured her while Rose drank. And she was right. She imagined Voldemort's wrath and soon felt better. She was against torture, but this was an exception.

"Could everyone leave the room now?" a Healer told them from the doorstep. "I need to do some checkups on Miss Dumbledore."

So everyone left but Sirius and her mother who insisted on staying with their children and were allowed.

After the check up she was asked to rest again so she did lay down but felt horribly empty without Harry by her side. "Mom, I want to be with Harry."

"He's resting right now darling, you can talk when he's awake and you need to rest too."

Rose was not in the mood to be spoken against too. She needed him, her heart ached. "Get grandfather or Remus, they'll understand! I need to be as close to him as I can get! Please mother!"

Her mother and Sirius looked at her intensely for a moment as she panted and looked at Harry longingly.

"There is something more to you two then just simply a relationship isn't it?" her mother stated.

Rose hesitated but nodded then. She was thinking about the risks that could come with telling her. But her mother loved, her, both her and Harry and she was strong. And Sirius had survived twelve years of Azkaban without going insane. "Mom, Sirius," she said softly fidgeting her fingers. "Harry and I…." She remained silent for a while and her mother and Sirius waited. "Soul mates.." Rose whispered. Her mom raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry?"

"Harry and I we—we are soul mates." Rose said a bit louder.

Sirius and her mother shared a look and then both of them smiled to her. "We'll take the secret to our graves sweetheart." Her mother told her holding her hand.

Rose felt another tear escaping her. "I need him right now, I won't be able to rest if I can't please help me!"

Her mother nodded. "Alright, Sirius could you carry her?"

And with that, Sirius picked her up and laid her next to Harry in bed. As soon as she felt his body's warmth she calmed and slumbered off into a more peaceful sleep.

She didn't notice Harry waking up from the movement. He blinked his eyes and looked around, noticing a sleeping beauty laying on his chest peacefully and next looked into the eyes of his godfather.

Sirius smiled with relief.

"Siri-us," Harry managed to squeeze out with his voice failing him. But Sirius shushed him and gestured at the sleeping girl on his chest. Harry followed his gesture and looked at Rose closing his eyes and then sighing, leaving all his tension out.

'_everybody's safe,' _Sirius mouthed and Harry nodded slightly. That was what he wanted to know.

Rose's mother stood by Sirius' side and whispered. "You need to rest, just sleep for a little while."

Harry nodded and relaxed back into the hospital bed. Embracing his love fully and his arms all around her. Holding her closer than he ever could and kissed the crown of her head softly before leaning his own on hers and falling asleep again very quickly.

* * *

"Angel.."

She murmured a little and tightened her grip on his chest. Feeling his hand caressing her curls.

"Angel you can wake up now…"

"Harry..?" Rose opened her eyes and looked into Harry's eyes. Tired but awake and alive. "Oh Harry." She whispered and buried herself in his chest, enjoying his embrace and his hand that stroked her curls.

"It's okay now," he whispered to her soothingly doing his best to calm her. After awhile she wiped all her tears away and sniffed loudly.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him kissing his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

They had to stay at St. Mungo's for another day with limited visiting hours. But were released and could floo straight to Professor McGonnagle's office.

"Welcome back," Professor McGonnagle told them when they arrived.

"Good to be back Professor, and I say that from the bottom of my heart," Harry said.

Professor McGonnagle looked troubled but she led them to the Gryffindor tower. Rose glanced out of the corridor windows as they passed; the sun was already sinking over grounds carpeted in snow. In the distance, she could see Hagrid feeding Buckbeak in front of his cabin.

"You should take it easy now." She told them as they ended before the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Abstinence." And the portrait swung open.

They both nodded with a slight smile and entered the common room. Immediately they were engulfed by more than one person as Hermione, Neville and Ron were the first ones to cling on them.

"Guys give us some room please!" Harry yelled and they backed off luckily.

"Oh yes, give them some room!" Hermione shouted and they were quickly guided towards the couch in front of the fire.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with great worry.

"Fine Hermione we were taking care of greatly by the Healers from St. Mungo's.

"Were you really on that bridge when it collapsed?!" asked Seamus.

Rose looked up and nodded. "Yes we were, please don't ask to much questions alright? I'm still tired."

"Let's just talk about what we missed at school," Harry sighed.

"Yes off course," Hermione shifted. "There are Apparation lessons coming up."

"Should be a laugh, eh?" Ron said casually.

"I dunno," said Harry. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride."

"Yeah... I'd better pass my test first time," said Ron, looking anxious. "Fred and George did,"

"Charlie failed, though, didn't he?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me," Ron held his arms out from his body as though he was a gorilla, "so Fred and George didn't go on about it much... not to his face anyway..."

"When can we take the actual test?" Rose asked.

"Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!" Ron answered smugly.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here, not in the castle..." Neville said.

"Not the point, is it? Everyone would know I could Apparate if I wanted."

They all laughed and agreed. Harry put his arm around Rose and somehow Rose knew, that he was just enjoying to pretend, just for a moment, that he was a normal teenager.

* * *

The whole school was full of talk about the Death Eater attack on Rose and Harry, which nearly got them killed, but if you heard the stories, you would think that the Death Eaters were no match against them and the collapsing of the bridge killing at least 10 Muggles and Harry and Rose nearly dying was just a fact that was easily overlooked as they were heroes in these stories.

The only ones who weren't impressed were the Slytherins. But they kept their mouths shut, they even seemed to fear Harry as all the stories escalated into more unbelievable heroic tales.

"Maybe it will keep them from joining the ranks," Rose sighed while walking past Malfoy who was looking paler with every passing day.

"Who knows," Harry shrugged. He never liked the attention, but the fact that Slytherins were now more likely to fear him than taunting him was a good part that came with it.

The Daily Prophet had also concluded a whole story about the attack being evenly exaggerating as the students were. Harry got loads of letters from admirers throughout the Wizarding World giving him thanks and raises of hope. Another lesson with her grandfather came up also, as a third year girl from Gryffindor delivered it with widened eyes and her mouth open as he thanked her.

"I think you've got a new admirer," Neville grinned.

The next morning it would be Potions with Slughorn and Harry seemed to be determined to stay on his good side, not that he ever was not but he complimented Slughorn many times and even let Slughorn ask questions about the attack on the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked a little overwhelmed as Harry had told Slughorn certain details about their ordeal. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

Harry kissed her temple softly undoubtedly thinking he was understanding her. "I need to be on Slughorn's good side, I've gotten the exact assignment, and that memory that Slughorn's hiding, is extremely important according to your grandfather. I need to get it, but Slughorn is not going to be easy, so that's why."

Rose bit her lip. "Alright then," she whispered looking very pale.

Hermione looked at Rose with pity and glared daggers at Harry. She was already slightly irritated because Harry kept his Potions book from the Prince and outshined her in this class.

"... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements-"

Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

"Why don't you stay with me for awhile, Harry has to impress the professor today," Hermione hissed angrily to Harry and she pulled Rose with her and they were halfway towards Siughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move, and by the time Harry, Ron and Ernie returned to the table, Hermione had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it helping Rose with hers as Rose was pretty much confused and even let her phial slip out of her fingers before Harry caught it and looked at her in worry.

"Rose? Is everything alright?" he enquired concerned.

"I'm fine!" Rose told him with some annoyance apparent in her voice. And she began to pour down some random ingredients Hermione had set up for her in her own cauldron.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats! C'mon Rose we've been over this before, if we want to make..."

The rest of Hermione's rambling went past her, usually she was the only one who could still follow her but her thoughts weren't exactly on potions. She couldn't believe that Harry would actually tell Slughorn how they had outran Avery and Dolochov because Rose had shouted to the Muggles that they wanted to kill them. She felt hurt and she found him inconsiderate.

Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron. Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger; she had loathed being out-performed in every Potions class. She was now decanting the mysteriously separated ingredients of her poison into ten different crystal phials doing the same with Rose's antidote. Rose could only feel grateful for Hermione at that moment.

"Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her and Rose's bottles before Slughorn reached her. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting, something was clutched into his hand. Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, a bezoar sitting on his palm.

Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Rose wondered, for a moment, whether he was going to shout at him. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Harry could reply. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it ... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ..."

The bell rang. "Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Rose packed her books in her bag and looked at Harry who was taking an inordinate amount of time to do up his bag. "Go, I'm going to try to talk to him, I'll see you later."

Rose nodded absently and walked after an annoyed looking Hermione and Ron with Harry giving her a concerned look.

Rose just tried to concentrate on where she was going. "Everything alright with you Rose?" Neville asked worriedly. She looked up to him and truthfully she shook her head. "Could we talk?"

Neville shook his head earnestly. "Off course. We can go to the dorms? Nobody's there now."

Rose nodded and a couple of minutes later she sat on his bed in the boys dormitory. "What's the matter?"

Rose took a deep breath and started talking. About everything that happened from the moment they had stepped in different cars and parted. From the first time she had seen the black figures appear to the crash and leaving Sirius, Moody and the other Aurors behind. The whole chase throughout the square and how they send the Patronus from the warehouse only to be followed by Avery and Dolohov. How they met and fought of the Lestranges using shared magic through their bond, only to end up on a collapsing bridge and a following fall in the water. Where Harry had almost drown in the cold water, but was saved in time so they could climb into the boat.

Rose was crying by the time she finished the story. She had told him everything about the fact that Harry and her were soul mates and what that meant for them, what they had decided on and what had happened and what she had lied about to him. By the end she was exhausted and crying with high sobs, but somehow, she felt relieved. She had told him everything now.

Neville had has arms around her and let her tell everything without interrupting her and she was grateful for that. "I figured such." She looked up to him in question. "The soul mate part. There's always been something deeper about the two of you then just a teenage fling."

Rose smiled and leaned her head to his shoulder and smiled. "I was so scared Neville, I was so afraid he would die in the water."

"I can only imagine Rosie," Neville said soothingly. "You saved him, like he saved you."

"I just cannot stop thinking about it…"

"Try to give it a place in your mind." Neville advised her. "You'll go nutz if you don't."

Rose sighed and wiped her tears away. "Probably, I'm just glad everything's out. I don't have to keep that secret from you anymore. Thank you for listening."

"No problem Rosie." Neville smiled and looked behind her. "I think Harry wants to speak to you."

She turned around and saw Harry indeed standing in the doorway. "You're right Neville, if I could please, erm… have some time alone."

"Sure," Neville said. "I'll see you later!" He said and he left, passing Harry through the doorway. Harry himself approached Rose and sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said with real remorse. "I should've thought about your feelings when I told Slughorn about what happened."

"You've got a job to do," Rose smiled at him. "It's alright really."

"Really?" Harry asked with a frown. "You seemed really upset."

Rose didn't look at him but squeezed his hand. "I thought you would die."

Harry put his head down in shame.

"I know you only intended to get on Slughorns good side but you blurted out details about a situation where you nearly lost your life." Rose shook her head frantically. "I'll never forget those moments, in the water and at St Mungo's. Just like I will never get Cedric's dead eyes out of my mind. Don't you understand? I don't even want to think about it anymore!"

"You nearly died too," Harry said softly stroking her hand having listened to her rant calmly. "I've never been so scared for your safety in my life. But you know what Rose, you held your own." Rose jerked her head back to him in confusion but Harry merrily smiled at her. "I'm so proud of how brave you were Rose, and you were injured so severely and withstand any pain, it was horrifying what happened but you know what. I'm proud of how you handled everything. I'm starting to realize that you may need me less than I first thought. I want to protect you, keep you safe, and get you out of dangerous situations, be your savior, but recently I have to admit it to myself. You are perfectly capable of protecting yourself… and me for that matter."

Rose smiled with a little disbelief but his words did reach her fully. "Thank you for telling me Harry." And she kissed him giving in to that yearning feeling of need for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way again hehe.**


	87. Chapter 87 Unknown strength

**So that was pretty fast wasn't it ;) hehe. Thanks for all the great reviews and personal messages! I'm sooo happy, you all make me happy and motivated! Keep it going!**

**As for some of the messages I havent answered about doing a 'Rose grows up in the dark' version of the story after I finish this one. I simply don't know if I'm going to do that. The idea intrigues me and I like it, but I would have to think about it very deeply. And I do think it's not very original, but yeah why not. I'll put some thought to it. **

**As for the other requests I had to write a story about. All of these will have to wait I'm afraid. I love it that you put your faith in me as a writer but I first want to focus on this one. You can still send me requests though, I will take each one in considaration but be warned, I will only write them after I am finished with this one. And probably only stories with either a girl OC beside Harry or a Female Harry story. Sorry but Í am addicted to Girl Harry stories although there are very few good ones :(. And I like reading them! Also probably because I am a girl but I am better I think at writing from a girl's perspective. **

**Hope that answers your questions for now!**

**Chapter 11 Unknown strength**

Rose had sent Michael and Willow Tait a letter to ask them if she and Harry could visit. They had shared their magic severely during the attack but wanted to learn more, especially since Rose's magic was still hard to control nowadays and Harry's magic was now also spinning wildly, making the air around him crack some times. Something needed to happen. They hadn't been able to share their magic anymore, it was like the stress of that day made them only able to and under normal circumstances . The only thing that was remarkable was that when Rose felt like she was losing control Harry's presence was the only thing that would calm her.

But both of them felt that they needed to be able to protect themselves and each other better. And Michael and Willow might just be the ones who would be able to explain to them how.

So receiving word of them the next day, they used her grandfather's Floo network to go to their house.

It was quite small but cozy. They lived in the mountains pretty far off from the rest of the world. Probably because they felt safer at full moons then. Their cabin existed mostly of a livingroom with a small kitchen and dining room. Upstairs they had the bathroom and two bedrooms and above that the attic. There wasn't much furniture or personal belongings and it was pretty neat and warm. It looked simple, like their love would be the only thing to fill the room.

Michael and Willow stood up from their seats in front of the fire.

"Welcome," Michael said giving both of them a hand while his wife hugged them. "You've had a great ordeal to life through didn't you?"

"How are you holding up?" Willow asked, leading them to one of the couches and offering some tea.

"It's going good," Rose said truthfully. "It gets better each day."

"In your letter you mentioned you shared your magic?" Willow said. "That's pretty rare when you're not claimed yet."

"Is it?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes," Willow answered seriously. "That's one of the pro's when you are not claimed yet. You have control over your own magic. It has happened to me and Michael though, the night we escaped the Pack. The stress and the danger I think makes that happen. Your inner souls want to protect each other. So then that happens."

"But you can do that now?" Rose asked. "After the claim you have it all under control?"

"We have," Willow answered again. "I can let my magic flow into Michael as he can do with me."

"But my magic has been out of control for ages now, and Harry's has been since we shared our magic on the bridge, like something has awakened."

"Well," Michael said, sharing a brief look with his wife. "Professor Dumbledore told us a couple of things about you." He leaned forward, folded his hands and looked at them earnestly. "He told us the prophecy."

"What?" Rose asked bewildered. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted us to understand your situation fully." Michael explained. "Harry possesses the power that he knows not. And that power, as you know, is love."

"I'm still confused about that," Rose murmured.

"We have our own thoughts about that." Willow admitted weary. "Listen, your grandfather told you that You Know Who was already doing Rituals to increase your power when you were still growing in your mother's stomach. You are powerful, and have only just began to see how powerful you truly are, and Harry is, as I've been advised, a very skilled wizard. Now Michael and I have never been exceptional at magic, but we think that your magic wants to bond also and that's why it's so out of control. Just like when you feel you cannot control your feelings for each other, your magic can also not be controlled as it wants to complete the bond too."

"So," Harry said trying to figure out what they wanted to explain. "You are saying that because we are both exceptional wizards and our magic is powerful it wants to combine also, just like our souls. And that's why it's so out of control, because we cannot control the urge ourselves."

"Kind of yes," Willow nodded. "There is a way however. I'm only just guessing but your magic, does it calm down when you're near each other."Both Harry and Rose nodded to her. "That's because you do share again, only it's not that you are aware of it in that moment. The magic feels settled because it's near the other ones magic again."

"But how can we control it?" Harry asked.

"Usually only claimed soul mates can do this, but as I explained, you are certainly a strong couple with strong magic, and I suspect that the rules have changed sort of speak." Willow continued.

"Okay," Rose said unsurely. She didn't feel that powerful but could understand their reasoning. "What do we need to do?"

"We'll take you to the forest," Michael said. "The closer you are to the earth the better, it keeps you grounded."

Harry and Rose both shared a look but Harry shrugged and pulled her with her. The four of them put on their jackets and Harry and Rose followed the couple through the forest that mostly went down the hill. Which of course was pretty logical as they lived in the mountains.

The air was more difficult to breath and Harry and Rose felt out of breath within a couple of minutes. Nonetheless they followed the couple through the forest. Rose smiled that wet smell forest, when you could smell the trees and looked around for the humming birds that were happily whistling or flew away, startled by their sudden presence.

"Here we are." Michael said and he and Willow laid down a large grey rug. It was a bit more open then the rest of the forest where Rose had began to feel slightly claustrophobic as the trees were so close to each other. But this was more of a natural open space and she had a feeling Michael and Willow had used this place before for the same practice.

"Sit down you two," Willow said with a cheeky smile. And Harry and Rose felt a little anxious about what was to come. They seated themselves in front of each other as Michael and Willow did also.

"First of," Michael said. "I want you to relax and close your eyes when you're ready."

Rose felt a bit like those spiritual nutters as she tried to clear her mind of thoughts and just relax. It took her a long while of uncomfortable shifting and impatient sighs. She heard Harry doing the same thing as Michael and Willow where already sitting relaxed and seemed to patiently wait for them.

Rose didn't know how long it took, it felt as if she had been sitting there for hours trying to relax. She realized that there must be something wrong with them if they cannot simply relax for a mere second. But at one point she did manage to rest her muscles and felt the rest of her body do the same. Her mind became calm.

"Second, you hold each others hands. Place them on your knees." Michael continued.

So they did that and Rose felt something set in. Like they were connected.

"Call on your magic, simply let it come to the surface, you do not have to worry about losing control. The other will automatically take your magic and lend it from you. Keeping it safe for a few moments. You can start Harry."

So Harry sighed deeply again and she felt an immediate change. It felt like tingling wind that traveled through the palms of their hands. She immediately felt more power souring through herself. Even overwhelmed. But it was a good and nice feeling. She felt like she was in complete control.

"Now Rosella, it is your turn, don't hold back."

And she didn't, she let it come. Rising, and not like previous times where she desperately tried to control it she let it go. She felt that the wind began increasing . She quickly let her magic leave her palms into Harry's and she felt so safe. Harry's presence and the sharing held it under control.

"Next you are going to share your magic completely, without holding back. Rose will let her magic flow through her right hand to Harry and will receive with the other. Harry you do this the other way around."

And now the wind increased even more. She heard the branches and leafs shift with each other. The air cracked with their magic and it felt amazing, as if nothing could happen to the both of them.

"Now open your eyes and look." Michael added softly.

And Rose did, seeing the forest blowing from the wind. She felt a confident smile coming up her lips and looked at Michael. "Very good you guys," he said with awe.

It was so beautiful this moment of complete control and confidence. She stared into Harry's eyes with a confident smile, he returned it in the same manner.

"Wandless magic is now way easier. You are no longer in desperate need of your wand. You can manipulate your surrounding and use the magic the situation requires. It's all within your grasps.

Rose got a cheeky smile now and closed her eyes. The wind increased and she heard thunder in the sky. She breathed in heavily. And felt Harry manipulate their surroundings even more. Leafs were starting to circle them, she heard them rushing around them.

The thunder increased also and she smiled with the power she could finally just let go and free it.

"Could you try to still make everything happen with just touching your fingertips."

Rose didn't want to risk to lose this feeling but did as he said and very slowly, they moved their fingers so only the tops touched. It didn't make a difference. She felt like they had opened a connection that wouldn't just close of so easily.

"This is amazing," Willow whispered in awe. "Open your eyes, see what you are creating!"

Rose opened her eyes again and saw all the leaves flying around in a very rapid pace and the thunder was coming closer and was heard better know with hard bangs.

Michael and Willow were looking around them, seemingly wanted to see everything at once. "Stand up see how that goes." Michael requested.

So Harry and Rose stood up and connected their hands again. All four of them stared up to the sky as the thunder was now clearly visible. It was beautiful, terrifying but beautiful. This was what both their magic combined could do.

They all laughed for some reason it seemed some sort of euphoria feeling that overwhelmed them all, but it felt the most amazing for Harry and Rose. Then rain poured down on them making them soaking wet. But they did not care, it even added to their euphoria.

"Could you now let it calm down again?" Michael said comforting. "That is the point off course. Being able to calm each other."

It felt slightly unnerving to let all that power disappear into themselves again but she did it nonetheless and Harry did the same. It took them surprisingly, not a lot of time. And the rain stopped sudden, the thunder and gathering clouds split and returned to their normal states, the leaves fell down abruptly and the wind stopped blowing.

All four were completely silent for a moment. But then Rose embraced Harry and they all started to talk at once.

"That was amazing!"

"We've never been able to do that when we weren't claimed, bloody hell, we aren't able to that like you two did!"

"You will never have to worry about not being able to protect each other!"

"Can we do that again!?"

And at that they all laughed and returned to the cabin, still soaking wet and when they returned to Hogwarts they apologized to Dumbledore for wetting his floor, but her grandfather only smiled and cast a drying spell.

"I do hope it was a valuable visit?"

"It was, very much. We've learned how to share our magic!" Rose said still in awe. "I think it will get better from now on. I'm sure of it!"

Her grandfather nodded and smiled. "I hope you are right, now off you go."

They told him goodbye and went to their common room feeling like walking on clouds for the first time since… well a very long while.

They landed themselves on the couch casually with Harry's arm never leaving her shoulder. The others were bewildered. There was something different about them and that difference was good, they looked happy, rested and unbothered, like nothing could touch them, and they radiated power, beauty and wisdom.

"How was the training with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as they used that as an excuse for their absence.

"Splendid," Harry simply said.

"Very good," Rose said in the same manner.

"Okay… well that's good then, but erm… why are their twigs in your hair and dirt on your clothes?" Hermione continued as she pointed the dirt out.

Rose looked down on their clothes and laughed. "I didn't even notice them actually."

"We should take a shower." Harry said with a mischievous look in his eyes. He leaned a bit closer to her. "Shall we use the prefect bathrooms? As captain I have the password also."

She blushed and nodded, getting up to get some clean clothes.

Hermione looked a bit flushed as she saw them go.

They entered the grand bathrooms and Rose gasped in awe. But much time to admire the beauty of it wasn't available as she was already being kissed by Harry who suddenly seemed to think that every second that he didn't kissed her was wasted.

Both of them took all the time they needed to slowly undress each other. Caressing the newly uncovered skin everytime with each clothing piece that fell to the ground carelessly. They stripped all the way and Rose didn't even care that he saw her fully naked. She let him admire her as she admired him and they resided to the showers and kept kissing and caressing each other.

Feeling the intoxicating aftermath of the magic they had shared left them even more in love and closer than ever before.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered to her in such a soothing way that she could only moan in reply.

"I love you to."

Heightened by the senses they unknowingly spent hours taking that shower. Their skins were really wrinkly when they finally stopped and returned to the common room. It was already empty in there when they arrived and with one more passionate goodnight kiss they went to their own beds and felt more content then ever darting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth-years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Neville and Rose arrived in the Hall they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout-the Heads of House-and a small wizard whom Rose took to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colourless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair and an insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away. Rose wondered whether constant disappearances and reappearances had somehow diminished his substance, or whether this frail build was ideal for anyone wishing to vanish.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time-"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked round. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument. Rose shared a look with Harry and both glanced quickly at Snape, who also looked annoyed, though Rose strongly suspected that this was less because of Malfoy's rudeness than the fact that McGonagall had reprimanded one of his house.

"-by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments.

"Harry?" Rose asked as he resided to the back of the Hall. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find something out, I'll see you later!" he said quietly.

Rose shrugged and tried to concentrate on Diapparating. But her first attempt did nothing much, the second and third time made no difference. They went on for about an hour until it was time to stop.

"How did you do?" asked Ron, hurrying towards Harry. "I think I felt something the last time I tried-a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said a voice behind them, and Hermione stalked past, smirking. And Rose and Neville laughed while Ron grunted.

"I didn't feel anything," said Harry. "But I don't care about that now-"

"What d'you mean, you don't care ... don't you want to learn to Apparate?" said Neville surprised.

"I'm not fussed, really. I prefer flying," said Harry, speeding up as they came into the Entrance Hall. "Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do ..."

Perplexed, Rose and the others followed Harry back to Gryffindor Tower at a run. They were temporarily detained by Peeves, who had jammed a door on the fourth floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set fire to their own pants, but they simply turned back and took one of their trusted short cuts. Within five minutes, they were climbing through the portrait hole.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing, then?" asked Ron, panting slightly.

"Up here," said Harry, and he crossed the common room and led the way through the door to the boys' staircase.

The dormitory was empty. He flung open his trunk and began to rummage in it, while the others watched impatiently.

"Harry ..."

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know ... aha."

He had found it, a folded square of apparently blank parchment, which he now smoothed out and tapped with the tip of his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ... or Malfoy is, anyway."

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. Here was a detailed plan of every one of the castle's floors and, moving around it, the tiny, labelled black dots that signified each of the castle's occupants.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

He laid the map upon his bed and he and Rose, Ron, Neville and Hermione leaned over it, searching.

"There!" said Ron, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look ... with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle ..."

Harry looked down at the map, disappointed.

"That doesn't mean he cannot be up to no good. If he needs Crabbe and Goyle as look outs?" Rose said. And Harry turned to her, instead of looking at Ron, Hermione and Neville, who sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," Harry said firmly. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's-"

He broke off as Seamus entered the dormitory, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants.

Despite their determination to catch Malfoy out, they had no luck at all over the next couple of weeks. Although Harry consulted the map as often as he could, sometimes making unnecessary visits to the bathroom between lessons to search it, he did not once see Malfoy anywhere suspicious.

Admittedly, Rose spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving around the castle on their own more often than usual, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Malfoy was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all. This was most mysterious.

Harry toyed with the possibility that Malfoy was actually leaving the school grounds, but Rose could not see how he could be doing it, given the very high level of security now operating within the castle. Rose thought it was more likely that they were missing Malfoy amongst the hundreds of tiny black dots upon the map. As for the fact that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be going their different ways when they were usually inseparable, these things happened as people got older-Ron and Hermione, Rose reflected sadly, were living proof.

February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common-room noticeboards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Ron was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" he said, "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

She had still not returned from St. Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat ..."

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head.

The morning for Ron's birthday though, was something to look forward too. But Hermione would not come to the boys dormitory as they were still fighting. And Rose did not ask Lavender with her, she had a little enough of the snogging sessions between her and Rose. So she made her way to their dormitory on her own.

"Happy birthday, Ron!" Rose said happily. "Have a present." She threw the package across on to Ron's bed, where it joined a small pile of them that must, Rose assumed, have been delivered by house-elves in the night.

"Cheers," said Ron drowsily, and as he ripped off the paper Harry got out of bed also, he first gave her a good morning kiss. But then opened his trunk and began rummaging in it for the Marauder's Map, which he hid after every use.

"Right," he murmured, taking it back to bed with him, tapping it quietly and murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

"Nice one, Harry!" said Ron enthusiastically, waving the new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves Harry had given him.

"No problem," said Harry absent-mindedly, as he searched the Slytherin dormitory closely for Malfoy. "Hey ... I don't think he's in his bed ..."

Ron did not answer; he was too busy unwrapping presents, every now and then letting out an exclamation of pleasure. Rose sat herself behind him and kissed the back of his neck teasingly.

"Seriously good haul this year!" Ron announced, holding up a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. "See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too ..."

"Cool," muttered Harry, sparing the watch a glance before peering more closely at the map.

"Want one?" said Ron thickly, holding out a box of Chocolate Cauldrons.

Rose shook her head and leaned her head to Harry's back as it seemed he wasn't going to give her any attention, and looked over his shoulder at the map too.

"No thanks," said Harry, looking up. "Malfoy's gone again!"

"Can't have gone," said Ron, stuffing a second Cauldron into his mouth as he slid out of bed to get dressed. "Come on. If you don't hurry up you'll have to Apparate on an empty-stomach ... might make it easier, I suppose ..."

Ron looked thoughtfully at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons, then shrugged and helped himself to a third.

Harry tapped the map with his wand, muttered, "Mischief managed. Let's get ready then."

So Rose leaned back and started to stare at him with a cheeky smile. "Well go on, I'm not going to stop you." She said eyeing him.

"Ron's here too you know," Harry said but Ron had already fled to the bathroom.

"Not anymore!" Rose clapped her hands. "C'mon I've seen you naked, and my opinion is that your very handsome. And I am your girlfriend so that's the only one that counts. Also, as my right for being your girlfriend, I get to see you naked anytime I want! So get on with it!" she ended with another cheeky smile and made a movement with her hand to hurry him up.

Harry shook his head and came down to kiss her. "At least turn around." He whispered to her with a grin.

She groaned but then laughed and turned herself around to lay on her stomach. And buried her head in the cushion. She heard him rush with some clothes and only when she thought to ignore his request and look around she felt his heath and let out a satisfied purr when he tenderly moved her hair from her neck and gave her sweet little kisses on her neck and shoulders.

They barely heard the bathroom door open as Ron came in the dormitory again. Harry seized his actions and raised himself of her. Rose turned around to smile happily to him. He helped her up from the bed too and turned towards Ron.

"Ready?" he said to Ron.

They were halfway to the dormitory door when they realized that Ron had not moved, but was leaning on his bedpost, staring out of the rain-washed window with a strangely unfocused look on his face.

"Ron? Breakfast." Rose said.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry stared at him. "I thought you just said-?"

"-Well, all right, I'll come down with you," sighed Ron, "but I don't want to eat."

Harry and Rose shared a look and then Harry scrutinized him suspiciously. "You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?"

"It's not that," Ron sighed again. "You ... you wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough," said Harry, albeit puzzled, as he turned to open the door.

"Harry!" said Ron suddenly.

"What?"

"Harry, I can't stand it!"

"You can't stand what?" asked Harry, and Rose was now starting to feel definitely alarmed. Ron was rather pale and looked as though he was about to be sick.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" said Ron hoarsely.

Harry and Rose gaped at him. "Why does that stop you having breakfast?" Rose asked, trying to inject a note of common sense into the proceedings.

"Do you think she knows I exist," said Ron with a desperate gesture and a sickly love sick puppy look in his eyes..

"She definitely knows you exist," said Harry, bewildered. "She keeps snogging you, doesn't she?"

Ron blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" said Harry.

"Romilda Vane off course," said Ron softly, and his whole face seemed to illuminate as he said it, as though hit by a ray of the purest sunlight.

They stared at each other for almost a whole minute, before Harry said, "This is a joke, right? You're joking."

"I think ... Harry, I think I love her," said Ron in a strangled voice.

"Okay," said Harry. "Very funny now let's go." Harry turned to leave but Rose saw Ron's face turning in anger and his fist drawing right back.

"Harry look out!" Rose shouted and she shut her arm up automatically and let, just like when they were under attack her magic run it's on course and a golden beam hit Ron right in his stomach.

Harry jerked around and still caught Ron who was staggering backwards from the blow, his eyes confused but his eyes still angry and looking like he was about to strike again.

Harry reacted instinctively; his wand was out of his pocket and the incantation sprang to mind without conscious thought: Levicorpus!

Ron yelled as his heel was wrenched upwards once more; he dangled helplessly, upside-down, his clothes hanging off him.

"What was that for?" Harry bellowed.

"You insulted her, Harry! You said it was a joke!" shouted Ron, who was slowly turning purple in the face as all the blood rushed to his head.

"This is insane!" said Harry. "What's got into-?"

"Wait Harry!" Rose said as she inspected the box lying open on Ron's bed and the truth hit her with the force of a stampeding troll.

Harry seemed to understand also and turned back to Ron. "Where did you get those Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"They were a birthday present!" shouted Ron, revolving slowly in midair as he struggled to get free. "I offered you one, didn't I?"

"You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?"

"They'd fallen off my bed, all right? Let me go!"

"They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map. They're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas and they're all spiked with love potion!"

"What?!" Rose growled lowly. "I'm going to kill her." She growled further, but only one word of this seemed to have registered with Ron.

"Romilda?" he repeated. "Did you say Romilda? Harry-do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Rose stared at the dangling Ron, whose face now looked tremendously hopeful, and fought a strong desire to laugh. But she also pitied him a little.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you," said Harry, seemingly thinking rapid. "I'm going to let you down now, okay?"

He sent Ron crashing back to the floor, but Ron simply bounded to his feet again, grinning.

"_**You're not seriously going to let him confess his dying love for her aren't you? He's under a love potion!"**_ she hissed to him. But he shook his head.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office," said Harry confidently now to Ron, leading the way to the door.

"Why will she be in there?" asked Ron anxiously, hurrying to keep up.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," said Harry, inventing wildly.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" said Ron eagerly.

"Great idea," said Rose weakly as she followed them.

Lavender was waiting beside the portrait hole, a complication Harry and Rose had not foreseen.

"You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone" said Ron impatiently, "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

And without another word to her, he pushed his way out of the portrait hole. Rose tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it might have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them.

Slughorn answered his office door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing-gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Harry, Rosella," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call ... I generally sleep late on a Saturday ..."

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," said Harry as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know ... awkward questions ..."

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" asked Slughorn.

"Er," said Harry, somewhat distracted by the fact that Ron was now elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to force his way into the room. Rose pushed him away and shushed him. "Well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right Ron might've done something serious-"

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her. Harry-is he hiding her? Rose get out of the way!"

"Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," panted Harry, now positively wrestling with Ron to keep him from knocking Slughorn over. "It's his birthday, Professor," he added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting."I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote ..."

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasselled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Rose around the neck and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," said Rose a little strangled, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good," said Ron fervently. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know,"

"Brilliant," said Ron eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down noisily.

Harry, Rose and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now-bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead ... hmm ... meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas ... ah well ..." he shrugged "... he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love ..."

He chortled again and Harry and Rose joined in.

"There you are, then," said Slughorn, handing Harry, Rose and Ron a glass of mead each, before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph-"

"- Ron-" Both Harry and Rose corrected him.

But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it.

There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Rose knew there was something terribly wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.

"-and may you have many more-"

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled onto the floor, his extremities jerking uncontrollably.

"Ron! What's happening!?" Rose shouted. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. "Do something!"

But Slughorn seemed paralyzed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: his skin was turning blue. Rose did the only thing she could think of and let his head rest on her knees pulling him up slightly.

"He needs an antidote!" Rose yelled.

"What-but-" spluttered Slughorn.

Harry leapt over a low table and sprinted towards Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room. Rose shivered but held her voice steady trying to tell Ron it was going to be okay, but she wasn't sure he was hearing her.

"Harry hurry up, get something! Anything!"

Then Harry pulled out the shriveled kidney-like stone Slughorn had taken from him in Potions.

He hurtled back to Ron's side, panting as he did. Rose wrenched open his jaw and Harry thrust the bezoar into his mouth. "C'mon Ron breath," he pleaded.

Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still. Slughorn, Harry and Rose all held their breaths until, after what seemed like hours instead of seconds, Ron took a large shivering breath and sat up with wide eyes.

Rose and Harry were so relieved that they couldn't say a word.

"These girls," Ron said with a tremble. "Their gonna kill me…" And he laid back down breathing in heavily while Harry panted and leaned against the couch with the panic and fear still held in his eyes and Rose felt some tears rolling over her cheeks. But all were relieved as he was at least still alive.

* * *

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him -" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ... But never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"How exactly did it happen?" He looked at Harry and Rose when he had asked the question. Harry had his arm around Rose tightly as if she was the one that had almost died. Harry retold the story he had already recounted, it felt like a hundred times to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Madam Pomfrey, to Hermione, and to Ginny.

"... and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so ... keep taking Essence of Rue ..."

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Rose, who kept turning cold at the thought of what would have happened if Harry had not been able to lay hands on the little stone.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. Having hurtled, white-faced, up to Harry and Rose outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened., she had taken almost no part in Harry, Rose and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago-they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..."

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

The doors of the Infirmary opened and in came Grandfather Albus, Professor McGonnagle, Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn.

They all looked unusually grim, well except for Snape who always looked grim.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry," grandfather said. "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

Slughorn muttered a reply. "Yes.. Oh very proud… yes indeed."

Professor McGonnagle had a trembling lip. "I think we can all agree Potter's actions were heroic but why were they needed."

"That's what we thought also Professor," Rose said hoarsely.

"Yes indeed," grandfather nodded to her and then turned to Slughorn. "Horace did you intend to give this to someone?"

Slughorn nodded, Rose suddenly noticed that the mead was indeed wrapped from the bottom.

"Yes Headmaster…" Slughorn still seemed shaken up. "It was meant as a gift… for you Headmaster."

Rose gasped for breath as did many of the others in the room. This was the second attempt on her grandfather's life! They all fell silent, watching Ron anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him-didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... look at him lyin' there... who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Professor McGonnagle said. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryfinndor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

"Quite perspective of you Miss Granger," grandfather Albus complimented her as if they were in class. But Hermione did not blush or had a beaming smile on her face as he said it. She merrily smiled weakly and looked back to Ron.

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tighty.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny... you saved Arthur... now you've saved Ron..."

"Don't be ... I didn't..." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Harry didn't seem to be able to answer that question and he quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder again.

The doors opened yet again and in came Lavender Brown exclaiming frantically. "Where is he! Where's my Won-Won?! Has he been asking for me?!"

Hermione shifted in her chair and looked very annoyed, she caught Lavender's eye in an instant and Rose felt like the girl fight that had been boiling up for weeks reaching it's climax.

"What is she doing here!?" Lavender shrieked, pointing at Hermione.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione said perplexed clenching her fists.

Lavender swelled up and puffed her chest. "I happen to be his girlfriend!"

But Hermione did not stand down. "I happen to be.. his friend."

"Don't make me laugh!" Lavender shook her head. "You haven't spoken in weeks! I suppose you want to make up now he's suddenly all interesting."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo!"

Rose didn't even grin for the comment, she was right but everybody else in the Infirmary seemed to not want to interrupt their fight.

"And for the record I have always found him interesting." Hermione puffed her own chest now but before they could say another thing Ron groaned again.

"Ha see!" Lavender exclaimed euphoric. "He senses my presence." She took in a deep breath and held on to Ron's hand on the other side. "Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here!"

But Ron murmured now, something Lavender would not want to hear. "Erm-my-nee…"

Rose wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it herself. Ron was asking for Hermione! Hermione looked quite shocked herself, but Lavender huffed and she breathed in rapidly only to burst out in tears very dramatically and run off, out of the Infirmary. Rose couldn't help it, she grinned at Harry and he returned it.

"Oh to be young, And to feel loves keen sting." said her grandfather with a slight and amused smile, folding his hands. Ginny snorted but Hermione sat down next to Ron on the bed and held his hand with a happy smile.

"C'mon everyone, Mr. Weasley is in good hands."

And they all left to leave Ron with Hermione.

"About time don't you think?" Ginny said to Rose and Harry.

"Sure is," Harry said.

Rose and Harry decided to walk a bit along with Hagrid as the other ones went to the Great Hall.

"It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his beard, as the three of them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "All this new security, an' kids are still gettin' hurt... Dumbledore's worried sick... He don' say much, but I can tell..."

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" asked Rose desperately.

"I spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me," said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors ..."

Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, "... the board o' governors'll be talkin about shuttin' us up fer good."

"Surely not?" said Harry, looking worried.

"Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn -"

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard.

"What?" said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?"

"I never said tha'," said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter -"

"Hagrid, why is grandfather angry with Snape?" Rose asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid, looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Rosie, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job?"

"What's Snape done?" Harry asked a little softer

"I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all... well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking- well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an tried not ter listen, but it was... well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"Well?" Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily.

"Well... I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he-Snape-didn' wan' ter do it any more -"

"Do what?"

"I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all-anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business an tha ring-"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Harry.

"Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."

"Look out," said Rose tersely.

They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner, hunchbacked, his jowls aquiver.

"Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch," said Hagrid shortly. "They're with me, aren' they?"

"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" said Hagrid, firing up at once.

There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury; Mrs. Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself sinuously around Filch's skinny ankles.

"Get goin'," said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry did not need telling twice; he and Rose both hurried off; Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them as they ran. They passed Peeves near the turning into Gryffindor Tower, but he was streaking happily toward the source of the yelling, cackling and calling,

_When there's strife and when there's trouble_

_Call on Peevsie, he'll make double!_

The Fat Lady was snoozing and not pleased to be woken, but swung forward grumpily to allow them to clamber into the mercifully peaceful and empty common room. It did not seem that people knew about Ron yet; Rose was very relieved: she had been interrogated enough that day. Harry bade her good night and set off for the boy's dormitory.

She was still thinking about what Hagrid had told them. Her grandfather had argued with Snape. In spite of all the trust he spoke about and the others who were defending Snape, in spite of her and Harry's insistence that he trusted Snape completely, he had lost his temper with him... he did not think that Snape had tried hard enough to investigate the Slytherins ... or, perhaps, to investigate a single Slytherin: Malfoy?

Was it because grandfather did not want them to do anything foolish, to take matters into their own hands, that he had pretended there was nothing in their suspicions? That seemed likely. They always took matters into their own hands, often leading towards very tight and dangerous situations of course.

But she did feel better about that somehow. What they had experienced with Michael and Willow was so amazing and powerful, she had no doubt they could protect each other if needed. And today proved they were a good team again. So she darted of to sleep quite peacefully for a change.

* * *

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

Harry and Rose, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; Rose knew that they were rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Harry was still checking the Marauder's Map whenever he got a chance, he sometimes made detours to wherever Malfoy happened to be, but had not yet detected him doing anything out of the ordinary. And still there were those inexplicable times when Malfoy simply vanished from the map...

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry and Rose dropped in on the hospital wing before heading down to the pitch. Ron was very agitated; Madam Pomfrey would not let him go down to watch the match, feeling it would overexcite him.

"So how's McLaggen shaping up?" he asked Harry nervously, apparently forgetting that he had already asked the same question twice.

"I've told you," said Harry patiently, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him."

"Yeah... well..." said Ron. He paused. "Hermione going to look in before the match?" he added casually.

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny." Rose said.

"Oh," said Ron, looking rather glum. "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag-I mean Smith."

"I'll try," said Harry, shouldering his broom with one arm and the other around Rose's waist. "See you after the match."

They hurried down through the deserted corridors; the whole school was outside, either already seated in the stadium or heading down toward it. She was looking out of the windows they passed, Harry trying to gauge how much wind they were facing, when a noise ahead made them glance up and they saw Malfoy walking toward them, accompanied by two girls, both of whom looked sulky and resentful.

Malfoy stopped short at the sight of Rose and Harry, then gave a short, humorless laugh and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain-the Boy Who Scored-whatever they call you these days."

One of the girls gave an unwilling giggle. Rose stared at her. She blushed. Malfoy pushed past Harry and she and her friend followed at a trot, turning the corner and vanishing from view.

Harry and Rose stood rooted on the spot and watched them disappear.

"Should we go after him?" Rose said glancing after the spot where Malfoy just disappeared.

"I can't let my team down, and I'm already late. This is so frustrating!" Harry growled.

"I could go after him while you'll do the game." Rose suggested but Harry shook his head.

"Not bloody likely, I still think his plane concerns taking you away, so no!" Harry said and pulled her with him to the Quidditchfield.

"Give them hell Harry," Rose kissed him good luck and he smiled while he disappeared to the changing rooms.

Rose took place beside Neville and Hermione and watched the teams march out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

McLaggen seemed to think he was the Captain but Harry held his ground luckily.

Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, and then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off and rose into the air, higher than the rest of his team, streaking around the pitch in search of the Snitch.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose-it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them-oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice..."

Rose stared down at the commentator's podium. Surely nobody in their right mind would have let Luna Lovegood commentate? But even from where she was sitting there was no mistaking that long, dirty-blonde hair, nor the necklace of Butterbeer corks... Beside Luna, Professor McGonagall was looking slightly uncomfortable, as though she was indeed having second thoughts about this appointment.

"... but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins -"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Rose looked up to Harry. He stared around for the Snitch; there was no sign of it. Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

"Wish we had Ron back," Neville said slapping his forehead.

"Me too," Hermione and Rose said at the same time.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..."

Swearing angrily, Harry spun round and set off around the pitch again, scanning the skies for some sign of the tiny, winged golden ball.

Ginny and Demelza scored a goal apiece, giving the Gryffindors something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Rose, Neville and Hermione jerked their heads, sure enough, McLaggen, for reasons best known to himself, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward an oncoming Cadwallader.

"Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!" roared Harry, pelting toward McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mishit it.

"NO!" Rose screamed jumping up and leaning over the railing as if she was about to jump off.

"Rose are you nutz!" Neville shouted pulling her back by her waist.

Rose pushed her arm forward and before she could help herself, or think about the consequences, she reached her hand towards Harry who was falling down rapidly and whispered the incantation. As the crowd screamed in horror and gasped she slowed him down. It took her enormous effort but she managed to do it. He fell on the grass with a soft thud and everybody dared to breathe again. Rose felt energy leaving her but she spun around and ran for the wooden staircase, Neville and Hermione right behind her. She barely noticed that the Hufflepuff's Seeker had caught the snitch as she ran on the field where the other teammembers were standing and fought her way through.

Ginny and Dean leaned next to his head. Rose frantically pushed them aside and took out her bag to find something that could even remotely help him while stroking his face tenderly with his fingers.

"Oh dear, well he shouldn't have flown into the bat should he." McLaggen said pale faced.

Everyone glared daggers at him.

"You idiot!" Rose cried out to him with fury making the ground around them shudder and the wind increasing. She felt dizzy while rummaging through her bag and keeping her attention on Harry. He moaned in pain, that at least meant he was alive!

"Out of the way!" the loud commanding voice of her grandfather came out from behind the team members, Professor McGonnagle right behind him. He conjured a stretcher for Harry and floated him on top of it. Rose instinctively took his hand and walked with her grandfather towards the hospital wing. "You can calm yourself now dear." He said soothingly. "He's doing well and you slowed down his fall. Nothing Madam Pomfrey cannot handle."

Rose nodded but swallowed. His whole head was covered in blood and she fastened her pace towards the hospital wing.


	88. Chapter 88 Aragog's Burial

**Yes another one! You're in luck, apparently there is some sort of double XP weekend for Call of Duty and my boyfriend is only gaming the whole day, so he's nice and busy, and I got time to write! It all works out!**

**Chapter 12 Aragog's Burial**

"Oh dear, what has that boy done now!" Madam Pomfrey said when they carried Harry in the Hospital wing.

"He's been taken a hit from the Beaters bat!" McGonnagle shrieked. "That McLaggen is in serious trouble."

"Quidditch, you know how many times this boy has been in my infirmary because of Quidditch?!" Madam Pomfrey went on while they hoisted Harry on a bed next to Ron.

"Is he going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Rose asked timidly while Madam Pomfrey began treating him.

"Oh he will be fine Rosella," Madam Pomfrey assured her.

"Can I stay?" She practically begged with her eyes. But Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'll have to treat him quickly, you can come back in half an hour." Rose gasped a little and her grandfather laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Come along now Rosella, it's best to let Poppy do her work." He said. Rose bit her lip and waved Ron goodbye.

She set of to the common room. Off course already worried sick about him until she wanted to pass the right corner and heard the definite sounds of crying. Curiosness and worry took over and she followed the sound. Turned around the corner to and glanced at the windowseat where the whimpers came from. And she then was quite shocked.

It turned out those sounds came from Malfoy, Draco Malfoy the arrogant prince of Slytherin. What the hell was going on!? Rose wondered if she should leave. But somehow she couldn't. Malfoy wasn't one to cry she figured. And if he cried then he probably had a good reason for it.

So she slowly approached him. But she stopped before she reached him. "Are you alright Draco?"

He didn't seem to hear her so she repeated her question a bit louder and put a hand on his shoulder. She gasped for breath when his pale hand clenched around her lower arm. "Draco!" she said softly trying to get some sense in the situation. "What's the matter? Are you ill?" she just asked random things now but it didn't feel very safe at this point and she wondered if this had been a good idea. Malfoy never cared about her and it may be his mission to kidnap her. Oh why was she so stupid, she needed to get out of here.

Draco sobbed pathetically and pulled her down so she sat across from him. She looked back at him with what she hoped was a sort of 'I am not afraid of you' look but she feared that her eyes would betray her and she slipped her hand in her pocket to get hold of her wand.

"Y-you're s-so g-good," he whispered with shivers in his voice and Rose's eyes widened slightly. "He'll d-destroy e-everything that's s-so good about y-you."

Rose felt her hate coming to surface but stayed calm. "How do you know that?" she asked cautious.

"I hope I-I f-fail somehow Rosella," he said brokenly. Her eyes widened.

"Fail in what Draco?" she asked softly but urgent.

But his answer was another heartbreaking sob that reached her heart somehow. "Draco you don't have to do what he says. You can turn away from him, you can refuse. You will be protected I swear!"

He smiled kind of as if he was in pain but let go of her arm and reached that same hand to her cheek. Rose jumped a little when he caressed her there. "You're truly t-to good. I-I d-don't want to k-know how he'll b-break you."

"Draco…" Rose started but she turned around as someone else said her name. Snape approached them. He looked angry for some reason. "Professor Snape?" she shook her head. "I think Draco's ill." She said and stood up quickly while Snape nodded at her and bend to Malfoy. She did walk around the corner but stayed to listen.

"What are you doing!" Snape said agitated. "Crying in the middle of the hallway, suspicion has already been stated against you. What are you thinking Draco?!"

"Leave me alone!" Draco told him off and she heard him stand up.

"You can't do it can you?"

"What do you know, you know nothing!"

"It's about her isn't it.."

"What if it is? I have a mission to complete."

Snape sighed heavily. "Draco you don't want to deliver the girl to the Dark Lord. He'll be vicious in his mindgames and torture. She won't stand a chance—"

"Don't you think I realize that!" Draco suddenly shouted back at him. "I know that and I'm perfectly aware what things will happen to her when he gets to her. Rabastan is licking his lips already!"

She held a hand to her mouth to keep herself from breathing to hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears rang.

"So you are aware that – " Snape went on stubbornly.

"Perfectly! But it doesn't matter, everything is going to turn to shit anyway, it's better to stick with the winning side when it happens."

"I agree, but do you really want to be the one to deliver her."

"Severus, stay out of my way!" And she heard him walk away with heavy steps. A couple of seconds later she knew Snape had gone to his robes bellowing behind him.

Her heart still beat rapidly. She practically ran out of there back to the Infirmary.

* * *

For the next hours she held Harry's hand while she talked to Ron and they waited for him to wake up. Until he finally groaned and groggily opened his eyes.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ron, grinning.

Harry blinked and looked around. He raised a hand and felt a stiff turban of bandages. "What happened?"

"Cracked skull," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling up and pushing him back against his pillows. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," said Harry angrily, sitting up and throwing back his covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomfrey, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster."

She bustled back into her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming.

"Rest now please," Rose said lovingly. And he smiled slightly to her stroking her cheek. She jumped a little from it, remembering what Draco had said.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, yeah I do," said Ron apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," said Harry savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen -"

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," said Ron reasonably. "Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's."

"Anyway," Rose added the statement. "The rest of the team might've dealt with him before you get out of here, they're not happy..."

There was a note of badly suppressed glee in Ron's voice; Rose could tell he was nothing short of thrilled that McLaggen had messed up so badly.

Harry lay there, staring up at the patch of light on the ceiling.

"I could hear the match commentary from here," said Ron, his voice now shaking with laughter. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on... Loser's Lurgy ..."

But Harry was still too angry to see much humor in the situation, and after a while Ron's snorts subsided. Harry turned to her instead. "What's got you so jumpy?"

Rose turned back to him, she didn't want to tell him right now, but somehow she knew he would need to know sooner or later. So she told both him and Ron what had happened and what she had overheard.

"I knew it!" Harry said furious. "He's gotten a mission from Voldemort to take you away!"

Ron doubted it. "He had a lot of opportunities to take Rose. Why is he waiting then?"

"Maybe waiting for a precise moment! I don't know, but he's planning on taking her! I'm sure now. Damnit what are we going to do!"

"We should go to my grandfather again, we have proof now!" Rose said.

"They don't believe us, they think because we don't like him that we are hallucinating or something." Harry said angrily.

"We should to anyway." Rose replied.

"We need to do more, keep an eye on him, something!" Harry said thoughtfully. They sat there in silence for a long while. And after enough time, there was a low, rumbling snore from Ron's bed.

Harry sat bolt upright at one point. "Harry what—"

"I've got it, we can have Malfoy followed!" He said urgently and then stared into to the distance. "Kreacher?"

There was a very loud crack, and the sounds of scuffling and squeaks filled the silent room. Ron awoke with a yelp.

"What's going-?"

Harry pointed his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and muttered, "Muffliato!" so that she would not come running. Rose looked at the scene before her.

Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the dormitory, one wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. Then there was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in midair above the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that, Potty!" he told Harry indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy -"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

"- kicky, scratchy!" cried Peeves happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!"

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say-?"

Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobbly little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Harry and Ron both leapt out of their beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other, egged on by Peeves, who swooped around the lamp squealing, "Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies -"

Harry aimed his wand at Peeves and said, "Langlock!" Peeves clutched at his throat, gulped, then swooped from the room making obscene gestures but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his tongue had just glued itself to the roof of his mouth.

"Nice one," said Ron appreciatively, lifting Dobby into the air so that his flailing limbs no longer made contact with Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson. "Right-I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders -"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shriveled little face onto his jumper.

"Okay then," said Harry, and he and Ron both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher, sinking into a bow even as he gave Harry a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the Muffliato spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. "I've got a job for you."

"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, "because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes -"

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his tennis-ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. "Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then ... I want you to tail Draco Malfoy."

Ignoring the look of mingled surprise and exasperation on Ron's face, Harry went on, "I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"There won't be any need for that," said Harry hastily.

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," said Rose a little weakly.

"And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or ... or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

He thought he could see Kreacher struggling to see a loophole in the instructions he had just been given and waited. After a moment or two Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, "Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes..."

"That's settled, then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron, Rose and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

* * *

Long lastly Ron and Harry were released from the hospital wing and returned to everyday life again. Apparation lessons were becoming better and she and Hermione were able to Apparate at least one time.

Harry had another lesson with her grandfather coming back with new and fresh determination to get the memory from Slughorn. He was reading the Prince's book every night with Hermione glancing at it as if it was going to bite them soon. Harry ignored her remarks about it however and he brewed on something that would get him the memory.

Her grandfather had assured Harry that Malfoy was to no concern for them however. And they shouldn't worry about it. But he let the house elves still follow Malfoy. Dobby and Kreacher found out that Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement for something.

"How good is this?" said Harry enthusiastically, turning to Rose, Ron and Hermione the moment the room was elf-free again. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," said Ron glumly, who was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink that had recently been an almost completed essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink off with her wand.

"But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" said Rose. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing..."

"Yeah, that is weird," said Harry, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing... so what's he telling all these... all these..."

Harry's voice tailed away; he was staring at the fire. "God, I've been stupid," he said quietly. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon... he could've nicked some any time during that lesson..."

"Nicked what?" said Ron.

"Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson... There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy... it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual... yeah, it all fits!" said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. "They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to ... but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people... those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch-ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired -?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly, staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she-what am I talking about?-he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!"

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron. "Blimey... no wonder they don't look too happy these days. I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it..."

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Rose as if that would proof everything.

"Hmmm... the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione skeptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

"We'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget," she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look, "that what you're supposed to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Goodnight."

Harry watched her go, feeling slightly disgruntled. Once the door to the girls' dormitories had closed behind her, he shared a look with Rose and then he rounded on Ron.

"What d'you think?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron, staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag."

Rose did not sleep in early that night. She lay awake for what felt like hours, wondering how Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement. What could it be? A meeting place? A hideout? A store room? A workshop? She tried to stop thinking about it and thought about Harry so intensely that he visited her in her dreams and she smiled broadly the following morning when she saw him. She kissed him quite passionately in the middle of the Grand Hall and he smirked as other boy's looked at him with envy apparent in their eyes.

"C'mon," he said.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked surprised. "We didn't even have breakfast?"

"I brought you something, we've got a half an hour until lessons start." Harry told her and gave her a sandwich when they approached the place where the Room of Requirement's door was concealed.

"What now?" Rose said understanding what he wanted but not knowing how he thought on getting it.

"We have accomplished this last year, we just need to ask it exactly what we want." Harry said simply.

"Would it really be that simple?" Rose said. "How do we phrase the question then?"

"Your smarter than me." Harry smiled sheepish. "I thought you would have a better idea."

Rose crossed her arms and thought for something. "Maybe just start simple." She removed her bag and started pacing in front of the invisible entrance. "Stay on a look out please…" she told Harry and he nodded while she started chanting in a whisper. "I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here... I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here... I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here...

Three times she walked past the door; then, their heart pounding with excitement, she opened her eyes and faced it-but she was still looking at a stretch of mundanely blank wall.

Harry moved forward and gave it an experimental push. The stone remained solid and unyielding.

"Okay," said Harry aloud. "Okay... Good thought but your right probably too simple..."

He took her place pondered for a moment then set off again, eyes closed, concentrating as hard as he could.

"I need to see the place where Malfoy keeps coming secretly... I need to see the place where Malfoy keeps coming secretly..."

After three walks past, he opened his eyes expectantly. But Rose shook her head. There was no door.

"Oh, come off it," he told the wall irritably. "That was a clear instruction... fine..."

"Right err…ask it to show you the place it becomes for Draco," Rose suggested.

"I need you to become the place you become for Draco Malfoy..."

But afterhe finished his three times, there was still no door.

"Merlin," Rose said frustrated.

Harry and Rose tried every variation of "I need to see what Draco Malfoy is doing inside you" that they could think of for a whole hour, at the end of which they were forced to concede that Hermione might have had a point: the room simply did not want to open for them.

"We'll figure something out," Rose said looking at her watch. "Oh Merlin! We're too late for Snape!"

Frustrated and annoyed, they set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Late!" said Snape coldly, as Harry and Rose hurried into the candlelit classroom. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Harry didn't say anything but Rose tried to conjure her most sweet and innocent voice and told him they were sorry.

"Well," Snape said a little less cold. "I suppose that an apology should be accepted. You have earned your points back Miss Dumbledore. Potter however I feel needs to learn a lesson."

Rose sighed and thanked him but Harry was fuming by the time he sat next to Ron. Snape was always incredibly unfair when it came to Harry. He had just given Rose back her points because he wanted to humiliate Harry.

"Before we start, I want your Dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page-what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius -"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking -"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," muttered Harry to Ron behind Rose and Neville. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest -"

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Harry. "Er-well-ghosts are transparent -" he said.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. Ghosts are transparent."

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people were smirking. Harry took a deep breath and continued calmly., "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid -"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth ... and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, transparent. "

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a look to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"

There was a ripple of laughter among the Gryffindors, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

"No!" whispered Rose, grabbing Harry's arm as he opened his mouth furiously. "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!"

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse."

Rose followed Harry out of class straight away when the bell rang. He was telling her what a enormous bastard Snape was, as she was used too, but something sprang to her mind. "He what were you saying about Mundungus in class?"

He looked at her confused for a moment but then remembered. "Oh yeah, the Prophet. Mundungus has been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary. There are so many more disturbing articles in the Prophet nowadays ... someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished ... and the most horrible thing, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse..."

"That's horrible!" Rose said sadly.

"It's going to be alright Rose," Harry said putting his arm around her. She leaned her head to his shoulder. Rose couldn't imagine everything going to be alright. So many terrible things had been happening and all those disappearances. She felt the near future before them only becoming darker.

* * *

The following weekend, Ron joined Hermione, Neville and the rest of the sixth years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight. Rose and Harry who would be to young felt rather jealous watching them all get ready to go into the village; Rose missed making trips there, and it was a particularly fine spring day, one of the first clear skies they had seen in a long time. However, they decided it was a good time to spend outside and after waving the others of and wishing them good luck, they walked hand in hand to enjoy the fine sun.

As it was Sunday morning, nearly all the students were inside their various common rooms, the Gryffindors in one tower, the Ravenclaws in another, the Slytherins in the dungeons, and the Hufflepuffs in the basement near the kitchens. Here and there a stray person meandered around the library or up a corridor ... there were a few people out in the grounds ... But they searched a bit of a quite place near their favorite Willow.

They enjoyed each others company and Rose really didn't want this day to end. He lay his head on her lap and she spend her time braiding the willow's branches she could rip off like she did when she was little. She remembered her mom doing a spell on them so they would stay put and make nice braided bracelets and necklaces. After a while she got the hang of it again and tried the spell.

"What are you doing angel?" Harry asked when he heard her mutter the spell.

She smiled as it worked. "Here," she said taking his wrist and putting the bracelet on him. "I made you something." She laughed.

"It's great Rosie," Harry smiled broadly, actually seeming happy she had made him the bracelet. "How did you do that?"

"I did this a lot when I was little," she answered. "I annoyed every professor with one."

"You couldn't annoy them, I think Flitwick still has his one actually," Harry said truthfully. "I think I see it around his wrist sometimes."

Rose shrugged and leaned down to kiss him.

"Rose? Harry?"

Both of them looked up and to her utter astonishment, it was Tonks, walking toward them as though she frequently strolled around here.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked sitting up straight.

"I came to see Dumbledore," said Tonks. Rose thought she looked terrible: thinner than usual, her mouse-colored hair lank.

"His office isn't here," said Harry, "it's round the other side of the castle, behind the gargoyle -"

"I know," said Tonks. "He's not there. Apparently he's gone away again."

"Has he?" said Harry. "Hey-you don't know where he goes, I suppose?"

"No," said Tonks.

"What did you want to see him about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing in particular," said Tonks, picking, apparently unconsciously, at the sleeve of her robe. "I just thought he might know what's going on... I've heard rumors... people getting hurt."

"Yeah, I know, it's all been in the papers," said Harry. "That little kid trying to kill his -"

"The Prophet's often behind the times," said Tonks, who didn't seem to be listening to him. "You haven't had any letters from anyone in the Order recently?"

"Well from mom and Sirius off course," Rose said matter of factly. "But there usually filled with exchanging the event around school and home and mom's pregnancy. Not really Order stuff."

But they saw that her eyes had filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she muttered awkwardly. "I mean... has something happened or... Tonks what's going on?! You're scaring me!"

"What?" said Tonks blankly, as though she had not heard her. "Well... I'll see you around ..."

And she turned abruptly and walked back down the corridor, leaving Harry and Rose to stare after her. After a minute or so, both of them looked shared a horrified expression.

"What's going on?!" Rose whispered in worry.

"Let's go!" Harry said urgently and pulled her up. They walked in a fast pace towards McGonnagle's office. They knocked when they arrived with their hearts pounding.

"Potter? And Rosella?" McGonnagle opened her door. "What brings you to my office?"

Rose already sighed in relief, if she was wondering what they did there, nothing could've happened.

"We saw Tonks," Harry explained also in clear relief. "She seemed really shaken up. We thought something might've happened."

"I know what's she's worried about," McGonnagle said earnest. "But she should've come to me, I got the report from Remus Lupin."

"What?" Rose shrieked.

"No need to worry, he got himself in quite some trouble but he's fine. And he's with Sirius and your mother already."

"Oh, okay," Harry said weakly.

"There is no need to worry I assure you. Now go outside, much to good of a day to spend inside." She said as a dismissal and both Harry and Rose took off with still the fright in their heart but kind of relieved.

"What kind of trouble could Remus have encountered." Rose asked.

Harry shrugged but was thinking. After a moment though he did answer. "Maybe with that spying within the undergrounds."

"Oh Merlin, I hope he's alright, no wonder Tonks was worried." Rose said kind of breathless.

"McGonnagle would be honest to us if something worse was going on," Harry said. "If she it she would've told us."

"Okay, but I'm still sending my mother a letter to ask about it." Rose said.

* * *

Luckily her mom had written to her everything was indeed good and Remus was well enough. She didn't write what kind of trouble Remus had ran into but that he was fine and not harmed seriously.

Rose was happy that the ex professor was okay. She had passed the letter to Harry and the rest so they were updated too. Rose felt her mood lifted as patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, signs of approaching summer.

Rose and Neville wasted a lot of time sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Soon though their careless afternoon was interrupted as a first year boy from their house approached them.

"Rosella Dumbledore?" he said quite timid.

She sat up and smiled kindly. "Yes?"

He stuck out his arm to her and had a small scroll of parchment in her hand. "I was asked to give you this."

Neville stopped Rose before she took it. "Who told you to give this to her?" he said sternly.

The boy cringed but braved up. "The big man!" he said.

"Oh," Rose said laughing. "You mean Hagrid, with the big beard?"

The boy nodded.

"Well thank you for bringing me."

Once the boy was out of earshot she opened the parchment with Neville looking over her shoulder.

Rose saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

_Dear Rose,_

_Aragog died last night, you know the Acromentula I told you about when you were little. Harry and Ron met him and know how special he was. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but I will pick you up at the Entrance Hall. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone. Your company always brightens the room Rosie._

_Hagrid_

"Acromentula?" Neville asked.

Rose grinned a little. "He raised some big spider and it resided in the forest with it's very big family. And Harry and Ron met him alright. Aragog told his family to eat Harry and Ron."

Neville laughed. "And now he expects you all to cry over his body."

"Hagrid and his monsters," Rose shook her head. "They are definitely not going." She added with a grin.

"You are?" Neville asked.

"Oh it's Hagrid Neville. I can't let him face it alone. Hagrid was his very first 'monster'. And he asked me. I'm going."

"But how are you getting there?" Neville asked again. "You just said Harry and Ron weren't going."

"Well I'll ask if I can burrow his cloak." Rose shrugged. "No harm done."

"He's mental!"

Neville and Rose turned to see Ron fuming over something. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

Rose turned back to Neville and chuckled amused. "Told you."

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all-Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him -"

"- I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

"Hi guys," Rose waved for them. "I guess you got the letter too?"

They walked over to their spot. Harry took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it.

"I guessed you weren't going." Rose said. "But I will go, just for some support."

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "You _have _to get that memory!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"I'll explain," Rose shrugged. "I'm going to the common room to freshen up and then I'll be off."

"I'll walk you," Harry said with a slight smile. So they walked to the common room holding hands again. "Listen Rose, maybe it's a good thing you aren't in the tower tonight."

"What are you going to do then? Set something off?" Rose grinned.

"No," Harry grinned also. "I'm taking Felix Felicis to try my luck and get that memory."

"Oh," Rose nodded. "Well then I'll see you in the evening. You can tell me if it worked."

When they entered the common room Harry kissed her slightly before taking off to his own dormitory. So then Rose brushed her hair and pulled on a respectable black dress on wondering why in Merlin's name she was even doing it for a goddamn spider, but it would show respect in Hagrid's eyes.

She met Hagrid in the Entrance Hall and he almost cracked her bones when he hugged her. And was shaking. "Calm down now Hagrid. It's alright." She said patting him on his lower back.

"Thank ye're fur comin' Rosie" he sniffed loudly. "It's a sad day he?"

"I err.. can imagine." Rose answered unsurely. "Harry, Ron and Hermione send their condolences but they cannot come. Important business I assure you."

Hagrid nodded sadly. "Let' go then he? Ye're can meet him."

Rose nodded back a little weary. She followed him over the grounds to his house.

But when they arrived there, shortly after Harry showed up also.

"Yeh came," croaked Hagrid, when he opened the door and saw Harry emerging from the Invisibility Cloak in front of him.

"Yeah-Ron and Hermione couldn't, though," said Harry. "They're really sorry."

"Don'-don' matter... He'd've bin touched yeh're here, though, Harry..."

Harry patted him consolingly on the elbow, which was the highest point of Hagrid he could easily reach. Rose looked at Harry with curiousness. He seemed different, bit reckless to be honest, or like he was high on something.

"Where are we burying him?" he asked. "The forest?"

"Blimey, no," said Hagrid, wiping his streaming eyes on the bottom of his shirt. "The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. Turns out it was only on his orders they didn' eat me! Can yeh believe that, Harry?"

Harry shook his head but winked at Rose from behind Hagrid's back. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Never bin an area o' the forest I couldn' go before!" said Hagrid, shaking his head. "It wasn' easy, gettin' Aragog's body out o' there, I can tell yeh-they usually eat their dead, see... but I wanted ter give 'im a nice burial... a proper send-off..."

He broke into sobs again and Rose and Harry resumed the patting of his elbow.

"Professor Slughorn met me coming down here, Hagrid."

"Not in trouble, are yeh?" said Hagrid, looking up, alarmed. "Yeh shouldn' be outta the castle in the evenin', I know it, it's my fault -"

"No, no, when he heard what I was doing he said he'd like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," said Harry. "He's gone to change into something more suitable, I think... and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory..."

"Did he?" said Hagrid, looking both astonished and touched. "Tha's-tha's righ' nice of him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh in either. I've never really had a lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before... comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well... he'd've liked that, Aragog would..."

"Are we going to bury him here, Hagrid, in your garden?" Rose asked as she saw the spider lying outside in a pit, it looked pretty horrible with it's legs tangled together.

"Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," said Hagrid in a choked voice. "I've already dug the - yeh know-grave. Jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him-happy memories, yeh know -"

His voice quivered and broke. There was a knock on the door, and he turned to answer it, blowing his nose on his great spotted handkerchief as he did so. Slughorn hurried over the threshold, several bottles in his arms, and wearing a somber black cravat.

"Hagrid," he said, in a deep, grave voice. "So very sorry to hear of your loss."

"Tha's very nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "Thanks a lot. An' thanks fer not givin Harry detention neither..."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it," said Slughorn. "Sad night, sad night... where is the poor creature?"

"Out here," said Hagrid in a shaking voice. "Shall we-shall we do it, then?"

The four of them stepped out into the back garden. The moon was glistening palely through the trees now, and its rays mingled with the light spilling from Hagrid's window to illuminate Aragog's body lying on the edge of a massive pit beside a ten-foot-high mound of freshly dug earth.

"Magnificent," said Slughorn, approaching the spider's head, where eight milky eyes stared blankly at the sky and two huge, curved pincers shone, motionless, in the moonlight. Rose thought she heard the tinkle of bottles as Slughorn bent over the pincers, apparently examining the enormous hairy head.

"It's not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are," said Hagrid to Slughorn's back, tears leaking from the corners of his crinkled eyes. "I didn' know yeh were interested in creatures like Aragog, Horace."

"Interested? My dear Hagrid, I revere them," said Slughorn, stepping back from the body. Rose saw the glint of a bottle disappear beneath his cloak, though Hagrid, mopping his eyes once more, noticed nothing. "Now... shall we proceed to the burial?"

Hagrid nodded and moved forward. He heaved the gigantic spider into his arms and, with an enormous grunt, rolled it into the dark pit. It hit the bottom with a rather horrible, crunchy thud. Hagrid started to cry again.

"Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," said Slughorn, who like Harry and Rose could reach no higher than Hagrid's elbow, but patted it all the same. "Why don't I say a few words?"

He must have got a lot of good quality venom from Aragog, Rose thought, for Slughorn wore a satisfied smirk as he stepped up to the rim of the pit. "Well he must've had a family I trust?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said.

Slughorn nodded and said, in a slow, impressive voice, "Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

"Tha wa... tha wa... beau'iful!" howled Hagrid, and he collapsed onto the compost heap, crying harder than ever.

"There, there," said Slughorn, waving his wand so that the huge pile of earth rose up and then fell, with a muffled sort of crash, onto the dead spider, forming a smooth mound. "Lets get inside and have a drink. Get on his other side, Harry... that's it... up you come, Hagrid... well done... why don't you pour in some mead already Rosella."

Rose nodded and walked inside getting some bucket sized mugs while Harry and Slughorn deposited Hagrid in a chair at the table. Fang, who had been skulking in his basket during the burial, now came padding softly across to them and put his heavy head into Harry's lap as usual. Rose uncorked one of the bottles of wine Slughorn had brought.

"I have had it all tested for poison," he assured Harry, as Rose poured most of the first bottle into one of Hagrid's bucket-sized mugs and handing it to Hagrid. "Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

Rose saw, in her mind's eye, the expression on Hermione's face if she ever heard about this abuse of house-elves, and decided never to mention it to her.

"One for Harry and one for Rosella..." said Slughorn, dividing a second bottle between two mugs, "... and one for me. Well,- he raised his mug high, "to Aragog."

"Aragog," said Rose, Harry and Hagrid together.

Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply. Rose drank with them to keep up and she quite liked the taste of the mead. Harry, however took one gulp and then set the mug back on the table before him. Rose barely noticed and began to get quite groggy and sleepy. A little dizzy even. The world seemed to move on its on for some reason.

"I had him from an egg, yeh know," said Hagrid morosely. "'Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. 'Bout the size of a Pekingese"

"Sweet," said Slughorn.

"Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until... well..."

Slughorn, however, did not seem to be listening; he was looking up at the ceiling, from which a number of brass pots hung, and also a long, silky skein of bright white hair.

"That's not unicorn hair, Hagrid?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid indifferently. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it on branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know ..."

"But my dear chap, do you know how much that's worth?"

"I use it fer bindin' on bandages an' stuff if a creature gets in jured," said Hagrid, shrugging. "It's dead useful... very strong."

Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug, Rose took another one also and barely noticed his eyes moving carefully around the cabin now, looking. He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own as well as Rose's who drank another big gulp, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid, becoming expansive under the influence of the drink and Slughorn's flattering interest, stopped mopping his eyes and entered happily into a long explanation of Bowtruckle husbandry.

Rose felt her eyes falling every now and then. "My Rosella, you surely take drinking like a man!" Slughorn mentioned joyfully.

Rose nodded but felt that, that was to much and stopped quickly. Harry grinned at her and she only replied with a vague smile only to take another gulp.

After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to-

"Harry Potter!" bellowed Hagrid, slopping some of his fourteenth bucket of wine down his chin as he drained it.

"Yes, indeed," cried Slughorn a little thickly, "Parry Otter, the Chosen Boy Who-well - something of that sort," he mumbled, and drained his mug too.

"To my boyfriend! The Chosen one!" Rose said loudly before dropping the mug and collapsing on Harry's shoulder. Drifting to sleep as she felt Harry chuckling slightly.

* * *

Rose he woke a little from her slumber with a groan as she heard a loud voice interrupting her sleep.

"That's enough!" It was Slughorn wasn't it? Why was he yelling, but her rational mind was leaving her. "Really, my dear boy, enough... I'm an old man... I don't need to hear... I don't want to hear..."

"I forgot. You liked her, didn't you?" Harry replied calmly.

"Liked her?" said Slughorn, his voice sounded real sad. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her... very brave... very funny... it was the most horrible thing..."

"But you won't help her son," said Harry. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory."

Hagrid's rumbling snores filled the cabin.

"Don't say that. It isn't a question... if it were to help you, of course... but no purpose can be serve..."

"It can," said Harry clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information." Rose barely registered what they were saying and groaned for the noise switching her head to a more comfortable place on Harry's shoulder. She felt Harry's hand smoothly stroking her hair. "I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him and protect her from him. I need that memory."

"You are the Chosen One?"

"Of course I am," said Harry calmly.

"But the... my dear boy... you're asking a great deal... you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy-"

"You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?"

"Harry, Harry, of course I do, but -"

"You want to help protect Rosella from her deranged father who will stop at nothing to kill me or break her until she dies of pure misery?"

"It's not that I, I just—"

"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?"

Slughorn said nothing; he looked terrified.

"Be brave like my mother, Professor..."

It was silent for a long while. And Rose felt herself slipping away again into a careless dreamland where nobody could find her.

* * *

Next time she woke up she felt arms surrounding her but no ground. Her head leaned against a strong chest. His smell of air, the wood of a broomstick and treacle tart was gently filling her nostrils. "Harry." She groaned tiredly.

She heard him chuckling again. "You've drank too much of that mead."

"What're ya doin?" Rose murmured annoyed.

"I'm carrying you to the tower. You were sleeping and we had to leave at some point." He shifted her up a little.

Something clicked in Rose's mind. "Oh yeah, that memorizing thing. Wait no! Memory. Did you get it?"

Harry gave her a small kiss on her head. "I did."

"That's great," Rose groaned and buried herself in his chest again, slumbering away for another short nap.

Shortly after she felt him vaguely kissing her on the lips and saying something while she felt she was laying in her bed and crawled under the blanket further to sleep it off.

* * *

Rose awoke with another soft kiss on her forehead. She groaned loudly, her head was pounding like a hammer. What was Slughorn thinking giving this stuff to students, she felt awful!

"Hope you slept well," Harry's voice soothed her. "But you gotta go to your own dormitory again. Otherwise we're going to get into trouble with McGonnagle again."

Right, Harry couldnt have brought her to the girls dormitory, he would be denied. He must've put her in his bed. "Where were you?" Rose muttered turning around for another nap, not really wanting the answer.

"Your grandfather's do discuss that memory, now are you going to get up?"

"I don't want too," she complained with an annoyed tone of voice.

He sighed but then grinned and laid next to her closing the curtains around his bed and kissing her goodnight again. She only groaned in reply and swore to never drink again!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yeah made Rose a little drunk ;). **


	89. Chapter 89 The Dark Mark

**Okay, Long, long chapter but I don't think any of you mind. This chapter will be the action finale for the sixth book. It would've been two but I really wanted to end with the thing I ended with but then they would both be short. So I waited with updating and merged them together. Everybody happy! **

**(I hope everybody isnt reading already as I added a couple of sentences at the end which I find beautifully and much better fitting.)**

**Chapter 13 The Dark Mark**

It was two days after Aragog's funeral. Rose had recovered from the massive hang over luckily. Neville and Ron had seen her in the dormitory but had not mention it although their grins at breakfast the other day made her know they knew why she was there. Merlin that had felt awful.

But in the end it had worked. Harry finally could move on with his lessons with her grandfather. Rose thought that life was getting brighter as she walked into Katie.

"Katie! You're back! Are you okay?" Rose asked as they shared a hug. Katie was looking completely healthy and surrounded by her jubilant friends.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match... I hope Harry is alright?"

"Yes," said Rose with a nod, "Crack in the skull but Madam Pomfrey fixed him, well, now you're back and Ron's alright too, you'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw. Listen, Katie..."

She dropped her voice as Katie's friends started gathering up their things; apparently they were late for Transfiguration.

"... that necklace... can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Rose.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back..."

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Rose to ponder what she had told them. She caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She swallowed. The corridor was empty now Katie and her friends were gone, it wasn't completely deserted though, now and then wondering students with a free period walked by. So she started walking in the different direction acting like she didn't notice and told herself she was imagining things. But she heard the footsteps behind her, they were nearing, so she took a deep breath and turned around suddenly to scare her follower.

Malfoy! No surprise there. But there were people walking around that corridor still. He couldn't do a thing.

"What do you want?!" she exclaimed so a couple of them looked up a little alarmed. Malfoy looked really awful, dark lines surrounding his eyes and so thin. Like he wasn't eating very well nor sleeping. He looked at her with no hint of arrogance. It was pretty pitiful.

"You spoke to Katie Bell right?" he stated with a croaky and nervous voice.

Her eyes widened as she took in his presence. She held tighter to the books in her hand as he stepped closer.

"I did, she's a friend, what do you—?"

"You asked her about who gave her the necklace." He hissed to her.

"Are you following me?! I know you did that, just like the ring you put in my pocket and the mead that was supposed to kill my grandfather. I just wanted to know if she knew it was you."

"So you can rat me out?!" Malfoy said angrily.

"No so we can help you before you do something that will not only ruin your life, but also your soul." He stepped even closer and he looked desperate, her breath hitched from it, desperate people were more dangerous her grandfather had always told her. So she stepped back but he took her arm with a vice like grip. "Let go of me!" she yelled and two fourth year Ravenclaw girls looked up alarmed.

"What'd you think you—" asked one of them but Malfoy pulled Rose with him and she dropped her books to the ground while Malfoy took her wand and smashed it away on the floor with incredible speed. He sneered at the two girls.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled at them and started to walk away holding on tightly to her so she would walk with him.

"What are you doing, stop this!" Rose yelled creating more attention to them but they didn't walk long. Malfoy opened the door to the boys bathroom and pushed her into it roughly so she fell on the tiled floor with a yell of pain as her body was out of breath from the landing. "You finally snapped? Are you going to take me to your Lord?" she asked in disbelief and trembled.

Draco didn't react and closed the door with a bang only to grab her again and smack her against one of the sinks. He held his hands gripped so tightly to both her shoulders that it hurt and tears sprung in her eyes, his white-blond head bowed to her. He panted heavily like a horse on the run. "Stay there!" he yelled at her and she didn't move. She just looked at him with pity.

"You don't know what he's like!" he shouted at her. "You have no idea!"

"I know he's horrific! I know what he has done and I don't want to go to him!" she yelled back.

"Don't you have any idea what he'll do if I refuse a command?!" Malfoy snapped. She gripped his arms and tried to get lose. "You dart around the corridors being beautiful and sappy with your Bloody Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die boyfriend and think nothing of it. Not realizing even how infuriating it makes him! You just have no idea!"

His grip was starting to hurt, she tried to get his hands off of her. "Don't take me to him! Please Draco!" She looked up to him, she saw he was breaking down, and although that still made him dangerous, she saw that he was crying again. Tears streaming down his pale face.

"I don't want to!" he shouted again. He leaned onto the sink that was closest to him and continued to cry silently. "But you saw Katie Bell, she's back and she knows! I have to complete the task I was given, I have too."

Rose heaved for breath and cried with him. "Please Draco, you don't want to do this. It wont work, Aurors are everywhere on the look out and you would need to take me outside the school, and besides Katie doesn't remember anything. I know you're good inside Draco. I just know you are. Please!"

He looked up to her, his own watery eyes were almost begging her, although she did not know why. "I don't want to bring you to him…"

"Draco," she said softly. "My grandfather can help you, whatever it is that you're planning he—"

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me..."

"We won't let that happen Draco, I won't let that happen. He can protect your whole family."

"You can't," Malfoy yelled to her and she winced. "I have to kill… you don't understand.. everything's different… maybe… if I just take you to him." A strange gleam entered his teary eyes. "I can prevent…" but he looked in her eyes. She knew he was breaking. His mission concluded to kill someone. Not exactly taking her away. But apparently that would be the result as he considered taking her away now so he wouldn't have to do it. "I can't take you to him… I know what he'll do… but it will happen anyway if I complete the mission he has put upon me… if I just bring you…" he was more rambling to himself now, then actually to her.

"Don't be the one to take me away Draco, " she pleaded with desperation. "You will never forgive yourself, I can protect you I swear!" Her own fear of his ramblings came to surface as was her magic. She never wanted to go to Voldemort, had nightmares of him capturing her. What he'd do to her, what he would make her do. "This isn't you—" It took several seconds of gulping and crying but finally he lightened his grip.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he said and he let go of her slowly. She kneeled down to the floor and covered her eyes. Her magic had been rising and she had been ready to strike him. But she didn't want to. Not when he had this kind of fate hanging over his head. "I've never wanted you to get into danger…" he croaked his own hands to his eyes. "… You are a perfect light in anyone's life… he will make that fade within a week…!"

"You can't kill someone Draco!" she said to him with force, she felt herself getting somewhat desperate.

"The alternative is taking you to him!" Malfoy yelled back at her and she cringed as she though he was about to strike her or change his mind.

"Malfoy!" a new voice bellowed through the chamber. Rose looked up and with immense relief saw that Harry stood about three meters away. He had his wand raised and was radiating anger and fury.

"Harry!" Rose cried out. Malfoy gasped, wheeled around, drawing his wand. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, not even saying the spell and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another -

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Rose hopelessly, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop—" A mirror above the sink broke into pieces from a blocked spell and she covered her head while the shattered glass landed on her.

"Rose stay down!" Harry told her and there was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear. Rose tried to calm but couldn't. She had to stop this! So she stood up and tried to make herself heard.

"Please stop!" Rose screamed for them to seize their fight but they continued shouting curses at each other. This wasn't just a school fight. This was a duel! And again a curse nearly hit Harry. "Stop it!" Her fear, bewilderment and confusion mixed themselves. Her survival instinct seemed to come to surface and she felt her own magic rising. She couldn't stop it from coming up. And as they kept cursing each other Rose felt the outburst come, and she, let it arrive. She felt it consume her whole being and felt powerful and confident.

For a moment she still just watched, but then she stood tall and held her hand up in a quick response. A shield came between the two boys stopping their curses in midair. They seemed confused but then both looked at her. Both of the boys eyes widened. Malfoy looked half afraid, half intrigued and Harry seemed worried but also amazed.

"Rose..?" Harry began.

"Stop it!" Rose said in a shivering voice. "I mean it. Seize the fighting!"

Both of them backed up and were mesmerized by her power. Although she seemed in control, Rose felt herself trembling. She tried pushing her power rising back. It seemed to work for a moment. But then she bend over and screamed out.

"What's happening to her?!" Malfoy shouted to Harry.

But Harry had felt the same power souring through him. He was not able to use it but felt it and was able to follow its sourcing. He fell on his hands and knees and panted. Then it seized and Rose fell on her hands and knees too.

"Rose!" Harry stood up and ran to her. But then all the power returned back with all it's might and with a groan he fell to his knees again.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she let it run freely and the walls and floors began to tremble. She felt her own magic and Harry's melt together. This was going to be big and bad, she knew.

And she screamed as she let go. Blows of powers hit the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Mirrors broke and all the sinks seemed to explode leaving the floor flooded. All three of them were covered in dust, glass and water. Harry was breathing with high pitches but still crawled to her with haste.

"Calm down, I'm here," Harry assured her and with effort from both of them they pushed down the power rush that ran through her. It was silent, only the still flooding water was to be heard. And then footsteps, Malfoy was still there.

He pointed his wand and Harry was flown backwards. "You bloody interfering bastard! I'll show you!" his face contorted, Malfoy cried, "Cruci -"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. Rose thought it was a good call but gasped for breath and fought the urge to vomit.

"No -" gasped Harry.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

Blood was flowing from cuts and gashes appearing everywhere on Malfoy's body and was rapidly bleeding. He was laying in a pool of his own blood in seconds.

Rose crawled too him. "What spell did you use?" she turned to Harry who was frozen to his spot. "Harry what spell did you use on him?!"

"Sectumsempra…" he told her with a terrified look at Malfoy.

"She grabbed her bag from under the smashed sink and tried to find something in the drenched thing that would help him. She found a disregarded bottle of 'Vanish-me-Scar' and a healing potion, tore her sleeve and mixed the two potions together. She didn't know if it would work but she had to try something, she couldn't let him die!

"Tergeo, " she whispered to remove some blood from his chest and rubbed her sleeve with the potions on it, over his bleeding chest and soon she had her hands covered in blood. It healed up most gashes but then new ones opened so she was right back where she started. And again rubbed over the scars using another torn sleeve from her other arm. "C'mon stop bleeding!" she cried out as the old gashes faded and new ones came in place.

The door banged open behind Harry and she looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy next to her, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. "Vulnera Sanentur." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape pushed her hands away with a surprising gentle touch and wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

"You helped him from bleeding to death and saved his life Rosella he owes you now." Rose looked at him horrified. "Now go."

She nodded with still teary eyes and stood up trembling to let herself collapse against Harry. Who held her tightly to him as if never to let her go.

When Snape had performed his counter-curse for the third time. She heard him speaking. "Take her away Potter and go!" he said to him coldly. And Harry didn't waste a minute when he immediately dragged her with him in a fast pace, his arms around her to protect her from the stares the students outside would give her.

"You need to throw away that book Harry or at least hide it!" She sobbed to him, but he still heard her.

"I know, we're going to the Room of Requirement right away." He said trembling himself. And they skidded to a halt beside the tapestry of dancing trolls. "I didn't know the curse would do that," he told her still trembling.

"It's alright, we just need to hide it," she replied with the same tremble. He let go of her for a moment, closed his eyes, and began to walk.

Three times he walked up and down in front of the stretch of blank wall. When he opened his eyes, there it was at last: the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry wrenched it open, flung them inside, and slammed it shut.

They were standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what Rose knew must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. There were alleyways and roads bordered by tethering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover half-heartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.

Harry held his hand on her waist for support and they hurried forward into one of the many alleyways between all this hidden treasure. They turned right past an enormous stuffed troll, took a left at the broken Vanishing Cabinet in which Montague had got lost the previous year, finally pausing beside a large cupboard that seemed to have had acid thrown at its blistered surface. He opened one of the cupboard's creaking doors: it had already been used as a hiding place for something in a cage that had long since died; its skeleton had five legs. He stuffed the Half-Blood Prince's book behind the cage and slammed the door. Rose looked around, her heart thumping horribly, gazing around at all the clutter...

"Let's go," he told her and they returned back to the door, back out onto the corridor, where Harry slammed the door behind them, and it turned at once back into stone.

Rose leaned into Harry while they walked back to the Gryffindor tower feeling nothing but fear and horror.

* * *

They had never made it to dinner; no appetite at all. Harry had just finished telling Ron, Hermione, and Neville what had happened, not that there seemed to have been much need. The news had traveled very fast: apparently Malfoy had already been visited in the hospital wing by Pansy Parkinson, who had lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide.

Harry and Rose were called to McGonnagle's office to tell her what happened.

"Is this not just a case of jealousy, and Potter and Malfoy broke out in a fight?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"No! He said that he didn't want to bring me to him but that it would happen anyway as his mission was to kill someone and that would apparently establish the same result. But Professor it is clear he is taken orders from Voldemort!," Rose said urgently.

"Professor he would've taken her away today if—"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You both have expressed the worry about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater more than once to members of the order and to Professor Dumbledore."

"But Professor, he practically admitted to me—"

"I will not have it Rosella. I understand that Mr. Potter was angry when he saw you together with Malfoy, but that is no reason—"

"I regret what I did! But he was going to kidnap her! If I hadn't been there Rose would be gone, into the hands of Voldemort! Is that what you want!" Harry shouted standing up. Professor McGonagall actually looked shocked. "I'm sick of all of you not believing us while he admitted to Rose that he was going to kidnap her and his mission is to kill someone."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall had stood up also and was fuming also. "Security measures are being taken Rosella is well protected—"

"Rose could only count on me or herself last time I checked!" Harry said more furious than Rose had ever seen him. "I've saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, I've saved her from the Cemetery, I've saved her when Crouch wanted to kidnap her in Daigon Alley, I've protected her when Kendal wanted to violate her, I've protected her in the Department of Mysteries and in London when Death Eaters attacked! I'm doing everything in my bloody power to save and protect her, Rose herself is doing everything to protect herself and me at the same time! We're you failed! I will take the detention you want to give me for cursing Malfoy so horribly. Cause I truly regret what that spell did even if it is Malfoy who wanted to steal Rose away from me. But I sure as hell expect you people to wake up!" And then the glass on McGonagall's table shattered and the top shelves of her bookcase came down on their right.

"Harry please calm down!" Rose said in a startled voice, pulling him down with her and holding both his hands to take his magic. He was panting like a maniac and closed his eyes. She found it a bit overwhelming but managed to let it run its course and took Harry's face in her hands. "Shush now, I'm safe, you are safe, everybody's fine. Calm yourself…"

Harry sighed deeply and seemed a bit numb for a moment and she let his magic go back to him. He now looked up ashamed to Professor McGonagall who had waited patiently while Rose did what she had to do. "I apologize for my outburst Professor." He said clearly.

"It's quite alright Potter." She nodded to him. She was shocked Rose was sure but carelessly repaired her bookshelves and the books saddled themselves back on it and the glass vanished.

"We do need to speak to Dumbledore about this," Harry said. "He needs to know."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "He's not here Potter, he's gone again."

Harry let out a suppressed groan but didn't reply.

"Now I suggest you take off and calm yourself, stay close with him Rosella."

Rose helped him up and took his hand to lead him knowing exactly what to do. "I will Professor, but I do agree with Harry, think over the things that we've told you. I'm not lying." She added and took off with Harry to the common room quickly. She ignored all the stares from the other students and took Harry's Firebolt and Ron's broom without any thought. "Harry follow me." She said with a command in her voice.

"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "I thought that would be obvious, we're going to fly." She said with a small smile. "Or at least you're going too and I'm going to try and fail, but you can teach me how to get better."

Harry smirked slightly but turned a bit serious. "I think we should do it at Hagrid's, just in case. We can always count on Hagrid." He added grimly but Rose nodded nonetheless.

"I think you're right." Rose said with a happy nod and they opened the grand doors and made their way into the faint sunlight. "Maybe it'll cheer him up, after losing Aragog and all."

So a couple of moments later Rose and Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut to see him working in his pumpkin field.

"Hiya Rosie, Harry?" Hagrid said with a broad smile. "What yer doin out here?"

Rose smiled back and held up Ron's broom. "Harry's going to teach me how to fly." She said simply.

Hagrid took a good look at them but nonetheless nodded. "Yer wanna do tha here?"

"It feels safer if you're around yes," Harry stated.

Hagrid chuckled. "I guess ther' ain't no trouble with tha, could use a break I could." So Hagrid sat down on his bench near the wall of his house and looked at the two of them with a big broad smile on his face. "Good luck to yer Rose!" he yelled at her. Rose smiled weakly and a little nervous, first and last time she flied on a broom, was in first year. And because Neville fell and she accompanied him to the hospital wing she never got to flying at all.

"Don't worry, it's real easy," Harry assured her. And he lay both broomsticks on the ground, Ron's next to her and his Firebolt next to him. "Now just saw 'up'."

"Up!" Rose said kind of softly and it merrily moved left and right a little while Harry's flew right in his hand.

"A little more force Rose," Harry said patiently, she got reminded of the time he taught DA. So with determination she said it.

"Up!"

Now it flew right in her hand and she grinned. "Great teacher you are Harry."

"I do what I can," Harry said cheeky.

"Sure you do, now how do I fly this thing."

They spend the next hour flying and Harry showing her different maneuvers which Hagrid and Rose stared at in awe. Rose wasn't a real natural like Harry, who seemed like he was born on a broomstick, but she wasn't that bad. She could fly pretty easily after an half an hour already and after a whole two hours she was actually enjoying it. She could imagine Harry choosing a broom over Apparation. It was real fun!

"Time ter come down yer two!" Hagrid said after those two extra hours. "It's getting' dark out here. Yer shouldn't be out here at all."

So Rose nodded to Harry and they landed on the ground softly. "You can accompany us to the castle right?" Rose asked a little breezy.

"Yer can coun' on tha' Rosie. Let's get a move on shall we?"

Rose had at least found a way to have fun after the whole bathroom incident. She hoped her grandfather would be back soon. She would come herself to talk to him, maybe show him her memories.

There wasn't a chance however in the next couple of days. Malfoy was released from the hospital wing in time and the Slytherin's stopped taunting Harry at some point. But maybe that was because Rose had put Wartcap powder in all their bags. Who knows.

But all the same Harry never wondered from her side and they barely left the common room. Sitting in the tower with their friends was much more enjoyable as Ron, Hermione and Neville followed their lead in this and joined them while doing their homework and playing games or simply talk about normal stuff. Although Hermione couldn't let the whole potions book or Half Blood Prince thing slip.

"I want to talk to you, Harry." She said earnestly as she came back from the Library.

"What about?" said Harry suspiciously while he played with Rose's curls above her head, just to irritate her in a playful manner. Rose giggled nonetheless and pushed his hand away every time while she lay with her head on his lap.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh, not again," he groaned. "Will you please drop it?"

"I'm not dropping it," said Hermione firmly, "until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells-"

"He didn't make a hobby of it-"

"He, he-who says it's a he?"

"We've been through this," said Harry crossly. "Prince, Hermione, Prince!"

Neville and Ron tried to concentrate on their chest game while they bickered but still heard everything they said but did not interrupt as this was Harry and Hermione's biggest discussion topic at the moment.

"Right!" said Hermione, red patches blazing in her cheeks as she pulled a very old piece of newsprint out of her pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Harry picked up the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age; Rose sat up straight and leaned over for a look, too. The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She was not pretty; she looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team.

"So?" said Harry, scanning the short news item to which the picture belonged; it was a rather dull story about inter-school competitions.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. Prince, Harry."

They looked at each other and Harry realized what Hermione was trying to say. He burst out laughing.

"No way."

"What?"

"You think she was the Half-Blood...? Oh, come on."

"Well, why not? Harry, there aren't any real princes in the wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was 'Prince', and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione ..."

"But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell."

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," said Hermione angrily.

"That's not really a good argument Hermione," Rose said tiredly laying back on his lap again. "How can he have hung round with you for five years and not think girls are clever?" she stated simply, slapping Harry's hand away from her curls again. "Stop that I'm warning you." She said with a laugh.

"It's the way he writes. I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this, anyway?" Harry stung by his opinion.

"The library," said Hermione, predictably. "There's a whole collection of old Prophets up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," said Harry irritably while getting a particularly hard nudge in his ribs from Rose who had, had it and punched him.

"You deserved it," Rose said as he rubbed the place she had punched him. She looked very self righteous.

"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at Harry, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Harry scowled after her for a moment, then continued his teasing again making Rose giggle as he tingled her hair to her nose again and it tickled. "Do you ever stop!" Rose said nudging him again.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," said Ron, returning to his chest game with Neville.

"Don't know if that's what this is about," Harry shrugged now softly stroking Rose's face and hair in such a sweet and gentle manner she melted away. Rose took his hand and kissed his knuckles while eying him with loving and longing eyes.

"Get a room," Neville chuckled while losing his queen to Ron's strategic move.

Both of them laughed until they got approached by Jimmy Peakes, who was holding out a scroll of parchment in front of Harry.

"Thanks, Jimmy ... hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

Harry and Rose both stared at each other.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ...?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry.

"Found what?" Rose sat up straight eying him now suspiciously and getting anxious. "Found what Harry?"

"I told you that I wasn't telling you about that. It's fine, jut come with me and we'll be able to tell him about Malfoy."

Rose nodded grimly. And they waved at Ron and Neville. They hurried out of the common room and along the seventh floor as fast as they could, passing nobody but Peeves, who swooped past in the opposite direction, throwing bits of chalk in a routine sort of way and cackling loudly as he dodged Harry's defensive jinx. Once Peeves had vanished, there was silence in the corridors; with only fifteen minutes left until curfew, most people had already returned to their common rooms.

And then Harry they heard a scream and a crash. They stopped in their tracks, listening.

"What was that?" Rose said wondering out loud.

"I don—"

"How-dare-you-aaaaargh!"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; Harry held her back as they walked towards it, their wand at the ready, hurtling round another corner and to their astonishment they saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor, her head covered in one of her many shawls, several sherry bottles lying beside her, one broken.

"Professor-" Harry said and hurried forwards helping her to her feet. Some of her glittering beads had become entangled with her glasses. She hiccoughed loudly, patted her hair and pulled herself up on Harry's helping arm. "What happened, Professor?"

"You may well ask!" she said shrilly. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain Dark portents I happen to have glimpsed ..."

But Harry was not paying much attention Rose noticed. She knew why. They were standing next to the concealed entrance of the Room of Requirement.

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"... omens I have been seeing-what?" She looked suddenly shifty.

"The Room of Requirement," repeated Harry. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I-well-I didn't know students knew about-"

"Not all of them do," said Harry. "But what happened? You screamed ... it sounded as though you were hurt..."

"I-well," said Professor Trelawney, drawing her shawls around her defensively and staring down at him with her vastly magnified eyes. "I wished to-ah-deposit certain.. um-personal items in the Room ..." And she muttered something about "nasty accusations".

"Right," said Harry, glancing down at the sherry bottles. "But you couldn't get in and hide them?"

"Oh, I got in all right," said Professor Trelawney, glaring at the wall. "But there was somebody already in there."

"Somebody in-? Who?" demanded Harry. "Who was in there?" Rose heard his determination and felt her own suspicion rise.

"I have no idea," said Professor Trelawney, looking slightly taken aback at the urgency in Harry's voice. "I walked into the Room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding-of using the Room, I mean."

"A voice? Saying what?"

"I don't know that it was saying anything," said Professor Trelawney. "It was ... whooping."

"Whooping?"

"Gleefully," she said, nodding.

Rose and Harry stared at her.

"Was it male or female?"

"I would hazard a guess at male," said Professor Trelawney.

"And it sounded happy?"

"Very happy," said Professor Trelawney sniffily.

"As though it was celebrating?"

"Most definitely."

"And then-?"

"And then I called out, 'Who's there?'"

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Harry asked her, slightly frustrated.

"The Inner Eye," said Professor Trelawney with dignity, straightening her shawls and many strands of glittering beads, "was fixed upon matters well outside the mundane realms of whooping voices."

"Right," said Harry hastily. "And did the voice say who was there?"

"No, it did not," she said. "Everything went pitch black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the Room!"

"And you didn't see that coming?" said Rose, unable to help herself.

"No, I did not, as I say, it was pitch-" She stopped and glared at her suspiciously.

"I think you'd better tell Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "He ought to know Malfoy's celebrating-I mean, that someone threw you out of the Room."

To Rose's surprise, Professor Trelawney drew herself up at this suggestion, looking haughty.

"The Headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me," she said coldly. "I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show-" Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist. "Again and again, no matter how I lay them out-" And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls. "-the lightning-struck tower," she whispered. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time ..."

"Right," said Harry again. "Well ... I still think you should tell Dumbledore about this voice and everything going dark and being thrown out of the Room ..."

"You think so?" Professor Trelawney seemed to consider the matter for a moment, but Harry could tell that she liked the idea of retelling her little adventure.

"I'm going to see him right now," said Harry. "I've got a meeting with him. We could go together."

"Oh, well, in that case," said Professor Trelawney with a smile. She bent down, scooped up her sherry bottles and dumped them unceremoniously in a large blue and white vase standing in a nearby niche.

"I miss having you in my classes, Harry," she said soulfully, as they set off together. "You were never much of a Seer ... but you were a wonderful Object..."

Harry did not reply. He turned to Rose and grabbed her shoulders to lean to her ear. _**"Whatever Malfoy was planning he completed it."**_ He hissed hastily.

"_**We need to get to my grandfather." **_She hissed back, fear creeping up her spine.

But Harry shook his head. _**"Please listen to me Rose. I know you can handle yourself but please take my invisibility cloak. Go back to the tower and stay there."**_

He took the cloak from his bag and closed her hands over it. She looked up to him horrified.

"_**Harry, no—"**_

"_**Please do this for me." **_He hissed back his eyes begging her. _**"Just this once."**_

"…I asked him-one Seer to another-had he not, too, sensed the distant vibrations of coming catastrophe? But he seemed to find me almost comical. Yes, comical!..." Professor Trelawny ranted on not really paying attention to them.

She swallowed and grabbed the cloak tight and he smiled relieved giving her a small kiss on her forehead. _**"I don't want you to get in danger, if he completed his task then you are in a lot of danger I just know it. And in the tower he cannot get to you, you will be safe."**_

Rose looked at him intensely and kissed him softly on his lips. _**"Hurry!" **_she said and walked away around the corner and putted the cloak on.

As she passed the castle windows she saw the sun was now a ruby-red glare along the horizon. She got a terrible feeling and increased her speed.

Ron, Neville and Hermione were sitting together in the common room when she came back. "Where is Harry?" Hermione said at once. "Rose, are you okay?' she added anxiously.

She nodded putting the cloak in her own bag. "There is something going on!" She said urgently sitting down next to them. "Professor Trelawny was thrown out of the Room of Requirement. She heard someone whooping like really happy. And we know Malfoy is using the Room for something. Whatever his task was, it has succeeded. Harry's gone to my grandfather to warn him about it."

"He told you to hide in here right?" Neville guessed. Rose nodded.

"Yes, if Malfoy succeeded in what he was doing, Harry thinks I will be the main target still." Rose explained. "I hope he comes back soon." She said worriedly.

"He'll be back soon," Hermione assured her though a bit doubtful.

They waited in silence. It took a while but then Harry ran in.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dormitory spending less than a minute there and then he sped back down the stairs and into the common room, skidding to a halt where Rose, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat, looking stunned.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen, Dumbledore is taking me with him on the mission, Ron and Hermione you know what I am talking about it. It will help us destroying Voldemort, but that means Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here-" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it-but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry-" began Hermione, her eyes huge with worry.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well-" He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er-why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and the others too."

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay ... don't look like that, Hermione, I'll be fine." He turned to Rose whose hand he had been holding the whole time. Her eyes were widened in fear. "I'll come back to you here tonight."

"What are you going to do Harry," she asked scared as hell for him.

"Your grandfather and I have to do something, as I said it's important in order to destroy Voldemort."

"B-But I should be with you don't I?" Rose said her voice full of emotion and she cried silently trying to wipe her tears away. "I'm the only one who can protect you! The only one who fully can. He knows that I've got to come with you Harry!"

Harry cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked at her teary dark blue eyes. "I know angel, I wish I could take you with me. But this is something that I have to do without you. We can't do this one together."

"I-it will be dangerous w-won't it?" Rose cried and he pulled her against him.

"No doubt about it, but I'm more scared about your safety. I'm not going to tell you to sit and wait while the others go to stop Snape and Malfoy, but I expect you to take no risks." He told her warmly.

"Don't go!" Rose cried into his chest. But she knew he would have to go. If they ever wanted a chance at defeating Voldemort. She knew it was important, otherwise he would've never left her alone.

"I have to go," Harry said still warmly. "Your grandfather is with me the whole time, I'll be fine. Take the Felix Felicis. And don't take any risks. I love you so much angel."

"I love you too," Rose said a bit strangled but she reached up to kiss him. A bit longer than their usual kisses good bye. She whimpered when he let go of her but pulled herself together and blinked her eyelashes and wiped her cheeks. "Wait Harry." She sniffed and took the Invisibility cloak out of her bag. "We'll take the Felix Felicis, you take the cloak. No arguing."

Harry smiled weakly at her and kissed her for one more time. "I'll be back before you know it." And with that he was off, hurrying back through the portrait hole towards the Entrance Hall.

Rose sat back on the couch breathing loudly, all of them watching the portrait hole for a long time. But then Rose stood up and grabbed the map and stored it out on the table. She didn't spot Malfoy anywhere, that meant he was in the Room of Requirement off course. Snape was in his office near the dungeons.

"Alright," she sniffed wiping another tear away and braving up. "Ron, keep your eye on the map. I saw Snape in his office and Malfoy must be in the Room of Requirement still because I cannot find him. Hermione you use the coins to communicate with the others, see who we can get. I don't expect many to react as we haven't had DA since last year. But maybe someone may look at it and react. Send them that we will meet them near Entrance Hall. When you get your coin see if Lavender and Parvati are already up there. We need them."

Hermione wiped her tears away also and got up to run to her dormitory. "Neville get Dean from the dormitory I know he's up there. I'll get Seamus and Ginny right now." She had spotted them in the corner of the room playing Exploding Snap and she saw Katie Bell in another corner also."

Hermione took off at a run to the girls dormitory while Neville ran upstairs to the boys. And Rose walked up to Seamus and Ginny telling them to go to run right now and nudged Katie away too.

When she came back she nudged everyone to come through the portrait hole and once outside she saw that everyone she requested was there. Off course Ron with the map in his hand, Neville and Hermione. Next to her were Ginny and Katie and Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were there also looking at her with worry and expectance.

"Let's go to the Entrance Hall to see if anyone replied to our call." Rose said and walked towards the Entrance Hall with worry in her heart. She expected any time now that Malfoy would send his plan in action. And she didn't even know what it would be. At least she had a small army of people with her now to help.

But in the Entrance Hall only Luna was there. Rose had expected this but nonetheless she would have loved to have more people on this. She hugged Luna out of pure gratefulness and Luna eyed her a bit worriedly.

"What's going on Rose?" she asked.

"Alright I am going to keep this short." Rose said turning to everyone of them. "Malfoy has been planning something for months, it concludes murdering someone. Please no interruptions! I have proof for this and also proof to know for sure he will strike tonight. I do not know what his plan is but we should patrol tonight to keep an eye on everything." She eyed each of them with seriousness. "If something is going to happen tonight, as I know it will. It will be dangerous. If you don't feel you should participate then by all means leave I will not blame you or think bad of you, for those who stay, I appreciate it greatly." She looked if anyone would leave but to her relief nobody went. So she went on. "For the plan right now. I'm sorry to say this but best is to split up. First two people need to hold guard next to Snape's office."

"I can do that." Hermione said and Luna stuck her hand in the air too.

"We'll watch him like a hawk." Luna beamed at her.

Rose nodded shortly. "Okay but if he leaves, don't put yourself in danger. Hide and use the coins, you two still have them right?"

They nodded. "Great, Hermione give yours here, then you still have one left to communicate." Rose said and they looked half brave, half frightened.

"Okay Neville you're coming with me, I'm afraid we have no other choice then to use desperate measures, I will go to McGonagall's office and tell her it's an emergency and that we should alert the Order. If she won't listen then…" she swallowed. "We are going to paralyze her and use her fireplace to call Sirius and my mother and explain them the situation. I hope that will work and that they will alert the Order for me."

The rest stared wide eyed at her.

"Are you nutz!?" Dean exclaimed.

"You'll get expelled!" Lavender shrieked.

"You'll get killed!" Ron shouted above it and he and Lavender shared a look of dislike.

"As I said this is a time for desperate measures. Don't worry about me or Neville, just hope she will listen to me." But Rose actually doubted that they could successfully stun McGonagall if it should come to that. But she would worry about it when the time came.

"A couple of you should stay and keep an eye on the Room of Requirement, see what Malfoy's doing. Ron do you have a coin?"

"Not with me." Ron said.

"I've got one!" Ginny said reaching for a keychain were the coin was dangling on. She shrugged when the others stared at it. "It's a lucky charm of some sort." She added even more simply.

"Okay you go with Ron then, anyone else?"

"I'll go with them," Katie said with determination.

"Great then you Seamus and Dean you patrol near the Great Hall and Lavender and Parvati you take patrol right here. You two can alert Hagrid if there's something happening. Dean and Seamus can take Hermione's coin. Who still has coins?"

"I still have one," Neville said.

"And me also, Neville told me to bring it, just in case." Dean said.

"Good thinking Neville," Rose beamed at him, just holding her urge to hug him. He shrugged but smiled.

"Okay then you and Seamus will have a coin also and me and Neville will have too. Everybody will be able to communicate." Rose said and turned to Ron again. "You have the Felix Felicis?"

He nodded and took out the socks from Harry and pulled out the vile. "Will it be enough?" Ron asked.

"How much did Harry take when he went to Hagrid's?" Rose asked thinking.

Ron's face turned to a thoughtful expression but it was Hermione who answered. "He only took a sip. Guaranteed for at least two to three hours."

"Great, everyone take a sip. Hopefully there will be enough left for the Order." Rose said. They took turns into taking the potion. Rose was last and got a great glee full feeling, suddenly her worries seemed quite comical. Nothing was impossible.

"Right," she purred, the others were obviously feeling the same as they all looked determined to start. "Good luck everyone. We'll see you later." And she slipped the vile into the socks again and then into her pocket. "Let's go Neville."

And they started walking. Their spirits brightened as to the Felix Felicis but still cautious. They reached her office and knocked several times. Until finally McGonagall opened her door and looked quite shocked. "What are you doing here?! It's past curfew!" she said.

"It's important Professor," Neville said simply.

"I may hope so, if you risk detention for it." As she let them in. "Tell me what's it is that's so important it can't wait till tomorrow."

"Professor," Rose started with a earnest tone in her voice. "We need to alert the Order."

She expected the Professor to start refusing or become mad but she looked slightly surprised. The stern cat like eyes focused on her own dark blue's. "That's quite a coincidence. Your grandfather had requested the same thing just about an hour ago. He told me we had to have more patrols this evening."

Rose was a little taken aback. Was the Felix Felicis that affective? But no she had just took it a couple of minutes ago. "Really did he say why?"

McGonagall eyed her again but Rose stayed quiet as the potion seemed to advise her and waited.

"He told me that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Nymphadora, are here. They are patrolling as we speak... Every secret passageway out of the school is covered. There are powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle." Rose nodded with a bit of relief for the luck they already had. "Why do you ask Rosella?"

Rose took a deep breath. "It's kind of complicated. But as Harry has already explained to you, Malfoy is up to something, no please listen." She said urgently as McGonagall opened her mouth to contradict her. "I have real reason to believe that Malfoy is making his move tonight. That's why I wanted to warn you. It's not a case of if anymore professor, it's not even when, it's going to happen tonight, although I don't know if it will be a few hours more or less, but since grandfather and Harry are both gone now, we should take it upon ourselves to defend ourselves whatever it is that Malfoy will do."

"Do you have any idea as to what Rosella?" And she looked a little less suspicious now, more cautious.

Rose breathed out deeply. She seemed to actually believe her, at least a little.

"Not a clue."

"Well then, what we need to—"

But Neville interrupted her. "Rose the coin," he said urgently and his face turned pale.

"What Neville what?!"

It read just a single word.

_DANGER…._

"Oh no!" Rose squealed. At that same moment a Patronus flew into the office.

The voice from Remus was heard. _"Death Eaters in the Castle! Running towards the Astronomy tower!"_

All of their eyes widened and they gasped for breath all at the same time.

"Rosella, Mr. Longbottom stay here!" McGonagall demanded and she took her wand and murmured the Patronus spell and just like Harry send a message to Flitwick Rose send a message, but she couldn't hear it.

"Professor, take this," Rose said giving her the sock from her pocket. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "It contains a vile with Felix Felicis, the luck potion, we all took something, but the rest of it was left for you and the Order."

The Professor nodded. "I mean it stay here." She said with urgency and ran out of the office closing it with a bang.

"Okay we need to look for the others and see if we can help." Rose said the second she had left the office.

Neville actually grinned despite the situation. "You starting to act like Harry more everyday."

Rose shrugged. "I'm not staying here while everyone's in danger!" she said and opened the door. "Let's go to the Entrance Hall first to see if Lavender and Parvati are still there."

They ran as fast as they could hoping that nothing had happened to the others yet and reached the Entrance Hall panting.

"He?" Parvati said unsurely. "What happened, the coin only said Danger, but not where or who?"

"The Astronomy tower!" Neville said breathing heavily. "The Order was already here, Dumbledore told them to patrol just in case."

"Let's move!" Rose said. "We can pick up Seamus and Dean along the way. Hopefully nothing happened to them or the others."

"But what about-?" Lavender started but Rose shook her head.

"No time, we got to help out the Order. There are Death Eaters in the Castle!"

"Rose, I think it's time for you to go back to the tower," Neville said serious. His eyes pleading.

"Don't even start Neville! I don't care what Harry said. My friends are in danger and Sirius is out there too! He's like my father Neville and is the father of my new sister or brother. He's Harry's godfather! I cannot leave all of you and just sit and wait. No c'mon!"

She ran and heard the others follow her towards the Astronomy tower. Somehow she remembered the date Harry and her had shared there. She wished he was with her and prayed for his safety. "Hurry!" she screamed to the others. They ran as hard as their legs would carry them, almost tripping at the corners they took, wands at the ready. Rose stopped the train of thought she had about her friends laying motionless and dead on the floor and focused herself on repeating different spells she knew and would be useful for battle.

As they reached the corridor were they could enter the Astronomy tower she heard, screaming and yelling, the sound of wands waving and spells flying. She swallowed one more time before she turned the corner and saw the images that the sound had made clear for her.

"Merlin's Beard!" Rose gasped clenching her fingers around her wand. She felt a hand on her collar and was pulled back.

"What in the devil are _you_ doing here!" The black and dark eyes from Snape were staring at her. He seemed pretty expressionless, she couldn't read anything in them as Parvati, Lavender and Neville watched. She looked up defiantly.

"We knew something was up and patrolled the halls as grandfather is gone with Harry." She said daring him a little. She didn't know if she could trust him.

"Are you insane!" he snarled at her. "You want to go to your father?! Is that it?" She shook her head but still looked up, looking for any expression or emotion if he was sincere or not. "Foolish! Stay here!" he said with a scowl and ran towards the battle, his black robes billowing behind him as ever, pulling his wand from under his cloak as he went.

"He's right Rose!" Neville insisted.

"No Neville, let's go!"

Before anyone could say anything she ran towards the battle already shooting curses as she went and got into it. But she did see a large number of Death Eaters ascending up the stairs to the tower.

"Something's going on inside the Astronomy tower!" Rose shouted behind her and Neville caught up with her. Parvati and Lavender were both helping Ginny fighting a huge Death Eater that missed Ginny at only inches.

"We should try get in there!" Neville nodded and both of them, not being hit by any of the curses flying around, went for it. But as soon as they tried to follow the Death Eaters going in they were flung backwards into the air. They flew for only mere seconds and then were smacked to the ground. Rose groaned from the smack that had caused her to be out of breath and her muscled protested with pain. Her vision was blurred and came into focus just slowly. Sound came back to her and she pushed herself up to look for Neville. She found him real fast as he lay beside her. But he got his head smacked or something. He was groaning but barely conscious.

"What in… Merlin's… name… happened?" she moaned. But crawled over to Neville terrified of what she might find. "Neville?"

He groaned in reply and she saw a little blood rippling from his forehead as he turned it. "Bloody hell.." she cursed and wiped it away with her sleeve a little. She pointed her wand at him and whispered the incantation to bandage his head.

She looked back to the staircase, just being there innocently. Was there an incantation or were they just hit by some curse. She thought the later as Snape walked through just fine and ascended the staircase also with no trouble at all. She frowned and saw Remus running towards it as well but he got thrown backwards, just like Neville and herself were. He landed a little to her left.

"Remus?!" she shrieked and crawled over to him. He groaned but he opened his eyes and seemed to just need to focus his vision like she had. "Rose?" he growled. "No Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Helping," she said simply. And got him up to his feet. "Really strange, why can Snape go upstairs and we can't?"

"He probably knows the incantation!" Remus said with haste pushing her down with him as a curse came flying their way. Once they were up. He looked at the stairs again.

"There's gotta be a way!"Remus said with determination and he walked towards it and started firing random spells at it assisted by Tonks.

"They've blocked it!" Remus shouted at her and she started too, firing spells at the barrier.

Rose looked around and ducked for another curse coming her way. She decided it was time for action and stood up and ran to Ron who was fighting a rather small but ugly looking Death Eater who looked determined to kill Ron. "You can't keep avoiding them boy!" He screamed outraged at Ron. Before she could come to Ron's aid though she felt the heat of a curse passing her ear by a mere millimeter. She jerked around and saw that it was one of the Lestrange brothers. Rabastan.

"Fancy seeing you again Rosella!" he purred and fired another curse which she blocked. He kept firing repeated curses which she all deflected or blocked. "You can't block them all sweetheart!" and he fired another one, she dodged it and fired a stunning curse which missed nearly and he send another curse at her. Which she turned for and it passed her, nearly hitting Seamus who was dueling a Death Eater also. "I must admit!" Rabastan fired another curse at her which she deflected. "You're very skilled."

"I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Impedimenta!" She fired the spell to him which he dodged with a shield. "I've got my ways."

"I'm sure you have beauty!" he fired another spell at her which missed her again. "But that makes you even more desirable I must say. Dodge this!" A red looking beam went to her at a much higher speed but again she had no trouble dodging it. The Felix Felicis was doing it's job greatly. She didn't know if she would've been able to dodge them all if she hadn't had it. One of his curses nearly hit her again as she saw Snape and Malfoy passing by and Snape shouted something, but she didn't hear it as Rabastan spoke again. "See if you can manage this!"

He fired random curses at her feet which she dodged, every single one of them. "You dance beautifully, but the song ends at some—"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" She saw a red beam passing her and it hit Rabastan right in the chest. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them, Rose saw Tonks fighting an enormous blond wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest window. She turned around.

"Harry!?" She flung herself around his neck and kissed his neck. He looked tired and a little moist, as if had been swimming and just dried up, he like fine physically and she couldn't be happier, although his eyes told her he was in pain. "Where did you come from?" but he didn't answer her and only gripped her tight by her arms.

"Where's Snape?" he asked with a steady voice that told her he was focused on the danger ahead and had a mission with determination to complete it.

"He ran by with Malfoy, why?" he let go of her and gripped his wand tighter and then sprinted forward, narrowly avoiding a blast that erupted over his head, showering them all in bits of wall. Rose ducked down.

"Take that!" shouted Professor McGonagall, while Harry sprinted passed her. The female Death Eater, Alecto, sprinted away down the corridor with her arms over her head, her brother right behind her and to her surprise Rabastan Lestrange was right after them.

She looked around to see if there were more Death Eaters retreating, there were a lot less indeed. And now the Order and DA could easily overpower them. She shot forward to help Sirius and Tonks to stun one of them and they got him down in mere seconds.

"Cowards," Sirius growled at the corridor where the last Death Eaters had escaped.

"What do you expect," Neville said from behind them. He was holding his head and stomach with a painful face.

"Neville, are you-?"

"'M'all right," muttered Neville, who was clutching his stomach, "Snape 'n' Malfoy... ran past... The Death Eaters were right after it, I think Harry went after them…"

Rose turned to Sirius and he gave her a very faint smile. "I'm on it," he told her gripping his wand tightly. "Tonks you come with me!"

Tonks nodded and ran with him, to also disappear into the corridor where all of them had disappeared too.

Rose sighed and conjured ropes from her wand to bind the Death Eater laying at her feet. She saw Dean and Seamus doing the same and Lupin and Ron were on the other side near the staircases. She remembered something must've happened in the tower.

"Maybe someone should look in the tower," she said with a passive voice as she kneeled down next to Bill's blooded and scarred form. "It seemed to be busy there."

Lupin nodded. Tying Fenrir Greyback up also and kicking him in the stomach one time.

"I'll go," Professor McGonnagle said real steady and went to move to the staircase.

"Professor wait!" Ron told her in a hurry. "You shouldn't go at it alone! I'll come with you."

"Very courtly of you Mr. Weasley," she said pretty weakly. Rose doubted if Ron would do much to protect or aid to McGonagall, but it wasn't a bad thought.

"You think he..?" Neville bit his lip. "It wasn't a full moon so Bill isn't… right?"

"I don't know.. Remus?" Rose gestured for the man while whispering the incantation she had heard Snape saying. "Vulnera Sanentur.." The bleeding seemed to slow itself. "Vulnera Sanentur.." she repeated and the bleeding stopped al together.

"He-He isn't in his werewolf form so it should be fine." Remus said out of breath. "What are you doing Rose?"

"A sort of healingspell," Rose said simply and Remus didn't ask further as it seemed to work.

"Bill!" Ginny ran up to them but Neville stopped her. "Oh Bill what happened to you?"

"Greyback," Neville told her grimly. "But he wasn't turned and Rose is working her magic so it should be fine."

Rose repeated the spell again and slowly, very slowly the cuts and gashes began closing. But it cost her loads of effort. "Thanks for the compliment," she said with a huge sigh. "But I think we better get him to Madam Pomfrey."

"We better yes," Remus said wisely. He conjured a stretcher for him and floathed him on it.

"I'll go," Remus told them while Ginny followed him towards the hospital wing.

"I'm going to look for Hermione and Luna," Rose said.

"I'll come with you." Neville said. So they left the others with the unconscious Death Eaters and walked away. "Where should we start you reckon?"

Rose shrugged. "Check your coin, it might give us a clue." The corridors seemed messy and scattered with wreckage of armor. Rose heard more shouts and screams; other people within the castle seemed to have awoken...

"One minute, I- I think I lost it." Neville said guiltily.

"It's fine," Rose said while looking out of the window. "Look there are loads of people outside, Merlin it even seems like the whole school is outside. Hermione and Luna are there. Let's check it out."

Neville nodded and seized his search for the coin and they walked towards their destination silently.

They walked toward the landing and down the remainder of the marble staircase. The oak front doors had been blasted open, there were smears of blood on the flagstones, and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces. The giant Gryffindor hourglass had been hit by a curse, and the rubies within were still falling, with a loud rattle, onto the flagstones below.

They continued their way to the entrance hall and out into the dark grounds. It was incredibly crowded. They didn't see Hermione or Luna anywhere.

"Rosella?" she heard Professor McGonagall behind her. Followed by Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati. They all had a very grim and sad expression. She frowned and followed their gaze up the sky.

She gasped. "The Dark Mark.." she whispered. She turned back to them. "But nobody died… right?" But she suddenly noticed the dark atmosphere. It was much too quiet. And why did she hear people crying? Probably from fear right, just shocked and startled. She didn't waste a minute and continued her way without looking back, pushing people aside as they looked at her with pity.

She reached the point of attention, just at the foot of the tower, under the Mark. A body laying in the grass. His white beard slightly lightening from the wind.

The crowd fell complete silent, the thought apparently too horrible to express aloud. Rose walked towards him, she felt her stinging legs, though in an oddly detached way, as though somebody near her was suffering them. What was real and inescapable was the awful pressing feeling in her chest...

She kept walking slowly forward until she reached the place where her grandfather lay and crouched down beside him. Rose felt the throbbing in her chest, the breath that didn't want to fill her lungs. There had been no preparation for seeing him here, spread-eagled, broken: her eyes filled with tears as she reached for his hand that lay in a strange angle.

Her grandfather's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. She tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would her grandfather speak to her, never again could he help, look at her proudly over his half moon spectacles...

Rose let out a strangled sob and felt warm tears leaving her eyes as she let her hand stroke his wrinkled and old cheek and absently kissed him very softly on his evenly wrinkled forehead.

And suddenly she felt the reassuring warmth of somebody kneeling down beside her. Rose knew who it was instantly. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. He took something round and gold like from the ground and stared at it absently only to stuff it in his pocket. He then stared at her with as much horror and sorrow as she knew was written on her face. Rose took his hand also. And Harry himself rested his other hand on her grandfather's chest, that would never move anymore and felt the enormous sorrow falling down on her and started to cry as the truth hit her. Harry was crying too and she held him close to her so to hopefully take some of the sorrow away. It didn't work, it did not work at all.

Rose heard the crowd crying also, all the students and teachers were outside. And Harry seemed inconsolable as he cried on her shoulder and Rose could only caress his head but say nothing, only cry with him for the loss of her grandfather.

Professor McGonagall aimed her wand to the sky with eyes burned with tears and whispered Lumos. A light appeared from her wand. Light always defeated the Darkness in McGonagall's mind. The students and teachers looked at her actions while letting their own tears flow freely and the second to raise his wand was Neville Longbottom. Standing defiantly as he hoped his light would also defeat the dark.

It took mere seconds before the whole crowd had their wands in the air and watched Harry and Rose cry at the Headmasters still body with their own sorrow and the light's from their wands emerged to become one. The Dark Mark vanished, taken over by their joined beams of light. Rose let go of her grandfathers cold hand to look back at Neville, catching his tearstained eyes. And smiled trough her tears. This was an enormous tribute to her grandfather.

Rose embraced Harry fully and he let go of her grandfather also, wrapping his arms around her desperately. As if she could make the pain go away.

Everyone lowered their wands as the Dark Mark had now vanished completely. In the mids of the night's darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way Rose had never heard before: a stricken lament of terrible beauty. And Rose felt, that the music was inside her. It was her own grief turned magically to song that echoed across the grounds and through the castle windows.

How long they all stood there, listening, she did not know, nor why it seemed to ease their pain a little to listen to the sound of their mourning, but it felt like there was still hope, even through this, the loss of the greatest wizard they'd ever known, and her her sweetest and most wise grandfather.

* * *

**A/N: Man I hate this! Although I loved the rest of the chapter. This part sucks. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Dumbledore's dead was so sad…**


	90. Chapter 90 Farewell

**I'm sorry for the late update! I just had very much difficulty writing this chapter, it was either to overdramatic of to flat. I;ve made the descision to leave it as it is slightly satisfied. **

**Also the delay was caused because I ready needed to make the storyline in the next book. Really difficult! Just because I have like three main choices of where it could go in the last book and how everything would develop. Still haven't figured it out yet unfortunately how and what, I'm just going to have to choose again! But here the final chapter of book six! **

**Just short response to the awesome reviews! LOVE THEM Thnx so much, I feel guilty not updating sooner. Very inspirational, as I want to be a writer so THANK YOU! Also 'Hasella'? Hehe cool!**

**Chapter 14 Farewell**

Rose didn't remember much of the following day's. She had cried and was still mourning but somehow she had stopped crying at one point only to ascend up the spiral staircase and into her grandfather's circular office. She didn't know what she had expected exactly but she thought that she just wanted to pretend, just for one more moment that he would return and just tell her it was all a scheme. Part of a bigger plan he had made to insure she was safe.

Sadly she looked around the office. Fawkes's perch stood empty. The silver instruments whirring and puffing on their spindle legged tables, Gryffindor's sword in its glass case gleaming in the moonlight, the Sorting Hat on a shelf behind the desk. A new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: her grandfather was slumbering in a golden frame over the desk, his half-moon spectacle perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled.

She sniffed a little and missed the Phoenix Lament from the night before. Absent minded she followed the wood's pattern on grandfather's desk, papers were neatly folded around the desk. It was a variety of official looking papers from the Ministry and Hogwarts boards and the disregarded version of yesterday's Prophet. But between those papers and letters was one that got her attention.

She recognized her mother's neat handwriting. It wasn't really her curiousness, more the numb feeling in her brains that made her reach for it. She held it in front of her and started to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_As you requested, I have enclosed the birth certificates and the legal documents regarding Rosella. She's really excited starting school finally. I worry, off course to much, but that's what mother's do as you remind me countless of times. I gave her the letter so I didn't have to sent an owl. I would feel a bit uncomfortable in case it still falls in the wrong hands. As Mad Eye says, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Kingsley assured me that these documents make you her legal guardian next to me. You just have to sign them and return the papers to the Ministry, although Kingsley would prefer that you would deliver them personally for the same reasons as above mentioned._

_Again Albus I trust you completely, no one could better protect or decide over her future like you. And you made the Unbreakable vow to protect her when she was just one. When you become her guardian next to me, the Dark Lord will have no control over her in the future when or if he returns. _

_I can believe that this is the right decision for her. _

_I will see you soon._

_Alliana_

Rose stared and reread the letter. She remembered her mother giving her an envelope the day she went to Hogwarts for the first time. Apparently this was that letter. Her brain however wasn't ready to decipher what it meant exactly. She laid it back in place but looked up as the rush of wings seemed to fill the room like a whisper in her ear. Rose looked up and saw that Fawkes had returned, landing gracefully on her shoulder. The magnificent bird stared at her and whistled a soft humming song. Rose smiled weakly at the bird. The song of the Phoenix had stopped and Rose had feared she would never see the creature again. She patted his beautiful feathers and knew he would be with her now instead of her grandfather.

Everyone was quite shocked as she returned to the Great Hall with the phoenix bird on her shoulder, but those who knew it had been her grandfather's had come to terms with it pretty fast. The bird didn't stay with her the whole time. The phoenix only seemed to come when she was really upset, he didn't necessarily made her feel less sad but he did made her feel hope was still alive.

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days-the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following her grandfather's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Seamus told Harry and Rose, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to her grandfather.

Her mother and Sirius, along with Fabian and Aeron came and took their stay in the chambers were Rose and her mother had resided for many, many years. When her grandfather had hid them from Voldemort and after that the Death Eaters that might want to capture her and raise her in a new Dark world.

Although sadness seeped from her mother's eyes, she could see the happy gleam around her. Her mom was late. Her stomach was so big Rose thought her new brother or sister might pop out during the funeral. She spend most of her time with Harry in those chambers, or on the grounds, sometimes Fawkes at her shoulder.

The beautiful weather seemed to mock them; Rose could imagine how it would have been if grandfather had not died, and they had had this time together at the very end of the year, examinations finished, the pressure of homework lifted ... and hour by hour, Rose felt that Harry grew more silent. She knew he needed to tell her something but was putting it off. Rose was happy he did wait, it was too hard to forgo this best source of comfort.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forest. Rose watched from a window as a gigantic and handsome olive-skinned, black-haired woman descended the carriage steps and threw herself into the waiting Hagrid's arms. Meanwhile a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle.

They visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"... so eet ees lucky he is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I have always said this."

Luckily they all had each other to fall back on and they could support each other. Rose found that in those first day's she found it strange saying normal daylight shine through the windows. She was actually confused as to why the world could carry on.

Silence fell to the castle grounds however, each of its inhabitants lost in their own thoughts, but Rose was sure that they, like her, were thinking about the following morning, when Dumbledore's body would be laid to rest. Rose wondered whether grandfather's death would be more real to her once the funeral was over.

Rose woke up early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. She descended down the stairs to the common room to see Harry waiting. She took his offering hand with a tremble and continued their way in silence. Downstairs she found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too: Rose thought that perhaps he had not been able to face breakfast; but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour.

Rose scoffed to the man as Harry avoided his yellowish eyes that scanned the Hall; Rose had the uncomfortable feeling that Scrimgeour was looking for Harry. Among Scrimgeour's entourage Rose spotted the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses of Percy Weasley. When Ron sat down next to them at the table he gave no sign that he was aware of Percy, apart from stabbing pieces of kipper with unwonted venom.

Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. Hulking boys though they were, they looked oddly lonely without the tall, pale figure of Malfoy between them, bossing them around. Rose had not spared Malfoy much thought. She had not forgotten how scared and lost he had looked in the boy's bathroom. She hoped somewhere in her heart he was alright and wondered if Voldemort was already planning new horrible raids involving him where he would be forced to kill.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a nudge on her shoulders from Neville. Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me." Every Gryffindor filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Rose glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing magnificent long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. She had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when they reached the Entrance Hall, they found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

But Rose and Harry walked to her family. The Dumbledore's. Her mother still looked beautiful as always even with the large belly she rested her hands on. Sirius right by her side, his arm supporting her in his night black robes. Uncle Aeron and Fabian followed with evenly black robes and walked in front of the rest of the school.

They were heading, as Rose saw when she stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed her face as they followed her mother, Sirius, Uncle Aeron and Fabian in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

Her mother had informed her that grandpa Aberforth would not be attending. She didn't give a specific reason as to why. Rose tried to set the thing aside but was having trouble doing it. Grandpa Aberforth had never been very friendly to or about grandfather Albus. She didn't know why but they were kind of civil when in the company of others, but she could count the times when both her grandfathers were in the same room, on one hand. But she would think grandpa would still come to the funeral. She hoped that one day he wouldn't come to regret it. Rose followed the rest with Harry by her side to the front that was reserved for family.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most Rose did not recognize, but there were a few that she did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragonskin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the wizarding group the Weird bisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom Rose merely knew by sight, such as the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; with a great rush of affection for both of them, Rose saw Neville being helped into a seat by Luna. Both of them smiled encouraging to her while sitting next to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Cornelius Fudge walked past them looking for an empty seat in the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; Rose next recognized Rita Skeeter, who, she was infuriated to see, had a notebook clutched in her red-taloned hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away. Harry squeezed her hand tightly and she looked up to see the fury in his eyes too. The wind blew a little harder but Rose laid her head on his shoulder and gently caressed the palm of his hand, knowing it would calm him at least a little.

The staff were seated at last. Rose could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified, seated in the front row with Professor McGonagall, like themselves. She wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that her loving and amazing grandfather was dead. But then she heard music, strange otherworldly music and she forgot her dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. She was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

"In there," whispered Harry in her ear.

And she saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface; a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language she did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on Rose's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. As she looked down into the wild faces of the singers she had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for grandfather's passing. One last person walked up the aisle and Rose was bewildered but especially relieved that her grandpa Aberforth had still decided to come. He straightened his gruffly black robe and walked over to the front row to be seated next to Uncle Aeron who looked really grief and he patted her grandpa on the shoulder for a moment, not looking at him.

Then Harry nudged her again and she looked round.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Rose knew to be grandfather's body. A sharp pain rose in Rose's throat at this sight and she gasped a shuttering breath: for a moment, the strange music and the knowledge that grandfather's body was so close seemed to take all warmth from the day. Fabian looked white and shocked. Tears were falling thick and fast into her mother's lap. Rose grasped Harry's hand so tight, she knew it must hurt him.

"Shush it's alright," he told her in a soothing whisper.

"I can't do this…" Rose cried to him softly but Harry pulled his shoulder around her and she looked at him. His stunning emeralds were also teary and he held her close.

"Off course you can." Harry whispered back to her. "You're my strong and brave Rosie."

She actually let out a strangled laugh and a couple of Ministry officials turned to her with disapproving looks. She ignored them only smiling with her teary eyes to Harry. "What would I do without you." She whispered to him and enjoyed his body's warmth around her. Keeping that sort of reassurance close.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalized looks from some, including, Rose saw, Dolores Umbridge ... but Rose knew that her grandfather would not have cared. She tried to make a friendly gesture to Hagrid as he passed, but Hagrid's eyes were so swollen it was a wonder he could see where he was going.

The music stopped. A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of her grandfather's body. Rose could barely hear what he was saying. Her thoughts went back to memories with her grandfather. The speech had great words in them but wasn't enough to make known what kind of man her grandfather really was. Two words came to her mind, brilliant but mad. She grinned before she could stop herself.

There was a soft splashing noise to her left and she saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen, too. She remembered grandfather Albus, crouching at the water's edge, and conversing in Mermish with the Merpeople. Rose tried to recall where he had learned Mermish. When she was little he told her he would learn her one day, when she was older.

And then, without warning, it swept over her, the dreadful truth, more completely and undeniably than it had until now. Her grandfather was dead, gone ... she felt Harry clutching on to her and knew he was in as much sorrow as she was. Hot tears spilling from his eyes: Her mother nudged her and stared out over the lake, towards the Forest, as the little man in black droned on ... there was movement among the trees. The centaurs had come to pay their respects, too. They did not move into the open but Rose saw them standing quite still, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards, their bows hanging at their sides.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Her uncle stood up and it looked like he didn't move so easily as usual. His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been screaming the night before. Her uncle spoke about her grandfather with more personality. About how mad he actually was, sharing memories with the crowd. Actually making them laugh. He spoke about his protective nature, especially at the time that his niece Alliana was taken. How much family meant for him. He then sat down on his own seat next to grandpa and Fabian. Nobody else moved or stood up.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around her grandfathers body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing grandfathers body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was, Rose knew, the centaurs' tribute: she saw them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Rose met Harry's gaze with love. She saw a pained look and she knew that at that moment they understood each other perfectly, and that when he told her what he was going to do now, she would not say 'Be careful', or 'Don't do it', but accept his decision, because she would not have expected anything less of him. As he would understand that she would not stand down and let everything happen to her, coming what may. She wasn't going to sit by and wait, she would fight with all she got.

With a miserable gesture, Harry got up and took her with him and they turned their back on grandfathers tomb and walked away around the lake. Moving felt much more bearable than sitting still. They held hands the whole time enjoying that little time that they still had together.

"Rose," he said softly looking over the Black Lake. She waited for him to go on, dreading what he was going to say. "I'm not returning next year."

Rose nodded and turned his gaze at her. "I already figured such." She laid her head on his chest letting his scent fill her nostrils. "Can I know where you are going?"

She felt him shaking his head. "No you can't but just know that it was a job you're grandfather had started. And it's very important."

Rose lifted her head and kissed him softly. "It won't help if I say that we run off together wouldn't it?" she grinned already. "I know that you have a job to do, and its important, otherwise you wouldn't leave me. It's going to be horrible but just know that I'll be thinking about you every second of the day."

Harry held her tighter. "I know that you're not going to lay low…"

"I'm not," Rose admitted.

"I'll be thinking of you every second of the day too." Harry said with a sigh. She smiled sadly at him.

"Let those dark times come Harry, I'm ready."

He smiled back in the same manner, but before he could say anything his name was called.

"Harry!"

They turned. Rufus Scrimgeour was limping rapidly towards him around the bank, leaning on his walking stick.

"Just go Rose, I'll come with you later."

Rose nodded and was glad to not have to speak with the Minister again. She walked back to the castle gates and found Neville luckily very quick. "You alright?" he asked pointedly.

"Kind of…" Rose said. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess. Bad feeling but I think it's natural."

Rose shrugged. "L-Let's go to the train already Neville." She said taking his arm to support him. "We can wait for the others. Get a good seat and everything."

They set of towards the station, joining the stream of students that were going home with the train also. "You reckon it's ever going to be the same again?" Neville asked as they reached the station.

"Honestly, I think with my grandfather gone, it's going to be much, much worse. I hope we will all get out of it alive." Rose chuckled making Neville look at her in worry. "But after that Neville, I think there's a good chance of things getting back to normal again. Peace will somehow find us, you'll see."

"You're very optimistic." Neville grinned. "But I expect you're right, or at least I hope so."

"Hope is something my grandfather valued above all Neville, I think we should hang on to it." And with that they reached the train where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny joined them.

Rose enjoyed every moment she would still have with her soul mate. His hand closed automatically around her hand, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path she saw stretching ahead for all of them, she felt her heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Harry, Neville and the others.

* * *

**There you go, short but nice. **

**I know I always do some spoilers, but because I still have to make the choices I am not going to do it XD. Sorry! **

**It's just going to be a surprise. Even for me! hehe. **

**Only the beginning I am sure of. And that means a couple of spoilers for the first chapters!**

**1. The baby is being born! A mini Sirius or Mini Alliana haha**

**2. There is going to be not seven but eight or nine Polyjuice Potters. Rose being one of them!**

**3. Fawkes is going to save Rose in one of the first chapters**

**4. The Dumbledore's are going to get to hear some things from Dumbledore's Last Will also XD**

**5. Rose is definitly going to kick some ass in the next book! Whatever option I'll go with, but it will also be in the later chapters not in the first ones yet.**

**Bare with me! I have to chose, you want it to go faster? Help me XD Cheers!**


	91. Chapter 91 A Dark Lord ascends

**BOOK 7 The Deathly Hallows! Last book in the brilliant series J.K. Rowling created. But now my take on it, with my girl Rosella! I love how I stuck to my simple idea and made it to the last book. **

**There we go then, I have the storyline ready. And can now move on! Yeaaay! I think I will have the next chapter out tonight. **

**For now enjoy this first chappie!**

**Chapter one A dark Lord ascends**

Rose paced in front of the fireplace while she heard faintly the screams and sneers at Sirius Black from her mother. She could only decipher certain hard shrieks like 'this is your fault' or the more desperate cries 'please hold my hand'. It differed per minute.

Rose was nervous but excited at the same time. Today was the day she was going to be a big sister. Madam Pomfrey was going to deliver another baby for her mom. Her being the first one and now the first Black heir.

"It's taking long." Uncle Aeron stated pretty calm, but his trembling tea cup betrayed him.

"That's normal isn't it?" Rose asked and she looked for support around the room. Uncle Aeron was sitting on the couch closest to the fire together with her cousin Fabian, who had twinkling sparkles in his eyes and seemed pretty calm.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (although off course you should never call her Nymphadora) were sitting hand in hand on the other couch next to them. Remus' worry wrinkles were showing clearly but Tonks was merrily excited and happy.

Grandpa Aberforth scoffed a little and took another sip from his drink. Rose ignored him, accepted the fact that no one was going to elaborate and paced along again.

It had been some time now that her grandfather Albus was murdered. By Severus Snape nonetheless. Someone they all thought could be trusted, well all except Harry and Rose. Rose sighed deeply remembering how horrible the past weeks had been. She just hoped that grandfather was in a better place now, no war, no hate and no fear.

She stroked Fawkes' feathers. The magnificent bird looked at her with appreciation. He wasn't with her whole the time. Just the times when she needed him. For example when she felt overwhelmed with sorrow over her grandfathers death, Fawkes would come souring right through the window. Or when she felt alone without Harry by her side, again Fawkes would make an appearance and warm up the whole room. Then it sometimes felt as if Harry was there right with her.

Rose suddenly looked up the ceiling as she now heard crying. Crying of a newborn baby as it came from the silent womb into a world of light and sounds.

"I think it's done," Tonks said clapping her hands and turning her hair into half pink and the other half blue. "Just have to wait what my hair colors going to be for them!"

Rose laughed and waited patiently for any news with the rest. They did not have to wait long as Sirius suddenly came into the room. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and his hair was pointing in every direction, but other than that, he looked ridiculously happy. His eyes shone and Rose knew he had cried as she still noticed some streaks on his cheeks. His grin was wildly spread over his face.

"It's a boy!" he barked to the room.

"A brother!" Rose shrieked.

"How's Alliana doing?" grandpa Aberforth asked.

"Couldn't be better!"

"And the boy, is he okay?" Aeron asked worried.

"Both are fine and healthy!" Sirius barked happily. "He's getting cleaned up now. But Rose, if you want to take a look already?" he pointed his eyes at her now. "Madam Pomfrey said you could help cleaning him and everything."

Rose smiled broadly. "I'd love to!"

So 5 minutes later she was helping Madam Pomfrey cleaning her little brother, whom was awfully cute, and then after another check up which Madam Pomfrey showed her how to do, they laid the little baby back in his mother's arms. He seemed to be pretty quiet actually, after the first seconds of birth he had been loud but now he seemed satisfied with laying on his mother's chest.

"He's so cute mom," Rose said softly as to not disturb the baby and sat down next to her mother kissing her cheek.

Her mother beamed and shone that same kind of light she had, had in the picture Moody had shown her and Harry. Rose hesitantly held one finger out towards her little brother and he took it with a surprisingly firm grip for such a little hand spluttering as he did.

"Thanks darling," her mother said with a tired pitch in her voice. Sirius hovered over her and kept kissing her crown. "I cannot believe I've done it again." She grinned.

Rose returned it. "What's his name?" she asked curiously.

"You can welcome him into this world as Eridanus Brian Black. But just Eri for short." Her mother sighed lovingly, adoring the little guy with her eyes.

"Another star," Rose grinned to Sirius. "I thought you didn't like the Black traditions?"

"Your mother liked it," Sirius shrugged. "And from all the family traditions this is the one I have to least problem with." He kissed his son on his little head and sat down next to the bed on a chair, his eyes never leaving his son for a second.

"He's really precious," Rose said untangling her finger slowly from her brothers grip. "Eri seems to suite him already. You look like a nice little family." She added a bit softer.

Sirius and her mother looked up to her and smiled even more broader, a bit mysteriously too, as if they knew things she didn't. "About that Rose," Sirius said a bit nervous, putting a hand through his tangled black hair.

Rose stared at him in question and frowned when he didn't continue. "Yes?"

"Let me Sirius," her mother told him happily. "Rose I hope you are okay with this, but we had a idea. Taking into consideration that these are dangerous times, but also because we really want to. Sirius wants to make you and Harry officially part of his and our family, as do I. If you and Harry are agreeing on this, Sirius wants to adopt you officially as well as Harry. Your grandfather." She swallowed a lump suddenly but continued. "Albus, he was your guardian for all these years and held every right on you but we want us to become a family officially. Together with Harry, as we will both sign the papers to become his adoptive parents. How would you feel about that Rose?"

Rose's eyes widened dramatically and her eyes twinkled for just a second. "I think that's amazing! Also for Harry, he will officially be part of a family, our family! I think he will be honored, as am I to have Sirius as a adoptive father." She turned to embrace Sirius and he complied, hugging her back.

"Then it's settled," Sirius said enthusiastic, petting her hair gently. "I'm happy you agreed, I hope Harry will too."

"I am confident he will." Rose said with a nod.

"I will get the papers ready at the Ministry when I'm at birth registration for Eridanus."

"Can I come…" Rose already stopped when she realized. "Never mind, I can't."

"Just hold on Rose," Sirius said with a little pity. "Someday very soon Voldemort will come to his end. I am sure of that."

Rose nodded and hoped for all their sakes he was right. And that Harry would live through that, as his life included that particular murder.

"Speaking of Harry," Sirius grinned as he also thought that Harry would be the one to finish Voldemort. "He's going to come here very soon."

"Really?!" Rose asked in high pitched voice, making her little brother stir from the sound. "Whoops, sorry Eri." She added in a whisper.

* * *

Luckily Eridanus Black was a unagitated baby. He cried when he needed food, attention or a diaper change, but all and all, he was pretty quiet. Rose loved her little brother already. He was real small in the beginning but she swore to everyone who asked (or didn't) that he had already grown in those past days.

The excitement of having Eri around now was sometimes dimmed due to questioning articles in the Prophet and the depressing stories that were brought home. Rose found that she was relieved when she saw anyone arrive at the house to visit. Just to know that they weren't in danger or dead. The reports and announcements of wizards, witches and also Muggles disappearing or send to prison were getting on her nerves and she wished she could just cover her ears everytime someone brought it up, but another part of her, the brave one, wanted to know and not stay naïve, acting like everything was alright in the world, but stick with being up to date.

The easiest thing to forget about the big bad world outside came with Remus and Tonks, announcing that they were going to get married. But unfortunately it could not get the big wedding Sirius and her mother have had. Remus' position with the Ministry wasn't preferable at the moment, so while Rose and Fabian watched Eridanus, Sirius and her mother went with them. They would be their best man and maid of honor in that short morning so they could get married quickly and be on their way, back into hiding. Rose regretted the fact that they had too. But at least they were married.

The Weasleys came by often. Molly Weasley was already fussing over Alliana giving her advise and telling her to take everything easy. Her mother merely smiled and let her. Her smile grew wider when Mrs. Weasley was finally silenced, Eridanus in her arms, making small soothing sounds to him. Everybody was kind of glad for that.

Ginny was really good with him and she could play with Eridanus for hours, Rose was quite surprised that Fabian joined them the whole time. He appeared to be as crazy about his new cousin as he was over Rose.

Ron was a bit reluctant, expecting the little boy to cry whenever he came near him and when Eridanus did cry he appeared to want to get out of the room as fast as possible. But luckily for him Eridanus was a real quiet baby and he grew a bit braver and even dared to hold him from time to time. When Hermione came however and fussed over the baby, holding him close to her chest, Rose was happy to see Ron's eyes gleaming at the sight and was far more involved after that.

Eridanus seemed to like the miniature version of Umbridge Fred and George brought him the most and enjoyed slapping the figure to the ground with his stuffed dragon that Charlie give him. They all felt better when he did that and somehow never grew tired over it.

Sirius had indeed brought the papers to adopt Rose and Harry and Rose's was already signed and taken care of, but they only wanted to celebrate when Harry would be home too. Rose missed him so much, her chest ached from it. She wanted him to be with her so badly. That loss of her heart lightening when she saw him was proving to be hurtful. She got taken out of her thoughts as a little but already firm hand took hold of one of her long curls. "Eri! Why are my curls so interesting to you?!" she shrieked but still laughed. The little boy had Sirius' grey eyes and already bore the innocent gleam Sirius used whenever he was up to something, or had already done it for that matter.

"I think he wants them too," Ron chuckled, untangling her curl from the little boy's grip. "Nice black curls, just like his mum and sis."

"I bet," Rose huffed to him taking the little boy up and into his box. "Just go to sleep little brat." She chuckled and walked back to the couch were the others sat down.

Hermoine and Ginny grinned while Ron checked his watch. "When do you think the Order meeting is over?"

Ginny laughed loudly. "They've just started Ron it's only ten minutes since they closed the door." She laid back to the banister and yawned. "It's a shame that Fred, George and Fabian are in the Order now. We could've used those Ears we used two years ago."

Rose nodded. "Instead they are acting all grown up." She giggled.

"I think you have to during these times." Hermione said darkly, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet on one of the tables. Rose groaned inwardly when she saw the interview from Rita Skeeter showing in glistened letters.

**DUMBLEDORE THE TRUTH AT LAST?**

_Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Striping away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the life-long feuds, and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave, WHY was the man tipped to be the Minister of Magic content to remain a mere headmaster? WHAT was the real purpose of the secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix? HOW did Dumbledore really meet his end?_

The answers to these and many more questions are explored in the explosive new biography, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter, exclusively interviewed by Berry Braithwaite, page 13, inside.

Rose couldn't believe what the woman was trying to do again. She made peoples lives miserable, even if they were already dead. But she comforted herself with the fact that grandfather would've merely laughed at everything and continued sucking on a lemon drop.

Rose swallowed away her tears and bit her lip.

"You know that Fabian is making some sort of new weapon right?" Ginny said casually.

"Sorry what?" Rose asked weary.

"Off to dreamland Rosie? I was talking about Fabian and him creating a new weapon. I walked in when he showed it to Fred and George, the design I mean. It looks like he wants to try and make a more powerful wand. In theory it should be like three wands in one I believe. Pointing in different directions. So you could hit three wizards at the same time or use one spell and make it more powerful. Although I can only imagine that it would take a powerful witch or wizard to handle it."

"It's an interesting idea," Hermione said. "But I think there are some flaws in that plan. For example, how is he going to make three wands working together?"

"I dunno," Ginny shrugged. "But it is a wicked idea, only meant for battle of course. But still."

"Anything that can help sounds good to me," Rose said.

"I agree with Rose on this one," Ron shrugged with a small grin.

Hermione shrugged also and just stared at the distance for a while. Rose thought it was a little out of character but knew that Hermione must've been thinking about her parents. She had obliviated them and made them go to Australia to start a new life there as Hermione herself was planning to go with Harry and Ron on the run to… well, whatever they were going to do. Rose still didn't know.

They all enjoyed the chocolate frogs Hermione had brought with her while Eridanus was sleeping contently in his box. That's why they all jumped when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. She looked rather frustrated.

"Ron, Hermione and Rose. You three are requested downstairs." She said through gritted teeth.

"What?"Ron jumped up. "To the meeting?!" He said both confused and excited.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Ginny could you please stay here and watch Eridanus?"

"Why can't I come?!" Ginny immediately protested but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it.

"You will stay here, watch the baby and behave Ginevra!" She shrieked and Ginny scoffed before letting herself fall back on the couch with a poof.

"Now come along you three." Mrs. Weasley said.

They followed her downstairs into the dining room where the rest of the Order was. Moody leaning on his stick glaring as they came in. Remus and Tonks at the table across from Sirius and her mother. The rest of the Weasleys and Fleur, Kingsley, Mundungus, Professor McGonnagle, Hagrid, Fabian, uncle Aeron and a couple of people she only knew from their faces but were all in the Order.

"Thank you for joining, if you could sit down." Uncle Aeron said gesturing for a couple of seats on the table.

They looked at each other but then took place on the table.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We have a plan to bring Harry back here safely." Uncle Aeron started to explain. Rose felt her heart give a pull by the mere mention of his name.

"Original plan was to simply use side apparition, but, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect the Dursley's house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of his protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at him. Absolutely pointless, seeing as Harry's mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop Harry getting out of there safely."

"Second problem: Harry's underage, which means he's still got the Trace on him." Sirius continued. "We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment he'll turn seventeen he'll lose all the protection his mother gave him. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got Harry cornered good and proper."

Rose could not help but agree with the unknown Thicknesse. "So what's the plan then?"

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Sirius's motorbike." Moody growled.

"Moterbike?" Rose asked Sirius softly but he simply grinned and gestured for her to listen to Moody.

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving him tomorrow night. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think he's not leaving until the thirtieth. But as this is You-Know-Wh, we know he will be cautious. He's bound to have at least a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the general area just in case. So even when we are using the other means of transportation it will not be without some bumps in the road. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide him, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's you get the idea."

"It does take some planning. I mean are you going to use some kind of diversion to distract the Death Eaters?" Hermione enquired sounding as grown up as the other adults in the room, as always grasping ideas and theory's faster than anyone but Ron and Rose continued to listen carefully.

"Ah, yes Granger," said Moody somewhat proudly, "I forgot to mention the key point. We will be with a lot of people, sixteen to be exact. There will be eight Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."

From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud.

Ron hitched and gasped before he could help himself. "Bloody hell, you are all going to change into Harry?"

"Oh I get it, they won't know which 'Harry' to follow, which one of you will be the real Harry," Rose concluded.

"Right you are," Sirius said. "Well we have made groups of two amongst ourselves, the more the merrier that's why we asked you to come. Hermione, we were thinking you could go with Kingsley here on a Thestral."

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile. Rose agreed with her, Kingsley was focused and very skilled, anyone would know that you would be save with him. "We'll be going to my house." Kingsley added.

"And you'll be with me Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him. "Whoops sorry Alliana."

Alliana waved carelessly with her wand. "It's alright Tonks. Hope you're better on the broom." The two women grinned but Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.

"Yes Ron will be with Tonks to the Longbottom Residence, Fred we'll be going with Arthur per broom to Molly's aunt Muriel. George and Remus will also be flying to Remus' house." Uncle Aeron continued their plan. "Then on the other Thestral will be Fleur and Bill to Shell Cottage, Sirius will ride by broomstick with Fabian to Alliana's first house."

"Anymore?" Rose asked with the intension to know her protector.

"Yes Mundungus will be riding with me," Moody growled glaring at the trashy man.

"I'm a soldier, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them." Mundungus did not look particularly reassured.

"What about me?"Rose asked impatient.

"Are you on glue?!" her mother said expecting the question. "You are not going!"

"Why not?!" She looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Because you're still one of the main targets as Harry is too—"

"Why else have you brought me here?!" Rose continued impatiently. She was going, no matter what they told her.

"We wanted you to know, because our assembly point will be the Burrow. Undoubtfully people will get hurt. You, Alliana and Mrs. Weasley will be there to treat anyone immediately." Uncle Aeron said very businesslike.

"That's rubbish and you know it. Why can't I go!?"

"You aren't even of age yet," Mr. Weasley said reasonably. "You won't be able to use magic—"

"I will," Rose interrupted him. "I'm sorry, but me and Harry are perfectly capable of using magic without a wand if we really have too." She turned to Remus who had a sort of calculating expression as he stared back at her. "You know I can, and the magic Harry and I use is not detectable."

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. "She is right." The rest of the room reacted quite shocked.

"Remus!" her mother shrieked.

"Look the more the merrier you said right?" Rose said with determination. "And Mundungus doesn't even want to go, I want to protect him as well as all the others. And if Mundungus isn't willing, who knows he won't fly off with the first sign of danger…? No offence by the way." She told Mundungus, but Mundungus was more looking relieved than offended.

"You should consider her—" he started but Moody caught him off.

" Yes Rosella certainly has more courage in her little toe then you would ever possess in your whole body Mundungus!" And Mundungus stayed silent for that part.

"Look Rose—"

" No matter how you look at it, you know it wouldn't be right to let me sit and wait. When I'm there, Harry will be able to use magic also and as will I. Isn't that better than just hoping the Death Eaters will choose the wrong Potter?"

They all seemed contemplate on this one and after a few seconds Moody was the first one to react. "She's right, she should come." He growled.

"No she—" her mother protested.

"As Harry can insure her safety, she can do the same with Harry's. I think we should go for it." Remus said. And before her mother could protest again, Sirius had already put his hand over hers and looked reassuringly. So her mother sighed in defeat.

" Alright, alright, I need to realize that you are not a little girl anymore. Although that is hard." Her mother said begrudgingly and Rose felt victorious. " But she's going with Moody then."

" Off course," Moody growled pinning both his magical and normal eye on her. "How are you on a broomstick Rosella?"

"Reasonable," Rose shrugged. "Harry taught me a little this past year."

" She learned," Hagrid assured them as he was witness to it. Rose gave him a thankful smile.

"Ya don' have to worry abou' Harry too much there Rosie, he's riding with me on the motorbike." Hagrid said with a broad smile that made her feel everything was indeed going to be alright.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.

"Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."

The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

"Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley beside Dolohov."

The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.

"So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his relatives house tomorrow, at nightfall."

The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.

"Tomorrow ... at nightfall," repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes..?"

"From the source we discussed," said Snape.

"My Lord." Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him. "My Lord, I have heard differently." Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape was smiling. "My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought. "Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before tomorrow, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."

The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.

"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see ... Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I ..."

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.

"And the core?"

"Dragon… dragon heartstring."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"

Some of the throng sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late ... What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?"

"Nothing! nothing, my Lord!"

"Such lies Lucius ... "

The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.

The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it we do."

To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.

"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight. "My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"No higher pleasure ... even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused. "I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about the mutt, Sirius Black, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. He off course has married the mother of my child and now I learned that the Black Heir has been born. You must be so proud."

There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.

"He is no family of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We, Narcissa and I, have never set eyes on him since he pledged his alliance to Dumbledore. And we certainly do not approve of anything he does."

"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the Black heir?"

The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."

And the laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest. I will leave Black to you to feed your blood thirst Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world ... we shall not only cut away the cancer that infects us, but also broaden the ones that are worthy until only those of the true blood remain ..." Voldemort changed his object of interest to the Lestrange brothers. "Speaking of that matter, Rabastan," the man looked up and bowed his head with a nod.

"Yes my Lord." He waited patiently and seemed unagitated.

"After we have taken over the Ministry, and that won't be long I assure you all, I will expect no difficulty taking my daughter. We have discussed this in private already, but this is so you'll all know. Rabastan is going to be my son in law soon. I have promised him my daughter and that will be the most serious blow to the light, and Harry Potter for that matter, but he will be dead by that time. I will not take a risk anymore."

Rabastan and Rodolphus had hints of smirks to each other but remained silent. It meant all the while that they were trusted and respected on some level by the Dark Lord.

Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes ... Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles ... how they are not so different from us ..."

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

"Severus ... please ... please ..."

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance ... She would have us all mate with Muggles ... or, no doubt, werewolves ..."

Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.

"Avada Kedavra"

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed, I'm going to move on quickly to writing so Í can give you a second chapter today! Review or PM me if you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story or some tips! See if it can fit in!**


	92. Chapter 92 The Phoenix Flight

**Soo.. Didn't make it last night, so now day later you still have it. **

**Chapter 2 The Phoenix flight**

Rose definitely felt restless as the next day progressed far too slow for her. She spend most of the morning with Sirius and her mother, playing with Eri and otherwise staring at her silver bracelet for quite some time.

By the afternoon Dedalus and Hestia came by to inform them they were going to get the Dursley's and move them to a secure location.

"Say hi to Harry for us in advance," Rose told them with fidgeting fingers while they left again.

"Will do," Hestia assured her waving her departure and Rose followed Sirius and her mother into the kitchen to get dinner ready early for everyone involved in the mission for tonight.

They were having fun cooking and Sirius singing a song about a drunken Wizard who accidently cursed of his 'jewels'. Crying from upstairs interrupted the song from being sung for a third time.

"I'll go," Sirius told them and left to go upstairs and tend to Eridanus.

"Thank you Sirius," Her mother said joyfully. "Rose dear, could you set the table?"

The ding dong like sound of the front door bell sounded through the house. Rose grinned. "I'll go."

Her mother nodded and Rose fastened her pace to the hall and front door. When she opened she felt the cool summer breeze blowing inside and saw a dozen of red heads on her front steps. Mr and Mrs. Weasley at the beginning who hugged her both quickly before entering the house. "Right through the dining room. Mom's almost ready." Rose mentioned when Bill and Fleur past through and Rose then got engulfed by a hug from her bushy haired friend.

"Hi Hermione!" Rose said happily and Ron hugged her too.

"Smells good!" he said and Hermione and Rose laughed about it. Ron was predictable some times.

"That boy will die if he isn't fed at least every two hours," Ginny mumbled giving her a quick hug too and following Hermione and Ron to the dining room.

The twins followed and sniffed the air for a moment. Before smiling to her and passing through.

"Someone smells good…" she heard George say to his brother and they looked back to her. Rose blushed a little before letting Fabian and uncle Aeron hug her in two swift moments.

"Good evening love," Uncle Aeron said and kissed her forehead. She then saw Mad-Eye walking in his normal eye on her and his magical eye shifting in every direction. He mumbled a 'Good evening' and followed the others while Kingsley winked at her and did the same. What followed was a bonecrushing hug from Hagrid. "Ello, Rosie!" he barked.

She cracked her neck one side when he let go of her and smiled broadly to him. "Hi Hagrid. You've got the motorbike with you?"

The giant man nodded hitting his head to a chandelier. "Up an' runnin', what's yer mum cookin'?" he asked.

"Various things, but don't worry she calculated you in." Rose assured him with a cheeky smile.

"Tha' is good then, yeah, smells real good." He mumbled licking his lips and getting through the hall way eagerly.

Last in were Remus and Tonks, their hand entwined. Tonks gave her an intoxicating smile but frowned at the smells.

Rose looked a little worried at her. "What's the matter? Mom did her best to get something good for everybody? You don't like the it?" Rose asked unsurely.

"It's nothing," Tonks waved her worry away. "I'm a little over sensitive for smells lately."

"Are you sure? I can always ask her to make you something else, it's no trouble at all."

"I'm sure Rose, I think I'll just check up on Eri for a moment. Is he awake?"

Rose made a nod to the stairs. "Sirius is with him at the moment. They'll be in his room."

Tonks nodded and kissed Remus on the cheek and left for the stairs. Rose stared after her for a moment before letting Remus give her a swift hug.

"Everything alright with her?" Rose asked just to be sure.

Remus nodded, although a little unsure. "She is a little over sensitive lately, as she said."

Rose bit her lip but decided to listen to them. "Let's get something to eat, busy night ahead of us." She mentioned towards the dining room and there she sat herself next to Hermione and Ginny. They had cooked a variety of different meats, and vegetables. Enough for everyone. Rose felt that she didn't have much appetite, she missed Harry so badly.

She imagined him next to her, taking her hand from under the table. She wanted to hold his hand, feeling that small pinch when she felt scared or unsure. The look of appreciation and admiration he gave her every day.

And when she thought about kissing him, Merlin she got particularly warm every time she imagined his touch, turning the skin there into that golden pattern. His hands gliding down to that spot on her hips that showed his possessiveness over her. Then slowly continuing upwards leaving a silver trail over her belly and then up to her breasts only to…-

"Hey Rose," Fred said across from her. She turned her head a little annoyed. Her mind was primarily focused on Harry right now and with every passing minute she felt the pull from her heart and it became more rigid.

"What?" she replied.

"Do you have new perfume or something?" he replied on his turn with gleamy eyes.

Rose frowned back to him now, being disturbed completely from her thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

"You smell really good," he said with a grin.

She frowned again not sure what to make from it. "Err…"

Remus was luckily quick in his thinking. "She got new perfume from me, early birtdaygift." Remus caught her gaze and she suddenly realized. Damn that mate stuff! Apparently Fred had caught her allure, which would continue to increase only more as long as she didn't bond with Harry.

" Oh," Fred said. "Well smells very good. Just hope the Death Eaters won't follow you for it."

"Abandoning their mission just to smell me," Rose smiled cheekily. "Can you imagine!"

Fred's gaze on her would suggest a definite 'YES' . Rose turned her head again and played with her peas some more.

Luckily everybody finished early and got ready to go outside. Her mother hugged her quickly. She would take the Floo network to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Uncle Aeron and Eridanus. Rose kissed her little brother on the head.

"Take good care of him." She told Ginny with a grin. "He needs to look his best when he meets Harry."

"Will do," Ginny grinned too. She would watch him while her mother and Mrs. Weasley would tend to the possibly injured ones of their followship and Uncle Aeron would make sure they were all safe too, just in case.

"We'll see you in about two hours," Uncle Aeron told all of them while they went outside and straightened their summer jackets.

"Make sure you're ready!" Mad-Eye barked to him.

"And watch yourselves!" Kingsley added in his own low and calming voice. Rose took a broom from Sirius and mounted it in time with the other ones who were travelling by broom.

"Alright, everybody in position, it's a long ride to Surrey and I want nothing to go wrong on the way there." Mad-Eye barked at them, mounting his own broom. "Ready! One.. Two.. Three!"

And Rose set herself of the ground. Thankful for the tips Harry had given her this year. When he had just cursed Malfoy junior so badly and they needed to relieve some stress. She enjoyed the cool summer breeze and tried to concentrate on the flying itself.

They flew for a long time and Sirius came to fly next to her. Rose felt that pull in her heart, and the organ beat so rapidly, she almost feared she would get a heartattack.

"Are you okay Rose?" Sirius asked her.

Rose stared at him. He looked really comfortable on a broom.

"Did you ever play Quidditch?" she asked curiously.

Sirius nodded and smirked. "I was a beater in the Gryffindor house team back in the days."

"You and Harry's dad must've been a good team there," Rose said.

Sirius didn't answer right away. He seemed to think back to that time. "We were." He finally answered.

"You miss him don't you?" Rose asked a little timid.

"I do," Sirius admitted with a glint of sadness in his grey eyes she recognized from Eri's. "But I still have Remus left and your mother has soothed all the pain of loss I have felt since James and Lily died. And now I'm a father and that feeling is amazing. I still miss James and Lily everyday, especially when I think that they have to miss all that, and that they have to miss seeing Harry grow up into an exceptional brave and amazing adult." He turned to her. "I am sure they both would've loved meeting you as their daughter in law."

Rose blushed a little, although not sure why. She steadied her broom a bit and looked back at Sirius.

"You're also a great adoptive father Sirius." She smiled to him.

Now it was his turn to be blushing slightly. She had told him the truth she felt it that way.

"That's good to hear Rose," Sirius said beaming.

"Yes well it's the truth, and I am sure Harry feels that way too." She went on, but a thought struck her suddenly, something she had been wondering since he asked if he could become her adoptive father. "Sirius? Do I get to call you dad?" she asked with another blush.

Sirius was surprised, she could see it from his expression. "You sure you want to? I mean your almost seventeen now. And I can imagine you are used calling me by my name.."

"I want too," Rose assured him quickly. "I've never got to call anybody that, and Voldemort isn't my father you are. Now it's just officially. So yes, I want to if you're okay with it."

Sirius smiled broadly at her. "Yes you can Rose." He seemed to shine some sort of beam now when he said it.

Rose beamed too and smiled cheekily. "Fine, you be careful tonight.. Dad." She smiled at how good it felt to call him that.

"Get ready for the way down everyone!" Mad-Eye barked and slowly they decreased. She saw the perfect little street of Privet Drive coming closer. When they were nearly down she raised her broom a little up and landed quite gracefully.

Looking around the awfully perfect houses and neat front gardens she felt she was too far away from home. She missed Harry's presence beside her as she looked at all the nicely groomed flowerbeds of roses and carnations. Her emotions went crazy as she felt how close he was.

"Yuk I ended up in a pond!" Hermione shrieked as she had descended from the Thestral her and Kingsley were riding and she had not watched were she took off. She was indeed standing in a modernized pond with white lily's on the side. Ron pulled her out of it and scouryfied her boots and jeans.

"Thanks Ron," she said gratefully and Rose noticed a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Don't mention it," Ron mumbled putting his broom over his shoulder.

"Alright where to now?" Rose asked Mad-Eye as he looked around with the calculating look of a predator looking out for it's pack.

" Right there," Mad-Eye growled. She recognized the smell of that unnatural mix of flowers and neatly colored flowerbeds. The number 4 glistened in the moonlight.

" So neat these Muggles are," Tonks said from behind the line of their group.

Rose couldn't agree more.

A great roar made them all jump, except Sirius, whom seemed to recognize the loud motorbike in a second and looked as Hagrid arrived and grinned at them from under his immense helmet and goggles.

Kingsley and Bill and Fleur came down from the Thestrals and looked a bit disheveled from the ride. Fleur tried to do something about the tangles in her long silver hair.

"Let's get those Disillusionments spells of!" Tonks said joyfully. It was Fabian who flicked his wand over her as she couldn't use magic until she mixed hers with Harry's.

"There we go," Fabian said and she felt a tear dropping sensation again over her body. When it was down Rose was jumping up and down and fidgeting her fingers as she felt her heart beat faster with anticipation and longing for her mate.

"Well this went rather easy," Mr. Weasley said cautiously.

But before anyone could say something else, Rose had enough of the waiting and walked towards the back door. It had already been too long. They were too slow by far. So she wrenched the door easily and looked around the kitchen and saw him in a second.

The black messy hair that seemed a little longer than usual and those green emeralds that hypnotized her from time to time. He smiled so broadly as she must've been doing herself and it took them both just one step to reach each other. Rose flung her arms around him and felt how calm she was suddenly, this whole mission seemed somehow easier then it had done a minute ago.

Enjoying all the sensations that thundered through her a hundred times faster than usual, Harry cupped her cheeks and neck so he could turn her head to him and captured her lips first very softly but turned possessively in the kisses he gave her only to stop a second later and pulling her against his chest with a heavy sigh. "I missed you Rose. I didn't know you would be coming too?"

She sighed heavily to and gave him a small peck on the lips before parting, as the others came in and wanted to greet him too. There was a general cry of greeting as Hermione flung her arms around him followed by Ron as they shared a manly hug, and Hagrid said, "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off? Yer lookin' good!"

"Thanks Hagrid! And yes definitely," said Harry, beaming around at them all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!" He quickly took hold of Rose's hand again and she felt more secure again.

"Change of plan," growled Mad-Eye, who was holding two enormous bulging sacks, and whose magical eye was spinning from darkening sky to house to garden with dizzying rapidity. "Let's get undercover before someone murders you!"

Harry led them all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, they settled on chairs, sat themselves upon banisters or leaned up against spotless appliances

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" Harry asked Kingsley as he passed to one of the chairs.

"He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley with a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glistened there.

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."

"That's brilliant, congratulations"

Sirius came barging in from behind them and embraced his godson heavily.

"Sirius!" Harry called out.

"Hello Harry hope you're ready for the move! It's good to see you!"

"Congratulations with Eridanus, I hope he's not giving you too much trouble?"

"He's a very quiet baby, and so precious already," Sirius said like a proud father.

"Like his sister?" Harry gazed at her and she blushed slightly but smiled.

"You'll really like him Harry," Rose said. "And guess what they have suggested Harry—"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Mad-Eye over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Mad-Eye dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has given allegiance to the Dark Lord. And we cannot apparate or floo out of here. Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"The what?" Harry asked confused.

"The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"It means we have to go by means the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, the like. You'll be going to Tonk's parents, once you're within the boundries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house, you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. We go in pairs, that way if there is any one out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be. They don't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one?" Harry said with a dangerous edge on his voice.

Mad-Eye withdrew the flask of Polyjuice Potion. " I believe you are familiar with this particular brew."

Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately.

"No!" he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "Absolutely not!"

"I told you he'd take it well," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.

"If you think I'm going to let everyone risk their life for me I-"

"Because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.

"This is different, pretending to be me-"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Harry did not smile.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Mad-Eye, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk."

"Rose is not!" Harry said.

"I'm not but we've already established this bump Harry." Rose explained. "You and I can be tracked if we use magic with our wands because of the Trace. But our magic is not detectable when we use our own kind of magic. The magic we share." She winked at him and he softened a bit.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

With all of their eyes upon him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hank of hair, and pulled.

"Good," said Mad-Eye, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

Harry dropped the hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows, blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you know what I mean Goyle's potion tasted like bogies." Rose laughed.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Mad-Eye.

Rose, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fabian, and Fleur lined up in front of him.

Mad-Eye was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.

"Altogether, then ..."

Rose, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fabian and Fleur drank. All of them gasped and grimaced as the potion hit their throats; At once, their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Hermione and Rose were shooting upward; Ron, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, Rose's, Hermione's and Fleur's appearing to shoot backward into their skulls.

Mad-Eye, quite unconcerned, was now loosening the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.

"Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me ¨C I'm 'ideous."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Mad-Eye, indicating the first sack, and vice versa. Potter you need to change too."

Once dressed, the fake Harrys faced the others and Rose felt a little awkward with the body of her boyfriend. She touched her lips and smiled as she noticed Harry gazing with a frown as he put on the same shirt as the others had and she glanced at his chest for a moment. "Do you know what I could do with this body, I should've thought about doing this earlier this vacation!" she said with a wink to the real Harry.

"Good," said Mad-Eye. " We will ride of in pairs, each Potter will have a protector, Rosella, remember to stay close to me."

"Aye sir!" Rose said.

"Only thing left now is that thing you said about sharing your magic with Harry's," Remus said to her.

"Oh right. Harry we should do the thing remember?" she said mysteriously.

Harry nodded. "Alright." So he moved to her and while everyone got ready they took both each others hand and tried to concentrate.

"Remember Harry," Rose said softly. " Let it flow naturally."

It took them a couple of minutes with so much distraction in the room, but then Rose and Harry both relaxed and literally felt their magic combining. Rose felt how his magic flowed into her palms and touched her magic core while her own flowed into his palm. She heard him gasp as she did the same.

The room around them started to shudder slightly, and the windows chimed and tinkled from the trembles the house made. She heard the wind blow through the Dursley's house and the other people in the room found themselves a little frightened and turned into shock towards the couple, whom still had their eyes closed and looked like they had a sort of golden beam around them. " Now part," Rose whispered, enjoying the sensation she felt. "Slowly."

Harry complied and slightly moved his hands further away from him, letting them only stay connected through their fingertips. She moaned as the power surge tended to take over but Harry acted on what was happening. Pulling her magic to him and then slowly letting it flow back so she had enough time to get used to the powerful magic running through them both. And now they barely touched their finger tops and slowly let go of the only form of physical contact they still had.

It didn't lessen, it only increased. And both of them relished in it. But when they heard the sound of a crack, like wood that was snapping they both opened their eyes and slowed the magic down a bit so the house didn't shudder anymore and the wind stopped blowing.

"Amazing," Rose whispered.

Harry looked calm and beaming. "Well I think were ready lets go." He told the others. But they all looked at them in awe. Fred and George's mouth was open shamelessly. Hermione looked mesmerized, Mr. Weasley was staring pointedly and Fabian looked interested.

"What did you do?" Bill asked in awe.

" You look so different," Tonks squeezed her eyes to small slits.

"Yeah, probably." Harry said waving it away. "With whom am I riding?"

"Ye're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," said Harry with a beaming smile.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Mad-Eye, who seemed to want to leave quickly, although staring pointedly at them. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on ...".

On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on.

"Take good care of her Hagrid," Sirius said mournfully looking at his bike.

" Hey what about taking care of Harry," Fabian grinned.

Sirius smirked patting his godson on the back. "Oh right, him also." And he let out a barking laugh mounting his own broom next to Fabian.

"Arthur's done a bit o' tinkerin'," said Hagrid. He settled himself astride the motorcycle, which creaked slightly and sank inches into the ground. "It's got a few tricks up its sleeves now. Tha' one was my idea." He pointed a thick finger at a purple button near the speedometer.

"Please be careful, Hagrid." said Mr. Weasley, who was standing beside them, holding his broomstick. "I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."

"See you later Harry, we are off to Mad-Eye's house." Rose said pleasantly to him feeling the crackle of magic around her.

"All right, then." said Mad-Eye positioning her next to him. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads. Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Mad-Eye. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One ... two . THREE."

And Rose pushed of the ground flying next to Mad-Eye and she was rising through the air fast, her eyes watering slightly, hair whipped back off her face. Around her brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past. She enjoyed the nights cool summer breeze and leaned over to catch up with Mad-Eye who was taking the lead. She saw the clouds in front of her and soared through them.

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious Screams, a blaze of green light on every side. She gave a yelp and tried to follow Mad-Eye and tried to create a shield for both of them using her magic from the bond. She used Harry's magic as it would set itself to work in order to protect her and she felt that Harry used hers for the same reason. Rose lost any sense of where they were.

"Hurry up!" Mad-Eye barked at her and she shook her head to get orientated. Spells were flying everywhere as were the Death Eaters. She flew after Mad-Eye and glanced behind her. About six Death Eaters followed them on broomsticks and she held out her hand breathing in deeply and letting gold beams from the mate's magic shoot from her hand. She hit one of them and he fell into the depts.

She felt horrified that she probably had killed him but forced herself to not think about it. She shouldn't be remorseful about it, they would do the same to her without blinking. Mad-Eye was amazing and she realized why he was the best Auror out there. Spell after spell he fired while keeping his direction and protecting her. He hit two of the other Death Eaters.

"Good one Mad-Eye!" she shouted. And she started to think as they were out of the chaos that everything would be alright. But another set of three Death Eaters joined the others as the Thestral of Bill and Fleur flew by. It quickly took another direction but the three Death Eaters started to follow them.

"Merlin's beard!" Rose shouted as they were closing in. She shot another golden beam out of her hand covering it while holding her wand so they wouldn't see it coming from the palm of her hand. That would only raise more questions, so they would all think she, or as they thought Harry, just shot an unknown spell at them.

She missed the Death Eater by an inch and she had to steady her broom. She flew side by side with Mad-Eye now who didn't stop firing, undoubtfully, brutal curses. "How long till your house?!" Rose shouted.

"Far enough!" he shouted back hitting a Death Eater in the chest.

But more Death Eaters joined in the chase. "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM NOW!"

"Damn!" Rose cursed. Well there diversion had worked, they thought she was Harry. But now they were head target and they needed to stay focused.

She started clearing their situation. On her left she could just make out Bill and Fleur's Thestral. They stayed close and came over to help them, shouting curses of their own to the Death Eaters both hitting one. So now there were just three left. They were going to make it!

But then she saw an immense black shadow out of the corner of her eye. And when she turned to look better she saw him. His red eyes stared at her mercilessly.

"Bill, Fleur get out of here!" Mad-Eye screamed. Bill and Fleur seemed reluctant but Mad-Eye wouldn't have it. "Get yourselves out of here NOW!"

So with defiance still on their faces Bill moved away to their own destination a couple of Death Eaters who were with Voldemort after them. Rose couldn't see how many and she was to busy shielding herself and Mad-Eye to double check. Voldemort was aiming for them. "Damn, Damn, Damn!" she cursed harder and suddenly when she turned back to steady her broom a purple colored curse hit her, just nearly hitting her upperarm. She screamed high pitched and reached for her arm that was starting to bleed automatically. Causing her to almost lose control over her broom.

Mad-Eye shouted something at her. "What?!" she said as she took the broom with her uninjured arm that was bloody so her hold was a little slippery. "Oh gods that hurts!" she cried out. Her wound stung visciously and she was worried about the amount of blood from a seemingly small cut.

"Rosella stay focused!" He shouted to her.

Rose nodded but was sure he didn't see it as he had to do double work now. He was amazing but then the most unimaginable thing happened. Rose turned to see Voldemort aiming at Mad-Eye as Mad-Eye hit another two of the Death Eaters that were trying to stupefy her. But that meant he didn't have time to deflect or dodge away from the curse Voldemort send to him. Right into Mad-Eye's face. Mad-Eye's face turned from focused and angry to a shocked one and then he fell… He fell!

"NO!" Rose shouted. She looked back and Voldemort disappeared. Somehow he knew she wasn't the real Harry. But there were still a couple of Death Eaters there. She didn't count but went right after Mad-Eye to try and catch him. He was falling so fast. She didn't know if it was a fatal curse. Was it green?! She couldn't recall but kept shouting in her mind it wasn't and that if she just reached him and got them to safety, he would be fine.

She saw him falling, the ground came too close, too fast. But with her injured arm she held on to her broom and her functioning arm she held out to him. The ground was so close now, she could already see the rooftops clearly. But with one more inch she threw her arm around Mad-Eye. She could only slow them down a little but her wound stung her heavily and she could only slow them down for mere seconds. She let them fall down hoping it was enough, she braced herself for the impact.

She felt Mad-Eye hitting the ground first while she lingered in the air for a couple of seconds, only to smack down on the pavement with a scream of pain. Her arms, hands and face glided for a moment and she felt that her skin got cut open. "Merlin up in heaven!" she cried softly. Her jeans were ragged at the knees and she saw the skin got cut open there also. Groaning she straightened up and saw two figures soaring down. Pain in her wrists, arms, knees and face brought her back to realization. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" she groaned. Half walking, half crawling she reached Mad-Eye. He lay on the ground and his eyes were closed. She knew it before she reached him but she dragged him up anyway with her less injured arm and pulled the dead weight away from sight, stumbling in a back garden. And moving away from the Muggle world, as lights were turning on in the houses and soon they would look outside to see what all the racket was about.

The two Death Eaters had landed at the place they crashed and ran after her as she pushed her way through, dragging Mad-Eye along. She panted and sweat dripped over her back. Maybe a disillusionment spell would hide them long enough. She tried to call for the magic from her and Harry's bond, but she felt drained. They weren't claimed and she figured with worry that there was a limit to their magic at some point as they were not claimed yet.

She cursed again but took her wand out of her belt. It wouldn't matter anymore, anyway. So she did the spell and felt the familiar feeling of drippings over her body and did the same to Mad-Eye. She just needed enough time to get to safety, she thought as she tottered along. But suddenly she realized a very painful fact. She had no idea where she was, and an even lesser idea of where Mad-Eye's house was. She reached an industrial estate and knew she was crazy for dragging Mad-Eye along. Even worse, if Mad-Eye would be conscious he would curse her himself for pulling him along. But she just didn't want the Death Eaters to find him.

She heard them though they were close. She heard there footsteps just around the corner. This wasn't going to end well for her if she continued like this and she bit her lip. "Fuck!" she cursed heavily.

Rose realized she had to leave him. They were going to get her if she would. And she knew he was Death. He didn't breath, she didn't feel it or heard it. Tears stung her eyes but she swallowed and braved up. She would just hide him, so she could come back for the body later. Then she would hide herself or try to get to safety somewhere, otherwise she would take the two Death Eaters on herself.

So, with immense pain in her heart she dived into the bushes and held the disillusionment charm intact. Rose bent over and kissed his scarred cheek. "I'm so sorry Mad-Eye," she said brokenly. "I'll be back for you…"

She then cringed as she felt her hair returning to it's own curly form and reaching her waist again. She shot down in height and felt her womanly parts return. "Oh Gods not now.." Rose had turned back to her normal self.

She stood up but turned to a sound of footsteps coming towards her. Heavy boots shuffled over the pavement and grovel.

"Where are you?" a deep manly voice called into the night, in a teasing tone of voice. She felt her breath hitch and didn't dare to breath. She just lowered down. Through the bush she saw two pairs of dragon skinned boots in front of her, just a couple of inches away.

Rose contemplated her chances. Fight or run? She should try and overwhelm them with the element of surprise in mind. She could at least stun one of them and then try to fight the other one in a duel. It was a long shot but she couldn't just sit here and hope they would just go away. So inwardly she counted to three. She would get the left one first with a stunning curse and then immediately try and stun the other one.

She rant towards herself to try and get pumped up and then counted. One… two…three!

Rose stood up feeling the sting in her legs but shouted nonetheless. "STUPEFY!" She screamed and the left one fell to the ground in a second.

Feeling victorious she jumped out of the bushes but her trembling legs wouldn't work with her so before she could shout another curse she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Rosella!" the hooded Death Eater called out euphoric and he aimed his wand at her. "Stupe—"

"Avis!" Rose shouted out the first one that came to mind and birds flew out of her wand attacking the Death Eater.

The Death Eater shouted and tried to protect himself with his arms. Rose saw her chance and started running. She looked around frantically and saw the fence that sheltered a factory's industrial terrain. She went for it and climbed up the fence. Her wounds screamed for her to stop but adrenaline was rushing through her body and she was able to ignore it. The Death Eater however followed her and missed her by an inch as she just reached the top and threw herself over it. And jumped off falling to her knees as her legs couldn't take the blow. She screamed high pitched at the pain that soured through her body.

The Death Eater aimed his wand another time. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Rose shouted in time and it missed her.

The Death Eater then aimed his wand at the fence. " Reducto!"

Rose gasped in horror as the fence blasted and she got up, forced her body to act on auto pilot and started to run while shouting Protego whenever she heard him yell a curse.

Stumbling, running, tripping, running! Rose panted and groaned but kept going. The Death Eater approached her with no effort and came rapidly close.

Rose tripped again due to her trembling knees and the Death Eater had reached her! He bowed over her and held her down. "I've got you!" he screamed at her deranged.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed as he pinned her into the pavement.

"You struggle to much," the Death Eater said mockingly and aimed for her again. But just at that moment she kicked him in his stomach and he reached for it automatically with both hands so she could throw him off of her. Now she was free again but not safe in anyway. So she struggled and saw a metal staircase leading up to some sort of office. Maybe she could just hide in it for a minute to heal her wounds so the odds would be in her favor again, or at least with the level from the Death Eater.

The Death Eater however, recovered more quickly then she expected. As she was halfway up the metal staircase with a gong like sound he reached for her ankle and she smacked onto the steps. All her breath left her body from the collision.

"I got you now!" the Death Eater panted as she tried to struggle his hand of her ankle. " Locomotor Mortis!" she felt her legs turning into jelly. Useless. Rose groaned and panted but when he started to say a paralyzing spell again she turned and aimed her own wand much faster.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted and it was more forceful than usual, the spell didn't just make him lose his wand, it blasted him backwards. He yelled from the blast but that was only for mere seconds. She saw him falling high up in the air and then smack into the opposite wall with a crashing noise, and she could swear that she heard something break, only to see his body falling down. And not just to the ground now, there was a safety pole standing right beneath him. His body was impaled sideways and she saw him making a collision with it. His chest got impaled by the pole and she saw blood running from both his chest and mouth. He was dead instantly…

Shocked by what she had done she stared at it. But turned her gaze from it. She hushed herself not to think about it until she was save.

She aimed her wand at her knees and with the greatest effort she panted. "Finite.."

Her legs still felt like they wouldn't move but at least she could now. She walked of the stairs, the sounds were awfully loud now in the dark night.

She ran through the hole in the fence and saw the other Death Eater still laying on the ground. In her mind the thought of finishing him flashed through but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She cursed as she blindly continued her way and felt tears from the pain escaping her. Where to go now?

She felt herself drifting away as she stumbled over the pavement and panted from the effort it took to only move around. She only knew that it was north, but her foggy mind didn't capture how she would figure out where north was. And the hour was over. The Portkey to the Burrow must've already been set in motion.

So she decided to wait it out. And forced herself to hide in the bushes to at least stay out of sight for possible Death Eaters, or worse. She collapsed covered by the leaves, onto the muddy ground.

Rose laid and fought sleep and exhaustion from taking her over. But it was becoming harder to fight with each second passing. And then, as she decided to seize the battle and just give in to her body's need for sleep, she saw a flash of red and gold landing in front of her.

She blinked and tried to focus her vision. "Fawkes?" she breathed. A little humming sound was heard, screechy and songlike. " It is you.."

The bird seemed to stare at her pointedly but then turned and seemed to hush her to grab it's tail feathers.

She stared at the bird confusedly but when the bird seemed to insist pushing its tail into her hands she grabbed the soft feathers and held on. Fawkes screeched again and then flew up, amazingly taking her with him with no effort at all.

Rose held herself awake for the whole ride and felt the cool wind surrounding her and the lament Fawkes sang was reaching in her inner soul, as if to comfort her and force her to keep awake.

Rose did not know how long the phoenix flew with her but in what seemed like a couple of minutes he decreased and let her land softly into the grass of a large yard. Rose fell to the ground and let the soothing scent of the grass fill her nostrils. Seeing the magnificent phoenix flying inside the shabby but homey looking house. There were noises and yelping but then, while she tried to get herself up and failing miserably, tall figures ran out of the front door and Rose felt the familiar pull from her heart and knew Harry was there.

"Rose!" That was Sirius.

" D-Dad..?" she yelped weakly. Two rough hands held her up.

"Yes it's me," Sirius said in a worried sick voice she was not used to hear from him but leaned into his strong and muscled frame nonetheless.

But in a couple of seconds she felt him, Harry. He pulled her to him and she knew she was save. "It's okay, you're safe angel. Totally safe." She leaned into him and did not want to let go.

"Get her inside!" the voice of Remus called out. "It's Rose!" he yelled into the house.

Harry took her in his arms and pulled her of the ground. She relished in the feeling of safety. "Harry," she whispered.

" I'm here," He said simply.

"Oh Merlin!" her mother yelped.

"Get her on the other couch." Mrs. Weasley said soothingly.

She felt Harry putting her down gently on the couch. Rose opened her eyes as she saw him leaving her side, and noticed that it was to make place for Mrs. Weasley and her mother.

"Just lay down and rest," her mother told her softly with a encouraging smile as they made ready to start healing her. But Fawkes sour towards her shoulder. And Rose knew he was going to heal her.

" Oh Phoenix tears," her mother said happily. "Make room for him Molly."

And before Rose knew it, the Phoenix tears reached the cut on her upperarm, it stopped stinging and bleeding almost immediately and then healed the cut skin on her cheeks, arms and knees as if it dripped through her entire body. She felt the pain decrease and her foggyness leaving her brain. Rose could think clearly again and the pain left her body, although she felt real stiff. She gazed at the bird for a moment before petting his head. "Thanks Fawkes.." She said.

"Are you feeling better now hunny?" her mother asked as she hugged her.

"Not really," Rose felt her tears leaving her eyes as she thought about Mad-Eye. "Mom, Mad-Eye… he's—"

"Dead…" Sirius said from behind the couch as he leaned on the banister and petted her hair in a surprisingly calming manner. "We know."

"It was Voldemort," she said softly leaning her head to the touch. "The curse hit him right in his face. He was dead before he hit the ground. I still caught him but he was to heavy, I tried getting us both out of there, but I-I just had no idea where we landed." She sobbed and hid her face in her hair.

"How did you get out of there?" Remus asked suddenly. Her mother glared at him but Rose needed to get it of her chest.

She wiped her tears away and tried to sniff away her tears. "I hid Mad-Eye's body somewhere in the bushes near an industrial estate. And then the Death Eaters came closer so I paralyzed one of them and tried to do the same with the other one. But.. I don't know, we ended up in a chase over the industrial terrain. He nearly got me, and the Polyjuice Potion, it had stopped working, he recognized me! I casted a Expelliarmus and he flew of from the blast to an opposite wall. I didn't mean too, I just wanted to knock him out, but.. there was some sort of security poll right under him and he got… he was impaled… he's dead." Rose heaved for breath and tried to get her emotions under control. "I killed him.."

"You didn't have a choice," Bill said. "He would've done the same."

"No he tried to paralyze me, he knew who I was.."

"All the same, Bill is right," Remus said with an angry undertone.

Rose shook her head, they didn't understand. She killed someone!

"Rose it was an accident, you didn't meant it," Harry suddenly said. She gazed at him. "If that pole hadn't been there you wouldn't have killed him, it was an accident. No Avada curse involved."

Rose nodded feeling slightly better. Harry was right, she hadn't meant too. "Fawkes saved me, he flew me away or something, I can't remember very well." She rubbed her temples as if that movement would bring back her memories.

"Yeah, he flew in and we figured," Ron said.

It stayed silent for a moment and that's when Rose noticed George laying on the other couch, his whole shoulder and chest covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"He's lost his ear," Fred said. That's when Rose noticed the bandages on his head and she shivered. "Snape used the Sectumsempra on him."

"Oh..right," Rose said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No need to," George said groggy.

"We saw Mad Eye falling," said Bill to her; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "Voldemort's curse hit him full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and… there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail."

Bill's voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Rose quickly. "Mad-Eye told you to go when Voldemort appeared. You had your own problems."

They all stood looking at each other. Rose still could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye dead; it could not be... Mad Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor...

At last it seemed to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Rose knew, his favorite and his protégé at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, he sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Rose's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into her, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing her with something that was like courage.

"So, the Death Eaters knew we would be there?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on , and slightly afraid of what they might hear.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sirius, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But who could've betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared."

"Mad-Eye mentioned it," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he wouldn't be surprised if You Know Who would be after him, expecting the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley... "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief

"No," Harry said aloud, and they all looked at him, surprised: The firewhisky seemed to have amplified his voice. "I mean... if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words. They were all looking at him; Harry drank some more firewhisky. Rose drank her own as well, just for something to do. As she drank, she thought of Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye had always been scathing about grandfather Albus' willingness to trust people.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Year, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched.

Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

Harry seemed to wanna argue about that point, but Lupin had turned away from him, set down his glass upon a side table, and addressed uncle Aeron, "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether.."

"No," said Aeron at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and her mother together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it -?" began her mother with an appealing look at both men.

"Wait?" said uncle Aeron, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Her uncle turned to her. "In the bushes next to an Industrial terrain?"

Rose swallowed and nodded. And both men took their leave.

The rest of them now dropped into chairs, all except for Harry, who remained standing.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pidwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry's fists clenched. He didn't say anything. He drank the last of his firewhisky to avoid answering.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said Fabian, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained."

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth. Rose gaze at him, she knew he felt angry and frustrated; he hated the idea that they were all imagining him to have power to match Voldemort's.

"Do you think it coul've something to do with the magic you and Rose share?" Sirius asked. Rose knew that Sirius would believe him and Rose did too.

"I don't know, I was drained already from what I had used." Harry said taking another sip of his firewhiskey.

No one said anything. Harry rubbed his scar.

"What happened to Hedwig Harry," Rose asked in a breathless whisper.

Harry looked at her and his angry expression softened. "Dead," he admitted sadly but somehow proud when he continued. "She came to protect me."

Rose nodded and pinked away another tear. Ginny came in with Eridanus and gave him to his mother.

Her mother kissed his little head and held her close whispering sweet words in his ear.

"Give him to me Alliana," Sirius said with an casual voice but Rose knew better. He wanted to hold his son, happy that his son wouldn't have to grow up without a father. Rose smiled at the thought. It felt like days ago when she had asked him if she could call him dad.

"Can we go home mom… dad?" she asked. The others looked up a bit confused, but realized what she had said and merely smiled.

Harry did too, not quite understanding what went on but felt good somehow.

Her mother was surprised but had a broad smile. "We should go home and rest." She answered. "We'll see you in a couple of days." She told the rest and took Harry and Rose by their hands. While the others told them goodbye and Sirius followed with Eridanus in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try and update in about two days. **


	93. Chapter 93 Adopting Harry

**Okay, I know it's extremely short! And I am very late with the promised update XD. But here it is! **

**Thanks again! (you must grow tired of me thanking you!) But I really love the reviews and PM's even if it's just to say you're loving the story. And with that the ideas that come in. I will try to put everything in, but unfortunately not everything will fit in but actually now I think about it, I havent come across an idea I'm not going to put in haha. **

**So thanks and keep it going! **

**Chapter 3 Adopting Harry**

The shock of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed; Rose kept expecting to see him stumping in through the back door like the other Order members, who passed in and out to relay news.

Rose knew Harry was having a hard time with feelings of guilt and restlessness. But she listened to him mourning over the loss of Mad-Eye and Hedwig, while she shared her own grief with him. Harry loved Eridanus and surprisingly was very good with him. Rose never thought he would be that good with him, or at least be reluctant. He did have a sad look on his face whenever he watched her play with Eridanus or held him.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked him when he did it again, as she laid down Eridanus in his crib. He had been closing his eyes for the past five minutes and Rose knew he was going to sleep.

"Nothing… It's stupid," Harry said waving it away.

"That cannot be," Rose smiled to him and approached him. "Nothing you say is ever stupid in my opinion.

Harry grinned and pulled her above him so she was straddling him. She gasped at the collision but flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her ever so softly but his hands rested on her hips possessively.

"I was just watching you with Eri," Harry said hiding his head on her chest. Rose couldn't resist stroking his messy black hair. She hummed that she heard him. "I can't stop picturing you.. just like that… with our own baby…"

She pulled his chin up and smiled at him. "Really? Why would you think that is a stupid thought, it's not."

Harry was a bit flustered and shook his head pulling her closer to him. "It's not stupid I know, but I'm just not sure I'm going to make it out of this war alive…"

"Don't say stuff like that right now," Rose told him sternly. "I will protect you."

Harry nodded in compliance. But she knew that he still thought the same and nuzzled closer to him, nipping his neck a little with butterfly kisses.

"Speaking about family, Harry, you should talk to dad and mom," she said quickly standing up. Harry stared at her not knowing what she meant, so she elaborated. "Dad arranged to adopt me!" she said excitedly.

"Ah," Harry said. "That's why you're calling him dad?"

Rose hummed in confirmation. "And guess what, he and mom, they want to officially adopt you too!"

Harry's face lightened visibly. "Really?"

"Yes," Rose said pulling him up. "The papers are ready, you just need to sign them."

"Then I'm actually part of a real family." Harry said following her lead. "How does it feel to call Sirius dad?"

Rose shrugged but smiled happily. "Surprisingly normal actually."

Harry beamed and they entered the living room where her mother and Sirius were listening to the radio.

"Dad, mom?" Rose called, and they both turned around. "Can we sign those papers for Harry too?"

Sirius and her mom both smiled. "We thought you'd never ask." Sirius said standing up and walking over to the desk in the other corner of the room.

"We've already signed actually," Her mother said with a smile. "Just to show you we really wanted too. Now Harry are you sure you want this?" Her mother added in a serious tone.

Harry nodded in silence. He seemed kind of lost for words. "I do, I'm just… honored sort of.. I don't know… but I really want to." He held a hand through his hair. "I've always wanted to belong to a family. Although the Weasley family offered enough to add to the feeling of belonging to one. I've never felt more at home than here, with you."

Sirius and her mother smiled. "Then it's settled." Sirius said and gestured for him to come to the desk. Harry did so and Sirius handed him a quill. "Just sign right here, and I'll bring it by the Ministry before work tomorrow."

And Harry did, he signed with his name and gave the quill back to Sirius. They grinned both and then shared a manly hug.

"We will celebrate it, together with your birthday in two days time, how 'bout that?" Sirius said.

"Sounds good," Alliana said with gleaming eyes and took Eridanus out of his box . Rose felt like they were a little, well weird family if you thought about it. There was her and her mother, who was now married with Sirius Black, the best friend of Harry's deceased father and now they were adopted. The same parents and eventually Harry and she would marry and raise their own family. The thought brought a smile to her face.

The wedding preparations were going good. Mrs. Weasley was like a machine and kept giving them all little tasks. Fleur and Bill's wedding was going to be bigger than her mom's and Sirius' wedding, who wanted to keep things small. But Fleur wanted a big wedding.

"It's not just for her," Bill told her while they smacked the dust out of some cushions. There was a major cleaning going on in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wanted everything to look perfect. The kindest explanation of this behavior would have been that Mrs. Weasley wanted to distract them all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of their recent journey. After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of color-matching favors, ribbons, and flowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mrs. Weasley cook vast batches of canaps. But Rose knew better, as did Bill. "We want to make something as good as a wedding to be a lifter for everyone in these dark times." Rose couldn't agree more with him.

However Harry started to suspect Mrs. Weasley of a different motive. All the jobs she handed out seemed to keep him, Ron, and Hermione away from one another.

"Whatever motive she has," Rose said as he told her his suspicions in her bedroom after another hard day of cleaning, "It's good to stay busy."

"And then what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered as Rose embraced him from behind and placed little butterfly kisses on his shoulders. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"

Rose's face whitened without her noticing and he turned to kiss her softly. He then gently pushed her down on her back and kissed her so tender and soft. Making his way down from her lips to her chin, to her neck and her chest. The actions his lips made were breathtaking, with so much love hidden in them. She felt her increasing fear making it up to the surface. To her eyes, which started to fill with unwelcome tears. Harry was kissing her, why was she crying!?

"When will you be leaving?" Rose asked in a strangled sob. Harry looked up, his expression first confused. Then worried as he saw her tearstained eyes, only to be followed with understanding green emerald eyes. Gently he stroked her cheeks and kissed her ever so soft, she longed for more of that intensity he always seemed to give her.

"I don't know exactly," he whispered to her. "I can only tell you that I will not be attending Hogwarts this year."

She let out another strangled sob and bit her lip right after.

"Hush it's alright angel," he told her while still fondling her face. She on her turn caressed his neck and saw the beautiful streaks of silver appearing.

She got overwhelmed with heat and love she was all too familiar with in a way, but this was different, her body reacted in a rush. Want overflowing her on a whole new level. She saw the different shade of light in Harry's eyes, like they had a hint of gold in them and he looked strangely at her, she saw hunger, longing.

Rose pulled at his collar so he was flushed against her and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Sensations ran through her body, thoughts had simply left her mind. And as she parted with his lips just to breath she looked at him huskily and felt some sort of triumph as his eyes read the same. She suddenly knew what her body wanted, her soul craved and her mind longed for.

"Claim me…" she whispered to him in the most seductive voice she could muster.

He closed his eyes as if to get a hold of himself before looking at her again in her unusual dark blue eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered back, with a voice that trembled from longing. She was surprised that he could actually hold back.

She clung herself against him and felt his hardened groin, longing for her. "I am sure, please…" Rose whispered back with half a moan that stated her anticipation and want.

Rose heard him growl as he buried his face within her neck and kissed and sucked every bit of skin he could find, she even heard him sniffing her hair for some reason. It had probably to do with the allure, she didn't mind, everything he would do would satisfy her need for him.

He removed his shirt and she held her arms up so he could do the same with hers. Trying to never leave her skin with his lips. Rose caressed every bit of him and as she pushed her fingers over his slightly muscled chest he groaned and sat up, relishing in the touch she made, as a trail of silver was left. He took both her hands and pushed them on either side of her head. It felt rough, like he wanted to show her who was the dominant one in this claim, and she let him, moaning softly as his lips reached down her cleavage…

"Hello Rose, have you seen-?" someone barged into her room without knocking. Several things happened at once.

Fabian gasped and cursed a 'Merlin's balls!', Harry growled loudly as his claim was being interrupted and Rose tried to get hold of her blouse as Fabian stared, realized what he was doing and then ran out of the room.

"Damn!" Harry yelled and sat straight up as Fabian's violent cursing bellowed through the whole house and quickly took his own shirt.

"Let's get down before he—" but Rose never got to know what he was about to say as Fabian's voice reached the whole house.

"ARE YOU TWO PAYING ATTENTION AS TO WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR HOUSE?!"

"Damn, damn, double damn!" Rose cursed as violently.

Harry ran in front of her and she followed, down the stairs to the kitchen as she heard voices trying to calm her cousin down a bit. It seemed to work, he wasn't shouting anymore at least.

As they entered the dinner room she saw that Fabian was pacing in front of mom and Sirius and Remus and Tonks were across from them, both grinning but trying to look serious.

"What are you so upset about?" Sirius said reasonably standing in front of him. "Harry's her boyfriend after all, they're a couple—"

"Well that doesn't mean… Argh, she's still only sixteen!" Fabian replied back.

"I'm almost seventeen!" Rose cut in.

The persons in the room looked around to see Harry and Rose enter. Rose realized that her and Harry's clothes were wrinkled and untidy and both had flushed faces going on.

"Nice of you to drop in," Tonks said casually and Harry glared at her.

Rose however could appreciate the humorous approach she got and realized the situation was actually pretty hilarious, especially Fabian's angry and embarrassed look, and she started to laugh uncontrollably. The others looked at her bewildered before Tonks, Harry and Sirius joined in on the laughter, while her mother and Remus chuckled softly trying to still take Fabian's feelings of protectiveness seriously.

Fabian only looked more angry and threw his hands up in frustration. "Why are you laughing!"

Rose heaved for breath and then looked at her angry cousin. "A-Are you seriously that mad over this?" she struggled to get the words out. "I mean Harry and I have been a couple for almost three years. What did you expect we were doing? Still in the holding hands fase?"

Fabian's anger softened and turned into a blush. He was embarrassed by what he had seen not angry. That was just an easier emotion to deal with.

"Want a Firewhiskey to calm down Fabian?" Sirius said quite predictably.

"Yeah," Fabian said as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Yeah that would be nice Sirius."

So after all that, Sirius poured something in for everybody, although Tonks declined and took another sip of her tea, and they all calmed down. Talking about light topics like the wedding from Bill and Fleur and the cleaning for the Burrow. When it grew darker outside Fabian, Remus and Tonks returned home and her mother started to cook dinner.

"Could you take Eri out of his crib?" her mother asked Rose and she happily obliged. She went upstairs to Eridanus' room and he made a couple of sounds for her attention. Rose smiled as she picked him up.

"Dinner time Eri," she said joyfully to her little brother he made a couple of high pitched cackles and she smiled going downstairs. "I cannot believe you didn't wake up from Fabian's shouting." She said as the little baby babbled along.

When she wanted to enter the dining room she stopped at what she was hearing.

"You were at least using those protection potions weren't you?" Sirius amused voice sounded.

Harry stayed silent and she blushed a little herself, they had not thought about that for a second. She stared at Eridanus for a second. She wanted to have children but this was certainly not the time, even if you counted in the fact she was still in school. They needed to be a bit more careful in the future. And as she felt ready for her first time maybe it was a good thing to start taking these potions.

She stepped in the dining room and sat Eridanus down in his baby chair. Sirius and Harry had stopped talking and luckily an awkward silence was prevented as her mother came in with dinner.

They started eating in silence, apart from Eridanus' constant little baby sounds. At one point her mother spoke up.

"We're you really having sex?" she asked and Rose almost choked on her pumpkin juice. "I thought that you were waiting with claiming?"

"How do you know about the claim?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Remus and your grandfather told us some information. We wanted some answers dears."

Rose and Harry both shrugged. "It started out as kissing but then we just got… heated… very…" Harry said with a little blush which Rose thought was the most adorable thing but quickly snapped out of it.

She instead turned to her mother and Sirius. "It's not like we were planning on it, and I'm almost glad that Fabian stepped in because we indeed, were not using any protection." She saw her mother's look and quickly added, "which I will start using from now on."

Her mother's look softened. "Well, Remus already said that it might be a good thing to do the claim." Her mother said seriously. Rose felt still a bit awkward to be having this conversation with her mom and dad, but a less then it had done in fifth year. Maybe because they were older now.

"We weren't actually planning on it," Harry admitted. "I don't think that would be wise, seeing that we are living in dangerous times, and a lot of things could happen. After the claim, she will die a short time after I die. Seeing that I'm enemy number one…"

"But with the claim came a lot of protection didn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Well yeah, but that isn't worth the risk I think," Harry said while glancing at Rose and she nodded in agreement.

"I do agree on some part but with the allure going on, Harry we know you are going away, we do not wish to pry, and you don't have to tell us. But you will be gone and Rose will be alone. The allure is already working. I mean, Remus told us the Weasley twins could already smell it on her and she's going to get in a lot of difficult situations, maybe it's safer to do the claim." Sirius said.

But Harry shook his head determinedly. "It's first and foremost our first time. And I don't want the reason to be like that. I'm sorry, I know what you mean and I appreciate the thought that you think about our safety's but we will do the claim at the same time that we are ready for it. No sooner and no later."

Rose smiled at him and took his hand. She felt exactly the same way and her mom and Sirius nodded taking their own hands also.

"We actually have something to talk to you about," her mother said a little sadly.

Both Rose and Harry looked up in alarm but kept silent.

"Grimmauld Place is not safe enough for us anymore."

Rose's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"After the death of your grandfather, our Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom he had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret-Keeper in turn." Rose's mother said.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It will be insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

Rose glanced around the dining room and bit her lip. This was their home, even after such a short period of time.

"What's the plan then?" Harry said sadly too.

Sirius sighed. "We are packing our things tomorrow morning. And will go to the Burrow. That's what Remus, Tonks and Fabian came to talk about actually. It will be the new Head Quarters and we'll be safe there."

Rose nodded and Harry did the same. It was always fun at the Burrow but now it was more crowded than usual, at least they could keep themselves busy enough until the wedding.

They were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. There wasn't much privacy and with a baby in their midst, it was chaos to say the kitchen was so crowded that following evening it was difficult to maneuver knives and forks. Harry and Rose were pushed together, but that was the only thing they didn't mind.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

They had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because they had failed to recover his body. It had been difficult to know where he might have fallen, given the darkness and the confusion of the battle. And at the place Rose indicated, there was no body.

"The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic Rose and I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shook his head. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" said Harry, clenching his knife so tightly that the faint scars on the back of his right hand stood out, white against his skin: I must not tell lies. Rose gently put her hands on it and smiled and he calmed down instantly.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asked Ron angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley replied, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day; I just hope he's working on a plan."

There was a pause in which Mrs. Weasley magicked the empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart.

Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table where she sat, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man. "

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left… "

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "And do as you're told."

Ron scowled at both his parents, then picked up his spoon and attacked the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur much out the chickens, if you Rose and Sirius could help them? And Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

But as it turned out, there was very little to do for the chickens. "There's no need to, er, mention it to Molly," Mr. Weasley told Sirius while Harry and Rose sat down on the wooden bench, "but, er, Ted Tonks sent me most of what was left of Sirius's bike and, er, I'm hiding- that's to say, keeping it. Fantastic stuff: There's an exhaust gaskin, as I believe it's called, the most magnificent battery, and it'll be a great opportunity to find out how brakes work. I'm going to try and put it all back together again when Molly's not- I mean, when I've got time."

Sirius and Mr. Weasley went on for several minutes and Rose closed her eyes to enjoy the sun. That's why she startled when Harry took her by her arm. "C'mon they can go on for hours," he mumbled to her. She smiled cheekily. And let him lead her towards the back of the house. There he entered the barn and took her with him.

"What are you doing?" she giggled slightly.

He leaned against the table were several motor parts and muggle things were sprawled out over it, some were quirking a bit like magic had touched them. Rose figured they probably were, as Mr. Weasley liked to experiment.

"This is the only quiet place I could think of right now," Harry said simply. "And we need to talk."

Rose chuckled slightly. "That's not the sentence I would wanna hear."

Harry chuckled back but turned serious again, his emeralds focusing on her dark blue's. "We really need to talk about the claiming."

* * *

**A/N: Yes just a little bit evil! Hehe you just have to wait again, but I will update ASAP! I promise. Wednesday is my free day, so I will try to get that update done by then. **


	94. Chapter 94 The Will

**Many thanks to Magclot23 for helping me with decisions when I was going to go in to the famous writers block :P Muze has come back so here we go again! The results will be present for the next chapter XD. **

**Now all a moment of applause and gratefulness for Magclot23…..Thank you. (Now we bow:P)**

**Chapter 4 The Will **

"About the claim?" Rose asked a little surprised. "I thought you wanted to snog?!" She added with a smirk.

Harry stared at her and then held a hand through his messy hair. She delved on the image and started chuckling.

"We could do that," Harry said a little trembled. "After we talk."

Rose fake pouted to him and Harry breathed in deeply and Rose laughed, she knew how to push his buttons. "You don't want to do that now? Harry?"

Harry smirked and held his hand through his hair again. "You know perfectly well I want nothing more. You have no idea how much sensations run through my body with the mere thought of you. And that's especially why we need to talk."

"Okay," Rose said now seizing her teasing and nodded for him to go on.

"Well, honestly," Harry started explaining. "If we go on like this I will, brutally said, pin you down on the Weasley's living room floor and take you right there and then! Just one more look from the other men in that house, or a sniff in the air when you walk past. I can either do as I just mentioned or I will start fighting with all of them, whoever they are."

"Noted," Rose said barely holding a chuckle at the image and reactions from the others if Harry would just knock her over on the wooden floor.

"It's not just the claim that's on my mind Rose, I-I really want you to be my first, and last. I want to be your first. Not just because the claim could protect us better or that it would help us in anyway. I want you because I love you, and we're a couple and I think we're ready. I don't even care about dying if you would die first. I wouldn't even want to live without you so…"

Rose gasped at his confession. But smiled as she realized she thought about it in the same way. "I thought about that fact too you know. That if we claim we would die if the other one does. I know it seems perfectly selfish, but I wouldn't want to live without you also. I feel the same Harry. I want you to be my first too. But with all the dangers Harry. It's selfish, you are the hope everyone is resting on. If I die you would die too and with you all the hope of the Wizarding World."

"If that's the only reason, than I don't think that's reason enough." Harry concluded for her. "You will be safe. Voldemort wants you alive. And I will keep running, if he catches me and kills me, then that would've happened with or without us being soul mates."

Rose thought about that for a moment before she nodded. "I think you're right, he won't kill me and if he does kill you that would have been inevitable."

She held his hand and smiled deeply in love as he did to her. "Maybe we should ask Michael and Willow to ask them how to go about it?"

He nodded. "I think we should."

And with that he pulled her closer and she enjoyed the warm and safe feeling that overcame her whenever he was this close. He was going to claim her! Her heart beat a little faster at the mere thought. Harry was right, yes it was dangerous. If she died, Harry would die shortly after from heartbreak. It could take just a couple of days before the one that was left behind would either kill themselves or their body would just shut down, seeing no more reason to live.

And with that, maybe she had been thinking too much about Harry's destiny and the worlds hopes on him. If he would die at Voldemorts hand that would've happened anyway. Her heart broke with the thought about it but she pushed it away. He wasn't going to die off course, he was too smart for Voldemort, too strong and brave. And with Hermione and Ron by his side… It would be fine, she had to make sure she stayed alive and safe.

Although, for now, neither of them had to worry. She knew perfectly well that the dark and difficult times were closing in, it suffocated her. So she held on to Harry tighter and felt the feelings of worry about the war subside.

What did worry her though, was that now she felt Harry shook a little. To her surprise he was crying!

"Harry?" she cupped his face with both hands and looked at his tearful eyes. But despite the tears, he, well, he appeared to be happy. "What's wrong? Tell me."

He held her hands down to hold them. "All this talk about dying," he let out a strangled laugh. "Got me a bit to close I guess, but I'm just happy really." Harry looked at her and what she saw was forever dying love. Devotion for her life and her happiness. And also, his own happiness.

She smiled to him that she understood how much he loved her and hugged him close. "Me too, Harry. Me too…."

When they returned to the house, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and her mother were dusting of shelves and Eridanus cackled when he saw them coming inside. Rose walked over to him and sat down on the same blanket.

"Hi there Eri," she said joyfully and picked up to hold him up in the air. He cackled loudly with delight.

"Be careful," her mother said while reaching for a particularly high book shelf. "I was hoping he would still get my grades, instead of Sirius' in school. That won't happen if he takes a bump in the head!"

The others laughed, Rose did too but still played with Eridanus. "Don't need to worry mom."

Harry sat down beside her and looked at her strangely again but shook his head. "I'm going upstairs, see what Ron's up to. I need to talk to him anyway. Mrs. Weasley is not really giving us a chance."

Rose nodded and held the little baby boy close, humming a little but nodded. Harry kissed her on her forehead and took his leave. Rose knew for sure he was going to talk about that mission they had gotten from her grandfather. She had never been pleased about it but knew it was important. Because Harry would leave her side for the coming time and he would never do that if it wasn't important.

Rose took Eridanus outside and cradled him while singing a lullaby softly. He seemed to enjoy the open and crowded house. She could imagine sometimes. Especially because they could go outside. For some reason her little brother loved to sit and crawl over the grass.

Eridanus was already falling asleep on her shoulder. That was till her mother walked outside and he spotted her faster than anyone ever could. He began murmuring for his mom and reached for her with his little arms.

Rose laughed as she passed him over to their mother. "Well he was almost sleeping," Rose grinned.

Her mother grinned and started to cradle her son in the same way Rose had done just a moment ago. "You sing so beautifully Rosella, I didn't know you still knew that lullaby."

"You sang it to me so many times," Rose grinned. "How could I ever forget?"

"Sing it with me, dear," her mother said and both of them sang the soft lullaby until Eridanus slept in after moments.

Her mother smiled at her and kissed her crown. "You have many frowns Rosella, try not to worry to much." Rose smiled weakly at her mother and watched her going inside to put Eridanus in bed. She then sighed thinking that her mother might've asked for something impossible. She still needed to write to Michael and Willow and make a coded letter of it. So they could be advised how to go about everything. But at least she knew that Harry and herself were going to do the claim and not to forget, having sex for the first time.

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o' clock. Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time; and it was with ill grace that Ron stumped back upstairs to put on matching socks, and Harry attempted to flatten his hair. Once they had all been deemed smart enough, they trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors.

Rose had never seen the place looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually littered the steps by the back door were gone, replaced by two new Flutterby bushes standing either side of the door in large pots; though there was no breeze, the leaves waved lazily, giving an attractive rippling effect. The chickens had been shut away, the yard had been swept, and the nearby garden had been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up, Rose,, who liked it in its overgrown state, thought that it looked rather forlorn without its usual contingent of capering gnomes.

She had lost track of how many security enchantments had been placed upon the Burrow by both the Order and the Ministry; all she knew was that it was no longer possible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place. Mr. Weasley had therefore gone to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey. The first sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Mr. Weasley, who appeared at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf green robes, who could be Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her. "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plumb, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing towards Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been so much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" trilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all!"

Ron relieved his feelings by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes. Rose hid a chuckle with a cough when he did that.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his own two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too.

"Enchante," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr. Weasley gave a maniacal laugh; Mrs. Weasley threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes and Rose remembered. Harry had saved her too at the Second task in fourth year.

"Well, come in, do!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!'s and "Not at all!'s.

The Delacours, it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shoes "Charmant!" Madame Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania.

"We should make sure the chickens can't get out before the men arrive tomorrow... to put up the tent for the wedding," Mrs. Weasley told Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Rose thought she looked exhausted. "Millamant's Magic Marquees... they're very good. Bill's escorting them... You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry. I must say it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place."

"I'm sorry," said Harry humbly and Rose knew he was as she took out a whole bucket of potatoes from the closet and then failing miserably because it was way too heavy for her. Sirius and Mr. Weasley both chuckled but came to her aid quick as she had almost dropped it.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley at once. "I didn't mean it like that, your safety's much more important! Actually, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday, Harry. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day..."

"I don't want a fuss," said Harry quickly. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine... It's the day before the wedding..."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid? And Fabian and the twins are coming over too, they'll probably bring Aeron with them too."

"That'd be great," said Harry. "But please, don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all... It's no trouble..."

"Harry seventeen is a big deal, you're becoming a young adult." Sirius said jovially and but the bucket of potatoes on the table. Both he and Rose started to peel them for dinner.

"Exactly," Mr. Weasley said. "And don't think we forgot all about it."

"Oh no!" Mrs. Weasley said quick as if Harry would blame them for some reason. "We already bought presents and Hermione, Rose and Ginny were going to help me with the cake."

"No peaking off course!" Rose said laughing. "You're forbidden to come to the kitchen tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled while he took a knife himself and started to cut some vegetables. Rose knew he never had someone make a big fuss about his birthday except for them. Rose felt grateful for all the friends and family they had to love and protect them.

The next morning Rose woke up from the alarm clock Hermione had set so they would wake up in time to make Harry's cake. Her mother and Mrs. Weasley were already in the kitchen when they came down in some old sweaters and joggings. They expected it would be a real messy job, and none of them had much experience.

So happy as they were that her mom and Mrs. Weasley had offered to help they started on making it. They were really ambitious actually. It was going to be a cake in the form of a Snitch they had decided. Ginny had joked that they should be making a cake in the form of Rose. But they decided wisely against it. Ginny had added that Harry would keep the cake for his own then and they had laughed loudly about it. Rose herself to.

"Well future cooks," her mother said. "Let's get busy."

It took them at least two hours before they were done preparing and another hour to finish it. Mrs. Weasley put it away safely and Rose was the first to go under the shower. She then put on a summer dress which she knew Harry liked and would appreciate. It was light and breezy, light blue on the top and flowing down into a light green color. Quickly she pulled out her contraceptive potion before the girls could see.

Hermione came in, being the second who got to shower and dried her hair with a drying spell. "Oh," she said with a friendly smile. "Harry likes that one you know." She looked in the closet for something to wear too. "It suits you really well so I can understand."

"Thanks Hermione," Rose said smoothing down the dress. And she looked at how Hermione huffed and puffed looking around in the closet. Rose knew she wanted to have a nice dress on today as well. Probably for Ron. She had seen Ron stare at herself occasionally but lately that had been less and less. He seemed to have Hermione as his main focus point. As her allure was ruthless against any guy apparently, it was a good indicator that Ron fancied Hermione, a lot. But well, she already knew that. But he didn't know Hermione fancied him and the other way around.

She sighed as she gave herself a headache. Another huff from Hermione made her walk to the closet and take out a lilac dress with pink details. Hermione looked at her with a questionable look.

"This one's cute," Rose said simply.

Hermione held it up and looked back at her with doubt. "Isn't a little overdressed?"

"Oh I don't know," Rose said casually. "It's not overdressed and it looks really good on you." Rose knew this was the highest Hermione and her could go on being girly. Although they had improved over the years. In the beginning they both had no interest whatsoever. But now it got a bit more important.

"You think so?" Hermione asked still looking doubtful.

"Ron said it was nice," Rose said as if it didn't matter but Hermione blushed and then hurried to put it on. Rose had a triumphal smile on her face and then they went upstairs to wake the boys.

Upstairs the boys seemed awake already as there was a loud rackage coming from the attic where they slept and they ran upstairs. There it was obvious what was going on. Harry was trying out his magic now he could use it. Reveling in the removal of his Trace, Harry sent Ron's possessions flying around the room, causing Pigwidgeon to wake up and flutter excitedly around his cage.

They started laughing and Rose ducked on top of him and kissed his whole face with little quick pecks. "Happy Birthday!" she chorused. And Hermione followed right after on top of Rose and then hugged Harry too.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Harry." She said.

"Are we going to make a piramide?" Ron asked as he stood next to the bed with a huge grin.

"Ron no!" Harry barked but it was too late and Ron jumped on top of Hermione and Rose who yelled, laughed and threw him off.

"Blimey," Ron said from the floor rubbing his head.

"You're a prat Weasley," Rose laughed loudly. And then smiled as Ron's gaze on Hermione lingered a little longer.

"Get up you two," Rose said enthusiastically. "Presents are waiting!"

She kissed Harry deeply on his lips and then giggled out of the room with Hermione.

When they arrived in the kitchen they found indeed a pile of presents waiting on the table. Her mother, Bill and Monsieur Delacour were finishing their breakfasts while Sirius fed Eridanus, while Mrs. Weasley stood chatting to them over the frying pan.

After a few minutes Harry and Ron came down. Her mother had engulfed him in an embrace and Sirius did the same.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Her mother beamed.

"I can remember you being just as little as Eri," Sirius said. It wasn't sad but just nostalgic. "James and Lily would've been proud of you Harry."

Harry swallowed deeply. "Thanks. I hope so."

"No doubt about it," her mother said also beaming but a hint of sadness for not having Harry's parents there.

"Here's our present Harry," Sirius said and gave him two large presents. One contained a pair of brand new sunglasses. "They are also for looking in the night, and it's adjusted to your eye sight." Harry beamed enthusiastically and went to his second present. This one contained a ring with the Black crest on it. Harry looked at Sirius not understanding. "It's a… well it's a family ring, passed down to the men in our family."

Harry glanced at Eridanus and then back at Sirius. "But Sirius, Eri, he's—"

"I know he's my biological son, but you're my son also, and you're older than him Harry. You are as much my son as Eri is, you know that right?" Sirius quickly said and Harry smiled gratefully. He really was surprised but honored, Rose could see it and she got happy from it too. "You can pass it down to Eri on his seventeenth birthday." Sirius said and Harry nodded.

"I will, thank you, both of you!"

And Harry put on the ring, it shrunk down to his size and he appeared very happy with it.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."

Harry sat down next to Rose, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the race instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," said Mrs. Weasley, watching him anxiously from beside the cooker. "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug and perhaps she understood them, because she patted his cheek clumsily when he released her, then waved her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan onto the floor. Rose smiled at the sight and looked over to Sirius and her mother who beamed also as Harry Hermione put on the watch also.

Charlie's arrival in the afternoon, provided as a funny distraction, watching Mrs. Weasley force Charlie into a chair, raise her wand threateningly, and announce that he was about to get a proper haircut was hilarious. After his haircut however he introduced himself to Rose who had heard a lot about the second eldest brother. He worked with dragon's in Romania.

"Charlie Weasley," he said shaking her hand.

"Rosella Dumbledore, but you can call me Rose if you want to," Rose introduced herself.

Charlie smiled charmingly. "Probably Rosella then, it suits your beauty," he said. And Harry's head jerked their way. Charlie seemed to sniff the air and Rose blushed as she knew the red head smelled the allure. Sirius had laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and the temperature seemed to go from a pleasantly warm to freezing cold.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the windows. "My did somebody open a window?"

"Thanks Charlie," Rose pulled herself together and smiled back slightly at him. "And nice to finally meet you. You seen Bill yet?"

"No actually," Charlie said with a smirk. "See if he's getting cold feet again. I'll see you later Rosella."

"Yes see you later." Rose said relieved and made her way to Harry instantly. Sirius looked a little worried at him but Rose took his hand and kissed him ever so softly. "Harry?" she whispered. And he seemed totally fixed on her. "I love you." She added with a warm and loving smile. And he smiled back. The temperature seemed to increase again and Mrs. Weasley stopped her search for an open window.

She held up her hands to the Delacour's. "Must've been a breeze." She said.

Rose nodded and took Harry by the hand outside. She walked over the front porch and pulled him to the back garden. There she laid down on the grass and took a bewildered Harry with her so he landed half on top of her. She didn't need to say anything. He started to kiss and touch her everywhere he could reach. It felt as if she was being ravished. His lips captured hers and kissed as if he needed this for survival. Almost didn't give her space to breath. She gasped as he attacked her neck with deliverance and sucked his way down her jawline. He was rough, very possessive and dominant. More than normal. As if Charlie was standing next to them and he wanted to show him to whom she belonged. She gasped and moaned while moving back to her lips so her moaned sounded strangled. He had straddled himself on top of her so she couldn't go anywhere and her hands were pinned down beside her head.

Yes it was rough and his grip was vice like but she liked it. Somehow she felt flattered that he was this jealous and possessive. They kissed for a long time, she was wondering if the claim would happen right there and then but knew better. They first wanted to have some information from Michael and Willow. So it didn't surprise her when he lightened his grip on her wrists and then pulled her up against him. "I love you," he told her while holding her to his chest, caressing her hair as if it was the most beautiful hair in the world.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry, I got… jealous."

"Don't worry about it." Rose assured him kissing his chin sweetly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," he said closing his eyes and smelling her scent. "I am. So what about that cake?"

She giggled, "Not yet birthdayboy. You have to wait till dinner!" He kissed her softly again cupping her face.

"I hope it's just as sweet as you," he said smiling cheekily.

"Hehe," Rose rolled her eyes. "That's just to cliché." But she still kissed him back.

"Well, well, well."

Rose turned her head and Harry looked up. It was Willow and Michael, they approached hand in hand. But in breezy summer clothes in with and brown. They matched funnily enough. Both of them smirked.

"Were you doing the claim already? Couldn't wait till we got here?" Michael grinned.

"Michael, Willow!" Harry stood up and pulled her up also and they embraced the werewolf couple.

"How did you know how to come here?" Harry asked.

Michael beamed. "We got your letter, and we wanted to see you in person so we contacted Remus and he told us we could come as he was going to your birthday anyway."

Willow nodded with grace. "It's such a wonderful thingto happen, the claim, Merlin."

Rose blushed slightly and Harry took her hand staring up at the already claimed couple. "We are ready."

"We just need your help, to prepare on what's going to happen, after," Rose added.

Willow clapped her hands. "Let's sit down. We can talk before your birthday dinner Harry."

They all lowered to the grass and Willow and Michael looked kind of proudly at them. "When have you planned on making the claim?" Michael asked.

Harry and Rose looked at each other and smiled. "As soon as possible," Harry said.

Rose nodded and went on. "We discussed it and before Harry goes off on his mission we want to claim done. As that could be any moment, we want to do it very soon."

"Well, there isn't much you need to do to prepare, only those contraceptive potions, as I assume that you do not want to have children yet." Michael said. Both Harry and Rose shook their heads.

"I have taken the potion already," Rose said.

"Good," Michael continued. "Then there's nothing more you have to prepare. Just make sure it is a the moment you both want to and you can continue."

"The thing you have to be aware of is what happens after." Willow went on in a serious tone. "It will be different from then on. You will be different."

"Different?" Harry asked with a frown. "How?"

"Not like a complete transformation," Willow said quickly. "You'll beam wisdom, nobility, calm, power and beauty. People will look at you differently. They will notice, especially when your together. The more powerful you are already, the more power you will have as soul mates. Seeing you can already use magic by sharing your magic tells me that it will be a lot. You're both powerful already, it will be a burst of magic. You need to learn how to deal with that. Although I think you will both know how to cope. You can tap and use the other ones skills. And the soul bond will grant you more abilities in order to protect your mate. The claiming is a blessing really. You will be blessed and made to be stronger than others, again to make sure you are protected. Even when you're apart. You will notice this."

Harry and Rose nodded that they understood.

"You will be able to sense strong emotions. Meaning you can follow your mate anywhere even if you don't know where he or she is and feel when the other is in danger. You can also heal each other through the shared link with your bodies. Even from a distance. They say sometimes that love can heal any wound and with a soul bond it is true. You will notice when needed how this works, your bond will work for you, you'll know what to do automatically. As well as pain, you will feel it, just as when your mate is in danger, when your mate's in pain, you will feel the same pain. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rose said. "But I think it will be a lot of getting used to won't it?"

"Not at all, it was kind of overwhelming at times, especially when you feel despair or pain from the other one but it is a blessing remember this."

"And the allure?" Rose asked eager. "Will it be gone?"

"Not completely," Willow said honest. "It will still linger in another way. As I said you will beam with beauty among other things and that will effect the people around you. But the positive thing is, after a claim they will be to intimidated to act on feelings. And when they do you will be able to protect yourself and Harry will not be jealous anymore. Because he knows you will never think of another." She smiled at them again. "Although you will have the possessiveness to deal with. But it will lessen and be more rational."

"How does it work when…." Harry swallowed and pinched her hand. "When Rose or I die?"

Willow and Michael shared a look of sadness from their own. "I hear it will feel like complete and literal heartbreak. And empty, lost. You will die in a matter of days from shutting down your body or kill yourself just to be with your soul mate in heaven. But that won't happen easily we promise. Your combined magic will be stronger than anybody else's."

Rose sighed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "I hope so, but we still want to complete the bond. I want to belong to him and nobody else. We are ready for it."

Harry kissed the crown of her head and squeezed her hand. "Come what may."

She smiled, so did Willow and Michael.

"Now anymore questions?" Michael asked.

"No it's clear," Harry said and Rose nodded in agreement. "I feel ready whenever we will do it."

"Alright then," Willow said putting her long brown hair over her shoulder and standing up. "I do think it's time for your party." She smiled and all of them got up to drink a cup of tea inside before Harry's dinner began. They introduced Michael and Willow to everyone although they kept it vague and introduced them as Remus and Tonks' friends.

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Uncle Aeron, Fabian, the twins, Michael, Willow, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley's ministrations, George's wound was neat and clean, but Rose was not yet used to the dark hole in the side of his head, despite the twins' many jokes about it.

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Rose turned away, smiling to Harry who had the same smile.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with the giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said, "That looks amazing, thanks girls." Rose, Hermione and Ginny looked quite proudly.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit. Although Lupin smiled as he shook Harry's hand, Rose thought he looked rather unhappy. It was all very odd; Tonks, beside him, looked simply radiant.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Rosie, Ron, and Hermione off course?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back." Harry avoided Ron's and Hermione's gazes as Hagrid rummaged in his pocket. "Here. Harry couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him, hey! Charlie!"

Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. "Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha? Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Fabian.

"They're a lot more vicious," said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once to Michael and Willow. The couple nodded and quickly embraced Rose and Harry.

"Good luck you two," Willow said with a wink.

"Next time we'll see you, you will be mated," Michael said as he quickly embraced Rose. "And we'll congratulate you then."

Rose nodded to him and quickly embraced Lupin. "I wish you all the luck in the world, Harry I'm sorry I'll explain some other time why we have to leave."

He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away after Tonks had briefly hugged Rose goodbye; the four of them reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister? But why? I don't understand."

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light. Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time that had met, scraggy and grim.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. And after I have spoken with you I will require to speak with the Dumbledore family."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Rose saw Mr. Weasley exchange a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up. Sirius and her mother looked ready to protest but Harry made a gesture to not do that and kissed Rose on her cheek with a grim expression. They then walked in the house.

"What is that all about?" Fabian wondered out loud and the rest nodded.

"What could he want from them?" her mother asked her brother and Sirius. They were Aurors at the Ministry.

Sirius took Eridanus out of his feeding chair and started. "Probably something to do with their mission wouldn't it?"

"Maybe he wants to find out what their up to." Uncle Aeron said.

"Well that would be logical wouldn't it?" Fabian said. "He already wanted to use Harry as a important pawn in his plans."

They speculated further but after about 20 minutes they came back out.

Harry seemed to be fuming with anger, Hermione and Ron looked just shocked.

"Harry?"Rose asked a bit frightened for what had happened.

"You can all go in, I'm afraid the Minister doesn't have much patience today."

They all looked suspicious and worried as Harry sat down on a chair and took a drink. But nonetheless, they didn't want the Minister in the Burrow any longer than necessary. So Rose, Sirius, her mother, Uncle Aeron and Fabian set off towards the living room and found Scrimgeour sitting on a chair tapping the banister.

Rose didn't feel very comfortable. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here.

"Why don't you sit down," Scrimgeour said and Fabian Rose and Uncle Aeron squeezed on the couch. And Sirius took chairs from the kitchen for him and her mother.

"How can we help you Minister?" Sirius said respectfully but on a edge.

The Minister took out a long scroll. "I'm coming to read you the Will from Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh," Her mother said with a tremble. It was a tense silence for a moment.

"Well, let's do it then," Fabian said calmly. And the Minister started as if he didn't say anything.

"To nephew Aeron Robert Dumbledore I leave my estate in Russia that he will give himself a chance to visit his son more than enough during his internship there." Scrimgeour handed him some documents that uncle Aeron signed and then left on his lap.

"For my niece I will leave the paintings from the 1800'rds she used to love so much and the ancient piano she used to entertain us with. Mrs Black you would have to go to Gringrott's to collect them. He left you also a beach house in the Caribbean."

Her mother nodded sadly and continued to listen.

"To Fabian Aberforth Dumbledore I leave all my inventions, that he may receive inspiration from them. Mr. Dumbledore, you can also collect them from his vault at Gringrotts. He also bought you a large apartment in the centre of London, you need to sign the paperwork at Gringrotts also."

Fabian looked a bit bewildered but also nodded taking the paperwork.

"To Rosella Arriana Dumbledore," Rose pitched her ears and bit her lip. She didn't want to cry so she wouldn't. Certainly not in front of the Minister. "I leave a necklace that's one of my own inventions. Hopefully it will give her light and hope in the deepest darkness." He handed her a small package and she opened it. She gasped as it was a beautiful tear shaped crystal, above the crystal was a small phoenix, which tear feathers surrounded the crystal as if to protect it. "Also, as she will have noticed already, I leave her my Phoenix, Fawkes, he will appear whenever she is in danger or in need of help and comfort."

Rose nodded and the Minister continued in a monotone voice. "As for my vaults and their contents and gold, it will be left to everyone of them to be devided by themselves. Accept for the trustfunds that I have set up for Fabian, Rosella and the yet unborn child of my niece. It will be for their education and life after so they can make a good start at life."

Fabian opened his mouth and the others looked very surprised too.

"One last thing for Rosella are the rings in that Vault, they are very old engagement and wedding rings for her future husband and herself. May it give her true love and a happy marriage."

Rose opened her mouth and gasped a little.

"Use it wise all of you, and take care of each other." The Minister concluded and rolled up the scroll.

Her mother was crying silently. The Minister ignored her and took out a big pack of official papers. "Then there is this. The official papers for the first legal guardian for Miss Rosella Dumbledore."

Rose looked up a bit confused. "My what?"

Scrimgeour raised a brow at her. "Your grandfather was your first legal guardian. Normally your parents are both your first and second guardian. They decide certain things in your life. Like dropping out of school or not. Naturally it's the father who is the first guardian and the mother the second. They both have the same rights. But Dumbledore had made a case against your biological father." He scowled shortly. "In front of the Wizengamot, to give those rights as first guardian to him. The votes must be unanimous as these are very serious matters. But now your grandfather appointed Sirius Black as your first guardian. Which the Wizengamot agrees with as he is also your adoptive father. No protests were made. And the rights are his." He flicked his wand and the papers floated towards Sirius who looked utterly surprised but also grateful.

"I didn't know he arranged all this." Sirius said.

"I hope you have a good day and much of best wishes for tomorrow." The Minister said in that same monotone voice. They all nodded and the Minister stood up. "Good day to you all." He looked like he wanted to leave as fast as he could. Rose felt a little better, as she imagined Harry had put him in his place once again. She put on the necklace and touched it briefly with a smile.

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword of Gryffindor, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch.

"I'm glad he arranged for you to be Rose's guardian next to me, before someone else could claim that." Her mother said.

Harry's head jerked with the words claimed and Rose grinned at the action.

As Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third of fourth time, Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "Well, everyone's awfully hungry we didn't like to start without all of you... Shall I serve dinner now?"

They all ate rather hurriedly and then after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field.

Harry quickly kissed Rose goodnight and embraced her fully feeling her sorrow over the loss of her grandfather. He then took a good look at the necklace. "It's beautiful Rose," he said and then caressed her cheek fondly.

"Thanks," she said a bit strangled. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Rose." And he kissed her one more time before continuing his way up to the attic.


	95. Chapter 95 The Claim

**I think this chapter has been awaited dearly. So here it is, I did my very best on it, deleting and then rewriting… deleting again and rewriting again. Oh the agony ^_^**

**WARNING: As this chapter will contain a lemon, I left a warning when it begins so the people who do not want to read a sex part, you should skip it. **

**I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to be as sweet and romantic about it as possible. Thanks again for Magclot23! **

**Chapter 5 The Claim**

Rose felt nerves of excitement going threw her stomach. She had already seen Fleur in a beautiful and stunning wedding dress. As a half Veela she was truly breathtaking. She laughed at Ginny who was going down enthusiastically as Fabian had some theory about making a broom even faster using the wood from some kind of tree in Alaska.

Rose suddenly realized why her grandfather had left him all his inventions. Hoping to find inspiration. Fabian was extremely intelligent although he never really showed it and real inventive and creative. Curious to how things worked and if he didn't know the answer to something, he was determined to find out the answer.

Hermione looked at her watch. She had been ready for awhile now. Her red dress, that again suited her very well, was pretty and neat, her bushy curls somewhat tamed.

"You can go ahead already," Rose said brushing her hair once more. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then, don't be too late," Hermione reminded her.

"I won't," Rose said while putting on some make up. After she was done with that she looked in the mirror and twirled. She looked really beautiful, she had to admit. Her hair was neatly curled and she had left it lose all the way to her waist. And she had on a blue dress that matched her eyes, with diamond straps and a heart shaped cleavage. It reached just above her ankles. She smiled with a hint of gold in her usual dark blue eyes. It would certainly get Harry's attention.

She walked downstairs and with excitement. And followed her journey to the tent. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree. Rose could see a blue haze of pipe smoke issuing from the spot. They looked up and whistled at her as she walked by. She blushed but ignored it and Uncle Aeron and Fabian scowled and barked at them from behind her some curses she didn't want to repeat to herself and got accompanied by Fabian on her right and uncle Aeron on the left.

"My lady," Her uncle said with a smirk. And she giggled. She stuck her hands in between both their arms. And felt like she had her own personal escort. It was nice.

"Excited?" Fabian asked as they walked further.

"Yes, weddings are always good in my opinion." Rose said. "Happiness all around. A start of a new life. It's good."

"I agree love," Uncle Aeron said with a strange look.

Rose didn't say anything about it. They reached the tent's entrance and they found Harry, Ron, Fred and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. All four of them were clutching seating plans, so that they could help show people to the right seats.

Harry's jaw literally dropped when he looked at her. She smiled at him, using all the charm she possessed and Harry blinked his eyes once, twice. He tried to get himself together. The twins were staring at her two open mouthed and for once in their life didn't say anything.

Ron however was looking at someone in the rows inside. She could take one guess who that was. As none of them appeared very helpful at the moment uncle Aeron took Fred's chart. "Ah the Dumbledore's have a row together! Let's go, I see Alliana and Sirius already with Eri." And he started walking towards them. Rose however lingered in front of Harry and twirled around.

"Do you like it," she said cheekily.

Harry gasped and looked her over again. "L-Like it? I love it!"

Rose smiled brightly and kissed him softly feeling his desire through the kiss. "I'll see you later."

And with that she walked down the aisle way to sit with her family. She felt stares from all the guests. She sat down next to Fabian and left a seat open for Harry, with a big smile plastered on her face and waited for the ceremony to begin. While she did she looked around.

The tent was filled with rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

"When I get married," said Fabian, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, it's really hot today!" Rose grinned and she had to agree with him.

They laughed as the Weasley twins were fighting over who could escort the pretty French girl friends from Fleur.

"Wotcher," said a familiar voice next to them. Rose and her family turned and found Tonks and Lupin. She had turned blonde for the occasion. "Sorry about last night," she added in a whisper as She bent forward to them and took place in the row behind them. "The Ministry's being very anti-werewolf at the museum and we thought our presence might not do you any favors."

"It's fine, we understand," said her mother, speaking more to Lupin than Tonks. Lupin gave her a swift smile, but as they turned away Rose saw Lupin's face fall again into lines of misery. She turned back again to him.

"Remus, please don't let it bother you so much, their idiots," she said calmly but tried to be fierce. The man looked and gave another swift smile. "I mean it Remus, many of those so called Ministry officials are the monsters, you are not."

Remus sighed and nodded quickly but didn't really look relieved. Rose did not understand it, but there was no time to dwell on the matter. Hagrid was causing a certain amount of disruption. Having misunderstood Fred's directions as he had sat himself, not upon the magically enlarged and reinforced seat set aside for him in the back row, but on five sets that now resembled a large pile of golden matchsticks.

While Mr. Weasley repaired the damage and Hagrid shouted apologies to anybody who would listen. A dreamy voice interrupted her gaze at Hagrid. She saw Luna Lovegood, Rose smiled to her. Luna was wearing bright yellow robes, which she had accessorized with a large sunflower in her hair. Once you got over the brightness of it all, the general effect was quite pleasant. At least there were no radishes dangling from her ears.

"Hi Luna, nice to see you!"

"Yes Rose, nice to see you too. Meet my father," she pointed at the man next to her. He was slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candyfloss, he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, extending a hand to Rose and the rest of the family, "my daughter and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. But I think you know my Luna?" he added to Rose and Fabian.

"Yes," Rose and Fabian nodded politely.

"As you may know, your daughter has stood by us for a lot of times already." Rose said quick.

Her mother cut in with a warm smile. "You have raised a brave one here Mr. Lovegood."

"I sure have Mrs. Black," Xenophilius Lovegood said.

Luna leaned forward to Eridanus on Sirius' lap. "That must be your little brother?"

Rose nodded. "Eridanus, Eri for short."

"He's a cute baby!" Luna said dreamy. "Well I will see you later Rose."

"Yes see you later," Rose called after her as she and her father got escorted to their chairs by George.

Ron reappeared with an elderly witch clutching his arm. Her beaky nose, red-rimmed eyes, and leathery pink hat gave her the look of a bad-tempered flamingo.

"...and your hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra. Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like an omelet."

"That's Aunt Muriel isn't it?" Rose whispered to Fabian as they passed.

"Yep!" Fabian said. "Met her once, true nightmare she is."

Rose chuckled and saw Viktor Kruml being led by Harry to his seat. Fleur probably invited him. His appearance was causing a stir, particularly amongst the veela cousins: He was, after all, a famous Quidditch player. While people were still craning their necks to get a good look at him, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George came hurrying down the aisle. Harry took his seat next to her and straightened his dark red shirt.

"You look good. Don't worry," Rose said. He did look good. He wore a neat jacket and a dark red colored blouse under it. It made the muscles that he had come out in a very good way. Rose stared mesmerized at his messy hair as he still desperately tried to straighten it up a bit. But it would be no use. He knew it and she knew it as well. She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes taking in his warmth.

He didn't say anything for a moment but then looked at her sweaty cleavage and smirked. "You look hot," he finally muttered and Fabian next to her burst out laughing.

"Is this all you have to say?" Rose said while giving both boys a push in their sides.

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Rose, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Rose saw the same small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Fabian for some reason, then quickly faced the front again.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the tent told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Rose sighed and felt Harry take her hand tighter. She looked at him, his green eyes had a hint of gold in them. Like his eyes flickered in sunlight.

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

Rose smiled to Harry as everyone rose to their feet and Rose leaned to his lips to kiss him. Everyone applauded the new couple as she felt his lips responding to hers and reveled in the feeling it gave her.

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the tent vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Uncle Aeron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches. Rose saw Hermione and Ron coming up to them.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Bill and Fleur had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Ron, snatching four butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Harry and Rose. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table... Not there! Nowhere near Muriel."

Rose felt so incredibly hot and clenched to Harry with deliverance. She must've looked like some love sick puppy.

"Is she okay?" her mother asked worried.

Harry nodded to reassure her. "She's just hot, I'll take her for a walk."

"Be careful!" Her mother said as she turned to wish the new couple the best wishes too.

Rose felt him going outside with her while music started playing and she felt the welcome breeze and Harry took her to the back garden. Next to the high grass that grew around the Burrow. She breathed out deeply. She felt some of the warmth disappear and turned to Harry who looked so in love with her.

"Nice ceremony," Rose said leaning against him. She glanced behind him and saw a couple of Aurors watching them. She sighed. "We're being watched." She whispered in his ear.

Harry looked around and sighed too. "I'll never get used to this."

Rose pouted but then got an idea as he looked at the high grass behind her. And then got a mischievous look in her dark blue eyes. Harry stared at her in question. "What are you thinking about?" He said with a chuckle.

"I think we should go into the grass and hide." She winked.

Harry frowned amused. "What about the protection spells?"

"They reach so far and we won't go for miles just a little into the grass. Have some Harry and Rose time." She winked again and then without further warning she pushed herself away from him and laughed at his surprised expression while running into the high grass and giggling like a maniac all the way. After seconds she knew Harry had come after her and he was laughing too.

Rose ran in front of him, laughing freely as Harry chased her through the high grass. It felt so good to run and get to act like crazy kids. So free. Harry was right after her and she laughed as he almost got her but turned and she didn't hear him after her anymore. She panted and looked around her in amusement, but also excitement.

"Where are you?!" she mused seductively. And it stayed silent for just a moment before she felt his strong arms around her waist as he appeared out of the grass. She shrieked but laughed again as Harry fell to the ground and took her with him.

They ended up on the sandy ground and Harry began kissing her neck possessively and caressed her waist and hips with soft strokes, pulling up the skirt of her dress so it now reached her mid thigh and caressed the bare skin there. It went very slowly and full of love which she got dizzy from as she felt shivers through her body whenever he kissed or sucked at a sensitive spot in her neck.

**CLAIM IS ABOUT TO START! SO IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, PLEASE SKIP THIS TO THE OTHER CAPITAL LETTERS WHICH WILL INDICATE THAT IT'S OVER! NO HARD FEELINGS!**

She enjoyed everything he did with her. Even when he stopped and held her up. "A blanket would be a good idea." Harry said huskily. And he held her close when he conjured one and they sat up a little higher so they could enjoy the softness of the airy fabric, instead of the sandy ground.

Rose reached around his shoulders and removed his jacket, it got tossed aside and she unbuttoned his blouse while he just stared at her and removed the curls from her face, fondling her cheeks. Even that small touch made her heart beat a bit faster. It was Harry, her perfect Harry that looked at her as if she was the most beautiful prize in the world. She felt so much intensity that couldn't be denied. His eyes began to shine with golden sparkles as her own probably did too.

When she had undone all the button from his blouse was she stroked her fingers over his muscled chest very slowly letting those silver patterns appear, then she continued to place long and seductive kisses on his upper chest. It seemed to almost hurt Harry he threw his head into his neck and breathed out deeply.

Then, as if he couldn't help himself he leaned to her face and kissed her so passionately. His tongue sought for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly to let him in eagerly. Touching and caressing every part of their bodies.

Rose felt familiar heat coming up, it overwhelmed her, she knew that's what she had felt before, not the hotness of the tent but her body that prepared itself for the claim. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

Rose gasped when he reached for her breasts and bit her earlobe. "P-Please…"

Harry looked at her and cupped her face and then kissed her on her lips again. She felt his arms around her and he was lowering her on her back very slowly while his lips never left hers. He ushered her to move her hips and upperbody so he could remove the dress. And she complied. Everything he would ask of her would be obliged. She would do everything for him if he just kept going.

Then he moved his hands to her breasts and kissed her in her neck again. It felt amazing, she saw the silver and gold patterns all over their bodies and felt truly connected. Knowing what her body craved for, her mind wanted and her soul finally begged her to. Sensations ran through her body like a million lighting strucks at once. She moaned with all the feelings she felt.

"Harry!" Rose whispered grinding against him. It sounded like music in Harry's ears and he growled moving himself on top of her and almost literally ripping her panties and bra of off her. Kneading her breasts and claiming her lips with more passion than ever. She heard him growl while he grinded her. The silver and gold gleamed and sparkled in the light of the setting sun. She felt him sucking on her nipples. And Rose decided that she wanted to see him naked too, so she tore of his blouse and Harry shook it of only to return his ministrations on her body. His arousal present and his growls of passion more clear. Removing his own pants he touched her everywhere he could.

She moaned as he went over her warm skin with his hand, following her spine. Kissing her neck softly. _**"I love you angel" **_

He pulled her close and embraced her with his torso. Harry then pulled his boxers of quickly so now his manhood that was clearly there, throbbing against her core. Rose gasped as she felt his longing for her and gripped his shoulders tighter. "I-I'm ready…" she whispered to him with a hint of nerves. Although this felt amazing, it was still her first time. "It's just…"

"What's the matter angel," he asked of her softly and looked her in the eye with a lot of arousal present but now also worry for her well being.

"I'm a little nervous," Rose admitted with a blush.

Harry laughed a little with relief and pulled her closer. "That's okay, I'm nervous too, I will be very gentle alright?"

Rose nodded again with a blush. And with that he continued his loving movements on her body. His kisses stayed in her neck, one hand was on her breast and the other was heading down. She gasped loudly as his fingers started to stroke her entrance lips with care, trying to find out what her sensitive spots were and linger there a little longer. In combination with everything else he was doing she went completely mad for him, hissing in pleasure. Rose tried to stimulate him in every way she could think of. Grinding her hips against his fingers, kissing him back with evenly fire and sucking that spot in his neck she knew he liked. Both felt the increasing warmth creeping over their welcoming bodies and panted from sensations the other one was providing.

"I want you," he said in a growling voice holding his forehead against hers and both were panting from arousal. Rose moaned at his words.

"Claim me…" she whispered once again in his ear.

"You're mine." He growled at her and grinded on the wetness from her core not entering just yet.

"I'm yours," Rose whispered again in half a moan. She felt need rising and wanted nothing more than for Harry to do his claim on her. "I'm yours Harry." She whispered again and kissed him deeply pressing her own core to his manhood. "I'm ready. J-Just be gentle."

"Off course I will angel," Harry told her softly kissing her jawline. And with that Harry went on with all his loving touches. Making sure she was comfortable and feeling relaxed before he claimed her his. He went very slowly, just letting her get used to the movement and sensation to then go a little further. But at one point he got into position and Rose whimpered a little, she couldn't help it, she was nervous!

"Rosie, sssh, open your eyes," he said softly to her. She did and saw all the traces she had left on him, glittering. "Look…," Harry took her hand and slowly let her fingers go over his chest. She saw the trace that was left and smiled a little more relaxed. "Our souls are touching already, remember?"

Rose nodded and he leaned over her, kissing her so sweetly and arousing. So when he did enter her she barely felt pain when he broke through her barrier. She did let out a slightly harder moan when he was now allowed to enter her deeper. And she moved with him, almost feeling dizzy with the amazing sensation that filled her, it made her think about nothing else. She opened her eyes just to see the silver and gold that glowed more intense every minute. It measured by her own increasing feeling of pure pleasure and they kissed like it was for survival. Moaning as he increased his pace.

Moaning, and loving everything he did with her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to feel even more of him and that's when it started to feel like immense heaven. He had hit a certain spot now and she never wanted him to leave! "Keep going.. please… keep going Harry!"

He smirked and picked up his pace, his forehead glistening with sweat and then she felt like she was coming to a release and did nothing more than moaning his name in pleasure, relief and gratefulness. He had cum with her at the same time and she noticed light surrounding them ever so brightly. She didn't ask, and it didn't matter to her. They were both panting and Harry slowly got out of her kissing her all the way when he did it.

It felt a little weird but she was happy that she could just cuddle with him now. Rose did not know how long they had done it but it was already getting a bit darker.

**IT'S OVER YOU CAN START READING AGAIN IF YOU DECIDED TO SKIP THE CLAIM! **

As they laid there panting, she felt her body change, and her magic, she felt more around her. Like she had everything under control. "Do you feel that?" she asked Harry breathlessly.

It was a short pause but then he answered her evenly breathless. "Yeah." He embraced her. "And it feels amazing."

"Oh Merlin!" She said as the magic within her increased and she felt it souring through her body. Only, now it wasn't painful nor frightening. It was like welcoming a friend. They were engulfed in light and then it faded within them. Both shook from impact.

Minutes went past as both of them took in what was happening to them and laid in each others arms dwelling in the close naked skin to skin contact. All dangerous and frightening thoughts had left her a long time ago. Now it was just Harry. She felt a new connection nagging in her mind to get in and she opened her mind as she recognized her mate for it and she suddenly felt all the feelings he had towards her. Protectiveness, admiration, peace, devotion, possessiveness, love… so much overwhelming love. She moaned and snuggled into his chest deeper. He did the same and tightened his hold on her.

"Shall we just stay here," she whispered to him.

Harry chuckled in a delightful manner. He sat up and caressed her face with a happy smile. "Your even more beautiful." He said.

Rose looked at him, with the same kind of smile. His green eyes had brightened. He seemed to glow gold. He looked more handsome then she had ever seen him. And she reached her own hand up to caress his face.

He closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the touch, letting out a small moan. Harry leaned forward to gently caress her face and kiss her on her lips once more. "Let's find our clothes." He said with a whisper and Rose nodded returning with another kiss.

With both smiling like idiots, they gathered their disregarded clothes when she was fully dressed again Harry embraced her around her shoulders, sighing as he did. "I love you."

Rose looked back and smiled so happily. "I love you too." And with that Harry led her back to the back garden.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks' voice said when they came out of the high grass looking pretty disheveled.

"Hi Tonks, what are you doing here?" Harry enquired curiously still holding Rose's hand.

"Aurors said you were gone," Tonks smirked eying them both. "They went looking for you and found you." Rose blushed a little while Tonks chuckled with their flushed faces. "They came looking for me, rather than contacting Sirius and Aeron. Could've been quite embarrassing they said." Tonks started laughing.

"Did you-?" Rose asked

"Merlin no," Tonks waved it away. "We heard you so we moved away and decided to wait around that place. Stand guard for your safety while you were off course occupied."

"That's just plain weird," Harry muttered but he was smirking.

Rose didn't really think it was funny but let it go.

"You should do something about those clothes, It's quite obvious you know."

Harry chuckled pleasantly. "Sure." And he took his wand and first wave it over himself, so his clothes unwrinkled and looked smooth and untouched and then did the same with Rose's dress. Rose pulled her hair over her shoulders.

"Shall we go back to the party then?" She said taking Harry's hand again.

Harry nodded and Tonks followed them closely. "I will inform all the others that you're back at the party in one piece." Tonks said when they arrived at the entrance of the tent and turned to go back to the backgarden. Before she did however she looked pointedly at them, as if she was trying to figure something out. "You look different." She said. And before they could ask she had gone away out of their sight.

Harry smiled back at Rose and she blushed just a little. "Let's go soul mate." He said to her in a very pleasant manner and took her hand in a swift motion. He led her through the entrance and she felt like every eye was upon them as Harry led the way across the dance floor, for once Harry didn't really seem to care about extra attention. Most of the tables were occupied: The emptiest was the one where Luna sat with Ginny and Ron.

"All right if we join you?" asked Harry with a broad smile.

All three of them looked pointedly at them and even Luna's eyes had widened and missed the usual dreamy gaze. But she was the first one to recover however. "Oh yes," she said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"That's nice," Rose said lightly and they took place beside their friends.

The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mr. Weasley and Fleur's father.

"We didn't miss much," Rose said into Harry's ear softly.

Harry turned to her and kissed her unexpectedly. "Nah, it's just starting."

"I like this song," said Luna, swaying in time to the waltzlike tune, and a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quite alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.

"She's great isn't she?" said Ron admiringly. "Always good value."

"I like it," Rose said with sparkling eyes. "I'm going to dance with her, Gin want to come?"

Ginny nodded and they went doing the same thing as Luna. Waving their arms and spinning around, laughing while they did. Rose noticed that Viktor Krum had taken her place and Ron wasn't really happy that he had taken a seat on the same table. Shortly after Ron took Hermione by her arm and they came to dance with them to, although somewhat more normal then Rose, Luna and Ginny were dancing.

They danced pleasantly for awhile before her cousin took her hands and took her away to talk with her by a stand table.

"Where have you been?" he asked, not really unpleasant but with an edge.

"What do you mean?" Rose waved it away carelessly. "I've been here the whole time. You must've missed me in the crowd."

"I couldn't find Harry either," Fabian replied simply. "And I must say, from the time I last saw you till now. You look different."

Rose pushed her hair over her shoulder and acted like her heart wasn't beating faster with the thought of what they had been doing. "What do you mean different?"

Fabian eyed her suspiciously but she kept her calm. "A lot of different things, you look more relaxed and rested, noble and wise. You both appeared to have grown in beauty. And while I'm talking you're blushing."

Rose glanced at his eyes briefly and sighed. He obviously had a very accurate idea. "Why don't you just tell me what you think? Get it over with."

Fabian eyed her for a very long minute and then shook his head. "Nah I need to accept that it's not my place I think. Probably best to forget about it."

Rose laughed loudly and a couple of people around them startled.

Fabian grinned too and then pointed at Luna to change the subject.

"Why is she doing that?"

Rose turned to find Luna was still dancing waving her arms around with Ginny. "Probably trying to get rid of a Wrackspurt," said Rose, and took two glasses of wine from a waiters plate who was passing by. "There you go." Rose said handing him one of them.

Fabian and she toasted. "To Bill and Fleur then," Fabian said graciously.

Rose nodded. "To Bill and Fleur."

"One moment!" Fred and George stood next to them and prevented them from toasting.

"We want in on the toast too," Fred said holding up his own glass and George did too.

So they joined their glasses and yelled loudly. Rose laughed at it. Then Fred took Rose's hand and she laughed high pitched. "What are you doing?!"

George laughed too. He seemed like he was having the time of his life. The loss of his ear didn't seem to bother him at all. "It's a party, less talking more dancing!"

Fred agreed with his twin, as always. "Yes, c'mon Fabian, ask my sister to dance and I'll get Luna. They seem to have to good mood already."

So Rose led herself be led by George, shortly followed by the others. George twirled her around a couple of times and she had so much fun combined with that immense feeling of happiness she didn't want this night to ever end.

She saw Hagrid and Madam Mallemour waltzing by while everyone tried to avoid getting crushed by them as they shared a very weird dwelling look and appeared to not pay attention to where they were going.

As the half giants passed by Rose noticed her mother and Sirius dancing, looking at each other with the upmost love and Rose smiled happily when they caught her watching and waved at her.

Hermione and Ron were also dancing together but they looked to shy and awkward, not really feeling comfortable to get to close. She grinned and wondered to herself when they were finally going to admit how they felt.

The fun lasted as she felt she had danced with everyone who was present accept for the one she really wanted and began to look for him.

She made her way around the edge of the crowded dance floor, passed the wedding cake topped with two model phoenixes that took flight when the cake was cut and Charlie, Uncle Aeron and Hagrid, were singing "Odo the Hero" in the corner.

Wandering through the crowd so as to escape a drunken uncle of Ron's who seemed to want to talk to her in unclear words, Rose spotted Harry sitting at a table with an old wizard. She recognized his cloud of white hair that made him look rather like an aged dandelion clock and was topped by a moth-eaten fez from somewhere, pretty vaguely: Racking her brains, Rose suddenly realized that this was Elphias Doge, member of the Order of the Phoenix and an old school friend from her grandfather Albus. They were having a rather unpleasant conversation, seeing their pained faces. She didn't think that was strange as Ron's aunt Muriel was talking to them.

"Honestly boy," said Auntie Muriel testily to Harry. "Are you sure you knew him at all?"

Rose didn't know what she was talking about, only noticing the pained look Harry had on his face and moved to stand next to him.

"Hi Harry," Rose said interrupting. Harry looked up to her and his expression softened.

"Is that you Rosella?" Elphias asked happy that the topic of conversation had changed. "Alliana's daughter?"

Rose nodded. "Yes I am, you are Elphias Doge right? A good friend of grandfather's?"

"I certainly knew him the longest young lady," he huffed his chest in pride and scoffed at aunt Muriel who looked like a angry cat towards the old wizard. "I'm sorry about your loss dear."

Rose bit her lip but then smiled reassuringly. "He died for what he believed in." she said shortly. "It's nice to meet you but I came to ask Harry for a dance?" she turned her eyes on the messy haired young man he accepted taking her hand.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Doge," he said quickly and waved at him. The old man nodded and watched them go with a small smile before returning his angry gaze at aunt Muriel who stared back just as fiercely.

Rose decided to not mention anything about it to Harry. He could tell her later. "Dance with me!" she said excited while they moved through the dancing people who appeared to automatically move for them. Rose thought their glow would be stronger whenever they were together. She took his hands and moved one to her waist the other in her hand and they started to have fun with dancing.

Harry seemed so carefree and didn't mind, appeared to have lost his shame he would normally have and didn't care if he looked odd or not. Later on they even participated in the Lovegood's weird dance before Sirius took her for a dance and her mother took Harry to dance with her.

Rose enjoyed Sirius' wild moves and that he twirled her around quite a lot.

"Dizzy already?" he asked with a young boy's smirk and she laughed while shaking her head in a no.

"Where's Eri?" she asked. Sirius pointed toward one of the tables where Mrs. Weasley cradled Eridanus on the rhythm of the music.

Shortly after Rose found Harry again and she kissed him, flung her arms around her neck and they danced further in a slower manner. More watching the other guests dance around. Fred and George where getting much attention while they both did some sort of tapdance and the people around them applauded on the rhythm of the music.

She grinned and then felt Harry moving her chin with a gently touch towards him again. He kissed her softly adding in a whisper. "I love you." Before kissing her a bit more passionately. Unknowingly they brightened and before they could notice anything around them, someone whistled and the rest started applauding.

They broke the kiss and looked around confused before laughing themselves. "I can't believe you're not going to be at Hogwarts," Rose said when the other guests now had their attention and uncle Aeron and her mother who where twirling around quite dramatically.

Harry caressed her cheek as if to take her worry and sadness away. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Sure, off course," she replied, but they both knew that was not true. She leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed the fact he was still there beside her. Rose simply wished they could stay like this forever and knew Harry had the exact same desire.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Harry said kissing her forehead swiftly. "I'll be right back angel."

Rose giggled softly and watched him go while Fabian took her for a new dance.

So it was unfortunate that at that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming…. They are coming…."

For a moment everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed.

Fabian took his wand as did Rose. "I have to find Mom and Dad and get them and Eridanus to safety!" Rose yelled as they threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken!

"Oh no!" Rose said in a deep voice. "Fabian the enchantments—"

"I know!" Fabian yelled back and then held her shoulders tightly. "I'll find the others, you should—" but then Rose saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then she saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides by her mother, uncle Aeron and Sirius.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in the distance. "Ron, where are you?"

Rose felt a coldness reach her heart. They needed to leave! But before she could think about it, she saw that one of the cloaked figures approached Mrs. Weasley who couldn't get her wand and was trying to keep Eridanus protected with her body. Rose ran to them in nothing more than a mere second. "Stupefy!" she shouted and the Death Eater flew away from them out of the tent. "Mrs. Weasley? Are you alright? And Eri?"

"He's fine! Just hold him I have to get my wand! Be careful!"

Rose nodded and took her little brother from her. Before she turned she however saw Harry looking at her in fear and he ran to her yelling her name.

"Harry go!" She yelled back.

But Lupin stopped him and pushed him back. "GO! GO NOW!"

And he stumbled back into Hermione and Ron who then turned on the spot. The last thing she saw of Harry was a look of horror as the three of them Disapparated.

Rose felt a sting of coldness but she breathed in heavily, trying to focus on the trouble they were in. Eridanus began crying and she held him close while keeping her wand ready.

"Rose we've got to go!" Sirius reached her first and then uncle Aeron and Fabian. She realized that after Harry they would all be high on the list of people to slaughter. Including her little brother.

"You've got to get out of her!" Mr. Weasley told them in a rushed voice while stunning another Death Eater.

"But—" Her mother started but Mr. Weasley shook his head frantically.

"No you've got to leave!"

So uncle Aeron pulled her mother with him and Sirius took Eridanus from her. With one arm he held his son and the other took her hand and they ran, Fabian taking the lead. They were about to Disapparate when a dark cloud burst into the tent tearing the tents ceiling.

His cold red eyes looked right at her and he smiled cruelly. She then made a decision that could be counted as very brave and very stupid.

She pulled herself loose from Sirius hand and he looked at her confused. Then took one look at Voldemort and shook his head at her determined expression. She clenched her wand and pointed at Sirius while Fabian, uncle Aeron and her mother, oblivious to what she was planning to do, disapparated.

"Rosella NO!" he told her furious and tried to grab her hand again but she backed up and saw that Voldemort approached to them.

"YES dad," she told Sirius, using a tone that wouldn't hold any doubt about her decision. "Go, somewhere I don't know! And be safe I love you all, just go!"

Sirius shook his head again, his grey eyes looked at Voldemort then Eridanus and back at her. "Rose please—"

"I'll be fine, I promise!" Rose told him a assuring voice that elaborated calm. "Go before he gets here dad!" she added and pushed him away. And Rose saw that Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius and Eridanus but Rose used a Protego before it could reach and then glanced back to see Sirius looking unable to make a decision. He didn't want to leave her, but the danger for Eridanus was to great and Rose wasn't coming with him.

"Dad! Just—Just go! Bring Eri to safety! Please!" she shouted at him and then when Voldemort wanted to strike again, his red eyes looking at him and his son without mercy he accepted her choice and mouthed a 'I love you' before disapparating.

Rose felt tears stinging in her eyes but she turned and looked Voldemort in the eyes. They both stood there for a moment before she fired her own curse at him. Letting hate fill her up from the inside she shouted. "Sectumsempra!"

He deflected easily, actually laughing about her attempt. "Really Rosella? Brave or delusional?" Rose noticed suddenly that all the others who had not managed to get away were either held by Death Eaters at wand point or restrained. There weren't many.

She recognized Lupin, Tonks, Viktor Krum, all the Weasley's, Fleur and her parents and sister, and a couple of wedding guests she didn't know. Rose shivered as she looked around and then held her hands up slightly, stating that she surrendered.

Lupin looked at her in distress and she knew why. Voldemort had finally gotten what he had wanted, what she had known would happen eventually and accepted.

He got her.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo...? What you think? I'm so nervous! I'm happy with it so I hope you enjoyed, although it was pretty graphic I think... Should I change my rating? It wasnt that bad right? Advise and let me know what you think please! Thanks! **

**Also, sorry for yet another cliffhanger XD. I wanted to stop there. I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Loads of interaction with Rose's father, the almighty Dark Lord Voldy! **


	96. Chapter 96 Malfoy Manor

**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, two in a row I realized. It will be alright! But I think I was rather fast :)**

**Chapter 6 Malfoy Manor**

Rose's wand was immediately snatched from her and she still held her hands up slightly. Not too high, because that meant she was scared and had submitted. And she wouldn't. Although the cruel crimson eyes that looked at her, told her that was exactly what was going to happen.

She started to second guess her decision to stay and not flee away with her family. It hadn't been a spur of the moment idea. But she was still a Gryffindor, and it had dawned to her. Voldemort would try to follow her anywhere. She wanted her family to be safe, maybe Harry's hero complex thing was wearing of on her. But the Weasley's had stayed too! Ginny, Neville and Luna would all go to school even though they knew Voldemort would probably take over. And nobody would put her on the side line. She swore to herself she would protect everyone as good as she could and would be in the position to do it. The very idea of hiding away and do nothing disturbed her.

Voldemort approached her slowly and she froze more with every step he took.

"Where is your Boyfriend-Who-Won't-Live-Very-Long, daughter dearest?" he asked and he had reached her. The Death Eaters laughed but Rose looked at him calmly.

"I don't know," she stated simply and honest. She really had no idea, and was glad that she didn't. Who knows what he would use to get the answer. At this moment she thought off course that she would never betray him. But she just couldn't be sure. She had never been tortured.

"Are you sure?" he mocked her and the Death Eaters laughed again. Rose wondered why. He wasn't even funny.

"Quite, he did not tell me, and my family has gone somewhere to which I don't even know the whereabouts. So you can skip that question." She said again very calmly.

He turned angry, she could practically feel it. But he then gazed at her with interest and started to circle around her. She stayed still and silent as a statue. Now she had a chance to catch Remus' eyes. He still looked distressed but not scared. She admired him for it. She felt frozen at her spot as Voldemort seemed to inspect her and she clenched her fists.

"You look different," he mused. "A lot different." He held her chin up with one of his ice cold fingers. "But I like it, you seem to radiate power. I will be able to use it to my advantage."

"Now who's delusional?" Rose asked him with defiance. But knew it had been a bad idea. She felt the curse in a second and collapsed to the floor. Torturing pain went through her like a thousand knives slitting her skin. She screamed, but it didn't last long. He stopped fairly quick. The Death Eaters didn't laugh.

Rose shivered from the aftershocks of the curse and felt cold night breezes on her skin. She bit her lip to not cry. She got pulled up by one of the Death Eaters. And stared into his red eyes that were suddenly very close.

"Do not defy me Rosella," he hissed to her. "It will be easier that way."

"I'm a Gryffindor, it's in my nature to take the hard road isn't it? I would say bravery, but call it whatever you like. It's in Slytherin's nature to make sure you torture a defenseless girl without a wand. Yes I do believe that's the Slytherin way."

He rolled his eyes and she felt the Cruciatus curse hitting her again. She hang shaking on the Death Eater's arms while she screamed her lungs out. This one lasted longer, as she seemed to faint from the pain.

Then it stopped and she hang limb to recover, panting as she did.

"You will learn," Voldemort said lowly. "You will submit to me and will laugh as I kill Harry Potter in front of your eyes."

At the mention of his name her head jerked up and without her doing anything a golden sort of globe surrounded her which burned the Death Eater holding her and he screamed out in pain. And then the golden globe vanished within her chest only to launch a beam out of the place where her heart bounced rapidly. It went straight to Voldemort and he didn't expect it so he got hit before he could turn fully and his upper arm caught the burn. He didn't scream, he touched the wound on his arm in a reflex and then inspected it with interest.

He then looked back at Rose and smirked while Rose looked back, no she was scared. She shouldn't have done that. What if he knew about soul mates magic!

"Well, well, well," he said and he seemed amused. "You have a lot of power, as I said. Lucius, why don't you accompany me and my daughter to the Manor."

Lucius took her by her arms quickly but she didn't struggle. It would be no use, she was severely outnumbered. And more so, her decision had been to try and help in whatever way she could. She needed to pay attention and calculate her next move.

"Rose!" Remus shouted and they all turned to him, surprised that he dared to speak up. "It will all be alright. Keep your thoughts on one thing and then he cannot hurt you or influence you!"

Rose frowned at him in question. She didn't understand and he couldn't say anything else because he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse too.

"Keep silent werewolf! You'll learn your place." Voldemort said and then turned to his Death Eaters. "Search the place, there has to be a clue somewhere. Don't report back to me unless you have something!"

And with a swish of his robe he Disapparated and Rose felt the familiar feeling of Apparating. Her eyes felt puffy but she took a moment to acclimatize, then she saw a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive.

"Ah here we are," Voldemort said pleasantly as if they were just going to take a enjoyable stroll around the garden. He waved his hand carelessly and the gates swung open.

"Come on!" said Lucius Malfoy to her, and she was shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps. Rose saw a ghostly white shape above her, and realized it was an albino peacock. She stumbled over the hem of her dress and was dragged onto her feet by Lucius. She gasped and tried to get her breathing under control.

She had no idea what was going to happen and she hated that fact. There was no way to prepare and the only lead she had was Remus' cryptically last words before Lucius had apparated with her.

Keeping her thoughts on one thing? What was the thing she had to think about?

Lucius pulled her with him up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits. Despite her situation, Rose looked around in awe. It was immense and it screamed filthy rich, but on the other hand, it told her what a dark place this was. It was very dimly lit and seemed to get no sun during the day.

"My Lord?" a female voice rang through the hallway and the woman's eyes widened at the sight of her.

The tall blonde woman she recognized as Draco's mother. Narcissa. She gasped but then turned to a careless mask. But Rose did not miss the glint of pity that shone through."How did you caught her, My Lord?"

"Fairly easy, she did all the work for me." Voldemort stated simply, refusing to give her more information. "I still have some work to be done, I cannot count on those idiots to make decisions on their own at the Ministry as we have just taken over. Escort her to her chambers." And he turned back to her.

"We will speak in the morning, I will expect to see you at breakfast." He said shortly before stalking back through the front doors again.

Rose felt uncomfortable but knew that the Malfoy's were not allowed to hurt her, so she would be fine for now. She struggled out of Lucius' grip and he let her. They all stood awkwardly for a minute, them staring at her and she staring at them one by one.

Then Lucius shared a look with his wife and Mrs. Malfoy's hard gaze softened somewhat.

"If you would follow me," said Mrs. Malfoy, leading the way across the hall.

She followed with her arms crossed biting her lip. Lucius right after her. Their seemed to be a temperature drop in this house, as if it had seen many horrors. She also got the feeling of being watched as the people in the paintings followed her moves curiously.

She gasped and stopped dead tracked, as she saw blood in one of the corridors, splattered along that wall. A pathetic looking house elf with big yellow eyes was cleaning it.

"Keep walking," Lucius drawled and gave her a little push on her lower back. So Rose turned away from the sight and saw that they reached a large staircase. She couldn't believe how big this Manor was!

But shortly after they had ascended the royally looking stairs, Mrs. Malfoy stopped and opened to large expensive, wooden double doors for her. She was led inside and greeted by a lot of green and silver. Damn, Slytherin purebloods! It had luxury written all over it with a small fireplace on the right side, not big enough to Floo. There were two armchairs and a small couch in front of it colored in grey and dark green. A large desk was on the other side of the room with some quills and inkpots on there and on the left wall there were three large black colored bookcases stuffed with books and suspicious looking items and objects. The green walls made her feel like the room was somehow poisoned and the black well fabric curtains were breathing something that felt like death. The reached all the way to the ground and she felt like something suffocated her when she looked at the room. On the left there was one door and one on the right next to the fireplace.

"These will be yours, for as long as you will stay here," Lucius said. He sounded like a host and she was just coming for a sleep over. That however changed with his next words. "The windows are locked and have locking spells and protections spells on the glass. You will not be able to open them. The fireplace cannot be used for Flooing, and these doors will be locked also. There is no Apparating or Disapparting in and out of the room. Is this clear to you?"

Rose sighed and turned to him. "Crystal."

"Good," Lucius said. Rose noticed the dark circles around his bloodshed eyes. He looked as aristocratic as always but it made him look more tired. She decided to save that detail into her mind. And she would have to find out why he was so tired. His wife made an unhappy and exhausted impression on her. It should be connected off course.

The blonde woman turned to her. "On your right you will find your bed chambers. If you follow the next door there it will lead to a walk in closet, you can find some sleep clothing among the other everyday clothes and shoes you will need. On your left is the bathroom. The Dark Lord has assigned a personal house elf for you and you can call on her when you need help. Her name is Potsy. You can also send her when you require me or Lucius here. Any questions?"

"No," she said softly.

So Mrs. Malfoy nodded to her briefly and then she and her husband made to leave. "Breakfast will be at nine tomorrow morning. I expect you're presentable then."

And the double doors closed behind them. Leaving Rose in a very silent room.

She shivered from her surroundings and felt totally and utterly alone. The luxury of the room overwhelmed her but she decided to sit down on the couch and stare into the small fire for a bit. Closing her arms around her she felt the chillness that seemed to roam this whole Manor. How had Draco grew up here? No wonder he's messed up!

Rose bent her knees up to her chin. She wondered if she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her life. She knew why she wasn't going with Harry, it was a mission put upon him and would be extremely dangerous, Harry and her grandfather hadn't wanted her to go on that mission. She did understand, she really did. But now she felt stupid for not asking further.

And at first letting herself get caught seemed like a good idea, the perfect bluff. She could fight the war from the inside, save as many as she could, somehow. But she realized it would only be possible by very many sacrifices from her end. And he had wanted this, Voldemort had plans for her.

A feeling of hopelessness came over her, how could she possibly help like this. She was a prisoner. When her family escaped she should have gone with them. Wait it out, until this war was over.

But then again, the reason she let the others go and herself taken was because she didn't want him to look for her anymore. If she'd gone with them, he wouldn't have stopped, she would never forgive herself if he found her while she was hiding out with her family and something happened to either of them. She knew that he would've killed Eridanus without blinking. A small little innocent baby. He was nutz that's for sure.

Rose swallowed, and now she was his prisoner. And she had still no idea what he was planning for her. And Harry wasn't with her, to embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Pain engulfed her heart. Why hadn't she gone with him, this was unnatural. Not more than a few hours ago they were mated for life. He had done the claim. She should be with him.

And the loneliness, exhaustion and fear caught up with her. She'd let her head fall to her knees and cried with silent sobs.

Fear and the feeling of loss arrived quickly and she let it out. It never got better, she didn't know how long she'd cried but the coldness in the room didn't make it better. What made her warm again?

She knew the answer to that one, Harry. And she smiled as she thought about him stroking the palm of her hand with tenderness. In a way that made her feel like she was the most important being in the whole wide world. And sure enough, a feeling of warmth went through her and she felt a bit better.

Back to the facts. She was a prisoner yes, but Voldemort kept her alive for a reason, so he needed her. And for the way he was treating her up till now. It had only been the Cruciatus curse because of her remarks and in obedience to him. For the rest he had made sure she was in a luxurious room and tomorrow she would get fed. Whatever he needed he needed her consent for it, because otherwise he could have thrown her into a dark and cold dungeon to let her starve.

He wanted her by his side that was for sure. Somehow convincing her to join him. And he was not a stupid man. Unfortunately he was very intelligent. He had some kind of thing that made him confident she would join eventually.

So she had a small advantage, very small. But it was still something to go on. So she looked up and removed her tears. She looked around the room and then said clearly "Potsy?"

A crack was heard in front of her and a house elf appeared.

"How can Potsy help you Lady Riddle?"

"Riddle? Oh yes…" Rose sighed. He would make her take his last name of course, just to make sure that he had control over that. She looked the small creature over. She had big brownish eyes that poured out of their sockets. A ugly rug like cloth was her only piece of clothing. Her ears were hooky like but quite small. She seemed rather small for a house elf actually.

"Lady Riddle? Can Potsy help you?"

Rose turned to the house elf and smiled. "Yes Potsy if you would, could you please show me where to find some clothes and then some necessities, like a toothbrush and refreshments?"

The little house elf seemed to brighten at her questionable tone and the please. "Oh yes Lady Riddle, Potsy will be honored, Potsy will show you bathroom first Miss. And she walked to the door on the left. Rose entered a magnificent bathroom.

It was big, splendorous, but still had that dreadful feeling unfortunately. But grey tiles and ovary walls made it look spacious. It had both a shower and a large bath to the wall, as well as a tub in the middle of the room. On the other side there were sinks and mirrors with large cabinets under them. More than one person would need.

"Everything you need Lady Riddle, is in the cabinets, you want to see the rest of your chambers Lady Riddle?"

"Yes Potsy that would be lovely," Rose nodded and the elf hopped up from delight and led her to the bedroom. Another large one, with evenly Slytherin colors. Green sheets and a black four poster bed. Surrounded by grey walls and small dark colored cabinets and tables and two black and white colored armchairs on both corners of the bed. A great crystal chandelier hang from the ceiling.

"The door there," Potsy pointed at the door on their left. "will lead you to a room where you can find something to sleep in Lady Riddle. It's time to sleep, Lady Riddle needs to be rested for breakfast this morning. Otherwise Potsy's Lord will not be pleased with Potsy." The little elf trembled and Rose felt pity for the creature.

"Could you wake me up in time for breakfast tomorrow, so I have time to get ready?" Rose asked of the house elf.

Potsy brightened again and nodded eagerly. "Yes Lady Riddle, off course Potsy will."

"Thanks Potsy, then I will see you tomorrow." Rose said with another small smile and the elf disappeared with a heard crack.

Rose sighed again and walked through the door. She met a large room with more clothes, shoes and accessories she could ever dream of. It was crazy. There were sections. Like evening wear, summer clothes, dresses.

She did realize it had a lot of black and dark colors, although some clothes had the dark blue color of her eyes, the green of Slytherin or a blood like color red. She shivered and moved to the sleeping clothes section and took a long black nightgown. Rose took of her blue dress and folded it neatly on a bench in the middle of the room. Potsy would know what to do with it. Then took a short time brushing her teeth and then with a big sigh she finally crawled under the green covers. Not surprisingly it took her a very long time to fall asleep. She sat up at one point, shocked and frightened of screams she was hearing through the Manor.

Rose kept stroking her silver bracelet, the one she got from Harry when they were just together in fourth year. She remembered how nervous he was when he gave it to her. It was still figuring out each other, that first process of falling in love. It was even before she found out who her father was. She felt that time was more carefree and she longed to be back there. In his arms by the lake, where he told her he loved her and embraced her so tightly, following the curly line in her curls. And with that embrace making her feel like there was no evil in the world that could separate them.

She cried herself to sleep that first night in the Manor, hoping that at least Harry was alright, wherever he was.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Harry made an attempt to fall asleep but he simply couldn't. He had witnessed through the mind connection he had with Voldemort that Rose was now finally taken by him. She had been taken to Malfoy Manor. He had no idea if she was okay.

He cursed himself and became furious at himself and Dumbledore. He should've taken her with him. What did it matter!? He had failed to protect her this time.

He imagined her in a made up version of the room they would keep her in. Harry wondered if she was in any pain, if he had tortured her, what mindgames he would play with her. He shivered at the thought at what he could do to his mate. But then he shook his head and realized that he should have a whole other image of his brave Rose right now.

Yes, she would be brave, selfless and smart. And she was thinking about him, he was sure of that.

Harry glanced over at the dark shapes on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel more lonely.

* * *

"Lady Riddle!"

Rose groaned, it had unfortunately not been a dream. She opened her eyes to see Potsy by her bedside. Her yellow eyes looked up to her in a frightened manner.

"Lady Riddle asked Potsy to wake her up so she had time to get ready for breakfast. So Potsy is waking Lady Riddle up."

Rose blinked and then sighed. "Yes you are right off course I did. Thank you Potsy." And Rose threw off the covers and then walked to her closet. Only after wasting an half an hour going through the clothes she had she realized she had no idea what to wear.

She had first thought to just wear something very casual to show she didn't care, but there was nothing remotely casual. Not even a single simple t-shirt or plain jeans. They were all such luxurious cloths she wouldn't feel comfortable wearing for just a day at home. It didn't make sense to her.

As she finally accepted the fact she started to look for something that would at least be a little normal. So she finally found a section existing only out of dresses but they were at least looking a bit more comfortable to wear. She finally put on a flowy looking dress that was black with silver details and went to over her ankles and then straps on the shoulders. She combined it with a short thin jacket in a expensive looking grey color.

"Does Potsy need to help with Lady Riddle's morning ritual?" Potsy asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"No it's alright Potsy, but I would like for you to stay if you don't mind," Rose asked of her while she mentioned for the bathroom. "Otherwise I'll feel alone."

The elf's eyes were glittering with so much happiness even now, Rose had to smile because of it.

"Potsy will be happy to keep Lady Riddle company!" she bounced up and down with delight and Rose laughed.

"Good, let's get ready then," Rose said but she didn't plan on doing much. She started to brush her teeth and then looked for a brush and tried to get the many knots out of her hair. Potsy stood next to her waiting for her to give help when she needed but the house elf's eyes shone quite relaxed as if she didn't mind at all to wait.

"Potsy, could you answer me a question?" Rose asked.

"Yes Lady Riddle, Potsy will."

"Is this Volde-?" Rose started but Potsy let out a very loud shriek and Rose stopped herself. "Is this the Dark Lord's Head Quarters?" Rose cursed herself inwardly but she didn't want to scare the creature away as for now, she seemed to be her only companion here.

"Potsy cannot tell secrets Lady Riddle, Master Lord told me to tell Lady Riddle that Master Lord could answer all Lady's questions." She wiggled her ears nervously but Rose wouldn't have expected anything less.

"That's alright Potsy," Rose said determined. "I will ask the man himself than."

She put the brush down with a little more force than she would've wanted. She noticed her bracelet again and stroked it, hoping it would give her courage and wisdom.

She moved to the living room and sat down on the couch to wait before she got picked up. It didn't take long before she heard a knock, the sound of locks opening and Mrs. Malfoy came in. She still seemed reluctant to look at her directly and appeared distant and uncaring.

"Our Lord requests your presence at breakfast," she said courtly.

Rose heaved with anger. "He may be your Lord Mrs. Malfoy, but for me he is not." She said with steady voice.

"Maybe not now..," Mrs. Malfoy sighed. To Rose's surprise her expression softened and she now had a very faint smile to her. She held one of the doors open for her. "I suspect you must be hungry after everything that happened to you."

Rose restrained herself from crying and stood up to walk after her through the door. They walked in silence until they descended the stairway. It was Mrs. Malfoy to break it unexpectedly.

"Is it Rose? Or Rosella?" she asked and Rose frowned.

"Potsy called me Lady Riddle yesterday," Rose answered. "I thought I didn't have any control of what I would be called."

"That's your last name," Mrs. Malfoy said. Rose noticed she didn't really know how to approach her and was having a bit of trouble hiding it. "I have heard your full name is Rosella but at school they call you Rose."

Rose shrugged. "You can call me as you would prefer Mrs. Malfoy. I am in your house you have every right. I like either of them it doesn't make a difference. My grandfather called me Rosella like my mother usually does as well. But my cousin and the majority of my friends call me Rose."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded understanding. "Then I will call you your full name, Rosella. It suits your beauty."

They then continued in silence again until they reached the heavy iron doors indicating the dining room and Mrs. Malfoy knocked on the door. Rose thought it was so wrong to have to knock before entering in your own house. But it seemed this wasn't really her house anymore.

She heard a voice say 'Enter' and Mrs. Malfoy turned to her. "Don't speak until your asked too, remain from refusing to speak, you will only anger him. Be careful with the words your using, don't react to his mocking, it doesn't matter how much they offend you."

Rose frowned again, she didn't await an answer to the warnings but pushed open the door and Rose followed her with a rapid bouncing heart.

Voldemort sat on the head of the table. He looked like a sophisticated Lord, one that had supposed to die a long time ago according to his paleness. His hear was neat and perfect, but didn't seem to be styled. He was wearing an attire of only black and focused his red eyes on her in triumph.

Rose stood there still at the door. She noticed Lucius sitting on his right side, looking exhausted with his dark circles around his bloodshed eyes. Next to him was his son Draco. Rose caught his eye for just as second. He was also more pale then ever and he couldn't hide his nerves as well as his parents. He was fidgeting his fingers and sat stiffly. But he turned his head. He seemed ashamed.

There was one seat open on Voldemort's left. Mrs. Malfoy took place next to Draco and held her hands together and held a calm composure.

Voldemort smirked, revealing his teeth. She didn't know if she imagined it, but she was sure he had small fangs. She slapped herself inwardly because of the thought. "Rosella, sit down, we have saved you a seat next to me." He mentioned for her to sit next to him and she walked over to it with buckling knees that didn't want to obey her. But she made it and sat down.

"Good of you to join us Rosella, let's eat." And on his word breakfast appeared on the table. Rose didn't feel very hungry as her bread and scrambled eggs lay on her plate. But a look from Narcissa told her to just do it. She gazed for a minute seeing the Malfoys and Voldemort starting on breakfast.

She never imagined that Voldemort would need something as basic as food. Maybe he didn't, and he was just eating for fun.

Fun?! Rose really? He was the Dark Lord, he hardly did things for fun!

She sighed again and started eating a little, mostly playing with her food actually.

"I trust you like you're chambers?" Voldemort said.

Rose didn't want to answer him, another look from Mrs. Malfoy gave her a warning.

"I do, a bit too cold and green for my liking, but otherwise it's very luxurious." Rose answered truthfully. She had no idea on why she was following the woman's instructions but she had some idea that she was trying to help her.

"Lacking the company from red and gold are you?"

"I'm still a Gryffindor aren't I?" Rose remarked.

Voldemort ignored the edge on her voice and went on. "Not for long I trust."

Rose frowned. "And what makes you confident about that?"

"I have asked Severus for a resorting," Voldemort said simply, but his eyes gleamed.

With that statement Rose felt fear increasing in her being but went on stoic. "I am afraid that the hat is not able to be influenced." She said simply.

"I will find something for that."

"I'm sure you do."

Their conversation stayed light as if they were merrily talking about the weather, but the fierce undertone of their words was not to be mistaken.

"Are there any more surprises I need to know about?" she asked sharply cutting her bread with force.

"Oh yes many more," Voldemort said. "I will tell you more, but some have to stay a surprise off course."

"You can just tell me now, I don't like surprises much. Especially the ones I know I'm not going to like."

"No I am used to gasps of horror and such, I like them," Voldemort said.

Rose sighed again and took a sip of the water in front of her.

Breakfast disappeared and she and he looked at her with interest. He was staring as if she was a study object. The Malfoy's shared a look with each other but didn't leave or said anything. They just sat there.

"What's that?" Voldemort indicated her bracelet. And she turned pale.

"I-I got it a long time ago from Daigon Alley," she said to quickly.

He took her wrist but she shook it free and stood up from her chair to try and run away from him. But he was with her in the blink of a shadow and blocked her way, she backed up but he caught her wrist anyway and stared at her bracelet.

"A little rose around your wrist, now who would think of such a sweet thing?"

"Stop it!" Rose exclaimed but before she could do anything he had his wand at her temple and then she didn't see his face anymore.

Now she saw the memory in her vision. It went quick, the same memory she thought back to yesterday. _Harry who told her he loved her with the look of longing in his eyes present. Harry who handed her a package and she unwrapped. The little black box that held the rose engraved bracelet. Her gasp of surprise. _

"_Just something to show you how much I care about you," his face blushing._

_Harry who put the bracelet around her wrist nervously. The sparkle in the winter sunlight. _

_She saw herself saying that she loved it. "It's perfect thank you." Her smile to him was one of intense love and gratefulness. _

Then the memory faded and she stared again into the crimson eyes. They showed obvious anger. And before she knew it he had yanked of her bracelet with a very rough and painful pull from her wrist.

"No!" she screamed. And Voldemort threw the bracelet on the ground.

He then grabbed her by her neck and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "You will forget about him right now!" he yelled at her in fury. "I have heard and witnessed this far too long, I have allowed you to linger with him. And that is over now! You are mine now! And you will obey only me!"

She shook her head and tried to push him off, she even used her nails to scrape him. "I'm not yours and I will never obey you!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone!" he hissed at her his crimson eyes shining with his anger.

"I only belong to Harry!" she knew she should've shut her mouth, but he could not take that bracelet! She forgot her role in this but she didn't care. Her own anger fueled out of her. "And he will save me, and he will destroy you!"

He pushed her against the ground and she expected the torture curse, but it did not come. He just stared at her for a moment. The Malfoys were grounded to their seats not daring to make a move.

"_**You will learn to obey," **_he hissed and he pulled her up again only to drag her with him towards her room again. There he smacked her on the ground and panted from the fury he felt. "I will be back this afternoon, and I do hope for you, you'll have calmed down by then and realize who you belong to. I will no longer let you do anything that doesn't please me." He then disappeared again like shadows of smoke and it was awfully silent in the chamber. She curled up into a ball and felt her wrist.

The force from the pull had left a red streak. She shivered and felt naked without it. He had no right! And Rose cried from the sorrow she felt for losing the first thing Harry ever gave to her. She loved Harry so much. She felt the sting of loneliness again and didn't know what to do without him by her side now.

She wanted to think about him but heard her door opening and footsteps.

"Are you alright?" the quite voice called out to her. It was Mrs. Malfoy. She sat up and wiped her tears away and Mrs. Malfoy helped her sit up.

Rose stood wiggly and then let Mrs. Malfoy walk her to her bed and helped her on to it.

"I know you do not wish to hear this, but I advise that you go along and just nod your head." Mrs. Malfoy said in a soothing tone. Rose indeed shook her head but Mrs. Malfoy continued. "You have no choice, he will be patient with you because of his plans. But this will not last forever. Use the advantage that not many of us have."

Rose felt another tear rolling over her face and Mrs. Malfoy wiped it away for her. "There is no way out of here, and the only path you can choose is the safe one."

She then stood up and walked out of the room and Rose clenched her pillows. She did not want to know what the afternoon had in store for her and what horrors Voldemort would unravel for her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the following chapters of book 7 will contain more POV's of Harry. I will write till my fingers bleed to get the next chapter up tomorrow! Just hope that my muse wont run from me! hehe **


	97. Chapter 97 Coming to Agreements

**Wow it's late, and I have to be up at six! Damn hehe. **

**I do have to warn you upfront, end of this chapter contains torture. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 7 Coming to agreements**

_**POV Harry**_

That morning Harry had felt a sting in his heart. He knew it, he didn't know how, but he knew. Rose was in distress. He felt like crying from loss, not even knowing what her despair was about exactly.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked startled.

He panted with both his hands leaning on the breakfast table. Ron held a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it You Know Who again?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"No," Harry shut his eyes and clenched his fists painfully. "It's Rose, I can feel her distress. I don't know why, but I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with the same worry. Her brows were edged in a frown, and her mind was working on high speed. But with all her wits, she couldn't grasp what was going on. "You can feel it?"

"That's something I want to know."

They all turned towards the voice. His twinkling eyes stared at them. But his golden blonde hair was looking less put together than usual. He wore raggy clothes but still radiated his usual pride.

"Fabian?!" Harry exclaimed. But he then pointed his wand to him and Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Harry?! What-?!"

But Harry held his hand up to them and turned to Fabian. "What did Fabian Dumbledore say when he and I saw Rose again after the Second task and after our talk?"

Fabian grinned. "We wished that we would care a little less about her. You had accidently told me you loved her."

Harry lowered his wand and gave him a faint smile, sitting down again and gestured for Fabian to do the same.

"Good call Harry," Fabian said.

"It's good to see you Fabian. But I have to ask, what are you doing here?" Harry asked trying to suppress the incredibly overwhelming feeling of sadness. He felt like crying.

Fabian looked at him with determination. "I'm preparing to fight back. Underground, gather up as many Muggle Borns as I can, try to keep them save and if they want, they can join the Order of the Phoenix too or the younger version of it, the DA."

"But Fabian—"

"No Harry," Fabian banged his fist on the table. "I have had this conversation with the others already. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he will not take us down or make us lose our hope. That new Mudblood law is insane and more than half of them are going to fall for it. I will take his followers down one by one. That way he will focus on a resistance underground and not on you or whatever he is planning to do with Rose. I will make sure that I free Rose somehow."

Harry let his head hang and growled. "That's my job…"

"You have a mission, she knows that," Fabian replied. "I was just here to get some documents from the Order. That will help me to get things going. But how do you mean that you can feel her emotions or something?"

Harry sighed and looked at them one by one. He wondered if he had to tell them what was going on between him and Rose. The mere thought about her made him miss her so immensely. His fear for her safety made him feel irrational and impulsive.

"Okay, I-I have to tell you something. A-About me and Rose."

The three others looked at him curiously and waited.

"You just have to promise to keep this to yourselves, I'm only telling you because you should know, in order to fight for her, you must know the story behind this. To start off… Rose and I, we are soul mates… and I claimed her just before we got separated…."

_**POV Rose**_

Rose awaited Voldemort's visit with fright the whole afternoon. It was already dark outside when he strode through the door and looked at her while she sat in front of the fire on one of the armchairs with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs.

"I do hope you have calmed down." He stated.

Rose just gave a nod. And he sat down in the other armchair. It was silent for a couple of minutes in which Rose didn't moved but continued to stare into the fire and Voldemort stared at her.

"You have so much power and wisdom in you," he suddenly broke the silence and she jumped a little from it. But still didn't look at him. "It's a shame you do not use it to your advantage. I can only guess if you would be able to escape if you used it. But you don't even try."

"That would be contradicting myself." Rose said in a reply. "I let you catch me to protect my family. If I would escape you wouldn't stop to get me back again. And that could hurt them and I would and up getting them killed."

"How noble."

Rose shrugged. "It's true isn't it?"

"I can't say it isn't. They are all destined to be killed. Your only buying them time. They are traitors of the worst kind, a disease that needs to be terminated."

Rose shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Even little Eri. Who is a baby and nothing more but a blank page, just starting on the story of his life?"

Voldemort kept looking at her and seemed to think. "I suppose that maybe he could be spared yes. Narcissa didn't seem to keen on letting family be killed. He could always grow up with the Malfoy's. You need only ask." He made a simple hand gesture and she looked up to him, surprised.

"Why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I cannot spare many that you would like to see alive. And I realize you would be grateful if I at least spare the ones I could, maybe spare. I want something in return of course."

Rose looked back at the fire again and stared. "What do you want in return then?"

"Not much, cooperation to begin with."

"Yes but what does that include?" Rose went on.

"A number of things," he said seriously. "I need you to be a sort of trophy, a mascot of some sort. The reason, people will join me. To begin, you're going to give an interview for a reporter from the Daily Prophet with a nice and large picture. You and the Minister, stating how much you agree with the new laws that have passed through. Like the new Mudblood registration."

Rose's eyes widened. "Mudblood registration?"

"Mudbloods are wand stealers. We need to know who we can trust not to spill our secrets. We need to stay as pure as possible as they try to betray and overrule us one day."

Rose shook her head and leaned her head on her arms. She didn't say anything but inside, she was fuming.

"Next I'm going to let you read some books on the dark arts. You will like it I'm sure of that. And I have no doubt you'll learn fast."

Rose nodded, she expected that somehow.

"And off course the resorting. Severus will bring the hat here tomorrow and we'll make sure you get into Slytherin."

"Why can't I stay in Gryffindor?" Rose blurted out. "I have no friends in Slytherin!"

"They know you're the Dark Lord's daughter, they will treat you like the princess you are. And if you're so worried about making friends I will let Draco bring over his friends, you can get to know them." The Dark Lord told her. Rose huffed, that would be bloody unlikely. "You have to forget about the people you have known, accept the position you are in. They are all new Death Eaters and they need to see you as a new beacon of hope to the Dark Side. They will follow you Rosella."

"The hat is not to be manipulated." Rose said softly.

"We will see," Voldemort replied with dark eyes. "Then there is your marriage.."

Rose sat straight up and let her legs fall to the ground. "Excuse me?!"

At that Voldemort smirked and folded his hands together. He was enjoying her panic, she just knew it. "I have arranged for you to be married. The man in question already accepted. You will be married before school starts."

"You can't do that!" Rose exclaimed. "You really can't I'll die!"

"Now Rosella don't be overdramatic."

But Rose wasn't overdramatic. Her bond, she was claimed, if she married someone else. If the man would take her..

"You really don't understand…" Rose started.

"Don't start Rosella it's going to happen." Voldemort said angrily. "Rabastan Lestrange is a very faithful follower. It will be good for moral. We will leave for the ministry in a week to arrange an engagement. The week after you'll be married."

Rose started to shiver. The trembling followed. "You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will." Voldemort said cruelly. "Do all this without complaining and fight. And I will spare your little brother when I kill his parents and the rest of your family."

Rose didn't let go so easily. "What about the people you captured at the wedding?"

"The Weasley's didn't have much to go on in their rathole they call a house but they are still blood traitors. They are all locked up in the dungeons with the werewolf and his wife. Evenly large traitors." He said simply.

With a deep breath she voiced her request that would force her to cooperate with him. "I want you to let go of them. All of them and then I will do what you ask." Rose said in a whisper. Voldemort stared at her.

"Call me your father, and I will let them go."

Rose's stomach shrunk painfully. She really didn't want to, the thought gave her nightmares. But she swallowed painfully, ignoring her dry mouth. "Spare them and I will do what you ask of me… father."

She clenched her fists not to cry. It felt like betraying Sirius, it felt like betraying Harry, everyone she loved and cared for.

Voldemort looked pointedly at her but then nodded to her. "Consider it done Rosella."

So Rose let out a sigh of relief but also guilt. Somehow she was betraying everyone.

"Thank you," she said with the biggest effort.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you are showing cooperation. The reporter will come tomorrow morning and right after we will do the resorting."

Rose nodded and only after he'd gone she let the tears fall. She cried for so long in highly pitiful sobs. She was going to get married to Rabastan Lestrange. Harry would die and she would die not so long after. And she couldn't tell Voldemort. She had no idea what he would do with the information. But if this was going to pull through. Then she was going to be forced to tell him.

For the longest time she sat on the armchair, curled up in a small little ball, crying her eyes out for the faith that awaited her. Becoming a Slytherin, making a fake article, marriage. When would her bad faith end for her. She missed Harry so much. And she couldn't even prepare him for their fate. She wanted to die in his arms, not in someone else's, surrounded by people she didn't know or hated.

Rose was buried in her sorrow and didn't hear the door open and someone come in. The blonde young men first waited, appearing to doubt in approaching her. But then he seemed to make a decision and walked towards her.

"Rose?" Draco Malfoy called softly for her taking place in front of her. "Rose?"

"Go away…" she told him softly. "Leave me alone…" She heaved for breath within her cries but he took her hand from her knee. Then he opened that hand and she felt something cold was laid in it.

She looked up. His pale face showed nerves and fright but he still looked with some determination in them. And she held up her hand and found…. Her bracelet. She gasped and sat up. Her shock must've been written over her face as she stared at the young men in front of her. He didn't know what to say. So she looked at the bracelet and closed her hand around it. She had never expected this.

"Why?" it was the only thing she could think of.

"It appeared to be something really special, if you would defy the Dark Lord for it." Draco shrugged but looked intensely. "So I picked it up." When she still continued to only stare at him he shrugged again. "However you should not put it on again. Just hide it away."

Rose nodded and held her closed hand near her savoring the treasure within it. Draco sighed and gently touched her knees with both hands. "I've never seen someone stand up to him the way you did. You're a brave one. I wish I was as brave as you."

Rose held a shivering breath and kissed the engraved rose on the bracelet. Then her other hand fell on Draco's own hand. "Thank you," she whispered very softly. But he heard.

Rose held the silver bracelet close to her heart. "Don't mention it." Draco said softly back to her. "I heard that you have to meet some of my friends."

With that Rose looked at him. Their eyes connected. It only then occurred to Rose he had Sirius' and Eridanus' grey eyes. "Your eyes," she said.

Draco jerked his head up. "Yes?"

"They remind me of Dad, well Sirius to you and Eridanus'." She admitted her train of thought.

"Well we are family so." Draco shrugged.

Rose smiled faintly through her tears and leaned back to the banister of the armchair again. "I will not be able to stand up to him anymore Draco." And Draco sat still letting her talk. "I made him a deal, he would let the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Eridanus go and live if I accepted his plans. I have to cooperate."

Draco stood up and watched her in horror. "You what?"

"What do you care?!" Rose suddenly grew angry at him. Who was he to look at her as if she had betrayed him, he acted like nothing good could come from her stopping to defy him, while he didn't even dare to merrily breath when in the Dark Lord's presence. "And how dare you!?" she started to yell at him. "You follow your father's footsteps to become a Death Eater blindly, you should choose for yourself and think about what you want!"

Draco turned grim in front of her. But she didn't feel remorse, she felt he had to hear it. "How do you know I don't want to be a-?"

"If I had the faintest idea that you longed to become one of his followers I would've never brought up the issue!" Rose said now in no more than a whisper. But then she turned away from him staring at the fire. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the bracelet Draco, but I wish to be alone now."

Draco looked like he wanted to say something more to her. He opened but then closed his mouth. He then turned slowly around and walked out of the double doors. The locking sounds were heard again and now Rose was alone again with her depressing thoughts. Tomorrow things were beginning. But if Voldemort had something to do with it, she would not live long enough for all the plans he had for her.

The next morning she was awakened forcibly by Potsy. "Lady Riddle must hurry to get ready, Potsy has brought breakfast here, and Lady Riddle must eat and be presentable for reporter from newspaper!"

Rose groaned and blinked her eyes for the light. "I'm up Potsy, I'm up!" But she grinned from the elf's antics. But she did hurry on the elf's advise to put on a set of her new expensive clothes. Then she proceeded to quickly eat something, although her stomach protested, and she was just down when Narcissa walked in.

She was guided to the drawing room and Voldemort waited there with the reporter. The brown haired and anxious reporter said on the sofa while Voldemort stared out of the window, apparently deep in thought. But Narcissa coughed lightly and he looked up and met her with a smirk.

"Morning father," Rose said with effort.

"Good morning daughter, sit down," he gestured for a sofa opposite of the reporter who was just rummaging in his back and pulled out a neutral quill and parchment.

She sat down while Narcissa was being dismissed but the reporter smiled faintly at her and introduced himself while shaking her hand. She was a bit taken aback with the friendly gesture. And she could swear she could see a hint of pity in his eyes.

"David Keast, Miss Riddle," he introduced himself. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks Mr. Keast, you two."

"You can call me David if you'd like." He said with another smile.

Voldemort appeared that he wanted to move on quick. He kept staring outside but his command startled them both. "Begin!"

Rose glanced at Voldemort with hate.

"Miss Riddle," David said while holding his quill ready for her answer. "What made you decide to recide to the Malfoy Manor?"

Rose couldn't help herself she looked David in the eye. "I was dragged, I didn't decide to come here."

"Rosella do I have to remind you that you made a deal with me," Voldemort said angrily.

So Rose leaned back to the sofa's banister and crossed her arms without looking at either men. "Ideals are only what they seem, I was curious." She said as if it was the truth. David blinked but began writing.

"Why curious, you were raised by a family that raised you with certain notions that would state against everything you've learned wouldn't it?"

Rose again lied effortlessly. It was easy for her, had always been that way. "That's especially the reason to be curious, I've merrily heard one side of a story. I needed to know the other side."

"And what did you find out?" David asked, curiosity shone in his eyes.

"If you have power, you have to use it. Otherwise you'll die because of weakness." Rose said forcibly, pushing the words out of her mouth.

David's eyes shone now with suspicion but he kept asking questions about her stay and findings.

"What do you think about the new Mudblood registration law?" he asked and that's where Rose got stuck. She thought it was the most horrible and hypocrite thing in the world. One of her best friends was a Muggle born.

"It's based on hatred, hypocrisy and fear." Rose said before she could help herself. And David stared at her but Voldemort gave her a look of warning and she shivered from it. It promised death. So she shook her head to get herself together. "Purebloods need to protect themselves!" Rose said simply. "If there are wand stealers among the pure and half bloods then we need to be aware of the danger." The words stung her head but she kept thinking about Eri's toothless smile and then it got easier. It worked, until he asked questions about Harry.

"Harry has fled the Wizarding Wo—"

"No he hasn't!" she said and received another glare from Voldemort. She berated herself and thought of Eri playing with the miniature Umbridge.

"No? Where is he then Miss Riddle," David asked forcibly.

"I don't know.." Rose admitted sadly.

"Some would say that he abandoned you," David went on.

"He didn't I did, I let him go," Rose said with tears in her eyes. "But wherever he is he loves me and I-!"

"Rosella!" Voldemort exclaimed turning to face her. "Do I have to remind you-!"

"What do you expect of me!?" Rose shouted back. "That I'll say that I hate him? I don't! I love him!"

Voldemort stared at her with his red eyes that told her that she was in for a Cruciatus that would leave her broken but she didn't care at this moment. He couldn't let her say the words. He couldn't force her. She would never say it.

"I think you have enough material to go on Mr. Keast, you can go. And I expect a copy before it's publishing."

"Yes off course, it will be done in two days sir," Mr. Keast said packing up his stuff. He exited the room and before he had closed the doors behind him Rose saw Voldemort's wand point at her and she closed her eyes, waiting for a pain that she had never felt before. She thought of Harry and his lips, touching hers, the gently and reassuring feel of his hand and knowing how much he love her she waited for the curse to make impact.

But it never came. And after several moments of hearing Voldemort saying the torturing curse she opened her eyes. He was furious, he began shouting the curse.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" the curse did come in her direction but dissolved into thin air just a couple of inches of her chest. She blinked as she saw it happening. She couldn't believe it. How was this possible!

"What is going on!" he barked. He wasn't like the calm and intimidating Lord. He was like a kid that didn't get what he wanted. She was to shocked about the situation to speak or run.

"LUCIUS! BELLATRIX" he screamed and as he tried once again to torture her but the curse again disappeared.

After a minute of more trying and shouting Lucius came in looking like a white sheet while Bellatrix almost crawled to him. "My Lord?" she drawled. But as they saw what was happening their eyes widened and their brows raised.

"This wand isn't working!" Voldemort shouted to Lucius.

"But My Lord, you have showed magnificent and powerful magic with—"

"Arent you witnessing this?!" Voldemort yelled at him. "CRUCIO!"

And yet again the curse vanished when it was just about to reach her.

Rose smirked to him in her own cruel way. "Looks like you're not as mighty as you may think, _father_."

He stared at her in rage and then turned to Bellatrix. "You do it!"

Bellatrix' eyes lightened up and she pointed her own wand at Rose.

"Crucio!" she screamed enthusiastically. But now the curse didn't just disappear, now it appeared to bounce back. A shield of gold shone in front of Rose for a second and then the curse took the opposite direction back to it's caster. Bellatrix got hit by her own curse and she flew through the air spectacularly. And smacked to the ground with a loud thud, only to scream her lungs out from torturing pain souring through her body. It didn't take long but Rose couldn't help but feeling her lips twitching into a smile.

"LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed pointing her wand again. "CRUCIO!" But again, Rose saw the golden sheet shining again like she was surrounded by a golden oval orb, and the curse hit Bellatrix square in her chest. She screamed again and twitched and crawled over the ground panting not only from pain but humiliation.

"Didn't you see that one coming Bellatrix?" Rose mocked not able to stifle her chuckles.

"You do it! She needs to be punished for her in obedience!" Voldemort yelled at Lucius, The Dark Lord didn't seem so dark now, more the Panicked Lord. And again Rose chuckled at Lucius white and horrified face.

"My Lord it seems that wouldn't work either, she appears to be protected by some sort of forcefield. My attempts would not make a difference." Lucius knew how to get out of things Rose noted to herself.

"I can see that Lucius!" Voldemort barked at him and started pacing as Rose crossed her arms and waited for more anger to come. Ideas maybe. He wasn't done with her. The Dark Lord wouldn't get mocked by something as small as a force field off course. She realized that.

But all the while, she was shocked at the unexpected protection. Wondered what it was that protected her. But then it dawned to her. The bond, Harry had claimed her, Michael and Willow had mentioned the extra protection and power they would possess. Gifts as they had called it fondly. The bond was protecting her. Harry was protecting her! Had he felt the danger and had the soul bond acted on it?

A knock on the door distracted them all. And Narcissa followed, peaking her head around the opening. "My Lord, Severus is here for the resorting." She said expressionless.

Voldemort hissed in rage. Rose knew he had always used torture and the promise of pain to keep everyone under control. But now, he was lost as what to do it appeared. Rose held herself quiet. Still she felt better and more protected.

"Bring him in! Right now! Hurry up woman!" He yelled and with a fit of rage he pushed Rose onto the couch. Magic crackled in the air at what he had done.

Rose felt blinded rage in herself, but it didn't have anything to do with her. It was Harry, she knew it for sure. Her heart felt overwhelmed with relief and love. He was still able to protect her from afar.

Severus Snape walked in the room. He seemed untouched by the cold atmosphere and watched the people in it as if calculating his movements and words. Rose caught his eye for a moment and then she stared at the hat in his hand. The resorting off course. That was one thing Harry couldn't protect her from unfortunately.

Snape stared at her face, more precisely, her eyes. "My Lord." He said respectfully.

"Severus, I need your expertise." Voldemort said pointing his wand at her again. "Crucio!"

Again the golden orb glowed around her and but the curse did not bounce back this time, it just vanished. Snape blinked and stared. His lips slightly parted in awe, but he then moved to stand in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked away but he would still be able to see it.

"Have you noticed her eyes My Lord?" he said still looking in hers.

"What?"

"Her eyes, their golden," he made himself more clear. "Just like the shield protecting her from the Cruciatus curse, I have never seen anything like it My Lord, I am afraid I cannot give you more information about this topic." Snape touched her shoulder and Rose closed her eyes as the pure feeling of hatred soured through her body. And not only from her own, also Harry's.

"This is ridiculous!" Bellatrix shrieked. "There has to be a way to punish her!"

"I wouldn't know how Bella," Snape said as if it was done with that. "But the protection couldn't do much for influencing the sorting. So we should proceed with that, if I can make the suggestion My Lord."

The Dark Lord was still pacing and raging next to the window. "Do it!" he hissed.

So Snape rolled out the Sorting Hat and then placed it over her head with surprising gentleness. It took a couple of seconds, but then she heard the Sorting Hat's voice, like she had heard 7 years ago.

"_Back again young girl?" _The Sorting Hat whispered in her ear.

Rose gasped again at it. She was prepared now, but still startled from it.

"_My, my, you're not a girl anymore, and Gryffindor was the perfect choice. You have become brave and cunning. Admired and wanted by many. I'm happy to note that Gryffindor did you well."_

"_But you need to resort me into Slytherin! Otherwise he'll kill my brother and friends!"_

"_I can do no such thing my dear, that would be very unfitting, I can see some likelyness like I did when you were sorted for the first time. You can be manipulative and do know how to lie very easily to get you out of trouble. But you are much to selfless and impulsive for slytherins. They look out for themselves and think about what they are doing instead of just running in unprepared. You possess little similarity anymore. Maybe Slytherin would've done you good, but not anymore. You would grow unhappy so it's gotta be…. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Voldemort let out a high pitched scream in fury and Rose pleaded with the hat.

"_Please I made him a deal!"_

"_You should not make agreements unless you know you can follow them young lady, another similarity making you a Gryffindor."_

"_You have to take my choice into account!"_

"_I do not have to do anything young lady…._GRYFFINDOR!"

"_No you don't understand, my little brother! He will kill him if I don't go to Slytherin!" _

"_My dear lady, it is not something I can change. The bond you now share. It will never permit you to set foot into the dungeons. It will not let me put you with Slytherin even if I wanted to."_

"_I'm begging you now!" _

"_I'm sorry young lady…_GRYFFINDOR!"

"Make it Slytherin!" Voldemort yelled at her.

Rose pulled of the hat and threw it on the ground in anger. "It won't do it! I am trying! I know what the agreement we made acquired, but it won't let me go to Slytherin! I'm sorry but it won't!"

"My Lord, you know she is telling the truth," Snape interfered. Rose was astonished that he dared. Voldemort seemed beyond reasoning.

Voldemort stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "First you defy me by giving that reporter the wrong answers, then you refuse punishment for you actions and now you refuse to go to Slytherin!?"

Rose shook her head while he shook her roughly. "I can't help it, the only thing I can apologize for is the questions I gave and… and I do! I apologize I swear, I apologize for everything, I can't help the protection around me or the hat not putting me in Slytherin as you desire to. But I cant help it, I swear!" The thought of her dead baby brother and friends went through her mind.

He pulled her up and then threw her on the ground. She crawled up so she faced him. The hat reminded her that she was supposed to be brave, but that merciless snake like face of him made her want to crawl into a corner, although she stared up defiantly.

"I do not acquire magic to hurt people Rosella," he hissed to her and she shivered at the viscous tone.

"You know what, do your worst then!" she yelled at him and only a second later he grabbed her by her arms and turned her on her stomach, she felt the top of her dress ripped and tore. And she screamed in fear, regretting the words she said already as he was probably going to do his worst.

She glanced back but felt that her head was pushed down to the wooden floor. "You will obey me little princess.." he told her, his voice dripping with rage and then she heard a gasp from Lucius and a cackle from Bellatrix.

And what followed was the smack of a whip that landed on her bare back and she felt immediately the torturous pain of her skin slitting open and the first scream she gave was more surprise then pain, but then the second hit followed and she screamed from the pain and terror souring through her. After the sixth hit she felt tears streaming over her cheeks and she closed her eyes, trying to black out but he kept going. She tried to curl up into a ball but he straightened her only to continue his merciless beating.

With every hit she felt his hate, rage and pleasure of having some form of power over her still. Rose scratched her nails into the cold wooden floor and tried to make her body adjust to at least be ready to receive the hits. She had lost count and wallowed in the torturous attack on her back. She finally stopped screaming having no more breath left to conjure her voice, but she still sobbed uncontrollably and felt that her lips were torn because of her constant biting on them.

She didn't know how long this went continued but at last he stopped and she lay still trying everything in her power not to upset him anymore. Just lay as frozen as a statue, unmoving accept for her hard breathing and hitched sobs.

She felt him leaning over her. _**"You will submit to me in the end princess." **_

Rose whimpered and then thought she heard him leave the room. "Severus, tend to her please, make sure she doesn't get sick from laying on the floor. Lucius, Bella, I need your assistance with business."

Rose heard the footsteps following him and then the smack of a door. She still didn't move or dared to open her eyes. Her mind was foggy and she had much trouble with her panicked breathing.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but then she felt that someone laid a cloak over her and the wounds on her back stung from the contact with the fabric.

"Draco come here! I know you're there!"

The voices were a blur and she didn't pay much attention. "Can you help me get her to her bed. She needs to lay down on something before I can treat her. And then a lot of rest."

So Rose felt seconds later that she was being lifted into the air. The familiar feeling of levitating and blacked out a little. That was until she woke up again, she lay on the sheets she recognized from her bed. And mean stings were still making themselves known on her back. She whimpered pathetically.

"Hush Rose, it will be over soon."

Rose opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting next to her. He was trembling and was holding her hand. It kind of calmed her in a way. She just imagined it was Harry, telling her everything would be alright, that she was so brave and that he was proud of her for whatever she did.

"How is it going with the wounds Severus?" Draco's nervous voice asked.

"Fine," the low voice of Snape drawled. "To my surprise, they are healing by themselves, although I am still a bit afraid for scares. But she is going to be alright. Lots of rest."

"Like she will get that here," Draco said darkly. "With this kind of punishment she's going to give in soon to whatever he will ask of her."

Snape scoffed. "She's tougher than she looks fortunately."

Rose let her thoughts drift off. Predictably they floated away to one messy, black haired person, who she wished was with her the most, but wasn't there, and the sting of loss in her heart, was more painful than the whip markings on her back. Which were now, thanks to the bond, slowing healing by themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Rose, what I'm putting her through. But luckily you all convinced me to let Harry claim her before going away, otherwise she would be suffering more ^_^ This depressing tone won't go on for long dont worry!**


	98. Chapter 98 The Ministry

**I just want you all to know that I am Really Sorry. **

**Chapter 8 The Ministry**

**Rosella Riddle Preases Mudblood Registration Law**

_**Quote: Purebloods need to be able to protect themselves against conspiracy from the Mudbloods.**_

_Rosella Riddle, formally known as Dumbledore, has made many changes in her young life. Grown up under the one sided influence from the Dumbledore family this brave young girl takes it upon herself to seek out the truths from both sides of the war._

"_I've only heard one side of the story, that gives reason to be curios for more, as all stories have two sides to them." Rosella tells our reporter. Rosella is now residing at the Malfoy Manor to stay with the notorious and believed to be Dark family who are now pardoned from prosecution by the Ministry amongst the other many Death Eaters. (read page 8 and 10) _

_They have provided her graciously with information she most desired and came to surprising conclusions. "If you have power, you have to use it. Otherwise you'll die because of weakness." _

_On the words 'Dark' and 'Light' she has the following to say. "Someone who is with my father isn't necessarily Dark in the literal meaning of the word. It means you don't shy away from Dark magic. It's ridiculous to note that there is merrily Light, which contain good people and 'Dark' which contain bad people. My father has a new fresh look on these things."_

_Coming from the heir of You Know Who, those are powerful words. Off course Rosella has been reunited with her father who is now pardoned as a criminal. (read more on pages 3,4, 6 and 8)_

_The first law that come out of that preferable and pleasurable cooperation with the Ministry is the Mudblood Registration Law, which obligates the so called witches and wizards from our world to report to the Ministry to be registered and every employee of the Ministry is up for evaluation under the watchful and expertise eyes of Ms. Dolores Umbridge. _

"_It's mandatory, I am sure that all of them understand that our Ministry has to be cautious. If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear. I fully support this law and the decisions that come forth with it. These are dangerous times and the Ministry will protect us from all the dangers out there I trust. Minister Pius is going for a total reform and I think it is time that it happened. Minister Fudge was a joke and Scrimgeour knew how to sell good stories but never followed with actions. The new Minister will protect and act for us in the dangerous times that overcome all of us."_

_Along with the Registration Law Minister Pius has opened the hunt on Mr. Harry James Potter, now Undesirable Person number one. ( read page 7)_

_Rosella expresses no desire to see him anymore. "He is now to be hunted and prosecuted for the actions against innocent people he calls Dark and the Ministry. He also is the first suspect in the murder of my grandfather Albus Dumbledore. Although I do not agree anymore with his notions and opinion of the world. He was still family and shouldn't have died at the hands of a sixteen year old wizard."_

Rose felt disgusted as she had read the article. She didn't mean any of the things she said and the other half was made up. Probably by the reporter or her father.

A large picture of her shaking Minister Pius hand in front of the new statue at the Atrium was all over the first page. On top of the statue was stated 'MAGIC IS MIGHT'. Disgusting!

Another article that brought her blood to boil was the one about the full pardon for Voldemort and all the Death Eaters.

**FULL PARDON FOR YOU KNOW WHO AND DEATH EATERS!**

_**The Ministry gave all of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord a full pardon stating that they stand by the Ministry and need to be treated as fully respected citizens of the Wizarding World again and the Auror office has seized their search for them.**_

_**They now have a bigger treat to worry about.**_

_**HARRY POTTER**_

_**UNDISIRABLE PERSON NUMBER 1**_

Rose couldn't believe that Voldemort would just go through with that idea. People wouldn't except this right? But she had finally realized why Voldemort had so much need for her as she gazed at the picture of her and him in front of the Malfoy Manor. He had a hand on her shoulder as if he was a proud father.

The public trusted her, they loved her and for some unknown reason the majority would follow everything she would say. That's what it seemed like anyway. There were no protests she had heard of other than that of members of the Order of the Phoenix who stayed quiet about it.

She didn't understand why the public had grown to love her. Maybe it was the allure, or her beauty, who knew.

She sighed and leaned back in the armchair. She was seated in the drawing room and waited for dinner to start. Rose was now allowed to walk around in the Manor although someone had to be with her at all times. So Draco sat in front of her reading the paper. Harry's green eyes looked at her from the front page. He looked intimidating. Probably another made up story.

He had things well organized even in his absence. She didn't know where he went. She didn't care, she felt like breathing was easier with him gone. That didn't count for Bellatrix, she was mocking her every chance she got. Not directly off course, no, it were comments and suggestive remarks, especially about Harry, Sirius or her mother. Those people seemed to be her favorite subjects.

Rose however kept her coolth. She didn't forget Voldemorts punishment but stayed alert for everything that could upset him. She felt a traitor and a hypocrite but she didn't know if she could take another beating like that.

The wounds though were healed. She knew the bound had somehow healed them. There wasn't even a single scar to be seen. She didn't even want to think that Snape had maybe helped her a little. She couldn't think anything good about the man who killed her grandfather. Someone he had trusted although Harry and Rose had known against that trust. She felt glad though that Draco hadn't done it. That he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would've destroyed the young men sitting opposite of her.

Draco Malfoy, she didn't know what to think of him anymore. Her first instinct was to dislike him, especially after years of childish bahaviour and standing against them in any way he could. Like trying to get Hagrid fired, ratting the DA out to Umbridge and trying to humiliate and work against them. But sixth year had changed them all.

The other voice in Rose's head pitied him. He got a mission from Voldemort to kill the only one he ever feared. It was probably supposed to be a suicide mission to let Draco pay for Lucius failure.

Rose looked at him briefly while he sat reading the paper with an unreadable frown. He had grown up also, to rapidly she feared. She had seen the fear, horrification and lost look in his eyes that past year. But luckily he cared enough for other people, meaning her, to not bring her to Voldemort earlier.

But it had shocked her that he had retrieved her bracelet for her, and had helped her after Voldemort's punishment. And after that, this past week he had been very considerate and kind to her. She had never thought it would be in the Malfoy heir. Rose found his company pleasurable and they had even laughed together although laughing seemed to be forbidden in the Manor, smirking and evil chuckles, yes, but real joyful amusement wasn't something heard much in the cold Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy had been kind to her too although she kept her distance, Rose noticed that she began treating her with more care and expression than she had in the beginning. Almost fondly. Draco had even mentioned that his mother was delighted with her presence. Having never had a daughter she could fantasize about having one. But Rose didn't really feel to be the surrogate daughter for her although she didn't back away from the attempts made. It felt good to know that there was someone who at least cared about her more than just the means to a cause in this Manor.

Lucius was distant and didn't acknowledge her much, only when he had too. For the rest he stayed to himself. She felt that she didn't fear this once arrogant man anymore. He seemed to look more dreadful everyday even without Voldemort's presence there.

With Bellatrix she wished she would leave her alone and her mouth shut with some devilsnitch! She hated her, she was deranged and seemed to take the rebounce of the curses to her as a personal insult from Rose and reminded her daily what she would do if the Dark Lord ever decided to let her to the punishment. "One misstep Rosella, one inch out of line and your mine!" Rose didn't try to think or shiver with the thought or what Bellatrix had caused to Neville's parents.

With the thought of Neville her eyes tear up again. They would meet very soon again. She was still in Gryffindor and not in the Snakepit. She could at least be herself again in the common room.

Rose sighed and took her book to began reading again, but they were disturbed by Narcissa who burst in the room a panicked expression on her usual blank face.

"Mother what's-?" Draco started laying his paper down on the cabinet next to his chair. But Narcissa wouldn't let her son finish.

"The Dark Lord is back, and the Lestrange Brothers have been invited for tonight!" Narcissa said quickly. She turned herself to Rose and grabbed her arms to make her stand up, causing Rose to stare at her wide eyed.

"The Dark Lord requested for you to be as beautiful as you can be." Narcissa seemed as nervous as Rose herself and Draco looked uneasy.

So a half an hour later, Narcissa had helped her into a short black dress with diaphanous long sleeves and evenly transparent body made up with lace. She felt terribly exposed. And trembled on the short black heels.

"You look lovely Rosella," Narcissa said meant as a compliment, but Rose had rather just come down to meet Rabastan in her sweat pants.

She breathed in deeply before entering with Narcissa by her side. The room was occupied with Voldemort conversing with two men she knew. Rodolphus was very tall and had dark dirty hair and evenly beard, hard features and dark brown eyes. He was very muscled and looked incredibly intimidating in his dark clothes.

Rabastan looked her over lingering at certain areas. The areas, she did not want him to look so shamelessly. Instead of the length of his brother, he was slightly shorter but evenly muscled. He had a little shorter black hair then his brother and dark eyes that shone with appreciation for her. Hunger, that was the best way to describe it.

"Good evening Rosella, come meet your future husband," Voldemort said gesturing her over, ending the subject they had been talking about.

Rose glanced at Narcissa quick who nudged her head but seemed to sigh internally. Nonetheless Rose walked over to them.

Voldemort laid a hand on her shoulder and while Rodolphus looked with gleaming eyes, Rabastan took her hand and kissed the palm of it. She felt disgusted and as soon as his grip loosened, Rose pulled it away.

"You look dashing tonight Rosella," he said locking his eyes with her. She saw that they were the same brown as his brother.

"Thank you," she said without restraining a blush that crawled up her cheeks.

"It's good to see you without the company of people who don't belong next to you," he said with a smirk clearly daring her.

Rose clenched her fists, bit her lip and looked down, refusing to give in to his mocking.

"It is, isn't it," Voldemort agreed with the same smirk. "And it will be a matter of time before Potter has been taken and dealt with. Just like your mother and her family."

"My family you mean," Rose said as she took a glass of wine from Wormtail who walked around like a servant. She had barely seen him, and for that she was glad. She heard from Draco that he was mostly down in the dungeons to keep an eye on the prisoners.

Voldemort glared at her while she took a composed sip of her wine. "You should stop seeing them as family, their merrily little dust on our shoes, meant to be dealt with."

"Killed, that's the word you are looking for." He glared at her but didn't say anything about it. She used a very dispassionate tone as if she didn't care although an edge couldn't be missed.

Rabastan stood tall. "When we are married you will be too busy to think about it Rosella. So forget about the issue."

"Yes," Narcissa said with haste as Rose opened her mouth to retaliate at the mere thought of what he meant by being 'to busy'. "We should talk about the wedding."

"Excellent point Narcissa," Rodolphus said with a very low voice. "Where is that to be held My Lord?"

"Westminster Abbey," Voldemort said plainly. "The date is for next Saturday."

Rose bit her lip. Beautiful church, but she was going to start her short life of hell in such a beautiful building, it saddened her. Hopefully it wouldn't be for too long.

"From there it wont be a problem to Apparate back to my house, My Lord," Rabastan said shortly.

"I don't know if your house is already done with all the protection spells Rabastan," Rodolphus said quick and ruffled his rather hooked nose.

"That is no problem Rodolphus, I am not intending to let Rosella out of this safe Manor other than attending school or under supervision. You will live her until I have arranged all the possible dangers to be out of the way." Voldemort said.

Rabastan smirked to Rose. "We can spend our weddingnight in luxury, so that will be very enjoyable, thank you for the generosity My Lord, thank you."

"I reward the ones who are loyal and useful for me Rabastan." Voldemort said and Rose glared at him before turning her gaze to Narcissa who stood nervously but did saw the hint of an encouraging smile directed at Rose.

Rose couldn't make herself return it. She had a dry mouth and just wanted to go to bed and cry and never stop. She kept repeating to herself that it wouldn't take long before she died of heart break and losing Harry.

She felt horrified and scared when she thought about Rabastan taking her instead of Harry.

"Are you still pure?"

Rose blinked and looked at Rodulphus not understanding what he asked as her thoughts had drifted away while the others had talked.

"Sorry?"

"I asked you if you were still pure, innocent?" At Rose's slight frown he continued. "Virgin?"

Rose turned a deep shade of red but nodded quickly. It wouldn't do any good to be honest on this subject.

"That's good," Rabastan said and Rose saw him licking his lip while still staring at her.

She started to feel sick, literally. Her dinner wanted to resurface and she became dizzy and weak. She dropped her glass of wine and it shattered to the ground. The three man looked at her but Narcissa cleaned up the mess with a swish of her wand.

Rose held her hand to her head and started sweating, which seemed to Rabastan's liking apparently. "Father I am not feeling well, can I please retreat to my chambers?"

Voldemort smirked first but then nodded and Rose burst out of the room while Narcissa hurried after her. She began to see blurry and her sweating increased. But she didn't stop walking until she was back in her chambers and then ran to the bathroom and vomited her whole stomach contents.

She shivered heavily and couldn't help but moaning from the disgusting taste in her mouth and her scared and horrified feelings.

"Oh Rosella," Narcissa said again cleaning up the mess and taking a handkerchief to wipe her mouth while Rose leaned to the wall weakly. "It's all going to work out fine, I will try and talk to him to go easy on you."

It churned in her stomach again but she held it in. "Thank you," she whimpered high pitched.

But in her bed she started to think about many escape plans, fantasizing about freedom and finding Harry. Who would be so immensely relieved and happy to have her back in his arms. And he would be the one to make love to her. Holding her with him, so she would feel safe and brave. She gradually didn't know how she could be brave anymore. Even to help the people dearest to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Rose looked up and saw that Draco had appeared next to her bed. He was anxious and distant but he beamed some sort of warmth and comfort that at least made her feel relatively safe.

"Like crap," she answered honestly, in a high pitched voice she did not like. Letting her head fall in the cushions and without warning she started to cry.

"Rose it will be alright," Draco said but she knew it were hopeless words and untrue for that matter. She felt him comforting her back with slight hesitant and awkward strokes but she appreciated the effort nonetheless.

* * *

After breakfast that next morning, which she hurled out again 5 minutes after, Draco led her to the drawing room and looked around him alert.

"What's the matter Draco?" she said, hoping to keep her voice steady. Draco looked back at her and gave her a grin. She was quite shocked. Who knew he would have it in him?

He urged her to sit down. "I've got something for you. Theodore Nott got his hands on this, I think you would like to read it. When Nott showed it to The Dark Lord he went mad!" He handed her something that looked like the Daily Prophet. But only, it wasn't.

"Draco why-," but she stopped when she saw the front page. Fabian, her cousin, he looked like some sort of medieval warrior. Or so he was portrait. His golden hair flowing in the wind and his eyes looking around him as if he was about to kill. He looked incredibly intimidating and handsome.

The title read: REPLY TO FABIAN DUMBLEDORE'S CALL, on pages 4 to 6, Fabian's story and plea to the public to join the cause.

On the other side of the page she saw a little picture of her smiling with Fabian next her. READ THE REAL INTERVIEW THAT ROSELLA GAVE, WITHOUT THE CENSERING.

She gasped and looked at Draco. He shrugged. "It's some kind of protest news paper. Apparently the reporter that took your interview changed sides and gave your cousin the real interview, with your real answers. And with that they took an interview with Fabian about the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, including his plea to join and stand up. This paper is full of the actual truth."

Rose stared at it and smiled faintly, making Draco a little more enthusiastic. "I hoped it would cheer you up. I've read his interview, he's a.. he's talking about getting you out."

Rose snorted and Draco frowned. "As if that is possible." Rose sighed turning her head away. She felt tears of hopelessness sting in her eyes. Draco looked at her with pain present in his eyes.

"Let's read through it, I promise it will brighten your spirits," Draco said spreading the paper. "Look it's called the Oracle, I think the name is based on it being the truth."

Rose glanced at the page he opened. Her own interview, a couple of pictures from her were neatly spread throughout the page. "Look at this. 'You know who has instructed everything she says and everytime she loses her patience, like when I asked how she thinks about the Registration Law he reminds her of her deal she made. Her first answer however was the truth, the Law is based on hatred, hypocrisy and fear.'"

Draco looked at her reaction and she gave him a small smile. So he went on. "'When I enquired about Harry, she couldn't keep her composure of lies. I asked her if she thought that he had abandoned here but she looked at me with defiance as if she was offended. She had let him go, helped him escape. I would say that was an incredible sacrifice from Rosella's side. She still loves him and is with her side. The resent release of the Weasley family, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are to my opinion part of the deal she made. And now she has to obey him. Whoever reads this, keep your thoughts with Rosella. That she may feel our thoughts of hope and gratitude, that she will find her way and keep strong. But to my opinion, I am sure that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, will soon take her away from the clutches of the The Dark Lord.'"

At that Rose smiled truly finding back the hope she had lost. The way Mr. Keast had looked right through her. It was phenomenal, truly. How she get so caught up in everything, hope was the only thing she could hang on to in this dreadful place.

* * *

The next couple of days, she tried to keep that light burning in her heart, promising herself that it would never fade. But the next day tested her promise to herself. She was called to the study and found Voldemort in there. He sat behind the desk as she entered he folded some papers and then gestured her to come closer. She did so with a defiance on her face that only told him she was going to rebel again. He hissed under his breath but kept his composure, he appeared pretty happy. And him being happy meant the exact opposite for her.

"I will escort you to the Ministry today." He said clearly getting to the point.

Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?" she asked in a sneer.

"Because I am telling you." He said simply not losing his good mood.

She sighed hard. "I am just curious."

"If you must know, we will meet Rabastan and Rodolphus there. We are going to sign the papers for the engagement. I as your father I need to sign permission as you're not out of school yet. You and Rabastan need to sign too, giving your own permission for marriage. That way the legal documents will be ready on Saturday."

Rose swallowed painfully and found him rising from behind his desk and taking her by her arm gracefully. She was thinking in top speed. She had thought of like a hundred escape plans at night. This could be her chance!

So she waited until they reached the Floo and they went through only to reappear in the Atrium. The great Atrium seemed darker than Rose remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

Voldemort held a hand on her shoulder and then walked away with her. She had no idea where they were going, she only knew that people stared at them, known Death Eaters greeted them and other Ministry employees quickly got out of the way. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Rose could feel fear rippling through them.

But in the middle of their walk, she suddenly stopped dead tracked. She felt a pull in her heart and for a moment she relished in it. "Move along, Rosella, ah there we have Rabastan and Rodolphus."

Rose looked up and saw the Lestrange brothers walking their way.

Again Rabastan took her hand and kissed the palm of it, she pulled her hand away when he had done it. He smirked at her and again let his eyes travel over her body. Like he couldn't wait to get his hands over it. The sick bastard, Rose thought and anger washed over her. She shook her head. Before she had been disgusted and had felt fright for the man, but never such anger, she felt ready to attack the man. Was this the bond again?

She glanced around her while the men exchanged some words she didn't hear. Harry, he felt near, but what in Merlin's name would he be doing here at the Ministry while he was Undesirable Person Number One. His face was scattered around the building everywhere. And now Voldemort was here.

Rose didn't know if her senses were playing with her. But if she would just listen to her heart, she would be sure a hundred percent. Harry was near….

"Rosella, we're going, hurry up," Voldemort told her harshly. And Rose felt his hand on her shoulder again.

They walked towards the elevator and went in. Before the gates could close the were held by a man with curly, black hair and a rough face. He looked like he had been running to hold the elevator. Rose thought he would back away when he saw the people in it but he seemed determined to get in.

"Runcorn," Rodolphus greeted him.

The man named Runcorn nodded to him and was followed by another men who looked quite ruffled and a woman in a neat attire with her dark blonde hair in a bun.

They appeared a bit more reluctant to enter but did nonetheless.

The gates finally closed and the elevator moved roughly along. "How is it going with the Registration law Runcorn?" Rabastan conversed pleasantly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good," the man growled.

The elevator stopped and before it stood a dirty blonde haired wizard, he respectfully bowed his head to Voldemort but then turned to Cattermole with a scowl. His slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

"Raining ... in your office? That's, that's not good, is it?" the ruffled looking man gave a nervous laugh.

Yaxley's eyes widened. "You realize that I will be on my way soon to downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you?"

"Probably wise." Rabastan said with a sneer. "Be sure and marry a pureblood next time." Both him and his brother laughed.

"If my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley, "And the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Cattermole.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even greater doubt than it is now."

The golden grille before them clattered open. With a nod and a respectful bow to Voldemort Yaxley swept away toward another lift.

Rose felt truly sorry for the man and glanced his way he was sweating like a maniac and seemed panicked, glancing at Runcorn and the woman from time to time. She lay a hand on his upper arm and smiled lovely to him. He looked at her with shock in his eyes and kept gazing at her as if confused why she would touch him.

"Just calm down Mr. Cattermole, I'm sure everything will be alright." The man tried to smile to her she knew it, but it turned into a grimace.

"Rosella!" Voldemort pulled her hand away roughly. "Keep to yourself." Behind them Runcorn made a sort of growling sound but Voldemort paid no attention to it.

Rose pulled herself out of his grip and looked up defiantly. "That law is awful and you know it. Beware of the Mudbloods they've come to take over! Be afraid, be very afraid."

"Keep your tongue to yourself!" Voldemort grabbed her arm again but Rose didn't stop.

"You're right actually, I mean my best friend is Muggle born and she is the best of our year. Death Eaters couldn't take her on. But you must've noticed as you entered that law."

"I am surely not scared of a filthy Mudblood-," Voldemort sneered at her. But the lift stopped and Voldemort didn't hesitate to pull her away, the Lestrange brothers following them.

They didn't walk long, only a magnificent grey colored corridor away and along a grand hall where a lot of administrators were at work. She suddenly understood as she got pulled along. They were near the office of the Minister of Magic.

Rose felt incredibly scared as they entered the office and Minister Pius looked at them with a anxious smile. "My Lord, you are early?"

"Yes I expected Rose to be less cooperating, it was rather easy," Voldemort told him carelessly. And that made Rose stop walking. But Rodulphus grabbed her and pushed her in a chair in front of the desk. "Let's skip the pleasantries, Rosella, ladies first."

Rose remained in her seat and crossed her arms. "If you order me to marry I will have no choice but I'm not giving permission by signing. That means I agree and I don't!" she said stubbornly.

Voldemort stared to her and hummed. "Well I thought you would say that, that's why we have someone here who will most likely make you change your mind. Rodolphus, Pius, get our guest."

And both men bowed their head and seconds later they walked in with someone she knew all too well.

"Uncle Aeron!" she screamed and stood up to run to him but Rabastan held her arms. She however knocked him in his stomach. He let out a growl of pain but let go of her.

Rose ran to her uncle, kneeled in front of him, and held his beaten and blooded face in both her hands.

"Hello love," he said with a fond smile on his lips, but it seemed to hurt him.

"Oh uncle Aeron, what have they done to you?!" she asked of him but she was quickly pulled up again.

"Rosella, you know perfectly well how this goes," Voldemort pushed her back in her chair again but turned it so she faced Aeron. Voldemort walked around her and stood behind her only to hold her shoulders in a vice like grip. Rose clenched her teeth and tried not to cry at the sight of her beaten and obviously tortured uncle, so mercilessly placed in front of her. "Sign with your name to confirm the engagement and I will let him live."

Rose closed her eyes and off course she knew she had to do it, she hadn't made a deal for him. And he would do it without hesitation, he would kill her beloved uncle in front of her eyes.

"Okay," she said softly admitting defeat.

"Rosella don't!" Uncle Aeron shouted at her suddenly and then arched in pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit him from Rodolphus.

"No!" Rose exclaimed in fear and horror. "No I will sign. I'll do anything you want. Just don't… don't kill him!"

"Get on with it then will you," Voldemort said impatiently.

"Don't throw your life away, they're going to kill me anyway Rose. You know it, in your heart you know."

Rose glanced back at him and noticed the plea he had on his once handsome face. "Don't let me be the cause of this, I chose this life, love. I knew the risks, I knew what would could happen, I'm begging you! I have spend all my life protecting you, don't let me the one who fails you please!"

Another kick in his stomach made him fall down on the wooden floor. Rose closed her eyes to get herself together and then took a quill and made to sign her name under the legal documents. Voldemort looked pleased, Rabastan licked his lips, and Pius and Rodolphus held Aeron to the ground.

But when she tried to sign her hand flew back and the quill shot out of her hand all the way across the square office.

"Rosella!" Voldemort shouted at her. "You try my patience."

"I couldn't help it, it flew right out of my hand!" she shouted back.

"Take another one, we don't have time for this."

So Rose leaned over the desk and took another one. She bent over again, and tried but now her hand stung from the sharp point, as if the quill had taken a life of his own.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded.

"It won't let me!" Rose replied angry. "Try it yourself."

"I will, sit back down now!" he told her. But as she sat down and Voldemort moved his own documents towards him, the documents flew of the table scattering all over the office. He hissed loudly in frustration as Rose and the others looked around in awe.

"Bad luck I suppose," uncle Aeron spat to him, Rose smiled despite the situation. Uncle Aeron could never shut up, like her mother always said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Voldemort shouted, his anger now directed to Pius who shrunk several inches.

"It should be fine My Lord," Pius said. "The only thing I can think of is that the papers fly away from you, because you are not her legal guardian."

"What?! Pius what are you talking about?!" but Uncle Aeron's rattled sounding laughter made him look his way. "Something funny?"

Aeron was smirking besides the pain. "You aren't, her legal guardian. You've never been since she was one years old." Voldemort and the rest of the room was stunned, but it suddenly dawned to Rose as uncle Aeron started explaining willingly. "When Harry vanquished you Albus arranged for her future to be save, ever so wise, he made sure the Wizagamot understood his reasoning and they were happy to switch the responsibility to him. He had been Rosie's guardian next to Alliana all this time."

"It doesn't matter!" Voldemort said. "He is dead! So it should go to me automatically!"

"Albus took care of that, in his Will he stated that Sirius Black is her new guardian and as he has adopted her as his own daughter, you have no rights on her left." Aeron let out a scoff but then got kicked again and bent down to relieve at least some of the pain from the impact.

Voldemort raged and let out a outrageous scream which made Rose cover her ears with her hands. "This is not over!" He shouted. "We are going! Rodolphus, Rabastan make sure to take that scum with is. We might need him to persuade Rose later."

So he took her by her arm and it hurt but she smiled nonetheless. She wasn't going to be married that easily it seemed. She thanked her grandfather in her head over and over. He seemed to be raging and fuming the whole way as they finally exited the elevator and entered the Atrium. They moved with The Lestrange brother, who were holding uncle Aeron and pulled him roughly through.

Rose glanced back at him and looked with worry, he was in real bad shape. But then she stopped again feeling the pull from her heart. But before she became aware of more she hear a man scream.

"It's Harry! HARRY POTTER!"

Both Rose and Voldemort turned abruptly. For a moment it seemed silent in the whole Atrium, but then security wizards began running and Voldemort hissed his name. "Potter!"

And Rose saw him. He wore clothes that were much too big for him, Hermione was right behind him in a neat attire and suddenly she recognized their clothes. They were the people in the elevator with them and as Ron hurried after them she recognized his clothing too, he was the one she had tried to reassure that his wife would be alright. Her heart seemed to grow again. Hope returned to her and the feeling of intense safety overwhelmed her, but she pushed it away as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Harry!" she called to him and he looked in her direction. Recognition and love shone in his eyes quickly following each other up. Rose didn't even think, she pushed Voldemort's arm away before he could say a spell. "Run Harry!"

But the Lestrange brothers had let go of Aeron and tried to aid to their Lord. Voldemort pushed her to the ground and all breath left her as she smacked to the ground. Harry fired a spell but it missed Voldemort who now pointed his wand at him.

"Please run Harry!" Rose screamed to him, begging him.

And Hermione pulled Harry's jacket while glancing back at Rose with a sad look on her face. For a moment Rose felt relieved but then she heard Voldemort, saying the most hated words in the world she could ever think of.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And what happened then stopped her heart all together, even though Harry had made it flutter again, at what she was seeing it filled with sorrow.

Uncle Aeron had jumped up and limbed after them with surprising speed seeing his wounds were so bad. He turned and heard the curse but before it could get even close to Harry he jumped in front of him and it never hit Harry, no, it hit uncle Aeron straight in his chest and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Rose looked at her beloved uncle and tears then flooded from her dark blue eyes. "NOOO!" she screamed brokenly. "NOO!"

"Go, Harry! No don't make his sacrifice in vain GO!" Rose her Ron shouting but it was so far away now. Voldemort, and the Lestranges ran after them but Rose saw them disappearing in to one of the fireplaces, they were closely followed by Avery, the dirty blonde haired Death Eater but she scrambled over to her uncle and fell to her knees.

"Uncle Aeron," she whispered in a high pitched cry. There had been no preparation for his death, it had went so fast. She tried to comfort herself with the thought that he had died like he would want. Like a warrior, with an immense sacrifice. But it gave her no comfort at all.

She reached for his face with trembling fingers and closed his eyes. Rose smiled while her cheeks got strained with tears. Now he looked like he was sleeping. But still she tried to wipe the trickles of blood that were still on his now quite peaceful face.

While Voldemort screamed in obvious rage and fury, she touched her uncle's cheek and stared fondly at him. He was the only who called her 'love', with which she felt special. But never again would he call her that. Another loss of a great man and warrior. His quick death was truly fitting somehow. And she would feel forever grateful for his brave action.

A strangled sob escaped her and she leaned down over his chest, crying the loss of her dear uncle, but his sacrifice would not be forgotten.

"I love you uncle Aeron, be happy with aunt Danielle…" she whispered to him while clenching her fingers in his sweater and hoped that his sacrifice would make sure that they won this war.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill or flame me! : '( Just to explain, I exchanged Aeron for Sirius. And this was a heroic death for him as I can imagine that his character would wish for. I promise things will look brighter soon! At least Rose cannot get married any time soon :) **

**Damn! No I'm crying XD. It's kind of weird how attached you get to characters, and I really like Aeron. But at least he's with his wife in heaven like Rose said. I comfort myself with the thought that his action was created to the fact that he was ready to be with his wife. And now I'm being dramatic so I'm moving on to an other explanation you may wonder about.**

**I know that in the original Voldemort and the Death Eaters are not pardonned or just walking around freely. It's kind of important for the devolopment of the story that they do, but with that I think it is more scary that people know they are among them and act with the support of the Ministry. And I want rebellion! **

**It's real horror, war, but that's how it is, and off course, this is my fanfiction XD So I can change whatever I want. **

**What do you think of Draco by the way? I have plans for him! Yeah, big ones!**


	99. Chapter 99 Decisions at Midnight

**Poor poor Rose! **

**Chapter 9 Decision at Midnight**

"Here," Draco said and he handed her a tealight and lit it with his wand.

"Thanks," she said, but she did sound real strangled. She felt immensely grateful for this display of kindness and understanding from Draco.

She had been torn away from uncle Aeron's dead body and brought to the Manor, straight to her chambers where she had collapsed and let out all the sorrow and anger she had felt. Rose had trashed the room, throwing chairs over, tearing the curtains down and breaking all the ornaments and mirrors.

But in the end she was exhausted and had turned to bed to cry herself to sleep. The next day she had remained in bed refusing to eat anything. She held on to it for a second day, and that was when Draco came inside her room and suggested to light a candle for her uncle which she happily obliged to.

"Let's put them here," Draco said pointing at a little table near the window. "I have brought flowers, I'm sorry for this, they are roses." He smiled amused.

Rose gave him a strangled smile but he seemed pleased with it. They organized the roses in a vase to put on the table and then they put their tea lights beside it.

Rose had to admit, she felt a little better but still distraught and she could not only feel her own despair but that of Harry's too. His eyes had told her, how much he wanted to take her with him. She was glad that Hermione and Ron had some sense in them to urge him to escape. She didn't blame them, she felt content with it and it was a good thing they understood.

Harry was probably beating himself up mercilessly now. Feeling incredible guilt over uncle Aeron's death, that he had jumped in front of the curse to save him. And then for not going in against Hermione and Ron, just curse Voldemort into oblivion and grab her with him. Rose smiled from the thought as she imagined it. They would've been together right now, hopefully lying together in some sort of hiding place where no one could find them and make love to each other and forget the world of war and death. She longed for him so much. Especially now. "I'm really sorry for your loss Rose."

Rose nodded that she heard. She missed everyone around her. Harry, mom, dad, Fabian, Neville, Hermione, Ron and more. Merlin how she wanted to be with them right now.

They sat down on the sofa and Draco let Potsy bring in some light food. "You've got to eat a bite. At least drink something, just some tea."

Rose did what he asked of her without protest. She had felt pretty weakly these two days. Tomorrow would be the day they returned to Hogwarts again. At least she wouldn't be stuck in the cold Manor the whole time.

That same afternoon she was called to the study again where Voldemort awaited her. She noticed his mood was now more troublesome and he paced around the room.

She coughed to let him know she was there.

He looked up a disorientated expression on his snake like face and then held a hand through his not so neat styled hair today. "Sit down, I'm informing you about your situation when you return to Hogwarts."

Rose nodded once and sat down while Voldemort took place behind the desk. "You are not going to stay there with the Gryffindor's nor in the Slytherin dungeon."

Rose shrugged but was slightly curious where he planned to put her. The Ravenclaw's?

"There are some spare chambers ready for you," he said straight forward. "If you spend some time occasionally in the Gryffindor common room, the magic that binds you to the house will settle itself."

"What about my schedule?" Rose asked.

"You will follow the same schedule as the Gryffindor's but other than that you will not converse with them."

He was thinking that Gryffindor's were a disease for her, or something like that. His tone certainly suggested it.

"You will be watched Rosella, do not think, just because I am not there that you can disobey my orders to behave."

Rose huffed and turned incredibly angry. "Do you really think I would do anything to upset you or raise your anger after what happened to my uncle?!" she stood up from her chair and made it fall over. "You dare to threaten me! You are a monster and if I could choose I would never listen to you or even tolerate your mere presence if you weren't threatening to kill the people I love!"

Voldemort leaned back and gaze at her flushed appearance. "I could've killed you many times before Rosella. I am not planning to do it but punishment would be more sufficient for you. But Lucius reminded me on the last time that you should not be left scarred as your task in this war acquires you to remain flawless."

Rose stared at him for several moments before she asked, "What are you talking about?!"

Voldemort stared back just as intensely. "You must have been told how beautiful you are Rosella, and you beam some sort of undeniable attraction. It is something I have insured before you were born."

"One of the rituals you used on mother when she was pregnant?"

"Yes, I wanted to insure you would be as intoxicating as you are right now. Beauty and charm is something I used to get everything done with. It's an advantage I wanted to be sure you had and that I could make use of. You see it attracts the public, they love you because of it and will from instinct want to follow you. It's affective on the doubters among them, making more people join my Death Eaters."

Rose shook her head. "You think merely my beauty will help you win this war?"

"It already has Rosella," her father informed her and her eyes widened. "My numbers have doubled since your article came out, not many impressive members who actually mean something in the world, but surely a lot of new Death Eaters that have taken the Mark."

Rose scoffed. "And that's why you refrain from punishment, not because you're scared what will happen if you try again?"

Voldemort glared furious at her. "As Lucius reminded me, if you are damaged you will look less desirable. Thus working against my profit." Rose glared at him back but he ignored it. "As for that protection, I am sure I will find something very soon, I have an idea on what it is and how to remove it, it will not work against me for long."

Rose held back a smirk, he had no idea, otherwise he had altered his plans. He really had no idea and she saw it through his knowingly façade. She was surprised that Malfoy senior had talked to him about it. She didn't know if he actually cared for the cause he claimed fighting for but she was glad that he had done it.

"And now we have one more thing to do before you attend Hogwarts." He said rising from behind the desk. "Come with me."

Rose fumed and thought about refusing since he couldn't really do anything to her now. The protection the soul mate bond provided would let the Cruciatus curse fail and physical punishment would lower her beauty, which he needed. But she didn't know how much resolve he had and knowing his patience she followed him.

He took her to the drawing room and opened the door. When he placed his pale hand on her back to push her inside she was met by many black cloaked figures their faces hid under their Death Eaters masks. All furniture was removed and the room seemed larger without all the luxurious things in it. Rose remained to be calm but her heart started beating faster. Voldemort pushed her further and saw that the Death Eaters were making a circle. She was reminded involuntarily to the cemetery and shivered.

"What's going on?" she asked and her fear was clearly present in her voice. The Death Eaters were silent, she only recognized the deranged giggle from Bellatrix Lestrange and saw her closest to the fireplace. She noticed who she was because of the black curls that hang from under her mask reaching over her chest.

Voldemort remained next to her and his cruel smile gazed at her as if she was an object. A treasured prize that he fought long and hard for to obtain.

This was not going to be good for her. Shivers ran down her spine and fear got her in its merciless grip. It escalated her breathing and filled her head with thoughts of losing hope again.

"You will receive the Dark Mark now, the greatest honor of entering my ranks Rosella," her name rolled over his tongue and he looked with warning, indicating that objection wouldn't be tolerated. But Rose shook her head frantically making several of the masked people in the room chuckle.

"N-no!" she shrieked. "You can't do that!"

Voldemort stared down at her and gripped her arm roughly. "I can and I will, if you struggle I will not hesitate to award you with proper punishment."

"You said-,"

"You will heal in time, I will not accept in obedience from you on this point. Now offer your arm to me!"

But Rose didn't even think about it. This couldn't happen! "NO!" she screamed and struggled against his grip.

Voldemort mentioned for two Death Eaters to come forth and the two of them held her tight while holding out her arm to him. Her whole body trembled, she kicked, cursed, hit. The two Death Eaters previously holding her fell to the ground. Voldemort yelled at her to seize her fighting but Rose wouldn't think of it and blindly tried to run out of the room.

"Get her!" Voldemort hissed to his Death Eaters. But before all of them could jump on her one shorter figure ran to Rose and held her into a tight hold from behind her.

"No get away from me!" Rose screamed to him and struggled until his hushed voice made her stop.

"Rose this has no point, this is going to happen," Draco's voice told her calmly. She noticed that he held her in more of an embrace than a restraining manner.

"Draco help me, please," she pleaded with him. The rest of the room held their steps seeing that Draco had successfully calmed her down and waited, even Voldemort, although impatient seemed to realize that Draco would make her more cooperative.

"It's no use, I can't prevent it, but if you don't struggle so much, it will hurt less." Draco turned her to face him and forced her to look at him. "I promise."

Rose looked down while Draco removed her tears in a gentle manner. "C'mon." he told her and she let him lead her into the circle again.

Rose kept trembling but Draco slowly reached for her wrist as they stood in the middle of the Death Eaters circle next to Voldemort who didn't, smirk or laugh but was looking victorious. Draco then pulled her arm up from her wrist and presented it to him. Rose didn't know exactly why she let him do it. Maybe because she knew he was right, or she was tired but she turned her face away when stinging pain started and Voldemort created the Dark tattoo on her arm. One she would never be able to remove and felt that for the rest of her life she was nothing more than a Death Eater.

When he was done her cheeks were stained with tears and finally Draco let go of her arm.

"Now you truly belong to me," Voldemort told her with triumph clear in his voice that spoke to her possessively.

Rose studied the skull and snake on her arm that was still a little red around the edges of just being placed on her skin. She looked up to him with more sadness one should possess and didn't reply. She felt it more than ever that she was a traitor.

That night she felt sick, just that ink that was drawn on her lower arm seemed to have infected her with illness to a point that Narcissa told Draco to not leave her side. Draco never went away for the whole night and didn't sleep. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Thoughts were swirling in his mind.

* * *

_**POV Draco**_

His mother had called for a Healer to tend to Rose's illness, he was send away as to not disturb the Healer's work or embarrass her during a physical.

So he resided back to his own bedroom and took place on his bed sitting with his head in his hands and thought deeply. He had known what the Dark Lord would do to her in some range. That it would be cruel and vicious.

Draco knew about him wanting to marry her off to Rabastan Lestange who would see her as a body for use her whole life instead of the amazing young woman she was. He knew of Voldemort's purpose for her as a means to a purpose of building numbers and hold her captive as a prize to humiliate and decrease the hope from the wizards and witches fighting for the Light. He even knew about her receiving the Dark Mark. But even in his wildest imaginations he couldn't comprehend the cruelty it would be done with.

He admired her more for her bravery and defiance that held out for so long. Draco knew he wasn't brave, he was slick yes, and knew how to stay alive and keep quiet. He would've broken a long time ago under the treatment and fear she was subjected too.

Her uncle being killed in front of her was just the beginning he knew. And more beatings would follow no matter how much his father would pressure the issue of her needing to be flawless and perfect. It was complete torture for Draco to see what this evil man was doing to her. A girl he had admired from afar but only realized last year that he had deeper feelings for.

He wasn't foolish, he knew how she felt, Rose would never be his. She belonged to Potter for a long time now. He hated the fact as it was his nemesis since that first time on the train where Potter choose the Weasel's friendship over his. They had been at each other's throats for years now. He had never been thinking about her in a romantic manner since last year. He had always known she was beautiful, you would have to be blind to not see that. But ever since she had shown concern and kind words to him for his fate he had very slowly gotten an obsession with her. In his right mind he shouldn't even crave or care for her. He was rejected by her wasn't he? He shouldn't care.

But he did, with every vibe of his being he did. And it hurt him to see her like this. Never had he cared about another human being or creature more than he cared for himself. She was the only one. It had been bloody confusing to realize that he had and continued to care for somebody else then himself. And he was even more confused that he now held a desperate need to think of something to make sure she would be safe and… happy. He had no idea if this had been the final straw to break her, taking the Dark Mark. It certainly seemed to be.

Draco was somehow glad that they could both leave the Manor to go to school. Although things wouldn't get much better for her he figured. He was getting to her. The Dark Lord was going to get into her mind in the most cruel and manipulative ways.

He had heard of the Carrows who would be teaching this year. And they would be sure to keep an eye on her. They were in no why less viscous then his aunt could be. She was going to break, he knew it. Rose couldn't stand up to everything they would have ready for her. Yes, off course, she was strong and brave. But the things that made her so great would be used against her. And she cared to much about others before herself and was to naïve and kind for what they had in store for her.

He rubbed his hands over her eyes. This couldn't go on. He declared himself insane, especially because she wouldn't be his, but he cared enough for her well being and happiness. Somehow her smile and enchanting presence could light up any room, person or even the weather.

Potter wasn't capable enough, no he acted before he thought things through. He was going to get her killed. And wasn't he, Draco Malfoy, the one that was taking care of her now. But he needed to think about this. If he really wanted to keep her alive and well, he had to do something very drastic and very un Slytherin like, let alone something a Malfoy wouldn't normally even spare a thought to.

Draco thought about it as it got later and later into the night. When the night nearly reached the midnight hour, he swallowed painfully as he came to the same conclusion over and over again.

He had never thought that HE, Draco Malfoy would ever do something even remotely like this. Or even think about it. And even now it seemed ridiculous. That he would do that for a girl that would never want him in the way he wanted. But then again. He would be destroyed if something would happen to her…

He let a frustrated groan and closed his eyes fiercely. Draco would never forgive himself if she would forever lose her shine or if she would die from the treatment that was in store for her and even happening now. Or when the Dark Lord wouldn't need her anymore and dispose of her.

So with that, as the clock struck midnight he rose up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He took his tray out and opened the secret double layer. Within there he had hid the example of the Oracle.

**REPLY TO FABIAN DUMBLEDORE'S CALL, on pages 4 to 6, Fabian's story and plea to the public to join the cause.**

He swallowed painfully again and he started having second doubts, but then he made the decision that would change his life forever.

In order to save Rose, he would need help, he could never do it alone. He couldn't even stand up for her when in presence of the Dark Lord or any of the Death Eaters. But with help of her cousin. Well, he hoped that he could make a difference, for her.

So he took out a quill, some ink, and a parchment, then started writing. It was a very long letter as he would never believe him, he was a Death Eater after all. He would suggest to meet on safe ground for Fabian and ask to meet on a certain date, he pleaded for his help, Draco even thought he begged.

But now as he was going to change forever, he better put his pride aside. Making sure Fabian would understand why exactly he was going to do this. Draco looked over his letter. And decided that it was more than sufficient. He hoped Fabian thought so too. He wrote the following words on the parchment as he had folded it as little as he could: 'Fabian Dumbledore.' And then he put the letter in the secret under tray together with the Oracle and erased all the steps he had taken. Tomorrow he would find a way to pass it through. The youngest daughter of the Weasley's would be dropped off tomorrow as well, so he would have to find a way to pass it on to one of her parents or someone else he knew to be able to give the letter to Fabian.

As he made ready for bed he still couldn't believe what he was going to do and it might be the biggest mistake of his life.

He, Draco Malfoy, was going to change sides.

* * *

"Rosella don't wonder off!"

Rose turned towards Lucius drawl. She didn't say anything back just hurried her pace to catch up with the Malfoy family and repressed another coughing fit while removing the sweat from her forehead. The healer had told them that she was suffering from a cold and was distressed and exhausted. She kept having coughing attacks and felt hot, as she had a slight fever. Narcissa had informed Madam Pomfrey up front this morning by owl that Rose would need to come back the next morning to see how it was progressing.

Rose kept walking next to Draco who was eyeing her with concern as she was constantly tugging on the hem of her sleeve, concealing the tattoo.

"You will enter with Lucius, Rosella," Narcissa told her. There was no warmth in her pale face but her voice sounded encouraging. Rose pushed her cart forward and waited for Lucius to accompany her. The blonde arrogant man looked softer as he kissed his wife on her temple. A simple gesture she had seen increasing these past few weeks.

It worried her, it meant that he was getting more and more worried about his families well being.

She sighed as he walked with her on a faster pace and they entered 9 3/4 . She missed her mother fussing over her as she would be gone for the school year. Although at that time she found it annoying but now she missed it that her mother wasn't giving her last advise to not get in trouble. She bit her lip as she thought about uncle Aeron.

"Move along," Lucius said expressionless as Narcissa and Draco arrived. And they walked to get their carts at the train.

As the men took out the big trunks Rose was startled when suddenly her name was called.

"Rose!"

At the last moment Rose turned she was embraced by a girl with red hair flowing around her. "I'm so sorry about Aeron Rose!" she told her softly and Rose put her arms around the other girl. "Are you okay?" she asked but Lucius pulled them apart.

Ginny looked at him with the most hateful glare Rose had ever seen of the girl. Before she could retaliate however, Mrs. Weasley came to stand next to her daughter.

"Do keep your hands of my daughter Mr. Malfoy." And Rose actually shivered at the ice cold tone Mrs. Weasley's voice held. Both of the Weasley women eyes shone with pure disgust and hatred towards the Malfoy's.

"I would expect that your daughter would leave Miss Riddle alone," Lucius sneered to them.

"Riddle?" Ginny said with a frown.

"She took her father's name," Narcissa said highly.

Ginny closed her eyes and Mrs. Weasley actually snorted. "Right, off course." She said again in that icy tone. But then she turned to Rose and her whole demeanor changed. It softened instantly and a warm smile reached Rose like a bombshell. She hadn't seen a full warm and genuine smile in weeks.

She swallowed painfully but wasn't able to return the smile. "How are you holding up dear?"

Rose thought she couldn't get the words over her lips. She tugged at her sleeve again and stared down not being able to meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Fine," she replied hoarsely and very high pitched.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny glanced at her arm that she was desperately trying to hide. But Rose knew they understood what she was trying to keep from them. "It's alright dear," Mrs, Weasley told her but Rose got taken by her shoulder and Lucius turned her away from the two red haired women.

"I'll be right back mother, father," Draco said courtly. "I think I saw Blaise over there. I want to ask him to join us in the compartment."

"That's alright Draco, but make haste," he mother said looking at the clock. Draco nodded and then disappeared into the crowd of parents and their children who were exchanging last minute advise or goodbyes.

"Have a good year," Narcissa said with another faint smile. "You will have your own private chambers Rosella. That should give you some rest."

But Rose doubted that would be better. She hated the solitary chambers she had been in, she had too much time alone with her depressing thoughts. But nonetheless she nodded blankly to her.

"Draco will keep an eye on you," Lucius told her and Rose nodded before getting another coughing fit so Narcissa patted her on the back and offered a handkerchief. When she finally recovered Draco had come back, without Blaise however.

"Blaise will join us later," Draco said and shared a brief embrace with his mother who kissed him on the cheek and then a respectable hand with his father. Before they said their goodbyes and Rose followed Draco who made sure she kept close.

As they took place in an empty compartment the train started moving and she felt the slight shudders as it made a turn already.

Rose didn't say anything but kept staring blankly out of the window, leaning her head back and sighing along the way, somehow concentrating on keeping the coughing to a minimum. She grew tired of constantly doing that. It had kept her up all night. It worked to suppress the urge and relaxed slightly.

"It's good to go back to school isn't it?" Draco said and he seemed to relax as well.

Rose didn't reply at once, she thought about it. "I am sure school isn't going to be like it used too."

Draco seemed pained by her answer but she knew he thought the same thing. "At least you're out of the cold Manor." He said in the form of a joke. But it wasn't funny at all.

"That's your home Draco," she said sounding pretty tired.

Draco shook his head and his grey eyes grew dark. "Not anymore Rose."

But she didn't reply. She was exhausted. She didn't know how she would move on anymore. Two members of her family were dead, and many would follow, probably shortly. And having only looked into Harry's eyes just wasn't enough. She longed for him to be with her. She imagined it everyday, even right now, that he sat next to her. Just next to her, she didn't even have to kiss him, only thing she wished for was that they could be near each other and talk or joke around.

A knock on the compartment door made them both look up. And she said up a little straighter while Draco looked at the person standing behind it blankly. Rose saw her best friend staring at her sadly but also relieved and happy. She returned her look in the same manner and Draco noticed. He let his head hang but then nudged his head towards the door.

"Go to him Rose," he said.

And Rose stared at him in disbelieve. "What?"

"Just spend some time with him," Draco said and again nudged for the door which Neville still stood waiting expectantly.

Rose nodded happily. "Thank you Draco, that means a lot."

And she touched his hand briefly before almost running through the door and opening it only to be engulfed in an embrace from her best friend in the whole wide world."Neville!" she moaned into his shoulder so it sounded pretty muffled, but he still heard. She had longed for mental and physical contact in a familiar manner, from someone, anyone! And now she finally got held by her best friend she was relishing in it. Without her consent or notice she started to cry uncontrollably, it stimulated her sore throat in a negative way and she resulted having an intense attack of coughing and almost hurled.

Neville gently stroked her back feeling immense concern over her. She knew she looked awful and sick. But she didn't feel like concealing it in front of him. She was just too tired and he knew her so well.

"C'mon Rose, let's look up some people who love you," Neville said soothing and he pulled his arm around her shoulders, as if to shield her from the world. Rose leaned her head to him and was grateful for the firm grip he held on her.

As they walked she noticed all the stares they were receiving. It varied in concern, anxiety, resentment. She wanted to close her eyes and not notice anything. Just a peaceful sleep would be much desired.

Neville led her to sit with people she had been wanting to see. Ginny Weasley was the first to stand up and embrace her without interruption now. Then joined by Luna who made shushing sounds as Rose started to cry again, there wasn't much that wouldn't set her off these days. She felt like an emotional wrack.

"Let's sit down every one." Luna said with that dreamy voice, which Rose would prefer the most. It didn't seem to sting her with hard sounds.

Ginny and Luna sat together and Rose sat next to Neville. All three of them eyed her with concern, even Luna who normally seemed quite absent about anything going on around her.

"I can't believe that Aeron has died Rose, I'm so sorry," Ginny said softly and comforting to her reaching for her hand. But a glint of anger flashed through her eyes.

Rose nodded a little but didn't say anything, mostly because she was afraid she would cry again and somehow worsened her illness.

"And I also want to thank you what you did for our family and Remus and Tonks. We all know you are the cause for or release and that you surely have suffered for it. You didn't have to do that." Ginny added with a pinch in her hand.

Rose flinched and hid her arm again before anyone could see and she turned red in shame. Ginny shared a look with Neville and he pulled his arm around her again. "We know what you are hiding Rose, there's nothing to be ashamed about." He laid his other hand on her clothed lower arm and then removed the sleeve that hid what was under it.

Ginny gasped softly and Luna frowned, while Neville's gaze was unreadable but he clenched his fist. "Those good for nothing…!" the rest of his words weren't really worth mentioning as it contained a lot of curse words.

"Neville keep it down, please," Luna said shortly.

And Neville tried to get himself together again. He stroked Rose's tattoo as if he was trying to gently stroke it away with his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't approach you earlier on the station, Ginny said the Malfoy's were holding guard so I wasn't sure what it would mean for you if I imposed. Did it hurt when you got this?"

Rose let out a short chuckle that didn't contain any humor in it. "Mentally or physically? Both, like hell. But it was to be expected."

She then looked at her three friends intensely. "What has happened these past few weeks of my absence that I would not be informed off."

"Well," Ginny started with a sigh. "When you were taken, the Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom. They found the ghoul that was supposed to be Ron, but didn't want to get too close and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on Harry. Anything they could use to not return to the Dark Lord empty handed. At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths," she added quickly, forestalling the question, from Rose. Who had indeed open her mouth in worry, "but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciarus Curse on Tonks's family. Again, trying to find out where Harry went after he visited them as a safe house when we moved Harry. They're all right I've heard from Remus."

"The Death Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Rose asked bewildered.

"The Death Eaters have got the full might and support of the Ministry on their side now," said Neville with a scoff. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of being recognized or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" asked Rose, an edge to her voice. "I know every last one of them has been pardoned, but still. It couldn't justify what they are doing right?"

"Well," Ginny said. She hesitated, then pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Here," she said handing it over to her, "you'll know sooner or later anyway. That's their pretext for going after him."

Rose smoothed out the paper. A huge photograph of his handsome face filled the front page. She read the headline over it:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Rose stared at the title for awhile but said nothing. She pushed the newspaper away; she did not want to read anymore: She knew what it would say.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Ginny said softly as she noticed the sadness and shock on Rose's face.

"But surely people realize what's going on?" Rose tried to get an answer that would comfort her in some small way. She didn't want anymore revelations or disturbing news.

"The takeover has been smooth and perfectly silent," said Neville comforting her with his hand stroking her back."The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who you have met off course."

"That interview was really peculiar wasn't it?" Luna said. Rose looked at her and noticed that she smiled sadly. "David Keast is dead, murdered because he gave the true article away and helping to start up the Oracle. It's a new paper—"

"—that tells the truth," Rose ended her sentence and they eyed her curiously. "I know about it I read it, Draco took it and let me read the articles. What is Fabian doing?"

"We have only seen him twice after the takeover. He had a huge fight with Aeron about staring up a rebellion. Aeron was against it, said that his intentions to help the cause and Harry and you were very noble and good but that he didn't think it would do any good. They needed to wait and assess the situation before acting." Ginny said with a sigh. "Fabian insisted that fighting back underground was the way to go and that it was a war where people were going to die and get hurt even if he didn't start the rebellion. He explained that the new registration and inspections to Muggles would be a hoax, a trap to get all the Muggle borns killed or locked up. And I think he was right. He wants to warn as many of the Muggle borns as he can and protect them. And if they want to, prepare them to fight back, either for the Order of the Phoenix or the DA. And also to make doubters and people see the truth. To stop the confusion at least and let people choose."

Rose nodded with a smile and the others returned it happy that they could make their sad friend smile again. "That's… really good of him."

"It is," Neville agreed. "And apparently Aeron thought also. He gave his consent and promised to double his effort for the Order of the Phoenix too. He would lead the Order while Fabian would lead the DA. But alas…"

Rose swallowed. "He got taken?"

Ginny made a humming sound that indicated she was right. "Yes, when trying to speak to the head of his department he was tricked. The Head of his department was threatened, his family was taking prisoner and would die if he didn't give Aeron up. So he gave him up the night of their meeting. Bellatrix was waiting for him along with several other Death Eaters."

"He was tortured," Rose said very softly and they could hear her broken voice.

"Don't give up Rose!" Neville said suddenly.

Rose smiled faintly but he wouldn't have it. "Rose I know the past few weeks have been hell for you. And that you have only been experiencing fear and knowledge of the Dark side but we have been on the other side. And that has not been very cheerful either but at least we know things the Death Eaters and You know who wouldn't tell you. Fabian and Aeron had been doing well. And will continue to do so. There had been some sat backs when your interview came out but as they spread the Oracle more people are starting to believe the truth! And hope will be rising soon. Off course losing Aeron was terrible, but he saved Harry from death. And his escape from the Ministry right under You know who's clutches has raised more hope that the Chosen One is fighting back for their freedom, so they should also. And as for the Muggleborns, they are being warned now at least and many have sought refuge with him. He is building numbers too. And you cannot lose hope Rose. Harry will come for you and you will both survive. You of all people cannot lose hope Rose!"

* * *

**A/N: As I said, I have big plans for Draco. He may be out of character but as Rose wasnt there in the original he had no reason to do what is going to do. Now as she is there obviously he will XD. It's a sort of New Snape XD. hehe. But he will be very Slytherin still in his new ways. He will not stand up for her in a very obvious manner off course but unkwowingly and underground. **

**I promise soon that things will look up for dear Rosie and she will be much more rebelic than in these past chapters. She will start fighting back dont worry. And I am planning on getting Harry back in the picture soon. But it will take a few chapters so be patient :D. It will come soon because I miss writing about Harry and Rose together. **


	100. Chapter 100 List of Muggleborns

**Here we are, I still think I was rather fast :P. Arriving at Hogwarts. Now it's almost ready to start. It's still quite depressing at the beginning but at the end you will be quite happy I think. **

**No, no! No Harry yet, be patient please! There will be enough to distract you, just bare with me for a little while. Harry will appear very soon. **

**By the way! Hurray! the 100rdst chapter for me! That's just insane! But oh so proud. **

**Chapter 10 List of Muggle Borns**

They walked up to the dark platform, where usually to excited chatter from the students sounded and the voice of Hagrid bellowed shocking the first years was now a grim atmosphere as soon as they entered it.

"Keep walking!" a deep manly voice rang out over their heads. Rose turned to look at a squat and lumpy man with a sadistic expression as he directed a group of third year Hufflepuffs through. Three other Death Eaters stood next to him. Rose thought all of them resembled Crabbe and Goyle in the troll blood area. As Neville took her arm she came closer to the hunched man. He had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes. It was almost pig like.

"Gryffindor? Ha! Hurry up you lazy good for nothings!" he shouted as a sixth year classmate from Ginny walked by with his friends. They flinched and walked by although with defiant glints in their eyes. "Next!"

"Rose." Rose and Neville turned to see Seamus and Dean catching up with them, together with Ernie and Justin from Hufflepuff.

"How are you doing Rose?" Justin asked his eyes had worry in them just like the other boys.

"Fine," she said with a faint smile.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Lavender shrieked behind them.

Rose twitched her eyebrows. "That's one of the Carrows. Amycus." Rose said and closed her eyes. "Death Eater."

"Oh yeah, I recognize him now," Seamus said realizing but then it turned to anger. "What in Merlin's name is a Death Eater doing here?!"

"I think we're about to find out," Luna said and skipped as the first from their little group towards the man.

"Name, House, year and Bloodstatus!" he barked at her and Rose had to admire Luna for it. Where others winced or were shocked she merrily answered back in a dreamy voice.

"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, sixth year and pureblood sir."

As expected Amycus Carrow was surely taken aback while a quill wrote the things Luna had said down on a long piece of parchment. A dumb expression glossed his eyes very rapidly before turning to a bark again. "Next!" And Luna walked a few steps before halting to wait for them.

Ernie and Justin went next. "Name, House, year and Bloodstatus!" he barked at them.

"Ernie MacMillen, Hufflepuff, seventh and pure blood," Ernie said with his head held high.

Justin glanced a bit unsure though. "Justin Finch Fletchley, Hufflepuff, seventh and Muggle born." Amycus eyes gleamed sadistically. Rose suddenly realized. What the hell was Justin doing here?! And Dean, they were both Muggleborns!

"Next!"

And she heard Dean with a defiant voice saying. "Dean Thomas, Gryffindor, seventh, Muggleborn." He stated the last one proudly but it did nothing to dim the light in Amycus' eyes. "Very good, now move! Next!"

"Seamus Finnagan Gryffindor, seventh, halfblood," Seamus summarized glaring daggers at the pig faced man.

"Move to security, and be quick about it. Next! Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, disgusting! Go move along little girl! Name, House,-!"

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first few times before me!," Ginny said with a dangerously fire in her eyes that matched Mrs. Weasley's. The man seemed utterly bewildered as Ginny, looking quite unimpressed summarized what he asked. "Ginevra Weasley, a Gryffindor, sixth year and pure blood, although you could say bloodtraitor right?"

Rose gasped and Amycus looked furious of being back talked by a sixteen year old girl he took his wand out.

"No!" Rose shrieked before she could help herself and his tiny eyes now focused on her together with the other three of his companions who were checking bloodstatus'.

"Rosella," he stared at her, slightly in awe. The crowd stopped moving. They gazed at her in different ways. "Alecto come here, we've got the Princess!"

A woman appeared from the gates where she had previously had been dealing with security measures but now stared at her too and was coming their way. Alecto Carrow was a stocky little sloping shouldered woman who clenched her stubby fingers around her wand and looked like it was Christmas.

Rose backed up as Neville held her back and stood in front of her staring up defiantly to the Death Eaters who approached them wands at hand. They apparently expected Neville to move but he didn't budge.

"Move boy!" Amycus barked.

"I will not! You will not get near Rose!" Neville said loudly and gestured for Rose to back up even more.

Rose screamed and held Neville's arm as Amycus pointed his wand. "You little-!"

"STOP!"

They all turned as Snape walked in on them pushing everyone aside.

"Severus this insolent—" Alecto started but was cut short.

"Do you have to make a big scene about this. I told you to inform me when Miss Riddle arrived. I must escort her as the Dark Lord requested may Potter or her cousin chose to make an appearance." Snape retorted with such a sneer it would make Lucius Malfoy jealous. "Now, Longbottom here is a Gryffindor, seventh year and pure blood. So move your arse Longbottom and Miss Riddle you will follow me."

Rose wanted nothing less than walking along with the man who killed her grandfather, but she didn't want anybody hurt, so she shared a look of understanding with Neville and followed Snape. The passed the gates without stopping and Snape led her to their own private carriage. Their walk was silent and it remained as silent when they sat in the carriage that took a steady pace.

Rose glanced a look outside the little open window and saw that several Death Eaters tried to keep up. Their expression weren't very happy as they panted and scoffed trying to keep up.

Rose coughed heavily again and felt miserable and tired. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of the Welcoming Feast. Especially since for the first time her grandfather wouldn't be the one giving them their welcoming speech. She didn't think Snape would be very cheery about it.

"Aargh!" she let out a little shriek of pain as the Dark Mark stung very sharply and reached for her arm with her other hand in a reflex. She noticed Snape doing the same. "What is this?" she asked biting her lip and started coughing again.

Snape hissed a little but then did answer her question. "It's not the Call from him. Then it would be more intense. It's one of the Death Eaters calling for our master."

Rose widened her eyes and swallowed painfully. "But I thought you shouldn't call him just for any reason?"

"Then they must've a very good reason to call for him," Snape said a little harsh and very grim.

With that statement Rose choose to stare out of the window again. At this point she could only think of one thing. That they had found Harry. But then she decided against it. She didn't feel that horrible feeling of Harry being in danger. She had a constant reminder yes, it lingered in her mind, but he was now in constant danger. If it reached a peak she would know.

Finally they reached their destination and Snape and the other Death Eaters glanced around before he helped her of the carriage. The entered trough the double doors of the Entrance Hall. But they didn't go towards the Great Hall like she he guided her upstairs. "You have to meet with Madam Pomfrey first."

"But why? Narcissa said—" and she got interrupted by her own consistent couching again which almost made her hurl.

"That's why," Snape sneered at her while taking her arm and walked further towards the infirmary.

"Severus what-?! Oh Rosella dear," the nurse hushed her in and pulled an arm around the distressed and ill looking girl ignoring Snape completely while she gently led Rose to one of the beds. "What's wrong dear coming down from a cold?" In response Rose couldn't answer only cough heavily brining tears in her own eyes as to how much it hurt her throat and chest.

"Her father has informed me that she has been ill since yesterday." Snape informed her.

Madam Pomfrey huffed but did not face him. "I'm sure he had nothing to do with it she looks very ill. Now Severus, you have to retire out of the Infirmary. I have to rub some balsam on her back to relieve the cough's."

So Snape nodded unexpressionly and moved out of the ward with his black robes bellowing behind him like he was a bat.

Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains back and then stared at the sick, tired broken girl she was so fond of. If they were only back to the years were she was just a happy, little girl. Unknowing about the terrors of the world.

Rose stared at the ground and tried to swallow her own spit repeatedly to relief her sore throat somewhat. But all it did was making her more nauseous.

"Could you remove your blouse sweetheart? I can rub the balsam on your back. It will relieve your pain and decrease the amount of couching." She said to Rose but she didn't move.

Rose kept looking down and turned her face away. Madam Pomfrey didn't get it until she saw the anxious tugging on her sleeve. And she understood right away. "I will not judge you for the Dark Mark darling. And I am very sorry that you had to receive it."

Rose blinked and looked up to meet the woman's eyes. She still didn't want to but nonetheless she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off so Madam Pomfrey could reach her back and chest where she started rubbing the gluey substance. It was transparent but it seemed to stick everywhere and had a very eucalyptus smell coming from it. "It's not much but it will relieve your illness a bit. Come back after the lessons tomorrow and we'll do it again. If you are having more trouble from it before that then you will come to me earlier on the day. I will inform your Professors that you have to be excused if that's the case."

Rose nodded happily with the concern radiating from Madam Pomfrey.

"Have they been giving you food in the Malfoy Manor?" She then asked while looking at her skinny stomach. It looked unhealthy.

But Rose nodded her head. "They have given me food but I didn't eat much. I-I was never hungry. I mostly.. it came all out after I'd eaten it…"

Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding and gave her a nutrition potion. "Have they used the Cruciatus curse?"

Rose shook her head. "Just once at the wedding but… after that, well they did try. But they couldn't! It either bounced back or disappeared before the curse could reach me."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "That's rather curious?" she dwelled on the thought for a long moment. "Your grandfather must've taken measures against him hurting you then." Madam Pomfrey winced at the thought of the past Headmaster but shook the thought away it seemed as Rose only saw a small flicker of sadness before she turned to her again. "Anything else?"

Rose shrunk and Madam Pomfrey knew the answer. "It didn't leave any scars so it doesn't matter…" Rose said very softly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't agree obviously but nodded accepting the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. "You can go to the feast but watch out with eating. You don't want to hurl everything out again." She decided sternly.

At that Rose nodded and put on her blouse again. When she was ready to go Madam Pomfrey stopped her and pulled her into a embrace. Rose's breath hitched but then she leaned into it.

"I'm so sorry for your fate my darling." She hushed her as Rose shock from quiet sobs. "Luckily Alliana raised a tough girl. And come to me if you are in pain. Don't wait it out, agreed?"

Rose lifted her head towards the worried one of Madam Pomfrey and then nodded with a reassuring smile. "I will."

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said returning the same smile. "Now let's go to the feast."

And they walked with Snape leading the way towards the Great Hall. The castle seemed already affected by the war. Where she once had a feeling of cheery whispers and stairs that had a mischievous habit of changing, she now found it awfully silent. As if the paintings didn't dare to gossip out-loud or the stairs were suddenly scared of being removed if they misbehaved any longer.

As Snape opened both doors to the Great Hall the sorting was just about to begin. Nervous and anxious first years were waiting and McGonagall was just putting the hat on a little dirty blond haired girl.

The Hall was silent and Rose quickly walked towards where Neville and the other Gryffindors from her year sat while Snape and Madam Pomfrey walked through to the Head Table.

"Carry on Minerva," Snape said shortly.

Rose saw that McGonagall held a very strained smile for now Headmaster Snape and her eyes were filled with concealed hatred towards the bat like man.

Rose felt a whole new arsenal on admiration for the Scottish woman. That she still came back to Hogwarts after everything that happened. Although she somehow understood. She might be strict and very stern but she cared for each and every student.

They briefly locked eyes but then she went on with the sorting ceremony.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked as the dirty blonde haired first year was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Yes," Rose said folding her hands together and trying to enjoy the ceremony. "Snape let me get checked by Madam Pomfrey."

Neville sniffed her a little. "Yeah, you smell like eucalyptus. That would work. Professor Sprout told me about it." He smiled to her and she returned it. But as the ceremony seemed to last forever she leaned her head to his shoulder happy that she was back, next to her best friend.

"What you reckon those Carrows are like?" Dean wondered softly when the feast started and food appeared on their plates. The sound of talking and eating could always conceal things you didn't want others to heard.

Neville growled. A thing she couldn't remember seeing him do ever. "Their Death Eaters, they look sadistic and not very witty. I think their just as nice as Umbridge was."

Seamus took a glance at the brother and sister sitting on the Head Table enjoying their authority. "I reckon their worse."

Rose glanced at them also. "Much worse," She decided softly.

Neville took some backed potatoes on his plate. "We'll talk about it more when were in the common room."

Rose shook her head at that. "My father," she huffed at the word. "Has arranged for me to be put in private chambers."

Seamus stared at her bewildered. "Why?!"

"The hat didn't want to put me in Slytherin," she said simply and Seamus started laughing loudly so several people turned their way. "So you mean to say?" He hiccupped. "That the Sorting hat refused to put you into Slytherin, and because he doesn't want you to be with the Gryffindors all the time, he made you private chambers?!"

"Well, yes.."

Seamus almost fell of his seat laughing and although they didn't know why Neville and Rose did smile too. The Carrows glared daggers at them but they didn't care.

"I do have to come to the common room from time to time, otherwise the magic will automatically lock me up because I belong to that house, but yes, I reckon he thinks you're a disease or something." Rose said with a flushed face as it began to dawn to her why Seamus was laughing.

The almighty Dark Lord Voldemort hadn't gotten his way. And to tell so plainly that he hadn't gotten what he wanted was indeed, hilarious.

Seamus stopped laughing while the Carrows eyed them angrily and the other teachers were acting like he didn't just laugh at the cost of Voldemort. Although Flitwick's lips were twitching and he hid some chuckles by coughing.

"Then he might realize that he can't just do to you whatever he wants." He glared at Snape, then the Carrows and the last to the Slytherin's. Before Rose or Neville could do anything about it he stood up. "Hear that! You Know Who's daughter does not give in! She's on Harry's side still, despite the efforts the Prophet is making to make us believe otherwise. And Rose has paid for it!" he pointed at Rose who was looking back at him with utter shock at what he was saying and doing it quite dramatically in the middle of the Great Hall. In front of three known Death Eaters from the Inner Circle nonetheless.

"Harry is currently making a plan to vanquish the Dark Lord and save us all. His prize is leaving Rose behind. So we should stand up and do it for him!" He would've set many more, but Alecto had launched towards him and in a flash she had cast a Cruciatus Curse. And Seamus fell on the floor unceremoniously.

"How dare you!" she barked at Seamus when she relieved the curse. Seamus blinked and then spat on her robes. The tiny eyes from Alecto Carrow widened quite dramatically and she raised her wand again to hit Seamus with another Crucio. Seamus screamed from the torturing pain he was receiving but McGonagall had been faster than a sigh to stand next to the ugly woman.

McGonagall was fuming, her nostrils trembled dangerously and Rose would've shrunk if her fury was towards herself. And Alecto lifted her curse without noticing and although she kept staring at McGonagall as if she was not intimidated, she did back away a step or two.

"What are you doing Alecto! You cannot punish students with the Cruciatus Curse for Merlin's sake!" she screamed at the womanly Death Eater.

The latter was astonished, and blinked a few times before turning in anger herself. "I can do whatever I want to discipline these outrageous and disrespectful students at Hogwarts!"

"On who's authority!"

Snape stood up from the Headmaster's seat. He would never be as impressive as her grandfather but still, he had the whole Hall's attention. "On mine Minerva. And the Ministry's."

Alecto stared back at McGonagall with triumph while McGonagall looked like she would attack both Professors and wouldn't leave a body to be found. "Yours? And the Ministry's? Well then I should just accept that don't I." she sneered at Snape who remained as ever expressionless. He seemed quite bored with the whole situation.

"Yes that would be expected, but you were not informed yet of the new measures taken off course." Snape drawled as if he was explaining a difficult potion to a class of Gryffindors. In a tone that would suggest Harry was in that class. He turned to speak to the entire Hall of students and teachers so he had everybody's undivided attention. "Let me introduce you to Amycus Carrow, you're new Dark Arts teacher and yes, instead of Defence of the Dark Arts class it has now turned to Dark Arts class for those of you who failed to understand. Alecto Carrow who was just 'talking' to Professor McGonagall is your new Muggle studies teacher. Which is now compulsory to anyone, no exceptions."

Several gasps and protests were heard while Parvati helped Seamus up to sit again by the table. Rose took his hand and smiled slightly to let him know how much she appreciated what he had done and he, although weak, brightened up and started to join the protests.

"Silence!" Snape's voice barked through the Hall with a bang and they all were quiet in a second. "Furthermore, our new Professors will be in charge of discipline. If you misbehave in any sort of way, you will find yourselves in their offices and await their punishments. They have the complete responsibility on that field and objection or complaining will be followed by being expelled. I hope I make myself clear to you. Before we turn to our respective Houses, Professor Alecto Carrow will read the names of students who are to be under investigation."

"Investigation?" Neville let out rather loudly. And other students were eyeing the new Headmaster also, some frightened, some curious but all of them didn't know what it meant. Although Rose saw that Draco looked down to the table with a serious expression on his face.

Alecto rolled out a parchment halting in front of the Head Table and smirked when she began reading.

"When I read your name you will come forward and wait until I have read all your names." She said speaking to every student in the hall. "Amory, Sarah."

It was silent but then a red haired girl stood up from the Ravenclaw table and looked around scarily as if someone could somehow reassure her that it was going to be alright.

"Hurry up! I expect that you all make haste as I call your name!" and as Amory, Sarah walked over to Alecto the latter barked another name. "Arrow, Keith."

Rose looked at a dark haired and stocky boy that stood up and walked to stand with the Ravenclaw girl who was trembling.

"Bonckles, Ugo."

Rose gasped, as did several people. It was a first year Ravenclaw that now stood next to Arrow, Keith who eyed at him bravely. Rose did not know what they were going to do with them but she did not like it one bit that there was a 11 year old among them.

"Dhan, Edmond." Another first year, now from Hufflepuff. Rose and Neville eyed them concernedly but didn't have time to dwell on it as now the name, "Finch Fletchley, Justin", was called.

Rose squeezed Neville's hand and they looked as Justin walked over to the spot where the others stood waiting. Rose shook her head. "This is not going to be good, Neville I can feel it. What is the inspection?"

Neville shook his head to her. As two other first years (Forris, Choé and Hayward Lisa) were gone of the Hufflepuff table and now Miller, Yvonne was called to remove herself from the Gryffindor table.

Next was also a Gryffindor, Moonstruck Charity, and Ginny shook her head 'no' to the girl. But Charity just smiled to her and then stood up.

What followed was a third year Ravenclaw, Mullen, Cameron, and a first year Mullen Robin. Brothers.

When Reeves, Maíraid was called it came out to be another one of Ginny's classmates who also stood up defiantly and walked away from the Gryffindor table. Ginny suddenly gasped and turned to the others. "They are all Muggle borns!" she said loud enough for the others to hear.

And after Maíraid first year brother, Luke, it was indeed the name "Thomas, Dean" which was called next. Seamus looked at his best friend in shock and Rose saw that his face was flushed in anger.

"It'll be alright mate," Dean said patting him on the shoulder as they watched Dean go, beaming proudly.

What followed was a whole line of first years. "Tussain Hassan, Wallace Tom, Walker Matthew, Weanty Claire, Wells Nicolas, Valley Rachel."

"They really are taking the Muggleborns!" Neville suddenly shouted.

"Silent!"Alecto screeched. "Thank you for your attention. Now everybody follow me." She barked at the students behind her.

The students were in a complete outrage, the ones still left from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were now reaching and shouting to defend their classmates and friends and especially for the first years who didn't even get a chance.

"KEEP TO YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW!" Snape suddenly barked through the Great Hall with another bang. And Alecto used this temporarily distraction to usher the Muggleborns out of the Hall. "You will all calmly follow your Prefects to your Houses. These inspections will take time. If nobody is hiding something than they will return shortly. Now go to bed and remain from being rebellious. This will not be tolerated. Miss Riddle, I expect you to come forth, you will be escorted to your chambers."

Rose fumed with anger at what had just happened. She stood up with a loud scoff and made her way through the crowd while Neville and the rest of her classmates eyed her worriedly.

She halted at the Head Table in front of where Snape was sitting. And she tried merrily with her eyes to set him on fire. And to her unbelievably bewilderment…. It did! Not himself, but the plate in front of him suddenly burst out in flames dramatically while Snape, and the ones sitting next to him, being McGonnagle and Amycus Carrow, jumped out of their seats and backed up. The first one recovering however was Snape himself, who conjured water from his wand before the fire could escalate.

Rose who was still shocked at what she had managed to do smirked at him devilishly. "Well that was entertaining." She mused her eyes locking with those of the Potion master. "But I think I'm ready to be escorted now."

Amycus stared at her dumbly and McGonagall gave her a look with appreciation while Snape remained yet again to look expressionless. "Then let me Miss Riddle. I do not desire to have the whole table on fire, just because you cannot control your emotions!" he sneered at her and then walked around the table and started pacing down the Grand Hall quite rapidly.

Rose walked after him. The magic outburst hadn't relieved her of her anger, if so it had only fueled it more.

While she had to remain to a bit of a run she followed Snape nonetheless. Refusing to ask of him to slow it down. When they shortly after reached their destination, Rose realized that these were the chambers she and her mother had lived in. A painful sting hit her heart but still, she was happy it were these chambers.

"I have arranged that you can stay in these chambers. Then at least you can find your way and the whole castle won't be in a state of panic when you get lost! I'm confident you can let yourself in." Snape said shortly and he then disappeared around the corner not saying another word to her.

"Traitor!" Rose growled under her breath but then walked in the chambers. She saw that it had remained exactly as it was the last time she saw it. That was when her mother, Sirius and uncle had arrived for the funeral. She closed her eyes to get herself together and took in the nice feeling of home, peace and plainness.

She didn't waste a minute in changing her clothes into one of those expensive ones Narcissa had gotten her and let herself fall onto her own bed. This had been her room for years.

Rose noticed that it was still a bit girly. Several drawings and ornaments she made herself hang around the room, letting it stick on the stone walls. Her bed sheet was a dark pink and a stuffed unicorn lay on her cabinet next to the bed. Shamelessly she grabbed the unicorn and held it to her chest.

She did somehow feel better than an hour ago. Maybe it was the magic outburst, that was using the source of magic from the bond. But she doubted it a little. She hadn't been threatened at the time. So she couldn't have made use of it.

Suddenly a terrible pain caused her to reach for her arm in reflex. She groaned and shrieked. Writhed in her sleep. The Dark Mark! She cringed and cried out in pain for almost 20 minutes and she suddenly felt even more sick than she had done previously.

What had happened?! She felt thoughts of Harry coming through and felt anger, adrenaline, power. No fear though, or the exceptional hatred he felt towards Voldemort. Someone had called for Voldemort! After another hour of being frozen with worry she felt the pain and connection fading.

As those thoughts kept her awake she decided to think about things that would make her fall asleep and Harry rose to her mind in a flash.

Harry, with his messy and untamable hair, the tightened muscles on his chest where her head fit perfectly as if it was made for her. The love that shone in his green eyes, turning golden when they felt the bond. She choose a memory of Harry and Eridanus together, playing in front of her. Her mother and Sirius laughing while cooking in the nearby kitchen. Uncle Aeron and Fabian coming by for dinner after having firecalled for an half an hour. Grandfather Albus would join them offering happy glances over his half moon spectacles. Grandpa Aberforth pulling out a Firewhiskey, laughing when Rose would insist on having one too. They would be joined in the evening by the Weasley's, Remus and Tonks, and Neville and Luna. All their friends and family. And Harry would be with her the whole time, gazing at her admiringly. And she would never leave his side. Kissing her lips ever so softly.

And with that last thought she fell into a restless sleep, in which she was disturbed with waking up from her coughing fits and awful dreams where everyone she loved disappeared, and she couldn't reach them, couldn't sometimes even speak, or was suddenly naked within her mission to save them.

* * *

Rose woke up crying as once again she had failed to reach uncle Aeron in time before he was hit again by that green streak of light. Mercilessly killed without even a blink. Voldemort had been happy about it. Ecstatic!

She did her morning routine and got dressed in her school uniform her coughing attack striking her mercilessly. When she was ready she walked out. But shrieked when two strongly muscled trolls growled at her. She backed up and saw that they weren't trolls. Only troll like. She chuckled a little but then let it drop as the two eyed her from shamelessly.

"Oh my," she said. "Guards or something?"

They didn't answer but a good morning from Neville behind her was more than enough to lighten her spirits.

"Good morning to you too!" Rose smiled genuinely.

"Want to have breakfast?" Neville asked pleasantly but worried at her exhausted and sick composure. And as she nodded they walked towards the Great Hall and Neville held her tight to make sure she wouldn't fall along the way. He seemed pretty determined to let nothing ruin her day but as they walked into the Great Hall, a tense atmosphere greeted them and they both turned grim.

The usual cheerful chatter of the first day of school was now overshadowed with what happened yesterday and the things that happened outside the school. What made it even less like a normal start of the year was the fact that the hall was much less filled and crowded than usual. Off course the Muggle Borns were all ceremoniously 'removed' yesterday.

"The kids that were taken yesterday weren't the only Muggle borns on the school right?" she asked as she and Neville sat down. Ginny, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender were already there.

"No," Ginny answered grimly with her toast swaying carelessly in her hand. "Fabian's warning's have worked for a greater part. For the ones that were reached, some Muggle parents assumed that it wasn't as bad as he portrait it to be, believing that a Ministry would never do that."She huffed and took a rather large bite from her toast.

"Dean was warned but he said that he wanted to be here to support Harry and start the rebellion." Seamus sat as he threw his fork on the table with anger.

"Keep it down Seamus!" Lavender hissed.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get in serious trouble. Those Carrows have already used the Cruciatus curse on you! Do you want more?!" Rose hissed to him. Seamus scoffed and crossed his arms. "I know you're angry about Dean, but do you think getting yourself tortured is really going to help him? I'm very grateful you spoke up for me and Harry, but both of us don't want you to get hurt Seamus!"

She stared hopelessly at him, pleading for him to understand.

Seamus and Neville eyed her with worried looks as Ginny looked at her rather angry. "The Rose I spoke to a month ago would've never said that in such a dreadful way. Bloody hell! He's gotten inside your head Rose! Where's the girl who encouraged Harry to start the DA and fight back against the hypocrisy of the Ministry?" Ginny hummed at her and Rose turned away and Ginny fumed with fury. "Look at me! Don't turn your head away for Merlin's sake!"

"Ginny stop it. Right. Now!" Neville stood up for her. Seamus held his hand frustratingly through his hair while Parvati and Lavender decided to stay silent afraid of what they might say.

"You thought the same last night!" Ginny hissed back. The kept their voices low enough so the teachers couldn't hear them but the hushed conversation was doing nothing to brighten the atmosphere. "You said You Know Who messed with her head, that she was different, she is sick and scared." Suddenly Rose noticed that her eyes weren't gleaming with anger, but they were tears. "You need to wake up Rose!"

Rose sighed and turned to her. "Just leave me be. Don't do anything to get yourselves killed."

Ginny banged her fist on the table and looked down with now visible tears streaming down her cheeks. "Maireád and Charity were in my class, they were friends of mine and had come back to fight to. They refused to back down." She gritted through her teeth.

Rose looked at her and shook her head as her own eyes filled with tears, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Did any of them or you get taken to a cold Manor for weeks, surrounded by Death Eaters and a deranged father who thinks he could do whatever he wants with you. Have all of you been told that you were a meaning to a goal of getting more people to join the Dark Side and doing that successfully apparently. Have they or you been under constant fear, have any of you been beaten until you bled pathetically on that sophisticated cold wooden floor, have any of you all seen their uncle die in front of them. Have any of you been threatened daily that he would kill your family and the love of your life constantly if you even breathed to hard. Have any of you received the bloody Dark Mark against their will?!" she hissed at them. She rolled up her sleeve and showed them the tattoo.

Neville and Ginny had already known off course but still looked at horror while Seamus, Lavender and Parvati seemed to shocked to say anything.

"Yes," Rose hissed very softly. "Will look perfect with my wedding dress when he forces me to marry Rabastan Lestrange. Probably while he kills Harry in front of my eyes, as he continues to remind me that, that is what he is going to do when he captures Harry. Torture and murder him, in front of my eyes." She breathed a bit faster. "It's been bloody hell in that cold Manor the Malfoys dare to call a home." And with that she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and paced out of the Great Hall and walked down the corridors her heart was racing and her mind was a mess. She didn't want this, but she was so frustrated and worried the whole time. Her inner Harry-is-in-constant-danger alarm was burning in her head the whole time, and with that she worried about her family, if they would follow the same fate as uncle Aeron and grandfather had suffered.

"Rose wait up!" her best friend was near her in a heart beat, panting as he did. "Please Rose, we all understand you've been through hell, the thing is, we expected to see _you_ back again, our own brave and tough Rose, who doesn't back down. Rose, we hadn't realized that several weeks like that…" his voice drifted off and he pulled Rose in his arms as she trembled and started with the coughing again. "You are the main focus of everyone's hopes Rosie, it's hard for all of them to understand that you've been through hell. And I think it's not that you do not want to fight or have us not do it because of your fear, it's because you don't want anyone to go through what you went through. Am I right?"

Rose sniffed and stifled her coughs. "Why do you know me so well?"

"Because I've been your best friend since King's Cross in first year." Neville said. "I'll tell everybody to back off! You are not ready for all this rebellion they want to see happening. You take it easy now, those coughs do not sound very good."

Rose nodded gratefully and decided that she wanted to enjoy the hug a little longer. But suddenly Terry Boot ran by his hand clutching the Daily Prophet. "Read the Oracle now!" he screamed besides himself, running by as if the devil himself was after him, he screamed at everyone and then noticed Rose and Neville. He stopped dramatically shoving two feet further before he could stop and run back to him.

He jumped up and down and almost threw the paper in Neville's clumsily hands. "The Muggleborns have been rescued! Fabian and Harry joined forces!" he screamed dramatically and all students around them who were already walking to their classes stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him in shock. Their eyes widened and mouths open.

"What?!" Hannah Abott was the first one to recover. "How do you mean rescued?!"

"Are they safe?!" a fifth year Huffelpuff shrieked jumping up and down.

Terry seemed to enjoy being in the spotlight and tried to appear taller than he really was. A boyish grin spread over his lips and he held the Oracle up, followed by a swift movement over the crowd that gathered around him. The Oracles examples flew over their heads and were caught eagerly. He kept repeating this all the while screaming. "Harry Potter and Fabian Dumbledore joined together for the rebellion! Their first mission big success! Daily Prophet covers the whole thing up!"

Student started reading when they startled as McGonagall appeared behind them. She had a stern face as she caught a copy of the Oracle.

For a second it was completely silent as they all looked at McGonagall expectantly at the Scottish woman. The woman's stern gaze changed into a softer one as she walked by clutching the copy of the Oracle under her arm and walked further on a careless stroll.

"What are you waiting for?! Read it!" she snapped at them and they all spread the pages looking to read every word in mere seconds.

Neville did the same and he and Rose both held one side of the paper.

**DUMBLEDORE AND POTTER**

**JOINING IN THE WAR AGAINST THE DARK**

**ONCE AGAIN**

_Where once it was Albus Dumbledore, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, it is now Fabian Dumbledore who is helping the Chosen One. As we all know, the Mudblood Registration Law has gone through. Numerous Muggle Borns were warned by The Order of the Phoenix before they could be arrested or taken away for 'investigation'. _

_But many weren't warned in time, and the muggle born witches and wizards who would be attending Hogwarts for their first years were unknown. And as brother and sister Carrow were in charge of rounding up all the Muggle Borns at Hogwarts they were unknowingly walking into the immediate danger. _

_As expected all first year Muggle Borns and several older students who had returned to Hogwarts were singled out and would've been taken to Azkaban awaiting their so called 'investigation'. If not for a carefully planned rescue mission in their favor. _

_On the first night of the well known Welcoming Feast of Hogwarts the Muggle Borns were captured and escorted to the nearby village Hogsmeade outside of the wards that should indeed protect them from The Order of the Phoenix, or so they say. _

_When outside the Wards a good number of Death Eaters Apparated and would've intended to Apparate the Muggle Borns to a destination within the Ministry where they could await their trail and be shipped of to Azkaban. _

_That was when Harry appeared out of nowhere, his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by his side. According to several witnesses from the inhabitants of Hogsmeade they looked intimidating and terribly frightening. Three silver shining Patronus' attacked the Death Eaters. They never seen anything like it. _

_A Patronus is created to protect not to attack. But they did, it repeated several times. The Death Eaters had tried to run only to be met by Fabian and the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters were overwhelmed and made a pitiful escape to get more help. Without a doubt calling their master. The residents of Hogmead state to have seen him, furious that not only Harry Potter had escaped him again but he had lost a whole load of Muggle Borns._

_The Muggle Borns are now at a safe place that will remain to be unknown. _

_The cooperation between these two will not only be based on their equal hatred towards the Dark Side and the Dark Lord, but also their relation to Rosella who is still under the influence from the Dark Lord. Fabian is off course Rosella's cousin and cares deeply for her, whilst Harry Potter is, as we all know, involved with this beautiful young lady. We can only imagine how hard it must have been to be so close to Hogwarts where she now resides. _

_We can only expect that now was not the time to free her, as the once peaceful institute, is now crawling with Death Eaters to guard her. Luckily we know brave and young Rosella will stand her ground until Harry will come to rescue her. _

_We will keep our eye on Harry and Fabian who will make many more mission like these. That is at least what we at the Oracle hope for. If these two combine forces and wit, maybe You Know Who has not won already. _

_Keep faith and remain hopeful_

Rose's hands shook. "That's why my Mark hurt so much last night and why I felt anything then danger. He was saving the Muggleborns!" Rose stared at Fabian and Harry on the front cover. They had their hands together clenched in fists and held over their heads.

It was dramatic but the effect was there. Both her and Neville stayed silent as the rest of the students began telling others and exchanging the Oracle between themselves, already quoting several lines from the article.

"Keep Faith and Remain Hopeful!" Terry Boot shouted through the hallways.

Rose smiled intoxicating as the bell rang.

"C'mon Rose," he said smiling at her expression and gesturing for her to come. "We've got the new Dark Arts first. Should be interesting right?"

"Right," Rose replied softly, everything seemed so much better now. Harry had been so near.

As they entered the class the last Amycus growled to them in obvious frustration and anger. "Well ten points from Gryffindor, that's pretty fast."

Both said nothing. They were mixed with several Slytherin's including Draco Malfoy, a lot of Hufflepuff with Ernie looking quite distressed and a dozen of Ravenclaws. They're Gryffindor classmates nodded encouragingly at them. Although it seemed to be fixed on her. She sighed, somehow they really began seeing her as their light of hope. She wanted too, really she did, but every time she thought about it, she turned scared about her family's and their well being. What he would do to them, she couldn't bare to lose more people in her life.

But after reading that article, her views seem to change rapidly. What was she even doing being a scared little puppet. Was she really scared of that easily. The Rose within her that was much bolder than her screamed a definite 'NO!'.

She didn't really notice Amycus' rambling but decided to listen, it was still her NEWT year.

"….now Dark Arts, you will learn to grasp the real aspect of the Dark magic that's so desirable. If you have no spine in your back, you can better leave now because you will need one to handle the powerful curses and spells. You need character." He smirked and went on in a self righteous voice. "It's good that we are rid of the company from those dreadful Mudbloods. They wouldn't last one minute."

With that Seamus jumped up but Parvati pulled him down. "Something you want to say Mr. Finnigan?"

While Amycus' smirk wider Rose clenched her fists as Seamus was probably doing himself. How dare he! This was just wrong! Plainly evil! Nobody should have the right to talk like that! The best student of their year was Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn. She smirked at the thought of how Hermione would've easily started an argument with the teacher about how Muggleborns are not wand stealers. She had probably outsmarted every single Death Eater out there yesterday night.

Another coughing round was up for her and she hurled almost before composing herself again. That bloody cough! When did it stop. Her throat was sore again. She felt tired, and their first lesson hadn't even ended. She was probably getting tired from all the nonsense that Carrow was telling them. Were they going to have to listen to this hypocrisy whole year. She would explode. Even now, she turned into so much anger.

"No? Good! I will not tolerate being disrespected. Otherwise you'll find yourself our new practice dummy for the torture curse, yes everyone we will be learning it off course. It's a pity actually that Snape decided against using those Mudbloods for learning them. But he probably was afraid to use those pathetic little beings." He scoffed but then turned suspiciously as Rose had stuck her hand in the air. Her face was unreadable. Neville gazed at her .

"Miss Riddle?" he asked with tiny eyes of curiosity.

"Thank you _professor_," Rose said calmly. "But I would like to enquire why you would think a Muggleborn would not get by in this Dark Arts class. Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, is the best in our year and considered the smartest witch of our age. As for a not having a spine, I think you were misinformed professor Carrow. They have one I assure you, otherwise they wouldn't be walking straight up. Maybe you are confusing the Muggles you have tortured already until they couldn't walk normal anymore. Do not mix it up professor, they walk perfectly fine if not being tortured."

The class and Amycus stared at her in bewilderment, fright, amusement and shock.

"And another thing, wasn't Hermione Granger a pathetic Mudblood as you would call her among those who attacked your fellow Death Eaters last night? And my cousin has probably rounded up more Muggle Borns to help fight for the cause. I can imagine that they were there also. While you all ran away in fright."

When she stopped talking she was met by a deafening silence. Amycus recovered rapid and pointed his wand at her and looked furious at the speech she had been giving. "You want to be the first to volunteer for the Cruciatus Curse, little Princess?"

Rose stood up and looked up with that fire in her eyes many knew so well and Neville had thought not to see back for a while.

"Why don't you try Amycus," she purred to him. Harry was clearly in her mind and somehow she found the courage to stand up and not let him talk unpunished for the nonsense he was spreading. He would have never accepted this. And she was suddenly ashamed that she had been cowering away. Neville was right, Ginny was right, everyone was entitled to see her as their mascot of hope. She was the Savior's girl friend for Merlin's sake. So she should act like it. Damn the consequences. They choose for this! With or without her, they could get hurt either way. No more hiding, she thought as she beamed a new sort of hope from her being.

Amycus took a step back and seemed uncertain. "C'mon don't let me stop you. Or are you scared of a defenseless girl?"

At that Amycus pointed his wand at her and focused on his anger and embarrassment. "Crucio!"

Rose smirked as the curse flew her way, making several people gasp and call out her name or shout at Amycus for doing that. But what nobody expected was the once again golden orb around her shining brightly and then the curse that bounced back at Amycus causing the Death Eater to fall to the ground an writhing while screaming his lungs out.

"Bloody Hell!" one of the Ravenclaw's yelled while the others remained silent and waited for Amycus to stand up to his feet. He straightened his robe aggressively and glared daggers at Rose who stared back with as much dislike.

Neville stood next to her in a second as he aimed for her again. "You really want to try that again Professor Carrow?"

"Both of you will go with me to the Headmaster right now!" Amycus barked at them. Neville and Rose took their bags and burst out of the classroom after him. "Nobody moves or there will be hell to pay!" he barked to the class who were still bewildered.

Rose was shaking her head trying to shake the anger away but her lips couldn't help but smiling smugly as Neville eyed her proudly. "That was a quick turn around?" he said smirking in a whisper as they walked towards the Headmasters office, several paintings were whispering about them. She heard her name and it seemed to fuel Amycus'anger more as he growled at every single painting.

"Maybe Neville, I just needed some encouragement." They both chuckled silently but turned more silent when they reached the great gargoyle. They swallowed painfully as Amycus said the password, "Salazar", and led them up the circular stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the little thing with Harry and Fabian joining forces. To make you less confused, it will be explained on how they came together and everything in later chapters.**

**I have a lot that has to be in the next chapter so it will take me a day or three/four to write it down. **

**Also, I have not checked this chapter very good on grammatical mistakes. So please budge in for me :P ( Yes I am talking to you Bubbles1311143 ^_^) hehe. Be sweet for me, my eyes are closing right now :P **

**And don't you lot forget to congratulate me with my 100rdst chapter! I will update sooner if you do :D ( although one of you already did so I think I will be obligated to do that next chapter faster than planned, *sigh*.) Anyway Keep reviewing I really love it and anytime I see your reviews it encourages me to type faster!**


	101. Chapter 101 Building Numbers

**Oh oh, late, late, late! But I think it's worth the wait. Again this chapter has a lot of harshness and a bit of torture and depressing things happening. BUT! It is getting better also, Rose is stepping up just like the DA and Neville. **

**First Thanks to Bubbles1311143, for pointing out the mistakes in the previous chapter, yet again! You're really sweet and you're right, I was tired. Hehe.**

**Second Thanks to Dreamlightning who has thought of the actions and pranks in this chapter and the chapter that will follow! **

**Chapter 11 Building Numbers**

They entered the office which was now occupied by Headmaster Snape. Rose huffed at the thought, she wanted to set the whole office in flames like she had done with the table yesterday, but she didn't want to burn down the thing that was once her grandfathers. And with that, the action was purely based on her emotions and magic spinning out of her control. She didn't know how to steer it.

Behind the mahogany desk was said Headmaster, he had been busy with signing several papers spread neatly on around the desk in a certain order, making three little piles. He laid down his quill and stared at them with mild interest.

"Amycus? Are you here with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Riddle for a reason?" he sneered lightly, apparently annoyed to be disturbed. "I thought I left you and your sister in charge of discipline because I didn't want to be bothered with it."

"These two…!" Amycus started a whole tirade on how they were disrespecting him in class.

Neville was listening clenching his teeth and looking immensely angry. Rose didn't listen however, she looked around the oval shaped office. All the silver instruments that were normally greeting her puffing and whirring were gone now, but she knew that most, if not all, were in the possession of her cousin who was without a doubt doing his own experiments on them. The portraits of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were pretty quiet and visited each others paintings to whisper in rushed voices. The Sorting Hat lay on a shelf behind the desk and around it were several books on Dark Arts and Potions. Her grandfather's portrait was empty at the moment, though she had hoped she had been there.

All and all, the office didn't seem to have changed much, several pots with scary looking contents in them like eyes and rotten eggs or something. And there were ornaments and personal things she didn't recognized but still. It wasn't a big change on the office she knew.

"Miss Riddle!?" Snape's drawling voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

Rose looked up startled. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying."

"That is quite obvious Miss Riddle, I was enquiring as to why you disturbed Professor Carrow's class?" Snape squinted his eyes on her and she crossed her eyes stubbornly.

"I was merrily asking a question," she said matter of factly glaring daggers at both Death Eaters. "I didn't agree to what the _Proffesor_ was saying, including his view on Muggle Borns."

Snape seemed to get annoyed with her and appeared to suppress an urge to roll his eyes. Rose tried to do the same as a surge of hatred roamed through her and she avoided to look anywhere near him. What did caught her eye was a flickering of silver from the sun shine outside peaking through the windows.

The Gryffindor sword in its glass case gleaming in that sun light. Something started to go of as a sort of alarm bell in her mind. But she returned to listen to Snape.

"Whatever your personal views may be, Professor Carrow is your teacher and you are to listen to him, and certainly not interrupt his class. The class is Dark Arts Miss Riddle not Debate."

"Fine, fine," Rose said with an impatient sigh. "I should not interrupt Professor Carrow's class anymore."

Snape sneered at her but she ignored it. "Good, remember that I do not wish to send your father word about this, Mr. Longbottom I expect the same from you."

"I didn't even say anything!" Neville retorted.

"You probably have it in mind, so I advise you, don't." Snape said simply. And Neville shut his mouth. "Next time I expect that you will handle this on your own Amycus." He sneered in the same way to his follow Death Eater.

"But Severus," Amycus argued. "Since it concerned the Princess… I thought you would want to be aware of it. The Dark Lord instructed that we made sure she behaved back at school."

"I do not accept you bothering me with this anymore. It's a bit of rebellion, you should make sure to strike it down before it even begins."

Amycus huffed and then pushed both Neville and Rose towards the door. When they were down the stairs again Amycus huffed his chest and turned to them with a wheezy smirk. "Both of you detention tomorrow night. But remember, one step over the line again, and I will do anything I can think of that's worse than detention. Got that?!"

"Crystal," Rose replied coolly.

"Yeah heard ya," Neville told him unimpressed. And Amycus scoffed at them before taking off towards his classroom again.

Neville checked his watch. "Well, time for lunch, shall we go then?"

Rose nodded briefly locking her eyes to the ground. "Strange to have Snape sitting behind that desk now."

Neville grimaced and then started. "Snape, ha! You know what I would like to do to that traitorous, greasy-"

"Neville, the Gryffindor sword!" Rose said suddenly in realization, interrupting his rant about what he would've liked to do to Snape. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah what about it?" he shrugged.

"My grandfather left it to Harry, it must mean something if he left it to him!" Rose told him frantically grabbing him by his shoulder and shook him.

"Okay, okay… ROSE! Stop! I understand we have to knick the sword right?"

Rose blinked as she stopped shaking him and then nodded. A dangerous smirk appearing across her beautiful features. "Fantastic idea Neville! C'mon let's get to lunch, tonight we will all meet in the Room of Requirement."

And she let go of him while she led the way appearing deep in thought. Neville blinked for a moment as she paced away. He smiled as he could feel fire brewing within her. She practically beamed it. And shaking his head he followed her deep in thought himself about what she was brewing in that brain of hers.

* * *

Rose and Neville were the first to be in the Room of Requirement. Rose felt delighted to be back there again. She felt herself relaxing as the feeling of familiarity crept within her. The rest had arrived shortly after, having been informed by Neville to come to The Room of Requirement that night very early, they had things to discuss.

Rose looked at all the people that had come, eyeing her curiously and hopeful. It wasn't only the DA who were there, new people were there also. Neville had certainly done his best she thought as she eyed all the new faces looking around them in awe and amazement.

Of course there were Seamus, Lavender and Parvati, their classmates. Ginny Weasley who leaned to a wall and was looking like she was just casually lounging against it. Luna, as always dreamily gazing around her, a hint of curiosity.

Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, waited in anticipation. A girl and three boys from her year she knew. Ruby Cricket, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. She had not seen Ruby Cricket in the DA in fifth year but she was a shy blonde girl she didn't think would rat them out like Marietta.

Ernie McMillan waved at her courtly and then gestured for the rest of his classmates to come in. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and even Zacharias Smith she recognized as the former members of the DA. But they had taken two other class mates from seventh year and another one from fifth.

The two seventh years were Sebastian McWhinny and Regina House and the fifth year she knew vaguely as Hayden Bannon.

From Gryffindor there was the little blonde haired girl that was sorted first. Rose recognized her and smiled warmly to her.

Rose was glad that they had now stuck to primarily the former members of the DA. She hadn't want to have a lot of new people she didn't know, the ones that had come for the first time had been assured that they were save and could be trusted. Rose sighed.

She knew that she had to push the feelings of doubt and fear away if she was going to do this. She quickly closed her hand around her bracelet which she held in her hand as if it was a charm. They somehow all looked at her and she bit her lip before speaking to the other students.

"We've got to do something," Rose said as she spoke to the fellow students.

"What do you suggest?!" Seamus said quick in response but he stood tall, indicating for her that he was ready to do whatever they had in mind. Rose turned around and looked at every one of them.

Zacharias Smith had his arms crossed and looked a little impatient at her, Neville held his head to one side and studied her as if he wondered what was going on, although his eyes told her he knew what she was trying to say. Lavender and Parvati waited expectantly. Ginny frowned at her.

"We fight back off course," Rose said simply and a smirk reached her cheeks. "I think it's time to conjure those coins we got from Hermoine again Neville."

But all former members of DA held up their coins already with all identical smirks. "Only our new arrivals need them," Seamus said joyfully.

Neville jumped up and walked over to a cabinet with surprising speed. "Where did she leave them," he murmured softly. But she still heard him, before she could ask though he let out a shout of triumph. He stood next to her, a brown large bag which she heard cling, the sound of coins.

"How did you know they were there?" Rose smirked and several others left at the sheepish expression on Neville's face.

"Yeah, well I was preparing."He said returning his own smirk and held the bag up. "Hermione mentioned she made more coins, just for fun. C'mon everybody help yourselves!"

When the new members held up the Galleons Neville began explaining. "Now if you look closely to the edge, within there you can send and receive messages." Neville said enthusiasticly. "For those of you who haven't been in the DA let me explain." Rose thought it was quite amazing. As Neville started explaining as to why Harry started the DA she saw the eyes of the other students beam. She felt proud of Neville for making such an effort.

"But what about the Carrows?" the little first year asked. The one Rose recognized from the Sorting, the first girl that had been sorted in Gryffindor. She blinked shyly as she had now all attention on her. She hid her face behind her dirty blonde hair. But Rose walked towards her a little bit.

"What's your name again?" Rose asked kindly.

"Sue Abbey" she answered.

"Well Sue are you scared of the Carrows and what they could do?" Rose asked seriously.

Sue looked around for the other's reactions, when she didn't get anything out of that she seemed to decide to answer honestly. "A little, I just hate them!"

The others laughed about her bravery and the girl looked up as if they were insulting her.

"You're a true lion then," Rose said fondly and turned to speak up. "It is off course no shame to be scared. This could cause you and your family problems. If you decide to walk away, then I can understand. But if you remain, I will expect you to never betray us. Because it's time. We are going to fight back. If Harry isn't here to fight with us we will do it for him."

"What's the plan?" Terry Boot said enthusiastically while his classmates had the same kind of spirit.

Rose pursed her lips together but then continued. "First thing we need to do is stealing the Gryffindor sword out of Snape's office."

She had expected people to get second thoughts, to scream at her that she was crazy. Maybe even try to change her mind. But they cheered in agreement. Even applauded.

"Yes we have to steal back what's ours!" Michael Corner yelled proudly.

"It's not exactly like that," Rose hushed them. "The sword was left to Harry by my grandfather in his Will. He wouldn't do that if he didn't have a good reason, Harry is probably going to need it for his mission my grandfather entrusted him with."

They roared harder when they heard Harry's name to let her know how much they supported him. Rose looked at Neville for support and he coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"We thought of a plan in which we really need your help."

"What do you need?" Ernie asked.

Neville smirked, he couldn't help himself. "A diversion."

* * *

As the night settled in Rose was thinking about their plan. It wasn't a really original plan. The three Ravenclaw friends, Terry, Michael and Anthony were going to create an uproar with some Weasley Crackers in the boy lavatory on the second floor, while Ernie, Sebastian and Hannah would make sure the Carrows would be busy enough on the fourth floor to create a chaos there using the same Crackers.

Then Regina, Padma and Parvati would let out Doxy's in the Entance Hall, while at the same time Seamus, Zacharias, Lavender, Sue and Ruby would let out another set of Doxy's in the Grand Hall during breakfast. If it didn't work than they would let Seamus get his way with some firework like in fifth year but they thought that it would do the trick to get Snape out.

Susan and Hayden would keep watch near Snape's office and warn Rose, Neville, Ginny and Luna if Snape came back or the Carrows .

It was dangerous but Harry was probably already pulling out his hair from frustration for not having it. She didn't know…

And with that the tears came again and she pushed her head in her pillow. She felt tired, all the uproar and plans to rebel had made her feel good but the Dark Mark kept stinging her while she lay in bed. She was ready to scrape it of personally from her skin.

A fit of coughs made her temporarily forget about it and she removed the sweat from her forehead. Tomorrow would be exhausting so she needed to sleep, but she didn't get sleep until early in the morning.

* * *

That morning she walked from her chambers with Neville by her side, they were going to the Infirmary, to get her checked out, that was part of the plan but Neville thought it wasn't such a unnecessary distraction after all, since, in his words, she looked ready for a burial.

She had scowled at him. "You try and sleep with that damn thing stinging on your arm the whole night Neville! It's freaking annoying! And to make matters worse, I keep having those irritating cough attacks. I barely slept!"

"Take it easy, don't snap my head off I need it," Neville responded to her rant. "Let's go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll have something for you."

And they continued their way and arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately fussed over her.

"Good that you brought her here Mr. Longbottom," She praised Neville who looked a little self righteous. " How are you holding up my dear?"

Rose let out a humorless laugh. "I wish everybody would stop asking me that." She said as Neville and Madam Pomfrey eyed her worriedly and with pity shining brightly in their eyes. "Can't you get this blasted tattoo of off me?" she added immediately after.

She held out her arm that had the Dark Mark on it. They all gasped and Rose gulped while turning her head away. It was reddened around all the edges and even had a few streaks of blood clearly visible through some of the lines where skin had opened and seemed scratched.

"Did you scratch the skin there yourself Rosella?" Madam Pomfrey carefully removed some of the blood trickles and let her wand go over the tattoo.

Rose shook her head still not looking.

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey hummed curiously and clearly in thought. "If I didn't know better I would think that this … this…. Thing is the reason why you're feeling sick my dear. I think, for some reason, your body is resisting the dark magic infected ink."

Rose covered up the Mark when she was done with her research on it and smiled weakly. "Well I'm still fighting everything he orders me so I would think it's natural, don't it?"

"Maybe…" Madam Pomfrey said, her fingers were stroking her own chin and she was still looking at the now clothed arm where under the Dark Mark had been hidden again. "I will give this some thought for now, I don't want you to over excite yourself and keep rest."

While Rose and Neville walked their way to the Headmasters office he remarked with a "Not bloody likely…" which Rose choose to ignore. Halfway they met Ginny and Luna.

Ginny had a constant grin on her face which she didn't seem to be able to get rid of and Luna skipped towards them as if there wasn't a care in the world. Although her brows frowned to her as they approached. "You don't look so good Rose, did the.."

"Yes probably," Rose replied quickly before she would ask her about some creature that may or may not have made her sick. She coughed a little again and then resumed to have her thoughts on their task.

"Neville," Rose said conjuring a smirk. "If you will give the message, we are ready."

And with that Neville reached for his pocket and easily took out the Galleon. He pointed his wand on the coin and they waited. It did not take very long. They heard the bangs of firecrackers going off from several directions in the castle. Not a minute later they could easily hear the screams and panic from downstairs, no doubt that the Doxy's had been freed and were no making chaos which the Carrows and Snape wouldn't be prepared for.

"Let the rebellion begin," Ginny said with a deep breath that she had been holding in.

"Keep faith and remain hopeful," Luna added with an airy smile.

And with that Rose checked her coin. "Let's go, Susan just send the message that Snape isn't in his office anymore."

So they jogged to Headmasters office where around the corner Susan and Hayden waved at them with the glint of excitement in their eyes.

"Stay here and warn us when he comes back okay?" Neville told them and they nodded. So the four of them walked up to the Gargoyle that guarded the office from unwanted intruders. Well, that's what they were but Amycus shouldn't have been so careless.

"Salazar!" Rose whispered and it moved aside for them. The Gargoyle even seemed to smile at her while she passed with Neville, Ginny and Luna right behind her.

It amazed her again at how much the oval office had remained the same. But she had no time to dwell on that. Neville and Ginny walked towards the glass box which contained the ruby covered sword.

They waste no time at all. Ginny took a heavy book from the table and then unceremoniously let it drop hard on the glass. It took her three good slams before the glass broke completely.

"Bloody hell Gin, remind me to never get on your bad side okay?" Neville said with admiration and Ginny smirked laying the heavy book that she had used as a sort of hammer back on the desk.

"Let's go, we shouldn't—"

"You aren't going anywhere!"

All four of them turned on the spot and felt their hearts dropping. There was Snape, his greasy hair wildly, just like the two Carrows had. Amycus held Hayden and Alecto Susan.

"Well, well, well," Amycus stared at them, a wheezy giggle from his mouth and Rose noticed with a blush that his eyes dwelled on her form a little longer.

"What did I tell you Amycus!" Snape shouted at him. "I want that rebellion struck down at once. It is your hands to remain order! And what do we have, just the second day and Doxy's and firecrackers all over the place!? Do you want to explain, or are you actually going to do something about it?!"

Amycus looked a little dumb as he stared at Snape but his sister acted for him. "We will ensure that they won't do it again Severus."

Snape nodded shortly at her and then Hayden and Susan got pushed out of the office again, and after that, Rose, Neville, Luna and Ginny were shoved of the stairs also. The portraits shouting how much of an outrage it was that students were getting manhandled. But the door closed soon enough.

Rose heard her own panting and that from the others as the Carrows shoved and pushed them through the hallways and corridors as if they were a couple of punching bags. Alecto had her hand around her arm like a predator would with teeth on it's pray.

"Let go of me I can walk for myself!" Rose shouted.

"Stop struggling!" Alecto shouted back.

"Let go of her!" Neville yelled and made to step towards her but Amycus shoved him to a wall. Neville got all the breath knocked out of him and then slumbered against the floor.

"Neville! You vile, damn-!" Ginny shouted but she got knocked to the floor too. And both Amycus and Alecto started to do stinging and cut curses on them, in the middle of the corridor.

Cuts and bruises started to appear on both their skins and they cringed into a fetus position. Rose was to shocked to even do something about it. She had known they would be ruthless but this was just plain evil.

Several students that had now entered their corridor gasped for breath too and seemed frozen to their spots.

"Now stand up and walk!" Amycus shouted and kicked Neville in his stomach.

Ginny stood up with help from Hayden and she clutched her arm which was bleeding from a very deep cut there.

Neville however dragged himself up on the wall and spat on Amycus robes. "Is that all you got!" he spat at the Carrows.

That could've earned him another kick or curse but Rose sprang forward without thinking what she was going to do and pushed Amycus aside with everything she got.

Amycus first did not comprehend what had happened put then he squinted his tiny eyelids together and pushed her forwards together with Neville who she had helped up. They stumbled forward but managed to keep straight.

"That's certainly not all that we got Longbottom, keep walking and we'll show you!" They kept walking and Rose dreaded their destination as it was towards the dungeons.

It seemed colder and more moist in here. Free from portraits or much sound. She recalled Filch's threats that he had made so often. That he would hang them up by their thumbs in the dungeons. Rose gulped, and how he missed the screams.

It was quite comical when she knew these threats would remain threats for sure. Now, well she wasn't so sure it wouldn't become reality. Although the Carrows were viscous enough to do more evil than hang them up by their thumbs.

They were shoved inside and with dread she waited for what was about to happen.

"The four of you," she indicated to Susan, Hayden, Ginny and Luna. "You are all going in the other room to spend a nice night in the dungeons. But I promise you, you will learn from the screams you will hear from this room, oh yes I can promise you that!" Alecto showed an evil smile.

"No way!" Hayden shouted besides himself.

"What are you going to do to Neville and Rose?!" Ginny demanded. But Amycus whipped his wand and they were all yanked from their feet and floated away to the other chamber.

"You can make your own assumptions, get moving! I'm sick of you all!"

Neville stood on the side while Rose still held him up. He didn't seem to dread anything at all. The unmistakable sound of chains was heard and Rose wondered if the others were actually getting chained up for real. Like prisoners.

"Don't hurt them!" she yelled but Alecto unexpectedly cursed her with a cutting spell and she felt a sharp sting on her knee. She had cut her knee.

"This is just the beginning Princess," Alecto smirked sadistically. And when Amycus returned they immediately got into action. He first took Rose by her arms, causing Neville to fall down on the floor. But before he could come to her aid Alecto yanked him by his arm and they were both put on a table to lay down on their back and chains automatically moved around their wrists and ankles. Rose gasped and started to pull on them with all she had.

"Keep trying Princess, it's useless," Amycus towered over her. An amused smirk on his ugly features. "I like seeing a beauty like yourself squirm, all tied up and helpless."

"Sod off!" she yelled at him.

"Can you imagine what she would be like if she was as dark as the Dark Lord himself. You would be such a good picture. It's just too bad that Rabastan—"

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Neville screamed at the Carrow brother in outrage. Alecto however simple whipped her wand and he got Cruciod instantly. Now he screamed from pain and Rose saw how sadistic and amused the woman was at the same time. She pulled her chains again.

"Yes squirm for me Princess, maybe it will work," Amycus almost purred. She stopped instantly and glared a hundred daggers at him. "That will not do off course, Crucio!" And the pain hit her, she screamed besides herself and almost passed out because of the severity in the curse itself. She didn't understand?! Why was she hit now! Normally she wasn't!

For a second he let her rest and breath only to hit her with it again, the same was done to Neville who was cursing and shouting at them with every breathing pause he got. Rose never knew he was that strong and persistent.

Rose knew she had to think, but simply thinking had never been this hard! She was in so much pain and if she didn't focus on the pain she would only turn to immense fury or sorrow. She didn't think it was that crazy that Neville's parents got terminally insane over this. With no idea how long they were already going at it, Rose felt like dying. It got her head snapped back to Harry, dying, no! Then he would die to, stay focused Rose, think of Harry, and how much you love him, you can't die. He needs to live.

And with that, she felt the warmth and what followed was that familiar feeling of the shield uprising. The golden shield that protected her! Before she could comprehend with was happening, Amycus was screaming on the ground from his on rebounding curse.

Rose panted and heard Alecto stop too, staring in confusion to what was happening. "Amycus?"

"She did it again!"

Despite the situation Rose and Neville both chuckled at his childish tone.

"Go tell your mother!" Neville spat weakly.

"Well, we…. We were done anyway," Alecto stammered. "You are going to stay here for the whole night and think about your actions. Next time will be even worse!" she added warningly before she helped her brother up and slammed the door, leaving Neville and Rose on the tables still chained and panting from the ordeal, trembling as a aftermath from the torture curse.

The night seemed to settle in, she had no idea on how long they had been there, it was still morning when they had attempted to steal the sword. So they had been laying there for a whole day.

"You know what?" Neville suddenly said. And Rose turned her head to him, while at the same time he turned his to her and his eyes connected with her dark blue orbs. "I'm doubting we are going to get enough study for our NEWTS this year."

Rose stared at him dumbfounded for a moment and then started laughing, laughing real hard and it seem to increase Neville's spirit. "Really! In between rebellion and torture? How are we going to manage it?"

Rose fell into a coughing attack that lasted longer than usual and felt sweat on her forehead. She chuckled weakly now. "You really shouldn't try to make me laugh Neville."

Neville shrugged as far as he could with the restraints still on. "Why was he able to torture you for so long and then suddenly not anymore? Why did it take so long for the protection to set in?"

Now it was Rose's turn to shrug. "I don't know," she admitted. "I have no idea how to control it. It's obviously magic from the soul bond I'm sharing with Harry. Oh that's right Neville," she turned her head to him again to face him. "He claimed me."

His face turned into a frown. "What? Really?"

"Yes, we did IT." A silly grin covered her whole face.

Neville started laughing now. "That's really a moment to tell me! Merlin Rose!"

Rose laughed with him. "Sorry, Neville, after everything that happened I didn't think to tell you. But yes it happened."

"When?" Neville asked looking actually curious. It was a bit strange to talk about this while they lay changed up in the dungeons of Hogwarts nonetheless.

"During Bill and Fleur's wedding, somewhere between the ceremony and the party. In the high grass, very spontaneously actually. It was very romantic."

Neville hummed and then continued to look up the brick and stone ceiling. "I hope to have what you have with Harry, someday, well it's probably never going to be like you and Harry, don't say it will, nobody will ever have what you guys have. But it would be nice to come close, with someone."

Rose continued to stare at him. "Don't you like Luna?"

Neville stiffened despite the situation. "Do we have to talk about that now? It's not really the situation."

"Hey, I just told you about me and Harry having sex! I'm inclined to ask. Now spit it out! You like her or not?"

A goofy grin appeared on his face and he stared dreamily at the ceiling, much like Luna would do herself. "Yeah," he admitted quite pleased but then turned sad. "But I couldn't ever tell her."

"Why not?"

"It's me Rose.."

Rose glared at him and then frowned. "What do you mean? You two would be perfect for each other!"

"Rose no, I'm me, just me." Neville continued with the same sad tone.

Rose groaned and pulled her head back. "Are you going to tell me that you think you're not worthy of her or something?"

Neville looked a bit uncomfortable at that. So Rose rushed to reassure him. "Neville, you're handsome, cute, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend. I'm saying it because I mean it. You're not the chubby and insecure kid anymore. You've grown out of that, as we all did, And I just wish you could see that you're handsome yourself. And you have much more to offer than most guys. You're a brave Gryffindor, easy to be around, fun, caring and don't back down anymore. If you weren't there I would've never dared to stand up. Maybe next time when you look in the mirror you'll see what I see."

Neville stayed silent for awhile, as if contemplating the things she said. But then he started grinning. She looked back at him. "You think Luna thinks about that the same?"

"It's Luna, who knows what's going around in that mind of hers. But I'm sure that she would think the same things I just said. If you would only show her you see more in her than a friend."

Neville grinned but then paled. "You mean ask her on a date?"

"Off course that's what I mean," Rose laughed.

Neville chuckled and then replied, "I'll think about it."

Rose nodded and then resumed looking at the ceiling herself. "I'm tired.." she muttered suddenly.

Neville eyed her worriedly. "It's that damn Mark," he then growled between his teeth. "And the soul bond. You're claimed now aren't you? That would give you extra protection wouldn't it? I think it's fighting each other. And that's why you're protected sometimes from the torture curse. And I suspect it is only set in motion when you think about Harry."

"Yes," Rose suddenly gasped at realization. "Yes Neville you're right. Because it protects me whenever I suddenly think of him, today even so, I was so distracted by everything that when they started to torture us I didn't think of him. Only when a thought of dying, then it came through. It brought me back to Harry, and that's when the protection sets in. And… wait what did Lupin say again? 'Keep your thoughts on one thing and he cannot hurt or influence you!' He meant, 'think about Harry and that will protect you'. Off course he knew from Tonks that we were claimed, the Aurors that came looking for us had informed her about it."

"Did they see it? Blimey that's awkward!"

But Rose didn't hear him. She would've slapped herself on the head if she hadn't had those damn chains on her wrists.

"Then you have more of an advantage than you thought," Neville said and Rose turned to him. "They cannot hurt you Rose, not with the Crucio, not with cutting curses, not the Imperio. You're completely protected!"

"That won't stop them from hurting all of you," Rose retorted but Neville shook his head.

"You shouldn't worry about that." Neville told her. "We are choosing to do this rebellion, with, or without you. Don't let them threaten you with us."

Rose sighed deeply. "I cannot promise you that unfortunately. If they would threaten me with killing you. I would concede immediately."

"Don't I'll be fine, they don't want to spill to much pure blood anyway."

Rose wasn't sure but the thought that her soul bond protected her was at least comforting, although the Dark Mark continued to sting furiously as if to notice her rebellious state of mind and wanted to put a stop to it.

"You know what I couldn't sleep even if I wanted too. Want to go over some stuff we could do with the DA while were here anyway?" Rose said casually and Neville grinned.

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Although the whole punishment had given quite a few people a scare Rose and Neville put together the DA immediately the night after. They informed them what would could happen as it had happened to them. Umbridge was a vacation compared to the Carrows, but everyone stayed and listened to new ideas.

So, as the weather turned more breezy, and the school grounds got covered with a the colors of the fallen leaves and Autumn began the walls of Hogwarts were covered with paint the DA had put on themselves.

'JOIN DUMBLEDORES ARMY'

'HARRY POTTER LIVES!'

'DA RECRUITING!'

'STAND UP!'

'KEEP FAITH!'

Those were several of the quotes that covered the walls as you rounded every corner. Even in Alecto's office where Seamus personally put up 'THE CARROWS ARE DUNG! LONG LIVE HARRY!' in red and gold paint.

And the actions helped. The DA had doubled in the first week, and more joined the weeks after. More actions were made. Like freeing people from 'detention', which was now either writing lines when you did something simple as talking back or not finish your homework, but torture with cutting curses or the crucio curse was increasing also. Although Alecto and Amycus didn't know what to do about Rose anymore since she appeared to be immune.

Luna came up with an interesting idea to welcome every student who got tortured or punished with a round of applause the next time they entered the Great Hall. It was surprisingly effective. Every single one of the victims felt like they were all hero's. The Carrows didn't like that one either but could do nothing to strike down the spirit, as more and more students joined the DA. The teachers remained expressionless, although they smirked whenever Rose walked out the next morning looking exhausted but otherwise unscratched.

The teachers never send anyone to the Carrows when they had problems in class. They seemed to hate them as much as the students. They didn't participate in the actions very clearly but never said anything when on their night patrol they saw the DA painting their messages on the wall and continued their walk as if they were blind.

Peeves was their greatest alley and most useful. He seemed to like it that there was another uprising going on in the castle, like the one with Umbridge but even more ruthless. He sided with the students in a second.

He created chaos wherever he could. Like a maniac he floated through Hogwarts, he toppled statues, armors and vases. He smashed lanterns and candles creating little fires through the whole school. He tossed parchments through the toilets, making several of them flood throughout the school and left taps on in the bathrooms from the Prefects so those flooded too. He made it his personal mission to burst through blackboards and corridors, cackling like a maniac when he managed to scare the Carrows out of their wits. He let out a bag of rats or tarantula's in classrooms or crowded corridors making everyone run around in panic and put created chaos in the kitchens so the House Elves fled and in their panic burned all the food.

The Slytherins were favored amongst all others. They helped the Carrows every way they could, but the activities from the DA continued to infuriate the Carrows, who didn't back down and hit back with more detention and torture to respond to their actions.

So Neville and Rose decided that the Slytherin's should be dealt with also as Crabbe and Goyle managed to caught Luna, Sue and Seamus when they were making another paintjob on the large doors of the Grand Hall.

As Rose did her time in the common room of the Gryffindor tower they discussed their plans with the other Gryffindors and smirked.

"And I know just the person to help us," Rose said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Dobby?!"

CRACK!"

"What can Dobby do for Miss Rosella?" The green eyed house elf blinked up to her and Rose smiled at the sight of several Gryffindor fourth year girls who were humming with different kind of 'awes' and Dobby huffed his little chest forward, making his pirate hat fall backwards.

Rose chuckled and Neville took the hat and placed it back on his head.

"Dobby thanks for responding I know you're a free house elf."

"Oh no Miss Rosella, I is still most loyal to Mr. Harry Potter. And Dobby knows that you are Mr. Harry Potter's sweetheart. That means Dobby is doing everything for Miss Rosella too." Dobby inclined his head to her and Rose smiled warmly, particularly at the mention of Harry's name.

"Thanks Dobby, we really need your help. Do you have access to the laundry rooms?"

Dobby nodded so heavily that his pirate hat almost fell off again.

"Great I was thinking the color green, for the Slytherins, is really out dated. They need a more fresher color. Could you maybe arrange that Dobby?"

She saw the house elf conjuring a mischievous smile she didn't know house elf's could muster but she returned it in the same manner.

"I is doing it Miss Rosella." He piped up and with another CRACK, he was gone.

"You know what," Jason a classmate of Ginny's said. They all turned to him and he chuckled. "I cannot wait to get up for breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning before all setting off to Hogsmeade, they all entered the Great Hall more early then they normally would.

"I can't wait, notice this!" Ginny pointed towards the Slytherin table. "It's empty!"

They all sniggered. "What color would Dobby have given them?" Neville said softly as to not alarm the Carrows or the other teachers. Rose and Lavender both let out high pitched chuckles and Professor McGonagall eyed them suspiciously. Rose merely waved innocently and looked back as Neville nudged her arm. She turned to him with a frown.

"Luna, Seamus and Sue are back," he said, the smile completely of his face.

Seamus however walked in like he was a war hero. Proudly huffing his chest and wearing new cuts and wounds on his body, a particular nasty one on his neck which looked surprisingly like a knife had cut him there and his eye's both blue and bruised. He limped a little but he didn't seem to be suffering from it. He held Sue up with his arm. She tried to look brave while the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table applauded as was the custom. Luna had her face scattered with tiny cuts and she looked a little deranged with her bright blue eyes as she skipped to the Ravenclaw table and got welcomed with cheers.

"Get some breakfast Seamus, you look positively gruesome," Neville said shoving him a plate.

Seamus grinned but it didn't look pretty. "Thanks mate!" and he attacked his breakfast as if it was his last meal. Parvati and Lavender made faces but Sue laughed as Rose put a plate in front of her too.

Rose was almost growling with anger and radiated a dark golden shine as she saw the bruises on the little girls neck and cuts in her face. "Are you alright Sue?"

The girl nodded defiantly. "Seamus said that I was more brave than some older students he had seen under their punishments." She practically beamed but Rose grew more concerned.

"What monsters are they to do these things to first years!" she growled with fury.

Neville eyed her with a strange look and then made eye contact with Seamus, who was now shredding an apple to pieces. He swallowed with a pained face but then took a breath. "Sue told me she would do it again without a second thought. Don't worry Rose, we can all handle it."

"Yes, yes you already told me that!" Rose said while sitting down again. She shook her head. "Well at least you have something to look forward too." She added with a faint smile.

"What do you mean Rose?" Sue asked curiously.

A classmate of hers gestured towards the Slytherin table. And Sue and Seamus looked towards it. They turned to their fellow Gryffindor's in question.

"Just wait," Ginny said while nonchalantly inspecting her fingernails.

By now they weren't the only ones noticing, while the DA knew about it other students not aware of the plan were now whispering amongst themselves about the absence of the Snakes. And the teachers were now also getting curious about the Slytherins not yet attending breakfast.

The DA members just sniggered and acted innocently. Lavender and Parvati couldn't hold it anymore as Amycus send Professor Slughorn to the dungeons as the Head of their house. He hopped holding his impressive stomach, and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Lavender shush!" Neville said but he could barely hold his grin.

Lavender turned red as Parvati composed herself gritting her teeth. "I—hihi-cant help it!"

So they waited in anticipation until Professor Slughorn would return. Minutes past and they nearly finished breakfast when a huge uproar was heard and many protests followed by professor Slughorn's bellowing voice.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK, YOU CANT MISS A SCHOOLDAY OVER THIS!"

And then the chubby Professor walked in looking bewildered, shocked and completely confused. What followed was the most hilarious thing Rose had ever seen.

All the Slytherin's from 1 to 7 had their school uniforms on but it was not the usual green and silver with black robes they wore. They were colored, but not just simply.

"Their rainbow's!" Sue exclaimed and the whole DA started to laugh so hard that they had to hold on to their seats and stomach not to roll over. Tears of cheer appeared in their eyes.

"Dob—by… c-c-couldn't … choo-se!" Neville shrilled pointing in pure amusement to the Slytherins.

The Slytherins indeed looked like an actual rainbow. Their usual black robes were colored in all kinds of paints and the intensity of the cheerful colors was such a contradiction with their ashamed and angry faces. It made the whole thing even more comical. They all sat down on their own table while the whole Great Hall laughed at them.

Rose glanced at the Head Table. The Carrows were shocked and angry beyond belief, Snape had his fists clenched and seemed like a ticking timebomb, but Flitwick however laughed freely along with Hagrid who's bouldering laugh made the Great Hall tremble and smacked his fist on the table repeatedly making the plates and glasses go up and down with a clinging sound. McGonagall's lips were very thin, but Rose thought that was only because she was restraining herself from laughing.

But then suddenly Snape's bomb seemed to be out of time and a thundering BANG sounded through the whole Hall, leaving a deafening silence.

"The Slytherins can be assured that they will all receive new robes by the end of this day," he sneered with obvious anger as his former students did nothing but stare suspiciously and angry towards the other students. "When I find out who is responsible for this, AND MOCK MY WORDS I WILL, this student or students will find themselves expelled!" Spat flew from his mouth and Lavender giggled despite herself.

Snape ignored her and then put his attention on Rose who stared back expressionless and innocent. Like she was a little angel. "Rosella Riddle! Come over her, to the Head table. NOW!"

Rose pressed her lips. But then got up from her seat and huffed her chest, making her way to the Head table with pride and grace as if nothing could hurt her. In fact nothing could anymore, and she thought of Harry to protect herself. When she stopped in front of the table she halted and waited for Snape to go on with whatever he was planning.

When he just glared at her she turned impatient. "What?!" she spat at him and his dark eyes gleamed dangerously. Rose had to make an effort to keep her fury at a rest. She hated this man with every viber of her being. The bastard had killed her grandfather, he was a traitor all along. And grandfather had trusted him.

He stood up and walked around the table with the Carrows following him. As he halted she eyed him once more with disgust. She hated everything about him, from his ugly oversized nose to his neatly black shoes under his black bat like robes.

"Even with this interesting event I will make sure to make an example out of you." He sneered at her and then the Carrows held both her arms. Rose remained passive and uninterested. They couldn't hurt her. They had tried every curse they knew, nothing had worked, it had either disappeared or rebound back to them.

They turned her to face the Hall. She saw different faces, worry and anger from the DA, fear and fright from the other students and anticipation and amusement from the Slytherins. All accept one she noted. Draco Malfoy eyed her with a passive expression but she could see worry in his silver eyes. She wondered why, but she remembered how caring he had been in the Manor, maybe he still cared.

"As you set of today to Hogsmeade the Dark Lord doesn't want you to get any ideas. He thought he didn't have to but considering your constant rebelling he decided, with reason, that you do not deserve his trust. And you need to be thought a lesson." Snape drawled pacing back and forth in front of her.

"So I can't go to Hogsmeade today, oh by Morgana," she mocked. "I don't think I'll survive."

Her classmates sniggered but then turned pale, just like Rose did when Snape took a silver looking collar out of his pocket. Her eyes widened and now she did struggle against the hold that held her to place. Both Carrows let out wheezy giggles and tightened their grip.

"As you can all see," Snape said without a hint of anger in his voice. He sounded like he was explaining a difficult potion to them in class. "This is a collar, a specially designed one for Miss Riddle. It's magic will keep her from running away from the wards of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." He turned back to Rose.

"Sodd off!" she screamed. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"You should've behaved then Princess," Amycus told her with a sadistic in his voice she knew all too well.

"She's not an animal you sodding cowards!" Neville suddenly screamed and jumped up. Their fellow Gryffindors stood up as one and she saw that Neville had every intention of saving her from this thing that would take her freedom away.

"If you noble Slytherin's would be so kind to learn the Gryffindors their place!" Amycus exclaimed and the Slytherin's although still rainbow colored stood up and pointed their wands. But Neville didn't care and walked forward. He was hit with a paralyzing curse before he could make two steps. As were Seamus and Ginny, and several other Gryffindors who wanted to stop this.

"When you behave like the Dark Lord wants it can come off, but for now you do not deserve the freedom he wants to grand you." Snape told Rose and the Carrows pushed her forward to him.

"NOO! I WON'T PUT IT ON! NO!" she screamed at them. "TO HELL WITH YOU AND HIM! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! NEVER!"

"All the more reason to put this on," Snape said softly. But he blinked as her magic crackled in the air around them. "Put her closer!"

But a light beam erupted from within her and from the place where her heart sat a golden beam shot out. But Snape who anticipated this dodged it and while Amycus held his hand over her mouth to smother her and held her head and hair in place, Alecto held her hands to her back. And Rose felt Snape put the collar around her neck and just after she heard a 'click' she felt her magic responding again and send another beam of golden light from her chest towards Snape. This time it did hit him and he flew backwards over the Head table.

Rose didn't see if he was hurt or not. She just panted and felt tears rolling over her cheeks. The Carrows let go of her like they were burned. She hoped they were but Rose fell to her knees in agony. In a desperate attempt she even tried to pull the collar off. But it didn't budge, it was too late. She had that collar on and felt like she was Voldemorts little pet to be ordered around. It felt like the Dark Mark. Another thing Dark Magic created to put her in her place.

But she swallowed her tears and looked up defiantly. She was met with the horrified faces and several stunned ones from her friends. Even the Slytherins didn't seem to know how to act now.

So she stood up and turned to face the Carrows, who looked at their slightly red hands and indeed seemed to be burned, and then at Snape who was just picking himself of the floor. Rose stared at him with fury in her eyes.

"I know why you put this thing on so I cannot leave the wards," She hissed venomously to him. "Because you know he's close! Harry has freed the Muggle Borns already and now he's coming for me. And you are scared! And you know why!? Because he loves me, these—" she pointed at the Carrows burned hands. "Are a token of that love, a gift if you will. And what scares you more is that you know you cannot stop him. And he will take revenge for what you did to my grandfather! And when he's done with you he will kill your Lord!"

The Great Hall was silent, every student and teacher was watching and waiting. Maybe they thought she would try and kill Snape herself of on the spot, but surprise each of them, by turning around on her heel and walking straight out of the Hall without a glance back. Her stance proud, her walk with grace and her thoughts with Harry.

**POV Draco**

Draco watched her go and he clenched his fists under the table to let nobody notice his anger, not even his classmates or friends he had been with for almost seven years. Nobody could know how much he cared, or what he was planning to do.

Today was the day that he would meet Fabian, hopefully. He was slipping out of Hogsmeade and would apparate to a Muggle pub in the elite streets of London. He thought it would be neutral ground for both of them. And he hoped that Rose's temperamental cousin would at least come and listen to him.

This had truly been the last straw! A collar around her slender litlle neck. She was not an animal or a pet as the Dark Lord would without a doubt want to portray her as. They didnt have the right! He couldnt believe Severus had done it himself.

And he knew the Dark Lord was trying desperatly to find a way to get Rose married to Rabastan. She needed to be out of here by then.

Now Draco knew he had made the right decision.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! For those of you who are desperatly waiting for it and probably expecting it also ... YES Harry will make appearance in the next chapter! Finally! Jeeeej power to HOSELLA, HOSE, HASE, HASELLA RORRY and the ones I might be forgetting which you send me hahaha. Maybe I should let the DA paint those on the walls of Hogwarts hehe! **

**You can expect the next chapter hopefully no later than Saturday. **


	102. Chapter 102 Hogsmeade

**Yes it's outragious! Very short chapter but it is nice and sweet. Oh how I love Harry and Rose! But I just wanted to update this. I'm already halfway through the next chapter so you can expect that tommorow!**

**Chapter 12 Hogsmeade **

Rose kept walking, she wasn't angry, no she felt good. Extremely good. Her magic still crackled around her and she felt like she radiated bright light. The portraits she passed were talking about her as she strutted down the stairs and then through the Entrance Hall. She smacked the grand wooden doors open and resumed a calmer pace until she reached the Black Lake. The cold October wind whirled around her and she shivered as the silver collar around her neck seemed to get colder from it.

"Stupid, damn, ARGH!" she cursed under her breath. He tried to take it off again but it was in vain. Probably only Voldemort or Snape could take it off. Damn them both to the depths of hell!

She let herself collapse on the ground and sat staring over the Black Lake. Under swish of the wind made her realize her cheeks were still strained with tears and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

Another sign she was being made to submit to the Dark Side. The Dark Mark stung her but she was able to ignore it. She thought about the restriction that the collar would give her. Now she was really caged, she laughed ironically. Then the collar would be more than appropriate.

She thought about her mother and Sirius, her real father. Wondered how her little brother was doing, where they were hiding. How much sorrow her mother must've had over uncle Aeron's death. And they weren't even together to share it.

She just hoped they were all safe somewhere. And for now, she also hoped Harry wasn't planning on getting her out of here. It wouldn't be of use. She couldn't get away now.

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and knew already who it was. "Neville." She said softly.

Neville sank down beside her. And both stared over the Black Lake for awhile. Both with their own thoughts as Rose kept picking on her collar.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked eyeing her and she smiled weakly.

"No," she said honestly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish Harry was here."

"None taken, and I know you do. I notice it in your eyes. Everyday." Neville concluded. "They had no right Rose, none at all." He briefly touched the collar and glanced a look on her arm which contained the tattoo. "How did you know Harry was near? Is it the soul bond?"

Rose frowned to him. "I was just bluffing when I said that."

Neville looked at her in surprise. "Well a good coincidence then. After you walked out, Amycus was frantic and asked Snape how you could possibly know about Harry being sighted just a few miles from here."

"Really?!" Rose said with a high pitch, she felt herself taken over with emotion. But then her eyes widened in panic. "No Neville! He can't be planning something, it's too dangerous! And it won't have any use, I'm locked up now! Neville we have to warn him somehow-!" But before she could continue Neville took her in a calm embrace and made little soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sure he will think about what he'll do Rosie."

Rose let out a disbelieving hum. "Harry and thinking things through. Neville honestly! Even if he does have a plan, it always goes to shreds. All hell breaks loose."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong there, but he has Hermione with him doesn't he? And Ron, and he has teamed up with Fabian. He's got your grandfathers mind. It will be alright, I promise."

With his words Rose swallowed away her tears and nodded her head inclining she had heard him. Sighing heavily he let go of her and then conjured a small smile. "Want to come to Hogsmeade? We'll have fun." He made the last words sound like a promise.

She laughed and he stood up, yanking her up by her hand. And they walked back to the castle to follow the security line that was gathered at the gates to Hogsmeade. They walked past some big muscled men. She didn't know if they were Death Eaters or Aurors. They all seemed the same to her nowadays as the Ministry was under the control of Voldemort.

"Hey," Neville called her out of her thoughts. "No depressing thoughts."

Rose laughed and they were joined by Luna, Ginny and Seamus.

"That was bloody wicked Rose!" Seamus spat out. "You showed them! What was that golden beam?"

Rose shrugged. "As I said, it's a gift from love." She said dramatically and Luna and Ginny chuckled while Seamus frowned at her tone.

"C'mon let's have some fun here today," Neville said and he pulled his arm around Rose and together they all entered the little streets of Hogsmeade which were covered with the fallen leaves and made a pretty Autumn spectacle.

They all walked through the village, it wasn't really a nice atmosphere. They inhabitants of Hogsmeade all looked grim and full of fright. Rose could imagine why, this village was over flooded with Death Eaters.

Nonetheless their little group walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat down. The pub seemed much less crowded than usual and a lot less cozy.

"How did you know Harry was close Rose?" Ginny asked as Seamus and Neville came back with 5 Butterbeers.

"I didn't," Rose shrugged again. "It was a simple bluff. I didn't prepare that speech, it was just a… spur of the moment kind of thing."

Ginny and Seamus grinned.

"You know Rose," Luna said suddenly. "The collar suits you."

Rose looked at her bewildered. "Pardon?"

"Well it makes a great accessories, you could always consider it like that if you are sad about wearing it."

"Luna!" Ginny said warningly unsure if Rose would appreciate it but Rose smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Luna I'll remember it." She laughed.

And the rest dared to grin also. But then Ginny turned serious again. "But what if Harry's really close, and he wants to come and get you? The collar will prevent you from leaving the wards."

Rose looked painful again and picked on the collar nervously. "If he approaches any of us then we'll explain immediately and make him leave." She gritted her teeth. It even hurt to say that out loud.

"But Rose what-?"

She stopped. The noise in the pub was gone instantly. A little tremble of the earth had made them all silent. The other visitors looked around wearily and eyes grew in fright. Several of them took their bags and made to leave.

"What was that?" Seamus asked out loud.

"No idea, could—Merlin's Beard!" Neville shouted as the quake turned more severe. They grabbed the table for support but with no result. The ground continued to shudder and they fell down with their chairs. Rose groaned loudly and rubbed her head. They quake stopped luckily but they weren't the only ones on the ground.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Neville groaned himself.

"Yeah," Seamus growled.

"Perfectly normal," Luna said as airy as always. "Should we go outside?"

"Better yes," Rose said and pulled Luna up who had fallen down beside her and pulled her with quickly. The others right behind them, she didn't know what was going on but she wanted to get away as soon as she could.

Outside she saw that most people choose to go outside.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she saw Ernie and Sebastian appearing.

Both boys shrugged. "No idea," Ernie admitted.

"But wait!"Neville suddenly said with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Staring into nothingness.

Rose turned to him, as did the others. "What?!"

"Didn't they admit that Harry was near?"

All of them gaped at him and then several cracks were heard, what followed was a instant darkness and Rose didn't see anything anymore.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Draco walked through the streets of London on a fast and nervous pace. He kept telling himself he had nothing to fear, nothing at all. But still, he knew this plan had its risks. And what if Fabian didn't even show up.

Well he knew the answer to that one. Then he wouldn't join. Off course, a Malfoy wasn't one to beg. Although in his heart he knew better, but he choose not to listen to it for now.

With a rapid beating heart he walked in the restaurant they had agreed to meet. It was a Muggle restaurant. He thought that this was the best mutual ground he could think of.

"Do you have a reservation?" he looked up to the girl at the counter. She was clothed in a black skirt and white neat blouse. She looked up friendly, she seemed familiar somehow with her dark hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, no, do I have too?" Malfoy asked.

The girl smiled warmly to him. "Usually not," she said. "But I hear you were expected." When he frowned she only grinned more. "You're exactly on time Draco Malfoy, Fabian is already here. Sirius? If you could accompany our guest to his seat."

Draco suddenly recognized her. She was Alicia Spinnet, she had been a Chaser for the Gryffindor team! Behind him a hand closed around his shoulder and he almost let out a yelp when he recognized Sirius Black behind him. The man looked amused by his reaction but then turned a bit more serious. "Shall we?" he gently pushed Draco forward to the restaurant and after they entered Draco saw Fabian sitting in the back. His hands folded around a glass of water and he looked up when Sirius and Draco walked up to his table. He nodded briefly and stood up.

"Draco," he inclined shortly and then sat down again gesturing for Draco to do so too. "Thanks Sirius I think you scared him enough now."

Draco looked around him and saw that there were no other guests there. The restaurant was completely empty. He growled to himself. Neutral ground. Yeah for him now. He could see man, no doubt belonging to the Order standing at every corner.

Fabian saw him looking around. "You have to understand, I had to be cautious. I do apologize sincerely if your intentions are indeed honorable and true, but then you will have to understand my precautions."

Draco shortly nod his head.

"We were here already two days ago, the owner seemed to want a sudden vacation with his wife, well deserved I would think. This is one of the most busiest restaurants in London, but I do not want ears listening that shouldn't, don't you agree?"

Draco realized that he was right. This wasn't just dangerous for Fabian or the Order. He, Draco Malfoy, was changing sides. Suggesting he was going to become a spy for the Light. The Dark Lord would have his head for this if he ever found out.

"I do," he said quite softly. Fabian's cautious expression changed into a gentler one when he saw Draco's response.

"Your letter quite surprised me I must say." Fabian told him honestly. "But also, I saw the earnesty and truth in it. Are you really that fond of my cousin?"

Draco thought again and sighed heavily letting all the tension out. This was it, he was going to go through with this, and he better show some backbone if he wanted to make a serious impression and let Fabian know that he was ready for this.

"I am, ever since last year, well especially since last year. Rose showed me kindness were no other would. She believes in me, I think even now. And… well I am not one to disappoint her."

Fabian eyed him with a strange expression Draco could not read. "You are aware of the fact that she will not choose you Draco? She is with Harry and that is not going to change even if you win this war personally for her. She will never love you like that."

Draco gulped but then pushed through. "I know that, I'm not stupid." He told Fabian with a proud air in his body language. "But as I said in my letter, this is not about winning her over. This is about earning her respect, and quite frankly my own. I can't let the Dark Lord win. He will dispose of her as soon as he doesn't need her anymore. He is trying to break her in the most cruel ways. I can't stand by anymore and see what is becoming of her and all the qualities she once possessed and what makes her Rose. She's losing Fabian. Although she is showing a lot of rebellion at Hogwarts, every step she makes forward, they strike back and set her three steps back. And the Dark Mark, she received it this summer. Since she took it she's been sick and exhausted. She keeps up a strong mask but I can see right through it. She is breaking. And I can't stand to see her so broken."

Fabian looked very passive but at the same time emotional. Draco realized he had just explained to him how broken and miserable his cousin was. He also saw the longing in his eyes. "Have they hurt her?" he asked softly.

Draco flinched and that was answer enough. "Yeah… a lot. We lid a candle for your father though, at the Manor."

Fabian nodded and swallowed himself, but then toughened up. "So, Draco, are you sure you are ready to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked seriously. "It will be beyond dangerous. Especially if they find out. Then you'll be dead instantly. It might mean turning your back on the friends you have right now, it could even mean that you would have to turn your back on your family, even betray them. Are you really ready for that?"

Draco swallowed and thought for a few moments, but he had already gone over everything Fabian just said and more. He nodded and felt that his mouth was dry. "Yes Fabian," he said then.

"I don't want you to do this only because of her Draco. I want to know that you are doing this because you do not want the Dark Lord to win this war. That you are doing this for you." Fabian said very seriously claiming his demand.

"I am ready." Draco said solemnly. And he felt the definite tone in his words, the decision that would turn his life around forever. The words that now, instead of a boy made him a man.

And with that Fabian offered him a hand and he took it. Firmly they shook it and Draco let out a long sigh.

"Feeling alright there Draco?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "This morning when they put a freakin collar around her neck, that was it. I knew I had to switch sides."

"A collar?" Fabian looked horrified at what he had said. "Why would they do that?! To degrade her in some way?"

"No," Draco said quick. "Well maybe in a way to make her feel less than she is but it serves a purpose. It restricts her to Hogsmeade and the Hogwart grounds. It assures that she cannot leave the grounds."

"And that was this morning?!" Fabian stood up all of a sudden.

"Yes this morning, before she went to Hogsmeade, that was the reason. Why?" Draco looked up to him in confusion.

"Harry had made a plan, he couldn't keep himself anymore and he's currently on his way to save her." He checked his watch briefly and let out a frustrated groan. "Correction, he's busy doing that right now. Sirius!"

Sirius turned around the corner and looked at him with a frown as did the other members of the Order. "What?"

"Please tell me that Harry calculated something in his plans that concluded what he would do if Rose had some kind of restriction on her so she couldn't leave." Fabian rubbed his temples when he asked dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure, he didn't mention it." Sirius cringed. "Why?"

"Draco here just informed me that Rose is wearing a collar of some sorts-,"

"A Collar?!" Sirius barked. "They've put a collar around my daughter's neck? Are they nutz? She's not a dog!"

"I know Sirius but focus on the problem ahead. The collar restricts her from leaving school grounds."

Sirius visibly paled. "You're kidding me?!"

"Afraid not, I trust it when Draco says so," Fabian explained and Draco felt a sudden feeling of pride and importance. In a way he never felt before. "Send word to him right now! Saving Rose… I-It will have to wait Sirius. We have to do more planning and find out how we can remove the collar."

Sirius looked heartbroken for a moment but then he nodded and conjured his Patronus. Fabian turned back to Draco and shook his hand briefly. "You should get back Draco, take this," he shoved a package in his hands. Draco looked up questionably. "It's a Two way mirror. We can use it to communicate. Get back safely and… well, thank you Draco. I would've never thought you would make such a brave choice for yourself."

Draco swallowed painfully but nodded and shook his hand. "I'll speak to you soon Fabian. I will try and find out as much information as I can about the collar as I can."

"Be careful," Fabian added as the Malfoy heir made his way out and merged into the crowd.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name!" Neville shouted.

Rose got disorientated she didn't see anything. Not even a single silhouette. "Neville!" she shouted. She heard her own name just vaguely. The stuff that had made the day into a night was starting to hurt her eyes and she closed them quick. Her breathing seemed to become more difficult and she started coughing again. And then she felt it.

The pull from her heart, that skipped several beats. It was him! It was Harry. She knew it. She felt him so clearly. The warmth, the security and so much love.

She was about to pass out but gentle arms took her and pulled her into a warm and lightly muscled chest. Rose almost cried from happiness as the exhaustion ebbed away together with all her worry and sickness. She kept her eyes closed, not daring to open her eyes in case this was some incredible dream. There was nothing more now than Harry.

She felt that she was lowered to the ground. And she felt her breath hitch when his own body heat was near her lips. A second later she could taste that heat on her lips as he kissed her gently. _**"Open your eyes angel, please."**_

And she obliged. They were in a dark and small alley behind Honeydukes, that seemed a lot more warm than the rest of Hogsmeade and smelled vaguely like the sweets they sold in the nearby store. As soon as she had opened her eyes she felt more happier than ever. There he was, he was dressed all in black and his hair messy as ever, his green emerald eyes piercing right through, full of love and desire. Her soul mate was with her. At last.

Harry reached out to embrace her as she flung her hands around him. "Harry you shouldn't. N-No you h-have to go." Rose trembled against him. She really didn't want him to go but she couldn't go with him and she showed him her collar as he lowered his hands around her waist and eyed the collar with a wince of hate flickering through his beautiful eyes. He looked at it sadly. "It's preventing me from leaving the grounds, Harry."

Harry remained looking sad as he stroked the silver softly. A tremble went through her and she winced. But he then caressed her hair longingly and pulled her against him. "I can't leave you, not yet." He told her softly.

"Harry you have to go!" she said with a voice that broke with emotion. "I'm sorry, they just put it on this morning." Rose said sadly, her shoulders shook from quiet little sobs.

"Rosie don't cry," he told her softly. "I anticipated this."

She eyed with a cheeky smile and he grinned back. "Okay Hermione did, I just wanted to burst right into the castle not thinking about a plan or consequences. But Hermione thought that they would've taken measures to ensure you couldnt get away. So Michael and Willow learned me something."

She felt his hands on her sides slowly upwards. Rose gasped from the tingling sensation that went through her. She place soft and deepening kisses in his neck and around his ear.

"I miss you Harry, I miss you everyday," she whispered in his ear.

"I miss you too," Harry whispered back returning the kisses and then taking claim of her lips.

Then he backed up and looked at her and she saw the longing in his eyes. Rose pulled herself into his embrace.

"How is my mom, and Sirius, and Eri and—"

He put his finger on her lips and stared at her contently. "Everyone is fine. There in hiding, your mom is hiding in our camp with Eridanus and Teddy, they all joined the rebellion—"

"Who's Teddy?"

Harry frowned but then kissed her forehead. "Off course you don't know, Tonks was pregnant Rosie, she and Remus had a son too. He's named after Tonks' father, he is with us too, Fabian warned him personally for the registration Law. He had his own suspicions, all the Muggleborns who want to and can fight have joined us angel. It's not a great start for Teddy nor Eri, but at least they're save for now."

Rose smiled brightly before turning sad again. "Congratulate them for me."

"I will, but it's probably going to take a while before I see them again. I planned on taking you to safety tonight and spending some time with you before Hermione Ron and I continued on the mission your grandfather gave us. With all the rebellion going on and my mind constantly on you, we are not getting forward much. So even now I can't take you with me. We will have to move forward with our mission. But Fabian will start making plans immediately trying to get you out and keep spreading hope among all of us."

"You finding a way to defeat him is more important than anything Harry, the sooner you do, the sooner we'll be together again."

Harry nodded putting a curl behind her ear and then turning to her arm. He slowly removed the sleeve and she winced as he touched the Dark Mark. With so much sadness she didn't know he possessed. "I-I'm sorry Harry," she whispered.

He shook his head immediately with wide eyes. "I knew you didn't have a choice. I felt how horrified you were and disgusted. I felt the pain when he beat you. And your sorrow when you're uncle had died." He pushed her head against his own. "Do not be ashamed. You're still my Rose, you have to be strong for a little while longer. I will work on getting that protection stronger and getting that collar of your neck. Michael and Willow have joined the rebellion too and they told me how to work the magic that's coming from the bond."

"That was you?" she asked. "They can't hurt me when I think of you right? The Cruciatus Curse won't hurt me!"

He caressed her cheeks with so much longing she didn't know how to comfort him.

"That was me yes," he answered. "To be exact, it was the protection from the bond. Whenever you were getting hurt or threatened I … well it just went automatically. Remember that Rose, they cannot hurt you! As long as you keep holding on to our love and our bond. You will be protected my angel."

Rose's breath hitched when he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She let him and indulged in the feelings of love and warmth.

But they looked up sideways when a dog Patronus stopped in front of them.

"Harry!" Sirius' voice spoke in a soft but hushed whisper. "Our new source informed us…. Rose has some kind of collar…. It prevents her to leave Hogwarts grounds… abort your mission… we have to come back…. Another day…"

And then with a cold breeze his Patronus disappeared. With the disappearance of the Patronus they heard the shouting voices.

"It's Harry Potter, I'm sure of it. Snape said that he would try and take the Princess away. Find him, and don't you dare come back without him."

Rose gasped and looked up to him, he looked evenly frustrated and distraught as her.

"Harry?!"

Rose saw Hermione looking from around the corner. "I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Hermione?" Rose called for her softly and Hermione came into the alleyway with Ron right behind her and Neville followed.

Neville and Harry shared a manly hug while Hermione, Ron and Rose shared a hug with the three of them.

"I can't believe you're here, all three of you!"

"It wasn't easy, but when you have Hermione around, well there is always a way." Ron said and Hermione beamed at him.

"We miss all of you Rose, and say hi to everyone for us, but I'm sorry," Hermione turned an apologetic smile to both Rose and Harry, the latter wrapping his arm around her again. "We have to go, the confusion is disappearing. And the Death Eaters are regrouping. We need to get out of here." She eyed the collar on Rose's neck and bit her lip. "We'll come back."

Rose nodded and Harry turned her to him. His eyes shone with a hint of tears and she felt her own sting in the corner of her eyes. "I will come for you Rose, I love you, remember that!"

Rose felt his arms around her and she tried to enjoy every second of it. "I know and I love you too Harry."

She felt a trembling kiss on her forehead. Then Harry put both of his hands on her temples. She wondered briefly why but then she felt like she got touched with electricity within her brain and she blinked. "Make sure you are alone in an hour." He whispered to her with a smile. "It's something Michael and Willow learned me."

"Harry mate, I'm sorry but—"

"I know!" Harry growled to him and he captured her lips in a loving kiss that expressed all the passion and longing he felt for her. "I will save you Rose. Very soon. Keep fighting him, never give in."

Rose nodded with a smile that was sure to intoxicate him. "I know Harry."

"C'mon Harry!" Hermione shrilled and he let go of her, as he ran away from her with Ron and Hermione by his side, she felt colder with every step he took away from her.

Seconds later there were several Death Eaters gasping for breath as they eyed her. "The Princess, grab her!" One of them yelled and within a second the puffy Death Eater had taken her arms and pulled them behind her.

"You lot go look for Potter! I will take her to the castle." But Rose pulled herself away from him with a huff and looked at him with pride in her eyes.

"I can walk myself thank you," She said with a sort of Malfoy air to it. "C'mon Neville." And Neville followed her, smirking at the Death Eater who was clearly dumbfounded at her behavior.

While Neville and Rose walked back to the castle the Death Eater followed bewildered as both Neville and Rose were talking casually about the weather.

* * *

**A/N: Whoohoo! Rose and Harry rule! I hope you are not dissapointed that she couldnt go with him yet. But Harry has to concentrate on his mission now, and otherwise my storyline doesnt fit hahahaha. **

**As I said I expect to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Wonder what Harry did when he touched her temples and advised her to be alone in the next hour? Well use your own imagination until tomorrow! hehe**


	103. Chapter 103 Holding on to 3 words

**Waaaaah! Yes I know very much late! You will all hate me now XD Life got in the way extremely. But here is the next chapter. Just a WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon, It will be highlighted when it starts. So I hope if you really dont want to read it. That you will skip it and not complain about it. **

**Chapter 13 Holding on to three words**

Rose felt more powerful and protected now she had seen Harry again. The Dark Mark still stung and the collar was still attached around her neck. They paid no attention to the Death Eater behind them and pretended he was merely air. All the warnings and threats were like a sigh of wind that never reached their ears.

Halfway through the path however they walked into Parvati, Padma, Ruby and Lavender. Their eyes lightened as they say them. "Rose!" Lavender called out for her attention.

"Hello girls," Rose and Neville both greeted them joyfully. But the girls were quick to reach them.

"Hey keep walking!" the Death Eater said but they all ignored him.

"Was Harry in Hogsmeade?!" Lavender asked with a high pitched full of excitement. She had always been a girly girl in Rose's opinion. At these moments she did miss Hermione very much.

"Yeah he was," Neville answered before Rose could. "He made everything pitch dark, but well he could see and took Rose away from the diversion he created for the Death Eaters so he could save her from here. But as you all know the collar prevents her to leave the grounds."

"Oh no!" Padma squealed. "But what happened then?"

"Did he kiss you?!" Ruby asked as if it was the most romantic thing ever.

Rose smiled and chuckled. "He did, but he had to leave then, the Death Eaters couldn't take him. He's coming back one day though."

The girls shrilled until the Death Eater finally had enough of it and pushed both her and Neville forward. "MOVE IT!"

"Enjoy Hogsmeade!" Rose called back to the group of girls who were surely quick to turn into a rash of 'girltalk'.

Both Rose and Neville laughed, because if Lavender and Parvati knew about the occurrences it would spread faster than Rita Skeeter ever could.

But their laughter was soon silenced when the Carrows pulled them into the castle and right to the dungeons. Both of them were immediately chained to the tables again. Rose remained passive and just waited on what they were going to do or ask.

"Where did Potter say he was going off too?!" Alecto said with a warning in her eyes.

"I don't know," Rose said without paying her more attention than she deserved. "And if I knew I wouldn't tell you." She added calmly.

Alecto tried to crucio her but Rose had Harry on her mind the whole time and she couldn't be hurt, she knew now what made the protection work and it bounced back hitting Alecto square in the chest.

"You think you would learn at some point," Neville said with a grin. It earned him a deep cut in his chest, tearing his shirt but he merely grinned again. "You want to know something? Fine, Harry was there and he made sure to put more protection over her as he is a very powerful wizard. He couldn't take her so he was making sure that you bastards couldn't hurt her. But he will come for her someday!"

Another cut over his chest and he did cry out for a second but than turned to mock them again. "Really, torture me all you can, but he will get you back somewhere in the very near future. Oh you are going to regret to even try and torture Rose." He just laughed at them while Alecto and Amycus shared a look of confusion and a slight fright.

"Scared yet!?" Rose asked joining in on the laughter. They must've sounded like a couple of idiots but they were having too much fun threatening the Carrows. "You know my cousin can invent some stuff up. He has my grandfather's brilliant mind. I can imagine a couple of things he would like to do to you lot."

"They cant hurt us!" Alecto shrilled in frustration. Trying to defend herself against their words.

"Oh I will make sure to be there when they make you cry," Neville said mocking and that was it. The Carrow's couldn't harm Rose but they let themselves out on Neville and Rose watched as more and more cutting curses hit him. She felt tears falling over her cheeks but held her own. She kind of promised to do her best to resist trying to prevent letting the torture of others get to her.

It didn't last long as Neville didn't scream or let anything be known and they decided to let them spend a long day and night in the dungeons again to let them think things over.

Neville snorted as they left. "Like that's going to work."

Rose laughed with him again but then she felt it. It felt like her heart had skipped several beats and she gasped in panic.

"Rose?" Neville turned his head to her. He eyed her with worry as she moved her head left and right.

"Something's trying to—" she gasped again being overwhelmed with feelings of love and closeness. She fought at first as she noticed she lost control, but then let her eyes close and welcomed the relishing feeling that she knew was Harry and the magic of the bond wanting to reach her.

* * *

_She found herself getting into a sort of dream trance. She knew it wasn't real but didn't mind this fact. She suddenly remembered Harry telling her that she needed to make sure she was alone in an hour. Well, Neville was there but that shouldn't be to worrying._

_As soon as she opened her eyes, she was in a bright tent, although it was already in the evening she felt the light within this space was a little to lightened for her eyes. But she blinked and sat up. This was so real. She felt the softness of the bed she was lying on and could decipher a smell a fresh forest air. When she looked up she could easily see shadows from tree branches slightly swaying from the wind. _

"_Rose." _

_She turned to look beside her and smiled happily when Harry appeared next to her on the bed. "Harry, what is this?"_

_He shrugged pulling her against him. She sighed contently when she could really feel the fabric from his shirt and tucked her fingers in it. _

"_This is what Michael and Willow taught me. Create a dreamworld where only you and I can come. It's one of those things soul mates can do. It's planted in your mind. A little like Occlumency."_

"_Where are we then? Or did you imagine the place?" It seemed so eerie and silent as if only the wind and their voices made a sound, that's the only thing how she concluded that this wasn't real. _

"_I didn't imagine the place, Michael said an existing place would make it easier. They've helped me to get into this state of mind and reach yours. It's my tent in the rebellion camp actually."_

_Rose looked around and stared at the fantasy like beauty of her surroundings. "I love our soul bond magic Harry."_

_He smiled to her brightened eyes and kissed her lips once. "You know what? Me too."_

"_Could you tell me some more about the rebellion? How did Fabian come to lead the Order and start everything up? How did you to decide to join forces? How is your mission going?"_

"_Slow down," Harry chuckled pulling a curl behind her ear. "I'll answer each one of them angel. Just calm and lay down."_

_Rose frowned at his amusement but lay down nonetheless with him embracing her fully. He gently stroked her arms with love, but the Dark Mark he eyed with hate. _

"_About how Fabian became the new leader," Harry started. "It just went automatically. The Oracle started to name him that because he took the initiative to fight back and not lay down. He started to go to every Muggleborn witch or wizard and warned them, offered them refuge and a chance to fight back. Most have chosen to fight with the Order and the ones that couldn't keep the camp in order. Like your mom and Andromeda's mother, they take care of the children of the rebels and make sure to keep order around there. I met Fabian just after Ron, Hermione and I hid away in Grimmauld Place."_

"_Grimmauld Place? But I thought that wasn't safe to live anymore?" _

"_We took a chance, we needed to stay somewhere and plan our mission." Harry said with confidence. "Fabian came there to get some documents from the Order that were left behind in a secret cabinet by Sirius. He was surprised to see us off course but he informed us there about his plans. And well, Hermione still had her coin and Fabian had his still also, a bit like a lucky charm like Ginny has. And we could keep contact in some way. Your uncle Aeron helped him all he could but when he was killed that was a huge loss for us all. But his last idea had been informing us of the plan from the Ministry to capture all the Muggleborn children who would arrive at Hogwarts. They would have no chance at all. Fabian send us a message to meet and we planned and got the Muggleborns out. You can imagine I wanted to waltz through the Entrance door and take you away."_

_He looked her in the eyes for a moment and then turned very serious. "Why did you let him capture you so easy, why didn't you just go with your family. I thought that was what we agreed on?"_

_Rose let her head down. "I didn't want them in more danger than they already were, as the Dumbledore family. He wants me the most, and would hunt us all down. I didn't want to get them killed just because he was looking for me. He would kill them all Harry. And I wanted to be able to do something from the inside…. I realize that was a false hope. He is beginning to get me under his control."_

_Harry softly stroked her tattoo with sadness. "I'm sorry Rose, I should've ignored Dumbledore's plea and take you with me on the mission."_

"_I wouldn't have gone for the same reason I didn't leave with my family Harry. I don't want him to catch just because I am to egoistic to protect you." Rose said sadly too. _

"_Rose you will never be that, naïve yes, but not egoistic or self centered."_

_With that she smiled at him in a breathtaking way and she snuggled closer into his chest. "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. As for the rest of your questions, we decided to stick with Fabian and the rebellion for awhile. To spread hope and make sure to make it as hard as possible for the Dark side. Today we planned to take you away to safety. But your collar made that plan fail. Hermione had already said that if they were going to let you even go to Hogsmeade that they would've taken precautions. That's why Michael and Willow taught me to create this, as a possibility to be together and strengthen our bond for more protection." _

_Rose nodded that she understood and waited for him to proceed._

"_Our mission has been delayed but Fabian had pressed the issue that we should go further on our own now."_

"_Yes," Rose shut her head up. "We tried to steal sword but we were caught and I heard it has now been moved to Gringotts." She said hastily._

_Harry groaned slightly but stroked her curls. "Minor sat back, we'll manage."_

_Rose left it at that and looked at him and they both smiled. "It feels so real."_

"_I know," he breathed and kissed her softly. And while it turned more heated their hands moved tenderly over each other's bodies. _

* * *

_**MAKE SURE TO SKIP THIS PART IF YOU FEEL LIKE NOT READING A LEMON! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED I TELL YA!**_

_She unbuttoned his shirt and he let her while pulling her own shirt off. They continued this manner with the rest of their clothes. Rose felt his warm breath across her neck. Very softly they kissed but passion seemed to take over and Harry arched her up to him as she flung her arms around him. _

_He tasted so good! And his possessiveness and slight growls made it all the more exciting. When they parted an inch for breath she closed her eyes and savored the moment. "Harry.." she whispered full of passion and longing._

_Harry smiled to her and lent down again and their tongues met, she let him take the lead and enjoyed it, as she stroked every part of skin she could reach. _

_His hands moved so very soft and tender to her breasts and he stroked her nipples with gentleness letting her get used to the sensation. Her own soft moans sounded muffled as she let them out while he had captured her lips._

_She felt his manhood against her thigh, how hard he was for her. Smiling cheekily she let her fingers run over his chest and he backed his own head in his neck panting from arousal and then she gasped loudly when he leaned down to her neck again and sucked hickeys all the way. _

_His hands traveled down as hers did too and she touched his throbbing manhood and took hold of it with tenderness moving up and down. He gasped and hang his head again backwards, growling with arousal as she did it. _

_With even more passion he nipped and bit her neck. She whimpered from it in the good way and she heard herself getting more vocal. Especially when he started to stroke her clit and she threw her own head back and arched her body up to him so to get more of that intoxicating feeling he gave her. His fingers entered her one by one, stretching and finding the spots that made her moan for him. Both were by now sweating and panting. _

_Harry smiled and caressed her cheek kissing her on her lips and removed his fingers from inside her. Then he took place above her and let himself slide in gently. Rose whimpered from the pleasure souring through her body and she gripped him tighter around his shoulders. _

"_Harry!" she exclaimed but forgot what she was going to say and it was lost in her loud moans while he took a faster pace and pressed her whole body against him._

_He made her lose her mind when he entered her deeper, she scratched his chest with more passion than before. She never wanted this to end, she didn't want to wake up in that chamber again in a castle that wasn't her home anymore. Harry meant home now, more than ever. She wanted to tell him these things but found that she was unable to. All she could do was moan in pleasure. _

_As both of them were coming to a release she found herself able to speak incoherently, briefly wondering where her amazing vocabulary had went off too._

"_Har…ry…I…I'm…!"_

"_Come for me angel," Harry growled to her. "Come with me." _

_And when he bit down in her neck again she was screaming and came at the same time as him. Both collapsed on the soft sheets and sweated and panted for awhile._

* * *

_**YOU CAN ALL COME BACK NOW! IT'S OVER! **_

_Harry put his arms around her. She kissed his chest softly and felt him stroking her black curls that were now tangled and she chuckled softly. Then he took hold of her arm with the Dark Mark softly. _

_Harry softly stroked the Dark Mark making it flicker to her amazement. "Harry what-?"_

"_Ssh," he whispered to her. Softly he caressed her skin there and moment after moment passed making the ugly tattoo flicker and glow blurry. _

"_Merlin," she gasped as suddenly the Mark turned entirely blank and it disappeared! "Harry!" she looked at her now tattoo free arm and looked back at him. "Thank you…" she cried into his chest and couldn't stop looking at her arm now free from the tattoo. "Is this part of the imagination, or will it still be gone when I wake up?"_

_Harry smiled to her and kissed her forehead. "It will be gone angel." He pressed her against him tightly and she knew the next words that were going to leave his mouth. "It's time to wake up Rose."_

"_I know…" _

"_I love you Rose, you are my angel and soon we'll be together again." Harry told her softly._

"_That definite." Rose replied evenly soft._

"_Wake up Rose," he whispered to her with the pain evident in his voice. She closed her eyes with an effort but did it even so. _

"_Wake up…"_

And then Rose woke from that dream world, opening her eyes. She saw the barely lit dungeon ceiling again and breathed in heavily. The coldness immediately back made her shiver like crazy but as she thought about what just happened she got warmed up again.

"Rose?"

She turned to Neville who was looking at her. Amusement, worry and a slight awkwardness were readable on his face.

"What in Merlin's name has happened?"

"I'm not sure…" she answered truthfully.

"Rose you're all sweaty and you were kind of erm… panting and moaning. I even think you've erm…" He smirked and she widened her eyes in embarrassment.

"You heard everything?" she shrilled.

"Sort of," Neville said with another grin. "But you will be happy to see what happened to your tattoo."

Rose brightened so much that she seemed to beam sunshine. She looked and turned so she could see her arm. "It's…. It's really gone! I wasn't sure if would be real when I woke up. This is amazing!"

"I know," Neville said. But before they could say another word there was a large bang, as if a firecracker was being set off.

Both Neville and Rose jerked their heads away from the rubble that flew around. "Rose? Neville?"

When the dust disappeared and they looked at the door, they saw Seamus' head appear from the corner.

"You two alright there?"

"Seamus?! Merlin's beard, what are you doing?" Neville said with a wide spread grin.

Seamus came in followed with Sebastian and Ginny. "We thought you were being treated unfairly," Sebastian said also grinning and pointed his wand at chains, Ginny did the same and within seconds their chains were lose.

Neville and Rose both rubbed their wrists and ankles with a mixture of pain and smiles on their faces.

"Let's go to the common room, they can't reach it," Ginny said with a grin helping her off while Seamus helped Neville of the table.

"How did you know we were here?" Rose asked curiously, dusting of her clothes and noticing that she was still, to her shame, a little moist from sweating.

Ginny eyed her with a frown but choose to explain their reason for being there. They took a side way to avoid some Slytherins and then waved goodbye to Sebastian as he took off to Hufflepuf's commen room.

"We didn't know where you were, you and Neville had disappeared after the darkness faded. We were all gathered on the square next to the Three Broomsticks. Apparently the alarms had gone off and they suspected Harry had entered the village. They were going frantic when they noticed you were gone." Ginny and Seamus both seemed to grin and flashback to the moment, giving them much amusement.

Rose looked at Neville in question while they checked for the Carrows or Slytherins before ascending the stairway. "Where were you gone too then?"

Neville blinked and then answered. "Hermione and Ron took me to make sure to inform me about events. They had heard that us two were leading the DA inside the castle and wanted to make sure I was up to date. Gave me some advise." He shrugged. "Then they told me that Harry was in the village too to save Rose. That's when I off course told them about the collar. But they said that they would come back another day as the Death Eaters were starting to get their wits back."

"They were walking around like chickens without their heads on," Seamus laughed as they reached the portrait of the Pink Lady they caught their breaths. "Resistance." Seamus said the password. And the portrait swung open for them.

Rose was finally able to see the tower back again. And she sniffed up the air of fire, parchment and felt so content. This was better than her own chambers.

Several students looked up as they entered and immediately bombarded them with questions.

"Parvati told us Harry was in Hogsmeade!"

"Is he going to fight with us?"

"He's going to take over the school again?"

They all looked hopeful but Rose regretted that she had to break their spirits but Neville answered for her.

"Harry was coming to get Rose away from here to join the Rebellion he and Fabian started. But he couldn't off course because of the collar. However I had a chance to talk to him and Ron and Hermione. Harry is really proud of what we're doing in here with the DA as is the whole resistance. Hermione and Ron had to laugh as I told them what we did. Advised us to be careful though. The rebellion is doing really well and all our fellow friends are in their secret camp. They say hi to all of us and admire our efforts. Told us to hold on."

Rose eyed him suspiciously but choose to ignore it as she felt like a good shower would make her feel better about her appearance. She probably looked like she had been.. well… shagged.

"Parvati? Could you maybe lend me some new clothes? I would do anything for a shower right now, torture…erm… isn't really pretty."

Parvati looked her over and nodded with a look of pity. "Sure I'll lead you there." She as Rose got to shower finally she looked at her arm again that was free from the Mark. She didn't even feel sick anymore. It proved again how strong they were as a couple and that one of her signs of submission to Voldemort had gone. Only thing left was that damn collar. She eyed herself in the mirror and scoffed.

Whatever Luna said, she still thought she looked like a human slave. With all that power Voldemort had never learned a tiny bit of modesty. It was a shining and stunning real silver and a green with black snake went all around it, in the middle a black diamond shone. She could feel the dark magic that it was made with.

Rose sighed and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt Parvati had laid ready for her before entering the common room again.

She let herself fall onto the couch.

"Hey we had an idea," Seamus said enthusiastically. Rose looked up to him.

"Go on?"

"Wouldn't it be fun to have those armors follow around the Carrows all day?"

Rose smirked. "It would actually."

Ginny groaned loudly and they looked at her instead. "I already said, we only know some spells from McGonagall to make those thing move, I bet the Carrows know how to end it in a second."

Rose did nod to that. They weren't exactly skilled enough to pull it off. The Carrows had years of experience ahead of them. But then she thought of something and smirked.

The rest of them looked at her and cringed a little while Neville smirked back at her. "What do you think?"

"Just let McGonagall in on it," she said simply.

* * *

The next morning they first had Transfiguration, right after homework assignments Rose and Neville walked up to the desk were McGonagall sat to prepare her next class.

"Professor?" Rose asked quite innocently.

McGonagall looked up. Her eyes traveled to her collar briefly where they turned sad. But then turned to the two students again. "Can I help you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Rose said lightly. "We were wondering, what kind of spell would be permanent and strong enough to let them walk around all day?"

McGonagall blinked so Rose continued. "Oh there is no kind of spell?"

"Yes off course, there is one to make them walk around, you can even give them orders, Merlin if you would do the most ancient one I know you can even make an army out of them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well," Rose said as if it didn't matter. "I thought it would be quite funny. Wouldn't it Neville?"

"Yeah, hilarious." Neville said with a chuckle.

McGonagall seemed completely bewildered. "Those are difficult spells, and not funny at all."

"They would be if they, for example chasing certain people all day, people we don't like," Neville said barely able to hold his chuckles under control. "Until they go nutz."

"Certain people, Longbottom what are you—" Suddenly McGonagall stopped midsentence and a evil glint reached her eyes while her lips twitched. "Well, I certainly see the humor in that."

Both Neville and Rose smirked to her. "Glad we understand each other." Rose said lightly and then turned with Neville to leave the class room. "It would be greatly appreciated if you came up with the idea around tomorrow morning Professor."

And they knew McGonagall would keep her word. "We just need to brighten the castle again, color it up." Seamus said as he took the lead that night while their group followed him.

The group consisted out of, Ginny, Sue, Sebastian, Hayden and Regina. And Rose and Seamus off course.

And Rose grinned as they painted the walls again with "DA STILL RECRUITING!" or "KEEP FAITH!"

Rose laughed as all their robes got splattered from the paint. Little ones but also big splashes covered their formerly black schoolrobes.

"Wait," Ginny said suddenly. "I know better lines for now."

The others stared at her not understanding until she painted the words. Rose blushed when she suddenly understood what she was writhing.

'LOVE WILL LAST FOREVER! SUPPORT HARRY POTTER AND ROSELLA DUMBLEDORE!'

"That's great Ginny!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Those Death Eaters are going to be so mad!" Regina said with a laugh and she walked to the opposite wall.

'HOLDING ON TO 3 WORDS'

"Three words?" Seamus asked a bit dumbly. Ginny smacked his head.

"I love you, dung head!" Ginny said.

"Oh why thank you Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went on with another wall, painting; 'THE CHOSEN ONE WILL COME FOR ROSE ALL BEWARE SLYTHERINS AND CARROWS!"

"Who thought you were so romantic Gin" Rose grinned.

Ginny turned to her and smirked. "Well all those hickey's on your neck inspired me, mayb."

Rose blushed and the rest laughed.

They went on painting the whole school with different of those slogans before heading to bed, avoiding Filch who kept muttering things they understood as undirected threats. Before heading back to the common room.

The next day the Carrows were indeed out of their wits furious. While they crushed throw the castle with Filch to remove all the slogans and words of hope concerning Harry and Rose, the student board seemed to grow more courageous and rebellious.

A fifth year class of Ravenclaws had made several paint bombs, which Neville and Seamus immediately approached them for, and set them of in the corridors.

And as every day Filch and The Carrows removed all the painted slogans, the following morning the reappeared so that resulted in more and more students joining the DA. Their task wasn't getting easier as McGonagall's spell had worked and Armors were chasing them the whole day, smacking their arses the entire day with their swords. To great amusement of every student there, especially Rose and Neville who saw McGonagall walking away with pride and wild amusement while she bragged to Professor Sprout how she did it.

Slytherin's were trying to help the Carrows taking the culprits but the thing was. There were little accidents happening to the majority of them. Goyle was in an 'unfortunate' accident where his cauldron had exploded, covering him with bumps and swellings all over his hand and face. Pancy Parkinson and several of her friends mysteriously gotten Ton Tongue Toffees and their tongues grew massively long, so they resulted in running to the infirmary while tripping over their own enormous tongues.

Weeks went by December started bringing cold and wet weather with it. The DA kept fighting back and the Carrows were growing more and more frustrated.

"It's going well everyone!" Neville shouted, the Room of Requirement was now so full of people it seemed way to small and they had to shout to get themselves heard.

It was almost time for the Christmas break and they had their last meeting. The students looked up and fixed their attention to Neville and Rose who stood at the beginning of the room, slightly higher on a dais to make themselves heard.

"You have really made an effort to keep this rebellion standing within the halls of Hogwarts. I admire every one of your bravery and persistence. And off course your creativity. It hasn't been easy as the torture and punishment has hit us all hard. But we continue even after the break to make sure the Carrows and Snape know that we will not stand down."

The DA clapped and cheered making themselves known. Rose stepped forward. "I know it has been hard and I never dreamed that we could have so many brave fellow students and made so many new friends. I am truly honored to experience this, I know Harry would be overwhelmed with pride and gratitude. Really out of the bottom of my heart. Thank you!"

Again the students applauded and cheered. Rose smiled to Neville. Not all was lost.

**POV HARRY**

It had been weeks and still they were no further. And all the while Rose was being held captive and kept in fear. How he missed pulling his arms around her waist, earning him a loving smile as she would look back at him and kiss his lips. But somehow he could keep his thoughts to the conversation at hand with Hermione as they had just come to conclusions.

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry reminded the bushy haired girl.

"Not enough to tell him that he had swapped the swords," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Harry, and he felt even more cheered at the thought that Dumbledore had had some reservations, however faint, about Snape's trustworthiness. "So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

Harry looked around. For one bewildered moment he thought that Ron had left the tent, then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of a bunk, looking stony.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said.

"What?"

Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk.

"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was.

"What's the problem?" asked Harry.

"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyways."

There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain.

"Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"

Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"

Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's jubilation; Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking.

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud pouring rain that was beating on the tent.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for." said Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry. Anger was coming to his defense now. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, and his words Harry like scalding knives. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her.

"Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calm even though he felt hollow, inadequate. "I've been straight with you from the start. I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in the case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux-. "

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them."

"Ron what the hell are you saying, you knew it wasn't going to be easy," Harry absently stroked the breaded bracelet Rose made for him to calm his nerves as he usually did when he missed her. But now the anger that had been resurfacing slightly decreased. And suddenly he knew why Ron was behaving so unreasonable.

"Why don't you take off that locket Ron," he said calmly.

Ron stared at him with anger. "You want your precious Horcrux! That's all you care about right?! You don't even care about Ginny being locked up in the castle or Rose. You don't even care! You would've tried harder if you did!"

Harry had to admit, that remark stung, but he waited until Ron took of the locket and threw it right at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Here you have the damn thing and you-!" Ron shouted but as he was doing it his face turned in anger changed. First confusion, than utter horrification as realization of what he had just said struck him.

The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold.

Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ron quickly said, his face reddened like his hair. "I-I know I've been thinking how hopeless our situation was, but I—"

"It's okay Ron," Harry said. "I know what you said wasn't you, it was not without truth, just the worst random thoughts magnified by a hundred. I feel more hopeless about ever getting Rose back or having our bond protect her when I am wearing this thing. Ron it's okay really, this thing brings out the worst in us and to be honest, you are the one who is the least used to hunger and cold. Hermione is keeping her own because of pure will and I have known hunger since living with the Dursleys. I'm used to it. And to top that I think your own insecurity is making you think Hermione fancies me and I fancy her. Even if you know I already found the love of my life. Hermione wants you Ron, and you want her."

"Harry!" Hermione shot up and shrilled at him. Ron reddened even more and looked up hesitantly to Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I think, even if it is just to make Ron feel better, you two should really talk to each other about your feelings. You are both my best friends, and I would wish nothing more than my two friends finally admitting that to each other. I don't want this locket pulling us apart."

Both friends stared at Harry not sure what to say, his words had confused and slightly embarrassed them off course but they glanced shyly at each other. Harry stroked his breaded bracelet again and felt more waves of calmness reaching him.

"We can do this you guys. Every little hint or realization we come too, it will bring us closer. Just…. Just keep faith."

And with that he climbed onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. "And talk to each other," he added a bit louder.

The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"I… erm.." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?" Hermione gasped. "Erm, shall we go outside? And… erm… talk for a bit?"

"Do you like me Hermione?" Ron suddenly spat out.

Hermione seemed lost for words for a moment, a rare moment off course. "Well… erm yes, I do Ronald…" She giggled a little that sounded very un-Hermione like but hid it with a cough.

"Okay," Ron said and Harry could hear him grin. "Let's go outside to talk then."

Harry heard them going outside and not a second after he gently kissed the breaded bracelet. The memory of her giving it to him was so clearly, he remembered what she wore, how she smelled and how happy he had been feeling. He would to anything to have her with him right now. Because, although he was glad that he had encouraged Hermione and Ron to admit their feelings for each other, he now felt more alone than ever. In the camp for Rebels he had his mind constantly distracted. But know they had too much time to think. And the locket wasn't making things much better.

He laid in another position and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain. Thinking about Rose and imagining he held her in his arms right now. Only three words haunting his mind. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I decided it didnt make sense for my story to have Ron leave. And I had a slight other idea about getting the sword into Harry;s hands. But Ron knows his family is safe at the moment as they been in recent contact with the Order and Rebellion and knew from them that his family was safe. And through the love and bond Harry has with Rose he has matured more and is able to make better decisions. The bond makes him less chaotic and wise. And I want Hermione and Ron together sooner! There... Confessions hahaha. **


	104. Chapter 104 Power and Mind

**Hello everybody, chapter gave me a bit of trouble but here it is. Going back for the Christmas Break. Guess were Rose is going. Nope not home with Alliana and Sirius. Helas! **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

**Chapter 14 Power and Mind**

Rose stared out of the window from the second floor staircases. In an hour they would be boarding the train. All students would be going home for Christmas. But she could barely call the place she was going home. Neville put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly to him.

"At least the collar is off for the time being." Neville said also with a faint smile.

Rose nodded and touched her neck with a light touch. She could still feel it somehow, but Voldemort had come to Hogwarts. He told her that she was to spend the holidays at the Malfoy Manor and attend a Christmas Ball that would be held at the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic. There would be lots and lots of possible new followers and he wanted her to come so she could lure them in. She needed to behave her best off course.

But the collar had to come off. She had been determined to pay attention how he did it so she could somehow do it herself but from the moment he had declared he was going to remove it all went to blackness. One thing she knew was that he had made her lose consciousness, so that might be one thing she needed in order to take it off. She wasn't sure of course. It could be that he just sedated her because he didn't want her to know what he had done.

She sighed one more time watching as Hagrid pulled in the Christmas trees through the falling snow and then turned to follow Neville to the train.

"I wonder how he thinks I'm going to behave at that stupid ball!" Rose said her thoughts out loud. She had a bad feeling that he knew exactly how to get her to cooperate. Like one of her loved once chained up in a dungeon at the lower levels from Malfoy Manor.

"I hope he just thinks you're going to do everything he says because you fear him or that you might finally to decide to join him willingly." Neville said knowing what she thought. They had already discussed it and even added the possibility that he had captured one of her loved ones. "The thing is Rosie, if he had really captured someone for example your family, than he would have spread the news all over the papers already. So I still don't think that's a possibility."

"He can't do much to hurt me," Rose said sadly. "Not by magic, but hitting me with the whip again, Neville I don't know if the protection stretches that far!"

Neville suddenly stopped as they reached the Entrance Hall and were joined with the other students. He took her by her shoulders and looked at her in all seriousness. She looked a little startled but waited for him to say something.

"Rose, I hate to say it, really I do, but I think you should go along with that whole charade at the Ball. When Harry comes to get you, people who want to follow you will turn back again, or not, I don't know but if they really only join because of you. Then they aren't really worth having on our side. Just…. Just go along with it."

"Neville…," Rose started with a pained expression but Neville grabbed her shoulders tighter.

"Look Rose I know you'll hate doing it, but I got a really bad feeling about this holiday and with whom you're spending it. He's been viscious and here at school, the Carrows are a childs game. But he is something completely different. And he has hurt you already in the most cruel ways. And your marriage to Rabastan is still lingering even though he has very little resources to set it through. Everything is counting on you to remain safe for the time being and get back with Harry. When that happens, when he comes to get you, he and you will raise new hope for the Order, the DA and the rest of the Wizarding World. Until that time you need to be safe."

Rose stared at him while the other students pushed their way through to the entrance and looked annoyed that they were halted in the middle of the hallway. "Neville I cannot do things that I will hate myself for. That those people will follow the Dark side because I'm there, I can't prevent that anymore, but I hated and loathed myself when I gave that interview and can't imagine how much damage I have already cast with it. It's a whole new level of betrayal in my eyes when I start encouraging people to join the Death Eaters by my own words!"

Neville took her by her arm and walked with her outside to get to the carriages. "I'm just saying to go along with it when it is absolutely necessary. He probably has something already to keep you from rebelling. I've been thinking Rose, and I really don't want you to get hurt."

Rose blinked at him. Before she could say anything else though, Draco passed them and walked into their carriage with Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked angrily. "Leave us alone."

But Rose threw him a look. Draco had been really kind to her in the Manor, and she knew he wasn't really involved when it came to helping the Carrows. He patrolled and occasionally got a DA number but other than that she didn't really think he was trying that hard.

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders but did answer in that sneering voice. "I just wanted to let Rose know that she needs to make sure to leave the train with me. Her father requested that I and the Slytherins escorted her, but I'm not going to go into that discussion. So make sure to come to me as soon as we arrive at Kings Cross." He looked her in the eye. "Then we can walk out together."

Rose looked back at him and then smiled gratefully. "Sure Draco." She answered. And Neville looked back and forth between the two teens. Clearly not knowing what to make from it. Draco's Slytherin friend looked expressionless. Not readable what his opinion was on the whole situation.

They didn't get enough time to pounder on it as they arrived to their destination and Neville quickly took Rose out of the carriage before the Malfoy heir could somehow change his mind. But Rose knew he wouldn't change his mind. He meant for her to have the little time she still had with her friends. So she wasn't going to waste that time and quickly looked up a compartment with al her closest friends.

**POV Draco**

"Wouldn't it be better to at least force her to sit with us, just for appearances sake." Blaise asked with squinted eyes.

Draco just shook his head. Blaise was always the more sneaky and quiet one. He observed situations, but it was Draco's opinion that he did that for far too. Draco always found it wise to observe and contemplate all situations, but there was a time to wait and a time to act.

Blaise sighed loudly and they left the carriage also. "You're much to obsessed with her. I agreed with your decision because after this year we're suppose to be leaving for good. Not as children but adults. I know as a Slytherin graduate we're going to have two options; serve the Dark side or refuse and die. And I don't like the idea of being a soldier for a completely crazy, deluded psychopath. I wish to have a normal life without war in it. But if you really want to be a convincing spy—"

"Shut it Blaise!" Draco told him quietly. "This is not the place to discuss such things. Look around you, anyone can listen in."

So the paused their conversation until they reached a empty compartment of their own. There Blaise closed the compartment and looked if there were no eavesdroppers around.

"As I was saying Draco," he started of where they left. "If we just forced her to sit with us, that would be much more convincing. Who knows who might betray you."

Draco merely shrugged as if that didn't matter to him. "That's why involved you. If something is to happen to me. You can take over."

Blaise was clearly getting frustrated with him. His left eye twitched and he crossed his arms. "I do not have the possibility to do as much as you. I don't even have the Dark Mark."

"It's going to be fine Blaise stop worrying so much, I thought you had enough backbone to be a spy. I just sort of imagined that Rose is going to have a hellish time again. I thought we could spare her that little time to be happy with her friends."

Blaise let out a groan but stopped talking as they heard a knock on their door. Both looked up and they saw the third person they had included in their pact.

Daphne Greengrass waved to them from behind the glass and smirked. Next to her was a girl Draco recognized as her little sister a year below them. Astoria. Both brown haired girls now came in and closed the door behind them.

Daphne blinked at them. "Where's Rosella?" she asked a little surprised. "I thought you were informed to escort her?"

Blaise scoffed and Draco shrugged once again. "I talked to her, we agreed to meet at the end of the trainride and walk out together. It will look like we've been together the whole journey."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not sure if it's a very sensible thing to do but it is at least a nice thing to do. She's so fond of Longbottom."

"She would've refused to sit here anyway so…" Draco trailed of not looking at Blaise, instead he looked at Astoria.

Daphne noticed and rushed to reassure him. "I have included her on everything. She is in on it."

Blaise raised up in bewilderment. "Are you insane! Are you going to include all of Slytherin?! Including people who cannot wait to join him!"

"Calm down Blaise, she's family!"

Astoria calmly grinned before she spoke. "You need not to worry Blaise. The Greengrass was always intended to stay neutral. But mom and dad have been visited by Death Eaters about five times now. One, to talk about Daphne joining in and receiving the Mark after graduating, as all the seventh years will have to do at the end of the year, but secondly they want to get them to join too. And as I said we wished to remain neutral. But that's unfortunately not a choice included." She ended on a sad tone and Blaise swallowed as he and his mother were in the same position and sat down again.

It stayed silent for awhile, each in their own thoughts watching the landscapes flash by. The weather seemed so innocent with the snowflake crystals falling slowly, making it really like Christmas already. But the sky was turning dark again, reflecting the war they were in.

"I actually walked in to Grabbe and Goyle, I send them the other way." Daphne said suddenly. "I can't believe you've ever been friends with them."

Draco scoffed. "They weren't really friends, not like you are. They just followed me around like bodyguards. But they seem to want to go in personal training with the Carrows."

Daphne grimaced and Blaise just looked out of the window. But Astoria looked curious. "What do you mean Draco?"

Draco turned to her. "Amycus Carrow has told them that after the break seventh years are going to learn the Cruciatus Curse and Imperio."

Astoria grew pale and her eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded and Astoria saw her sister nodding too.

"They are going to use members of the DA which they catch. As practice." Draco continued.

Astoria gasped. "You mean…. They will use them for lessons? To use the Curse on?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Astoria shook her head and turned grim. "You know it's good that there are still people who want to fight back then. What made you decide to switch sides?"

Draco looked away. But Blaise answered for him. "Because of these things and because they are forcing us to go to the Dark Side. Because horrible things will happen in which I do not wanna play a part of."

Draco gritthed his teeth. "I actually was to scared to do it." He said honestly. "But Rose has been in my home for a part of this summer. And they did horrible things to her. And for a fact, I know it's going to get worse." Draco clenched his fists and looked out of the window again.

"Nobody should be forced to wear a collar for Merlin's sake!" Daphne cut in obviously disgusted by the whole thing. "It's simply barbaric! That's what it is! As if she were a dog."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Ironic that it was just that same morning Potter came to rescue her." Draco scoffed. "He has always been to rash."

Astoria looked pointedly at him for a moment. As if she was trying to figure something out. "You like her don't you?"

"More like obsessed!" Blaise sneered but Draco glared daggers at him.

"I am not delusional. She was the reason to my decision indeed, but I am on the Light side because of all the other reasons now. She was just the final straw."

"What are the further plans Draco?" Daphne asked before the discussion went further. They had, had this conversation before, they did not need to repeat it.

"It depends," Draco said. "There is the Christmas Ball off course. I now the Dark Lord wants her to do her best to attract more followers. I will try and keep in contact with Fabian. He had an idea to maybe remove her there."

"At the Ministry?" Daphne asked quite shocked. "The boy has wits! He will never get in!"

"You shouldn't underestimate him," Draco simply replied. "He's very smart. It just might work."

Daphne raised an eyebrow to him again. "It might just work? Or are you hoping it works?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door again and in front of it was Rose. Draco was again mesmerized at how beautiful a person could be. He mentioned for her to come inside and she slid the door open and came in, smiling a bit unsurely.

"Hi Rosella," Daphne smiled back encouragingly. "Sit down. The train will soon stop."

"Thanks," Rose said still timid when she took place next to Daphne. "You can call me Rose if you'd like."

"No, no Rosella sounds so much more sophisticated." Daphne said honest. But Rose just shrugged.

They all just stared at her for a moment. Draco saw that she became a bit self conscious and uncomfortable from it. So he quickly thought of a subject.

"Mother's probably excited to look for your dress for the ball." He saw her grimace a bit but she kept her cool.

"I'm not really looking forward to that Ball, but I'm sure your mother will find something for me that's beautiful." She said levelly but then there seemed to be something that bugged her. Draco saw that she tugged at her sleeve nervously. "What's the custom actually?" she asked fairly quick.

"You mean with the dress code?" Daphne asked.

"Yes."

"Ball gowns, not to fancy I think, why?"

Rose seemed to be sweating with nerve and Draco didn't necessarily understood why.

"Will it have long sleeves?"

Suddenly it clicked to Draco, she didn't want people to see her Mark. He knew she hated the tattoo. "I am afraid that the Dark Lord will want to flash you around with that Mark on your arm clearly visible."

The others looked at him in warning as his tone was levelly and sounded annoyed.

Daphne went on and Draco saw her glancing at the arm that would have the Dark Mark on it. "Maybe you can were long gloves or request a longsleeved dress. It is still winter and many of the woman wear dresses that are practical for that.

Draco sincerely doubted that she would be allowed but then the train stopped and he stood up. Outside he saw the platform full of parents and family members of the students, but to his surprise a lot of Death Eaters also.

"Let's go Rose," Draco said taking her arm in swift move. "My parents will be waiting for us."

They followed the line of students that were departing but made sure she kept close. To his surprise she let him. And soon they entered the platform at Kings Cross. He looked up his parents and soon they found them and walked over.

"Draco, Rosella, good to see you," Narcissa said sounding especially relieved. But before she could go on or even hug her son there was a lot of commotion on the platform. Both teens turned around and Draco saw why there had been more Death Eaters than he expected.

Two Death Eaters he knew to be Snatchers were taking hold of Luna Lovegood's arms while the others kept back Longbottom and the Weasley girl.

"What are they doing?"

Draco turned back to Rose who was visibly trembling. He didn't know if it was anger or sadness, both were written across her angelic features. He saw his father placing a hand firmly on her shoulder before she could do something.

"N-no… why are they taking Luna?" she asked to no one in particular. She just stared back at the scene playing before them as Lovegood got taken away from the platform and Longbottom was practically fuming.

He looked at their direction and saw that he and Rose shared a look of sorrow and powerlessness.

"Come along now Rosella," his father told her and pulled her with him. Draco stared at the Longbottom boy while he looked at him with nothing but disgust. That's why Draco turned around as well to follow his family home, to the Manor.

Rose felt completely powerless against what had been happening. And as they were walking towards the large Manor again through the path of the exquisite garden she couldn't help herself.

"Where are they taking Luna?" she demanded.

"Do not ask questions," Lucius said shortly. But Rose insisted on knowing.

"It's not like I will be able to free her! Are they taking her to Azkaban? Why are they doing this!" she halted and refused to move her feet another step further.

She saw Lucius growing impatient with her but Narcissa seemed to understand. "Her father is the owner of the Quibbler, they have been supporting Harry too and he has been suspected to have something to do with the Oracle, the underground newspaper. They are trying to keep him under control."

Rose's eyes widened. "By kidnapping his daughter! What are they going to do with her?"

Narcissa stepped to her and held a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be kept here, at the Manor in the dungeons. If you behave, your father might let you see her. Now let's please go inside. Your father is waiting and it's freezing out here."

Rose had a look of horrification but now knew why Voldemort would be sure that she would behave at the Christmas party up to his standards. He was not only threatening Luna's father. But her as well.

Reluctantly she followed the Malfoy family to 'their' Manor. As she walked over the threshold, she thought that the Manor was colder then it was outside.

"I can take your cloak Princess," a high squaking voice said. Rose turned to see Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew emerge to her side. She threw her cloak in his hands and then followed Draco to the exquisite living room.

But there was a nasty surprise waiting for her.

"Rabastan?" Draco said bewildered. He eyed the man with a strange look in his eyes Rose could not decipher.

"Draco. Had a good term?" Rabastan said with a smirk, calmly taking a drink of his wine.

Rose almost grabbed Draco's hand as if to hang on to the only descant person in the room. At the end she resisted the impulse and stared to the ground as if it had suddenly become very interesting.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded. Rose couldn't believe how he sounded. Against a very dangerous and possibly deranged, fellow Death Eater.

Rabastan frowned slightly at his tone. "I am visiting my soon to be bride off course. So if you wouldn't mind Draco," the emphasis on his name filled with warning wasn't missed. "I would like to do just that."

Rose didn't look at him while she knew Draco looked at her. She didn't want him to see the pleading look on her face she would form as soon as she stared into his silver grey eyes that reminded her of Sirius and Eri.

"Fine," Draco said shortly and he walked out of the room.

When he walked out of the room he left the most awkward silence she'd ever found herself in. She was just standing there not able to raise her eyes to the man. For that fright and fact she cursed herself.

"Come over here Rosella," he drawled to her gesturing for her to sit down next to him on the couch.

Rose bit her lip and didn't move. She winced when he put down his glass harshly. Somehow the sound had made her raise her head instantly. His eyes shone with annoyance and possessiveness. With that she grew angry.

"I'm not yours," Rose said softly. That look of her belonging to someone was only meant for Harry.

He slowly took up his glass and drank again. "Soon you will be."

Rose shook her head. "He may find a way to force this marriage upon me, but I will never be truly yours."

He let out a cold laugh that made her chill to her bone. "And why is that my bride."

"I already belong to someone." Rose said levelly crossing her arms, looking the other way.

Again she winced when he put down his glass with more force then was necessary but she backed up when he rose up from his chair and was in front of her in three steps. Towering over her and almost daring to her to say more. His arms slid around her and she pressed her lips together to prevent herself screaming. Frozen with fear she whimpered when he pulled her to him.

His scent filled her nostrils, a smell of man cologne, alcohol and burned wood. She heard him smell her hair and letting out a satisfied groan. "Do you really think I care little doll? After I am done with teaching you how to behave like a proper wife you won't care anymore either. When our Lord has taken over he won't care about what will happen to you. He will want you out of the way. To ensure the new recruits that joined us for you he wants that someone watches you. Make sure you won't be a problem anymore. And he has granted that task to me."

Rose gasped as his hands glided to parts of her body where she didn't want to have them. She didn't want him on any part of her body.

She pushed him away but this man was strong and held her in his arms with a firm and forceful grip.

"I will fight you every step of the way!" she hissed to him. It wouldn't even be long because she and Harry would both die of heartbreak anyway. The thought made her fill with horror.

"You will be too busy producing children for me little doll." Rabastan told her with a smirk at her useless efforts. "I will break you in any way I can think off. Letting you watch when our Lord kills Potter for instance."

Rose struggled against his hold and tried kicking even with no avail.

"I love it when you struggle, now give me a kiss little doll. See if you taste as sweet as you smell."

"N-No!" she yelled as he forced her wrists behind her. She felt anger rising in rapid speed and the bond's magic setting in. The air around her crackled, she increased the powerful feeling to make it protect her and felt Harry's presence with her somehow.

_Help me! He's trying to kiss me! Please help me!_ She thought as intensely as she could muster. His lips were just inches away. And she heard a voice in her head, as if it were her own thoughts but she knew it wasn't.

_Let it go, I'll help you, let everything go!_

And she obeyed. Every little magic she had she let go and it exploded inside of her.

Waves of gold were released from within her and left her in golden circle like explosions of power. Rabastan was blown of off her and the grip he still had on her wrists lingered a moment longer causing her wrists to bruise but he was forced from the blow of power to let go and fly backwards through the room. Glasses broke, furniture got turned over and the fire was put out because of the wind the golden waves produced. The row that came of it was so immense. It sounded like the room had blown up. Until the magic retreated as she was now safe again. It left a deafening silence that shocked her to her core.

Rose looked around the trashed room that was so sophisticated and expensive moments before. She did not care. She felt dizzy now the extra power within her had gone and felt her head.

Footsteps came closer. And before the broken door stood Voldemort. His expression was actually one of awe and behind him the Malfoy's looked at their blown up living room. Bellatrix and Rodolphus appeared and ran past the rest of them to Rabastan, who lay against the wall groaning in pain.

"That bitch!" Bellatrix cackled insanely and pointed her wand at Rose who felt drained and didn't know how to block the curse. She writhed on the ground in excruciating pain but it stopped as fast as it came.

"My Lord?!" Bellatrix asked with shock as he was the one that had stopped her. Voldemort had a very satisfied and evil smirk and walked over to Rose who lay on the ground feeling as if all her magic had left her. This blow up had caused her to use everything she had and left her exhausted.

Voldemort held her chin up so she was forced to look at him and let his head fall to his left in interest. "Where have those pretty dark blue's gone off too?" he said in question and Rose felt herself getting scared. Her eyes must be a pure golden now. The sign of their soul mate bond. "And why are they golden Rosella?"

Rose tried to act as fast as possible, holding not only an innocent look but also one of confusion. As if she was just as surprised and curious as him. If he decided to invade her mind it would be all over.

To her immense relief he took it. She couldn't believe it but kept her face as one of shock as well. "W-What do y-you mean?" she asked as an extra effect.

He let go of her chin. "It's gone now. But what a power Rosella. This means that you hold more hidden powers I can use. And when you have such an outburst you are again vulnerable, the Cruciatus Curse will affect you. How incredibly fortunate to know."

His last words made her shiver. And then he stood up and forced her to do it too. "Get up!" He told her forcibly.

"No!" she said shaking her head and he pulled her arm again.

"Rodolphus take her up, we're going to the study. I have plans for her and seeing that her magic won't protect her as of this moment I will take that as my opportunity."

And Rose felt herself being lifted in a second looking up at the ceiling. She fought against sleep or unconsciousness taking her over. It didn't take long for them to reach the study. Voldemort transfigured a chair into a table and ordered Rodulphus to place her on it.

Within seconds she was chained by her wrists and ankles to the table. "What are you going to do?!" she asked weakly but she was immediately cruciod and fighting against the pain. She didn't know how long it lasted. It was way too long and when it finally stopped she heard Voldemort humming in interest.

"Fascinating. The outburst of magic drained her. But I have no doubt that it will set in soon. But first a little more pain, I want her completely weak and exhausted."

Rose shut her eyes and thought of Harry through everything. But the pain struck through her like she was on fire. Desperately she tried to think of Harry, how he touched her around her waist.

Nothing happened.

The look of longing in his green eyes. A sweet kiss on her crown.

Nothing happened.

She cried as the protection didn't set in. It did not happen. She was just as vulnerable as any other now. It left her beyond sadness. Her mind felt as weak as her body, she would slip into unconsciousness quick now.

But that's when the pain stopped. She trembled as an aftermath of the curse and Voldemort moved around her like a lion for it's prey.

"Let's see what will happen if I try to alter some things in her mind." He hissed softly and held both of his white hands on either sides of her head. Before she knew what was happening he touched her temples with his pale and cold fingers and it felt like they locked onto her skin.

Her whole body stiffened as if she was petrified. It was painful but she was too far gone, her mental walls were broken through quick. It wasn't like Occlumency, it was like he wanted to enter her whole being, her brain.

Her mind fought at first but it was useless. She was much too weak for him. And the peaceful daze that met her with losing that battle was eerie. As if there were no worries at all. Just a quiet place to escape too. No war no death, just lightness happiness.

Rose felt somewhere that her mind was being messed with. Little clicks that shifted in her brain that shouldn't be changed like that, but as soon as she thought about that a wave of calm was coming over her.

She lay there, relishing and enjoying the peace she felt and had longed for so long. Hours passed and the night set in, bringing darkness over the Manor. And then long last Voldemort removed his fingers from her temples.

"_**Open your eyes."**_

And she did. Her eyes now not dark blue but crimson red like blood that was being spilled. Just as red as her biological father's.

"Rise my daughter," he ordered and she sat up slowly, still trembling slightly but she ignored the feeling. She wasn't sure how she was feeling, only that she wanted to remain feeling that peaceful sensation.

Voldemort stood in front of her and looked into her newly red eyes with anticipation.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Rose blinked and then looked down before she raised her head to meet his eyes again.

"Rosella Ariana Riddle."

Rodolphus blinked and then continued to watch as the frightening expressionless girl answered the Dark Lord's questions.

"Who am I?" Voldemort asked a evil laugh on his lips.

"The Dark Lord Who's Name Must Not Be Spoken, you are my father."

"And how do you feel towards me?"

"I feel what you want me to feel, I belong to the Dark Side, and am to act that way to raise our numbers." Rosella said still with a little smile of peacefulness.

"What about the Light side? The Order of the Phoenix and your family?"

"There are only those with power and those who are too weak to seek it. The Order of the Phoenix must all be extinct to your order. I have no other family but you father."

The Dark Lord was overjoyed and filled with plans he could finally execute now that Rose wasn't going to be a trouble anymore. But he needed to be sure. One more question.

"What of Harry Potter?"

He almost held his breath for her answer.

Rose felt alarm bells going off in her mind, something was trying to reach out to her but as another wave of eerie hit her she merely looked back at Voldemort again.

"Harry Potter is our enemy. Someone who must be killed."

And the Dark Lord smirked taking his daughter in his arms fondly. "Welcome my child."

At that moment unknown to all three of the room, ink returned to skin and once again, a tattoo was painted on her arm.

The Dark Mark had returned.

* * *

**A/N: I am evil! Don't Crucio me! I will do my very best to get the next chapter up very quickly. **

**I would do it tonight but I am going to spend a night with my sister. But the next chapter is already locked up in my mind dont worry! **

**Poor Rose, what I am doing to her. But the Dark Lord is a evil bastard that finally saw a weakness to break through her protection and magic. **

**Next chapter should be up soon. And questions will be answered. Does Rose ever return to the Light Side? What does Harry think about this? Will he take drastic measures? How does Draco feel about this? And does the Dark side really have cookies? hehe**


	105. Chapter 105 Statue Shattered

**Here it is! I'm soooo happy right now. Especially since I'm ill again and I still managed to write. I hope it's not crape because of that. However pay attention loads of POV changes I dont really announce! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 Statue Shattered**

"She is—different Fabian!" he told the golden haired boy on the other side of the mirror.

"Not Rose," Fabian insisted continuing their frustrating conversation that had been going on for almost half an hour. "She—she must be acting it."

"Nobody is that good an actress Fabian, not even Rose."

"You must be mista—"

"How many time do I have to say it!? Her eyes are red Fabian. Red like wine, red like blood and as red as the Dark Lord's eyes are! You cannot keep saying that it is an act, it's not. You haven't seen her. They are talking joyfully about how they are going to kill Potter and she didn't even flinch. She just kept sipping her wine with that bloody smile."

Fabian stayed silent, letting him go on.

"And you know what she said when Bellatrix asked her what would have to become of Potter?! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear it myself. She said and I quote; 'He should be dealt with, father will kill him shortly I trust.'"

Draco had never been so chaotic and frustrated before, or maybe he had been but never would he have shown it so clearly.

"I believe you Draco…" Fabian said full of sorrow. "And it would explain why Harry was having so much pain in his scar and as he put it himself, his heart."

Draco scoffed. "Sappy Potter."

Fabian frowned slightly. "You vow your loyalty to the side that he stands for as a leader. But you still despise him?"

At that statement Draco merely shook his head. "I think I am doing a better job protecting her than he does."

"Rose has not been of Harry's mind since they separated."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Draco sneered at him.

"Perhaps." Fabian said simply. "I have to go Draco, make sure to be ready at the Ball. This cannot fail."

Draco let out a loud sigh. "I still don't like the idea of you getting yourself captured. I don't see the value of it."

"It hopefully gives You Know Who a false sense of security. This whole operation is very dangerous and could cost us a lot of people who vowed to give their lives for the case, but I would like to have it at an extreme minimum."

Draco merely nodded his head before Fabian turned away and the mirror went blank again so he saw his own pale reflection.

* * *

"Up or down?" the beautician asked as she mused on Rose's hair with Narcissa.

"Up would suit her best," Narcissa said tiredly. She eyed the girl once again with a sad expression while Rose's own remained passive. It was either passive or with a silly and numb smile that her expression changed to these days.

She remained quiet and only spoke when asked and was so immensely calm. Nobody had any idea how she had changed overnight. It was for some people a welcome change but for others disturbing.

Rose waited until the beautician was finally done with her work and stood up to inspect herself in the mirror. Her dress was red, like blood, matching her crimson eyes. With real diamonds complementing her bosom. She was so shiny with all the jewelry and diamonds and even a tiara that she appeared to be a diamond herself.

Narcissa heard the door open and in came Voldemort. Looking on one hand perfectly groomed and handsome and on the other hand you knew there was something mysterious about him, something disturbing.

Narcissa bowed her head respectfully but then turned back to the girl. "How do you like it Rosella?"

Rose turned to her with that smile again. She then turned to her father. Turning around for him she looked for his approval.

Voldemort looked pleased. "Exquisite, very tempting and it shows beauty like no other would ever possess. Perfect choice Narcissa."

Narcissa again bowed her head in respect. But she didn't feel like it. It turned the woman actually kind of sad and disappointed to not even see any sparkle of excitement in her eyes. But those weren't the eyes of Rosella Dumbledore anymore. They were cold eyes, and indifferent, only caring what the Dark Lord thought.

Rose only felt satisfactory and happiness to have her father's approval for her appearance tonight. She needed to look her best if she was going to raise numbers for him. She had a whole list remembered in her head with several guests who would be attending tonight.

"Give her, her cloak, I expect her down in five minutes." Voldemort warned the beautician who cringed and then reached for the black colored winter cloak and pulled over Rose's slender shoulders while the Dark Lord disappeared through the door again.

The beautician kept her time frame. Not five minutes later they were downstairs and Draco handed her a Portkey. He eyed her suspiciously it seemed but Rose ignored it and together they took the Portkey while the others Apparated outside.

She felt that pull on her navel and seconds later she landed on her heels gracefully on the pavement in front of the main entrance from the Ministry of Magic. Draco had to steady himself but managed to keep up. Not a moment later the Malfoy couple and Voldemort arrived next to them.

"Good everyone has arrived, now let us go to the Ball," Voldemort said taking the lead.

Draco offered his arm to her and she took it without any hint of shame, excitement or any other emotion. As they walked inside entering the Atrium, she did however conjure a smile as she was told to and cameras flashed all around them. It was like a sea of thunder.

"Rosella look over here!"

"Quote for the Daily Prophet!"

"Smile Rosella!"

"Turn over here!"

Rose was not bothered and smiled enchantingly to every camera that took her picture, making sure every single one of them was perfection. Draco dragged her along appearing to want to get out of the reporters presence as soon as possible.

The Atrium looked beautifully. The statue shone more bright then ever like a dozen of House elves had been cleaning it. The whole hall was decorated with red and white curtains and linens and every table had a large ornament on it. Candles floated around making the Atrium look quite mysterious. An orchestra was playing in soothing tones, making it more dramatic as they entered.

"Pass her over to me Draco, we will greet the other guests together." Voldemort ordered. And Draco let go of her, although reluctantly to let her walk in arm on arm with her father.

They caught every guest's eye as they crossed the hall. Whispers and lingering eyes Draco knew Rose would normally not appreciate but now took without a hint of shame or embarrassment. He turned to his mother who wore the same look of confusion and pity.

"He has her wrapped around his finger doesn't he?" Draco said and Narcissa shushed him.

"Draco keep your tongue!" she whispered to him. "Let us mingle, Rosella and our Lord are going to greet the Minister."

Rose and Voldemort had indeed reached the Minister of Magic and Voldemort shook his hand. "This Ball is much more interesting with such a beautiful young lady in our mids." Minister Pius said while kissing her hand.

Rose took the compliment with the grace of an angel and kept quiet like Voldemort wanted of her. Somewhere in her mind she had no idea why she was doing all these things. But it was not a strong voice, it was kept hidden and repressed. She barely noticed it, she was too preoccupied with pleasing her father. It was all she wanted, his approval of her.

She saw that he was pleased with her and that filled her with happiness.

"It is isn't it." Voldemort confirmed without question. And Rose felt a enormous wave of happiness overwhelming her.

"I actually have good news my Lord," Minister Pius said eying her obedience with curiosity.

"Is it what I have hoped for Pius?" Voldemort hissed.

The Minister inclined his head. "Yes, the Wizengamot has finally signed with all names. They must've grown scared when they found out what happened with the Bones family."

Voldemort smirked and Rose knew she should feel horrified, she knew it somewhere but she was merely proud and satisfied that whatever her father had planned, it had worked out positively.

"And our guest of honor?" Voldemort glanced at Rose for a moment who did not show any sign of curiosity. If she needed to know he would tell her she decided.

"Ready to make an appearance when you would seem fit My Lord."

"Good work Pius, I will make known when I want to make the announcements and when our guest can appear."

"Yes my Lord."

Voldemort took Rose with him again. And she got introduced to a lot of people. She glanced at her father from time to time looking for guidance. But he still seemed pleased with her.

"Miss Riddle you look exquisite." The Editor of the Daily Prophet told her. She smiled intoxicating at every single person her father introduced her too. She was showered with compliments and appreciative looks. Everywhere she went or left the woman gossiped and the gentleman eyes lingered.

She was the perfection as her father wanted too. A Pureblood Princess, without even realizing why she did it. Why she was acting like something she despised. And even hated. It was all covered by one big haze in front of her mind, and as soon as she began to doubt about herself or her inner voice told her this wasn't right, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of contradicting happiness and peace that told her time and time again that everything was alright.

The guests around her were charmed by her appearance and behavior, several considering to join the side this inspiring lady belonged to.

Others were disturbed, knowing that something was wrong with her. There were only a few but as the Atrium started to fill up more opinions grew. One of these people who noticed this perfect creature was not the normal Rose was off course Draco Malfoy. The heir of the Malfoy line was in on a plan however. And one thing about Rose's new demeanor was very fortunate. She took all the attention away from anyone else.

So he took his leave and went to where only for tonight there was a little kitchen installed for the waiters. Fase one of Fabain's plan was his own capture by Death Eaters. He was now imprisoned , in the office of the Minister. It was supposed to be part of his plan, well he had to admit off course part of Fabian _and_ Harry's plan.

But now it was his turn to set things in motion. Fase two was setting in motion. Draco walked past the waiters who were getting ready in their suits. Fiddling with their white blouses and bowties.

He ignored their stares and walked right to the back door. It came out to a staircase that led upstairs. Five Death Eaters he knew vaguely but couldn't remember the names of were standing in front of it and staring around them with vigilance.

"Draco?" one of them with long hair frowned at the him in question.

"Evening. Father send me to check up." He lied effortlessly.

The men relaxed. They probably thought they were in trouble or that something was going on in the Atrium.

"Everything's quiet here, nothing to worry about it."

"Did you check on top of the stairs? The streets?" Draco enquired as if that would have been obvious. The men cringed at his tone. And Draco raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it. "So this is the first line of defense may one of the rebels come through? What is the back up plan?"

"Draco c'mon we-."

"It's alright," Draco said with a dramatic sigh. "Two of you need to go upstairs. If someone tries to get in, lock the door quickly and warn the ones that are guarding the door here. Then we are covered I would think."

"Good idea, can't believe we haven't thought of that," one of the other men said.

"Those rebels really want to take the Princess, I grew very fond of her, my mind is on her protection." Draco said simply. "Make sure it is secure here, I'm going to check the other entrances."

* * *

"It's already 10 minutes over eight!" Alliana said impatiently checking her watch.

"They will come out, just keep paying attention," Harry said, but he was anxious as well.

"Fabian assured us his inside man was going to fulfill his task, they will come out, when they do we just have to be quick." Hermione said reassuringly, knowing her friend was boiling with impatience to take away his soul mate.

"I know the inside man, he will not disappoint." Sirius said with a nod.

But then finally, they saw the door open from their hiding place. A instable balcony on the other side of the door Harry had been pinning his eyes on the last 2 hours.

With a squeak the iron door opened. Two worn men came out.

"Have you seen the Princess?" they laughed to each other with gruffly smirks.

The other Death Eater chuckled. "Gorgeous, Merlin Rabastan is lucky! He was bragging about it just yesterday. Told us the girl is a virgin." He chuckled again although a little bitter. "I wish he had chosen me to marry her."

Harry clenched his fists together as if he was strangling Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione put her own hands over his and he stared up at her with tears of anger but his friend smiled at him. "Just a little while." She said gently and both turned when the rubble started.

Kingsley, Lee, the twins and Ron had stormed on the two Death Eaters. Both the twin silenciod the Death Eaters while Lee tied them down, that part went according to plan but Ron and Kingsley failed to come in time to get the door while it was still open. It smacked closed making both their hands grasp for nothing but air.

Ron cursed while the other rebels approached as well. Harry, Hermione, Alliana and Sirius all came down slowing their fall with a spell and arrived at the scene.

"Bloody Hell Justin! I tried! The handle slipped through my fingers!" Ron exclaimed and several others started to raise their voices as well. Harry rubbed his temples but then put up his hands. The others immediately were silent.

"Quiet! There are still Death Eaters behind that door. The door wasn't open sufficient enough, stop blaming Ron or Kingsley," he then turned his attention on the Death Eaters. "Get them up." He said coldly and the twins got both bond Death Eaters up so Harry was in eye level with them.

Harry whipped his wand and one of the Death Eaters was able to speak again. He would've given the rebels a quick insult but Harry Potter was looking merciless and he decided against it.

"How do you open that door?" Harry demanded pointing his wand at the man who swallowed but then looked up defiantly.

"Why would I tell you?!" he spat so Harry rolled his eyes.

"You will tell me now or there will be consequences." Harry said simply.

The Death Eater actually laughed at that while Harry's fellow rebels exchanged some looks. They knew that he would do anything at this point to get Rose back. Really anything.

"Forget it, you wouldn't use any unforgivable." The Death Eater said. And Harry stepped back shaking his head as if berating him.

"You are right, I will not use the Unforgivables." Harry said coldy. "But I will do something else that you will consider much worse. Remus could you come here?"

From behind the others Remus walked forward. He looked a little anxious. "Harry…"

But Harry didn't reply to him. "You know Mr. Remus Lupin here?"

The man held disgust on his face and scoffed. "Yes."

"Then you know this man is a werewolf?"

"Yes half breed!"

Harry flinched but left it. "Keep you're remarks to yourself, because if you are not going to let us in, you will become one yourself."

Both the Death Eater and all the others gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. If you do not tell me how to get in, then there is no reason for us to stay here and we will leave, with you. And then when the full moon come up Remus will bite you, making you the same half breed creature you seem to hate so much."

"Harry!" Remus growled to him but Harry ignored him again.

"You will pay the prize, the one that I cannot take with me tonight. Understand this." And he looked the Death Eater in the eye. "If I don't leave with your so called Princess than you will be either death or bitten to be a werewolf yourself, you and your buddy here. Is that clear?"

The Death Eater didn't waste one moment as he looked into the cold green eyes of Harry Potter. He was sure that the Savior meant it. "No! You have to use a password, it's 'Avada'!" he rushed out in panic and fear.

"And how many Death Eaters are downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Three! Just three!"

"Good," Harry said with relief. "Sirius you're closest to the door?"

Sirius nodded grimly not sure if his godson's threat had been real or not. He just hoped that the coldness in his voice was due to the fact he missed his soulmate so much. "Avada." He said softly and the door opened while Harry stunned both Death Eaters so they couldn't betray their position.

"He! What's going on up there!" a voice from down stairs came. It sounded cautious.

Sirius tried to form a voice that resembled the Death Eater that had just told them how to open the door. "It's secure now, but there was a rebel I think trying to get in, we're getting him down."

Harry quickly helped the twins take the Death Eater cloaks from their owners and he gave Remus one of them while he threw the other one to Sirius.

"Okay come on down!"

"Coming, keep your wands out!"

And he and Remus took either side of Harry taking him down the stairs roughly as if he was struggling. The staircase was really damp as if there were leaks where rain could seep through, it smelled like moist and all three man felt like sweating the second they stepped down the stone stairs.

"Who is it?" one of the Death Eaters asked. There were indeed three of them. At least the other Death Eater's fear was real enough to let him tell the truth. "Should we send for someone?"

Sirius conjured his formed voice again while trying to hide his face as much as possible. "Don't send for someone yet, we are not quite sure."

"Who is it?" the man asked again wriggling his nose. But as his eyes went to their prisoner he cursed. "Merlin's balls! Is that Potter?!"

"We think so," Sirius acted like he was still doubting, afraid to make the wrong decision.

"It is him isn't it obvious?!"

"Sirius let's stop the charade shall we?" Harry suddenly said and as the three Death Eaters still tried to register what had happened Harry, Sirius and Remus had already stunned them. They fell to the floor and both Remus and Sirius removed their hoods and threw off the cloaks.

"Disgusting things," Sirius grumbled. "I'm going to get the others."

Harry glanced through the door that separated them from the waiters quarters. He saw the waiters getting ready.

"Harry?"

At the calling of his name he turned and shut the door quietly. "Yes?" He knew what Remus wanted to ask. And to be honest he didn't know himself.

"Did you mean—What you said to the Death Eater?"

"About letting him and his buddy be bitten by you? I am not quite sure Remus, I would love to give you a full sincere no but my desperation for getting Rose back, I am afraid it makes me say things I don't overthink through." He said sincerely but looked up at his old professor with that same honesty. "I can only tell you that I don't think I would've gone through with it should that have been the option. It think it would only stay with words of threat, I wouldn't do that to you."

Remus didn't smile but nodded that he accepted his answer. By that time the others had come down to staircase.

"Blimey we're really going to do this aren't we?" Ron said while nervously scratching his head. "Hope that your glamour's will be enough to hide our real appearances."

"Your girlfriend should've taken care of that," Fred grinned.

"Shut up Fred!" Ron retaliated.

"Quit bickering!" Alliana said ending the conversation. "Let's go."

"Just one moment," Harry hushed them. He glanced through the little space he had. "Let's move!"

* * *

In the Atrium it was still quiet, the guests were getting a bit anxious as the waiters hadn't arrived yet with some drinks and snacks. Their pureblood bellies were by now rumbling.

Rose was not really paying attention to that. She had been introduced to almost every guest by now and was allowed to mingle while her father arranged some business. She was approached the first by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

Daphne wore a dark blue gown while Astoria wore a bright silver one.

"Hi Rosella," Daphne approached her a little cautious. "You look very different?"

Rose granted her a peaceful smile which both sisters were a little dumbfounded by.

"Erm… are you feeling alright?" Astoria asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes very thank you."

The sisters shared a look of confusion before they spoke again.

"You and your father seem to have come to an agreement of such?" Astoria asked levelly and there was that hazy smile again, suddenly both sisters noticed her red eyes. "What happened to your eyes?!" Astoria added quite shocked.

"Oh you mean their red right?" Rose asked on her turn but went on before they could react. "Well you are right, my father showed me his views, I agree with them now. Maybe that's why my eyes changed."

Astoria and Daphne couldn't believe she explained it so simply, as if nothing was strange about it. It was just a mere fact that she had accepted simply. "But what about Harry then?" Daphne asked softly.

Rose closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate on something but then conjured a peaceful smile once again. "An enemy my father deals with when the time comes."

Both girls couldn't help but let their mouths fall open into a gasp and widening their eyes.

"Rosella are you feeling alright?" Daphne asked perplexed and Rose let out a charming chuckle.

"I am fine Daphne, there is no need to worry. Now if you excuse me, father told me to mingle and not linger with one person for too long. And I see Fenrir Greyback has made an appearance, father told me to speak with him briefly to make sure his Pack is on our side still." And elegantly she nodded to them and set off to some other guests leaving the sisters with bewilderment and immense confusion.

* * *

"Hurry up Hermione!"

"Yes Harry calm down! Just two left!"

Harry stared at his own reflection. He did not look like himself at all. More a pure blood version of himself. His hair was neat and pulled backwards like Draco Malfoy's and he didn't see any trace of his scar or green eyes.

They were running late. Soon someone would notice no drinks were being served and come looking.

Hermione hurried and put on the last glamour's on Dean and Lee. The only one who didn't need a glamour was Tonks of course as she could adjust her own appearance.

"Okay everyone take a plate and serve all guests." Hermione said. "I will make sure you wont have any trouble getting out. Now go!"

* * *

"Finally some drinks!" Mrs. Parkinson said. "You must be drenched Rosella?" she added a bit suck up.

But Rose didn't mind. She nodded while taking a drink from one of the waiters who stared at her to what Mrs. Parkinson looked annoyed. "Will you stop staring at our Princess and move on with your job?!"

The waiter shook his head and nodded making his leave.

"The nerve," Mr. Parkinson said offended. "That you should be subjected to that Rosella."

Rose merely smiled again. "It's alright." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet her father. "Come with me, I have some announcements to make. They will interest you."

She nodded and took his offered arm.

Draco saw her go and noticed all the waiters. He tried desperately to not let them or anyone else notice that he knew who they were part of, that the whole room was now full with Order members among the Death Eaters and Purebloods.

"Drink sir?" one of them approached him. He saw a brown haired and tall waiter offering him a drink on a plate and the mischievous smile that was shown to Draco told him that this was one of the few Order members that knew who Draco was in fact. A spy.

"Yeah thanks," he said levelly.

At that moment the two Greengrass sisters walked towards them both clearly upset and confused.

"Stay here," Draco muttered under his breath to the waiter so he looked a little curious but stayed. The two girls reached Draco and started immediately in hushed voices.

"What in Merlin's name happened to Rosella?!" Daphne whispered vehemently. "She's like-, death in her eyes or something?"

Draco shrugged and looked around. Then he turned closer to the girls but made sure the waiter heard them. "The Dark Lord did something to her. Noticed her eyes?"

Astoria and Daphne nodded with widened eyes.

"Red, like his. I don't know any details only that when Rabastan tried to—I think touch her or something like that she had an outburst of power, smashed our whole living room. Then her eyes were golden. The Dark Lord couldn't find out why, but because of the outburst, she was exhausted and drenched from her magic temporarily. And her protection was gone. The Dark Lord took his chance and he… I don't know… he's messed with her mind. Ever since that she's been like a little lamb following him around and smiling like she is at complete peace."

When he finished he didn't only hear the girls gasp but also the waiter.

"But how?! She even said Harry is an enemy that is going to be dealt with, it's horrific!" Daphne said wide eyed.

"I'm sure they'll think of something," Draco said. "I've informed Fabian of this. He knows."

By that time the Dark Lord had reached the statue with Rosella by his side and the Minister and officials right behind them. Rose stared with empty eyes into the crowd while her father took the attention towards them.

As all attention was turned on him as he demanded he smirked evilly. "Good evening all honored guests. I am confident you are all enjoying yourselves on this splendid Ball the Ministry has set up for you as Purebloods. We need to begin taking our rightful and honored place in society and stand together with force. Making the danger of Mudbloods smaller and smaller."

There was applause when he paused. It was quite sickening as most families were actually flattered by him. He continued.

"But yes, unfortunately there are still diseases amongst our purest families. Like my daughters other side of the family. Blood traitors, members of the Order of the Phoenix. Thankfully I am on my way to wipe that family out whole. I started with her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore and then continued on to her Uncle Aeron Dumbledore. Both are dead now. And now, I want to introduce you to our guest of honor. Bring forward Fabian Dumbledore!"

The hall gasped simultaneously as two men brought in Fabian. He was clearly tortured and limbed a little while he was dragged in. But still, he held his head high with pride. He eyed some of the waiters with looks of cautiousness. But the other guests he gave a look of defiance.

The guests started applauding, though some a little reluctant not finding this suitable entertainment.

"Good evening Fabian, how are you finding your special status for tonight?" the Dark Lord hissed to him.

Fabian turned his head to him and looked up with a rebellious look on his face. "Couldn't be more honored."

"I thought you would, have you seen how phenomenal your cousin looks?"

Fabian shared a pained look with Rose who on her turn remained passive. She didn't hold any emotion at all in those crimson eyes.

"She looks beautiful like always, but that isn't the Rose I know."

"No Fabian? I assure you she is look closely." He mentioned for Rose to come closer and that was the only time she showed any emotion. A peaceful smile to make her father happy and Fabian stared at her. Feelings of protectiveness overwhelmed him but he knew he had to wait. She was indeed different. She seemed dead in those eyes.

"I see you have finally found a way to make her your little puppet?" Fabian spat at the Dark Lord who turned irritated. He wanted Fabian to fall apart by seeing his beloved cousin devoted to him.

"What do you mean Fabian? Surely you see that she has chosen to stay at my side?"

"I don't know how you got her hypnotized but if Rose was ever to go the Dark Side she would be as passionate about it as she would for the Light. This version of Rose you try to upset me with is a obedient one you created."

"Well," the Dark Lord hissed to the young men annoyed. "Let's see what Rosella has to say about that. Rosella what do you think we should do with your cousin?"

Rose eyed him without any emotion and then turned her gaze on her father. "As always however you see fit father."

Fabian did cringe at the words but kept berating himself that this was not Rose speaking, not the Rose he loved so much as his own sister.

"Well then let his torture continue with my next announcement." Voldemort said with a hand on her shoulder turning her towards the guests again. "For a long time I could not make this official as there were some legal problems. But now the Wizengamot has given permission for my daughters union to one of my faithful followers." He spread his hands as if he was a king among his servants and then mentioned for Rabastan Lestrange to come forward. "Rabastan Lestrange and my daughter Rosella Riddle have agreed to marriage. This Ball will celebrate their engagement."

As the crowd applauded Rabastan came forward and took place next to Rose and grasped her hand which she let him do without any objection.

Among the crowd, Rose's soul mate was looking at the events happening. He was sickened and angry. What had that sick bastard done to his Rose? She was so passive and emotionless. He was warned by Fabian yes, but nothing could prepare him for this!

His beautiful girl was now getting a flashy diamond ring on her finger while Lestrange was looking with hunger at her. He had failed in protecting her against what she had been so scared of. But he would get her back. Whatever Voldemort had done to her, he would get her back. Their love was their greatest weapon her grandfather had told them. And he would use it, what they felt for each other was stronger than any dark force in the universe.

"Now to celebrate their engagement they will take the dance floor, join them if you will!"

And Rose and Rabastan took place on the dance floor. The orchestra started to play a slow song and they took the lead in dancing. Other couples joined the dance floor and quickly the floor was filled.

Harry clenched his fists as Rabastan let his hand on her waist slip lower and she let him without any embarrassment, only a peaceful smile on her face and a hazy look in her now blood red eyes. He watched for three whole songs as they danced until he felt a nudge in his side. He looked up and knew this glamoured version to be Sirius. He nudged towards the dance floor.

"It's time, if you wait any longer I am afraid they're bringing Fabian back to the Minister's office. It's a lot more difficult to get him out as well then."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you know that, that mindless puppet isn't Rose acting on her own right?"

Harry nodded again and then conjured a heartily smile as he set forth to the dance floor where his soul mate was still dancing with her so called fiancé.

Rose was feeling the reluctance in her mind but everytime that she did she felt another wave of eeriness flowing through her and with that she conjured her smile again. Charmingly dancing with her fiancé. That same man was constantly letting his hand wonder of lower then he should, but Rose didn't mind. He was her fiancé after all and father wouldn't let her marry someone he didn't approve of. This was making him happy. So she was too.

"Are you enjoying yourself Princess?" Rabastan asked with a smirk.

"I am yes," she answered simply.

He wanted to say more but at that moment a young man appeared from behind him and ticked him on the shoulder.

Rabastan turned and let go of her for a second. "What?!" he growled to the man that was standing before him. Rose noticed he was quite tall, and had black hair that was neatly combed backwards. He looked like one of the pureblood wizards but Rose didn't recognized him as one she had to charm for recruiting.

The man had an expression as if he was offended. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Lestrange, but I have permission from the Dark Lord himself to ask his daughter to dance. One of our agreements." He said with ease.

"What agreements?" Rabastan sneered to him but the young man didn't back down.

"I believe, Mr. Lestrange that those agreements are confidential. If you really wonder then I would suggest you go check it with our Lord. But for now I want to have one of our agreements done with. And that is dancing with this beautiful young lady."

He looked at her intensely and Rose actually blushed.

"Fine, one dance then," Rabastan said. Then he turned to Rose and kissed her hand, on which Harry had to restrain himself to attack him. "I will see you later Rosella."

Rose smiled her peaceful smile although a little distracted. When Rabastan left the dancefloor to join his brother at one of the tables the young man took her hand slowly it seemed. As if he was savoring the moment. Her hand tingled where he touched it and as he reached for her palm to kiss it she closed her eyes and then she felt his lips kissing the palm of her hand. She gasped softly at everything she was…. Feeling.

She opened her eyes as he took her into the dancing position and looked him in his eyes. He looked so familiar, his closeness felt like she knew it. That same closeness was making her dizzy.

"W-what did you say your name was?" she stuttered.

He merely chuckled. "I didn't."

They danced for a little while, her gaze was only concentrated on him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. But he couldn't take his eyes of off her either.

"What is your name then sir?" she asked a little breathless.

"It doesn't matter," he said simply.

She frowned at him with confusion. A feeling of peacefulness wanted to reach her but as the young man smiled at her she could only keep his attention on him and what he was doing. She felt confused as to what she was doing, what she had done, why she was behaving like a perfect little princess. "I think it does matter." She said suddenly.

He stared at her so intense, but she didn't get uncomfortable. It made her feel so wanted, and his closeness was giving her warmth and safety more than anything could in the world. That feeling she craved for so much, that she had to do without for so long. Realization struck her, though still confused with all her contradicting thoughts, Rose leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes in contentment.

"What's happening to me?" she asked confused.

The man whispered to her in a language she knew only three people could speak. _**"I'm getting you back angel."**_

Rose shivered from the nickname he called her. Only one man called her angel. Feelings of love overruled the ones that Voldemort had put in her head. It overwhelmed her but still held the promise of safety and love. "Harry?!" she whispered brokenly and she opened her eyes to look up to him. How had she not seen it!? This was Harry concealed with a glamour. Her soul mate was finally here. But what was she doing here again?

"It's me angel," he whispered back while he looked over her head to the Lestranges that were walking towards Voldemort, probably finding out who he was. "I know you're confused. But I'm getting you out of here, just stay close to me."

Rose clenched her fingers into his shoulders and didn't ever want to let go. She was back in his arms where she belonged, but how were they going to get out of there. "I'm scared Harry." She admitted.

"I know, me too," Harry admitted as well. "But everything's going to be fine, I promise."

Rose looked up to him and she couldn't resist them. It was such a long time ago. She leaned forward to him and claimed his lips. She didn't know what it was that made her fully aware of the situation suddenly. Maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him in so long but after they kissed she realized what she had done. Harry had come to safe her, but this could've ruined everything.

The whole Atrium looked at them. All their breathing had hitched and couldn't believe what was happening. The waiters had all assembled together, ready to attack when they needed too. Draco had made sure to stay with Daphne, Astoria and Blaise to make sure none of them would be harmed and he could help unnoticed if he had too.

Fabian merely smiled at them knowing that everything was going to be alright somehow.

Narcissa swallowed and held her husband's hand in anticipation, while Voldemort and the Lestranges just kept looking in confusion at the two that had just kissed. How the hell had Voldemort's grip on her wavered and who was the man that had her in his arms right now.

Rose buried herself into Harry's shoulder because she didn't know how she was getting away with him now but Harry tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead as if to reassure her.

Then he looked up to his number one enemy and to everyone's surprise he started laughing! Even the Order was a little confused as to why.

Voldemort stood up and looked at them with pure rage. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Isn't that obvious Tom?" Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and then Harry took out his wand to which the crowd gasped. But he merely let his wand show his real appearance and with that the crowd started out in more gasps and whispers. Death Eaters and Voldemort himself took their wands as well but Harry laughed again.

"I think you have a security problem," he said.

But Voldemort laughed himself at that, high and cruel. "How did you figure you were going to escape from here Potter. You are severely outnumbered. And Rosella is only obeying me now."

At that last remark, Rose looked up and turned to face Voldemort as well, Harry's arm still around her waist.

"You see Potter!" Voldemort said almost cheering. "Come over here Rosella you can watch Harry Potter die!"

But Rose smiled and shook her head making Voldemort grip his wand tighter. "You really do not understand love don't you, _father_? Grandfather always said you didn't but I've never thought you were that clueless about it. You need mindgames to control me to even follow you around. But merely a touch from Harry brought me back. For an almighty wizard, you still have a lot you should learn about."

Enraged by her words and the loss of his control over her, Voldemort made one quick move with his wand and shouted his signature curse, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Time seemed to stand still as the curse soared right at her. Before she could do anything, Harry took her hand and he raised his hand towards it. When it was merely inches away her magic reacted to Harry's and had melted together. From that combination of their bond magic there was a golden shield created that reached all the way to the ceiling. It flickered as the curse hit it but it never broke or went through to reach its target.

It lingered while every man and woman in the Atrium stared at the piece of magic that had taken up half of the hall. If they had not witnessed this, then it would've been hard to believe. Harry Potter had not only prevented the curse from hitting Rose, he had once again conquered the Death Curse that had made him famous in the first place.

Then to Rose's horror Fenrir Greyback stood up and gaped at them before he said something that was making Rose tremble.

"Soul mates! SOUL MATES MAGIC!"

Rose's eyes widened and Voldemort raised his wand again, but Harry had been faster and he non verbally shot his own curse to the Dark Lord, which missed but hit the new statue of MAGIC IS MIGHT and shattered it to pieces with a huge blow that made all the guests dive and cover their heads.

It was then that the waiters all let their own glamour down and Rose saw that every one of her friends and family was there. Sirius took down McNair as Remus stunned Fenrir before he could say anything else.

Ron climbed on a table and started shouting random curses to anyone around him. The twins threw around Purivian instand Darkness powder as if it were flower paddles while her mother took Ron's lead and jumped on a table as well.

Rose was looking at the scene wide eyed but Harry took her by her waist tightly and held a protective bowl around them. The Death Eaters and Voldemort all seemed to have gotten out of their slumber and realized they were under attack.

"Everyone is here?" Rose said weakly. Harry nodded to her while looking at Voldemort and the Lestranges coming right at them."Harry!"

"Just a little moment, their getting Fabian," Harry told her.

And indeed the twins had reached her cousin and blasted his chains and gave him his wand. But their enemies had reached Harry and Rose by a couple of feet by now.

"Harry!" she screamed.

And Harry embraced her fully while their curses simply deflected from their protection shield. He smiled at her and then pointed his wand towards the ground. She didn't hear which spell he used but she felt herself leaving the ground in their protective golden bubble and flung her arms around Harry afraid she might fall. They left the Atrium in rapid speed to its ceiling. She closed her eyes ready for the collision but felt nothing. Harry had raised his wand and the ceiling had a big hole in it all of a sudden. Just big enough for them to enter. They were increasing in height and speed and left the Atrium.

She held on to Harry with everything she had as light appeared from the streetlights of London and before she could blink once more, they had reached the pavement and felt that her heels landed on solid ground again.

"Rose!"

Rose looked up from Harry's shoulder she had buried herself in and was embraced by her bushy brown haired friend. "Hermione…?!"

Her voice hitched a bit high and she felt like this was some incredible dream she would wake up from very soon.

"Oh Rose I never thought it would work!" Hermione said. She looked battered and thin as if she hadn't been eating too much but did have too much fighting in the time Rose hadn't seen her.

"You were the one who made up have the plan," Harry laughed. His hands never left her and she was immensely happy for that. She never wanted him to leave ever again.

"Oh you know what I mean Harry, now go!" Hermione said as she started to walk and Harry made for Rose to follow. "Buckbeak has just arrived moments ago and he will take you to the camp."

Rose couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really being rescued? Everything was going so fast. "B-But what about the others?" she managed to get out.

"You'll see them very soon," Hermione said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"C'mon Rose, everybody knows the risks. I'm getting you out of here now." Harry said. With that he bowed to Buckbeak who also bowed back and he climbed on top of the Hippogriff. Then Hermione helped Rose getting up as well and Harry held her close to his chest so she wouldn't fall. "Don't be too long Hermione, make sure you and the others get back safe."

"Will do Harry," Hermione said with a strange expression on her face as Harry urged Buckbeak to move and Rose felt that he left the ground and heard the soaring sound of his wings.

As they rose higher into the air she shivered a bit from the cold but Harry embraced her fully and she felt warm instantly.

"Is this real?" She asked as she leaned into his chest more and enjoyed everything that she felt again.

She felt his relieve and happiness and smiled herself. As she was feeling the same with his next words.

"It's real Rose, your safe with me now. I love you."

"I love your too Harry."

* * *

**A/N: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ! Finally it happened *sigh*. Hope it lived up a little to your expectations! I love it! And now I get to write more Harry and Rose again! As I havent gotten that chance for the last chapters, it will probably be an explosion of Harry and Rose moments and probably very sappy hihi. So Sorry if you're not liking that much, but I cant imagine you dont with this story haha.**


	106. Chapter 106 Rescued

**Bit short but ooooh so filled with Harry and Rose moments. Ít's seriously going to make you all barf! Hehe, I had a little explosion in this chapter it's about nothing else at the moment. Next chapter we will go further with the story line but for now it's just Harry and Rose's chapter. **

**Lots of fluff, kisses, overly romantic talk and thoughts and of course a lemon! I marked it again so dont worry you can skip that part if you wish. **

**Chapter 16 Rescued**

Flying was a epic feeling now. Soaring through the air, high enough for the Muggles not to notice them. Well they were no so increased in height nobody could ever see them. A week ago Rose had thought she would never be free again, an hour ago she had no thoughts at all, except how to make her biological father satisfied with her, and now.

She rose her head a little so she could kiss him again so softly, still as if she couldn't believe this was happening and was careful not to break her dream so she would wake up. Rose had no idea how long they were flying already. It had to be a while though. But she would wish that it could last forever.

She flung her arm around his neck ever so gently and she couldn't stop looking at him. He kept his arms around her supporting his hand on her back so she wouldn't fall as he thought she was going to sleep any moment now but she kept fighting sleep as if she then would wake up and be back in her room at the Manor and it had all been a lie, something her mind had created.

As if Harry heard her thoughts he looked her in her still blood red eyes which he grew a little sad from. "It's real Rose, you have to start believing that it is."

"But what if I wake up?" she whimpered confused and Harry sighed. She was still not out of _his_ influence. It was only have done, but when they got to the camp he would stay with her and enforce every bit of magic from their soul bond that he could use. Soon he would be looking at her dark blue eyes again.

She made a little sound when Buckbeak decreased quite rapidly and he held her tight to him. Kissing her crown more than once as she seemed a little scared of the landing. But he was happy. Finally he was returning to the Rebellion camp of the Order of the Phoenix, with her. He just hoped that everyone else was alright. Every single one of them had taken a huge risk to try and get Rose out for many different reasons. One was off course their friends and family that just wanted her back desperately. Other's followed him and every order he made because he was the so called Chosen One and with that, wanted to rescue Rose because in their eyes him and Rose together meant that they would win the war. He sighed again and waited till they reached the ground.

From several sides of him people came running towards them with relieved and worried expressions. Michael Taite was the first to reach them. Michael had told Harry that animals and creatures would react more submissive to claimed soul mates so he didn't bow but just inclined his head to the creature and Buckbeak bowed on his own. It still amazed Harry from time to time what the animals and creatures were doing in their presence.

"Is she alright?" Michael asked with a worried expression on his handsome features. "She looks pretty weak Harry."

Harry nodded his head and saw that Willow was busy keeping everyone else at a distance. For soul mates the Hippogriff was submissive, but he would not be for others if they just approached without paying the respect. "I think it is as you said. Her soul mate bond is fighting everything Dark that The Dark Lord has influenced her with. She appears to be sick. The bond has only done half at the Ball."

"Let her down gently I'll catch her." Michael assured him and Harry let her fall gently into Michael's arms who steadied her, but she whimpered and felt so incredibly weak, her knees gave in. Luckily Michael had anticipated this and caught her so she was now suddenly seeing nothing but the night's sky.

"Be careful!" Harry almost yelled as he jumped down from Buckbeak and panic had risen in his heart.

Michael smiled to him. "It's alright, she's tired. But I think the soul bond is winning this one Harry, just give it a little time. Time you should spend with her entirely."

Harry nodded and rubbed the sweat of his forehead. "That won't be a problem, she'll never be from my eye sight again!"

To that Michael chuckled. Charlie Weasley walked up from the crowd. "I'll take Buckbeak then won't I?" he said pleasantly taking a worried peak at Rose and then bowed towards the Hippogriff.

Willow walked up to them as well as the crowd of curious spectators was watching and she mentioned for them to follow. "Take her to Harry's tent, hurry."

They only walked for a little while making their way through all the people who wanted to know if she was alright and then walked in the tent that Harry had for himself. The brightness of the tent kind of stung her as she held a hand up to cover her eyes.

"Lay her on the bed," Willow said in a hushed voice. And as Michael laid her down she covered her with a thin blanket and set next to her with a fond look on her face. She removed some curls that hung around her face behind her ear. "You must be very happy." She said smiling to Harry who leaned into the bedpost not able to take his eyes of his soul mate.

"I am," He answered Willow shortly with a weak smile. "I'm just worried, is she going to be okay? Really? I removed the Dark Mark but now it's back?"

"Whatever the Dark Lord did to hypnotize her, it was strong and filled her with dark magic. That probably triggered the Dark Mark to come back because it overruled the bond for awhile. But nothing he wants to do to her will overrule your bond magic. The moment you merely locked eyes with her the bond fought all the dark magic within her. And you do not have to worry, magic is fighting within her, and that can be exhausting." She smiled encouragingly at the young man but he still didn't seem convinced and very restless.

"She seems to think this is a dream, that it's not reality."

"That isn't that strange if you think about it. We can only imagine the horror she has been through. And the whole mission must've gone pretty fast. Give her time Harry." Willow explained again.

Harry nodded and swallowed as he didn't want to see her suffer through anything ever again and protect her from anything bad that would want to hurt her. "What can I do. I need to do something."

Michael was the one answering this time and he took his own soul mate by her hand to get her of the bed. "Stay with her, make sure that she knows that this is reality, and that she is really here. Tell her not to worry and just hold her. Show her how much you love her, and you'll see, the Dark Mark will disappear and her eyes will turn blue again. Don't worry Harry, I am sure that she'll be the old Rose again before you know it."

Harry nodded painfully but at least a bit less worried. "Make sure that nobody interrupts us for a while okay? But do inform me when the others are back."

"Will do Harry, good night for now." Willow said before they left the tent.

But Harry had moved slowly towards the bed and sat down gently not wanting to startle her. Her hair was so perfectly groomed, and she was overthrown with jewelry. He knew his Rose would hate being floundered with so much glittering on her. "You are so beautiful my angel," he whispered to her as he cupped her cheek and stroked the skin softly.

She moaned softly and had a troubled expression to which he worried. "Rose, wake up."

Rose stirred and moaned again but then opened her eyes. He turned sad as they still held a blood like color but the smile was still hers and he would love her no matter what she looked like. He was just really attached to her dark blue eyes.

"Hi beautiful," He said with much love and she smiled wider although he noticed she blushed a little. "You don't have to blush angel." He added with a chuckle.

She just smiled looking at him with so much love in her eyes and she held out her hand to touch him. But at that moment she noticed the tattoo on her arm again. He saw that she froze and kept looking at it with so much sorrow that he didn't know she possessed. She seemed so weak and fragile, he felt so bad that she had to feel that way. Softly and focused on the Mark, she stroked the tattooed skin. Then her eyes watered and he knew she was going to cry.

"Angel it's alright," he said quick and hoisted her up into his arms as if he was cradling her. And that was the moment Rose cried out loudly and let out all the sorrow from the past months. She grasped his shirt and held on to it in her desperation for wanting everything to be real. All the while Harry held his arms around her and soothed her with little whispers that promised her that everything was alright, and that this was real. That the Mark would disappear again and that he was going to make sure that she was safe. He cried himself as well, for all the things he went through and for being without her so long. He needed her like he needed oxygen. Every second without his Rose was pure torture. He realized that fact now more than ever.

It lasted a long time, as it had been such a long time that they'd spent apart, with each their own misery and sorrow. But at some point her sobs grew more controlled and she got her breathing under control again. Harry removed her tears with his hands and took a few seconds longer to caress the skin there. She smiled a watery smile and then leaned her head into his chest.

"You're exhausted aren't you?" he asked while stroking her curls and kissing her forehead.

She nodded her head so Harry laid down taking her with him. And Rose laid her head on his chest silently and content. But as she laid her arm around her she noticed her 'engagement' ring. She scoffed and Harry knew why. Her disgusted look said everything.

"Let me remove that angel," he whispered to her and with one swift move it slipped of her finger and he put it on his nightstand. "There we go, you only belong to me." He added in an evenly soft whisper and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I know," Rose whispered back with her eyes already closed. "I love you." And with that she fell asleep instantly.

She woke up with a start from a lot of chaotic sounds and voices. "What's happening!" she whispered high pitched. She wanted to get up but Harry held her to his chest and first soothed her until she was calm. "Harry what's happening!" she clenched his shirt and Harry felt that she was scared. "He's coming to take me away!" as she was nearly reduced to tears he shushed her gently making sure that he didn't startle her more.

"Rosie he's not here, he can't come here. It's the others, who helped saving you, they are back." Harry explained to her petting her curls.

She nodded and relaxed back into his arms. But then there was some mayhem going on at the entrance of the tent.

"I don't care! I demand to see my daughter right now!"

Rose sat up again. "Mom?" she said in the distance. Harry sat up too and kissed her cheek so she relaxed a bit.

"I'm going to get her don't worry, just wait for a minute." And he stood up and walked to the entrance.

When he opened the curtain he saw her mother arguing with one of the guards standing outside his tent. Sirius was by now ready to fight them and had taken his wand. "Thanks for the caution but let them in." Harry said with a faint smile.

"Harry!" Alliana exclaimed. Her eyes were still looking wildly and alert. She had a cut on her upper arm but that was about everything he couldn't see any other harm to her.

Sirius had no cuts at all, he just looked tired and held that glint of the battle still in his eyes. "How is she?" he asked.

Harry stood a bit closer to them so he could talk a little more quiet and Rose wouldn't be able to hear them. "She has the Mark back and her eyes are red. According to Willow and Michael it will disappear again with time. It's something that You Know Who did to her. Right now our soul bond and the dark magic he planted within her is fighting each other. She's just really exhausted and still isn't entirely convinced that this is really happening. I think it would be good if she sees you."

Sirius and Alliana both nodded and walked in with him.

Rose was hugging her knees on the bed and watched with big scared eyes at the entrance waiting for Harry to come back. She smiled when he did reappear, when he did she sat up and gasped as she saw her mom and Sirius walking in. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed and was immediately embraced by both of them. Her mom cried with happiness and Sirius kept telling her how grateful he was to have her back.

"Oh they really patched up like a doll didn't they?" her mother eyed her appearance and removed her tears.

Rose gave her a sad nod but her mother smiled to her. "Harry told us you find it hard to believe this is real?"

Rose looked away but Sirius held an arm around her and whipped away a new set of tears. "That's okay sweetheart. Take all the time you need."

She nodded swallowing painfully. It began feeling more real after every minute that passed. But somehow she wouldn't dare to believe that she was really back safely.

"Harry they really need you out there," Alliana said while holding her daughter close.

He shook his head in annoyance. "Why do they always need their damn so called Savior! I can't leave her!" He lowered himself down on his knees before Rose and held her hands to his lips kissing them fondly. "Why do they need me anyway."

"I hate to say it, but for moral." Sirius said knowing that his son really didn't want to go.

Harry sighed and turned his head to Sirius. "Who?"

Rose's breath hitched and Harry reassuringly pinched her hand.

"Timothy Preston. He couldn't get away on time. But he took down one of the Death Eaters with him." Sirius said sadly shaking his head.

"As if that makes it better," Harry sighed again and turned back to Rose. "Will you be okay with your mom for a little while?"

Rose swallowed painfully but nodded. Harry smiled to her and kissed her softly. "I'll be back quick. Sirius can you come with me?"

Sirius nodded gave both Rose and his wife a quick peck on the cheek and followed Harry out of the tent.

Her mom fondled her hair gently and Rose looked at her with a smile. "You've been so brave Rosella."

Rose sighed deeply. "I'm not so sure mom, but I did my best. I was so scared, all the time!"

"Oh Rosella," her mother said gently. "You do know that it's no shame in being scared. Bravery means being scared and overcoming that by fighting back. It's within here that makes you so brave." She pointed at her heart Rose knew and she smiled a little. "You have been brave hunny, you have been so brave standing up to everything they did to you. But remember, we cannot speak his name anymore."

"Why not?" she asked perplexed. Why would her mother tell her that they couldn't say Voldemort anymore? She was one of the people telling her that not saying his name would increase her fear for him.

"It's taboo," her mother explained. "Whenever someone says his name, a group of Snatchers are at their door."

"Snatchers?" Rose thought for a moment. "They hunt Muggle Borns and outlaw's and such right?"

"They do, they get triggered when someone says his name."

Rose scoffed. "Well he's got that one covered as well then hasn't he? It will only increase fear for him!"

Her mother chuckled to her surprise. "Fred and George covered that one. They are calling him U-know-Poo."

For a moment Rose frowned but then she laughed. Her mother laughed with her. "Let's get all this jewelry of you and find you something to wear. Merlin they went all the way didn't they?"

Rose chuckled again and her mother pulled of her tiara while she herself removed all her diamond bracelets and rings together with the extravagant necklace and earrings.

"Pull my hair down please," Rose asked her mother and her mother said behind her to remove all the clips. "Is Eri alright?" she added a bit worried.

"He's doing fine. Already trying to be a big boy like his father. He looks so much like him." Rose smiled at that. "Rosella, it's important for me to ask, but was the reporter right in that interview. Did you make a deal with your father-."

"Please don't call him that mom, Sirius is my real father." Rose interrupted her quickly.

Her mother smiled and than corrected herself. "Off course Rosella, but did you make a deal with You Know Who in order to let the Weasley's and Remus and Tonks go free?"

Rose shut her eyes and nodded. "I did, I initially asked him if he could spare Eri at least, he's just a baby. But as his demands grew and grew I told him the deal would have to include the ones I knew he held imprisoned.

"You will receive a lot of gratitude from them Rosella," her mother said removing the last clip and Rose's hair was finally lose and fell over her back in the beautiful sea of neat curls. Her mother then turned her so they would face each other. "I'm not sure if you heard but Tonks was pregnant at the time."

Rose nodded. "Harry told me when he tried to rescue me in Hogsmeade."

"She would've lost the baby if she had been there for too long or if she had been subjected to torture. So they are especially grateful for what you've done." Her mother took her hand and smiled. "Sweetheart, they made you and Harry godparents."

Rose blinked for a second. "W-What?"

"They were so grateful for what you did so they named you and Harry godparents over Teddy." He mother said still smiling.

"B-but-? Are they nutz!? We are the two most sought after people in the world!" Rose said. "How could we ever…"

"Rosella it's a great honor, you should see it as one, really don't worry. You and Harry are the most caring people in the world, you will always put another before yourselves. And though we all see that as a bad thing sometimes." Her mother looked at her serious for a moment. "It will make you very good parents."

Rose smiled back at her then and gave her mother a nod that she understood both her points. "Now let's get you something to wear." Her mother said and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a couple of regular dark jeans and a bright knitted sweater. When she had dressed she immediately felt better.

"Finally jeans!" Rose exclaimed dramatically and her mother chuckled. "What are we doing with all this stuff?" Rose gestured for the jewelry and the dress but her mom waved it away.

"Mundungus will be happy with the merchandise."

Rose laughed as well when Harry finally entered again with Fabian next to him. He had his arm bandaged and a lot of cuts and scratches but otherwise he looked just tired.

"Fabian!" she rose up from the bed and embraced him fully. Her cousin closed his eyes and embraced her back.

"Rosie," he sighed in her hair.

"You're stupid! Letting yourself be captured! You're so stupid Fabian!" she said into his shoulder.

He chuckled. "You're one to talk, you let yourself be captured to keep us from harm. I was just doing to same." He held her and shoulder's length and looked at her. "This is my cousin."

She smiled at him that she understood what he meant. Harry looked with that same expression. "I know you're all glad to have Rose back, but Willow said to let her rest for awhile. And I hear there is a party being prepared."

Her mother and Fabian nodded, hugging Rose for another time. "Let's go aunt Alliana." Fabian said and arms entwined they left the tent and Harry walked over to Rose taking her in his arms and leading her to the bed. There he started to kiss her and caress her body with want and loving desire.

"Harry," she said breathless in his ear with that same longing. "Harry I love you." She said as she caressed every part of his body as well.

"I love you too," he said kissing her in her neck at all the sensitive spots he knew so well. That he had dreamt of kissing and made hearing her gasp from the touch just like she did now. And when he pulled back there were the golden traces his lips were leaving on her. He wanted to see those traces of their love everywhere.

Rose thought the same and kept caressing his face and neck to make every part of his skin glisten with silver and gold. "I missed those traces." She said lovingly.

And with that she turned them around so she was straddling him now. He chuckled at her own cheeky smile and let her take over for awhile. Enjoying her unbuttoning his shirt and gasping when her soft and delicate hands caressed every part of skin on his chest and kissed him softly there.

He stroked the soft cheeks that were curved into her beautiful smile directed to him. That she could brighten a whole day with. That he would love to look at an entire day.

He was pulled from the beautiful picture that she made on top of him, when she struggled with his belt. He smiled as he knew what her intention was.

He decided to help her and turned her over again so she shrieked at the unexpected turn of events but then smiled as he removed his clothes completely and was left naked.

Rose put her hands behind her head and threw him a cheeky smile.

"What?" he asked as he fumbled with her sweater. She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got dressed didn't I?" she smiled cheekily but let him remove her clothes anyway.

Rose sat up and embraced him with her hands on his back. They just sat there on the bed, embracing and caressing each other for a long time. Just enjoying the bare skin and kissing softly as if afraid that the other would break. Savoring the closeness that it brought with.

Music started, and soft voices broke through the night. Rose looked up. "What is that?"

Harry kissed her neck tenderly as if not really paying attention to what else was going on around them, only her. "They are having a party to celebrate your rescue and honoring Timothy Preston."

She gave him a small kiss on his shoulder knowing that he felt guilty for this Timothy Preston's dead.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking up to him.

"Yes," he said kissing her cheek and he smiled. "I have you naked in my arms don't I?" Rose grinned and leaned back into him as he sighed deeply. "I spoke to his family already. He had a son, 9 years old. He joined because in two years he would attend Hogwarts as well. And he wanted to be sure that the world was rid of You Know Who and his Death Eaters. He had so much hope in him. His wife didn't cry, just said that they had known the risks. That she was glad he had helped to get you out. It's really weird how people just put all their faith into us being together, while I just want you back in my arms and leave together, to somewhere they cannot find us. But I know we can't."

"We can but we won't Harry. As much as I would love to run away with you we obviously have a job to do." She said.

"The Prophecy yes," he said sadly.

Rose shook her head. "Not because of that stupid Prophecy, be honest, if I wasn't The Dark Lord's child and you weren't the Chosen One, wouldn't we still be hiding out in a rebel camp, trying to make the world a safer place?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I think your right."

She buried herself into his shoulder again and kissed the naked skin there listening only half heartily to the violin music and melodic voices outside.

"For some reason they want to talk to me when someone dies," Harry said suddenly. "All of them want to speak to me, as if I can take their pain away."

"I think in a way it does Harry, they just want to know that their leader is proud of them and the one they loved. That he does not think their loved one died in vain." She looked at him again and she felt him stroking her arms. He was probably trying to take away the Mark again. "I know that talking to them must hurt you. But they take such comfort for it. Try to not see it as a burden." She kissed his shoulder again. "Try to see it as a way of helping them."

Harry took her head in his hands and then kissed her on her lips. "Only you can make me see these things," he whispered to her and he claimed her lips again. More passionately now and heat took her in its grasp. Her breath hitched when he lowered down to her neck. His hands stroked her nipples and left her even more breathless. "Lay down," he whispered to her now and she complied. She let herself be lowered down by him slowly. They kept kissing all the way and never stopped.

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT, DON'T WANT TO READ? THAN SKIP THIS PART PLEASE!**

She knew what was coming and wanted nothing more. Before she even registered that it was happening he had entered her and slowly, very slowly made love to her. She met every thrust he made and kept kissing her. Caressing every part they knew was sensitive.

Every part of their body seemed to be glowing with gold and silver. Rose never felt more wanted and more grateful for being back with him. He gently pushed her arms up so they were right beside her head. And as he kept thrusting into her deeply he caressed her arms. She knew he was trying to get the tattoo away. But she let him try as much as he wanted she moaned from the feelings of heat overwhelming her.

Love shone brightly in his eyes. A grateful smile for having her there. Wanting nothing more then laying there and forget about the world. She loved everything about him so much. From his messy hair to his feet. They locked their eyes and it made her think back to how they had fallen in love with just staring into each other's eyes. Dancing immediately got better and so intense. She had been so surprised when she realized she liked him. He was her friend, they had grown closer over the years, especially since he had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry always had to be her hero somehow. She could always count on him. And he could count on her all the same. Sure she had never been his knight in shining armor but he needed her. To make him see reason, to see things objective, to lower his anger.

She then felt him increasing his pace and moaned louder from the pleasure she felt inside herself. And as they both reached their climax she felt the love within herself, the magic of their bond, it grew erratically, increasing as she came simultaneously with her soul mate. She screamed as she came. It was accompanied by a sort of tingling feeling in her arm and for a moment she grew blind.

**STOP SKIPPING! BACK AGAIN!**

* * *

"Harry!" she screamed frightened. It didn't hurt, but anyone would panic if their vision suddenly disappeared. She felt him taking her in his arms to comfort her.

"Ssh Rosie, I think I know what is happening, just wait," he told her soothingly and she hang on to him as she was still frightened to what was happening.

It was only several moments, she felt her mind go hazy and her body go limb in his arms. "You look so beautiful Rose, you're all golden." She heard Harry say and that was the moment her vision came back. He was the first thing she saw again. His emerald eyes staring at her with so much love. He smiled brightly when she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"The bond's magic set in again." He explained and caressed her cheek. "I'm looking at your beautiful dark blue eyes again."

"Really?" she asked again. She sat up straight and pulled her arm up. "The Mark! Harry it's gone!"

"It is," he said stroking the smooth skin there.

"I hope it stays away for good now." She said really hoping it would. "I feel like a mindless Death Eater when I have that thing."

The party outside appeared to be going well. The music was louder now and more voices of joy reached their tent. She listened to it for a couple of moments leaning into Harry feeling overjoyed. She felt that the fight within her was finally seizing.

Harry was still giving her little butterfly kisses on her shoulders. He seemed as happy as she was if not more. And with that she finally felt safe enough to admit to herself, this was not a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... huff huff huff... I love them so much together! I am addicted, not so strange as the writer of the story who made up Rose and made Harry a bit OOC. But so happy they are back together! Love will conquer all!**

**Beware U Know Poo! Soul mates are going to get you! You can never defeat true love! Hehe.. **

**Also! Yeah indeed Voldemort knows that they are soul mates now. He's not going to change his plans much. He needed Rose for a short period of time. and he never cared for her, she was a means to a purpose. Maybe he would've kept her if she had stayed a good little hypnotized doll, who knows. But you'll see what happens.**


	107. Chapter 107 The Silver Doe

**I'm soooo sorry but I was so incredibly STUCK! Enormous writersblock and my muse had gone on vacation! Aaah! But now it's back luckily! **

**But something has been brought to my attention by OnlyHuman123, someone is copying my story LITURALLY on Wattpad. Anybody any idea what I can do about it? I'm not so familiar with this, other than we should all spam with hate mail! Yes royally pissed off right now, that's just nasty! My apologies to you in advance! And thanks for telling me OnlyHuman123.**

**But that drama aside, here is the next chaper of MY story ^_^**

**Chapter 17 The Silver Doe**

Rose felt more than content. She felt safe and hidden. Away from the hell she had endured for such a long time.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her. But her eyes shone so happily again, and for that matter, her own dark blue color was back again.

"More than that." She answered softly and he smiled at that as well. It was silent for a while, they listened to the music outside. It sounded so cheerful and without care. As if music itself could play all the worry away with just the melodic sounds that the violin was playing and the drums were making. "What is happening outside?" she asked finally.

"Mmm?" Harry said absentmindly, as he was stroking her curls and placing small and soft kisses on her shoulders.

"The music? Don't tell me you can't hear it," Rose chuckled. To Harry that was the most pleasant sound in the world.

"Oh that," he grinned as well. "Sorry I was distracted, and I'm kind of used to it, they almost do it every night. As I said a party, their all celebrating."

Rose hummed with a melody she knew and Harry turned her face to him. "You want to go? If you're too tired…"

But Rose's face lit up and she nodded. "I want to go, I want to see everybody!"

Harry still eyed her with a bit of worry and seemed reluctant. "Are you sure there will be enough opportunity to meet everyone again. And you've just got out of his hands, you still look pale."

"Harry I'm fine! Don't worry, your presence heals me, however cliché that may sound. And it's still the Christmas holidays right?" she answered him already getting up and putting on her clothes. With a cheeky smile she threw him his trousers. "You Mr. Potter just want to keep me for yourself." She winked at him to let him know it was a joke so he grinned and put on his clothes as well.

But he did however walk to the wardrobe and took out a thick cloak. "And as it is winter you will wear something to keep you warm. I'm not kidding angel." He put the cloak over her shoulders and got his own sweater and cloak as well.

Rose smiled and turned to kiss him again. Now she could do it again, she felt addicted once again.

They set off and exited the tent. The noises didn't sound very far away. Rose now took a good look around her. It was a tent camp alright. Everywhere were a variety of larger tents and little ones, in the magical world you could never tell how big they were on the inside of course. Improvised benches stood here and there on the already snow covered ground and she could see that there were a lot of people in this camp as the snow had not remained untouched.

A couple of tents away there was a larger tent that reminded her of the one that had been in the Weasley's garden for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Now she looked a little better she thought it might as well be that same tent at their wedding.

Snow was already falling slowly, she hoped that all these tents that served obviously as little houses could keep the cold and snow out.

"Just a little further, they'll be happy to see you," Harry told her keeping their hands entwined steadily.

So they walked further making their way through the village of different colored tents. When they entered the tent it was a liveliness and dynamic in the tent she had not seen much. It seemed so pleasant and intimate.

The tent was brightly lit and decorated with fairy lights, colored garlands and even some balloons. A petite girl about Ginny's age with long, straight blonde hair and a bright happy face was happily jumping up and down while she played the violin with deliverance. Around her were different other wizards and witches playing either drums or playing another instrument they could play.

Right now she saw and heard her mother and Mrs. Weasley singing an upbeat song with another woman about what they were going to do at the ceili. It was quite the sight and their dancing was riding on their men.

The twins and Sirius were together near the women who were singing and sang a bit background while they danced with them. Everyone was either dancing, clapping, cheering or singing with. Even the ones she knew as bookish and introvert like Hermione and Remus.

Rose knew that she wanted to join in but she was overcome with a sudden rush of shyness and choose to pinch Harry's hand and stay beside him. Through their bonds magic Harry send her reassuring feelings of calm and walked forward.

When the petite violin player noticed them she stopped playing and gazed at them. The others stopped as a result and followed her gaze. Every single witch and wizard was now looking at them.

It only remained silent for a second as Fabian walked over to them and embraced her for the second time that night. "Good that you two can join us tonight." He said and then turned to the room again. "I thought this was a party?" he said joyfully and at that the violin player nodded with a cheeky smile and set in another song. Soon the party was going again. But before Harry and Rose could walk any further her bushy haired friend had engulfed her in a hug followed by Ron who embraced her as well.

"We're so happy you're safe Rose!" Hermione was close to tears and Ron grinned.

"Good to have you back Rose," he said.

Rose smiled to the both of them. "Good to be here," she glanced around the room for a bit. "Wherever here is?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "You haven't informed her about anything haven't you."

Harry simply grinned. "We were occupied."

Hermione blushed and Rose gave him a soft push. "I just only realized this wasn't an illusion."

At that moment she was embraced by a closed to tears Mrs. Weasley and Harry leaned towards Hermione for a brief moment. "We will talk later."

"Oh Rosella my dear," the red headed mother fussed over her. "You look so skinny, did they give you enough to eat?"

Rose grinned over her fussing and embraced the woman again. All the Weasley's came to welcome her and she was overwhelmed by a sea of red heads before Sirius and her mother came to her to greet a little boy who was babbling very cutely, "Wose! Wosie!"

"Oh Eri!" she took him over from Sirius and cuddled her little brother close to her. He started rambling things she could not understand but that was of little importance to her. She had missed the little boy. "I missed you so much little Eri."

Her mother smiled brightly. "There is another little boy who wants to meet you Rosella." And both Sirius and her made room for Tonks and Remus. Rose gasped and coed.

Tonks was wearing a barely awake little boy as well. He was still so small. But he had a tuft of hair on the top of his forehead. To her surprise it was purple. She giggled. "What is that purple thing on his head," she laughed. "Did you try to paint his hair?!"

The others laughed as well, little Teddy and Eri both seemed to like that and Eri tried to laugh with them although he didn't have a clue what was so funny.

"He takes after his mother in that aspect." Remus said proudly.

Rose gasped delighted. "Oh off course! A metamorphmagus."

Tonks and Remus both eyed her a bit worried and seemed reluctant but they pulled through. "Rose I don't know if anybody told you this… but.. well we knew that you were responsible for our release and at the time Tonks was pregnant. The baby wouldn't have survived if you hadn't made that sacrifice. And that pains me more than you know…" Remus started with indeed pain written on his face.

"Don't worry about it Remus," Rose said quickly and at that Tonks embraced her as good as she could with the two little boys in between them. Laughing she gave Eri back to their mother and hugged Tonks properly.

"Don't say don't worry about it Rose, it was very brave en selfless of you to do. You didn't have too."

Rose bit back tears to not think about that time.

"We made you and Harry godparents," Remus said and Rose grew overwhelmed by the gratitude that shone in both their eyes.

"I'm really honored," Rose finally said biting back tears again and felt Harry taking her hand. Reassuring feelings of love, pride and tranquility filled her being.

So many people came up to them, all wanted to talk to her and Harry, tell them how grateful they were, how much hope she brought, what their story was, their sorrow and dreams. There was so much grief and lost ones, but luckily paired with many stories of heroic narrow escapes and missions. Raids they had made, Death Eaters conquered.

This was truly a large pack of people ready to give their lives for the cause, for her and Harry. It saddened her but also filled her with spite and her own sense of hope. Faith that with so many people, fugitives, still willing to fight. As Voldemort would state it, a back of blood traitors and Mudbloods. But proud ones.

In the end they finally got to stand with Hermione and Ron. It however surprised her immensely that they were holding hands just like Harry and her had done the whole evening.

"What happened?!" she staggered and pointed at their intertwined hands.

Both of them reddened and Rose and Harry laughed. "Alright then spit it out! Tell me?"

Hermione was the one who finally opened her mouth. "It was coincidently actually. I mean one moment we were fighting, all three of us, it was a really heated discussion. We were on a mission and-."

Harry interrupted her before she could ramble further. "During the fight I told them simply that they needed to get over themselves and admit their feelings to each other. And then I left."

Rose chuckled as she could see the scene playing in her head. "You left?! That must've been awkward?" She glanced at Hermione when she said this.

"It bloody was!" Ron said before Hermione could and they all grinned despite Hermione and Ron's red faces. The squeezed their hands tighter though.

"The world can always use a little more love." Fred and George came from behind them and Fred ruffled Ron's hair so he had to avoid a smack from his younger brother.

"Oh but Ronniekins!" Fred coed and he avoided another one.

"You alright Rose?" George asked her.

"Better than ever," she answered truthfully. "I can't believe you're all here. I can't even believe that there were so much people with the Order now."

George shrugged and then smirked. "Yeah well, Fabian's really convincing if you'll let him. Blimey, I think Dumbledore's spirit has shifted to him."

"My grandfather's spirit you mean?" Rose asked surprised. "You think it has shifted to my cousin?"

"You haven't seen him the past months Rose," Harry said. "He's really stepped up."

"Well he was always the more responsible one of you lot," Hermione stated the fact.

The twins grinned. "I'll let you know," Fred said as if he was offended. "That Fabian was usually the master plan behind our every move. We were just the ones who turned the vision into reality."

"So in fact he is the most mischievous one of us all," George added.

"Sure," Rose frowned amused.

"But Rose are you really feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Stop asking," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Just to be sure, Fred, George? A little song for Harry and Rose?" Ron said with a smirk and it resembled the twins own ones too well.

"Oh yeah," Fred said. He turned to the blonde violin player. "Maíread? Intone a nice piece for our fatal lovers here?"

She smiled and bit her lip in thought for a bit, only to have it brighten when she seemingly thought of one and started playing. The melody was pretty sad actually but still romantic nonetheless and the twins pushed them on the middle of the dance area. Every single one of the others there backed away and started to stare at them.

Rose didn't know if it was their respect, admiration or if she just wanted to dance with her soul mate but she didn't waste a moment and just danced with him very slow. The music let them and Harry did not seem to mind to be in the centre of attention, it didn't even seem to occur to him that they were. He just kept his gaze on her and her alone.

In that dance, in that moment, nothing could come between them, no force in the world, Muggle or Magical, could pull them away from each other. They were together and that meant everything to them.

It was amazing to be away from Voldemort and back with his arch enemy. Even if it was a few hours ago that they rescued her, it felt already like hours, even days or months. This was where Rose belonged.

When the song ended in a slow and dramatic last note the rest of the people in the tent applauded and Rose and Harry laughed as their hands had those beautiful silver traces on them.

Maíread set in another catchy song more upbeat and happy so it were Sirius and her mother who'd join them on the dancefloor as well. And soon many others followed while Maíread had two drummers joined in her song.

It was fun, it was loads of fun, dancing around with her friends of family. At that moment she did think of Neville who would've enjoyed such a party immensely. Dancing freely without holding back, clapping, singing and making music.

Having friends and family close until the sun would come up.

* * *

It was already noon when the camp came to life again. Parents waking up their children gently, others setting tea or coffee on a magical fire and gathering their family for breakfast in the Grand tent as they did every day. The morning birds had long gone and now light shone through the tents as their inhabitents woke up.

Rose did as well. Because of the way Harry breathed she knew he was awake already. His arm around her while her head lay on his chest. She had laid this way for the whole time while she had slept apparently.

With a loud groan she stretched and felt Harry chuckle lightly. "Good morning angel." They kissed and she grinned as well.

"Morning breath!" she laughed.

"I know you taste horrible," he replied.

She laughed harder at that remark. "Can I fresh up?" she asked.

Harry mentioned for the small bathroom, the opening covered with a curtain. So both freshened themselves up, brushed their teeth and got dressed.

Rose saw that they weren't the only ones waking up. It was mostly families with small children that were already up for a couple of hours. For instance, as they past the tent from Tonks and Remus, they were already in front of it, sitting on a blanket and playing with Teddy. Andromeda, Tonks' mother was with them looking fondly at her grandson.

"Good morning," Harry greeted them.

"Morning!" Tonks said brightly.

"Had a good night sleep?" Andromeda asked as Harry pulled Rose with him on the blanket.

"To short," Harry said stifling a yawn, but a second later he gave into it. "As always."

"No change there then, you never sleep," Andromeda said with no trace of humor in her voice.

Harry took the little boy who was trying to crawl to him and put him in front of him, playing absent mindly with Teddy. Rose noted that he already seemed really familiar with the little boy.

"Morning Teddy," she said softly. Today he had decided apparently that his hair should be green and his eyes amber, much like his father's eyes when the wolf within him was present.

"I slept longer than usual," Harry replied to Andromeda's worry letting out another yawn. "Are you coming to the Grand Tent, have some breakfast?"

"Lunch I think," Remus said.

Rose followed them to the tent again, the same one the party had taken place and saw that it slightly resembled the Grand Hall. Four long tables stood now in the middle of the tent, and at the end was a large table with all kinds of food. The smell reminded her a bit of the Burrow, whenever Mrs. Weasley cooked for a large number of people. It had a cozy feeling due to that, and the fact that there were so many others in the tent as well helped.

They seated themselves with the Weasley's, her own family, the Taits, Hermione and Kingsley. It was good to be back with everyone. If she could fool herself enough then she could think that they were just attending some nice event. The boys were babbling incoherently while their parents laughed about them and coed.

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other, and although Hermione told him he was eating like a pig, she smiled fondly.

It amused her to see them together finally. Rose figured it was bound to happen at some point. After breakfast Harry took her to show her the camp. It was placed in the an open spot of a forest. He told her not to wonder of in the forest as it was enchanted. She didn't ask.

He showed her several tents of people they knew like the Weasley's and where the infirmary was. There was also a small tent that served as a sort of school for the children in the camp. Remus was again a Professor so Harry told her. And her mom ran they Infirmary.

There was also a Head tent next to the Grand tent. There they made plans and kept all the information they needed.

"What kind of plans?" Rose asked curiously as they now were done with the tour and took a little stroll around the camp.

"Saving you for instance, it's a place we can have meetings with the main order members. We even have a suggestion box Fabian reads through every now and then.

Rose shook her head. "I can't believe he's leading the Order now. He's just two years older than we are."

"They all listen to him, he has a thing, I don't know Rose. Maybe he does have your grandfather's spirit within him."

They startled a bit from Buckbeak who was trying to catch birds in the grass field that separated their camp from the woods.

"I want you to try something Rose," Harry said sudden. He took her hand and placed her in front of him facing the Hippogriff.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Soul mates have a better connection with animals and creatures. I personally have already noticed this, Buckbeak barely needs a nod from me now, he just listens to what I want and appears to understand. I want you to try." He explained while giving her a little push towards the creature.

Rose looked back at him unsurely. Her eyes shone as if she was frightened. "I don't know Harry.."

"Trust me angel."

She smiled at the use of her nickname and felt a bit more confident. So Rose closed the distance between her and Buckbeak and looked him right in his eyes.

Buckbeak looked at her for a moment. Quite proudly as if wondering where she got the nerve from to approach him so disrespectful. But as she remained I contact the hardness and hostility softened and he bowed to her. She was so surprised she immediately retreated, her back hitting Harry and he laughed. Pride for her was present in his green emeralds.

"Very good, I didn't get it on the first try, I was too nervous!" he laughed.

"And yet you let me do it?"

"I thought it was better just to let you try, Michael and Willow went on and on about risks, about keeping control over my emotions and magic. I got distracted."

She smiled cheekily. "You were never the best at focus."

"Only when it comes to you off course," Harry said as if it was a well known fact but Rose shook her head.

"Not really, then you're even more clueless and chaotic. I swear, I was nearly disappointed that you didn't just burst into the castle to come and get me." She grinned and felt his embrace.

"Rosella," the use of her full name felt like a purr in her ear. She looked up at him.

The wind blew coldly but his arms were warm, Harry always brought warmth with him. How he did it was a mystery off course.

"How is your mission progressing?" she asked.

"Not really well to be honest." Harry sighed and took her down to sit on a bench with her. They probably made it themselves. It looked made from a tree out of the woods and was slightly unstable.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We did retrieve one thing we had to chase," Harry pulled a golden locket from inside his sweater and then put it back quick as she gazed at it. "That's why we were at the Ministry, Umbridge had it and we need this thing."

"Why?"

"To destroy it, it contains something that keeps You Know Who close to immortality. But there is no way of destroying it. We tried everything. Hermione, Ron and I think we need Gryffindor's sword. But that's become unreachable now."

Rose nodded that she understood so far. They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the other ones company. Looking at Buckbeak chasing birds again.

"Why does everyone treat us like were gods?" she suddenly asked.

Harry thought about his answer for a moment. He held a hand through his messy hair and Rose was mesmerized by the movement, content to stare at it.

"They see us as their last hope Rose, and they believe in their so called Chosen One heavily. As for you, you are the daughter of the most darkest wizard of all time. And you are with me."

"Please don't tell me that dramatic fatal lovers thing is taken by heart among the Rebels." She laughed.

"It actually is, they will do anything for us Rose, to insure safety and victory." Harry shrugged as she stared at him in disbelieve. "It is as it is Rose."

Rose took her gaze of him. At that moment they were approached by their fellow soul mates.

"Hi there you two," Willow said brightly.

"You are secluding yourselves?" Michael asked.

"Not really, I just wanted Rose to try out her effect on Buckbeak, guess what."

"She got it on the first try?" Willow grinned. "We were watching," she added as she noticed their surprised faces.

"Very impressive," Michael said beaming and Rose blushed a little.

"Harry's a good teacher I guess," she muttered putting her jacket around her a bit tighter. The cold was getting to her already. She couldn't imagine that the others had been living her for months with the winter coming.

"You two are very strong, I won't be surprised if you would become the strongest soul mates in history."

"I don't not more strength and certainly not more responsibility," Harry said with another shrug. "I can't handle the amount I have right now."

"You two are so powerful together, I just cannot help but think that it is something greater." Willow said.

"Think or hope?" Harry asked levelly. Willow didn't answer the question.

"Would like to have a session of broadening your bond, see what happens?" Michael asked.

Rose nodded so Harry complied as well. So they followed them to their tent. Rose noted the neatness they were living in, but also the lack of personal stuff, it was a couple of pictures but that was it.

"Let's sit down and follow my lead." Michael said. And they both did. They sat down and tried to relax.

Rose herself noticed that she had trouble clearing her mind. There had been so many things happening in such a short amount of time. And the war still roaring outside their protective spells was giving her a feeling as if she would suffocate.

"Clear your mind, try to see each thought as a little box, and lock them, leave the opening for another time." Michael's confident and to her annoyance, really calm and collected voice, came through.

She sighed deeply a couple of times. It felt like trying to meditate, her mother had told her countless times that she should try with her. And while her mother sat down and after a second was in her own little quiet world, Rose would still be trying to fight the urge to open her eyes rather than relax.

In her mind there was only one thing to make her calm and rest. Harry had always been the one to make her feel secure. Maybe that's why when she was younger, she was restless. Her soul was restless wanting her soul mate nearby.

"Take my hand," Rose said to Harry in a whisper. And sure enough not a second later his hand enclosed itself around hers.

A wave of calmness entered her whole being and finally, she was able to clear her mind.

"Now let the magic flow into you, do not push it away, welcome it."

Rose felt that familiar magic enter her. She was scared at first, but decided that she needed to face it and that it was nothing to be scared of. And it really wasn't. Yes it was scary to have so much power, and frightening if she lost control over it. But it was only meant to protect her and Harry whenever they needed it.

And that's why she could never conjure it at will. It wasn't magic to be used for yourself or for battle. Only meant to protect the ones part of the soul bond they shared. So only turning into action when the soul mates needed it.

Only now by practicing it, she would be able to control it better. And she let it flow in all its might. It felt so much more epic now, euphoric. She could take on the world. She felt herself brighten, together with Harry as well. As the force increased she grasped both Harry's hands and tightened their grip.

"Loosen all your muscles don't force your body to control. Control this with your mind."

C'mon Rose thought to herself, and another wave of calmness reached her. Yes this was it, and the cold winters blow reached into their tent, she heard that outside the wind was blowing hard, trees and branches collided together. She heard panicked voices outside and that's when she opened her eyes and gasped.

Both of them were completely engulfed with golden light. The golden color of soul mates meant to be. Harry opened his eyes as well and she knew she had that same golden color he had in his eyes.

"L-Let it drop slowly," Michael gasped quite shocked at what was happening. So Rose closed her eyes again and let the power slowly force its way back into herself.

"Not completely, just keep it at the surface." Michael then said. And when she felt she had it kept on edge, ready to go into an explosion any minute she stopped. "Now open your eyes and stay focused."

Rose opened her eyes again and although the wind had seized, and the golden light had faded, Harry's eyes still had that golden gleam in them although his green was back.

"Now for a test," Michael suddenly said very quick and he threw a little box from their cabinet right to them.

Both Harry and Rose looked at the direction the box was going and without even blinking a gold shield was up in midair dissolving the box into pieces and then dust that floated away. Rose and Harry hadn't even lifted a finger.

They smiled and grinned at both their confused faces.

"Missed," Harry said amused and held his thumb and finger apart for an inch. "Just a little."

And Michael and Willow laughed. "We had to at least try." Michael winked.

Willow nodded. "Expect much more surprises. You need to be as prepared as possible."

* * *

With that promise they indeed intensified their efforts to get Harry's and Rose's magic under control. Rose felt that it was the most annoying and at the same time amazing thing.

Michael and Willow would surprise them at the most unexpected moments, when they came down from breakfast, or when they were spending time in their tent together. The most weirdest objects flew their way. Big or small nothing was to weird, from shoes to cloths and from forks to plates.

All the while Harry and Rose noticed that the only thing they had to do was keep their magic on edge and use it to their will. Whatever they wanted, when in apparent danger, the magic would work for them. And after a while it didn't take them any effort to keep the magic on edge. It became a habit. Something they never thought about anymore.

"Where are you with your thoughts?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of Rose's face as she had drifted off in thought about her soul bond once again. But she sighed as another cold blow ran through the tent. She had to wear sweaters, jackets and cloaks the whole time even when inside somebody's tent. And the winter became more cold and more grim.

It was very hard to get food so most of the food was given to the small children the others endured and their spirit kept them going. But some people weren't used to the lack of food and snapped at Fabian at any given moment.

Apperantly it had been like this for a long time when she hadn't been in the camp yet. Her presence and the success of her rescue had lifted their spirits but now, as the cold winter set in and everybody was getting sick following each other up the atmosphere was turning grim with so many people in one place.

Luckily her close friends and family seemed unbothered for the moment, yes they were grim as well, but more from the war then of sickness and the lack of food or luxury. The only ones of her close circle who seemed to be at each other's throats were Harry, Ron and Hermione. They would go to the Head tent and one or two of them would come out looking enraged or at least annoyed.

Rose worried that their mission wasn't going very well. And that mission meant the end of the war as she understood. The longer their mission went, the longer she and Harry could never live their lives in peace.

"Hermione?" she asked her best bushy haired friend. Hermione looked up in question waiting for her to continue. They had a valuable moment with just the two of them in her and Harry's tent. Somehow nobody from the Order or fugitives snapped at her or Harry, they treated them with the upmost respect, like they were more than royalty. But she found it evenly suffocating at some times. She wanted out of this camp and explore the world with Harry, without having fear of getting caught by enemies or surrounded by an army of Aurors. This mission needed to go well. "How is that mission going you, Ron and Harry are on?"

Hermione's genuine smile turned into a grim one. "To be honest not very well." She shrugged. "The frustrations are running high and that locket." She shivered slightly. "We are taking turns on wearing it so we wont lose it or misplace the thing. But it is doing things to us. It brings out the worst in us. And as we have no idea where to go from here and aren't getting any closer to finding it out." Hermione sighed and her eyes went downcast. "I don't know what to do. And we disagree on ever point we're discussing."

Rose nodded that she understood. "Harry mentioned first step now was getting the sword of Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened a little but she nodded nonetheless.

Rose took her hand and she stared at her for a moment not knowing what she wanted to say.

"How is it with Ron and you then?"

Hermione's breath hitched a little although her face was kept immensely passive. "Ron seems to be the worst, I think that is because he has the most insecurities. He's seeing things that aren't there." She shook her head but Rose smiled and sat up excitingly.

"I remember you and the rest setting up a date for me and Harry when we were having so much stress on the relationship, why don't we do it for you now?"

Hermione's face brightened broadly. "You mean… like a real date?"

"Yes we had a real one as well and from there on it only went better, we trusted more in ourselves and our relationship together. You said back then we never had a proper date but the Yule Ball, and well we did have one date to Hogsmeade but that was it. How many dates have you and Ron been on?"

Hermione shrugged and looked down again. She actually blushed. And when she spoke her voice was no more than a whisper. "None…"

Rose stood up and took Hermione with her. "Then it is settled. Tonight you'll have your date." Rose said. "No buts from you this time around! I'm going to tell Harry right now and I'll help you with some clothes tonight."

Hermione was a bit speechless and nodded with a shy smile.

Rose however walked out of the tent and walked over to the Head tent where she knew Harry was. Fabian had asked him to come and talk. So she respectfully waited before the tent where she heard Harry and Fabian talking and she couldn't help but listen in.

"…. I do not care about that Fabian. I'm fine where I am right now!"

"Harry, I understand you wanted to spend time with Rose, and you are entitled to that, I truly understand. But your mission, I respect the fact you do not tell me what it considers, but you told me yourself that isn't going well. You should be planning your next move with haste. This camp will not hide us forever from him."

"Don't you think I have tried that?!" Harry sounded angry and very frustrated. "But everytime we try to get a move on it we get frustrated because we don't have anything to go on! And then we get into a row resulting into one of us walking away."

"But you've always been friends, surely there is a way of getting to planning with the three of you together?" Rose could understand Harry getting angry, Fabian sounded so calm and collected.

"You don't understand—"

"Then explain?"

"One of the things we collected-, it is making or emotions run high and the grim atmosphere at the camp is not helping."

"Then leave, get on the road again and hide away, anything Harry."

"I-I,…" It stayed silent, Harry never finished his sentence.

"Take Rose with you if you must, but find away to regain your senses, all three of you. If you need help you need only ask."

Rose decided it was her queue to walk in as it stayed silent for so long. She pulled the curtain away and coughed to make her presence known. Both young men looked at her. Harry's frustrated features softened and Fabian smiled at her.

"Rose can we do something for you?" Fabian enquired lightly as if Harry and he had not been having a heated discussion.

Rose swallowed and decided to play along. "I've been having a idea to get Hermione and Ron closer, it's the same thing you have done for me and Harry." When they both didn't acknowledge the fact that they understood her she clarified. "A date. This time for Ron and Hermione."

Both men seemed to think of it but then Harry nodded. "Yes good idea."

"It will certainly lift their spirits wont it?" Fabian agreed.

Rose beamed at them and continued. "Then you need to help Ron. I will ask my mother and the others if they can help make Hermione's tent a romantic sight and we will help her with some nice clothes, you please do the same for Ron. Let him feel confident."

With their nods she felt safe to put through with her plan. "Thanks guys, I'm going to get the others and prepare." She kissed Harry on his cheek quickly and then left the tent to find her mother, she found her in her tent with Tonks, Andromeda and the boys. Quickly she explained the plan and they left their son's in Andromeda's care.

Next she searched for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arranged for some of her friends to help as well. Hermione was banned from her tent the entire afternoon as the women Rose recruited had taken over and were done quickly with cleaning (Hermione seemed somewhat of a neat freak) and could proceed with putting more romance into the room.

They colored the cushions and sheets red and with and put some on the floor. Then Ginny got the idea to make the space above the cushions enchanted so it seemed they were looking at the stars. Some wine and snacks and Rose was satisfied. It wasn't much but at least they could have a real first romantic date.

Hermione was a bit picky when it came to looking up a dress, Rose explored every possibility and in the end she choose a sweet longsleeved dress that would also serve in keeping her warm, although Tonks joked that Ron should take care of that. Rose saw that Hermione blushed severely from that comment.

But at 8.00 pm they finally got Hermione ready and Rose led her towards her tent.

"Nervous?" Rose asked as Hermione was fidgeting with her hair.

The brunette nodded. "It just seems weird somehow. I hope it's not awkward."

Rose nodded she understood. "It will be fine, you've been best friends for years, you've got loads to talk about. Just promise me one thing." Rose said seriously. "Don't talk about the war and the mission. Just have a good time and give the locket to Harry."

Hermione stared gratefully at her and nodded that she would. Then they stopped, they had reached her tent. A little light was emanating from the tent. Hermione was nervous.

"C'mon have fun!" Rose said warmly and confident while giving Hermione a little push.

The girl swaggered for a second before making her way inside. Then she disappeared and Rose hoped they would have a good time.

Just now she noticed how cold it was again. She shivered in her coat and started walking in a random direction. She decided to stay with her mom and Sirius for a while. She hoped to find Harry there as well.

While walking it started snowing and she felt a little warmed by it. It meant more cold that was for sure, but she loved the snow. She remembered it had been one of her and Neville's favorite thing. To walk into the untouched snow and feel it crack under your feet.

Sighing she realized how much she missed him. It was ironic. When she was with him she missed Harry and when she was with Harry, she missed Neville. Briefly she wondered and wished they would be able to all spend time together soon again.

Eventually she reached the tent she wanted to be in and came in. "Hello?"

Her mother looked up from the crib. She had just put down Eri to sleep. The fond expression brightened when she saw her daughter. "Rosella? How are you doing, Hermione got dropped of safely?"

Rose nodded. "Yes everything went fine. Where is dad?"

Rose's mother was glad to hear her calling Sirius by that title. It was the man she loved and hoped that Rose would accept him. But she did more. She had accepted Sirius as a father. "He and Harry have patrol tonight."

"Oh yes, I forgot. I was already wondering where Harry was." Rose said in realization.

"Would you like to bring them some hot coffee? I really can't leave Eri alone." She mentioned for two hot damping coffee cups on the table next to the couch.

"Oh sure, no problem they must be cold. I'll be back later, we can spend some time together." Rose said.

"That would be nice Rosella," her mother said with a relieved sigh and set herself down on the couch. She looked tired. She too had not eaten full meals these past few weeks. So Rose, the sweet daughter that she was, picked up the coffee and left to look for Sirius and Harry.

She searched for awhile and found Sirius first. He was packed with clothes. A thick long coat, a immensely long scarf that didn't seem to end for a long while and comfy looking knitted gloves.

"Rose," he said as if he was in heaven when he tasted to coffee. "You're a real angel, it's not just a nickname." He took another sip as he grinned.

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "Dad? How do you know my nickname?"

Sirius just shrugged. "Harry told me," he said simply.

"Why?"

Sirius looked at her earnest expression. "He missed you very much. And I told him that it would help to talk about you, so he did, he told me loads."

"Like what?" Rose asked curiously. She really did wonder what he would tell.

"Different things, what he liked about you, memories, his plans for the future." Sirius shrugged again. "Those sort of things."

"That's nice." She sighed. "Do you know where he is, the temperature is so low I'm afraid his coffee will freeze."

"Sure," Sirius pointed towards their left. "Just keep walking that way you'll find him automatically."

Rose nodded. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

And as she made her way it only took a minute or somewhat before she find him. He didn't seem that cold, while he was just wearing a ragged but thick grey sweater. His hands in his pockets and looking in the distance.

Rose smiled and closed the last few steps of distance between them. "Mom thought you could use a warm cup of coffee." She said. He turned and smiled taking the cup and warmed his hands on it.

"Thanks angel, I could really use that. It's freezing!"

"I know," she giggled cause of his eerie expression when he took a sip.

"Dazzling."

"You have mom to thank for that," Rose laughed and snuggled into his shoulder when he laid it around hers.

For a while they were just content to stare at the bewitching night's sky. The stars shining brightly here in the open nature. It gave her an unearthly feeling somehow. It was a little clouded but you could see enough now it had stopped snowing.

"It's so cold," she chuckled, snuggling deeper in his arms.

Harry took another sip from his coffee and put it down on the ground as he had finished it already. He kept her warm as no one else could.

"You can go to bed if you'd like." Harry said assuringly. "I don't mind, you can at least snuggle away into the blankets. I'll join you as soon as my shift ends."

"No it's fine," she said simply and stayed with him.

She stared with him at the dark forest. Which according to him was enchanted. It was pitch dark even with the snow. But then Rose saw some light appearing in that darkness. She squeezed her eyelids together.

"Harry," she whispered, but she knew he had seen it too. "What is that?"

"I don't know," he admitted truthfully.

It was getting brighter. She screwed up his eyes as the light became blinding, the trees in front of it pitch black in silhouette, and still the thing came closer...

And then the source of the light stepped out from behind an oak. It was a silver white doe, moon-bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no hoofprints in the fine powdering of snow. She stepped toward them, her beautiful head with its wide, long-lashed eyes held high.

Rose and Harry stared at the creature, filled with wonder, not at her strangeness, but her inexplicable familiarity. First impulse was to go for help, but it felt like she had come for them. Only for Harry and Rose.

They gazed at each other for several long moments and then she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Harry croaked. "Come back!"

Rose watched him go, but followed him wanting nothing more than to be in the breathtaking presence of the bedazzling silver doe.

She continued to step deliberately through the trees, and soon he brightness was striped by their thick black trunks. For one trembling second she hesitated as she followed Harry.

"Harry?" she called out to him softly. Caution murmured it could be a trick, a lure, a trap. Although her overwhelming instinct told her this couldn't be Dark Magic.

"Come on Rose, she wants us to follow!" Harry was in pursuit two steps before her and looked back at her impatiently so she followed her instinct as well and pursuit their chase as well.

Snow crunched beneath their feet, but the doe made no noise as she passed through the trees, for she was nothing but light. Deeper and deeper into the forest she led them, and Rose and Harry walked quickly, sure that when she stopped, she would allow them to approach her properly.

At last she came to a halt. She turned her beautiful head toward him once more, and Harry jumped forward, broke into a run, but as he nearly reached her, she vanished.

Though the darkness had swallowed her whole, her burnished image was still imprinted on Rose's retinas; it obscured her vision, brightening when she lowered her eyelids, disorienting her. Now fear came: Her presence had meant safety.

"Harry, maybe we should head back." Rose suggested now fear crept up her body. But Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry Rose, Lumos!" he whispered, and the wand-tip ignited.

Rose felt somehow reassured by his words. The imprint of the doe faded away with every blink of her eyes as they stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest, to distant crackles of twigs, soft swishes of snow. Were they about to be attacked? Had the doe enticed her into an ambush?

Harry held the wand higher. Nobody ran out at them, no flash of green light burst from behind a tree. Why, then, had she led them to this spot?

"Why has she brought us here?" Rose wondered out loud.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. But if it were a attack, we would've been ambushed by now."

Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its black, cracked surface glittering as he raised his wand higher to examine it.

Rose stood next to him. Cautiously she looked down. The ice reflected their distorted shadows and the beam of wandlight, but deep below the thick, misty gray carapace, something else glinted. A great silver cross...

"Is that-!" Rose gasped and her heart skipped into her mouth. Harry angled the wand so as to flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible. A glint of deep red...It was a sword with glittering rubies in its hilt...The sword of Gryffindor was lying at the bottom of the forest pool.

"B-But how?" Rose stuttered. "How is this possible?"

"This can't be a coincidence," Harry muttered and he directed the wand at the surrounding trees and bushes, searching for a human outline, for the glint of an eye, but they could not see anyone there.

Rose took her wand out of her pocket as well and looked but nothing. "Maybe Accio would work?" She suggested feeling quite foolishly.

Harry pointed the wand at the silvery shape and murmured, "Accio Sword."

It did not stir.

"Well that wasn't unexpected," Rose laughed a little, but wasn't humored. "If it had been that easy, the sword would have lain on the ground. Not at the bottom of a frozen pool."

Harry circled around the pool. "The last time the sword presented itself to me was in the Chamber of Secrets."

Rose thought about it before speaking. "You were in danger then weren't you? And you asked for help?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Help," he murmured, but the sword remained upon the pool bottom, indifferent, motionless.

"Let's think about this for a moment." Harry said wondering out loud. He looked at her. "I had pulled the sword out of the hat. Your grandfather told me that only a true Gryffindor could've pulled that out."

"A true Gryffindor, what is it that defined a true Gryffindor." Rose answered his musings.

"Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart," Harry said he stopped walking and let out a long sigh, his smoky breath dispersing rapidly upon the frozen air.

Rose suddenly realized what had to happen. If she was honest it had been the thought from the beginning that it might come to this from the moment she had spotted the sword through the ice.

"Harry," she said. "You know how cold that water is?"

"Yeah," he answered. "That's why I'm dreading to get into it." He shrugged, glanced around at the surrounding trees again, but was convinced now that nobody was going to attack them it seemed.

Rose sighed deeply forming little clouds in the cold air. She walked over to him and with fumbling fingers she started to remove his many layers of clothing. He smiled at her.

"I don't know if it is bravery that I don't ask you to do it instead." Harry said. He was shivering now, his teeth chattering horribly, and yet he nodded to her to continue stripping him off until at last he stood there in his underwear, barefooted in the snow.

"The locket," Rose said, but as she wanted to take it off as well he pulled back.

"No, this thing is my burden not yours, I don't want you affected as well."

Rose knew he meant Ron and Hermione who had been fighting with constantly as of lately. "But Harry, it's not going to take long for you to get the sword."

But Harry shook his head, this was not up for discussion. He pointed Hermione's wand at the ice.

"Diffindo."

It cracked with a sound like a bullet in the silence. The surface of the pool broke and chunks of dark ice rocked on the ruffled water. As far as Rose could judge, it was not deep, but to retrieve the sword he would have to submerge himself completely.

"Well think about it won't make the task easier or the water warmer," he said in fake cheer.

"Give me your wand," Rose said with a concerned smile. He kissed her as if to savor the warmth that was hers and then he stepped to the pool's edge, gave her his wand. Then he jumped. Rose didn't want to imagine how cold he was. She felt coldness all over her body and tried to keep herself warm. Her danger alarms went off in her head. But she waited patiently and sat down on a fallen tree stump.

For a moment she saw his hand appear above water and felt relieved. She would warm him up again quickly and stood up. But then she moaned as her soul seemed to cry out. She felt burning around her neck for some reason and shook her head to shut everything Harry was feeling out and concentrate.

Rose quickly ran to the surface of the hole Harry had made and without a second thought she jumped in as well to save him from any danger he was in. She knew he was in terrible danger and felt her heart beat faster as she jumped in the ice cold water.

Every pore of her body screamed in protest. The very air in her lungs seemed to freeze solid. She could hardly breathe. The cold was agony: It attacked her like fire. Her brain itself seemed to have frozen as she pushed through the dark water. Harry was clearly fighting for his life. The necklace was holding him down, making him drown!

She gathered all her strength and dived to the bottom and reached out, grabbing both Harry and the sword. Then she pulled upward.

Oxygen filled her lungs as she came up and quickly she put the sword on the surface and then helped Harry get out of the water. Choking and retching, soaking and colder than he had ever been in his life, he came to facedown in the snow. He was still choking! The locket was burning into his skin!

Rose tried pulling it off but it was only cutting itself deeper in his neck. She cried out in frustration. "HELP! HELP!" she started desperately but then she remembered the sword. Because of the euphoria the idea brought her, she felt renewed energy sour through her and went for the sword. She grabbed it and then cut through the metal of the thin necklace.

Harry gasped for air and began couching violently. She kneeled down on her hands and feet. She was panting, making sure he was alright. "Harry!" she pulled him close to her and prayed to every god out there that he would be alright.

"Please Harry!" she whispered. "It's alright." And his breathing became more controlled with each passing second. He opened his eyes and she felt so immensely relieved she could cheer right then and there. Shivering violently, he staggered to his feet.

"Stay!" she said forcibly and while she herself shuddered with cold, she caught up the pile of clothes still lying at the water's edge and began to dress him with dry clothes. As she dragged sweater after sweater over his head he stopped her.

"Take one yourself as well," he managed to say. She did not protest. It was so horrifyingly cold. She put on one herself.

They panted for a minute before returning their attention back at the ornate silver sword.

"Do you reckon this is the real one?" asked Rose.

"I think so," Harry said with his eyes closed.

"Harry?! Harry!"

From the trees Rose saw Sirius appearing as the first one, behind him were a number of people including Remus and Fabian.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius shouted looking at them and spotting the hole in the pool. "Are you completely mental!"

Rose felt too tired to reply. Sirius put his coat on Harry while Remus put his coat on her. "It was necessary let's keep it to that," Harry said tiredly as well.

Sirius rubbed his shoulders to get him warm. "Let's get back to camp." He said. Harry and Rose nodded.

"Fabian take the sword and the locket." He said and Fabian bent down before following them to retrieve the objects. The locket was twitching slightly as Rose looked at it. Somehow she knew that the thing inside it was agitated. As strange as that may sound.


	108. Chapter 108 Goderic Hollow

**Thanks for the people who told me what to do about AimeeMaree copying my story on Wattpad. I will take actions shortly. **

**No back to my story, hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 18 Goderic's Hollow**

_It was so ice cold! The air in her lungs froze like solid! She couldn't reach him. He drifted just out of her reach fighting the locket that was pulling him down as if it was a weight. And He went deeper and deeper, much deeper than the pool should be. It was like he was drowning in the sea. _

_She was failing, he was dying. Her Harry was drowning and she couldn't reach him, why couldn't she move! Please by all the gods out there let me freakin move! But it was too late. Harry had stopped fighting. He was floating around like a ghost in the water. His eyes still wide open as if in surprise. The locket pressed deeply in the flesh of his neck. _

_He was drifting away into nothingness, and she was floating away further from him. There was nothing she could do! She had failed and sealed their fate's with her failure. They were dead! _

"NOOOO!" she cried out in agony. She sat up straight and cried uncontrollably, screaming as she did. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Merlin help us!"

"Sssh, it's alright, Rose," His calm voice reached her brain and she felt his arms around her. Immediately she reached and grabbed him so tight she might have suffocated him. "It was a bad dream." He soothed her and made tender and sweet movements over her hair and back trying to calm her. "Just a nasty nightmare."

"I was too late," she whispered to him now. "You drifted away and I couldn't reach you I -."

"It's alright angel, it's just a dream I'm safe. I'm here," he whispered to her as well but a little more determination in his voice as hers was weak by now. "Don't even think about it, go back to sleep now."

"A-Alright," she said shakily. And he brought them both down to horizontal level and held her in his arms as she still held on tightly.

"You cannot fail me ever, even if we die, I love you angel," he said still in that soothing voice that always calmed her down. He only used it for her and it worked instantly.

"I love you too," she whispered with her eyes closed and already falling asleep. Thankfully this time she had sweet dreams where her and Harry were free to go wherever they wanted and never had to bother with the fate of the world anymore.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up and snuggled into Harry's warm body closer. She shivered but not from the cold. She had, had a nightmare about last night, and how she couldn't save him. She still was shaky but could at least deal with the fact that it had been just a dream. In reality she had saved him and he could move a step closer of completing his mission successfully.

"I'm still freakin cold!" Rose complained when they stood up. Rose didn't want to get up but stay under the three blankets they had, warm and comfy.

"The sooner this locket is destroyed, the better," Harry said.

Rose shook her head. "Why am I even going? I thought that you didn't want me involved in the mission?"

Harry shrugged as if that was very clear. "You helped getting the sword, so you should be there. You deserve it."

Rose returned the shrug and they set of to Ron and Hermione's tent. Hopefully they would be up too. Hermione had always been an early riser, but Ron surely wasn't.

But sure enough, when Harry called for them from behind the entrance curtain, they were both up and dressed already.

"Harry?" Hermione asked a little confused. "What's going on?"

Harry grinned slightly and held up the Gryffindor sword. Both his friends gasped and were completely puzzled. Hermione just kept looking from the sword to Harry and then looked at Rose in question. Ron, for some reason, grasped for something invisible on his chest. Rose figured he was groping for the locket that now hang dangling in Harry's hand.

"But how…?" Hermione gasped.

"Long story," Harry answered. "We retrieved it last night. And we got it. Wasn't easy though.." he trailed of but Rose scoffed.

"Not easy?! You nearly got suffocated by that locket!" Rose said angrily.

"Well we got it," Harry said still, scratching the back of his head. "I think we should destroy it as soon as we can."

"Yeah mate," Ron said warily. The locket seemed to frighten him somehow. "Better do it now." He added determinedly.

Hermione seemed lost for words but then nodded. "Let's get rid of it."

"My idea exactly." Harry agreed. They all three weren't looking forward to it, that was clear. "Rose is going to come. She's the reason we have it mostly. If that's okay with you."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Let's go then." Harry said and they started walking. Some people turned to look at them and were looking curiously at the sword Harry was carrying. "I thought we should do it in the forest, far from the others. Who knows what happens when we try and destroy it."

So after a 5 minute walk they were in a slightly open clearing in the forest. They all scanned around for people but there were none so Harry went over to the thing they were meant to do there. He handed Ron the sword and found a rock to place the locket on.

"Come here." he said. When Ron offered the sword, however, Harry shook his head.

"No you should do it."

"Me?" said Ron, looking shocked. "Why?"

"It affected you the most, I think you kind of deserve to get rid of it."

Ron looked frightened to say the least. But as he looked for help with Hermione, she barely made a nod to him. Hopefully he took it as an encouraging act. He looked completely horrified. But he held the sword and turned back to Harry again.

Rose held her breath as he gave Harry a short nod.

"I'm going to open it," said Harry, "and you will stab it. Straightaway okay? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle in the Diary tried to kill me."

"How are you going to open it?" asked Ron. He looked terrified "I'm going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue," said Harry.

"No!" said Ron. "Don't open it! I'm serious!"

"Why not?" asked Harry. "Let's get rid of the damn thing, it's been months"

"I can't, Harry, I'm serious!"

"But why?"

"Because that thing's bad for me!" said Ron, backing away from the locket on the rock. "I can't handle it! I'm not making excuses, for what I was like, but it affects me worse than it affects you and Hermione, it made me think stuff stuff that I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse. I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off and I'd get my head straight again, and then I'd have to put the thing back on I can't do it Harry!"

He had backed away, the sword dragging at his side, shaking his head.

"You can do it," said Hermione softly. "You can! Please just get rid of it Ron."

The sound of his name seemed to act like a stimulant. Ron swallowed, then still breathing hard through his long nose, moved back toward the rock.

"Tell me when," he croaked. Rose felt Hermione reaching for her hand and Rose entwined her fingers with her. Ready for what may come.

"On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes. "One... two... three..._**open**_."

The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click.

Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled "Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.

Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands. And Rose and Hermione braced themselves, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.

Then a voice hissed from out the locket.

_"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

Rose and Hermione shrieked when a blow of wind send them backwards into the snow.

_"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."_

"Stab!" shouted Harry, his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

_"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."_

"Ron, stab it now!" Harry bellowed. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted. Hermione screamed and scrambled a little backwards while Rose stared at the scene before her. Two figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.

"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Hermione and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.

"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified, yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"

"Ron, stab it, STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

"Your mother confessed," sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, "that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange..."

"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met. Rose closed her eyes and tried to get the image, that had glued itself into her eye vision, out of her head but was mortified.

On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.

The sword flashed, plunged: Harry threw himself out of the way, there as a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream.

Rose covered her face and buried herself in the ground. But after the scream it was dead silent. Apart from all of them breathing loudly. So Rose felt safe to look up.

The monstrous versions of Harry and Hermione were gone: There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

Slowly, Harry walked back to him on his guard. Ron was breathing heavily: His eyes, their normal blue, but also wet. Hermione pushed herself of the ground and embraced him. He embraced her back and tightened his grip.

Harry stooped and picked up the broken Horcrux. Ron had pierced the glass in both windows: Riddle's eyes were gone, and the stained silk lining of the locket was smoking slightly. The thing that had lived in the locket had vanished; torturing Ron had been its final act. The sword clanged as Ron dropped it.

Harry crammed the broken locket into his pocket and put an arm on Rose as well. There was a long moment of silence, aside from Hermione's sobs and the heavy breathing from all of them.

"Just think of it," Ron said as he let go of Hermione a little. "Only three more to go."

* * *

Their spirits had been lifted. The friendship stronger than ever. Ron didn't have to face intensified insecurities anymore and the date and a rather long talk with Rose, Harry and Hermione had finally rid him of any presumptions he might have still had.

"Stop it already!" He had shouted when they wanted to reassure him for the somaniest time. They all stopped talking and stared at him. "It's fine, the locket intensified on insecurities that had been ghosting in my mind just from time to time. It's fine after yesterday evening so please stop talking about it. I'm happy with my girlfriend-."

Rose giggled and Hermione and Ron blushed while Harry grinned. "Finally," he said.

"About time indeed," Rose said as well.

Ron and Hermione shrugged but as he sat down again he did get her hand entwined with Hermione's under the table.

Hermione looked very happy. "Well, erm.. now that's out of the way. We still have a mission and now we can move forward."

After that the three of them moved to the Head tent, to discuss things with a clear head. Now the locket didn't influence them anymore. Rose took that time to spend some time with her family. She played with Eri, laughed with Sirius and giggled with her mom.

Weeks past wherein Fabian managed to get his hands on the foodsupplies going to the Malfoy Manor. And they wouldn't have to worry about food for awhile. This lifted anyone's spirit in the camp and there were less arguments Fabian had to deal with.

Fred and George started a radioshow called 'Potterwatch' and they finally had something to laugh about so hard that their stomach's hurt. But it also spread hope. It had a different password everytime and you had to tip with your wand on the radio to be able to listen to it.

But it wasn't only funny, it kept the others up to date on what the Order was doing and spread hope for anyone out there. The only depressing thing was that names were read from the people who had fallen or gone missing. But Fred and George made sure to make it about paying their respects to them. Honor their deaths rather than dwell on sorrow. That was especially sad when they heard familiar names of people they knew. For example, the death of Ted Tonks who died when he was spreading the Oracle.

Rose, Harry, Ron, Fabian and Hermione were sitting together sitting around the radio on one of the colder nights. They all had a woolen blanket around them but their laughter kept them somewhat warm, forgetting briefly about the cold.

"...apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters." The voice of George said.

"We have now found ourselves another secure location," Fred said, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined us here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River, Rapier."

River was Fred and George was Rapier, they all had code names off course. But usually they could tell who was who.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Fred went on. "Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

"Ted Tonks!" Hermione whispered a bit weak. Ron put his arm around her.

Rose felt a sick, swooping in her belly. Fabian bit his lip but continued to listen and Harry rubbed his temples. It had been terrible seeing Andromeda breaking down and Tonks crying holding her son close to her chest. They had heard it from Charlie Weasley who had been with him at the time. But Macnair just had to be there, and started shooting curses immediately. It had been quick.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed."

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse, more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime."

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Rose, Harry, Fabian, Ron, and Hermione did not speak.

"Thank you," said George's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, Rapier," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Kingsley!" Ron nodded.

"We know!" said Hermione, hushing him.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'? asked Fred.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Fred. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River," said another very familiar voice. Ron started to speak, but Hermione forestalled him in a whisper.

"We know it's Remus!"

"Romulus, some rumors had been out there recently that Harry Potter had been killed. What do you say to that?"

"Those are lies," said Remus firmly. "Remember that if he was death, there is no doubt in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what do you want to tell us on his recent actions?"

"Not too much off course," Remus said. "But I can only tell you that there have been clear signs that his mission is going well. He's moving forward, and his spirits are clearly lifted, especially with Rosella back by his side. Please keep hope out there, these two will think about you with pride in their hearts for anybody who fights back still. Keep faith."

Rose felt her heart lifted by his words and held Harry's hand. As he looked up they smiled at each other.

"...and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" George was saying.

"We have heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid," all of them gasped, and so nearly missed the rest of the sentence, "well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Fred.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Remus gravely. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said George. "So we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar and his lovely girl by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, well we wanted to name him U Know Poo, but or mother didn't find that appropriate." Both twins sniggered clearly and they all laughed as well. "And here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Haven."

"Evening all?" said yet another familiar voice, and Rose and Harry cried out together:

"Sirius!"

They both looked at Fabian who usually knew everything about anything going on. He simply grinned. "Surprise."

Rose and Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione joined in.

"Welcome Haven, could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, Rapier, I can," said Fred. "As many of our listeners will know, unless off course you have been taken refuge under a stone or at the bottom of a garden pond somewhere, you will know that You Know Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Sirius. "So please keep your stories to yourself. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. Just so you know, that's a basilisk. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

They laughed loudly again, the tension from the past few weeks leaving them and weight lifting from their hearts.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Fred. "I mean, who wouldn't want to have a nice holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?"

"Their has been sightings yes, but point is, we shouldn't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Haven," said George. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith and remain hopeful. Good night."

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out.

"Good, eh?" said Ron happily putting the radio away in a larger cabinet.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"I think this does something to people," Fabian said matter of factly.

Rose nodded, so did Hermione.

"It certainly lift my spirits," Rose said.

"How are you doing on the mission by the way?" Fabian said taking the conversation somewhere else. "You got the Gryffindor sword out of an ice cold pool. I can't imagine you would do that for fun. And you, all three of you." He mentioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Have been better to endure since you found that sword."

Harry looked quite serious. "We've gone forward. But we need to find three other things, we just don't know where to look."

"I could help you if I knew what you were looking for, but I accept that you do not wish too. You did mention that it had to do with You Know who," Fabian went on. "Where have you looked already, you went to Daigon Alley, Borgin and Burkes, where else?"

"Albania off course, but we had no idea where to look and we went away very quick, we went to Riddle house fairly quick, nothing there and we didn't want to linger for too long as we didn't know if You Know Who would know we were there. We've been to Upper Flagley a Wizarding village. We had a poke around, nearly ran into some Snatchers but nothing that would lead to what we were looking for," Ron raked over them.

"He grew up in an orphanage right?" Rose pointed out. "Maybe there?"

"I don't know, could be worth checking out. Only thing is he hated it there, I'm not sure if he would put something precious there." Harry answered.

"Why don't you try Goderic's Hollow," Fabian said and Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked. "The place where he died once his curse rebounded of you Harry."

"We had this conversation already with the three of us," Hermione said stubbornly. "I think that You Know Who will expect him to go there, he will probably have a trap waiting for him."

"How would he?" Rose asked.

"Because his parents are buried there." Hermione said still stubborn.

"But he never felt any emotion about that, how could he understand. Maybe grandfather Albus left you a clue there or even what you are looking for because he knew this place was important to Harry and that he might want to visit?" Rose went on.

"Exactly my point," Harry said.

Hermione let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes in apparent frustration. "If you really think that we should go there, then I will leave the choice to you Harry. But I don't like it."

"Then I think that's the next place to go," Harry said at once.

Fabian looked for one part happy, but the other one was obviously worried and troubled. "When will you be going?"

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, then at Rose who smiled sadly at him. Harry did the same, knowing that they would have to spend time apart. "I think we should leave as soon as we can. Tomorrow we will go…"

* * *

The next morning Rose laid on the bed watching as Harry got dressed. Her longing and sad filled look distracted him.

"Rose, I will be back before you know it. And we leave in the afternoon, we have the whole day together." Harry said leaning down to kiss her.

What was meant as a short kiss, became more passionate. Feeling exactly how miserable they both felt at the prospect of spending time apart again. Harry sat and then looked at her for a minute. She grew a bit reddened as he kept looking.

"What?" she asked.

"Why don't you come with us?" Harry said simply.

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "I thought it was just you three."

Harry shrugged indifferently but Rose knew there was something deeper.

"I actually don't expect to find much in Goderic's Hollow, maybe we do, maybe we don't. But we are going to visit my parents grave. And…" He stopped talking but Rose understood.

"You wished I would be there with you, Ron and Hermione aren't enough for that." Rose continued his sentence for him and he nodded, slightly grinning at the fact she knew him so well.

She leaned forward and fondled his cheek while kissing softly on his lips. Leaving a gold mark on his lips and a silver trace that sparkled on his cheek. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, so she stood up and made herself ready as well.

So when Harry and Rose met Hermione and Ron on the edge of the protective bubble they were, the two later ones were surprised and Hermione frowned but said nothing.

"She's coming," Harry said quite gravely to his two best friends. "End of story."

"Kay mate, don't worry about it, let's move," Ron said and took the lead. The rest followed them. Branches pulled at their coats while they left a light trail in the snow. Rose found this forest less intimidating than the Forbidden Forest, it was more light and enchanting. As if it were alive.

"Let's Apparate, since you two cant," Hermione looked at Rose and Harry. "We'll split up, Harry go with Ron and Rose can Apparate with me."

And so they did.

Heart beating in her throat, Rose opened her eyes. They were standing hand in hand in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village.

"I still think we should've taken Polyjuice potion or something to disguise ourselves," Hermione muttered.

"No," Harry said quietly and Rose felt emotion coming of him. "This is the place I lived for one year, I'm returning as myself."

Then he took the lead and they made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages. Any one of them might have been the one in which James and Lily had once lived. Then the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.

There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed.

"Oh," said Rose, her eyes upon the church. "They... they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it." She said gently to Harry.

Harry seemed frozen, fear, excitement and reluctance, all were written across his features. But Rose reached for his hand and took the lead pulling him forward.

But before they could move Hermione gasped and when they turned she pointed at the war memorial. "Look!" As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps.

Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. Rose thought how strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead...

"C'mon," said Harry, when he had looked his fill, and they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, Rose glanced over her shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial.

"Hey you guys," Ron said suddenly as they were making their way. Harry and Rose turned to him. He had an arm over Hermione's shoulders and smiled somewhat encouragingly. "You go ahead, we'll make sure everything is secure."

Rose knew that Ron understood. Harry wanted her to be there, that was the reason she was there. He needed her there.

"Thanks mate," Harry said and Rose heard the edge on his voice, before he turned and took the lead himself.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Harry stopped again, not really sure if he wanted to enter. "Ready?" Rose pinched his hand through their gloves.

He swallowed but then nodded to her.

"Let's go," she told him with a sweet smile and pushed open the gate as quietly as possible and they edged through it. Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow. Keeping her hand closed tightly on the wand in her jacket pocket, Rose moved toward the nearest grave with Harry next to her. She moved her arm around his for closer contact.

"Look at this, it's an Abbott, could be some long-lost relation of Hannah's!" Harry said as they past the nearest one.

They waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, gouging dark tracks into the snow behind them, stooping to peer at the words on old headstones, every now and then squinting into the surrounding darkness to make absolutely sure that they were unaccompanied.

"Hey," Harry stopped next to a frozen, granite tombstone.

"What?" Rose asked. "Is it them?"

"No," Harry said pointing at words on the granite.

"Kendra Dumbledore?!" Rose gasped. A short way down her dates of birth and death, and her daughter Ariana. There was also a quotation:

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

"Wow," Rose said speechless. "I didn't know that the Dumbledore family had lived here, and part of it had died here. Kendra was grandfather's mother and Ariana his sister. I am named after her."

"Do you want-."

"No," Rose assured him. "It's alright, let's keep looking."

So they went on, after a while she found it. She nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Here!" She said and shoved some snow from the tombstones. "Oh no, sorry! I thought it said Potter."

She sighed, Harry was looking at the grave with interest though. She glanced at the tombstones.

The grave was extremely old, weathered so that Rose could hardly make out the name. There was a strange simple beneath it that Harry was looking at with a deep frown.

"It says Ig-Ignotus I think." He muttered more to himself.

"What's the matter Harry?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, let's find my parents."

She took his hand again and smiled. "Off course."

He did smile back, but it wasn't really reaching his eyes.

Every now and then they recognized a surname that, like Abbott. Sometimes there were several generations of the same Wizarding family represented in the graveyard: Rose could tell from the dates that it had either died out, or the current members had moved away from Godric's Hollow. Deeper and deeper amongst the graves they went.

Then suddenly she saw it, made of white marble, just like her grandfather's tomb, it made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark.

"Harry, they're here... right here." She told him very gently leading him to the stones of his parents, whom he didn't even remembered, but had sacrificed their lives because they loved him so much.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"'The last enemy that shall be defeated is death'..." Harry said very slowly. Somehow, when he read the words he was overcome with a wave of panic. He grasped her arm. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

"Harry hush," Rose told him gently and held his face between her hands. "I am sure that it doesn't mean like the Death Eaters mean it. I think it's meaning is much deeper. You know, living beyond death. Living after death, as if they will always be in your heart. It's fitting for your parents isn't it, as they fought so hard. Maybe Remus came up with it. It's a beautiful thought isn't it?"

Harry smiled briefly glancing back at the graves of his parents. It wasn't a real smile. And it was gone as quick as it came. Tears left his eyes before he could stop them. She could feel his grasp on her tightening lightly. As if he was afraid she would leave.

She smiled again at him in the most gentle manner she knew. "I'm here, Harry. Let it go." She assured him.

And he finally let go, let the tears fall freely, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice.

Harry fell to his knees and took Rose with him. She didn't mind, tears were leaving her eyes as well and she did everything she could think of to comfort him, make his heartbreaking grief a little less intense. He was now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control. She didn't say anything but raised her wand slightly, moved it in a circle through the air and a bouquet of roses blossomed before them.

Harry caught it and laid it on his parents' grave.

As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave. So she put her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate where Hermione and Ron would be waiting.

They understood and both put their arms around them as Harry held his hands over his cheeks to remove the tears.

"Thanks guys," He said gratefully.

"No problem mate," Ron said. "Let's see if we can find something here ha?"

They walked further but Hermione shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her arm still around Harry's waist.

"There's someone there. Someone watching us. I can tell. There, over by the bushes."

They stood quite still, gazing at the dense black boundary of the graveyard. Rose could not see anything.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I saw something move. I could have sworn I did..."

Rose thought of A History of Magic; the graveyard was supposed to be haunted; what if…? But then they heard a rustle and saw a little eddy of dislodged snow in the bush to which Hermione had pointed. Ghosts could not move snow.

"It's a bloody cat Hermione," said Ron, after a second or two, "or a bird. If it was a Death Eater we'd be dead by now."

But they did glanced back repeatedly as they made their way to the square. The pub was fuller than before. Many voices inside were now singing songs that they had heard as they approached the church.

"Let's go this way," Harry said and pulled her down the dark street leading out of the village in the opposite direction from which they had entered.

"I say we should find Bathilda's Bagshot," Ron said.

"How are we going to find Bathilda's house?" asked Hermione, who was shivering a little and kept glancing back over his shoulder.

"Who's Bathilda Bagshot," Rose asked. But Hermione and Ron had turned to Harry.

"Harry? What do you think? Harry?"

Harry was not paying attention. He was looking toward the dark mass that stood at the very end of this row of houses. Next moment he sped up, dragging Rose along with him, she slipped a little on the ice and Hermione and Ron followed quickly.

"Harry-" Hermione began.

"Look... Look at it, Hermione..." Harry said

"I don't... oh!"

All of them could see it; the Fidelius Charm must have died with James and Lily. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Rose was sure, was where the curse had backfired.

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Ron replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage?"

"Oh, Harry, look!" Rose said pointing at the gate. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up thorough the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

'_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.'_

'_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!'_

'_Long live Harry Potter.'_

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.

But Harry beamed at her.

"It's brilliant. I'm glad they did. I..."

He broke off and stared at something behind the three of them. They all turned. Rose couldn't help but jump a little. Such a sudden appearance and it wasn't very pleasant.

A heavily muffled figure was slightly hobbling up the lane toward them, as if it couldn't walk properly, her silhouette was making frightening shadows by the bright lights in the distant square. Rose figured, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. Her stoop, her stoutness and her shuffling pace gave an impression of extreme old age.

They all watched in silence as she drew nearer. At last she came to a halt a few yards from them and simply stood there in the middle of the frozen road, facing them.

Rose felt shivers coming down her spine and she held on to Harry more tight, gripping her wand as well in her pocket.

Finally Harry spoke. "Are you Bathilda?"

The muffled figure nodded and beckoned for them to follow her.

Harry raised his eyebrows; Hermione gave a tiny, nervous nod. Ron looked reluctant but nodded as well and Rose pinched his arm nervously.

They stepped toward the woman and , at once, she turned and hobbled off back the way they had come. Leading them past several houses, she turned in at a gate. They followed her up the front path through a garden overgrown as if it had not been tended to in a long while. She fumbled for a moment with a key at the front door, then opened it and stepped back to let them pass.

She smelled bad, or perhaps it was her house; Rose wrinkled her nose as they sidled past her. She shouldn't judge her though, the woman was old and clearly didn't go around as much, let alone keep up her household. She halted next to Harry and Rose. Now she was beside her, she realized how tiny the woman was; bowed down with age, she came barely level with Harry's chest. The woman closed the door behind them, her knuckles blue and mottled against the peeling paint, then turned and peered into both Rose and Harry's faces. Her eyes were thick with cataracts and sunken into folds of transparent skin, and her whole face was dotted with broken veins and liver spots. Rose wondered whether she could make them out at all.

The odor of old age, of dust, of unwashed clothes and stale food intensified as the unwound a moth-eaten black shawl, revealing a head of scant white hair through which the scalp showed clearly.

Rose began feeling uncomfortable with the piercing gaze she gave them.

"Bathilda?" Harry repeated.

Bathilda shuffled past them, pushing Hermione aside as though she had not seen her, and vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this," breathed Hermione.

"Look at the size of her, I think we could overpower her if we had to," said Harry.

"I'm not sure about this either," Rose agreed with Hermione. Both girls were extremely uncomfortable.

"Listen, I should have told you, I knew she wasn't all there. Aunt Muriel called her 'gaga.'" Ron said trying to encourage them. "Besides, she came to look us up for a reason, right, she must have something, otherwise it doesn't make sense."

Harry nodded but Rose and Hermione weren't sure still. Although it was only an old harmless and clearly confused lady, she had something sinister about her. Rose couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's okay," said Harry reassuringly, and he led the way into the sitting room so the others followed him.

Bathilda was tottering around the place lighting candles, but it was still very dark, not to mention extremely dirty. Thick dust crunched beneath their feet, and Rose's nose detected, underneath the dank and mildewed smell, something worse, like meat gone bad. She wondered when was the last time anyone had been inside Bathilda's house to check whether she was coping. She seemed to have forgotten that she could do magic, too, for she lit the candles clumsily by hand, her trailing lace cuff in constant danger of catching fire.

"Let me do that," offered Harry, and he and Ron took the matches from her. She stood watching the boys as they finished lighting the candle stubs that stood on saucers around the room, perched precariously on stacks of books and on side tables crammed with cracked and moldy cups.

Rose watched them lighting the candles, but Harry stopped near a chest of drawers on which there stood a large number of photographs. When the flame danced into life, its reflection wavered on their dusty glass and silver. Then the sight of a photograph near the back of the collection caught his eye, and he snatched it up. It was a golden-haired, merry-faced young man.

"Harry what are you doing?" Rose whispered. She didn't know if Bathilda would appreciated but on the other hand. The woman didn't seem to mind anything at all.

"Ms. Bagshot?" he said, and his voice shook slightly. "Who is this?"

Bathilda was standing in the middle of the room watching Ron light the fire for her.

"Ms. Bagshot?" Harry repeated, and he advanced with the picture in his hands as the flames burst into life in the fireplace. Bathilda looked up at his voice.

"Who is this person?" Harry asked her, pushing the picture forward.

She peered at it solemnly, then up at Harry.

"Do you know who this is?" he repeated in a much slower and louder voice than usual. "This man? Do you know him? What's he called?"

Bathilda merely looked vague.

"Who is this man?" he repeated loudly.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"This picture. Hermione, it's the thief, the thief who stole from Gregorovitch! Please!" he said to Bathilda. "Who is this?"

But she only stared at him.

"Why did you ask us to come with you, Ms. Bagshot?" asked Hermione, raising her own voice. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

Giving no sign that she had heard Hermione, Bathilda now shuffled a few steps closer to Rose. Rose held her breath and didn't dare move. Bathilda was gazing at her again in that strange manner. With a little jerk of her head she looked back into the hall.

"You want us to leave?" Rose asked politely.

She repeated the gesture, this time pointing firstly at Rose, then at Harry and then at herself, then at the ceiling.

"I-I think she wants us to go upstairs with her." Rose stuttered, still extremely uncomfortable and that feeling rose with the minute.

"All right," said Ron, "let's go."

But when Ron and Hermione moved, Bathilda shook her head with surprising vigor, once more pointing first at Rose, then at Harry, then to herself.

"She only wants me and Harry to go." Rose said.

"Why?" asked Hermione, and her voice rang out sharp and clear in the candlelit room, the old lady shook her head a little at the loud noise.

"Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the thing he gave her to us?"

"Do you really think she knows who you are?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking into the milky eyes fixed upon his own. "I think she does."

"Well, okay then, but be quick, Harry." Ron said, also not really comfortable anymore.

"Lead the way," Harry told Bathilda.

She seemed to understand, because she shuffled around Rose and Harry toward the door. Harry and Rose followed.

The stairs were steep and narrow. Slowly, wheezing a little, she climbed to the upper landing, turned immediately right, and led them into a low-ceilinged bedroom.

It was pitch-black and smelled horrible.

"I can't see anything," Rose said in barely a whisper. She did not like this, she did not like this at all and grabbed Harry's arm in a vice like grip.

"Lumos," said Harry, and his wand ignited.

"Waaah!" Rose shrieked; Bathilda had moved close to them in those few seconds of darkness, and she had not heard her approach.

"You are Harry Potter?" she said in a low voice and was gazing at Harry.

"Yes, I am."

Rose gulped when she switched her gaze to her.

"You are Rosella Riddle?" she whispered.

Rose shook her head frantically. "No Dumbledore. I don't go by Riddle."

"Rosella Dumbledore?"

"Yes.."

She nodded slowly, solemnly. Rose felt her heart beating fast. It was an unpleasant, agitating sensation.

"Have you got anything for us?" Harry asked, but she seemed distracted by his lit wand-tip. "Have you got anything for us?" he repeated.

Then she closed her eyes and several things happened at once: Harry reached for his scar and seemed to be in terrible pain. He crouched down and Rose felt her heartbeat going out of control in her fear.

"Harry?!" She held him in front of her and shook him. "What's going on!?"

"It's him!" he told her, panic in his eyes. "He's coming!"

Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye; panic made her turn and horror paralyzed her as she saw the old body collapsing and the great snake pouring from the place where her neck had been.

Harry rose quickly and the snake struck as he raised his wand: The force of the snake moving just past him sent the wand spinning up toward the ceiling; its light swung dizzyingly around the room and was extinguished. Rose tried to raise her own wand, but was knocked aside by the snake's tail and her wand went flying. She couldn't focus as the light was making the situation even more chaotic.

"Rose where are you!"

She looked up to the direction of his voice and saw that the snake's tail made for another powerful blow.

"Look out!" she screamed holding her hand up. The snake hit a golden shield just inched before Harry. He looked with widened eyes as the snake's tail bounced back and ended with a loud thud on the floor again. But the snake went for him another time.

He rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding the snake's tail, which thrashed down upon the table where he had been a second earlier. Fragments of the glass surface rained upon him as he hit the floor. From below Rose heard Hermione call, "Harry?"

Rose called for them. "Hurry! Help us!"

A heavy smooth mass smashed her to the other side of the room and the breath got knocked out her. She gasped for breath and she felt it slide over her. "Harry?!" She could only her a groan from the other side of the room. And the snake slid over her, powerful, muscular.

"No!" she gasped, pinned to the floor.

"Yes," whispered the voice. "Yesss... hold you... hold you..."

"Get the hell away from her!" Harry yelled and he did not have his wand but one hand gesture seemed to be enough. His eyes golden and fearful the Snake hissed as if it was in pain and released his tight grip, so she could crawl free. Rose pushed herself away and ran for her wand as well while the snake hissed and went for Harry now instead.

Just at that moment the door got smashed and Ron and Hermione ran inside wands raised!

"CONFRINGO!" both of them yelled. It seemed to enrage the snake even more and Ron and Hermione dived aside with a yell; Hermione's deflected curse hit the curtained window, which shattered.

Frozen air filled the room as Rose ducked for the shower of shattering glass. But she felt nothing, a golden orb surrounded her and she let out some breath to release a little tension. The room was full of the snake, its tail thrashing.

"Ron he's coming! He's coming!" Harry yelled from somewhere near the shattered window.

Then there was a loud bang and a flash of red light, and the snake flew into the air, smacking Rose hard in the face as it went.

As she yelled in pain the snake fell, hissing wildly. Everything was chaos: It smashed shelves from the wall, and splintered china flew everywhere as Harry jumped over and seized her shivering form from the floor. Pulling her right up on the bed near the corner trying to avoid the snake's tail.

She shrieked with pain as he pulled her with. The snake reared again.

"Ron grab Hermione we gotta go! Now!"

"But you can't Apparate!?" Ron shouted back.

"I'll manage he's coming! GO!" Harry yelled back.

And with a crack she knew that Ron had Apparated with Hermione.

Harry was about to Apparate but the snake lunged. Rose saw it and as the snake struck Rose and Harry embraced trying to protect each other and a golden orb formed around them in one second. The snake collide with the protective golden shield and flew backwards, it smacked the wardrobe mirror. Glass flew across the room as if in a hurricane, the golden orb protected them from it as they kept embracing.

The snake hissed, "Master…"

As they looked up her heart seemed to have stopped all together. There in the smashed door opening was Voldemort. His evil smirk present and his long white fingers raising his wand.

"We have got to go!" Harry said and he leapt from the bed straight out of the smashed window into nothingness, her scream reverberating through the night as they twisted in midair...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I liked writing it! Bit sad though, one of the readers asked me how many chapters I still have planned. Made me realize that I am nearing the end of this story! A proud feeling, but also a little sad as I stuck by these characters for so long. Hihi, but then finally starting on new projects off course. **


	109. Chapter 109 Traitor from the Flames

**Yes, took me awhile. I had some trouble writing this chapter took longer than usual. I am going to ask some advise in PM's to some of you to decide on the best final course so I can write does a little quicker. So beware of your PM inbox ;). **

**Enjoy and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 19 Traitor from the Flames**

**_Hogwarts_ **

Draco walked through the corridors feeling incredibly anxious and felt a little fright. Every shadow on the wall made him jump as if it would be one of the Carrows.

He avoided Peeves by taking a small corridor and crouched as Amycus Carrow stalked by when he wanted to walk up the stairs that would lead to the Room of Requirement.

Upon his arrival he saw a small, slender figure arriving as well from the other corridor. He smiled fondly. Astoria was even earlier than her sister. Draco, Blaise and Daphne all had rounds tonight with several fellow classmates but they agreed to slip out from their duties and meet up at the Room of Requirement.

Draco had learned from his father that Potter and Rose had escaped the Dark Lord yet again. And as the four of them could never talk openly anywhere, he wanted to talk about it somehow. How it would even out their chances, if they had heard anything. Although Draco was happy that Rose was now safe with the Order, the war was still going on. Within these walls you could feel the tension and the war in smaller proportions, but it was still visible.

Longbottom and the DA were resisting and rebelling with every bone in their body and all the scars from 'detention' was clearly visible.

Draco would never truly understand how they kept going, he was a Slytherin, he liked to think that their fighting came from the underground, by listening, paying attention and spying.

"Astoria," he hissed to the girl.

She looked up and smiled weakly. Draco had noticed that somehow she made him content with just that. She seemed so calm and serene. Like a real Slytherin she had every situation under control it appeared. He even caught himself now daily daydreaming about it and wondered what in Merlin's name was wrong with him.

"Hi Draco," his name seemed to purr from her lips. Draco shook his head to focus.

"We'll wait inside for your sister and Blaise," Draco said shortly and walked back and forth to open the room.

While they entered he heard Astoria sigh a little.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's just dreadful, it doesn't really feel like Hogwarts anymore doesn't it? More like a large prison. When do the chains arrive?"

Draco turned to her and touched her shoulder briefly. The touch gave him a tingling feeling of such.

"I find little comfort when I think that I'm at least doing something to change things," Draco said.

It looked as if it took her effort but her lips curved into a smile. And Draco, for a moment felt a little braver.

* * *

_**Harry and Rose**_

It had been so close… So incredibly close, but again, they got away.

Harry Potter's heroic escape, as the Oracle stated, was nothing short of a miracle.

They had been out for a couple of hours, Alliana, Sirius and Hermione and Ron hadn't left their beds the whole time and were so relieved when they woke.

Off course Harry had felt incredible guilt for putting her in danger but Rose reassured him every time that he couldn't have known. She hadn't been aware that they were speaking Parseltongue to Bathilda/Nagini the whole time.

But that wasn't the only thing Harry was upset about. His wand had broken during their escape. The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. He know had another, Fabian gave him one he took of some Snatchers, but it just wasn't quite right for him.

They were now sitting inside the tent of Sirius and Alliana. Rose and Harry were playing on the ground with Eridanus who was more than happy with the extra attention.

"Rose could you help me with the tea?" her mother asked and she stood up taking the cups and helping her mother pour some in.

Sirius set up some cookies on the table. "Harry could you take Eri with you to the table, place him in his chair?"

Harry nodded and took the little boy in his arms, before placing him in his special baby chair.

They all took place at the table, sipping their tea from time to time.

"Eri is making a mess," Harry chuckled lightly as the boy played with his food and splattered it all over his little table in front of him that was part of his chair.

"It's my son then," Sirius said with a smirk as well and tried doing some damage control as Eri was getting filthy as well.

"He is," her mother said with a small smile. Both Harry and Rose laughed.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked as Sirius started to read the prophet.

"Not really, but you should know," Sirius said a bit grim. "That Mundugus has been captured."

Rose and Harry sat up. "Mundungus? When?" Rose asked.

"While you were gone," he mother answered.

"But how?" Harry asked. "He seemed to get his way around?"

Sirius growled. "He was just getting into nasty business. He was too far in, probably let something slip and Avery arrested him."

"But… oh my…" Rose gasped.

"Did he… does he know about this place?" Harry asked carefully. "I don't want to seem careless but-."

"He was here once," Sirius answered. "Mundungus isn't my best mate or anything but he is in the Order. I hope he gets out of this alive but I do understand your worry, it was the first thing I asked when Kingsley came with the news. But when he left here he was obliviated. He shouldn't remember anything about this place."

Harry and Rose relaxed a bit and took another sip from their drink. Eridanus was making a lot of noise and Sirius took him out of his chair on to his lap.

"I hate to think about how much he will miss you while you're gone though." Her mother said a bit sad.

Rose and Harry perked up. They were on edge immediately by the thought of their father going away.

"What do you mean mom?" Rose asked a little confused. "Where is he going?"

Her mother eyed her with the same confusion but then she realized. "Oh I'm sorry Rosella, you were out when the decision came. Fabian was preparing an attack."

Rose and Harry sat up listening and alert in a second.

"What sort of attack?"

"He's been talking about it for a while Harry," Sirius said darkly.

"Oh," understanding flood over his face. Rose didn't understand.

"Is there something you might want to tell me?" She asked

Sirius was the one who answered. "He wants to free the Muggleborn witches and wizards who got caught and locked away after their 'investigation'."

Rose frowned. "But they are in Azkaban aren't they?"

Nobody answered, but Sirius nodded and Rose realized that Fabian was actually thinking about attacking Azkaban. But that was impossible. That Voldemort could do it, he was using the most darkest forces thinkable, and the Dementors were on his side. This was not even doable in any way you thought about it! "Has he gone insane!"

"There is no way of changing his mind there Rose. And he will do it. He's convinced his plan will work." Sirius said trying to explain and his reasonable tone betrayed him.

"You actually agree with him?" Rose let out a frustrated groan.

"Rose you haven't seen the plans, or, well his new wand." Sirius said.

Rose's eyebrows rose even further. "His new wand?" she thought for a moment and realized she had heard Ginny talking about it in the summer before they went to get Harry. "That three-in-one wand?"

Sirius only hummed in reply and Rose had, had it. She stood up and walked out without explaining where she was going. On a rapid pace she burst through the village of tents and went to look for the golden blonde hair of her cousin's.

"Rose what are you doing?" Harry was right behind her.

"Asking Fabian if he has knocked his head." She said simply.

She heard him grin but didn't stop to look, she had spotted Fabian with Ginny on a bench near one of the tents. And the said wand was in his hands. It appeared that he was showing Ginny what it could do. Rose made her way to them. Right in front of them she stopped and crossed her arms.

Fabian and Ginny looked up to her.

"Hi Rose good you're here, I wanted to show you-."

"Yes, your wand, you're going to use it when you attack Azkaban right? For a test ride?" Rose said pointedly and glared at him. She felt a little satisfaction when he cringed under her stare.

"Rose it's not like that we have prepared-."

"Are you insane Fabian?" Rose almost yelled at him. "You want to get yourself killed?!"

At that moment Harry had caught up with her and panted a little. "Hi Fabian.." he said.

"Hi Harry," Fabian said a little weakly still under Rose's gaze while she stared at him with fury eyes.

It stayed silent for awhile and Ginny slinked away muttering something like 'family business' and Fabian sighed deeply. He stood up and put his new wand down. It was made up out of three identical looking wands and looked like a deformed fork or trident. "Listen closely to me Rose and tell me then if you still think it's a bad idea."

Rose didn't react so he started on his own. "I know that You Know Who used the darkest magic to break out the prisoners in Azkaban. And that the Dementors were on his side. It seems impossible, but if my father taught me one thing, it was that anything is possible if you set your mind to it. And I don't want to think about how the Muggleborns are feeling who are in there. There are not only adults there, they threw young children in there as well. There is no mercy."

Rose's face softened and then turned into one of horror. "They put children in Azkaban?" she gasped. Both Fabian and Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked a little accusing.

"It didn't came up," Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you with that as well."

Rose shook her head. "But still, Fabian, you're intentions are good, but it's too dangerous."

"Your bond should've learned you by now that Dark magic isn't the most strongest force in the world. Light magic is evenly strong, and I believe it is even stronger. My wand…" he mentioned for the wand he made himself on the bench. "It is drenched with Light magic. I can yield it. And the plan is safe. We will get the Muggleborns out of there, and bring them here. They will be safe."

Rose looked away and crossed her arms again. But then she nodded. "Fine," she said shortly but then she walked away from him. She still thought it was too dangerous. But at least he had a good reason. She couldn't stop thinking about the little children in there.

* * *

A couple of days later it was the day Fabian and the majority of the rest of the Order were getting ready to leave for Azkaban. Rose was still unhappy with the whole thing but she had made peace with it somehow.

Sirius would be going with, as was Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George. A lot of them were going. And their family's who would be staying in the camp said their goodbyes, with the full knowledge that some of them could be dead by the next day, or have their souls sucked out by Dementors.

Rose hugged Fabian and Sirius a little longer before they left.

"Just don't die," she muttered to Fabian before she let go of him.

"Will do," Fabian said with a small smile. He quickly kissed the crown of her head and took his bag and turned to the rest. "Let's go, it's a long way."

Rose waved with the others. It would take them three days to when they returned. Harry took her hand and she looked back at him to be met by his smile. She couldn't conjure one herself but felt good nonetheless. "Wanna hide away?" he asked and she nodded. So he took her to their tent and laid down on the bed.

It was one of those strange things, she could spend a whole afternoon with Harry without saying a thing. Just laying in each other's arms, or staring into their eyes. It was enough. Sometimes it was good to have silence. Just enjoying the love you shared with another being. In their case their soul mate.

But as she lay in his arms and looked at him, she knew something was up. That was something she got to know about him as well. He would look away often, lost in thought and the guilty glint was present in his green emerald eyes. So she decided that she didn't want to postpone it as it could be nothing else then bad news.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly. All the while caressing the side of his face, while he played with her curls.

But then he sighed and she was a 100% sure she was not going to like it. "Hermione has said she wants to see Xenophilius Lovegood." As her happy and content face fell he added quickly; "We will be back before you know it. It won't even take a whole day, we are going this afternoon and we will return in the night, depending how long our talk with him will take!"

Rose smiled weakly. "I can't come with can't I?" She knew this was different from Goderic's Hollow where he wanted to share his grief with her at his parents grave. And to add to that, Voldemort had showed up. He probably was scared to take her with him and let her leave the safety of the camp.

"I wish you could, but I love you too much to let you run into danger again, please understand." He pleaded lovingly.

But she did understand. And she didn't want to argue with him on this point. And he said he would be right back. "It's fine." She whispered a bit strangled. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"Just because I ask it, doesn't mean I like it."

"I know. Just be sure to return quick."

They laid like that for the entire day. But at one point she knew he had to go. She accompanied him until they found Ron and Hermione near the edge of the camp.

"Ready?" Ron asked. "Are you coming Rose?"

"No," she said softly and embraced Harry another time.

"I'll be back quick," he assured her once again and she watched them walk through the field, avoiding Buckbeak for the time being and then disappeared into the forest to apparate outside of the protective spells.

Rose sighed and felt the inner alarm bells going off again. Just a little, but she knew that he was in danger the whole time and she set off towards her mother's tent. There she was surprised to see Andromeda with Teddy as well.

"Hello Rosella," Andromeda greeted her kindly.

"Hello Andromeda," Rose said politely.

"Oh Rosella," her mother came from the bedroom area. "Where's Harry?"

Rose shrugged. "He's gone do something for his mission, but he would be back this night he said. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Off course not," her mother smiled and poured in some tea for them while Eri was on her arm, the little boy seemed tired. "It's too quiet without Sirius here anyway, certainly now the boy's are falling asleep."

Rose laughed and nodded taking Teddy from Andromeda. "Hi Teddy." She said softly as he yawned.

"We'd better put them to bed then." Andromeda said.

"Can I put Teddy down?" Rose asked the older woman.

"That's alright Rose," Andromeda smiled and Rose took the chance gratefully. She walked after her mother and they put both boys in their pajama's and in their beds before returning to Andromeda and getting to their tea.

"The camp seems more quiet doesn't it?" Rose said grimly.

Andromeda nodded. "They will be back soon enough with the prisoners, so it will be busy soon enough, even more. I hope we have enough to eat."

"I hope so too." Her mother said.

"I just hope that everyone will return without a scratch, Merlin," Rose put her cup down a little more forceful then she intended. "The more I think of it the more it seems like an incredible bad idea."

"It's going to be alright dear," Her mother said. "One way or the other."

Rose wanted to say something but an immediate pain came with every beat in her heart, it literally hurt! Her head pounded and she had trouble breathing. An aching agony made her sit up straight. She panted and breathed in heavily with a high pitch. One word registered in her mind. _Harry…_

He was in danger, she felt it in her entire being. It was life threatening. "Mom!" she groaned.

Her mother was right beside her. "Rosella what's wrong?!"

"It's Harry," Rose shivered. "He's in danger!"

"Are you sure?" her mother asked soothingly.

"Yes mom, my heart is telling me, it's life threatening!" Rose cried.

Her mom tried everything to comfort her but Rose got more and more desperate and filled with sorrow. And got images of where he was. Cold, silver, green, luxury. Malfoy Manor.

"Rosella?!" her mother tried to shake her back to reality. "Rosella!"

"_We need a plan! Ron stop yelling! We need to get these ropes off."_

"Rosella!" her mother gave a violent shake and she was back for a moment. Her mother's concerned face in front of her. "Did you see where he was?!"

"Malfoy Manor," Rose breathed. "Argh!"

_"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

_A terrible scream._

"_HERMIONE!" Ron was screaming and banging on the prison door._

"Their torturing Hermione mom! We need to do something!"

Her mother nodded calmly. But her eyes were widened and worried. "We will Rosella. Now try to be calm, you could send all your magic and protection to him, right?"

Rose nodded and did instantly what she had learned. She didn't need to do much effort, just let it go and felt it leaving her and knew that Harry was receiving all she got.

Her mother pulled on a jacket and made her way to the tent Michael and Willow were in. Michael Taite had given temporarily lead over the camp as Fabian was gone. Rose pulled her jacket on and ran after her mother.

It didn't matter to her if they needed time to make a plan, she would inform them and then make her way to Malfoy Manor. She wouldn't let them die there.

"Michael! Michael!" she screamed and entered their tent without waiting an answer. They were still awake and sitting at the table. They looked up surprised as she rushed in, panting and catching her breath. "Harry….. Manor….torture….!" she swallowed and ignored a gag reflex but her mother took over from her.

"Her senses are going wild, Harry's in danger, he and Ron and Hermione were taken and are now at Malfoy Manor." Her mother explained and Michael and Willow stood up in a second.

"We should go immediately." Michael said putting on a coat as well.

"Yes, do we apparate?" Rose asked. "We should apparate and take brooms with us so we can fly the rest."

"And how were you thinking on getting inside?" Willow asked reasonably. "Rose I know that you want to go right this second but you need to take into account, we aren't even sure where Malfoy Manor is—"

"I really couldn't care less!" Rose exclaimed. But Willow put a hand on her shoulder in a calming way. Rose tried to calm down but found that, that was hard given the fact that her soul mate was in terrible danger. "I can find him. I will!"

"We at least need to plan something Rose, we can't just barge in and hope for the best." Michael said reasonably.

"I don't care about a plan!" Rose yelled yanking her shoulder away from Willow. "I'm going right now, you can't stop me—" She stopped yelling suddenly as she had felt a calming sensation all of a sudden. There was a lot of sorrow and fright still. But he was safe now. She knew he was out of the danger he had been in. He was still alive.

"Rosella?"Her mother asked.

Rose kept trying to get more information through their mindlink but got nothing. He was out of danger that was all she realized and let out an immense sigh. "He's safe."

The others let out a sigh as well. Relieved that the situation was safe for the time being.

"Let's go back to our tent." Her mother said. "It's getting late, Harry might be on his way back here."

"Yes," Rose said as she let her mother lead her back to their tent. She had to believe her mother's words. Harry would be back soon enough. He promised he would be back as soon as he could. They had been taken to Malfoy Manor but were now safe, so he should be making his way back here now.

"Maybe it's time to go to bed as well," Andromeda said as they came back and had told her in general what had happened. "The sooner we sleep, the sooner they will be back."

"I think your right Andromeda. You can take the bed if you like?"

"No,no," Andromeda waved it away. "I'll take the couch Alliana."

"Alright," her mother said, then she turned to Rose. "Would you like to stay over too? Or are you going to wait until Harry comes back."

Rose knew the answer to that one. "I'll stay here, I'll probably won't get any sleep anyway, but it would be nice to have company."

Her mother nodded knowingly. "You can sleep with me then."

As they laid down in the bed Sirius and her mother shared, Rose and her mother both couldn't get to sleep very easily. Their minds were filled with worry about their loved ones.

* * *

"Rosella…"

She shifted, how she had even managed to fall asleep was a puzzle to her. Probably from the exhaustion. She had been so worried and although now she had all her magic back, she had been drained pretty much.

"Wake up."

Rose stirred again. She heard the voice, it must be Harry. But then she felt a rough palm stroking her cheek. That was not Harry. She opened her eyes and her breath hitched.

"Good night Princess."

"Rabastan!" she said her voice filled with hate and nothing more than a hiss.

He chuckled and let his eyes roam over her body. She crawled back against the headboard and pulled the blanket over her as far as she could. She then glanced next to her seeing that her mother wasn't there.

"Where is my mother?! And my brother and Teddy?!" she asked panicked.

"Don't worry about them, they will be taken care of." Rabastan said with a suggestive smirk which Rose felt her blood run cold by. She noticed a burning smell and saw the unmistakable shadows and red orange color of fire.

"What have you done!" she screamed.

"Don't let it worry you Princess, only thing for you to worry about is our union," he said touching her thigh with his hand. She panicked and pushed the blanket of off herself on to Rabastan and jumped of the bed. She ran out of the bedroom and saw in one quick second that there were two large Death Eaters were there, but not her mother or the boys. They made to grab her but she held her hand up to him and a almost invisible golden blow appeared from her hand sending the two backwards over the couch. They groaned loudly but she didn't stay to watch. Rose ran out the entrance and was met by a most terrifying sight.

There were flames and smoke everywhere around her, screams and different colors of spells flying by. The inhabitants of the camp were running and fleeing or fighting Death Eaters from their families. Children were crying, women were shrieking and man were panting.

A muffled scream to her left made her turn. "Mom!"

Her mother was glistening with sweat in the light of the flames and forced on her knees. A Death Eater she didn't recognized was holding her and Andromeda by their shoulders and at wand point. Her mother and Andromeda were both tied and gagged. She gasped as a woman was holding both boys, each on one arm. Eridanus and Teddy were both crying not wanting to be held by the woman.

"Surrender Princess or they will all die," the woman threatened. Rose recognized her vaguely but couldn't register her name anymore. It didn't matter. Rose conjured her wand from her pocket and with one swift move she pointed at the Death Eater holding her mother and Andromeda.

"Stupefy!" she cried and ran right to them, the man and woman must've thought she would comply like a little lamb. Everybody seemed to make that mistake as always. Maybe it was because she was beautiful and fragile looking or the fact she was a girl, it didn't matter, it worked to her advantage as they never expected her to react. "Relashio!" she added right after the man flew backwards and her mother and Andromeda pulled of their bindings and took the gags of.

"That will show you!" Rose yelled at the unconscious man and then turned to the woman pointing her wand directly at her chin. It was mere inches away from her skin. The woman didn't dare move and appeared as frozen as a statue. "Now give me my brother and godson! And don't hesitate, I fear my patience is better not tested at this moment."

"Take it easy—" the woman sputtered but Rose pushed her wand now against her throat.

"Don't you dare speak! Mom, Andromeda get the boys we got to go!"

"Yes Rosella," her mom said and gratefully got her son out of the woman's arm while Andromeda did the same with Teddy.

"Stupefy," Rose then said and the woman fell as well. "Let's move, Rabastan will be right after us." Rose said and began running, making the path free stunning different Death Eaters and Snatchers on the way.

"Is there any kind of escape plan?!" Rose screamed.

"Every tent has a portkey that can be activated with their own password," her mother panted and shielding Eridanus against possible lost curses. "But we can't go back to our tent, but there are some for emergency's as these in the Head tent."

"Alright we head for there then." Rose shouted as a black boy ran by with Ginny, Justin and Charity. "Oi!" she shouted to them and they crouched down trying to avoid the flames from a tent next to them.

"Most family's have already taken the portkeys and are out of here." Dean said at once. "But many are still out there."

"And some lost children as well, we're gathering them up." Ginny added. And Rose only now noticed she had a very little boy clutching on to her and Justin had slightly bigger boy next to him.

"Good, the last portkey's are in the Head tent."

Her mother pulled the two frightened children to her as well. "Andromeda and I will take the first go. Bring these little ones to safety."

"Do you have the passwords?" Charity asked out of breath.

"Yes, you should now the portkeys are in the black closet and several little ones in the drawer. We will take a glass pot. You can take one of the boots in the closet, they all have the password; earth. And the other pots have the password 'wings'. The little objects are activated when you say 'pumpkin'.

"Okay," Ginny said nodding. "Noted."

"Rose your going with them as well, right?" Dean eyed her with a little suspicion.

"Yes, yes I know that its important. I will leave with them, please make sure you're safe." Rose pleaded. But she took the smaller boy in her arms and hoisted him up so she could run. Another fireball passed them and Rose, her mother and Andromeda hurried themselves away with the children in their arms. Rose tried to curse everything on their way.

The noise was so deafening, tears sprung in her eyes from the loss and horrifying event. How the hell had they found them!? It must've been Mundungus. That sleezy scumbag! She stopped as she heard crying through all the bangs and screaming.

A little girl about 5 years old was clutching on her stuffed and dirty unicorn in her blue pajama. She was alone.

"Andromeda take the boy for a moment and run, I'm taking the girl and join you in the tent."

Andromeda nodded and took the boy's hand ushering him to walk faster with the promise he would be with his parents soon enough. Rose ran to the little girl and kneeled in front of her. "Shush little one, we're going to safety. Just be brave for a little moment." Rose told her kindly but a little rushed as they had to go. "Do you understand?" she asked quick and the girl kept whimpering but nodded. "We have to run. Very hard, then I'll bring you to your parents." When the girl sniffed and nodded again Rose took her hand and ran, looking wildly around her, alert for any danger.

She ran with the girl over the burning branches and rubble. But then she saw the Head tent.

"Rose hurry up!" her mother shouted from the tent's entrance. She quickened her pace and pulled the girl with her.

But then she felt arms grabbing her around her waist and shoulders. "No sod off!" she screamed. The girl fell on the ground and started crying harder.

"I've got you now!" Rabastan screamed in her ear. His grip hurt her immensely. The two Death Eaters she had cursed in the tent were now running towards her mother.

"MOM GO!"

But her mother didn't go she pulled her wand out and wanted to curse the two Death Eaters. But before she could however, a figure came from their right and soared to them his wand high up.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" he yelled. Both Death Eaters were bewildered before they went flying through the air for the second time that night and no other than Draco Malfoy shouted at her mother. "Go I'll take her out of here!"

Her mother nodded to Rose's surprise, not one moment second guessing him. Rabastan seemed to stunned to do something for the whole time but when her mother drew back into the Head tent and Draco turned to Rose, Rabastan and the little girl on the ground he seemed to get his senses back.

"I knew that there was something up with you. What a shame!" Rabastan shouted to Draco. "Lucius will be so disappointed, his only son, a traitor."

"Let her go!" Draco shouted back ignoring the comment, but Rose could see how much Draco realized that he lost his family forever.

"I don't think so!" Rabastan laughed manically.

Draco seemed to way his options, his forehead glistening with sweat and panting, Rabastan holding her in a vice like grip and Rose trying to struggle out of it. That was why they were all surprised when someone else than the three of them took action, almost forgetting that there was still a little girl at Rose's and Rabastan's feet.

The little girl kicked Rabastan's shin very hard. Harder than you would expect from a girl her age. It was a mixture of pain and surprise that made Rabastan stumble and loosen his grip on Rose, to which said girl made an advantage and knocked him in his stomach as well so he backed up more and tripped over some rubble on the ground.

"Rose c'mon!" Draco said as she stumbled forward and Draco took the little girl in his arms and with the other he took her hand. But in the time and confusion there was Bellatrix. Deranged and unpleasant as ever in her black dress that made always made her think of the evil witches her mother used to read her stories of.

"Draco?" she asked dropping her head to one side. But she knew what she had seen and cackled madly, full of hatred that meant pain. "Bad, bad boy you are Draco, I will have to teach you! CRUCIO!"

"No!" Rose was just in time pulling Draco away from the course of the curse and pulled him with her running away from his crazy aunt who would be ready to torture him to dead because of his betrayal.

They ran in between the tents almost not daring to turn and look.

"Rosella!"

Rose turned and saw a man she didn't know by name but was one of the Order. "The forest go to the forest! Hide!" he yelled at her. She nodded and she and Draco ran as if the devil himself was on their heels.

"Come here little Drake! Auntie wants to play!" Bellatrix squealed. Rose and Draco ducked as she send another crucio their way. But Rose pointed her wand at a burning tent they passed. "Bomberda!" she shouted. And the fire escalated. She tripped from the blow but Draco hoisted her up and forced her to run further.

"Keep going Rose!" he panted at her, it was actually half a sneer so she increased her pace not only to save her life but out of spite. It really was childish actually but everything that helped her run faster, she would take it.

They heard Bellatrix screaming in frustration behind them and ran out of the camp. Into the forest next to it. They reached the trees and she had to slow her run a little as she didn't want to run into the trees. She avoided them and ran further, not stopping and feeling the hot breath of danger in her neck.

She felt the branches scratching her arms a little but that even seemed to increase the adrenaline. The running didn't seize, not until they couldn't hear the screams and row from the camp anymore.

Then she let herself stop and collapsed on her hands and knees. Draco fell on his knees as well and put the little girl on her feet. The girl sat down on the leafed covered ground, still sniffing.

Rose looked at Draco, who had his eyes closed and looked like hell. Sweat dripping of his chin, his otherwise so neatly hear resembled Harry's messy black locks and he had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. Rose shook her head as she tried to get her breathing under control as well.

"Merlin," Rose breathed with her eyes closed as well.

"You… can just… call me…. Draco," the blonde panted with a small smirk.

"So not…. Funny!" she said in the same manner.

The little girl glanced from one to the other. "Where's my mummy?"

Rose looked up to her and pulled the girl to her a little. "I'm sorry little one, but I'm afraid I don't know, but we'll find them when we get back with the rest. They are probably worried sick about you."

The girl nodded sadly and held on to her stuffed unicorn.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"Melanie," she sniffed.

"Alright, I'm Rosella."

"I know," Melanie said with a gleam in her big brown eyes. "Daddy says you are Harry Potter's sweetheart. You and him are going to save us!"

Draco snorted and Rose send him a glare. "Harry Potter's sweetheart. Nice title. Potter gets the 'Chosen One' and you are the sweetheart." He let out a laugh and Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes hilarious, really, well Melanie you are right about my name and I am indeed Harry's girlfriend, but about the saving part, I think you saved me back there. You are very brave to do that."

The girl fidgeted with her unicorn and Rose stood up. "This here is Draco."

"Nice to meet you," Melanie said. "Thank you for carrying me."

"That's no problem." Draco said courtly.

"So what now?" Rose asked. "And what was that? Are…are you a spy?"

Draco shrugged. "We should keep moving I think. I'll contact Fabian when we have a place to hide temporarily. I think Melanie needs to rest."

"Erm, alright," Rose said. She still was trying to grasp the fact that she was just helped by Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay, I like it! Draco rulezz. In my opinion anywayz! He's OC I know but it's all because of Rosella. She changes everything. Funny fact actually XD I have always been addicted to the books and as well the movies, so I simply love JK's story and all do not misunderstand me, buuut... I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with my friend who is as well very obsessed as me XD and I was watching, couldnt help but think... Where is Rosella! Hehehe ^_^ **

**Review please makes me happy! And as I said, keep an eye on your PM box. Help a girl out ;)**


End file.
